


Druga gra

by isshi69nikkei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Mystery, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Past Abuse, Post-His Last Vow
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 378,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Długi tekst, którego akcja rozgrywa się bezpośrednio po wydarzeniach z trzeciego sezonu. Sherlock wraca do Londynu rozwiązać zagadkę: kto mógł sprawić, że na wszystkich ekranach w Wielkiej Brytanii pojawiła się twarz Moriarty’ego? Do tego mieszanka, początkowo całkowita platoniczna, zarówno w kierunku Johnlock (jednostronne) jak Sheriarty.</p><p>EDIT 2016-01-29 Tekst po wielu tygodniach został skorygowany, poprawiony i zamieszczony w całości. Drugą Grę uznaję ostatecznie za zamkniętą.</p><p>EDIT 2016-10-16 Druga Gra przeszła kolejną korektę - ogromne podziękowania dla Tazkiel oraz M. z sherlockowej grupy - i stopniowo będę wrzucać kolejną, ulepszoną wersję ;) [22/33]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Second Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160349) by [isshi69nikkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei)



 

***

_Miss me? Miss me?_ _Miss me?_

 

Zapętlona wiązanka, która zaledwie parę godzin temu postawiła w stan gotowości służby specjalne i wzbudziła powszechną panikę w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, wciąż rozbrzmiewała w uszach Sherlocka jak irytujący motyw z reklamy lub zacięta płyta. Przeglądał wyświetlany na wszystkich ekranach przez kilka minut film po raz któryś z rzędu, próbując dostrzec jakąś wskazówkę, niepasujący kadr, ruch, coś, _cokolwiek_. Animacja była jednak monotonna i nie było w niej absolutnie _nic_ nadzwyczajnego czy nietypowego, poza oczywistym faktem, iż ktoś zdołał przełamać wszelkie zabezpieczenia i na parę chwil zawładnąć siecią telewizyjną i elektronicznymi billboardami całego kraju.

Powróciły myśli o wszechużytecznym kodzie otwierającym wszelkie zamki, ale już na samym początku uznał pomysł za absurdalny – gdyby magiczny klucz faktycznie istniał, nie skończyłoby się na dokładnie trzech minutach i czterdziestu jeden sekundach prymitywnego obrazu, który zniknął tak nagle, jak się pojawił. Musiałaby nastąpić burza, Moriarty, czy też jego wannabe, bo nie wykluczał tej możliwości, objawiłby się po tym pokazie w taki czy inny sposób i zapewne doszłoby do ataku albo widowiska, mającego być dowodem na to, że przestępca-konsultant naprawdę powrócił zza grobu. Jego londyńskie szczury-wskaźniki zaczęłyby szaleć, zamiast rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, a drobni przestępcy ruszyliby w tan; początkowo Sherlock spodziewał się wręcz powtórki z wydarzeń poprzedzających jego sfingowane samobójstwo, ale wreszcie stracił nadzieję na coś podobnego w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości. Nielogicznym byłoby spodziewać się, że Moriarty powtórnie da pokaz swojej siły i władzy, otwierając pozornie niemożliwe do otwarcia zamki, ale taka kompletna cisza…? Z drugiej jednak strony – właśnie to zrobił, _popisał się_ , zawładnąwszy na niespełna cztery minuty wszystkimi monitorami w kraju. Popisał i całkowicie zamilkł, a razem z nim ucichł cały półświatek. Pozostawało pytanie, po co ktoś to zrobił.

Niecałe cztery minuty. Dokładnie dwieście dwadzieścia jeden sekund. Znamienne.

Podniósł ze stolika komórkę, która jednak uparcie milczała, nie licząc nieistotnych wiadomości od Mycrofta – czy ma już jakiś pomysł – oraz Johna, który pytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Ze złością odrzucił telefon na miejsce i uruchomił film jeszcze raz, zgrzytając zębami i próbując z chaosu, jaki panował w jego pałacu myśli, wyciągnąć cokolwiek przydatnego. Dopóki patrzył w ekran, wizje się stabilizowały i niemal ukierunkowywały, pojawiały się nowe pomysły i możliwości, ale kiedy tylko wyłączał film, całe skupienie trafiał szlag. Dlatego od paru godzin miał go przed sobą niemal w trybie _repeat_. Pozwolić sobie na emocje i będący ich skutkiem brak skupienia? To było po prostu nie do zaakceptowania.

Ostatnie tygodnie, kiedy to borykał się ze sprawą Magnussena, zabawiał z narkotykami, potem rehabilitował po ranie postrzałowej, a wreszcie – utkwił na parę dni w areszcie, oczekując na wyrok, najwyraźniej upośledziły jego zdolności dedukcji. Nie był w najlepszej kondycji psychicznej i umysłowej, czuł się rozproszony i nieważne, jak usilnie starał się skoncentrować, niewiele z tego wychodziło. Może to kwestia faktu, iż nie miał konkretnych materiałów do analizy, ale… gdy wyłączał player, zamiast skupić się na rozwikłaniu zagadki, jego myśli wypełniło wszystko to, co ostatnio się stało: rozluźnienie kontaktów z Johnem po jego ślubie, odkrycie kłamstw Mary… Moment, gdy poznał taktykę Magnussena – wyszukiwanie czułych punktów różnych ludzi i używanie ich do własnych celów. Chwila, gdy zorientował się, w jaki sposób ten człowiek mógł skutecznie nacisnąć na niego – John, Irene Adler, Moriarty… Rudobrody. Ogar z Baskerville. I ta, kiedy okazało się, jakie są punkty Johna i jego żony z piekła rodem. Prychnął pod nosem na myśl o żenujących sentymentach, które popchnęły go do Appledore i które kazały mu strzelić do Magnussena na oczach dziesiątek policjantów i swojego brata na dokładkę. Jakkolwiek wówczas uważał to za jedyną opcję i ten rodzaj heroizmu, na który akurat on był w stanie się zdobyć, to teraz – po kilku dobach – miał nieco inny pogląd na tę sprawę. Nie żałował a już na pewno nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, bo świat zapewne stał się lepszym miejscem, odkąd ten oślizgły potwór przestał stąpać po ziemi; jednakże dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego starał się nie skupiać za bardzo na palącym poczuciu, że jednego dnia popełnił tak drastyczne błędy jak wówczas: od momentu opuszczenia obiadu świątecznego do zastrzelenia Magnussena. Albo i wcześniej, na etapie planowania, które poszło znacznie gorzej, gdy nie miał do dyspozycji, jak przy Lazarusie, złotego umysłu Mycrofta.

Wyłączył cicho grający telewizor, w którym uruchomiony był kanał informacyjny, a następnie zamknął dwa spośród trzech otwartych laptopów, pozostawiając tylko ten, na którym oglądał słynną już animację. Kliknął _play_ i przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w powtarzające się, wygenerowane przez syntezator mowy słowa. Dopóki je słyszał, był w stanie odsunąć na bok to całe rozczarowanie samym sobą i powrócić do czasów, gdy biegał z Johnem po Londynie, bez specjalnego zaangażowania emocjonalnego, tropiąc przestępców, szukając Moriarty'ego i po prostu dobrze się bawiąc. Albo te jeszcze dawniejsze, gdy jego największym wrogiem była nuda, potem Mycroft, a zaraz za nim cała głupota świata, te, gdy uczucia nie miały dla niego żadnego znaczenia i nie stanowiły zagrożenia.

_Miss me?_

Tak, tęsknił. Pewnie nie za Moriartym samym w sobie – to ocierałoby się już o dewiację – lecz za związanymi z nim czasami, gdy rzeczy może nie były proste, ale za to logiczne i interesujące. Gdy przygodą były gonitwy i strzelaniny, a nie układanie przemówienia na ślub przyjaciela; ślub, który miał niczego nie zmienić, a zmienił wszystko. Tęsknił za czasami, gdy z Johnem łączyły go zagadki i wspólne mieszkanie, a nie rzadkie rozmowy, dramaty związane z Mary i okazyjne SMS-y o kredycie na dom na przedmieściach czy wyborze tapety. Co z tego, że kupił do pokoju gościnnego identyczną jak tę, którą mieli w salonie na Baker Street? Sherlock i tak nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek się u nich pojawi, by to obejrzeć.

Westchnął, otworzył oczy i parę chwil wpatrywał się w nieruchomą twarz Moriarty'ego – filmik się skończył i zatrzymał na ostatniej klatce. _Miss me?_ Jakże oczywista była odpowiedź. Gdy stopniowo rozsypywało się wszystko, co było dla niego ważne, sprawy stawały się jakieś mdłe i mniej zajmujące, John odszedł z Mary i zajął się życiem przykładnego cywila, narkotyki przestały być jakąkolwiek frajdą, a Janine, która była najbardziej interesującą osobą, jaką ostatnio poznał, była na niego obrażona – tym bardziej tęsknił za dawnymi czasami, a w tym wypadku dawne czasy oznaczały w dużej mierze pewną konkretną osobę.

Forum na jego stronie internetowej, przez które kontaktował się z Moriartym przed spotkaniem na basenie – kiedy to ku oburzeniu Johna i Lestrade’a bawili się z przestępcą-konsultantem w kotka i myszkę – od dawna leżało odłogiem i nie sądził, że ktoś tam zagląda poza nierozgarniętymi fanami, ekscytującymi się tam jego czapką myśliwską. W sumie to jedynym punktem zaczepienia, jaki mu pozostał po tym pokręconym psycholu, był stary numer jego telefonu, którego, rzecz jasna, nigdy nie zapomniał. Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę, że szanse, że Moriarty wciąż go używa, były znikome. Należało na początek przyjąć mało realne założenie, że jakimś sposobem przeżył i że cały ten pokaz był jego autorską sprawką a nie któregoś z dawnych popleczników, jakiegoś szurniętego fanatyka lub też, na Boga, Mycrofta, który pewnie byłby gotów zrobić coś takiego, by uratować Sherlocka przed samobójczą misją. Szacował na mniej-więcej dwadzieścia procent szansę, że wiadomość zostanie odebrana przez kogokolwiek i na mniej niż _jeden_ procent, że dostanie ją właściwy adresat, ale nie było żadnego powodu, by nie spróbować.

Sięgnął po komórkę i parę chwil obracał ją w palcach, sunąc opuszkami po ekranie i gładkiej obudowie. Dość nowy model, ale pospolitej wersji – oznaka kogoś, kto nie przywiązuje uwagi do nowinek technicznych ani pstrokatych gadżetów, ale też nie zapiera się rękami i nogami przed kupowaniem nowego sprzętu, gdy wydaje mu się użyteczny. Coś całkiem innego niż różowe paskudztwo Jennifer Wilson czy zrobione na zamówienie cacko Irene. Obie… no, w wypadku tej pierwszej tylko duplikat spreparowany przez Moriarty’ego, leżały nieaktywne w jego biurku w charakterze pamiątki. Zerknął w tamtym kierunku i zamarł na moment, z jakichś przyczyn przypominając sobie SMS-owy flirt z Kobietą. A przynajmniej flirtem miał zwyczaj nazywać to John, którego telefon, tak swoją drogą, powinien ukraść przy pierwszej sposobności i dołączyć go do swoistej kolekcji. Prawy kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie, a moment później palce zatańczyły po dotykowym ekranie.

 _Tak._ Krótkie spojrzenie na twarz na monitorze. _Zapraszam na herbatę._

 

***

 

Zanim poczuł na własnej skórze metodę czułych punktów, którą do granic możliwości wykorzystywał Magnussen, nie poświęcał temu zagadnieniu zbyt wiele uwagi. Zazwyczaj wiedział, gdzie uderzyć, by zabolało, ale używał tego przy rozwiązywaniu spraw, a nie by zrobić komuś krzywdę lub go wkurzyć i robił to raczej automatycznie niż umyślnie. Pewnie niektórzy z jego otoczenia sądzili inaczej i nie bez powodu był uważany w Scotland Yardzie za _socjopatyczną szuję_. Tak czy inaczej, Magnussen zmienił jego pogląd na sprawę, gdy wykorzystał przeciwko niemu zdolność, którą on sam w dużym stopniu posiadał, uważał za oczywistą i nie rozckliwiał się nad potencjalnymi jej możliwościami.

Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka – zerknięcie na telefon, żadnej odpowiedzi z numeru Moriarty’ego, ale też brak komunikatu z sieci o niemożliwości jej dostarczenia – myślał właśnie o czułych punktach. Miał ich zbyt wiele i chociaż wiedział o tym od paru tygodni, a dokładniej od momentu, gdy Magnussen rzucił krótkie _Rudobrody_ , dopiero po jego zabiciu z pełną mocą uświadomił sobie, jaki stał się _wrażliwy_. Nie pod względem charakteru, do takich stwierdzeń by się nie posunął. Po prostu zbyt wiele było potencjalnych zagrożeń, gdy był psychicznie przywiązany do rzeczy, które mogły, o ile dobrze się je wykorzysta, stać się narzędziem szantażu lub straumatyzowania. Kiedyś taki nie był. Stał się miękki i nawet gorszy od zwykłych śmiertelników. Pospolici ludzie mieli zazwyczaj jeden, maksymalnie dwa czułe punkty – dzieci, tajemnica z przeszłości, braciszek-ćpun czy małżonek z trudną historią. On miał kolorową ich paletę i mowa tylko o tych, które odkrył Magnussen i z których istnienia Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę. Ile było takich, które tkwiły w nim gdzieś głęboko, pogrzebane czy zapomniane w ramach porządków w pałacu, nawet nie chciał myśleć.

Prosto z sypialni skierował się do salonu, gdzie zgarnął przygotowaną przez panią Hudson herbatę i, powoli ją sącząc, rozpoczął sieciowy research, wędrując po blogach, forach i komentarzach w portalach informacyjnych. Spędził tak przeszło trzy godziny, a przejrzał tylko ułamek wszystkich teorii spiskowych, jakie od poprzedniego dnia spreparowali internauci.  Nie dowiedział się niczego istotnego, ale zapewniło to mnóstwo rozrywki, bo prymitywne umysły, jakkolwiek irytujące w codziennym życiu, bywały tak zabawne, gdy próbowały _myśleć_. Część tych pomysłów była w pewnym stopniu warta rozważenia, ale nie znalazło się tam nic, na co sam by nie wpadł. Na usprawiedliwienie autorów sieciowych należało jednak dodać, że w mediach nigdy nie pojawiły się sprawdzone szczegóły śmierci – prawdziwej bądź też udawanej – Moriarty’ego, toteż te biedne żuczki strzelały na oślep, powracając do absurdalnych pomysłów sprzed dwóch-trzech lat. Tych o Derrenie Brownie, maskach, romantycznym spisku dwóch konsultantów – detektywa i przestępcy, o tajemniczym udziale Molly Hooper i parę innych, mniej popularnych. Z nowości, jakie się pojawiły, najbardziej fascynujący były dwustronicowy wywód o tym, że Moriarty to tak naprawdę John Watson i że objawił on na ekranach swoją fałszywą twarz, rzecz jasna Richarda Brooka, by wprowadzić zamęt przed planowanym zamachem w Dublinie. Dowodem na to ostatnie miało być tajemnicze pojawienie się „pozornie” wymarłych przed stu laty gołębi wędrownych nad stolicą Irlandii, a gdy Sherlock przejrzał ciąg niby to wiążący te dwie kwestie, był tak zdumiony, że aż zapisał na dysku to cudo.

Kiedy miał dość zabawy w śledzenie pomysłów internautów, przebrał się w neutralne i nierzucające się w oczy rzeczy, czyli żadnych płaszczów z wysokim kołnierzem, purpurowych koszul i, brońcie niebiosa, czapki myśliwskiej, po czym opuścił mieszkanie na Baker Street oknem w pokoju Johna na piętrze. Tłumy dziennikarzy tłoczące się pod wyjściem i kręcące po tylnym placu uniemożliwiały wydostanie się stąd, jeśli chciał pozostać niezauważony, dlatego też kluczył po dachach i zaułkach dobrych kilka minut, zanim opuścił zaminowaną przez paparazzi okolicę. Nie miał wielkich nadziei na wpadnięcie na trop Moriarty’ego czy kogokolwiek odpowiedzialnego za wczorajsze widowisko przez swoją sieć bezdomnych, ale musiał spróbować, a nie chciał używać do tego celu telefonu. Dla kogoś z takimi zdolnościami hakerskimi przechwycenie wiadomości czy wręcz wytropienie ludzi Sherlocka byłoby pestką, a on nie miał zamiaru kogokolwiek narażać. W porządku, jeśli ktoś faktycznie mógł włamać się wszędzie, to mógł też do kamer CCTV, ale… nie zamierzał tego ułatwiać i niemal podawać na tacy swoich zamiarów i poczynań.

Spotkał się z kilkunastoma osobami i rozesłał trochę zapytań, każąc przekazać je wszystkim z siatki. Mieli szukać czegokolwiek nietypowego, w szczególności jego szczurów, Morana – mężczyzna wydostał się z aresztu w zagmatwany sposób, ale Sherlock odpuścił go sobie miesiące temu i nie znał szczegółów – a także samego Moriarty’ego/Brooka, nawet jeśli to ostatnie brzmiało dość śmiesznie, gdy wypowiedział te słowa na głos.

Po rozesłaniu wici, odwiedził Billa Wigginsa w obskurnej klitce na poddaszu jednej ze starych kamienic w śródmieściu. Lokum nazwać by można norą, chociaż to określenie lepiej pasowało do piwnic niż strychów; łazienka wyglądała jak z horroru i nie posiadała drzwi, jednakże półotwarta kuchnia prezentowała się lepiej niż połączenie śmietnika i laboratorium, jakie panowało na Baker Street. Młody mężczyzna nieco chwiejnym krokiem przechadzał się po mieszkaniu, ogarniając stolik kawowy w zagraconym salonie i szykując herbatę. Położył przed Sherlockiem salaterkę z przekąskami i tacę pełną czerwonych jabłek, lecz detektyw nawet nie spojrzał na żadne z nich i cierpliwie czekał, aż napój w obitym imbryczku się zaparzy.

– I co, Shezza? Trochę nie wyszło z tą świąteczną akcją – stwierdził w końcu, opadając na rozklekotany fotel naprzeciwko Sherlocka.

– Co właściwie wiesz?

– Magnussen nie żyje, mówili w wiadomościach – przekręcił głowę i naciągnął na nią kaptur wyblakłej bluzy – nawet przez moment nie wierzyłem w ten tekst o zastrzeleniu przez włamywaczy.

– Uważałbym cię za upośledzonego, gdybyś uwierzył.

– Więc… nie poszło zgodnie z planem. Dziwi mnie tylko, że zniknąłeś na parę dni, a doktor wciąż chodzi na wolności – stwierdził, na co Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

– Na jakiej podstawie sądzisz, że John go zabił? – spytał oschle, a Bill obrócił oczami, zerkając na swój zwichnięty parę miesięcy wcześniej nadgarstek.

– Ma niezły cios. I to żołnierz. Spokojnie jestem w stanie sobie go wyobrazić, jak rozwala kogoś, gdy sprawy idą nie po jego myśli.

– John nie miał pojęcia, co zamierzam zrobić, a Magnussena zastrzeliłem _ja_ , gdy alternatywą było oskarżenie o zdradę stanu i chęć sprzedaży tajemnic państwowych.

– A ten skarbiec? – spytał, zupełnie niewzruszony przyznaniem się Sherlocka do morderstwa.

– Istniał tylko w jego głowie. Przepadł na zawsze.

– Szkoda – westchnął Bill, na co Sherlock zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. – To jak z telefonem Irene Adler. Nie wiadomo było, czy większą szkodą będzie ujawnienie informacji czy ich zniszczenie, dopóki nie przekonaliście się, co tam konkretnie było.

– W głowie Magnussena nie było nic, z czego chciałbym korzystać – burknął i niemal zazgrzytał zębami na samo wspomnienie człowieka, który budził w nim takie obrzydzenie.

– Serio? – szczerze zdziwił się Bill. – Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, jakie były te całe _czułe punkty_ twoich wrogów? Jestem pewny, że Mycroft miał nie tylko ciebie. A Moriarty? Cóż to musiało być za cudo: czuły punkt kryminalisty-konsultanta!

– Nie przypuszczam, że Moriarty miał jakiekolwiek słabości.

– Moriarty może je _wciąż_ mieć – zaśmiał się Bill, po czym chwycił imbryczek, chwilę nim pobujał i odstawił na stół. – Postawiłbym całą swoją kasę, że wciąż żyje.

– Czyli ile, jakieś dziesięć funtów? – prychnął Sherlock, a Bill zarechotał głupkowato.

– Nie jest tak źle. No więc jak, Shezza, ile dałbyś za to, że Moriarty wciąż żyje i czai się gdzieś w Londynie, dopinając na ostatni guzik swoje kolejne kroki?

– Nawet pensa. To byłaby gra o sumie ujemnej.

– Jesteśmy chemikami a nie matematykami, przyjacielu – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem. – Ale jak już się upierasz przy rachunku prawdopodobieństwa, to ile byś mu dał? Że, sam wiesz, wcale nie rozwalił sobie łba trzy lata temu, a potem zwiał i zniknął?

– Dwa procent – odparł bez zastanowienia. – I pięć, że to nie był prawdziwy Moriarty, tak nie zagłębiając się w teorie spiskowe.

– Czytałeś to, że za Moriartym stoi doktor? – spytał, wskazując na stojący w rogu pomieszczenia laptop, podłączony do czterdziestocalowej plazmy, która wyglądała na zbyt drogą, by pochodzić z legalnego źródła.

– Żałuję, że ci o wszystkim opowiedziałem – mruknął Sherlock pod nosem i wymownie spojrzał na imbryczek, wiedząc, że za chwilę jego herbata się przeparzy i nie będzie do niczego zdatna. Bill znów zarżał krótkim śmiechem i, jakby celowo go drażniąc, sięgnął w stronę stołu, cofnął rękę, a potem zaczął przesuwać po tacy obie filiżanki. Dostrzegając mordercze spojrzenie detektywa, w końcu zabrał się za rozlanie im napoju i chlusnął do obu naczyń mleko, rozlewając trochę na blat.

– Komu innemu byś opowiadał swoje pokręcone historie, gdy nie masz już ani Johna ani Janine?

– Czaszce – uciął, wywołując tym u Billa lekkie prychnięcie.

– Nie umiałbyś już gadać w przestrzeń. Doktor cię popsuł i potrzebujesz żywych słuchaczy.

– Więcej takich komentarzy, a zastąpisz mojego przyjaciela na kominku – odparł oschle. Bill uśmiechnął się krzywo i chwycił jedno z jabłek, które następnie zaczął kroić na półksiężyce, co jakiś czas zerkając na Sherlocka. Detektyw milczał, powoli popijając zbyt mleczną i zbyt mocną herbatę i gapiąc się w przestrzeń. John robił lepszą. A przy herbacie pani Hudson to świństwo zasługiwało tylko na wylanie do zlewu.

– Tak więc… – odezwał się Bill po jakichś dwóch minutach. – Pojechaliście do Appledore. Pogadaliście z Magnussenem, ale okazało się, że nie ma on żadnych skarbców, że nie zamierza się z wami układać, za to zamierza wydać was jako szpiegów i zdrajców. Rozwalasz mu łeb, wpada policja z Mycroftem i teraz jesteś tutaj. Tyle wiem albo się domyśliłem. Czego brakuje?

– Nie miałem pojęcia, że Mycroft czekał na możliwość dobrania się temu gościowi do tyłka i że przyleci, a on nie miał pojęcia, że zastrzelę Magnussena.

– Co odwalił, że się na to porwałeś? Nie wierzę, że ot tak…

– Nie twój interes – warknął chłodno. – Uderzył w mój czuły punkt i niech ta informacja ci wystarczy.

– Dręczył doktorka – oznajmił dziwnie z siebie zadowolony Bill, a gdy rozdrażniona mina Sherlocka potwierdziła jego teorię, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Co się zdarzyło u moich rodziców? – rzucił detektyw, nawet nie siląc się na stwierdzenie _zostawmy ten temat_. – Znam wersję Mycrofta, a potrzebuję prawdziwej.

– Ocknął się szybciej niż powinien, bo najwyraźniej markował picie ponczu – odparł Bill znudzonym tonem. – Wpadli jego ludzie, znokautowali mnie i wylecieli. Przed wyjściem oznajmił, że ma wszelkie podstawy, by oskarżyć mnie o współudział w zdradzie stanu, a ja jemu, że nie zrobi tego skoro na pierwszym miejscu musiałby oskarżyć kochanego braciszka. Ot, cała historia.

– Bardzo się wściekał? – _Mam nadzieję, że bardzo_ , dodał w myślach.

– W sumie w ogóle. – Wzruszył ramionami i wpakował do ust kawałek jabłka. – Chcesz trochę?

– A Mary?

– Co Mary?

– Jak zareagowała, gdy się ocknęła?

– Twój doktor ci nie powiedział? – zdziwił się szczerze Bill. Sherlock spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale mimo to zdecydował się odpowiedzieć i nie skłamać.

– Niewiele rozmawialiśmy od tamtego czasu – wymamrotał, wpatrując się w filiżankę, na której nieco zbyt mocno zaciskał palce.

– Ach, rozumiem – rzucił Bill, bez specjalnej złośliwości i dość niezainteresowanym tonem. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i nieco wbrew sobie zaczął mówić dalej, jakby chciał udowodnić, że wcale go to nie bolało.

– Trafiłem do aresztu. Wpadł na pięć minut i rozmawialiśmy przez szybę, przy Mycrofcie i tabunie policjantów, a potem widzieliśmy się dopiero wczoraj rano przy samolocie, który miał mnie wywieźć z kraju na wieki i…

– Naprawdę rozumiem. – Obrócił oczami. – A potem za pięć minut wylądowałeś z powrotem, bo Moriarty, bla, bla – rzucił tym swoim lekko przemądrzałym, znudzonym tonem. Identycznym, jaki Sherlock czasem stosował, gdy był w jego wieku. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy to tylko poza i chęć zrobienia wrażenia na swoim idolu, czy też było to naturalne. – Nie gadaliście znów, bo był ważniejszy temat, czyli twoje nemezis, co powróciło zza grobu i to w lepszym stylu niż ty. A potem pojechałeś myśleć w samotności i zacząć śledztwo. A co do Mary – przełknął jabłko i wpakował do ust garść orzeszków – prawie mnie pobiła. Mamusia musiała ją uspokajać, żeby nie przegryzła mi gardła. Ostra laska. Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że to pielęgniarka-sekretarka twojego doktora. Jestem niemal pewny, że przed przyjazdem do Londynu robiła coś bardziej zjawiskowego. – Na te słowa Sherlock zacisnął wargi i odwrócił wzrok, ale Bill, mimo swoich nadzwyczajnych jak na zwykłego człowieka zdolności dedukcyjnych, nie dostrzegł, że detektyw zrobił się spięty na wspomnienie przeszłości Mary. Mógł mieć ogromne wątpliwości i mieszane odczucia co do tej kobiety, lecz nie zamierzał jej narażać, ujawniając komukolwiek, nawet zaufanemu, strzępków jej historii. Wystarczyło już i tak, że Mycroft próbował węszyć i możliwe, że wiele wiedział, a i pani Hudson usłyszała całkiem sporo. – Nie zapytasz o twoich rodziców?

– Nie interesuje mnie to. – Wzruszył ramionami i dopił herbatę jednym haustem. – To wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć.

– Przyjechałeś dowiedzieć się, co żona doktorka zrobiła, gdy się obudziła po tym, jak ją naćpaliśmy?

– Mniej więcej. – Podniósł się z miejsca gwałtowniej niż było to konieczne, a fotel, który ostro zatrzeszczał, sprzeciwiając się takiemu traktowaniu, niemal zagłuszył sygnał telefonu, oznajmiający nową wiadomość. Zignorował ją i ruszył do okna, by rozejrzeć się po ulicy. – I poznać twoje zdanie na temat Moriarty’ego, ale to już mi oznajmiłeś. Jeszcze jakieś wizje? Inne niż ten absurdy, które znajdują się w sieci?

– Uważam, że to on i że postawiłbym…

– Daj spokój, nie możesz mieć tylko jednego pomysłu – warknął Sherlock, nagle orientując się, że zabrzmiał znacznie bardziej oschle niż zamierzał. Przeklął się w myślach. Krótka rozmowa o Johnie i Mary i jego psychika już szwankowała, a on dawał się ponosić emocjom.

– Każdy inny byłby durny. Sam to mówisz! – powiedział z lekkim wyrzutem. – Gdy wykreślisz niemożliwe, to, co zostanie, nieważne jak nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą.

– Strasznie łatwo wykreślasz, skoro tylko zmartwychwstanie Moriarty’ego ci pozostało – stwierdził, ale Bill wydawał się nie wyczuć w jego tonie nutki ironii.

– To najlepsza opcja – oznajmił z uporem.

– Widziałem, jak strzela sobie w łeb i widziałem kawałki mózgu i czaszki w kałuży krwi, w której leżały jego zwłoki.

– John widział, jak leżysz na bruku po skoczeniu z dachu.

– John to John a ja to ja. Zaręczam ci, że jego łatwiej oszukać. Aczkolwiek – odwrócił się i uśmiechnął szatańsko – jego powrót byłby najciekawszą opcją z możliwych.

– Życzenie noworoczne? – rzucił zdawkowo Bill, zupełnie nie przejmując się takim poglądem na całą sprawę ze strony Sherlocka.

– Jeśli wierzyłbym w takie bzdury, to właśnie tego bym sobie życzył.

 

***

 

Kolejne dwa dni, aż do wieczoru sylwestrowego, Sherlock spędził poza domem, unikając dziennikarzy, kamer ulicznych i Mycrofta z jego natarczywymi, irytującymi pytaniami, czy do czegoś już doszedł. Jego genialny brat był najwyraźniej naciskany przez pozostałe szare eminencje brytyjskiego rządu, które domagały się wyników. Darowali mu życie i nie umieścili w więzieniu, więc mieli moralne prawo czegoś oczekiwać – przynajmniej tak twierdził Mycroft w dziesiątkach SMS-ów, które Sherlock z uporem ignorował. Odezwał się do niego tylko raz, ze słowami _prowadzę sprawę, przestań mi przeszkadzać_ , co nieco zredukowało ilość otrzymywanych wiadomości i polepszyło ich merytoryczną treść, ale daleko było do zadowalającego poziomu. Wreszcie detektyw wyciszył w telefonie dźwięki SMS-ów i rozmów przychodzących od brata, dzięki czemu przestał się rozpraszać, a poza tym czuł z tego powodu złośliwą satysfakcję.

Obserwował, spotykał się z najróżniejszymi typami, czasem również dość szemranymi i takimi, o których wiedział, że w przeszłości mieli bardzo odległe – na tyle, by się ich nie pozbywać – związki z siecią Moriarty’ego, lecz nikt nie powiedział mu nic nowego. Ze względu na fakt, iż pokaz z animacją był jednorazowy i nic nie wskazywało na kolejne tego rodzaju demonstracje, pojawiło się coraz więcej opinii o tym, że całe wydarzenie było atakiem hakerskim jakiegoś znudzonego małolata z kontynentu, organizacji terrorystycznej czy też rosyjskiego wywiadu. Sam Sherlock też przestawał wierzyć w powrót Moriarty’ego, ale dopóki nie miał pewności, koncentrował się na tropach choćby mgliście związanych z tym człowiekiem.

Nic z tego nie wychodziło i gdy wrócił na Baker Street późnym popołudniem ostatniego dnia w roku, był już zrezygnowany i sfrustrowany tak bardzo, że zaczął przeglądać pozostawione przez Mycrofta raporty dotyczące działań wywiadu i policji w tej sprawie. Można je było podsumować krótko: nie mieli pojęcia kto dokonał ataku, z jakiego miejsca, z jakiego powodu i tylko co do sposobu oraz narzędzi mieli pewne przypuszczenia. To jednak niewiele mu pomogło, gdyż o łamaniu szyfrów komputerowych wiedział tylko tyle ile musiał i było to za mało, by robiło mu różnicę, z jakiego sprzętu tego dokonano. Zresztą, nawet na ten temat opinie były rozbieżne i nieprzydatne, a cały stos materiałów można było z powodzeniem uczynić podpałką do kominka. Co zresztą zrobił, a następnie ustawił fotel bliżej ognia, położył na kolanach laptop i uruchomił na YouTube serię filmików nakręconych telefonami komórkowymi, które pokazywały centra miast pokryte ruchomymi billboardami z twarzą Moriarty’ego. W tle za każdym razem słychać było zszokowane okrzyki przechodniów, ruch uliczny czy też ostatnie, nieco już wówczas przeterminowane kolędy. Obejrzał kilka podobnych zlepków, kiedy niespodziewanie odezwała się jego komórka; nie trudził się zastopowaniem filmu, zerkając na niego tylko kątem oka i jednocześnie odczytując wiadomość od Johna, który _przypominał_ mu, że małe przyjęcie sylwestrowe jest wciąż aktualne i żeby posprzątał przed przyjazdem jego, Mary, Lestrade’a i Molly. I żeby spodziewał się gości najpóźniej o dziewiątej wieczorem.

Sherlock nie pamiętał, czy istotnie zapraszał do siebie kogokolwiek (wątpił w to) oraz czy w ogóle rozmawiał z Johnem na ten temat, bo rzadko przechowywał dłużej podobne informacje, lecz zanim zdołał wysłać jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, coś nietypowego przykuło jego wzrok. Cofnął film o kilka sekund, by ujrzeć malowniczo położony dom, otoczony drzewami i równinnymi połaciami podeschniętego wrzosu. Na pierwszym planie mieściła się dobrze utrzymana droga dojazdowa, przy której stało kilka tablic informacyjnych, psujących całą sielankowość i wyglądających w tej okolicy dość nienaturalnie. Wszystkie były elektroniczne i wyświetlały twarz Moriarty’ego, co odciągało pewnie uwagę potencjalnych zainteresowanych od reszty obrazu; przeczuwając, że coś jest nie tak, Sherlock pospiesznie zgrał cały film na dysk, obejrzał go w całości w poszukiwaniu innych fragmentów odstających od reszty, ale jedynym podejrzanym momentem było tych właśnie kilkanaście klatek. Wlepiał w nie wzrok, rozumiejąc coraz mniej.

Nie było szans, by jakiś psychodeliczny fan spreparował coś podobnego, zresztą, jaki miałoby to sens? I kto w ogóle mógłby… Sherlock potrząsnął głową i zatrzymał obraz, wpatrując się w pejzaż jak z widokówki oraz uśmiech Moriarty’ego na przemian. Chociaż był niemal pewny, że pamięć go nie zawodziła, na wszelki wypadek wszedł w komórce w archiwalną prognozę pogody i na trzech różnych portalach sprawdził tę informację, lecz akurat w tej kwestii były one stuprocentowo zgodne. Ostatni raz śnieg padał w Wielkiej Brytanii przeszło tydzień temu, a gdy wykluczyć obszary górskie i skoncentrować się na tych, gdzie mógł rosnąć wrzos – na początku grudnia; w dodatku prószył tam przez zaledwie dwie godziny, na stosunkowo niewielkim terenie, by potem zmienić się w niemrawą, irytującą mżawkę.

I taki właśnie śnieg, zbyt słaby, by nie stopić się po zetknięciu z ziemią, mokry i drobny, padał na tej dwusekundowej wstawce.

Kolejne wnioski wypełniły umysł Sherlocka z prędkością światła. Wykluczył natychmiast możliwość nakręcenia tego obrazu w czasie rzeczywistym za granicą, gdyż ekrany z Moriartym nie pojawiły się w żadnym miejscu na świecie poza Wielką Brytanią. Pozostawało więc spreparowanie go przed lub po całej akcji. Jeśli odbyłoby się to później, zagranica byłaby jedyną opcją – znów, brak opadów śniegu przez dłuższy czas – i to należało głębiej rozważyć, w razie gdyby ostatnia opcja okazała się ślepą uliczką. Gdyby zaś nakręcono to _wcześniej_ , całość musiałaby zostać spreparowana przez autora ataku, bo przecież nikt poza nim nie mógł mieć tej animacji ani też wiedzy, w jaki sposób zostanie użyta. Jeśli więc autor natrudził się, by sklecić coś podobnego, to musiał mieć w tym jakiś cel… i musiałby mieć cel w zamieszczeniu tego w sieci.

Jeśli był to ktoś zupełnie niezwiązany z Moriartym, nie bawiłby się w podobne bzdury, natomiast on sam, a ostatecznie – niestety – również jego ludzie lub nawet jakiś naśladowca… oni mogliby próbować jeszcze raz zaprosić Sherlocka do tańca, dając mu w ten sposób _wskazówkę_ i czekając na rozwiązanie jakiejś zagadki. Mężczyzna zdusił wybuch śmiechu i natychmiast przystąpił do działania, czując, jak z ekscytacji drżą mu ręce.

Film został zamieszczony parę godzin temu przez stałego bywalca YouTube’a, który specjalizował się w zlepianiu w interesujące całości rozmaitych newsów i virali i który był aktywny niemal cały czas, nawet w sylwestrowy wieczór. Odpowiedział na pytanie Sherlocka prawie natychmiast – do stworzenia tego miksu użył ulubionych filmików z Moriartym na ekranach, jakie pojawiły się w sieci i tak, ma źródła. Nie, zupełnie nie pamięta fragmentu z wiejskim domkiem, bo pozłączał prawie wyłącznie to, co zostało nakręcone przez przypadkowych ludzi w centrach miast, galeriach handlowych i sklepach z elektroniką… i nie, nie ma źródła akurat do tych dwóch sekund. Sherlock podziękował i tym razem nie powstrzymywał się przed wydaniem z siebie radosnego okrzyku. Poderwał się z fotela, wciąż trzymając w dłoniach laptop okręcił wokół własnej osi i wystartował do biurka, z którego pozrzucał graty wprost na podłogę i zaczął na nim stawiać pozostałe komputery, jakie zalegały w różnych miejscach w jego mieszkaniu. Miał pewne problemy z ich odszukaniem, co oznaczało, że pani Hudson znów u niego sprzątała i poprzestawiała niektóre rzeczy. W trakcie tego procesu zrobił spory bałagan, lecz zupełnie się tym nie przejął.

Sprawdzał po kilka filmów jednocześnie i w ciągu kwadransa znalazł jeszcze dwa, na których pojawił się w nieco innych ujęciach wiejski domek przy wrzosowisku – jeden zawierał fragment nie mający nawet sekundy, ale drugi trwał prawie pięć. Żaden z autorów nie wiedział, skąd się _to coś_ wzięło w ich pracach i każdy upierał się, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie widział, każdy był też istniejącą, zwykłą osobą, bawiącą się w tworzenie podobnych bzdur w wolnym czasie (sprawdzone na portalach społecznościowych: szkoły, zakłady pracy, zdjęcia z dzieciństwa, standardowa, regularna aktywność na tablicy, wirtualna farma prowadzona od dwóch lat i przeszło setka znajomych logicznie ze sobą powiązanych). Dodatkowo, dzieciak, który miał w swoim filmiku pięciosekundową wstawkę, z chęcią przesłał mu zachowaną na dysku oryginalną wersję pliku i to wystarczyło Sherlockowi za potwierdzenie, że ktoś majstrował w tych animacjach i w efekcie mógł przejść do kolejnego etapu researchu.

Wrzosowiska, równina i śnieg. Dość lakoniczne dane, zwłaszcza że należało poczynić dość ryzykowne założenie, iż całość faktycznie została spreparowana w kraju. Zaczął szukać wskazówek na tablicach informacyjnych, które akurat z całą pewnością były fałszywe – reklamy nieistniejących firm, zmyślone całkowicie nazwy miejscowości i adresy, telefony zgodne z brytyjskim systemem, ale prowadzące donikąd. Rozszyfrował w kilka sekund numery kierunkowe, lecz nie dało to efektu; całkowicie przypadkowe miejsca, niepowiązane w żaden sposób. Przeanalizował poszczególne słowa w adresach, szukając jakiegoś kodu, ustawiał je w różne sposoby, ale wszystko to powodowało tylko frustrację lecz… w jakiś sposób była ona motywująca i niemal przyjemna, nawet jeśli określenie _przyjemna frustracja_ było rażącym oksymoronem. Próbował powiązać skojarzenia w pałacu myśli, lecz napotykał na pustkę i po jakimś kwadransie porzucił ten sposób, uznając, że jeśli przez tyle czasu nie wykrył szyfru, to po prostu go tam nie było.

Czując, że z powodu podekscytowania zagadką jego tętno przyspiesza, a oddech staje się urywany, Sherlock poderwał się z miejsca i kilkakrotnie okrążył pokój, chwytając przypadkowe przedmioty i potem odrzucając je na podłogę lub najbliższą szafkę. Potrzebował impulsu, iskry, która wykrzesze z niego geniusza i doskonale wiedział, co by mu pomogło. Wyszczerzył się do samego siebie, okrążył stół i rzucił się na parkiet, a następnie podczołgał do szafy, pod którą sięgnął i wyjął z podłogi kilka drewnianych klocków. Po omacku wyszukał ostateczną, awaryjną skrytkę z papierosami, o której nie wiedział nawet Mycroft i wyciągnął świeżą paczkę; otworzył ją i z namaszczeniem wziął kilka wdechów, rozkoszując się zapachem wysuszonego tytoniu. Moment później papieros znalazł się między jego wargami, a gdy strzelił zapalniczką, zaciągnął i do jego ust dostała się pierwsza dawka dymu nikotynowego, aż jęknął z ulgi i zadowolenia. Powolnym krokiem wrócił do biurka i, strzepując popiół do donicy z wyschniętą orchideą – prezent od którejś z fanek albo jakiejś wdzięcznej klientki – zaczął wpatrywać się w najwyraźniejszą klatkę z pięciosekundowej animacji.

Wrócił do pierwszego pomysłu, czyli szukania obszarów porośniętych wrzosem i jednocześnie takich, w których w tym sezonie chociaż raz padał śnieg. Paradoksalnie, terenów takich nie było wcale aż tak wiele, a kiedy wyciągnął tylko te, gdzie padał on wczesnym wieczorem – sądząc po kolorze nieba film był kręcony między piątą a siódmą – liczba ta zmniejszyła się o połowę. Kiedy miał już ustaloną listę, skoncentrował się na gatunku wrzosu, potem drzew rosnących wokół domu; stronach świata na podstawie oświetlenia i kierunku wiatru (znów – konieczność wycieczki po archiwalnej pogodzie) na podstawie ruchu gałęzi i śniegu. Kiedy poskładał to wszystko razem, ze wszystkich badanych obszarów został tylko jeden.

Zanim jednak nazwa Sussex Downs rozbrzmiała w jego umyśle jak symfonia, cały efekt został rozbity na kawałki przez natarczywy dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi wejściowych, następujące po nim odgłosy kroków, śmiechy i wreszcie – pukanie.

– Sherlock! Mamy pierwszych gości – oznajmiła z szerokim uśmiechem pani Hudson. I momentalnie zmartwiała, dostrzegając stan, w jakim znajdowałsię salon. – Posprzątaj ten bałagan, chłopcze i na Boga! Wywietrz mieszkanie zanim wszyscy przyjdą. – Odwróciła się na pięcie, jednocześnie chwytając stojącą za nią Mary za ramię i kierując się z powrotem do swojego lokum. 

Sherlock nie patrzył w stronę drzwi, ale wiedział doskonale, że wyszły nimi tylko obie kobiety, pozostawiając go samego z Johnem. Udając, że nic sobie nie robi z jego obecności, ostentacyjnie zapalił kolejnego papierosa i dopiero znaczące chrząknięcie zmusiło go do oderwania wzroku od ekranu.

– Pisałem, żebyś pamiętał o dzisiejszym wieczorze – powiedział doktor, siląc się na cierpliwość. Schylił się, by podnieść z podłogi nadpalony fragment raportu od Mycrofta, zmiął go i, zdegustowany,  wrzucił do kominka. Jakiś czas temu ciąg powietrza musiał wydmuchać z paleniska częściowo zwęglone kawałki papieru, które teraz poniewierały się po całym salonie, oprószonym dodatkowo popiołem; zajęty rozwikłaniem zagadki Sherlock wcześniej nawet tego nie zauważył, ale w myślach przyznał rację swojej gospodyni: pokój nie wyglądał najlepiej. – A ty… – podjął John, zrobił krok w stronę biurka, na którym poustawiane były laptopy i zerknął detektywowi przez ramię na zawartość ekranów. – Co to właściwie jest?

– Sprawa – rzucił, dmuchając dymem w jego stronę. Został obdarzony iście morderczym spojrzeniem i moment później palce Johna zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku, a papieros został mu gwałtownie odebrany i również znalazł się w kominku. – Hej!

– Nie będziesz palił przy mojej ciężarnej żonie. Ubierz się i ogarnij. Za chwilę będzie tu Molly i Lestrade, a ty – zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu – siedzisz w szlafroku, oglądasz filmiki na YouTube i _palisz_.

– To _sprawa_ – powtórzył ze złością. _Sussex Downs_. To jedyne, co było w tym momencie istotne, już niemal dotykał skojarzenia tego miejsca z czymś istotnym, kiedy ciąg jego myśli został zakłócony, co słusznie zirytowało go do granic możliwości. – Byłem już bliski żeby do czegoś dojść, kiedy musieliście przyjść i wszystko popsuć.

– Sam nas zaprosiłeś.

– Nie przypominam sobie.

– Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi – prychnął John z irytacją. – A poza tym… – zająknął się na moment i zmarszczył brwi – dlaczego nie dałeś mi znać, że już nad tym pracujesz?

– To raczej oczywiste – odparł Sherlock, patrząc na niego z lekkim politowaniem; niby co innego miałby robić w takiej sytuacji? – A w tym, czego szukałem, i tak byś nie pomógł. – Gwałtownie zamknął laptop, na którym sprawdzał prognozy pogody i położył na nim obie dłonie.

– Gdy ostatnim razem pracowałeś sam, to nie skończyło się to najlepiej – rzucił z sarkazmem John; Sherlocka nieco kosztowało, by nie skrzywić się i nie dać po sobie poznać, że przytyk odnośnie jego głupich błędów, swoją drogą słuszny, dość skutecznie ubódł jego ego.

– Skończyło się idealnie – odparł, kiedy tylko się pozbierał. – Magnussen nie żyje, a ja znów mam otwartą sprawę Moriarty’ego – Klasnął w dłonie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, w dość przerażający i całkowicie sztuczny sposób.

– Sherlock, proszę, powiedz mi, że się mylę, czy ty cieszysz się, że ten psychol być może jednak przeżył i tu wrócił?! – wybuchnął doktor, a gdy dostrzegł, że jego przyjaciel znów sięga po papierosy, bez ceregieli strzelił go po dłoniach.

– Zajmij się lepiej swoją _ciężarną żoną_ , skoro taka myśl cię przerasta – oznajmił obrażonym tonem Sherlock, po czym zgarnął z biurka laptop i poderwał się z krzesła. – Muszę popracować, ale jeśli chcecie się bawić, gdy Moriarty biega po Londynie, nie będę wam bronił.

– Sherlock! – krzyknął John, chwytając go za rękę i przytrzymując w miejscu. – Wiem, że te ostatnie… akcje… nieco cię rozstroiły. Nie zaprzeczaj! Zapewne faktycznie masz się czym zajmować, ale, na miłość boską, jest Sylwester, a tobie potrzeba chwili relaksu, więc po prostu przebierz się i zachowuj normalnie. Dobrze ci to zrobi. Hm? – Pochylił głowę, jednocześnie unosząc wzrok i popatrzył na niego wyczekująco, w sposób, który sprawiał, że Sherlock nie potrafił mu _tak po prostu_ odmawiać.

– Świetnie – mruknął i nieco nerwowo wyrwał dłoń z uścisku, by następnie ruszyć w stronę sypialni.

– Sherlock… – chrząknął znacząco, a gdy detektyw odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego z irytacją, wyciągnął rękę i skinął brodą na trzymany przez niego komputer.

– Co?

– Dawaj to i idź się przebrać. Reszta za chwilę tu będzie, a znam cię na tyle, by wiedzieć… – nie doczekawszy się żadnego gestu ze strony Sherlocka, chwycił laptop i lekko pociągnął w swoją stronę. – Dawaj. Znam cię i jeśli ci tego nie zabiorę, to zamkniesz się z nim w sypialni i nie wyjdziesz cały wieczór.

– Świetnie – powtórzył znacznie dobitniej niż wcześniej i szybkim krokiem ruszył do pokoju. Znalazłszy się na miejscu, sięgnął do kieszeni szlafroka i przeklął cicho, dopiero teraz orientując się, że nie ma w nim ani komórki ani papierosów. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając jakiegokolwiek sprzętu elektronicznego, na którym mógłby wpisać hasło Sussex Downs, a gdy nic takiego nie znalazł, zgrzytając zębami otworzył szafę i wyciągnął z niej świeży garnitur.

Ubierając się, przetrząsał pałac myśli w poszukiwaniu nici skojarzenia, którą zaledwie parę chwil temu niemal miał w ręce. Nie był w stanie uchwycić jej ponownie. Jego zdolności podupadły, a dlaczego? Bo pojawił się John, mówiąc o swoim dziecku i żonie, prawiąc mu kazania, dotykając go i zachowując się jakby nic się między nimi nie zmieniło.

Pani Hudson jednak czasem, _czasem_ miewała rację.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekst jest dopiero w początkowych fazach i mam kilka wizji odnośnie jego rozwoju, możliwe więc, że tagi będą się z czasem zmieniać. Czego na pewno nie będzie, to gorące, fizjologiczne, kilkustronicowe lemony oraz drastyczne opisy, gore czy wszelkie wysokoratingowe zagrożenia ;) Ważna uwaga - staram się nie nadużywać tagów i te, które wpisuję, są na tyle istotne, by traktować je jako ostrzeżenia.  
> Staram się, by opisywane wydarzenia nie kłóciły się z serialem (nie jestem fanką OOC), a całość była w miarę zgodna ze światem rzeczywistym, geografią, polityką, historią i ogólnie pojętą wiedzą powszechną. Jestem gramatyczno-ortograficznym freakiem, więc wszelkie wskazania nielogiczności i błędów mile widziane.


	2. Przyjęcie

***

 

Dopuszczalna liczba osób, jaką Sherlock akceptował w swoim mieszkaniu, została przekroczona, a wieczór stał się w efekcie koszmarny. Lestrade przyprowadził ze sobą Donovan, co samo w sobie było nonsensem, Molly natomiast wzięła faceta, z którym spotykała się od kilkunastu zaledwie dni. Sherlock zmierzył go wzrokiem z politowaniem, lecz nie odezwał się nawet słowem, gdy dostrzegł ostrzeżenie w oczach Johna. Gość co prawda nie miał ciemnych, kręconych włosów i wełnianego szalika zawiązanego w pętelkę, posiadał za to kanciastą twarz i kościste dłonie, a ubrany był w purpurową koszulę i spodnie od garnituru. Nie trudził się z zapamiętywaniem imienia, bo każdy gest Molly był dowodem, że zupełnie jej nie zależało i zabrała go tu tylko dlatego, by nie przyjść samotnie… no i dlatego, że nieco przypominał obiekt jej westchnień. Na który zresztą spoglądała spod sztucznych rzęs za każdym razem, gdy chwytała swojego przydupasa za rękę lub pozwalała całować się w policzek. Facet był w niej ewidentnie zadurzony, a krótka dedukcja wystarczyła, by Sherlock stwierdził, iż pracował w Barts – prawie na pewno lekarz – znali się od paru miesięcy i cały ten czas próbował się z nią umówić, czekał jednak cierpliwie, aż po zerwaniu zaręczyn była ponownie wolna i na tyle wróciła do siebie, by w ogóle rozważać nową relację. Poważne zamiary, żadnych podejrzanych historii z przeszłości, zarobki powyżej średniej krajowej i dom na przedmieściach. Młoda kotka, prawdopodobnie ze schroniska, roczne auto klasy E, wakacje za granicą dwa razy w roku, niedawny wypad do rodziny – brat lub kuzyn – na południe Francji. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami społecznymi i zdrowym rozsądkiem, była to przerażająco nudna, pospolita i porażająca szarą przeciętnością dobra partia. W sumie przykre, że Molly miała go gdzieś i Sherlock niemal mu współczuł za każdym razem, gdy przyjaciółka posłała w jego stronę kolejne tęskne spojrzenie, nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na swego towarzysza. 

Jakkolwiek lubił Molly i cenił wiele jej cech, nie był w stanie zrozumieć powodów, dla których spotykała się z tym gościem ani… tym poprzednim, jak mu tam było na imię? To tak, jakby _on_ w ramach walki z samotnością szukał sobie nowego współlokatora, z którym rozwiązywałby sprawy i akceptował wyłącznie niskich blondynów, cierpiących na zespół stresu pourazowego, poturbowanych w traumatycznym wypadku i z początkami depresji. Nie to, żeby był samotny. A jeśli nawet… to Bill był przynajmniej tak różny od Johna, jak tylko się dało.

Prychnął pod nosem, zirytowany swoją żenującą słabością, po czym zerknął na ułożone przez Johna w stos laptopy, na których tkwiła jego komórka, będąca najbardziej pożądanym towarzyszem w tym momencie. Nie miał szans się do niej dostać, o ile nie zamierzał przeskakiwać przez stół lub przepychać się za plecami pani Hudson; na razie nie miał, bo jak na jego możliwości tkwił w wyjątkowo mało konfrontacyjnym nastroju, toteż siłą rzeczy musiał wrócić myślami do tu i teraz, zwłaszcza że Donovan, siedząca chyba karnie obok niego, zadała mu jakieś pytanie. Odpowiedział zdawkowym burknięciem, ale kiedy odwrócił się i dojrzał jak Mary kładzie dłoń na brzuchu, a następnie spogląda z czułością na Johna, uznał, że towarzystwo policjantki jest najlepszym, na jakie może dziś liczyć.

– Możesz powtórzyć, Sally? Chyba się nieco zamyśliłem – oznajmił tak słodkim i uprzejmym tonem, że kobietę aż zatkało, a Lestrade i Molly jednocześnie zakrztusili się winem. Zanim jednak zdołała odzyskać głos, niebiosa zlitowały się nad Sherlockiem, a jego komórka zaczęła dzwonić jak szalona, wygrywając hymn narodowy, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedną osobę. Detektyw podziękował opatrzności, że wyciszył tylko połączenia z głównego numeru Mycrofta, pozostawiając _jego prywatną-naprawdę-prywatną_ komórkę bez zmian. Ktoś szybko podał mu telefon, a Sherlock, korzystając z okazji, zerwał się z miejsca i dosłownie wystrzelił do kuchni, przykładając telefon do ucha. W pierwszej chwili miał zamiar odrzucić połączenie i jakiś czas mówić do milczącego aparatu, lecz zrezygnował z tego pomysłu – jego brat zapewne natychmiast zadzwoniłby ponownie, dlatego też zdecydował się odebrać od razu.

– Czego chcesz? – wypalił w najbardziej nieprzyjemny i oschły sposób, jaki mógł z siebie wykrzesać.

– Sherlock! Jakże miło _wreszcie_ móc usłyszeć twój głos, drogi bracie – wycedził Mycroft z fałszywą radością.

– Dzwonisz z życzeniami noworocznymi, czy tak po prostu popsuć mi nastrój na i tak kiepskiej imprezie?

– Ani jedno ani drugie – oznajmił, nie pozbywając się nawet na moment sarkastycznego tonu. – Jak tam śledztwo?

– W toku – rzucił krótko, nie mając ochoty dzielić się z bratem częściowymi wnioskami, do jakich doszedł… zwłaszcza że nie wyjaśniały one, co miał znaczyć ten poświąteczny pokaz z Moriartym, kto za tym stoi i czy to faktycznie był człowiek, którego uznawali przez ostatnie trzy lata za zmarłego.

– Więc może zainteresuje cię fakt, iż dostałem przed chwilą zastanawiającą wiadomość.

– Do rzeczy, Mycroft. Moi goście czekają – rzucił, na co jego brat sapnął z politowaniem.

– _Dobry trop, panie Holmes_ – odczytał skądś nieco drewnianym głosem. – _Przekaż mu, że ma czas do północy_. Trzy iksy – zakończył i Sherlock niemal zobaczył, jak obraca w tym momencie oczami. – Gdybyś raczył odebrać wiadomość ode mnie…

– Zidentyfikowałeś numer? – przerwał mu detektyw, a Mycroft na moment zamilkł, porażony taką bezczelnością.

– Prywatny, po próbie identyfikacji wyświetla się jakaś nieaktywna bzdura. Ktoś już nad tym pracuje – powiedział wreszcie z całą godnością, na jaką było go stać.

– Darujcie sobie, to nie ten kierunek.

– Więc jaki jest właściwy? – spytał natarczywie, a Sherlock westchnął, zerkając na roześmiany tłumek w salonie.

– Przesłałeś mi to?

– Zakładam, że musiałeś również to dostać parę chwil temu, ale że nie dałeś żadnego sygnału, napisano do mnie.

– Ciężko by było dać jakiś sygnał _prywatnemu numerowi_.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu, _jaki jest właściwy_?

– Sussex Downs – odparł ciężko detektyw, bo chociaż naprawdę nie chciał przekazywać bratu takich szczątkowych danych, był cień szansy, że ten ma jakieś przydatne informacje, które naprowadziłyby go na rozwiązanie.

– Piękna okolica. Co dalej?

– Nic. Sussex Downs. Coś ci to mówi?

– Uruchomię wywiad i dam znać. Sprawdź skrzynkę i myśl, o co tu chodzi, zamiast zabawiać się w przykładnego gospodarza. Coś jeszcze?

– Stary telefon Moriarty’ego – rzucił i natychmiast pożałował tych słów. – Znasz numer. Jesteś w stanie sprawdzić, czy jest aktywny?

– Wątpię. Jeśli ktoś z jego ludzi go używa, to zapewne zabezpieczył go tak, że żadne legalne metody…

– Spróbuj nielegalnych – przerwał mu ostro. – Uważasz, że to jakiś niedobitek z sieci Moriarty’ego próbuje go zastąpić?

– Nie dopuszczam innej możliwości i życzę sobie i całemu krajowi, bym się nie mylił. Szukaj dalej i jak coś wymyślisz, to pisz na swoim blogu, bo jestem pewny, że, ktokolwiek to jest, tam właśnie czeka na rozwiązanie, jak ostatnio. Daj sobie spokój z telefonem Moriarty’ego. Jesteśmy w kontakcie – powiedział i rozłączył się.

Po zakończeniu rozmowy, Sherlock natychmiast uruchomił skrzynkę odbiorczą i pozwolił sobie na kilka sekund ekscytującego wyczekiwania, zanim otworzył pierwszą z dwóch nowych wiadomości, wysłanych z nieustalonego numeru. _Wolisz popijać szampana z przyjaciółmi, zamiast bawić się ze mną? Cóż za niewdzięczność. Pospiesz się. Masz czas do północy. Zegar tyka. Tyk, tyk, tyk. XXX._ Przeczytał SMS-a kilkakrotnie, ze zgrozą uświadamiając sobie, co oznacza ostrzeżenie na końcu, po czym wszedł w kolejnego, wysłanego zaledwie przed dwiema minutami. _Że też na randki z tobą trzeba się umawiać przez starszego brata. Naprawdę, określenie Virgin było bardziej niż adekwatne. Zegar tyka i słyszę go caaaaały czaaaaas. A ty słyszysz?_ Zanim zdołał choćby krótko przeanalizować te słowa, komórka odezwała się ponownie, na jego skrzynkę wpłynęło kilka wiadomości, jedna po drugiej, a Sherlock nie nadążał z ich otwieraniem. Z każdym kolejnym tekstem, jego oczy robiły się większe, a po przeczytaniu ostatniego, zorientował się, że zaciska dłoń na telefonie tak mocno, jakby chciał go zmiażdżyć.

_Dziś w nocy szykują się nad Londynem prawdziwe fajerwerki… chyba że dasz się zaprosić do tańca._

_Uwielbiałem tańczyć z tobą_

_…tak rozkosznie dawałeś mi prowadzić._

_Już nie mogę się doczekać._

_Pamiętaj o fajerwerkach o północy._

_Tyk, tyk, tyk._

_Pamiętaj o mnie._

_Tęskniłeś?_

_Tyk, tyk, tyk…_

_Tęskniłeś?_

_Tęskniłeś? XXX_

– Sussex Downs – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie, po czym wykonał zamaszysty obrót, chwytając się przy tym za włosy. Wydał z siebie sfrustrowany okrzyk, którym sprawił, że gwar w salonie momentalnie ucichł, a wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę. – Sprawa! Potrzebuję laptopa – oznajmił, startując w kierunku biurka, na którym zostały ustawione jego komputery. John spróbował go zatrzymać i prawdopodobnie pytał, w czym rzecz, lecz mężczyzna nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Przepchał się za panią Hudson oraz facetem Molly i, balansując na jednej nodze, wyciągnął się do stolika i chwycił pierwszy laptop z góry, po czym poderwał go tak gwałtownie, że stos pozostałych niebezpiecznie się zachybotał.

– Sherlock, mamy przyjęcie! – wykrzyknęła jego gospodyni z oburzeniem.

– A ja mam sprawę – prychnął, rzucając się z komputerem na swoje miejsce na kanapie. Donovan sapnęła ze złością, gdy bez ceregieli zmusił ją do posunięcia się, a następnie odtrącił dłoń Johna, który spróbował odebrać mu laptop. – Dostałem wiadomość od… Mycrofta. Szykuje się zamach terrorystyczny dziś o północy i muszę to rozwiązać, więc z łaski swojej, jeśli nie chcecie oglądać dziś _prawdziwych fajerwerków_ , to dajcie mi się tym zająć!

– Jaki zamach…? – wydukał Lestrade, automatycznie sięgając po swój telefon.

– Terrorystyczny, ogłuchłeś, czy zamieniłeś się z Andersonem mózgami? – warknął Sherlock, wbijając do przeglądarki hasło Sussex Downs. Zaczął gorączkowo przeglądać opisy kolejnych linków, ale dotyczyły wyłącznie bzdur o parku narodowym, turystyce i chronionych gatunkach robactwa i mchów. Mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę, że ludzie wokół coś do niego mówią, lecz chociaż było to wybitnie rozpraszające, nie reagował na nic. Aż do momentu, gdy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Johna, który nachylił się nad nim, spoglądając w ekran.

– Co mam robić? – spytał, a w jego tonie zabrzmiała znajoma nuta, ta, która pojawiała się za każdym razem, gdy wspólnie wybiegali z mieszkania, by rzucić się w wir jakiejś zagadki, złapać taksówkę do Scotland Yardu lub ścigać przestępców. Jego palce były ciepłe, a uścisk pewny, lecz nie tak natarczywy, jak Sherlock chciałby go widzieć, by móc bez poczucia winy kazać Johnowi się odpieprzyć.

– Sussex Downs – odparł krótko, uruchamiając kolejną stronę, która jednak okazała się portalem dotyczącym sprzedaży nieruchomości. Przez moment poczuł tchnienie wizji, lecz zanim zdołał pochwycić tę nitkę, doktor usadowił się wygodniej na podłokietniku kanapy, jednocześnie bezwiednie przesuwając rękę, tak, że trącił opuszkami palców włosy przyjaciela. Pojedynczy kosmyk załaskotał go w szyję, a John, jakimś sposobem dostrzegając to, chwycił niesforne pasmo i założył je Sherlockowi za ucho. Ułamek sekundy, kiedy musnął skórę na szyi detektywa, wystarczył, by ten rozproszył się całkowicie i zapomniał, jaki był ciąg jego myśli. Wbił wzrok w ekran komputera, bez krzty zrozumienia przelatując wzrokiem po tekście, zupełnie jakby stracił zdolność czytania. Oraz oddychania, bo złapał się na tym, że od paru chwil utrzymuje powietrze w płucach, nie będąc w stanie nawet drgnąć, jakby obawiając się, że może kolejny raz… nadziać się na dłoń Johna, która wciąż tkwiła stanowczo zbyt blisko jego skóry. Wszystko to trwało może dwie, trzy sekundy, bo gdy wrócił do rzeczywistości i ponownie usłyszał Johna, nie brzmiał on, jakby któryś raz z kolei musiał powtarzać pytanie.

– Czego szukasz w Sussex Downs?

– Powiązania z Moriartym – odparł krótko, wciąż bezmyślnie zjeżdżając suwakiem z boku strony w dół. Oferty domów, wynajem, sprzedaż, dzierżawa. Otrząsnął się i zamknął stronę, by odpalić kolejny link i dopiero wówczas zorientował się, że atmosfera w pokoju się zmieniła, stała napięta i w jakiś sposób… dziwna, gdyż nie znajdywał na to lepszego określenia.

– Nie mów, że wierzysz w teorie spiskowe! – parsknęła Donovan, która jako pierwsza odzyskała głos. – Moriarty przepadł, zginął na dachu Barts i zabrał ze sobą do grobu _Richarda Brooka._

– Skoro Lestrade transplantował sobie mózg Andersona, to ty z niego musiałaś całą głupotę _wyssać_ – rzucił Sherlock bez zastanowienia; słowa te odniosły jednak pożądany efekt: w pokoju momentalnie zrobiło się cicho jak makiem zasiał, a Donovan poderwała się z miejsca i wystartowała do kuchni.

– Jesteś… – zaczął Lestrade i spróbował się podnieść, lecz Molly go powstrzymała i sama ruszyła za wściekłą policjantką, rzucając Sherlockowi spojrzenie, które mogło zabić.

– Sprawa – powiedział z naciskiem detektyw, udając, że nie zauważa panującej w salonie, pełnej wyczekiwania nerwowości. – Mówiłem, że mam sprawę – dodał nieco ciszej, pochwytując kątem oka twarz Johna, wyrażającą mieszankę złości, potępienia i… rozczarowania? Sherlock nieraz widział to u niego, gdy zrobił coś, co w opinii doktora było niezgodne z zasadami współżycia społecznego, lecz w tym momencie wybitnie nie miał czasu się tym przejmować. – Co może łączyć Moriarty’ego z cholernymi Sussex Downs!

– Może spędza w zaciszu nienaruszonej przyrody rekonwalescencję po tym, jak _przestrzelił sobie łeb_ – warknął John z sarkazmem.

– Posłuchaj sam siebie, Sherlock! – podjęła Mary, która jako jedyna wydawała się bardziej rozbawiona niż skonsternowana zachowaniem detektywa. – Skąd w ogóle pomysł z tym miejscem?

– Nie mam czasu ci tłumaczyć. – Otworzył kolejną stronę i kolejny raz niemal zawył z frustracji. Mary obróciła oczami, a gdy Sherlock wściekle zatrzasnął laptopa i chwycił się za głowę, krótko zachichotała. Detektyw zacisnął powieki i chociaż przychodziło mu to z ogromnym trudem, zaczął próbować sklecić coś z informacji o malowniczych obszarach Sussex z… z czymkolwiek, co dotyczyło Moriarty’ego. Biegał po pałacu myśli bez ładu i składu, jakby było to obce miejsce, a kiedy ponownie poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Johna – mężczyzna coś do niego mówił, nieco zaniepokojonym i nerwowym głosem – _potknął się_. Potknął się w swojej własnej głowie, a gdy chwycił najbliższego przedmiotu, by utrzymać równowagę, nagle zorientował się, że to nie jest wcale miejsce, które stworzył, że znajduje się ponownie w domu Magnussena, że znów uświadamia sobie, jaki błąd popełnił… scenka zmieniła się w mgnieniu oka, najpierw na dach szpitala Barts, potem cmentarz, gdzie stał jego grób, na basen, do momentu na sekundy przed tym, gdy podjął decyzję o wystrzeleniu magazynka w ładunki wybuchowe. Do biurowca, w którym poznał drugą twarz Mary i tutaj pozostał, a kobieta wciąż i wciąż odwracała się, kierując na niego pistolet.

– Sherlock!!! – usłyszał wreszcie, a gdy otworzył oczy, ponownie był w swoim salonie, John nachylał się nad nim, zaciskając palce na jego nadgarstku i prawdopodobnie mierząc mu tętno. – Na miłość boską, co ci jest?! Znów coś brałeś? Kompletnie odleciałeś…! – Sherlock rozejrzał się i pierwszym, co zrobił, było zerknięcie na zegar, który wybijał wpół do jedenastej, co oznaczało, że stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością na dobrych kilka minut.

– Nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał i odtrącił Johna gwałtowniej niż zamierzał.

– Janine ma rację, jesteś bardziej pokręcony niż ktokolwiek przypuszcza – stwierdziła Mary i skinęła na męża, by dał Sherlockowi spokój.

– Co powiedziałaś…? – wydukał detektyw, zrywając się z kanapy.

– Janine…

– Janine! – wykrzyknął i w jednej chwili klapki zniknęły z jego oczu, a wszystkie elementy układanki weszły we właściwe miejsca. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł być tak ślepy, jak mógł od razu nie skojarzyć…

_– Gdzie ta chatka?_

_– Sussex Downs._

_– Nieźle._

_– Jest przepiękna. Są gniazda pszczół, ale się ich pozbędę._

_– …Z analizy wynika, że jedna warstwa pochodzi z Sussex, a reszta z Londynu._

_– Skąd wiesz?_

_– Pyłki. Dokładne jak mapa. Na południe od rzeki. Dzieciak przyjechał do Londynu z Sussex dwadzieścia lat temu i zostawił adidasy._

_– Co się z nim stało?_

_– Coś złego._

_– …Sprytnie odgadłeś Carla Powersa. Nigdy go nie lubiłem. Wyśmiewał się ze mnie, więc sprawiłem, że przestał._

_– …Niezłe posunięcie. Basen, w którym zmarł mały Carl. Zatrzymałem go. Johna Watsona też mogę zatrzymać. Zatrzymać jego serce._

_– …Twoi przyjaciele umrą, jeśli tego nie zrobisz._

_– John?_

_– Nie tylko John._

_– Wszyscy._

_– Pani Hudson?_

_– WSZYSCY._

– Cholera jasna. Janine…! – Wyszarpnął z kieszeni marynarki telefon i, ignorując zaniepokojone zapytania, pospiesznie wybrał właściwy numer, gapiąc się przy tym w zegar i licząc sygnały. Trzy. Pięć. Po szóstym Janine miała ustawioną pocztę głosową i jeśli nie odbierze…

– Sherlock? Co za niespodzianka – usłyszał znajomy głos, co sprawiło, że zalała go fala ulgi.

– Gdzie jesteś? – wyrzucił z siebie, nie bawiąc się w wymianę fałszywych uprzejmości.

– W Dublinie _na imprezie sylwestrowej_ , jak każdy normalny człowiek w tym kraju. Dzwonisz złożyć mi życzenia noworoczne?

– Dzwonię zapytać, czy wszystko… – zająknął się – czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku.

– W jak najlepszym. Najdroższy lokal w mieście, fantastyczne drinki i już trzech facetów próbowało mnie poderwać. Magia kochanki detektywa wciąż działa, uwierzyłbyś?

– Na pewno nic…

– Jesteś rozkoszny, Sherl – powiedziała, a jej ton nagle się zmienił, na coś, czego nigdy nie słyszał z ust tej zabawnej, romantycznej w akceptowalny sposób, a w ostatecznym rozrachunku mściwej do bólu kobiety. Jej irlandzki akcent stał się bardziej wyraźny, a w tonie pojawiła się groźna i kpiąca jednocześnie nuta. – Gdy kojarzysz wreszcie, że to o mnie chodziło, nie podejrzewasz niczego innego, jak że coś może mi grozić. Martwisz się. Przejmujesz! Pewnie ruszyłbyś mnie ratować, tak samo jak Irene. Chociaż obie cię wykorzystałyśmy i upokorzyłyśmy.

– O czym ty…

– Tak czy inaczej – nie dała sobie przerwać Janine – gratulacje. Zagadka rozwiązana. Domek na filmie był mój. Nie masz pojęcia, co to była dla nas za zabawa, zestawiać przypadkowe słowa na tablicach informacyjnych, wiedząc, że będziesz próbować je wiązać. No i cała ta akcja, śnieg, ekrany… Może minęłam się z powołaniem i powinnam zająć się scenografią.

– Dla _was_? – spytał Sherlock, opadając ciężko na kanapę, gdyż nadmiar informacji i dedukcji, które te uruchomiły, przyprawił go o zawrót głowy.

– Och, Sherl, chyba nie sądzisz, że to _ja_ jestem Moriartym? – zachichotała w sposób, który nie pozostawił już żadnych złudzeń, kogo… kogo właściwie od początku przypominała mu ta kobieta, nawet jeśli nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. – Przekażę komu trzeba, że jednak nie straciłeś swoich zdolności tak totalnie, jak sądziliśmy. Tak więc… radzę wysłać ekipę saperską do Hotelu Savoy. A ty możesz bawić się dalej.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ta rozmowa może być podsłuchana przez mojego brata? – spytał, na co Janine zaśmiała się całkiem szczerze, wracając do swojej normalnej wersji.

– Chwaliłeś się jakieś tysiąc razy, że z czego jak z czego, ale ze swojego własnego telefonu umiesz pozbyć się środków inwigilacji drogiego Mike’a. A i mój jest nieco ulepszony, jeśli mogę to tak nazwać. No! Czas już na mnie. Nie po to wydałam na sukienkę dwie średnie krajowe, by podpierać ściany, gadając przez komórkę z byłym chłopakiem.

– Dlaczego powiedziałaś mi o tym hotelu?

– Bo zagadką nie było miejsce bomby. _Ja_ byłam zagadką – powiedziała z rozbawieniem, w którym pobrzmiewały jeszcze resztki typowej dla Moriarty’ego kpiny. – Przekaż Mary i Johnowi życzenia noworoczne. Ach, i spodziewaj się gościa w najbliższym czasie. Ubierz się ładnie, to w końcu jak randka z dawną miłością, nie sądzisz?

– Janine…

– Trzymaj się, Sherl – rzuciła, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zakończyła połączenie.

– Sherlock…? – spytał niepewnie John i ostrożnie usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Mężczyzna patrzył tępo w ścianę naprzeciwko, a w końcu zerknął na wyraźnie zmartwionego przyjaciela, który to nieświadomie sprawił, że zamiast skojarzyć nazwę Sussex Downs z Janine oraz sprawą Carla Powersa w ciągu kilku minut, męczył się z tym dwie godziny i błądził po omacku. A objawienie przyszło przypadkiem, przez rzucony mimochodem komentarz Mary, nie zaś za sprawą jego zdolności.

Janine była w jakiś sposób powiązana z Moriartym. Możliwe, że wiedziała o Sherlocku lata temu, zanim jeszcze zajął się sprawą konsultanta-przestępcy. Możliwe, że była częścią jego sieci, a nawet że to ona była jej centrum, a Jim tylko marionetką; to ostatnie było już daleko posuniętym przypuszczeniem, ale nie należało go odrzucać tylko dlatego, że brzmiało idiotycznie. Pewne było, że współpracowali przy włamaniu do sieci telewizyjnej i razem spreparowali filmik pod jej domem; że miała w tym jakiś cel i najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiła.

Kolejne pytania, jakie pozostały bez odpowiedzi, to jaki był to cel i czy Moriarty – albo też człowiek, który się za niego podawał i którego _samobójstwa_ Sherlock był świadkiem – faktycznie przeżył. Bo w sumie całkiem możliwym było również, że to wersja Jima z IT była bliższa prawdzie i że gryzł on piach od trzech lat, a odwiedzić go miał ktoś całkiem inny, ukryty w cieniu, kto sterował wszystkim, pociągał za sznurki i nigdy nie pokazał swojej twarzy. Ta myśl wydała się Sherlockowi odrzucająca, bo, jakkolwiek logika kazała mu życzyć _Moriarty’emu-którego-spotkał_ wszystkiego co najgorsze, to naprawdę cieszył się na myśl, że miałby się znów z nim zobaczyć. Choćby po to, by usłyszeć coś więcej o udziale Janine, bo był pewien, że kobieta nic więcej mu nie powie.

– Muszę zadzwonić do Mycrofta – odezwał się wreszcie, zdając sobie sprawę, że John wpatruje się w niego wyczekująco. – Muszę… – urwał spoglądając na komórkę, która wyświetlała nieprzeczytaną wiadomość. Serce na moment mu stanęło, gdy zobaczył nadawcę, lecz sama treść była nieco rozczarowująca.

_Gratulacje XXX_

 

***

 

Reszta imprezy nie była udana, co zupełnie nie dziwiło Sherlocka, nawet pomimo jego bliskich zera zdolności interpersonalnych. Gdy skontaktował się z Mycroftem, okazało się, iż Hotel Savoy był miejscem, gdzie odbywało się przyjęcie, na którym jego brat właśnie się bawił razem z resztą rządowych szarych eminencji. Ewakuowano wszystkich, a bombę znaleziono w ciągu pół godziny. Na skutek zamieszania, jakie spowodowała cała sprawa, Donovan i Lestrade zostali wezwani na służbę, natomiast Molly i jej facet z Barts opuścili mieszkanie na Baker Street zaledwie kwadrans po północy.

John, Mary i pani Hudson wpatrywali się w telewizor, w którym, zamiast programów rozrywkowych, wyświetlane były wiadomości, a kolejni dziennikarze wypowiadali się na temat bomby znalezionej w hotelu. Szybko powiązano sprawę z twarzą Moriarty’ego, a teoriom spiskowym nie było końca. Sherlock prychał z politowaniem, słysząc niektóre z nich i nawet nie silił się na komentowanie. Tkwił przed ekranem komputera, jednym uchem słuchając wynurzeń reporterów i co chwilę zerkał na telefon, licząc na to, że odezwie się ponownie. Przeglądał znów filmiki na youtube, ale bez jakiejkolwiek nadziei, że cokolwiek nowego się tam pojawi – raz wykorzystany pomysł nie mógł być stosowany ponownie… a ponadto trzy zamieszczone wcześniej, zawierające wycinki z domkiem Janine, wróciły do swoich pierwotnych wersji. Sherlock zapisał linki, ale nie wierzył, że kiedykolwiek mogłyby się jeszcze na coś przydać.

Wędrował po sieci bez konkretnego celu, popijał szampana, którego donosiła mu gospodyni i czekał z utęsknieniem na moment, kiedy goście opuszczą jego lokum. Nie był w stanie się skupić i tu już nawet nie chodziło o samą obecność Johna, lecz ogólną atmosferę. Wyczekiwanie. Podenerwowanie. Hormony. Wszystko to rozpraszało go i dlatego resztę wieczoru uznał za czas stracony. Chwycił telefon i ponownie zaczął obracać go w palcach, zastanawiając się nad kolejnym krokiem.

Trzy lata temu uderzyłby do Johna. Wyrwałby się z nim w środku nocy, wypożyczył samochód i ruszył do Sussex, nie zważając na nic. Możliwe nawet, iż uczyniłby podobnie jeszcze przed paroma miesiącami, tyle że wówczas wzięliby pewnie również Mary. Krążyłby po pokoju, nabuzowany i chłonący zachwyty Johna nad jego elokwencją, podekscytowany czekającą go przygodą… a teraz czekał tylko na to, aż jego przyjaciel wyjdzie, bo nie miał nawet zamiaru mówić mu o tym, do czego doszedł i że sprawa nadal była w toku. Więcej! Że to był właściwie dopiero początek.

Pogrążony w myślach nie zorientował się, że mieszkanie opustoszało i dopiero kiedy poczuł, jak John opada na kanapę, siadając obok niego, dostrzegł, iż telewizor był już wyłączony, a obie kobiety gdzieś zniknęły. Zerknął na przyjaciela i wymusił lekki uśmiech, celowo nieszczery.

– Koniec imprezy?

– Mary poszła z panią Hudson do sąsiadki.

– Och – rzucił, ponownie wbijając wzrok w laptopa.

– Sherlock, o co tu chodzi? Co ci powiedziała Janine? I skąd wiedziałeś…

– Moriarty jest powiązany z Sussex, a Janine powiedziała coś, co mnie naprowadziło na miejsce bomby. Lepiej dla ciebie, byś nic więcej nie wiedział.

– Co konkretnie powiedziała? – nacisnął, a gdy Sherlock nawet nie zerknął w jego stronę, ostrym ruchem odebrał mu komputer, skutecznie zwracając na siebie uwagę. Detektyw wpatrywał się w jego dłonie, prawą, wciąż zaciśniętą na zamkniętym moment temu laptopie i lewą, leżącą luźno na kanapie między nimi, ale zdecydowanie bliżej uda Sherlocka. Miał ochotę odsunąć się, ale wiedział, że to wydałoby się Johnowi podejrzane i tym bardziej drążyłby temat ukrywania przed nim różnych kwestii.

– Coś, czego i tak byś nie zrozumiał – rzucił, na co John zmrużył ze złością oczy.

– Po latach pracy z tobą, uwierz, rozumiem więcej, niż ci się wydaje.

– Nie pamiętam dokładnie – oznajmił obojętnie, co jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło jego przyjaciela.

– Ty WSZYSTKO pamiętasz! – syknął ostro. – Sherlock, na litość boską, powiedz mi, o co chodzi. Za każdym razem, gdy coś przede mną ukrywasz…

– Tak, wiem, _twoim zdaniem_ wówczas wszystko idzie nie tak – przerwał mu, przypominając sobie, że już odbyli kiedyś podobną dyskusję. – Nie pomożesz mi w tej sprawie, więc zapomnij o tym, ciesz się nowym rokiem i zajmij Mary, a nie śledztwami, w których i tak przez najbliższe miesiące nie będziesz mógł uczestniczyć.

– Moje małżeństwo z Mary niczego nie zmieniło. Prowadziliśmy razem sprawy nawet po ślubie… nawet, gdy była już w ciąży. Dlaczego nagle wywalasz mi takie argumenty?

– Bo zakładam, że nie chcesz uczynić dziecka sierotą, zanim jeszcze się urodzi, a dopóki ze mną pracujesz, nie możesz wykluczyć tej możliwości – oznajmił oschle, co sprawiło, że John zaniemówił. Sherlock nie był pewien, czy dotarł do niego dzięki swojemu nieprzyjemnemu tonowi czy słowom, które były boleśnie prawdziwe. Oczywiście sam wcale nie uważał jakiekolwiek ślubu czy dziecka za argument przeciwko prowadzeniu spraw; w ciągu ostatnich lat rozumiał jednak coraz lepiej, jak działały umysły innych ludzi, którzy, zdominowani przez emocje, przywiązywali się do bliskich zbyt mocno i rezygnowali dla nich z przygody i prawdziwego życia. John był właśnie taki. Więc argument o potencjalnym sieroctwie dziecka, które niebawem miało przyjść na świat, był jak najbardziej trafiony. – Jedyne, co musisz wiedzieć, to żebyście trzymali się z dala od Janine.

– A co ona ma z tym wspólnego?

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale się dowiem i ma na tyle wiele wspólnego, byś przestał się z nią widywać i poradził Mary to samo.

– Sherlock, to… – zająknął się na moment. – To absurdalne. Wiem, że przesadziła z tymi gorącymi opowieściami w prasie, ale to nie powód, byś wmawiał mi, że jest _niebezpieczna_. – Zamilkł na parę chwil, nie przestając wpatrywać się w jego twarz. – Aż tak cię wkurzyła? Aż tak, żebyś zaczął tworzyć jakieś chore teorie na jej temat? To, co opowiadała, było… no, dosadne i złośliwe, ale była to sama prawda, która zresztą ani nie zszargała ci opinii, ani nie naraziła na niebezpieczeństwo, jak było przy tej cholernej Riley.

– Po pierwsze tak, zszargała, bo czytanie, że jestem niewyżytym ogierem, było gorsze, niż czytanie bzdur autorstwa Moriarty’ego, a po drugie już nie mam do niej żalu i moje ostrzeżenie dotyczy czegoś całkiem innego – oznajmił i wstał z kanapy, a następnie cofnął się o dwa kroki, wiedząc, że za to, co zamierza powiedzieć, może za moment stracić kilka zębów. – Jeśli ktokolwiek ma tu klapki na oczach odnośnie właściwego oceniania kobiet, to właśnie TY, skoro przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Mary wyczułem, że coś ukrywa, a ty nie uwierzyłbyś choćby za milion lat, że była płatnym zabójcą i że prawie mnie zabiła, gdybyś nie usłyszał tego z jej własnych ust. Mogłaby wrócić do swojej dawnej profesji na pełen etat, a ty nawet niczego byś nie podejrzewał. Może zamierza wrócić, bo widzisz, ludzie się nie zmieniają. I tak jak ty nigdy nie staniesz się intelektualistą, tak ona nigdy nie będzie przykładną żoną, która zadowoli się gotowaniem obiadków i zmienianiem dzieciom pieluch.

Jeszcze bardziej odsunął się w stronę ściany, gdy John podniósł się z kanapy, lecz był to zbyteczny trud. Mężczyzna był pobladły z wściekłości, ale nawet na niego nie patrzył, a trzaśnięcie drzwiami, którym zakończył swoją wizytę, było na tyle dobitne, by Sherlock nie musiał martwić się jego powrotem. Parę chwil wpatrywał się w nie, wiedząc, że nieprędko zobaczy w progu swojego przyjaciela, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie: on miał szansę pozbyć się sentymentalnych oporów i wrócić do kondycji intelektualnej, tak potrzebnej w obliczu sprawy, którą miał do rozwiązania, a John… a John był dzięki temu bezpieczny. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile się dało, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

Zacisnął palce na telefonie, który wciąż miał w dłoni, a po chwili zaczął pospiesznie wystukiwać SMS-a do Billa Wigginsa.

 _Jedziemy do Sussex._ Napisał, po czym szybko sprawdził, które stacje _rent a car_ są otwarte w Nowy Rok. _Jutro, ósma rano, wypożyczalnia samochodów przy York Street._

 

***

 

Bill był na miejscu o czasie, całkiem przytomny i niewyglądający jak ktoś, kto minioną noc spędził na imprezie, co nie było zaskakujące. Mężczyzna pewnie nie zauważyłby, że poprzedniego dnia cały świat świętował nadejście Nowego Roku, gdyby nie odgłos petard oraz fakt, iż wszystkie stacje telewizyjne trąbiły o sylwestrowej próbie zamachu terrorystycznego w Hotelu Savoy. Kiedy Sherlock wysiadł z taksówki, stał oparty o słup ogłoszeniowy, pod nogami miał torbę i czytał jakąś książkę, którą pospiesznie wcisnął do kieszeni, zobaczywszy zbliżającego się detektywa.

– Sprawa? – rzucił, na co Sherlock skinął głową i wyciągnął papierosy. Bill uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował w żaden sposób jego powrotu do nałogu tytoniowego. –  Dlaczego Sussex?

– Bo tam mieszka moja dawna przyjaciółka, która ma coś wspólnego z Moriartym, a ja muszę dowiedzieć się co.

– Jedziemy z nią pogadać?

– Jedziemy przeszukać jej mieszkanie – odparł i wcisnął Billowi kilka wydrukowanych printscreenów, na których widoczny był dom Janine. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, ale z uwagą obejrzał zdjęcia, parę razy marszcząc brwi.

– Spoko. Masz adres? Te miejsca i firmy – wskazał na jedną z tablic informacyjnych widocznych na wydruku – chyba nie istnieją. A przynajmniej nazwy nic mi nie mówią.

– Mam kilka potencjalnych adresów, zapisane są z tyłu – odparł Sherlock, udając, że nie usłyszał słusznego domysłu Billa, który sam potwierdził poprzedniego dnia w Internecie. – Właź – rzucił parę chwil później, dogaszając wypalonego zaledwie do połowy papierosa i wskazując na drzwi Coretec Cars.

Nie rozmawiali na temat sprawy, dopóki, po podpisaniu umowy najmu krótkoterminowego i wypełnieniu niezbędnych oświadczeń, nie zajęli miejsc w wypożyczonej terenówce. Zaspany mężczyzna, z którym załatwiali formalności, podejrzliwie patrzył na Billa, który, blady i ubrany w znoszone rzeczy, z naciągniętym na czoło kapturem, nie mógł budzić zaufania. Dwukrotnie sprawdzał też dokumenty Sherlocka potwierdzające tożsamość, ale ostatecznie nie robił im problemów i bez zbędnych komentarzy przekazał kluczyki i dowód rejestracyjny wraz z potwierdzeniem ubezpieczenia.

– Kilka adresów – rzucił Bill, ponownie przeglądając zdjęcia. – Więc nie wiesz, gdzie dokładnie mieszka ta twoja ex?

– Kto ci powiedział, że to moja ex?

– Janine. To chyba oczywiste – parsknął, odkładając papiery na deskę rozdzielczą. – Więc?

– Kupiła dom w Sussex Downs kilka miesięcy temu. Sprawdziłem zamknięte oferty sprzedaży z tamtego okresu, spisałem najbardziej prawdopodobne adresy i szukamy domu ze zdjęcia.

– Nie łatwiej było zapytać doktora i jego żonki?

– Nie mogą wiedzieć, że tam jadę.

– A skąd pewność, że Janine tam nie będzie?

– Była na imprezie w Dublinie. Na ile ją znam, nie sądzę, że tak szybko wróciła – skręcił na główną drogę prowadzącą na południe i skrzywił się na wspomnienie relacji z tą kobietą. – Podejrzewam, że zdołała zgodnie z planem wpakować się komuś do łóżka i chwilę tam zostanie.

– Taka z niej kociczka? W sumie sądząc po jej opowieściach z gazet…

– Och, zamknij się – warknął podirytowanym tonem. Nawet nie zamierzał próbować go przekonywać, że historie na temat jego i Janine łóżkowych przygód były wyssane z palca – już wystarczająco się nasłuchał podobnych kretyńskich insynuacji, by chociaż próbować dalej zaprzeczać. Zwłaszcza że wydawało się, iż jedyną osobą w Wielkiej Brytanii, która przez moment nie uwierzyła w to wszystko, był Mycroft, z tym jego pełnym politowania uśmieszkiem, kiedy to po raz pierwszy zamachał Sherlockowi przed nosem egzemplarzem brukowca z twarzą Janine na okładce. Bo nawet John… – Skontaktował się ze mną wczoraj ktoś podający się za Moriarty’ego – powiedział, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat, chociaż przed oczami wciąż miał naprzemiennie twarz brata oraz Johna, gdy poruszony został przy nich temat rozpuszczonych przez Janine plotek. _Kazał mi zakładać swoją czapkę. Wykorzystał mnie, pragnął tylko mojego ciała. Jest zimny jak lód, ale seks był nieziemski._ Otrząsnął się, starając skupić na drodze oraz streszczeniu Billowi wczorajszych odkryć. Nie zajęło mu to długo, bo przekazał mu tylko suche fakty: youtube, dziwne filmiki, odkrycie, że zostały nakręcone w Sussex, zasypanie SMS-ami, skojarzenie tego miejsca z Janine, telefon do niej, telefon do Mycrofta, zniszczony sylwester dla wszystkich bawiących się w okolicach Hotelu Savoy.

– Mogę zobaczyć te wiadomości? – spytał jego towarzysz, na co Sherlock bez słowa podał mu komórkę. – Ha! Niezłe. Brzmi jak spam szurniętego fana-stalkera.

– Ktoś musiał sporo o nim wiedzieć, że coś takiego skonstruował.

– Chyba że to prawdziwy Moriarty…

– To nie musi być on – rzucił krótko, znudzony uporem Billa w tej kwestii. – Janine wie, kim on jest… – urwał na moment. – Dlatego muszę sprawdzić jej dom.

– Co spodziewasz się tam znaleźć?

– Nie chodzi o to, co tam znajdę, ale czego nie znajdę – oznajmił, spodziewając się albo obracania oczami albo ślepego zachwytu; dwie reakcje, jakie miewał John, gdy rzucał podobnie enigmatycznym komentarzem w toku śledztwa. Bill natomiast skinął głową i zamyślił się.

– Wszystko, co będzie wskazywać na jakąkolwiek osobę i będzie w typowych schowkach, będzie celowo pozostawionym znakiem i tym, co Janine i Moriarty…

– …albo ktoś, kto się za niego podaje…

– …i _Moriarty_ chcą, abyś znalazł. Podejrzewam, że domyślają się, że możesz się tam zjawić.

– Pewnie tak. I oczywiście to może być pułapka.

– Wiem.

– Mimo to ze mną jedziesz?

– Jak jeździłeś gdzieś z doktorkiem, to zazwyczaj to ty kończyłeś bardziej poturbowany. Jemu działa się krzywda tylko wtedy, kiedy ciebie nie było w pobliżu. Nie mam się czego obawiać – zaśmiał się i ponownie przejrzał wiadomości wysłane ze starego telefonu Moriarty’ego. – Z tym tańczeniem to chodzi o coś konkretnego? W sensie… – zająknął się, gdy Sherlock obdarzył go spojrzeniem, jakie było zazwyczaj zarezerwowane dla Andersona. – Zakładam, że to nie dosłowne. Nazywał cię _dziewicą_?

– Sprawa Irene Adler – rzucił, z powrotem wbijając wzrok w drogę.

– Tego mi nigdy nie powiedziałeś.

– Mojego brata nazywał Iceman – odparł, po czym skinął w stronę komórki. – Coś jeszcze? No dalej. Spróbuj coś z tego _wydedukować_.

– W pierwszej wiadomości brak ważniejszych informacji, które mogłyby się nam później przydać – odparł po paru chwilach zastanowienia Bill, co zaintrygowało Sherlocka, bo nie spodziewał się w sumie, że mężczyzna podejmie wyzwanie. – Zaczepia cię i podaje ci czas rozwiązania zagadki. Żadnych podtekstów. Podpowiedź, czas, zwrócenie uwagi. To było już wcześniej. Z tym bratem... napisał do Mycrofta, tak? – Detektyw skinął głową, nie próbując na razie się wtrącać. – Niecierpliwił się, że wolno ci idzie albo że go olewasz. _Słyszy zegar i pyta, czy ty słyszysz_ , więc to albo tylko typowy dla niego bullshit, albo faktycznie siedzi gdzieś i gapi się na wyłącznik do bomby i zegar, albo też był wówczas niedaleko od ciebie i cokolwiek _on_ słyszał, ty _też_ mogłeś słyszeć. _„Chyba że dasz się zaprosić do tańca"_ i potem _„Uwielbiałem z tobą tańczyć"_ i tych kilka kolejnych SMS-ów – mam wrażenie, że wcale nie chciał wysadzać tamtego hotelu, bo wiedział, że wówczas jest za duże ryzyko, że Mycroft nie pozwoli wam, no... _tańczyć_ , a to zepsuje mu całą zabawę, na którą tak czeka.

– Mycroft na nic by już w swoim życiu nie mógł sobie pozwolić bądź nie, bo bawił się tej nocy w Savoy.

– Tym bardziej nie zamierzał niczego wysadzać – stwierdził pewnym tonem Bill, oddał telefon Sherlockowi i oparł się wygodniej na siedzeniu. – Gdyby zabił ci brata, to nie miałbyś raczej ochoty na zabawę w kotka i myszkę, a tylko na tym mu zależy. Nie zaryzykowałby, abyś chciał się zemścić i go zniszczyć. Ostatnio wasza Wielka Gra skończyła się czym? Wielkim Ukrywaniem dla ciebie i pewnie Wielką Nudą dla niego.

– To _wcale nie musi być Moriarty_ , a gdyby zabił Mycrofta… – urwał na moment, próbując to sobie wyobrazić, ale w głowie miał kompletną pustkę. Doskonale wiedział, jak by zareagował na skrzywdzenie Johna czy nawet Mary, ale jakoś wątpił, czy podobne emocje wywołałaby w nim śmierć Mycrofta. Nie miał pojęcia, co by wywołała i było to niepokojące.

– Gdyby go zabił, to nie byłoby zabawy – podjął mężczyzna. – Mów co chcesz, wiem, że się nie kochacie, ale brat to brat. Rodzeństwo to czasem więcej niż rodzice. To tacy nasi pierwsi _przyjaciele z przymusu_. Więcej emocji. Więcej starć. Większa trauma i większe poczucie winy. Oczywiście dopóki nie ma się własnej rodziny, bo wtedy…

– Jeśli próbujesz mi wmówić, że płakałbym po Mycrofcie, to radzę zmienić dealera.

– Nie chodzi o to, co byś zrobił, ale czegoś byś nie zrobił – oznajmił. – Sam to mówisz. Nieważne, co ludzie mówią i robią, ale czego nie mówią i nie robią. Dlatego _nie_ zabił Mycrofta. Pokazał, że może. I że _nie_ zamierza.

– Możliwe – odparł Sherlock i zacisnął palce na kierownicy, nieco przyspieszając. Bill wyczuł, że rozmowa skończona, więc zamiast ją kontynuować, zrobił to, co należało: przejrzał spisane na odwrocie jednego ze zdjęć adresy i wprowadził pierwszy z nich do GPS-a, a następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni odłożoną wcześniej książkę i pogrążył się w lekturze.

 

***

 

 


	3. Sussex Downs

***

 

Podczas nocnych poszukiwań Sherlock znalazł siedem adresów-pewniaków i dwa razy tyle miejsc z różnych przyczyn mniej prawdopodobnych, lecz spełniających większość kryteriów; w sumie dwadzieścia lokalizacji do sprawdzenia. Śnieg, wrzosy, pszczoły, niedawna sprzedaż, średnio-wysoki oraz wysoki standard, wiarygodny przedział cenowy. Przejrzał setki archiwalnych ofert wolnostojących nieruchomości i, jak na złość, żadne z tych najbardziej podejrzanych miejsc nie miało odpowiednich zdjęć – lub nie miało ich w ogóle – przez co liczba ta była większa, niż by sobie życzył. Nie zaryzykowałby w końcu skreślenia którejkolwiek niepewnej pozycji, aby nie pominąć tej właściwej. Nie mógł też zapomnieć o możliwości, że Janine we współpracy z niby-Moriartym grzebała również na portalach sprzedażowych, skoro byli w stanie zhakować filmy na youtube, ale miał ostatecznie wyjście awaryjne – telefon do Mary, bo rozmowa z Johnem na razie nie wchodziła w grę – więc nieszczególnie się tym przejmował. Zwłaszcza że intuicyjnie czuł, że któreś z wytypowanych miejsc jest tym właściwym.

Dwie pierwsze lokalizacje, na szukanie których stracili przeszło czterdzieści minut, okazały się kompletnie nietrafione, a ruszyli do nich na starcie ze względu na fakt, iż mieli je na samym początku trasy, gdy kierowali się na najbardziej wysuniętą na zachód część Sussex Downs. Zanim jeszcze dotarli do granic hrabstwa, Bill stworzył zaskakująco dobry szkic całej południowej części Anglii i zakreślił wszystkie lokalizacje do sprawdzenia, zaznaczając również główne drogi i miasta, za co Sherlock był mu wdzięczny. Sam nie lubił bawić się mapami innymi niż Londynu, a John nigdy tego nie robił, gdy gdzieś razem jechali – był beznadziejny w geografii i kompletnie się do tego nie nadawał. Nie wszystkie adresy były kompletne, toteż należało szykować się na dłuższe przeszukiwanie stosunkowo dużych obszarów. Czasem informacja o lokalizacji danej posiadłości ograniczała się do nazwy miejscowości, były to jednak dziury, które, chociaż rozległe powierzchniowo, miały nie więcej niż kilkadziesiąt budynków, nie spodziewał się więc aż takich kłopotów z odszukaniem właściwego. Ludzie na wsi zawsze służyli radą oraz wszelkimi informacjami dotyczącymi nowych sąsiadów. Problemem był więc tylko czas, jaki musiał poświęcić, aby zwiedzić wszystkie podejrzane okolice.

– Co proponujesz sprawdzić teraz? – spytał, kiedy zatrzymali się w przydrożnym barze w pobliżu Chichester, by zaopatrzyć się w kawę i śmieciowe jedzenie na wynos, którego domagał się Bill. Oczekując na zamówienie, chwycił kartkę z mapą i wskazał dwa punkty, oddalone od miejsca, w którym się znajdowali, o niespełna dwadzieścia mil.

– To jedna miejscowość – odparł Bill. – Nie mamy adresów, ale pójdzie szybko, a będziemy mieć z głowy zachodnią część. Potem tutaj i tutaj… – wskazał kolejne dwa miejsca, najbardziej wysunięte na południowy zachód i w sumie wykraczające już poza obszar Sussex Downs, ale zbyt podejrzane, by móc je zignorować – i dalej jechałbym trasą Chichester–Worthing–Lewes–Polegate. Co prawda możemy władować się w korki, ale zobacz: – przejechał palcem po mapie, tym razem tej pokazywanej przez gps zainstalowany w telefonie – właściwie co kilkanaście mil będziemy i tak musieli z niej zjeżdżać i przeglądać kolejne dziury, a to lepsza droga. Poza tym jak utkniemy gdzieś na kompletnym odludziu, nawet GPS może nie pomóc.

– Czyli jedziemy trasą A27 i co jakiś czas skręcamy na północ... no, dwa razy na południe. Ewentualnie możemy zahaczyć o Brighton, bo mam sentyment do tego miasta, a w jego okolicy i tak jest jedno miejsce do sprawdzenia.

– Przenocujemy tam?

– Jeśli dobrze kalkuluję, to nie będziemy mieć wyboru – mruknął Sherlock z niechęcią. – Zanim dotrzemy do najbliższego domu będzie jedenasta, a do tej dziury pod Brighton zostało nam jeszcze dziesięć miejsc. Po zmroku szukanie czegokolwiek na tym końcu świata nie ma sensu. Ta lokalizacja – wskazał na X postanowiony w pobliżu miasta – jest na samym końcu listy rezerwowej, niby są wrzosy, pszczoły i reszta wskazówek, ale to za niski standard i nie jest tam tak uroczo, jak opisywała Janine, a ona raczej nie zachwyca się byle czym. Ogarniemy to szybko na sam koniec, oczywiście zakładając, że nic nie znajdziemy do tego czasu.

– Po co w ogóle tam jechać?

– Jest na trasie do Brighton, a poza tym nie zamierzam odpuścić sobie żadnego miejsca, które może okazać się właściwe. – Odebrał od barmanki kawę i skinął na Billa, by pospieszył się ze swoim zamówieniem.

– Masz zdjęcia? – spytał mężczyzna, wpychając sobie do ust garść frytek. – W sensie… mówisz, że nie jest tam tak uroczo, więc musisz jakieś mieć – uściślił, gdy Sherlock spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Tylko wnętrze i kilka rzutów zrobionych tak, jakby sprzedawca chciał jak najmniej pokazać. Na żadnym nie było domu z zewnątrz, a idealnie zgadzał się kształt okien. Niby pospolite, ale nie na tyle, by pominąć taki szczegół, nawet jeśli to coś, co Janine mogła wymienić w pierwszej kolejności. Tak czy inaczej – skinął na drzwi – dotrzemy tam dopiero wieczorem, a na razie mamy całą listę do ogarnięcia.

 Chociaż na początku podróży Sherlock był podekscytowany przygodą, z każdą kolejną lokalizacją, która okazywała się totalnym pudłem, był bardziej przygaszony. Tracili więcej czasu, niż się spodziewał, wypytując ludzi o adresy, a opowiadanie tej samej historii – jadą odwiedzić przyjaciółkę w jej nowym domu, a źle zapisali adres; chcą zrobić niespodziankę noworoczną, więc nie, nie mogą do niej zadzwonić – po raz piąty z rzędu, straciło cały swój urok. Zazwyczaj uwielbiał taki rodzaj śledztwa, włóczenie się z Johnem po bezdrożach, odgrywanie scenek przed obcymi ludźmi i wygłupy, a Bill nie był złym towarzyszem, lecz… czegoś mu brakowało. Było mniej chaotycznie i bardziej sprawnie niż zazwyczaj. Było jakiś milion razy nudniej, nawet pomimo tego, że sprawa była ciekawsza od wszystkiego, nad czym pracował od czasu powrotu do Wielkiej Brytanii. Pomijał kwestię Magnussena, gdzie, oczywiście, było interesująco, ale skutki, mimo że tak usilnie temu zaprzeczał, były opłakane.

Brakowało mu Johna, z jego kretyńskimi pytaniami, nieznajomością geografii, spoglądaniem na mapy jakby były to starożytne runy, marudzeniem, że jest zbyt mało sympatyczny, gdy przestaje takiego udawać i że ściemnia Bogu ducha winnym ludziom bardziej niż to konieczne. Brakowało mu noclegów w dziurach, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc, wieczorów spędzonych z lampką kiepskiego wina lub jeszcze bardziej lichej whisky, komórki Johna, która obwieszczała SMS-y z pretensjami od kolejnych kobiet, z którymi się umawiał, jego rozdrażnionego spojrzenia, kiedy dzwonił do nich i próbował ratować następny sypiący się związek. Ciemnych nocy, gdy słyszał w sąsiednim łóżku jego oddech i poranków, gdy jego przyjaciel ociężale zwlekał się z pościeli, ale był gotowy w kilka minut, a potem prezentował jakąś magiczną zdolność wyczarowywania nie wiadomo kiedy śniadań i kaw na wynos.

Bill mógł posiadać większość tych cech – to dopiero miało się okazać – może oprócz nerwowego pisania z przelotnymi partnerkami, lecz to po prostu _nie było to_. Sherlock zerknął na swojego towarzysza, który perfekcyjnie wskazywał skróty i ani razu nie pomylił drogi, gdy kluczyli po dróżkach niewidocznych na GPS-ie, prawie w ogóle nie gadał bzdur, a jego spostrzeżenia i wnioski były niemal w stu procentach trafne. Nie było się do czego przyczepić i chyba to właśnie najbardziej irytowało detektywa. Ideałem wcale nie był dla niego ktoś, kto robił i mówił wszystko tak, jak należy – gdzie tu przyjemność z ciągłego poprawiania i możliwości powymądrzania się – a poza tym… to drobne wady i niedociągnięcia ludzi sprawiały, że byli oni interesujący. Bill był inteligentny, neutralny i przez większość czasu go nie wkurzał, może pomijając jego zbyt częste jęczenie o przystanki, a przez to stawał się po dłuższym wspólnym przebywaniu nieco nudny, nawet jeśli zapowiadał się tak obiecująco. Pani Hudson miała kolorową przeszłość, a za jej nieporadnością staruszki kryła się odwaga i siła, jakiej nikt u niej nie podejrzewał. Irene biła rekordy w nie-byciu nudną, Mary okazała się nie być świętą, niewinną blondynką, a Janine – ślepo zakochaną, słabą idiotką. Moriarty był psycholem i można mu było zarzucić tak wiele, że ocierał się o ideał, a John był po prostu Johnem.

Żeby Bill mógł dołączyć do zacnego grona _naprawdę interesujących_ ludzi, musiałby chyba przemienić się nagle w istotę z innej galaktyki.

Dochodziła siódma wieczorem, gdy ostatni dom przed ruszeniem w stronę Brighton okazał się pomyłką. Ze względu na porę roku było już całkiem ciemno, siąpił nieprzyjemny deszcz i Bill przebierał nogami, stojąc przy samochodzie i czekając, aż Sherlock skończy palić, głośno marząc tylko o tym, by gdzieś się zakwaterowali i odpuścili sobie ostatnią zaplanowaną na dziś lokalizację. Detektyw byłby gotów przyznać mu rację, gdyby nie czysta przekora i chęć sprawdzenia, jak mężczyzna zareaguje na konieczność zwiedzenia kolejnego miejsca i – siłą rzeczy – odsunięcie momentu znalezienia się w jakimś hotelu o dobrą godzinę.

– Nie mamy dokładnego adresu – jęknął kolejny raz. – Sam mówiłeś, że to raczej nie może być to. Wynajmijmy pokój i zajmijmy się tym rano.

– Mamy miejscowość i opis ze strony, jak tam dojechać.

– To i tak kolejna godzina… – zaczął, lecz szybko zamilkł, gdy Sherlock obdarzył go najbardziej morderczym spojrzeniem, na jakie było go stać.

– Jedziemy do tej dziury _dziś_. Koniec dyskusji – oznajmił, parę chwil rozkoszując się wrażeniem, jakie udało mu się wywrzeć. – Jest jeszcze wcześnie i jak to załatwimy teraz, to jutro nie będziemy musieli się cofać. Mów, jak mam jechać – rozkazał, przyhamowując przed rondem, do którego właśnie się zbliżali, więc Bill, chcąc nie chcąc, wziął do ręki mapę, a następnie wprowadził szczątkowy adres do telefonu. Po niedługim czasie zjechali na A23, którą opuścili po kilkunastu minutach, by skręcić najpierw na zwykłą asfaltową dwupasmówkę, a potem niemal leśną drogę, gdzie z trudem minęliby się nawet z motocyklem. Tym razem los im sprzyjał, a wskazówki, jakie mieli, były na tyle ścisłe, że nie mieli najmniejszych problemów z dotarciem do właściwej miejscowości, nie musieli nikogo wypytywać ani rozpaczliwie wypatrywać domów chociaż trochę przypominających to, czego szukali. Pomimo panujących ciemności, droga wydawała się sama ich prowadzić, a w pewnym momencie las zrzedł i Sherlock dostrzegł po obu stronach jezdni coraz gęściej występujący wrzos. To nie musiała być żadna wskazówka, ale gdy Bill kazał mu skręcić w prawo, w wąską, lecz dobrze utrzymaną uliczkę, mówiąc, że znajdują się prawie na miejscu, jego serce w jednej chwili zaczęło bić jak szalone.

Chociaż od miejsca przeznaczenia dzieliło ich jeszcze blisko sto metrów, w ciągu ułamka sekundy rozpoznał w jasnym, ładnym, ale nie przesadnie wymuskanym domu tę samą posiadłość, którą wcześniej widział tylko na kiepskiej jakości video. Rozmieszczenie drzew, układ niewyraźnych, niskich pagórków, a nawet kilka metalowych słupów, na których były wówczas przymocowane – oczywiście dawno zdjęte – tablice elektroniczne. Działka była tylko częściowo ogrodzona i słabo oświetlona wbitymi w ziemię, niezbyt gustownymi lampami ledowymi. Krzyczały za to loga firm ochroniarskich, lecz to było najmniejszym problemem.

– O kurwa – wymamrotał Bill, kiedy zaparkowali w bezpiecznej odległości. – To… _to_. Nie wierzę. Na tych screenach to wyglądało jakoś… drożej. A tu w sumie zwykła chata, spora bo spora i ładnie położona, ale żaden pałac.

– Mówiłem, że wydawało mi się nieco zbyt tanie jak na to, czego spodziewałem się po Janine – odparł Sherlock i cicho wyszedł z samochodu.

– Jesteś pewien, że nikogo nie ma?

– Zaraz się przekonamy – odparł, ruszając przed siebie i z głupim uśmiechem omijając tablicę firmy ochroniarskiej zajmującej się tym obiektem.

– Właściwie to co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli ona tam będzie?

– Włamać się tak czy inaczej. – Podszedł do ściany budynku i zaczął ją macać, sunąc w kierunku drzwi, aż dotarł do niewielkiej skrzynki. – Okablowanie alarmu, jednego z dwóch. Zajmij się tym, a ja poszukam drugiego.

– Nie sprawdzisz, czy na pewno nikogo…

– Światła pogaszone, zostawiona tylko lampka nad zlewem w kuchni, standard, gdy wyjeżdża się na niezbyt długo. Uruchomione i sprawne dwa alarmy, niezbyt typowe dla Janine, bo nawet gdy chodziło o pracę, raczej nie przejmowała się aż tak sprawami bezpieczeństwa i zawsze miała otwarte mieszkanie, gdy tylko była w środku. Garaż otwarty i pusty, ostatnie ślady opon – skinął na ziemię jakieś dwa metry od niego – sprzed ponad doby. Musiała wyjechać na lotnisko autem, co mnie nie dziwi, bo za bardzo uwielbia swojego smarta, żeby wzywać taksówkę na to odludzie.

– Mogła jechać na imprezę autem – ze średnim przekonaniem powiedział Bill.

– Jak jesteś zmęczony, tracisz zdolność myślenia – skomentował to Sherlock, po czym rzucił się na ziemię, gdzie zaczął świecić latarką wzdłuż dolnej części ściany. – Wyjechała nie wcześniej niż wczoraj o czwartej, sądząc po sposobie, w jaki jechała, trochę się spieszyła, ale bez przesady. Dojechanie do Dublina na imprezę sylwestrową w kilka godzin? Łapanie promu, ryzyko korków i większa ilość kontroli drogowych, bo to przecież ostatni dzień roku. Nie sądzę. Musiała lecieć samolotem.

– O ile faktycznie tam była, a nie skłamała – rzucił Bill i zaśmiał się krótko, wyszczerzając zęby do Sherlocka i wskazując na unieszkodliwiony alarm.

– Była.

– Co, włamałeś się na listę gości VIP wszystkich dublińskich klubów?

– Sprawdziłem jej facebooka – odparł, majstrując przy kolejnym okablowaniu, a gdy uporał się z pierwszą jego częścią, przeniósł się do tego znajdującego się przy oknie. – Dziesięcioro nowych znajomych od wczorajszego wieczoru i wszyscy to nadziani Irlandczycy, mnóstwo zdjęć z imprezy, a na co trzecim napis 2014 większy niż jej ego. I na koniec – automatyczne śledzenie lokalizacji przez jej iPada. – Przesunął palcami wzdłuż ramy, sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i skierował się do tylnych drzwi, kiwając na Billa, by ruszył za nim. – W sumie zabawne. Z jednej strony twierdzi, że komórkę ma zabezpieczoną, a z drugiej taki idiotyzm…

– Majstrowałeś przy tym sprzęcie jeszcze wtedy, gdy z nią byłeś – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał jego towarzysz, a Sherlock odpowiedział mu szerokim, złośliwym uśmiechem.

– Kręciło ją, gdy robiłem jej zdjęcia w bieliźnie, więc miałem go w ręce nie raz. – Nacisnął lekko klamkę i zmarszczył brwi. – Dziwne… – wymamrotał i przywrócił je do wyjściowej pozycji, po czym spróbował jeszcze raz, z podobnym skutkiem.

– Jeden zamek?

– Tak, mimo że ma założone trzy, w tym jeden przeciwwłamaniowy. Musiała się _naprawdę_ spieszyć. Ale to nam ułatwia zadanie – stwierdził i zaczął bez ociągania grzebać w dziurce od klucza wytrychem. – Ile nam to zajęło? Kwadrans? Jakikolwiek złodziej mógłby wynieść stąd wszystko i nawet nie dostałaby odszkodowania.

– Może nie jesteśmy pierwsi – zaśmiał się Bill i chociaż chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, Sherlock szybko go uciszył, gdyż dokładnie w tym momencie poradził sobie z zamkiem, a klamka ustąpiła.

Lampka w kuchni, podobnie jak kinkiet w pierwszym korytarzu, faktycznie się świeciła, a Sherlock po chwili zastanowienia zdecydował się włączyć główne światło w salonie, by móc lepiej wszystko obejrzeć. Do najbliższych domostw mieli dobre dwie mile i nie sądził, że ktokolwiek, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem by się tu przyplątał, zainteresowałby się jakimś ruchem, nie miał więc specjalnych oporów. I nie zamierzał się spieszyć.

Dom, w środku wyglądający znacznie lepiej niż z zewnątrz, nosił w sobie ślady niedawnej obecności. Na otwartych drzwiach obszernej garderoby wisiało kilka sukienek, a buty były w kompletnym nieładzie, powyjmowane z nowych pudełek. Poza tym jednym miejscem, nigdzie na dole nie poniewierały się jednak ubrania, nawet w obszernej łazience, która ze względu na wyposażenie – jacuzzi, stolik z czasopismami i książkami kobiecymi, spory fotel oraz toaletka z ogromną ilością kosmetyków do makijażu – służyła raczej jako niewielkie spa. Żadnych porozrzucanych rajstop czy bielizny, co było dość nietypowe, bo Janine nie przywiązywała aż takiej wagi do porządku, nawet jeśli wielokrotnie krytykowała warunki, w jakich bytował Sherlock. Po krótkim rozejrzeniu się, zamknął drzwi i ruszył przez salon do kuchni połączonej z jadalnią, gdzie Bill przeglądał rzeczy pozostawione na blacie. Pierwszym, na co zwrócił uwagę, było grające cicho radio, ustawione na jakąś stację z muzyką z lat siedemdziesiątych, lecz uznał to za zwykłe przeoczenie – skoro Janine zapomniała zgasić światło na korytarzu oraz właściwie zamknąć drzwi, mogła też nie pamiętać o wyłączeniu radia. Bywała roztargniona i mieszkała tutaj na tyle krótko, że mogła jeszcze nie nabrać wszystkich nawyków związanych z zachowywaniem bezpieczeństwa – znów, to akurat _cała ona_.

– Resztki kawy. Wczorajszej, sądząc po zapachu. Sporo kubków w zmywarce, dwa kieliszki po winie. Dobrym, jeśli ktoś lubi białe – powiedział jego towarzysz, gdy tylko Sherlock znalazł się w zasięgu głosu. – Musiała nie dalej jak przedwczoraj mieć gościa.

– Niezbyt jej zależało, skoro już ruszyła na podboje do Irlandii – mruknął Sherlock, otwierając lodówkę i rozglądając się uważnie.

– Sporo rzeczy z krótkim terminem ważności, więc niedługo wraca. Dwa otwarte kartony mleka i kosmiczne ilości świeżych warzyw – wtrącił Bill.

– Próbuje schudnąć i lepiej się odżywia – rzucił detektyw, przyglądając się kolejnym produktom. – Mrożone latte? Nigdy czegoś takiego nie piła.

– Może ten gość z przedwczoraj bywa tu na tyle często, że kupowała to dla niego?

– Najwyraźniej – stwierdził i zamknął lodówkę, by następnie podejść do bogato wyposażonego barku w stylu retro, który kompletnie nie pasował to wystroju kuchni. – Na alkoholu też sobie nie żałowała. Nie cierpi whisky, a są tu cztery butelki i to… – otworzył szerzej oczy, dostrzegając markę, którą nawet Mycroft pijał tylko na specjalne okazje. – I to niezłe. Nie wydawałaby na niego aż tyle.

– Myślisz, że jest nadziany?

– I przywoziłby do swojej okazyjnej panny coś podobnego? – pokręcił głową i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu bardziej podejrzliwie. Otworzył kilka szafek, dostrzegając jeszcze kilka produktów, których wiedział, że Janine nie lubi, a na widok znienawidzonego przez nią Earl Greya, którego sam zapach zawsze przyprawiał ją o mdłości, zmarszczył brwi. – Może jednak zależy jej bardziej, niż mi się wydawało… Sprawdzałeś kosz na śmieci?

– Opróżniony. Możemy przegrzebać ten na zewnątrz.

– Spróbujemy, kiedy skończymy z domem. Została piwnica i piętro. Idź na dół i się rozejrzyj. Niczego nie przekładaj i zawołaj mnie, jak znajdziesz coś… – urwał na moment, gdy wydało mu się, że usłyszał jakiś odgłos, ale to Bill przestawiał właśnie kubek z niedokończoną kawą.

– A salon?

– Nic ciekawego, zresztą raczej nie trzymałaby dowodów związanych z Moriartym aż tak na wierzchu – odparł, chociaż tamtemu pomieszczeniu rzucił zaledwie zdawkowe spojrzenie. – Zostaw już ten kubek, rozpraszasz mnie – warknął, odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny, który nerwowo zamrugał.

– Nie ruszałem go teraz…

– Więc co… – zamilkł, gdy podejrzany stukot się powtórzył, a po nim usłyszeli dochodzący z góry dźwięk wody krążącej po rurach oraz przytłumiony odgłos kroków.

– O kurwa, ona tu jest – jęknął Bill, chwytając się za głowę. – Mówiłeś, że nie może jej tu być!

– To nie ona – wymamrotał i zerknął w stronę wyłącznika światła, ten jednak znajdował się po drugiej stronie salonu, który nagle zaczął wydawać się trzy razy dłuższy niż w rzeczywistości. – Cofnij się w stronę tylnych drzwi. I bądź cicho – szepnął, powoli sięgając do kieszeni, w której trzymał broń.

– Skąd to masz? – powiedział półgłosem Bill, ze strachem wskazując na pistolet.

– Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedział – odparł, również się wycofując, lecz kiedy kroki na górze ponownie rozbrzmiały, tym razem wyraźniej, stracił nadzieję na szybkie i bezgłośne dotarcie do drzwi wyjściowych. Ktokolwiek był na piętrze, wyszedł właśnie na korytarz i prawdopodobnie dostrzegł już zapalone światło. Możliwe, że zastanawiał się właśnie, czy czasem go nie gasił, bo przecież _zwykli ludzie_ raczej nie zapamiętywali automatycznie takich rzeczy. Następne jednak dźwięki, jakie dobiegły z góry – odgłos ładowania broni i następujące po nim, przyciszone kroki – położyły całkowicie teorię o kimś _zwykłym_.

Sherlock wycofał się jeszcze bardziej w głąb kuchni i wiedząc, że tym kupi sobie kilka cennych sekund, zgasił lampkę nad zlewem; pomieszczenie było teraz ciemniejsze niż salon i dolna część schodów, którą był w stanie dostrzec z tego miejsca, a dodatkowo przewagę dawał mu fakt, iż dla potencjalnej osoby z góry był całkowicie niewidoczny. Zerknął na Billa, który stał za nim jak rażony piorunem i dokładnie w tym momencie uświadomił sobie coś w czym John bił go na głowę… poza oczywistym faktem _bycia Johnem_. W tej sytuacji nie miałby problemu z podjęciem szybkiej decyzji, nie panikowałby, możliwe, że przejąłby stery, chwycił Sherlocka za rękę i wyrwał się w stronę wyjścia, by nie bawić się w bezsensowną konfrontację w cudzym domu. Bill stał za to sparaliżowany i kompletnie nieprzydatny, a wręcz zagrażał o tyle, że mógł zrobić coś nieprzewidywalnego, a nawet jeśli by się nie ruszał, to był zbędnym balastem i kimś, kogo trzeba było chronić.

Ciąg jego myśli został przerwany, gdy na schodach, pomiędzy pionowymi deskami balustrady, dostrzegł najpierw bose stopy, a potem dolną część dość długiego, czarnego szlafroka. Skradający się mężczyzna, który teraz szedł niemal niesłyszalnie, na moment znieruchomiał, ale potem zrobił kolejny krok w dół. W półcieniu, jaki panował w tej części apartamentu, Sherlock dojrzał wyciągniętą broń, ale gra świateł sprawiała, że nawet gdyby był włamywaczem-mordercą, nie odważyłby się na oddanie strzału. Zdradzenie teraz swojej pozycji w połączeniu z relatywnie dużym ryzykiem spudłowania nie byłoby warte świeczki, a ponadto nie zamierzał przecież zabijać czy choćby ranić obcego faceta podczas włamania do domu Janine. Mężczyzna tymczasem ponownie znieruchomiał, a gdy moment później zszedł na niższy stopień, zarys jego ciała stał się widoczny aż do poziomu ramion. Był drobny i niezbyt wyćwiczony, ale trzymał broń pewnie, z palcem na spuście, tak, że mógł oddać strzał w każdej chwili; było to jedyne, co Sherlock mógł dostrzec - schody były kręte i w tym momencie cała jego sylwetka skryła się w cieniu, tak, że więcej szczegółów widział na odbiciu na ścianie. Kimkolwiek był, znał się na tej robocie, mógł być jakimś cholernym ochroniarzem, albo kochankiem-policjantem i strzelanina, co detektyw w końcu sobie uświadomił, mogła skończyć się dla niego naprawdę źle. Postanowił zagrać inaczej, wiedząc doskonale, że konfrontacja jest fatalnym pomysłem.

– Janine? To ty?! – wykrzyknął, modulując głos tak, że niezbyt przypominał samego siebie i natychmiast się schylił, w razie gdyby mężczyzna miał palce szybsze niż mózg i od razu wypalił. – Było otwarte, więc wszedłem – dodał tylko odrobinę bardziej normalnym tonem, wciąż jednak się nie prostując. Zerknął ze złością na sztywnego jak słup soli Billa, po czym spojrzał na schody. Dostrzegł na cieniu, jak mężczyzna zabezpiecza i pospiesznie chowa broń do kieszeni szlafroka, więc Sherlock zrobił to samo i wreszcie się podniósł, robiąc ostrożny krok w stronę salonu. Potem drugi, a w połowie trzeciego ukośny sufit przy schodach przestał zasłaniać mu twarz człowieka stojącego teraz zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. Niemal zapomniał, jak się oddycha, gdy go rozpoznał, a nogi zawiodły go na tyle, że potknął się i musiał podeprzeć o blat ostatniej szafki kuchennej.

Na ten dźwięk _Richard Brook_ zeskoczył od razu dwa stopnie i teraz, znalazłszy się na parterze, mógł zobaczyć osobę stojącą przy wyjściu z kuchni. Wyraz jego twarzy stał się na ułamek sekundy obrazem szczerego i absolutnego szoku, ale po chwili mężczyzna zmienił się w Moriarty’ego w całej swej okazałości, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem i spojrzeniem psychopaty. Mimo to moment, gdy nie założył jeszcze maski – lub, przeciwnie, gdy utrzymywał maskę przeznaczoną dla potencjalnego kochanka Janine – wyrył się w pamięci Sherlocka. Wyrył, został zapisany do późniejszej analizy i musiał na razie zniknąć, bo powstanie z martwych jego ulubionego spośród wszystkich stąpających po tej ziemi przestępcy było czymś, co odsunęło na bok wszelkie inne spostrzeżenia.

– Sherlock, co za niespodzianka! Myślałem, że to włamywacze, a potem, że kolejny skretyniały kochanek mojej Janine – zapiał Moriarty i rozłożył ręce w geście powitania. Kliknął najbliższy włącznik światła i w korytarzu zrobiło się jasno, na tyle, że mógł w dużej mierze dostrzec też wnętrze kuchni i stojącego tam z otwartymi szeroko oczami Billa. – No nie wierzę, masz też nowego Johna. Johnny! Zrób nam herbatę. A ciebie, mój kochany, zapraszam do salonu. – Wykonał półukłon w stronę skórzanej kanapy i cierpliwie, z dziwnym uśmiechem, czekał, aż Sherlock ruszy w tym kierunku.

– Bill, zrób, o co prosił – syknął detektyw przez ramię, a następnie wykonał kilka kroków w kierunku Moriarty’ego, swojego nemezis, które powinno nie żyć, a które tkwiło przed nim, uśmiechając się kpiąco i mając w oczach błysk szaleństwa, identyczny jak na sekundy przed tym, gdy, do jasnej cholery, _przestrzelił sobie łeb_! – Witaj, James. Nieźle wyglądasz jak na trupa.

– Prawda? – zaśmiał się, przeczesując palcami włosy w niemal zalotny sposób, zupełnie jakby nie usłyszał jawnej i w pewnym sensie podwójnej kpiny w tonie Sherlocka. Bo pomimo faktu iż, _tak_ , był jak najbardziej żywy i z całą pewnością był to człowiek, którego miał okazję spotkać kilkakrotnie, w tym na dachu Barts, zdecydowanie nie wyglądał _dobrze_. Detektyw zawieszał wzrok na kolejnych częściach jego ciała, a wnioski i spostrzeżenia na temat jego wyglądu zasypały mu mózg jak natrętny spam.

Zrzucił jakieś dziesięć funtów, lecz w niezdrowy sposób i niezamierzenie. Zbyt chude ręce i kostki u nóg, zapadnięte policzki, odstające obojczyki. Brak zarysu mięśni na brzuchu i klatce piersiowej – kiedyś musiał ćwiczyć, a z jakichś przyczyn przestał. Kilka zmarszczek więcej, zwłaszcza na czole, co oznaczało, że w ostatnim czasie dużo się wściekał lub martwił. Niezbyt zdrowy odcień cery, który jednak nie wynikał z niewyspania czy zmęczenia, a raczej długotrwałego stresu, prawdopodobnie dopiero niedawno zażegnanego. Żadnych cieni pod oczami, chociaż dolne powieki miał nieco zwiotczałe; od jakiegoś czasu spał dobrze, lecz miał za sobą długi okres bezsenności.

– Dedukujesz mnie? – spytał Moriarty z lekkim uśmiechem, wpatrując się w Sherlocka równie intensywnie, jak on w niego.

– Jak myślisz? – odparł pytaniem i zbliżył się do niższego mężczyzny, stając na tyle blisko, że ten musiał unieść brodę, by móc nadal patrzeć mu w oczy.

Niedawno ścięte włosy, odrobinę krzywo, zdecydowanie nie fryzura prosto z modnego salonu. Dwa… trzy zacięcia po maszynce do golenia. Przyblakła, mniej-więcej roczna, podłużna blizna ciągnąca się od krtani w bok – powiedziałby, że po nożu, ale nie był tego całkowicie pewien, bo mogło to być również inne ostre narzędzie. Charakterystyczne ślady poparzeń widoczne na rękach, z podobnego okresu. Odrobinę przechylona postawa, jakby oszczędzał lewe biodro. Jeszcze kilka niezidentyfikowanych, ale zagojonych przed wieloma miesiącami zranień, a to wszystko tylko na tych niewielkich, nieosłoniętych szlafrokiem fragmentach skóry. Nerwowe, niemal niezauważalne drgnięcie powieki, gdy Sherlock nieco zbyt gwałtownie wyciągnął do niego rękę i, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, odchylił kołnierz jego szlafroka, by lepiej przyjrzeć się cięciu na szyi. Moriarty nie zareagował i pozwolił na tę osobliwą inspekcję, a gdy mężczyzna opuścił rękę, nie dał po sobie poznać, czy nie odczuł wówczas wyraźnej ulgi. Jasnym było, że był torturowany, prawdopodobnie dłuższy czas, a potem ktoś próbował go zabić. Interesujące. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że odbiło się to w jakiś sposób na jego psychice – podczas gdy metody Mycrofta parę lat temu nie wywarły na nim żadnego wrażenia a wręcz wydawały się go bawić. 

– Skończyłeś?

– Na razie tak.

– Nie podzielisz się wnioskami?

– Obaj wiemy, że wiem, a ty wiesz, co _dokładnie_ wiem, bo zapewne zaprezentowałeś mi tylko to, co miałeś zamiar – stwierdził, odwracając się na pięcie i kierując wreszcie na kanapę. Moriarty obszedł mebel, nie przestając zerkać na Sherlocka i dziwnie się uśmiechać, a następnie opadł na fotel naprzeciwko niego.

– Powinieneś teraz zasypać mnie pytaniami. Tak robią przyjaciele po latach niewidzenia – stwierdził i w tak charakterystyczny dla niego sposób uniósł brwi, spoglądając w stronę kuchni, z której słychać było odgłos gotującej się wody. – Jim, jak to zrobiłeś? Jim, co się z tobą działo cały ten czas? Dlaczego nie dawałeś znaku życia, Jim? – pisnął nienaturalnie wysokim głosem, a Sherlock dopiero po chwili rozpoznał w nim parodiowanie tonu Janine. – Chyba coś o tym wiesz. W sensie, o tych wszystkich… pytaniach. Wiesz jak to jest powstać z martwych i bum! Pojawić się tutaj znów. Jak _Łazarz_ , prawda? Janine mi opowiedziała. To chyba nie była już tajemnica, prawda?

– Kim jest dla ciebie Janine?

– A jak myślisz? – zapytał śpiewnie.

– Kuzynka albo przyrodnia siostra – rzucił natychmiast Sherlock, nawet nie musząc się nad tym zastanawiać.

– Fantastycznie! – wykrzyknął Moriarty i klasnął w dłonie. – Nie straciłeś nic ze swego intelektu, wbrew temu, co sądziłem, gdy wpadłeś w pułapkę Magnussena.

– Co on ma z tym wspólnego? I skąd w ogóle wiesz, co zaszło?

– Sherlock, proszę cię… – westchnął, a jego głos stał się na chwilę niemal normalny, pozbawiony zaśpiewów, zbyt intensywnego akcentu i ciągłego zmieniania tonu, przechodzącego momentami w falset. – Obserwowałem go od lat, od cholernych LAT. Obserwowałem z daleka, trzymając się jak najdalej i nienawidziłem z całego serca. Był gorszy ode mnie i absolutnie obrzydliwy. Nawet twój brat ma w sobie więcej seksu i uroku niż miał ten padalec. Gdy go zabiłeś, zrobiłeś mi najlepszy prezent gwiazdkowy ze wszystkich, jakie w życiu dostałem.

– I dlatego – Sherlock urwał i parsknął krótkim śmiechem – dlatego, chociaż czaiłeś się tutaj od jakiegoś czasu, właśnie wtedy postanowiłeś urządzić całej Anglii ten pokaz. Miałeś to w planach, ale wszystko przyspieszyłeś, żeby mnie ratować przed wywiezieniem do Europy.

– Umarłbym bez ciebie z nudów a, jak się sam zorientowałeś, i tak niebawem zamierzałem to zrobić.

– Mam rycerza na białym koniu – stwierdził detektyw, na co Moriarty uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Kto by pomyślał.

– Każda dziewica ma rycerza, który będzie przed nią klęczał i bronił jej czci – parsknął, lekko nachylając się w jego stronę.

– Wakacje pośmiertne cię odmieniły. Jeszcze nie tak dawno staromodny czarny charakter, a teraz bohater ratujący damę w opałach?

– Zły chłopiec ze słabością do ulubionej księżniczki. Księżniczka poczęstowała uncją ołowiu innego złego chłopca i dostała za to różyczkę. – Wykonał gest imitujący wystrzał broni, a potem drugi, udający dawanie komuś bukietu. – Co z tą herbatą, Johnny? – krzyknął w kierunku kuchni i wyszczerzył się nieco przerażająco do Billa, który ukazał się w drzwiach. – Obniżasz standardy, Sherlock. Oryginalny Johnny znacznie bardziej mi się podobał. Wierny psiak, warczący, gdy trzeba, a nie twoje rozdygotane, nieudolne wannabe.

– Już przynoszę… – wydukał młodszy mężczyzna, zerkając na Sherlocka, a lęk w jego głosie całkowicie przyćmił ewentualną urazę po złośliwościach Moriarty’ego. Detektyw obrócił oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale mimo to poczuł cień współczucia wobec tego nieszczęsnego tchórza.

– Zostaw nas samych – powiedział, kiedy parę chwil później Bill stawiał na stół tacę z imbryczkiem i dwiema filiżankami.  – Idź do samochodu i daj nam pół godziny – dodał, nie musząc dopowiadać, że po tym czasie przydałoby się by sprawdził, czy wszystko jest w porządku oraz żeby nie ważył się wzywać policji. Bill mógł być przerażony, ale nie był idiotą.

– Pół godziny? Tylko tyle przeznaczyłeś na naszą randkę? – rzucił wyraźnie urażony Moriarty.

– Czterdzieści minut. Idź – warknął, rzucając mu kluczyki do samochodu i czekając, aż Bill opuści dom.

– Charles Augustus Magnussen – podjął mężczyzna, rozlewając herbatę do filiżanek, kiedy tylko za ich towarzyszem zamknęły się drzwi. – To jak, Sherlock, kogo wolałeś jako swojego głównego wroga?

– Obaj naraziliście Johna, obaj próbowaliście zniszczyć mi życie, obaj sprawiliście, że musiałem wynieść się z kraju – wymienił, jakby naprawdę się zastanawiał. – Trudna decyzja.

– Ja cię uratowałem z _jego_ wygnania.

– I nie odlałeś mi się do kominka.

– Żartujesz! – zawył Moriarty i wybuchnął szczerym i niemodulowanym śmiechem.

– Nie – uciął, nie widząc w tym stwierdzeniu nic specjalnie śmiesznego, ani szokującego, tak swoją drogą. – John był zdruzgotany. Krótko mówiąc, wygrałeś.

– Zabawne, że już drugi raz w ciągu kilku sekund o nim wspominasz – powiedział, nieco kpiącym, a raczej: bardziej _swoim_ tonem. Sherlock uniósł brwi, po czym sięgnął po filiżankę, spodziewając się tylko dalszych, niegroźnych aluzji. – Jak się czułeś, kochany, gdy zrozumiałeś, że jest twoim czułym punktem… – detektyw zacisnął palce wolnej ręki; to nie było do końca to, co sądził, że usłyszy – …ale że ty nie jesteś jego? – dokończył Moriarty, sprawiając, że filiżanka niebezpiecznie zadrżała w powietrzu. – No, powiedz. Kiedy to sobie uświadomiłeś? W Appledore? A może już wcześniej…? Nie, gdybyś wiedział wcześniej, nie zabrałbyś tam Johna – powiedział w zamyśleniu, a Sherlock zdecydował się nie wyprowadzać go z błędu. – Może nawet nie zabiłbyś dla niego. Cały szkopuł w czułych punktach polega na tym, że gdy dowiadujesz się, jakie mają twoi bliscy, zaczynasz ich inaczej postrzegać. Wspólne potrafią połączyć lub poróżnić, rozbieżne są niegroźne, a nieodwzajemnione muszą strasznie, _straaaasznie_ boleć.

– Mówisz z własnych doświadczeń? – mruknął Sherlock, któremu udało się opanować emocje, zanim jeszcze Moriarty skończył swoją wypowiedź.

– Jestem czułym punktem obu moich żywych czułych punktów, więc nie, nie z _własnych_ – odparł spokojnie, po czym sięgnął po filiżankę i upił nieco herbaty. – Relacje wzajemne są jednak najciekawsze. I najbardziej niebezpieczne. Zarówno dla zainteresowanych, jak tego, kto próbuje naciskać. I akurat o tym coś wiem z własnych doświadczeń.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – odparł detektyw, opierając brodę na złączonych dłoniach. – No dalej. Pogadajmy o naszym wspólnym wrogu gryzącym od ponad tygodnia ziemię. Więc… od początku. Trzymałeś się od niego z daleka dłuższy czas, ale… z jakichś przyczyn przestałeś.

– Z tych samych, co większość ludzi – wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. – Wykrył jedną z moich słabości, próbował jej przeciwko mnie użyć, ale gdy zorientował się, że jestem twardym zawodnikiem i że na tamtym etapie może więcej stracić niż zyskać, gdy będzie ze mną zadzierać, dał sobie spokój. Dawne dzieje. Po słodkiej Irene, ale długo przed naszym teatrzykiem na dachu.

– Potem próbowałeś z nim współpracować, ale nie wyszło – wytknął Sherlock, co sprawiło, że Moriarty kiwnął z uznaniem głową.

– Raczej on próbował ze mną, ale nie wyszło, bo byłem _pająkiem ze swoją wielką siecią_ , a on był samotnym dupkiem, sieć powiązań trzymał tylko we własnej głowie i nie miał najmniejszych zdolności zjednywania sobie ludzi ani współpracowania z nimi – podjął, nie trudząc się z wyjaśnianiem, jak konkretnie doszło do tego, że on i Magnussen z relacji szantażysta-ofiara przeszli do wzajemnych układów… biznesowych? – Nikomu nie ufał i nikomu nic poważnego nie zlecał. _Ja, ja, ja_. Nikt go tak naprawdę nie interesował, bo kręciła go tylko wiedza i pieniądze i władza z nich wynikająca. Nikt inny nic nie wie, a ludzie to dojne krowy lub służący, i do niczego innego nie są użyteczni. Obaj wiemy, że na dłuższą metę nie mógł mnie lekceważyć i dlatego, gdy uznał, że należy mnie zakwalifikować do jednej z tych grup, musiałem działać szybko.

– Kiedy to było?

– Riley. Ta cholerna idiotka – prychnął z politowaniem. – Pracowała właśnie w jednej z gazet tego gada. Publikował cały ten bullshit, który ja wymyśliłem, a ona skleciła, kiedy zacząłem podejrzewać, że coś jest nie tak. – Przesunął palcem po brzegu filiżanki i zamyślił się na moment. – Kluczem do sukcesu jest wplatanie kłamstw w prawdy. Ja zrobiłem to z tobą, a on zorientował się, że w drugą stronę też to działa.

– Nawet w największych bujdach, które wymyśliłeś o Richardzie Brooku, było ziarnko prawdy – dopowiedział za niego Sherlock. – A Magnussen je wyszperał i znalazł…

– …kolejny czuły punkt – dokończył za niego Moriarty. – Więc… podejrzewałem to wszystko i zacząłem panikować, bo ten był znacznie lepszy od poprzedniego. Pamiętaj, że mieszkałem wtedy u tej głupiej flądry i bawiłem się tobą, więc na początku i tak zbyt mało poważnie to potraktowałem. Miałem wielkie plany, tak piękne i fantastyczne, że czołgałbyś się z radości i lizał mi stopy, że oferuję ci aż taką zabawę. A on wszystko zepsuł, bo grzebał zbyt głęboko i nacisnął zbyt mocno, tak, że nie pozostawił mi wyboru.

– Więc o co chodziło z tymi zabójcami? – spytał Sherlock z pozorną obojętnością, chociaż stwierdzenie Moriarty’ego, dość obraźliwe, niezdrowo go podekscytowało. – Po co w ogóle poszedłeś na dach i bawiłeś się mną do samego końca, skoro miałeś poważniejsze problemy?

– Oni trzymali na muszce twoich bliskich, a zatrzymać ich mógł tylko twój skok lub moje słowo – odparł i zamilkł na moment, ważąc to, co zamierzał powiedzieć; możliwe, że była to poza, ale wydawało się, że naprawdę waha się, jak wiele może wyznać. – To całkowita i stuprocentowa prawda i, niestety, Magnussen ją znał, bo to częściowo był jego pomysł. A ja nie mogłem się wycofać, bo parę chwil przed twoim przyjściem dostałem telefon i dowiedziałem się, że gdybyś _nie_ skoczył a oni by mimo to _nie_ zginęli, to zginąłby ktoś inny. Wszystkie wielkie plany wzięły w łeb i musiałem je szybko zmodyfikować i podjąć decyzję, który awaryjny wybrać.

– Magnussen nie był mordercą – zaprotestował Sherlock, gdy tylko Moriarty dokończył wypowiedź. – Był najbardziej odrzucającym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem, ale nie byłby w stanie ubrudzić sobie rączek, bo nie miał do tego jaj. Cokolwiek ci powiedział, nie zatrudniłby płatnych zabójców.

– Zatrudniłby, bo, uwierz, naprawdę chciał się mnie pozbyć, a wiedział już, że nie jestem zwyczajny i że na mnie potrzeba większego kalibru. Ale Sherlock, powiedziałem przed chwilą najważniejsze… a ty nie słyszałeś – powiedział z dziwnym uśmiechem.

– Ty… – zająknął się, odtwarzając w głowie wcześniejsze słowa Moriarty’ego i uświadamiając sobie, o co chodziło. – Idąc tam, nie zamierzałeś zatrzymywać snajperów moim samobójstwem. Sądziłeś, że powiem lub zrobię coś, czym zmuszę cię do ich zatrzymania, a on w ostatniej chwili zmienił twoje plany i nie mogłeś tego zrealizować.

– Ciąg czułych punktów – potwierdził mężczyzna, zagapiając się na swoje dłonie. – Nie masz pojęcia, jaki byłem wściekły. Wszystko przygotowałem, a nagle dowiaduję się, że mam zmusić cię, żebyś się zabił i potem rozwalić sobie łeb. Uratowało mnie to, że, tak jak ty, miałem przygotowane różne scenariusze i wszystkie dopracowane do perfekcji i że miałem z czego wybierać w krytycznej sytuacji. Wchodząc na dach Barts, podejrzewałem, że jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, będę musiał zniknąć i dlatego się przygotowałem i mogę siedzieć tu teraz przed tobą w jednym kawałku. Gdy strzeliłem, wciąż nie byłem przekonany, że doprowadzę cię tym do samobójstwa tak, jak sobie tego życzył Magnussen i liczyłem cały czas, że jakoś się wywiniesz, ale zrobisz to na tyle przekonująco, że wszyscy uwierzą w twoją śmierć, a jednocześnie nikt nie zginie. Cieszę się, że mnie nie zawiodłeś – powiedział, pochylając głowę i jednocześnie unosząc wzrok.

– Więc tak naprawdę cała nasza wielka gra zaczęła się przez niego.

– Nie, nawet nie próbuj tak myśleć! – obruszył się Moriarty. – W naszą, w twoją i moją grę, kompletnie nie był zamieszany. Byliście dla mnie odrębnymi sprawami i jedyny jego udział, to pomoc Riley w roznoszeniu plotek. Pamiętasz co mówiłem? _Napisali to w gazecie, więc to musi być prawda._ Potrzebowałem gazety, a byłem z nim w kontakcie i uznajmy, że wtedy jeszcze współpracowaliśmy i wykorzystałem tę znajomość do własnych celów.

– Jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, że tyle miesięcy traktowałeś mnie i Magnussena jako całkowicie osobne sprawy – stwierdził Sherlock i powiedział to na tyle przekonująco, że Moriarty nie dostrzegł blefu.

– Zrób z tym, co chcesz, taka jest prawda – odparł z rozdrażnieniem. – To on wszystko próbował zawsze wiązać, nie ja. Ja się rozpraszam na cząsteczki i milion twarzy, a on wszystko syntetyzuje i zmienia w jednowymiarowe i nudne. Dla mnie byłeś osobno ty, osobno on, Mycroft, moja Janine i moje czułe punkty, a on to wszystko połączył i tym sposobem rozpieprzył, bo niektóre kwestie, jak się je próbuje łączyć, wybuchają.

– _Moja Janine_ – powtórzył za nim z lekką ironią Sherlock. – I oto jeden z twoich wzajemnych czułych punktów.

– To było tak oczywiste, że nie było sensu robić z tego zagadki – prychnął. – I to najgorsza część. Ja musiałem zniknąć, a ona musiała trafić do tej glizdy pod obserwację do jego biura. Och, oczywiście nie od razu – uściślił na widok uniesionych brwi detektywa. – Zwerbował ją później. Cały ten czas nie zdawała sobie sprawy, co jej zagraża i długo nie wiedziała też, kim naprawdę jest Magnussen. Wiele miesięcy nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego dostała propozycję pracy u niego, a kiedy zorientowała się, że ściągnął ją tam ze względu na powiązania ze mną, było już o wiele za późno, by się z tego wymiksowała. A fakt, że nie znała konkretów i była przyciskana przez Magnussena dodatkowo uniemożliwiał jej ucieczkę. Widzisz…  – urwał na moment – wszystkiego o nim i o nas… a przynajmniej tego, czego powinna, dowiedziała się dopiero ode mnie, gdy stanąłem w jej skromnych progach powstały z martwych.

– Mnie powiedziałeś więcej?

– Inny fragment.

– Dlaczego?

– Dlatego, że sprawa Magnussena jest skończona, że nie o wszystkim mogę powiedzieć Janine i dlatego, że czasem lubię mówić. I że lubię _ciebie._ – Ponownie przekrzywił głowę, mrużąc oczy w sposób, który u wielu osób mógł być uznany za zalotny, ale u niego nieco przerażał. – Sprawa skończona i trzeba ją pogrzebać w jego grobie i zasypać piachem. Trach! I zapominamy o Magnussenie. Zostaliśmy tylko my, tak jak powinno się stać trzy lata temu.

– Tylko my – potwierdził Sherlock, czując, jak bolesna jest to prawda, biorąc pod uwagę relacje jego i Johna. – I co z tym zrobimy?

– Po to chciałem cię odwiedzić, tak, jak zapowiadała Janine. Ale mnie uprzedziłeś, wpraszając się tutaj – stwierdził z rozbawieniem. – Druga gra, Sherlock. _Nasza_ druga gra. Niebawem cię odwiedzę i wszystko ci powiem. Pozwól mi tylko przygotować  scenę. I nie bój się, nie zamierzam tego kończyć dramatem na szpitalnym dachu. – Puścił do niego oko i powoli podniósł się z miejsca, nie bawiąc się w aluzje o końcu spotkania. – Pozdrowię od ciebie Janine.

– Koniecznie – odparł Sherlock i wyciągnął do niego dłoń, którą Moriarty uścisnął z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Jego lewa ręka drgnęła i przed oczami detektywa ukazała się scenka z dachu szpitala, kiedy również się żegnali, a moment później mężczyzna wykrwawiał się na ziemi. – Nie powiesz mi, jak to zrobiłeś, prawda? – spytał. Moriarty, natychmiast kojarząc tę sytuację, zaśmiał się tylko.

– Magiczna sztuczka. Może kiedyś.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział jest w sumie napisany, ale że wymaga szlifów, zamieszczę go jak się z nim uporam i przestanę wprowadzać poprawki ;)


	4. Brighton cz.1

***

 

Sherlock półleżał na tylnym siedzeniu wynajętej terenówki, nie odpowiadając na pytania Billa i gapiąc się w okno. Kiedy parę minut wcześniej wrócił do auta, rzucił mu kluczyki i kazał zatrzymać się przy pierwszym hotelu na trasie do Brighton, po czym zatopił się w myślach, analizując każdy, najmniejszy nawet szczegół ze swojego spotkania z Moriartym. Każda rzecz, której się dowiedział, rodziła nowe pytania i wątpliwości, analizował każde jego słowo, zastanawiając się, co mogło być kłamstwem lub celowym niedopowiedzeniem mającym prowadzić do błędnych wniosków. Jego głowa aż pulsowała od nadmiaru myśli i przypuszczał, że gdyby był migrenowcem, właśnie zaczynałaby się u niego wyjątkowo natrętna aura.

Kiedy zatrzymali się w jakiejś dziurze, zrzucił tylko płaszcz i buty i położył się do łóżka, wlepiając wzrok w sufit. Bill zdołał już się zorientować, że na razie nic z niego nie wyciągnie i opuścił wspólny pokój, za co Sherlock był mu niesamowicie wdzięczny. W samotności wszystko zaczęło się stabilizować i mógł wreszcie rozpocząć układanie zdobytej wiedzy w pałacu myśli, co robił tak starannie i pieczołowicie, jak rzadko mu się zdarzało.

Moriarty chciał spotkania na dachu Barts i planował wciągnąć go wówczas w jakąś grę, częściowo szantażem – czułe punkty, snajperzy celujący w Johna, zszargana reputacja i brak pola manewru, nawet z pomocą Mycrofta – a częściowo perswazją i manipulacją. Nie wiedział, co to mogło być, ale konsultant-przestępca twierdził, że miało mu się to podobać, że miał być _zachwycony_. Że miała być to ich _druga gra_ i że, jeśli zacząłby ją poprawnie, nikomu nie spadłby włos z głowy oraz – to już czyste przypuszczenie – że Moriarty na potrzeby dalszej zabawy odkręciłby całe zamieszanie, jakie wywołał kłamstwami w prasie, aby mogli pozostać w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie sądził, że mogło chodzić o przeniesienie ich gry na kontynent czy jeszcze dalej, ale nie było to poparte żadnymi konkretnymi przesłankami. Tak czy inaczej, Moriarty nie chciał, by Sherlock wówczas zginął, a całe zakończenie ich konfrontacji, czyli podwójne udawane samobójstwo, było wynikiem działań Magnussena. Temu jednak chodziło wówczas nie o Sherlocka, a ściślej – Mycrofta, lecz Moriarty’ego i detektyw oberwał niejako rykoszetem.

Był niemal stuprocentowo pewny, że gdyby mężczyzna nie spełnił żądań Magnussena, zginęłaby _Janine_ , na co wskazywało tyle aluzji, że nawet nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać. Jego nieszczęsna ex była tematem, którym zamierzał zająć się w pierwszej kolejności, bo z półsłówek wywnioskował, że w tamtym okresie nie była w stałym kontakcie ze swoim bratem-kuzynem, że miała tylko mglistą wiedzę o jego działaniach przestępczych – a już na pewno nie wiedziała o ich skali – i że w całej akcji prasowej z Richardem Brookiem widziała coś innego niż reszta czytelników. Może faktycznie wierzyła w wersję z aktorem, chociaż to brzmiało absurdalnie, a może wiedziała na tyle dużo, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że to grubsza rzecz i że nie powinna się wtrącać, skoro Jim – swoją drogą ciekawe, czy pod tym imieniem go znała jako swojego krewnego? – jej nie wtajemniczył w swoje działania. Dowiedziała się, że Moriarty żyje, nie dalej jak kilka tygodni temu, gdy mieszkała już w Sussex i gdy jej opowieści o romansie ze sławnym detektywem nieco przebrzmiały, a praca u Magnussena stała się historią. Nie wiedział, kiedy kobieta zorientowała się, że tych dwóch cokolwiek łączyło, być może faktycznie dopiero Moriarty jej o tym powiedział, gdy zjawił się w jej progu, cały i _prawie_ zdrowy. Skąd w ogóle wiedziała o jego śmierci? Przecież prasa w tamtym okresie podała tylko lakoniczną informację, że Richard Brook _zaginął_ po samobójstwie Sherlocka Holmesa, a informacja o tym, że nie żyje, nigdy nie była jednoznacznie upubliczniona. Gdy zakończono śledztwo, oczyszczono jego dobre imię i nazwano Brooka Moriartym, ale kwestię tego ostatniego i jego życia-bądź-nie zupełnie pomijano. I tu można było dopatrywać się działań Magnussena, który miał w garści media i który… nie wiadomo w sumie, co wiedział. Albo jaką znał wersję oraz czy przekazał ją Janine. I nie wiadomo, jakie były jego zamiary, co jednak obecnie nie miało już większego znaczenia.

Oficjalne, aczkolwiek tajne, były raporty potwierdzające, że na dachu Barts znajdowała się krew i tkanki człowieka podającego się za Jima Moriarty’ego. Sherlock widział je na własne oczy, czytał ekspertyzy dostarczone przez Mycrofta, z podpisami tych wszystkich specjalistów i wynikami badań genetycznych. Mówiły one, że ciało leżało na dachu niespełna kwadrans i że zostało zabrane przez niezidentyfikowanych osobników – charakterystyczne ślady krwi, jakby ktoś ciągnął zwłoki w kierunku wyjścia. Zdecydowanie nie takie, jakie powstałyby, gdyby prowadzono lub niesiono ranną osobę ani jakby Moriarty podniósł się samodzielnie. Trop się jednak urywał: żadnych odcisków palców na klamkach przy wejściu na dachu Barts, odbicia podeszew, dalszych śladów krwi. Z przyczyn oczywistych Sherlock nie mógł sam sprawdzić tego miejsca, zresztą skoncentrował się wówczas na ukryciu się i planowaniu z bratem dalszych działań mających na celu rozbicie siatki Moriarty’ego. Mycroft oznajmił mu wprost, że ktoś z jego popleczników po prostu zabrał zwłoki, że zatrzymano trzech podejrzanych mężczyzn na terenie Barts i chociaż niczego im nie udowodniono, to wiedział, że dziali w _sieci pająka_ i mogli mieć jakiś udział w przejęciu jego ciała. Sherlock uwierzył w jego nieomylność… albo też w _jego wersję_ i w to nie wnikał. Znów: miał wtedy ważniejsze problemy niż zastanawianie się, co przestępcy wyczyniali ze zwłokami swojego guru.

Tak czy inaczej popełnił błąd, wierząc ślepo w raporty DNA i balistyczne tylko dlatego, że zostały mu dostarczone przez Mycrofta. Jego własny przypadek był dowodem, że każdą śmierć można sfingować, gdy ma się dojścia do odpowiednich ludzi i zapas gotówki. Nawet Irene mogła udać martwą i to bez specjalnych kłopotów, więc czymże było to dla Moriarty’ego, który był od niej daleko bardziej inteligentny i sprytny, a ponadto miał do dyspozycji całą siatkę typów, którzy zrobią dla niego wszystko? Fakt, że nie znaleziono _jakiegoś_ ciała powinien był wzbudzić czujność, ale z drugiej strony… znów: skoro on sam nie rozpoznał fałszywych zwłok Irene, to z Moriartym byłoby pewnie identycznie, zwłaszcza że nigdy nie miał wątpliwej przyjemności obejrzeć go tak dokładnie jak słynnej _Kobiety_. Ich brak wynikał, jak się okazało, wyłącznie z faktu, że przestępca działał w pośpiechu i nie posunął się do zabijania kogoś podobnego do siebie _tak na wszelki wypadek_. Albo też nie zdołał tych zwłok podrzucić, lecz powodu takiego niedociągnięcia nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Wystarczyło zostawić je gdzieś w Barts i sprawa byłaby załatwiona, prawda? Opłacenie zawczasu grupy patologów i laborantów to przecież żaden problem. Zwłaszcza że przynajmniej częściowo i tak to zostało zrobione, bo raporty po prostu nie mogły być w stu procentach prawdziwe, skoro naprowadziły na błędne wnioski kogoś takiego jak on, nie mówiąc już o Mycrofcie. Oczywiście zakładając, że Mycroft faktycznie nie znał prawdy – a jeśli znał i kłamał tyle lat, Sherlock zamierzał osobiście wydłubać mu oczy i kazać je zjeść.

Co było pocieszające – nie tylko oni dali się nabrać, bo z każdą chwilą był bardziej przekonany, że Magnussen swoimi sposobami dotarł do raportów i jak oni założył, że Moriarty nie żyje. Chyba że dotarł do fałszerzy albo kogokolwiek z jego siatki i wydarł z nich prawdę... I uznał, że konsultant-przestępca udający martwego gdzieś za granicą nie stanowi już zagrożenia i odpuścił go sobie, przyciągając jednak do siebie Janine, by mieć pod ręką jego czuły punkt, w razie gdyby wrócił. Możliwość, że Moriarty i Magnussen cały czas współpracowali i wspólnie sfingowali to samobójstwo natychmiast wykreślił – mężczyzna szczerze cieszył się z jego śmierci i równie szczerze wyrażał swoją nienawiść i obrzydzenie. O ile umiał grać i zakładać najrozmaitsze maski, to gdy coś naprawdę czuł, nie potrafiłby tego _nie_ wyrazić w taki czy inny sposób. Jedno, co należało wyjaśnić, jeśli chodzi o tę dwójkę, to dlaczego Moriarty po prostu nie zlecił zabicia Magnussena przy pierwszej sposobności. Pewnie były powody… ale Sherlock nie zamierzał błądzić po omacku i postanowił sobie, że gdy tylko znów się spotkają, po prostu o to zapyta. A w międzyczasie pojedzie do Barts i wyrwie Molly serce, jeśli wydedukuje, że wiedziała, iż Moriarty żyje i maczała palce w ukryciu tego faktu.

Przestał wybiegać w przyszłość i wrócił na dach szpitala, przypominając sobie, pewnie po raz setny w swoim życiu, przebieg wydarzeń. Moriarty wydawał się bardziej szalony niż kiedykolwiek, rozbawiony, wściekły lub poruszony, dumny lub rozczarowany naprzemiennie. Wtedy Sherlock uznał to za oznakę jego licznych zaburzeń osobowości, czego uwieńczeniem był moment, kiedy dziękował mu za _nie-bycie zwyczajnym_ i miał łzy w oczach. To wszystko miało najprostsze wyjaśnienie z możliwych: był zdruzgotany, rozżalony i zły jednocześnie, był pod wpływem stresu, naciskany przez świadomość, że Janine zginie, jeśli popełni błąd. Sherlock czuł wówczas to samo, lecz jako stoicki introwertyk z momentami ekscentrycznych wybuchów objawiał to całkiem inaczej niż rozchwiany emocjonalnie, napadowo choleryczny Jim. Mogli być na pewnej płaszczyźnie identyczni, ale raczej nie dotyczyło to temperamentu i reakcji na stres.

Nie było więc sensu, by znów zastanawiał się nad tym, co Moriarty wówczas mówił. Wszystko to było strzępkami niezrealizowanych planów, rozbitych w pył przez Magnussena, bełkot, którego, oczywiście! część miała jakiś sens albo drugie dno. Sherlock jednak, pomimo swojego pragnienia wiedzy i skłonności do analizowania pewnych rzeczy aż do bólu, potrafił czasem rozpoznać przegraną sprawę: wszystko to co zdarzyło się trzy lata temu, nie miało już znaczenia, Moriarty miał już zupełnie inne zamiary wobec niego i gdyby teraz mieli cofnąć się w czasie z obecnie posiadaną wiedzą i doświadczeniami, mówiłby zapewne coś innego. Kody, anioły, nasz _problem_ , upadek. Bełkot. Mnóstwo, całe mnóstwo bełkotu. A ponadto nawet gdyby to MIAŁO znaczenie, to pozostawała jedna irytująca kwestia: nigdy nie nauczył się rozpoznawać, co w słowach Jima było istotne, kiedy kłamał i kiedy żartował, nie miał pewności, co było u niego maską, a co prawdziwą twarzą. Więc nawet jeśli cofnąłby się w czasie, z tą swoją cholerną wiedzą, to i tak była w niej ogromna dziura polegająca na tym, że Moriarty sam w sobie był nierozwiązaną zagadką i Sherlock nie sądził, że na tym etapie byłby w stanie właściwie rozszyfrować wszystkie ich rozmowy.

Frustrujące do granic możliwości.

Ekscytujące tak bardzo, że wewnętrznie aż drżał w oczekiwaniu na kolejne spotkanie.

Uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że teraz, kiedy Moriarty mu się objawił, znów będą mogli _tańczyć_. Znów miał kogoś, kto go fascynował, odpychał i przyciągał jednocześnie, kto był wielowymiarowy i interesujący; kto, spodziewając się kochanka siostry-kuzynki, miał łagodny, nieśmiały i niemal niewinny wyraz twarzy. Kto na widok Sherlocka, gdy zorientował się, że ten zobaczył jego _inną twarz_ , był przerażony – zszokowany, że detektyw w ogóle się u niego znalazł, to też – ale przede wszystkim zatrwożony faktem, że mógł zostać rozszyfrowany przez kogoś, przed kim zawsze grał psychopatę pozbawionego sumienia. Bał się, autentycznie się bał, że Sherlock zobaczył coś, czego nie chciał mu o sobie mówić i ten ułamek sekundy był na to wystarczającym dowodem. I mówił o Jimie więcej niż cała ich dalsza rozmowa, nawet moment, gdy przyznał wprost, że ma czułe punkty, wśród których jest Janine – również uwiązana do niego sentymentami, o czym Magnussen doskonale wiedział.

Janine. Znów Janine.

Wyszczerzył zęby i poderwał się z łóżka, startując do niewielkiej torby podróżnej, z której wyciągnął papierosy; uchylił okno i z namaszczeniem zapalił, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Janine. Doskonale wiedział już, czemu kupiła dom o niższym standardzie niż się spodziewał i wpatrując się w odległe światła Brighton utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że miał rację. Jego droga ex mieszkała tu kiedyś i to sentymenty przywiodły ją na bezdroża w okolicy miasta z dzieciństwa. W którym musiał też pomieszkiwać Jim i z którego Carl Powers wyjechał lata temu, by umrzeć w Londynie. Wiedział już, dlaczego nie znalazł Moriarty’ego w dawnych rocznikach szkolnych z tamtego okresu, gdy kilka lat temu wybrał się do Brighton próbując wykryć jego powiązania z młodym pływakiem, już po całej akcji na basenie. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej mieszkał tu tylko jakiś czas, może przyjeżdżał na wakacje do Janine, może nigdy nie chodził tu do szkoły; ale ONA chodziła i to JEJ przeszłość zamierzał prześwietlić, poczynając właśnie od podstawówki – bo dałby sobie odciąć rękę za to, że uczęszczała do tej samej, co Carl. Mógłby w tym momencie przekląć się za to, że nie miał zwyczaju zwracać jakiejkolwiek uwagi na trzeszczenie Janine, gdy w trakcie udawanego związku opowiadała nudnawe historie o koleżankach z dzieciństwa, miastach, w których mieszkała, ulubionych zabawach i przedmiotach szkolnych. Ale niewiele było błędów nie do naprawienia, a akurat ten można było naprawić z nawiązką.

Dogaszając papierosa uświadomił sobie, że zaczął w myślach stopniowo nazywać Moriarty’ego Jimem, ale raczej rozbawiło go to niż przeraziło.

 

***

 

Bill nie był zachwycony przebraniem, do którego włożenia zmusił go Sherlock, ale nie protestował jakoś specjalnie. Od poprzedniego dnia więcej milczał i wydawał się wcale nie cieszyć, że jego przewidywania odnośnie Moriarty’ego okazały się prawdą. Przeciwnie – nie próbował nawet mówić na ten temat i najwyraźniej pragnął tylko wrócić do swojej londyńskiej nory i oddać się ciągowi narkotycznemu i w ten sposób zapomnieć o fakcie, że miał okazję poznać najbardziej znanego przestępcę w Wielkiej Brytanii. Sherlock nie miał najmniejszej ochoty obcować ze sfochowanym, przestraszonym dzieciakiem bez jakiejkolwiek żądzy przygody, dlatego też, gdy opuścili maleńki sklep odzieżowy prowadzony przez młodą Latynoskę, zaciągnął go do kawiarni i zamówił kawę na wynos dla nich obu. A następnie wywiózł do nieco ponurego parku, gdzie, nie wychodząc z samochodu, streścił w skrócie przebieg rozmowy z Moriartym – części, której Bill nie słyszał – i zwierzył się z wniosków, do których doszedł. Pominął parę szczegółów, które uznał za zbędne, a do takich należała między innymi kiepska kondycja fizyczna przestępcy-konsultanta oraz jego przytyk odnośnie układu czułych punktów między nim a Johnem.

Nowa zagadka i ujawnione sekrety nieco rozkręciły Billa. Przestał się dąsać i trząść ze strachu na sam dźwięk nazwiska Moriarty i teraz tkwił pod zamkniętą szkołą podstawową na przedmieściach Brighton, do której uczęszczał niegdyś Carl Powers. Był ubrany, podobnie jak Sherlock, w ciemne dżinsy, białą koszulę i długi, ale nie przesadnie elegancki płaszcz, gdyż mieli udawać kontrolerów wysłanych przez skarbówkę, w razie gdyby na kogoś trafili – detektyw zamachałby mu przed oczami fałszywą odznaką i nakazem sprawdzenia archiwum w poszukiwaniu nieprawidłowości podatkowych – ale szanse na to były niewielkie. Trwała przerwa świąteczna i budynek wydawał się opuszczony, nie licząc szwendającego się po podwórzu zaspanego ochroniarza i równie mało energetycznej sprzątaczki. Ominięcie ich nie stanowiło żadnego problemu, podobnie jak wyłamanie zamka w tylnym wejściu.

– Czego konkretnie szukamy? – spytał wreszcie Bill, gdy Sherlock bez zastanowienia skierował się w stronę sekretariatów, przez które docierało się do zejścia do piwnic, w których przechowywano archiwalne dokumenty.

– Papierów Janine, których zaczniemy szukać sprawdzając tablice pamiątkowe z czasów, kiedy skończyła szkołę. A potem się zobaczy – odparł spokojnie i ruszył w stronę korytarzu z gablotami, w których tkwiły zdjęcia dawnych klas. Doskonale pamiętał, jak był tu parę lat temu i bezskutecznie poszukiwał fotografii młodego Moriarty’ego w rocznikach starszych i młodszych od Carla Powersa, toteż znalezienie tego miejsca nie było dla niego żadnym problemem.

– Skąd pewność…

– Nie będę cię obrażać wyjaśnianiem oczywistości – oznajmił, zatrzymując się. – Idź do końca korytarza, tam będziesz mieć absolwentów z dziewięćdziesiątego czwartego, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Będziemy się do siebie zbliżać a jak nic nie znajdziemy, to przeszukamy kolejne pięć lat – dodał, wskazując odpowiedni kierunek.

– Nazwisko?

– Hawkins. Ale sprawdzaj też inne, bo nie jestem przekonany, czy znam prawdziwe… albo czy pod prawdziwym chodziła do szkoły.

– Dobrze się orientujesz, gdzie co jest – stwierdził Bill, ruszając w głąb korytarza i zatrzymując się przy odpowiednim roczniku.

– Kiedyś szukałem tu Moriarty’ego. Najpierw zdjęcia klasowe, a potem włamanie do archiwum – odparł, skanując wzrokiem pierwszą gablotę. – Carl Powers – uściślił, licząc na to, że jego towarzysz pamięta tę sprawę i nie będzie zadawać głupich pytań.

– I nie zapamiętałeś, czy ona tu była? – rzucił młodszy mężczyzna z lekką kpiną w głosie.

– Przeceniasz moje możliwości – mruknął Sherlock. Dotarł właśnie do klasy Carla, którego zdjęcie, niepasujące do reszty, było częściowo zasłonięte czarną wstążką; to akurat pamiętał doskonale, bo wiedział, że chłopiec został zabity w ostatniej klasie podstawówki i chociaż nie zdążył ukończyć szkoły, został tu umieszczony. Dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w śmiałe oczy i nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy nastolatka. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał najmniejszych problemów z wyobrażeniem sobie, że ktoś taki dręczył niegdyś drobnego, dziwnego dzieciaka, jakim niewątpliwie był kiedyś Moriarty.

– Mam! – usłyszał po paru chwilach podniecony okrzyk Billa, więc natychmiast podbiegł do niego i wbił wzrok we wskazywane przez niego palcem zdjęcie małej Janine, która uśmiechała się szeroko, pewnie wpatrując się w obiektyw. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że to ona; identyczne oczy, rysy twarzy i błysk w ciemnych oczach, zgadzało się również nazwisko, co jednak nieco go zaskoczyło. Zerknął na datę i uniósł lekko brwi – była jak się okazało zaledwie rok od niego młodsza, a zawsze sądził, że dzieli ich znacznie więcej, chociaż nie zastanawiał się nad tym jakoś szczególnie.

– Świetnie. To teraz… – wyciągnął z kieszeni przygotowany wcześniej wytrych i skinął na drzwi w głębi korytarza.

– Sekretariat?

– Tak. Załóż to – powiedział, rzucając Billowi lateksowe rękawiczki. Sam również je wciągnął, wciskając skórzane, w których tu przyszedł, do kieszeni. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w tamtym kierunku i uporał się z lipnym zamkiem w parę sekund.

Z odnalezieniem archiwum oraz właściwego rocznika absolwentów nie miał również wielkich problemów, gdyż ta część dokumentacji była, jak się okazało, niedawno poukładana i dokładnie poopisywana. W efekcie już po paru chwilach miał w rękach teczkę z dokumentami Janine, którą pospiesznie otworzył, przeglądając świadectwa, zdjęcia, kartę lekarską i inne dokumenty. Zaświadczenia o wygranych konkursach, ksero aktu urodzenia oraz legitymacji uczniowskiej. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, gdy okazało się, że dziewczyna urodziła się w Irlandii i jakiś czas tam mieszkała, co wyjaśniało jej akcent, oraz fakt, iż zaczęła uczęszczać do tej szkoły dopiero mając sześć lat. Moriarty musiał być od niej nieco starszy, ale raczej nie więcej niż cztery lata. Jeśli sprowadzili się tu z Irlandii, to prawie na pewno razem, więc – zakładając, że to nie były tylko wakacyjne przyjazdy – zacząłby naukę od czwartej lub piątej klasy; szybko przeliczył wszystko w myślach, z jakichś przyczyn czując, że jednak _chodził_ on do tej szkoły, chociaż nie było go na liście absolwentów. A że nie umarł w tajemniczych okolicznościach jak Carl, jego zdjęcie nie znalazło się w gablocie, dokumentów zaś nie było wśród teczek absolwentów.

– Potrzebuję znaleźć dokumenty uczniów, którzy uczyli się tutaj, ale nie skończyli szkoły… na początek dwie ostatnie klasy w roku 1989 – powiedział do Billa, który zaglądał mu z zainteresowaniem przez ramię. – Szukamy Moriarty’ego. Zwracaj uwagę na każdego ucznia, który wyda ci się chociaż odrobinę podejrzany, bo to na pewno nie jest jego prawdziwe nazwisko.

– Wiesz gdzie to może być?

– Nie mam pojęcia – mruknął, rozglądając się po ogromnym, zakurzonym pomieszczeniu. Szafy i regały z segregatorami były tylko częściowo opisane i jeśli nie znało się systemu… nie miało się wielkich szans na znalezienie czegoś konkretnego.

Zaczęli więc w ciemno i minęło przeszło pół godziny, zanim Sherlock trafił na podejrzanie wyglądającą szufladę z teczkami zawierającymi ksero dokumentów uczniów z lat osiemdziesiątych, którzy przeprowadzili się i zabrali oryginały; papiery były, jak wszystko tutaj, pożółkłe, ale nieco mniej zakurzone niż reszta. Nie były też ułożone alfabetycznie ani chronologicznie – jakby ktoś wyciągał je w pośpiechu i nie trudził się z właściwym układaniem. Przywołał do siebie Billa i dwukrotnie przetrząsnęli zawartość szuflady, upewniając się, że pozostałe lata w tym regale są w idealnym porządku. Ktoś był tu przed nimi i przetrząsał te papiery parę miesięcy temu, ale nie dało się stwierdzić, czy wtedy wyciągnął teczkę, którą Sherlock spodziewał się znaleźć, czy też zabrano ją już wcześniej i ostatni intruz rzucił wszystko byle jak z powodu frustracji. Nie było trudno się domyślić, o kogo mogło chodzić.

– Dzienniki – powiedział krótko Bill, a detektyw spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. – Dzienniki lekcyjne. To ostatnia szansa.

– Dzienniki – powtórzył po nim Sherlock i uderzył się w czoło, dopiero teraz orientując się, jakim był idiotą. – Oczywiście! Dzienniki! Dlaczego nic nie… – urwał, gdy nieco przestraszony jego wybuchem Bill cofnął się o krok.

– To chyba oczywiste.

– Nie dla kogoś, kto nauczanie początkowe odbywał w domu – prychnął ze złością Sherlock.

Znalezienie dzienników okazało się znacznie mniejszym wyzwaniem niż odnalezienie dokumentów Janine czy też tajemniczej, przegrzebanej szuflady z papierami uczniów, którzy odeszli ze szkoły wcześniej; chociaż trzymano je w zamkniętych szafach w oddzielnym pomieszczeniu, wszystko było idealnie opisane. W roku 1989, gdy zginął Carl, funkcjonowało dziewięć klas z jego rocznika oraz osiem z niższego i nawet biorąc pod uwagę kilka semestrów, nie była to jakaś zawrotna ilość do przejrzenia.

– Skoro ma inne nazwisko, a w dziennikach nie ma zdjęć, to jak go znajdziemy?

– Zwracaj uwagę na każdego ucznia z męskim imieniem, który miał dobre oceny – oznajmił Sherlock i wybrał jeden z dzienników na chybił trafił, celując w pierwszy semestr i rocznik niższy od Carla.

Nie musiał go nawet kartkować, bo lista uczniów była pierwszym, co ujrzał po jego otworzeniu. A uczeń, który nazywał się _James Hawkins_ mógł być tylko jedną osobą. Drżącymi z podniecenia rękami przejrzał dziennik, potwierdzając swoje przypuszczenia – same najwyższe noty, pomijając zajęcia sportowe. Wiedząc już, czego ma szukać, wspólnie z Billem odnalazł pozostałe dzienniki tej grupy i gdy parę minut później mieli je wszystkie przed sobą, nie pozostały już żadne wątpliwości.

Moriarty chodził tu do szkoły przeszło dwa lata, a wyprowadził się, co było odnotowane, na drugim semestrze ostatniej klasy – jakieś osiem-dziesięć miesięcy po śmierci Carla. Był od niego rok młodszy, świetnie się uczył, nie sprawiał problemów – żadnych negatywnych uwag od nauczycieli na jego temat. Uwagi za to znajdowały się przy innych osobach i tylko w tym pierwszym dzienniku w przeciągu semestru znalazł aż cztery zapiski o tym, że któryś z innych uczniów się nad nim znęcał. Niby nic poważnego, typowe złośliwości dzieciaków, wyżywających się na kimś, kto z jakichś przyczyn odstawał i kogo uczynili kozłem ofiarnym. Chociaż brzmiało to wiarygodnie, gdy się nad tym zastanowiło, bo przecież świetne oceny, ponadprzeciętna inteligencja, kiepska kondycja i silny akcent to czasem aż nadto, by stać się popychadłem w podstawówce, to wiadomość, że Moriarty jako dziecko nie miał nadludzkich zdolności jeśli chodzi o zjednywanie sobie ludzi… zaskoczyła Sherlocka. Sądził, że mógł on trząść wszystkimi i już w tamtym wieku budować pierwsze sieci. Tymczasem z samych tylko dzienników lekcyjnych, tak przecież okrojonych z informacji i zawierających tylko szczątkowe, suche fakty, wyłaniał się powoli obraz małego Jima, jakiego zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

– Dzieciaki z innych klas pewnie też go nienawidziły – powiedział cicho i zamknął dziennik, wpatrując się w okładkę, na której naklejona była kartka z rokiem i numerem klasy. – Wyśmiewali go i dręczyli, a Carl Powers musiał być jednym z najgorszych. Musiał… – urwał na parę chwil. – Poszukajmy dzienników z ostatniej klasy Carla Powersa. W jego teczce nie było nawet śladu na ten temat, bo już ją kiedyś czytałem, ale tutaj… – wskazał na szafę, z której dopiero co wyjęli dokumenty dotyczące klasy Moriarty’ego – tutaj możemy znaleźć coś, czego tam nie było.

– Od czego zacząć?

– Pierwszy i drugi semestr. Patrz na daty przed majem – powiedział i podczas gdy Bill przeglądał kolejne półki, otworzył ponownie teczkę Janine, wpatrując się w jej zdjęcie legitymacyjne sprzed lat.

– Nie chcesz…? – spytał Bill, podając mu dwa dzienniki, które odnalazł po kilku chwilach i ze zdziwieniem uniósł brwi, gdy Sherlock pokręcił głową.

– Przeczytaj po cichu wszystkie uwagi przy nazwisku Carla – powiedział, zbierając na kupkę pozostałe rzeczy, które wyciągnęli. Zerkał co chwilę na twarz młodszego mężczyzny, którego oczy robiły się coraz większe, a po jakichś dwóch-trzech minutach Bill głośno zatrzasnął dziennik i odsunął od siebie jak poparzony.

– Powinieneś to przeczytać – wydukał, lecz Sherlock zacisnął usta.

– Domyślam się, że to coś okropnego, ale nie chcę wiedzieć, co konkretnie.

– Nie chcesz… – urwał, zszokowany tym stwierdzeniem. – Powers został po tym zawieszony na trzy tygodnie. Nie został wyrzucony i nie zgłoszono tego na policję tylko dlatego, że był świetnym pływakiem i _przynosił szkole chwałę_.

– I wszystko zatuszowano, żeby nie psuć mu świetlanej kariery – dopowiedział martwym tonem Sherlock i przymknął oczy, bez trudu wyobrażając sobie tę sytuację; końcówka lat osiemdziesiątych, typowa dla przedmieść małomiasteczkowość i zamiatanie spraw pod dywan. Typowe. Boleśnie typowe.

– A Moriarty go zamordował, gdy zorientował się, że nikt inny nie ukarze tego małego potwora tak, jak na to zasługuje – kontynuował tymczasem Bill, którego ton nie przypominał tego, co zazwyczaj prezentował i stał się niemal emocjonalny oraz poruszony, z innych jednak przyczyn niż bardziej lub mniej wyimaginowane lęki. – Dlatego w oficjalnej teczce nie ma śladu. A nawet jeśli był, to usunięto go po jego śmierci, aby pozostał w pamięci jako złoty chłopiec, tragicznie zmarły – zakończył ze złością i westchnął, ciężko siadając na podłodze i dokładając dziennik do stosu tych, które Sherlock miał stąd wynieść; nie powiedzieli o tym ani słowa, ale obaj wiedzieli, że zamierza zabrać je do dalszego przejrzenia. – W szkole też nikt mnie specjalnie nie kochał, bo byłem przemądrzałym dziwadłem. Chyba wiesz coś o tym, bo jednak dalszych szkół nie mogłeś zaliczyć w domu.

– Doskonale _wiem_.

– I na studiach… co to był za koszmar, prawda? Nie zabiłbym nikogo, ale wiesz? Jakoś nie potrafię już go potępiać. – Sherlock tylko skinął głową na te słowa. – Jak będziesz to przeglądać… – skinął na stos dzienników – zwróć uwagę na to, ile czasu Moriarty’ego nie było w szkole. Październik 1988. Po prostu… zobacz ile czasu był na zwolnieniu lekarskim.

Sherlock przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Nie tego zamierzał się dowiedzieć przetrząsając stare archiwum; prawdę powiedziawszy, chciał tylko wyciągnąć z dokumentów dawny adres jego lub Janine, poekscytować się zdjęciem Moriarty’ego z dzieciństwa, zabrać je jako pamiątkę i pojechać w okolice, gdzie mieszkał on jako dziecko – jak się okazało, przez dwa lata. Dziwne, że wyprowadził się, skoro jego siostra-kuzynka, z którą tu przyjechał, została i ukończyła szkołę… Tymczasem adresu Jima nie mógł odszukać, bo jego dokumenty zniknęły, mógł jednak założyć, że dowie się czegoś w rodzinnej okolicy Janine. Zacisnął palce na teczce z jej rzeczami, po czym zaczął wkładać niepotrzebne dzienniki z powrotem do szafy. Bill dołączył do niego bez słowa i po paru minutach archiwum było w takim stanie, w jakim je zastali, pomijając oczywiście, że dzienniki Jima i jeden Carla Powersa oraz dokumenty Janine zostały zabrane.

– Nie patrz tak – rozkazał, pochwytując spojrzenie Billa, który wydawał się bardziej poruszony tym czego się dowiedzieli niż należało. – Masa dzieciaków jest dręczona w szkole, ale tylko te kompletnie skrzywione i niereformowalne jednostki _mordują_ swoich oprawców.

– Miał ile, dziesięć lat? Był jeszcze dzieckiem, a nie popieprzonym nastolatkiem, w którym buzują hormony i który wbiega do szkoły z bronią i robi masakrę.

– Nie próbuj go bronić – powiedział oschle. – To Moriarty. Mówiłem ci, do czego jest zdolny i nie powinno aż tak cię szokować, że już jako dziecko potrafił zabić z zimną krwią. Taki po prostu _jest_.

– Tak, taki jest, a ty siadasz z nim przy stole i gawędzicie sobie przy herbatce jak dobrzy znajomi…!

– Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem normalny – odparł, uśmiechając się sztucznie i wyzywająco patrząc na Billa, który po paru chwilach skapitulował, rezygnując z dalszej dyskusji.

– I… co teraz? – spytał, kiedy niedługo później, po uporaniu się ze wszystkim, szybkim krokiem przemierzali pusty korytarz szkolny, kierując się do wyjścia.

– Dalsza wycieczka sentymentalna – rzucił Sherlock, podając mu telefon z uruchomionym gps-em i wprowadzonym adresem, który znalazł w dokumentach Janine.

– To niedaleko – stwierdził mężczyzna i sapnął z zaskoczenia, gdy detektyw rzucił mu kluczyki od samochodu. – Znów prowadzę?

– Tak i radzę ci nie odzywać się słowem w trakcie tych dziesięciu minut jazdy. Muszę pomyśleć – powiedział, mocniej zaciskając palce na skradzionych dokumentach szkolnych.

 

***

 

Okolica, w której mieszkała niegdyś Janine, wyglądała na typowe osiedle domków jednorodzinnych, niezbyt bogate, ale zadbane i w dość małomiasteczkowym klimacie. Ulice były pustawe, a nieco niemrawą i senną atmosferę potęgowała wilgoć w powietrzu i zalegająca w oddali mgła. Po podwórku starego domu jego ex biegały dwa groźnie wyglądające psy, natomiast właścicieli nie było – szybka dedukcja: wyjazd na tydzień, uruchomione alarmy, pozasuwane zazwyczaj nieużywane rolety, nastoletni sąsiad przychodzący karmić ich zwierzęta – a Sherlock szybko zrezygnował z prób włamywania się. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem by stwierdzić, że dom w ciągu ostatnich lat przynajmniej kilka razy zmienił właścicieli, na co wskazywała wielokrotnie przerabiana tabliczka pod skrzynką na listy i parę innych, ale równie wymownych detali. Dlatego też uznał, że lepszym pomysłem będzie zasięgnięcia języka u sąsiadów i chociaż najchętniej od razu uderzyłby do pierwszego lepszego domu, na skutek marudzenia Billa o drugie śniadanie, udali się do niewielkiej, przytulnej knajpki zaledwie przecznicę dalej.

– Gdy sprawdzałem przeszłość Janine, cofnąłem się tylko do okresu studiów – oznajmił, powoli mieszając cukier w filiżance z kawą. Wchodząc tu nie zamierzał niczego zamawiać, ale teraz uznał, że może chwila nad gorącym, słodkim płynem, może jednak dobrze mu zrobić, zwłaszcza jeśli spożytkuje ten czas zastanawiając się głośno nad paroma sprawami. – Jakieś finanse czy tam administracja. Nieźle jej szło. Od razu znalazła pracę w jakimś biurze, nie miała żadnych tajemniczych relacji ani problemów. Zwyczajna trzydziestoparolatka po kilku związkach, która, jak sądziłem, trafiła do Magnussena przypadkiem.

– Tłumaczysz mi się? – spytał Bill znad talerza ze śmieciową sałatką, która wyglądała jak zbieranina resztek warzyw z ostatniego tygodnia.

– Nie przyszło mi do głowy, by sprawdzać świadectwa szkolne, gdy przeglądałem dokumenty w jej mieszkaniu – kontynuował, ignorując zapytanie. – I nie była na tyle głupia, by trzymać w mieszkaniu w Londynie zdjęcia z dzieciństwa z Moriartym. Im dłużej myślę o tej dwójce, tym mniej jestem przekonany, że dopiero ostatnio dowiedziała się od niego o tym, że współpracował z Magnussenem. Naprawdę _nie była głupia_. Moriarty to jej czuły punkt i musiała zdawać sobie sprawę z jego działań w większym stopniu niż on twierdzi.

– Lub _sądzi_.

– Wątpię, jego nie da się tak łatwo oszukać – odparował Sherlock, lecz Bill najwyraźniej postanowił pobawić się w polemikę.

– Janine _nie jest głupia_ – oznajmił – i jakoś tobie zamydliła oczy, tak, że nie miałeś pojęcia, że są rodzeństwem.

– Co najwyżej przyrodnim, a możliwe że tylko kuzynami – odciął się Sherlock. – Znali się lepiej. Na pewno potrafił w niej zobaczyć więcej _prawdy_ niż ja. – Wziął głęboki oddech i sięgnął po komórkę, która właśnie obwieściła nadejście SMS-a, trzeciego w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

– Doktor?

– Pani doktorowa – odparł detektyw, gdy zobaczył, że nadawcą wszystkich wiadomości była Mary. Bill tylko skinął głową i wbił wzrok w talerz, wydłubując z sałatki kiełki, które następnie odkładał na serwetkę i rozgniatał widelcem. Sherlock przez moment wpatrywał się w niego z pewną fascynacją, a potem ponownie skupił na telefonie.

Trzy wiadomości, a Mary raczej rzadko do niego pisała. Nie miał ochoty tego czytać, cokolwiek by miała do powiedzenia, lecz ciekawość zwyciężyła i pootwierał je zgodnie z chronologią.

_Sherlock, jesteś w domu? Chcę wpaść i pogadać._

_Już wiem, że cię nie ma, rozmawiałam z panią Hudson. Odezwij się, to ważne._

_Możesz ignorować moje wiadomości, ale do cholery!!! Zadzwoń do Johna i przeproś go, cokolwiek mu nagadałeś. Jest nieznośny odkąd się ścięliście i powoli mam go dość._

Skrzywił się na to ostatnie stwierdzenie, ale powstrzymał się przed dosadnym odpisaniem jej z poradą, co może zrobić, skoro dąsy Johna tak strasznie ją irytowały, że nie może z nim wytrzymać. Zamiast tego wysłał krótkie stwierdzenie „ _Sprawa. Nie mam czasu.”_ i schował telefon do kieszeni, próbując uznać temat za zakończony. Prawda była jednak taka, że samo wspomnienie Johna, o którym udało mu się niemal nie myśleć przez ostatnią dobę, kompletnie go rozstroiło, a słowa Moriarty’ego powróciły z siłą gromu. _Jak się czułeś, kochany, gdy zrozumiałeś, że jest twoim czułym punktem, ale że ty nie jesteś jego?_

Jeszcze parę chwil próbował wrócić do dyskusji z Billem, ale ponieważ mężczyzna zaczął w coraz bardziej odrzucający sposób bawić się jedzeniem, jakoś stracił ochotę na ciągnięcie go za język i wymianę poglądów. Albo może to rozproszenie Johnem sprawiło, że wolał zatopić się w myślach… a raczej nie potrafił zrobić niczego innego. Upił nieco kawy, przymknął oczy i gwałtownie je otworzył, wbijając mało przytomny wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę.

Bo _jak się czuł_? Tak naprawdę, całkowicie szczerze z samym sobą?

Jakby zderzył się z ciężarówką, tak chyba najlepiej można było to opisać.

Od miesięcy, może nawet już od czasu powrotu do Londynu po dwóch latach _bycia martwym_ i mało przyjacielskiego przywitania ze strony Johna, gdzieś na dnie świadomości rozkwitały w nim emocje, dziwne, nieznane i zdecydowanie niepokojące, co stwierdzał za każdym razem, gdy próbował się nad nimi zastanawiać lub je zwalczać. _Jakby coś go uwierało_ , tak, to dobre określenie. Było z nim niemal cały czas, drażniło i łaskotało. Ściskało jak źle dobrane, chociaż teoretycznie właściwego rozmiaru spodnie, swędziało jak ukąszenie komara sprzed paru godzin, o którym można było chwilowo zapomnieć, dopóki nie potarło się przypadkiem tego miejsca.

Gdy John został porwany i uwięziony w ognisku, Sherlock miał wrażenie, jakby to jego skórę przypiekano; gdy patrzył na niego i Mary, szczęśliwych, beztroskich i zajętych sobą nawzajem lub planowaniem ślubu, czuł mrowienie nieokreślonego źródła, rozchodzące się po całym ciele, przyprawiające o zaburzenia równowagi, tiki nerwowe i bezsenność. Na ich weselu nie był w stanie wytrzymać do końca, bo udawanie normalności było dla niego wykańczające i osiągnął wówczas szczyt swoich możliwości. Wyszedł nawet wcześniej niż planował i potem przez trzy dni nie ruszał się z domu, by czasem nie trafić na jakiegoś żywego człowieka, z którym musiałby rozmawiać.

Kiedy odsunął się od nich w okresie, gdy zaczął umawiać się z Janine, zabawiać narkotykami i prowadzić sprawę Magnussena, niby nic mu nie dolegało, żadnych swędząco-drażniących objawów, które nie miały racjonalnego wyjaśnienia, poza tym że… miał wrażenie, jakby był odrobinę spragniony lub głodny – dziwne, bo tak prozaicznych, fizjologicznych braków jakoś nigdy nie uznawał za dotkliwe. Jakby o czymś zapomniał i to coś krążyło za nim, jakby stał cały czas o pół kroku za blisko przeciągu, jakby cała rzeczywistość była przesunięta o parę cali i coś po prostu w niej nie grało. A potem John wyciągał go z narkotykowej dziupli i wrzeszczał i znów wszystko wracało na miejsce, czasoprzestrzeń przestała się chybotać, kolory stały odpowiednio nasycone. Powróciło też rozedrganie i łaskotanie, tym silniejsze, im John był bliżej.

Gdy był blisko, nie potrafił myśleć, bo _właściwa_ wersja świata okazywała się być zbyt rozpraszająca i niewygodna. Gdy był daleko, było dobrze tylko do momentu, gdy nie uświadamiał sobie, że _jest daleko_ , bo to powodowało dziwaczne przesunięcia i przeciągi. W poprzesuwanej rzeczywistości był jednak bliżej swojego umysłu i intelektu i chociaż John sprawiał od dawna, _dawna_ , że nigdzie nie czuł się tak do końca sobą, to przynajmniej nie rozbijał go na kawałki nieopatrznymi zetknięciem dłoni czy poprawianiem mu włosów.

I wtedy powoli ruszyła ciężarówka. Nieudane włamanie do biura Magnussena pociągnęło za sobą ujawnienie prawdy o Mary i zbyt dużo czasu straconego w szpitalu. John miotał się we własnych emocjach, gdzieś pomiędzy ślepą miłością a wściekłością na żonę i był wówczas naprawdę kiepskim towarzyszem w jego rekonwalescencji. Nie brali spraw, bo nie był jeszcze w formie by ścigać się po mieście, a poza tym myślał tylko o tej jednej, która stała się jego obsesją, wyniszczającą, a nie stymulującą. Zaczął grać z _rekinem_ i – tak jak Moriarty – przegrał.

 Samochód rozpędzał się, gdy Magnussen poznał jego czułe punkty, nie dał się nabrać na narkotyki i zobaczył, widział lepiej niż sam Sherlock, że najsilniejszym z nich jest właśnie John. Który, dokładnie, _identycznie_ jak powiedział Jim, miał jedną ludzką słabość a była nią Mary, dawna zabójczyni, zakłamana, niebezpieczna i nieprzewidywalna. Szybciej, szybciej i BUM. Irene w sytuacji zagrożenia szukała komórki, jak matka ukochanego dziecka. John szukałby Mary, swojej ciężarnej żony, której wybaczył wszystko. Sherlock szukałby Johna, ze wszystkimi jego wadami i niechcianymi reakcjami, jakie w nim wywoływał. Zrobiłby dla niego wszystko dopóki widział, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie lub dopóki takowe by nad nim dostrzegał. Zrobił to, faktycznie _zrobił_ i po co? By dostać za to jedną, krótką, właściwie nic nie znaczącą wizytę w areszcie, zszokowane wzywanie nadaremno imienia boga, gdy oświetlały ich helikoptery i uściśnięcie dłoni na lotnisku, poprzedzone drętwą i sztuczną do bólu rozmową. Już po wszystkim. Po zderzeniu czołowym są tylko karetki, policja i zgrzytanie zębami.

Nie, nie miał do niego pretensji, to nawet nie o to chodziło, o to całe poczucie niesprawiedliwości i zazdrość i rozczarowanie, chociaż pewnie wiele osób tak właśnie mogłoby sądzić. W pewnym sensie czuł nawet ulgę, że John nie doświadcza tych samych niedorzeczności, co on, bo wówczas sytuacja stałaby się dalece bardziej krępująca niż już była. Moriarty miał rację, że dostrzegł jednostronną zależność między detektywem i jego blogerem, ale nie miał, twierdząc, że wzajemność byłaby lepsza. Sam miał wzajemność z Janine, a ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy zmusił go do zniknięcia na nawet dłużej niż Sherlocka i raczej w tym okresie nie bawił się najlepiej, sądząc po stanie fizycznym, w jakim obecnie się znajdował.

– Shezza, komórka – usłyszał zniecierpliwiony szept Billa.

– Co?

– Dzwoni – syknął i skinął na kieszeń Sherlocka a potem dyskretnie wskazał brodą dwójkę starszych ludzi przy najbliższym stoliku, patrzących na nich z potępieniem.

– Mycroft – stwierdził detektyw i uśmiechnął się ze złośliwą satysfakcją, gdy odrzucił połączenie i wyłączył telefon. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to paskudne, a rozmyślania o czułych punktach uzmysłowiły mu jak bardzo. Był słabością swojego brata i… ignorowanie go z premedytacją nabrało teraz nowego wymiaru. Skoro jego słabość mąciła mu w głowie to czuł, że ma moralne prawo napsuć trochę krwi komuś, komu… zależało na nim?

Odgonił tę myśl, nie mając ochoty zaprzątać sobie umysłu wątpliwymi uczuciami Mycrofta, ale płynny powrót do urwanego wątku okazał się niemożliwy. Czułe punkty. Janine i Moriarty. Sprawa. Przedmieścia Brighton. Rodzinne strony tej dwójki. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, oceniając kolejne osoby – nie było ich wiele – i stwierdził, że siedzenie tutaj to strata czasu, bo żadna z nich nie wydawała się obiecującym obiektem do naciągnięcia na zwierzenia.

– Bill, idziemy – oznajmił, podnosząc się gwałtownie z miejsca.

– Nie dokończyłem…

– Możesz zostać, jeśli nie interesuje cię pogawędka z jakąś starszą sąsiadką państwa Hawkins – rzucił, sięgając po płaszcz przewieszony przez oparcie krzesła.

– To zajęłoby dwie minuty…! – jęczał mężczyzna, pospiesznie jednak ruszając za Sherlockiem, który był już przy barze i nerwowo przebierał nogami, oczekując na rachunek.

– Dwie minuty za długo. Właśnie coś sobie uświadomiłem.

– Co takiego? – mruknął ze zniechęceniem Bill, kiedy po paru chwilach znaleźli się z powrotem na zewnątrz.

– Czym poradziłbyś sobie z czułym punktem, który cię zadręcza?

– Naćpałbym się – odparł krótko, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie raz tak robiłem.

– Właśnie.

– I _to_ cię tak ruszyło, że musimy _teraz natychmiast_ wracać do śledztwa?

– To właśnie zamierzam teraz zrobić – rzucił Sherlock, a gdy Bill wytrzeszczył oczy, spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. – Narkotyki to jak celowe ładowanie się w słabość i tworzenie sobie nowego czułego punktu, którym wypierasz ten, który cię gnębi. Podobnie będzie z innymi używkami, tak swoją drogą. Tyle że ja już mam zapasowe czułe punkty i to takie, od których nie siądzie mi wątroba ani psychika i w tym momencie, _teraz natychmiast_ , potrzebuję się jednym z nich porządnie znieczulić, a ty mi w tym pomożesz.

– Chcę wiedzieć, co to za czuły punkt? – spytał, lecz Sherlock udał, że go nie słyszy.

– Poszukam tylko odpowiedniego domu w sąsiedztwie starego lokum Janine, a ty będziesz wówczas udawał mojego brata. Nie musisz nic mówić, przytakuj, a ja się wszystkim zaj…

– O Boże…! – wykrzyknął nagle Bill, gwałtownie się zatrzymując i robiąc dwa kroki do tyłu. – Masz jakieś skrywane perwersje, tak? I to ze swoim bratem. Boże. Sorry, ale na to się nie piszę, zdecydo…

– Mówiłem ci już, że gdy się stresujesz, zmieniasz się w amebę? – warknął Sherlock, zdegustowany samą sugestią. – Nie? To właśnie to mówię.

– To zabrzmiało jakbyś…

– _Moriarty_ to moja słabość, idioto. Mam problemy z koncentracją, a dopóki się nim zajmuję, wracam do formy i do normalności.

– Jakoś wątpię w to ostatnie – wymamrotał, czego Sherlock nawet nie próbował komentować, gdyż nagle znów był pobudzony, na tyle, by myśli o Johnie odpłynęły daleko, zastąpione fragmentami przeszłości Jima, które należało poskładać w całość, zaczynając od znalezienia brakujących puzzli. Potarł z ekscytacją ręce i szybkim krokiem skierował się z powrotem na osiedle Janine, gdzie bez zastanowienia zapukał do pierwszego domu.

 

***

 

Stracili półtorej godziny. Równe dziewięćdziesiąt minut, najpierw kompromitując się przed niemówiącą po angielsku nastolatką z południa kontynentu, potem dwoma młodymi mężczyznami, którzy sprowadzili się tu stosunkowo niedawno, ale mieli wielką ochotę podzielić się wszelkimi wrażeniami o tym miejscu, a wreszcie – przed staruszkiem z manią prześladowczą, który zaczął histeryzować i straszyć ich policją. Czwarty dom okazał się nieco lepszy, bo trafili w nim na młode małżeństwo, które poznało się tutaj jeszcze w wieku dziecięcym i zostało w rodzinnych stronach. Oboje sporo wiedzieli o obecnych mieszkańcach okolicznych domów i chociaż nie mogli kojarzyć sytuacji sprzed dwudziestu pięciu lat, to uwierzyli bez słowa w bajeczkę o dziennikarzach lokalnej gazety Sussex i pisaniu reportażu o historii tej części Brighton. W efekcie pokierowali Sherlocka i Billa do „pewnej przemiłej staruszki”, która miała niewielki dom prawie naprzeciwko dawnego lokum Hawkinsów.

Kobieta okazała się mieć nie więcej niż pięćdziesiąt kilka lat, daleko było jej więc do tego, by być nazwaną _staruszką_ , lecz parze beztroskich dzieciaków, którzy wzięli ślub zaraz po dwudziestce i zamieszkali w posiadłości po dziadkach jednego z nich, musiała się wydawać starsza od węgla. Nie mylili się jednak co do tego, że była naprawdę miła, w sposób przerażająco naiwny, co jednak dobrze rokowało: kobieta na widok dwóch zmarzniętych przybyszy, którzy zjawili się u niej w porze obiadowej i mokli w lekkiej mżawce, otworzyła szeroko drzwi i zaprosiła ich do środka, od razu proponując herbatę.

– Dziennikarze z Sussex Journal – powiedziała, stawiając przed nimi dwie filiżanki i były to pierwsze słowa po uprzejmościach, jakie wymienili przy drzwiach. – Pan Higgins już do mnie dzwonił – wyjaśniła, dostrzegając zdziwione spojrzenia obu mężczyzn. – Ostrzegał, że to para zboczeńców – dodała z rozbawieniem. – Żarty żartami. Od razu pana rozpoznałam, panie Holmes i zamieniam się w słuch. – Oparła podbródek na wyciągniętej dłoni i zmrużyła oczy, a jej rysy wówczas nieco stwardniały i przestała wyglądać jak starsza wersja Molly z lepszym kształtem ust.

– Przyjechałem tu w sprawie Janine – oznajmił z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i rzucił Billowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, gdy ten aż rozdziawił usta, słysząc tak niepodobny do Sherlocka ton. – Skoro mnie pani rozpoznała, to zapewne czytała pani jej ostatnie…

– Panie Holmes, wszyscy tutaj to czytali i jestem w szoku, że nikt pana nie rozpoznał – przerwała mu i chociaż starała się, by jej ton był oschły, zupełnie jej to nie wyszło. – W czym rzecz? Przyjechał pan znaleźć coś na nią? Po tym wszystkim, co opowiadała, chce się pan zemścić, tak?

– Co…? – wydał z siebie tak zdziwiony jęk, że musiał kopnąć Billa pod stołem, by ten ich nie zdradził. – Ach, to! Droga pani…

– Butler – rzuciła sucho.

– Pani Butler. Jestem tu dla Janine, bo chciałem jej zrobić… – uśmiechnął się niewinnie – niespodziankę. Mieliśmy trudności, o których dość… niefortunnie usłyszała cała Anglia, ale wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Odnowiliśmy zaręczyny w święta… och, to ten moment, gdy dziewczyna wyciąga rękę z pierścionkiem, prawda? – zaśmiał się nerwowo i, udając skrępowanego, zaczął wyginać sobie palce. – Nie jestem w tym najlepszy. W sensie… no, w takich sprawach.

– Zdecydowanie – zaśmiała się kobieta, której wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że stopniowo pozbywała się rezerw i zdecydowanie kupowała tę bujdę, chociaż jak na razie nawet nie musiał się specjalnie starać. – Trochę inaczej sobie pana wyobrażałam.

– Często to słyszę. I że na zdjęciach wydaję się wyższy – oznajmił; kolejny zawstydzony uśmiech, błądzenie wzrokiem po ścianach i dalsza zabawa palcami. – Pani Butler, przyjechałem, bo robię dla Janine… album. Ze zdjęciami. Wszystkie ważne dla niej miejsca, dawne szkoły, domy, okolice. Oboje jesteśmy tacy zabiegani i nigdy nie możemy się zgrać, by razem gdzieś pojechać, więc postanowiłem… zebrać to wszystko i pokazać. No, że się staram. Naprawdę.

– Jeśli chodzi o zdjęcia, to chyba nie potrzebował pan zaczepiać sąsiadów, co?

– Kłopot w tym, że robię to wszystko w tajemnicy, nie mogłem spytać jej o adres, a znałem tylko nazwę ulicy – powiedział i pochylił głowę z zażenowaniem, które akurat nie było udawane. – No i chciałem też… rozumie pani. Znaleźć kogoś kto ją tu znał. Może miała jakieś ulubione miejsca jako dziecko lub… coś. Cokolwiek. Nie była nigdy zbyt wylewna, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy i nawet nie wiem jak zacząć. Na jej uniwersytecie było łatwiej, bo pojechałem tam z jej przyjaciółką, ale tutaj, no. Hm. Tak zupełnie nikogo nie mam. To znaczy mam panią i Micky’ego… pani Butler, to jest Micky, mój brat, Micky, to pani Butler to… ekhm… no tak… – znów parsknął nerwowym chichotem, idealnie wchodząc w rolę kompletnie nieprzystosowanego społecznie, introwertycznego i nieśmiałego do bólu dziwaka, który robi z siebie idiotę, gdy próbuje wejść w jakąkolwiek interakcję międzyludzką. Chociaż Janine pewnie wybuchłaby ze złości, gdyby się tego dowiedziała, uważał, że właśnie do kogoś takiego by pasowała lepiej niż do wszystkich tych nadętych szpanerów, z którymi umawiała się teraz. Trafił o tyle, że jego rozmówczyni uwierzyła w tę wersję i uznała za prawdopodobne, by Janine, którą pewnie znała tylko jako dziecko, spotykała się z kimś takim.

– Mówi pan, że nie jest zbyt wylewna, jeśli chodzi o jej dzieciństwo, tak? – westchnęła kobieta, a jej ton nagle stał się nieco nostalgiczny. Ostateczny dowód, że udało mu się do niej dotrzeć.

– No niestety… to znaczy, nie to, żebym ją naciskał. Wiem, że tu mieszkała z rodzicami. I Jimem. No, ale on wyjechał, ona też się wyprowadziła, właściwie nie ma specjalnego kontaktu z rodziną. Nawet nie miałem okazji… cóż. Tak. Poznać ich – dokończył i to akurat było bezpiecznym i zgodnym z prawdą stwierdzeniem, gdyż doskonale wiedział, że rodzice Janine lata temu kupili maleńki dom w Szkocji i właściwie się stamtąd nie ruszali, natomiast ich córka wolała życie w Londynie niż wycieczki sentymentalne na daleką prowincję.

– Jeśli chce pan zrobić jej prezent, to może to miejsce nie jest najlepszym pomysłem – powiedziała jakby smutnym tonem pani Butler. – Oczywiście Aisha… no, matka Janine… wyszła z tego, z czasem, ale życie tutaj nie było raczej dla niej najszczęśliwszym okresem w życiu. Ta historia z małym Jimmym… to straszne. Taki dobre chłopiec, a takie nieszczęście. Aisha traktowała go jak własne dziecko i gdy jego biologiczna… gdy ta… – wzięła głęboki oddech. – Przepraszam. Po prostu Aisha wypłakiwała mi się nie raz, gdy matka Jimmiego im go odebrała. Janine też to przeżyła, nie mówiąc już o Henrym… ledwo zdołali wyprowadzić go na prostą po tym, co się stało, a tamta irlandzka wariatka przyjeżdża tu z obstawą i go ot tak, zabiera. Do tej pory nie mogę… – pokręciła głową i lekko zaszklonymi oczami spojrzała na Sherlocka. – Przepraszam, że się tak rozklejam, ale zawsze kroi mi się serce, gdy o tym myślę. Byłam przy tym i nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że stałam tam i nic nie zrobiłam, wiedząc doskonale, do czego ta kobieta jest zdolna.

– To co pani mówi… – Sherlock z trudem usunął z głosu wszelkie oznaki zniecierpliwienia. – Janine… niewiele o tym mówi. W sensie o Jimie. Była mała i mam wrażenie… że rodzice też nie wszystko jej mówili.

– I dzięki Bogu! – wykrzyknęła pani Butler. – Janine miała cztery lata, gdy to się stało, to jasne, że jej nie mówili…! Wcale by mnie nie zdziwiło, gdyby nadal znała tylko ocenzurowaną wersję, zwłaszcza że byli sobie z Jimmym naprawdę bliscy, a z jej impulsywnością mogłaby nie zareagować najlepiej… na pełną historię. Zresztą pan zna ją najlepiej więc… – urwała i popatrzyła mu w oczy, dostrzegając niemożliwe do ukrycia zainteresowanie, które Sherlock zdołał tylko odrobinę przygasić, by nie wyglądał jakby aż trząsł się w środku z podekscytowanego oczekiwania. – Rozumiem, że niewiele pan o tym słyszał, a chciałby poznać tę historię, panie Holmes…?

– Chciałbym wiedzieć o Janine wszystko – powiedział, a właściwie wydusił z siebie, starając się nie zdradzić prawdziwych pobudek choćby drgnięciem kącika warg. – Kocham ją i cokolwiek miało wpływ na jej życie… jest też ważne dla mnie. Proszę, niech pani mi powie, co tu zaszło…

– Nie tutaj. W Irlandii. Prawie trzydzieści lat temu.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkins - nazwisko Janine pojawiło się tylko w klatce z widocznym wywiadem w gazecie:  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/5363b1e1210d7751f07f5e66d047a7c7/tumblr_inline_n2k83dkhe01r0wsrz.png  
> ale nie jest nigdzie powiedziane w serialu ani podane w napisach końcowych; opisy brytyjskiego systemu edukacji - posiłkowałam się Wiki i paroma artykułami-informatorami, lecz jeśli coś pokręciłam, to przyjmuję to na klatę i postaram się skorygować (jeśli prawidłową wersję będzie się dało wpleść w fabułę).  
> To był trudny i łatwy jednocześnie rozdział, bo z jednej strony miałam plan, co chcę napisać, z drugiej w trakcie powstało mnóstwo wątpliwości i nieścisłości, których nie przemyślałam wcześniej i musiałam korygować na bieżąco. I jeszczee jedno - kwestia przeszłości Moriarty'ego dręczyła mnie na dłuuuugo przed zaczęciem tego tekstu (w sumie był to jeden z motywatorów, by w ogóle zacząć pisać) i dopiero z iluś rozbieżnych wersji zaczęła mi się krystalizować konkretna wizja.


	5. Brighton cz.2

 

***

 

Sherlock opuszczał Brighton bladozielonkawy, przytłoczony historią, którą usłyszał i z tępym pulsowaniem w lewej skroni, kolejny raz w ciągu ostatnich dni przywodzącym na myśl skłonność do migren. Powinien poradzić się Johna w tej sprawie, ale przecież nie rozmawiali, a ponadto ten, wczuwając się w rolę zarówno przyjaciela jak  i dobrego lekarza, zapytałby, co się wydarzyło, że nagle zaczął mieć takie objawy. I musiałby kłamać, bo opowiedzenie mu o spotkaniu z Moriartym i wiadomościach, jakie usłyszał w ciągu ostatniej doby, nie wchodziło w grę. Bill z kolei wydawał się być porażony opowieścią pani Butler i zupełnie nieobecny, dlatego też to detektyw prowadził w drodze powrotnej, co było jedynym rozwiązaniem, jeśli nie zamierzali roztrzaskać się na pierwszym drzewie. Od centrum Londynu dzieliło ich półtorej godziny jazdy, nie licząc rzecz jasna korków, które mogły wydłużyć ten czas nawet dwukrotnie. Nie za bardzo ufał sobie za kierownicą i czuł, że bezpieczniej byłoby przenocować w najbliższym motelu, lecz pragnienie zamknięcia się w mieszkaniu na Baker Street i pałacu myśli zwyciężyło zdrowy rozsądek. W efekcie jechał powoli, lecz nerwowo i parę razy chyba tylko cud uchronił go od drobnej stłuczki.

– Zatrzymaj się – zażądał Bill po jakichś czterdziestu minutach. – Zatrzymaj, zapal sobie i… cokolwiek.

– Nikotyna powoduje zwiększenie tętna, blokuje transport tlenu i logicznie rzecz biorąc koncentracja…

– To zatrzymaj się i popatrz w niebo – jęknął i westchnął z ulgą, gdy Sherlock faktycznie zaczął hamować i zjechał na pobocze. – Jak to było z tym wychodzeniem z domu? _Niebezpiecznie jest wyjść za własny próg, bo nie wiadomo dokąd poprowadzą nas nogi, jeśli ich nie powstrzymamy?_ – stwierdził filozoficznym, dość ponurym tonem, co sprawiło, że detektyw spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. – To z… nieważne. Po prostu… cholera, nie tego planowaliśmy się dowiedzieć…

– No nie mów – mruknął Sherlock i mimo komentarza sprzed paru sekund, wyszedł z samochodu, wyszarpując z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Pospiesznie zapalił, zaciągnął się dymem i oparł o samochód, zerkając przelotnie na Billa, który po chwili stanął obok niego. – Pani Butler musiała dusić to w sobie od lat, że popłynęła aż tak emocjonalnie.

– Dziwi cię to?

– Nie tak bardzo, jak powinno. I tak nie powiedziała wszystkiego, co mogłoby nas zainteresować.

– Zainteresować? – wydukał zszokowany Bill. – Chyba ciebie, bo ja, uwierz, wolałem nie wiedzieć. Na litość, jak teraz o tym myślę, to Moriarty wyrósł na całkiem zwyczajnego gościa, skoro…

– W wieku siedmiu lat był świadkiem, jak jego szurnięta mamuśka zabija swojego faceta i dwoje niemowląt? – rzucił niemal obojętnie, na co Bill aż się zachłysnął. – Najdziwniejsza część tej historii, to jak mogli po kilku latach wypuścić ją i przywrócić jej prawa rodzicielskie. Nie przydzielili jej kuratora? Walki Henry’ego w sądach nic nie dały, mimo świadków i ewidentnych dowodów, że ta kobieta jest niebezpieczna i niezrównoważona? Tym bardziej zastanawiające. Pani Butler musiała nie docenić dojść, jakie rodzina matki Mo…

– Shezza, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – przerwał mu Bill i okręcił się na pięcie. – Chcesz racjonalizować i szukać sobie kolejnej zagadki do rozwiązania? Świetnie, ale to nie na moje nerwy i żołądek. Skoro zamierzasz to drążyć, nigdzie więcej z tobą nie jadę – zakończył obrażonym tonem, wsiadając z powrotem do samochodu, tym razem – na tylne siedzenie, jakby chciał znaleźć się możliwie najdalej od niego. Sherlock prychnął ze złością i głęboko zaciągnął się dymem. Lekarze muszą kłamać. Wcale nie czuł się niezdrowo pobudzony, wręcz przeciwnie! Porcja nikotyny uspokoiła jego rozklekotany umysł i pozwoliła, aby wypełnione ckliwymi przerywnikami fragmenty historii zasłyszanej u pani Butler poskładały się w całość.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że zupełnie nie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego. Wiedział, że same tylko geny potrafiły stworzyć ludzi dysfunkcyjnych i pokręconych, czego on i Mycroft, mający w sumie zwyczajne dzieciństwo, byli najlepszym dowodem. Jednak do ukształtowania się kogoś takiego jak Moriarty konieczne było coś więcej i zawsze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie do końca chciał się nad tym zastanawiać, żeby nie zacząć go usprawiedliwiać – jak zrobił to Bill, gdy przeczytał w dzienniku, co zrobił Jimowi Carl Powers.

Ponieważ jego towarzysz i tak był obrażony i nie zamierzał z nim dyskutować, uznał, że ma moralne prawo, by również go ignorować. Zerknął, ile zostało mu papierosów i stwierdził, że wystarczająca ilość, by zrobić sobie tutaj kilkunastominutowy postój, w trakcie którego rozpocznie segregację historii zasłyszanej od dawnej sąsiadki Moriarty’ego. Ważne – zapisać, bełkot – usunąć z pamięci.

Wszystko zaczęło się w niewielkiej miejscowości niedaleko Dublina, zanim jeszcze Jim się urodził. Jego matka – pani Butler nie wymieniła jej imienia, określając ją wszelkimi synonimami _irlandzkiej wariatki_ – spotykała się z Henrym Hawkinsem zaledwie kilka miesięcy, zaszła w ciążę i wzięli szybki ślub, by jednak rozejść się zanim Jim skończył rok. Z dzieckiem została ona, co było typowe; chociaż prowadziła burzliwe życie, nie pracowała i miała mentalność nastolatki, to jej sąd przyznał prawa do opieki przez sam fakt, że była kobietą. Henry ożenił się ponownie, z kilka lat od niego młodszą Aishą, pochodzącą z drugiego pokolenia bliskowschodnich emigrantów. Gdy urodziła się Janine, wyjechali do Dublina, a nadzór tego spokojnego i racjonalnego pracownika naukowego nad byłą żoną z zaburzeniami psychicznymi oraz synem został ograniczony. Wówczas kobieta przestała zachowywać pozory, spotykała się z coraz bardziej podejrzanymi i niebezpiecznymi typami, a dziecko traktowała jak piąte koło u wozu, mimo to – reagowała histerią, gdy Henry proponował, że zabierze Jima do siebie.

Kolejny fragment, ten poprzedzający rodzinną tragedię, pani Butler przeszlochała i wypełniła taką ilością zbędnych szczegółów, że Sherlock większą część natychmiast wymazał. Było jak w typowej patologii, historia jakich tysiące. Alkohol, złe towarzystwo, wpadka – nie wiadomo nawet z kim – i niechciana, bliźniacza ciąża. Trójka zaniedbywanych dzieci w miejscu, gdzie trwała wieczna impreza, używki i awantury. Bardziej niż prawdopodobna przemoc domowa – zarówno wobec dzieci, jak matki Moriarty’ego wobec swoich kolejnych kochanków i ich w stosunku do niej. Któregoś razu doszło do rękoczynów i potrójnego morderstwa, którego szczegółów pani Butler albo nie znała, albo mu nie przekazała. Z półsłówek Sherlock wywnioskował, że w trakcie alkoholowo-narkotycznej awantury oba niemowlaki, mające wówczas jakieś półtora roku, zostały zadźgane, a ekspertyza – kompletna fuszerka – nie wskazała jednoznacznie, czy zrobiła to matka Jima czy jej ówczesny partner, degenerat karany za wielokrotne rozboje i dwie próby gwałtu na nieletnich. Nie było możliwości zweryfikować jego wersji, gdyż po śmierci dzieci rozszalała kobieta wpakowała swojemu konkubentowi kilkanaście kulek w głowę i klatkę piersiową, a następnie, kompletnie nad sobą nie panując, rzuciła się na Jima. Była odurzona narkotykami i została wywleczona z domu w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, a jej syn odesłany najpierw do pogotowia opiekuńczego a potem – do ojca.

Jim nie reagował na całą sytuację tak, jak spodziewali się psychologowie z policji. Był zupełnie zobojętniały, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co się stało i przez cały czas trwania śledztwa nie wydusił nawet słowa o tym, czego był świadkiem. A ze względu na jego wiek i ryzyko rozgrzebania traumy, nie naciskano. Dowody jednoznacznie wskazywały jednak, że widział absolutnie wszystko, co zaszło w jego rodzinnym domu. Oraz że przez kilkanaście miesięcy poprzedzających morderstwo był regularną ofiarą przemocy, czego oczywiście nauczyciele i sąsiedzi musieli się domyślać, ale nikt nie pisnął słowa odpowiednim służbom. Albo byli ślepi, albo głupi, albo też matka Jima pochodziła z rodziny na tyle wpływowej, że nikt z prowincjonalnego miasteczka nie odważył się z nimi zadzierać.

Henry przez dwa lata próbował do niego dotrzeć i przywrócić mu _normalność_ , Aisha traktowała go jak własne dziecko, a mała Janine uwielbiała. Ich wysiłki by wyleczyć straumatyzowane dziecko nie przynosiły spektakularnych efektów, lecz stopniowo Jim wpasował się w ramy zwyczajności. Sherlock sądził jednak, że był to mechanizm obronny, niemający wiele wspólnego z tym, co siedziało w jego głowie. Na skutek różnych zawirowań, o których – znów! – pani Butler nie mówiła zbyt wiele, dwa lata po tamtych wydarzeniach Henry i Aisha zdecydowali się spalić wszystkie mosty, sprzedali mieszkanie w Dublinie i przeprowadzili się na przedmieścia Brighton. Zmiana otoczenia miała im pomóc i faktycznie, zaczęło się im lepiej układać; Henry dostał dobrą pracę na uniwersytecie, Aisha prowadziła niewielką działalność w mieście, dzieci z początku nie sprawiały problemów, a sąsiedzi ich lubili, mimo że, jak stwierdziła pani Butler, _byli dziwaczni na ten irlandzki sposób_.

– Na początku nie miałam pojęcia, że cokolwiek z nimi nie grało – mówiła kobieta. – Ale gdy zbliżyłyśmy się do siebie z Aishą, byłyśmy w końcu w podobnym wieku, obie miałyśmy małe dzieci i wiele wspólnych tematów, zaczęłam… dostrzegać, że coś było nie tak. Nie z nią, ani z Henrym, broń Boże! Ale Jim był po prostu takim dziwnym dzieckiem, takim cichym, nienaturalnie miłym i spokojnym a przy tym… zupełnie… nieokazującym emocji. Wydawał się żyć w swoim świecie, uśmiechał się i przytakiwał, nigdy nie kłócił, nie przypominam sobie, żeby chociaż raz podniósł głos z jakiegokolwiek powodu. I kompletnie nie dogadywał się z rówieśnikami, co było tak strasznie przygnębiające… moi synowie… bo mam dwóch synów, Mark rok starszy a Corey dwa lata młodszy od niego, próbowali się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Tyle że Jimmy po prostu… nie pozwalał nikomu się do siebie zbliżyć i chociaż nie przestawał być grzeczny i cichy, to czasem… patrzył na inne dzieci w tak okropny sposób, po prostu… okropny. Naprawdę nie mam innego słowa. Rówieśnicy z całej ulicy się go po prostu bali. Może nie od razu, ale już po roku ich pobytu żaden dzieciak z sąsiedztwa nie próbował nawet się do niego zbliżać i próbować z nim kolegować. A w szkole było chyba jeszcze gorzej, bo nie miał nawet jednego przyjaciela i budził we wszystkich, nawet w nauczycielach… coś dziwnego. Jakby wyciągał z nich wszystko co najgorsze, jakieś skrywane, paskudne cechy, które potem… Boże, jak to w ogóle nazwać…! Które przyciągał do siebie. Ciągle coś mu się działo, nie było miesiąca, by nie wdał się w jakąś sprzeczkę, przyczyn której nikt nie potrafił poznać. Kilkanaście razy wracał do domu z sińcami, dwa razy miał złamaną rękę, a kiedyś… jakoś na początku przedostatniej klasy… został w szkole na noc i Aisha nigdy nie powiedziała mi, co dokładnie się stało, ale trafił do szpitala, a potem miesiąc nie wychodził z domu. Aisha… próbowałam z nią rozmawiać, ale ona tylko zaciskała powieki i nie była w stanie mi się zwierzyć. Ani wtedy ani nigdy później.

– Nie było jakichś… plotek? – wtrącił w tym momencie Sherlock, lecz pani Butler pokręciła głową.

– Szkoła wszystko zatuszowała. To była paskudna historia, musiała być, lecz… wszyscy pracownicy nabrali wody w usta. – Na dłuższą chwilę zamilkła, a gdy odezwała się ponownie, jakiś czas opowiadała o Janine, będącej kompletnym przeciwieństwem _Jimmiego_ , lecz po kilku minutach ucichła, zaciskając palce na brzegu stołu, jakby walczyła z samą sobą. – Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że takie spokojne, małomówne dziecko jak Jimmy mogło siać taki zamęt – wyrzuciła jednym tchem. – Bo to wcale nie wyglądało tak, że był słaby, że stał się kozłem ofiarnym i że nie potrafił sobie z tym radzić. Im dłużej go znałam tym bardziej to czułam, jakby sama jego obecność wzbudzała agresję. Aisha była tym przerażona… wtedy już się przyjaźniłyśmy i wiedziałam doskonale, co stało się w Irlandii, więc starałam się, _naprawdę_ starałam się go nie oceniać. Tyle że… były chwile, gdy patrzyłam na niego i widziałam nie skrzywionego, nieszczęśliwego chłopca, lecz małego potwora, którego bawi, _bawi_ , że potrafi doprowadzić ludzi do największych podłości, nawet jeśli to on staje się ofiarą…! – Przycisnęła dłoń do ust, a jej oczach pojawił się cień strachu, jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów miało jakąś złowrogą moc. – Nigdy nie zapomnę jednej sytuacji – wyszeptała. – To było zaledwie parę tygodni przed tym, jak został stąd zabrany… wracałam do domu wieczorem i zobaczyłam z oddali… tutaj, tuż za rogiem… jak trójka nieco starszych chłopaków stoi wokół Jimmiego i ewidentnie szykują się, by coś mu zrobić. Było za daleko, bym usłyszała, co mówi, ale w pewnym momencie odezwał się, dosłownie kilka słów, sądząc po ruchu ust, spojrzał wprost na mnie i uśmiechnął się w tak przerażający sposób, że do tej pory mam dreszcze, gdy tylko o tym pomyślę. I wie pan, panie Holmes…? Oni nawet mnie nie zauważyli i to nie przeze mnie w jednej chwili zapadli się pod ziemię, bo gdy Jimmy się do nich odezwał, nagle kompletnie zmienił się… układ sił? Jakby nagle to on tam rządził, a cała ich trójka, chociaż każdy przewyższał go o głowę, nie była już w stanie go tknąć. Długi czas myślałam nawet, że może wszystko mi się przywidziało, może on wcale nie uśmiechnął się do mnie jak obłąkaniec, bo ułamek sekundy później z powrotem był słodkim, nieśmiałym dzieckiem, które pomaga nosić zakupy, spuszcza co chwilę wzrok i nigdy nie podnosi głosu.

– Kiedy zaczęła pani sama zauważać, że Jim… że potrafi robić coś takiego? Bo przecież nie od razu dostrzegła pani, że… no… że budzi w ludziach dziwne emocje, pomijając to, co słyszała pani od synów…? – spytał detektyw, z trudem trzymając się roli, jaką przybrał jako narzeczony Janine.

– Och… oczywiście – przyznała, jakby dopiero zdała sobie z tego sprawę. – Oczywiście, nie od początku to widziałam. Właściwie to… chyba zaczęło się po tym wypadku w szkole, gdy tak długo chorował… a kilka miesięcy później zaczęłam być coraz bardziej pewna.

– Kilka miesięcy? Czyli… jakoś wiosną?

– Wiosną. Maj, może czerwiec – powiedziała cicho i odpłynęła myślami gdzieś daleko, nie zauważając, że wyraz twarzy Sherlocka zmienił się i nie przypominał już nerwowego, nieśmiałego dziwaka, jakiego wcześniej udawał. Był całkowicie skupiony i nie bawił się już w teatrzyk, lecz _prowadził śledztwo_.

– Proszę mi opowiedzieć o tej sytuacji z jego matką. Gdy go stąd zabrała – odezwał się, a pani Butler najpierw odchrząknęła, a potem sięgnęła po chusteczkę higieniczną.

– Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że nic nie zrobiłam – powiedziała, a Sherlock musiał powstrzymać się przed obróceniem oczami i cierpliwie wysłuchał swoistej, pełnej żalu spowiedzi, która wynikała z duszonych od lat wyrzutów sumienia.

Pani Butler była u Hawkinsów, gdy na początku grudnia 1989 roku zjawiła się w ich domu matka Moriarty’ego. Kobieta przyjechała z trzema typami spod ciemnej gwiazdy, z których jeden był do niej na tyle podobny, że prawdopodobnie był jakimś jej krewnym. Była pewna siebie i spokojna, całkowicie trzeźwa i niesprawiająca wrażenia szalonej, chociaż ostatnie lata spędziła w zamkniętym ośrodku. Rzuciła na stół nakaz sądowy i inne dokumenty i oznajmiła, że zabiera stąd syna i mogą albo na to pozwolić po dobroci, albo porozmawiają inaczej. Zrobiło się nerwowo i wybuchła awantura, której pani Butler nie potrafiła jednak wiarygodnie przytoczyć. Pewne było tylko, że Henry próbował protestować, ale został znokautowany przez jednego ze zbirów byłej żony, natomiast Aisha, która wówczas nie trzymała się dobrze i prawdopodobnie miała już pierwsze symptomy depresji, zasłabła. W międzyczasie, zwabieni krzykami, z góry zeszli Jim i Janine. Ona chyba nie wiedziała za bardzo, co się dzieje, natomiast Moriarty musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, lecz nie okazał jakiejkolwiek emocji nawet mrugnięciem.

– Nie protestował w żaden sposób, spakował się szybko i posłusznie, przytulił na chwilę płaczącą Janine, a gdy żegnał się z Henrym… – pani Butler zająknęła się. – Panie Holmes, byłam wtedy przerażona, obejmowałam półprzytomną przyjaciółkę, a po salonie krążyło trzech facetów z bronią i musiało mi się to przesłyszeć, bo… – wzięła głęboki oddech. – Jim powiedział coś jak… naprawdę, musiałam to źle zapamiętać…

– Co powiedział?

– _Nic mi nie będzie. A ona pożałuje, że się urodziła_.

– A potem uśmiechnął się na moment, w ten sposób, który tak panią przerażał, by chwilę później założyć maskę obojętności i ruszyć z matką i tymi ludźmi tak pokornie, jakby szedł na ścięcie i się z tym godził – dokończył za nią Sherlock, na co pani Butler skinęła tylko głową.

Opowiadała o kolejnych latach mało chronologicznie, skupiając się na Aishy, która po odebraniu im Jima przeżyła poważne załamanie nerwowe, a pani Butler – będąca właśnie w późnej ciąży ze swoją jedyną córką – opiekowała się nią właściwie cały czas. Rodzina Hawkinsów próbowała jakoś dojść do siebie, ale dopiero gdy półtora roku po tamtych wydarzeniach trzynastoletni wówczas Jim przyjechał do nich na wakacje i wydawał się całkiem dobrze trzymać, pogodzili się z jego odejściem. Od tamtej pory, aż do momentu, gdy kilka lat później postanowili przeprowadzić się do stolicy, bywał u nich dwa razy w roku, wpadając na tydzień w lecie oraz w okolicy Bożego Narodzenia. Pani Butler nie potrafiła wiele powiedzieć na jego temat i Sherlockowi wydawało się, że raczej _nie chciała mówić_ niż _niczego nie pamiętała_. Jakiś czas opowiadała o bojach, jakie Henry toczył w sądzie rodzinnym, ale było to zupełnie niespójne i pozbawione konkretów, potem przeskoczyła na moment ich wyprowadzki do Londynu, potem znów do depresji Aishy. Jasnym było, że więcej istotnych szczegółów dotyczących przeszłości Moriarty’ego z niej nie wyciągną i Sherlock był już bliski zakończenia spotkania, kiedy głos zabrał Bill, odzywając się właściwie po raz pierwszy od początku ich wizyty.

– Ma pani jeszcze z nimi kontakt?

– Wysyłamy sobie życzenia na święta – westchnęła ze smutkiem w głosie. – Dopóki mieszkali w Londynie wpadłam do nich kilka razy, ale odkąd przenieśli się na stałe do Szkocji, kontakt się siłą rzeczy rozluźnił. Nie mam do nich pretensji, bo utrzymywanie znajomości na odległość nigdy nie jest łatwe.

– Kiedy ostatnio się widzieliście? – wtrącił tym razem Sherlock.

– Z piętnaście lat temu...? Nie, raczej dwanaście. Janine już studiowała, a oni wyjechali na północ mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy zaczęła pracować. Ale z nią i Jimmym spotkałam się wiosną dwa tysiące dziewiątego – dodała po chwili zastanowienia. – Pamiętam, bo to wtedy urodziła mi się pierwsza wnuczka… To spotkanie to nie było nic planowanego, tylko wpadliśmy na siebie, gdy byli tu przelotem. Prawie ich nie poznałam…! – uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień i odłożyła na stolik wymiętą chusteczkę. – Janine uściskała mnie jakbym była jej rodzoną ciotką. Rozmawialiśmy może z dziesięć minut, w sumie nawet nie pamiętam o czym.

– A Jim?

– Interesuje się pan nim bardziej niż samą Janine – zaśmiała się kobieta.

– Nie miałem jeszcze okazji go poznać – odparł szybko, na co pani Butler skinęła głową, jakby to starczyło za całe wyjaśnienie.

– Nie wiem, co panu o nim powiedzieć. Był dziwnym dzieckiem, ale wtedy wydawał się całkowicie zwyczajny. Mgliście kojarzę, że Janine wspomniała, że pracuje na jakiejś uczelni, nawet nie pamiętam gdzie. Świetnie się uczył, więc to nawet mnie nie zdziwiło. Nie odzywał się i tak bardzo wtapiał się otoczenie, że prawdę powiedziawszy, zupełnie nie potrafię odtworzyć w myślach jego twarzy... Och, Janine miała obcasy, więc był od niej niższy, to chyba jedyne, co zapamiętałam z jego wyglądu. I że zastanawiałam się potem – zamyśliła się na moment – jak ktoś tak _niewidzialny_ mógł mnie kiedykolwiek przestraszyć dziwnym uśmiechem czy słowami, które sobie tylko wyobraziłam.

 

***

 

Dalsza podróż do Londynu minęła bez jakichkolwiek ekscesów. Sherlock podrzucił Billa do jego mieszkania, zwrócił samochód do Coretec Cars i piechotą ruszył do mieszkania przy Baker Street, mieszczącego się zaledwie parę przecznic dalej. Po drodze wypalił dwa papierosy, spokojnie i bezstresowo – jeszcze będąc w Sussex wstąpił do kiosku i zaopatrzył się w cały karton, spoczywający teraz bezpiecznie na dnie niewielkiej walizki; zamierzał go rozdysponować, ukrywając paczki w najdziwniejszych miejscach swojego lokum. W jego głowie układały się już kolejne plany na najbliższy tydzień, a zacząć się miały od internetowych poszukiwań ojca Moriarty’ego, którego imię i nazwisko znał, a ponadto sprawę ułatwiał fakt, iż należało zawęzić krąg do lektorów na uczelniach wyższych – bo to musiała mieć na myśli pani Butler, gdy rzucała raz na jakiś czas komentarzem o charakterze jego pracy. Henry Hawkins nie było niespotykanym zestawieniem imienia i nazwiska, ale miał do przejrzenia tylko kilka miejsc i zamierzał celować wyłącznie w katedry techniczne i ścisłe, więc nie spodziewał się problemów.

Co potem? Kroniki kryminalne okolic Dublina sprzed trzydziestu lat, gdzie przecież _musiała_ się znaleźć jakaś informacja o dokonanej przez matkę i ojczyma Jima masakrze. Zamierzał do tego dotrzeć i rozgrzebać sprawę od nowa, jeśli będzie trzeba. Po nitce do kłębka dotrze do kobiety, która, jak się domyślał, była kluczem do charakteru jedynego przestępcy-konsulanta. Cała ta gałąź jego rodziny musiała być zbiorem liczących się w tamtej części Irlandii osobników, więc tym bardziej należało to zbadać i przekonać się, czy cokolwiek łączyło ich z siecią Moriarty’ego. Nie mógł już się doczekać, kiedy zbierze na tyle wiadomości, by móc tam ruszyć i, choćby z daleka, zobaczyć jego matkę i na własne oczy przekonać się, co to za kobieta. A prosto z Irlandii mógł w sumie lecieć do Szkocji i zabawić się w kolejne poszukiwania – tym razem ludzi, którzy stworzyli swoją miłością i próbami wykurowania podziurawionej psychiki Jima jego drugą twarz. Tę słodką i łagodną, którą prawdopodobnie utrzymywał dla Janine, która zauroczyła Molly, zaślepiła Kitty Riley i przekonała pół Anglii, że Sherlock jest oszustem.

Gdzieś pomiędzy genialnym kryminalistą a cichym facetem owijającym sobie kobiety wokół palca, tkwiły jeszcze inne twarze, którym Sherlock nie poświęcał wcześniej szczególnej uwagi. To, że zatrudnił się w Barts jako informatyk było oczywiste, podobnie jak fakt, że _naprawdę_ przeczytał ileś bajek, które można było zakupić na dawno zamkniętej, fałszywej stronie Richarda Brooka. Udawał taksówkarza, potrafił włamać się wszędzie, miał odwagę próbować pracować z Magnussenem – jaką jemu pokazywał twarz, tak swoją drogą? A po drodze jeszcze stwierdzenie pani Butler, że zaledwie pięć lat temu _pracował na uczelni_. Sherlock zamierzał oczywiście prześwietlić Jamesa Hawkinsa pod każdym względem, ale miał przypuszczenie graniczące z pewnością, że ślad po tak nazywającym się człowieku urwie się szybko. Oczywiście musiał jakiś czas uczyć się w Irlandii, gdy mieszkał z matką, należało znaleźć jego szkołę średnią… raczej nadal był _Hawkinsem_ , bo Sherlock nie wierzył, że były jakiekolwiek powody, by jego tożsamość była ukrywana w tamtym okresie – przecież zupełnie otwarcie odwiedzał ojca, a w sądach musiały znajdować się archiwalne dokumenty ze spraw o opiekę nad nim. Przynajmniej do osiągnięcia pełnoletniości musiał żyć jako James Hawkins. Żadna inna opcja nie wchodziła w grę. Nawet jeśli potem człowiek o takim nazwisku rozpłynął się w powietrzu, pozostawał cały okres nastoletni Moriarty’ego, kiedy to w sumie również mogło wiele się dziać. Jak można było sądzić cokolwiek innego, skoro zabił, mając dziesięć lat?

Zbliżając się do mieszkania, wciąż miał głowę wypełnioną planami, a wręcz harmonogramem śledztwa. Nie spodziewał się, że Jim odezwie się wcześniej niż za kilka dni albo i tygodni, bo chociaż zapowiedział się podczas ich spotkania w domu Janine, to wyraźnie sugerował, że musi się przygotować do nowej gry, co mogło potrwać. Sherlock natomiast do tego czasu zamierzał poznaczyć talię kart, wsunąć do rękawa parę asów, a do kieszeni jokery. Moriarty nigdy nie grał czysto, więc on też nie zamierzał.

Zanim jeszcze nacisnął klamkę, zdał sobie sprawę, że ma gościa. Skrzywił się i przez chwilę miał ochotę obrócić się na pięcie i ukryć gdzieś, gdzie Mycroft nie miałby śmiałości ani nerwów go szukać, lecz zrezygnował z takiego rozwiązania. Rozmowa z bratem była nieunikniona, musiał mnóstwo nakłamać i nie było sensu tego odkładać w nieskończoność, bo i tak za długo go ignorował, a od czasu _uratowania_ go przed bombą Moriarty’ego w Hotelu Savoy nie mieli okazji się zobaczyć ani nawet przedyskutować całej sprawy telefonicznie. Wziął więc głęboki oddech, zmusił się do przybrania neutralnego, nieco znudzonego wyrazu twarzy i parę chwil później sunął już po schodach, a następnie – otwierał drzwi do mieszkania.

– Witaj, drogi bracie – powiedział natychmiast Mycroft i odłożył na biurko gazetę. – Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać.

– Nie spodziewałem się wizyty, więc się nie spieszyłem – odparł, po czym rzucił płaszcz na fotel Johna, który przyniósł tutaj, gdy dla sylwestrowych gości zabrakło miejsc. Musiał go z powrotem wywlec na górę… a może wyrzucić. Odgonił na razie tę myśl, legł na kanapie i wbił wzrok w sufit, nie zaszczycając Mycrofta swoim spojrzeniem.

– Dlaczego nie wziąłeś taksówki, gdy wracałeś z wypożyczalni? To do ciebie niepodobne.

– Zrobiłem sobie spacer i rozkoszowałem się cudowną pogodą – oznajmił, nawet nie trudząc się pytaniem Mycrofta, skąd wiedział o wynajętej terenówce. Ten jednak wydawał się czytać mu w myślach, bo uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Wszystkie auta klasy wyższej niż Yaris mają w Coretec Cars zamontowany GPS – rzucił, oglądając swoje paznokcie – a po twojej wyprawie do Baskerville dostaję wieści za każdym razem, gdy coś u nich wypożyczasz. Czego szukałeś w Sussex, Sherlock?

– Dziękuję za informację. Następnym razem wynajmę samochód gdzieś indziej.

– Mam dojścia _wszędzie_.

– Nie wątpię.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu, _co tam robiłeś_? – spytał z naciskiem. – Wyślę ludzi, żeby dokładnie sprawdzili wszystkie miejsca, które odwiedziłeś, jeśli mi nie powiesz.

– Powodzenia – parsknął z rozbawieniem, wiedząc doskonale, że Jim zapewne ulotnił się już z domu Janine, więc podróż tym tropem doprowadziłaby Mycrofta tylko do niej, a w najlepszym wypadku do Carla Powersa.

– Czy to w ogóle dotyczy sprawy?

– A jak myślisz?

– Sherlock! – syknął mężczyzna poirytowanym tonem. – Czego się dowiedziałeś? Byłeś w domu tej twojej uroczej panienki, ale wcześniej zwiedziłeś całe południe Anglii.

– Brawo, odrobiłeś lekcje.

– Szukałeś jej? Jeśli odpowiesz „a jak myślisz?”, skonfiskuję ci cały zapas papierosów, który masz w walizce – zagroził, co starczyło, by Sherlock ugryzł się w język. – Dlaczego nie zapytałeś mnie albo Johna o jej adres?

– To by było za proste, a podróż tam była bardzo pouczająca.

– Powtarzam więc, czego szukałeś? Co Janine ma wspólnego z…

– Mycroft, w tym momencie możemy albo zakończyć tę dyskusję, bo nie zamierzam nic ci mówić dopóki nie zakończę poszukiwań, albo też dalej wymieniać się półsłówkami i złośliwościami. Doskonale wiesz, że nie dzielę się z tobą szczegółami śledztw dopóki nie mam konkretów, więc tracisz czas.

– Więc przyznajesz, że Janine ma jakiś związek z tym pokazem?

– Ma związek z SMS-ami niby-to-Moriarty’ego do mnie i ciebie – warknął, porażony natrętnością swojego brata; gdyby nie zajmował się polityką, z powodzeniem mógłby być handlowcem albo agentem ubezpieczeniowym, bo potrafił być zupełnie nie do pozbycia . – Ktoś się pod niego podszywa, tak jak mówiłeś. I robi mi zagadki. Dom Janine w Sussex był podpowiedzią, a odpowiedzią Hotel Savoy.

– Jak…

– Ktoś wiedział, że coś mnie z nią łączyło – kontynuował Sherlock, plotąc co mu ślina na język przyniosła. – Nakręcił dziwny filmik pod jej domem i zamieścił w sieci, a ja z fałszywych tablic informacyjnych wykryłem kod, który wskazywał na Hotel Savoy. Dałem ci znać, a ty ewakuowałeś swoich rządowych przyjaciół i jesteś bohaterem. Koniec historii. Sądziłem, że coś u niej znajdę, ale się myliłem.

– Och, a potem w ramach rozrywki ruszyłeś do szkoły Carla Powersa i do dzielnicy, w której mieszkał? – Sherlock na te słowa uśmiechnął się szerzej, bo nie, nie przyszło mu do głowy, że chłopak miał dom tak blisko Moriarty’ego. Musiała być to inna ulica – tę samą co Hawkinsów by z całą pewnością skojarzył… to by jednak wiele wyjaśniało. – Do rzeczy, drogi bracie – podjął Mycroft. – Gdybym był Johnem, to może bym uwierzył w tę bajkę. Punkt dla ciebie, że brzmiało prawdopodobnie. Chcę wiedzieć, czego tam szukałeś.

– Nie dostaniesz innej wersji – oznajmił Sherlock. – A jeśli wyślesz tam kogokolwiek, to rozpieprzysz wszystko, co osiągnąłem, bo informacja o rządowych agentach szwendających się po tamtych okolicach na pewno dotrze do właściwych uszu.

– Uważasz, że będę siedział cicho i pokornie czekał, aż skończysz swoje wycieczki krajoznawcze? Mam naciski, Sherlock! Zostałeś w kraju, bo masz się dowiedzieć, kto jest odpowiedzialny za tę akcję z Moriartym i go unieszkodliwić jak najszybciej!

– A jak mi się nie uda to co, znów mnie wyślecie na wschód? – spytał obojętnie i zaśmiał się w duchu, gdy jego brat zbladł na te słowa. Postanowił pociągnąć temat, choćby po to, by przekonać się, _jak wielką_ słabością był dla Mycrofta. No i, oczywiście, dla czystej, sadystycznej przyjemności. – Co by powiedziała mamusia, gdybyś za pół roku musiał powiedzieć jej, że mały Sherly stracił życie przez twoje zaniedbanie? Ciekawe, tak swoją drogą… wybudowałbyś mi nowy pomnik? Ten obecny jest trochę za skromny jak na twoje możliwości. 

– Przestań.

– Nie posłałbyś mnie na tę misję. Zrobiłbyś wszystko, żebym drugi raz nie pojechał i jestem niemal pewny, że gdyby nie pokaz z Moriartym, to jakoś wyciągnąłbyś mnie stamtąd, bo ty naprawdę nie zniósłbyś myśli, że coś mogłoby mi się stać – stwierdził, po czym odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na brata; był pobladły, zaciskał pięści w bezsilnej złości i cała swoją postawą pokazywał, że Sherlock idealnie trafił w jego czuły punkt. – Magnussen miał rację. Jestem twoją słabością, możliwe nawet, że jedyną. Zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby mnie chronić. Gdy wyciągałeś mnie z Serbii, walczyłeś z tą świadomością i dlatego _tyle czasu_ pozwalałeś mnie tam torturować, żeby wmówić sobie, że wcale cię nie rusza patrzenie, jak twój braciszek-ćpun jest katowany. Tak na dobrą sprawę jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą powinienem w tym momencie podejrzewać o tę akcję z Moriartym, bo jako jedyny miałeś w tym interes i jednocześnie możliwości, by coś takiego zorganizować. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, gdy Mycroft podniósł się z miejsca i z grobową miną sięgnął po parasolkę. – Och, trafiłem w _czuły punkt_? To było aż zbyt proste.

– Do widzenia, Sherlock – syknął Mycroft, naprawdę zamierzając wyjść. – Daj znać, jak dowiesz się czegoś, o czym zechcesz mi powiedzieć i co będzie na tyle interesujące, bym mógł nakarmić tym MI6.

– Nie omieszkam – rzucił detektyw, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak Mycroft wychodzi. Zanim jednak dotarł on do drzwi, uświadomił sobie, że przecież zanim dowiedział się tych wszystkich rewelacji o przeszłości Moriarty’ego, pojawiło się coś, o czym chciał z nim porozmawiać. – Mycroft, jeszcze jedna rzecz – powiedział głośniej i pospiesznie podniósł się z kanapy, by następnie zrobić krok w jego stronę.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – odparł mężczyzna, odwracając się w jego stronę; zdołał już z dużym powodzeniem uporać się z emocjami i usunąć ich resztki z twarzy, która teraz nie wyrażała właściwie niczego.

– Raporty dotyczące śmierci Moriarty’ego. Kto je podpisywał?

– Niezależni eksperci, których samodzielnie sprawdziłem.

– I jesteś stuprocentowo pewny, że…

– Nie czytałeś uważnie, Sherlock. Wszystkie mówią, co następuje: Moriarty’ego ciągnięto przez cały dach Barts aż do wejść, była tam jego krew i szczątki jego _mózgu_. Tam ślad się urywa, na co wyjaśnienie jest jedno: ludzie, którzy zabrali jego zwłoki, zadbali, by nie pozostawić niczego, co mogłoby naprowadzić nas na trop, gdzie go wywlekli. Nie znaleziono broni ani łusek po pocisku. Zgarnęliśmy w Barts trójkę ludzi, którzy byli z nim związani, ale niczego z nich nie wyciągnęliśmy w tej konkretnie sprawie, chociaż każdemu mogliśmy udowodnić, że przynajmniej raz współpracował z Moriartym.

– Co się z nimi stało?

– Wypuściliśmy ich i jakiś czas kazałem ich śledzić, bo sądziłem, że gdzieś nas naprowadzą. Jak się jednak okazało, po śmierci Moriarty’ego, wszyscy wrócili do życia przykładnych obywateli i nie ma się do czego przyczepić.

– Nadal ich inwigilujesz?

– Znacznie niższy poziom bezpieczeństwa, ale tak.

– Świetnie. Chcę dostać ich teczki, przynajmniej podstawowe dane – zażądał, na co Mycroft skinął głową, nie ruszając się jednak z miejsca; musiał widzieć, że to jeszcze nie wszystko. – Z czym porównywaliście tkanki z dachu?

– DNA pobrane podczas jego procesu. Żadnych wątpliwości, że to ta sama osoba.

– Kto to badał i potwierdził?

– To chyba jasne – odparł mężczyzna, po czym podrzucił lekko parasolkę, umieszczając ją na zgiętym przedramieniu. – Molly Hooper.

 

***

 

Ze względu na późną porę, wycieczka do Barts nie miała sensu, a Sherlock nie miał ochoty odwiedzać Molly w jej mieszkaniu – zbyt duże ryzyko, że będzie tam ze swoim facetem, co utrudniłoby przyciśnięcie jej do muru i zmuszenie do wyznań. Gdyby nie miał innych, interesujących zadań, jak przetrząsanie Internetu w poszukiwaniu śladów po rodzicach Moriarty’ego, pewnie jednak by do niej pojechał, lecz na razie mogło to poczekać. Jeśli cokolwiek sfałszowała trzy lata temu, cóż. Jest już sfałszowane i tyle, a Sherlock, gdy się nad tym zastanowił, wolał mieć za swoje nemezis spacerujące na wolności wyzwanie niż zwłoki lub też pilnie strzeżonego więźnia. Gdyby ktoś wówczas nie pomógł Jimowi w sfingowaniu samobójstwa i ucieczce, teraz by nie żył. Lub, no właśnie, odsiadywał bardzo, bardzo długi wyrok.

Fakt, że Moriarty żyje i można powiedzieć, że ma się dobrze, za bardzo cieszył Sherlocka, by rozckliwiał się nad prawdopodobnymi kłamstwami Molly i chociaż czułby się personalnie dotknięty, gdyby okazało się, że pomogła im obu i nie pisnęła słowa, nie zamierzał jakoś szczególnie jej z tego powodu dręczyć. Nawet jeśli w pierwszej chwili miał w stosunku do niej iście mordercze zamiary.

Porzucając na razie kwestię Molly, rozpakował się po podróży, wziął długą kąpiel i wypalił papierosa, wpatrując się w ulatujący pod sufit dym. Miał tyle rzeczy, o których mógł rozmyślać, że nie spieszyło mu się z odkrywaniem kolejnych zagadek. Szwendał się po mieszkaniu, popijał herbatę, leżał na kanapie w samym szlafroku i gapił się w sufit, znów palił. Odtwarzał w głowie historię pani Butler oraz brał do ręki skradzione dzienniki Moriarty’ego, otwierał je i zamykał, czytając raz po raz uwagi dotyczące innych uczniów. Dopiero teraz miał czas, by silniej wniknąć w całą sytuację, która, po nałożeniu na opowieść o okresie, jaki Jim spędził z ojcem i macochą w Brighton, zaczęła tworzyć spójną całość.

Jego myśli płynęły żywym strumieniem, tworzył powiązania i budował na ich podstawie teorię. Wnioski stawały się logiczne, jednoznaczne i niepozostawiające pola na niedopowiedzenia. Moriarty przyjechał do Brighton jako straumatyzowane, ciche dziecko, które doskonale zdawało sobie sprawę, że jest skrzywione i dziwne. Starał się tworzyć przed ojcem i przybraną matką obraz normalności, lecz dopiero uczył się używania wielowymiarowych, kompletnych masek i nie do końca mu się to udawało. Przez pierwsze miesiące w nowej szkole był ofiarą przemocy i kpin ze strony innych uczniów, ale żadna z opisanych w tym czasie sytuacji nie wyglądała jakoś szczególnie groźnie. Może wtedy nie zaczął jeszcze testować, jak daleko potrafią posunąć się ludzie, gdy wystarczająco się ich przyciśnie i wcale nie starał się o kłopoty… a może zaczął od małego kalibru. Mógł mieć zaledwie dziewięć-dziesięć lat i w przypadku każdego innego dziecka takie przypuszczenia brzmiałyby absurdalnie; Sherlock jednakże był _Sherlockiem_ , wiedział, że są do siebie podobni i wiedział z autopsji, że w przypadku geniuszy wiek nie jest przeszkodą w odstawaniu od powszechnie przyjętych norm. W końcu sam zainteresował się sprawą Carla Powersa mając osiem lat. Jeśli on mógł bawić się w tym wieku w detektywa, to Moriarty mógł równie dobrze próbować pierwszych prób manipulacji, tworzenia masek i mieszania ludziom w głowach swoimi knowaniami.

Gdy chronologicznie przeglądał dzienniki klasy _Jamesa Hawkinsa_ , dało się bez problemu zauważyć, że po kilku miesiącach docinki stały się bardziej poważne. Pod koniec roku dwóch chłopców z jego grupy, do spółki z kimś starszym, wymienionym w notatce tylko z nazwiska, złamało mu rękę w trzech miejscach, a gdy wrócił do szkoły z gipsem po kilku dniach zwolnienia lekarskiego, wdał się w bójkę, która skończyła się skręconą poważnie kostką i masą sińców. Ciekawsze jednak było, że obok uwag, w których ofiarą był Moriarty, coraz więcej trafiało się takich, gdzie to inni uczniowie zostali poszkodowani. Czy możliwym było, że już wówczas potrafił tak świetnie podżegać ludzi do krzywdzenia innych? Jak najbardziej. Opisy mogły być lakoniczne do bólu, ale Sherlock dostrzegał schemat. Spokojne i niekłopotliwe dzieci nagle robią dziwne rzeczy, przebojowa, dobra uczennica rzuca się innej do gardła i zrywa jej z uszu oba kolczyki, inna obcina koleżance z ławki długie do pasa warkocze. Dziecięce zagrywki, oczywiście; przecież w tym wieku nie mógł jeszcze wmanewrować kogokolwiek w morderstwa, jak to zrobił parę lat temu z nieuleczalnie chorym taksówkarzem.

Następna klasa zaczęła się spokojnie, a od końcówki września do początku listopada nie zanotowano w klasie Moriarty’ego ani jednej uwagi. Sherlock zerknął na porzucony dziennik Carla Powersa, zdając sobie sprawę, że później będzie musiał przeczytać, co się tam znajduje… ale postanowił to odłożyć. Wiedział już, że skutkiem tamtego wydarzenia była długa absencja Jima w szkole, co sprawiło – jak się okazuje – że jego klasa całkowicie się uspokoiła. A potem połowa listopada i… Sherlock otworzył szerzej oczy. Coraz bardziej brutalne zachowania dzieci, rzadsze, ale gorsze niż wcześniej. A to przecież tylko ułamek wszystkiego, co musiało dziać się w szkole, bo ileż musiało być sytuacji, których nauczyciele nie wykryli, których…

…nie wykryli. Właśnie. Aż do końca pobytu Moriarty’ego w tej szkole uwagi stawały się coraz rzadsze, zaś po dacie śmierci Carla Powersa nie było ani jednego naprawdę poważnie wyglądającego wypadku. A przecież pani Butler wyraźnie mówiła, że dzieci bały się go coraz bardziej, że ciągle się w coś pakował, że siał zamęt i że _w okolicach maja lub czerwca zaczęła widzieć to jeszcze silniej niż wcześniej_. W dzienniku tego nie było, a jednak ludzie czuli, że coś jest nie tak. Po prostu nie _widzieli_ co konkretnie. Nie mieli dowodów, nie potrafili patrzeć, nie znajdowali winnych ani nie kojarzyli ich ze źródłem. Moriarty uczył się spiskować tak, by _nikt z władz_ tego nie widział. Nauczyciele byli dla niego tym, czym potem stała się policja i… jakże to znamienne, jakie zabawne i przerażające jednocześnie…! Wiedza z podręczników nie była jedynym, co Jim absorbował jak gąbka – jego oceny mówiły same za siebie – bo to zdolności socjologiczne i kryminalne były dla niego najcenniejszymi umiejętnościami, jakie wówczas posiadł. To i prawdopodobnie świadomość, jak ekscytujące może być morderstwo doskonałe, zaplanowane co do szczegółu, uznane za wypadek i… popełnione z absolutnie zimną krwią.

Sherlock podniósł się z kanapy, biorąc do ręki dziennik Carla Powersa. Dłuższą chwilę trzymał go w dłoniach, a wreszcie otworzył na pierwszej stronie. Spojrzał na wykreślone nazwisko – pewnie tylko po to, by nauczyciele przez pomyłkę nie odczytali go na głos i nie traumatyzowali dzieci, wystarczająco zszokowanych tragiczną śmiercią kolegi. Przerzucił kartki z ocenami, aż dotarł do części z uwagami, ale zanim zdecydował się zacząć czytać, zatrzasnął gwałtownie dziennik, zmieniając zdanie. Czy chciał dowiedzieć się, co popchnęło dziesięciolatka do zamordowania innego dziecka z lakonicznej notatki? Odpowiedź była banalnie prosta. Domyślał się, bo była to w końcu oczywistość, że Carl zamknął gdzieś Jima na całą noc, a jemu w efekcie stało się coś poważnego. Może go pobił, związał i zakneblował, prawie na pewno zrobił to w upokarzający sposób. _Wyśmiewał się ze mnie, więc sprawiłem, że przestał_.

Nie. Nie zepsuje sobie niespodzianki suchymi faktami. Chciał wyciągnąć to wprost od Moriarty’ego, pragnął zobaczyć, jak zmienia się wyraz jego twarzy lub z jakim z trudem utrzymuje maskę, jak wybucha lub rozpada się na kawałki. Jak zaczyna chichotać i mówi o tym z rozbawieniem albo jak jego oczy zaczynają łzawić od histerycznego śmiechu.

Zanim zdołał się rozmyślić i pozwolić ciekawości zwyciężyć, pospiesznie wyrwał kilkanaście kartek, które następnie zmiął, wrzucił do kominka i podpalił, po paru chwilach dodając drobne skrawki drewna. Wpatrywał się w ogień, a kiedy ten stał się wystarczająco mocny, cisnął w niego dziennik i przyglądał się trawiącym papier płomieniom, aż spopieliły go całkowicie.

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obiecuję, że w kolejnym rozdziale będzie więcej bieżących wydarzeń, a mniej grzebania w przeszłości ;) Formuła, którą stosuję w opowieści pani Butler (później jeszcze może się pojawiać), czyli długie monologi świadków jakichś wydarzeń, miały przypominać to, co robił Doyle w historiach opowiadanych przez klientów. Rzadko stosuję, więc nie jestem pewna czy osiągnęłam zamierzony efekt.


	6. Znaki

 

***

 

Pozbycie się dziennika Carla Powersa było ostatnim, co zrobił tego dnia. Mimo zamiaru spędzenia całej nocy w sieci, koło północy położył się w łóżku i przespał twardym snem niemal cztery godziny, co jak na jego możliwości było sporym osiągnięciem. Obudził się wypoczęty i pełen energii, na tyle, że najpierw godzinę grał na skrzypcach, krążąc po mieszkaniu, wciąż mając na sobie wyłącznie luźno zawiązany szlafrok, a potem wygrzebał z lodówki ostatni jogurt, który nie stracił terminu ważności i ze świeżą kawą zasiadł przed laptopem.

Po włączeniu komputera nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Wcześniej planował w pierwszej kolejności zająć się Henrym Hawkinsem, potem masakrą w domu Jima, jego matką i jej rodziną; w skrzynce pocztowej oczekiwały jednak zabezpieczone pliki od Mycrofta dotyczące ludzi Moriarty’ego pochwyconych w Barts – interesujące, że jego brat nie pojawił się tu osobiście z tymi dokumentami. Widać komentarz Sherlocka o jego czułych punktach był na tyle dobitny, że mężczyzna na razie nie chciał oglądać go na oczy. Kolejna rzecz – ktoś zaspamował do bólu forum podłączone do jego strony internetowej, tak, że nie było ani jednego wątku, w którym nie znalazłyby się jego zdjęcie w czapce myśliwskiej opatrzone grafomańskimi zachwytami na urodą słynnego detektywa. Z zażenowaniem zablokował czasowo dostęp, aby nikt nie czytał tych bzdur, postanawiając później przyjrzeć się temu, a potem w całości wykasować.

Poza tym wszystkim, na stronie BBC pojawiła się w końcu oficjalna informacja o śmierci Magnussena; do publicznej wiadomości podano wcześniej tylko fakt, iż magnat brytyjskiej prasy został zaatakowany przez nieznanych sprawców w swoim domu i śmiertelnie postrzelony. Teraz napisano wprost, że _wnikliwe śledztwo_ dowiodło, iż napad miał charakter rabunkowy, zginęły cenne antyki i wiele pamiątkowych kosztowności. _Pogrążonej w bólu rodzinie składamy pochodzące z głębi serca kondolencje_. Sherlock dwukrotnie przeczytał artykuł, co chwilę się zaśmiewając z pomysłowości Mycrofta i jego rządowych przyjaciół; wnikliwe śledztwo! To podobało mu się najbardziej. Nie było _żadnego_ śledztwa. Do domu Magnussena nie wpuszczono nikogo z policji, jego zwłoki zabrano po cichu, a jedyne, co było _wnikliwe_ , to przeprowadzona przez MI6 rewizja, podczas której wywleczono trochę interesujących materiałów… ale, prawdę powiedziawszy, było to znacznie mniej niż wiadomości, które niegdyś wyciągnięto z telefonu Irene. Świadkowie z ramienia Magnussena – jego trzej ochroniarze – zostali sowicie opłaceni, zaszantażowani i zmuszeni do opuszczenia wraz z rodzinami granic Wielkiej Brytanii. Kazano im milczeć pod groźbą oskarżenia o zdradę stanu, odesłano ich do różnych krajów i zapewniono dostatnie życie na długie lata. O całej sprawie wiedzieli agenci specjalni, którzy przybyli z Mycroftem, kilku członków rządu oraz John i Mary. No i, oczywiście, Jim i Janine, a skoro wiedzieli oni, znaczyło to ni mniej ni więcej, że tajemnica wcale nie była tak bezpieczna, jak sądził jego brat. Nie to, żeby Sherlock szczególnie się tym przejmował, skoro miał pewność, że Mycroft będzie go bronił jak lwica przed wszelkimi możliwymi represjami. Niepokojący był fakt, iż starszy Holmes nie miał pojęcia o przecieku. Agencje rządowe były dziurawe. Pytanie, jak bardzo. Skoro pozbawiony dawnej sieci i wyraźnie osłabiony Moriarty dotarł do prawdy w tak krótkim czasie, to nie rokowało to zbyt dobrze bezpieczeństwu tajemnic rządowych Wielkiej Brytanii.

Kiedy Sherlock skończył czytać oficjalne bajki o śmierci Magnussena i analizować tę kwestię, postanowił wreszcie zabrać się za wycieczkę w przeszłość. Efekty pierwszych poszukiwań były jednak dość rozczarowujące. Henry Hawkins był przykładnym obywatelem, wykładał matematykę najpierw w Dublinie, potem na Uniwersytecie Sussex w Falmer, a wreszcie na kilku uczelniach londyńskich, nie będąc na stałe związanym z którąkolwiek z nich. Miał dwa doktoraty z przedmiotów ścisłych, ale pracę dydaktyczną porzucił dość wcześnie, mając zaledwie pięćdziesiąt sześć lat – jak twierdziła jego oficjalna notka, z powodów osobistych. Wyprowadził się do Szkocji, gdzie pozostaje do tej pory, publikuje artykuły w prasie naukowej, czasem pojawia się na sympozjach i konferencjach. Nie zrobił oszałamiającej kariery i był znany tylko w środowisku ściśle związanym z jego specjalizacją. Nigdzie nie było nawet słowa o jego problemach rodzinnych, rozwodzie ani dzieciach.

Ze sprawą morderstwa przy udziale matki Moriarty’ego rzecz miała się znacznie ciekawiej. W Internecie nie było na ten temat właściwie nic i dopiero po godzinie poszukiwań Sherlock znalazł krótką notkę, że coś podobnego w ogóle miało miejsce, na blogu jakiejś podstarzałej irlandzkiej dziennikarki, zajmującej się w ramach walki z emerytalną nudą tematyką społeczną. Kobieta, często uderzająca w irytująco ckliwy ton, wspomniała o tym dosłownie paroma zdaniami w artykule dotyczącym przypadków zabójstw będących skutkiem rodzinnych patologii, porównując jakieś stosunkowo niedawne wydarzenie z przedmieść Dublina do _tragedii w Clane_ , gdzie _w trakcie rodzinnej awantury zginęła para półtorarocznych niemowląt oraz konkubent oskarżonej o zabójstwo kobiety._ Ponieważ był to jak na razie jedyny ślad – po wpisaniu do przeglądarki Clane i szukaniu słów związanych z zabójstwami, wyskakiwała tylko ta strona – zaczął przeglądać jej dalsze artykuły, będące częścią serii poświęconej przemocy domowej. Bez większych nadziei przelatywał wzrokiem po tekście, szukając słów-kluczy, kiedy niespodziewanie, po ominięciu długiego fragmentu odwołującego się do moralności i odpowiedzialności obywatelskiej, trafił wreszcie na coś interesującego.

_Kolejny raz możemy dostrzec bezskuteczność władz i policji w tego rodzaju przypadkach, lecz znacznie bardziej niepokojące jest, iż zarówno temu, co stało się przed miesiącem w Firhouse, jak i obu masakrom z Clane, mogliśmy zapobiec. My, jako obywatele, jako sąsiedzi, nauczyciele i znajomi – bo symptomy są zawsze takie same. Alkoholizm, narkomania, nocne awantury i zaniedbane dzieci, na widok których odwracamy wzrok. Łatwiej przejść na drugą stronę ulicy lub zamknąć okno, bo każda rodzina ma swoje problemy, bo na pewno odpowiednie służby wiedzą, że dziećmi zajmuje się osoba niezrównoważona i nad nią czuwają, bo przecież cóż takiego może się stać? Zanim nastąpi tragedia, nikt nie wierzy, że może do niej dojść; mamy w zwyczaju prezentować porażającą wręcz ignorancję, gdy za ścianą słychać krzyki, a nasze „przecież jak dotąd nic się nie stało” jest stwierdzeniem tak naiwnym jak mówienie, że ktoś jest nieśmiertelny, bo jeszcze przecież nie umarł. Gdyby sąsiedzi Dorothy D. interweniowali, kobieta i jej synowie nadal by żyli, podobnie jak Marcus S. i bliźnięta, które wychowywał ze swoją konkubiną. Obie sprawy doprowadziły do potrójnego morderstwa, a skończyły się natychmiastowym orzeczeniem całkowitej niepoczytalności oskarżonych. W obu przypadkach – oskarżeni przedwcześnie opuścili zamknięte ośrodki i w obu doszło po kilku latach do kolejnego dramatu. W przypadku Sinead H. śledztwo zakończyło się jednoznacznym uznaniem, że przed popełnieniem samobójstwa niespełna czterdziestoletnia wówczas kobieta z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem zamordowała obu swoich braci, bratową i ojca. Sprawa niedawnych zabójstw dokonanych przez Ethana D. jest nadal w toku, natomiast ze względu na dobro śledztwa oraz trwające poszukiwania ciała drugiej z ofiar, szczegóły nie zostały przekazane do publicznej wiadomości. Policja apeluje o kontakt ze strony każdego, kto…_

Sherlock przerwał czytanie, gdy zorientował się, że dalsza część dotyczyć będzie wyłącznie Ethana D., kimkolwiek by nie był ten człowiek. Aby zaznajomić się ze sprawą, wszedł na zwykły portal informacyjny, z którego dowiedział się, że chory psychicznie mężczyzna, niedługo po opuszczeniu przywięziennego szpitala, porwał w krótkim odstępie czasu dwie młode kobiety, które przypominały mu zabitą parę lat wcześniej żonę. Na skutek urojeń o dręczącym go duchu nieżyjącej kobiety, zamordował je i został schwytany, gdy próbował zakopać jedno z ciał w publicznym parku. Przyznał się do winy podczas pierwszego przesłuchania, ale pomimo działań zespołu psychiatrów, nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co zrobił z drugimi zwłokami.

Detektyw przymknął oczy, podsumowując w myślach to, czego się dowiedział. Okazało się więc, że matka Moriarty’ego od dawna nie żyła, podobnie jak jej najbliżsi krewni i w pewnym sensie żałował, że nie będzie mieć już szans zobaczyć ich na własne oczy – lecz nie przejął się tym na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej w najmniejszym stopniu. Wspomniana sprawa Ethana D. nie miała zaś żadnego znaczenia, a porównanie dziennikarki do wydarzeń sprzed trzydziestu lat było bełkotem i szukaniem sensacji; mężczyzna był w oczywisty sposób chory psychicznie i nie należało wiązać go z _tylkozaburzoną_ Sinead, która po wyjściu ze szpitala kilka lat funkcjonowała w społeczeństwie, zanim zabiła cztery osoby ze swojej rodziny lub…

_… przyjechała z trzema typami, z których jeden był do niej na tyle podobny, że prawdopodobnie był jakimś jej krewnym._

_…pożałuje, że się urodziła._

Lub zanim Moriarty spełnił swoją obietnicę.

Sinead _H_. Hawkins? Po rozwodzie najprawdopodobniej pozostawiła nazwisko męża i pewnie nie wzięła ponownie ślubu, miała za to licznych, ciągle zmieniających się kochanków. Wiedział więc, jak się nazywała, znał lokalizację zbrodni, dysponował informacją, że jej facet – Marcus – był wcześniej karany i teoretycznie miał wystarczająco wiele danych, by dotrzeć wreszcie do źródeł. Potrójne zabójstwo, a potem druga masakra, dokonana kilka lat po tym, jak Sinead zabrała Jima do Irlandii. _Tyle danych_ i… zero. Totalne zero. Spędził w Internecie dwie godziny i nie znalazł już ani słowa, niczego, kompletnie niczego, w żadnych kronikach, artykułach ani jakichkolwiek dostępnych opracowaniach.  Obawiając się, że bez wyjazdu do Clane niczego nie osiągnie, wrócił na stronę Irlandki i ponownie przejrzał jej teksty, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł fakt, iż mimo iż pisała je kilka miesięcy temu, zostały zamieszczone zaledwie przedwczoraj. Zmarszczył brwi i pospiesznie kliknął zakładkę „o mnie”, z której natychmiast dowiedział się, że kobieta miała problemy ze swoją stroną i prosiła śledzących jej aktywność czytelników, aby informowali ją, gdy zauważą, że jakieś artykuły ponownie zniknęły.

Bingo.

Nie zastanawiając się wiele, chwycił komórkę i uderzył do strony kontaktowej, gdzie podany był telefon Alice Flynn, która zachęcała do dzwonienia i pisania, w razie gdyby ktoś chciał podzielić się jakimkolwiek interesującym tematem. Pospiesznie go wykręcił, zerkając jednocześnie na zegar ścienny – dochodziła dziewiąta, więc nie było powodów, by kobieta nie odebrała. Faktycznie, czekał zaledwie dwa sygnały, zanim usłyszał po drugiej stronie odrobinę ochrypły, ale przyjemny głos starszej kobiety.

– Witam pani Flynn, mówi Sherlock Holmes – zaczął, nie tracąc czasu na zabawę w udawanie kogoś innego, gdyż w tym konkretnym przypadku jego profesja była raczej punktem na plus. Parę chwil słuchał zaskoczonych, pełnych podekscytowania zachwytów, wyczekując z niecierpliwością, aż usłyszy upragnione „z czym pan do mnie dzwoni, panie Holmes?”. – Czytałem dziś rano serię pani artykułów. Tych o przemocy domowej. Prowadzę sprawę i myślę, że mogłaby mi pani pomóc.

– Z najwyższą przyjemnością. W czym rzecz? – spytała uprzejmie.

– Miała pani jakieś problemy z nimi, prawda?

– Tak, jakieś dziwne kłopoty z siecią – potwierdziła z lekką irytacją. – Wezwałam nawet informatyka, by to sprawdził, ale nic nie znalazł. Już kilka razy cała seria znikała, a kilka tekstów tracę właściwie co tydzień. Oczywiście zamieszczam je ponownie, ale…

– Myślę, że będzie dla pani bezpieczniej, gdy przestanie je ponownie wrzucać do sieci – przerwał jej Sherlock. – Wspomina tam pani o sprawie Sinead Hawkins i mam przypuszczenie graniczące z pewnością, że to o nią chodzi.

– Ale… to przecież taka dawna historia – zdziwiła się kobieta. – Już nikt o tym nie pamięta! Gdy szukałam materiałów, aby o tym wspomnieć, nie znalazłam nic konkretnego, nawet w głównym komisariacie, gdzie przechowywane były akta.

– Była z tym pani na policji?

– Oczywiście – zaśmiała się dziwnie wesoło jak na kogoś, kto tak ckliwie odwoływał się do ludzkiej moralności. – Ale okazało się, że kilka lat temu wszystkie dokumenty zostały przeniesione. Jednak wieki temu opisywałam sprawę Sinead w prasie, zarówno tamtą pierwszą, jak drugą, kiedy… zaraz, zaraz, skąd pan w ogóle zna jej nazwisko? – spytała podejrzliwie.

– Tak jak wspominałem, _prowadzę sprawę_ – odparł, notując w myślach, że podczas wyprawy do Irlandii może sobie darować wizytę na policji. – Pani Flynn, to bardzo ważne. Co pani wie o Sinead? O obu jej sprawach? Jak sama pani mówi, dokumenty zostały zabrane, a w sieci, oprócz pani artykułów, nie ma na ten temat nawet słowa.

– Fakt, też to zauważyłam… – powiedziała po paru chwilach milczenia. – Panie Holmes, czy to coś niebezpiecznego? Jakaś większa rzecz, tak?

– Zdecydowanie i dlatego radzę, by więcej pani o tym nie wspominała na swoim blogu.

– Przed przejściem na emeryturę byłam dziennikarką śledczą – stwierdziła krótko. – Proszę mi wierzyć, _rozumiem_. I z całą pewnością zastosuję się do pańskiej sugestii. A co do Sinead Hawkins… – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Nie wiem, jak wiele już pan wie, więc powiem krótko, a pan ewentualnie dopyta o szczegóły: trzydzieści lat temu Sinead zamordowała swojego partnera oraz dwójkę dzieci z poprzedniego związku, uznano ją za niepoczytalną a z powodów, że tak powiem, politycznych, zatuszowano sprawę i opinia publiczna usłyszała nieco zmodyfikowaną wersję, tak, że nie wiadomo, czy zabójstwa tych maleństw dokonała ona czy też Marcus Sheridan. Ta kobieta, Sinead, była znana w całej okolicy, wiem coś o tym, bo przez parę miesięcy mieszkałam w Clane i miałam wątpliwą przyjemność ją parę razy spotkać.

– Uważa pani, że była chora? Tak twierdziła osoba, od której się wszystkiego dowiedziałem.

– Chora? – parsknęła nieprzyjemnie. – Z całą pewnością nie. Miała poważne zaburzenia osobowości, pełen ich przekrój, niech mi pan wierzy. Miała problemy z używkami i w okresie, gdy to wszystko się wydarzyło, właściwie nie trzeźwiała. Ale przede wszystkim była po prostu zła do szpiku kości i nie ma sensu szukać usprawiedliwień w medycynie. Trafiła do ośrodka zamkniętego, ale sam pan przecież wie, że _wyleczyć_ można tylko kogoś, kto jest _chory_. Dla tak tragicznych przypadków nie ma ratunku. Powinna była zgnić w więzieniu, a tymczasem po kilku latach wypuszczono ją ze szpitala i uznano za całkowicie normalną i niestanowiącą już zagrożenia.

– Wie pani, dlaczego tak się stało?

– Wszyscy tutaj to wiedzą – syknęła. – Przepraszam za ten ton, ale ta sprawa irytuje mnie nawet po tylu latach. Widzi pan, ojciec Sinead był radnym i odnoszącym sukcesy biznesmanem. Bogaty, wpływowy człowiek, zapatrzony w swoją szurniętą córkę i wyciągający ją z każdego szamba.

– Może pani podać jego nazwisko?

– Oczywiście, był to Lorcan Patton. Bez problemu znajdzie go pan w miejskich kronikach, przy czym, uprzedzam, o jego śmierci jest tylko notka, że był to _tragiczny wypadek_.

– To była Sinead, tak?

– To… – po raz pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy Alice Flynn wyraźnie się zająknęła. – Powiem panu, jaka była oficjalna wersja, gdy do tego doszło. Oficjalna, ale ją też z jakichś przyczyn zatuszowano. Sinead nadal mieszkała w Clane, w dużym domu, prezent od ojca, oczywiście, bo ta kobieta nigdy nie podjęła jakiejkolwiek pracy zawodowej. Do jej pijacko-narkotycznych ciągów dołączył jakiś czas wcześniej jej młodszy brat, który w tamtym okresie już z nią mieszkał. Paskudna sprawa. Bywałam wtedy w Clane tylko na wakacjach u przyjaciółki, ale cała okolica aż huczała od naprawdę obrzydliwych plotek na temat tych dwojga. Morderstwa dokonano jednak w domu ich ojca, podczas jakiegoś rodzinnego spotkania. Nie chce zagłębiać się w szczegóły, bo zapewne widział pan wystarczająco dużo zmasakrowanych ciał, by sobie to wyobrazić. Zwłoki Sinead i pozostałych czterech osób znaleziono po kilku dniach, gdy jej dorosły syn zgłosił na policji zaginięcie. Gdy policja tam weszła, nawet najtwardsze żołądki nie wytrzymały, bo to była istna _rzeź_. Niektórych fragmentów ciał nie dało się do nikogo przypasować bez badań genetycznych i…

– Przepraszam, że przerwę, ale który to był rok?

– 1997. Mogę kontynuować?

– Tak, oczywiście. Jeszcze raz przepraszam – rzucił Sherlock, na co Flynn wydała z siebie krótkie parsknięcie, ale nie skomentowała tego.

– Ci ludzie zostali dosłownie poszatkowani. Wszyscy, oprócz Sinead, która zażyła ogromną ilość środka do czyszczenia rur, trutki na szczury i alkoholu. Równie paskudna śmierć, ale przy całej reszcie jej zwłoki były niemal piękne.

– Jest jednak jakieś _ale_.

– Oczywiście, że jest. Jak drobna, schorowana alkoholiczka mogła dokonać takiej masakry? Ci ludzie zostali porąbani żywcem. Nawet jeśli byłaby w stanie w szale zabić jedną osobę, to na pewno nie CZTERY. Ktoś musiałby uciec, jakoś się wydostać, musiałyby pozostać wyraźne ślady walki. Tymczasem cała czwórka była całkowicie trzeźwa, pomijając niewielką ilość wina, nikt nie był związany ani w jakikolwiek inny sposób unieruchomiony i nie ma możliwości, by dali się tak zaskoczyć. A ponadto… gdy narkoman popełnia samobójstwo, zafunduje sobie złoty strzał, a nie nafaszeruje się przypadkową chemią. W torebce Sinead znaleziono ilość prochów, która powaliłyby słonia, więc tym bardziej można przypuszczać, że coś jest nie tak z tą sprawą.

– Jednak na blogu zamieściła pani oficjalną wersję, że ta wariatka zabiła najpierw całą swoją rodzinę, a potem siebie.

– Tak. Bo widzi pan? – urwała na jakiś czas, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Ta sprawa ciągnęła się długo, a śledczy… to z boku wyglądało jakby ktoś rzucał im kłody pod nogi. W końcu sprawę zamknięto, częściowo utajniono i stała się tabu, straszną historią, opowiadaną w okolicy przy ognisku oraz odpowiedniej dawce alkoholu. W trakcie śledztwa w dziwacznych wypadkach zginęło dwóch policjantów, prokurator miał za to poważny uraz na nartach, po którym nigdy nie odzyskał pełnej sprawności. Jakby ktoś nie chciał… żeby dalej węszono. Na pewno spotkał się pan z takimi przypadkami… taką przynajmniej mam nadzieję, bo gdy próbowałam o tym z kimkolwiek rozmawiać, miał mnie za paranoiczną, starą wariatkę. Jest pan pierwszą osobą od lat, która w ogóle mnie wysłuchała do końca.

– Doskonale wiem, o czym pani mówi – odparł spokojnie Sherlock. – Nad niektórymi sprawami wisi fatum. To chciała pani powiedzieć, prawda?

– Dokładnie _tak_ – westchnęła z niejaką ulgą.

– Czy ma pani jakiekolwiek podejrzenia?

– Kiedyś… miałam bardzo wiele, ale przyznam szczerze, porzuciłam tę sprawę. Lorcan Patton miał wielu wrogów. Nie działał już w polityce, za to prowadził podejrzane biznesy, które irytowały wiele większych ryb. Ktoś mógł się wściec i pozbyć zarówno jego jak całej rodziny, bo wszyscy, poza oczywiście Sinead, pracowali razem z nim.

– To jedyna teoria?

– Jedyna prawdopodobna. Reszta to moje głupie fantazje. Na starość wstyd je nawet opowiadać – stwierdziła, a coś w jej tonie sprawiło, że Sherlock uśmiechnął się z pewną nostalgią.

– To nie jest aż tak ważne. W sumie… interesuje mnie jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz. Syn Sinead. Co może mi pani o nim powiedzieć? Cokolwiek przychodzi pani do głowy.

– Och… James. Albo Joshua?  – zastanowiła się przez chwilę. – Chyba jednak Joshua. To był dziwny nastolatek. Nie miał nic wspólnego z całą sprawą, nie był związany z matką ani z nikim z rodziny, a gdy doszło do tej zbrodni, nie mieszkał już w rodzinnym domu tylko w Dublinie, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Jeszcze w trakcie trwania śledztwa, gdy tylko zamknięto kwestię testamentu, sprzedał cały majątek będący wyłączną własnością matki i słuch po nim właściwie zaginął. Był na jednym przesłuchaniu, na samym początku sprawy, a potem wyjechał na stałe, bo oczywistym było, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

– Ile miał wtedy lat? Nie potrzebował opiekuna prawnego?

– Jeśli wierzyć plotkom, wyniósł się z rodzinnego domu tego samego dnia, w którym uzyskał pełnoletniość – odparła Flynn. – Czyli jakieś dwa miesiące wcześniej. Przyznam szczerze, nie interesowałam się nim szczególnie. To był tylko dziwny dzieciak, jakiś taki zupełnie niewidoczny. Może w papierach, które mam w domu, cokolwiek znajdę na jego temat. Mogę je podesłać, jeśli jest pan zainteresowany, ale wątpię, czy znajdę tam cokolwiek ponad to, co powiedziałam.

– Prawdę powiedziawszy, najlepiej będzie, jeśli odszuka pani je wszystkie i od razu spali – stwierdził, wiedząc, że z tym rodzajem kobiety nie musi się bawić w żadne gierki ani podawać jej wypełnionej eufemizmami wersji. – Nie bez powodu zajmuję się tą sprawą i nawet jak na moje standardy jest w niej więcej zwłok niż należałoby się spodziewać i nie chciałbym kolejnych.

– W pana ustach to brzmi na tyle wiarygodnie, że nie zamierzam się spierać – odparła i prychnęła z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Ostrzeżenia kogokolwiek innego wzięłabym za zwykłe marudzenie nudnych ludzi, ale pan, panie Holmes, raczej do nich nie należy. Oczywiście… odszukam sprawę Sinead Hawkins. I usunę z domu wszystkie ślady po niej.

– Dziękuję, że nie próbuje pani sprawiać sobie i mi problemów.

– To ja dziękuję, że zadał pan sobie trud i mnie uprzedził. Życzę powodzenia – dodała po chwili – w tym śledztwie. Czegokolwiek dotyczy. Mogę liczyć, że za jakiś czas przeczytam o tym na blogu pańskiego przyjaciela?

– Szczerze wątpię. Obaj z przyjacielem planujemy dożyć szczęśliwej starości – rzucił i obydwoje się zaśmiali, po czym wymienili uprzejmości i zakończyli rozmowę bez zbędnego przedłużania.

Po odłożeniu telefonu, Sherlock jakiś czas siedział nieruchomo, pozwalając, by brakujące fragmenty układanki powpadały na swoje miejsca. Więc tak narodził się Moriarty – zamknął okres dzieciństwa w najbardziej brutalny sposób z możliwych, uciął wszelkie więzy z przeszłości i pogrzebał Jamesa Hawkinsa, uciekając z rodzinnych stron i zostawiając za sobą kilka trupów. Miał już zalążki swojej sieci, na tyle silne, by móc po prostu zniknąć, a spadek zapewnił mu niezbędny do rozkręcenia wszystkiego na większą skalę zastrzyk gotówki. Umiał stać się niewidocznym i nieinteresującym, być cieniem, na który nie zwraca się najmniejszej uwagi. Pozacierał wszelkie ślady dotyczące swojego dzieciństwa, a informacje o tym, że w ogóle istniał ktoś taki jak James Hawkins, tkwiły tylko w głowach podstarzałych dziennikarzy i dawnych sąsiadów. Pousuwał swoje dawne dokumenty ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc – stąd brak teczki w szkole Brighton – a swoje imię z pamięci ludzi, którzy wówczas mogli go znać. Monitorował Internet i likwidował wpisy o swojej matce, z którą mógłby zostać powiązany, możliwe też, że namieszał coś w informacjach o ojcu, by nikt nie mógł znaleźć w nich nawet wzmianki, że Henry miał syna z pierwszego małżeństwa. Sherlock przypuszczał, że gdyby przetrząsnął archiwa sądów rodzinnych, również natknąłby się na dziury.

To jednak nie miało znaczenia, całe to poodcinanie więzów łączących Moriarty’ego z Jamesem Hawkinsem. Przez lata nie pozwalał, by ktokolwiek dotarł do jego przeszłości, a jedynym, co go z nią wyraźnie i jednoznacznie łączyło, była osoba Janine. Tylko dzięki niej Sherlockowi udało się znaleźć punkt zaczepienia i dojść po nitce do kłębka, pieczołowicie odkrywając kolejne warstwy tajemnic. I tak naprawdę, gdy już chwycił fragment przeszłości, jedną maleńką rzecz, do której ostatnie lata nie był w stanie dotrzeć, reszta poszła względnie gładko. Wycieczka na południe kraju, długie godziny w Internecie, setki przejrzanych stron, parę spotkań, jeden telefon. Nie musiał nawet angażować Mycrofta. Nie musiał mieć przy sobie Johna.

Nie miał tylko pewności, czy Jim wyjawił mu informację o pokrewieństwie z Janine celowo, licząc na to, że detektyw pochwyci trop i zacznie węszyć, czy też zrobił dla zabawy lub innych swoich celów, nie doceniając zdolności śledczych Sherlocka. Pomimo całej inteligencji Moriarty’ego i jego nadzwyczajnych talentów, z jakichś przyczyn obstawiał to ostatnie, co dawało mu do ręki kilka upragnionych asów, które miał zamiar wykorzystać w stosownym czasie.

 

***

 

Sherlock przesunął swój wyjazd do Barts o parę godzin, gdy włamał się na wewnętrzny serwer szpitala – robił to wielokrotnie, gdyż zabezpieczenia były śmiesznie łatwe – i dowiedział się, że Molly, z którą zamierzał się spotkać, miała popołudniową zmianę. Aby jakoś spożytkować czas pozostały do wyjścia, zajął się porządkowaniem dokumentów dotyczących Moriarty’ego, które zgromadził w ciągu ostatnich lat i które trzymał w jednej z licznych skrytek w podłodze. Większość materiałów, wycinków z gazet, artykułów i raportów znał na pamięć, a trzymał je tu tylko z sentymentu. Przeglądanie ich sprawiało mu jednak przyjemność za każdym razem, a kiedy dokładał tam cokolwiek interesującego – jak obecnie dzienniki i dokumenty Janine – czuł satysfakcję niemal tak wielką, jak przy rozwiązaniu trudnej sprawy.

Aby przygotować się do rozmowy z Molly, wrócił do raportu dotyczącego śmierci Moriarty’ego, którego kserokopii zażądał od Mycrofta po powrocie do Londynu z dwuletniego wygnania. Faktycznie, podpis jego przyjaciółki widniał obok paru innych, na co nie zwrócił uwagi, gdy pierwszy raz miał te papiery w ręce. Znów: wówczas były inne, pilniejsze sprawy, które sprawiały, że dla oszczędzenia miejsca w głowie przyjmował za prawdę wszystko, co powiedział mu Mycroft. Przed wyjazdem na kontynent uznał, że brat nie okłamie go w kwestii, od której zależy powodzenie całej akcji, a z drugiej strony błędnie uwierzył w jego nieomylność.

_Jak Moriarty to zrobił?_

Miał nadzieję dowiedzieć się tego już niebawem i kiedy wreszcie nadszedł czas, by ruszyć się z mieszkania, był tak pobudzony, że podczas wkładania płaszcza zamachnął nim zbyt gwałtownie i zrzucił pozostawioną na stole komórkę. Pospiesznie chwycił telefon i obrócił oczami z irytacją, zauważając, że bateria jest kompletnie rozładowana. Nie mając zamiaru odkładać momentu wyjazdu do Barts, wcisnął do kieszeni ładowarkę, a następnie, aby mieć czym zająć się w taksówce, zgarnął ze stołu laptop. Złapał taryfę szybko, jak zwykle, a znalazłszy się w samochodzie od razu otworzył komputer i po wpisaniu skomplikowanego ciągu haseł, dotarł do dokumentacji, którą otrzymał od Mycrofta. Pospiesznie przejrzał skany z teczek trójki ludzi Moriarty’ego, lecz ani nazwiska ani twarze nic mu nie mówiły. Był stuprocentowo przekonany, że widzi ich po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie kojarzył ich z żadną sprawą i musieli być to tylko jego okazyjni pracownicy, których nie uznali z bratem za część sieci i którzy nie byli nikim więcej niż pionkami. Czy faktycznie pomagali Jimowi trzy lata temu, czy byli tam tylko w charakterze ochrony? W to ostatnie raczej wątpił, bo żaden nie miał w papierach czegokolwiek świadczącego o możliwości posiadania nadprzeciętnej sprawności fizycznej czy zdolności posługiwania się bronią, a dodatkowo jeden z nich był młodszym księgowym, a pozostali dwaj szeregowymi pracownikami korporacji, której dyrektor finansowy faktycznie tkwił w siatce Moriarty’ego i odsiadywał właśnie wyrok za oszustwa podatkowe. I coś takiego Mycroft uważał za podejrzane? Ci ludzie najprawdopodobniej nie wiedzieli nawet, że brali udział w czymś nielegalnym.

Tylko dla spokoju sumienia przeleciał wzrokiem po dokumentacji dotyczącej ich życia zawodowego, szukając czegokolwiek podejrzanego. Gdy została mu sama końcówka, a mianowicie część o dzieciństwie i życiu prywatnym ostatniego z nich – tego księgowego – widział już w oddali mury Barts. Od szpitala dzieliły go tylko podwójne światła i byłby zamknął laptopa, gdyby znajoma nazwa nie przykuła jego wzroku.

Brighton.

Zerknął natychmiast na nazwisko tego człowieka, lecz wciąż nic mu nie mówiło, w przeciwieństwie jednak do ukrytego w folderze „edukacja” adresu szkoły. Zgadzały się daty i miejsca, bo mężczyzna uczył się z Jimem w jednym czasie i, co potwierdziły mapy Google, mieszkał niedaleko jego i Janine. Przez moment Sherlock rozważał powrót do Brighton, by wyciągnąć również jego dokumenty, ale szybko uznał, że nie ma to sensu; gość żył przykładnie i nie sprawiał władzom problemów przez ponad trzydzieści lat i chociaż znał młodego Jamesa Hawkinsa i był zapewne ofiarą jego knowań, nie był nikim istotnym, nie miał też szans odsłonić swoją osobą jakichś nieznanych fragmentów jego przeszłości. Był częścią tych, o których Sherlock już wiedział, za to – zerknął ponownie na nazwiska dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn – ci dwaj mogli doprowadzić go gdzieś, gdzie jeszcze nie był.

Nie zamykając laptopa nawet na moment, zapłacił za taksówkę i, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran, ruszył w stronę murów Barts. Nie patrzył, gdzie idzie i dwukrotnie z kimś się zderzył, lecz poza faktem, iż komputer zachybotał się wówczas niebezpiecznie w jego rękach, nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi, zbyt pogrążony w myślach; Moriarty w czasie swojej ucieczki nie wykorzystał nikogo będącego stałym punktem w jego sieci, natomiast, jeśli teoria Sherlocka była prawidłowa, zaangażował w coś tak delikatnego kogoś z dawnych czasów, kto nie uczestniczył w jego obecnych działaniach. Dlaczego to zrobił, ciężko było powiedzieć, ale jedną z bardziej prawdopodobnych teorii była chęć przesunięcia ośrodka ciężkości ze swojej zagrożonej zarówno przez Magnussena jak i Sherlocka sieci. Jak się okazało, zbędny trud, bo przecież Mycroft dorwał tych ludzi i przesłuchał… ale z drugiej strony, nic z nich nie wyciągnął. Znów: nic nie wyciągnął, bo nic nie wiedzieli czy dlatego, że Moriarty perfekcyjnie przygotował ich do ról, które mieli odegrać?

Kiedy dotarł do drzwi kostnicy, jego myśli zajmowała sprawa tej trójki tak całkowicie, że niemal zapomniał, po co tu przyszedł. Wyrywając się z odrętwienia, zatrzasnął komputer i wsadził go sobie pod pachę, rozglądając się wreszcie po korytarzu i z zaskoczeniem dostrzegając, że jest w nim bardziej tłoczno niż zazwyczaj. Przy automatach z kawą stali Donovan i Anderson, pochyleni do siebie i dyskutujący przyciszonymi głosami… ach, więc romans kwitł, a nieobecność tego idioty podczas imprezy sylwestrowej należało tłumaczyć spędzeniem czasu z żoną, nie zaś kochanką z pracy. Sherlock uśmiechnął się kpiąco, dostrzegając całą paletę kompromitujących tę parkę rzeczy w ich postawach, sposobie, w jaki układały się ich ubrania i włosy a nawet makijażu policjantki. Byłby podszedł do nich i trochę ich podręczył, ale miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Molly Hooper! W końcu to dla niej się tu pofatygował.

Pewnym krokiem przekroczył drzwi do kostnicy, przeszedł główną salę i już miał skierować się do gabinetu Molly, kiedy z pomieszczenia, w którym dokonywano sekcji, usłyszał wzburzony głos, w którym rozpoznał Lestrade’a. Sprawa? Widać nic ciekawego, skoro nie został zaproszony, ale ponieważ po chwili z pomiędzy okrzyków inspektora wyłonił się nerwowy głos jego przyjaciółki, postanowił tam zajrzeć, a nie czekać na nią w jej pokoju.

– Sherlock! – wykrzyknął jednocześnie Lestrade, Molly, a także John, który… co w ogóle robił tu John? Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni telefon, zaciskając na nim palce z całej siły, a na widok Sherlocka na jego twarzy odmalowała się bezbrzeżna ulga. – Boże, Sherlock, gdzieś ty się podziewał? – spytał podenerwowanym tonem policjant, na co detektyw wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– Padł mi telefon – oznajmił obojętnie, po czym zaczął nieporadnie manewrować ciałem, tak, by wydobyć komórkę i ładowarkę z kieszeni, bez konieczności odkładania laptopa.

– Tobie NIGDY nie pada telefon – podjął John. – Lestrade pisał do ciebie przed południem, ale nie odpowiadałeś.

– Myślałem, że mnie olewasz, co nie byłoby niespotykane…

– Ale ponieważ to _ważne_ , skontaktował się ze mną.

– Po co? – prychnął Sherlock, opadając na krzesło i nerwowo wciskając ładowarkę do najbliższego kontaktu. Komórka po paru chwilach zaświeciła, a następnie zaczęły spływać na nią wiadomości oraz raporty o nieodebranych rozmowach.

– Sądziłem, że jesteście gdzieś razem, ale… – Lestrade podrapał się po głowie – nie sprecyzowałem tego i wyszło na to, że kazałem Johnowi tu przyjechać.

– Dzwoniliście do mnie _trzydzieści_ razy? W ciągu _godziny_? – parsknął Sherlock, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu. – Cudownie. Więc, co to za sprawa?

– Nie chodziło o sprawę, tylko o to, że miałeś nieaktywny telefon i się martwiłem – odparł John i zrobił parę kroków w jego stronę; Sherlock zesztywniał, kiedy poczuł na przedramieniu jego dłoń. – Nigdy nie wyłączasz telefonu. Możesz nie odbierać, ale nigdy… – urwał na chwilę. – Myślałem, że coś się stało.

– Jak widzisz, jestem cały i zdrowy – oznajmił i nieco się od niego odsunął. – Dzwoniłeś do Mycrofta – rzucił oskarżycielsko, na co John opuścił ręce.

– Byłem tutaj a ty byłeś poza zasięgiem. To było szybsze niż jechać na Baker Street.

– Och, i cóż powiedział mój brat? – spytał, otwierając SMS-a od Mycrofta, w którym mężczyzna kazał mu się odezwać, bo _nie ma ochoty odbierać rozhisteryzowanych telefonów odjego chłopaka_. Obrócił oczami i spojrzał wreszcie na przygarbionego Johna, który spoglądał na niego spode łba.

– Że właśnie wyszedłeś z domu i wsiadłeś do taksówki…

– Oraz że prowadzisz ważną sprawę i żeby nie zawracać ci głowy bzdurami - dokończył za niego Lestrade. – Wiem, że zajmujesz się sprawą Moriarty’ego, ale skoro już tu jesteś… mógłbyś rzucić na to okiem? – wskazał na trzy stoły, na których znajdowały się okryte prześcieradłami zwłoki.

– W sumie… – zaczął i zerknął na Molly, lecz uznał, że zawsze może z nią porozmawiać później, a zajęcie się kolejnym problemem, który ma ze swoją pracą Scotland Yard, odwróci uwagę obecnych tu osób od prawdziwego celu jego wizyty oraz sprawi, że raczej nie będą go szczególnie męczyć o to, co wykrył w sprawie Moriarty’ego. – O co chodzi?

– Trzy ciała, znalezione dzisiaj rano – odezwała się typowym dla niej, nerwowym tonem Molly. – Zostały… podrzucone. Na tyły Barts.

– Robi się interesująco – stwierdził Sherlock. – Co to za ludzie?

– Nie mamy pojęcia. Nie mieli przy sobie żadnych dokumentów, byli w samej bieliźnie, żadnych znaków szczególnych, oprócz… – urwała na moment. – Najlepiej sam to zobacz. – Przywołała do siebie Sherlocka i stanęła przy pierwszym z ciał.

– Sally pracuje już nad ustaleniem ich tożsamości i sprawdza zgłoszenia zaginięć z ostatnich… – zaczął Lestrade, lecz detektyw przerwał mu zniecierpliwionym prychnięciem.

– Jeszcze kwadrans temu Sally pracowała nad tym, by obciągnąć Andersonowi w toalecie dla personelu – oznajmił. – Z dużym powodzeniem i wzajemnością, więc zakładam, że może teraz faktycznie wzięła się do roboty. Wiele kobiet ma po zbliżeniach seksualnych podwyższone wskaźniki inteligencji, chociaż osobiście wątpię czy jakakolwiek aktywność z Andersonem… – w tym momencie odsłonił prześcieradło zakrywające twarz pierwszego z mężczyzn i głos natychmiast uwiązł mu w gardle. – Pokaż mi pozostałych… – zażądał, kompletnie zmieniając ton, tak nagle, że Lestrade ani John nie zdążyli nawet opieprzyć go za insynuacje dotyczące Andersona i Donovan. Molly posłusznie przeszła parę kroków i stanęła między dwoma pozostałymi stołami, odsłaniając prześcieradło najpierw na tym bliższym Sherlocka, a potem następnym. Mężczyzna, gdy zobaczył twarze dwóch pozostałych ofiar, zrobił się nieco blady i ostrożnie odłożył laptop na najbliższą półkę, a potem bez słowa wciągnął na dłonie lateksowe rękawiczki.

– Czas zgonu? – spytał cicho, przyglądając się ranie postrzałowej w czaszce środkowego z mężczyzn; pozostali dwaj mieli identyczną i nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by zorientować się, że to właśnie było przyczyną śmierci.

– Wszyscy trzej zginęli minionej nocy. Między pierwszą a trzecią – odparła Molly. – Byli odurzeni tym samym narkotykiem, który jest już badany i nie stawiali oporu. – Sherlock skinął głową, dostrzegając na szyi ofiary ślad po igle. – Nie żyli od sześciu, maksymalnie siedmiu godzin, gdy ciała zostały przywiezione na tyły szpitala.

– Leżeli na dworze jakieś półtorej godziny i wieziono ich razem – stwierdził detektyw po krótkiej inspekcji śladów krwi. – Auto dostawcze małej kwiaciarni.

– Kwiaciarni?

– Ślady po tanim środku nabłyszczającym do liści. I zapach – odparł krótko. – Co chciałaś mi pokazać? Nie wzywalibyście mnie do trzech niezidentyfikowanych ciał, które ewidentnie wyglądają na ofiary mafijnych porachunków… Och… – westchnął, gdy Molly ściągnęła prześcieradło niżej, odsłaniając klatkę piersiową ofiary, którą badał Sherlock. To samo zrobiła z kolejnymi dwoma, a oczom detektywa ukazały się trzy identyczne ślady – sięgający od obojczyków do kości biodrowych, głęboko wyryty tępawym narzędziem znak X. – Nożyk do owoców – powiedział cicho. – Wykonane już po śmierci, godzinę albo dłużej. Zastrzelono ich, rozebrano i zrobiono coś takiego.

– Co o tym myślisz? – spytał Lestrade, na co Sherlock uniósł wzrok i spojrzał policjantowi w oczy.

– A jakie wy macie pomysły?

– Sekta? Mafijne porachunki? Sataniści? – wyrzucił z siebie z rezygnacją. – Ewidentnie wygląda na rytualne…

– Wygląda na wiadomość – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Ustalę z Mycroftem, co znajdzie się w dokumentacji. To o mafii brzmi najlepiej i nie przyciągnie zbyt wiele zaintere…

– Zginęło trzech ludzi, a ty zamiast prowadzić śledztwo, zastanawiasz się… – zaczął z oburzeniem John, ale zamilkł, napotykając puste spojrzenie Sherlocka. – Boże. Ty już wszystko wiesz. O co tu…

– Podaj mi komórkę, John – zażądał, a doktor wydał z siebie poirytowane westchnienie, ale mimo to wyszarpnął z kieszeni telefon i zbliżył się do Sherlocka. Gdy mu go podawał, ich palce na moment się zetknęły, lecz detektyw był zbyt podekscytowany i roztrzęsiony jednocześnie, by wywarło to na nim większe wrażenie. Drgnął ledwo wyczuwalnie i wbił wzrok w martwą twarz leżącego przed nim mężczyzny. – Witaj, drogi bracie – powiedział moment później, gdy tylko Mycroft odebrał połączenie.

– Dzwonisz się zameldować, że jesteś już z Johnem i koisz jego nerwy? – zakpił, lecz Sherlock był zbyt poruszony, by podjąć wyzwanie wzajemnego zadręczania się czułymi punktami.

– Dzwonię by powiedzieć ci, że należy zwiększyć kwoty dla rodzin ochroniarzy Magnussena. Dwukrotność powinna wystarczyć, o ile ich żony nie są zbyt pazerne.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Jestem w kostnicy Barts… – urwał, przenosząc wzrok na _uśmiechający się_ do niego znak na klatce piersiowej ofiary. – I właśnie mam przed sobą całą trójkę. – Po jego słowach po drugiej stronie zapadła kompletna cisza, więc zdecydował się kontynuować. – Pojedyncza rana postrzałowa i wiadomość wycięta na ciałach.

– Będę tam za pół godziny.

– Bądź razem z informacją, jaką przekażesz prasie, gdy to wycieknie. Myślę, że porachunki mafijne brzmią najlepiej. I Mycroft… – odwrócił się i odszedł parę kroków, tak, by nikt z obecnych w pomieszczeniu nie usłyszał jego wypowiedzianych szeptem słów. – Wiem, że to nie ty, ale zaręczam ci, że będziesz musiał się postarać, by przekonać do tego przyjaciół z MI6. Byli już podejrzliwi, gdy nie chciałeś zamknąć mnie w więzieniu i gdy zdecydowałeś się opłacić świadków i odesłać ich z Anglii, a skoro zginęli…

– Nie wygląda to dobrze, bo oznacza, że maczał w tym palce ktoś, kto wie o całej sprawie i jednocześnie chce cię chronić – dokończył za niego Mycroft. – Co to za wiadomość? – westchnął zmęczonym głosem, a Sherlock momentalnie poczuł, że chęć, by trochę go podręczyć, zupełnie mu minęła.

– Trzy iksy.

– Cholera – syknął mężczyzna. – Będę za kwadrans. Nie rób niczego głupiego i nie ruszaj się stamtąd.

– Do zobaczenia, drogi bracie – odparł Sherlock, nie komentując nakazu Mycrofta. Rozłączył się i ruszył do Johna, by oddać mu telefon, po czym skierował się w stronę drzwi. – Lestrade, sprawa przechodzi do służb specjalnych. Odwołaj wszystkich ludzi i niech zapomną, że cokolwiek widzieli, jeśli nie chcą skończyć jak tych trzech nieszczęśników.

– O czym ty mówisz? O co chodzi z Magnussenem i… Sherlock! – krzyknął ze złością policjant. – Co ma z tym wspólnego ten człowiek?

– Tylko tyle, że informacje o przyczynach jego śmierci są bujdą, a oni o tym wiedzieli. Dla własnego dobra nie interesuj się tą sprawą i zostaw ją mojemu bratu. Molly, możemy chwilę porozmawiać? Nie chodzi o… – skinął na stoły z ze zwłokami, które kobieta zdążyła ponownie zasłonić.

– Oczywiście – odparła z nieco nieśmiałym uśmiechem, ale zanim Sherlock wyszedł z pomieszczenia, by udać się z nią do jej gabinetu, poczuł silny uścisk na nadgarstku, a po chwili napotkał twarde spojrzenie Johna, który najwyraźniej nie zamierzał odpuścić.

– Molly, poczekaj na Sherlocka. Za moment do ciebie dołączy. Greg, możesz… – zwrócił się do Lestrade’a, lecz ten wychodził już z kostnicy z komórką przyciśniętą do policzka.

– Zostawię was samych – powiedziała Molly i pospiesznie opuściła pomieszczenie, rzucając obu mężczyznom niepewne spojrzenie.

– Tak więc… Sherlock. Chyba mi należy się szersze wyjaśnienie niż im, nie sądzisz? – spytał, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Ta sprawa cię nie dotyczy. Lestrade nie powinien był cię tu ściągać i lepiej dla ciebie, byś też zapomniał…

– Sherlock, jesteś idiotą – oznajmił. – Trzech ludzi zginęło, bo widziało, jak zabijasz Magnussena, a, jeśli dobrze pamiętasz, TEŻ tam byłem, więc tak, to mnie jak najbardziej dotyczy!

– Nic ci nie grozi – odparł spokojnie, ale cofnął się odrobinę, gdy John zmrużył ze złością oczy. – Wiem kto to zrobił. I to nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego.

– Oświecisz mnie?

– Tę sprawę prowadzę bez ciebie. Wybacz – rzucił krótko i miał zamiar się odwrócić, kiedy John dopadł go i chwycił za ramiona, wbijając w nie palce niemal boleśnie.

– Martwię się. Rozumiesz to? Wiem, że to dla ciebie cholernie trudne, zrozumieć, że ludzie _czują_ i że _martwią się_ o swoich bliskich, ale TAK, martwię się o ciebie. Widzę, że coś się dzieje, że ukrywasz przede mną coś ważnego i że pakujesz się w kłopoty.

– John…

– To ma związek z Janine, tak? Z tym, co powiedziałeś w nowy rok na jej temat, prawda?

– Tak, ma związek z Janine, ale od tamtej pory dowiedziałem się paru rzeczy i okazuje się, że jest mniejszym zagrożeniem niż sądziłem. – Spróbował uwolnić się z uścisku Johna, ale ten przysunął się do niego i jeszcze mocniej zakleszczył dłonie na jego ramionach.

– Świetnie. Jeszcze dziś do niej zadzwonię i wyciągnę z niej…

– Spróbuj to zrobić, a do wieczora też się tu możesz znaleźć, pewnie razem z Mary, jak spróbujesz ją w to wciągać – warknął Sherlock. – Nie mieszaj się w to. Daj mi spokój, nie myśl o tym i nie próbuj…

– Więc powiedz mi o co chodzi!

– O sprawę Moriarty’ego i to wszystko, co mogę ci powiedzieć. Mówisz, że nie rozumiem, że ludzie się _martwią_? Więc wyobraź sobie, że teraz martwię się o _ciebie_ i, uwierz, mam powody.

– Sherlock…

– Wybacz, ale muszę porozmawiać z Molly i… – wyrwał mu się wreszcie i natychmiast wystartował w stronę swojej komórki, dosłownie wyrwał kabel ładowarki z gniazdka, po czym zgarnął również laptop i ruszył w stronę drzwi, bezskutecznie próbując otworzyć je łokciem. John obserwował go cały czas i zanim Sherlock zdołał uporać się z klamką, położył na niej dłoń.

– Prowadziliśmy razem setki spraw i chcę żebyś pamiętał, że możesz na mnie liczyć. Wbrew temu, co sądzisz, to, że mam rodzinę, niczego między nami nie zmienia – powiedział i otworzył Sherlockowi drzwi. Detektyw przez moment wpatrywał się w niego, chcąc coś dodać, lecz głos uwiązł mu w gardle; odwrócił się więc na pięcie i, ignorując wszelkie spojrzenia, ruszył do gabinetu Molly, mieszczącego się dwa korytarze dalej. Tak naprawdę spotkanie z nią było dla niego tylko formalnością, którą zamierzał załatwić w pierwszej kolejności, skoro już tu był, by potem móc zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami.

Musiał jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Moriartym. Powiedzieć, że jego ulubiona księżniczka d _ocenia bukiecik_ , chociaż wzbudził zbyt duże zainteresowanie dworzan oraz poważnie uczulił jej brata-księcia. A następnie uprzedzić go, że jeśli Johnowi spadnie z głowy chociaż włos, to zmasakrowane zwłoki Janine jeszcze tego samego dnia zostaną wyłowione z Tamizy. Na razie jednak… tak, Molly.

– Witaj ponownie – powiedział, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi gabinetu znacznie głośniej niż było to konieczne, co jednak przyniosło pożądany efekt: kobieta aż podskoczyła na krześle i momentalnie zbladła. – A teraz opowiesz mi, ze wszystkimi szczegółami, o raporcie dotyczącym śmierci Moriarty’ego. I pamiętaj, kochana, jeśli chociaż w jednej, malutkiej kwestii spróbujesz mnie okłamać…

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – pisnęła kobieta, lecz Sherlock nie dał sobie przerwać.

– …przekażę to Mycroftowi. I on już znajdzie paragraf, by oskarżyć cię o utrudnianie pracy służb specjalnych i wsadzić do więzienia na długie lata. A teraz – rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle naprzeciwko niej – zamieniam się w słuch.

– Sherlock ja… – wydukała, po czym odchrząknęła, uświadamiając sobie, że jej głos brzmi jak u dziecka z podstawówki. – Naprawdę nie wiem, o co chodzi… Mycroft był w Barts prawie cały czas. Gdy załatwiłam sprawę z tą zamianą twojego ciała i gdy potem powiedzieliście mi, że Jim się zastrzelił, tkwiłam w laboratorium i czekałam na próbki i…

– Po kolei, Molly – przerwał jej Sherlock. – Chcę wiedzieć dokładnie, jak to wyglądało, chcę usłyszeć to punkt po punkcie. Mycroft pojawił się ze mną parę minut po tym, jak sfingowaliśmy moje samobójstwo, powiedziałem natychmiast, co stało się na dachu Barts, więc wysłał tam ludzi, by zajęli się ciałem Moriarty’ego. Chciałem też tam iść, ale uznał, że jest zbyt duże ryzyko, że ktoś mnie zobaczy, a poza tym sądziłem, że będę mógł przyjść tu w nocy i go sobie dokładnie obejrzeć, więc się z nim nie spierałem. Musiałem zniknąć z terenu szpitala, co w całym zamieszaniu z prasą i policją nie było szczególnym problemem. Mycroft tu został, i…?

– Przyszedł do mnie i powiedział, że jego ludzie są już na dachu i zabezpieczają ślady – odparła rozgoryczonym tonem i spuściła wzrok. – Twój brat był… – urwała, zaciskając drobne dłonie. – Był naprawdę okrutny. Był gorszy od ciebie. Powiedział, że ty może i jesteś mi szczerze wdzięczny za pomoc, ale on nigdy nie zapomni, że to przeze mnie Moriarty do ciebie dotarł i że wszystko, co się stało, jest moją wyłączną winą, więc w jego oczach mam moralny obowiązek zrobić wszystko, by ci pomóc. A potem… – wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała cichym, jakby smutnym tonem – zadzwoniono do niego z góry i oznajmiono, że ciało Jima zostało zabrane. Mycroft kazał mi się nie ruszać z laboratorium i wystartował tam, a potem… – kolejna pauza – nie wiem, może kwadrans później, przyszedł ktoś z jego ludzi i dał mi próbki z dachu, wiesz, krew i trochę tkanki. Zdziwiłam się, że poszło im tak szybko, ale powiedział, że to musi być zrobione priorytetowo i że więcej materiału badawczego dostanę później, ale żebym skupiła się na tym. Ach i powiedział, że Mycroft kazał je porównać z DNA człowieka, który był na procesie… ale ja przecież nie miałam tamtych materiałów. Jak mu to powiedziałam, to pokiwał głową i oznajmił, że pewnie zaraz dostanę je od twojego brata. I faktycznie Mycroft pojawił się po paru chwilach z pendrivem z potrzebnymi danymi i kazał mi czekać na próbki z dachu. Nie zdążyłam mu powiedzieć, że przecież już dostałam część…

– Nie wierzę – wydukał Sherlock, chwytając się za głowę, porażony, że wyjaśnienie było tak banalnie proste, a było nim oszukanie Molly przez podrzucenie jej fałszywych materiałów do badania. – Rozumiem, że potem dostałaś drugą część, tak? Krew z płynem mózgowym, odłamki kości i…

– Tak, reszta przyszła godzinę później, gdy już wiedziałam, że był to Jim.

– I nie sprawdziłaś tej drugiej partii, prawda?

– Po co miałam sprawdzać? Przyszedł z nią ten sam człowiek, co z pierwszą i kazał tylko oczyścić odłamki kości, a potem wszystko opisać i zabezpieczyć. Spytał, czy może już przekazać Mycroftowi wyniki, powiedziałam, że tak i… – urwała, odwracając wzrok. – Gdyby kazał mi drugi raz to sprawdzać, odmówiłabym – powiedziała cicho. – Powiedziałabym, żeby wzięli jakiegoś innego pracownika laboratorium. To jest prawda, Sherlock, że lekarz nie powinien leczyć swojej rodziny, a patolog badać ciał swoich bliskich. Umawiałam się z nim i byłam zakochana i nawet jeśli okazał się potworem, to nie byłabym w stanie dłużej… obrabiać… szczątków, które kiedyś były _nim_.

– Nie potępiam cię. Warto tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że, cóż… Że ktoś to wykorzystał.

– Co…?

– Jak wyglądał ten agent, który przynosił ci materiały? – spytał Sherlock, pocierając obolałe skronie. – Albo nie. Zastanów się dobrze. Za parę minut będzie tu Mycroft. Powiedz mu to, co mi i opisz tego człowieka najdokładniej jak potrafisz.

– O co tu chodzi, Sherlock…?

– To był szpieg – westchnął. – Przeciek MI6. Od paru dni wiedziałem, że musi jakiś być. Zabójstwo Magnussena to polityczna sprawa, a ci jego ochroniarze, którzy teraz leżą sztywni w kostnicy, znali prawdę. Zostali zabici, bo któryś z agentów przekazał ich personalia odpowiedniej osobie i musimy jak najszybciej ustalić, kto to jest. Od tego zależy bezpieczeństwo kraju. – Wyciągnął rozładowujący się telefon z kieszeni i cicho przeklął, stwierdzając, że ma tylko jedną kreskę na baterii. – Daj mi swoją komórkę – poprosił, a moment później ponownie miał na linii Mycrofta.

– Gdy tylko tu dotrzesz, idź do Molly Hooper. Macie u siebie szpiega wśród agentów specjalnych, kogoś, kto jednocześnie był w Barts oraz domu Magnussena, nie wiem, kto to jest, więc nikomu nic nie mów i idź prosto do niej, żeby to ustalić.

– Na litość boską, Sherlock! – jęknął Mycroft zbolałym tonem. – Czy masz dla mnie jeszcze jakieś koszmarne wiadomości na dziś? No dalej, załatwmy to za jednym zamachem…!

– Tak poza tym, że od przynajmniej trzech lat jesteś ślepym kretynem, który przy całej swej genialności nie rozpoznał w swoich szeregach źródła przecieku? – spytał i chociaż była to przesadna złośliwość, uważał, że w tym momencie Mycroftowi dobrze zrobi powalenie go prawdą prosto z mostu. – W sumie mam jedną, która może cię zainteresować – oznajmił, spoglądając swojej przyjaciółce prosto w oczy. – Dzięki twojej nieudolności Moriarty prawie na pewno żyje, więc… mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż wymyślanie wymówki dla mediów i szukanie twoich szpiegów – zakończył, po czym, nawet się nie rozłączając, oddał zszokowanej Molly jej komórkę.

– Sherlock czy to co…

– Nie mów o naszej rozmowie nikomu, _nikomu_ oprócz Mycrofta. I pod pojęciem _nikt_ masz rozumieć też Johna, Mary, Lestrade’a, twojego faceta i każdego, kto chodzi po tej ziemi. Mogę? – spytał, wskazując na jabłko, leżące na talerzyku obok laptopa Molly.

– Po co ci…

– Miłej pogadanki z moim bratem – przerwał jej, po czym chwycił porzucony owoc i wystartował w stronę wyjścia.

 

***


	7. Dawni znajomi

 

***

 

Sherlock zaszył się w jednym z opuszczonych pomieszczeń na ostatnim piętrze szpitala, starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym zrzucił płaszcz, postawił przed sobą laptopa i parę razy obrócił w palcach jabłko zabrane z gabinetu Molly. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wyciągnął z kieszeni scyzoryk i pieczołowicie wyciął na owocu trzy iksy, jeden przy drugim, a następnie zrobił zdjęcie i umieścił w wiadomości mms.

 _Księżniczka dziękuje za bukiet. Spodobał jej się tak bardzo, że chce zobaczyć się ze złym chłopcem. Jak szybko możesz dotrzeć na dach Barts?_ Napisał pospiesznie i wysłał wiadomość, a następnie podpiął komórkę do prądu, gdyż znów zaczęła migać ikona niskiego stanu baterii. Zamierzał wyłączyć telefon, gdy tylko otrzyma odpowiedź, bo obawiał się, że w innym wypadku, mimo zabezpieczeń, Mycroft zdoła wyśledzić miejsce jego pobytu, a tego nie potrzebował; oczywiście jego brat będzie w najbliższym czasie bardzo, bardzo zajęty, ale moment, gdy zażąda konkretów o Moriartym tylko przesunął się w czasie. Wiedział, że teoretycznie mógł mu o nim nie mówić, ale jaki miało to sens? Nie mógł pozwolić, by szpieg, którego stosunkowo łatwo dało się wykryć, nadal działał w służbach specjalnych, a oczywistym było, że gdy Mycroft porozmawia z Molly, domyśli się, że badała ona niewłaściwe materiały – dostarczone przez człowieka Moriarty’ego, który musiał widzieć się ze swoim szefem gdzieś w Barts. Krótkie nacięcie na skórze załatwiło sprawę: krew i tkanki były świeże i bezsprzecznie należały do właściwej osoby. A szczątki z dachu? Gdy bardziej skomplikowane kwestie się wyjaśniły, nie trudno było uwierzyć w którąś z teorii o woreczkach z krwią, fałszywym pistolecie i sfabrykowanym w jakiś sposób odgłosie wystrzału. Moriarty był dobrym aktorem. A ponadto rola zwłok nie jest szczególnym wyzwaniem, o czym Sherlock wiedział z autopsji.

Oczekując na odpowiedź, detektyw połączył się z siecią i, wiedząc, że nic innego mu nie pozostało – sprawdzenie życiorysów dwóch podejrzanych mężczyzn z folderów Mycrofta wymagało większego spokoju i dłuższej chwili – wszedł na swoją stronę, by przejrzeć spam, jaki tam zamieszczono, zanim rano zablokował dostęp do forum. Ku jego zdumieniu, od tamtej pory pojawiło się kilka nowych postów. Wylogował się i wszedł na portal jako zwykły użytkownik – nie, nie miał dostępu do forum – ponowne zalogowanie, a posty, które nie miały prawa się tam pojawiać, _są_. Zanim jednak zaczął je czytać chronologicznie, zauważył, że system wyświetla informację o użytkowniku o wiele mówiącym nicku XXX, przeglądającym forum. Z poziomu właściciela strony sprawdził IP, które wskazywało na Azerbejdżan, co zupełnie go nie zdziwiło. Niewiele się zastanawiając, kliknął w profil Moriarty’ego, który zdołał nadać sobie uprawnienia administratora, a następnie wysłał do niego prywatną wiadomość.

_Dostałeś mojego SMS-a?_

_Tak._ Otrzymał odpowiedź na forum niemal natychmiast, a kilkanaście sekund później przyszła kolejna. _Ale chciałem cię trochę potrzymać w niepewności. Swoją drogą, gratulacje, szybko to skojarzyłeś. Szybciej niż się spodziewałem._

_Buziaki wyryte na zwłokach ludzi, którzy mogli mi zagrozić? Nie mam zbyt wielu fanów tego rodzaju. Kiedy tu będziesz?_

_Za dziesięć minut. Nie przychodź za wcześnie. Będzie niezręcznie, jak wpadniemy na siebie pod drabiną na dach._

_Dziesięć minut, obiecuję._

_I przynieś mi to jabłko. XXX_

Sherlock zaśmiał się na tę ostatnią wiadomość, a gdy uświadomił sobie, że Moriarty musiał tkwić przyczajony gdzieś w Barts od wielu godzin, aż zadrżał z podekscytowania. _Był tu cały ten czas._ Możliwe, że przyjechał razem ze zwłokami autem z kwiaciarni i od tamtej pory się stąd nie ruszał; wątpił oczywiście, że własnoręcznie zajmował się ich podrzuceniem, ale nie wykluczał takiej opcji. Najlepsze jednak było, iż Jim musiał sądzić, że Sherlock zajmował się tylko sprawą tych trzech ochroniarzy… i nie mógł przypuszczać, że rozmawiał z Molly o sytuacji sprzed lat.

Odczekał dokładnie osiem minut, kasując w tym czasie spam z całego forum. Wiedział, że to Moriarty był za niego odpowiedzialny – nawet jeśli żaden z postów nie był podpisany jako XXX – i pod pewnym względem sentyment kazał mu tego nie ruszać. Nie zamierzał jednak pozwolić, by ktokolwiek widział podobne bzdury. A zdjęcia w czapce nienawidził na tyle, że najchętniej usunąłby je z całego Internetu. Może powinien poprosić Moriarty’ego, by się tym zajął, bo był niemal pewny, że jest w stanie zrobić więcej od niego w kwestiach związanych z hakerstwem, obawiał się jednak, że mężczyzna, usłyszawszy coś podobnego, celowo zamieści tę nieszczęsną fotografię na wszystkich liczących się w Anglii portalach albo zrobi z nią coś jeszcze bardziej upokarzającego.

Zanim opuścił pomieszczenie, wyłączył telefon oraz laptopa, a po usunięciu z obydwu baterii, schował urządzenia do szuflady zakurzonego biurka; starannie zapiął płaszcz, zgarnął wycięte jabłko i zamknął wytrychem drzwi. Pospiesznie przemierzył korytarz, a zanim dotarł do drabiny, wciągnął na dłonie skórzane rękawiczki. Nie to, żeby specjalnie przejmował się odciskami palców, ale dzień był wyjątkowo zimny i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by dyskomfort fizyczny w postaci przemarzniętych dłoni odciągał jego uwagę od Moriarty’ego.

Kiedy znalazł się na dachu, jego wzrok powędrował natychmiast do balustrady, gdzie przeszło trzy lata temu czekał na niego Jim; mężczyzny tam nie było, a na dachu nie rozbrzmiewały dźwięki Staying Alive. Z jednej strony było to rozczarowujące, ale z drugiej może dobrze, że Jim nie próbował zbyt mocno odtwarzać tamtej sytuacji, bo mogłoby to poprowadzić spotkanie w kierunku, którego Sherlock nie chciał. Zrobił parę kroków przed siebie i zaczął okrążać jedno z zabudowań z urządzeniami klimatyzacyjnymi; kiedy dotarł do rogu, uśmiechnął się i przyspieszył kroku, kierując się do siedzącego na ziemi, opartego o kominowe podwyższenie Jima. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się wprost w niego z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach, a gdy Sherlock usiadł przy nim, wyciągnął do niego otwartą dłoń.

– Moje jabłko – powiedział i gdy tylko otrzymał owoc, natychmiast się w niego wgryzł i parę chwil przeżuwał soczysty miąższ. – Wiesz, czemu siedzę tutaj, a nie tam? – spytał, na co Sherlock obrócił tylko oczami, nie zamierzając zgadywać. – To moja ulubiona teoria spiskowa. Czytałem tę historię jakieś sto razy i to sobie wyobrażałem, wiesz, jak siedzimy tutaj i zrzucamy twoją kukłę.

– A potem się całujemy – mruknął Sherlock, kręcąc głową. Oczywiście, też to czytał, bo swojego czasu historia zrobiła w Internecie furorę. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie mógł brać jej na poważnie, ale miała w sobie naiwny urok, który najwyraźniej zachwycał najbardziej nawiedzonych fanów.

– Nie jestem aż takim optymistą, więc nawet na to nie liczę – stwierdził Moriarty, zerkając na Sherlocka i nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Chyba że masz ochotę, bo _ja_ z największą radością odtworzyłbym tę scenkę do końca.

– _Nie_.

– Nie zaszkodziło spróbować – westchnął z udawanym rozczarowaniem i ponownie przysunął owoc do ust. Sherlock dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w jego nadgarstek, ponownie dostrzegając na nim przyblakłe blizny. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i dokładnie zbadać poranioną skórę, ale tym razem udało mu się powstrzymać, chociaż przyszło mu to z trudem. Otrząsnął się i przesunął wzrok na zbyt bladą twarz Moriarty’ego, a potem jego odgarnięte do tyłu, identycznie jak podczas spotkania trzy lata temu, włosy. Dostrzegł przy skroniach pojedyncze kosmyki, które chociaż nie były jeszcze siwe, to wyglądały na przyblakłe i pozbawione soczystości barwy, czego nie była w stanie ukryć nawet niesamowita ilość żelu, jaką mężczyzna wcierał w swoją fryzurę. Przesunął spojrzenie niżej, na jego szyję, luźno zawiązany, elegancki szalik, a potem krótki płaszcz, zdecydowanie za cienki jak na wczesny styczeń, ale niemal identyczny jak ten sprzed trzech lat. – Znów mnie dedukujesz? Czuję, jak mrowi mnie skóra w miejscach, na które patrzysz. Ale w sumie mrowi w całkiem przyjemny sposób – zamruczał w parodii flirtu, co nieco zbiło Sherlocka z tropu, lecz starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

– Zastanawiam się, od czego zacząć. Mam parę pytań – odparł, uznając, że lepiej nie reagować na tego rodzaju zaczepki.

– Odpowiem na każde, jeśli powiesz mi, co widzisz – powiedział, zerkając na niego z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy. Lekko się uśmiechał, lecz jego oczy pozostały niewzruszone i chłodne, w jakiś sposób bezbarwne i zupełnie pozbawione życia. Grał, z całą pewnością.

– Maskę – odparł Sherlock, nawet nie musząc się nad tym specjalnie zastanawiać. Moriarty uniósł brwi, oczekując na ciąg dalszy. – Ubrałeś się tak, jak ostatnio, ale usiadłeś w innym miejscu. Rzucasz dla zabawy komentarzami, które wiesz, że są dla mnie krępujące…

– Oj Sherlock, akurat od początku spotkania nie powiedziałem niczego, co nie byłoby prawdą.

– Po sprawie Irene zdecydowanie nie jestem fanem flirtowania, więc tylko mnie drażnisz – oznajmił, wpatrując się Jimowi w oczy i zastanawiając, czy ten zauważy, że z kolei _jego_ wypowiedź z prawdą nie miała nic wspólnego. – Ale wróćmy do ciebie, skoro tak pragniesz usłyszeć coś więcej niż _wiesz, że ja wiem_.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Twój hiatus to nie były relaksujące wakacje – zaczął Sherlock, po czym zmienił odrobinę pozycję, przekręcając ciało w stronę Moriarty’ego, by wygodniej mu było go czytać. Zamilkł na moment, a potem słowa zaczęły płynąć z jego ust jednostajnym ciągiem, tak, jak działo się za każdym razem, gdy mógł kogoś dedukować bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań. – Miałeś problemy, gdy odciąłem cię od większości twojej sieci i musiałeś się ukrywać przed Magnussenem. Nie wiem, co robiłeś przez pierwsze dwa lata, ale przypuszczam, że chciałeś przeczekać najgorszy okres w bezpiecznym miejscu, przyczaić się i potem zacząć wszystko odbudowywać, bo nie wierzę, że zamierzałeś zaszyć się do końca życia w jakimś cichym kurorcie i żyć z odsetek z kont w Szwajcarii. Zacząłeś wracać do gry, powoli i ostrożnie, tyle że jakiś rok temu coś poszło nie tak. Wpakowałeś się w coś poważnego, zaryzykowałeś i zostałeś porwany, sądząc po tym, jak teraz na mnie patrzysz, było to efektem jakiegoś koszmarnego, żenującego błędu. Byłeś więziony i torturowany, a gdy się wydostałeś, byłeś totalnym wrakiem, zarówno pod względem psychicznym jak fizycznym. Po wszystkim dodatkowo zachorowałeś i sądząc po sposobie, w jaki oddychasz na zimnie, było to zapalenie płuc z jakiegoś rodzaju powikłaniami. Skąd powikłania? Na początku leczyłeś się na własną rękę, bałeś się iść do szpitala, było to więc pewnie gdzieś w Wielkiej Brytanii, bo tylko tutaj każdy by cię rozpoznał, a byłeś w tak kiepskim stanie, że nie odważyłbyś się na dalszą podróż. Podczas porwania przetrzymywano cię w zimnym pomieszczeniu i tam się tego nabawiłeś, co z jakichś przyczyn powoduje u ciebie większy stres niż samo wspomnienie tortur i ciężkiej choroby. Trafiłem, co? Zrobiłeś się jeszcze bardziej blady niż przed chwilą. O co chodzi z tym zimnem, Jim? – spytał, udając, że nie dostrzegł, jak mężczyzna drgnął na dźwięk zdrobnienia swojego imienia, którym Sherlock, o ile dobrze pamiętał, zwrócił się do niego bezpośrednio po raz pierwszy. Nie będąc w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać, chwycił jego lewą dłoń i obrócił, przyglądając się przyblakłym śladom. – Zimno wywołuje u ciebie zespół stresu pourazowego, a mimo to przychodzisz tutaj zbyt cienko ubrany. Próbujesz sobie i mi coś udowodnić, co nie ma sensu, skoro to dostrzegłem i skoro jesteś jeszcze w na tyle kiepskiej kondycji, że może ci to zaszkodzić. Sporo schudłeś przez ostatnie miesiące, miałeś też anemię i cierpiałeś na bezsenność, swoją drogą ostatniej nocy też niewiele spałeś, o ile w ogóle. Masz nerwowe tiki, gdy ktoś wykonuje gwałtowne ruchy i sporo jednoznacznie wyglądających blizn. Ta jest wyjątkowo paskudna – stwierdził, sunąc paznokciem po wyraźniejszym zgrubieniu tuż przy jego przegubie. – Przyznaję bez bicia, nie mam pojęcia, co ci zrobili, ale wiedzieli, że jesteś leworęczny i dlatego uderzyli właśnie tutaj. Do tego złamanie, fatalnie zrośnięte, które musiało strasznie boleć, gdy miałeś to ponownie łamane, już po wydostaniu się stamtąd. Wątpię, czy robił to ktoś wykwalifikowany, bo przecież nie poszedłeś do lekarza, zdałeś się więc na kogoś ze swoich ludzi i z jakichś przyczyn podejrzewam byłego wojskowego albo sportowca, krótko mówiąc, kogoś z twoich dawnych ochroniarzy. Wdało ci się w nią jakieś paskudztwo i gdy w końcu udałeś się po pomoc medyczną, pewnie wzywając jakiegoś lekarza prywatnie, musiałeś mieć ją łamaną po raz trzeci. Przynajmniej trzy miesiące miałeś tę rękę kompletnie niesprawną, co doprowadzało cię to do szału tym bardziej, że zajmował się tobą najprawdopodobniej ktoś z twoich ludzi, a ty byłeś niemal kaleką i zgrywanie przy nim twardziela bez sumienia nie wchodziło w grę.

– Chyba mi wystarczy – przerwał mu trudnym do określenia tonem Moriarty, a wówczas Sherlock ostrożnie puścił jego dłoń.

– Trafiłem? – spytał, wpatrując się w jego pobladłą, jakby zmęczoną twarz i zupełnie martwe oczy. Z jakichś przyczyn… doprowadzenie go do tego stanu sprawiło mu zdecydowanie mniej satysfakcji niż się spodziewał. Może gdyby pokonał go intelektem w kolejnej, wielowątkowej grze, odczuwałby to inaczej, ale tego rodzaju uderzanie w czułe punkty za bardzo przypominało styl Magnussena, z którym nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego.

– Niemal sto procent. Jesteś lepszy niż to zapamiętałem – stwierdził Jim, po czym wycofał rękę i objął kolana ramionami, wreszcie przestając udawać, że wcale nie marznie. Sherlock obrócił oczami, po czym ściągnął swój szalik i rękawiczki, by następnie podać je wyraźnie zaskoczonemu tym gestem mężczyźnie. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Ubierz się. Drugie zapalenie płuc w ciągu roku położy cię do szpitala nawet na kwartał, a to popsuje nam zabawę. Alternatywnie możemy wrócić do środka, ale tego wolałbym uniknąć, bo mój brat już tam krąży.

– Jeśli tam krąży, to może przyjść też tutaj – odparł Moriarty, posłusznie jednak oplótł szyję cieplejszym szalikiem i powoli, z pewną rezerwą, wciągnął zbyt duże rękawiczki na skostniałe dłonie.

– Jest za leniwy, żeby wspiąć się po drabinie, a jego ludzie są na tyle głupi, że gdyby któryś tu przyszedł, nie sprawdziłby całego dachu, a z wyjścia nas nie widać. Przejdźmy do rzeczy, Jim – uśmiechnął się, rozkoszując kolejnym, nerwowym drgnięciem. – Mam parę pytań, o Magnussena i Janine… oraz, oczywiście, _jak to zrobiłeś_. Ale na początek ważniejsze sprawy.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – powiedział nieco żywszym tonem niż przed chwilą, chociaż wydawał się bardziej niż zazwyczaj przygaszony.

– Te zwłoki to była przesada – oznajmił krótko. – Podejrzewany byłby przez to mój brat, bo w to, że żyjesz, nie wierzy prawie nikt – ucichł i odrobinę przekręcił głowę, wpatrując się w twarz Moriarty’ego, na której ponownie pojawiła się perfekcyjnie zbudowana maska zimnego psychola. – Ale to się wkrótce zmieni.

– Ach tak?

– Masz agenta w MI6 – powiedział, oczekując, że zrobi to na Moriartym wrażenie. Ten jednak parsknął tylko śmiechem i przysunął się odrobinę do Sherlocka, przechylając przy tym w jego stronę.

– Jestem w szoku, że _dopiero_ się zorientowałeś. Niby skąd miałbym wiedzieć o akcji u Magnussena?

– Właśnie. To mnie naprowadziło na właściwy trop. Ale teraz lepsza część – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Powiedziałem o tym Mycroftowi i być może już go dorwał.

– Interesujące – prychnął Moriarty, ale wydawał się już nieco spięty.

– Masz go tam od dawna. Naprawdę dawna. To on był wtyczką, dzięki której Molly nieświadomie sfałszowała wyniki badań genetycznych – oznajmił i tym razem trafił lepiej, bo Moriarty wydał z siebie rozeźlone warknięcie.

– Domyślam się, że nasza urocza Molly właśnie go rozpoznaje.

– Bardzo możliwe.

– Cóż…

– Nawet gdyby nie potrafiła go rozpoznać, Mycroft jest w stanie bez problemu dojść, który z jego ludzi zanosił jej te próbki. Nie próbuj się na niej za to mścić, bo tylko ściągniesz uwagę mojego brata.

– Protokoły i cała reszta – mruknął Moriarty, kiwając głową. – Szkoda. Był przydatny. Bardzo, bardzo przydatny. Chodził za Mycroftem jak wierny pies.

– Był z nim też w Savoy? – spytał Sherlock odrobinę oschle.

– No nie mów, że nasz drogi Iceman się tam bawił…!

– Nie kpij sobie – warknął detektyw. – Celowo podłożyłeś bombę tam, gdzie się go spodziewałeś. Można wiedzieć, co chciałeś tym osiągnąć?

– Nie. Rozwiązałeś zagadkę z Janine, więc nic się nie stało, a ty nie dowiesz się, co by się stało, gdybyś nie zgadł. Widzisz, Sherlock… – przysunął się jeszcze bardziej, a ich twarze znalazły się zbyt blisko siebie jak na jego upodobania odnośnie utrzymywania prywatnej strefy. – Nie do końca masz rację, sądząc, że po moim udawanym samobójstwie czaiłem się aż dwa lata. Fakt, kilka miesięcy musiałem się ukrywać, gdy zdejmowałeś mi ludzi, jednego po drugim, ale… to nie był stracony czas. Pamiętasz, jak nazwałeś mnie w sądzie pająkiem? Zainspirowałeś mnie wtedy i spędziłem wiele twórczych godzin na czytaniu o ich sieciach. Wszystko się zgadzało. Budowa jest czasochłonna i wymaga ogromnych nakładów energii oraz budulca. Na tyle wiele, że po uszkodzeniu pająki ją albo odbudowują albo _zjadają_ , by odzyskać przynajmniej część.

– Interesujące. Jasnym jest, że nie odbudowałeś tej samej sieci, bo wykryłbym to bez problemu.

– Oczywiście. Więc co zrobiłem? – zaśpiewał z rozbawieniem; po wcześniejszym, krótkim spadku formy, wywołanym dedukcją dotyczącą jego przeżyć, nie pozostało już w nim nawet śladu.

– Sam niszczyłeś te części, które już nie były użyteczne, bo rozbiłem je zbyt mocno – powiedział cicho Sherlock i odwrócił pospiesznie wzrok, gdy Moriarty się uśmiechnął.

– To nie byli dobrzy ludzie i nie musisz mieć wyrzutów sumienia. Już rozumiesz, co zrobiłem?

– Zlikwidowałeś szefów, bym nie mógł dotrzeć do płotek. A potem z płotek zacząłeś tworzyć nowe struktury, budując je w sposób na tyle odmienny, bym nie miał szans ich wykryć posiłkując się dotychczasowymi metodami.

– Brawo! Dlatego właśnie tak mi się podobasz – stwierdził, ponownie przeciągając niektóre samogłoski i uderzając we flirtujący ton, na dźwięk którego Sherlock wydał z siebie krótkie prychnięcie. – Tak więc… gdy ty niszczyłeś mi sieć, ja robiłem sobie całkiem nową. Nie było to łatwe i nie jest tajemnicą, że na razie jest znacznie słabsza niż poprzednia. Przeceniłem jej siłę i dlatego rok temu doszło do czego doszło. – Przymknął oczy, gdy te zaczęły robić się puste i jakby _gasnąć_ , a kiedy je otworzył po zaledwie paru chwilach, ponownie błyszczały. – Mam więc środki i ludzi. Nie działa to idealnie, ale ja wiem znacznie więcej niż kilka lat temu, a doświadczenie jest cenniejsze od zasobów. Wróćmy do zagadki. Co zrobiłem, Sherlock? Jak byś to opisał?

– Wymyśliłeś dla mnie zadanie… ale nie dałeś podpowiedzi. Inaczej, dałeś tak ogólną, że nie wiedziałem nawet, że to podpowiedź. Miałem szukać odpowiedzi na pytanie, którego nie znałem i nie znałem kary za brak rozwiązania – powiedział powoli, a Moriarty przytaknął i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Nasza druga gra – powiedział śpiewnie, akcentując każdą samogłoskę. – Na tym właśnie będzie polegać. Obaj się rozwinęliśmy i dlatego musiała przejść z poziomu _easy_ na _hard_ , jeśli ma nadal bawić. Musisz sam znaleźć wskazówki, chociaż nie znasz zagadki i nie wiesz, co zrobię, jak jej nie rozwiążesz. Pierwsza runda, a może raczej demo, była prostsza, bo powiedziałem ci, jaki jest termin i że karą za porażkę będzie wysadzenie czegoś. Teraz nie spodziewaj się takich ułatwień.

– Skąd w ogóle będę wiedział, że rozwiązuję twoją zagadkę?

– _Będziesz_ – zaśmiał się Moriarty i nieoczekiwanie wyciągnął rękę, by przesunąć palcami po jego policzku. Dotyk skórzanych rękawiczek odrobinę łaskotał, lecz Sherlock nie ważył się nawet drgnąć i nie przestawał wpatrywać się w ciemne, lekko podkrążone i przekrwione oczy siedzącego przy nim mężczyzny. – Wierzę w twoje zdolności, a poza tym wiem, że myśl, że ktoś może zginąć w każdej chwili, jeśli pozwolisz sobie na bycie zwykłym, niemyślącym człowiekiem, będzie cię prowadzić do rozwiązania. I jak, podoba ci się? Widzę, że tak – oznajmił, gdyż musiał dostrzec w mimice Sherlocka z trudem skrywaną ekscytację.

– Jedna zasada, Jim – powiedział i chociaż wiele go to kosztowało, chwycił dłoń Moriarty’ego i odsunął od swojej twarzy. Nie zdołał jednak całkiem go odepchnąć i w efekcie znaleźli się teraz w dziwnej pozycji, nachyleni do siebie, z nieco uniesionymi, złączonymi rękami.

– Jedna – odparł mężczyzna po chwili, zerknął na ich dłonie i zaśmiał się krótko. Sherlock prychnął i gwałtownie się odsunął, zażenowany do granic możliwości.

– Nie tkniesz Johna i Mary – powiedział ostro. – I ich dziecka, jak już pojawi się na świecie.

– To trzy zasady…! – zaprotestował Moriarty z udawanym nadąsaniem.

– Jedna – uciął Sherlock. – Złamiesz ją i kończymy zabawę.

– Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie, Sherlock. Tak bardzo, baaaardzo pewny siebie, skoro uważasz, że będziesz w stanie zakończyć zabawę ze mną, jeśli…

– Nie żartuję. John i jego rodzina są nietykalni – przerwał mu detektyw. – Spróbuj ich skrzywdzić, a Mycroft dowiaduje się o wszystkim dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy zorientuję się, że cokolwiek im zagraża.

– Cios poniżej pasa. Całkiem w stylu Magnussena – wytknął mu, lecz Sherlock akurat tym razem nie zamierzał przejmować się takim porównaniem.

– Tylko on był w stanie cię pokonać, więc to jedyna opcja, by ich chronić – oznajmił wprost. – Jeśli wkręcisz w cokolwiek któreś z nich, przekażę bratu wszelkie informacje, by cię zniszczyć i, tak w razie gdybyś postanowił igrać z ogniem dla zwykłej zabawy, dotyczy to również Janine.

– Auć. Stąpasz po kruchym lodzie, Sherlock…

– Coś się stanie Johnowi, a zapłaci za to ona – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się na widok cienia emocji, który na ułamek sekundy pojawił się na twarzy Moriarty’ego. – To chyba uczciwa wymiana, nie sądzisz? – podjął po chwili. – Czuły punkt za czuły punkt.

– Bardzo czuły, jeśli o ciebie chodzi, skoro masz odwagę mnie szantażować w jego sprawie. Nie wiem, czy po tym świecie stąpa jeszcze chociaż jedna osoba, która się na to porwała.

– Mam dobre karty, więc mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Więc jak będzie?

– Nie ruszę Johna ani jego morderczej żony ani dziecka. I, znaj moje dobre serce, jak urodzą im się kolejne, a my wciąż będziemy się zabawiać, to ich też to dotyczy. Jesteś zadowolony?

– Skąd wiesz… – zaczął Sherlock, ale ugryzł się w język, nie odważając się kontynuować.

– O Mary? Mój kochany – parsknął ze szczerym rozbawieniem. – Mary, Mary, _Mary_. Mieszkała w Londynie, gdy jeszcze się tu bawiliśmy. Patrzyłem na nią i zastanawiałem się cóż z nią zrobić. To _ja_ powiedziałem Magnussenowi, że mamy pod samym nosem niezwykle interesującą istotkę – oznajmił, a gdy dostrzegł, jak Sherlock zaciska ze złością pięści, wydał z siebie zirytowane parsknięcie. – Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że zacznie prowadzać się z Johnnym, gdy nas tu nie będzie? Więc jak, chcesz wiedzieć, _skąd_ o niej wiem?

– Nie jestem pewien. Jak uważasz, chcę…?

– Ty tak. Ale Johnny’emu lepiej tego nie mów – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem i zachichotał w dość niepokojący sposób. – Mary. Marrry. Wiesz, że nazywała się inaczej?

– Nie ona pierwsza i nie ostatnia zmienia nazwisko, gdy ucieka od dawnego życia – oznajmił Sherlock, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, a Moriarty parsknął na to śmiechem.

– Tak. _Raaacja_. Powiedzieć ci?

– Nie będę mógł się powstrzymać przed sprawdzeniem jej, jeśli powiesz, więc _nie_.

– Jak poczujesz, że chcesz jednak to usłyszeć, to wiesz, jak mnie znaleźć – puścił do niego oko, po czym oparł się wygodniej i zaczął podrzucać ogryzek po jabłku, uśmiechając się przy tym dziwnie. –Pracowała dla mnie w Europie Wschodniej – powiedział nagle, tak zwyczajnym tonem, jakby to nie było nic ważnego i jakby nie zauważył, że Sherlock zmartwiał na te słowa. – Długo, _długo_ dla mnie pracowała. Była jednym z pierwszych płatnych zabójców, jakich znalazłem na kontynencie i wynajmowałem ją zawsze, gdy miałem coś do załatwienie w tamtym regionie. Była na tyle dobra, że byłem gotów ją… awansować, że tak to ujmę. Nawet rozmawialiśmy kiedyś przez telefon, gdy potrzebowałem udzielić jej wyjątkowo precyzyjnych wskazówek i nie chciałem pośredników. A teraz najlepsze, Sherlock. Naprawdę najlepsze – zwrócił się do niego, po czym złapał ogryzek i cisnął go w przestrzeń. – Kiedy związała się z Johnem, doskonale wiedziała, że jest to człowiek, któremu jej były szef zniszczył życie. Bo widzisz? Była na tyle dobra, że nazwisko Moriarty nie było jej obce. Była dobra... – wyszczerzył zęby i parsknął śmiechem – na tyle dobra, że była już prawie _częścią sieci_. Nie zabiłem jej za odejście tylko dlatego, że sądziłem, że wróci i będzie błagać na kolanach, abym przyjął ją z powrotem i ta myśl za bardzo mnie bawiła.

– Ale nigdy nie wróciła – powiedział Sherlock, przeklinając się w myślach za to, że jego głos zabrzmiał tak niepewnie.

– Nie. Nie wróciła – odparł Moriarty nie kryjąc zawodu i wytrzepał ręce, by następnie oprzeć ja na ugiętych kolanach. – I już raczej nie wróci, skoro zabrała ci Johnny’ego i zdaje się obdarzyła go sentymentami. Pewnie wyrzuty sumienia, że każdego dnia go okłamuje, zżerają ją od środka i pewnie gdy dowie się, że przeżyłem, będzie przerażona. Ale nie martw się, nie jestem Magnussenem i nie zamierzam się do niej dobierać. Właśnie! Magnussen. Chciałeś się o niego zapytać, prawda? No dalej, Sherlock. Zmieńmy temat, bo na samo wspomnienie naszej słodkiej Maaaary robisz się taki smutny, że pęka mi serce, że to nie o mnie jesteś tak zazdrosny. Więc?

– Dlaczego go nie zabiłeś? – spytał po paru sekundach Sherlock, starając się wykrzesać z siebie całą godność, na jaką było go stać w momencie, gdy wytykano mu w ten sposób daleką od szczęśliwej relację z Johnem.

– Janine – powiedział krótko Moriarty. – Ciąg szantaży, czułych punktów i powiązań – machnął ręką, jakby odganiał się od wyjątkowo natrętnej muchy. – Były już nieaktualne, gdy go skasowałeś. Albo też był to blef.

– Więc nie wyjaśnisz, o co chodziło.

– Szkoda strzępić sobie język, a to naprawdę nic interesującego – powiedział chłodno. – Coś jeszcze?

– Jak Janine udało się odejść od niego z pracy?

– Och, nie wiesz tego? Sądziłem, że się domyśliłeś albo że ci powiedziała – spojrzał na Sherlocka wyczekująco, lecz ten milczał. – Wylał ją po tej akcji, gdy się tam włamałeś. Jeszcze tego samego dnia.

– I oczywiście twierdzisz, że nie miała pojęcia, że Magnussen był z tobą związany – odparł na to detektyw, a Moriarty zacisnął usta. – Niebywałe, o Mary miałeś całą litanię do powiedzenia, a nie chcesz porozmawiać o kochanej siostrze?

– Czułe punkty. Ty masz ochotę rozmawiać ze mną o Johnie? – spytał i prychnął pod nosem, gdyż milczenie Sherlocka słusznie starczyło mu za całą odpowiedź. – Chociaż z drugiej strony nie zawsze się to sprawdza. Ty jesteś moim tak samo jak Janine, a z nią mówiłem o tobie naprawdę duuuużooo – przeciągnął ostatnie sylaby w drwiący sposób. – Potrzeba było na to sporo wina za każdym razem, ale w końcu się udawało.

– Czyżby twoje zdolności w zjednywaniu sobie kobiet nie działały na Janine?

– Młodszą siostrę kiepsko by było zauroczyć fałszywym romantyzmem. A poza tym woli inny typ facetów.

– Więc źle trafiła, wiążąc się ze mną – wytknął Sherlock. – Ostatnio twierdziłeś, że jesteśmy identyczni.

– Ach… Cóż. Zazwyczaj jesteśmy – powiedział ostrożnie, a detektyw uznał, że miał już na końcu języka stwierdzenie, że przy Janine zachowuje się inaczej i że każe jej wierzyć, że to tamta wersja jest prawdziwa. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zapamiętując moment wahania Moriarty’ego, który był przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu potwierdzeniem jego teorii. – Wątpię jednak, czy dotyczy to relacji z kobietami. _Virgin_. To mówi samo za siebie.

– Jesteś drugą osobą w Wielkiej Brytanii, która nie uwierzyła w rewelacje Janine z gazety.

– Błagam, _siedem razy w ciągu nocy na Baker Street_? – parsknął kpiąco. – Pomijam postronnych, ale dziwne, że ktokolwiek, kto zna _ciebie_ to łyknął. Swoją drogą, _naprawdę_ chcesz o niej rozmawiać po tym, co tam nagadała?

– Nie mam do niej żadnych pretensji. Ani ona do mnie. Wyrównaliśmy rachunki i temat jest zamknięty.

– Bo tak sobie myślę – kontynuował Moriarty, jakby go nie usłyszał. – Większość facetów by była niemal dumna z takiego postawienia sprawy, nawet z tymi stwierdzeniami, że ją wykorzystałeś i nie masz serca, bla, bla, bla, ale ty… – zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu – jakoś wątpię, czy chcesz by cię tak widziano. _Gorący, niewyżyty ogier_.

– Do tej pory dostaję na skrzynkę przynajmniej kilka propozycji jednonocnych przygód dziennie – przyznał, nie kryjąc obrzydzenia.

– I co, rozważasz je chociaż? – spytał z rozbawieniem Moriarty, za co został obdarzony pełnym politowania spojrzeniem. – A gdybym to ja do ciebie napisał? _Drogi Sherlocku, jestem twoim największym fanem. Podziwiałem cię, zanim jeszcze byłeś sławny i marzę o spotkaniu. Umówmy się na dachu Barts, a potem mogę pokazać ci swoje mieszkanie._ I jak?

– Moje fanki są bardziej dosadne.

– Mam spróbować? Nie jestem najlepszy w łóżkowych rozmówkach.

– Więc to sobie darujmy.

– I przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy?

– Naprawdę lubisz się ze mną droczyć w tej kwestii, prawda?

– Żebyś wiedział – powiedział, po czym, dość niespodziewanie kończąc te szybką wymianę zdań, podniósł się z miejsca. – W sumie trochę żałuję, że Janine nie mówiła prawdy, bo gdybyś był bardziej _łatwy_ , miałbym u ciebie większe szanse. Ale… cóż – zaśmiał się dziwnie, wpatrując się z góry na siedzącego przed nim Sherlocka, który był niemal pewny, że Moriarty widzi w tym układzie dość oczywisty podtekst. – Myślę, że na mnie już pora. Dzięki za to – wskazał na szalik Sherlocka, a ponieważ w tym samym momencie zerwał się silny wiatr, otulił się płaszczem, przez co w jednej chwili wydał się tak drobny i słaby, jakby mógł się przewrócić od mocniejszego podmuchu; kompletnie zepsuło to efekt, jaki próbował przed chwilą wywołać, wisząc nad nim w ten sposób. – Niedługo się odezwę… ale nie na tyle szybko, byś nie mógł na razie zająć się sprawami, z którymi te ofermy ze Scotland Yardu sobie nie radzą.

– Dziękuję za pozwolenie, ale mam już sprawę – odparł Sherlock, a po chwili rzucił mimochodem – Wyjazdową. W najbliższym czasie może polecę do Irlandii, żeby nie kisić się w Londynie w oczekiwaniu na nasze następne spotkanie.

– Irlandia, cóż za piękny kraj – powiedział, akcentując poszczególne słowa w przesadzony sposób. – Długo tam mieszkałem.

– Słychać – skomentował to krótko detektyw i również podniósł się z miejsca. – Pójdę pierwszy i dam ci znać, czy jest… bezpiecznie. Chociaż zakładam, że znasz przejścia, o których nie wiedzą nawet architekci tego budynku.

– Co nie znaczy, że nie byłby wdzięczny za ostrzeżenie SMSowe, czy nie nadzieję się na kogoś pod samym wyjściem.

– Mam uwierzyć, że przyszedłeś bez żadnego wsparcia? – spytał, na co Moriarty tylko się uśmiechnął.

– Do zobaczenia, Sherlock.

Detektyw skinął głową i już miał wyciągnąć dłoń, lecz w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował; zbyt dużo wspomnień, na tyle, że nie odważyłby się przywoływać ich tym gestem. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, a znalazłszy się przy zabudowaniu, zza którego nie mógłby już zobaczyć Jima, zerknął przez ramię, by dostrzec, jak mężczyzna mocniej zaciska na szyi jego szalik. Przymknął na moment oczy i przyspieszył kroku, obawiając się, że jeśli zbyt długo będzie na niego patrzył, może zrobić coś… dziwnego, chociaż nie był w stanie określić, co mogłoby to być.

Dotarcie do pomieszczenia, w którym zostawił swoje rzeczy, nie sprawiło mu żadnych problemów, bo korytarze były kompletnie puste, nie licząc sprzątaczki i dwóch plotkujących pielęgniarek, które nie mogły stanowić żadnego zagrożenia i zupełnie nie były nim zainteresowane. Otworzywszy biurko, chwycił telefon i po jego uruchomieniu wystukał pospieszną wiadomość, że droga jest wolna. Nawet na moment nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że do listy przepisów, które złamał, widząc się z Moriartym i dyskutując z nim jak z dobrym znajomym o planach zabawy z ludzkim życiem, dołączyła pomoc w ukrywaniu się poszukiwanemu przez służby specjalne przestępcy.

 _XXX_ przeczytał moment później i nie mógł powstrzymać nieco głupawego uśmiechu, który wywołały te trzy, pozornie bezsensowne litery.

 

***

 

Sherlock doskonale wiedział, że jego brata czekają długie godziny ciężkiej pracy i nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna uderzy do niego wcześniej niż następnego dnia, po tym, jak spędzi wieczór na tuszowaniu sprawy zabitych ochroniarzy oraz noc na przesłuchiwaniu szpiega. Teoretycznie była możliwość, że Moriarty uprzedzi tego człowieka, ale detektyw po reakcji na wieść o jego wykryciu uznał, że agent został spisany na straty. Miał przypuszczenie graniczące z pewnością, że najpóźniej następnego dnia dostanie informację o tajemniczym wypadku w areszcie – nikt nic nie wie, nie ma świadków, a wszystkie środki mające utrzymać więźnia przy życiu zawiodły. Samobójstwo też było możliwe, bo ktoś, kto tyle czasu działał na dwa fronty, musiał wiedzieć, co go czeka, gdy zostanie mu udowodnione szpiegowanie przeciwko rządowi; jeśli natomiast zechciałby współpracować i ujawnić tajemnice Moriarty’ego – to wydałby na siebie wyrok. Nawet najbardziej prymitywna siatka przestępcza kogoś tego pokroju musiałaby mieć silne spoiwa, a prawdopodobnie pierwsze, co do niej włączono, to tabun najlepiej wyszkolonych płatnych zabójców, którzy potrafią zrealizować zadanie nawet w pilnie strzeżonym więzieniu. 

 _Mary_. Sherlock zamachał niecierpliwie dłonią, ale nie był w stanie odgonić od siebie wizji żony jego przyjaciela, wykonującej zlecenia dla Moriarty’ego. Oczywiście od dawna miał świadomość, czym się zajmowała w przeszłości i wiedział, do czego był zdolny Jim, ale zetknięcie tych dwojga dodało sprawie jakiegoś personalnego wymiaru i sprawiło, że nie potrafił na to patrzyć kompletnie bez emocji. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i chociaż pierwotnie planował jechać prosto na Baker Street, zmienił zdanie i kazał taksówkarzowi obrać kurs na osiedle, gdzie mieszkał Bill.

Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi od razu, zupełnie jakby się go spodziewał i nie wydawał się przesadnie przestraszony ani też obrażony. Chociaż wrócili do Londynu w milczeniu, najwyraźniej w otoczeniu własnych czterech ścian poczuł się pewniej i nie chował już urazy za to, że został zmuszony do słuchania opowieści, które przyprawiały go o mdłości.

– Herbata czy kawa? – spytał typowym dla siebie, znudzonym tonem, co ostatecznie utwierdziło Sherlocka w przekonaniu, że wrócili do wcześniejszych, trudnych do jednoznacznego określenia, lecz pozytywnych i _niemal_ przyjacielskich relacji.

– Herbata, jeśli masz mleko – odparł detektyw i wystartował do salonu, gdzie położył laptop i telefon, a następnie uruchomił telewizor, by zorientować się, czy gdziekolwiek pojawiła się informacja o wydarzeniach w Barts; wszystkie stacje milczały w tej kwestii, a w wiadomościach na BBC uśmiechnięta dziennikarka opowiadała o wyłowionym z rzeki psie myśliwskim. Poświąteczny sezon ogórkowy, zdecydowanie.

– Będę też zamawiać pizzę – krzyknął Bill z kuchni.

– Nie jestem głodny.

– Wiem. Tylko się melduję – powiedział, a po paru minutach wrócił do salonu i oparł się o fotel naprzeciwko Sherlocka, jakiś czas wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. – Nie chcę więcej z tobą nigdzie jeździć, Shezza – oznajmił, a sztywność, z jaką powiedział te słowa, była dowodem, że mielił je w głowie tak długo, aż przestały brzmieć naturalnie. – Nie ruszam się poza Londyn. Żadnych wycieczek i spotkań z tym psycholem. Mogę szukać, czego chcesz, w Internecie i już nawet trochę z tym zacząłem, mogę przekazywać ci informacje od bezdomnych, ale…

– Odwołaj ich.

– Co…?

– Odwołaj bezdomnych – powtórzył ostro detektyw. – Mieli szukać związków tego poświątecznego pokazu z Moriartym, ale teraz, gdy wiemy, że żyje, nie chcę, żeby się narażali.

– Widziałeś się z nim dzisiaj – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Bill, co nieco zaskoczyło Sherlocka. – Nie patrz tak. Jestem niezły w dedukcji, a ty jesteś tak pewny siebie, że nawet nie starasz się ukrywać przede mną oczywistości. Radzę ci lepiej się postarać, jak będziesz się widzieć z bratem.

– Będę to mieć na uwadze – odparł z krzywym uśmiechem i wymownie zerknął w stronę kuchni, skąd dobiegł odgłos gotującej się wody. Poczekał, aż Bill ruszy tam i przyszykuje im herbatę, a kiedy na stoliku znalazła się taca z niewielkim imbrykiem i dwoma filiżankami, odezwał się ponownie. – Chcesz usłyszeć, czego się dowiedziałem?

– Tylko bez zbędnych szczegółów – odparł Bill z niechęcią. – Rozumiem, że zabrałeś się za czasy, gdy wrócił do Dublina?

– Tak – odparł Sherlock, nachylając się nad stolikiem. – Tak, ale po kolei – oznajmił i sucho, bez jakichkolwiek szczegółów, streścił przebieg rozmowy z Mycroftem poprzedniego dnia, potem swoje wnioski odnośnie działalności dziesięcioletniego Moriarty'ego w Brighton, a wreszcie - przekazał informacje o jego rodzicach. Na wieść o zabiciu matki i czworga innych ludzi, Bill zrobił się zielony, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób; prawdopodobnie dlatego, że na chwilę zapomniał, jak używać języka. – Moriarty dokładnie to przemyślał. Tuszował informacje na swój temat w umiejętny sposób, ucinał więzy i jako nastolatek starał się być jak najbardziej niewidzialny, aby nie pozostać w czyjejkolwiek pamięci. Potrafi to robić. Nawet ja nie zwróciłem na niego uwagi, gdy taki był jego zamiar.

– Mam nadzieję, że to były jedyne krwawe rewelacje, jakie...

– Powiedziałem tylko, że ich zabił, a zaręczam ci, znam więcej szczegółów. Ale wracając do sprawy... dostałem od Mycrofta papiery trzech ludzi, których aresztowano w Barts trzy lata temu. Luźne związki z Moriartym, przykładne życie, niekarani i zwyczajni. Jeden z nich okazał się pochodzić z Brighton i...? – zawiesił głos, na co Bill obrócił oczami, gdyż niedopowiedziane pytanie niemal obrażało jego inteligencję.

– Chodził do tej samej szkoły co Moriarty – dokończył za niego. – A pozostali dwaj?

– Zaraz się za nich zabierzemy, bo nie miałem czasu dokładniej ich sprawdzić. Jestem jednak prawie pewien, że łączą się w jakiś sposób z młodym Jimem, że nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, kim naprawdę jest i że myśleli, że byli tam w innym celu niż naprawdę byli.

– A w jakim _byli_?

– Nie wiem, ale się dowiem, jak następnym razem spotkam sie z Moriartym – oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Bill wzdrygnął się na to nazwisko, lecz zostawił temat.

– Dopuszczasz myśl, że robili bzdury jak dostarczenie dokumentów albo że ich obecność miała dotyczyć jakiegoś jego planu awaryjnego, który nie wszedł w życie? – spytał zamiast tego.

– Prawie na pewno to ostatnie. Ale to nieistotne.

– A czy jest możliwe, że cała trójka jest związana z jego przeszłością, a ten awaryjny plan... hm... opierał się w jakiś sposób właśnie na potwierdzeniu jego innej tożsamości? – rzucił bez zastanowienia Bill. Sherlock znieruchomiał i westchnął bezgłośnie, gdyż pomysł był całkiem niezły; wymagał oczywiście sprawdzenia tych dwóch facetów, ale to i tak zamierzał zrobić i prawdę powiedziawszy miał ochotę zabrać się za to jak najszybciej. – Dokończ historię o Hooper, tej laleczce z Barts, a potem…

– Tej _laleczce_ – mruknął Sherlock, darując sobie jednak komentarza odnośnie takiego określania Molly. Aby nie tracić czasu, streścił wydarzenia z kostnicy oraz rozmowę z przyjaciółką w jakichś trzech zdaniach, gdyż teraz, kiedy miał nowy cel, chciał jak najszybciej uporać się z zapoznawaniem Billa ze sprawą. Opowiadanie zajęło mu na tyle mało czasu, że jego towarzysz nie zaczął nawet dostawać odruchu wymiotnego na wieść o kolejnych zabitych z powodu tej sprawy osobach ani też na skomentowanie braku spostrzegawczości zarówno Molly jak Mycrofta. – A potem spotkałem się z Moriartym, lecz to opowiem później. Włącz komputer i bierzemy się do roboty.

– Czekaj, zanim... – urwał, gdy Sherlock wcisnął mu do ręki jego laptop. – Nie chcesz wiedzieć, czego się dowiedziałem?

– To może poczekać. Odbierz pocztę, wysyłam ci pierwszego...

– To dotyczy właśnie tej panny. Molly Hooper – oznajmił, skutecznie przyciągając uwagę Sherlocka, po czym pospiesznie wklepał hasło do komputera. – Gdy byliśmy w podstawówce w Brighton… trochę podziałałem na własną rękę, ale uznałem, że nie będę się chwalić, jeśli nic by z tego nie wyszło – stwierdził, na co Sherlock uniósł brwi, natomiast kiedy moment później Bill podał mu plik podniesionych z podłogi, wytartych kartek, na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech,.

– Pełna lista uczniów z rocznika 1989. Wyciąg z komisji stypendialnej – _genialne_ miał na końcu języka, ale nie wypowiedział tego na głos.

– Zacząłem ich sprawdzać alfabetycznie. Niezbyt dokładnie, tylko ogólne informacje, nie każdego zresztą dało się znaleźć przy pobieżnym przeglądaniu facebooka czy innych społecznościowych bzdetów. Wykreślone osoby uznałem za nieważne i zaznaczałem tylko miejsce pobytu… te zaznaczone na żółto to za mało informacji, różowych nie znalazłem, a zielone… – urwał i poczekał, aż wzrok Sherlocka zjedzie w dół.

– Corey Butler. To syn…

– Babki, z którą się widzieliśmy – dopowiedział z dumą Bill. – Pamiętasz, jak mówiła, że jej synowie próbowali się zaprzyjaźniać z Moriartym? Postanowiłem sprawdzić ich obu dokładniej. Jego brat, Mark, jest czysty. Kierownik niższego szczebla w Brighton Insurance Group, dwuletnia Civic, regularne wizyty w siłowni, żona-nauczycielka i dwójka dzieci. Za to Corey… nie zgadniesz, gdzie pracuje – wyszczerzył zęby, kilkakrotnie kliknął coś na swoim laptopie, a następnie odwrócił go na moment, by pokazać Sherlockowi pozbawiony zdjęcia profil na LinkedIn.

– Szpital Barts…

– A wcześniej co? Mała, lipna przychodnia pod Brighton i dorywcza praca na ostrym dyżurze. Jednak teraz najlepsze i żeby do tego dotrzeć musiałem się trochę nakombinować. W kwietniu Corey zniknął, po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu na dwa miesiące, ma w tym okresie nieaktywne wszystkie swoje konta, a, uwierz, sprawdziłem wszystko i było tego sporo. Aż dziwne, że lekarz ma czas na takie pierdoły… Potem włamałem się na jego skrzynkę pocztową i znalazłem maile, gdzie znajomi próbują się z nim skontaktować, na które on odpowiedział hurtowo w połowie czerwca, że _miał prywatne zlecenie za granicą_ – nie wiem, czy to prawda – i że dopiero wraca do świata żywych. Skopiowałem wszystko, jakby cię interesowało. I teraz najlepsze… marny ortopeda, wiem, bo dotarłem do opinii paru byłych pacjentów, pracujący na kompletnym zadupiu, zapewne niezarabiający kokosów, nagle znika. A po powrocie dostaje fuchę jako zastępca ordynatora w stołecznym szpitalu, kupuje dom pod Londynem, całkiem niezłe autko i kota, którego ma na zdjęciu profilowym, co zresztą uważam za lekkie zboczenie.

– Do rzeczy, Bill – pospieszył go Sherlock, w pewnym sensie zaczynając rozumieć, dlaczego jego popisywanie się wiedzą, której inni nie posiadają, tak wkurza ludzi… i w tym momencie coś kliknęło w jego umyśle. – Powtórz, co sobie kupił…?

– Dom na przedmieściach, samochód i kota…?

– Kota, kota, kota… _młodakotka_ – wymamrotał Sherlock. – Molly…!

– Właśnie miałem to powiedzieć, bo widzisz, pewne ptaszki ćwierkają, że Corey Butler umawia się z pewną panią patolog, którą tak dobrze znasz. – Wyszczerzył się, po czym chwycił swój laptop i przesiadł się z nim na kanapę, tuż obok Sherlocka. – Zobacz to. Wczoraj oboje zmienili status na „w związku”.

– Nie wierzę, to naprawdę ten gość… – wymamrotał detektyw, odbierając Billowi komputer i pospiesznie ładując ostatnią fotografię zamieszczoną przez Coreya, na którym stoi on z Molly nad Tamizą. Kobieta nadal nie wyglądała na szczególnie nim zainteresowaną, jednakże jego włosy pod wpływem wilgoci wyraźnie się podkręciły, a poza tym miał na sobie długi płaszcz... nie przypominał tego noszonego przez Sherlocka, ale w połączeniu z lokami oraz granatową, błyszczącą koszulą, musiał być dla niej wystarczającym afrodyzjakiem, by objęła Coreya do zdjęcia.

– Widziałeś go już kiedyś?

– Był u mnie na sylwestrze – wydusił porażony tym odkryciem Sherlock. – To od niego Moriarty wiedział, co robię i że dobrze kombinuję, szukając rozwiązania zagadki w Sussex… – zmarszczył brwi, starając się jak najdokładniej odtworzyć w myślach przebieg wieczoru. – Z tym, że podałem przy nim tę nazwę dopiero rozmawiając z Mycroftem, a SMS od Moriarty’ego przyszedł wcześniej… Chociaż, zaraz… – urwał, uporczywie próbując przypomnieć sobie jakieś szczegóły. – Poszedłem się przebrać i ogarnąć, co zajęło mi jakiś kwadrans, może dwadzieścia minut. W tym czasie John posprzątał mi salon, a zanim wyszedłem z pokoju, wszyscy goście już przyszli i całkiem możliwe, że ten koleś zobaczył, co mam otwarte na którymś z laptopów. Tyle, że to idiotyczne, Corey faktycznie był zakochany w Molly, to nie ulega wątpliwości, więc co…

– Mógł dostać zadanie od Moriarty’ego, aby się do niej przyczepić, a zakochanie to skutek uboczny.

– To by nie miało sensu.

– _Irene Adler_ – rzucił Bill, zamykając tym Sherlockowi usta. – Co do tego gościa, to zobacz coś jeszcze. – Wyciągnął rękę i uruchomił album z jego zdjęciami z wycieczki sprzed dwóch lat: Francja, tak jak podejrzewał Sherlock, gdy go rozszyfrowywał. – _Patrz_ – powiedział z naciskiem i detektyw niemal potarł oczy z niedowierzaniem; facet na zdjęciu był ubrany w dżinsy i doprawdy okropną koszulę w kwiaty – gust nawet gorszy niż Johna – a ponadto miał ścięte na jeża, jasne włosy i mocną, sztuczną opaleniznę. – A teraz _obecna_ wersja – przeskoczył z powrotem do bardziej aktualnych fotografii, na których Corey nosił jedwabne koszule, szyte na miarę garnitury i dłuższe, chociaż nadal dość jasne włosy. Po opalonej niemal na Latynosa karnacji nie było śladu.

– Moriarty go dla niej _przerobił_ – stwierdził Sherlock, wciąż nie mogąc wyjść z szoku. – Tkwili gdzieś razem dwa miesiące, dostał za to potężny zastrzyk gotówki i nowy image, którego miał się trzymać. Moriarty go wyszkolił i to tak fantastycznie, że nie zobaczyłem, że jest w nim coś podejrzanego i że… – chwycił się za włosy i szarpnął nimi ze złością. – Wszystko się teraz zgadza, Moriarty rok temu był więziony, po jakimś czasie się wydostał, schorowany i połamany, a gdy zrozumiał, że jest w tak kiepskim stanie, że nie uniknie spotkania się z lekarzem, wygrzebał ze swojej przeszłości Coreya Butlera.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz, ale Moriarty ze swoją kasą i dojściami musiał mieć multum możliwości uzyskania pomocy medycznej, gdy…

– Nie mógł pójść do szpitala, nawet prywatnego, bo jest wciąż poszukiwany listem gończym i gdyby ktoś by go rozpoznał, nie uniknąłby aresztowania i tym razem by się nie wywinął. Pamiętaj, że był w fatalnej kondycji, również psychicznej… nie miał _własnych_ lekarzy, bo podczas likwidowania jego sieci skasowałem tajną przychodnię, gdzie kurował swoich byczków, którym coś się stało podczas akcji. Całkiem możliwe, że to tam skoncentrował wszystkich zaufanych lekarzy i gdy Mycroft pozamykał ich za podatki, bo za to przymknąć najłatwiej, faktycznie nie miał się do kogo zwrócić, a potrzebował kogoś _naprawdę_ zaufanego, bo był w _naprawdę_ złym stanie.

– To kiepsko trafił, biorąc tego patałacha.

– Lekarz to lekarz. Idźmy dalej… Corey spotyka się z Moriartym i zajmuje się nim jakiś czas, bo musi poradzić sobie z niedoleczonym zapaleniem płuc i źle zrośniętym, ciężkim złamaniem lewej ręki. Są w Wielkiej Brytanii i zapewne obserwuje z ukrycia wszystko, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Jim dobrze zna Molly, na pewno dowiaduje się, że spotyka się z kolesiem stylizującym się na mnie, z którym jednak średnio jej się układa, więc postanawia podesłać jej _lepszy model_. Corey wyciąga go z dołka fizycznego, a Moriarty robi mu przekrojowe szkolenie z tego, jak zauroczyć Molly i jak oszukać _mnie_. Ha! – Klasnął w dłonie tak nagle, że Bill aż podskoczył. – Kolejny as w rękawie. Moriarty nie ma jeszcze pojęcia, że wiem o jego przeszłości, nie może więc też wiedzieć, że skojarzyłem kim jest facet Molly.

– Shezza…

– Dopiero początek gry, a ja już jestem pięć kroków przed nim. To po prostu fantastyczne!

– O czym ty mówisz…?

– O nowej grze. Drugiej grze. Moriarty znów chce się ze mną bawić. Tańczyć – parsknął z ekscytacją. – To będzie niezapomniane. Już nie mogę się doczekać…

– Shezza! – Bill podniósł głos, wreszcie uciszając detektywa. – Powiedz mi, ale szczerze… już abstrahując od twojej dzisiejszej randki z tym psycholem. Czy ty cieszysz się _jak dziecko_ , bo masz narzędzie, by tym razem go naprawdę zniszczyć, czy ja tu czegoś nie rozumiem?

– Czego tu nie rozumieć?

– Gdy o nim mówisz, piszczysz jak nastolatka opowiadając o najprzystojniejszym chłopaku w szkole, który niespodziewanie zaprosił ją na bal – stwierdził z przedziwną mieszanką oburzenia i kpiny w głosie. – Widziałem go w Brighton. To dziwny, skrzywiony, przerażający pokurcz, który zabija z taką łatwością jak oddycha. Ciebie to kręci, ale mnie odrzuca i nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego…

– Dlaczego tak się wciągnąłem? Mówiłem przecież – przerwał mu Sherlock z irytacją, której nie do końca rozumiał. – Gdy gnębi cię jedna słabość, leczysz ją inną. Niezdrowe, ale skuteczne.

– Cokolwiek było tą pierwotną słabością, było na pewno lepsze od niego.

– Tak, _było_ , ale jest już niedostępne i nigdy więcej nie będzie – odparł na to, czekając na uścisk w klatce piersiowej, nieprzyjemne mrowienie, _przeciąg_ , cokolwiek, co związane było z nagłym przebłyskiem myśli o Johnie.

Nic. Nawet pół cala _przesunięcia_ , nawet najlżejszego szmeru w płucach.

Zastąpienie czułych punktów okazało się przebiegać szybciej i sprawniej niż się tego spodziewał. I nie miał pojęcia, co o tym sądzić, ani jak bardzo opłakane mogły być tego skutki, a jedyne, z czego zdał sobie właśnie sprawę z pełną mocą, to że parę dni temu z premedytacją zaczął leczyć się z uzależnienia od trawki heroiną.

 

***

 

Po wcześniejszych sukcesach w internetowych poszukiwaniach i tropieniu Moriarty’ego poprzez ludzi, których niegdyś znał, nastąpiło wielogodzinne pasmo porażek. Sherlock i Bill zaczęli od dwóch mężczyzn z Barts, których dokumenty mieli od Mycrofta, ale mimo spędzenia nad nimi blisko trzech godzin, nie znaleźli nic istotnego, żadnego punktu zaczepienia, miejsca, które mogło się w jakikolwiek sposób kojarzyć z młodym Jamesem Hawkinsem czy jego rodziną. Jeden z nich pochodził ze Stanów i przeprowadził się do Wielkiej Brytanii dopiero sześć lat temu, gdyż, jak się okazało, jego żona otrzymała tu spadek po jakiejś dalekiej ciotce. Szli tym tropem, ale każda idea kończyła się ślepą uliczką lub wyjaśnieniem tak prymitywnie oczywistym, że nie było sensu go drążyć. Drugi mężczyzna urodził się w Londynie, tutaj się wychował, zaliczył wszystkie poziomy edukacji i dostał pracę, a jedynym odstępstwem od zwyczajności był fakt, iż – jak odkrył Sherlock, gdy po wyśledzeniu jego IP zaczął tropić je w Internecie – był stałym bywalcem kilku klubów tylko dla dorosłych oraz wystąpił w dwóch amatorskich filmach pornograficznych, którymi potem dzielił się z okazyjnymi kochankami poznanymi na stronach dla poszukiwaczy jednonocnych przygód. Szanse, że to właśnie okazyjny seks połączył Moriarty’ego z tym człowiekiem, były jego zdaniem bliskie zeru, tym bardziej, że informacja o podbojach tego gościa była wspomniana w raporcie Mycrofta, a cokolwiek tam się znajdowało, musiało zostać już dokładnie sprawdzone przez jego ludzi.

– Nie wiemy, co robił i gdzie mieszkał Moriarty między liceum a momentem, gdy się przed tobą ujawnił – stwierdził Bill i Sherlock z trudem powstrzymał się przed warknięciem, by darował sobie obwieszczanie oczywistości. – Więc tak na dobrą sprawę z celowania na oślep, gdy nie wiemy, czego szukać…

– Nic nie wyjdzie, a jeśli wyjdzie, to tylko przypadkiem – dokończył za niego. – Musimy się cofnąć do jego dzieciństwa i okresu nastoletniego, bo tylko tam mamy punkt zaczepienia, mocny i taki, o którym mój brat nie wie i którego nie przetrzepał – dodał, wyciągając rękę. – Dawaj tę listę. Ja zacznę od końca, a ty kontynuuj to, co wcześniej robiłeś.

– Mycroft nie prześledził sprawy Carla Powersa? – zdziwił się Bill.

– Nie, bo nigdy mu nie powiedziałem, że wiązała się z Moriartym w jakikolwiek sposób. O sprawie Powersa wiesz tylko ty i John. Bierz się do roboty. Chcę to skończyć jak najszybciej i zabrać się za ciekawsze rzeczy.

– I co potem zamierzasz robić?

– Albo pochwycić trop albo jechać do Irlandii. Wolałbym to pierwsze, bo obawiam się, że zatarcie śladów po wyjeździe z dziury jak Clane do Dublina nie było specjalnym wyzwaniem i jeśli coś znajdę, to tylko informacje o jego życiu u matki. Możliwe, że jest tam jeszcze coś interesującego, lecz znalezienie tego nie będzie łatwe o ile w ogóle możliwe.

– Moim zdaniem w ogóle nie ma sensu, żebyś tam jechał – stwierdził Bill. – Tak naprawdę wiesz to, co najważniejsze. Latami myślał o zemście za rozwalenie mu dzieciństwa, a w końcu zabił tę kobietę i zniknął. Znasz przyczyny jego skrzywienia, wiesz, jak zaczął w Brighton i dlaczego jest tak sfiksowany na punkcie Janine a pewnie też ojca i macochy… – urwał, gdy Sherlock posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie. – Ostoja _normalności_ w jego popieprzonym życiu – wyjaśnił, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. – Gdy spojrzę na to na zimno i odcinając wszystkie emocje, jak ty to robisz, było całkiem logiczne, że posunął się do morderstwa na ludziach, którzy mu to odebrali. Umiał zabić mając dziesięć lat, więc tym bardziej, gdy miał osiemnaście. A potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Ot, cała historia Moriarty’ego w Clane.

– Tyle że zanim to zrobił… musiał już w jakiś sposób _działać_ w Clane – odparł Sherlock w zamyśleniu. – Chcę wiedzieć wszystko, co się z nim działo, zanim zerwał z nazwiskiem Hawkins. Na pewno nie przedstawiał się wtedy jako Moriarty, bo, uwierz, zarówno ja jak i Mycroft zrobiliśmy przegląd i jest pewne, że ktoś o takich personaliach pojawił się nie więcej niż dziesięć lat temu i na początku nie dawał o sobie znać… ale zaczął budować sieć wcześniej, czego facet Molly i jeden z tych trzech gości złapanych w Barts są najlepszym dowodem. Mam wrażenie… – urwał na parę długich chwil, tracąc na moment wątek i próbując pochwycić sens w ciągu niesprecyzowanych wizji, jakie zalały jego głowę. – Co myślisz o czymś takim, że przez lata budował sobie różne twarze i przy każdej z nich zgarniał nowych ludzi? Dotarliśmy do dwóch osób z podstawówki, a może być ich więcej. W Brighton znali go jako dziwnego, cichego dzieciaka, który z jednej strony był szykanowany, a z drugiej był geniuszem manipulacji. Pani Butler twierdziła, że był słodki i uczynny i może ludzie, których tam zwerbował, takim właśnie go widzieli. Kolejną, pewnie całkiem inną, miał twarz w Clane. Z urywków tego, co mówiła tamta dziennikarka, Flynn, wnioskuję, że w Clane, czyli przez całą szkołę średnią, był cichy i niezapamiętywany, nie starał się straszyć rówieśników ani na pewno nie ściągał na siebie problemów. Wtedy miał maskę niewidzialności… chyba jednak pojadę do Clane i odszukam jego szkoły, bo może…

– Mógł chodzić do liceum w Dublinie – wtrącił Bill, na co Sherlock zamarł, a następnie skinął krótko głową.

– A wtedy znalezienie go będzie graniczyło z cudem, bo jeśli nie wiem, gdzie konkretnie szukać, jak to było w Brighton, to nie mam szans go znaleźć. Nie przetrząsnę przecież wszystkich szkół, jakie istniały, zwłaszcza że wiemy już, że dokumentację i zdjęcia pousuwał. To… może być dobry trop. Gdybym tylko znalazł chociaż jednego Irlandczyka wśród jego ludzi… – sapnął ze złością, zerkając na listy, które akurat w tej kwestii nie mogły mu się na nic przydać. – Byłem niemal pewny, że któryś z tych gości z papierów Mycrofta mnie na coś naprowadzi – mruknął i parę chwil milczał, a wreszcie uznał, że ciągnięcie tematu na razie nie ma sensu. – Wracając do tych twarzy Moriarty’ego, w szkole średniej w Clane musiał być niewidzialny, ale gdzieś w Dublinie… – zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie absolutnej koncentracji. – Słuchaj, jego dziadek, ten polityk-biznesman… był wpływowy i miał zapewne możliwość, aby załatwić mu fałszywe papiery, z którymi poszedł do liceum. Nie wiemy, w jakich relacjach była ta dwójka, zanim go zabił. Nie wiemy, co to był za człowiek, ale jest pewna szansa, że był do pewnego stopnia zmanipulowany przez Moriarty’ego. Więc załóżmy, że w czasach liceum Jim mieszkał jeszcze w Clane, ale większość czasu spędzał w szkole w Dublinie, jako całkiem inny człowiek. Nie wiemy, jaką tam przybrał twarz, ale im bardziej się nad tym zastanawiam tym większej nabieram pewności, że to tam zaczął na poważnie budowanie swojej sieci. Powoli, ale sukcesywnie, wyszukiwał ludzi, którzy mogą być mu przydatni i przywiązywał ich do siebie, aby…

– Wybacz, ale sądzisz, że jak on niby to robił? – przerwał mu sceptycznie Bill. – Przecież nie mógł nikomu oznajmić „słuchaj, zamierzam być albo już jestem przestępcą-konsultantem i potrzebuję dużo różnych ludzi, którzy zrobią dla mnie wszystko albo zostaną skróceni o głowę”!

– Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego, nie wtedy – odparł Sherlock, ignorując jawną ironię. – Zanim stał się Moriartym, pewnie pogrywał z ludźmi łagodniej. Nie był dla nich sadystycznym kryminalistą, tylko informatykiem, czyli jakimś pierwowzorem _Jima z IT_ , wykładowcą na uczelni o czym wspomniała pani Butler Janine, taksówkarzem, bo w tej roli też go widziałem albo jeszcze kimś innym. Zjednywał sobie ludzi, bo umiał przed nimi grać. Większość z nich pewnie nie jest nikim więcej niż czujkami, jak moja sieć bezdomnych, nie musieli nawet robić nic nielegalnego, byli z nim po prostu związani i byli albo są nadal jego uszami i oczami. Albo służą do praktycznych, zwyczajnych rzeczy – jak ten lekarz. Swoją drogą… – zaśmiał się krótko, przypominając sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz. – Wiesz, że on naprawdę miał stronę z bajkami? Mam wszystkie na dysku. Co do jednej.

– Jak powiesz, że słuchasz ich na dobry sen… – zaczął Bill i wzdrygnął się. – Mam ciarki na samą myśl o jego głosie.

– Bo znasz Moriarty’ego w wersji przestępcy-konsultanta i cię przeraża. Gdy nie wie się, że to psychol, ma naprawdę miły głos. – Zamyślił się dłuższą chwilę, po czym klasnął w dłonie, uznając, że dość już czczych rozmów. – Zostawmy na razie jego nastoletnie i późniejsze działania pod różnymi twarzami, jakkolwiek ciekawe by nie były. – Zacisnął palce na jednej z kartek i skinął na Billa. – Do dzieła. Pierwsza przerwa za… – zerknął na zegar, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że dochodziła już dziewiąta wieczorem. – Trzy godziny. 

– Zamówię jeszcze jedną pizzę… – westchnął młodszy mężczyzna, z rezygnacją zerkając na spis osób, które mieli do sprawdzenia.

– Dwie – rzucił Sherlock, jednocześnie wklepując do przeglądarki pierwsze nazwisko. – Czeka nas długa noc i jak skończymy będę potrzebował paliwa.

Jego słowa okazały się prorocze. Spędzili noc pochłaniając kolejne filiżanki kawy, coraz bardziej sfrustrowani i zmęczeni, wbijając przekrwione oczy w ekrany komputerów. Na dworze świtało, gdy nie byli nawet w połowie pracy, a lista pobieżnie sprawdzonych osób, które wydawały się rokować na znalezienie dzięki nim czegoś interesującego, była żałośnie krótka. Ta, która zawierała osoby, o których nie znaleźli nawet słowa, rosła za to w zastraszającym tempie, a Sherlock wciąż nie miał pomysłu, co z nią zrobić i nie wiedział, czy w ogóle jest sens do niej wracać.

Około dziewiątej rano Bill skapitulował, odmawiając jakiejkolwiek pracy, jeśli nie dostanie przynajmniej czterech godzin snu. Sherlock wydał z siebie poirytowane prychnięcie i działał dalej, ale – chociaż udawał przed samym sobą, że wcale tak nie jest – też powoli tracił siły. Koło południa, nie będąc w stanie dłużej zwalczać zmęczenia, położył się na kanapie i przespał trzy kwadranse, skulony w niewygodnej pozycji; gdy się obudził, czuł się bardziej wycieńczony niż wcześniej i miał wrażenie, że wszystkie historie ludzi z podstawówki w Brighton za chwilę rozsadzą mu głowę.

Wypalił przy otwartym oknie dwa papierosy i poszedł obudzić Billa, który zwlekł się z łóżka niechętnie, ale względnie szybko i oznajmił, że bez czegoś na pobudzenie nie jest w stanie dalej pracować. Ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Sherlocka nie pozwoliło mu na otworzenie szafki z nielegalnymi farmaceutykami, więc ociężałym krokiem udał się do sklepu na dole po zgrzewkę napojów energetycznych i dziesięć minut później, z puszką w dłoni, wrócił do pracy. Tkwili tak aż do wieczora, przetrząsając portale społecznościowe, fora i najróżniejsze strony, zapisując kontakty, adresy, nazwy firm i własne spostrzeżenia, które jednak wyglądały coraz bardziej chaotycznie i bezsensownie.

– Sherlock, dajmy sobie spokój na dziś… – jęczał raz za razem Bill, lecz za każdym razem słyszał, że _zostało jeszcze tylko sto, siedemdziesiąt, trzydzieści… dziesięć nazwisk._ – Siedzimy nad tym ponad dobę, niemal non-stop.

– Dziesięć osób. I koniec. Wrócę do siebie, prześpię się i od rana zacznę przeglądać… – wskazał na dwudziestoosobową listę wybrańców i urwał, przecierając zmęczone oczy.

– Możesz się przespać u mnie.

– Dzięki, ale…

– Założę ci świeżą pościel i obiecuję nie wchodzić do sypialni – powiedział, lecz Sherlock pokręcił głową. – Wiesz, że na Baker Street możesz trafić na Mycrofta albo doktorka?

– Jakby coś chcieli…

– Dzwoniliby na komórkę, która odzywała ci się od wczoraj siedem razy i padła, a ponieważ, jak zawsze się chwalisz, wyłączyłeś ją spod inwigilacji Mycrofta… – w tym momencie detektyw wydał z siebie krótkie prychnięcie – możliwe, że nie może cię znaleźć. Więc?

– Daj mi skończyć – mruknął Sherlock, ale kiedy kwadrans później wykreślił ostatnią osobę – dziewczyna zginęła w wypadku samochodowym zaraz po skończeniu szkoły średniej – był tak wykończony i odrętwiały, że po wciśnięciu w siebie dwóch kawałków całkiem już zimnej pizzy pozwolił Billowi zaprowadzić się do jedynej sypialni i usnął zanim jeszcze jego głowa zderzyła się z poduszką.

 

***

 


	8. Mycroft

 

***

 

Sherlock spał, jak zazwyczaj działo się po tego rodzaju maratonach związanych ze sprawą, znacznie dłużej niż w zwykłe noce – w tym wypadku było to pełne osiem godzin. Kiedy otworzył oczy, czuł, jakby paliły go żywym ogniem, co nie było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę ilość czasu, jaki spędził w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu wpatrując się w ekran komputera. Przeciągnął się i jęknął; mięśnie pleców miał w strasznym stanie, chociaż i tak lepszym niż narząd wzroku. Czuł się nieświeży w ubraniach niezmienianych od przeszło czterdziestu godzin i wciąż był zbyt senny, tak, jakby jego mózg nie zdołał jeszcze się obudzić. Potrzebował kawy, którą poprzedniego dnia prawdopodobnie przedawkował. I papierosa, zdecydowanie.

Wyszedł z sypialni Billa, myśląc tylko o szybkiej dawce tych dwóch akceptowalnych społecznie używek oraz o momencie, gdy będzie mógł znaleźć się pod własnym prysznicem, a potem w czystym szlafroku. Dlatego też, kiedy zobaczył na jednym z foteli gościa, jakiego jego przyjaciel, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał przyjąć pod swój dach, wydał z siebie nieskrępowany jęk.

– Mycroft…

– Witaj, drogi bracie – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się fałszywie i wskazał Sherlockowi miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. – Gdy usłyszałem, że się obudziłeś, pozwoliłem sobie wyprosić twojego przyjaciela.

– Z jego własnego mieszkania? Uroczo – mruknął, rozglądając się za paczką papierosów; dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że wciąż miał ją w kieszeni.

– Musimy porozmawiać, Sherlock, i nie potrzeba nam świadków.

– Wolałbym odłożyć to dopóki nie wrócę do stanu używalności w zaciszu Baker Street – powiedział pod nosem, lecz widząc po minie Mycrofta, że niczego nie osiągnie, _nie tym razem_ , dał sobie spokój i posłusznie zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego. – Świetnie. Zaczynaj. Jak poszło z tymi ochroniarzami Magnussena?

– _Świetnie_ – mruknął ironicznie Mycroft. – Czy ty wiesz, ile musiałem się nabiegać, żeby to wszystko zatuszować?

– Nabiegać? No, no, wlicz to sobie do codziennego treningu – zakpił Sherlock; jego brat zmrużył oczy, ale nie skomentował tego nawet słowem.

– Szefowie MI6 szaleją i prawie wszyscy uważają, zresztą słusznie, że pokaz Moriarty’ego łączy się z tą sprawą i domagają się, żebyś wreszcie zabrał się do pracy – kontynuował. – Dziennikarzy udało się utrzymać z daleka, chociaż węszą jak hieny, bo niesprecyzowana informacja o trzech trupach pod szpitalnym śmietnikiem mimo naszych działań wyciekła. Lestrade suszy mi głowę o jakieś wyjaśnienia, bo też musiał naopowiadać bajek swoim ludziom i przełożonym, a John jest na ciebie tak wściekły za to nagłe zniknięcie, że szczerzę ci radzę, abyś nie pokazywał mu się na oczy przez najbliższy miesiąc.

– Przyjechałeś tu, żeby mi się żalić? – rzucił ironicznie detektyw, sięgając po żarową zapalniczkę, którą natychmiast zaczął obracać w lekko zesztywniałych od wielogodzinnego stukania w klawiaturę palcach. – Wybacz, drogi bracie, ale w obecnym stanie nie mam siły na krzesanie z siebie empatii i nadstawianie ramienia do wypłakania.

– Nigdy tego nie robisz, więc daruj sobie – warknął Mycroft. – Skończmy z bzdurami. Jakoś opanowałem sytuację, ale następnym razem może mi się nie udać, jeśli będziesz przede mną ukrywać…

– Co ukrywać?

– No właśnie, _co_?

– Ty to zacząłeś.

– Sherlock! – podniósł głos, po czym chwycił garść rzuconych na stół notatek z internetowego śledztwa jego i Billa i wymownie nimi potrząsnął. – Na początek, _co to jest_?

– Podróż sentymentalna. Przecież pamiętasz sprawę Carla Powersa. Miałem osiem lat, gdy o tym usłyszałem i postanowiłem odświeżyć wspomnienia. Nadal uważam, że było w niej coś… dziwnego – powiedział z tak jawnie fałszywym zamyśleniem, że Mycroft kompletnie stracił cierpliwość i cisnął w niego plikiem papierów. – Och. Mógłbyś trochę uważać. To naprawdę fascynująca sprawa – oznajmił i spokojnie zgarnął kartki z kanapy i podłogi, po czym ułożył je w równy stos, nie bawiąc się w segregowanie.

– Masz mnie za idiotę?

– Mam cię za wkurzającego natręta, który wsadza swój zbyt długi nos w cudze sprawy. Powiedziałem ci to już i powtarzam: nie dowiesz się niczego, dopóki nie zamknę śledztwa. Koniec, kropka. Jak nie masz dla mnie żadnych wieści, możemy zakończyć tę rozmowę.

– Wieści? – sapnął Mycroft, oburzony jego bezczelnością. – To TY powinieneś mieć wieści. Powinieneś…

– Poinformowałem cię o tych zabitych ochroniarzach i szpiegu, gdy tylko się tego dowiedziałem i zapewne uratowałem tym cały kraj i twoje dobre imię, więc racz okazać chociaż cień wdzięczności, bo wcale nie musiałem tego robić. Swoją drogą, chcę dostać kompletne papiery tego człowieka, bo mogą mi się przydać do…

– To tajemnica rządowa – przerwał mu mężczyzna ze złośliwą satysfakcją. – I to już nie jest twoje zmartwienie.

– Rozumiem więc, że za informację o szpiegu w waszych szeregach nie usłyszę nawet podziękowania?

– _Dziękuję_ – rzucił lekceważącym tonem. – Powiedziałeś mi tylko to, do powiedzenia czego obliguje cię prawo. Zatajenie takich informacji, mówię tutaj o szpiegu w służbach specjalnych, podchodzi pod zdradę stanu. Wybroniłem cię od procesu za morderstwo, ale gdyby to wyszło na jaw, nawet moje ponadprzeciętne moce sprawcze na nic by się nie zdały. I uwierz, nie zdadzą się, jeśli moje podejrzenia odnośnie twoich obecnych działań są słuszne.

– Umieram z ciekawości, cóż to są za podejrzenia – rzucił Sherlock, po czym wyszarpnął z kieszeni spodni wymiętą po przespanej nocy paczkę papierosów i ostentacyjnie zapalił, wydmuchując pierwszą porcję dymu prosto w twarz Mycrofta. – No dalej – zachęcił, licząc, że ten chociaż się skrzywi, ale jego brat nawet nie drgnął.

– Sprawdziliśmy telefon Moriarty’ego – oznajmił mężczyzna, gdy tylko chmura dymu się rozproszyła. – Był świetnie zabezpieczony, więc zajęło to znacznie dłużej niż bym sobie życzył. Jednak nie na tyle, by było to niewykonalne. – Klęsnął językiem i spauzował, jakby w ten sposób chciał zbudować napięcie, co Sherlock skwitował lekceważącym prychnięciem. – Jest aktywny – oznajmił. – Parę razy niemal udało się go namierzyć.

– Cudownie – rzucił detektyw obojętnie. – I czego to dowodzi, oprócz faktu, że trzy lata temu ktoś z jego ludzi zgarnął ten telefon z dachu Barts i zaczął używać po tamtym pokazie sprzed paru dni?

– Kpisz sobie ze mnie?

– Zgadnij?

– On _żyje_ – warknął Mycroft. – Żyje i był wczoraj w Barts, na co wskazują próby namierzenia. A ty się z nim widziałeś, drogi bracie. Dokładnie pod moim nosem!

– Masz bujną wyobraźnię – mruknął, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń z papierosem i wpatrując się w jego spopieloną część. – Może jeszcze spotkałem się z nim na dachu, co? Tak w ramach kolejnej _podróży sentymentalnej_? – kontynuował równie obojętnym, lekko ironicznym tonem, zastanawiając się, ile czasu zajmie mu doprowadzenie brata do furii. Wiedział oczywiście, że Mycroft dotarł do prawdy i teoretycznie nie miało sensu dalsze opowiadanie mu bajek… ale było to zbyt zabawne, by odmówił sobie tej przyjemności.

– Nie uda ci się, Sherlock – warknął Mycroft, jakby czytał mu w myślach. – Możemy zacząć rozmawiać jak dorośli, czy zamierzasz kontynuować robienie z siebie i ze mnie idioty?

– Cóż więcej mam ci powiedzieć, drogi bracie, skoro twierdzisz, że wszystko wiesz? – spytał fałszywie niewinnym tonem. – To raczej ty powinieneś mi się zwierzyć, skąd pomysł, że udałem się na randkę z Moriartym, gdy ty przesłuchiwałeś biedną Molly?

– Stąd, że zniknąłeś, gdy tylko zorientowałeś się w trakcie rozmowy z tą nieszczęsną panienką, że papiery dotyczące jego śmierci zostały wystawione na podstawie błędnych materiałów dowodowych. Niedługo później wszedłeś na swoją stronę z poziomu administratora i jakieś dziesięć minut używałeś forum, podczas gdy użytkownik o wymownym nicku XXX był zalogowany. Potem rozpłynąłeś się w powietrzu, wyłączyłeś telefon i gdy uruchomiłeś go ponownie po jakiejś godzinie, byłeś wciąż na terenie szpitala – powiedział, a Sherlock w myślach pogratulował mu, że celował aż tak właściwie. – Gdy tylko zorientowałem się, że stamtąd zniknąłeś, zostawiając mnie z całym tym bagnem, ruszyłem na dach i, uwierz, nie trzeba było geniusza, by zorientować się, że niedawno wejście zostało otwarte i że weszły tam dwie osoby.

– Pewnie ktoś z ekipy technicznej – powiedział, chcąc jeszcze chociaż parę chwil pociągnąć tę dyskusję i dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o poczynaniach brata, nie zdradzając jednoznacznie swojej pozycji.

– Wysłałem swoich ludzi, by to sprawdzili – uciął Mycroft. – Sprzątaczka potwierdziła, że jakiś czas wcześniej widziała szwendających się na najwyższym piętrze dwóch mężczyzn, ale sądziła, że to ktoś z policji i się nie interesowała.

– Ach, więc facet, który przypominał komuś _policjanta_ to Moriarty? – roześmiał się Sherlock, szczerze tym rozbawiony. – Obiecuję, że jak nasz drogi Jim zmartwychwstanie, to faktycznie spotkam się z nim i zrobię to tylko po to, żeby widzieć jego minę, gdy mu to przekażę.

– Opis idealnie do was pasował.

– Zjawiskowa piękność w kręconych włosach oraz sfatygowane zwłoki z przedziurawioną czaszką?

– SHERLOCK! – krzyknął Mycroft, wreszcie tracąc cierpliwość. – DOŚĆ! Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że on żyje, skoro powiedziałeś mi przez telefon…

– … że _prawie na pewno_ żyje, a nie że _faktycznie_ żyje – wtrącił Sherlock.

– … że Molly pozwoli mi ustalić, kim jest szpieg, a ona od razu się przyznała, że nieświadomie sfałszowała badania – dokończył mężczyzna, ignorując jego stwierdzenie. – A skoro przeżył, bo _musiał_ przeżyć, to jasnym jest, że wszystkie te SMS-y są _od niego_ , podobnie jak te trzy cholerne ciała z wyrytymi nożykiem do owoców iksami!

– Mycroft! Takie słownictwo przy młodszym, niewinnym braciszku? Mamusia byłaby zdruzgotana.

– Nie bardziej niż gdyby dowiedziała się, że spotykasz się z tym psychopatą! – krzyknął, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, przymykając jednocześnie oczy. Najwyraźniej liczył właśnie celem wyciszenia nerwów do dziesięciu, bo gdy odezwał się ponownie parę chwil później, był już wyraźnie spokojniejszy, w typowy dla siebie, zimny sposób. – Sherlock, wiem, że to zrobiłeś. Mimo twoich dziecinnych kpin, podejrzewałem to już wcześniej a teraz wiem na pewno, bo pokazujesz to każdym swoim gestem i nawet nie próbujesz _udawać_ , że jest inaczej. Wiem też, że szukałeś czegoś w Brighton i że nadal szukasz. Że planujesz coś głupiego i że z premedytacją pakujesz się w kłopoty. Chcę wiedzieć przynajmniej mniej-więcej, co się dzieje, żebym…

– Żebyś co? – spytał Sherlock, gdy Mycroft wyraźnie się zająknął i odwrócił wzrok.

– Żebym mógł się przygotować i miał szansę cię uratować, jak znów zrobisz coś idiotycznego, co wpakuje cię w kłopoty.

– Nie jestem _księżniczką_ , którą trzeba by było ratować – odparł mężczyzna, zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiego stwierdzenia ze strony brata, który prawie nigdy tak… jawnie i jednoznacznie nie przyznawał, że Sherlock faktycznie jest jego czułym punktem i że jest gotów łamać dla niego prawo i naginać wszelkie zasady.

– _Pogromcą smoków_ jak się właśnie okazuje – też nie.

– Och, więc jaką dajesz mi rolę w tej bajce? – zaśmiał się detektyw.

– Szalona, młoda czarownica, która szuka przygód nie tam, gdzie powinna – odparł Mycroft bez zastanowienia, jakby miał tę odpowiedź przygotowaną od dawna.

– W jaskini smoka? – spytał Sherlock, lekko nachylając się w jego stronę.

– Raczej w sieci magicznego pająka, który ją zauroczył, przybierając postać przystojnego księcia – westchnął starszy mężczyzna zmęczonym i jakby przygnębionym tonem. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraźny grymas, a moment później zbolałym gestem potarł lewą skroń.

– A _ty_ kim jesteś?

– Twoim starszym bratem-czarodziejem, który boi się, że jego głupia siostra-czarownica da się znów omotać przez tego potwora i nawet nie zauważy, kiedy się to stanie.

– Słodkie. Powinieneś to spisać, a potem wysłać Moriarty’emu, może zechce zrobić z tego audiobooka dla dzieci. Zarobicie majątek – zakpił, po czym odchrząknął, dogasił papierosa w wypełnionej po brzegi popielniczce i chociaż zabawa była przednia, postanowił wreszcie dać sobie spokój z dręczeniem brata; osiągnął nawet więcej niż planował, najpierw doprowadzając go do wściekłości, a potem do otwartego mówienia o swojej słabości do niego. Dalsza rozmowa w tym stylu nie byłaby jednak ani zabawna ani szczególnie satysfakcjonująca, więc nie było sensu jej ciągnąć. – Tak, Mycroft. Widziałem się z Moriartym na dachu Barts. Pogadaliśmy ze dwa kwadranse. Było miło. Nie miał ze sobą broni i nie zachowywał się jak szaleniec, mogę wręcz powiedzieć, że był ludzki aż do bólu. Nie powiedział mi, jak to zrobił, ale wyznania Molly są chyba wystarczające, nie sądzisz?

– O czym rozmawialiście? – spytał lekko pobladły Mycroft i ponownie nacisnął na skroń, nawet nie próbując ukrywać nagłego skurczu szczęki. Migrena. Bez aury, za to wyjątkowo ostra i dość nagła. Gdyby nie był Mycroftem, tylko zwykłym człowiekiem, jęczałby z bólu i zaciskał powieki oraz zakrywał uszy, nie mogąc znieść nadwrażliwości na bodźce; nie okazywał tego bardziej wyraźnie niż tylko mrużąc oczy i spinając mięśnie twarzy, ale skoro czuł się na tyle źle, by w ogóle dać to po sobie poznać, to atak musiał być naprawdę parszywy.

– Źle spałeś i masz za dużo stresów, drogi bracie – stwierdził Sherlock, oglądając go od stóp do głów. – Za dużo kawy i czekolady… i, och. Słodzik, straszna ilość. Oraz kilka godzin na telefonie… powinieneś nieco zmniejszyć w nim głośność, tak swoją drogą. – Zignorował mordercze spojrzenie Mycrofta, po czym obszedł stół i wcisnął mu do ręki paczkę papierosów. – Nie polepszy ci się, ale przynajmniej będziesz mieć chwilę przyjemności. Zapal sobie, zrelaksuj się, a ja idę zrobić kawę, bo bez tego za chwilę umrę.

Opuszczenie salonu dało Sherlockowi szansę na przemyślenie strategii na dalszą rozmowę z Mycroftem. Nie miał ochoty kłamać mu prosto w oczy, bo było to zbyt ryzykowne, ale nie chciał też powiedzieć zbyt wiele; z całą pewnością nie zamierzał jednak wspominać czegokolwiek o przeszłości Moriarty’ego ani ich pierwszym spotkaniu w domu Janine. O niej, tak swoją drogą, w ogóle nie mógł mówić, bo Mycroft z całą pewnością wysłałby po nią ludzi i zabrał się za przesłuchania, które nie mogły skończyć się dobrze. Janine to czuły punkt Jima – więc złożenie jej na tacy harpiom z MI6 byłoby złamaniem ich niedopowiedzianego paktu… i z całą pewnością naraziłoby bezpieczeństwo Johna oraz Mary. I tak popełnił błąd, że parę dni wcześniej wyznał, iż sprawę Janine cokolwiek łączyło z Moriartym, ale tego nie dało się już cofnąć.

Tak, musiał całkowicie przemilczeć jej udział w tej sprawie. Nie mógł więc nawet pisnąć, że ona i Jim są spokrewnieni, że kiedyś mieszkali w Brighton i że cała ta wycieczka na południe miała swój konkretny cel – odkrycie ich relacji – oraz że został on osiągnięty po stokroć. Ani słowa o prawdziwym nazwisku Moriarty’ego, zabiciu Carla Powersa, szalonej matce gryzącej od dwudziestu lat piach na irlandzkim cmentarzu, dziadku – lokalnym polityku, którego miał zamiar prześwietlić w najbliższym czasie, morderstwach i całej patologii, w jakiej żył przez lata przyszły przestępca-konsultant. Mycroft po prostu nie mógł tego wiedzieć, nawet pomijając relację z Janine, bo jedna rzecz była pewna: rzuciłby się na te strzępki danych, wysłał do Irlandii całą ekipę, zrobiłby zamieszanie, które dotarłoby do Jima z całą pewnością i w efekcie wytrąciłby z ręki Sherlocka tak pieczołowicie dobierane asy. I kilka jokerów. Detektyw mógł nie wiedzieć jeszcze, do czego ich użyje, ale nie zamierzał oddawać ich bratu z własnej woli tylko dlatego, że ten miał w tym rozdaniu karty na tyle dobre, by z małą pomocą wygrać każdą rozgrywkę. Chciał bawić się z Moriartym na swoich zasadach… a do tanga nie potrzeba im było trzeciej osoby.

Co więc mógł powiedzieć? Że domyślił się, że Moriarty żyje, natychmiast po jego pokazie i że skojarzył, iż kryminalista dowiedział się dzięki jakimś wartym sprawdzenia dojściom o sprawie Magnussena oraz decyzji rządu odnośnie ukarania Sherlocka. Że chciał go ze swoich pokręconych powodów zatrzymać w Londynie i że tylko dlatego objawił się całemu krajowi w ten właśnie sposób. Że, _tak_ , poprzedniego poranka zaspamował mu forum, dając znać, że go obserwuje, że podesłał zwłoki z wyrytymi emotikonowymi całusami – zwłoki ludzi, którzy widzieli śmierć geniusza szantażu i byli wciąż zagrożeniem dla zatuszowania morderstwa dokonanego przez Sherlocka. Że skojarzył, iż do tego, a także sfingowania śmierci trzy lata temu, potrzebny był mu zaufany człowiek działający w służbach specjalnych i że, upewniwszy się o tym ostatecznie dzięki opowieści Molly, postanowił się z nim spotkać jak najszybciej i spróbować coś z niego wyciągnąć – ale nie wyciągnął.

Mycroft, który po wypaleniu papierosa wydawał się bardziej skory do rozmowy a mniej do kłótni i pouczeń, wysłuchał tej wersji bez mrugnięcia okiem. Co jakiś czas kiwał głową, parę jednak razy zmrużył oczy z lekką irytacją. Wiele kwestii musiało mu się nie zgadzać albo wydawać niekompletne, bo przecież był Holmesem, a nie pierwszym z brzegu kretynem o ilorazie inteligencji akceptowalnym tylko u pięciolatka lub szympansa. Nie przerwał jednak Sherlockowi nawet raz, choćby najmniejszym prychnięciem.

Detektyw kończył już swoją wypowiedź, starając się zapamiętać każde sformułowanie, jakiego użył – wiedział, że Mycroft zapamięta – kiedy odezwała się jego komórka. W pierwszej chwili miał zamiar nie sprawdzać wiadomości na oczach brata, ale intuicja kazała mu nie zwlekać i, jak się okazało, nie zmyliła go. Gdy wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i na ułamek sekundy zerknął w dół, tylko po to, by sprawdzić nadawcę, na jego usta natychmiast wypłynął uśmiech. Mycroft dostrzegł oczywiście zmianę jego wyrazu twarzy, bo zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, ale Sherlock był zbyt podekscytowany, by się tym przejmować. Otworzył wiadomość i kilka razy zamrugał, nie spodziewając się czegoś takiego.

_Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?_

_Niebieski._ Odpisał bez zastanowienia, a potem, wiedziony dziwnym, niezrozumiałym dla siebie samego impulsem, wysłał drugą wiadomość, która była tak zupełnie do niego niepodobna, że istniała obawa, iż Jim pomyśli, że ktoś przechwycił jego telefon. _Kupujesz koszulę na nasza następną randkę, że o to pytasz?_

Wymowne chrząknięcie Mycrofta przywróciło go do rzeczywistości; ostrożnie położył komórkę na kanapie, tuż obok uda, po czym uniósł wzrok i skupił go na bracie. Mężczyzna z całą pewnością wydedukował, z kim właśnie korespondował, lecz nawet jego zdolności nie były wystarczające, by choćby mgliście przypuszczał, co napisał Moriarty’emu… taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję, bo chociaż nie żałował swojej dziwacznej wypowiedzi, za żadne skarby świata nie chciałby, aby Mycroft poznał jej treść.

– Sherlock, wiesz doskonale, że nie wierzę w połowę tego, co powiedziałeś i że wiem, że ukryłeś przede mną mnóstwo faktów – powiedział, z jakichś przyczyn nie komentując faktu, iż detektyw bezwstydnie wysyłał Moriarty’emu SMS-y pod jego nosem. – Nie zależy mi na szczegółowej spowiedzi, ale parę rzeczy muszę wiedzieć. Po co byłeś w Brighton?

– Śledztwo dotyczące sprawy Carla Powersa – odparł spokojnie i zerknął niecierpliwie na milczący na razie telefon. – Nie dostaniesz ode mnie _innej prawdy_.

– To się wiąże z Moriartym i chcę wiedzieć _jak_. Ten chłopiec nie żyje od dwudziestu pięciu lat, a ty nagle wracasz do sprawy.

– Wiele spraw, które prowadzę, wydaje się być od lat zamkniętych.

– Jeśli ty mi nie powiesz, zapytam o to tego twojego przećpanego zastępcę Johna i, uwierz, nie będzie to… – jego wypowiedź przerwał dźwięk SMS-a, ale Sherlock, chociaż natychmiast chwycił komórkę, postanowił na razie go nie odczytywać.

– Spróbuj tylko – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem. – Spróbuj tknąć Billa, Johna, Mary czy kogokolwiek z mojego otoczenia, a pożałujesz, że kiedykolwiek choćby pomyślałeś o szantażowaniu mnie w ten sposób. Zapominasz o jednej rzeczy – pochylił się nad stołem, zbliżając twarz do Mycrofta, który na widok błysku szaleństwa w jego oczach lekko zbladł. – W naszej relacji to ja jestem górą i tak pozostanie, dopóki będę twoim czułym punktem, a ty nie staniesz się _moim_. Widzisz to? Asymetrię? Przegrałeś, zanim jeszcze zaczęliśmy grę, bo Magnussen dał mi wszystkie dobre karty w tej rundzie. A ja nie będę mieć oporów, by użyć ich przeciwko tobie, jeśli nie przestaniesz wtrącać się w tę sprawę lub spróbujesz naciskać moich ludzi.

– I co takiego możesz zrobić z tą wiedzą? – spytał chłodno Mycroft, ale nie zdołał usunąć nutki niepokoju ze swojego głosu.

– Mogę dołączyć do Moriarty’ego i objawić to całej Wielkiej Brytanii, spełniając wszystkie najbardziej fantastyczne teorie spiskowe – powiedział, rozkoszując się skurczem, jaki pojawił się na twarzy jego brata. – Jest dokładnie tak, jak mówiłem. Przegrałeś, zanim zaczęliśmy grę, bo wiesz, że jestem w stanie coś takiego zrobić i wiesz, że uderzyłbym wówczas w dwa twoje czułe punkty jednocześnie. Bo tak się składa, drogi bracie, że ten drugi nie jest żadną tajemnicą – oznajmił i wyprostował się, zaciskając jednocześnie palce na komórce, gdy ta obwieściła kolejną wiadomość. – _Reputacja_ – rzucił, a jego złośliwy uśmiech się poszerzył. – Chronisz się w skorupie zimnego cyborga bez emocji i myśl, że mogę ją rozbić i pokazać całemu krajowi, ile sentymentów kryje się w środku góry lodowej, kompletnie cię paraliżuje. Więc… kończymy rozgrywkę, czy próbujesz dalej grać swoimi blotkami?

– Wiele się nauczyłeś od Charlesa Magnussena – powiedział Mycroft, cichym, drętwym głosem. – Gratulacje. Zupełnie się nie spodziewałem, że będziesz do tego zdolny.

– Magnussen używał szantażu dla władzy i pieniędzy, a ja tylko po to, żebyś nie wtrącał mi się do zabawy.

– _Na złość mamie odmrożę sobie uszy_ , jak na to spojrzeć w ten sposób, fakt, to jednak bardziej w twoim stylu – westchnął ze zmęczeniem i ponownie potarł zbolałe skronie. – Odpisz mu. Na pewno czeka z niecierpliwością – oznajmił i, tym razem nie czekając na propozycję Sherlocka, wyciągnął papierosa z jego paczki, po czym objął go palcami w ten charakterystyczny dla niego, odrobinę kobiecy sposób. Detektyw obserwował przez moment, jak nerwowo walczy z zapalniczką, po czym gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i sprawdził dwie wiadomości… trzy, licząc tę, którą dostał dosłownie sekundę temu.

_Kusząca propozycja, ale nie tym razem, kotku._

_Będę to jednak mieć na uwadze, tak na przyszłość._

_Tęsknisz?_

Tym razem Sherlock zdołał pohamować swoją mimikę i gdy wystukiwał wiadomość, jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona; nawet jeśli Mycroft cokolwiek na niej dostrzegł, to raczej nie zamierzał dzielić się spostrzeżeniami. Wiedział, że koresponduje z Moriartym i nawet jeśli tego nie aprobował, to z całą pewnością tolerował i nie planował z tym walczyć, nie w tej chwili. Sherlock posłał bratu krótkie spojrzenie i po omacku sięgnął po papierosa, jednocześnie klikając „wyślij”.

 _Cały czas. Nie mogę się doczekać spotkania._ Zaciągnął się dymem i powoli go wydmuchał, z rozbawieniem zauważając, że Mycroft z trudem powstrzymuje się przed kontynuowaniem dyskusji. Zmienił strategię, wiedząc już, że naciskanie na Sherlocka nie przynosi efektów? Świetnie. Tym oszczędzi im obu czasu i nerwów.

_Myślę, że coś krótkiego wchodzi w tym tygodniu w grę. Jeśli tylko ładnie poprosisz…?_

_Ładne proszenie chyba lepiej działa na żywo._

_Sherlock, zawstydzasz mnie. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co robię w tym momencie z twoim szalikiem i rękawiczkami._

_Możesz je zatrzymać._

_Nie zamierzałem oddawać. Jeśli przyjadę do końca tygodnia, dostanę nowe gadżety na samotne noce?_

_Pomyślę o tym, gdy przyjedziesz._ Odpisał Sherlock, jednocześnie uznając, że dość już wymiany dwuznacznych wiadomości jak na jedno posiedzenie, zwłaszcza takie, gdzie jest bacznie obserwowany przez Mycrofta, który zapewne analizuje i interpretuje każde drgnięcie na jego twarzy. _Mam na głowie brata. Odezwę się później._

_Drogi Mycroft? Cóż za… zbieg okoliczności. Pozdrów go ode mnie._

_Nie omieszkam._ Już miał schować telefon, kiedy poczuł kolejny już impuls, tym razem silniejszy niż poprzedni. Jego dłoń zadrżała i spodziewał się, że zacznie żałować, że napisał coś podobnego, gdy tylko zostanie to wysłane i nie będzie już możliwości cofnięcia wiadomości; tak się jednak nie stało, a wręcz – czuł rozstrajające podekscytowanie za każdym razem, gdy wyobrażał sobie minę Jima na widok jego SMS-a.

_XXX_

Irene byłaby z niego dumna.

– Powiedz mi, na jakich informacjach zależy ci najbardziej, a może coś z tego wybiorę – powiedział Sherlock, odrywając się wreszcie od telefonu. Mycroft wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu kilka sekund, prawdopodobnie walcząc z chęcią ironicznego stwierdzenia, że rozmowa z Moriartym w zadziwiający sposób go zmiękczyła, lecz zdawał sobie sprawę, że takim komentarzem zaprzepaściłby szanse na wyciągnięcie z niego czegokolwiek. Odchrząknął, powoli strzepał popiół z papierosa i dopiero wówczas się odezwał.

– Janine. O co chodziło w tej _zagadce_ , o której mówiłeś?

– Niestety, zakazany temat.

– I, oczywiście, Janine jest nietykalna?

– Jak najbardziej.

– Dziwne, że chronisz kogoś, kto opowiedział całemu krajowi pornograficzne bajki na twój temat – stwierdził, ale ponieważ napotkał na mur milczenia, nie próbował ciągnąć tej kwestii. – Zakładam, że po swojej wycieczce w tamte okolice wiesz już, że wiele lat mieszkała w Brighton i uczyła się w tej samej szkole, co Carl Powers.

– Kiedy się dowiedziałeś?

– Przed przyjazdem tutaj – odparł sucho. – Szukałem jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia, bo ciężko było uwierzyć, że odwiedzałbyś nowy dom swojej przyjaciółki, a potem bez powodu ruszył do tamtej podstawówki. Uznałem, że pod jej nieobecność przetrząsnąłeś jej papiery i postanowiłeś to sprawdzić, skoro jesteś w okolicach.

– Rozumiem, że jej dokumenty są ogólnie dostępne, skoro bez problemu do nich dotarłeś? – spytał Sherlock, nie zamierzając wyprowadzać go z błędu.

– Dla służb specjalnych, tak. Nie ma powodu, by cokolwiek było ukryte – oznajmił, a widząc, że Sherlock jest zainteresowany tym tematem, kontynuował. – Urodzona w Dublinie, mieszkała tam z rodzicami sześć lat, przeniosła się najpierw do Brighton, a potem do Londynu. Jej rodzice są czyści, a jedyna interesująca informacja to epizod z depresją jej matki. Żadnych zatargów z prawem, spraw sądowych, nawet mandatów za parkowanie.

– Jesteś pewny?

– Całkowicie – odparł Mycroft. – Typowi, przykładni obywatele. Gdyby wszyscy w tym kraju tacy byli, policja nie byłaby potrzebna.

– Sprawdzałeś tylko rejestry karne, czy wszystkie?

– _Wszystkie_ – prychnął, nieco urażony. – Uważasz, że czegoś tam brakuje?

– Wiem, że brakuje, ale to nieistotne.

– Sherlock, co… – zaczął, lecz ugryzł się w język. – Poszukam _głębiej_ , jeśli…

– Nic nie znajdziesz – uciął Sherlock, gratulując w myślach Moriarty’emu, że postarał się o całkowite wyczyszczenie zapisków o sprawach w sądzie rodzinnym a nawet tych dotyczących rozwodu swojego ojca – dzięki czemu dokumenty wyglądały tak, jakby Sinead i Henry nigdy nie byli małżeństwem nawet jeśli dysponowało się takimi środkami, jakie miał jego brat. Przez moment rozważał poproszenie Mycrofta o wyciągnięcie wszelkich informacji o sprawie Sinead, ale obawiał się, że mężczyzna zacznie dociekać zbyt mocno i w końcu do czegoś dojdzie. Oczywiście wątpił, czy w jakichkolwiek papierach Moriarty pozostawił dane na swój temat, ale wolał nie ryzykować, że jego brat czegoś się po prostu domyśli albo wyśle swoich ludzi na wycieczkę w teren; w końcu nawet Jim nie był w stanie całkowicie zatrzeć po sobie śladów, bo wciąż istniały osoby, które go pamiętały i do nich dało się dotrzeć, czego jego własne poszukiwania były najlepszym dowodem. Natomiast skojarzenie nazwiska Janine z kimś o imieniu James, gdy dostało się jakiekolwiek informacje na jego temat z okresu nastoletniego i dziecięcego – zdolności w zakresie manipulacji i znikania, geniusz, budzenie w ludziach lęków i agresji – było już jak dodać dwa do dwóch. – Związek Janine i Powersa zaczyna się i kończy na fakcie, że chodzili do tej samej szkoły – oznajmił więc, licząc, że to zakończy tę dyskusję.

– Jakoś nie sądzę, że to przypadek – odparł natychmiast Mycroft.

– Miała ile? Siedem-osiem lat, gdy umarł. Co miałoby ją z nim łączyć? Wspólne kredki?

– Mimo to sprawdzasz listy uczniów z tamtego okresu.

– Tak.

– Bo?

– Mycroft, dość – powiedział chłodno Sherlock, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed zerknięciem na kartki z listą uczniów; tak, na jednej z nich znajdował się oczywiście James Hawkins i to właśnie była rzecz, której lepiej, by jego brat nie zauważył. O ile dało się usunąć konkretne dokumenty danej osoby, gdy było się człowiekiem jak Moriarty, to dotarcie do absolutnie _wszystkich_ śladów na piśmie i ich zlikwidowanie byłoby znacznie trudniejsze. Oczywiście dotyczyło to czasów sprzed powszechnej komputeryzacji, bo był niemal pewien, że już jakieś dziesięć lat później mężczyzna miał możliwość całkowicie wymazać swoją obecności również z rejestrów cyfrowych. Odszukanie wszystkich zbiorczych wydruków z przestrzeni trzydziestu kilku lat to jednak inna bajka. – Zostawiamy temat Brighton. Następny zestaw pytań?

– Moriarty chodził do tej szkoły, a ty go szukasz na tych spisach – powiedział Mycroft, a Sherlock westchnął ciężko, co starczyło za całą odpowiedź. – Obcując ze zwykłymi ludźmi zapomniałeś chyba, że nie jestem tak głupi jak oni.

– Następny zestaw. To twoja ostatnia szansa – nacisnął, a Mycroft niemal zazgrzytał zębami ze złości na takie postawienie sprawy.

– Czego dowiedziałeś się o Moriartym, gdy się spotkaliście? – powiedział jednak, zostawiając wreszcie temat Brighton. – Chcę usłyszeć coś, _cokolwiek_ , czego jeszcze nie wiem.

– A co _wiesz_?

– Jego szpieg w MI6. Na pewno powiedziałeś mu, że o nim wiesz, bo nie byłbyś sobą, gdybyś się czymś nie popisał. Prawdopodobnie rozmawialiście o wydarzeniach sprzed trzech lat, ale nie było to nic istotnego, jakby… – urwał i wbił wzrok w twarz Sherlocka, a po paru chwilach jęknął. – Komunikowaliście się wcześniej. I akurat o tym dyskutowaliście przed spotkaniem na dachu Barts… a on powiedział ci, przynajmniej częściowo, jakie miał wtedy plany, bo nie wierzę, że od początku zamierzał sfingować samobójstwo. Błagam, nie mów, że _pisałeś_ z nim na takie…

– Nie. Mów dalej.

– Rozmawialiście o Magnussenie – kontynuował Mycroft po paru chwilach uporczywego milczenia. – Dedukowałeś go i doszedłeś do jakichś interesujących wniosków, a on, tak jak mówiłeś, zachowywał się na tyle spokojnie, że nie doszło do żadnego starcia... Naprawdę _tylko_ rozmawialiście. Podejrzewam, że oznajmił ci, że wraca do gry i chciał się zorientować, czy zamierzasz znów się z nim bawić. W sumie to tego ostatniego jestem pewny, a o twoją odpowiedź nawet nie muszę pytać – mruknął i pokręcił głową, co musiało spowodować nową falę bólu migrenowego, bo moment później jego dłoń znów znalazła się przy skroni i przez parę chwil Mycroft się nie odzywał, mrużąc oczy i starając się głęboko oddychać, jakby to mogło w jakikolwiek złagodzić jego dolegliwości. – To wszystko, co przychodzi mi do głowy. A chcę wiedzieć, co takiego na jego temat wydedukowałeś, bo to jedyna rzecz, do której bez zobaczenia się z nim w żaden sposób nie dojdę.

– W sumie… akurat to mogę ci powiedzieć – stwierdził Sherlock po paru sekundach zastanowienia. – I w tym możesz mi pomóc.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Rok temu Moriarty został porwany i był torturowany przez kilka tygodni. Mam przypuszczenie graniczące z pewnością, że miało to miejsce w Wielkiej Brytanii. Chcę żebyś uruchomił wywiad i dowiedział się, kto był za to odpowiedzialny.

– Co konkretnie masz na myśli mówiąc, że był torturowany? – spytał Mycroft, nagle sztywniejąc. Sherlock przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie barwną opowieść brata o tym, co robiono Jimowi podczas przesłuchań, w których on również brał udział. Z jakichś przyczyn, sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że robiło mu się niedobrze, chociaż parę lat temu zupełnie go to nie obeszło; wówczas czuł wręcz satysfakcję, gdy wyobrażał sobie, jak para umięśnionych osiłków rządowych trzyma go, a trzeci zadaje ciosy, jak tkwi w ciemnej celi, niedożywiony i odwodniony, z opuchniętą twarzą i podkrążonymi oczami, pozbawiony wystarczającej ilości snu i wymęczony tygodniami przesłuchań. Skrzywił się i bezwiednie zacisnął pięści, czując nagłą falę obrzydzenia do tamtej _wersji siebie_.

– Bicie, przypalanie skóry, połamane żebra, brak snu, niskie temperatury. Standard – wymienił jednym tchem, zduszając wreszcie nieprzyjemne myśli. – Ma uszkodzone biodro i zwyrodnienie w nadgarstku po złym zrośnięciu poważnego złamania. W trakcie ucieczki doszło najprawdopodobniej do jakiejś szamotaniny, podczas której ktoś próbował podciąć mu gardło. Paskudna blizna. Wyszedł stamtąd w strasznym stanie, można wręcz powiedzieć, że _półżywy_. Ktoś musiał mu pomóc i chcę wiedzieć, kto to był. Masz możliwość uruchomić wywiad i się tego dowiedzieć?

– Masz jakieś podejrzenia?

– Były wojskowy, to jedyne, co zdołałem wydedukować.

– Kiedy to dokładnie było…? – spytał dziwnym tonem Mycroft.

– Między listopadem a marcem. Zakładam, że jednak bliżej marca – odparł, a wówczas jego brat zrobił się kompletnie blady.

– Sherlock… – wydusił i wbił zmartwiały wzrok w jego twarz. – W połowie lutego Moran został zwolniony z aresztu i natychmiast rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nie zamierzam ukrywać, że od lat podejrzewaliśmy go o związki z Moriartym, ale nigdy niczego nie byliśmy w stanie mu udowodnić.

– Jak on w ogóle zdołał się wydostać? Przecież zarzuty…

– Przecież ci to mówiłem – przerwał mu mężczyzna zniecierpliwionym warknięciem, w jednej chwili wyrywając się z wcześniejszego stanu. – Usunąłeś taką informację, jako coś mało istotnego? – spytał z politowaniem, a ponieważ Sherlock nie wysilił się na odpowiedź, fuknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego i kontynuował. – Nakaz z góry. Został uniewinniony i oczyszczony z zarzutu terroryzmu, chociaż wszyscy, którzy zajmowali się jego sprawą, wiedzieli, że jest inaczej.

– Skąd konkretni przyszedł…

– Z _samej góry_ – powiedział dobitnie. – Nie wskażę ci osoby.

– W sumie nie musisz – odparł Sherlock z uśmiechem, w którym jego brat natychmiast dostrzegł coś niepokojącego.

– Nie waż się dotykać tej sprawy – syknął przestraszony samą perspektywą Mycroft. – Moran został zwolniony z aresztu w podejrzanych okolicznościach, to fakt, ale dalej nie sięgam nawet ja i nie chcę, żebyś ty próbował.

– Nie martw się, nie zamierzałem tego robić. Wiem już wystarczająco – ponownie się uśmiechnął, nie mogąc już doczekać się, kiedy ta rozmowa się zakończy, by mógł odnowić pewną tak cenną dla niego znajomość. – Zastanawiające, kto pociągnął pierwszy za sznurki, skoro ustaliliśmy już, że Moriarty był wówczas skutecznie uwięziony… – powiedział, po czym wydał z siebie krótkie prychnięcie. – Ale to też możemy zostawić. Moran. Powiedz mi coś o nim. Dlaczego uważasz, że mógłby mieć udział w uwolnieniu Moriarty’ego?

– Bo przez lata działał w wojskowych służbach specjalnych i wciąż ma paru wiernych sprzymierzeńców, którzy dadzą się dla niego pokroić. Najlepsze jednostki z możliwych, służące mu do zadań wyjątkowych. Do pojmania i ukrycia Moriarty’ego na kilka tygodni potrzebny był ktoś potężny, więc siłą rzeczy ekipa, która go odbiła – musiała być nadzwyczajna. A ludzie Morana to pierwsze, co przychodzi mi do głowy, gdy myślę o tego rodzaju akcjach. Nie wierzę, że to zbieg okoliczności, że Moran został uwolniony właśnie wtedy, kiedy Moriarty potrzebował jego pomocy. _Wszechświat rzadko bywa tak leniwy._

– Chcę, żebyś dowiedział się wszystkiego o uwięzieniu Jima – oznajmił Sherlock i przeklął się w myślach, że automatycznie nazwał go po imieniu akurat przy swoim bracie. Chociaż z drugiej strony, nie było na tym świecie osoby, dla której to brzmiałoby dobrze. – Nie interesuje mnie, skąd Moran wiedział i jak się wykaraskał z ciążących na nim zarzutów i nie chcę, żebyś w to się mieszał, bo to strata czasu, natomiast chcę wiedzieć wszystko inne. Kto porwał Moriarty’ego, po co i na jak długo. Co się stało z tym nieszczęśnikiem, który się na to porwał, gdy Moran wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. Ach, i jak już do tego dotrzesz… postaraj się określić, gdzie uciekł i ukrywał się Moriarty przez następne miesiące.

– Masz jakieś typy, od których mam zacząć?

– Szkocja lub Irlandia – wypalił Sherlock i wyszczerzył zęby, gdy jego brat westchnął pod nosem. – Jesteś usatysfakcjonowany taką informacją? Czy będziesz mnie jeszcze o coś męczył?

– Dzięki wieściom o jego uwięzieniu czeka mnie w najbliższym czasie tyle pracy, że… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Sherlock, wiem, że dość mocno… angażujesz się w sprawę Moriarty’ego i że, cokolwiek… knujesz w tej kwestii, nie mam szans cię powstrzymać – wydusił z siebie; detektyw skinął głową, odrobinę zaskoczony takim nagłym obrotem rozmowy, ale był zaintrygowany wystarczająco, by jeszcze nie przerywać Mycroftowi. – Musisz jednak zdawać sobie sprawę, że _flirtowanie_ z tym człowiekiem to sprawa znacznie poważniejsza niż z Irene Adler i jestem pewien, że jeśli zamierza cię zniszczyć lub wykorzystać do dowolnego innego celu, to jesteś wystarczająco mocno zaangażowany, by dać się zmanipulować.

– On nie zamierza mnie niszczyć, a ja nie zamierzam iść z nim do łóżka, bo chyba to właśnie insynuujesz.

– Z nią nie poszedłeś, a narobiła w twojej głowie wystarczająco zamętu nawet bez tego – powiedział Mycroft po paru długich chwilach milczenia. – Moriarty, jakkolwiek całkowicie pozbawiony jej bezsprzecznych walorów, jest od niej znacznie inteligentniejszy i sprytniejszy. A poza tym odkąd się pojawił, bardziej niż ona…

– Nie martw się, nie dam się _uwieść_ , a moja cnota pozostanie nienaruszona – przerwał mu w tym momencie Sherlock, ale ironia w jego głosie wypadła nieco blado. – Masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia poza moralizującymi mówkami o uważaniu, _z kim chodzę do alkowy_?

– Ty naprawdę to rozważasz – wymamrotał Mycroft z niedowierzaniem. – Ze wszystkich ludzi świata, po trzydziestu kilku latach życia, nagle stwierdzasz, że jednak nie jesteś tak całkowicie aseksualny, jak próbowałeś w to wierzyć… i postanawiasz przekonać się o tym przy udziale najbardziej niebezpiecznego przestępcy, z jakim miałeś do czynienia!

– Najbardziej niebezpieczny był Magnussen – wtrącił Sherlock, postanawiając nie wyprowadzać Mycrofta z błędu, chociaż był jak najdalszy od tego rodzaju planów dotyczących Moriarty’ego. Nawet jeśli te, wypowiedziane na głos, brzmiały niepokojąco… interesująco. Nie, naprawdę nie zamierzał wcielać ich w życie, bo to byłoby absurdalne, lecz pozwolenie podobnym myślom zakotwiczyć się w jego umyśle… to przecież zupełnie nieszkodliwe. Dopóki to _tylko myśli_ , to kompletnie nic nie znaczy.

– Gdybyś oznajmił mi, że pociągał cię Magnussen, wysłałbym cię na leczenie – odparł Mycroft ze złością, odrywając go od tych osobliwych rozważań.

– Więc Moriarty nie jest aż taką perwersją? – zakpił, na co jego brat zapowietrzył się z oburzenia.

– Jest _prawie_ taką samą jak Magnussen.

– Myślę, że w momencie, gdy Magnussen leży w grobie, byłby jednak _znacznie_ większą.

– Dopóki nie żyje, nie mąci ci przynajmniej w głowie, więc to akurat plus dla niego – odparował Mycroft; bezsensowna licytacja natychmiast przypomniała Sherlockowi rozmowę z Moriartym w domu Janine. _Uratowałem cię z wygnania… I nie odlałeś mi się do kominka._ Uśmiechnął się do niedawnych wspomnień, co jego brat zinterpretował nie do końca właściwie. – Co ty w nim widzisz? Nie mówię o charakterze i niewątpliwych talentach, tylko… – urwał, po czym pokręcił głową; kolejne skrzywienie i dłoń ponownie wędrująca w okolice skroni. – Nie, nie odpowiadaj. Nie chcę tego wiedzieć.

– Znasz mnie na tyle dobrze, byś wiedział, że moje gusta daleko wychodzą poza banalną cielesność.

– Racja, John Watson też nie zdobyłby tytułu mistera świata – wytknął Mycroft, nawet nie próbując maskować żartobliwym tonem złośliwości, co momentalnie sprawiło, że Sherlockowi zrzedła mina. – Przy czym nawet pomimo swoich rozlicznych niedociągnięć, wciąż wydaje się wizualnie bardziej pociągający od Moriarty’ego. Ten jego _akcent_. Odrażająca mimika i dziwaczne pozy. Cała jego… – wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem i wbił wzrok w zmartwiałą twarz detektywa. – Nie udawaj zdziwionego, drogi bracie. Moje zdolności dedukcyjne są równe twoim, a wręcz pokusiłbym się o stwierdzenie, że w kwestiach interpersonalnych daleko je przewyższają. O tym, jak czułym punktem jest dla ciebie doktor, wiedziałem długo przed Magnussenem. I przed tobą, tak przy okazji.

– Obiecuję przekazać Johnowi, że ci się podoba – oznajmił Sherlock oschle, ignorując kompletnie pozostałą część wypowiedzi brata. – Uprzedzam, nie masz u niego wielkich szans.

– To oczywiste, przecież obaj wiemy, że od wysokich brunetów znacznie przerastających go intelektem woli niskie blondynki z nieciekawą przeszłością – odgryzł się i już miał dodać coś jeszcze, kiedy odezwał się jego telefon. – Przepraszam – rzucił, sięgając do kieszeni płaszcza.

Chociaż nie odezwał się ani słowem przez jakieś trzydzieści sekund, wyraz jego twarzy w tym czasie zmienił się z obojętnego na podenerwowany, potem zszokowany, a wreszcie – wściekły. Sherlock domyślał się, jaka wiadomość była właśnie przekazywana Mycroftowi, lecz nie zamierzał wyprzedzać faktów. Wpatrywał się w milczeniu, jak jego brat zaciskał zęby, jak całe jego ciało się napinało, a niemal wypalony papieros był miażdżony w jego palcach. Gdy mężczyzna powiedział coś, co brzmiało jak niemrawe „zaraz tam będę”, jego głos drżał ze złości.

– Kiepskie wieści? – spytał Sherlock obojętnie i uniósł brew, gdy Mycroft cisnął peta do popielniczki, jakby próbował się wyżyć, co dało nieco zabawny efekt.

– Szpieg Moriarty’ego nie żyje – oznajmił, gwałtownie podnosząc się z miejsca. – Został zamordowany w zamkniętej, pilnie strzeżonej celi.

– Powieszenie?

– Uduszenie wymiocinami.

– Interesujące – odparł Sherlock, czekając na ciąg dalszy, ale nie wykonując najmniejszego nawet ruchu wskazującego na to, że zamierza iść z bratem.

– Miał w żołądku pół litra atramentu. Badamy go, bo musiał zawierać truciznę i nikt nie wie, w jaki sposób…

– Jakiego koloru? – przerwał mu z nagłym podekscytowaniem.

– Co…?

– Atrament. Jakiego był koloru?

– Niebieski. Co to ma do rzeczy?

– Niebieski czy raczej granatowy?

– _Niebieski_ – powtórzył Mycroft z irytacją. – Dlaczego się nie podnosisz?

– Bo nie zamierzam tracić czasu na sprawy, które są już rozwiązane. Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że ten człowiek zginie, zanim cokolwiek zostanie z niego wyciągnięte i oczywistym jest, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. – Wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu i popchnął paczkę papierosów w stronę Mycrofta. – Przydadzą ci się.

– Dziękuję, ale nie – warknął i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi. – Do zobaczenia niebawem, drogi bracie.

– Podeślij mi zdjęcia! – krzyknął za nim Sherlock, lecz jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, było głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenka, która miała być tylko przerywnikiem i zajmować nie więcej niż trzy strony, po uwzględnieniu wszystkich moich notatek dotyczących rozmowy Mycrofta i Sherlocka - znacznie mi się rozrosła i stała dość przegadanym rozdziałem. Obiecuję, że następny będzie mieć nieco więcej akcji...  
> Końcówka może jeszcze ulegać pewnym modyfikacjom, ale to będzie raczej kosmetyka.  
> Jako mały bonus, mój ostatni fanart, pasujący do tego tekstu^^ http://isshi69nikkei.deviantart.com/art/Sheriarty-492377523


	9. Przedmioty

 

***

 

Bill nie próbował czynić Sherlockowi wyrzutów, gdy ten, niosąc w rękach laptop oraz stos papierów, mijał go w drzwiach mieszkania, pogrążony w myślach. Rzucił coś o tym, że wieczorem spróbuje zacząć przeglądać listę podejrzanych absolwentów szkoły w Brighton, po czym machnął ręką i życzył mu powodzenia… w czymkolwiek, co zamierzał robić. Detektyw skinął tylko i obiecał odezwać się, gdy będzie go potrzebować, po czym wystartował w stronę schodów, z głową tak przepełnioną pozyskanymi od Mycrofta informacjami, że wydawała się pulsować.

Oto do całej historii dołączyli dwaj kolejni bohaterowie i to tacy, o których nie spodziewał się już usłyszeć, a na pewno nie w kontekście sprawy Moriarty’ego. Oczywiście tylko jedno z nich wymienione zostało w rozmowie: Moran, który prawie na pewno był tajemniczym wybawcą Jima. Zgadzało się wszystko, jego tajemnicze zniknięcie i oczyszczenie z zarzutów, terminy, profesja – potwierdzała się teoria Sherlocka, że to były wojskowy łamał Moriarty’emu rękę, gdy po jego uwolnieniu zaistniała taka konieczność na skutek niewłaściwego zrośnięcia kości. Aspekt psychologiczny też wydawał się przedstawiać odpowiednio: jeśli tych dwóch spędziło ze sobą czas, w trakcie którego Jim przeżywał rekonwalescencję, a było to dość prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę „zapadnięcie się pod ziemię” Morana, nie chciał okazywać przy nim słabości. Nie przy byłym żołnierzu imponującego wzrostu, szpiegu działającym na wiele frontów, który był w stanie wziąć na swoje barki przygotowanie ataku terrorystycznego w londyńskim metrze. Jim umiał i lubił grać, a przy nim grał niezniszczalną maszynę, której nie straszne są połamane kości, opornie zabliźniające się rany i ciężkie zapalenie płuc oraz dla której pojęcie traumy po koszmarnych wydarzeniach nie istnieje. Dlatego zaszyli się w jakiejś norze, dlatego Jim nie kazał wezwać i zastraszyć jakiegoś lekarza – którego mogli przecież potem zabić. Zamiast tego czekał, aż jego stan będzie na tyle krytyczny, że nie będą mieli wyboru… albo może sam Moran uznał, że ma dość niańczenia majaczącego w gorączce szefa, dotarł do Coreya Butlera i zmusił go, by przejął rolę pielęgniarki. Cokolwiek się tam wydarzyło, Sherlock wątpił, że jest w stanie do tego dotrzeć – z Moranem nigdy nie zamienił słowa i nie miał ochoty zbliżać się do kogoś jego pokroju, nie liczył, że Moriarty opowie mu o tamtym okresie, a wyciśnięcie prawdy z Coreya… zamierzał odłożyć na później. Na razie nie chciał przecież pokazywać Jimowi, czego się dowiedział o jego przeszłości, a to pozbawiłoby go przewagi zaskoczenia.

A poza tym w pierwszej kolejności musiał zająć się drugą osobą, która brała w tym wszystkim udział, tą, o której Mycroft zapomniał i która prawdopodobnie była dla niego martwa i leżała w bezimiennym grobie na Bliskim Wschodzie. Rozglądając się za taksówką, która jak na złość nie pojawiła się od niemal minuty, Sherlock wsunął wolną dłoń do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął z niej telefon; parę chwil wpatrywał się w nią, a wreszcie wpisał z pamięci numer telefonu, kolejny numer, którego nigdy miał nie zapomnieć i którego parę miesięcy temu nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze użyje _dla sprawy_. Nad treścią wiadomości nie musiał się długo zastanawiać, a palce jego dłoni wydawały się same tańczyć na dotykowym ekranie, pewnie i bez momentu wahania.

_Czy twoja propozycja kolacji jest nadal aktualna?_

Wyślij. Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń do taksówki, która wreszcie pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku, a gdy zajął miejsce z tyłu, wyrecytował swój adres na Baker Street i wbił wzrok w telefon, tak nachalnie, jakby próbował telepatycznie zmusić go do odpowiedzi. Przez jego umysł przelatywały obrazy z Irene – ich kolejne spotkania, niedopowiedziane flirty, jej kłamstwa i upokarzający cios, jaki zadała mu na oczach Mycrofta. Miesiące ciszy. I długa, _długa_ rozmowa, po tym, jak uratował ją przed egzekucją. 

Ciąg myśli przerwało mu radio, które taksówkarz niespodziewanie podgłośnił, tak, że wnętrze samochodu wypełniło się bitami irytującej, popularnej muzyki, jakiej nie tolerował w żadnym wydaniu. Byłby zwrócił kierowcy uwagę, gdyby nie fakt, iż usłyszał właśnie dźwięk SMS-a, zwyczajny, bo przecież jego stary aparat, na którym miał nagrane wymowne jęknięcie, dawno temu przepadł.

 _Nie przestała być nawet na moment. Tak się szczęśliwie składa, że jestem w Londynie. Nie, to nie przypadek._ Przeczytał wiadomość dwukrotnie, zanim wystukał odpowiedź, nie bawiąc się w SMSowe dyskusje.

_Kiedy i gdzie?_

_Savoy, dziś o trzeciej. Czekaj w holu. I tym razem nie przebieraj się za księdza._

Sherlock zaśmiał się, lecz darował sobie odpisanie, by ona z kolei zjawiła się ubrana w coś więcej niż biżuterię i buty na obcasie. Zanim jednak zdołał przetrawić fakt, iż oto za parę godzin tak po prostu spotka się w środku miasta z ukrywającą się Irene, która tkwiła tu pod samym nosem Mycrofta, radio zaczęło grać jeszcze głośniej, na tyle, że nie był w stanie skupić się absolutnie na niczym. Poderwał głowę i już otwierał usta, kiedy dostrzegł na oparciu kierowcy, wsunięty częściowo za materiał tapicerki, niewielki przedmiot o znajomym kształcie.

Replika nefrytowej szpilki. Wykonana z plastiku, lecz starannie… i innego koloru niż oryginalna. Niebieska. Jednolicie _niebieska_.

Odchylił się tak, by dostrzec tylny półprofil taksówkarza, ale, ku jego zawodowi, nie był to Moriarty, lecz kompletnie mu obcy mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce, który co chwilę grzebał przy radiu, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się po wnętrzu samochodu, szukając jeszcze jakichś podpowiedzi, lecz szybko okazało się, że szpilka była jedynym podejrzanym elementem, oczywiście poza ryczącą muzyką. Wokalistka o irytującym głosie wyśpiewywała kolejny raz ten sam refren i gdy Sherlock usłyszał go po raz szósty z rzędu, uświadomił sobie wreszcie, że nawet najbardziej idiotyczny przebój nie może być aż tak zapętlony i… och. Wsłuchał się wreszcie w tekst i niemal wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy dotarły do niego słowa piosenki. _Wiedziałam, że sprawisz kłopoty, gdy tylko się pojawiłeś… Zabierałeś mnie do miejsc, w których nigdy nie byłam… Teraz leżę na zimnej, twardej ziemi._

– Przepraszam, co to za stacja? – spytał Sherlock taksówkarza, na co ten sapnął ze złością.

– Bardzo pana przepraszam. Nie mogę przyciszyć tego ustrojstwa. Coś się zacięło, gdy pan wsiadł…

– Proszę zostawić – rzucił, a moment później piosenka przycichła, zastąpiona kompletnie nierozpoznawalnym motywem, po którym odezwał się spiker, posiadający typowy dla pracowników komercyjnych rozgłośni, donośny i drażniąco trajkoczący głos.

– … _Taylor śpiewała tym razem specjalnie dla naszego stałego słuchacza, który za chwilę zadedykuje komuś następny utwór. Jimmy, jesteś tam? No i połączenie nam się urwało… Jednak nie! Jimmy, przekażesz nam swoją dedykację?_

– _Tę piosenkę…_ – Moriarty przeciągnął absurdalnie ostatnią sylabę i zachichotał w sposób, który sprawił, że Sherlock poczuł ciarki na karku – _chcę zadedykować mojemu… kotkowi. Który wszystko dostrzega, ale zupełnie nie potrafi słuchać._

 _– Cóż… to dość nietypowa dedykacja, ale zgodnie z twoją prośbą, dawny przebój australijskiej gwiazdy, której nikomu nie trzeba przedstawiać! Dla ciebie, Jimmy, wysyłam płytę z największymi przebojami lat siedemdziesiątych, a dla was – i oczywiście dla kotka! – „Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia”! –_ Po tych słowach rozbrzmiały pierwsze takty dyskotekowego utworu o słodkiej melodii i tekście, który można było uznać za _romantyczny_. Sherlock wsłuchiwał się w słowa, a każda kolejna linijka, będąca w każdej innej sytuacji zupełnie niewinna i typowa dla wszystkiego, co prezentowano w muzyce rozrywkowej, zyskiwała nowy wymiar, gdy wiedziało się, że zadedykował ją ktoś taki jak Moriarty. Sherlock był niemal gotów przyznać rację bratu, który ostrzegał go ledwie pół godziny temu przed zbyt bliskim wiązaniem się z tym człowiekiem, przed możliwością, że da mu się uwieść i że to go zniszczy. Że ryzyko jest większe niż w przypadku Irene, a całość niemal ociera się o perwersję.

_Myślałam, że oszaleję jednego z tych dni, nie wiedziałam, co mam robić i pojawiłeś się ty…_

_Twoja muzyka rozsadziła mi głowę..._

_Od kiedy cię usłyszałam, od początku wiedziałam, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni…_

_To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia._

– No, wreszcie – sapnął taksówkarz, któremu nagle udało się uporać z radiem, a muzyka urwała się w ostatnich taktach piosenki. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Muszę zabrać to ustrojstwo do mechanika. – Sherlock skinął tylko głową, bezwiednie zaciskając palce na szpilce, która, ze względu na słabość tworzywa, niebezpiecznie się wygięła. Wbijał niezbyt przytomny wzrok w okno, na powoli przesuwające się za nim budynki, w kółko powtarzając w myślach tekst zasłyszanego utworu.

Moriarty lubił się popisywać, to jasne. Lubił aluzje i podteksty, a przejęcie odbiornika w taksówce widocznie należało do jego ulubionych zagrywek, bo przecież kiedyś już to zrobił; chociaż tamta sytuacja była znacznie groźniejsza i bardziej niepokojąca, a miny, jakie stroił wówczas do kamery, wciąż nawiedzały Sherlocka w bezsenne noce, pokaz sprzed paru chwil zrobił na nim nawet większe wrażenie. Z jednej strony przerażało go, że Jim ma możliwości włamania się właściwie wszędzie i że do straszenia go używa czegoś tak trywialnego i śmiesznego jak popowe przeboje, z drugiej… _Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni_. Coś zadrgało w jego wnętrzu, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak przeciąga sylaby, wypowiadając te słowa.

Nie wierzył w to stwierdzenie kilka lat temu, nie wierzył, że niby są identyczni, ani w anioły ani całą resztę bzdur, które wygadywał wtedy Moriarty – w końcu wiedział już, dlaczego wypadki na dachu Barts potoczyły się tak a nie inaczej. Jednak teraz, po wymienieniu iluś SMS-ów i wiadomości, dwóch spotkaniach, zapowiedzi kolejnej gry i wszystkim, czego dowiedział się na temat jego przeszłości oraz, oczywiście, po rozmowie z Mycroftem, słowa te nabrały nowego znaczenia. _Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia._ Nie to, żeby nazywał cokolwiek, co ich łączyło, akurat w ten sposób, bo byłoby to znaczne nadużycie i przesada, ale… zarówno on jak Jim byli skrzywieni, mocno i nieodwracalnie i odczuwanie w ich wypadku też raczej nie miało szansy wyglądać jak u zwykłych ludzi.

 _Od pierwszego wejrzenia._ Jak właściwie Moriarty dowiedział się o jego istnieniu, konkretnie, _kiedy_ się to stało? W jaki sposób się nim zainteresował? Kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczył? Dlaczego chciał się z nim _zapoznać_ , a nie tak po prostu zakończyć grę na czas i po niej go zlikwidować? Czy ich spotkanie, to pierwsze spotkanie, gdy jeszcze udawał związek z Molly, cokolwiek zmieniło? _Nie zrobiłem na tobie wielkiego wrażenia? Cóż… taki był zamiar._ Czy naprawdę tak było…? Nie miało to większego sensu, bo przecież Moriarty musiał obserwować go w Barts od dłuższego czasu, miał mnóstwo okazji, by chodzić za nim po szpitalu, wpatrywać się w niego z cienia, kompletnie niezauważalny; tym wymuszonym spotkaniem kompletnie nic nie osiągnął, oprócz upokorzenia Molly. Po co więc to zrobił?

 _Przebrania_. Przez długi czas Sherlock sądził, że Jim z IT był ewidentnym i niezaprzeczalnym przebraniem. Jak się później okazało, był jednocześnie pierwowzorem Richarda Brooka, a parę dni temu – również mężczyzną, którego Sherlock widział przez moment w domu Janine. Prawdopodobnie był osobą, za którą mieli go rodzice i częściowo otoczenie z czasów szkolnych, może również siostra, nawet jeśli jej postrzeganie w ostatnim czasie uległo modyfikacji. Jeśli więc była to twarz, którą utrzymywał wśród bliskich, zaufanych ludzi jako dziecko, istniała szansa, że to _ona_ była tą prawdziwą i że… och. Że to śpiewający samogłoskami Jim Moriarty, z jego uśmiechem psychopaty i błędnym spojrzeniem był maską, wypracowaną przez lata na potrzeby zbudowania imperium przestępczego. Nikt nie obawiałby się niezdarnego, nieśmiałego _Jima z IT_ … Ale wiele osób się nim zauroczyło. Czy liczył, że Sherlock do nich dołączy, a gdy tak się nie stało, przybrał dla niego swoją fałszywą twarz?

Sherlock odgonił podobne myśli, uznając je za absurdalne. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że gdyby Moriarty był _tylko przebraniem_ , mężczyzna byłby w stanie dopuścić się wszystkich tych paskudnych machlojek, dokonać zabójstwa jeszcze jako dziecko, a parę lat później zamordować w wyjątkowo krwawy sposób – lub zlecić morderstwo – swoją matkę i czworo krewnych. Nie, obie te wersje były jednakowo wiarygodne i jakby… zbyt prawdziwe, żeby którąś wykreślić kompletnie jako fałszywą. Osobowość wieloraka…? Czy to nie byłoby aż nazbyt proste? Tyle że nagle wszystko zaczęło się zgadzać, trauma z dzieciństwa i rozszczepienie jaźni jako mechanizm obronny. Rodzina ze strony ojca będąca ostoją normalności kontra rodzina matki przypominająca o morderstwie, którego był świadkiem mając siedem lat. Słodkie, genialne, kochane przez rodziców dziecko kontra mały psychopata, podjudzający kolegów szkolnych do najróżniejszych okrucieństw.

Czysta psychologia. Przyczyny, niejako oczywiste i symptomy, oczywiste nieco mniej, jeśli nie miało się bliższego do czynienia z Moriartym i nie wiedziało nic o jego przeszłości. Dysocjacja. Odcięcie się od wspomnień, a może ukrywanie ich jako _czułego punktu_? Swoją drogą, może to właśnie było przeciągnięciem struny przez Magnussena, a nie osoba Janine… Odrębne osobowości, niezależne od siebie, aczkolwiek czasem mogące _wiedzieć_ o istnieniu pozostałych. Jeśli był to dobry trop, obie wersje Jima _wiedziały_ z całą pewnością. Co jeszcze mówiła teoria? Drastyczne różnice. Gwałtowne przejścia od jednej osobowości do drugiej, zmiany nastrojów, epizody psychotyczne… _Umarli ludzie… BO TO WŁAŚNIE LUDZIE ROBIĄ…!_ Idealnie. Niemal książkowo. Prawdopodobnie świetnie byłoby mieć teraz Johna, lekarza, który o psychiatrii wiedział zapewne więcej od niego i umiał przełożyć teorię na praktykę… tym bardziej, że znał się na ludziach jako takich i czasem dostrzegał w zupełnie bezsensownych i nieistotnych rzeczach coś, co – podobno – miało zupełnie inne znaczenie niż Sherlock sądził i co było po prostu _ludzką naturą_. Móc zapytać go, co o tym sądzi, móc poznać spojrzenie z zewnątrz, kogoś, kto znał Moriarty’ego i kto, po przedstawieniu powyższych argumentów, mógł wyciągnąć wnioski, które zapewne byłyby słuszne i pomocne…

To jednak było niemożliwe, więc Sherlock zacisnął usta w wąską linię, powtarzając sobie, że myśli o Johnie są ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebuje. Te wszystkie żale i nieodpowiedzenia i fakt, że znów coś ściskało go w środku na samo wspomnienie czasu, który spędzili razem. Rzeczywistość… przesunęła się parę milimetrów i znów poczuł przeciąg i poczucie braku czegoś istotnego, a wszystko to spadło na niego tak gwałtownie, że niemal stracił dech w piersiach. Uciekając przed tym, powrócił do pałacu myśli, do miejsca, które należało do niego i w którym zazwyczaj był w stanie odsunąć wszelkie niechciane myśli na bok. Tym razem się udało.

Leczenie. Cytując znane na pamięć fragmenty podręczników, _mające na celu uporanie się z traumą i zintegrowanie odrębnych osobowości w spójną całość_. Scalenie sprzeczności. Zmuszenie jednostki, by pogodziła swoje różne _ja_ i, niejako, utworzyła jakieś całkiem nowe. Sherlock przymknął oczy, uporczywie próbując pochwycić nitkę rozwiązania, którą już niemal miał w palcach. Podejrzewał, że Moriarty doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego zaburzenia, bo pomimo wszystkich swoich wad i całego tego skrzywienia, był jednak geniuszem i miał ogromną wiedzę oraz zdolności do logicznego myślenia. Czuł, że mężczyzna nie próbował nic z tym robić, a wręcz – wykorzystywał swoją dysfunkcję, tak, że jego maski wydawały się nadzwyczaj wiarygodne. Albo też, jak w sprawie z zapaleniem płuc i licznymi złamaniami… leczył się na własną rękę, zgrywając twardziela i wierząc we własną nieomylność i niezniszczalność.

W rozmowach sprzed kilku lat, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem ustalania z Mycroftem planów na czekającą go konfrontację z Moriartym, podejmowali oczywiście ten temat. Jego brat od samego początku miał listę zaburzeń i chorób psychicznych, o posiadanie których podejrzewał ich wspólnego wówczas wroga, a osobowość mnoga była tylko jednym z nich – obok masochizmu, sadyzmu, rozlicznych psychoz, narcyzmu, borderline a nawet schizofrenii. Twierdził, że muszą się przygotować na ewentualność, że Moriarty zrobi coś charakterystycznego dla którejś z nich i z trzynastu scenariuszy cztery w stu procentach opierały się na założeniu, że tak właśnie się stanie, a kolejnych pięć częściowo uwzględniało tę opcję. Jak się okazuje, czasem należało słuchać teorii Mycrofta, nawet jeśli te nosiły znamiona natarczywego trucia i dmuchania na zimne…

Pomimo ewidentnych przesłanek, by przyjąć za prawdę teorię o osobowości mnogiej, jedna, jedyna rzecz wydawała się Sherlockowi… nie zgadzać.

Ich spotkanie na dachu, to ostatnie. Gdzie było dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Mycroftowi: Moriarty był wyjątkowo, jak na jego możliwości, _normalny i spokojny_. Przy czym, jakimś sposobem, wcale nie brakowało mu ani jego szaleńczego geniuszu, ani nieśmiałego uroku, widocznego choćby w momencie, gdy _przytulał się,_ bo inaczej nie dało się tego nazwać, do szalika Sherlocka, sądząc, że ten na niego nie patrzy. Scalał się. Świadomie bądź nie.

Albo też przewidział, że Sherlock tak właśnie będzie interpretował jego zachowanie i mnogość twarzy i śmiał się do rozpuku, że oszukał jedynego detektywa-konsultanta na świecie, co było równie prawdopodobne jak każda inna teoria. Mężczyzna zazgrzytał zębami. Wciąż nie umiał powiedzieć, gdzie tkwiła prawda, jeśli chodziło o Moriarty’ego i jakkolwiek bywało to stymulujące, to czasem, jak w tym momencie, drażniło jak natrętna drzazga tkwiąca od tygodnia w kciuku.

Dalsza podróż na Baker Street upłynęła mu szybko, gdyż czas wydawał się przyspieszać, kiedy jego myśli krążyły jak szalone a umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Nie zwracał na nic uwagi, a pod samym wejściem do kamiennicy wpadł na młodego człowieka w jaskrawo-niebieskiej kurtce – przy czym zwrócił na to uwagę tylko dlatego, że wciąż miał w pamięci zapisane, by zauważać ten kolor. Otworzył drzwi, ociężale ruszył schodami w górę, a zamknąwszy mieszkanie, zaczął zrzucać z siebie nieświeże ubrania, które po chwili utworzyły ścieżkę prowadzącą do łazienki.

Wrócił do salonu po przeszło godzinie, po długiej, gorącej kąpieli, po której nastąpiły zabiegi pielęgnacyjne będące przygotowaniem przed popołudniowym spotkaniem z Irene. Nadzwyczaj staranne ogolenie szczęki, odżywka do włosów ukradziona niegdyś Molly, a na koniec absurdalnie droga, modna woda po goleniu, którą wykrył niegdyś u brata i uznał, że nie potrzebuje on takiego zapachu, o ile nie chce zgrywać podstarzałego księgowego, podkradającego kosmetyki dwudziestoletniemu synowi. Wróciwszy do salonu, włączył laptop oraz telewizor, a następnie ruszył do kuchni zrobić sobie herbatę. Na stole leżało świeże pieczywo – pani Hudson musiała go zaopatrzyć – więc, oczekując na wodę, bezmyślnie chwycił najmniejszą ze słodkawych bułek i podszedł z nią do okna. Oparł się łokciami o parapet, ciaśniej opatulając nieco wilgotnym szlafrokiem, po czym zerknął w dół. I niemal udławił się kawałkiem pieczywa.

Mężczyzna w niebieskiej kurtce, na którego wpadł wcześniej. A obok młoda dziewczyna z kilkunastoma, równie niebieskimi balonami, tak nieprzystającymi do styczniowego, brzydkiego dnia, że absolutnie nie można było uznać tego za przypadek. Oboje sunęli chodnikiem leniwym tempem, kierując się w stronę rogu, zza którego obrać mogli rozmaite kierunki, tak, że Sherlock nie zdołałby już dopaść żadnego z nich. Nie zastanawiając się nawet chwili, wypadł do salonu, wcisnął się w buty i zarzucił płaszcz wprost na szlafrok; w telewizorze miał uruchomioną stację muzyczną – której z całej pewnością nie włączał – a popowa gwiazdka ponownie śpiewała _twoja muzyka rozsadziła mi głowę_.

Nie zamykając nawet drzwi, wystrzelił na zewnątrz, całkowicie ignorując niską temperaturę i mokre wciąż włosy, a także brak bielizny czy choćby skarpetek. Najszybciej, jak był w stanie, okrążył budynek, by kilkanaście sekund później znaleźć się w miejscu, gdzie miał w zasięgu wzroku róg, za którym zniknąć musiała dostrzeżona przez okno para. Zanim jednak pokonał choćby połowę drogi, ulicą wstrząsnął potężny huk, po którym zawyły alarmy samochodów, a ponad budynki wzbiła się chmura żaru i dymu. Piski kobiet, odległy odgłos syreny i biegający bezsensownie ludzie – większość odsuwając się od wypadku, ale spora część ruszając właśnie w jego stronę, niektórzy z wyciągniętymi telefonami wyposażonymi w kamery. Sherlock, rzecz jasna, pognał za tą drugą grupą, przeklinając w myślach cały świat, swoje rozproszenie i ignorancję, bo przecież jak mógł nie ruszyć za człowiekiem w niebieskiej kurtce, gdy ten dosłownie wpadł na niego pod samym domem?!

– Boże, to chyba atak terrorystyczny! – usłyszał tuż za sobą podniecony głos młodej kobiety, która wydawała się być jednocześnie podekscytowana i przerażona tym faktem. W dłoni trzymała włączoną komórkę, więc to pierwsze musiało przeważać. – Niech się pan odsunie, muszę to zobaczyć! – pisnęła, gdy równo z Sherlockiem dotarli do przecznicy, na której doszło do wypadku. Chociaż przez moment mężczyzna miał ochotę odpowiedzieć jej czymś chamskim, a raczej – _wydedukować_ ją w najbardziej parszywy sposób, głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

Pomiędzy tłumem rozkrzyczanych gapiów, jego oczom ukazał się widok palących się szczątków rządowego samochodu. Identycznego jak te, których używał jego brat… a sądząc po końcówce numeru rejestracyjnego, który dostrzegł po chwili, _jednego z nich_. Zaledwie parę dni temu zastanawiał się, jak by zareagował na wieść o śmierci Mycrofta z rąk Moriarty’ego i zdusił te myśli, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie jest sobie w stanie tego wyobrazić. Teraz już _był_.

Życie bez ciągłego trucia, bez świętobliwego nauczyciela, manipulującego dupka przekonanego o swojej nieomylności. Cisza na Baker Street, żadnych natarczywych telefonów i SMS-ów, gdy prowadził niebezpieczne, czyli te najbardziej interesujące sprawy. Żadnych tajnych agentów, pluskiew, podsłuchów i stałego monitoringu CCTV, które dotykały zarówno jego, jak wszystkich jego bliskich; żadnych wymuszonych wyjazdów do pałacu Buckingham, konieczności prowadzenia śledztw, których prowadzić nie chciał i odbieranie mu tych najbardziej pożądanych… To całe wtrącanie się, _ciągłe wtrącanie_ , upiorne, irytujące i nieustające, pilnowanie, żeby czasem nie wypalił za dużo i nie zaćpał się, gdy poczuje na to ochotę, aby pozostał przy zdrowych zmysłach czy tego chce czy nie, te wszystkie potępiające spojrzenia, gdy nie spełniał oczekiwań, gdy się wygłupił lub popełnił błąd, inwigilacja wszystkich jego działań i wykrywanie i naprawianie tychże błędów, tak po prostu, jakby jedyną słuszną opcją było opiekowanie się trzydziestokilkuletnim bratem, jakby wciąż był dzieckiem… i ciągłe, niedopowiedziane stwierdzenie _to ja jestem mądrzejszy_ , które Mycroft potrafił wyrazić trwającym ułamek sekundy pogardliwym uśmieszkiem.

To wszystko skończyłoby się, gdyby okazał się, że zwłoki jego brata znajdowały się kilkanaście metrów od niego. Skończyłyby się niespodziewane naloty i podcinanie skrzydeł, również finansowe, bo przecież odziedziczyłby dużo, bardzo dużo pieniędzy, tak dużo, że już nigdy nie musiałby przyjmować irytująco nudnych spraw tylko po to by pozyskać fundusze. Mógłby robić czego by zapragnął, wszystko, _cokolwiek_ , bez człowieka, który całe dzieciństwo sprawiał, że tonął w kompleksach i poczuciu, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry i inteligentny; kto prowadził go za rękę całe życie, jak dziecko, jak rozwrzeszczane, głupie, niesamodzielne dziecko, niezdolne do samostanowienia i przyjęcia jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzialności, a on  – jeśli by tylko zapragnął – faktycznie mógłby przestać zgrywać nudnego dorosłego, gdy rzeczywistość tego wymagała i utonąć w swojej głowie, bez żadnych ograniczeń, bez konieczności tłumaczenia się przed światem i bez żadnej, absolutnie żadnej, nachalnej motywacji do rozwoju, bo przecież po co iść do przodu, jeśli nie ma się przed sobą nikogo, kogo można by wciąż gonić…?

 Fala wściekłego bólu, jaki nagle poczuł, niemal zmiotła go z nóg. Jak w letargu ruszył przed siebie, drżąc na całym ciele i potykając się o nierówne płytki chodnikowe. Odpłynął, kompletnie się złamał, niemal się dusił na samą perspektywę tego, co mogło się stać, co będzie czuł… co czułby, gdyby tam był Mycroft. Jego wnętrze musiało wpłynąć na to, jak w tym momencie wyglądał, bo gdy tak sunął, jak półżywy upiór, nawet najbardziej rozhisteryzowani gapie usuwali mu się z drogi.

– Niech pan nie podchodzi! – krzyknął jakiś mężczyzna, lecz Sherlock nawet na niego nie spojrzał. – To może jeszcze…

– Ładunki wybuchowe były przy zbiornikach paliwa i nic już nie wybuchnie – wydusił, zupełnie nie rozpoznając swojego głosu. Zatrzymał się jednak, wiedząc, że nie ma szans, by rozpoznał szczątki, jakie znajdowały się płonącym wciąż wraku, nie bez odpowiedniego sprzętu i bez umysłu, który teraz wydawał się znajdować w innej galaktyce. To nie musiał być Mycroft, to mógł być ktoś, ktokolwiek, kto na swoje nieszczęście znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu, na liście przypadkowych celów Moriarty’ego. Wiedział to, racjonalnie doskonale to wiedział, lecz cała logika tkwiła jakby obok niego, stała i przyglądała się kompletnie rozbitemu człowiekowi i śmiała z niego, że oto skrywane sentymenty zatętniły w każdej komórce jego ciała, paraliżując go i pozbawiając zdolności myślenia.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu stał tam nieruchomo, lecz nie mogło trwać to długo, bo gdy wyrwał się z pierwszego szoku, który niemal pozbawił go zmysłów, wciąż jeszcze słyszał zbliżające się odgłosy syren alarmowych. Jego wzrok wrócił do normalności, ponownie czuł żar bijący z tlącego się wraku, słyszał szepty i krzyki, czuł, że jego nogi są skostniałe, a mokre włosy oblepiają mu czoło i szyję w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny sposób. Co by zrobił, gdyby Mycroft został zamordowany? To przecież banalnie proste, tak proste, że zalała go fala przerażającej ulgi.

Odnalazłby Moriarty’ego i zabił go gołymi rękami.

– Potrzebuję telefonu – powiedział do samego siebie. – Potrzebuję… telefonu… – wymamrotał i zaczął gorączkowo macać się po kieszeniach, lecz znalazł w nich tylko niebieską szpilkę oraz wygniecioną paczkę papierosów. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, wyrwał komórkę stojącej obok kobiecie, tej samej, która parę chwil temu piszczała z radości, że była niemal świadkiem zamachu terrorystycznego. Ignorując jej wrzaskliwe protesty, wystukał znajomy numer.

Poczekał dwa sygnały.

A gdy usłyszał, jak Mycroft z rozdrażnieniem pyta, o co chodzi, oparł się o ścianę budynku i powoli osunął na chodnik.

– Witaj, drogi bracie – zdołał wydusić, po czym jego usta całkowicie się zawiązały, a gardło odmówiło artykulacji jakichkolwiek głosek. Słyszał głos Mycrofta, ale nie rozpoznawał słów i przynajmniej pół minuty trwał w tym stanie, nie odzywając się ani słowem.

– Sherlock, o co chodzi? – powtórzył mężczyzna z lekkim zaniepokojeniem… a przynajmniej Sherlock zakładał, że _powtórzył_ , bo w swojej głowie usłyszał te słowa po raz pierwszy. – Jesteś tam? Sherlock, co…

– Jeden z samochodów rządowych został właśnie wysadzony pod moim mieszkaniem – powiedział cichym, zadziwiająco spokojnym głosem. – Pewnie zaraz dostaniesz tę informację z…

– Gdzie jesteś? Nic ci się nie stało?

– Siedzę na chodniku – oznajmił i zachichotał niezbyt przytomnie. – Chyba zapomniałem założyć spodni. I skarpetek.

– Idź do mieszkania i nie ruszaj się stamtąd. Będę za dwadzieścia minut.

 

***

 

_Kotku, prosiłem, byś słuchał, a nie tylko patrzył… a mam wrażenie, że nawet nie patrzyłeś._

_Runda przegrana. Tatuś jest bardzo, bardzo zawiedziony._

_Myślę, że następna pójdzie ci lepiej, jeśli będziesz wiedział, że celem będzie tym razem twój brat, a nie tylko jego ludzie._

_Może potrzeba ci prawdziwej motywacji, byś się postarał?_

_Może też kara za przegraną rundę, kilka niewinnych żyć i nierozwiązana zagadka sprawią, że zaczniesz patrzeć i słuchać?_

_W trakcie naszych słodkich flirtów zapomniałeś, że to ja jestem tym złym. Oczekiwałeś czegoś innego? Naprawdę?_

_Do końca dnia masz wolne. Ale jutro wstań wcześnie._

_Byłeś dziś ślepy i głuchy, ale i tak tęsknię. XXX_

Czytając kolejne wiadomości od Moriarty’ego, które znajdowały się na pozostawionym w lokum na Baker Street telefonie, Sherlock nie wiedział, czy miał większą ochotę rzucić aparatem w ścianę czy może teraz, dokładnie w tym momencie, wystartować na ulicę i zacząć go tropić, tylko po to, by zrobić mu poważną krzywdę. Czuł, niemal wiedział, że mężczyzna jest gdzieś blisko, w którymś z okolicznych mieszkań, obserwując całą akcję… może obserwując Sherlocka, wyraz jego twarzy, pozę i przerażone spojrzenie, gdy przez parę chwil sądził, że to Mycroft został moment temu wysadzony w powietrze. Podejrzewał, że Moriarty idealnie to wykalkulował – chciał przekonać się, czy jego brat jest jednym z jego ukrytych przed Magnussenem i przed samym Sherlockiem czułych punktów.

 _Przesadziłeś_. Napisał krótko i ze złością kliknął wyślij, po czym cisnął telefon na fotel, a sam opadł na kanapę i wbił wzrok w sufit. Nie miał ochoty ruszać się stąd aż do wieczora i nawet perspektywa umówionego spotkania z Irene Adler nie pomagała w wykrzesaniu z siebie energii. Po zlocie emocjonalnym sprzed kwadransa opuściły go wszystkie siły, pozostawiając w stanie, jakby został przeciśnięty przez wyżymaczkę. Tymczasem miał się zobaczyć z Mycroftem, który zapewne zjawi się niebawem, zacznie ciągnąć go za język i dręczyć, a w ciągu pierwszych trzydziestu sekund zorientuje się, jak bardzo myśl o jego śmierci rozwaliła Sherlockowi psychikę, nawet jeśli powoli dochodził już do siebie.

To ostatnie było wystarczającym impulsem. Ostatnim, czego potrzebował, to aby jego brat dowiedział się, że w jakiś sposób mu na nim zależy, mimo iż całe życie twierdził, ze jest inaczej. Poderwał się z miejsca i natychmiast wystartował do swojego pokoju, gdzie zaczął gorączkowo wycierać wciąż nieco wilgotne włosy, a następnie wciągnął na siebie przypadkowy garnitur, który niemal wyszarpał z szafy. Zanim wyszedł z mieszkania, powyłączał uruchomione urządzenia – na telewizorze grał kanał informacyjny, a nie żadna zesłana przez Moriarty’ego muzyka – po czym zgarnął komórkę, uporczywie ignorując nowe wiadomości. Napisał bratu zdawkowego SMS-a, że musi wyjść z mieszkania i wróci dopiero wieczorem, a następnie przeszedł dwie przecznice, odsuwając się od miejsca wybuchu i złapał taksówkę w miejscu, gdzie wiedział, że nie sięgają kamery CCTV, których tego dnia zamierzał unikać jak ognia.

Do spotkania z Irene zostały mu blisko trzy godziny, nie było więc sensu udawać się już w umówione miejsce i tam na nią czekać. Podał jednak adres w pobliżu Savoy i spędził dwudziestominutową podróż przeglądając na komórce wiadomości na portalu informacyjnym. News dotyczący wybuchu już się pojawił i został opisany, co zupełnie go nie zdziwiło, jako prawdopodobny efekt zwarcia w instalacji samochodu. Informacji, iż był to rządowy pojazd i że zginęli pracownicy służb specjalnych lub ich ochrona – nie podano. Dziennikarz piszący krótką notkę, na jej końcu polecał Londyńczykom przeprowadzenie zaległych badań technicznych w swoich autach oraz zwracanie uwagi na wszelkie usterki.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce, wciąż jeszcze czuł lekkie dreszcze, lecz z uporem starał się je ignorować. Zaszył się w niewielkiej, cichej kafejce internetowej i tam postanowił poszukać danych dotyczących Lorcana Pattona, by zająć jakoś umysł, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie jest jeszcze w odpowiedniej formie psychicznej do prowadzenia internetowego śledztwa. Zupełnie nie zdziwiło go, że informacji na temat tego człowieka nie było wiele – lokalny polityk, biznesman, rozwodnik, trójka dzieci, śmierć w tragicznym wypadku. Żadnych powiązanych nazwisk, żadnych imion ani konkretów. Lokalna gwiazda, która zgasła przed czasem w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Portale społecznościowe oraz włamanie do paru urzędów w Clane. Mógł oczywiście przeanalizować wszystkie dokumenty, pod którymi Patton się podpisał, ale był pewny, że nic by to nie dało, bo jeśli było tam cokolwiek podejrzanego, Moriarty zapewne to usunął lub też wykasował nazwisko dziadka.

Właściwie tylko jedną rzecz na jego temat można było jeszcze odszukać bez wyjazdu do Irlandii i temu właśnie Sherlock poświęcił kolejne półtorej godziny. Lorcan rozwiódł się ze swoją żoną, która, teoretycznie, mogła wciąż żyć, chociaż w tej chwili była już staruszką. Celował na oślep, wiedząc, jak niewielkie ma szanse, ale po tym czasie znalazł w sieci ślad o ośmiu kobietach z okolic Dublina noszących to nazwisko i będących w odpowiednim wieku. Wpisał wszystkie na listę, opisał sprawę w kilku zdaniach i podesłał całość do Billa, prosząc go, by zorientował się, która z nich wzięła rozwód wcześniej niż w 1997. Polecił użyć wszelkich środków i zająć się tym w pierwszej kolejności, przed szukaniem czegoś interesującego na liście kolegów szkolnych Jima.

Gdy zakończył swoje działania, wyjął telefon, by sprawdzić wiadomości – kilka od Moriarty’ego oraz po jednej od Mycrofta, Johna i Molly. Zaintrygowany, zaczął od tej ostatniej, lecz jego przyjaciółka pytała tylko, czy jest na nią zły za tę sprawę z Jimem. Jimem…! Mimo wszystkiego, co się stało, wciąż nazywała go po imieniu. John pytał, czy mogą się spotkać i porozmawiać, a Mycroft – czy zamierza zająć się sprawą wybuchu czy też ma wpisać w aktach, że to sprawka Moriarty’ego bez dalszych wyjaśnień.

 _Nie; mam sprawę; nie zamierzam_ odpisał kolejno, po czym z westchnieniem zabrał się za SMS-y od Jima, chociaż w tym momencie naprawdę nie miał ochoty ich czytać.

_Nie obrażaj się, to przecież tylko Mycroft._

_No dobrze, aż Mycroft, ale jego nie kazałeś mi oszczędzać._

_W sumie gdybyś wtedy poprosił, nawet bym nie protestował._

_Sherlock, uprzedzałem cię, że to nie będzie łatwa gra._

_Sheeeeerlooooock, nie bądź na mnie złyyyyy!_

Po przeczytaniu ostatniej wiadomości przez moment żałował, że nie ma już telefonu z klapką lub chociaż rozsuwanego – bo wówczas mógłby zatrzasnąć go w widowiskowy sposób i odrzucić na stół. Lub podłogę. Dotykowy smartfon nie zamykał się widowiskowo, za to rozpadał się lub wyłączał od silniejszych uderzeń i tylko niezaprzeczalnie większa funkcjonalność powstrzymywała go w tym momencie od pozbycia się tego irytującego, delikatnego cacka i zakupienia w najbliższym sklepie elektronicznym czegoś, z czego Bill śmiałby się, że jest zdecydowanie za bardzo w stylu retro. Westchnął pod nosem i obrócił komórkę w palcach, zastanawiając, co powinien zrobić. Wściekła odpowiedź i pogróżki mogłyby sprawić, że Moriarty faktycznie zaatakowałby Mycrofta i zrobił to już teraz, ot tak, tylko po to, by przekonać się, na ile słowa Sherlocka były prawdziwe. Ignorowanie wiadomości niosło podobne zagrożenie. Cokolwiek by napisał, było ryzyko, że Jim przeinaczy jego intencje i zrobi coś niewybaczalnego, czym zniszczy całą zabawę, jaką mogła dawać gra, tak, jak to zrobił kilka lat temu, gdy po wszystkich nieznaczących ludziach oplótł materiałami wybuchowymi Johna.

 _Jeśli teraz poproszę, byś go zostawił w spokoju, zrobisz to?_ Napisał wreszcie i przymknął oczy na parę chwil, by następnie otworzyć je gwałtownie i wbić wzrok w telefon, który milczał o dziesięć… dwadzieścia… czterdzieści sekund za długo.

_Co za to dostanę?_

_Czego byś chciał?_

_Zastanowię się i zgłoszę po odbiór._ Tym razem Moriarty odpisał natychmiast, a Sherlock westchnął z niejaką ulgą.

_Do tego czasu sprawa Mycrofta zawieszona?_

_Tak, ale jutro wracamy do gry i zwykli ludzie nadal są zagrożeni. Ach, jeśli nie spełnisz mojej prośby, licz się z konsekwencjami, kotku XXX_

_Nie musisz mi tego mówić._ Odpisał Sherlock i tym razem nie czuł w najmniejszym stopniu potrzeby dodawania mających tak konkretne znaczenie iksów.

 

***

 

Sherlocka nie zdziwiło, że w hotelowym holu oczekiwała na niego poznana parę lat temu asystentka, pokojówka i przyjaciółka Irene Adler w jednym. Rudowłosa kobieta zupełnie się nie zmieniła, nawet jeśli tym razem jej ubrania, chociaż eleganckie, były znacznie bardziej stonowane, tak, jakby chciała wtopić w tłum – co prawdopodobnie robiła.

– Proszę za mną, panie Holmes – powiedziała z odrobinę kpiącym uśmiechem, po czym ruszyła w stronę wind, nie czekając aż podąży za nim. – Pani Adler oczekuje na górze – dodała uprzejmie, wciskając właściwy numer piętra; Sherlock przez moment wpatrywał się w jej wypielęgnowaną dłoń, na której tkwiła obrączka i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Interesujące.

– Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem.

– Ależ panie Holmes, pan zawsze przybywa dokładnie o czasie – odparła ze zdawkowym uśmiechem, sprawiającym, że przez moment przypominała nieco Antheę. Gdy wysiedli z windy, ruszyła przed siebie szybkim, miarowym krokiem, stukając obcasami o marmurową posadzkę. – Zapraszam – powiedziała, otwierając przed nim drzwi apartamentu.

Irene Adler, siedząca w miękkim fotelu po drugiej stronie salonu, poderwała głowę znad książki, a na jej umalowane wściekłą czerwienią usta wypłynął szeroki uśmiech. Zgodnie z jego niewypowiedzianą prośbą, była ubrana znacznie bardziej kompletnie niż przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu – czarna spódnica sięgająca kolan, cienki, kremowy golf, dyskretna biżuteria, buty na obcasie, lecz nie tak zjawiskowym, jaki miała zwyczaj nosić. Ciemne włosy upięte wysoko, ale nie w ostentacyjnie wytworny sposób, staranny, lecz nie przesadny makijaż – pomijając oczywiście usta. Zanim Sherlock zdołał dostrzec z tej odległości coś więcej, wskazała miejsce naprzeciwko siebie, po czym wykonała gest, po którym jej przyjaciółka zniknęła za drzwiami sąsiedniego pokoju.

– Witam, panie Holmes. Długo musiałam czekać na odpowiedź.

– Podobno zawsze przychodzę o właściwym czasie – oznajmił, zbliżając się do niej.

– O tak, zdecydowanie – odparła i skinęła na niego nieco bardziej natarczywie. Sherlock pospiesznie usiadł na fotelu i uniósł wzrok, by utkwić go w jej twarzy, z której nie potrafił czytać i która była dla niego tak kompletną zagadką. Tyle że teraz…

Teraz już nie była.

_Niedawno zmieniła dietę, przestała farbować włosy, szczęśliwie zakochana._

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy dedukcje napłynęły same z siebie, jakby miał do czynienia ze zwykłym człowiekiem, jakich spotykał na co dzień.

– Zaskoczyłam pana, prawda? Ze wszystkich kobiet, z jakimi miał pan do czynienia, akurat _ja_?

_Długoterminowy związek, ukrywanie się, przyjazd do Anglii nie dalej jak trzy dni temu, poronienie pół roku temu, wahania wagi…_

_Ciąża. Dziewiąty lub dziesiąty tydzień._

– Bardziej niż mógłbym przypuszczać – wymamrotał i odchrząknął. – Gratulacje.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała z uśmiechem, który wydał mu się nieco odległy, po czym pospiesznie się otrząsnęła i zrobiła… coś, co sprawiło, że jej twarz nagle stała się maską, a dedukcje, przed chwilą tak oczywiste, zaczęły się rozmywać. Sherlock otworzył szerzej oczy, niezdolny skomentować tego w żaden sposób. – Co pana do mnie sprowadza, panie Holmes? Po tylu latach…?

– James Moriarty – odparł nieco niemrawo.

– Tak, mogłam się tego spodziewać – westchnęła z fałszywą urazą. – Zawsze ktoś inny, zawsze _mężczyzna_.

– Wydaje się, że nie powinnaś być zazdrosna, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności – stwierdził, na co Irene zaśmiała się i spojrzała na niego w nieodgadniony sposób; uchyliła lekko usta, spuszczając wzrok, tak, że jej rzęsy wydały się jeszcze dłuższe niż zazwyczaj. – Wiesz, że to na mnie nie działa.

– Tak, ale zawsze bawiło mnie próbowanie – odparła. – Szkoda, tym bardziej, że wciąż jestem twoją dłużniczką. Nie zdołałam nigdy właściwie podziękować ci za ratunek w Pakistanie.

– Możesz, ale nie w sposób, jakiego byś oczekiwała.

– Moriarty – westchnęła z zawodem. – Co chcesz wiedzieć?

– Wszystko.

– Zadzwonił do mnie przedwczoraj i uprzedził, że prawdopodobnie w najbliższym czasie wpadniesz wypytywać o jego nieprzyjemny epizod sprzed roku – oznajmiła, wzruszając ramionami; Sherlock skrzywił się, zły, że Moriarty przejrzał jego zamiary i uprzedził Irene o odwiedzinach. To wytrąciło mu z ręki jednego z asów, ale próbował się tym nie przejmować. – Kazał się z tobą spotkać i pogratulować, że doszedłeś, że brałam udział w jego uwolnieniu, bo przecież musiałeś się tego domyślić, skoro tu jesteś. Och, oczywiście nie wydostałam go osobiście, ale do tego też musiałeś dojść – zaśmiała się i zaczęła okręcać wokół palca z obrączką kosmyk włosów, który wysunął się z jej fryzury. – Zabronił tknąć cię choćby czubkiem paznokcia. Niesamowite. Czy wiesz, jak bardzo to podkreślał? Żebym czasem nie próbowała na tobie swoich sztuczek, bo obedrze mnie ze skóry…? Cóż się stało z Johnem, panie Holmes, że tak drastycznie zmieniłeś swoje zainteresowania?

– Wziął ślub – uciął Sherlock, odwracając wzrok.

–Dla mnie małżeństwo nigdy nie było przeszkodą.

– Nie jestem tobą, droga pani Adler, a John tym bardziej.

– Szkoda. Podobaliście mi się razem – stwierdziła i puściła kosmyk włosów, po czym zamilkła, gdyż do drzwi wejściowych ktoś właśnie zapukał. – Herbata – rzuciła krótko, a wówczas Kate, jakby czytając jej w myślach, wyłoniła się z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, przyjęła od pokojówki hotelowej tacę i moment później stawiała ją na szklanym stole przed Sherlockiem i Irene. Rzuciła detektywowi krótkie, jakby ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, lecz gdy uśmiechnął się do niej, jej twarz momentalnie złagodniała. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Irene sięgnęła po imbryczek i z namaszczeniem rozlała herbatę do filiżanek. – Podczas gdy ciebie i Moriarty’ego… – kontynuowała, jakby im nie przerwano – jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam – dokończyła i wbiła wzrok w twarz Sherlocka, badając go spojrzeniem tak dokładnie, że poczuł się niemal nagi. – Jest taki zimny. Pusty. Nic go nie rusza. Wiesz jak wyglądał, gdy lord Moran go wywlókł z tamtej dziury? Jakby to wszystko go bawiło. Był półżywy, połamany, pokrwawiony i niedożywiony, ledwo trzymał się na nogach, ale miał w sobie na tyle energii by się śmiać. Tylko to potrafi czuć. Rozbawienie lub wściekłość. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak seks mógłby go interesować i jak w ogóle…

– Nie sypiam z nim – warknął Sherlock, zirytowany tymi insynuacjami bardziej niż było to uzasadnione. – I cokolwiek pokazuje, to tylko maska, bo jest jak najdalszy od bycia _zimnym_.

– Przebrania, nie pamięta pan, panie Holmes? Nie ważne jak się staramy, to zawsze autoportret – stwierdziła z nutką rozbawienia. – Mówisz więc, że jest w nim jakaś ciepła iskierka… a może rozbuchany ogień? Panie Holmes, możemy być ze sobą szczerzy, przecież w tych sprawach nic mnie nie zszokuje. Czyżby w tym pokręconym kryminaliście tkwiły nieodkryte przeze mnie… płomienie?

– Całe mnóstwo – mruknął ironicznie. – Przykro mi, że muszę cię zawieść i nie dotyczą tego, o czym myślisz.

– Ogień w charakterze to ogień w łóżku – odparła, pochylając głowę i spoglądając na niego spod rzęs. – Mam dość doświadczeń, by wiedzieć to z całą pewnością. Może powiesz o jego _ogniu_ coś więcej? Mam bogatą wyobraźnię i umiem wnioskować w aspektach, o których ty nie masz jeszcze pojęcia. Z chęcią podzieliłabym się spostrzeżeniami, skoro wasza dwójka…

– Nie zamierzam z nim…

– On zamierza z tobą, a jego zamiary bardzo rzadko nie mają szans się urzeczywistnić – ucięła, sięgając po filiżankę. – No dalej, opowiedz mi o nim. A ja opowiem, co to znaczy. Przecież po to przyszedłeś, drogi panie Holmes: porozmawiać o Moriartym.

– Przyszedłem upewnić się, że miałem rację.

– Czy miałeś? Tak – odparła, prostując się i najwyraźniej wreszcie rozumiejąc, że nie ma sensu dalej ciągnąć rozmowy w tym kierunku, nawet jeśli wydało jej się to rozczarowujące. – Niespełna rok temu dostałam… sygnał. Jednoznaczna informacja, że Moriarty został porwany, nie wiadomo, gdzie jest, nie wiadomo, kto to zrobił, a jego najlepszy człowiek utknął w areszcie i mam go stamtąd wyciągnąć.

– Skąd…

– Ciiii! – syknęła, przykładając palec do ust. – Tego się ode mnie nie dowiesz. Moriarty mógł nie instruować mnie, co mogę powiedzieć, a czego nie, ale wiem, gdzie są granice. Dostałam sprawdzoną informację i to musi ci wystarczyć – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się zdawkowo. Sherlock przygryzł kąciki warg, by się nie roześmiać, gdyż oto miał przed sobą klasyczny przykład tego, iż najważniejsze jest to, co nie zostało powiedziane. Skoro Irene ucięła ostro ten temat, znaczyło to ni mniej ni więcej, że dostała wiadomość od kogoś bliskiego Moriarty’emu. Janine? Ale ona podobno dowiedziała się, że jej brat żyje, dopiero kilka tygodni temu, a ostatni rok żyła w nieświadomości. Jego rodzice? To by było dziwne, przecież powiedzieliby córce prawdę, a poza tym raczej niemożliwe było, żeby ich narażał. Ktoś z przeszłości, ktoś zaufany, może ktoś, kto jest na listach uczniów ze szkoły w Brighton, albo ktoś z Irlandii… szpieg z MI6? To brzmiało prawdopodobnie, w końcu Jim raczej nie miał powodów, by przekazywać Irene informację o tym, że mężczyzna został odkryty i nie żyje. To zresztą… najbardziej by pasowało. Ktoś, kto wiedział, że potrzebują Morana, kto dysponował odpowiednimi środkami finansowymi i kto mógł poinstruować Irene, do kogo ma uderzyć. Zapewnić jej ochronę na czas akcji i wszystko zorganizować. Musiał wyciągnąć od Mycrofta dane tego człowieka, _zdecydowanie_.

 – Przed tym, jak zgarnęli go tamci ludzie, kazał komuś skontaktować się ze mną, bo wiedział, że mam dojścia, które wyciągną Morana i oczyszczą go z zarzutów – kontynuowała tymczasem Irene. – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego chciał akurat jego, dlaczego skoro przed pojmaniem miał moment, by przekazać wiadomość, nie kazał skontaktować się natychmiast z kimś dostępnym… ale musiał mieć swoje powody, dla których chciał Morana i nikogo innego. Nie miałam ochoty mieszać się w tę sprawę, ale zyski były zbyt duże, by je zignorować.

– Co za to dostałaś? – spytał Sherlock, na co Irene zacisnęła usta i odwróciła głowę. Jej maska zaczęła opadać, a kobieta nie potrafiła w żaden sposób tego powstrzymać. – Ach… zapewnił ci to wszystko. – Zatoczył dłonią krąg po bogato urządzonym apartamencie. – Ukrywałaś się za granicą, nie mogłaś skontaktować z nikim bez ściągnięcia na siebie niebezpieczeństwa, byłaś samotna, znudzona i nieszczęśliwa. Nie lubisz żyć ze związanymi rękami, a on zaproponował… co ci zaproponował, pani Adler…? Powrót tutaj? Ochronę, to z całą pewnością. I góry pieniędzy. Ale po co chciałaś wracać? Może do swojej rudowłosej przyjaciółki, która została w Londynie i do której nie odważyłaś się cały ten czas nawet napisać, żeby czasem nie ściągnąć na siebie… albo na nią… uwagi kogoś niepożądanego? Czekałaś na okazję, na spojrzenie kogoś potężnego na tyle, by mógł cię chronić nawet tu, w Anglii. Ciebie i twoją przyjaciółkę, oczywiście.

– Oczywiście – powtórzyła za nim Irene, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

– Moriarty miał już częściowo odbudowaną pozycję w półświatku i chociaż wciąż się ukrywał i nie był wszechmogący, jak kiedyś, miał coś, czego potrzebowałaś: pieniądze. A pieniądze to wpływy. Żeby móc wrócić, uderzyłaś, zapewne mając do dyspozycji jego ochronę, do jednego z byłych klientów, tych naprawdę wpływowych, a jednocześnie mających do ciebie ponadprzeciętną słabość. Tak wielką i tak łatwą do wykorzystania, że przełknęłaś dumę i pierwszy raz od lat zabawiłaś się w dominującą kurtyzanę, a potem zmusiłaś – szantażem czy jakimiś swoimi sztuczkami – by postarał się o uwolnienie Morana. Podejrzewam, że dorwałaś go w swoje sidła za granicą, bo tutaj nie mogłaś wrócić, aż takiej ochrony jeszcze nie potrafiłby ci zapewnić, zwłaszcza gdy był uwięziony i działał rękami kogoś zaufanego. Wykonałaś więc zadanie, Moran wyszedł na wolność, uwolnił Moriarty’ego, a ten dał ci wszystko, czego pragnęłaś. Jesteś bezpieczna i możesz robić co chcesz, oczywiście dopóki zgadza się to z jego planami. To w sumie przykre, że od Mycrofta żądałaś niemal niemożliwego, a teraz zadowalasz się życiem w znacznie mniejszym luksusie niż kiedyś, bez całej frajdy, bez poczucia władzy… zgadzasz się na bycie jego marionetką, ale to ci wystarcza.

– Sentymenty – powiedziała cicho. – Miałeś rację, miłość to największa słabość. A ponadto lata w ukryciu, gdzieś na końcu świata, zmieniają punkt widzenia.

– Gdybyś nie przesadziła w swoich żądaniach do Mycrofta, nie musiałabyś przez to przechodzić.

– A gdybym cię przy nim nie próbowała upokorzyć, nie podałbyś mu kodu do mojego telefonu. Nie musisz mi powtarzać, że przegrałam tamtą rozgrywkę, ale wiesz? Mylisz się, sądząc, że czegokolwiek żałuję.

– Jesteśmy sumą naszych doświadczeń, a wojnę ostatecznie wygrałaś – odparł, na co Irene uśmiechnęła się i ledwo widocznie skinęła głową. – Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwa – powiedział całkowicie szczerze. – I życzę z całego serca, byś nigdy więcej nie była potrzebna Moriarty’emu. Będzie cię trzymał blisko, bo jesteś inteligentna i jesteś świetną… polisą ubezpieczeniową, tak to było, prawda? Ale lepiej dla ciebie i Kate, by już nie próbował cię używać do załatwiania spraw z rządowymi szychami.

– Doskonale o tym wiem – odparła i obydwoje zamilkli; przez jakiś czas sączyli w ciszy herbatę, ale wreszcie Irene odezwała się ponownie. – Będę w Londynie jeszcze tylko kilka dni, bo wyprowadzam się z Kate na stałe. Moriarty uznał, że pilnowanie mnie będzie prostsze za granicą.

– Gdzie jedziecie? – spytał Sherlock, z trudem ukrywając zawód.

– Kontynent. Na północ, to lepsze dla mojej cery. – Zaśmiała się, po czym wyciągnęła rękę i położyła ją na dłoni Sherlocka. – Możemy się już więcej nie spotkać, więc jeśli chciałbyś wiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, to może to być ostatnia szansa.

– Wiesz na temat Moriarty’ego coś, co może mi się przydać? – spytał, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że słowa Irene mogą okazać się prorocze.  – O tych ostatnich miesiącach?

– Po uwolnieniu skontaktował się ze mną tylko raz, informując, że wysyła do mnie człowieka, który spełni wszelkie moje zachcianki i tak właśnie się stało – powiedziała i na moment zamilkła. – Aż do tego telefonu przedwczoraj nie dawał… powiedziałabym, że nie dawał znaku życia, ale to nie do końca tak. Pomijam już ten pokaz, swoją drogą, byłam pod wrażeniem… po prostu cały czas wiedziałam, że mnie obserwuje i pilnuje, by niczego mi nie brakowało. Ściągnięcie do mnie Kate. Lekarze. Pieniądze. Hotele. Ochrona.

– A Moran?

– Czasem się z nim spotykam – wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami. – Dawne dzieje. Jeśli szukasz tropów mających prowadzić do Moriarty’ego, to nie tędy droga, bo to wolny strzelec. Od miesięcy razem nie pracują, na ile mi wiadomo.

– Magnussen? Coś ci to mówi?

– Ten zabity potwór? Oczywiście – parsknęła ironicznie. – Lata temu próbował mnie szantażować. W życiu nikt mnie tak nie rozbawił, jak on wtedy. Mnie! _Królową szantażu._

– On był podobno _cesarzem_.

– Ale ja jestem naprawdę ładną kobietą, jestem _Dominatrix_ i w tamtym okresie miałam wielu przyjaciół, bardzo wpływowych przyjaciół, spośród których na większość nie miał haków. Wycofał się jak oparzony, gdy zorientował się, że z ich pomocą zgniotę go jak robaka, którym zresztą był. Oślizgła, parszywa glizda. Ktokolwiek go zabił, wyświadczył światu ogromną przysługę. Ktoś jeszcze? – spytała, na co Sherlock parsknął z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Siedemdziesiąt. W normie – powiedział, wywołując tym blady uśmiech na twarzy Irene; na moment zacisnął palce na jej dłoni i podniósł się z miejsca. – Powiedziałaś mi wszystko, co mogłaś, nie pakując się w kłopoty. Dziękuję za herbatę i… życzę ci powodzenia.

– Mam nadzieję, że to jednak nie było nasze ostatnie spotkanie.

– Ja też – odparł i już miał ruszyć w stronę wyjścia, kiedy Irene chwyciła go za rękaw i przytrzymała w miejscu.

– Uważaj na siebie – rzuciła, po czym powoli rozluźniła uścisk i uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, jakby postanowiła nie kończyć tej wizyty w nostalgicznym nastroju. – I koniecznie pochwal się, gdy jednak zaczniesz _krzesać z niego płomienie_.

 

***

 

_Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi się z nią spotkać?_

Wiadomość, którą wysłał zaraz po opuszczeniu hotelu, pozostawała bez odpowiedzi przez długie godziny. Sherlock krążył przez cały ten czas po mieście, nie mając ochoty wracać jeszcze na Baker Street. Chociaż następna runda gry miała rozpocząć się następnego dnia, trenował, wychwytując podejrzane, niebieskie obiekty oraz słuchając każdego utworu, jaki rozbrzmiał na ulicy. Dzwonki w telefonach, grajkowie, dudnienie wydobywające się z powoli zapełniających się pubów, reklamy. Ulice, jak na złość, stały się nagle niemal całkowicie pozbawione charakterystycznego odcienia błękitu, a muzyka, okropna, współczesna, modna muzyka, drażniła jego uszy; zazwyczaj wyłączał na nią zmysły i doprowadzało go do szału, że musiał pozwalać dźwiękom wypełniać jego umysł. Gdy zaczął bezmyślnie nucić szalejący wszędzie utwór jakiegoś młodego wokalisty, miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, a pół godziny później odczuł coś podobnego ponownie – kiedy to ruszył za jakimś mężczyzną w idealnie niebieskim płaszczu, który słuchał żeńskiego popu na tyle głośno, że z jego nausznych słuchawek dało się rozpoznać słowa. Po paru minutach okazało się, że nie jest to nikt ważny, jednak gdy dostrzegł, że jest śledzony w ciemnym zaułku, dostał ataku paniki, który z całą pewnością nie był udawany. Sherlock musiał spędzić dobre pięć minut na wmawianiu temu nieszczęsnemu człowiekowi, że z kimś go pomylił, po czym ulotnił się jak niepyszny, uznając, że dość już uciekania przed Mycroftem, który zapewne zamierzał nawiedzić go w mieszkaniu.

Był szczerze zdziwiony, gdy jego brat tylko zadzwonił i oznajmił, że musi pilnie lecieć do Berlina, więc zostawia sprawę wybuchu rządowego auta swoim ludziom. Nie naciskał na spotkanie ani tłumaczenia, co Sherlock robił przez całe popołudnie, co ten przyjął z przedziwną mieszanką ulgi i rozczarowania. Świetnie, że nie musiał się z nim konfrontować, gorzej, że wróciły myśli sprzed paru godzin, kiedy to sądził, że nigdy więcej nie zazna jego natarczywości, będącej objawem źle pojętej, nadgorliwej troski.

Mieszkanie było ciche i puste. Na stole w kuchni wciąż stał kubek z niezalaną od rana kawą, na parapecie leżała nadgryziona bułka; Sherlock chwycił ją i zaczął bezmyślnie żuć, nastawił wodę i ruszył się przebrać, a kiedy pół godziny później tkwił w szlafroku na kanapie, z laptopem na kolanach, nie miał ochoty na nic. Tak, był zmęczony po maratonie z Billem, którego nie odespał właściwie, po nadmiarze emocji i kilku dniach, gdy nie dojadał, bo nie było nikogo, kto wmuszałby w niego posiłki. Gapił się w gotowy twarożek, który znalazł w lodówce obok pudełka z dwoma świńskimi mózgami i niemrawo przebierał w nim łyżeczką. Znów, dobroć pani Hudson, która nauczyła się wieki temu, że zakupy należy po prostu rozłożyć i nie przyglądać się podejrzanym opakowaniom, jakie znajdowały się w kuchni. Zapisał w myślach, by przy najbliższej zapłacie za mieszkanie zwrócić jej pieniądze; odkąd jednak nie mieszkał z Johnem, notorycznie się z tym spóźniał, tak drastycznie, że zaczął wpisywać we wszelkich kalendarzach przypomnienia. Potem przyzwyczajał się do zapisków i zaczynał je ignorować, zapominał o wpisaniu nowych przypomnień lub w momencie, gdy _pamiętał_ , nie chciało podnieść mu się z kanapy. Nie nadawał się do prozaicznych spraw jak prowadzenie domu, zakupy i rachunki i dziękował losowi, że jego gospodyni od czasu jego powrotu do Anglii opłacała terminowo te ostatnie, bo w przeciwnym wypadku prawdopodobnie nawiedziłby go komornik.

Swoją drogą, za to też już dawno nie zwrócił jej pieniędzy.

Westchnął i ociężale zwlókł się z miejsca, po czym, zawiązawszy tylko ciaśniej pasek szlafroka, ruszył do skrytki, gdzie trzymał gotówkę, uznając, że jeśli wyjątkowo o tym pamięta, to należało odwiedzić wreszcie panią Hudson i to załatwić, zanim wciągnie się w gonitwę za Moriartym i wszelkie prozaiczne sprawy spadną na sam dół jego listy rzeczy do zrobienia. Otworzył szufladę z podwójnym dnem i natychmiast zamarł.

Niebieskie piórko. Farbowane, to jasne, ale oryginalnie pochodzące od jakiegoś ptaka miejskiego; szybko przetrząsnął pałac myśli i zakwalifikował je jako należące do gołębia. Zapatrzył się w nie dłuższą chwilę, po czym ostrożnie odłożył na biurku i przyniósł szpilkę, którą wciąż miał w płaszczu. Przedmioty miały dokładnie ten sam odcień, ale jak niby miał stwierdzić, czy coś to znaczyło? Nie znalazł żadnej notki, nie grała muzyka, rozgrywka trwała w zawieszeniu aż do jutra. Tylko przypomnienie, że Moriarty wciąż go obserwuje? Że jest w stanie wejść do jego mieszkania i zostawić po sobie pamiątkę? Czy może miało to głębsze znaczenie?

Piórko i szpilka.

Kompletnie nic mu to nie mówiło, bo jego mózg nie był w najlepszej formie. Potrzebował dużego kubka herbaty z mlekiem, kolejnej kąpieli i przespanej nocy. Postanowił zapewnić sobie to pierwsze u pani Hudson, posłuchać jej ćwierkania i westchnień przez jakąś godzinę, a na razie schować obydwa przedmioty do szuflady, gdzie trzymał pamiątkowe telefony po Irene i Jennifer Wilson; kiedy jednak ją otworzył, ponownie znieruchomiał.

Jego stara komórka. Ta, którą wyrzucił na dachu Barts trzy lata temu. Rozładowana, to było jasne, w dodatku jej karta sim nie mogła działać, bo wyrobił duplikat z tym samym numerem. Ostrożnie otworzył telefon, wyciągnął baterię i zobaczył, że włożona została do niego całkiem nowa karta; zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać szafkę, by odnaleźć starą ładowarkę, a gdy wreszcie mu się to udało, dopadł najbliższego kontaktu i zaczął przebierać nogami w oczekiwaniu, aż bateria ściągnie na tyle energii, by aparat się uruchomił. Gdy tak się stało, z rozpędu wpisał swój dotychczasowy kod PIN, który jednak… nie zadziałał. Jasne, przecież telefon miał nową kartę, więc… Przeklął ledwo słyszalnie. Zagadka, na rozwiązanie której miał jeszcze tylko dwie próby. Nie należało się spieszyć ani podejmować ich pod wpływem chwili, w dodatku w momencie, gdy nie był w najlepszej formie. Spodziewał się, że telefon będzie mu jeszcze potrzebny, ale… później. Po prostu _później_.

Z rozdrażnieniem odłożył komórkę, po czym wyciągnął z szuflady plik banknotów, wpakował do ust sporą łyżkę twarożku i ruszył na dół, zamykając drzwi tylko na jeden zamek. Zapukał cicho, zastanawiając się, czy czasem nie zjawił się za późno, ale była dopiero dziewiąta wieczorem i jego gospodyni raczej jeszcze nie spała. Otworzyła mu z otwartymi ramionami i natychmiast zaczęła wypytywać, co też robi spędzając tyle czasu poza domem, wzbraniała się jakiś czas przed przyjęciem pieniędzy – w końcu wzięła połowę – a wreszcie postawiła przed nim herbatę i spory kawałek ciasta z kruszonką.

– Jak idzie sprawa, mój chłopcze? – spytała łagodnie, na co Sherlock skinął lekko głową.

– W toku. Trochę podróżowałem. Dziś też musiałem coś załatwić.

– Nie było cię, gdy zdarzył się ten straszny wypadek? Przed południem…

– Wybuchł tu samochód. Widziałem to.

– Jakoś nie wierzę, że to coś przypadkowego… Twój brat tutaj był, razem z tymi wszystkimi podejrzanymi ludźmi. Martwił się – powiedziała z lekkim naciskiem.

– Napisałem mu, że wychodzę – odparł obojętnie Sherlock. – I tak, to nie było nic przypadkowego, ale to już sprawa Mycrofta, nie moja.

– Och, Sherlock… – westchnęła, kręcąc głową. – Naprawdę się o ciebie martwił… no i coś podobnego, tak blisko Baker Street…

– To on był celem, nie ja i dobrze o tym wiedział. Jeśli wyglądał, jakby się _martwił_ , to udawał.

– Wydaje mi się, że nie chodziło tylko o ten wybuch – odparła ostrożnie, wpatrując się w jego twarz. – Ta sprawa… te wszystkie ekrany… nie jest bezpieczna, prawda? Nie chciałabym, żebyś wpakował się w kłopoty, ale dopóki ten człowiek jest na wolności, pewnie nie da się ich uniknąć.

– Wierzy pani, że on żyje?

– Oczywiście. Skoro ty w to wierzysz, to jak mogłabym dłużej uważać, że to teoria spiskowa?

– Wiele osób sądzi inaczej – powiedział z przekąsem. – W trakcie przyjęcia wszyscy musieliście uważać, że oszalałem.

– Wcale nie! – zaprotestowała. – Od początku wierzyłam, że masz rację. Tak samo John. I Molly.

– John…? – zdziwił się Sherlock i wbił wzrok w jej twarz. Kobieta smutno pokręciła głową, co sprawiło, że detektyw pożałował, że dał się sprowokować i wciągnąć w ten temat.

– Był tutaj dwa razy, ale cię nie zastał. Porozmawiaj z nim, bo cokolwiek sobie wtedy powiedzieliście…

– Dla jego dobra, dopóki nie zamknę sprawy Moriarty’ego, nie powinien się tu pojawiać – oznajmił, odwracając wzrok, a wówczas pani Hudson westchnęła ciężko i zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę.

– Miałam rację. Małżeństwo wszystko zmienia – powiedziała w końcu. – Tyle że w waszym wypadku poszło… zupełnie nie tak, bo to ty się od niego separujesz, a nie on od ciebie. Odtrącasz go… bo co? Bo nie możesz już spędzać z nim każdej chwili? Bo chcesz mieć go na wyłączność albo w ogóle…?

– Bo Moriarty wysadził dziś w powietrze samochód mojego brata. Dla jego bezpieczeństwa…

– Powtarzasz się i nie jesteś szczery ani ze mną ani z samym sobą. – Wyciągnęła rękę i zacisnęła palce na przedramieniu Sherlocka. – Porozmawiaj z nim. Teraz masz sprawę, która zajmuje ci cały czas, ale kiedyś się skończy… a ty w końcu zostaniesz sam, bo John nie będzie całe życie chodził za tobą i zmuszał do przyjaźni. Nikt nie jest święty i nikt nie potrafi czekać wiecznie, a ty…

– Co?

– A ty już teraz czujesz się samotny. Ja z kolei znam cię na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, jak źle radzisz sobie z samotnością i że to kwestia czasu, aż z nudów wpakujesz się w coś okropnego i znów rozpadniesz się na kawałki. A mi wtedy pęknie serce.

– Daję sobie radę, pani Hudson.

– _Naprawdę_? Nie musisz mi odpowiadać. Odpowiedz samemu sobie, jak _konkretnie_ dajesz sobie radę.

– Mycroft coś pani powiedział – stwierdził z irytacją Sherlock, na co kobieta westchnęła, kolejny już raz.

– Powiedział tylko, bym miała cię na oku, bo szukasz sobie kłopotów i zadajesz z niewłaściwymi ludźmi. Nie mówił nic konkretnego.

– Świetnie – mruknął detektyw i wysunął rękę z objęć starszej kobiety. Spojrzał w dół, na ledwo zaczęty kawałek ciasta i nieruszoną jeszcze herbatę. – Mycroft miał rację. Dokładnie to robię i dlatego tym bardziej nie chcę, by John był w pobliżu, gdy popełnię błąd i coś się posypie.

– Co to za ludzie, Sherlock?

– Najgorsi z możliwych – oznajmił i spojrzał na nią ostrzegawczo. Pani Hudson pojęła aluzję – wystarczająco długo go znała, by wiedzieć, że czasem nie należy naciskać za mocno i interesować się tym, co wyprawia jej lokator. Skinęła głową, a wówczas Sherlock chwycił ozdobną, srebrną łyżeczkę i odkroił nią kawałek ciasta. Jakiś czas wpatrywał się w niego, po czym powoli przysunął go do ust; wziął głęboki oddech, ale wiedział, że następnego dnia prawdopodobnie niczego nie zje, więc końska dawka węglowodanów i tłuszczu przed snem mogła dobrze mu zrobić. Przełknął słodką masę niemal bez gryzienia, popił herbatą i powtórzył czynność jeszcze kilkanaście razy, męcząc się z każdym kęsem.

– Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – spytała pani Hudson, kiedy skończył kawałek ciasta i powoli sączył napój.

– Proszę mi powiedzieć, czy poza Mycroftem i Johnem ktoś się tu kręcił w ostatnich dniach?

– Nikt istotny. Był hydraulik, którego zamówiłam na przegląd, ale byłam z nim cały czas. Listonosz zostawił u mnie korespondencję, ale to tylko ulotki i rachunki. Poza tym nikogo nie widziałam.

– Może mi pani podać te listy?

– Oczywiście, jeszcze ich nie przeglądałam… chociaż leżą tu od piątku. Proszę – sięgnęła na lodówkę i podała Sherlockowi cały plik. Mężczyzna pospiesznie odrzucił na bok rachunki, ale wszelkie materiały reklamowe dokładnie przejrzał. Nowa pizzeria, bar chiński, kredyty, kredyty… jeszcze jedne szybkie kredyty, czy naprawdę wyglądał na kogoś, kto potrzebuje czegoś podobnego? Tania odzież z końcówek serii, wyprzedaż do połowy stycznia. I ostatnia, niepozorna karteczka, która informowała o otwarciu małego klubu, posiadającego automaty do gry.

– Dostała pani coś podobnego? – spytał Sherlock, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie… zresztą takie miejsca raczej się nie reklamują w ten sposób.

– Właśnie… – obejrzał ulotkę wydrukowaną na zwykłym, białym papierze kilkakrotnie, powąchał ją – ulotny zapach spalonego tłuszczu oraz czegoś słodkiego… wanilia…? Wanilia przełamana aromatem dodawanym do przetworów z wiśni. Kartka była zadrukowana tylko z jednej strony, a adres podany na niej był szczątkowy; Balcombe Street, numer domu wskazujący, ze lokum znajdowało się w pobliżu Dorset Square – nie więcej niż pięć minut piechotą stąd. Nie było numeru mieszkania, a był to budynek mieszkalny, należało więc udać się tam, dokładnie go przeszukać i… przeczytał jeszcze raz treść ulotki i zmarszczył brwi. _Serdecznie zapraszamy na otwarcie nowego punktu Booom-bom, poniedziałek, 6. stycznia, już o dziesiątej rano! Niezapomniane emocje, świetna muzyka, nowe maszyny i zabawa lepsza niż wszystko inne! Zatańczysz z radości, gdy się u nas zjawisz! Nie musisz przyprowadzać znajomych, my zapewnimy ci wszystko!_

– Jakaś nietypowa ta ulotka, kto w ten sposób reklamuje kluby? No i ta nazwa, _Booom-bom_? – zdziwiła się pani Hudson, zaglądając mu przez ramię. – Pierwsze słyszę…

– Bo to wiadomość do mnie, a nie reklama – mruknął Sherlock, zgiął ulotkę na pół i wsunął do kieszeni szlafroka, po czym spokojnie wrócił do picia herbaty. Uśmiechał się pod nosem, jednak starał nie okazywać zbyt widocznie entuzjazmu.

– Niesamowite, że nie rzuciłeś się by biec tam już teraz.

– Jutro o dziesiątej. Nie wypada przychodzić na przyjęcie przed czasem – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Spodziewałem się czegoś podobnego. Na pewno nikt tu dziś nie wchodził?

– Mówiłam już – obruszyła się pani Hudson, na co Sherlock zamyślił się; Moriarty w piątek, gdy była roznoszona poczta, nie wiedział jeszcze, że detektyw nie rozwiąże dzisiejszej zagadki, a tymczasem treść ulotki wskazywała na to, że była ona stworzona już po tym wydarzeniu. No nic… skoro mógł podrzucić mu niebieskie piórko w jego mieszkaniu, to jakim wyzwaniem było dodanie czegoś do korespondencji w lokum pani Hudson? Pewnie celowo położył ulotkę tak, że Sherlock spokojnie mógł ją przegapić, w końcu materiały reklamowe znoszone do jego mieszkania przez gospodynię oglądał tylko, gdy szukał czegoś na podpałkę do kominka. A bez tej informacji mógłby jutro krążyć po całej okolicy, wypatrując niebieskich śladów i nasłuchując wszelkich źródeł muzyki. Telefon też mógł jeszcze długo leżeć niezauważony, bo nieczęsto otwierał tamtą szufladę…

– Dziękuję za podwieczorek. I herbatę – powiedział, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Bardzo mi pani pomogła. – Poklepał się po kieszeni szlafroka i uśmiechnął zdawkowo. – Będę się zbierał.

– Jednak tam idziesz?

– Nie. Po prostu muszę się wyspać – odparł, po czym życzył jej dobrej nocy i okręcił się na pięcie, by spokojnym krokiem wrócić do swojego mieszkania. Kiedy znalazł się na miejscu, zerknął na swój telefon i zobaczywszy ikonę zwiastującą nadejście nowej wiadomości, pospiesznie otworzył skrzynkę odbiorczą.

_Tak robią świeży kochankowie, kotku. Mówią o sobie różne rzeczy, chcą wiedzieć o sobie wszystko. Dla ciebie byłoby za proste, gdybyś nie musiał się postarać o tę wiedzę. Dla mnie byłoby nudne, gdybym po prostu ci powiedział._

_Tak naprawdę Irene niewiele mi powiedziała._ Odpisał natychmiast, a komórka oznajmiła nadejście odpowiedzi już po kilkunastu sekundach. Więc Moriarty miał przy sobie telefon i zamierzał… porozmawiać. Sherlock uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie i ruszył w stronę kanapy, po drodze odczytując kolejną wiadomość.

_Powiedziała bardzo wiele, ale jak zwykle nie słuuuuchałeeeeś._

_To twój agent w MI6 się z nią skontaktował, gdy zostałeś porwany._

_Taaaak, ale to nie wszystko. Nie wszystko, zupełnie nie wszystko._

_Wzięła ślub z tą dziewczyną i jest w ciąży._

_Brawo, czego to dowodzi?_

_Że załatwiasz i sponsorujesz jej zachcianki._

_I…?_

_Że moje też byś sponsorował, czego bym sobie nie zażyczył._ Odpisał, po czym zaczął wystukiwać kolejne wiadomości tak szybko, że jego palce niemal wyprzedzały myśli. Wysyłał każde zdanie w osobnym SMS-ie, tak, jak to czasem robił Moriarty… chociaż zupełnie nie wiedział, czemu zdecydował się na taką formę. _Że jeśli tylko będę robił, czego chcesz, ty odwdzięczysz się tym samym. Że jesteś o mnie przerażająco zazdrosny i zniszczysz każdego, kto spróbuje być zbyt blisko mnie. Że nawet ludzie jak Irene są w stanie kogoś sobie znaleźć i że uważasz, że mi też się uda. Prawdopodobnie sądzisz, że uda mi się z tobą, jakkolwiek absurdalne by to nie było._

Po wysłaniu ostatniej wiadomości nie dostał odpowiedz przez ponad minutę, w trakcie której sądził, że oszaleje z nerwowego oczekiwania. Odkrył karty, to fakt, ale mimo tego, co twierdził Moriarty, w tym, czego się dowiedział, nie było niczego niesamowitego i dlatego nie uważał, że musi trzymać swoje wnioski w ukryciu.

_Och, Sherlock, psujesz całą zabawę ot, tak! Wiedząc wszystko naraz. Brawo. Brawo! Dlatego tak cię uwielbiam. Uznam porażkę z dzisiejszego poranka za wypadek przy pracy._

_Wracamy więc do gry._

_Gra toczy się już od dawna, kochanie._

_Moim zdaniem jeszcze się nie zaczęła._

_Zaczęła, ale opowiem ci o tym, gdy rozwiążesz wszystkie zagadki. Spodziewaj się mnie niebawem. Wolę na ciebie patrzeć niż tylko pisać. Ach… i wybacz mi tego Mycrofta, kotku. Obiecuję się poprawić. XXX_

Sherlock automatycznie wystukał odpowiedź, po czym ze złością skasował i… powtórzył to jeszcze dwukrotnie, zanim zdecydował się ją wysłać.

_XXX_

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dosyć długi rozdział, bo „grę” zamierzam zamieścić w oddzielnym i nie chciałam tego inaczej rozdzielać ;) Dwa małe wyjaśnienia:  
> \- wszystkie tłumaczenia, zarówno tekstów piosenek jak i serialowych dialogów, były tłumaczeniami luźnymi i autorskimi i mogą się różnić od oficjalnych;  
> \- Irene to tutaj w pewnym sensie i do pewnego stopnia przyjęcie książkowej wersji (jeśli ktoś nie czytał a zamierza to - uwaga, spoiler!) - gdzie faktycznie była ona w szczęśliwym związku i z całą pewnością nie zamierzała podrywać Sherlocka ;) Swoją drogą, dla samego porównania obu wersji, bardzo polecam doylowy oryginał.  
> I tak bonusowo, utwory z radia to "I knew you were trouble" Taylor Swift oraz "Love at first sight" Kylie Minogue ;)


	10. Gra cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kilkudniowa gra Jima i Sherlocka miała być jednym rozdziałem, ale rozrosła się prawie dwukrotnie w porównaniu do moich pierwotnych zamiarów ;) Nadmiar szczegółów i opisów mnie przygniótł i w efekcie ciąg dalszy, chociaż napisany, muszę dość mocno przeredagować przed zamieszczeniem. Więc - tym razem nieco krócej.

***

 

Poniedziałkowy poranek był zwyczajny do bólu – dżdżysty, brzydki i chłodny, z tłumami ludzi biegnącymi do biur ze świeżymi kawami w plastikowych kubkach, dzieciakami ociężale wlokącymi się do szkół i znudzonymi emerytami tłumnie udającymi się do piekarni i supermarketów. Gdy Sherlock wyglądał przez okno, ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że niebawem ma wyruszyć z domu i zacząć rozwiązywać zagadki Moriarty’ego, tak, jak miało to miejsce kilka lat temu. Miał do dyspozycji adres, dziwaczną nazwę klubu i niemądrą, fałszywą reklamę na ulotce, swój stary telefon, do którego nie mógł się dostać, niebieską szpilkę i pióro, dwie piosenki, na które należało szczególnie uważać oraz kolor, którego nie miał już prawa przegapić. Niewiele. Chociaż z drugiej strony, w czasie pierwszej gry miał czasem jeszcze mniej… nawet jeśli podpowiedzi były wówczas bardziej konkretne. Zdjęcie pokoju – idź do pokoju; buty – odkryj, do kogo należały; Carl Powers – jak zginął. Logiczny ciąg. Podpowiedź, odpowiedź. Teraz miał kilka wskazówek, które nic mu nie mówiły, oprócz oczywiście tego, że Moriarty miał na jego punkcie obsesję, którą żartobliwie nazywał miłością. Co więcej, wskazówki nie były mu dostarczane kolejno, a przynajmniej część odkrył przypadkiem, mogły więc być albo zmyłką, albo dotyczyć którejś z kolejnych zagadek, a teraz być kompletnie nieprzydatne.

Zacisnął zęby i spojrzał na telefon. Moriarty milczał, więc najwyraźniej nie zamierzał dawać mu żadnych sygnałów, że czas zaczynać, a Sherlock nie był pewien, czy przed udaniem się na Balcombe Street nie powinien zrobić czegoś jeszcze. Oczywiście poprzedniego wieczoru przeszukał mieszkanie, włączył telewizor i radio, przejrzał portale informacyjne i forum na swojej stronie, ale nie trafił już na nic interesującego. W przypływie desperacji sprawdził nawet filmiki, na których przed przyjęciem noworocznym znalazł fragmenty z domem Janine, ale obecnie były one czyste.

Wyszedł z domu kwadrans po dziewiątej, aby być na miejscu o wyznaczonej porze, ale mieć czas na rozejrzenie się. Ulice nieco się uspokoiły, większość okolicznych mieszkańców dotarła już do pracy lub szkół, a przechodnie nie zwracali na niego większej uwagi, kryjąc się pod parasolkami i płaszczami przeciwdeszczowymi przed mżawką, która stopniowo przechodziła w nieprzyjemny deszcz. Sherlock wypatrywał koloru niebieskiego, licząc na jakąkolwiek podpowiedź, zanim wejdzie do jaskini smoka, lecz nic takiego nie dostrzegł w czasie krótkiego spaceru na wyznaczone miejsce. Spory budynek wyglądał zupełnie normalnie, bez jakichkolwiek znaków, że znajdowało się w nim coś nietypowego. Zwyczajny blok mieszkalny, podobny jak ten przy Baker Street, parę drobnych sklepików na parterze, dwie staruszki ukryte pod zadaszeniem apteki, wyrażające na jakiś temat święte oburzenie, dziewczyna z szarpiącym się psem, nastolatek palący papierosa w bramie. Sherlock obszedł prawie cały budynek, powoli tracąc nadzieję, że cokolwiek znajdzie, kiedy jego uwagę przykuła witryna zamkniętego sklepu.

Wnętrze było ciemne i ponure, a na wystawie leżały stosy tanich bibelotów, na tyle tandetnych, że nie powinno dziwić, iż właściciel splajtował. Miejsce ewidentnie było opuszczone, lecz w warstwie kurzu wyraźnie dostrzegał ślady, że ktoś majstrował przy ekspozycji nie dalej jak kilka dni temu; podążył wzrokiem wzdłuż oczyszczonej ścieżki i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Za brzydkim wazonikiem z namalowanymi różami leżało kilkanaście szpilek do włosów – identycznych jak ta zamknięta w jego szufladzie. We wszystkich kolorach oprócz niebieskiego.

Uniósł wzrok, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek we wnętrzu nieczynnego sklepu, lecz panowały tam kompletne ciemności; drzwi były zamknięte, a po chodniku kręciło się zbyt wiele osób, by próbował majstrować przy oknie wystawowym. Parę chwil zastanawiał się, co robić, czy faktycznie czekać do dziesiątej na jakiś… znak, czy też zaryzykować włamanie. Aby zyskać na czasie, obszedł ponownie budynek, zaglądając do koszy na śmieci i czytając uważnie okoliczne plakaty oraz banery reklamowe. Nigdzie żadnych wskazówek, nic niebieskiego, nic… grającego. Nieco sfrustrowany wrócił pod sklep i zerknął na zegarek – zostało mu dwadzieścia minut, a wciąż nie miał pomysłu, co robić i jak dostać się do środka. W pewnym jednak momencie z najbliższej klatki schodowej wyszła z papierosem kobieta, której spod kurtki wystawał fartuch, a po krótkim rozejrzeniu się, stwierdził, że parę metrów od miejsca, w którym stał, znajdował się zamknięty jeszcze zakład fryzjerski. Cierpliwie poczekał, aż kobieta skończy palić, a wówczas dogonił ją i uprzejmie przytrzymał otwierane na kod drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i weszli do budynku razem, a gdy tylko się oddaliła w swoją stronę, ruszył w kierunku, gdzie była szansa na znalezienie tylnego wejścia do zamkniętego sklepu. Korytarz był całkiem pusty i gdy wyliczył, że znajduje się pod drzwiami, które uznał za właściwe, pospiesznie wyciągnął z kieszeni wytrych i szybko poradził sobie z zamkiem.

Ze względu na panujące w pomieszczeniu ciemności, zapalił latarkę i wydał z siebie zadowolone westchnienie. Znajdował się w zagraconym zapleczu sklepowym, wypełnionym zakurzonymi pudłami, z  części których wystawały rupiecie pasujące do tego, co widział na wystawie, stosami kabli i opróżnionych segregatorów. Cicho przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, nacisnął klamkę bliższych z dwóch par drzwi – obskurna toaleta dla pracowników – i bez zastanowienia ruszył do drugich. Ustąpiły bez problemu i po chwili znalazł się w środku ciemnego lokalu, który obserwował parę chwil wcześniej z ulicy. Zerknięcie na zegarek; dwanaście minut do dziesiątej.

Włącznik nie działał, był więc zdany na mdłe światło latarki, lecz to mu nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz ekscytowała go atmosfera tajemnicy, jaka dzięki temu panowała w lokalu. Zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, które pozornie wyglądało jak zwyczajny, nieczynny od dawna sklep, którego właściciel przepadł… lub nie żył. Gdy zorientował się, że nie ma tu nic podejrzanego, ani nawet _niebieskiego_ – co akurat było dość dziwne w tak pstrokato urządzonym miejscu – ruszył do lady i parsknął krótkim śmiechem, gdy znalazł pod nią plastikowy baner z napisem Booom-bom, będący pierwszą niebieską rzeczą jaką tu ujrzał. Podniósł go i parę chwil oglądał, a gdy nie dostrzegł niczego interesującego, przesunął palcami po niemal zabytkowej kasie fiskalnej podłączonej do starego komputera. Ze względu na brak prądu, nie dało się ich włączyć, więc po krótkich oględzinach zaczął przetrząsać szuflady; były całkowicie opróżnione, dlatego też gdy znalazł w najniższej – zamkniętej, lecz to nie stanowiło problemu – spory pęk kluczy oraz przynajmniej dziesięcioletnie Nintendo, natychmiast zaczął je badać. Gra uruchomiła się od razu i, co dziwne, na ekranie zbyt dobrej rozdzielczości jak na tak stare urządzenie, wyskoczył komunikat o konieczności wpisania hasła. Tym razem nie zamierzał zgadywać, bo w przeciwieństwie do tego na telefonie, nie miał nawet pewności ile znaków należało wpisać… a raczej wystukać, gdyż konsola posiadała wyłącznie strzałki i przyciski akcji. Wziął głęboki oddech. Jasnym było, że trafił właściwie, miał zjawić się tutaj po to, by znaleźć to znacznie przerobione urządzenie, ale najpierw musiał się do niego dostać, a nie miał pojęcia, jak tego dokonać…!

Zaczął ponownie przeszukiwać pomieszczenie, czując lekką frustrację. Cenne sekundy uciekały, a gdy została minuta do dziesiątej, z rezygnacją opadł na niezbyt wygodne krzesło za ladą, postanawiając czekać, co się wydarzy i licząc na to, że Moriarty nie zostawił tu bomby, która miała wybuchnąć o tej porze. Odliczał sekundy, a gdy wybiła właściwa godzina, niespodziewanie rozbłysło wokół niego mnóstwo niebieskich diod, a komputer automatycznie się uruchomił. Kasa fiskalna zaczęła trzeszczeć i drukować rzędy zupełnie bezsensownych znaków, liter i cyfr, a z niewidocznego głośnika nad jego głową popłynęła muzyka, przypominająca ścieżkę dźwiękową do jakiejś starej gry. Zanim jednak odezwał się wokal, na ekranie monitora pojawiła się twarz Moriarty’ego, w tej jego najbardziej szalonej i przerażającej wersji, przypominająca w jakiś sposób wizję, której doznał w pałacu myśli po postrzeleniu przez Mary.

 _Witaj kotku_ – odezwał się mężczyzna, zagłuszając tekst piosenki; już do końca nagrania mówił prawie wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy wokalista zabierał głos. – _Mam nadzieję, że patrzysz na mnie w tym momencie, bo po zakończeniu tego nagrania dysk automatycznie się sformatuje i spali… i gdybyś w tym momencie sięgał do jednostki centralnej, uprzedzam, że podłożyłem tam maleńki ładunek wybuchowy… maleńki, ale nie na tyle, byś nie poparzył sobie rąk, gdy uruchomisz go zrywając plombę. Grzeczny chłopiec!_ – zapiał i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – _Jeśli dotarłeś do tego miejsca, gratulacje! Wszystko tak wyliczyłem, że jutro zostaniesz bohaterem, jeśli będziesz dobrze rozwiązywał kolejne zadania i dotrzesz do finału tej zagadki we właściwym czasie. Znalazłeś prezenty ode mnie? Może nie wszystkie, ale na pewno kilka… Szpilkę znalazłeś na pewno, bo inaczej raczej by cię tu nie było_ – urwał na chwilę, dokładnie w momencie, gdy w wokalista zaśpiewał _próbuję odnaleźć coś, co może trwać wiecznie._ Sherlock uśmiechnął się, gdyż do tej pory udało mu się wychwycić tylko parę słów, a był pewien, że utwór słyszy po raz pierwszy i nie będzie w stanie go rozpoznać inaczej, jak wyszukując tekst – i ta linijka była pierwszym, co mogło naprowadzić go na trop. Cieszyło go to tym bardziej, że jednoczesne słuchanie Moriarty’ego i próby zapamiętania piosenki były rozpraszające i męczyły już po kilkunastu sekundach. _– Wszystkie rzeczowe podpowiedzi już są na swoich miejscach i przydadzą ci się w kolejnych zagadkach, jeśli oczywiście do nich dotrwasz. A teraz słuchaj uważnie…_ – spuścił wzrok i uśmiechnął się szeroko, a z głośnika zabrzmiały słowa _prawdziwa miłość,_ po których nastąpiło krótkie przejście, a po nim zaczynające drugą zwrotkę stwierdzenie _patrzę jak tańczysz –_ …pamiętasz co ci kiedyś powiedziałem? Uwielbiam ten tekst, tak bardzo, bardzo go kocham, że postanowiłem ci o nim przypomnieć. Spadanie jest jak latanie, spadanie jest jak latanie, spadanie jest jak… laaaataaaanieeee – oznajmił, coraz bardziej przeciągając sylaby. _– Zapamiętałeś? To bardzo, bardzo ważne. Bo widzisz? To wszystko, co mam ci do powiedzenia, kotku. Tyle zachodu, byś usłyszał kilka zdań… mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zawiedziony. Nie będziesz, jak zaczniesz… grać. Powodzenia, Sherlock_ – zakończył, po czym posłał mu buziaka, równocześnie z wokalistą śpiewającym _nigdy nie odejdę_.

Po tym zdaniu wszystko ucichło, a w pomieszczeniu ponownie zapanowała ciemność; jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki dało się usłyszeć, było ciche buczenie dobywające się z komputera, zapewne oznaczające, że dysk twardy faktycznie ulega zniszczeniu. Sherlock nie tracił czasu na rozglądanie się, lecz pospiesznie powtórzył w myślach wszystkie słowa piosenki, które udało mu się wychwycić oraz dwukrotnie odtworzył wypowiedź Moriarty’ego. Na jego ustach zakwitł lekki uśmieszek i gdy ponownie chwycił konsolę, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, co powinien zrobić.

Spadanie… strzałka w dół… jest jak latanie… strzałka w górę. Powtórzone trzykrotnie. Gdy tylko wpisał tę kombinację, urządzenie rozbłysło na niebiesko, wygrało kilka taktów _Staying alive_ , a na środku ekranu pojawiły się słowa _Gratulacje! Zabierz pamiątki i ruszaj! Masz godzinę na dotarcie do następnego miejsca. Wyłącz telefon i nie próbuj go uruchamiać, dopóki na to nie pozwolę._ Napis zniknął po kilkunastu sekundach, a na ekranie pojawił się licznik oraz niewielki fragment mapy Londynu, pozbawiony jednak opisów; Sherlock szybko rozpoznał lokalizację po samym układzie ulic i wiedząc, że dotarcie tam zajmie taksówką przynajmniej pół godziny, pospiesznie zaczął się zbierać. Pomimo jej sporych rozmiarów i nieporęczności, zgarnął tablicę z nazwą lokalu, wcisnął do kieszeni wydruk z kasy fiskalnej, a po chwili zastanowienia – wziął również szpilki w pozostałych kolorach oraz zamknięty korkiem wazonik w róże, gdyż tylko te przedmioty były umieszczone na wystawie niedawno. Rzucił pomieszczeniu jeszcze jedno, szybkie spojrzenie, po czym opuścił lokal tylnym wejściem, a znalazłszy się na zewnątrz, natychmiast zatrzymał taksówkę i podał właściwy adres.

Następne dziesięć godzin spędził na bieganiu po północnej części śródmieścia. Wskazówki na konsoli były jednoznaczne i niemal monotonne przez cały ten czas: otrzymywał mały fragment mapy i czas, w jakim ma dotrzeć na miejsce. Tam, w różnym czasie, znajdował przy śmietnikach, opuszczonych lokalach oraz w ciemnych zaułkach tablice identyczne jak ta, którą zabrał ze sklepu, przy czym każda miała inny kolor, zgodny ze szpilkami, które pobrzękiwały w jego kieszeni. Przy pierwszej lokalizacji dostał nieco więcej czasu, na tyle, że zorientował się, iż z tyłu każdej z tablic znajdowało się wgłębienie, a po wsunięciu w nie szpilki we właściwym kolorze, z niewidocznych głośników płynęły hasła, jakie należało wpisać na konsoli. Pozornie bezsensowne zdania zawierały krótkie kombinacje _spadania_ , _latania_ , _witania_ – to Sherlock poprawnie odczytał jako strzałkę w prawo – oraz _pisania_ – co zapewne miało wskazywać na leworęczność Moriarty’ego. Gdy zrozumiał schemat, zadanie nie wydawały się szczególnie trudne, nawet jeśli fragmenty map były czasem mało czytelne i mylące. Pomijając jednak pierwszą lokalizację, czasu, jaki był mu przydzielany, starczało na styk i czasem zdążał w ostatniej minucie; nie miał pojęcia, co się stanie, jeśli by _nie_ zdążył, ale miał przekonanie graniczące z pewnością, że na ekranie zobaczy wówczas napis _game over_ , a coś w pobliżu wybuchnie. Booom-bom.

Początkowo sądził, że gdy wykorzysta wszystkie piętnaście szpilek, dotrze wreszcie do celu, ale około trzeciej po południu trafił po raz drugi na czerwoną tablicę; oznaczało to, że Moriarty może z nim tak pogrywać, aż Sherlock padnie, wycieńczony nieustannym krążeniem po mieście i stresem, że nie będzie w stanie stawić się gdzieś o czasie. Najbardziej wykańczająca była jednak monotonia i fakt, że nie miał nawet minuty na odpoczynek, wyczyszczenie myśli i zastanowienie się, co to wszystko znaczyło. Ponadto brakowało mu kofeiny – nie miał czasu wstąpić nigdzie na szybką kawę – i czuł, że robi się odwodniony po całym dniu, gdzie właściwie nie miał w ustach nawet łyka wody. Koło czwartej, gdy na dotarcie do kolejnego miejsca miał kwadrans, a znajdowało się ono po drugiej stronie ulicy i dostrzegał już między dwoma koszami na śmieci fioletową tablicę, zatrzymał się przy kiosku i pospiesznie kupił butelkę wody mineralnej. Gdy jednak zapłacił, Nintendo wydało dziwny dźwięk, a pozostały czas na wykonanie zadania nagle zmienił się z piętnastu minut na jedną; Sherlock niemal wpadł pod samochód, dobijając do wyznaczonego miejsca i od tego momentu nie odważył się już w jakikolwiek sposób zboczyć z wyznaczonej mu trasy.

Punktualnie o osiemnastej, gdy wpisał kolejny kod – tym razem było to pięć strzałek w prawo – konsola na moment zgasła, a potem, zamiast mapy, pojawiło się na niej zdjęcie czerwonego jabłka, a na nim wiadomość. _Czyżby nadchodziła pora obiadowa? Jeśli jesteś tam, gdzie powinieneś być, na rogu po drugiej stronie skrzyżowania masz świetną francuską restaurację. Poproś o stolik zamówiony na nazwisko Holmes, zamów na kolację coś, co lubisz i grzecznie zjedz, a wtedy dostaniesz w prezencie kod. Nie próbuj omijać posiłku! Dbam o ciebie i nie mogę pozwolić, byś dłużej chodził głodny. XXX._ Pod spodem było miejsce na wpisanie nowego hasła, więc Sherlock, zgrzytając ze złości zębami, ruszył do restauracji, by wykonać polecenie co do joty. Nie odważyłby się na zamówienie wyłącznie lemoniady i jakiegoś ciastka, bo skoro dostał wyraźne dyspozycje, że ma zjeść pełnowartościowy posiłek… to to właśnie znaczyło.

Przeglądając kartę dań, przypomniał sobie wypady do Angelo i zaczął bezwiednie wyobrażać sobie minę Johna, gdyby ten dowiedział się, w jaki sposób został zmuszony do jedzenia; jego przyjaciel podejmował średnio skuteczne próby przez wszystkie miesiące ich wspólnego mieszkania i na różne sposoby wciskał w niego posiłki, gdy uważał, że detektyw jest niedożywiony, a tymczasem… zaśmiał się niemrawo. Moriarty po prostu kazał mu jeść. _Zjedz, albo tatuś zabije króliczka_. Coś w tym rodzaju. Otrząsnął się z tych dziwnych rozmyślań i zaczepił kelnera, by następnie wskazać mu jedno z dań oraz poprosić o wodę.

Parę chwil po tym, jak złożył zamówienie, Nintendo zamigotało, a napis zniknął, pozostawiając jednak miejsce na wpisanie hasła. Sherlock zamarł, lecz zanim zaczął się denerwować, że coś przeoczył, pojawił się nowy tekst, tym razem znacznie krótszy. _Piętnaście minut przerwy. Radzę zerknąć na telefon._ Zmarszczył brwi, lecz pospiesznie wyjął z kieszeni komórkę, którą następnie włączył; po wpisaniu kodu PIN natychmiast zaczęły spływać liczne powiadomienia, kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń… dwa od Lestrade’a, a potem tuzin od Johna. Oraz SMS-y od obydwu mężczyzn… wpadające na skrzynkę w przypadkowej kolejności, tak, że gdy zaczął je otwierać, w pierwszej chwili nie zorientował się, o co chodzi.

_Wiem, że jej nie znosisz, ale na litość, Sherlock! Odbierz telefon.  Co się z tobą dzieje?_

_Gdzie jesteś? GL_

_Możesz odebrać telefon? GL_

_Odbierz ten cholerny telefon!_

_Oddzwoń, gdy tylko będziesz mógł. GL_

_Pani Hudson twierdzi, że tropisz Moriarty’ego. Boże, ta dziewczyna została porwana, Anderson jest na OIOM-ie, a ty bawisz się z tym psychopatą w kotka i myszkę! Czy ty w ogóle jesteś człowiekiem?!_

_Sherlock, potrzebuję twojej pomocy… Sally została porwana. Oddzwoń jak najszybciej. GL_

_Do jasnej cholery, odbierz telefon ty pieprzony dupku!!!_

Sherlock przymknął oczy i wypuścił komórkę z ręki, po czym chwycił się za głowę, zaciskając palce na splątanych po całym dniu w ruchu lokach. Jego dłonie drżały, a tętno zaczęło szaleć i nagle poczuł, że ma dość, że najchętniej wyrzuciłby Nintendo i wszystkie zebrane przedmioty przez okno, po czym zniknął, po prostu zniknął. Nie musiał nawet czytać napisu, jaki pojawił się na urządzeniu – _Pewnie już wiesz, co się przytrafiło biednej Sally? Tak, kotku, to jej szukamy. Możesz się do nich odezwać, jeśli chcesz, ale potem wyłącz telefon. Powodzenia. XXX_ – by wiedzieć, że za porwaniem Donovan stoi Moriarty. Uderzenie w Mycrofta byłoby przesadą? Najwyraźniej pojmanie jego znajomej policjantki i stłuczenie jej partnera, już nie. Donovan zapewne tkwiła związana w jakiejś dziurze, przerażona i – na ile ją znał – z licznymi śladami stoczonej, bezskutecznej walki, a on miał czekać, aż kelner przyniesie mu posiłek i wmusić w siebie całą porcję, bo inaczej nie dostanie hasła, które poprowadzi go dalej. Ktoś, kogo znał, był w niebezpieczeństwie, a on miał _jeść kolację_ , jakby nic się nie stało…!

Obawiając się, że Moriarty miał gdzieś w lokalu swoje oczy i że skoro dał mu kwadrans przerwy przed posiłkiem, może oczekiwać, iż Sherlock po otrzymaniu talerza natychmiast zabierze się za jedzenie, pospiesznie wybrał w telefonie numer Johna, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę nie miał pojęcia, co powinien mu powiedzieć. Wiedział tylko, że nie może czekać z rozmową ani chwili, jeśli w ogóle zamierza ją przeprowadzić… a zamierzał, bo może był coś, co jeszcze musiał wiedzieć, zanim, znając już cel, ponownie ruszy w miasto.

– Sherlock! Gdzie ty jesteś, do jasnej cholery?! – wrzasnął mężczyzna, odbierając już po pierwszym sygnale.

– Powiedz, co się stało. Nie mogę długo rozmawiać.

– Ty… ty cholerny… – sapnął John, zapewne szykując jakąś wiązankę, więc Sherlock szybko mu przerwał, nie zamierzając tracić ani minuty na emocjonalne nonsensy.

– Nie żartuję, John. Powiedz, co _konkretnie_ się stało. Naprawdę nie mam czasu.

– Donovan i Anderson zostali w południe napadnięci pod samym Scotland Yardem – odparł mężczyzna ostrym, wściekłym tonem. – On został dotkliwie pobity i wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności, a ją kilku facetów unieruchomiło i wciągnęło do auta bez tablic rejestracyjnych. Policja próbowała ich gonić, ale po prostu rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Nic więcej nie wiemy, kamery CCTV okazały się być wyłączone na całej ulicy, świadkowie nic nie wiedzą i nie potrafią wskazać, gdzie pojechał ten samochód. Połowa oddziału jej szuka, ale bez jakichkolwiek wskazówek…

– Więc zostali zdjęci, a wy nic nie wiecie – przerwał mu Sherlock, żałując, że w ogóle fatygował się z telefonem i narażał na wysłuchiwanie pretensji. – Zajmę się tym. Szukajcie jej, jeśli chcecie, ale raczej na nic się to nie zda.

– Sherlock, o co tu chodzi? Mówisz jakbyś…

– Wiedział, gdzie jej szukać? Jeszcze nie wiem, ale się dowiem. – Zerknął na milczące Nintendo i przymknął oczy. – Nie mogę powiedzieć ci nic więcej.

– To Moriarty, tak? – spytał wprost John, a milczenie Sherlocka starczyło mu za całą odpowiedź. – Na miłość boską! Znów bawisz się ludzkim życiem razem z psycholem, który podobno trzy lata temu przestrzelił sobie ten swój chory łeb!!! Jeśli Donovan spadnie chociaż…

– To _on_ się bawi, nie ja. Muszę kończyć. Nie macie po co dzwonić, bo będę mieć nieczynną komórkę.

– Sherlock, co…

– Trzymaj się, John – przerwał mu Sherlock i szybko zakończył połączenie, po czym, nie czekając, aż mężczyzna zacznie do niego wydzwaniać, wyłączył telefon.

I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o męczącą monotonię i bezcelowość całych tych… podchodów, bo to w sumie było najwłaściwsze określenie jego gry z Moriartym. Donovan została uwięziona, wszyscy byli na niego wściekli, prawdopodobnie znów miał zszarganą opinię, a John wiedział już, kto zajmował go w ostatnim czasie i pewnie sądził, że to dlatego jego próby kontaktu z Sherlockiem pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. Policja była postawiona w stan gotowości, a on tkwił w eleganckiej restauracji, gapił się w ozdobną świeczkę i klasyczną różę, które stały przed nim i nie mógł się stąd ruszyć.

Kiedy otrzymał posiłek, miał tak ściśnięte gardło, że każdy kęs wydawał się wyzwaniem. Jedzenie było dla niego kompletnie pozbawione smaku, papierowe i obrzydliwe, tak, że co chwilę musiał popijać wodę, by w ogóle zdołać coś przełknąć. Kelner uzupełnił mu szklankę bez pytania, dwukrotnie. Chociaż wiedział, że od jego pośpiechu zależy uratowanie kogoś, zjedzenie całej porcji zajęło mu niemal dwadzieścia minut, a gdy poprosił o rachunek, musiał oczekiwać na niego kolejnych pięć. Otworzył skórzaną zakładkę i wyciągnął z niej pojedynczą kartkę z ozdobnym napisem _na koszt firmy_ ; pod spodem znajdowała się mikroskopijna strzałka w górę, a obok trzy iksy. Pospiesznie kliknął na Nintendo właściwy przycisk i westchnął z ulgą, gdy na ekranie pojawiła się mapka.

Mijały kolejne godziny, a on wciąż krążył po mieście, kierując się powoli coraz bardziej na północ. Dwukrotnie niemal wpadł na patrolujących ulicę policjantów, których w obecnej sytuacji wolał unikać jak ognia, obawiając się, że Lestrade rozpuścił wieści, by wszystkie wolne jednostki zwracały na niego uwagę. Kilka razy docierał na miejsce dosłownie w ostatniej chwili i przynajmniej dwukrotnie miał ochotę dać sobie spokój z tymi idiotycznymi, wykańczającymi podchodami, co może nawet by zrobił, gdyby nie konieczność odszukania uwięzionej Donovan. Cała bieganina trwała stanowczo zbyt długo, a miejsca były od siebie zazwyczaj oddalone o nie więcej niż pół mili, tak, że szybszą i pewniejszą opcją było dotarcie tam piechotą niż czekanie na taksówkę. Co więcej, tablice, których poszukiwał, były coraz częściej wymyślnie poukrywane, a mrok sprawiał, że tym trudniej było je znaleźć. Teoretycznie… mógł zniknąć w jakimś zaułku, gdzie Moriarty nie miał szans go zaobserwować i wysłać do Lestrade’a informację, czego poszukuje i w jakiej okolicy, ale tłumy policji z całą pewnością zwróciłyby uwagę i był pewien, iż Jim nie zareaguje na nie najlepiej. Albo zakończy grę, uznając, że Sherlock ją przegrał.

Był wykończony. Spędził na nogach z niewielkimi przerwami przeszło szesnaście godzin, a ostatnich sześć niemal non stop chodził, czołgał się po śmietnikach lub skradał po ciemnych uliczkach oraz piwnicach, do których zmuszony był się włamać. Czasem nagrania z kodem były wyjątkowo długie i skomplikowane, czasem dostawał minutę na dotarcie do miejsca oddalonego o kilkanaście metrów, bo tam znajdował się głośnik, raz zamiast niego miał do dyspozycji radio, które nastrajał dobrych kilka minut, zanim złapał fałszywą stację, gdzie Moriarty nadawał kod. Mijała trzecia na ranem, kiedy dotarł do opuszczonego, zupełnie nieoświetlonego budynku biurowego, w którym – jeśli wierzyć tablicom informacyjnym – odbywały się prace remontowe. Miejsce było oddalone od domostw, a samo biuro, oznaczone na mapce niewielkim iksem, tkwiło między nieużywanymi halami magazynowymi oraz obszernym parkingiem. Miało dwa piętra, za to nie posiadało piwnic i Sherlock, któremu tym razem zostało na znalezienie tablicy dwadzieścia minut, po krótkich oględzinach zupełnie gładkich murów, zmuszony był włamać się do środka. Przedmiot, którego szukał – tym razem różowy – wisiał przytwierdzony nad biurkiem recepcji i parę chwil musiał się z nim siłować, by go wyrwać i dostać się do tylnej części. Kiedy wreszcie się z tym uporał i automatycznie wykonał znaną na pamięć czynność, Nintendo rozbłysło rażącym oczy błękitem, zgasło, a potem na czarnym ekranie pojawił się krótki napis oraz licznik, na którym zostało już tylko trzynaście minut.

_Szukaj dalej._

Żadnej mapy ani wskazówki. Sherlock zacisnął pięści i nie zastanawiając się nad tym, że szanse, by sprawdził w tym czasie budynek tej wielkości, prawdopodobnie nie szukając już tylko tablic, były niewielkie. Przebiegł parter, otwierając kolejne pokoje i salki konferencyjne, lecz nie było tam kompletnie nic, nie wiedział, czy w tym momencie szuka już Sally, czy też po prostu _czegoś podejrzanego_. Stracił pięć cennych minut, a dopiero wdrapywał się na pierwsze piętro… Na domiar złego, po sprawdzeniu kilku pomieszczeń, trafił na zamknięte drzwi, posiadające tak nietypowy zamek, że wytrych w żaden sposób nie mógł sobie z nimi poradzić. Spróbował je wyważyć, ale były dodatkowo wzmocnione, a gdy Sherlock przyjrzał im się dokładniej, stwierdził, że wyglądały inaczej od wszystkich na tym poziomie i wstawiono je zaledwie dwa-trzy dni temu. Zaczął gorączkowo macać się po kieszeniach i wyciągnął z jednej z nich pęk kluczy ze sklepu tak gwałtownie, że te wypadły mu z ręki. Schylił się po nie, a wówczas dojrzał na podłodze kilkucalową, niebieską strzałkę wskazującą na drzwi, przed którymi tkwił. Zaczął pospiesznie szukać czegoś, co pasowałoby do zamka, co na szczęście nie zajęło wiele czasów. Przy breloku, oprócz wszystkich kluczy, znajdowała się ozdobna, metalowa rurka z magnesem na końcu, a gdy wsunął ją do dziurki, coś kliknęło i drzwi natychmiast ustąpiły. Przekroczył próg i aż jęknął na widok, jaki pojawił się przed jego oczyma.

Pomieszczenie było wypełnione materiałami wybuchowymi, a znajdujące się na ścianie naprzeciwko urządzenie zapalające tykało upiornie; na środku, na wmurowanym w podłogę, stalowym stołku, tkwiła Sally Donovan, zakneblowana i przywiązana do mebla tak skutecznie, że nie była w stanie wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu żadną kończyną. Jej głowa poderwała się, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia, a na jej opuchniętej, zakrwawionej twarzy odmalowała się tak wielka ulga, że był pewien, iż widok ten jeszcze długo będzie go prześladować. Podbiegł do kobiety i w pierwszej kolejności uwolnił jej usta, po czym, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć jej w oczy, opadł na kolana i zaczął sprawnie rozcinać więzy przy jej kostkach.

– Boże, Sherlock – szepnęła policjantka zachrypniętym od krzyków i knebla głosem. – To wszystko zaraz wybuchnie… Jak… – syknęła, gdy po odwiązaniu od nogi stołka, do jej skostniałej, bosej stopy zaczęła ponownie napływać krew.

– Nic nie wybuchnie – odparł Sherlock, wciąż nie będąc w stanie unieść głowy.

– Kwadrans temu pojawił się licznik… – Na te słowa mężczyzna gwałtownie się odwrócił i, faktycznie, na ścianie na wprost Sally tkwiła niebieska tablica z napisem Booom-bom, a pod nią elektroniczny ekran tej samej wielkości, który wyświetlał upływ czasu pozostałego, co nie ulegało wątpliwości, do detonacji. Cztery minuty. Trzy minuty pięćdziesiąt dziewięć… osiem… siedem…

–Możesz chodzić? – spytał, odwracając się z powrotem w jej stronę.

– Chyba skasowali mi kostki – wymamrotała, nawet w tej sytuacji nie potrafiąc wprost przyznać się przed nim do słabości i niemocy. Sherlock zdusił wściekły krzyk, który aż cisnął mu się na usta, po czym uwolnił jej drugą stopę, a potem rozciął więzy na nadgarstkach; kobieta była jednak przemarznięta i miała kompletnie zesztywniałe palce, tak, że nie była w stanie pomóc mu przy rozcinaniu i rozplątywaniu kolejnych taśm i sznurków. Uporanie się z nimi zajęło kolejne cenne sekundy, a gdy Sally spróbowała się podnieść – i od razu zawyła z bólu, bo, oczywiście, faktycznie miała skręcone lub nawet połamane kostki – zostały zaledwie dwie minuty do detonacji. Sherlock spojrzał na zegar, a potem skatowaną kobietę; nie czekając, aż ta zacznie protestować, że jakoś _sobie_ poradzi, wcisnął jej do dłoni latarkę, wsunął rękę pod jej kolana, a drugą oplótł górną część jej ciała i uniósł ją ze stołka, cały czas wpatrując się wszędzie, tylko nie w jej oczy.

– Obejmij mnie – powiedział cicho i gdy tylko wykonała polecenie, nawet nie próbując protestować, wystartował do wyjścia. Chociaż był półprzytomny ze zmęczenia, skok adrenaliny pozwolił mu względnie sprawnie pokonać korytarz, schody i hol; niemal wyskoczył na zewnątrz i teraz, gdy znalazł się na placu, na którym było jednak nieco więcej światła, przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, nie mając pojęcia, jak silny będzie wybuch. Był na tyle, że fala uderzeniowa zwaliła ich z nóg, mimo iż w chwili detonacji znajdowali się dobrych kilkanaście metrów dalej.

Sherlock, nie podnosząc się z ziemi, jak w transie uruchomił telefon i zadzwonił do Lestrade’a, podając adres i każąc mu przysłać karetkę i straż pożarną, po czym zakończył rozmowę i objął ramieniem wciąż trzęsącą się kobietę. Kiedy był pewien, że nie patrzy na niego – szczęśliwie unikała jego spojrzenia tak samo jak on jej – wyciągnął z kieszeni Nintendo i westchnął z ulgą.

_Wygrałeś!_

_Poszukaj szpitalnych pamiątek._

_Następna gra rozpocznie się o 12:00_

_XXX_

Sherlock nie zareagował na to stwierdzenie nawet mrugnięciem. Miał jakieś osiem godzin, z czego przynajmniej trzy miał stracić na rozmowach z Lestradem, a potrzebował przecież czasu na zbadanie zgromadzonych pamiątek i wskazówek i oraz zorientowanie się, czy gra będzie znów zaprogramowana na Nintendo czy może Moriarty skorzysta z czegoś innego; musiał się przespać chociaż kilka godzin, wstąpić na Baker Street po laptopa i zaszyć się w jakimś spokojnym miejscu, gdzie nikt, poza nieobecnym Mycroftem, nie będzie mógł go znaleźć. Poczekał z Sally, która miała na tyle godności, by nie zadręczać go próbami rozmowy, tylko do momentu, gdy syreny alarmowe były nie więcej niż sto metrów od nich, a wówczas ściągnął z szyi szalik – kolejny stracony w ostatnim czasie – rozłożył go i zarzucił jej na ramiona. Byłby zostawił jej również płaszcz, lecz miał w nim za dużo przedmiotów zgarniętych po drodze, by zacząć bawić się teraz w opróżnianie kieszeni, odpinanie niebieskiej tabliczki przymocowanej do prawej poły i _zgrywanie dżentelmena_.

– Muszę iść. Powiedz im, że tu byłem… i że po prostu musiałem… iść – oznajmił, podnosząc się z ziemi.

– Wskażę nawet inny kierunek, jak postanowią cię gonić – odparła odrobinę zachrypniętym głosem, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. – Dziękuję – dodała ciszej.

– Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak wszyscy, że to był Moriarty i że to _moja wina_ , więc nie musisz się wysilać i być miła. Ani teraz, ani kiedykolwiek.

– Czyja by nie była to wina, uratowałeś mnie. Ja aż do dzisiaj… pewnie bym tego dla ciebie nie zrobiła – przyznała z dziwnym spokojem; Sherlock zamarł na moment, po czym, nie wiedząc, jak miałby skomentować podobne wyznanie, okręcił się na pięcie i pospiesznym krokiem ruszył w stronę zbierającego się już, ospałego tłumu gapiów, którzy powychodzili z najbliższych domostw, obudzeni odgłosem wybuchu. Po drodze wyszarpał z kieszeni telefon, domyślając się, że będzie musiał zamówić taksówkę, bo o tej porze i w takim miejscu raczej żadnej nie złapie. Zajął się tym w pierwszej kolejności, chociaż, poza raportami o nieodebranych połączeniach, komórka wyświetlała informację o nowych wiadomościach. 

_Gratulacje! Jedź na Baker Street i się wyśpij, kotku._

_Co prawda zaprogramowałem Nintendo, by wyświetliło ci początek zabawy na południe, ale… przedłużam ci czas do szóstej. Najpierw idź spać._

_Nie mogę patrzeć, jak jesteś taki zmęczony i biedny. To fatalnie działa na cerę._

_Odezwij się do mnie, gdy znajdziesz początek zagadki…_

_Jeśli znajdziesz, będziesz wiedział, co masz robić._

_Jeśli nie odezwiesz się do szóstej, dwie osoby pofruną do gwiazd._

_XXX_

 

***

 


	11. Gra cz.2

***

 

Dom Mycrofta był najlepszym z możliwych rozwiązań, gdy chciało ukryć się przed policją, natarczywymi znajomymi i całym światem, a jedynym problemem tego miejsca był fakt, iż jego brat z przyczyn oczywistych często w nim bywał. Teraz jednak tkwił w Berlinie i prawdopodobnie był naprawdę zajęty, o czym świadczył brak wiadomości z jego strony; gdyby znajdował się gdziekolwiek w Wielkiej Brytanii i miał choćby parę minut wolnego czasu, zapewne zainteresowałby się już informacją, iż Sherlock wyciąga z zaminowanych budynków porwane policjantki i jakoś to skomentował. Lokum było więc puste, a także chronione na tyle, że nikt, nawet John… a może zwłaszcza on… nie mógł mu tu przeszkodzić.

Przed przyjazdem do ekskluzywnej dzielnicy willowej, wstąpił na Baker Street na parę minut, każąc taksówkarzowi na siebie zaczekać. Wziął dwa laptopy, ubrania na zmianę oraz wszystkie przedmioty, które podrzucił mu Moriarty – nie trudno było domyślić się, że szpitalną pamiątką był jego stary telefon – i klucze do domu Mycrofta, po czym cicho opuścił mieszkanie, starając się pozostać nieusłyszanym przez śpiącą jeszcze panią Hudson. Wolał, aby nikt nie wiedział, że w ogóle się tu pojawił, bo musiałby za wiele tłumaczyć, a tak – za niespełna godzinę miał znaleźć się w wyciszonym, odizolowanym i osłoniętym z każdej strony wysokimi żywopłotami domu, gdzie będzie mieć szansę zająć się sprawą bez czyjegokolwiek wtrącania się. Nie przewidział tylko, iż zmęczenie po wcześniejszym skoku adrenaliny może w końcu wygrać z jego umysłem i ani się obejrzał, a jego powieki opadły i następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, był uprzejmy głos taksówkarza, który informował go, że są na miejscu. Zapewne byłby mniej grzeczny, gdyby podjechali w pod jakiś zwyczajny blok, a nie robiącą wrażenie rezydencję Mycrofta, lecz Sherlockowi nie robiło to różnicy. Zapłacił za kurs nie żądając reszty i od razu podszedł do furtki, lekko się chwiejąc po bezsensownej drzemce w niewygodnej pozycji.

Znalazłszy się w środku, jeszcze przez parę chwil wmawiał sobie, że jest w stanie zabrać się za badanie przyniesionych przedmiotów, lecz był tak znużony, iż uznał, że nie ma to sensu. Miał za sobą dwa maratony z niedostatkiem snu, a czekały go kolejne i jeśli Moriarty twierdził, że przyda mu się przespana noc – a raczej poranek, bo niebawem miało zacząć świtać – prawdopodobnie szykował dla niego coś, do rozpracowania czego musiał wrócić do stanu najwyższej dyspozycji intelektualnej i fizycznej. Ruszył więc najpierw do toalety a potem gościnnej sypialni, ułożył na małym stoliku wszystkie przyniesione rzeczy, rozebrał się i, ostatkiem przytomności ustawiwszy dzwonek w komórce na jedenastą, padł na łóżko. 

Obudził się z koszmarnym bólem głowy, potęgowanym jeszcze przez melodię wygrywaną przez telefon. Po omacku wyciszył go i nie przejmując się na razie nowymi SMS-ami – pewnie tylko pogorszyłyby jego i tak marny stan – ruszył się wykąpać, z premedytacją udając się w tym celu do obszernej łazienki Mycrofta, a nie którejś z gościnnych. Żałował, że raczej nie miał czasu by przyjrzeć się jego rzeczom, podedukować na temat używanych przez niego kosmetyków i sposobu, w jaki ułożone były ręczniki w szafce, ukraść jakąś absurdalnie drogą piankę do golenia i poprzestawiać perfumy w toaletce, uprzednio testując je na kolejnych fragmentach skóry. Teoretycznie mógł się za to zabrać, ale… znał siebie i wiedział, że jeśli zacznie grzebać w rzeczach brata, może zapomnieć o bożym świecie, bo od dzieciństwa uwielbiał to robić, choćby po to, by wysłuchiwać po tym jego wrzaskliwych pretensji. Zignorował wszystkie te kuszące rozrywki i zamknął się w kabinie, przymykając oczy i pozwalając, by strugi gorącej wody zmywały z niego zmęczenie, niedospanie i stres.

Miał chwilę spokoju, kiedy to mógł zastanowić się nad następnym krokiem całkowicie odcięty od rozpraszających bodźców. Podsumowując… na zebrane przez niego do tej pory przedmioty składało się Nintendo, zestaw różnokolorowych szpilek, farbowane piórko gołębia, tablica z napisem Booom-bom, mały dzbanek w róże, wydruk z kasy fiskalnej, pęk kluczy, rachunek z restauracji oraz jego stary, nieczynny telefon, do którego należało się dostać. Co jeszcze… piosenka. Piosenka, którą słyszał w opuszczonym sklepie. Przeżył moment paniki, gdy wydawało mu się, że nie pamięta z niej już ani słowa, ale sekundę później wszystkie wróciły: _próbuję odnaleźć coś, co może trwać wiecznie...  prawdziwa miłość... patrzę jak tańczysz... nigdy nie odejdę..._ nie było to zbyt wiele, ale wątpił, by istniało wiele utworów, które zawierały wszystkie te sformułowania jednocześnie. Jakoś nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że Moriarty sam to napisał oraz wynajął zespół, który nagrał piosenkę specjalnie dla niego, ale tej możliwości nie dało się również wykluczyć.

Gdzieś z boku, poza obecnie trwającą grą, przypomniały mu się ponadto sprawy, które miał zaplanowane, a jeszcze się za nie nie zabrał. Irlandia i Szkocja, bo przecież musiał tam pojechać. Lista uczniów i babcia Moriarty’ego, których odszukać miał Bill. Corey Butler, którego należało przycisnąć we właściwym momencie. Tożsamość szpiega z MI6 do wyciągnięcia od Mycrofta… i, oczywiście, sprawa porwania sprzed roku, na temat którego jego brat miał powęszyć. Zaległe i jakby niedokończone rozważania o zaburzeniach Jima. Maski, tak doskonałe, że nie wiedział wciąż, która twarz jest prawdziwa, a która to tylko przebranie.

A poza tym wszystkim, John, który był na niego wściekły i zapewne będzie go zadręczał, chociaż lepiej by było dla nich obu, by zajął się teraz Mary, która w każdej chwili mogła trafić na porodówkę. Ostatnie, co Sherlockowi byłoby teraz potrzebne, to jego rozpraszająca obecność, bo i tak nękało go ostatnio zbyt wiele niechcianych emocji, by dodatkowo pozwalać sobie na pogrążanie się w sentymentach. Zwłaszcza że gdyby jego przyjaciel miał po raz pierwszy od przyjęcia noworocznego sprzed kilku dni możliwość spędzić z detektywem choćby pół godziny, dostrzegłby w parę chwil, że coś jest nie tak. Oczywiście nie nabrał nagle zdolności dedukcji, bo to nigdy nie miało szans się wydarzyć, lecz _znał_ go, prawdopodobnie najlepiej ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie poza Mycroftem. I nawet jeśli nie domyśliłby się większości rzeczy odnośnie ostatnich poczynań Sherlocka, to wyczułby, że ta sprawa z Moriartym miała drugie dno, albo trzecie, albo jeszcze więcej den, bo pierwsza warstwa to gra, jaka toczyła się w Londynie, drugie – ich dwa dziwne spotkania i wnioski z nich płynące, następnie całe dzieciństwo Jima i wreszcie dwuznaczne SMS-y, które poruszały go w sposób, w który nie powinny poruszać i na które nie powinien odpowiadać iksowymi pocałunkami.

Nawet teraz, dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy wciąż był wykończony całą minioną dobą i zirytowany sposobem, w jak Moriarty się nim bawił, wściekły za to, co zrobił Donovan – Andersona nie było mu szkoda i nie zamierzał sobie wmawiać, że jest inaczej – i za to, że swoim popisem z policjantką ściągnął na nich zbędną uwagę Scotland Yardu… wiedział doskonale, że gdyby jakimś wykraczającym poza racjonalność sposobem mężczyzna zmaterializował się teraz w salonie Mycrofta… to _ucieszyłby się_ na jego widok. Zaproponowałby mu herbatę jakby nigdy nic, a potem patrzyłby się w jego twarz, czekając na choćby ułamek sekundy, gdy maski opadną jak u Irene. Pozwoliłby, aby jego gość obrzucał go dwuznacznościami i przytulał się do jego szalika, aby zaśpiewywał sylabami, udając irlandzkiego wariata, aby nagle milkł lub drżał z zimna, bo przecież Mycroft lubił dość chłodne pomieszczenia i w jego rezydencji nigdy nie było więcej niż osiemnaście stopni… a Sherlock chwytałby i oglądał jego dłonie, podciągał mu rękawy, by móc zobaczyć ciągnące się tam blizny, może nawet znów uchyliłby jego kołnierz, by lepiej obejrzeć tę na szyi, przysuwałby do niej twarz, przydługie loki łaskotałyby Jimowi skórę, a on, oczywiście, jakoś by to skomentował, może nawet wyciągnął do niego dłonie, a nie tylko poddawał się inspekcjom… które nie musiały się przecież kończyć na szyi i dłoniach, nie musiały, z całą pewnością _nie musiały_ , bo dalej jego ciało również było zapewne naznaczone przebytymi torturami, fascynującymi, splątanymi liniami, śladami, z których każdy miał historię do zbadania i odkrycia…

Wziął głęboki oddech, porażony kierunkiem, w jakim podążyły jego myśli i jakie skutki fizyczne spowodowały te wizje; odrobinę zmniejszył temperaturę wody, aby ochłonąć i doprowadzić się do porządku. I stwierdził, że _tak_ , niech jego doktor jedzie na swoje przedmieścia z noworodkiem i byłą zabójczynią, która twierdzi, że się zmieniła i niech wpadnie w bezpieczny ciąg rodzinnych zdarzeń, typowy dla zwykłych ludzi. Bo nie zniósłby, po prostu nie zniósł tego zawiedzionego spojrzenia, gdyby John dowiedział się, jak dziwną miał relację z Moriartym. A na wieść, że Irene i Mycroft sugerowali bez zbędnych dwuznaczności, co sądzą o jej fizycznym charakterze… co by zrobił? Co właściwie zrobiłby John, gdyby usłyszał, że dwie najbardziej przenikliwe osoby, jakie poza Sherlockiem spotkał w życiu, sądziły, że zamierza on wdać się w _romans z wrogiem_? Powiedziałby chociaż słowo, domagał się wyjaśnień, niemal spowiedzi, czy tylko zacisnął usta, odwrócił na pięcie i zniknął z Baker Street, by nigdy więcej tam nie wrócić…?

Sherlock przymknął oczy, stwierdzając, że moment niezdrowej, obrzydliwej i zbyt ludzkiej ekscytacji minął jak ręką odjął, a gdy wychodził spod prysznica, była ona tylko zawstydzającym urywkiem wspomnienia. Zażegnane. Ale nie _zapomniane_.

Kilkanaście minut później siedział w salonie ubrany w szlafrok Mycrofta, popijając kawą końską dawkę środków przeciwbólowych i wpatrując się w telefon, który wyświetlał zbyt dużą liczbę nieodebranych wiadomości. Zerknął na zegar ścienny – jedenasta pięćdziesiąt. Miał dużo czasu. I w jakiś sposób, po absurdalnym wydarzeniu podczas kąpieli, nie mógł zmusić się do szukania kolejnej zagadki. Wszystkie przedmioty leżały na eleganckim stoliku, laptopy były już uruchomione i oczekiwały na to, by stać się przydatnymi, a słońce nieśmiało przebijało się przez zimowe chmury, przypominając, że jest środek dnia i że czas jednak uciekał, chociaż na razie Sherlock miał go w zapasie.

Detektyw pierwszy raz nie miał ochoty na sprawę… o ile tak w ogóle można było nazwać rozwiązywanie zadań od Moriarty’ego. Był zniechęcony i znudzony, nie miał motywacji ani sił, by to ciągnąć, był zły, że dał się w to wkręcić i że chociaż racjonalność kazałaby zakończyć wszelkie dwuznaczności i zabrać się za próbę pochwycenia i aresztowania tego człowieka, wiedział doskonale, że tego nie zrobi. Nie chciał gry, gdzie niewinni mieli cierpieć, gdzie były tylko męczące zagadki i samotność, gdzie nie miał nikogo, kto zachwycałby się na bieżąco jego dokonaniami i biegał razem z nim po Londynie. Nie chciał też powrotu do rzeczywistości sprzed świąt, kiedy John się oddalał, a Baker Street było ciche i puste.

Czego więc pragnął…? Wrócić do Brighton, albo jechać do Irlandii czy Szkocji, usiąść przy komputerze i szukać tropów z przeszłości, znów zamknąć się na wiele godzin w mieszkaniu Billa, przeglądać dokumenty, dzwonić, czytać stare artykuły i wyciągać wnioski. Chciał się po kawałku dowiadywać, kim tak naprawdę był Moriarty i wyrywać kawałki jego przeszłości, bo to było rzeczywiste i istotne, bo to była _prawdziwa sprawa_ , a nie tylko scena. Nie miał pojęcia, do czego tam dotrze i dlatego było to fascynujące, w przeciwieństwie do gry, gdzie jedynym ważnym pytaniem było _kto zginie, jeśli mi się nie uda?_ Nie kłamał, gdy kilka lat temu mówił Jimowi, że nigdy nie lubił zagadek. Bo jedyne, co _lubił_ , to szybkie dedukcje i rozwiązania, do których prowadziły te pierwsze, a świadomość, że coś było przygotowane od początku do końca i _sztuczne_ , odbierała mu całą przyjemność. To było coś, co mogło bawić tylko raz i ten jedyny raz został już wykorzystany kilka lat temu.

Inna sprawa, że gdyby miał możliwość wybierać, to mógłby porzucić zagadki zarówno obecne jak i te dotyczące przeszłości, jeśli w zamian mógłby dostać do dedukcji Moriary’ego we własnej osobie, z jego wszystkimi bliznami, mimiką, spojrzeniami i gestami, wypracowaną fryzurą, śmiechem psychola i szalikiem oplątanym wokół poranionej szyi. Nie chciał powtórki z prysznica, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, nie w tej chwili, nie drugi raz tego samego dnia, ale co miał zrobić, jeśli Jim z jego wyobraźni wpatrywał mu się w oczy i powoli zdejmował szalik, a potem sunął palcami drobnej, żylastej dłoni po odsłoniętym właśnie, paskudnym cięciu? Co robią ludzie, ci wszyscy zwykli ludzie, gdy umysł podsuwa obrazy o jednoznacznie sypialnianym podtekście…?

Upił spory łyk kawy i z hukiem zatrzasnął tę część pałacu myśli, w której prowadził podobne rozważania. To, co robili zwykli ludzie, gdy umysł wpływał na niewłaściwe części ciała, było oczywiste, a Sherlocka mdliło, gdy choćby wyobraził sobie takie rozwiązanie problemu. Zawsze uważał to za odrażające i żenujące i wiele godzin nie mógł patrzeć w lustro, gdy – jednak, _czasem_ – ulegał biologicznym impulsom za zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni czy prysznica. Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie ostatniej takiej sytuacji sprzed wielu, wielu tygodni. Chyba powinien zrobić sobie urlop… Paryż lub Amsterdam. Tak, zdecydowanie jedno z tych miast. Żadnych gonitw, włamań i związanych, znajomych policjantek, które zawiniły tylko tym, że go znały. Nigdy więcej tego ostatniego. Żadnych Jimów w szalikach, nawiedzających jego myśli. Wykreśl to z pałacu, wykreśl, to trzeba jak najszybciej _wykreślić_!

Nie był w stanie tego zrobić. I to chyba było najgorsze.

Po paru chwilach z ciężkim westchnieniem uruchomił skrzynkę odbiorczą na komórce i lakonicznie odpisywał kolejnym osobom, tylko po to, by dać światu znać, że żyje i aby na parę chwil zająć umysł czymś innym niż Moriarty z wszystkimi jego przyległościami. Molly i Mary martwiły się, czy aby na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku, Lestrade dziesięciokrotnie prosił o kontakt w sprawie porwania Sally, John słał wyrazy wściekłości i chciał się spotkać, a Mycroft pytał, czy zamierza odwiedzać jego dom tylko wtedy, gdy jego w nim nie ma. Na to ostatnie Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko i natychmiast zmartwiał, uświadamiając sobie, że oto _cieszył się do komórki_ , bo zobaczył na niej wiadomość od brata, który miał być celem i który mógł zginąć, ale _żył_ i setki kilometrów stąd czuwał nad tym, co się dzieje. Nie komentował wydarzeń z minionej nocy, ale _patrzył_. Pilnował go…?

Jakkolwiek zazwyczaj Sherlock tego nienawidził… miał wrażenie, że to jedyna osoba z jego otoczenia, która nie sądziłaby, że jego ucieczka od Sally i całe to ukrywanie było _dziwaczne_. Wiedział, bo musiał wiedzieć, jak w ogóle miałby _nie_ wiedzieć, że jego młodszy braciszek zaczął grę i miał świadomość, z czym się to wiązało. Z cichym westchnieniem wystukał odpowiedź, po czym skasował ją, wklepał ponownie, kompletnie przeredagował i dopiero po tej serii zdecydował się wysłać.

_Towarzystwo bardziej mi odpowiada, gdy cię tu nie ma. Podeślesz mi wreszcie te teczki szpiega Moriarty’ego?_

_Nie ma takiej opcji. Tajemnica państwowa._

_A wiesz już coś o jego porwaniu?_

_Tylko mgliste podejrzenia, ale tak rozbieżne, że daruję sobie ich spisywania, dopóki nie będę mieć konkretu. Jak sprawa?_

_Przecież wiesz._

_Tak, biedna, poturbowana Sally Donovan. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej ty dobrze się bawiłeś._

_Gorzej niż się spodziewałem._ Odpisał i poczuł się dziwnie, że był zawiedziony na tyle, by przelać to na pismo oraz że był w stanie na tyle kiepskim, by zwierzać się, ze wszystkich ludzi świata, Mycroftowi, który mógł każde jego słowo wykorzystać przeciwko niemu.

_Interesujące. Czy słusznie domyślam się, że bawisz się kiepsko, bo wolałbyś wymieniać z nim dwuznaczne SMS-y, a nie ganiać po Londynie jak króliczek?_

_Wolałbym rozebrać go i zbadać każdą, najmniejszą nawet bliznę, wydedukować jak powstała, jak bolała i jak się goiła, jak wyglądał opatrzony i poraniony i jak dochodził do siebie_ pomyślał, a po chwili wystukał krótkie „ _Coś w tym rodzaju.”_ , wiedząc, że kłamstwo zostanie przejrzane, a stuprocentowa prawda zwali Mycrofta z nóg.

_Mam ochotę wrócić i zamknąć cię w ośrodku na długie miesiące._

_Momentami mam ochotę ci na to pozwolić._ Zakończył Sherlock, parę chwil poczekał na odpowiedź, a gdy ta nie nadeszła, z cichym westchnieniem otworzył SMS-a od nadawcy, którego z oczywistych przyczyn zostawił sobie na koniec.

 _Dobrze spałeś, kotku? XXX_ Przeczytał, a gdy pierwszą odpowiedzią, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, było _spałbym lepiej, gdybyś był obok_ , poczuł nagłą, niemal niemożliwą to stłumienia potrzebę, by cisnąć telefonem w ścianę. Odpisał dopiero po paru długich chwilach, a jego palce wydawały się zbyt sztywne i jakieś niemrawe, zupełnie jakby nie chciały współpracować z nadwyrężonym ostatnimi wizjami mózgiem.

_Mycroft ma wygodne łóżka, więc sądzę, że tak._

Odłożył komórkę na stolik i opuścił wzrok. Przedmioty. _Sprawa_. Ktoś zapewne znów miał być zagrożony, a on, zamiast się tym zajmować, pozwalał sobie na słabości i sentymenty. Zaczął niechętnie badać kolejne rzeczy, odkładając na razie na bok te już wykorzystane; chociaż miał jasny komunikat, czym powinien się zająć, odrobinę przekornie zaczął od wazonika w róże, w którym znajdowała się mała karteczka z odręcznie narysowanym kwiatkiem, napisem Wędrujące Znicze i datą 09-01-2014. Więc… to dopiero czwartek. I pewnie kolejna zagadka, do której jeszcze nie dotarł. Zostało więc piórko, którego nie potrafił z niczym powiązać, rachunek z restauracji, który chyba jednak nie był niczym ważnym, wydruk z kasy zawierający ciągi pozornie nieznaczących symboli, tworzących kod, którego nie był w stanie rozgryźć przez przeszło kwadrans oraz, oczywiście, telefon. Przejrzał ponownie wszystkie przedmioty, również te, które już zostały wykorzystane, po czym zaczął badać niebieską tablicę, bardziej wnikliwie niż za pierwszym razem; po dłuższych oględzinach stwierdził, że tylną jej część można usunąć, podważając cienką warstwę plastiku paznokciem, a gdy do zrobił, ujrzał delikatne wgłębienie, do którego idealnie mogła pasować szpilka, oraz maleńki głośnik. Szybko przyłożył przedmiot do tego miejsca, licząc na to, że dostanie jakąś podpowiedź, lecz słowa Moriarty’ego, jakie po chwili rozbrzmiały, w pierwszej chwili tylko go zirytowały.

_Gratulacje! Pewnie rozwiązałeś już pierwszą zagadkę. Skoro bawisz się szpilkami do włosów, zamiast myśleć, to znów, znów, znów…! Umiesz tylko patrzyć a nie umiesz słuchać. Kiedy wreszcie nauczysz się słuchać?_

Odsunął szpilkę, przyłożył ją ponownie, wysłuchał komunikatu drugi raz i wydał z siebie wściekłe parsknięcie, zły zarówno na Jima jak na swoją głupotę. Dopadł laptopa i zaczął energicznie wbijać w wyszukiwarkę fragmenty piosenki zasłyszanej w sklepie; odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast, tak oczywista, że miał ochotę wyć, że nie zajął się tym w pierwszej kolejności, tylko tracił czas na rozmyślania i kontemplowanie nad kształtem róż namalowanych na wazonie. Odkrycie nieco go rozbudziło i wyrwało z letargu, co było mu w tym momencie potrzebne jak tlen.

_Prawdziwa miłość 1980._

Natychmiast uruchomił utwór na youtube, jednocześnie sięgając po starą komórkę i wbijając w nią PIN – działał, to było jasne, jakże banalne i jak wymowne. Średnia roczników jego i Moriarty’ego, liczba z piosenki irlandzkiego zespołu o nazwie Ash – czy mógł nazywać się lepiej? – i tekst, który od pierwszych linijek był dokładnie tym, co Jim mógł chcieć mu przekazać. Poczekał moment, aż telefon skończy się uruchamiać i zupełnie nie zdziwiło go, że na skrzynce odbiorczej znajdowała się pojedyncza wiadomość, wysłana cztery dni temu.

_Nie przypuszczasz, jak bardzo mnie cieszy, że to czytasz! Dobrze, że nie próbowałeś kombinować, tylko zacząłeś słuchać i myśleć, bo Irene nie jest jedyną osobą, która udoskonala swoje telefony. Brrr… coś okropnego by się stało, gdybyś zaczął kombinować. Oczywiście opatrzyłbym cię, kotku, zupełnie by mi to nie przeszkadzało, chociaż żal by było straconej zagadki i dwóch dobrych duszyczek, lecących wprost do nieba. Podoba ci się piosenka? Znalazłem ją specjalnie dla ciebie._

_Lepsza od poprzednich._ Napisał, używając starego telefonu i czując się przy tym dość dziwnie, bo nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie mieć go w rękach i wykorzystywać do sprawy.

_Ach, Sherlock! Wreszcie mam cię na żywo, a nie tylko obserwując, jak wykonujesz zaprogramowane na tym urokliwym starociu polecenia. Posłuchaj jej, naprawdę posłuchaj… i powiedz, która linijka najbardziej ci się podobała. Zastanów się dobrze, to nie dla sprawy, oczywiście że nie, to tylko, tylko dla mnie._

_„Nie bój się swoich emocji.”_ Odpisał, gdy utwór dobiegł końca. I, nie wiedząc czemu to robi, uruchomił go na karcie z youtube ponownie.

_Doprawdy? Ja najbardziej lubię „ja i ty powinniśmy się połączyć”. I tytuł, oczywiście, tytuł też uwielbiam. Jesteś gotowy na zagadkę?_

_Czekam na nią odkąd włączyłem ten telefon._ Wystukał i musiał czekać na odpowiedź niemal dwie minuty, a gdy telefon zamigotał, wiadomości wpłynęły całą serią.

_Więc… Powiedz, kotku, do kogo mam celować?_

_Są dwa aniołki, ty niby nie jesteś jednym z nich…_

_…ale jesteś po ich stronie i chciałbym wiedzieć, na którym bardziej ci zależy._

_Włącz Nintendo i wpisz właściwy kod, wiem, że do tego dojdziesz, jestem pewny, przecież zabrałeś podpowiedzi._

_A potem… wybierz tę postać, która ma zginąć, jeśli przegrasz dzisiejsze podchody._

_Ach, jak w ciągu godziny tego nie zrobisz, zginą obie._

Po przeczytaniu ostatniej wiadomości, Sherlock natychmiast zaczął przetrząsać przyniesione rzeczy. _Kod_. Jedyna logiczna odpowiedź to wydruk z kasy, ale jak niby miał wykryć coś z kilkuset znaków specjalnych i interpunkcyjnych, liter, cyfr, a nawet paru symboli, w których rozpoznał M napisane w różnych alfabetach? Przejrzał całą listę, ale tym razem – gdy jego umysł miał już dodatkowe dane – odkrył odpowiedź natychmiast: jedna z linijek zaczynała się od napisu 1980, po którym strzałki w różnych kierunkach przeplatały się z literami.  Włączył Nintendo i wpisał kod, bezwiednie zapamiętując znaki, które pozostały i które mogły potem się jeszcze przydać.

Góra, góra, prawo, góra, dół. Konsola zaświeciła na niebiesko, a moment później wyświetliły się na niej dwa zdjęcia. Molly i pani Hudson. Obie uśmiechnięte, spokojne i nieprzeczuwające, że Sherlock ma właśnie podjąć decyzję, której życie ma się znaleźć w zagrożeniu. Mężczyzna powoli przesunął strzałkami, tak, że Molly została podświetlona i dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu. Jak Moriarty mógł oczekiwać, że podejmie taką decyzję…?

Najgorsze było jednak, że po wyobrażeniu sobie, kogo brakowałoby mu bardziej, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, bo życie bez pani Hudson, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby kochała go bardziej niż rodzona matka i opiekowała się nim od lat, byłoby koszmarem, a braku Molly mógłby nawet nie zauważyć. Próbował sobie wmawiać, że wybierze ją dlatego, że Moriarty’emu nie opłacałoby się pozbywać łącznika, który wspólnie z Corey’em Butlerem był jego oczami w Barts. Wiedział jednak, że prawda jest inna i gdy kliknął przycisk akcji oznaczający akceptację, zrobił to bez wątpliwości i szczególnych wyrzutów sumienia. Przez parę chwil nic się nie działo, a potem jego stara komórka zamigotała, ogłaszając nadejście nowych wiadomości.

_Molly? Interesujące. Uprzedzam, jeśli spróbujesz ją ostrzec, zginie pani Hudson._

_A jeśli ostrzeżesz Mycrofta, policję albo kogokolwiek, kto może popsuć zabawę, zginą obie._

_Ponieważ szybko ci poszło, masz zapas czasu. Odpocznij. Czekają nas dwa dni zabawy._

_Zostaw Nintendo, nie będzie ci już potrzebne._

_Zaczynamy o szóstej._

_XXX_

Sherlock nie odpisał, obawiając się, że skończyłoby się kolejną wymianą SMS-ów, długą, bezsensowną i sprawiającą, że jego myśli popłynęłyby w niewłaściwym kierunku. Obawiał się tego i czuł do siebie obrzydzenie, że sprawa Molly nie dała tyle motywacji ile dać powinna… ile Jim musiał sądzić, że da. Oczywiście poczuł moment ekscytacji, gdy rozpoznał utwór i zaczął analizować jego tekst, ale nie zmieniło to faktu, że nie chciał rozwiązywać zagadek i grać w podchody, chciał jechać do Billa i z nim tropić przeszłość Moriarty’ego, aż nie będzie w niej tajemnic, a potem zrobić szach, mat i wygrać tę zabawę.

Zagadki były nudne i męczące.

Zabójstwa sprzed lat, rodzinne sekrety i blizny Jima - nie.

Nie zamierzał jednak przegrywać walkowerem, ani pozwalać na to, by ktokolwiek, kogo znał, ginął. To mogło wszystko utrudnić, ściągnąć zbyt wiele spojrzeń, zmusić Mycrofta do interwencji i wszystko popsuć. Dlatego też, chociaż brakowało mu wizji oraz sił, sięgnął po wydruk… i zaczął pieczołowicie, linijka po linijce, łamać szyfr, który teraz, gdy miało się podpowiedź w postaci tekstu piosenki – należało powykreślać z kolejnych linijek słowa, jakie się w niej pojawiały i dopiero zabierać się rozkodowanie, czy mogło być coś bardziej oczywistego? – okazał się być trudny, ale nie niemożliwy do rozpracowania.

Odczytanie większej części wiadomości zajęło mu cztery godziny. Ledwo zauważył, że w tym czasie przez dom Mycrofta przewinęła się Anthea, zupełnie niezdziwiona jego obecnością, pokręciła się po apartamencie, a wreszcie zostawiła mu na stole pastę rybną, pieczywo wieloziarniste, kilka różnych batonów wzbogacanych glukozą i witaminami oraz termos z kawą. Wychodząc, na moment położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przez brak reakcji z jego strony, zrezygnowała z prób komunikacji. Kiedy tylko wyszła, zerknął w dół, na przygotowany przez nią, nietypowy posiłek i chociaż absolutnie nie miał apetytu, postanowił zjeść go, gdy skończy pracę umysłową. Jeśli czekał go kolejny maraton, ważniejsze było, by miał kalorie do spalenia, nawet jeśli uważał, że to spowolni u niego myślenie.

Mijała czwarta po południu, gdy pozornie bezsensowne znaki przekształcone zostały w ciąg wiadomości. Były to adresy – wszystkie mieściły się w Londynie – a każdy z nich zakodowany był w nieco inny sposób, tak, jakby potrzeba było dodatkowej podpowiedzi, by móc odszyfrować kolejną część i dokonał tego tylko dlatego, że miał zapas czasu oraz, w kilku przypadkach, szczęście.  Możliwe, że Moriarty go nie docenił i postanowił znów przeprowadzić go przez miasto, może w każdej z tych lokalizacji była podpowiedź odnośnie następnej części, może… nawet jeśli była to prawda, to musiał zwiedzić je wszystkie, aby czegoś nie pominąć, jednak teraz, gdy zawczasu wiedział, gdzie ma jechać, mógł wcześniej opracować najbardziej optymalną trasę – za co zresztą natychmiast się zabrał. Kilku linijek nie udało mu się zresztą odkodować, więc tu spodziewał się, że szukanie podpowiedzi będzie jednak niezbędne.

I tak był kilka kroków do przodu, a to było najważniejsze.

Kiedy pół godziny później był już ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia, przyjrzał się rzeczom, na których pracował i po chwili zastanowienia spakował do kieszeni płaszcza starą komórkę, uznając, że na jego aktualną mogą dobijać się niepożądane osoby. W ciągu ostatnich godzin przybyło tam kilka wiadomości – od Johna i Lestrade’a – których nawet nie otwierał i jedyne, co zrobił, to wysłał z niej do Mycrofta SMS-a, gdzie zabraniał mu się wtrącać, jeśli nie chce, by komuś stała się krzywda. Potem zabrał niebieską szpilkę, tak na wszelki wypadek, kartkę ze swoimi zapiskami oraz tekstem piosenki, a także nieco już pognieciony wydruk z kasy i pęk kluczy. Resztę rzeczy zostawił w używanej przez siebie sypialni i starannie zamknął drzwi, a będąc już w taksówce – dobijała dopiero piąta, a on już działał – uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób.

Bycie parę kroków do przodu było jedynym, co ekscytowało go w tej sprawie na tyle, by w ogóle ruszyć się z domu, a nie napisać Moriarty’emu, że rozszyfrował większość lokalizacji i może udać się od razu do ostatniej i zakończyć zabawę.

W efekcie spędził całą noc krążąc po mieście. Inna okolica, inne problemy do rozwiązania. W pierwszym ze wskazanych miejsc znalazł elektroniczny token z wyświetloną podpowiedzią odnośnie kolejnego adresu, w nim z kolei – hasło, po wpisaniu którego otrzymał kod do rozszyfrowania trzeciego… i tak dalej.  Kiedy o szóstej dostał SMS-a z lakonicznym i mylącym ciągiem cyfr, przez który rozszyfrowałby pierwszy adres błędnie, parsknął śmiechem. Więc… Moriarty nie obserwował go jeszcze, może nawet nie wiedział, że jest już w drodze, może miał zamiar zacząć patrzyć w wyznaczone miejsca dopiero za jakiś czas, gdyż nie dopuścił możliwości, że Sherlock rozwiąże jego szyfr bez podpowiedzi i kompletu danych. Nie docenił go… albo chciał sprawdzić, na ile detektyw będzie potrafił go wyprzedzić.

Wpisywał na tokenie kody i hasła, uzupełniał brakujące adresy i dzięki wcześniejszemu ustaleniu trasy, szło mu to nadzwyczaj sprawnie. Co jakiś czas dostawał na telefon zdjęcia Molly, jak śpi, je śniadanie, chodzi po szpitalu, rozmawia z Lestradem… Parskał ponurym śmiechem za każdym razem, gdy uświadamiał sobie na nowo, że prawie na pewno wykonał je Corey Butler. Zdecydowanie, kiedyś należało postraszyć tego parszywego głupca. A potem powiedzieć Jimowi, że wie, wie, _wie wszystko_ …

Tak na dobrą sprawę pierwsze trudności napotkał dopiero po przeszło dwunastu godzinach – był mniej więcej w dwóch trzecich listy – kiedy to spędził trzy kwadranse na rozszyfrowywaniu jednego z brakujących adresów; był zakodowany niejako podwójnie, w znacznie bardziej skomplikowany sposób niż poprzednie, więc Sherlock uznał to miejsce za istotne i nie mylił się. Został skierowany na przedmieścia, a zanim tam dotarł, wpakował się w poranne korki i najprawdopodobniej stracił cały zaoszczędzony czas. Teorię potwierdzał fakt, iż w pewnym momencie na ekranie komórki pojawił się licznik odmierzający równą godzinę. Moriarty obserwował więc to miejsce, a on się spóźniał…

W zamkniętym na wszystkie spusty domu znalazł skrajnie wycieńczoną, na szczęście jednak żyjącą nastolatkę, która leżała nieprzytomna obok zastrzelonego kilka godzin wcześniej, podejrzanie wyglądającego obcokrajowca. Dedukcja nie była skomplikowana – mężczyzna porwał tę dziewczynę i przetrzymywał tutaj, prawdopodobnie wielokrotnie wykorzystując ją seksualnie i katując… a teraz dostał kulkę w łeb. Wybite pociskiem okno, strzał z dużej odległości, precyzyjny jak skalpel. Moriarty musiał znaleźć to miejsce wcześniej, wiedział o tym człowieku i czekał, aż będzie mógł go załatwić i uczynić fragmentem… zagadki. Zabił go i nie zrobił nic by pomóc temu wycieńczonemu dzieciakowi leżącemu na podłodze w podartych ubraniach, prawdopodobnie przysłał tu kogoś… czy może sam przyszedł? Ślady męskich butów nienależące do trupa, poruszona firanka w oknie w kuchni, rozmazana smuga krwi, tak, jakby ktoś zanurzył w niej dłoń i… poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył zgodnie ze śladami do łazienki.

Jęknął w duchu, czując mieszankę rezygnacji i złości.

_Wezwijcie Sherlocka Holmesa :)_

Tym razem detektyw, zmęczony bezsensowną bieganiną i całą tą irytującą coraz bardziej zabawą, postanowił złamać niepisane zasady. Wrócił do salonu, starannie sprawdził uprowadzonej dziewczynie puls i oddech, a upewniwszy się, że jej życiu nie zagraża żadne niebezpieczeństwo, wściekle wpisał na telefonie numer Moriarty’ego, nie zamierzając czekać, aż ten odpisze mu na SMS-a.

– Co to ma być? – warknął, zanim jeszcze mężczyzna się odezwał.

– Chodzi ci o napis? Och, Sherlock, nie bądź zły, po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

– Kazałeś mi trzymać policję z dala od naszych zagadek i robisz coś takiego – syknął. – Nie zostawię tej dziewczyny z trupem jej gwałciciela, a jeśli zadzwonię po pogotowie, to zaraz będzie tu również policja, a nawet oni nie są na tyle głupi, by nie powiązać tego z nami!

– Umyj lustro i zadzwoń do swojego przyjaciela ze Scotland Yardu. Jest teraz w mieszkaniu, więc uderzaj na stacjonarny – przerwał mu Jim i ziewnął, ciężko jednak było powiedzieć, czy był bardziej zmęczony czy znudzony. – Możesz nawet z nim pogadać, rzecz jasna, nie mówiąc o naszej drogiej Molly. Część kodu jest spisana na lodówce a reszta na ręce tego skurwiela, jeśli byś go odwrócił, to byś to zobaczył, ale… olej to – westchnął jak człowiek, który ma za sobą ciężki, stresujący dzień w pracy, a powrocie do domu stwierdza, że jego pies zdemolował mu z nudów przedpokój. – Myślałem właśnie o tym, by do ciebie zadzwonić, czyż to nie przypadek…? Lokalizacja mi się posypała. Następna będzie gotowa dopiero po południu, a podpowiedź dostaniesz ode mnie SMS-em.

– Dlaczego mi to mówisz…? – wydukał zaskoczony takim obrotem rozmowy Sherlock.

– Bo coś mi się _sypnęło_. Widzisz przecież, że to świeża robota, przy której zawsze może coś pójść nie tak.

– Co poszło nie tak? – nacisnął, lecz napotkał mur milczenia. – Jim, co…

– Zginął ktoś, kto nie miał zginąć i właśnie uprzątamy tu mały… no, nie tak mały, bałagan. Jesteś zadowolony? – warknął z rozdrażnieniem.

– Ta zabawa przestaje mi się podobać, gdy słyszę coś takiego – odparł zimno, na co mężczyzna fuknął coś niezrozumiałego, a odrobinę przepraszający do tej pory głos, momentalnie stwardniał.

– Niech zacznie z powrotem, bo droga Molly ma cały czas nóż na gardle. Jesteś niemiły, Sherlock, tak strasznie, strasznie niemiły… zadzwoń po swoich policyjnych przyjaciół i jedź do domu i wiesz? Ponieważ _byłeś niemiły_ , dostaniesz kod dopiero, jak prześlesz mi coś ładnego. Myślę, że twoje zdjęcie bez koszuli na początek wystarczy, by mnie nieco udobruchać, ale jeśli spróbujesz zaprotestować choćby słowem to… – zawiesił znacząco głos.

– Molly zginie?

– To każę ci przesłać zdjęcie, gdzie nie masz na sobie nic, a zginie pani Hudson – odparł, przeciągając ostatnie słowo. – I _nie_ , nie zadowolę się czymś mało dosadnym, a ona, _tak_ , będzie przed śmiercią bardzo, bardzo cierpiała. Wiem, jestem potworem – dokończył, a ostatnie zdanie, w zestawieniu z wcześniejszą groźbą, zabrzmiało aż nazbyt… ludzko. Sherlock wyczuwał, że jest tu jakaś szansa, by zmanipulować rozmową i, co byłoby najlepszym rozwiązaniem, zakończyć grę, lecz… nie był Johnem ani panią Hudson ani żadnym ze zwykłych ludzi czy nawet Mycroftem, by rozpoznawać emocje w inny niż logiczny i jednoznaczny sposób i chociaż umiałby zmanipulować uczuciami Jima, jeśli te w ogóle istniały, to nie miał szans tego dokonać, gdy nie miał go przed sobą i nie mógł określić, co właściwie mu dolegało. Nawet wówczas mógłby nie być w stanie, a co dopiero słysząc tylko jego głos.

– Nie musisz być – powiedział w końcu, na co mężczyzna zaśmiał się paskudnie, w jednej chwili wracając do swojej psychopatycznej wersji. Zły kierunek.

– Ach, Sherlock. Naczytałeś się zbyt wiele teorii spiskowych o naszym sojuszu, stworzonych przez romantycznych idealistów. _Ty_ mógłbyś stać się dla mnie zły, ale nie myśl, nawet nie próbuj myśleć, że _ja_ mógłbym dla ciebie się nawrócić. Gdyby Lucyfer się nawrócił, zburzyłby porządek świata.

– Ty lubisz przewroty. A Lucyfer był kiedyś po stronie aniołów.

– Więc to jednak złe porównanie, bo ja nigdy nie byłem – odparł i tym razem nawet Sherlock był w stanie usłyszeć w jego tonie wściekły żal, wraz z poczuciem niesprawiedliwości i krzywdy. Zraniony psychopata jest najbardziej niebezpieczny i teraz nie było już sensu przeciągać go w którąkolwiek stronę, za to należało uspokoić, żeby nie postanowił, przysłowiowo, wybiec na ulicę z siekierą.

– Przepraszam – rzucił detektyw, mając wrażenie, że zaraz uderzy w ton, jakby przemawiał do rozhisteryzowanego dziecka albo agresywnego psa, które należy wyciszyć. – Wymażmy z pamięci tę rozmowę. Na pewno masz pałac myśli, tak samo jak ja, więc po prostą ją wykreśl. Zadzwonię do Lestrade’a, zrobię dla ciebie zdjęcie i będę czekać na instrukcje.

– Zadzwoń na policję anonimowo – powiedział Moriarty po paru chwilach milczenia; zadziałało, bo brzmiał spokojniej, _znacznie_ spokojniej niż przed chwilą. – Z najbliższej budki. Nie używaj tego telefonu do kontaktów z jakimikolwiek służbami.

– W porządku.

– Tęsknię za tobą tak bardzo, że mam ochotę olać resztę zabawy, przyjechać na Baker Street i zabrać cię daleko stąd – dodał niespodziewanie, tak dziwnym, niepokojącym tonem, że Sherlockowi zrobiło się chłodno i niemal z ulgą powitał znajomy, histeryczny chichot, który wydobył się z gardła Moriarty’ego moment później. – Ale cóż, nadal nie lubię pozostawiać rzeczy niedokończonymi… Powodzenia, kotku – szepnął, po czym krótko musnął do słuchawki i zakończył połączenie, pozostawiając detektywa z kompletnym mętlikiem w głowie. Jak ten człowiek mógł w ciągu paru chwil przejść z żartów w rezygnację, potem psychopatyczną złość, depresyjny ton a zakończyć na pokręconej wersji romantyzmu…? Przynajmniej połowa z tych emocji musiała być fałszywa, ale które… Sherlock nawet nie próbował zgadywać.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i jęknął w duchu. Został z mętlikiem w głowie, a także lustrem do umycia, trupem i nieprzytomną nastolatką.

 

***

 

Ponownie tkwił w domu Mycrofta, tym razem nie mając nic do zrobienia poza czekaniem na sygnał od Moriarty’ego. Przed przyjazdem oczywiście zadzwonił pod numer alarmowy z budki telefonicznej, zgłaszając anonimowo, że słyszał strzały i krzyki, po czym przebył parę ulic piechotą i dopiero przy głównej trasie złapał taksówkę. Fotografię górnej części swojego ciała wykonał, gdy tylko tu dotarł, czując się przy tym naprawdę głupio, lecz chciał po prostu mieć to z głowy i móc iść spać, choćby na trzy godziny; nie to, żeby był aż tak zmęczony, w końcu był na nogach od dwudziestu, a nie czterdziestu godzin, lecz wolał wypocząć niejako na wyrost, bo nie wiedział, co planuje dla niego Moriarty.

Po obudzeniu się zerknął na telefon – kolejne wiadomości od Johna i Lestrade’a do zignorowania – włączył oba laptopy, przejrzał portale informacyjne, które wciąż trąbiły o wypadkach, jakie miały miejsce pod siedzibą Scotland Yardu i przejrzał skrzynkę odbiorczą; tę, na którą wpływały sprawy i drugą, lepiej zabezpieczoną, za pośrednictwem której kontaktował się z bratem, a ostatnio również Billem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, przyjaciel wysłał mu maila, w którym napisał, że dotarł do paru interesujących informacji i że mogą się spotkać, by to omówić. Jeśli, oczywiście, Sherlock ma ochotę i czas. Nie spuszczając wzroku ze starego telefonu, chwycił aktualny i szybko wykręcił numer Billa.

– Co znalazłeś? – spytał od razu, czym wywołał krótki wybuch śmiechu ze strony przyjaciela.

– Musisz być strasznie zajęty. Wysłałem ci maila przedwczoraj.

– Byłem – odparł krótko. – Moriarty. Nie oglądałeś wiadomości?

– Ta policjantka to jego sprawka?

– Tak. I to ja ją znalazłem, parę minut przed tym, jak budynek, gdzie była przetrzymywana, wyleciał w powietrze.

– O… tego nie napisali.

– Tuszują sprawę, dopóki nie wiedzą, co się dzieje. Uciekłem stamtąd i ukrywam się przed policją, bo nie mam teraz czasu na składanie wielogodzinnych zeznań.

– Ale na sprawdzenie poczty…

– Dość. Mów, o co chodzi. Moriarty w każdej chwili może się do mnie odezwać i kontynuować naszą grę.

– Robicie sobie przerwy na sen i facebooka? Uroczo… – zakpił Bill, ale rozeźlone chrząknięcie Sherlocka postawiło go do pionu. – Rose Patton. Tak nazywa się babka Moriarty’ego. Spędziłem długie, bezproduktywne godziny próbując do niej dotrzeć, ale trafiłem na to przypadkiem, przyznaję bez bicia, gdy założyłem, że przebywa w jakimś ekskluzywnym ośrodku dla emerytów.

– Włamywałeś się do baz danych domów starców?

– Nie. Dzwoniłem, pytając, jak się czuje pani Patton. W trzech powiedzieli, że nie mają pacjenta o tym nazwisko, w czwartym… – urwał, najwyraźniej chcąc zbudować napięcie. – Dali mi ją do słuchawki. Nie uwierzyłbyś, jaka to miła kobieta! Zupełnie szalona, to fakt, ale urocza. Sądziła, że jestem jej najstarszym synem, który przecież wiemy, że nie żyje od lat i opowiadała o tym, jak piekli z innymi pacjentami czy tam kuracjuszami ciasteczka bożonarodzeniowe. Pytała, jak się miewają jej wnuki, jakby to były małe dzieci.

– Masz imiona? – wydusił Sherlock, zaskoczony skutecznością Billa.

– Kevin, Owen i _James_ – odparł z dumą. – Próbowałem czegoś się dowiedzieć, ale ona był zupełnie niekonkretna i totalnie odjechana, uwierz. Jednak w pewnym momencie jakby przestawiła się do obecnych czasów i uznała mnie za jednego z nich, chyba tego Kevina, tak sądzę. I wiesz co jest najciekawsze? Gdy odzyskała na moment świadomość, zaczęła robić mi wyrzuty, że James ją odwiedził pół roku temu, a mnie… to znaczy, no, tego Kevina, nie było od lat. Tylko potem całkiem oszalała, bo zaczęła nazywać mnie Sinead i krzyczeć, że zamordowałem swoje dzieci. Ktoś ze szpitala musiał ją spacyfikować, a potem pielęgniarka przejęła telefon. Ciągnąłem oczywiście, że niby jestem tym całym Kevinem. Szybko wyczułem, że jest tam dość nowa i nie zna jeszcze dobrze wszystkich rodzin pacjentów, więc udało mi się pociągnąć ją za język.

– Potwierdziła, że Moriarty tam był?

– Tak, od razu. Okazało się, że zaczęła tam pracować latem, właśnie wtedy, gdy Moriarty przyjechał opłacić ośrodek – podobno zawsze płacił gotówką z góry za rok albo i dłużej.

– Powiedziała ci coś takiego? – zdumiał się Sherlock.

– Och, naopowiadałem jej, że z kuzynem Jamesem nie jesteśmy w najbliższych relacjach i głupio mi do niego dzwonić i pytać o kasę, a chciałem się upewnić, że babcia ma opłacony pobyt. Nie jestem tak dobry jak ty, wiesz, no, w takim udawaniu, ale ona to łyknęła.

– Czego jeszcze się dowiedziałeś?

– O Moriartym niczego, bo widziała go tylko raz i nic nie potrafiła o nim powiedzieć, nawet jak zacząłem zgrywać skruszonego krewnego i pytać, czy u niego wszystko w porządku. Zasadniczo to odnośnie tej babki już też niczego, ale skoro wiedziałem, w którym szpitalu należy szukać, po prostu się tam włamałem. Było strasznie dużo zachodu i dotarłem tylko do jakiejś skrótowej karty pacjenta na ich głównym serwerze, pewnie dobry informatyk zrobiłby więcej. Tak czy inaczej, Rose Patton, to modelowa osobowość borderline, która ma za sobą epizody depresyjne i schizofreniczne i kilka prób samobójczych. Skopiowałem szczegóły.

– Wyślij mi później w zabezpieczonym mailu. Coś jeszcze?

– Pół roku temu jej stan się znacząco poprawił i obecnie zachowuje się niemal normalnie. Z tego, co zdołałem _wydedukować_ – zaakcentował to słowo, jakby przyznawał się do wykonania jakiejś magicznej sztuczki – ta dzisiejsza akcja przy telefonie to był pierwszy taki atak od miesięcy.

– Skoro wówczas był u niej Moriarty...

– Widać wizyta ukochanego wnuczka przywróciła jej nieco zmysłów.

– Ale wspomnienie pozostałych dwóch wnuków z jakichś przyczyn sprawiło, że przypomniała sobie o tamtej dwójce niemowlaków i ponownie je odebrało… wiedziała też, że to jej rodzona córka je zamordowała… – wymamrotał i umilkł na moment. – Tyle że _kto by tam wierzył bzdurom jakie wykrzykuje stara wariatka_ – westchnął i potarł palcami skroń. – Kevin i Owen Patton. Sprawdziłeś ich?

– Tak – odparł po chwili, dość dziwnym tonem. – Obaj są na liście zaginionych po ataku na WTC. Tyle że szpital ma… nieco inne dane. Do tego również udało mi się dotrzeć. O Owenie nie ma słowa, więc może faktycznie coś mu się przytrafiło, ale Kevin Patton jest na liście kontaktowej w sprawie Rose. On oraz _James Patton_.

– James Patton… – wydukał Sherlock, a Bill wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Słuchaj dalej. Jestem dopiero w trakcie śledztwa, ale... jestem niemal pewny, że Moriarty występuje pod tym nazwiskiem już od bardzo dawna, może nawet od szkoły średniej. Nie wiemy, co łączyło go z rodziną matki. Wiadomo, że ich nienawidził, bo w innym wypadku by się ich nie pozbył, ale… sam wiesz… chyba zaczynam wierzyć w twoją teorię…

– Że mógł udawać przed nimi, że jest inaczej – dopowiedział Sherlock. – I poprosić dziadka o inną tożsamość, wymyślając jakiś absurdalny powód, że nie chce być kojarzony z ojcem, coś, _cokolwiek_. Gdybyśmy dostali się do papierów spadkowych…

– Na odległość nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

– Wiem. Pewnie i na miejscu nic konkretnego nie znajdziemy, ani tam ani w urzędzie… och… – zamilkł na parę chwil. – Przecież skoro ten jego dziadek był lokalnym politykiem, zapewne miał w urzędzie hrabstwa Kildare na tyle duże wpływy, że nie stanowiło dla niego problemu wyrobienie wnukowi po cichu dodatkowych papierów. Może nawet sam był w stanie się tym zająć.

– Albo dopuścił do komputerów swojego genialnego wnuka.

– Racja… i wtedy nawet nie musiał wykorzystywać swoich _biznesowych_ powiązań, by wszystko załatwić i zatuszować, chociaż tak na początku sądziłem. James Patton…

– Mam się dokładniej zająć tym nazwiskiem?

– Spróbuj, chociaż nie liczyłbym na wiele. Zaraz zaraz, jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś?

– Napisałem do ciebie maila, gdy wykryłem, że żona Lorcana ma na imię Rose, zanim dotarłem do reszty minęło trochę czasu – odburknął Bill. – Całą noc walczyłem z zabezpieczeniami tego szpitala i dopiero niedawno…

– W porządku. Więc szukaj Jamesa Pattona i zbieraj wszystko, co znajdziesz. Pamiętasz, żeby zacierać za sobą ślady w sieci?

– Nie jestem idiotą.

– To ważne – powiedział Sherlock z naciskiem. – Jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będę mógł się tym zająć, więc nie chcę, byś przez nieuwagę zwrócił na siebie uwagę i wszystko popsuł.

– Jakiś czas to znaczy ile?

– Pewnie do weekendu – zerknął na rozłożone przed nim przedmioty; w trakcie kolejnych wycieczek nic nie doszło, więc nie użył jeszcze właściwie tylko dzbanka, w którym znajdowała się kartka z czwartkową datą i piórka, co dawało nadzieję, że jest już na ostatniej prostej. – Odezwę się, gdy tylko będę… – urwał, gdyż jego stary telefon obwieścił właśnie nadejście nowej wiadomości – …mógł. Muszę kończyć.

Ciąg cyfr i automatycznie uruchomiona aplikacja z licznikiem.

Godzina czasu.

Westchnął, po czym chwycił kartkę z szyfrem – akurat ten adres miał już rozpracowany i nie wyszedł wcześniej tylko dlatego, żeby nie nadziać się na szykujących scenę ludzi Moriarty’ego – zarzucił na ramiona płaszcz i kolejny raz opuścił dom Mycrofta, mając nadzieję, że gdy przyjedzie tu ponownie, to tylko po to, by zabrać swoje rzeczy i wrócić na Baker Street.

 

***

 

Ciąg zagadek z kodami, gdzie jeszcze trzykrotnie trafiał na uwięzionych, nieprzytomnych, przypadkowych ludzi, zakończył się niespodziewanie, w nocy ze środy na czwartek i od razu przeszedł w kolejny, tym razem związany z siecią kwiaciarni zaopatrujących domy pogrzebowe. Zmuszony został do włamania na cmentarz, gdzie niegdyś mieścił się zlikwidowany już fałszywy nagrobek z jego nazwiskiem, a kiedy z latarką w ręce przeglądał napisy na grobach, dostał SMS-a, że _wybiegał Molly życie, ale jest jeszcze jedna osoba, dla której musi pozwiedzać Londyn_.

A potem ciąg dalszy wędrówek, szukania kodów, wskazówek i haseł, długie godziny na nogach, taksówki – na które Sherlock wydał przez ostatnie dni majątek – SMS-y z podpowiedziami i motyw przewodni, którym tym razem, po piosenkach, szpilkach i niebieskim kolorze, stała się pojedyncza róża nadrukowana lub namalowana na najróżniejszych powierzchniach. Następne, odurzone środkami nasennymi ofiary porwań, lecz nienoszące na ciałach oznak użytej przemocy i dwie bomby, które jednak nie były nawet podłączone. Jeszcze jedna doba, którą spędził na nogach, aż do momentu, gdy zegar na wieży mijanego urzędu wybił kolejną północ; kwadrans później w pobliskiej piwnicy odnalazł związanego, lecz całkowicie przytomnego Billa Wigginsa, którego wygląd nie zdradzał śladów walki ani jakichkolwiek uszkodzeń.

– Wybacz, że cię w to wpakowałem – wymamrotał Sherlock, od razu biorąc się za jego uwolnienie, lecz tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do sytuacji z Sally, nie próbował unikać jego spojrzenia. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego bez wyrzutu i współpracował, gdy detektyw rozwiązywał kolejne więzy i rozcinał taśmy, którymi przytwierdzony był do biurowego fotela.

– Jestem tu dopiero pół godziny i nie zacząłem się jeszcze denerwować – odparł i zachichotał głupio, chociaż było widać, że jest bardziej zdenerwowany niż stara się to okazywać. Zrzucił z siebie ostatni fragment sznurka i przeciągnął się, by rozprostować kości.

– Co się stało?

– Moriarty po prostu… – urwał na moment, marszcząc brwi, jakby sam nie do końca rozumiał to, co zamierzał powiedzieć. – Po prostu zaczepił mnie na ulicy, gdy szedłem po, no wiesz, zapasy. Był ubrany jak mój diler i, no… powiedział, że jak z nim pójdę po dobroci, to nie będzie musiał wołać swoich ludzi. Był… miły. Łagodny i miły. Nawet raz nie podniósł głosu. Zapytał, czy jest mi wygodnie, gdy mnie tu zostawiał. Przeprosił mnie za niedogodności i powiedział, że jesteś już w drodze… W sumie to nawet nie jestem w stanie być na niego zły, bo jak można być na kogoś tak _miłego_? Zachowywał się, jakby wcale nie chciał mnie tu więzić…

– Po drodze zginęli ludzie – odparł na to Sherlock, a kolejne klocki zaczęły wpadać na swoje miejsce, tak gwałtownie, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. – Donovan i Anderson, ta dwójka policjantów…

– …którzy wrobili cię trzy lata temu…

– …zostali poturbowani. A on wiedział, że mi się to nie spodobało – powiedział zmęczonym tonem i zaczął pomagać Billowi w odklejaniu z ubrań fragmentów taśmy, chociaż nie było takiej konieczności i mężczyzna spokojnie poradziłby sobie z tym sam. – Nie popełnił więcej tego błędu.

– Masz mi dużo do opowiadania – stwierdził mężczyzna, krzyżując wyczekująco ręce, lecz Sherlock nie zamierzał teraz się tym zajmować.

– Później – westchnął i zerknął na milczący na razie telefon, uznając, że tym razem ruch jest po jego stronie.

_Znalazłem Billa. Co dalej?_

_Nic. Koniec gry. Wygrałeś. Wracaj na Baker Street._

_Tak po prostu?_

_Tak po prostu. XXX_

– Czy chcę wiedzieć, co oznaczają te iksy? – spytał Bill, zaglądając mu przez ramię; Sherlock zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Chodźmy.

– Nie sprawdzisz, czy…

– Nie. Ta zabawa przestała mi się podobać. I mi i jemu. Ostatniej doby nie dostałem żadnych utrudnień, a wręcz miałem wrażenie, że… pousuwał pewne przeszkody. Przestało mu zależeć i nawet jeśli coś planował na to miejsce, zrezygnował.

– Szybko się nudzi…

– Tak samo jak ja – uciął, po czym skinął na drzwi. – Muszę wstąpić do brata po rzeczy, a potem podrzucę cię do mieszkania – Ściszył głos, chociaż z jakichś powodów nie sądził, że są podsłuchiwani. – Są dwie możliwe przyczyny, dla których zrezygnował. Albo włamał się do ciebie i znalazł materiały, nad którymi pracowałeś, albo naprawdę… po prostu się znudził i postanowił to zakończyć szybciej.

– Co podejrzewasz?

– Nie mam siły myśleć. Ale tak naprawdę gdyby chciał, włamałby się na moją pocztę, założył podsłuch na komórce albo przetrząsnął mi mieszkanie i tam coś znalazł.

– Ale uważasz, że tego nie zrobił. Dlaczego?

– Bo… – _bo Moriarty nie miał pomysłu na dalsze uwodzenie go, natomiast wiedział już, które metody nie działają, że katowanie przyjaciół, zagrażanie bliskim ludziom i ich porywanie odnoszą skutek przeciwny do zamierzonego, że Sherlock momentami miał go dość i że istniało spore ryzyko, że skończą się dwuznaczne SMS-y i spotkania, jeśli będzie bawił się w psychopatycznego przestępcę i nawiedzonego stalkera przetrząsającego mu rzeczy._ – Bo po prostu tak uważam. Mógł to zrobić, bo znam jego możliwości, ale ja bym poznał, gdyby zrobił. Wiem, że odpuścił.

– Dlaczego? – powtórzył Bill, lecz tym razem Sherlock nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią i bez słowa skierował się do wyjścia. Po drodze chwycił kawałek kredy, którą na drzwiach do pomieszczenia narysowano małą różyczkę i domalował pod spodem trzy iksy. Wiedział, był całkowicie pewny, że Jim gdzieś tu był, może obserwował go z daleka i czuł, że ten gest jest najwłaściwszą rzeczą, jaką może zrobić. Pozbawione słów oświadczenie, że chce wrócić do sytuacji sprzed paru dni, żadnych ofiar, żadnych ludzi wokół i pozbawionych sensu podchodów. Poznał ich pierwotny cel… i po prostu chciał to zakończyć.

– Powiesz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – nacisnął jeszcze raz Bill, gdy niedługo później znaleźli się w taksówce.

– Opowiem w wolnej chwili, w co graliśmy. Wnioski będziesz mógł wysunąć sam, ale na razie… – urwał i bezwiednie zacisnął palce na trzymanym w kieszeni telefonie. – Na razie muszę to sam przetrawić.

Zanim objechali miasto, zabrali rzeczy Sherlocka oraz sprawdzili mieszkanie Billa – ani śladu włamania, szperania w rzeczach oraz podsłuchów – minęła trzecia w nocy. Detektyw wrócił samotnie na Baker Street, gdzie, aby nie wpaść na panią Hudson, która akurat dziś mogła cierpieć na bezsenność, dostał się do swojego mieszkania oknem, wlokąc za sobą torbę z laptopami i pamiątkami. Od razu stwierdził, że ktoś tu był, a sądząc po nieudolności, z jaką przeprowadzono poszukiwania, był to Lestrade ze swoimi ludźmi. Niczego nie znaleźli, bo Sherlock umiał ukryć przed policją rzeczy we własnym lokum, lecz zrobili nieco bałaganu…

Jutro. Jutro się tym zajmie, bo w tym momencie jedynym, czego pragnął, było położyć się i nie wstawać z łóżka przez przynajmniej pół doby. Sen jak na złość nie nadchodził na tyle długo, że Sherlock sięgnął po omacku do szafki nocnej, z której wyciągnął paczkę silnych tabletek nasennych, które regularnie wykradał z Barts, połknął od razu dwie i przymknął oczy, odliczając w myślach minuty, aż substancja aktywna zacznie działać.

Był już na granicy snu, ale myśli o interpretacji całej tej pozornie bezsensownej gry wciąż tłukły mu się po głowie. Odkrywał to stopniowo, łącząc pozornie niepasujące części, aż układanka stawała się coraz bardziej kompletna, aż do momentu, gdy przy Billu tych kilka ostatnich znalazło się na swoich miejscach. Początek gry, gdy Moriarty badał jego zmysły, idealne _dostrzeganie_ i znacznie gorsze _słuchanie_ ; druga część, z kodami, która opierała się na jego umyśle, którego przestępca nie docenił i szybko zorientował się, że _przegrywa własną grę_ , bo Sherlock, nawet bez kompletu danych, potrafi go wyprzedzić; wreszcie róże, czyli _uczucia_ – na sam koniec, bo poprzednie dwie serie miały nauczyć go, jak dotrzeć do serca swojego ulubionego detektywa i jak na pewnego rodzaju emocje ten reaguje. I dowiedział się, że z całą pewnością nie zbliży się do niego zabijając i zastraszając mu bliskich. I dlatego potraktował Billa tak łagodnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć _zobacz, jak potrafię się dla ciebie zmienić, mówiłem, że mnie nie da się nawrócić i to prawda, ale mogę próbować, dla ciebie, mogę i zamierzam wciąż próbować, chociaż to takie trudne_. _Podoba ci się? Powiedz, czy ta twarz ci się podoba…? Przybiorę, jaką tylko zechcesz, musisz tylko wybrać którąś z dostępnych..._

Śnił, pierwszy raz od wielu dni. Znów biegał po mieście zgodnie ze wskazówkami, by w pewnym momencie zorientować się, że nie ma pojęcia, czego właściwie szuka i gdy zaczął panikować z tego powodu – sny przecież nie musiały mieć sensu, ani trochę – dotarł przed ruderę z dziurami zamiast okien i drzwi, w której, w pokoju usłanym niebieskimi piórami, czekał na niego Moriarty ubrany jak na dachu Barts i, wpatrując mu się w oczy, raz po raz pytał go, _czy tęsknił_.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W serialu nie jest sprecyzowane, z jakiego rocznika jest Sherlock i jedyne, co wiadomo, to że w roku 1989, gdy Carl Powers został zabity, „był dzieckiem”. Przyjęłam, że miał wówczas osiem lat, chociaż prawdopodobnie był nieco starszy. Swoją drogą, Sherlock i John uważali, że zabójca Carla był w jego wieku lub starszy, więc Moriarty’ego również odmłodziłam;  
> Piosenka, której użyłam, to ASH "True love 1980", którą znalazłam zupełnie przypadkiem poszukując utworu z czterema cyframi w tytule i zwiększyłam jej rolę w fiku, gdy okazała się tak dobrze pasować ;)


	12. Barts

***

 

Sherlock obudził się w piątkowe południe wciąż skołowany po odrobinę zbyt dużej dawce środków nasennych i pierwszym, co zrobił, było pójście do kuchni po kawę. Był nieprzytomny na tyle, że w oczekiwaniu na zagotowanie wody miał ochotę zacząć wyjadać proszek ze słoika łyżką. Kiedy niedługo później stał pod prysznicem w strugach gorącej wody, jak grom z jasnego nieba spadła na niego świadomość, że tego dnia nie ma już za czym gonić. Wszystkie rzeczy z listy do zrobienia były długoterminowe i pozbawione na razie szczegółowych planów, a poza tym nie miał jeszcze siły zabierać się za przeszłość Moriarty’ego, z jakichś przyczyn czując, że dzień wolnego, kiedy będzie mógł wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć, dobrze mu zrobi.

Kiedy jednak przebrał się, zjadł mizerne śniadanie i zasiadł do internetowej prasówki, uznał, że jeśli następnego dnia chce w spokoju zabrać się za badanie danych od Billa oraz drugi etap przeszukiwania listy uczniów, musi zająć się dziś bardziej przyziemnymi sprawami. Takimi, które, pozostając niezałatwionymi, będą uprzykrzać mu życie i rozpraszać aż do momentu, gdy je zamknie. Westchnął z rezygnacją, chwycił telefon i bez czytania wiadomości od Johna i Lestrade’a – skasował je wszystkie, a następnie napisał do inspektora, że wpadnie do Scotland Yardu złożyć zeznania i aby przygotował się na jego przybycie. Telefonu nie odebrał, ale w SMS-ie, który nadszedł chwilę później, policjant stwierdzał, że tak, oczekuje go i żeby w miarę możliwości darował sobie głupie uwagi przy innych funkcjonariuszach. No tak… uszkodzenie dwóch ich przyjaciół po fachu zapewne mogło wzbudzić w tych ludziach nawet więcej niechęci wobec Sherlocka niż miało to miejsce zazwyczaj.

Godzinę później siedział w gabinecie Lestrade’a, który litościwie przyprowadził go tutaj, a nie zabrał go do pokoju przesłuchań i odpowiadał na kolejne pytania. Dlaczego tyle czasu zwlekał? Dlaczego nie powiedział nikomu, że Moriarty naprawdę żyje? Co wie na jego temat? Co dokładnie stało się w wysadzonym budynku? Jak do niego dotarł? Odpowiedzi detektywa były lakoniczne – mówił tylko tyle, ile było konieczne do raportów policyjnych i ani słowa więcej. Nic o grze, regularnym kontaktowaniu się z Moriartym, wycieczkach za miasto i tym, że w ciągu ostatnich dni kilkakrotnie dzwonił anonimowo na policję, by poinformować o kolejnych porwanych osobach, które odszukał.

Jego zeznania zostały nagrane, a Lestrade westchnął ciężko, kiedy otrzymał odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie, po czym ostentacyjnie wyłączył dyktafon i odsunął urządzenie na bok. Parę chwil milczał, po czym położył dłonie na biurku i splótł palce, wbijając wzrok w twarz kompletnie nieruchomego Sherlocka.

– A teraz krótka rozmowa prywatna. Cokolwiek powiesz, zostanie między nami, ale po prostu muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje, żeby nikomu więcej nie stała się krzywda. Co _naprawdę_ robiłeś w ciągu ostatnich dni?

– Dobrze wiesz. Bezskutecznie tropiłem Moriarty’ego.

– Od uwięzienia Sally mieliśmy w Londynie jedenaście przypadków porwań zgłoszonych przez anonimowe osoby. Mówi ci to coś?

– Zupełnie nic – uciął chłodno. – Szukając tego gada nie trafiłem na nic w tym rodzaju, a Donovan była pierwszą i jedyną osobą, o której wiem, że została przez niego uwięziona. Większość czasu spędziłem siedząc w Internecie lub szwendając się z moimi bezdomnymi po mieście.

– Nie było cię na Baker Street.

– Oczywiście. Nie dalibyście mi tam spokoju, więc siedziałem w domu mojego brata. Może to potwierdzić – oznajmił ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, doskonale wiedząc, że Lestrade, jakkolwiek znał Mycrofta, z całą pewnością nie spróbuje się z nim skontaktować w tej sprawie.

– I, _oczywiście_ , nadal utrzymujesz, że nie kontaktowałeś się z Moriartym.

– _Oczywiście_.

– John twierdzi, że jest inaczej.

– John nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, bo nie prowadzi ze mną tej sprawy, a cokolwiek mówi na mój temat, to tylko efekt jego rozgoryczenia. Bierz poprawkę na to, że jest na mnie wściekły. Wciąż jest obrażony po naszym małym starciu w Nowy Rok i pewnie ma powody.

– Coś wspominał – powiedział oschle Lestrade. – Ale przede wszystkim jest przerażony, że pakujesz się w coś…

– Dam sobie radę, a on niech martwi się tymi, na których ma jakikolwiek wpływ.

– Masz już od niego wieści? – spytał z zaskoczeniem mężczyzna, natychmiast zmieniając ton.

– Jakie wieści?

– No… – zaczął dość zdziwionym i zdezorientowanym tonem. – Wieści o Mary. Przecież rano pojechali do szpitala.

– Och – mruknął Sherlock. – Możliwe.

– _Możliwe?_

– Pisał do mnie cały czas. Głównie pretensje i stwierdzenia, że nie jestem człowiekiem. Pewnie miał rację – wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok. – W końcu przestałem je czytać.

– Żona twojego przyjaciela jest na porodówce a ty… – urwał i popatrzył na kompletnie pozbawioną wyrazu twarz Sherlocka jakby miał przed oczami ducha. – Czy ciebie to w ogóle obchodzi?

– Na świecie pojawi się wrzeszcząca istota, z którą przez najbliższych kilka miesięcy będzie mniejszy kontakt niż z rybką akwariową, a kolejnych parę lat mniej więcej taki jak ze średnio rozgarniętym psem, natomiast tabuny ludzi będą nad nią cały ten czas roztaczać hymny pochwalne o intelekcie i rzekomym podobieństwie do rodziców oraz uśmiechach, podczas gdy mimika odzwierciedlająca emocje pojawia się dopiero…

– Dobrze, że nigdy nie będziesz mieć dzieci – przerwał mu zupełnie porażony jego postawą Lestrade. – John miał rację. _Nie jesteś_ człowiekiem.

– Donovan też zawsze miała, nazywając mnie dziwolągiem. Co w ogóle u niej? – spytał tak obojętnym tonem, że policjanta aż zatkało na parę chwil.

– Co u niej…? To cię w ogóle obchodzi, czy pytasz, żeby…

– Podobno powinno się pytać o zdrowie znajomych osób, gdy te miały wypadek. Więc?

– Lepiej – wymamrotał w końcu mężczyzna, wciąż nie mogąc wyjść z szoku. – I z nią i z Andersonem jest lepiej. Gdybyś był inny, pewnie poradziłbym ci zajrzeć do Barts, bo wiesz? Tak wypada. Ale mam poważne wątpliwości, czy to dobry pomysł.

– Pewnie nie – odparł z krzywym uśmiechem i podniósł się z miejsca. – To wszystko?

– Tak. Na razie tak.

– Myślisz, że powinienem wysłać jej kwiaty?

– Co…?

– Mi wszyscy wysyłali. Gdy leżałem w szpitalu. Czułem się jak w zakładzie pogrzebowym, ale tak najwyraźniej się robi.

– Idź już i nie pokazuj mi się na oczy przez najbliższy miesiąc – warknął Lestrade, którego niedowierzanie coraz szybciej zmieniało się w poirytowanie.

– Albo do najbliższego śledztwa, z którym nie będziesz mógł sobie poradzić.

– Zaręczam ci, że nieprędko się do ciebie odezwę w _jakiejkolwiek_ sprawie – oznajmił oschłym tonem. – Zejdź mi z oczu, Sherlock i, dobrze ci radzę, pilnuj się, bo jak zrobisz cokolwiek podejrzanego, czego nie będziesz potrafił mi logicznie wyjaśnić, nie będę już mieć żadnych oporów by przymknąć cię za utrudnianie śledztwa.

Detektyw prychnął na tę idiotyczną groźbę, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuścił gabinet, z trudem hamując się przed widowiskowym trzaśnięciem drzwiami. Wychodził ze Scotland Yardu ignorując rozeźlone spojrzenia mijanych policjantów, a kiedy tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz, dopadł najbliższego kiosku, kupił paczkę papierosów i wypalił trzy pod rząd; dopiero wówczas wezwał taksówkę i kazał zawieźć się do Barts, uznając, że plan działania wymyśli po drodze. Na razie miał tylko mglistą wizję, w której zawierało się zerknięcie do paru osób pod przykrywką, bo wiedział, że niebawem zacznie dalej działać w sprawie Moriarty’ego, prawdopodobnie w dużej mierze robiąc to poza Londynem i w efekcie nie będzie mieć już czasu na tego rodzaju wycieczki.

Znalazłszy się w samochodzie, sprawdził, czy nie ma nowych SMS-ów, lecz obie jego komórki milczały. John najwyraźniej zrezygnował już z prób kontaktu z nim, a Lestrade’a miał załatwionego, więc jedyną osobą, która mogła bombardować go wiadomościami, był Moriarty. Dwukrotnie wyciągnął stary telefon, jakiś czas wpatrywał się w niego, po czym chował go ponownie. Wieczorem. Jeśli Jim nie odezwie się do tej pory... napisze do niego wieczorem. Choćby tylko po to, by powiedzieć, że _tęskni_. I posłać kilka iksów.

Wizytę w szpitalu rozpoczął od włamania się do szatni i przebrania w strój pracownika służb sprzątających. Zostawił wierzchnie odzienie w nieużywanej od przynajmniej kilku miesięcy szafce, włosy wygładził tanim żelem znalezionym w torbie jakiejś kobiety, po czym zakrył brzydkim czepkiem, a następnie przetrząsnął kolejne półki w poszukiwaniu kosmetyków i akcesoriów. Lekko oprószył twarz brązującym pudrem, domalował sobie cienki wąsik, a na nos wcisnął ochronne okulary w grubych oprawkach, przez które sprawiał wrażenie odrobinę opóźnionego; chwycił wózek ze środkami czyszczącymi oraz mopem i ruszył przed siebie, postanawiając, że w pierwszej kolejności odrobinę powęszy bez konkretnego celu; nie, nadal nie miał sprecyzowanych do końca planów, lecz z drugiej strony – wciąż jeszcze nie chciał ani wracać do domu ani jechać do Billa, a bezproduktywne siedzenie na Baker Street skończyłoby się sięgnięciem po używki lub strzelaniem do ścian. Jego przyjaciel radził sobie zresztą świetnie i może powinien dać mu wolną rękę, zanim do niego dołączy. Oczywiście nie zamierzał pozwalać mu, by samodzielnie odkrywał wszystkie karty, lecz na razie… tak, niech prowadzi swoje poszukiwania. Gdy przyjdzie moment, by pojechać do Irlandii, informacje wstępne znacznie im pomogą.

Z takim postanowieniem władował się do pierwszego pustego gabinetu i od razu dopadł komputera, którego ktoś, wychodząc, nawet nie wyłączył. Włamanie do głównego serwera sieci szpitalnej nie było wyzwaniem, gdy miało się do dyspozycji sprzęt już do niej podłączony, dlatego też błyskawicznie odszukał informacje, w których salach leżą Donovan i Anderson oraz gdzie ma swój pokój Corey Butler. Ortopedia – we wszystkich przypadkach. Świetnie, oszczędzi sporo czasu.

Pogwizdując pod nosem, ruszył do windy dla personelu i, nie budząc niczyjego zainteresowania, wjechał na właściwe piętro; po lewej stronie miał drzwi na położnictwo i ginekologię, na wprost zaś – te prowadzące na oddział ortopedyczny. Kartę magnetyczną dla pracowników już wieki temu ukradł z gabinetu Molly i zawsze nosił ze sobą, więc przechadzanie się po budynku nie nastręczało najmniejszych trudności. Ukłonił się przechodzącej pielęgniarce, która nawet nie uniosła wzroku znad trzymanych kart i pewnie ruszył w kierunku pokoju Andersona. Nie zamierzał się ujawniać, to jasne, ale chciał… naocznie przekonać się, w jakim jest stanie. I może coś usłyszeć…? Cokolwiek, jakiś strzęp wspomnienia, chociaż słowo o jego wrażeniach na temat tego, co się stało…

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, jednoosobowa sala była otwarta i nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed wejściem do środka. Wymruczał niewyraźne powitanie i, nie przestając obserwować leżącego w łóżku, poturbowanego mężczyzny, spryskał drzwi środkiem czyszczącym i zaczął w żółwim tempie przecierać je ścierką. Kobieta siedząca przy parapecie sapnęła coś niezrozumiałego, a Sherlock, uznając ją natychmiast za żonę Andersona, jakoś przestał się dziwić, że mężczyzna wdał się w romans z dość atrakcyjną, samotną koleżanką z pracy, mając w domu zaniedbaną blondynkę z paskudnymi odrostami, przynajmniej dziesięcioma kilogramami nadwagi i wyrazem twarzy sugerującym wieczne niezadowolenie. Prawdopodobnie tkwiła tu tylko na pokaz, bo jej wzrok częściej kierował się za okno oraz w kierunku trzymanej w dłoni komórki niż na męża. Sam Anderson… nie wyglądał dobrze. Miał posiniaczoną twarz, złamany nos, obojczyk i kilka żeber, a sposób, w jaki była zabandażowana jego głowa sugerował przynajmniej kilka szwów. Ludzie Moriarty’ego się z nim nie patyczkowali i kierowali ciosy w newralgiczne rejony, musieli więc otrzymać dyspozycje, by unieszkodliwić go szybko i skutecznie… nawet jeśli skutek tejże skuteczności miałby być nieodwracalny. Jim zaczął więc od najwyższego kalibru, bo jasnym było, iż policjant mógł zginąć od uderzeń. Sherlock nie sądził, że taka była intencja i podejrzewał raczej, że chodziło o manifestację w rodzaju _nie obchodzi mnie życie ludzkie_. Czy w ogóle przewidział, że Anderson będzie z Donovan w momencie porwania? Ciężko powiedzieć. I w sumie nie miało to większego znaczenia.

– Philip, będę się zbierała – oznajmiła niespodziewanie kobieta, dosłownie chwilę po tym, jak odebrała jakiegoś SMS-a. Miała nieprzyjemny, piskliwy głos, który musiał irytować nawet jej męża, bo na jego wciąż opuchniętej twarzy pojawił się cień ulgi. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

– Mówiłem ci już trzy razy. Przynieś mi ładowarkę do laptopa.

– Przepraszałam już, że o tym zapomniałam – sapnęła i podniosła się z miejsca. – Nawet gdy jesteś unieruchomiony trujesz jak…

– Po prostu o niej pamiętaj – warknął i uniósł się odrobinę, na moment zawieszając wzrok na Sherlocku; na jego twarzy nie było jednak nawet cienia rozpoznania.

– Mogę w ogóle nie przychodzić, skoro zamierzasz tak się do mnie odzywać.

– Nie będę z tego powodu płakać.

– Jesteś… – zaczęła i zmrużyła wściekle oczy. – Zawsze musisz się w coś władować. Zawsze! Wszystko zaczęło się układać, a ty co robisz? Mówiłam ci setki razy, żebyś przestał się zadawać z tą flądrą i miałam rację! Trzy lata temu straciłeś przez nią pracę i to cud, że w ogóle znów cię tam przyjęli po tym, jak odbiła ci palma, a teraz leżysz tu i zostawiasz mnie samą z dziewczynkami i…

– Pamiętaj jutro o ładowarce – uciął mężczyzna i odwrócił głowę na bok. Kobieta rzuciła krótkim przekleństwem, po czym wystartowała do wyjścia, potrącając Sherlocka torbą. Uniósł brwi, po czym zerknął ponownie na Andersona, a potem nieczynnego laptopa, który leżał obok niego.

– Jaki to model? – spytał, zmieniając tembr głosu i zaciągając z intensywnym, wschodnim akcentem. Policjant w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, o co chodzi, a gdy podążył za wzrokiem Sherlocka, lekko odchrząknął.

– Dell.

– Poproszę kogoś z serwerowni. O ten… kabel – wydukał, udając, że zastanawia się nad właściwym słowem.

– Bardzo panu dziękuję – powiedział obojętnie Anderson i wbił wzrok w sufit, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając spoufalać się z imigrantem pracującym w szpitalu jako woźny. Sherlock byłby odpuścił sobie załatwianie mu czegokolwiek, lecz… cóż. Coś jednak był mu winien, a pokój informatyków może również warto było obejrzeć, skoro już zaczął się tu kręcić… ostatnio był w nim lata temu, zaraz po scence na basenie, poszukując dokumentacji _Jima z IT_ , ale okazało się, że magicznym sposobem zniknęła z jego rzeczami oraz wszelkimi śladami w systemie kadrowym. Nikt ze współpracowników nie był w stanie o nim czegokolwiek powiedzieć, a Sherlock szybko wówczas zrezygnował, napotkawszy mur milczenia oraz tępawe spojrzenia osób, które nie zwracają uwagi na nic, a już na pewno nie na osoby przy sąsiednim biurku. Ledwo pamiętali, że gość, który z nimi pracował, nazywał się Jim Dawson – pod takim nazwiskiem wówczas występował Moriarty, co wiedział od Molly, lecz nie prowadziło ono do nikąd – i nie przydali się kompletnie do niczego.

Zanim się tam skierował, zerknął do pokoju Donovan i natychmiast z niego wycofał, ujrzawszy Johna i ubraną w szpitalny szlafrok Mary. Rozmawiali z policjantką przyciszonymi głosami, siedząc plecami do drzwi i, szczęśliwie, nie zwrócili na niego najmniejszej uwagi; chociaż zdradzenie się przed nimi mogłoby być dość problematyczne, to teraz, wiedząc już, że kręcą się po szpitalu, miał przynajmniej świadomość, że musi szczególnie uważać. I trzymać się z daleka od tej części szpitala. Szybkim krokiem oddalił się więc od sal pacjentów i skierował się do pokoi lekarzy pracujących na oddziale.

Odszukał gabinet Coreya, który ten, jako zastępca ordynatora, miał do własnej dyspozycji – i prychnął pod nosem z politowaniem. Czy w tym miejscu nikt nie zamykał swoich pokoi, wychodząc? Wtoczył wózek i dla przykrywki wyciągnął z niego płyn do szyb oraz ścierkę, po czym zaczął przeglądać znajdujące się tu rzeczy. Laptop był zablokowany i to na tyle skutecznie, że Sherlock po dziesięciu minutach zrezygnował z prób włamania się do niego – zapewne sam Moriarty zadbał o jego zabezpieczenie. Na początek wcisnął zapasowy kitel oraz stetoskop do wózka, potem zaś pobieżnie przejrzał segregatory znajdujące się na półkach. Karty pacjentów, zdjęcia rentgenowskie, dokumenty zatrudnienia… trzymał tu umowę ze szpitalem? Idiotyzm. Ale sumka, na jaką opiewała, była przynajmniej o trzydzieści procent wyższa niż to, co powinien zarabiać lekarz na jego stanowisku… Ksero CV, które Sherlock wcisnął do kieszeni, drogie perfumy stojące za nieco przywiędłym storczykiem. Biurko… Otworzył wytrychem zamkniętą szufladę, przesunął na bok pieczątki i wyciągnął eleganckie pióro ze złotymi elementami. Wygrawerowane na stalówce, ozdobne M, fioletowy tusz. Niepraktyczne, kosztowne cacko, które mówiło jednak jednoznacznie, że Moriarty obdarowywał go drogimi gadżetami. Następna szuflada, gdzie wrzucona była rodzinna fotografia datowana na Boże Narodzenie sprzed dwóch lat, na którym stał, oczywiście, z panią Butler a także nieco starszym mężczyzną i ładną kobietą koło dwudziestki, której dziwny uśmiech był na tyle niepokojący, że Sherlock zagapił się na nią dłuższą chwilę. Zrobił komórką zdjęcie i zaczął przetrząsać kolejne szafki, lecz jedyną przydatną rzeczą, jaką znalazł, był identyfikator z pękniętą obudową. Zgarnął go i wcisnął do kieszeni, uznając, że nie ma tu już nic ciekawego, kiedy za stosem zużytych tuszów do stojącej na parapecie drukarki dostrzegł niewielki dyktafon. W tym samym momencie usłyszał kroki, więc szybko zabrał urządzenie i rzucił się do mycia szklanej gabloty.

– Co pan tu robi? – usłyszał po chwili za plecami znajomy głos, więc z udawaną pokorą odwrócił się i wydał z gardła przestraszone parsknięcie.

– Pani Sulivan kazała mi myć to – wydukał, używając tego samego tonu i akcentu, jaki zaprezentował Andersonowi.

– Prosiłem ją, aby nikt tu nie wchodził – rzucił Corey bez złości, po czym opadł na fotel. – Proszę to zostawić i zrobić sobie przerwę. Wygląda na czyste.

– Pani Sulivan…

– Nawet nie zwróci uwagi. Nigdy tu nie bywa – odparł i uśmiechnął się szczerze; Sherlock momentalnie przypomniał sobie, jakim wzrokiem mężczyzna patrzył w czasie przyjęcia na Molly, co uświadomiło mu, że pomimo współpracy z Moriartym, do której mógł być zmuszony podarunkami i szantażem, Corey był niegroźnym i miłym facetem, naprawdę zakochanym w jego przyjaciółce. Na tyle miłym, by być uprzejmym nawet dla pracowników, których taki Anderson uważał za ludzi niższej kategorii i którzy dla większości personelu i pacjentów byli zupełnie niewidzialni. Jego szacunek dla Coreya, który wcześniej znacząco podupadł, momentalnie zaczął się odbudowywać. Prawdopodobnie ten człowiek nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, do czego Moriarty używał zdjęcia jego partnerki i że była ona zagrożona… nie, z całą pewnością o tym nie wiedział. Mógł być marnym lekarzem i dać się wkręcić w złe towarzystwo, ale nie należał do ludzi, którzy byliby w stanie aż tak perfekcyjnie udawać kogoś, kim nie byli.

– Dziękuję. Już… no… idę, panie doktorze – odparł Sherlock po dokonaniu krótkiej oceny Coreya, po czym pospiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie i, obawiając się, że lekarz może zorientować się, że coś zginęło z jego pokoju, zamknął się w najbliższej pustej sali, by tam zmienić przebranie.

Strój woźnego został zastąpiony kitlem, czepek i tanie okulary trafiły do kosza na odpady przeznaczone do utylizacji, a większa część ciemnego pudru została wytarta. Na szyi zawiesił stetoskop, a na piersi przypiął tyłem identyfikator Coreya, po czym spędził parę chwil na rozczesywaniu palcami zbyt posklejanych włosów; zmył idiotyczny, sztuczny wąsik i zastąpił okulary innymi, znalezionymi w kolejnym pomieszczeniu. Były przeznaczone dla krótkowidza z astygmatyzmem i zakłócały widzenie, ale dopóki spoglądał ponad szkłami, był w stanie poruszać się bez potykania o własne nogi i zapewniały, podobnie jak poprzednie, niezły kamuflaż.

Zostawił wózek wprost na korytarzu i ruszył do serwerowni okrężną trasą przez ostatnie piętro, która gwarantowała jednak, że nie natknie się na Johna ani Mary; oni poznaliby go w każdym przebraniu. Zabrał z pracowni rentgenowskiej plik uszkodzonych zdjęć odłożonych do zniszczenia oraz obszerną teczkę i ruszył korytarzami, wciąż przez nikogo niezaczepiany. Barts było szpitalem na tyle dużym, że nie wszyscy się znali i przechodzące osoby musiały brać go za lekarza z innego oddziału, który był u kogoś po konsultację, toteż nikt się nim szczególnie nie interesował. Trasa była na tyle długa, że zdążył obmyślić skrócony plan działania i kiedy znalazł się na miejscu, od razu zaczął grać swoją rolę.

– Cześć chłopaki – rzucił, tym razem mówiąc nieco wyższym niż zazwyczaj, rozbawionym tonem. W jego stronę odwróciły się dwie głowy, a po krótkiej dedukcji, wystartował do młodszego z mężczyzn, dość przystojnego trzydziestolatka z odrobinę azjatyckimi rysami. _Gej, samotny, znudzony życiem, szukający przygód w nocnych klubach, wyjątkowo liczni jednorazowi kochankowie, leniwy i pozbawiony ambicji, zazwyczaj przychodzący na drugą zmianę, mieszkanie po dalekim krewnym trzy przecznice stąd._ – Słuchajcie, potrzebuję kabla do Della. Przejechałem po swoim krzesłem i, no, potrzebuję nowego.

– Może być ciężko, ale… Poczeka pan chwilę, doktorze? – odezwał się mężczyzna. – Skoczę do magazynu i za parę minut wracam.

– Możemy się przejść razem, wiem, jak wyglądał. Taki… czarny – parsknął i puścił do niego oko, co natychmiast zadziałało, bo informatyk uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął na niego zachęcająco.

Sherlock, nawet gdy wchodził w rolę, nie był mistrzem niezobowiązującego flirtu, ale ten gość – Travis, jak się okazało – nie był też szczególnie wymagający i okazał się dość rozgadany, jak na informatyka. Zanim jeszcze dotarli do magazynu, detektyw dowiedział się, gdzie mieszka, na której uczelni skończył studia i jak długo tu pracuje. Zdziwił się, usłyszawszy, iż tkwił tu już pięć lat, bo to oznaczało, że musiał przynajmniej przelotnie znać Jima.

– Pięć lat to szmat czasu – stwierdził, opierając się o ścianę i zalotnie przekrzywiając głowę. – Wcześniej cię nie widziałem.

– Rzadko ruszam się z serwerowni, praca to praca – parsknął i uchylił jedną z szaf, jednak nawet nie próbował niczego w niej szukać. – Ale pan chyba tu też jest od niedawna, prawda?

– Pracowałem tu parę lat temu, wyjechałem do Irlandii, niedawno wróciłem. Mogliśmy na siebie nie wpaść.

– Z całą pewnością bym zapamiętał, gdybyśmy na siebie wpadli, panie doktorze – odparł, opierając się ramieniem o półkę; pod jego t-shirtem odznaczyły się lekko zarysowane mięśnie i Sherlock na moment wypadł z roli, obawiając się, że niewinny flirt może pójść w kierunku, na który nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, skoro Travis tak szybko zaczął _prezentować swoje walory_.

– Skoro tak rzadko się stąd ruszacie, to niebywałe szczęście, że najechałem na ten kabel – oznajmił i z pozorną niedbałością przeczesał palcami wyżelowane włosy. – W sumie to poznałem tylko jedną osobę z IT, ale on tu już nawet nie pracuje, z tego co wiem.

– Nie pracuje? Rotacja jest tu właściwie żadna. Ciepła posadka w publicznym szpitalu, po co cokolwiek zmieniać? – parsknął Travis, a gdy zadał kolejne pytanie, Sherlock uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, gratulując sobie, że tak dobrze pokierował tą rozmową. – Kogo stąd pan znał?

– Och, był taki gość… przez chwilę spotykał się z Hooper, tą patolog. Jak mu było… Joey? Justin? Taki niski brunet. Próbował się ze mną umówić, tak sądzę… ale nie byłem zaintere… – urwał, udając, że dopiero teraz zobaczył osobliwy wyraz twarzy Travisa.

– Wiem, o kim pan mówi. _Jim Dawson_.

– O, fakt. Jim. Co on w ogóle próbował z tą panną…?

– Znałem go trochę – prychnął Travis z lekkim poirytowaniem. – Miał chyba problem z coming outem i wyrywał laski na romantycznego przyjaciela. Zakompleksiony koleś z innego świata. Mało się odzywał, siedział w szpitalu większość doby, strasznie się interesował personelem medycznym i szwendał gdzieś przez większość dnia. Dobrze pan zrobił, że go pan olał. Zniknął stąd bez słowa, gdy byłem na dłuższych wakacjach. Powiedziałbym, że wylali go dyscyplinarnie, gdyby nie to, że miał świetne chody u Pattona i…

– Zaraz, zaraz… u kogo? – przerwał mu Sherlock, otwierając szerzej oczy.

– U Owena Pattona. Poprzedniego kierownika administracji – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Zabawne, on zniknął tak samo jak Dawson, jakoś rok później. Jednego dnia jest w pracy, a drugiego – BUM! Znika bez śladu. Dziwna sprawa, tak swoją drogą… – stwierdził i zamyślił się. – Nikt się nie interesował tym Dawsonem i czasem miałem wrażenie, że tylko ja zauważam, że ogóle istnieje. Był taki jakiś… niewidzialny. A poza tym jak stąd odszedł, Patton przyszedł tutaj i powiedział, żebyśmy zapomnieli, że ktokolwiek taki tu pracował. To znaczy, tak słyszałem, bo mnie tu nie było i…

– Dłuższe wakacje – powtórzył Sherlock, któremu wszystko zaczęło się już układać w dość spójną całość.

– Tak, zabawna historia – roześmiał się i podrapał po głowie. – I w sumie to związana z Dawsonem. Siedzieliśmy w nocy i pilnowaliśmy upgrade’u systemu, kiedy namówił mnie na jeden z tych nocnych teleturniejów, gdzie nie da się nigdy dodzwonić i nikt nie wygrywa więcej niż tysiaka. Dla żartów zadzwoniłem i jakimś cudem wygrałem dwie miesięczne pensje. Wykorzystałem pierwszy wolny termin, by pojechać na długi urlop, a kiedy wróciłem, już go tu nie było. W sumie to nawet nie miałem kiedy podziękować temu cudakowi, a było za co dziękować, bo wakacje były iście niezapomniane.

Sherlock niewiele słuchał z dalszej gadaniny Travisa, który wyczerpał już całą swoją wiedzę na temat Moriarty’ego i przestał być użyteczny. Wziął od niego numer telefonu, obiecując, że zadzwoni, po czym zgarnął kabel dla Andersona i wymawiając się koniecznością powrotu na oddział, pospiesznie opuścił serwerownię.

Więc… oto odnalazł się jeden z kuzynów Jima, niby to zaginiony w Ameryce kilkanaście lat temu i wyszło na jaw, że przestępca miał tu więcej wtyków niż Sherlock wcześniej przypuszczał. Gdy Moriarty wiedział już, że niebawem zagra ze swoim ulubionym detektywem i zmuszony będzie usunąć się z Barts, obawiając się, że ktoś może za dużo o nim wiedzieć, załatwił jedynemu współpracownikowi, który w ogóle go zauważał, długie wakacje, po czym rękami kuzyna zatarł po sobie ślady. Dzięki temu jedyną osobą, która go kojarzyła w czasie, gdy Sherlock prowadził śledztwo, była Molly, jednak jej zeznania ograniczały się do opowieści o kilku wieczorach przy winie i komediach romantycznych, kompletnie nieprzydatne i dość żenujące. Detektyw nie przypominał sobie, by ktokolwiek wspominał wówczas o dziwnym zachowaniu Pattona i był niemal pewny, że nigdy nie słyszał o tym człowieku, lecz odszukanie go w archiwach działu kadrowego – kolejne pomyślne i banalnie proste włamanie na serwer – poszło gładko. Zanim jeszcze ruszył na ortopedię, na jego pendrivie zgrane już były wszystkie dostępne informacje na temat Pattona, podobnie zresztą jak listy pracowników Barts z ostatnich dziesięciu lat, które należało porównywać ze wszystkimi nazwiskami ze szkoły z Brighton… i każdą inną, na jaką trafią z Billem w trakcie dalszych poszukiwań. Skopiowanie danych z dyktafonu Coreya załatwił za jednym zamachem i postanowił jak najszybciej podrzucić urządzenie do jego gabinetu. W końcu ostatnim, czego pragnął, to aby Moriarty dowiedział się, że jego uszy i oczy w Barts straciły coś tak cennego… a był niemal pewny, że to właśnie do nagrywania interesujących Jima rzeczy miał w biurku dyktafon. Jego pokój był ponownie pusty, więc odłożenie zbędnego mu już gadżetu na miejsce nie sprawiło problemów i parę chwil później był z powrotem na korytarzu, gdzie mieściły się sale pacjentów.

– Przepraszam – krzyknął do pielęgniarki, która niespełna godzinę wcześniej zupełnie zignorowała go, gdy ukłonił się jej pchając wózek ze środkami do sprzątania. Teraz, gdy grał zadbanego lekarza z fantazyjnie wygładzonymi włosami, jej reakcja była zupełnie inna, bo kobieta wyprostowała się i bezwiednie zaczęła poprawiać spódnicę. Żałosne. – Proszę to zanieść panu Andersonowi – powiedział, podając jej kabel z ładowarką do laptopa. – Jak nie będzie pasować, niech pani zadzwoni do IT i każe go wymienić.

– Oczywiście, panie doktorze – wydukała, wodząc za nim powłóczystym spojrzeniem i natychmiast ruszyła wykonać polecenie. Sherlock odprowadził ją wzrokiem, po czym wrócił do pokoju Donovan i tym razem, szczęśliwie, kobieta była tu sama i przeglądała ze znudzeniem jakieś czasopismo. Przed nią nie zamierzał się ukrywać, a poza tym przebranie lekarza było mniej maskujące niż woźnego, więc i tak by go rozpoznała. Zanim wszedł do jej sali, ściągnął z nosa okulary, od których coraz bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie i, dla przyzwoitości, najpierw zapukał w na wpół otwarte drzwi.  Policjantka poderwała głowę i natychmiast odrzuciła czasopismo na bok, bezskutecznie próbując zamaskować zdziwienie malujące się na jej twarzy na widok przebrania.

– Co tu robisz… w tym stroju? – spytała ostrym, lecz, jak na nią, uprzejmym tonem, po czym skinęła na krzesło, na którym wcześniej siedział John.

– Wycieczka sentymentalna – odparł, siadając na wskazanym miejscu. – Mogę zająć ci chwilę?

– Chyba nie mam wyboru – mruknęła, prostując się nieco. – O co chodzi? Chcesz pytać o szczegóły porwania? Udzieliłam już Gregowi wszelkich wyjaśnień.

– Lestrade raczej mi ich nie przekaże – stwierdził, na co Donovan uniosła z zainteresowaniem brwi. – Odpowiesz mi na parę pytań?

– Z nim też się ściąłeś?

– Można tak powiedzieć.

– Więc nic ode mnie nie usłyszysz – oznajmiła ze złośliwą satysfakcją, krzyżując ramiona. – Ufam mu i skoro nie chce udzielać ci informacji, musi mieć swoje powody.

– Powód jest taki, że nie zamierzam wprowadzać go w szczegóły tego, co robię odnośnie Moriarty’ego a także w moje życie prywatne… – na to ostatnie stwierdzenie Donovan prychnęła pogardliwie, co zirytowało Sherlocka i nawet nie próbował tego ukrywać. – Tak, moje życie prywatne, niezwiązane ze śledztwami, porwaniami, policją i tropieniem przestępców, których to wy powinniście łapać, bo za to się wam płaci. Miałem też do załatwienia parę spraw i wyjazdów, o których nie zamierzam opowiadać nikomu poza bratem. To, że Lestrade widzi w moich działaniach samowolkę i utrudnianie pracy policji, to jego problem.

– To mój szef, jakbyś zapomniał.

– Pamiętasz sprawę tych trzech facetów z kostnicy, od której zostaliście odsunięci? – spytał Sherlock, jakby jej nie słyszał. Miał już pewien pomysł, jak uderzyć do Donovan i jeśli miałoby się to sprawdzić… nie zaszkodziło spróbować. Skoro jej głównym oporem było zdanie przełożonego, należało sięgnąć po autorytet z wyższej półki i kolejny poziom władzy.

– Przejęły ją służby specjalne – odparła kobieta ostrożnie.

– Czyli mój brat – powiedział, bacznie obserwując jej twarz; nawet nie drgnęła, tak więc w kwestię pozycji Mycrofta w MI6 musiała być przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu wtajemniczona. – Nie będę wchodzić wam w paradę, to zupełnie nie o to chodzi. Potrzebuję wiedzieć, co zrobili ci ludzie Moriarty’ego, bo to wiąże się z tamtą sprawą. Mam na nią zlecenie z samej góry. Chyba nie muszę dodawać, że to tajemnica rządowa i nie może wyjść poza ten pokój.

– Cholera… – jęknęła kobieta. – Powinnam skonsultować się z Gregiem, zanim cokolwiek ci powiem. Ale… – urwała na dłuższą chwilę. – Ok. Odpowiem na twoje pytania i nie będę utrudniać… wam… zadania. Jestem ci coś winna, bo w przeciwieństwie do większości Scotland Yardu nie uważam, że to przez ciebie zostałam w to wpakowana. Nie znoszę cię i wszyscy o tym wiedzą, więc zakładanie, że ten psychol próbował wpłynąć na ciebie porywając _mnie_ , jest absurdalne. Uratowałeś mnie i jestem twoją dłużniczką, ok.? Pewnie nigdy tego nie spłacę, ale mogę przynajmniej _zacząć_ spłacać. Więc… – przerwała swój odrobinę chaotyczny monolog i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Co konkretnie chcesz wiedzieć?

– Jeśli wiesz, że coś jest tajne i Lestrade wściekłby się, że mi o tym powiedziałaś, możesz nie odpowiadać – odparł Sherlock, ważąc każde swoje słowo i obawiając się, że Donovan w każdej chwili może zmienić zdanie. – Czy w którymkolwiek momencie był tam Moriarty?

– Tak mi się wydaje – powiedziała po paru długich sekundach. – To znaczy… Powiem tak. Nie wierzyłam i wciąż nie jestem przekonana, że to był on. Byłam dopuszczona do wyników badań. Ten gość zginął na dachu Barts trzy lata temu i kogokolwiek widziałam, to nie mógł być…

– Wyniki zostały sfałszowane, a mój brat już się tym zajął. Moriarty żyje i ma się dobrze. Więc?

– Cholera… – wymamrotała, a jej ton stał się bardziej nerwowy. – No więc, tak, to był _on_. To był pieprzony Moriarty czy tam Richard Brook, kimkolwiek jest ten człowiek, to właśnie był on, ten sam, który cię wrobił trzy lata temu. Wyglądał dziwnie i jakoś mizernie, ale gdy pojawił się w tym biurze, wszystkie te goryle słuchały go jak bóstwa.

– Co kazał im robić, że musieli _słuchać_?

– Raczej czego… nie robić – odwróciła głowę z zażenowaniem. – Dobierali się do mnie wcześniej i dostał szału, gdy się zorientował. Nawet nie wiem, jak się tego dowiedział, bo gdy dostali cynk, że zaraz przyjdzie, natychmiast się uspokoili, ale… Po prostu wszedł do tego pomieszczenia, popatrzył na nich i na mnie, powiedział, że nie będzie tolerował w swoich szeregów podrzędnych zbirów i zastrzelił dwóch z nich… ot tak. Kazał reszcie wynieść zwłoki, żeby _nie psuły mi widoków_. Użył dokładnie takich słów.

– Został z tobą sam?

– Tak i, uprzedzając pytanie, nie odzywał się, dopóki jego ludzie nie wrócili. Montował te ładunki wybuchowe, ustawiał coś… nie znam się na tym. – Wzruszyła ramionami, nie zamierzając udawać, że jest w stanie coś na ten temat powiedzieć. – Nie byłam w formie, by zwracać uwagę, co konkretnie robi. Zdziwiłam się tylko, że sam zajmuje się takimi technicznymi sprawami, bo przecież od tego też musiał mieć ludzi.

– Ścisłowiec. Najlepszy z możliwych – odparł na to Sherlock w zamyśleniu. – Co potem się działo?

– Gdy wrócili jego ludzie, kazał im mnie pilnować, zabrał jednego i poszedł z nim, o ile zrozumiałam, grzebać coś w instalacji. Nawet na mnie nie patrzyli i, oczywiście, niczego już nie próbowali… Byli ze mną może z kwadrans, a potem dostali jakiś sygnał i po prostu wyszli. Byłam sama, dopóki nie przyjechałeś.

– W porządku – powiedział detektyw, jakiś czas analizując jej słowa. – Jak wyglądał Moriarty?

– Niski brunet w garniturze. Wiesz przecież, jak wygląda – odparła z lekkim rozdrażnieniem.

– Chodzi mi o to… – zaczął, siląc się na cierpliwość – jakie robił wrażenie. Widziałaś jego zdjęcia z procesu. Co mogłabyś teraz o nim powiedzieć?

– Cholera, nie wiem… – jęknęła i zaczęła nerwowo szarpać palcami końcówki włosów. – Wydawał się strasznie drobny przy tych wszystkich swoich gorylach. Ale nie widziałam go wcześniej na żywo, więc pewnie tak po prostu wyglądał. Chyba lekko kulał. Sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego. Często patrzył na telefon. Nie wiem, co jeszcze ci powiedzieć.

– Gdy ci ludzie wyszli, zachowywał się inaczej?

– Tak – odparła natychmiast, bardziej ożywionym tonem. – Przy nich miał twarz zimnego psychopaty, poruszał się gwałtownie i był… no, zupełnie szalony i niebezpieczny. Mam wrażenie, że ci ludzie obawiali się, czy w pewnym momencie ot tak, bez powodu, nie wysadzi czasem całego budynku z nimi wszystkimi w środku.

– A przy tobie…?

– Był… – długą chwilę zastanawiała się nad właściwym określeniem – bardziej zwyczajny…?

– Jakby przestał zgrywać twardziela? – podpowiedział jej Sherlock, na co kobieta ponownie się zamyśliła.

– Wiesz, nie do końca. To znaczy, to też, ale… nadal roztaczał jakąś dziwną aurę. Cholera, nie wiem, jak to opisać, ale o ile przy nich był taki dominujący i agresywny, to gdy zniknęli, nagle wydał mi się słaby w tak wkurzający sposób, że gdybym nie była kompletnie unieruchomiona, miałabym ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę tylko po to, by przekonać się, _jak bardzo_ jest słaby.

– Masz pomysł, dlaczego tak robił? Bo chyba jest dla ciebie jasne, że _udawał_ – powiedział Sherlock, nie dodając jednak, w którym przypadku jego zdaniem Moriarty grał.

– Żeby mnie upokorzyć, że taka niewydarzona ofiara losu mnie załatwiła…? – odparła niezbyt przekonanym tonem. – Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia. Ten gość to…

– Dziwadło – podpowiedział detektyw.

– Gorsze od ciebie – wypaliła z przekonaniem. – Powinnam przestać cię tak nazywać, skoro widziałam _jego_.

– W porządku – stwierdził i zaczął podnosić się z miejsca. – To wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć.

– Co? To znaczy… nie zapytasz o rysopisy tych ludzi, ich samochody i broń i…

– Zupełnie mnie to nie interesuje. Niech Lestrade zajmuje się szukaniem zbirów do wynajęcia, ja mam większe ptaszki do łapania – oznajmił, na co Donovan, chyba odrobinę wbrew sobie, parsknęła krótkim śmiechem.

– Gdybym wiedziała, że chcesz usłyszeć tylko tyle, nie miałabym oporów przed rozmową z tobą – stwierdziła, z lekkim rozbawieniem i wyraźną ulgą. – Więc… to wszystko?

– W sumie… – zaczął, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Lestradem, która wciąż przywoływała w ustach gorzki posmak. – Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej – wydukał nieswoim głosem, na co Donovan lekko zmarszczyła brwi.

– Tak – odparła niepewnie. – Te kostki to tylko skręcenie. Za dwa tygodnie nie będzie śladu. Philip jest w gorszym stanie.

– Widziałem.

– Rozmawiałeś z nim? – spytała, zszokowana.

– Można tak powiedzieć. Zerknąłem do niego jakąś godzinę temu. Będę się zbierać, bo mam sporo materiału do…

– Godzinę temu był u mnie John i Mary – przerwała mu, a Sherlock ponownie opadł na krzesło, spodziewając się, że wyjście w tym momencie i zignorowanie tematu będzie bardziej podejrzane niż nieco zbyt zdawkowa rozmowa.

– Mają o mnie zdanie gorsze od ludzi ze Scotland Yardu czy tak samo złe? – spytał więc, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej zacząć nieuniknioną rozmowę.

– Nie wiem, co nawywijałeś, ale John jest naprawdę wkurzony. I wini cię za to, co się stało, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

– Zupełnie mnie to nie dziwi. A Mary?

– Musiała go uspokajać i dwa razy ostrzegać, że zacznie tu rodzić z nerwów, jeśli będzie się tak pieklić w jej obecności.

– I zaczęła?

– Nie, jej skurcze to był fałszywy sygnał. Wróciła na razie oddział, a on pojechał po coś do domu. Ma przyjechać wieczorem. Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale jeśli nie chcesz go odstraszyć, to powinieneś z nim pogadać.

– Będę mieć to na uwadze, gdy postanowię przestać go odstraszać – oznajmił, tym razem uznając, że i tak powiedział już zbyt wiele i dalsza dyskusja może tylko go pogrążyć. – Nie mów nikomu, że tu byłem. To znaczy… możesz powiedzieć Lestrade’owi, jeśli boisz się kłopotów. – Poderwał się z miejsca i, nie czekając na odpowiedź Donovan, wycofał się w stronę drzwi. – Życzę powrotu do zdrowia. Do zobaczenia – zakończył i pospiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie, a kobieta nie próbowała go już zatrzymywać. Wcisnął na nos okulary i szybkim krokiem ruszył przed siebie, omijając łukiem salę Andersona i kierując się do wyjścia.

Miał zamiar opuścić już szpital i wrócić na Baker Street, by przejrzeć zgromadzone materiały, ale znalazłszy się na klatce schodowej, znieruchomiał, zastanawiając się nad jeszcze jedną osobą, którą… mógł odwiedzić. John miał nie wrócić tu do wieczora, a skoro – wbrew wcześniejszym zamiarom – i tak spędził ten dzień zbierając dane o Moriartym, mógł to kontynuować, nawet jeśli wedle wszelkich norm społecznych prawdopodobnie było to w obecnej sytuacji nie na miejscu. Stał na klatce dzielącej dwa oddziały blisko minutę, zanim podjął decyzję.

Mary to zabójczyni i skoro była w stanie mordować na zlecenie, powinna też mieć na tyle jaj, by potrafić o tym opowiedzieć. Ciąża czy nie, należała do ludzi, z którymi patyczkowanie się byłoby dziwne, a obchodzenie jak z jajkiem – wręcz śmieszne. Jakiś czas mielił tę konkluzję w głowie, a wreszcie wszedł na oddział ginekologii i położnictwa, gdzie od razu zaczepił jakąś pielęgniarkę i zapytał, w której sali znajdzie Mary Watson. Chociaż kobieta była bardziej dociekliwa niż poprzednia, której zlecił zaniesienie kabli Andersonowi, łyknęła bajkę o przyniesieniu pacjentce dokumentacji z jej rzekomego poprzedniego pobytu w Barts na innym oddziale. Nie pytała go, z którego konkretnie i wskazała mu drogę, po czym wróciła do swoich zajęć, zapewne szybko zapominając, że w ogóle się tu zjawił.

Mimo iż wszystko szło gładko, Sherlocka wciąż dręczyły pewne wątpliwości. Nie chodziło o to, czy miał moralne prawo przepytywać Mary, bo ten temat uznał za zamknięty. Obawiał się jednak, że John, który i tak był na niego cięty, może czegoś się dowiedzieć, domyślić, że tu był i rozmawiał z jego żoną i dostać z tego powodu dzikiej furii. Wściekłby się i…

…i co? Przyjechałby na Baker Street zrobić mu awanturę? Obraził się? Zagroził, że doniesie Mycroftowi o jego grze z Moriartym? Że nie będzie z nim prowadził śledztw? Przestanie się do niego odzywać? Wszystko to albo nie miało znaczenia albo już się stało. Prawda była taka, że John, chociaż wciąż wywoływał w umyśle Sherlocka niezdrowe poruszenie za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się w pobliżu, oddalał się od niego coraz bardziej i decydując się na powrót do Mary, zamknął pewien etap ich relacji na wieki. Sherlock z kolei zatrzasnął te drzwi na wszystkie zamki i wyrzucił klucze, gdy zaczął bawić się z Moriartym, którego John szczerze nienawidził; gdy zdecydował się _wymienić_ swój podstawowy czuły punkt i pierwszy raz wysłał SMS-em _iksy_.

To John powinien je kiedyś otrzymać. W innej rzeczywistości, takiej, gdzie Jim i Mary nie przewrócili ich żyć i uczuć do góry nogami.

 _Bo wybrałeś ją_.

Bez dalszego wahania ruszył w stronę sali Mary, otworzył drzwi na całą szerokość i podszedł do jej łóżka, by odezwać się, zanim zaskoczona jego obecnością kobieta zdołała powiedzieć chociaż słowo.

– Jaki był Moriarty? – wypalił, przysunął sobie krzesło i opadł na nie tak gwałtownie, że aż zatrzeszczało.

– Witaj Sherlock, mi również miło cię widzieć – odparła Mary sarkastycznie i ociężale uniosła się na poduszkach, podciągając przy tym kołdrę okrywającą jej brzuch. – Czyżbyś usłyszał _innych lekarzy_ , gdy stwierdzili w żartach, że jak się czymś porządnie zdenerwuję, to wrócą skurcze? Swoją drogą, marny kostium, jak na twoje możliwości.

– W stroju woźnego miałem za mały respekt na korytarzach – oznajmił, na co Mary parsknęła krótkim, nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

– Do rzeczy. Co tu robisz i co miało znaczyć to pytanie?

– Nic więcej niż to, co usłyszałaś – odparł, pochylając się nad kobietą, której twarz robiła się coraz chłodniejsza i pełna rezerwy. – Nie zamierzam cię denerwować i nic nie powiem Johnowi. Prowadzę sprawę i zamierzam szukać wszędzie, gdzie mogę się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć. Więc?

– Skąd pomysł, że cokolwiek wiem o tym człowieku? – spytała Mary z niemal szczerym zdziwieniem. – Ty i John… no, pewnie jeszcze twój brat, to jedyne osoby, jakie znam, które go spotkały. Chcesz poznać spojrzenie z zewnątrz? Nie masz już nikogo, kto wytrzymałby z tobą dłużej niż kwadrans i dlatego udałeś się ze swoimi dedukcjami do mnie?

– Widziałem się z Moriartym i powiedział, że dla niego pracowałaś – przerwał jej Sherlock, chociaż musiał przyznać w myślach, że udawała na tyle przekonująco, że prawdopodobnie dałby się na to nabrać, gdyby nie znał prawdy. Kpiący uśmieszek natychmiast zniknął z ust Mary a wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się na ten, który widział w biurze Magnussena, na parę chwil przed tym, jak do niego strzeliła. – Nie miał żadnych powodów, by kłamać i musiał wiedzieć, że kiedyś do ciebie uderzę. Pif, paf, koniec tajemnicy – dokończył i jeszcze bardziej pochylił w jej stronę.

– Co wiesz? – spytała Mary zimno, zupełnie porzucając maskę łagodnej, zabawnej blondynki, jaką zazwyczaj przybierała.

– Europa Wschodnia, co od dawna sam podejrzewałem. Powiedział, że byłaś jednym z pierwszych płatnych zabójców, jakich zatrudnił w tamtym rejonie i że pracowałaś dla niego kilka lat – twierdził, że dość długo, co oznacza najprawdopodobniej, że więcej niż trzy. Tożsamość Mary Morstan przyjęłaś w 2008, więc zwerbował cię w 2005 lub wcześniej… – popatrzył w twarz siedzącej przed nim kobiety i lekko zmrużył oczy. – Wcześniej. 2003…?

– 2002 – odparła krótko.

– Byłaś wtedy młodsza niż… – odchrząknął i zamilkł na moment. – Niż na początku sądziłem. Pracowałaś dla niego, gdy jeszcze byłaś agentką, prawda? – Mary skinęła głową i odwróciła wzrok, ale ciężko było powiedzieć, czy to z powodu spóźnionych wyrzutów sumienia czy złości, że Sherlock ją przejrzał. – Regularnie?

– Trzy duże zlecenia na początku, następne za rok… i potem już regularnie – odparła martwo.

– Skąd o tobie wiedział, że postanowił cię zwerbować?

– Nie wiedział – ucięła, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się coś niepokojącego. – Działałam w podziemiu i wieści o _kimś_ , kto szuka _kogoś_ do zadań specjalnych obijały mi się o uszy. Byłam znudzona i potrzebowałam pieniędzy, więc postanowiłam spróbować.

– Spodobało ci się – mruknął Sherlock, a Mary nawet nie próbowała zaprzeczać. – I dlatego z czasem zaczęłaś zajmować się tylko tym.

– Coś w tym rodzaju. Do czego dążysz? Masz zamiar zadręczać mnie przeszłością, z którą z takim trudem zerwałam? – spytała, a głos odrobinę jej się załamał. – Gdyby John się dowiedział, to by tego nie przeżył. Wybaczył mi to, kim byłam, ale wieść o tym, że pracowałam dla Moriarty’ego go zniszczy. Zniszczy _nas_. Po to tu jesteś, prawda? Żeby – prychnęła z żalem – zabrać mi go z powrotem.

– Nie. Powiedziałem na samym początku, nie mam zamiaru nic mu mówić.

– Więc po co to robisz? – syknęła. – Czego niby miałbyś się dowiedzieć o Moriartym? Wszystko, co mnie z nim łączyło, to dawne dzieje. Sprawy spoza Wielkiej Brytanii, za które nigdy go nie wsadzisz i do których nawet nie dotrzesz.

– Nie szukam dowodów na przestępstwa, które popełnił.

– Więc czego szukasz?

– _Jego_ – oznajmił i parę chwil milczał, zastanawiając się, jak dalej pokierować tą rozmową. Mary cały ten czas wpatrywała mu się w oczy, w pewnym zaś momencie zmarszczyła brwi, a z jej gardła wydobyło się zduszone westchnienie.

– O Boże… – szepnęła i przycisnęła dłoń do ust. – To dlatego nie zamierzasz mówić Johnowi… Nie chodzi o mnie czy o niego, tylko o Moriarty’ego i twoje, _wasze_ tajemnice. W coś ty się wpakował, ty idioto…?

– Pozostawię odpowiedź dla siebie – wymamrotał, spuszczając głowę i przeklinając w myślach fakt, iż kolejna osoba to dostrzegła. – Tak, chodzi o niego. Chcę wiedzieć o nim wszystko, ale… nie po to by go zniszczyć.

– Po to, by zrozumieć. _Poznać_ – powiedziała ledwo słyszalnie. – Oczywiście. Nic nie powiesz Johnowi. Ja też nie. Nie musisz się o to martwić. Nie ma już sensu, żebyśmy cokolwiek przed sobą ukrywali, bo najwyraźniej nawzajem wiążemy się milczeniem – stwierdziła, a Sherlock po chwili skinął głową. – Więc… co konkretnie chcesz wiedzieć?

– Jaki był, gdy dla niego pracowałaś? – zaczął, chociaż przyszło mu do głowy mnóstwo innych pytań, znacznie bardziej konkretnych.

– Najlepszy zleceniodawca, jakiego można sobie wymarzyć – odparła Mary, a chociaż jej twarz wciąż nosiła w sobie ślady pewnej rezerwy, ton głosu brzmiał szczerze. – Nie wydziwiał, dawał szczegółowe i jednoznaczne instrukcje, płacił w terminie. Miał dobre stawki. Lepsze niż mogłam uzyskać w kraju.

– Co o nim sądziłaś, gdy go poznałaś?

– Nigdy się z nim spotkałam, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Dopiero po dwóch latach przyjmowania zleceń z jego źródeł usłyszałam nazwisko Moriarty. Kontaktowaliśmy się przez zabezpieczone sieci, oczywiście szyfrem. Rozmawiałam z nim dwa razy w życiu.

– Dwa razy? – zdziwił się Sherlock, gdyż był stuprocentowo pewny, że Jim wspominał o jednej rozmowie.

– Raz, gdy w ostatniej chwili zmieniła się sytuacja i potrzebował szybko udzielić mi precyzyjnych instrukcji. Drugi… – zamilkła na moment. – Drugi, gdy postanowiłam to rzucić, bo dostałam z innego źródła zlecenie tak paskudne, że nawet ja nie byłam w stanie go wykonać. Miałam dość, grunt zaczął palić mi się pod nogami, więc wiedząc, czym się zajmuje, sama się z nim skontaktowałam i poprosiłam o radę. Zdziwiony? – spytała, widząc zszokowany wyraz twarzy Sherlocka. – Twoje nowe uzależnienie nie jest tak straszne, jak chciałbyś sądzić, co? Oprócz tego, że na jego zlecenie zginęły setki ludzi i że popełnił pewnie wszelkie przestępstwa, jakie istnieją, potrafił też _pomóc komuś w nawróceniu_ , że tak to ujmę. Przerzucił mnie do Anglii. Powiedział, gdzie szukać nowej tożsamości. Udostępnił mi mieszkanie na start. I załatwił brakujące papiery dla Mary Morstan, gdy tylko ją sobie znalazłam.

– Skoro chciałaś zacząć nowe życie i zerwać z tym wszystkim, po co, na miłość boską, wiązałaś się z Johnem? – spytał z naciskiem, lecz Mary momentalnie zacisnęła usta. – Wiedziałaś, _musiałaś wiedzieć_ z gazet, że go znał – stwierdził chłodno i skrzyżował ramiona w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Miało to być tylko potwierdzenie tego, czego dowiedział się już na dachu Barts, ale teraz, gdy miał świadomość, że Jim nie był z nim do końca szczery, chciał to usłyszeć od samej Mary.

– Sądziłam, że jeśli w Londynie ktoś wie cokolwiek na temat Moriarty’ego, po tym, jak zaginął, to dotrę do tego tylko przez Johna – odparła w końcu, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale…

– Wykorzystałaś go – stwierdził Sherlock oschle.

– Planowałam – potwierdziła ciężkim, jakby zmęczonym tonem. – Ale w międzyczasie… naprawdę się zakochałam. Ludzki błąd – zakończyła martwo.

– Nie wierzyłbym ci, gdybym… – urwał na parę chwil. – _Ludzki błąd._ Wiem coś o tym.

– No właśnie – westchnęła i ponownie zamilkła, dając Sherlockowi czas na przeanalizowanie tego, co usłyszał. Był oczywiście zły, że Mary zainteresowała się Johnem dla własnych celów i na początku go okłamywała, udając uczucie, lecz… sam przecież postąpił podobnie z Janine i nie miał moralnego prawa jej potępiać.

– Po co w ogóle chciałaś do niego dotrzeć? – spytał więc, uznając temat wątpliwych pobudek Mary za zakończony i niewarty dalszego analizowania.

– Żeby pokazać mu, że da się zmienić, jeśli tylko się tego chce. Może podziękować. Nie wiem. Chciałam po prostu do niego dotrzeć i byłam zdruzgotana, gdy dowiedziałam się, że nie żyje.

– Ale zostałaś z Johnem, mimo że w obliczu śmierci Moriarty’ego nie był już potrzebny.

– Ludzki błąd – powtórzyła cicho i oboje zamilkli na parę minut, każde zatopione w swoich myślach. Ciszę przerwała Mary, a ton jej głosu był zupełnie inny niż przez całą rozmowę; grała lub wróciła do tej wersji siebie, nad którą pracowała przez ostatnie lata, do swojej _nowej normalności_. – Teraz ty, Sherlock. Coś należy mi się w zamian za te wyznania. – Detektyw prychnął pod nosem, ale nie zaczął protestować, bo, przynajmniej częściowo, miała rację. – Co dokładnie robiłeś od czasu tego świątecznego pokazu? I nie wmawiaj mi, że tropiłeś Moriarty’ego w Londynie, bo nigdy w to nie uwierzę.

– Na początek, oczywiście, John nie może się tego dowiedzieć – zastrzegł, a gdy Mary kiwnęła głową, kontynuował. – Jeździłem po kraju i szukałem informacji o przeszłości Moriarty’ego. Spotkałem się z wieloma osobami, przetrząsnąłem setki nazwisk, dotarłem do takiej ilości danych, że dostawałem migreny, gdy spływały.

– Interesujące. I co takiego znalazłeś?

– To jego tajemnice, nie moje i nie zamierzam ci o tym mówić – odparł tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

– W porządku – powiedziała ugodowo. – A ostatnie dni? Te wszystkie porwania…

– To była tylko scena – uciął krótko. – Postanowił zagrać ze mną drugi raz, ale… to nie było do końca to, czego nam było trzeba.

– A czego wam trzeba? – spytała z naciskiem, lecz na jej twarzy błąkał się ledwo widoczny uśmiech. – Sherlock, co właściwie cię z nim łączy?

– Na to pytanie trudniej odpowiedzieć – wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

– Już to kiedyś słyszałam – parsknęła z wyraźniejszym już rozbawieniem Mary. – No dalej. Wolę, żebyś sypiał z kimś innym niż mój mąż, kim by nie była ta osoba.

– Nie sypiam z nim – zaprotestował natychmiast, a Mary uniosła tylko brwi. – Jesteś trzecią osobą, która tak sądzi, ale tak _nie jest_.

– Zaprzeczasz równie emocjonalnie jak John, gdy ktoś sugerował, że coś was łączy.

– I mówił prawdę, jak ja teraz – warknął z irytacją.

– Do relacji wykraczających poza platoniczność nie potrzeba seksu, a ja nie jestem ślepa – oznajmiła odrobinę kpiąco. – Interesujące. Z waszej dwójki to ty nigdy nie przejmowałeś się niczyim zdaniem, czego by nie mówiono. A nagle… zacząłeś. Dlaczego?

– Pewne relacje są znacznie mniej akceptowalne społecznie od innych.

– Tak jakby normy cię w jakikolwiek sposób obchodziły.

– Zaczynają obchodzić, gdy przez ich łamanie kogoś narażam, a _jego_ narażam za każdym razem, gdy się z nim kontaktuję.

– Narażasz też życia setek ludzi, gdy pozwalasz sobie na takie zabawy jak przez ostatnie dni.

– Ludzi, którzy w ogóle mnie nie obchodzą – odciął się i ponownie zamilkli po tej krótkiej, ale dynamicznej wymianie zdań. – John nie może się dowiedzieć. W którym kierunku by to nie poszło…

– _Nie może się dowiedzieć_ – dokończyła za niego Mary i otworzyła usta, by coś jeszcze powiedzieć, kiedy zza drzwi usłyszeli znaczące chrząknięcie. Sherlock, odwrócony do nich plecami, nie mógł widzieć, kto wsunął się do pomieszczenia, ale _słyszał_ , poznałby ten krok wszędzie, a przerażona mina nagle pobladłej Mary powiedziała mu wszystko.

– Czego nie mogę się dowiedzieć? – spytał John z pozornym spokojem i zmierzył Sherlocka wściekłym spojrzeniem, gdy ten powoli się odwrócił, ujawniając w pełni swoje tymczasowe przebranie.

– Co słyszałeś? – odezwał się detektyw, po czym podniósł się z miejsca, czując się nieco pewniej, gdy John przestał nad nim górować.

– Wystarczająco dużo.

– Co konkretnie?

– Wszystko od _tego, że normy cię nie obchodzą_ – warknął mężczyzna, mrużąc oczy, a Sherlock zbladł, uświadamiając sobie, że dedukcja była… a przynajmniej powinna być w tym wypadku oczywista. – W co ty pogrywasz, Sherlock? Jesteś w kontakcie z tym psycholem i martwisz się, że możesz narobić mu problemów?! Czyś ty oszalał?! Sądziłem, że szukasz go, by wciągnąć go w pułapkę i aresztować, a nie że traktujesz go jak ukradzioną, ulubioną zabawkę, którą trzeba chować przed rodzicami! – Na te słowa detektyw oniemiał, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że John wywnioskował z zasłyszanych fragmentów tylko tyle, że ukrywa miejsce pobytu Moriarty’ego przed władzami dla swojej rozrywki. – Chcę wiedzieć, o co dokładnie tu chodzi, bo wiem, że to nie wszystko – dodał po chwili John, po czym spojrzał na Mary, która zaciskała wargi, unikając jego spojrzenia, a potem ponownie na Sherlocka. – Ach, więc macie wspólne tajemnice. W takim wypadku zamieniam się w słuch, bo mam już tego dość. I nie próbujcie mi wmawiać, że to nic takiego, bo widzę, że to ważne.

– Wspólne tajemnice nazywają się tajemnicami, bo nikt więcej nie powinien się ich dowiedzieć – powiedziała w końcu Mary, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. Położyła dłoń na brzuchu, co momentalnie przygasiło wściekłość Johna, na tyle, że gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos, chociaż wciąż podniesiony, brzmiał spokojniej.

– Mam dość kłamstw i ukrywania jego gierek z Mori…

– To, o czym rozmawialiśmy, nie dotyczyło tylko Moriarty’ego – ucięła i osłoniła brzuch wolnym ramieniem, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Sherlock pogratulował jej w myślach zimnej krwi i tego, jak fantastycznie potrafiła manipulować emocjami Johna tak prostymi gestami. Była pod tym względem lepsza od niego, zdecydowanie.

– Więc czego dotyczyło? – podjął po chwili John, ale natarczywość w jego głosie została zastąpiona pewną rezygnacją, jakby kontynuował tę rozmowę tylko dlatego, że nie był jeszcze w stanie powiedzieć _zostawmy ten temat_ i przejść z tym do porządku dziennego.

– Czegoś, o czym nie chciałeś wiedzieć i o co obiecałeś nigdy więcej nie pytać.

– Jaki ma związek twoja przeszłość z tym, co ten kretyn teraz wyprawia?

– Nijaki, ale ma związek z naszą rozmową sprzed paru chwil, której końcówkę miałeś nieszczęście usłyszeć – warknęła Mary. – Możemy wymieniać się dalej półsłówkami, a możesz też dać temu spokój i powiedzieć coś w rodzaju _jak się czujesz, kochanie?_ albo _Sherlock, cieszę się, że cię widzę i że nic ci się nie stało, gdy ganiałeś po mieście za najniebezpieczniejszym przestępcą, na jakiego trafiliśmy_. Ostatnia opcja to poproszenie mnie o materiały o mojej przeszłości. Mam kopię. Powiem ci, gdzie ją znajdziesz, a ty będziesz mógł pojechać do domu i poczytać je sobie, gdy będę rodziła.

– Nie… nie – wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok. – Nie zmieniłem zdania. Nie chcę tego wiedzieć.

– Więc dajmy temu spokój – powiedziała z naciskiem i Sherlock był już niemal przekonany, że udało jej się załagodzić sytuację, kiedy John odwrócił się od żony i spojrzał wprost na niego.

– Masz rację, Mary. Zagalopowałem się. Ale ty… Powinienem ci przyłożyć, Sherlock i to tak, że na ortopedię nie dotarłbyś o własnych siłach. Powiedziałbym, że chciałbym, żeby położyli cię w pokoju z Andersonem, ale to byłaby kara też dla niego, a dostał już nauczkę za wszystkie swoje przewinienia. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przez twoje gierki z Moriartym mógł zginąć?

– Mam tego świadomość.

– I w ogóle cię to nie rusza?

– Jeśli mam być szczery, nieszczególnie – odparł, chociaż nie była to do końca prawda… ale gorszym byłoby przyznanie, że zajrzał do Andersona, by na własne oczy przekonać się, w jakim jest stanie. I że poczuł ulgę, że było z nim na tyle dobrze, by ścinał się z żoną i narzekał na brak kabla od komputera.

– Ty… ty bezduszny potworze – wymamrotał John cichym tonem, który był nawet gorszy niż krzyki. Sherlock przymknął oczy, spuszczając głowę, bo spodziewał się, że za chwilę przyjdzie mu usłyszeć wszystko to, co do tej pory tylko czytał w SMS-ach, a nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. – Czy ciebie interesuje cokolwiek poza zabawami z Moriartym? To, że ileś ludzi zostało porwanych i pobitych i pewnie wciąż leczy się z traumy, że były tam osoby, które znasz, że ktoś zginął, bo jestem pewny, że ten wybuch pod Baker Street…

– Był wymierzony w Mycrofta – wtrącił cicho Sherlock, co na moment przystopowało Johna.

– Wiedziałeś, że Moriarty chce zabić twojego brata i nic z tym nie zrobiłeś…?

– Nie wiedziałem, że na niego polował, ale więcej tego nie zrobił i nie zrobi, a poza tym to był mój jedyny błąd odkąd…

– JEDYNY?! – wybuchnął ponownie John, tak niespodziewanie, że Sherlock aż się wzdrygnął. Wiedział, że prowadził tę rozmowę fatalnie, że każdym zdaniem tylko się pogrążał i przegrał tę rozgrywkę zanim jeszcze się zaczęła, przy czym… brak jakiegokolwiek komentarza odniósłby w sumie ten sam skutek i oznaczałby milczącą zgodę na wszystkie oskarżenia ze strony Johna, a na to nie zamierzał pozwalać.

– Jedyny – potwierdził. – Nie zginął nikt niewinny poza ochroniarzami Magnussena, na których śmierć nie miałem zresztą żadnego wpływu… i tych agentów z rządowego samochodu, przy czym wybierając taki zawód wszyscy oni liczyli się z tym, że jest bardziej niebezpieczny od księgowego czy bibliotekarza.

– Z tego co wiem od Lestrade’a, to nie były jedyne zwłoki od czasu…

– Jedyni _niewinni_.

– Ach, więc teraz tak się usprawiedliwiasz?

– Nie muszę się usprawiedliwiać, bo nikogo nie zabiłem. Tak naprawdę jedyne osoby, jakie powinieneś winić, to wszyscy policjanci Scotland Yardu, którzy trzy lata temu dali się nabrać Moriarty’emu. Gdyby wtedy nie byli gromadą pozbawionych rozumu kretynów, siedziałby w więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze i miał znacznie bardziej przyziemne problemy niż zawładnięcie światem, a ja tkwiłbym na Baker Street i rozwiązywał drobne sprawy, z których żadna nie byłaby powyżej siódemki, bo bez jego udziału żadna nie jest.

– I dlatego, że bez niego w Londynie zrobiło się nudnawo, postanowiłeś znów zacząć się z nim zabawiać i jednocześnie utrudniać policji schwytanie go – sapnął John, a Sherlock miał zbyt dużo godności, by zacząć usilnie zaprzeczać. – Boże, ty naprawdę taki jesteś… Ciebie naprawdę zupełnie nie obchodzi, że ktoś może zginąć, że łamiesz prawo i…

– John, skończ – przerwała Mary ostro. – Wszyscy już słyszeli, co sądzisz na temat zachowania Sherlocka i twoje pretensje zaczynają robić się nudne, zwłaszcza że wiesz? Wszystkie one biorą się tylko z tego, że tym razem prowadzi sprawę bez ciebie, a ty dostajesz szału, bo jesteś zazdrosny o wszystko, co go zajmuje, a ty o tym nie wiesz i tęsknisz za czasami, gdy wszystko robiliście razem. I nie waż się przerywać! – syknęła, kiedy John spróbował otworzyć usta. – Wybaczyłeś mi, że okłamałam cię w sprawach dużo poważniejszych niż tylko _niewystarczająco poważne traktowanie tropienia Moriarty’ego_ , więc weź na wstrzymanie i zastanów się nad sobą i waszymi pokręconymi relacjami, bo to przestało mnie bawić dawno temu – zakończyła, po czym zwróciła się do Sherlocka. – To ostatnie ciebie również dotyczy. Odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło, powtarzam wam, żebyście pogadali i wygarnęli sobie wszystko, jeśli macie taką potrzebę, ale byłabym wdzięczna gdybyście nie robili tego w mojej obecności i nie w momencie, gdy zajmują mnie inne… – urwała i przycisnęła obie dłonie do brzucha, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraźny grymas. John natychmiast dopadł do jej łóżka, a Sherlock, korzystając z okazji, zaczął powoli cofać się w kierunku wyjścia. Zanim odwrócił się na pięcie, dostrzegł, iż Mary puszcza do niego oko, nadal jednak symulując skurcze, co rozbawiłoby go znacznie bardziej, gdyby nie rozmowa, jaka doprowadziła do tego momentu.

Po tym ostatnim spotkaniu nie zamierzał już przedłużać wizyty w Barts. Ruszył do szatni po swoje rzeczy, ale nawet nie trudził się przebieraniem; zarzucił swój płaszcz wprost na lekarski kitel, mocno poczochrał wygładzone żelem włosy i ruszył do tylnego wyjścia, na nikogo w tym czasie nie trafiając. Taksówkę, jak zwykle, złapał szybko, a podróży na Baker Street zakorkowanymi ulicami nawet nie pamiętał. Był podminowany starciem z Johnem, które nie powinno się w ogóle wydarzyć i które wiedział, że spartaczył i jedynym, co powstrzymało ich przed rękoczynami, była przezorność Mary. Gdyby nie jej mały teatrzyk, pewnie wszystko skończyłoby się znacznie gorzej, bo jego przyjaciel nie miał zahamowań, gdy był wściekły, a sam Sherlock miał swoje granice, jeśli chodziło o wysłuchiwanie bolesnych oskarżeń i złośliwych zarzutów; tym bardziej, gdy wiedział, że wszystkie one krążą niebezpiecznie blisko prawdy, która powinna za wszelką cenę pozostać sekretem.

Już nigdy nie będzie mógł być z Johnem całkowicie szczery i chociaż wiedział to od dawna, teraz świadomość ta uderzyła ze zdwojoną mocą. Nigdy więcej długich nocy nad sprawą, żartów, które rozumieli tylko oni i ulotnych spojrzeń niosących więcej treści niż słowa. Mur między nimi rósł coraz bardziej i o ile jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu utrudniał tylko komunikację i wciąż miał szansę runąć, teraz całkowicie ją uniemożliwiał, a Sherlock dokładał kolejne cegiełki z każdym kolejnym SMS-em do Moriarty’ego. I cementował, nie żałując wysłania ani jednego z nich.

Dopiero gdy znalazł się w mieszkaniu, udało mu się przerwać ciąg gorzkich rozważań i usilnie próbował analizować to, czego się dowiedział, zanim przyszedł John i wszystko skomplikował. Nad kubkiem gorącej herbaty zaczął stopniowo zmuszać się do rozmyślań o tygodniach, gdy Moriarty pracował w szpitalu, jego kuzynie z Irlandii, informatyku wysłanym na wakacje, Coreyu Butlerze… tym, co mówiła na jego temat Donovan, bo skoro nawet ktoś tak mało rozgarnięty jak ona dostrzegał, że zachowanie Jima było jakby dwubiegunowe, coś musiało być na rzeczy, a wreszcie… Mary. Której słowa zaskoczyły go najbardziej, bo nie rozumiał, czemu niby Moriarty miałby ukrywać przed nim coś, co przy dużej ilości dobrej woli można było nazwać dobrym uczynkiem. Ponadto dziwiło go, przerażało i fascynowało jednocześnie, że Jim miał zaledwie dwadzieścia trzy lata, kiedy jego sieć – pewnie jeszcze niezbyt szczelna i krucha – sięgała aż na kontynent i że już wówczas miał biznesy na tyle poważne, by zatrudniać płatnych zabójców na Wschodzie. Kiedyś zakładał przecież, że był on kilka lat starszy tylko _dobrze się trzymał_ lub _u psychopatów ciężko rozpoznać wiek_ , że wcale nie działał od aż tak dawna oraz że jego fascynacja Sherlockiem powstała w momencie, gdy dopiero się rozwijał, a nie w momencie, gdy miał już sieć i ogromne wpływy.

Oczywiście odkąd zaczął badać jego przeszłość wszystkie te teorie upadły. Jasnym było, że do zorganizowania zabójstwa większej części swojej rodziny od strony matki i zatuszowania dowodów potrzebował pomocy, że jako osiemnastolatek był już całkowicie samodzielny i dysponował dodatkową – przynajmniej jedną – tożsamością, że w sumie już jako dziecko budował sieć, czego najlepszym dowodem był Corey Butler. Wciąż pozostawała kilkuletnia luka w jego życiorysie, ale nawet zanim ją wypełnił, wiedział, że w wieku, gdy Moriarty budował przestępcze imperium oraz dodatkowe osobowości i role, on sam eksperymentował z narkotykami, wkurzał znajomych ze studiów i doprowadzał Mycrofta do białej gorączki, a matkę do łez nad marnowanym potencjałem i talentami jej kochanego, młodszego synka.

Bo co _on_ miał na koncie w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat? Cztery odwyki, kilkakrotne płukanie żołądka, parę złamanych w głupich bójkach żeber i drugie tyle zniszczonych psychologów, do których z uporem maniaka ciągał go Mycroft. Żadnych bliskich znajomych, nie mówiąc o przyjaciołach czy kochankach, trochę spraw, które rozwiązywał dla zabawy pomiędzy kolejnymi ciągami narkotycznymi, długi spłacane regularnie przez brata i wciąż rosnąca lista osób, które nie chciały mieć z nim nic do czynienia i uważały go za pokręcone, odpychające dziwadło.

Dwudziestotrzyletni Moriarty miał pieniądze, niesamowitą wyobraźnię, mnóstwo planów, wizję oraz władzę.

Potem na skutek ciągu przypadków, działań Mycrofta i spotkania pewnych osób wszystko się obróciło, bo Sherlock trafił na takie, które ściągnęły go na ziemię… a Jim wciąż szybował zbyt wysoko, aż, samotny na samym szczycie, stracił siły i zaczął spadać. Detektyw nie miał jednak żadnych wątpliwości, który z nich osiągnął swoim geniuszem rzeczy bardziej spektakularne i zjawiskowe i dokonał tego szybciej, nawet jeśli nie wykorzystywał swoich talentów do chwalebnych celów. Od tego ostatniego mieli przecież Mycrofta, prawda…?

Tyle że Jim, jak się okazywało, potrafił, gdzieś pomiędzy planowaniem morderstw, porwań i przekrętów, zająć się drobnymi sprawami, niemal empatyczną pomocą komuś, bywał ludzki bardziej od Sherlocka, dostrzegał rzeczy, które on sam uznałby za niewarte starań. Pomógł Mary zacząć nowe życie, dopieścił Irene, chociaż mógł dać jej tylko pieniądze i kazać sobie radzić, w tej sprawie z Travisem… jeśli bał się, że zacznie on za dużo opowiadać, mógł go po prostu zabić, a nie wysyłać na wakacje, a na sam koniec mógł całkowicie zignorować agresję swoich ludzi w stosunku do Donovan a wręcz dać im milczące przyzwolenie na molestowanie jej. _Dobierali się do mnie, dostał szału i zastrzelił dwóch z nich_. Ciężko nazwać to objawem dobroci, ale możliwe, że mówiło o Moriartym więcej niż wszystko inne, co powiedziała policjantka.

Myśli i teorie przepływały przez jego głowę coraz wolniej, aż wszystko zamarło zupełnie. Obie komórki milczały, a cisza pustego mieszkania, zakłócana tylko odgłosem deszczu za oknami oraz ledwo słyszalnie grającym radiem, stawała się obezwładniająca. Nie znając przyczyn, znalazł się w stanie, gdy wszystko było znów pozbawione sensu, cele wydawały się nieistotne i płytkie, nie miał motywacji, a wszyscy ludzie, którzy mogli go wyciągnąć z marazmu, byli niedostępni, obrażeni lub _daleko_. Nie wiedząc nawet, w którym momencie narosła w nim jakaś nieokreślona, dziwaczna nerwowość, zaczął biegać po mieszkaniu, chwytać kolejne przedmioty i odkładać na miejsce, czując kompulsywną potrzebę, by coś się wreszcie stało, coś poza jego myślami, które z powrotem tłukły się w kółko, powtarzając wciąż i wciąż stwierdzenia o Moriartym, które znał na pamięć, fragmenty rozmów z mijającego dnia, obrazki jak uśmiech Coreya, flirty Travisa, chłodny, ale rozumiejący wyraz twarzy u Mary i wściekły u Johna.

Ponownie chwycił telefon, ten aktualny i zaczął obracać go w palcach, by następnie odłożyć go, zapalić papierosa i powtórzyć te czynności jeszcze czterokrotnie w ciągu najbliższej godziny. Tak na dobrą sprawę czuł, że najlepiej zrobiłoby na jego stan przyjęcie jakiejś chemii, lecz, jak na złość, jedynymi specyfikami, które – naginając fakty – można było nazwać środkami zmieniającymi świadomość, jakie miał w domu, były wydawane na receptę, silne leki nasenne i całe mnóstwo przeciwbólowych. Zażywanie którychkolwiek z nich by nie wystarczyło, a on nie potrzebował dziury w życiorysie na tyle, by pokonać lenistwo i wychodzić na deszcz w poszukiwaniu zaufanych dilerów.

Jeszcze raz zaczął bawić się komórką i w końcu, nie mając lepszego pomysłu, do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc w określeniu, _co mu właściwie dolega_ , wybrał Irene. Mycrofta wykreślił z listy potencjalnych osób od razu, bo jego brat do zwierzeń tego rodzaju kompletnie się nie nadawał, a Mary… mogła właśnie rodzić albo być z Johnem, więc też odpadała, natomiast uderzanie do kogoś, kto nie znał sprawy, nie miało sensu. Sam fakt, że w ogóle czuł, że potrzebuje pomocy, był wysoce niepokojący, bo zazwyczaj w takich chwilach po prostu wybiegał z domu, strzelał do ścian, grał na skrzypcach, znieczulał się narkotykami lub robił kilka z tych rzeczy naraz, ale teraz nie był w stanie zabrać się za nic innego niż zataczanie kółek po swoim zagraconym lokum.

Irene. Zdecydowanie.

 _Dlaczego kolejna osoba pytała, czy z nim sypiam?_ Napisał bez specjalnego zastanowienia i wysłał wiadomość, po czym dopadł niemal już wykończonej paczki papierosów i wypalił trzy pod rząd w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

_Ależ drogi panie Holmes, pomyśleć tylko, że to ty mnie uczyłeś, byśmy nie pozwalali sercu rządzić głową. Jeszcze tego nie widzisz? To, co wiesz, umiesz ukrywać perfekcyjnie, ale nie masz pojęcia, jak maskować uczucia. Dlatego prawie wszyscy wiedzieli, że kochałeś Johna i dlatego wszyscy niebawem zobaczą, że zakochujesz się w Moriartym._

_Widziałem się dziś z Johnem i to mi zaszkodziło. Myślę o Jimie i szkodzi jeszcze bardziej. To niby nazywacie miłością?_

_Pomyśl o nich obu i popatrz w lustro, a wszystko zrozumiesz. Nie odpisuj, po prostu to zrób. Powodzenia, panie Holmes._

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty wykonywać tego absurdalnego polecenia i sięgnął w kierunku papierosów, lecz paczka okazała się być już pusta, więc ze złością cisnął nią w stronę kominka i opadł plecami na kanapę, wbijając wzrok w sufit. Radio w kuchni zaczęło trzeszczeć – pewnie to deszcz zakłócał odbiór, a on nie miał siły, by wstać i wyłączyć irytujące urządzenie. Byłby spędził kolejną, bezproduktywną godzinę w tej pozycji, gdyby nie fakt, iż w pewnym momencie piski ucichły, a następnie zostały zastąpione nieco zbyt głośno grająca muzyką, której słów nie mógł jednak rozpoznać w szumie deszczu. Wówczas momentalnie poderwał się z miejsca, bezwiednie zgarniając ze stołu stary telefon i ruszył w tamtym kierunku; gdy znalazł się w progu pomieszczenia, znieruchomiał, a to, co usłyszał, wyrwało z jego gardła śmiech zabarwiony jednocześnie histerią i goryczą.

_…i tak bardzo cię pragnę i nie mogę ci się oprzeć… powiedzieć, że tęsknię, to za mało… nie mogę cię zapomnieć… szaleję od momentu, kiedy cię poznałam…_

_Też tęsknię. XXX_ Napisał, dwukrotnie trafiając w złą literę, po czym zrobił dwa kroki do przodu i chwycił niewielkie lusterko rzucone obok sprzętu do eksperymentów. Przymknął oczy, wciąż wsłuchując się w tekst _…nie bój się… zobaczę cię przez całą twoją samotność… nie myśl o tym, co jest dobre, a co złe… bo ostatecznie to tylko ty i ja i nikt więcej…_ po czym ostrożnie uchylił powieki, po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna, mając zamiar dedukować samego siebie.

Lusterko momentalnie wypadło mu z ręki, uderzyło najpierw o stół, a potem podłogę, lecz nie rozbiło się. Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech i oparł się drżącymi dłońmi o blat, zagryzając wargi tak mocno, jakby chciał przebić zębami skórę. Irene miała rację, całkowitą rację, tak jak Mycroft, Mary i nawet w pewnym stopniu John, wszyscy mieli rację i wszyscy widzieli, że tu jest coś więcej, że kłamie, że nie jest szczery z nikim, włączając w to samego siebie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, a on był ślepy na ewidentne dowody i głuchy na podsyłane mu przez Jima utwory, bo przecież, na miłość boską, to nie były tylko wyznania, to za każdym razem było wyrażenie wszystkie tego, co sam do niego czuł od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Gdy telefon oznajmił nadejście SMS-a, parę chwil nie był nie był w stanie go otworzyć, wciąż zbyt porażony tym, co właśnie sobie uświadomił. Ikona migała jednak natrętnie, kpiąc z niego i kusząc jednocześnie, bo przecież na ten telefon pisać mogła tylko jedna osoba. Wziął głęboki oddech, a kiedy przeczytał treść wiadomości, z jego gardła wydobył się krótki, zduszony śmiech.

_Podobała ci się piosenka?_

_Bardziej niż wszystkie poprzednie. Powiedzieć, że tęsknię, to za mało. Obiecałeś przyjechać._ Odpisał od razu, uderzając w klawisze nieco zbyt mocno, lecz tym razem nie pomylił się ani razu.

_Obiecałem. Przepraszam. Jestem w Szkocji, ale wrócę do ciebie najpóźniej we wtorek._

_Bez gier._

_Bez gier. Tylko ty i ja. XXX_

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dość ciężki do napisania rozdział, którego korygowanie i zmienianie zajęło dwa wieczory, ale w końcu się udało ;)  
> Utwór z końcówki to The Veronicas - Untouched, który bardzo mocno pobudzał mi wenę za każdym razem, gdy przygasała ^^


	13. Irlandia cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 2015-11-06 - Podczas korekty dodałam kilka niewielkich akapitów dotyczących reakcji Sherlocka na wiadomość o przeszłości Jima; nie zmieniają w istotny sposób akcji, ale uznałam, że należy jednak nieco mocniej zaakcentować to, co czuł w tym momencie.

***

 

Najdziwniejsza nawet wiedza była lepsza od nieświadomości i luk w danych, powodujących zaburzenia w postrzeganiu pełnego obrazu, a najbardziej szokujące i pozbawione logiki wiadomości paradoksalnie potrafiły sprawić, że wszystko nabierało sensu. Tak właśnie stało się, gdy Sherlock spojrzał w lusterko i zobaczył w odbiciu to, co widział setki razy na twarzach różnych ludzi – jednoznaczne i kompletnie przez niego nierozumiane uczucie, z pomocą chłodnej racjonalności nazwane jednak i zakwalifikowane. Więc… był _zakochany_. Tak po prostu, bez fajerwerków i motyli w żołądku, bez westchnień, marzeń o wspólnej przyszłości i seksie oraz całej tej palety innych idiotyzmów, które czasem opisywał John w rzewnych mailach miłosnych do swoich partnerek. 

Niepozostawiająca żadnych wątpliwości świadomość obróciła wszystko do góry nogami, ale po depresyjnym marazmie, w jaki wpadł przez niezrozumienie charakteru swoich zawirowań emocjonalnych, nie pozostał nawet ślad. Dosłuchał piosenki od Jima do końca, a zamawiając przez Internet bilet lotniczy, miał ją uruchomioną na laptopie w trybie repeat. Pakował się, biegając po mieszkaniu – tym razem z sensem i absolutną celowością – palił jednego papierosa za drugim, a potem opróżnił lodówkę ze wszelkich zdatnych jeszcze do spożycia resztek, pakując je do ust pospiesznie i bez zastanowienia, bo nie sądził, że zje cokolwiek wartościowego przez najbliższych kilka dni.

W drodze na lotnisko Heathrow poinformował Mycrofta, że leci na parodniową wycieczkę do Irlandii oraz napisał do Billa, by zabezpieczył i wysłał mu absolutnie wszystkie materiały na temat Jima i jego kuzynów, jakie znalazł. Żaden z mężczyzn nie odpowiedział od razu, lecz powodem była prawdopodobnie chora godzina, a nie cokolwiek innego. W przypływie dziwnego, pełnego niezdrowej ekscytacji nastroju, napisał SMS-a również do Johna; był pewny, że ten, gdy rano go odczyta, pomyśli w pierwszej chwili, że Sherlockowi przytrafiło się coś strasznego i zacznie natychmiast wydzwaniać i pytać go, czy żyje i czuje się dobrze… albo też po to, by znów go zrugać i toczyć pianę, że powinien skończyć wreszcie z narkotykami.

_Wybacz te ostatni dni. Nadal nie mogę nic ci powiedzieć i wątpię, czy kiedykolwiek będę mógł. Przepraszam za wszystko, chociaż pewnie nie rozumiem połowy rzeczy, za które powinienem przepraszać. Niedługo mam samolot, więc wyłączam telefon. Mam nadzieję, że z Mary w porządku._

Wysłał wiadomość, chociaż wydawała mu się dziwna i mogła brzmieć niepokojąco, niemal jak list pożegnalny albo coś równie dramatycznego. Co jednak miał do stracenia? Nie cofnie czasu, nie wymaże swoich uczuć. Można przecież kończyć pewne relacje z godnością, można mówić _zostańmy przyjaciółmi_ , jeśli tylko miało się w sobie trochę inteligencji emocjonalnej i dojrzałości i umiało zamykać odpowiednie drzwi, ale nie _wszystkie_. Wątpił, czy miał w sobie odpowiednią ilość któregokolwiek z powyższych, ale Janine nauczyła go w najbardziej dobitny sposób, że lepiej rozstawać się w przyjaźni i postanowił przynajmniej spróbować to zrobić. Odrzucenie jego starań albo dalsze pretensje ze strony Johna pewnie wciąż by bolały, ale mniej niż jeszcze parę godzin temu zanim… zanim spojrzał w lustro i dowiedział się, że poza nim ma jeszcze kogoś, kto byłby w stanie wypełnić mu cały świat, jeśli wszystko inne by się rozpadło. Miał alternatywę poza czterema ścianami Baker Street, wieczorami przy kominku i wspólnym bieganiem po mieście i dlatego nie czułby, że to koniec świata, gdyby miał nigdy więcej tego nie zaznać… całego tego doświadczonego po raz pierwszy w życiu poczucia zrozumienia bez słów i uzupełniania się, spojrzeń, w których wszyscy oprócz Johna widzieli dwuznaczności. Żadnych wieczorów i poranków nad herbatą i słodkimi ciastkami, codzienność bez bloga, fanów i zachwytu, gdy dedukując rozwiązywał sprawy. Ostatnie dni pokazały, że… dało się. I że czekały na niego nowe przygody i _nowe spojrzenia_ , a przyszłość bez jego ostoi normalności i człowieczeństwa była możliwa. Sam był nikim, ale odpowiednie katalizatory wszystko zmieniały i chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że ktoś taki jak Jim mógł wykrzesać z niego okropne rzeczy, to wiedział przynajmniej, że z nim nie byłoby nudy i wszechogarniającej pustki.

Bał się tylko nudy i samotności, a te lęki zostały zażegnane, gdy spojrzał w lusterko i zrozumiał w ciągu ułamka sekundy, co się z nim działo. I tylko to się liczyło, nawet jeśli Mycroft miał zaciskać z wściekłości pięści, pani Hudson łamać ręce, a Lestrade chwytać się za głowę. Nie sądził, że relacja z Jimem, _jakakolwiek_ relacja, była bezpieczna i zdrowa, ale z drugiej strony pozostanie samemu też nie było, czego miesiące poprzedzające zabicie Magnussena były najlepszym dowodem.

Wiadomość od Billa, obiecującego przekazać mu materiały, nadeszła o drugiej w nocy, kiedy Sherlock kręcił się bez celu po lotnisku, snując wnioski na temat potencjalnych konsekwencji jego ostatnich decyzji, natomiast Mycroft odezwał się, gdy ruszał już do odprawy. Detektyw odrzucił połączenie i wyłączył telefon, po czym uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób do mężczyzny przyjmującego dokumenty i cierpliwie przeczekał krótką kontrolę bagażu podręcznego. _Trzecia nocka pod rząd, wyrabia nadgodziny, kredyt hipoteczny, ciężarna żona, przelotny romans z sąsiadką… sąsiadem?_

– Miłego lotu, panie Holmes – powiedział kontroler, oddając mu bilet i dokumenty, a Sherlock skinął lekko głową i ruszył za grupą osób, którzy również wybrali podróż o tej absurdalnej godzinie.

Lot nie trwał długo, lecz Sherlock dobrze wykorzystał ten czas. Odsunął na bok wszystkie myśli o Johnie – było to zaskakująco małym wyzwaniem – i układał w pałacu myśli zgromadzone informacje oraz planował swoją wycieczkę w rodzinne strony Jima, na razie tylko ogólnie, budując różne scenariusze, zależne od tego, jak obszerne dane miał znaleźć w materiałach od Billa. Pewne punkty były jednak stałe, zamierzał bowiem zacząć od ponownego skontaktowania się z Alice Flynn, która, znając Clane, mogła wskazać mu okolicę, w której mieszkali Pattonowie. Odwiedziny lokalnego cmentarza, w dużej mierze tylko w ramach podróży sentymentalnej, sprawdzenie adresu, jaki znalazł w dokumentach Owena wykradzionych z kadr Barts, może rozmowy z sąsiadami, bo ktoś zapewne coś pamiętał, _musiał_ pamiętać. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, dlaczego dziennikarka nic nie wspomniała o dwóch kuzynach Jima, a przecież powinna była coś o nich wiedzieć. Pozostawała możliwość, że Rose wyszła za mąż ponownie, a Owen i Kevin byli wnukami jej, ale nie Lorcana, lecz nie wydało mu się to prawdopodobne. Byli starsi od Jima, a on urodził się, kiedy Sinead była jeszcze bardzo młoda, więc daty zwyczajnie by się nie zgadzały. Należało przypuszczać, że byli oni synami starszego z jej braci, tego, który został zamordowany z żoną i resztą rodziny, lecz nie można było całkowicie wykreślić innych możliwości.

Wisienką na torcie, jaką zaplanował, była wizyta w ośrodku, gdzie przebywała Rose Patton i tutaj Sherlock spodziewał się największych problemów. Jeśli była chora psychicznie, a w jej papierach wyraźnie wskazano osoby kontaktowe, należało przypuszczać, że przypadkowi ludzie nie będą do niej dopuszczani. Musiał podszyć się więc pod Kevina Pattona, tyle że nie miał pojęcia, jak wyglądał ten człowiek i czy kiedykolwiek pojawił się u Rose; jeśli nie, wystarczyło zorganizować dokumenty z jego zdjęciem, co Mycroft z powodzeniem mógł załatwić w ciągu kilku godzin, a jeśli bywał tam przynajmniej czasami… sprawa miała się gorzej. Teoretycznie mógł udać kogoś całkiem innego, kolejnego lekarza, woźnego czy technika, lecz z tego, co dowiedział się od Billa, wynikało, że ośrodek Rose był prywatną placówką o wysokim standardzie, gdzie bardziej niż w Barts pilnowano, kto się po nim kręci. Ponadto szpital znał jak własną kieszeń, a tamto miejsce było zupełnie obce i… zdecydowanie należało podszyć się pod Kevina. Dowiedzieć o nim ile się dało i dobrze to rozegrać.

Po dotarciu na dublińskie lotnisko, Sherlock od razu ruszył do jednego z pobliskich hoteli i tam zakwaterował się w najtańszym pokoju, postanawiając w pierwszej kolejności uporządkować dane od Billa, a potem wynająć samochód i skierować się do jakiegoś pensjonatu w okolicach Clane. Dochodziła siódma rano, gdy rozpakował i podłączył laptop do sieci, przebrał się w wygodniejsze rzeczy i wywiesił na drzwiach pokoju kartkę z napisem _nie przeszkadzać_ , po czym niechętnie wyciągnął komórki i włączył oba urządzenia, zablokowane na czas lotu. Stara milczała i z trudem powstrzymał rozczarowane westchnienie, obecna natomiast zawierała kilka wiadomości i powiadomień, co nie było zaskakujące. Bill informował, że wszystko mu przesłał, Mycroft kazał się zameldować, gdy tylko dotrze na miejsce, John…

John w pierwszej wiadomości pytał, czy Sherlock coś brał, a półtorej godziny później informował, że jego córka będzie mieć na imię Alice i że wychodzą ze szpitala za dwa dni.

Sherlock przymknął powieki, czekając na falę emocji, które dusił w sobie od momentu, gdy zorientował się, że Mary jest w ciąży, na tornado i wybuch palącego żalu za utraconą bezpowrotnie przeszłością, którą ostatecznie zacementować miało narodzenie się dziecka tej dwójki. Mijały sekundy, a nic się nie działo… opóźniony zapłon? To musiało być to, lecz sekundy przeszły w minuty i gdy otworzył w końcu oczy, świat wyglądał tak samo, poranek nadal był odrobinę mglisty i chłodny, ludzie stąpali po korytarzu i na ulicy tym samym tempem, a ziemia się nie rozstąpiła. Wziął głęboki oddech. I następny. A potem parę kolejnych.

Nic.

Aż tak opóźniony…? Jakoś w to wątpił, bo w miarę, jak informacja o tym, że John i Mary faktycznie mają dziecko docierała do jego świadomości, wcale nie stawał się przybity i zgnębiony tak, jak spodziewał się przez wszystkie te miesiące. Co więcej, chociaż absolutnie nie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego, nie w momencie, gdy zaledwie kilkanaście godzin temu mówił Lestrade’owi, że noworodek to dla niego rybka akwariowa… poczuł coś, co ze wszystkich emocji, jakie był w stanie rozpoznać i nazwać, przypominało ulgę. I jakąś ledwo tlącą się iskrę radości, że ktoś, kto był mu bliski – teraz, albo może tylko kiedyś – był szczęśliwy i zaliczał _kolejny level_. Zwykłym ludziom to przecież dawało szczęście i właśnie po to żyli, prawda? Długoterminowe związki pieczętowane małżeństwem, domy na przedmieściach, stała praca, rodzinne samochody, _dzieci_. Mógł nie rozumieć, jak coś podobnego kogokolwiek mogło cieszyć, ale wiedział, że na pewnej płaszczyźnie cieszyło Johna, nawet jeśli życie cywila czasem go nudziło, a kiedyś przyprawiało o depresję.

John był szczęśliwy z kimś innym, miał dziecko i już go nie potrzebował, w żadnym aspekcie życia, a Sherlock nie czuł w najmniejszym stopniu, że z tego powodu świat się wali i potrafił niemal całkowicie szczerze próbować współodczuwać jego szczęście. Nie kłamał, gdy pisał jemu i Mary zwięzłe gratulacje i chociaż stwierdzenie, że odwiedzi ich w najbliższym czasie było mocno naciągane, nie było odzywką pisaną dla zachowania pozorów – na coś takiego nie marnowałby nawet kilku sekund wymaganych do wydłużenia SMS-a. Może kiedyś faktycznie się u nich pojawi. Jak nie będzie już czuł nawet krzty lęku, że to jednak był nieszczęsny opóźniony zapłon i że wieść jeszcze do niego nie docierała, ale _dotrze_ , gdy zobaczy Johna trzymającego w rękach jasnowłosego, niebieskookiego noworodka, w którym ludzie będą dopatrywać podobieństw i uśmiechów.

 _Niczego nie brałem._ Dopisał po paru chwilach, po czym ostrożnie odłożył telefon i, wciąż nieco spięty, ruszył powolnym krokiem na balkon, zgarniając po drodze starą komórkę i papierosy.

Palił niemrawo i powoli, płytko zaciągając się dymem i wpatrując się w zamglone niebo i jasnoszare chmury, spomiędzy których nieśmiało błyskały mdłe promienie porannego, zimowego słońca. Pogoda nie była zachęcająca, ale znacznie lepsza od ulewy, jaką za sobą zostawił w Londynie; zaśmiał się dziwnie, gdy zaczął bezwiednie szukać dodatkowych znaczeń takiego stanu rzeczy, gdzie zostawił przeszłość w strugach deszczu, a to, co miał przed sobą, chociaż wciąż szare i dość ponure, powoli jaśniało i nabierało pastelowych barw, błękitniało z minuty na minutę… Uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie i zerknął na wypalonego do połowy papierosa. Zaciągnął się jeszcze dwukrotnie, po czym dogasił peta na wymiętej paczce i wsunął do środka, nie znajdując nigdzie popielniczki.

Komórka wciąż milczała, ale on nie zamierzał i gdy wysłał Jimowi trzy iksy bez żadnego komentarza, wcale nie czuł, że to ckliwe i pozbawione sensu. Uniósł wzrok, a słońce, które na moment przebiło się między chmurami, zmusiło go do zmrużenia oczu i spojrzenia z powrotem na zaciskany w dłoni telefon.

 _Tęsknisz?_ Przeczytał po chwili, a odpowiedź, jaką wystukał, była tak oczywista, że powstała niemal bez udziału jego świadomości.

_Powiedzieć, że tęsknię, to za mało._

_Och Sherlock, nie sądziłem, że aż tak ci się spodoba. Jak podróż?_

_Szybko. Wolę latać w dzień. Ale sprawa to sprawa._ Odpisał, zupełnie niezdziwiony faktem, iż Jim już wiedział o jego wyjeździe; użył prawdziwych dokumentów, więc zakładanie, że była to tajemnica dla osób jak on czy Mycroft byłoby śmieszne. Zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy Sherlock uprzedził Jima parę dni temu, że zamierza w najbliższym czasie odwiedzić jego rodzinny kraj.

_Polecam Trinity Collage, jak znajdziesz czas na… zwiedzanie. Zamek i Muzeum Narodowe możesz sobie darować. Kompletnie przereklamowane._

_Bo nie ma tam klejnotów korony, w które mógłbyś się ubrać?_

_Chciałbyś znów mnie w nich ujrzeć, że o to pytasz?_

Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy w jego głowie pojawiła się natychmiastowa i zbyt jednoznaczna odpowiedź. Zamarł, wiedząc doskonale, że na stwierdzenia o tym, w czym lub _bezczego_ chciałby go ujrzeć, było zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Zamiast tego parę chwil wpatrywał się w telefon i zanim zdecydował się odpisać, przejrzał ich konwersację.

 _Żadnych pokazów dla całej Anglii._ Wystukał w końcu, uznając taką odpowiedź za najbezpieczniejszą.

_Wolisz mnie mieć tylko dla siebie?_

Sherlock ponownie się zawahał, ale przytaknięcie na tak zadane pytanie nie wydawało mu się przekroczeniem granic… jakichś. Jakichkolwiek.

_Zdecydowanie. XXX_

Wsunął telefon do kieszeni, po czym wrócił do pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi balkonowe. Nie odebrał wiadomości od Jima, wiedząc, że ten odesłał mu wyłącznie iksy, które stały się zakończeniem większości ich rozmów. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym usiadł przy otwartym laptopie i parę chwil wpatrywał się w pulpit, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu. W końcu jednak wyrwał się z dziwnie sentymentalnego odrętwienia i zalogował się na pocztę; włączył maila od Billa i wziął się za czytanie, postanawiając zacząć od plików, o których jego przyjaciel wcześniej wspominał. Sama wiadomość była krótka i zawierała wyłącznie informację, że dotarł do rzeczy, o których wolałby nigdy się nie dowiedzieć i że wszystko znajduje się w załącznikach, co jednak tylko pobudziło zainteresowanie Sherlocka.

Karta Rose Patton i dokumenty dotyczące ośrodka nie zawierały żadnych istotnych informacji ponad to, co już usłyszał od Billa. Szczegółowe dane dotyczące jej stanu nie mówiły mu aż tak wiele i tak naprawdę wystarczyło wiedzieć, że kobieta była chora psychicznie od bardzo dawna, a z zaburzeniami zmagała się już jako młoda osoba. Oczywiście w tamtych czasach stwierdzanie przypadłości jak borderline właściwie nie funkcjonowało, jednostki nią dotknięte uważane były za nieprzystosowanych histeryków bądź malkontentów, a ich problemy bagatelizowano lub leczono przypadkowymi antydepresantami i środkami na uspokojenie, błędnie diagnozując je jako różnego rodzaju – w zależności od psychiatry – schorzenia psychiczne. Obecnie Rose stwierdzono niby kilka innych przypadłości, lecz na ile było to trafne, ciężko powiedzieć… w końcu to ktoś spokrewniony z Jimem Moriartym, do którego osobowości nie potrafił dotrzeć nawet Mycroft, mając go pod kluczem przez długie tygodnie.

W karcie pacjentki nie wspomniano słowem, że jej córka, Sinead, również cierpiała na liczne zaburzenia, co mogłoby być dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, iż Sherlock podejrzewał, że kobieta nigdy nie trafiła ze swoimi problemami do lekarza. Jeśli wierzyć opowieściom, ojciec traktował ją jak księżniczkę, która po prostu bywała rozkapryszona i należało wybaczać jej wszystkie dziwactwa i odloty. Jak się to skończyło, wiedział już doskonale i nie było sensu tego rozgrzebywać; Sinead, w przeciwieństwie do Rose, nie żyła, a martwi rzadko się odzywali kilkanaście lat po swojej śmierci.

Ponieważ nadal nie miał pomysłu, jak najlepiej dotrzeć do tej kobiety, dla zabicia czasu i relaksu otworzył kolejny plik, którym okazała się baza danych z listą pracowników Barts, wraz z notatkami i filtrami umożliwiającymi ich sortowanie. Do tego wszystkiego Bill przygotował wyjątkowo staranne raporty i utworzył formułę, gdzie Sherlock mógł dodawać kolejne osoby, a po wpisaniu szczątkowych danych – wyszukiwać na różne sposoby, czy ktoś, kogo uznał za podejrzanego i chciał dodać, nie figurował na zgromadzonych już listach. Nie było to arcydzieło z zakresu informatyki i baz danych, jednakże stworzenie czegoś podobnego musiało zająć trochę czasu i był Billowi niesamowicie wdzięczny, że wziął to na siebie, bo sam był zbyt leniwy, by pół dnia spędzić nad czymś tak mało interesującym. Zanim jeszcze zabrał się za kolejne materiały, odpisał przyjacielowi, że dziękuje za plik i przesłał mu listy pracowników Barts, prosząc jednocześnie o ich porównanie i dodanie do bazy. Skoro już tutaj przyjechał, miał zamiar zająć się Irlandią i okresem nastoletnim Jima, a nie jego dzieciństwem i londyńskim szpitalem… a już na pewno nie ślęczeniem nad laptopem i wklepywaniem do niego nazwisk.

Poza powyższymi plikami, wiadomość zawierała skrót rozmowy Billa z pracownicą ośrodka, w którym przebywała Rose i dokładny jego adres, wraz z danymi kontaktowymi, lecz to Sherlock przejrzał tylko pobieżnie i na razie zostawił, by skoncentrować się na wysłanych w oddzielnym dokumencie informacjach o kuzynach Jima, do którego wklejonych było kilka plików. Na początku Bill powtórzył, że Owen i Kevin zostali uznani za zaginionych w Stanach, a potem opisał w kilku zdaniach, jak zaczepiał na facebooku przypadkowych obywateli Clane, by złapać jakiegoś plotkarza i naopowiadać mu bajek oraz coś z niego wyciągnąć. Twierdził, że była to droga przez mękę, a efekty, jakie przyniosła były czymś, czego wolał nie wiedzieć. Sherlock darował sobie czytania o jego problemach z odszukaniem właściwych kontaktów i przeszedł do czegoś bardziej przydatnego, a mianowicie korespondencji ze skype’a jego przyjaciela – podającego się za znajomego Kevina ze Stanów, który szukał z nim kontaktu, bo dowiedział się, że niby ten wrócił na Wyspy – z kobietą o imieniu Joyce, która niegdyś mieszkała w Clane. Wynikało z niej, iż obaj bracia, mający wówczas około dwudziestu lat, wyjechali za ocean w połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych, podobno na studia, i słuch po nich zaginął. Co ciekawe, kobieta nie miała pojęcia, że Owen i Kevin byli na liście ofiar WTC i sądziła, że wciąż żyją i mają się dobrze, spełniając swój amerykański sen – a Bill nie wyprowadzał jej z błędu. Dwa lata po ich wyjeździe ich rodzice, stryj, ciotka i dziadek zostali zamordowani przez jakiegoś szaleńca, lecz tamta dwójka nie pojawiła się na pogrzebie i _tak, plotkowano na ten temat całe lata, właśnie dlatego tak dobrze to pamięta_. Od tego momentu zapis rozmowy stawał się coraz ciekawszy, bo, oczywiście, _pamięta też nazwiska wszystkich tych ludzi, jak mogłaby nie pamiętać, a poza tym to żadna tajemnica!_ Lorcan Patton, Rodzice Owena i Kevina, czyli Terry i Elaine, a także ich stryj Dale oraz ciotka Sinead Hawkins… _to była taka dziwna kobieta, chyba nieszczęścia się jej trzymały, bo kilkanaście lat wcześniej zabito jej maleńkie dzieci. Miała jeszcze starszego syna… oczywiście, że wiem o nim, przecież Jim był w moim wieku! Jego biologiczny ojciec zabrał go na kilka lat, podobno do Dublina, ale w sumie nie wiem tego na pewno… Ale potem wrócił do matki, która już się wyleczyła po tamtej tragedii i mogła nim zająć. Co się z nim dzieje teraz, nie wiem... W sumie nie mieszkał tu długo, wrócił do Clane w ostatniej klasie podstawówki, był ze mną w równoległej grupie, ale potem poszedł do jakiejś świetnej szkoły średniej w Dublinie i bywał tu tylko na weekendy i wakacje, tak, że prawie go nie widywałam. Myślisz, że może mieć kontakt z Kevinem? No nie wiem… było między nimi z siedem lat różnicy, czy coś koło tego. Moja starsza siostra spotykała się kiedyś z Kevinem i chyba nie przepadał za Jimem, tak mi się wydaje… ale to było wieki temu, mogłam go z kimś pomylić, co zresztą dorosły facet miałby mieć do takiego dzieciaka? Ale może podam ci maila do Peggy? Nie, raczej nie ma kontaktu z Kevinem, w sumie racja, po co miałaby utrzymywać znajomość ze swoim chłopakiem sprzed dwudziestu lat, z którym rozstała się z jakichś pokręconych powodów. Jakich? Wiesz, może jednak dam ci tego jej maila, bo ona nigdy o tym nie mówi i głupio mi samej tak nagle pytać po latach…_

Sherlock zadrżał z nerwowego oczekiwania, gdy jego laptop na moment się zawiesił i musiał odczekać parę chwil, zanim mógł otworzyć załączonego maila. Bill wysłał do wspomnianej Peggy dość lakoniczną wiadomość, w której powtórzył to, co naopowiadał jej siostrze; że znał Kevina w Stanach, że chciałby odnowić kontakt, bo przyjechał na jakiś czas do Europy i że podobno kiedyś z nim chodziła, więc może coś wie. Odpowiedź, jaką otrzymał Bill zaledwie dwanaście godzin temu, sprawiła, że Sherlock miał ochotę zatrzasnąć laptop, po czym spakować się, wrócić do Londynu pierwszym samolotem, nigdy więcej nie wracać w to miejsce i skończyć z poszukiwaniem jakichkolwiek informacji na temat tej przeklętej rodziny.

_Witam, chciałabym napisać, że serdecznie, bo tak zaczynam wszelkie maile, ale jeśli jest pan znajomym tego popieprzonego fiuta Pattona, to nie zamierzam silić się na uprzejmości. Tak, znałam go i przeklinam moment, gdy pierwszy raz na niego spojrzałam i wydał mi się pociągający, bo czuję do siebie obrzydzenie za każdym razem, gdy przypomnę sobie, że mogłam się zbliżyć do takiego potwora i nie wyczuć od razu, że to zwyrodnialec. Tak, Joyce mówiła prawdę, rozstałam się z nim i nigdy nikomu nie mówiłam o powodach, lecz po tylu latach to już nie ma żadnego znaczenia, zwłaszcza że ten psychol, o czym moja siostra nie wie, został pogrzebany w WTC w 2001. Może w tym momencie przestał pan czytać i ubolewa nad śmiercią „kolegi”, ale nie daruję sobie, jeśli pozwolę, by ktokolwiek żałował tego człowieka, nawet jeśli to całkowicie mi obca osoba. Oto dlaczego rzuciłam Kevina: dowiedziałam się, że razem ze swoim bratem regularnie posuwali młodszego kuzyna, którego zaczęli obracać, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam, gdy był jeszcze w podstawówce. Wpadłam na nich. Widziałam to na własne oczy. Zobaczyłam, co z nim robili, widziałam wszystko i nie jestem nawet w stanie napisać, czego konkretnie byłam świadkiem, ale była to najbardziej odrażająca rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek ujrzałam. Nie poszłam na policję, bo oczywiście grozili mi, a ja byłam zbyt młoda i głupia, by zrozumieć, że nie ma takiej rzeczy na niebie i ziemi, która powinna mnie powstrzymać. Każdego dnia zżerają mnie wyrzuty sumienia, bo wiem doskonale, że nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia, ani ich szantaże i pogróżki ani fakt, że miałam tylko dwadzieścia lat i żadnego pojęcia o świecie. Obaj wyjechali parę miesięcy później i nigdy nie wrócili, więc robiłam wszystko, by po prostu zapomnieć, a gdy parę lat temu trafiłam całkowicie przypadkiem na informację, że nie żyją, całą noc płakałam ze szczęścia i dziękowałam Bogu, że potrafi być jednak sprawiedliwy. Mam nadzieję, że umierali długo i boleśnie, z pełną świadomością, że to ich koniec i że to kara za wszystko, co zrobili oraz że smażą się teraz w piekle._

Sherlock przeczytał wiadomość dwukrotnie, po czym oparł się łokciami o stół i zacisnął palce na splątanych lokach, nie będąc w stanie wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Nie wiedział, ile trwał w tej pozycji i nie był jeszcze zdolny do zmuszenia się, by zapoznać się z resztą danych przesłanych przez Billa. Gdzieś na dnie świadomości, na skutek słuchania teorii Mycrofta, podejrzewał kiedyś taką ewentualność, ale nie przykładał do tego wagi, a jego obawy niemal całkowicie przygasły, gdy uwierzył, że jedyną traumą, jaka skrzywiła psychikę Jima, było ujrzenie morderstwa w zbyt młodym wieku. Tymczasem… w końcu zrozumiał, że w słowach Donovan było drugie dno, bo jaki inny powód niż własne doświadczenia miałby kazać Jimowi powstrzymać jego ludzi przed gwałtem na kobiecie, która zupełnie go nie obchodziła…? Zacisnął pięści jeszcze mocniej, po czym poderwał się z miejsca i wybiegł na balkon, wyszarpując papierosy z kieszeni tak gwałtownie, że te wypadły mu z ręki.

Nie miał pojęcia, co czuje, gdy drżącymi palcami zapalał pierwszego papierosa, gdy krztusił się dymem, aż zaczęły łzawić mu oczy. Z każdą sekundą silniej uderzało go, co znaczyły słowa tej kobiety, jego umysł zalewały mgliste, pozbawione twarzy obrazy, widział molestowanego przez starszych kuzynów, zastraszonego dzieciaka – tego samego, który przeżył piekło przez swoją matkę, gdy był jeszcze przedszkolakiem, który nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie normalności nawet przy kochającej rodzinie, który przerażał przyjaciółkę jego macochy i nauczycieli, manipulował uczniów w Brighton i gdy przyjechał do Clane, sądził, że jedzie po zemstę, tymczasem… zacisnął palce na papierosie, tak mocno, że całkowicie zgniótł filtr. Tymczasem trafił w miejsce, gdzie znów stał się ofiarą i nieważne, że po paru latach udało mu się dokonać tego, co pewnie zamierzał od samego początku zrobić ze swoimi krewnymi; przeżył tu horror, który z całą pewnością zszargał mu psychikę bardziej niż wszystko inne. Kiedyś… jeszcze parę miesięcy temu ta wiadomość nie zrobiłaby na nim większego wrażenia, podszedłby do niej z zimnym racjonalizmem, uznając, że to _logiczne_ , że Moriarty’emu musiało przydarzyć się w młodości coś okropnego, skoro stał się kim się stał. Teraz nie było w nim jednak krzty racjonalności, bo tę w całości wyparły emocje, które wydawały się go dławić. _Zaczęli, gdy był jeszcze w podstawówce. Najbardziej odrażająca rzecz, jaką widziałam._

Wrócił do pokoju po kwadransie, na kompletnie sztywnych nogach, po czym ciężko usiadł na krześle, zamknął maila i chociaż czuł mdłości na samo wspomnienie tego, co zawierał, wrócił do pliku od Billa. Długi czas nie był w stanie czytać dalej, w końcu jednak przesunął kursorem w dół, aż dotarł do notatki od jego przyjaciela, zamieszczonej tuż pod załącznikiem z korespondencją mailową.

_Poniżej wrzucam adresy i kontakty, jakie udało mi się uzyskać z innych źródeł, bo parę osób, które zaczepiłem na facebooku, przesłało mi je w międzyczasie. Nie byłem jednak w stanie szukać nic więcej na ten temat. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mnie o to prosić… i że jednak nie jesteś takim robotem, jak o tobie się mówi i zrozumiesz, dlaczego nie umiałbym dalej tego drążyć. I w sumie mam też nadzieję, że nie uderzysz do tej kobiety... ale zrobisz jak zechcesz._

Sherlock, wciąż trwając w emocjonalnym odrętwieniu, przejrzał pobieżnie podane niżej informacje. Dostrzegł adres domu zarówno Lorcana Pattona, w którym został on zamordowany, jak ostatniego lokum Sinead Hawkins oraz rodziny jej starszego brata; lokalizację cmentarza, na którym wszyscy oni zostali pochowani, nazwę szkoły podstawowej, do której uczęszczał Jim oraz tych, do których chodzili jego kuzyni. Kilkanaście kontaktów do osób, które mogły coś więcej na ich temat powiedzieć, wraz z notatkami, kim są i jak Bill do nich dotarł.

Parę zdjęć klasowych z różnych okresów. Grupowa fotografia z jakiejś wycieczki i kolejna z czyjegoś ślubu, trzy z przyjęcia absolwentów. Oraz dwie pojedyncze, zeskanowane z pamiątkowych albumów szkolnych, podpisane jako Kevin i Owen Patton. Mało wyraźne, ale nie na tyle, by nie mógł rozpoznać ich na wcześniejszych zdjęciach. Twarzy Owena nie skojarzył, gdyż w ukradzionych z Barts dokumentach kadrowych nie znajdowało się jego zdjęcie, ale Kevin wydał mu się w jakiś sposób znajomy, lecz… nie, nie był w stanie teraz o tym myśleć. Może po prostu był dość podobny do młodszego o rok brata. Albo miał go gdzieś w pałacu myśli i wystarczyło głębiej poszukać, by do tego dotrzeć. Nie był jednak w stanie szukać, nie w tym momencie, gdy jego umysł podsuwał mu obrzydliwe wizje o tym, co zrobiła ta dwójka.

Gdy zamykał plik, jego dłoń drżała. Pozostał mu ostatni, stosunkowo niewielkiej pojemności dokument, zatytułowany po prostu James, lecz na razie nie mógł jeszcze zdobyć się na jego otwarcie. Wpatrywał się w ekran przez parę minut, po czym niepewnie sięgnął po telefon i zaczął wystukiwać wiadomość do Billa. Dobijała dziewiąta rano, więc mężczyzna mógł jeszcze spać, skoro w nocy był aktywny, lecz nie miał ochoty dzwonić w tej sprawie… i był gotów poczekać na odpowiedź nawet kilka godzin.

_Przeczytałem informacje o jego kuzynach. Czy w pliku „James” znajdę podobne rewelacje i mam przygotować się psychicznie?_

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast, zanim jeszcze zdążył podnieść się i ruszyć na kolejnego tego ranka papierosa.

_Nie. To powinno ci się spodobać._

_Adresy jego szkół? Kontakty do znajomych?_

_Nie dotarłem do żadnych jego znajomych, a na tę Joyce trafiłem przypadkiem i była jedyną osobą, która o nim w ogóle pamiętała. Po prostu to włącz._

Sherlock jakiś czas wpatrywał się w wiadomość, nie wiedząc, czy aby na pewno ma już siłę na kolejne wieści. Odczekał jeszcze parę chwil… Bill twierdził, że mu się to spodoba, a pod wieloma względami był znacznie wrażliwszy od niego, nie należało więc przypuszczać, że to coś naprawdę strasznego czy szokującego. Dwukrotnie kliknął więc plik, a oczekując, aż ten ściągnie się z serwera i otworzy, wpatrywał się swoje zaciśnięte dłonie. Dokument zaczynał się od rozmowy, którą Bill prowadził na skype’ie z Joyce i Sherlock, nieco nerwowo, zaczął sunąć myszą w dół, poirytowany, że drugi raz widzi to samo; tym razem jednak wiadomości nie urywały się w momencie, gdy kobieta proponowała kontakt z siostrą.

 _Ten Jim… wiesz, wydaje mi się, że kiedyś wpadł do Kevina, gdy mieszkaliśmy w Stanach… taki niewysoki brunet?_ Pisał Bill, wówczas zupełnie jeszcze nieświadomy, jakie były relacje tej dwójki. _Może nie przepadali za sobą, jak byli młodsi, ale potem im się odmieniło?_

_Wiesz, niby możliwe… ale z Jimem tak czy inaczej nie mam kontaktu, więc tu ci nie pomogę. Uwierz, rozpłynął się w powietrzu i można było niemal powiedzieć, że w ogóle przestał tu istnieć, gdy tylko skończył podstawówkę._

_Zabawne, mi się wydawał taki przebojowy, niemal… wybuchowo widowiskowy, gdy go poznałem, ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie, że mógłby być niewidzialny dla kogokolwiek. Może jednak mówimy o kimś innym?_

_Czekaj moment… tym razem mnie zaintrygowałeś, Jim Hawkins i przebojowość? Prędzej uwierzyłabym w kosmitów._

_Jesteś?_

_Czekaj, daj mi pięć minut._

_Ok._

_Jeszcze pięć, mam problem ze skanerem._

_Spoko._

_Potwierdź odbiór. Dostałeś?_

_Cholera, to naprawdę on._

Pusta strona.

A na następnej, krzywo zeskanowane, nadarte z brzegu zdjęcie, podpisane _kwiecień 1990_. Zrobione w sali lekcyjnej, z kilkorgiem dzieci poprzebieranych w kostiumy na jakieś przedstawienie, uśmiechających się do obiektywu. Nauczycielka wskazująca coś za oknem, taca z jabłkami na jednym ze stolików, połamana kreda pod tablicą, rozpruty tornister z rozsypanymi książkami po prawej stronie, a nad nim kucający chłopiec, który w momencie wykonywania zdjęcia spojrzał wprost na fotografa.

Gładkie ubrania w neutralnych, szarawych odcieniach, jakoś niepasujących do jedenastolatka; bluza za duża o rozmiar, dżinsy przetarte na kolanie, fragment białej tenisówki, na której namalowano długopisami nieokreślone wzory, niemożliwe do odczytania na tej wielkości zdjęciu. Zaskoczenie i irytacja na drobnej, bladej twarzy, ciemne włosy zaczesane na bok, szczupłe palce zaciśnięte na zeszycie i wściekły blask w podkrążonych oczach, mających w sobie coś upiornego i tak szalonego, że trudno było dłużej patrzyć na tę fotografię bez nieprzyjemnych dreszczy.

_Serio? Rozpoznałeś go po czymś takim? To jedyne jego zdjęcie, jakie mam, a akurat nie przypominał samego siebie, w sensie… no, sam widzisz, jak tu wygląda._

_To na pewno on, ale szkoda, że nie masz więcej jego zdjęć, takich… no… normalniejszych._

_Wybacz, nie pomogę… Jim chyba nie przepadał za zdjęciami. Widzisz tę jego minę? Jakby chciał zabić tego gościa z aparatem._

_Nie przepadał, w sensie…?_

_Nie przychodził na zdjęcia grupowe, na wycieczkach uciekał przed aparatem, nie występował w przedstawieniach, nawet nie oddał zdjęcia do tablicy pamiątkowej._

_Skąd pamiętasz te wszystkie rzeczy?_

_Bo miał na tym punkcie fioła i to jedyna rzecz, która doprowadzała go do szału, chociaż normalnie prawie się nie odzywał. Rzucił się swojej opiekunce do gardła, gdy kazała mu przynieść tę fotkę do tablicy. Słyszałam to od przyjaciółki z jego klasy. Został zawieszony na tydzień i to był szok, bo wiesz, on, z jego ocenami i tak dalej… To był naprawdę geniusz i nie sprawiał kłopotów, a nagle akcja jak u degenerata z patologicznej rodziny._

_Fakt, brzmi dość dziwnie._

_Właśnie. Ale geniusze podobno zazwyczaj mają swoje odpały, a on, uwierz, był genialny._

_Skoro poszedł do jakiejś elitarnej szkoły, to pewnie tak… pewnie połowę czasu kuł do wszystkich tych olimpiad i konkursów, co?_

_Wiesz… chyba nie. Nie brał w niczym takim udziału. To też było dziwne. Niby był świetny, był najlepszym uczniem całej szkoły, ale się nie wychylał. Nawet nie przyszedł na zakończenie roku odebrać swojego świadectwa, chociaż był wyczytywany przez dyrektora._

_Dziwaczne…_

_Żebyś wiedział._

Dalsza część rozmowy nie dotyczyła już Jima, bo Joyce zaczęła wypytywać Billa o to, czym się obecnie zajmuje, a ten – mieszając fikcję z rzeczywistością, pisał, że jest chemikiem i przyjechał na kontrakt do Londynu. _Mieszkam na uroczym poddaszu prawie w śródmieściu. Z chęcią się spotkam, jeśli byś kiedyś wpadła do Anglii. Tak, już ci podaję numer telefonu._ Pożegnali się jakby nigdy nic po blisko godzinnej, bezsensownej zdaniem Sherlocka konwersacji, w międzyczasie dodając się do znajomych na facebooku. Link do profilu z dość oszczędnymi informacjami, ale masą zdjęć, z których jakże banalnie było dedukować… szczupła trzydziestoparolatka, zrzuciła dobrych dziesięć kilo dzięki wizytom u dietetyka i na siłowni, rudawe włosy – naturalny odcień, piegi maskowane zbyt mocnym makijażem, nie była pięknością i wyglądała na dwa-trzy lata więcej niż miała. Praca w dublińskiej korporacji kosmetycznej w dziale produktowym... Żadnych znajomych ani informacji o szkołach z okresu dziecięcego i nastoletniego, więc pewnie spaliła za sobą mosty po wyjeździe z rodzinnych stron. Samotna, bezdzietna. Imprezowiczka. Nie lubi podróżować, boi się samolotów, przejściowe problemy z alkoholem, w okresie studiów prawdopodobnie również z narkotykami, mieszkanie w centrum, drogie rybki akwariowe… STOP. Nie potrzebował całej tej wiedzy i tylko zaśmiecał sobie umysł podobnymi nonsensami. Ważniejsze było, iż od czasu rozmowy z Billem, wymienili kilkanaście wiadomości na swoich tablicach, a Sherlock, po sprawdzeniu jego profilu, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że mężczyzna naprawdę nieźle przygotował się do roli; dodał sobie w miejscach pobytu i uczelniach Stany Zjednoczone, zmienił rok urodzenia, postarzając się o dobrych kilka lat, a także zaprosił do znajomych kilkudziesięciu Amerykanów, prawdopodobnie zgarniając ich na stronach profilowych jakichś idiotycznych gier. Lepiej, gdyby stworzył nowe konto i jego używał do śledztwa, ale przynajmniej posługiwał się wyłącznie inicjałem nazwiska. Nie to, żeby Jim nie mógł wiedzieć o tym koncie, ale… miał raczej ciekawsze zajęcia niż śledzenie na bieżąco zmian na profilach wszystkich osób, które znał Sherlock.

Porzucając rozmyślania na temat swojego przyjaciela, który podrywał w trakcie śledztwa starsze od niego kobiety, zamknął przeglądarkę. Wrócił do pliku, w którym znajdowało się zdjęcie Jima z dzieciństwa, możliwe że jedyne, jakiego nie udało mu się usunąć z archiwów, niepochodzące z jego domowych, rodzinnych zbiorów. Powiększył je na ile się dało i wpatrywał się w jego oczy, które jakimś sposobem z każdą chwilą wydawały mu się mnie szalone i wściekłe, a bardziej… _po prostu znajome_. 

Kościste dłonie. Głębokie cienie pod oczami. Odrobinę za długie włosy, ścięte i uczesane w zupełnie inny sposób niż Jim miał obecnie. Lekkie przytarcie na policzku, które parę dni wcześniej musiało wyglądać gorzej. Wystający spod rękawa bandaż na prawym nadgarstku, niewidoczny, chyba że ktoś wpatrywał się w fotografię tak wnikliwie, jak on to teraz robił.

Gdyby spotkali się jako dzieci, nienawidziliby się czy poczuli więź, jaką mieli teraz? A może nie zwróciliby na siebie najmniejszej uwagi? Mało możliwe, żaden z nich nie byłby w stanie zignorować drugiego geniusza w otoczeniu. Rywalizowaliby ze sobą do granic możliwości, połączyli siły czy może dwuletnia różnica wieku i fakt, że pochodzili z tak różnych środowisk, byłyby wystarczające, by mijali się z daleka, tylko obserwując…? Czy Jim, w momencie, gdy w jego rodzinnym domu działy się potworności, byłby w ogóle w stanie zawrzeć jakąkolwiek znajomość? Czy Sherlock wydedukowałby, co się mu działo? Jeśli tak, to co by zrobił, zgłosił to komuś, zignorował czy w przypływie dziecięcego wydania socjopatii uznałby to wyłącznie za interesujące, ale zupełnie nie ruszyłoby go to emocjonalnie…?

Czy jeśli poznaliby się później, gdy Jim wyjechał do elitarnej szkoły średniej w mieście, byłoby inaczej? Sherlock był już niemal pewny, że chłopak wówczas używał nazwiska Patton, to jedyne sensowne wyjaśnienie i nic innego nie wchodziło w grę. A w liceum? Albo na studiach…? Z wiekiem różnice, jakie w podstawówce wydawały się granicami nie do przebycia, przygasały i przestawały mieć znaczenie. Co wówczas by zrobił, gdyby poznał kogoś tak skrzywionego i niesamowitego, czy na pierwszy rzut oka dostrzegłby, że to genialny morderca, który zabił mając dziesięć lat, a po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości zrobił to ponownie? Czy dostrzegłby, ale zignorował, bo wszystko inne byłoby zbyt fascynujące?

Ponownie spojrzał na zdjęcie. Nie miał pojęcia, co by się stało, lecz było w nim zbyt wiele racjonalności, by tego żałować. Liczyło się tu i teraz i jedyne, co chciał wiedzieć, to zrozumieć, co doprowadziło ich do chwili obecnej i spróbować ocenić, co może być tego skutkiem. Nie zamierzał dłużej znosić dysproporcji w informacjach, a Jim wiedział na temat jego przeszłości wszystko i zapewne toczył już podobne rozważania lata temu. Do jakichkolwiek wniosków by nie doszedł… zdecydował się na grę, która rozdzieliła ich na trzy lata. Teraz jednak wrócił, odnowił ich relację, a ta, czego Sherlock z początku nie dostrzegał, przekształciła się w coś zdecydowanie bardziej personalnego.

Podkrążone oczy, bladość, kontuzja ręki i przytarty policzek.

Zacisnął pięści, a obrazki, jak wyszukuje kolejne osoby, które w przeszłości skrzywdziły Jima i kolejne, jak _sam je teraz krzywdzi_ , na moment zalały jego umysł czerwienią. _Nie._ Nie powinien pozwalać sobie na podobne rozważania, zwłaszcza że Jim zadbał pewnie, by najgorsi oprawcy skończyli jak Carl Powers i jego rodzina. Dlaczego więc pozostawił przy życiu swoich kuzynów, a przynajmniej Owena, który jeszcze parę lat temu pracował w Barts… po co go zaangażował w swoje sprawy w Londynie? Czy mężczyzna w ogóle wiedział, że jego młodszy kuzyn zarządza przestępczym imperium? Jeśli tak, to jakie były ich relacje w dorosłym życiu i czym został zmuszony do pracy w sieci Moriarty’ego? Co stało się z Kevinem, którego twarz wydawała się wciąż jakby znajoma…?

Mógłby zająć się tą dwójką, bo przecież Bill zostawił na ich temat mnóstwo informacji i może jednak dało się dotrzeć do kogoś, kto coś na ich temat wiedział, miał też szanse, że zahaczy o coś śledząc informacje na temat Owena skradzione z Barts. Nie zamierzał jednak tego robić, bo zbyt mało sobie ufał w tej kwestii. Pamiętał, co zrobił człowiekowi, który uderzył panią Hudson, pamiętał, jak zabił zagrażającego Johnowi Magnussena i miał świadomość, że kolejny trup na jego koncie nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem i że doprowadziłby Mycrofta do szału.

Bo w to, że zabiłby obu tych ludzi nie wątpił. Nie mógł zmienić przeszłości, ale potrafił sprawić, że osoby, które na to zasługują, będą cierpiały i trafią do grobu. Nie sądził, że miałby jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia i…

Zamarł na moment. Pani Hudson. John. Bliscy ludzie, których chciał chronić za wszelką cenę i dla których był gotów zabić z zimną krwią. Czy dla Jima też byłby w stanie zabić?

Bez najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Ponownie spojrzał na zdjęcie Kevina Pattona, próbując sobie wyobrazić, jak ten człowiek wyglądał obecnie. Jasnobrązowe, proste włosy, ciemne oczy, mało charakterystyczne rysy twarzy, zupełnie nieprzypominający Jima. Sherlocka też nie, z całą pewnością, więc jeśli miał udać się do Rose, należało dopracować charakteryzację i, oczywiście, załatwić sobie stosowne dokumenty.

Należało zacząć od tego pierwszego, a ponieważ nie wziął ze sobą żadnego z trzymanych na Baker Street kostiumów, musiał wyjść z hotelu. Nie miał na to szczególnej ochoty, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że poza tym, iż była to konieczność, powinien wyjść z tego pomieszczenia, oczyścić umysł, uspokoić się i zrelaksować, wykonując automatyczne, niewymagające myślenia czynności. Zakupy. Punkty usługowe. Krótkoterminowe, proste zadania.

Żadnych wspomnień. Zamknięcie niechcianej wiedzy głęboko w pałacu myśli, w jakimś pokoiku na samym dnie, by nie wpadał na nią przypadkiem, by nie wpływała na jego codzienne obowiązki i nie powodowała nawracających fal wściekłości i pragnienia zemsty.

By nie krzyczała mu z oczu, gdy za parę dni spotka się z Jimem.

 

***

 

Ponieważ w okolicy hotelu Sherlock nie zdołał znaleźć wolnego fryzjera ani sklepu z perukami, trzy godziny po tym, jak opuścił pokój, tkwił w nim ponownie. Na szafce stała siatka z zakupami drogeryjnymi, a on siedział przed lustrem, trzymając na włosach rozjaśniacz, przymierzając ciemne szkła kontaktowe oraz zastanawiając się, co zmienić sobie w twarzy, by bardziej przypominać człowieka ze zdjęcia. Ostatni raz golił się u Mycrofta trzy dni temu i chociaż jego zarost nie wymagał jeszcze desperacko usunięcia, niewielkie kombinacje maszynką pozwoliły nieco zmodyfikować rysy jego twarzy, aby wydawał się choćby odrobinę podobniejszy do Kevina Pattona. W pierwotnej wersji zakładał, że _jakoś_ dostanie się do Rose, ale po zapoznaniu się z regulaminem ośrodka, w którym kobieta się znajdowała, wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszych szans, by na spokojnie i niemal legalnie porozmawiać z jednym z kuracjuszy bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Przeanalizował wszystkie scenariusze w czasie zakupów i konkluzja była jednoznaczna: jedyną opcją była zmiana wyglądu i podanie się za Pattona oraz liczenie na to, że nikt nie weźmie na poważnie okrzyków szalonej staruszki, gdy ta oznajmi, że _to nie jest jej wnuk_. Nawet jeśli udawanie tego człowieka było jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, na jakie miał ochotę.

Po odpowiednim czasie umył i nieco podsuszył włosy, przejrzał się w lustrze, a po chwili wahania nałożył farbę po raz drugi, po czym wyszedł na długiego papierosa, zastanawiając się przelotnie, kiedy któryś z gości hotelowych zacznie skarżyć się obsłudze, że ktoś dymi mu w okno. Słyszał, jak jego telefon dzwoni, lecz zignorował to. Zakładał, że to Mycroft, a ponieważ miał do niego sprawę, zamierzał odezwać się sam, gdy wszystko będzie gotowe i ani minuty wcześniej. Istniało ryzyko, że jego brat odmówi mu pomocy, poirytowany faktem, iż Sherlock nie odbierał telefonu, ale miał już przygotowanych parę informacji, które mógł mu bezpiecznie przekazać w ramach transakcji, więc odrzucił taką ewentualność. Jedna rozmowa telefoniczna w ciągu dnia była najdalej posuniętym kontaktem z bratem, na jaki zamierzał pozwolić.

Pokręcił się po pokoju, z irytacją zerkając na zegarek. Jeszcze dwadzieścia minut… chwycił laptop i dla najwłaściwszego spożytkowania czasu, jaki pozostał mu do końca farbowania, ponownie zapoznał się z informacjami na temat Rose, zapamiętując na jej temat wszystko, co wydawało mu się istotne, wszystko, cokolwiek, byle tylko jego myśli nie były nawiedzane przez wizje nastoletniego Jima i wyżywających się na nim, starszych kuzynów. Ponownie udał się do łazienki, a godzinę później tkwił przed lustrem z nożyczkami i prostownicą, starając się nie zastanawiać nad tym, w jakim stanie będą jego włosy, gdy po powrocie do Londynu wróci do naturalnego koloru. Kiedy osiągnął pożądany efekt – mało kto rozpoznałby w nim Sherlocka Holmesa – ubrał się i opuścił pokój hotelowy, pewnie kierując swoje kroki do automatu do robienia zdjęć portretowych, który znalazł wcześniej przecznicę dalej.

Gdy dzwonił do Mycrofta, dobijała trzecia po południu, co było niezłym wynikiem, chociaż gorszym niż gdyby udało mu się szybko załatwić perukę lub fryzjera. Tkwił przy laptopie, krytycznie wpatrując się w swoje zdjęcie i stukał palcami o blat w nerwowym oczekiwaniu na połączenie.

– Witaj drogi bracie – odezwał się wreszcie Mycroft, nawet nie próbując ukrywać irytacji. – Długo kazałeś mi czekać na kontakt.

– Musiałem coś załatwić. Mam sprawę.

– Zanim o cokolwiek poprosisz, chcę wiedzieć, co robisz w Dublinie.

– Powiem ci, jeśli mi pomożesz.

– Niczego nie…

– Może najpierw posłuchasz, czego potrzebuję, zanim zaczniesz odmawiać? – przerwał mu Sherlock, po czym wolną ręką zaczął wystukiwać adres mailowy Mycrofta. – Za chwilę wyślę ci zdjęcie. Moje zdjęcie, które chcę, abyś umieścił na dokumentach z nazwiskiem…

– Sherlock co ty znów kombinujesz? Nie zamierzam brać udziału w twoich gierkach z Moriartym, bo zakładam, że o to chodzi.

– …Kevin Patton – dokończył Sherlock, a ponieważ jego brat nagle zamilkł, kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. – Prześlę ci dane, jakie mają się tam znaleźć. Jeśli dostarczysz mi je kurierem do rana, to powiem ci, kim jest ten człowiek i może nawet odpowiem na twoje pytania, jeśli nie będą zbyt…

– Dostarczę ci je jeszcze dziś. Osobiście – oznajmił Mycroft ciężkim do zinterpretowania, poważnym tonem. – I spodziewaj się wielu pytań. _Bardzo_ wielu.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, sądziłem, że będziesz bardziej protestował.

– Porozmawiamy, gdy przylecę – powiedział oschle. – Do zobaczenia, Sherlock – oznajmił i, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, rozłączył się.

Detektyw z lekkim zdziwieniem odłożył telefon, a przez jego umysł przeleciało kilka możliwych powodów, dla których Mycroft tak dziwnie zareagował, usłyszawszy nazwisko Patton. Żadna teoria nie brzmiała jednak prawdopodobnie, a on miał zbyt wiele innych rzeczy, nad którymi powinien się zastanawiać, by tracić czas na coś, o czym dowie się wszystkiego za parę godzin.

Przed wieczorem zrobił szybkie zakupy odzieżowe, potem zaś zasiadł ponownie do komputera. Zaczął od przejrzenia nowej wersji pliku, którą otrzymał od Billa, zawierającej teraz również pracowników Barts, licząc na to, że skupienie na ogromie danych pozwoli nie dopuścić do głowy wciąż dobijających się do niej, niechcianych myśli. Znalazły się tam dwie kobiety, które w miejscu urodzenia miały wpisane Brighton, ale nie zgadzały się nazwiska; jego przyjaciel ponownie próbował złapać ich trop, gdyż podczas ich wspólnych poszukiwań sprzed tygodnia nie znaleźli żadnej z nich, co było efektem zmiany nazwiska po zamążpójściu i wpisywanie na wszelkich portalach wyłącznie nowego, a nie panieńskiego. Poza tym jednak listy były całkowicie rozbieżne, co nieco zirytowało Sherlocka, ale nie na tyle, by przykładał do tego większą wagę.

Spędził z Billem na skype’ie przeszło trzy godziny, posłuchał komentarzy na temat tego, jak fatalnie wyglądał w jasnych włosach i opowiedział nieco o swoich ostatnich poczynaniach w Londynie oraz najbliższych planach. Jego przyjaciel nie był zaskoczony, że Sherlock postanowił w Irlandii udać się tylko do domu opieki, gdzie przebywała Rose, rozejrzeć trochę po Clane bez konkretnych zamiarów, a w obliczu ilości danych i adresów, jakimi dysponowali tylko dzięki facebookowi, zrezygnował z kontaktu z dziennikarką, znającą sprawę Sinead.

– Mam zamiar iść na cmentarz – powiedział, gdy tematy do rozmowy na chwilę im się skończyły.

– Patrzeć na groby tej popieprzonej rodziny?

– Nie. Sprawdzić, jak nazywały się bliźniaki Sinead.

– Po co? – zdziwił się Bill. – To znaczy… No tak. Przecież mogły mieć inne nazwisko niż Patton czy Hawkins, a Moriarty mógł ich gdzieś później użyć i jeśli trafimy na kogoś o tych personaliach, to automatycznie możemy uznać, że to jego autorski twór.

– Brawo. Nie mam innego pomysłu, jak do nich dotrzeć, bo jeśli Jim zrobił coś takiego, to mógł coś majstrować przy aktach urodzenia, a ponadto nie mam ochoty przetrząsać kolejnego archiwum, tym razem w jakimś urzędzie.

– Wolisz szwendać się po cmentarzu, licząc na to, że nagrobków by nie zmieniał?

– Podejrzewam, że ma sentyment do tych dzieci. Jak do Janine. A wówczas, nie, nie zmieniałby ich grobów z szacunku do nich. I tak, wolę cmentarze niż urzędy.

– Sherlock, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przestałeś mówić o nim Moriarty? – spytał nagle Bill, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień czegoś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało troskę.

– Tak i nie, nie sypiam z nim – odparł natychmiast, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – Mycroft. Irene. Nie pytaj.

– Nie zamierzam… – wydukał, po czym odchrząknął i zaczął szukać czegoś na biurku. – Ok. Zróbmy tak, jak znajdziesz jakiekolwiek nazwiska, które wydadzą ci się podejrzane, wysyłaj mi je w dowolny sposób. Będę dodawał do bazy i sprawdzał.

– Na razie nie mamy z tego spektakularnych efektów, chociaż, przyznaję, ta baza wygląda imponująco.

– Nie mamy, bo to sieć i nie zorientujemy się, że ktoś do niej należy, zanim nie znajdziemy łącznika – odparł cierpliwie Bill. – Wiem, to żmudne i nudne, ale zobacz sam… gdybyśmy się tym nie zajęli, trudniej by było skojarzyć Butlera, nie wiedzielibyśmy, że jakiś koleś zgarnięty trzy lata temu przez Mycrofta w ogóle miał z tym coś wspólnego. Zresztą… Słuchaj, bo to ważne. Ty w ogóle nie zakładałeś kiedyś, że rodzina Moriarty’ego to coś ważnego, bo gdybyś założył, to byłbyś w stanie dotrzeć do tego wszystkiego kilka lat temu. To samo przy rozbijaniu jego sieci, rozkładałeś ją i tyle, nie myślałeś raczej, by w nią prawdziwie wniknąć i przyjrzeć się tym ludziom, bo nie sądziłeś, że może tam być ktokolwiek z jego dzieciństwa, nie mówiąc już o rodzinie.

– Nie było nikogo z jego rodziny.

– Ale mógł być ktoś noszący  nazwisko jego nieżyjącego rodzeństwa. Mógł być ktoś z jego szkoły. Czy w ogóle masz listę tych ludzi?

– Mycroft ma pełne kartoteki. Ja miałem ich tylko znajdować i mu podsuwać.

– Sherlock, chodzi mi o to… – złożył ręce, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad tym, co właściwie chce przekazać. – Przy niszczeniu jego imperium popełniłeś błąd. Założyłeś, że zagrożeniem są przestępcy, krętacze i osoby po prostu kochające pieniądze, a w ogóle nie myślałeś o _zwykłych ludziach_ jak na przykład Corey Butler. Nie sądziłeś, że mógł mieć w jakimkolwiek okresie życia bliskich, że już jako dziecko budował sieci i że rodzina jest dla niego ważna, bo z jednej strony to przyczyna jego popieprzenia, z drugiej czułe punkty. Wiesz, dlaczego, prawda…?

– Bo parę lat temu nie miałem bliskich ludzi a rodzina nigdy nie była dla mnie istotna i założyłem, że u niego będzie tak samo – odparł, zażenowany, że ktoś taki jak Bill… inteligentny, to fakt, ale nie genialny, wytykał mu tak oczywiste błędy w rozumowaniu i niewłaściwe uproszczenia odnośnie postrzegania Moriarty’ego kilka lat temu. – Masz rację. We wszystkim. Parę lat temu też mogłem tego dokonać, gdybym inaczej na niego patrzył.

– Wiele się zmieniło w tym czasie, zwłaszcza ostatnio – podsunął mu Bill, na co Sherlock niemrawo skinął głową.

– Wiele – wymamrotał i odwrócił wzrok od ekranu. _Mycroft_. – Poszukaj tych kobiet i… Po prostu poszukaj. Dam ci znać, co wyjdzie z wizyty u Rose Patton. Jeśli mój brat czegoś nie odstawi, pojadę do niej jutro.

– Niedziela. Dzień wizyt, mniej personelu, więcej zamieszania, łatwiej się przemknąć, jakby coś poszło nie tak.

– Coś w tym rodzaju – odparł, chociaż wcześniej w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał, bo nigdy nie odwiedzał nikogo w ośrodku tego rodzaju, pomijając sprawę sprzed jakichś siedmiu lat, gdzie i tak znalazł się tam w środku nocy i tropił fałszywego pacjenta okradającego innych kuracjuszy. Zamyślił się, przypominając sobie tamto śledztwo; nie znał jeszcze Johna i był akurat w dłuższym, chociaż dość łagodnym ciągu, który zażegnał niedługo później bez wylądowania na terapii odwykowej dzięki dwóm większym sprawom, w których pomagał Lestrade’owi. Uśmiechnął się słabo do wspomnień z tamtego okresu. Żył z dnia na dzień, nikt go nie obchodził, nie interesowało nic poza sprawami i używkami, doprowadzał Mycrofta i pracowników policji do furii przy każdym spotkaniu, a jego życie nie miało żadnego celu. Borykał się z brakiem pieniędzy, mieszkał w norach, przy których Baker Street było pałacem i tkwił na równi pochyłej, bez przerwy ryzykując w idiotyczny sposób życie, które wówczas nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł tkwić w takim stanie przez tak długi czas i nie zamierzał dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Otrząsnął się i spojrzał ponownie na nieco zaniepokojonego jego zawieszeniem Billa, który marszczył brwi i pytał, czy coś mu się stało.

– Wszystko w porządku. Stara sprawa.

– Pytałem, czy Moriarty kontaktował się z tobą, odkąd rozmawialiśmy ostatnio.

– Wysłał mi parę SMS-ów. Polecał, żebym udał się do Trinity Collage, gdy będę zwiedzał miasto.

– Skąd wie, że jesteś… – urwał i pokręcił głową, rezygnując z zadawania tego pytania. – Nie domyślił się, czego tu szukasz?

– Gdyby się domyślił, raczej nie wysyłałby mi informacji o atrakcjach turystycznych.

– Pewnie masz rację – powiedział i obaj zamilkli na parę chwil, co było dość krępujące w momencie, gdy patrzyli na swój obraz w ekranach komputerów. – Powinienem zapytać, o co w tym wszystkim z nim chodzi, prawda?

– Pewnie już większość _wydedukowałeś_.

– Dużą część – odparł Bill i zaśmiał się krótko, w odrobinę nerwowy sposób. – Nie zamierzam cię potępiać, bo patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś czekał na wyrzuty. Podejrzewam też, że odkąd, jakby to ująć… _nazywasz go Jimem_ … nie będzie już próbował mnie porywać. W sumie lepiej mieć w kimś takim jak on przyjaciela niż wroga, więc… no, jeśli liczyłeś na to, że zacznę piać ze świętym oburzeniem, to się zawiedziesz.

– Dobrze wiedzieć – powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem, wpatrując się w tylko odrobinę spiętą twarz Billa.

– A to, że kobiety cię nieszczególnie interesują wiedziałem odkąd się poznaliśmy, więc nie licz też nawet na przyjacielskie _Sherlock! Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem?!_ – powiedział modulując głos w tak dziwaczny sposób, że detektyw nie mógł się powstrzymać przed parsknięciem śmiechem.

– Nie liczyłem – odparł tylko, uznając temat za zamknięty. – Słuchaj, podeślę ci jeszcze te papiery, które znalazłem w Barts. Może uda ci się z czymś to skojarzyć.

– CV i zdjęcie Coreya?

– Tak. Na wszelki wypadek znajdź też informacje o tym informatyku, Travisie i… spróbuj też określić, co działo się z Owenem Pattonem, gdy stamtąd odszedł. Prześlę wszystko, co mam.

– Mógłbym przesłuchać te nagrania z dyktafonu Coreya, jeśli byś mi je podesłał.

– Mam je na dysku, ale zanim prześlą się przez to żałosne wi-fi, jakie jest w hotelu, miną wieki. Lepiej podjedź w wolnej chwili na Baker Street i weź mojego pendrive’a. Leży w górnej szufladzie w komodzie w salonie. Nie zmieniałem hasła. Zadzwonię do pani Hudson, żeby cię wpuściła, gdy przyjedziesz. Nie musisz się z tym spieszyć, bo priorytetem jest dla mnie Owen Patton.

– Nie chcesz sam szukać o nim informacji – stwierdził Bill, na co Sherlock zacisnął usta. – W porządku. Spróbuję coś znaleźć, chociaż wydaje mi się, że więcej mógłbyś dowiedzieć się od pracowników Barts. W końcu kwitł tam dwa lata i na pewno ktoś…

–  Po prostu się nim zajmij – uciął detektyw, uznając dyskusję za zakończoną. Bill otworzył usta i zamknął je, rezygnując z protestów, po czym zmienił temat, ponownie komentując nową fryzurę Sherlocka, a po paru chwilach gładko zakończył rozmowę, obiecując, że zacznie poszukiwania jeszcze tego wieczoru.

 

***

 

Mycroft zjawił się w pokoju hotelowym Sherlocka o dziewiątej wieczorem i z grobową miną podał mu dwie nieopisane teczki, po czym wszedł do pomieszczenia, od razu zajmując miejsce na jedynym fotelu. Detektyw nie odważył się zacząć przeglądać dokumentów, zanim nie dowie się, o co chodziło; jego brat wyraźnie nie był teraz w odpowiednim nastroju, by drażnić go samowolnym czytaniem papierów i ignorowaniem jego obecności.

– Skąd dowiedziałeś się o Kevinie Pattonie? – spytał Mycroft, kiedy Sherlock przysiadł na biurku i spojrzał na niego z góry.

– Powinienem raczej zapytać, skąd ty o nim wiesz – odparł ostrożnie, badając wzrokiem chłodną twarz brata.

– Skąd…? Sherlock, miałem go pod nosem od lat i nie miałem pojęcia, że posługuje się fałszywą tożsamością! Dopiero wczoraj wieczorem dostałem wyniki testów genetycznych i… – urwał i wydał z siebie poirytowane parsknięcie. – Nawet ty nie mogłeś tego wydedukować i jedyna możliwość, że się o tym dowiedziałeś, to że Moriarty podczas waszych pogadanek powiedział ci, kto był jego szpiegiem w MI6!

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – wymamrotał Sherlock, chociaż wątpliwości i skojarzenia zaczęły pchać się do jego głowy jak szalone. – Przestałem cię męczyć o papiery tego człowieka, bo przestało mnie to interesować, a Ji… a Jim Moriarty nic mi o tym nie mówił – dokończył koślawo, absolutnie pewny, że Mycroft załapał, iż miał zamiar nazwać go tylko imieniem. Musiał się bardziej pilnować, zdecydowanie.

– Skoro przestałeś się tym interesować i nie dowiedziałeś się prawdy od Moriarty’ego, to skąd wiesz, że Kevin Patton to prawdziwe personalia szpiega, który posługiwał się nazwiskiem Kyle Allen?

– Żartujesz… – wydukał zszokowany Sherlock. – W ogóle nie wiązałem Pattona z tym gościem.

– Więc skąd w ogóle znasz to nazwisko?

– Powiem ci, jak powiesz, jak odkryliście, że to ta sama osoba – odparł, nie spuszczając wzroku z poważnej, bladej twarzy Mycrofta. – Obiecuję.

– Gdy Allen został zabity w areszcie, po tym, jak napojono go zatrutym atramentem, zaczęliśmy szukać informacji o jego przeszłości bardziej wnikliwie niż w momencie, gdy dwanaście lat temu został zwerbowany do wywiadu. Zaczynał standardowo, był dobry, więc stopniowo awansował. Historia jakich wiele.

– Jest jakieś ale – stwierdził, na co Mycroft niechętnie przytaknął.

– Kyle Allen przebywał w Stanach podczas ataku na WTC i był na liście zaginionych. To były żołnierz, pracował na tajnych misjach, prawie nikt nie miał z nim bezpośredniego kontaktu i gdy wrócił do Londynu pół roku po ataku jego dokumenty… wyglądały bez zarzutu. Nie było niczego, absolutnie niczego, co kazałoby nam podejrzewać, że coś jest nie tak. Nie miał bliskiej rodziny, więc nikt się o niego nie upominał, tymczasem kiedy zaczęliśmy szukać głębiej, okazało się, że mimo powrotu do Anglii, nie skontaktował się z nikim ze znajomych czy dalszych krewnych. Zostawiliśmy jego nazwisko na liście zaginionych celowo, chyba nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć, ale miał pozwolenie na poinformowanie bliskich, że żyje.

– Zrobiliście więc testy genetyczne. I?

– Tak, zrobiliśmy – powiedział, po czym odwrócił głowę, wyraźnie zażenowany. – Gdy przyjmowano go do wywiadu, też miał je wykonywane, ale porównywaliśmy je wyłącznie z europejskimi bazami danych. Nie będę zagłębiał się w szczegóły polityczne. Teraz jednak mam szersze kontakty niż w tamtym okresie i ponieważ osobiście się w to zaangażowałem, mieliśmy możliwość rozszerzyć pole działania. Nie zamierzam ukrywać, to był pomysł Anthei, a nie mój…

– Do rzeczy, Mycroft.

– Jego DNA zgadzało się z DNA człowieka nazywającego się Kevin Patton, który również był na liście zaginionych i który od miesięcy był poszukiwany w kilku Stanach za gwałty i jedno morderstwo na tle seksualnym. Miał postawione zarzuty, ale sprawa nigdy się nie odbyła, bo uciekł do Nowego Yorku, gdzie nie było za nim wystawionego listu gończego i był w stanie się tam ukryć.

– A podczas zamieszania związanego z atakiem przejął tożsamość Kyle’a Allena.

– Zaczęliśmy to badać. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności… jest całkiem możliwe, że zabił Allena wcześniej i czekał na sposobność, by zacząć się za niego podawać bez czyichkolwiek podejrzeń. To jednak w sumie nieistotne. Odkąd to wyszło na jaw, połowa wywiadu szuka, _kim_ był Kevin Patton, zanim przejął tożsamość Allena, bo to popularne imię i nazwisko i w samej tylko Wielkiej Brytanii znaleźliśmy ponad trzydzieści osób, które należało prześwietlić. Wyniki testów genetycznych dostałem na biurko po północy… a ty dzwonisz do mnie i oznajmiasz, że chcesz dokumentów z twoim zdjęciem i nazwiskiem, które od kilkunastu godzin spędza sen z powiek połowie wywiadu brytyjskiego. Wiesz już wszystko. Twoja kolej. Skąd o nim wiesz i po co, na Boga, zamierzasz się za niego podszywać?

– Załatwiłeś mi te dokumenty?

– Tak, ale nie wyjdziesz z tego pokoju, dopóki wszystkiego mi nie wyjaśnisz.

– Mogę najpierw to przejrzeć? – spytał, wskazując na trzymane w ręku teczki. Mycroft zmrużył ze złością oczy, ale po chwili skinął głową. Sherlock otworzył pierwszą z nich, tę cieńszą, w której znajdował się paszport i prawo jazdy. Perfekcyjnie wykonane i można by było powiedzieć, że to _idealne fałszerstwo_ , gdyby nie fakt, że zostały przygotowane przez służby, które uczyniły je niemal legalnymi. Druga, zawierająca prawdziwe dokumenty agenta znanego jako Kyle Allen, była bardziej interesująca. Na samym starcie rzuciło mu się w oczy zdjęcie Pattona, który oczywiście nie wyglądał jak Sherlock w jego nowym image’u, ale miał dość podobną fryzurę i lekki zarost, który z powodzeniem mógł odtworzyć. Dalej… dokumentacja spraw, w których brał udział, wydruk z systemu potwierdzający wynik badań genetycznych, fotografie z aresztu i mnóstwo niebieskiego atramentu na sekcji zwłok. Wpatrywał się w wyraz twarzy martwego mężczyzny przez parę długich chwil.

Umierał przerażony, doskonale wiedząc, że pije truciznę. I zrobił to z pełną świadomością, chociaż wcale nie chciał ginąć.

– Kto był w areszcie przed jego śmiercią? – spytał, zatrzaskując teczkę, którą następnie odłożył na biurko.

– Zaniesiono mu śniadanie.

– To wszystko, co wiecie? – nacisnął, a Mycroft odwrócił wzrok. – Nie jesteście w stanie ustalić, kto przygotował mu i zaniósł posiłek, prawda?

– To w ogóle nie były służby za to odpowiedzialne – powiedział po chwili. – Jego zwłoki odkryła zaledwie parę minut później osoba, która dostarczyła mu _prawdziwe_ śniadanie.

– A monitoring?

– Przekłamania. Na kwadrans przed całym wydarzeniem, jak później ustaliliśmy, w całej sekcji budynku cofnięto taśmy i zaczęto wyświetlać wcześniejszy obraz, a fragment, gdy ktoś tam wchodził, w ogóle nie został nagrany.

– Więc podejrzany jest każdy, kto znajdował się wówczas w budynku.

– Na szczęście mnie tam nie było – odparł Mycroft oschle. – Do rzeczy, Sherlock.

– Na początek… naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, że Kevin Patton to twój szpieg. Moriarty nie podał mi ani nazwiska Patton, ani Allen, a ja go nie wypytywałem, bo sądziłem, że dowiem się wszystkiego od ciebie. Gdyby było inaczej…

– Sherlock, ostrzegam cię. Jeśli w następnym zdaniu nie powiesz mi, kto to jest, wejdą tu moi ludzie i zawloką cię z powrotem do Londynu.

– Świetnie – warknął detektyw. – Kevin Patton to kuzyn Moriarty’ego, a ja potrzebowałem jego dokumentów, żeby dotrzeć do ich obłąkanej babci, zamkniętej w ekskluzywnym domu starców. Mam nadzieję, że taka informacja ci wystarczy, bo nie zamierzam powiedzieć nawet słowa więcej.

– Jak… co w ogóle… – wymamrotał porażony tą informacją Mycroft i parę chwil wpatrywał się w niego jak w ducha, ciężko przy tym oddychając. – Od kiedy to wiesz? – spytał w końcu.

– Od bardzo niedawna. To i jeszcze więcej, ale, uprzedzając pytanie, nie, nie przekażę ci co _konkretnie_ wiem, drogi bracie. To moje śledztwo. I nie ma nic wspólnego z waszymi działaniami. Mogę pomóc ci wymyślić wiarygodną przykrywkę dla Pattona, ale… to wszystko.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdy wiem, że mam szukać Kevina Pattona w tych okolicach i że jest on spokrewniony z Moriartym…

– Zamierzasz zacząć go tu tropić, tak? – zakpił, nachylając się nad Mycroftem. – Wiesz, co wtedy się stanie? Moriarty się dowie, że węszysz. I dostanie szału, a jego szał ma tendencje kończyć się dodatkową pracą dla patologów i zarobkiem dla zakładów pogrzebowych. Bo widzisz? Ja działam po cichu i Moriarty nie ma pojęcia, do czego dotarłem, a poza tym ma do mnie wyraźną słabość i nawet jeśli zorientuje się, co robię, nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Oczywiście będzie zły, będzie zdruzgotany, że odkopuję jego przeszłość kawałek po kawałku, ale nie skróci mnie za to o głowę, a wręcz… – urwał na moment, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien mówić bratu więcej. – A wręcz może zaakceptować fakt, że go pokonałem i że dotarłem do jego czułych punktów.

– Wybacz, drogi bracie, ale śmiem sądzić, że Moriarty nie będzie zachwycony, że odkryłeś jego słabości.

– Nie będzie, nikt by nie był – odparł spokojnie. – Ale… nie widzisz tego, prawda? Nasze słabości to część nas samych, a przed pewnymi ludźmi w pewnym momencie pragnie się odsłonić wszystkie tajemnice.

– Przed bliskimi, Sherlock, a nie przed rywalami, z którymi okazyjnie się flirtuje.

– Skąd wiesz, że on nie jest bliski? – spytał detektyw i wyprostował się, wyzywająco mrużąc oczy. – Skąd wiesz, że ja dla niego nie jestem?

– Dość – warknął Mycroft, gwałtownie podnosząc się z miejsca i stając przy Sherlocku tak, że teraz to on nad nim górował. – Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz i zupełnie mnie to nie dziwi, bo nigdy nie byłeś w związku, jesteś niewinny jak dziecko i leczysz się wciąż ze złamanego serca po tym, jak John znalazł sobie kogoś innego, wziął ślub i na wieki cię zostawił. Wmówiłeś sobie, że pierwsza relacja, która cię fascynuje, to coś głębokiego i ważnego, podczas gdy to kompletnie nic nie znaczy, a Moriarty to nadal niebezpieczny przestępca, który teraz, gdy się do niego zbliżyłeś, może cię zniszczyć bez najmniejszych problemów!

– Może, ale tego nie zrobi – odparł Sherlock i wbił wzrok we wściekłą twarz brata.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? To psychopata, nieprzewidywalny i kompletnie pozbawiony emocji!

– O mnie ludzie mówią to samo.

– Nie jesteś… – zaczął Mycroft, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. – Na miłość boską… dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi świata musiałeś _zakochać s_ ię w najgorszym? – spytał tak cichym i złamanym tonem, zupełnie do niego niepodobnym, że Sherlock na moment znieruchomiał.

– Bo byłem samotny, a John zniknął – powiedział w końcu. – Wiesz coś o samotności. Powinieneś zrozumieć.

– Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem – westchnął i nagle wydał się zmęczony, jakby wszelkie problemy świata spoczęły na jego barkach. Jego lewa dłoń powędrowała w okolice skroni, a prawa zacisnęła się w pięść. – Sherlock… możesz jechać do tej kobiety. Zatuszuję wszystko i tak to zagmatwam, że nikt nie powiąże cię z tą sprawą. Możesz dalej szukać Moriarty’ego i dalej się z nim bawić tylko… błagam… miej umiar i nie właduj się w coś, z czego nawet ja nie będę w stanie cię wyplątać i o czym dowie się cała Wielka Brytania. A jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, obiecaj mi, że natychmiast się ze mną skontaktujesz i nie będziesz działał na własną rękę.

– Pozwalasz mi na to? Tak… po prostu?

– Z doświadczenia wiem, że i tak zrobisz, co będziesz chciał oraz że jeśli będziemy skłóceni, to nie będzie takiej siły na niebie i ziemi, która sprawiłaby, żebyś się do mnie zwrócił po pomoc. _Obiecaj_ , że się zwrócisz, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

– Chodzi o Moriarty’ego czy o wszystko?

– W tej chwili twoje wszystko to Moriarty i jeśli zamierzasz utrzymywać to w sekrecie, radziłbym bardziej się starać z maskowaniem swoich emocji – powiedział chłodno, na co Sherlock skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie dłużej znosić palącego i wszystkowiedzącego spojrzenia brata.

– Aż tak widać? – spytał w końcu, nie będąc w stanie zignorować palącego lęku, że można czytać z niego jak z książki.

– _Ja_ widzę, ale, jeśli cię to pocieszy, wątpię, by widział ktokolwiek inny.

– W porządku – wydukał, woląc nie wyprowadzać brata z błędu. Irene, Mary, a nawet _Bill_. – Jeśli Moriarty mi zagrozi w jakikolwiek sposób, natychmiast cię poinformuję. Możesz… – urwał na parę chwil, a w końcu uznał, że taki rodzaj upokarzającej uległości bardziej mu w tym momencie pomoże niż zaszkodzi. A ostatecznie w przyszłości zawsze może zmienić zdanie i z tego zrezygnować. – Jak uznasz, że coś mi grozi, namierzysz mój telefon. Obiecuję zdjąć zabezpieczenia. To ci wystarczy za zapewnienie, że jestem bezpieczny?

– Poniekąd – odparł, a w jego ton wkradła się lodowata, ostrzegawcza nuta. – A jeśli Moriarty posunie choćby o pół kroku za daleko, dotrę do niego przez ciebie i zniszczę go na twoich oczach.

– Uprzedzę go – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie i zacisnął pięści, z całej siły wbijając paznokcie w skórę.

– _Naprawdę_ to zrobię. Zamknę go, każę skatować i zabić, a ty będziesz musiał na to patrzeć.

– Wiem i dlatego go uprzedzę – powtórzył z lekkim naciskiem, a ponieważ Mycroft wciąż nie wydawał się przekonany, po chwili zastanowienia, dodał jeszcze parę słów. – Zgodziłem się na inwigilację, bo ty zgodziłeś się na to, żebym kontynuował tę znajomość. Zgodziłem się go… przyhamować, bo wiem, że inaczej go zlikwidujesz. To tylko… transakcja wiązana.

– _Tylko_?

– Wbrew temu, co pewnie sądzisz… nie planowałem tego i nie robię ci na złość – powiedział i ostrożnie uniósł wzrok, spoglądając wreszcie w jasne oczy Mycrofta. Nie był wściekły, nie był już nawet zszokowany, ani przejęty ani _jakikolwiek_ , bo miał na twarzy perfekcyjną maskę, tuszującą wszelkie emocje i koszmarną migrenę, która zapewne będzie go dręczyć przez najbliższych kilkanaście godzin.

– I…? – podjął mężczyzna chłodnym, idealnie wykalkulowanym tonem.

– Gdybyś znajdował się w tamtym samochodzie byłoby mi… przykro – wymamrotał w końcu. – Nawet pomimo wszystkich pieniędzy, które zapisałeś mi w testamencie.

– Oszczędź mi fałszywych sentymentów – zakpił Mycroft, lecz jego oczy pozostały czujne i poważne.

– Czułbym się lepiej, gdyby były fałszywe – stwierdził, na co jego brat wydał z siebie krótkie parsknięcie. Nie wierzył mu, co nie było szczególnie dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę ich wspólną historię.

– Wystarczy – uciął, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. – Muszę przemyśleć parę spraw przed powrotem do Londynu, więc będę się zbierał. Nic się nie zmieniło i lecisz w poniedziałek wieczorem?

– Tak – odparł, zupełnie niezdziwiony, że Mycroft wiedział, na kiedy ma zarezerwowany lot powrotny. – Dam znać, jeśli coś by się zmieniło.

– W takim razie… do zobaczenia – powiedział, po czym zaczął się odwracać w stronę drzwi; Sherlock wahał się przez ułamek sekundy, po czym chwycił go za nadgarstek i przytrzymał na miejscu. Został za to obdarzony tak zszokowanym spojrzeniem, że momentalnie pożałował swojego zachowania.

– Dziękuję – wydukał, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

– Chciałbym móc odpowiedzieć, że nie ma za co – odparł Mycroft, po czym powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ważne wyjaśnienie do tego rozdziału. Od początku planowałam, że w pewnym momencie okaże się, że Jim był w przeszłości molestowany, chociaż dopiero w miarę pisania znalazłam „właściwe”, jeśli w ogóle tak to można nazwać, postaci. Do rozważań na temat jego przeszłości i osobowości długo przed rozpoczęciem pisania „Drugiej gry” częściowo zainspirowała mnie strona http://sherlockcharacterconfessions.tumblr.com/moriartyprofile; dobrych kilka lat aktywnie interesowałam się enneagramem, wielokrotnie starałam się typować swoich ulubionych bohaterów i uwielbiałam tego rodzaju opracowania. Mała uwaga - nie ze wszystkim, co pisze autorka tego bloga się zgadzam, jednak jako całość, opisy poszczególnych postaci są naprawdę warte przeczytania. 
> 
> Z tym rozdziałem miałam trochę problemów stylistyczno-gramatycznych i niektóre sformułowania zmieniałam tyle razy, że gdzieś mogłam się machnąć i przegapić to mimo korekty :| za wszelkie wskazanie błędów będę wdzięczna i przyjmę je na klatę ;)


	14. Irlandia cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To chyba najdłuższa część z dotychczasowych - chciałam zamknąć temat wycieczki do Irlandii i zająć się w końcu tym, co mam w dalszych planach, walczyłam więc do skutku, a pisanie i korekta zajęły mi dłużej niż się spodziewałam (literówki będę usuwać, jak tylko jakieś znajdę - wprowadzałam dużo zmian i mogłam coś rażącego przegapić).  
> Rozdział powinnam chyba zadedykować siostrze-psycholożce, która oświeciła mnie w paru kwestiach i wypełniła częściowo gigantyczne dziury, jakie miałam w wiedzy ;) Jednocześnie dziękuję w tym miejscu wszystkim czytającym za słowa wsparcia i wszelkie komentarze, bo bardzo mi to pomaga i motywuje ^^

***

 

Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę, że Mycroft usłyszał od niego za dużo. Nie powinien był okazywać emocji, prowadzić licytacji i w jakikolwiek sposób sugerować, że ma do niego sentymenty – nawet jeśli jego brat w to nie uwierzył, był to błąd, który popełnił pod wpływem chwili i zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego słabość, chociaż nie tak jaskrawa jak choćby w przypadku Johna, może stać się w rękach Mycrofta perfekcyjnym narzędziem manipulacji; sam nie raz wykorzystywał przeciwko niemu sentymenty i nie mógł oczekiwać, że mężczyzna nie zrobi tego samego, gdy będzie chciał go do czegoś zmusić. Jednakże ponad wszystko inne, źle się stało, iż Mycroft zorientował się, jak ważny stał się dla niego Jim – nieważne, czy uważał to za obsesję czy uczucia – bo mógł to wykorzystać przeciwko nim na dowolny sposób, nawet specjalnie się nie starając. Niby nie planował ścigać Moriarty’ego, niby zamierzał dać mu wolną rękę, przynajmniej dopóki ten nie zacznie znów szaleć, lecz z jednej strony mógł za _zrobienie pół kroku za daleko_ uznać jakąkolwiek aktywność przestępczą, jeśli w danym momencie będzie to dla niego przydatne, z drugiej Sherlock wcale nie był przekonany, że jest w stanie wpłynąć na postępowanie Jima i go… przystopować. Cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć.

Obiecał go ostrzec, bo jeśli konsultant-przestępca właśnie w tym momencie planował coś spektakularnego, co zatrzęsie Wielką Brytanią, musiał zostać uświadomiony, jakie mogą być konsekwencje. Sherlock nie miał bowiem najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Mycroft byłby w stanie tak wszystko pomieszać, by dotrzeć do Jima wykorzystując ich wzajemne słabości, a potem zlecić poprzedzoną torturami egzekucję. O tym, że miałby być zmuszony do patrzenia na to, nie był nawet w stanie myśleć, chociaż wiedział, że _tak właśnie by się stało_.

Chwycił leżący na biurku, stary telefon – jego brat zapewne go zauważył, ale nie skomentował tego ani słowem – i pospiesznie wybrał jedyny zapisany w nim numer, nie zamierzając tracić czasu na SMS-y. Oczekując na połączenie, odczepił przytwierdzoną do fotela, maleńką pluskwę i zaczął obracać ją w palcach, poirytowany, że brat czuł aż taką potrzebę, by go podsłuchać, ale zupełnie tym faktem niezdziwiony. Zaniósł urządzenie do łazienki i położył na lekko szumiącym kaloryferze, zamierzając potem je zniszczyć… ale najpierw zmusić Mycrofta do męczenia się przy słuchaniu irytującego buczenia. Po ulokowaniu pluskwy, starannie zamknął drzwi i wyszedł na balkon, po drodze zgarniając papierosy. Piąty sygnał. Szósty.

– Witaj, Sherly, stęskniłeś się za mną? – usłyszał wreszcie wysoki głos, a przeciąganie samogłosek, które niegdyś wydawało mu się najbardziej irytującą rzeczą na świecie, teraz wzbudzało całkowicie odmienne uczucia. Uśmiechnął się zdawkowo i oparł łokciem o balustradę, spoglądając w rozciągającą się przed nim, oświetloną latarniami i bilbordami, nocną panoramę miasta.

– Przecież powiedzieć, że tęsknię, to za mało – odparł, bezwiednie sunąc palcami po barierce. – Ale nie dlatego dzwonię. Możesz… – urwał, usłyszawszy gdzieś w tle odgłos rozmowy i głośny, kobiecy śmiech – …rozmawiać?

– Chwila – powiedział Jim i na moment w telefonie zaległa cisza, oznaczająca zawieszenie rozmowy. – Już. O co chodzi, mój drogi? – spytał, najwyraźniej znalazłszy się w drugim pomieszczeniu, bo innych ludzi nie było już prawie słychać, a jedynym dźwiękiem dochodzącym z jego strony była przytłumiona muzyka, dobiegająca, sądząc po lekkim dudnieniu, zza zamkniętych drzwi.

– Cokolwiek słyszałem przed chwilą, mam nadzieję, że to nie plany kolejnego przestępstwa, które zwróci uwagę mediów i policji.

– Ach… nie – zająknął się na moment. – Zdecydowanie nie. Szkocja to tylko wieczory przy kominku, whisky z lodem i samotne spacery po górach – powiedział z rozbawieniem, a chwilę później po jego stronie dał się słyszeć odgłos lodu stukającego o szklankę. – Powinienem cię tu zabrać, Sherly. Tylko ty i ja, przepaść za przepaścią i żadnych irytujących głupotą ludzi w promieniu paru mil. Brzmi wystarczająco romantycznie?

– Pomijając przepaści, _niemal_ romantycznie – stwierdził, po czym porzucił ton, w którym dało się usłyszeć choćby krztę flirtu. – Mam nadzieję, że zabezpieczyłeś ten telefon tak, że nikt nie ma najmniejszej możliwości nas podsłuchać.

– Obrażasz mnie, choćby podejrzewając, że mogłoby być inaczej – prychnął Jim z politowaniem. – W czym rzecz, Sherly? Masz ochotę na niegrzeczne rozmówki i obawiasz się, że twój drogi brat nas podsłucha?

– Mój brat przed chwilą mnie odwiedził i zbyt mocno wszedł w rolę troskliwego opiekuna – odparł. – Nie podoba mu się, że utrzymuję z tobą kontakty.

– No proszę, cóż za zaaaaskoczenie! – zachichotał, a kolejne słowa zaczął przeciągać z nachalną kpiną. – Czyżbym był aż tak kiepską partią? Bajecznie bogaty, genialny, sławny i z fantazją. Niektórzy nawet sądzą, że jestem przystojny, nie tak jak ty, to jasne, _jasne_ , ale czegóż chcieć więcej? Swoją drogą, niebywałe, że wybrałeś sobie na materiał do zwierzeń o maleńkich romansach akurat tę górę lodową… No, no… z Johnem musi być naprawdę źle, skoro mój biedny kotek poszedł wzdychać w ramię starszemu bratu.

– Nie mieszaj w to Johna i nie, z niczego mu się nie zwierzałem – żachnął się Sherlock. – Mycroft sam z siebie zobaczył pewne… sygnały. I zagroził, że cię dorwie, jeśli coś odstawisz. Bez taryfy ulgowej.

– Słyszałem to setki razy i nie robi to na mnie żadnego wrażenia – odparł, udając ziewanie.

– Tym razem weź to sobie do serca, bo obiecał mi, że jeśli przesadzisz, w _jakikolwiek_ sposób, wykorzysta mnie, żeby cię schwytać i zabić – oznajmił, wreszcie docierając do Jima, który nie odezwał się na to ani słowem. – Daje nam... nie wiem, błogosławieństwo. To najlepsze określenie, jakie znajduję. Ale tylko do momentu, gdy posuniesz się za daleko, bo wtedy nie będzie mieć żadnych zahamowań, by cię zlikwidować. Nie mam powodów, by mu nie wierzyć.

– Nie martw się, nie dam się złapać naszemu drogiemu Mike’owi – odparł Jim, ale pomimo jawnej kpiny w jego tonie, bez problemu można było usłyszeć, że był nieco spięty.

– Byłeś u mnie w mieszkaniu i zostawiłeś parę rzeczy jakby nigdy nic, pojawiasz się na ulicach Londynu i zamierzasz spotkać się ze mną. Naprawdę sądzisz, że to kwalifikuje się jako _uważanie_?

– Nie pierwszy raz ktoś grozi mi śmiercią – uciął. – Nie jestem słonikiem z porcelany i umiem o siebie zadbać.

– Pierwszy raz groził, że zginiesz na moich oczach – odparł na to Sherlock, nie komentując tego ostatniego stwierdzenia, które w obliczu ilości stosunkowo niedawno powstałych blizn na ciele Jima brzmiało zupełnie nieprzekonująco.

– Tak powiedział? Że z mojej śmierci zrobi ci teatrzyk-nauczkę? Jakież to dramatyczne, niemal w moim stylu. Chyba zacznę bardziej go lubić, to znaczy, _zacząłbym_ , gdyby nie był taki zimny i nudny do obrzydzenia.

– Zrobi, jeśli uzna to za słuszne, a ja nie będę w stanie go powstrzymać i wtedy… – urwał na moment, po czym bezwiednie zerknął w dół, na odległą o trzy piętra ulicę. Poderwał głowę, wiedząc, że wspomnienia o wydarzeniach w Barts sprzed trzech lat były ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebował. – Najpierw pęknie mi serce, a potem umrę z nudów.

– To najsłabsze wyznanie dozgonnej miłości, jakie w życiu słyszałem – stwierdził Jim, brzmiąc, jakby próbował udawać jednocześnie obojętnego i zainteresowanego, co dało dość ciężki do zinterpretowania efekt.

– Zakładam jednak, że pierwsze skierowane do ciebie – odparował detektyw, coraz bardziej poirytowany faktem, że Jim wciąż nie zamierza traktować jego słów na serio.

– Auć! – pisnął mężczyzna tak przenikliwym głosem, że Sherlock na moment się skrzywił i odsunął komórkę od ucha. – Sherly, jakiś ty niemiły! Ludzie mnie kochają, jak możesz sądzić inaczej? Jestem zdruuuuzgotany – zawył ze zbyt uwypuklonym, by mógł być szczery, żalem.

– Nie jesteś – westchnął, z rozdrażnieniem pocierając skroń. – I nie bierzesz na poważnie ostrzeżenia od Mycrofta, a ja nie chcę patrzeć, jak wciela w życie swoje pogróżki.

– Tak, tak, bo gdy mi od pocisku pęknie czaszka, tobie pęknie serduszko, tak po prostu, TRZASK! – Uderzył dłonią w jakąś powierzchnię i kontynuował coraz wyższym głosem, pozwalając akcentowi wypłynąć silniej niż zazwyczaj. – Wtedy naprawdę byś tęsknił, tak bardzo, _bardzo_ tęsknił, że gdybym wierzył, że po śmierci będę mógł wciąż na ciebie patrzeć, z własnej woli dałbym się zastrzelić, by móc to zobaczyć. Nawiedzałbym cię kaaaażdej nocy i mówiłbym do ciebie, w kółko i w kółko, rzucałbym przedmiotami i straszył sąsiadów, puk, puk… kolejne szyby i przedmioty. Ciekawe, jak głośno krzyczałaby _Iceman_ , gdyby mnie zobaczył w środku nocy nad łóżkiem… na pewno głośno, tak głośno, że obudziłby cały, calutki Londyn i, oczywiście, swoją lodową kochankę też by obudził i ciekawe jak ona by krzyczała…?

– Jesteś kompletnie szalony – przerwał mu Sherlock, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem, gdy Jim użył określenia _lodowa kochanka_. Dotarł nawet do tego? Należały mu się słowa uznania.

– Uwielbiasz mnie słuchać, gdy taki jestem – zamruczał mężczyzna w odpowiedzi, całkowicie porzucając ton, który jeszcze moment temu uderzał w bełkotliwą histerię. Po chwili jego głos znów się zmienił, tym razem stając spokojniejszy i pozbawiony zbędnej modulacji. – Obiecuję, że będę grzeczny. _Pozostanie przy życiu_ dzięki tobie przestaje być nudne i nie zamierzam z tego rezygnować dla paru chwil przedniej zabawy. A bawiłbym się fantastycznie, patrząc, jak twój drogi brat traci nad sobą panowanie i każe komuś do mnie strzelić.

– Straciłby panowanie tylko jeśli doprowadziłbyś go do stanu, gdzie sam zamierzałby cię zabić.

– Do zabijania i torturowania własnymi rękami trzeba mieć oprócz serca z lodu też jaja, a tego mu kompletnie brakuje – prychnął z dziwną irytacją, po czym, jakby nigdy nic, wrócił do spokojnego, niemal zbyt łagodnego tonu. – Naprawdę… będę grzeczny. Na razie nawet nie przyjmuję zleceń. Twój brat może spać spokojnie, podobnie jak cała Anglia.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, jak szybko się nudzisz bezczynnością, ciężko mi w to uwierzyć…

– Myślenie o tobie to nie bezczynność, a ja myślę prawie caaały czaaas.

– Gdy przeciągasz sylaby, nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo.

– _Prawie cały czas_ – powtórzył ciszej, tym razem bez nachalnie brzmiącego akcentu. – Lepiej?

– Byłoby lepiej, gdybym mógł na ciebie patrzeć i dedukować, kiedy do mnie mówisz.

– _Dedukować_ … – wydał z siebie zachwycone westchnienie, udając, że samo brzmienie tego określenie działa mu na wyobraźnię. – I co _jeszcze_ byś zrobił, gdybym był obok?

– Na pewno coś bardziej interesującego niż robię teraz – oznajmił Sherlock i usłyszawszy swoje własne słowa, nawet się nie zdziwił, że Jim po sekundzie milczenia wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmiało, prawda? – wydusił, wciąż chichocząc pod nosem.

– Nie miałem na myśli… – zaczął z zawstydzeniem. _Prysznic w domu Mycrofta…_ niepotrzebna wizja, zbyt rozpraszająca i całkowicie, absolutnie teraz zbędna. – Nie _to_ miałem na myśli.

– Gdy przyjadę, musimy nad tym popracować, Sherly. Twoja niewinność bywa obezwładniająca i ma pewne niezaprzeczalne zalety, ale…

– Och, przestań – mruknął Sherlock, ponownie rozbawiając Jima, który jednak nie zamierzał dalej go dręczyć.

– Mógłbym spędzić całą noc podpuszczając cię i słuchając, jak bezmyślnie rzucasz takimi dwuznacznościami, ale niestety – westchnął ostentacyjnie – obowiązki wzywają. I nie, to naprawdę nic, co mogłoby zainteresować twojego brata. Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie i będę mieć to na uwadze następnym razem, gdy ktoś poprosi mnie o wysadzenie czegoś dużego.

– Jim…

– Do zobaczenia, kotku. Spodziewaj się mnie we wtorek – powiedział, moment później kończąc połączenie, a kiedy tylko jego głos ucichł, umysł Sherlocka został zalany taką ilością konkluzji, że aż chwycił się za głowę, a z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony jęk.

Chociaż obawiał się, że pierwsza rozmowa z Jimem po tym, jak zrozumiał charakter swoich uczuć, może wypaść dziwacznie, że zjedzą go nerwy, a mężczyzna po drugiej stronie natychmiast zorientuje się, co się zmieniło – nic podobnego się nie stało i można było wręcz powiedzieć, że ich wymiana zdań przebiegła bardziej naturalnie i _zwyczajnie_ niż miało to miejsce kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jim zaczynał grać, to jasne, robił to przecież ciągle, ale tym razem udawał psychopatę bardziej nachalnie niż podczas ich dwóch ostatnich spotkań, a efekt był mniej irytujący niż jakiekolwiek jego wcześniejsze wygłupy. Przypominał raczej przyjacielskie żarty, gdzie obie strony wiedzą doskonale, że to tylko zabawa, nieszkodliwa i pozbawiona drugiego dna. Chociaż Jim udawał szalonego, wydawał się Sherlockowi aż nazbyt ludzki i pozostało tylko pytanie, czy był to zamierzony efekt, czy też naprawdę postrzegał go inaczej odkąd _spojrzał w lustro_.

W półsłówkach tkwiły jednak informacje, których mężczyzna prawdopodobnie nie zamierzał zdradzać, a raczej: zamierzał przekazać coś innego, nie zdając sobie sprawy z wiedzy Sherlocka. Na szkockiej prowincji mieszkał jego ojciec i przybrana matka i było niemal pewne, iż Jim odwiedził tę dwójkę i zamierzał chwilę u nich zostać. Pytania, kolejne pytania… ile oni w ogóle wiedzieli? Przecież musieli go rozpoznać w gazetach i na telebimach, musieli więc też wiedzieć, podobnie jak Janine, że ich syn jest znany w całej Wielkiej Brytanii jako James Moriarty, poszukiwany, niebezpieczny przestępca, na którym ciążą poważne zarzuty. Musieli to wiedzieć, nie było żadnej innej możliwości, a mimo to był u nich i, sądząc po odgłosach typowych dla spotkania towarzyskiego – śmiech, rozmowy, muzyka i przyrządzanie drinków – byli mimo to w zupełnie zwyczajnych relacjach. Takich, gdzie dorosły mężczyzna może przyjechać na weekend do rodziców, po prostu po to, by przyjemnie spędzić czas i uciec od wielkomiejskiego hałasu. Ich kontakty były więc bliższe niż te, jakie miał ze swoją rodziną Sherlock, co oczywiście nie było szczególnym wyczynem, ale i tak było zastanawiające. Szef przestępczego imperium w górskiej chatce, popijający przy kominku drinki z rodzicami? Brzmiało to absurdalnie, ale w przypadku Jima najwyraźniej nie istniały rzeczy niemożliwe.

Kobiecy śmiech. Sherlock słyszał go tylko przez moment, ale od czasu gry, która zajęła mu miniony tydzień, umiał słuchać znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej, a ten konkretny głos rozpoznałby wszędzie. _Janine_. Rodzinka w komplecie… spróbował wyobrazić sobie, o czym ta czwórka mogła rozmawiać, bo o czym rozmawia się z synem, który powrócił z martwych…? lub który tylko _odnalazł się_ po zaginięciu, bo córka mogła nie powiedzieć im, czego dowiedziała się od Magnussena. O ile faktycznie dowiedziała się o rzekomej śmierci Jima od byłego szefa, co uznawał za wysoce prawdopodobne, ale nie był tego stuprocentowo pewny. Właściwie wszystko, co wiedział o relacjach rodzeństwa Hawkinsów, było tylko jego domysłami, poza oczywistym faktem, że byli sobie bliscy i byli dla siebie nawzajem czułymi punktami. Nie potrafił prawdziwie wniknąć w to, co ich łączyło, co przypomniało mu znamienne słowa Billa – sam nie traktował rodziny jako bliskich i ważnych ludzi i nawet pomimo ostatnich odkryć dotyczących Mycrofta, nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek mógłby powiedzieć, że doświadczył w życiu uczucia takiego jak braterska miłość. Nie rozumiał istoty relacji, jakie miały niektóre rodzeństwa i dlatego nie umiał oceniać Jima i Janine. John niemal nie mówił o Harry, Molly była jedynaczką, siostry pani Hudson nigdy nie widział na oczy… a w sprawach aż nader często trafiał na przypadki bratobójstwa. Jego postrzeganie było ograniczone. _Dokładnie tak, jak mówił Bill_.

Przytyki i podjudzanie Jima w pierwszej chwili wydawały się nie mieć ukrytego znaczenia, ale im dłużej analizował pewne jego wypowiedzi, tym bardziej dostrzegał w nich coś więcej, a raczej zaczynał podejrzewać, że chociaż brzmiały kpiąco, żartobliwie lub szaleńczo, były _prawdziwe_. Na razie była to tylko teoria, którą oceniał jako mało prawdopodobną, ale z tych, które przed wykreśleniem należy sprawdzić. Inne opcje, to oczywiście rozdwojenie jaźni, zaburzenia spośród których najwyżej oceniał jak na razie jakiegoś rodzaju borderline, a także możliwość, że Jim naprawdę tylko się bawił i wygłupiał, a w jego słowach nie było żadnych ukrytych czy też _pozornie ukrytych_ znaczeń.

Tak więc… zapraszał go do miejsca, gdzie mieszkali jego rodzice, jego _ostoja normalności_ , co samo przez się mogło mieć całą gamę podtekstów, od zgody na ujawnienie przed Sherlockiem przeszłości, przez chęć pokazania mu, że jest zdolny do tworzenia bliskich relacji, aż do opcji gdzie miał zamiar _zapoznać go z rodziną_ , co zwykli ludzie zazwyczaj uznawali za wejście związku w kolejny etap. To był w stanie wywnioskować z wypowiedzi znajomych i oper mydlanych, jakie czasem włączał w telewizorze John i chociaż wszystkie te możliwości brzmiały jego zdaniem dość głupio… chociaż Jimowi pewnie również tak brzmiały, to mógł… grać z Sherlockiem w normalność. Innego określenia nie potrafił na to znaleźć, a teoria była równie dobra jak każda inna, dopóki nie miał ani jednego dowodu na jej obalenie.

Potem… pytania Jima, niby retoryczne, czy jest dla niego wystarczająco dobry, a na które Sherlock nie tylko nie udzielił odpowiedzi, a wręcz je zbył, koncentrując się na reszcie tamtej wypowiedzi. Kpina mogła być desperacją, bo gdyby do słów _czy jestem aż tak kiepską partią_ i _niektórzy sądzą, że jestem przystojny… nie tak jak ty, to jasne_ użył innego tonu, pobrzmiewałoby w nich pragnienie zaprzeczenia lub potwierdzenia. A potem moment, gdy Sherlock zasugerował, że Jim pewnie pierwszy raz słyszał, że komuś na nim zależy, co skwitowane zostało kpiącym piskiem, który mógł być próbą zamaskowania urazy oraz poprzedzał szaleńczy bełkot; bo przecież to całkiem niezła przykrywka dla prawdziwych uczuć, to całe udawanie niepoczytalnego, podczas gdy tak naprawdę nie wypowiedział ani jednego kłamstwa… Sherlock robił to nie raz, tyle że nie potrzebował krzyku i histerii, bo przy jego introwertyzmie znacznie lepiej sprawdzało się granie zobojętniałego cyborga, który beznamiętnie wyrzuca z siebie słowa uznawane za wzruszające. Przemowa na ślubie Johna… wzdrygnął się. Nie, teraz nie była pora na wracanie do przeszłości, która nie miała już znaczenia.

Wreszcie dziwna pokora i uległość pod koniec rozmowy, w czasie której Jim przynajmniej trzykrotnie powtórzył, że nie zamierza wchodzić Mycroftowi w drogę, tak, jak prosił go Sherlock. A gdy detektyw oznajmił oschle, że nie podoba mu się ton jednego ze zdań, natychmiast wypowiedział je inaczej. Ciągłe zmienianie masek, jakby szukał, która jego wersja jest dla Sherlocka najbardziej pociągająca, testowanie kolejnych pomysłów i zdenerwowanie, gdy detektyw nie wydawał się zachwycony żadną.

To ostatnie było prawdą, bo jakkolwiek Sherlocka fascynowały wszystkie twarze Jima i każda miała w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że leciał do niego jak ćma do płomieni, zależało mu na odkryciu _tej prawdziwej_. I gdy to sobie uświadomił, przestał okłamywać się, że wszystkie jego wyjazdy i internetowe poszukiwania miały na celu zwykłe zaspokojenie ciekawości, uzupełnienie irytujących luk w danych czy też wyrównanie dysproporcji w tym, co o sobie nawzajem wiedzieli. _Tak robią świeży kochankowie, kotku…_

Chciał wiedzieć, w kim tak naprawdę się zakochał, a żeby tego dokonać, musiał pozbyć się kolejnych, fałszywych warstw, z których każda miała swoje korzenie w przeszłości. Musiał sprawdzić, czy jego najnowsza teoria – dobra o tyle, że wcale nie zaprzeczała pozostałym – była prawdziwa i był tylko jeden sposób, by się o tym przekonać.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na telefonie, który nagle zaczął ciążyć mu w dłoni jak wyrzut sumienia. Komórka milczała, bo przecież moment temu skończyli rozmowę i nie spodziewał się wiadomości przynajmniej do następnego dnia. Spojrzał na ciemny ekran i przymknął oczy, ponownie powtarzając w myślach wszystko, co sobie uświadomił, a gdy zaczął pisać, słowa same układały się w zdania.

_Jesteś dla mnie najlepszą z możliwych opcji, a to, że mój brat cię nie cierpi, to tylko dodatkowa zaleta. Nigdy nie słyszałem wyznań miłosnych, a na pewno nie od kogoś, kto chociaż trochę mnie znał, nigdy nic takiego nie mówiłem na serio, nie mam pojęcia, co z tym zrobić i liczę, że ty będziesz wiedzieć, gdy przyjedziesz. Mam setki pytań, które chciałbym zadać, gdy się spotkamy i jest ich więcej po każdej naszej rozmowie._

_Kotku, uprzedzaj, zanim napiszesz coś takiego, gdy wiesz, że mam towarzystwo. Wszyscy wokół myślą, że postradałem zmysły._ Przeczytał po chwili, co sprawiło, że na jego usta wypłynął szeroki uśmiech, a palce wypisujące wiadomość ponownie wyprzedziły myśli.

_Uprzedzam teraz. Tęsknię i chcę cię zobaczyć._

_Nie mam w swoim asortymencie wehikułu czasu ani teleportera i nigdy nie ubolewałem nad tym tak, jak w tej chwili._

_Zacznij wydawać swoje bajeczne bogactwa na inżynierów._

_Chyba powinienem o tym pomyśleć. XXX_

 

***

 

W niedzielę wczesnym rankiem Sherlock opuścił hotel przy lotnisku, używając dokumentów Kevina Pattona wynajął w wypożyczalni nierzucającą się w oczy octavię i wspomagany GPS-em ruszył na prowincję, gdzie mieścił się ośrodek, w którym przebywała Rose. Czuł się dziwnie za każdym razem, gdy kątem oka dostrzegał swoje odbicie w lusterku, co oznaczało jednak, że charakteryzacja była wystarczająco przekonująca. Tym bardziej więc pierwszym, co planował zrobić przed powrotem do Londynu w noc z poniedziałku na wtorek, było farbowanie włosów na naturalny odcień; nie zamierzał bowiem tkwić w tym przebraniu nawet godziny dłużej niż było to konieczne i uzasadnione.

Po dwóch godzinach jazdy trafił na miejsce bez problemu i odczekał na parkingu, aż zaczną zjeżdżać się pierwsi goście, by wmieszać się w tłum i być w efekcie możliwie najmniej widocznym. W końcu ruszył za małżeństwem z trójką dzieci w wieku szkolnym, które robiły sporo hałasu i zamieszanie na tyle duże, że skupiały na sobie całą uwagę otoczenia. Trzymał się parę metrów za nimi i taktyka okazała się pomocna, bo grupa zdołała zmęczyć sprawdzającą dokumenty recepcjonistkę na tyle, że ta nie wpatrywała się zbyt uważnie w jego twarz. Wpisała coś w systemie, podała mu kartę gościa i zwięźle poinstruowała, gdzie ma się udać, nawet nie próbując czymkolwiek się interesować.

– Mam notatkę, że stan pani Patton pogorszył się przed paroma dniami oraz sugestię, by osoba odwiedzająca spotkała się z lekarzem prowadzącym. Niestety, doktor O’Neill jest dziś nieobecny, lecz jeśli życzy pan sobie, mogę poprosić o kogoś, kto go zastępuje.

– Nie będzie takiej konieczności. Dzwoniłem tu niedawno a dziś chciałem po prostu… pobyć z babcią – powiedział, uśmiechając się ciepło, po czym wskazał na niewielki bukiet kwiatów, który zakupił po drodze. – Mam nadzieję, że mogę to wnieść?

– Oczywiście – odparła kobieta, a jej twarz momentalnie stała się bardziej przyjazna. – Tak jak mówiłam… na końcu korytarza jest pokój pielęgniarek. Ktoś zaprowadzi pana na miejsce.

– Bardzo dziękuję. – Ukłonił się lekko i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku; oczywiście z materiałów od Billa dowiedział się, w którym pokoju przebywa Rose Patton, lecz procedury kazały gościom odwiedzać _trudnych pacjentów_ w towarzystwie kogoś z personelu medycznego. Mógł próbować ominąć ten przepis, ale w razie wykrycia miałby problem z wyjaśnieniem swojego zachowania. Ponadto podejrzewał jedną, istotną rzecz: Jim prawie na pewno miał tu kogoś zaufanego, kto poinformowałby go o jakichkolwiek nietypowych odwiedzinach. Kevin Patton był uprawniony, by tu przebywać i nawet jeśli wiadomość o jego wizycie dotrze do odpowiednich uszu, Sherlock będzie już daleko, o ile zrobi to umiejętnie i nie budząc podejrzeń. Ostatecznie Jim i tak usłyszy w odpowiednim czasie o wszystkich jego poczynaniach i celach wycieczek najpierw do Brighton, a teraz do Irlandii, lecz należało zrobić to tak, by nie dowiedział się… za szybko, bo to pokrzyżowałoby jego plany. Druga gra… zdecydowanie jeszcze się nie skończyła.

Do pokoju lekarskiego wszedł na tyle pewnie, że nikt z personelu nie podejrzewał, że pod kogoś się podszywa. Gdy oznajmił, że przyszedł odwiedzić Rose Patton, siedząca w rogu młoda pielęgniarka, której twarz częściowo pozostawała w cieniu, poderwała głowę i wbiła w niego wzrok, a moment później zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Spodziewała się Jima, to było jasne, dlatego też z ulgą przyjął fakt, iż podniosła się inna osoba – nieco starsza, jasnowłosa kobieta o życzliwym wyrazie twarzy. Uśmiechała się łagodnie i przyjaźnie, ale starannie sprawdziła jego dokumenty, chociaż zostało to zrobione wcześniej.

– Zazwyczaj panią Patton odwiedza ktoś inny – usprawiedliwiła się, pospiesznie oddając mu prawo jazdy i paszport. – Pański kuzyn wyraźnie zaznaczył, że Rose Patton musi być szczególnie chroniona przed nieznanymi gośćmi, stąd moja ostrożność.

– Nie mam pretensji, wykonuje pani swoją pracę – odparł ugodowo; może odrobinę _zbyt_ ugodowo, bo pielęgniarka, nawet na chwilę nie zrzucając z twarzy grzecznej łagodności, przyjrzała mu się bardziej wnikliwie.

– Proszę za mną – powiedziała jednak, po czym skinęła na niego i ruszyła w głąb budynku.

Chociaż wcześniej Sherlock miał wszystko zaplanowane, stopniowo zdawał sobie sprawę, że ciche dotarcie do Rose może być bardziej kłopotliwe niż wcześniej sądził. Jim ewidentnie zabezpieczył się przed możliwością, że ktoś niepowołany się tu zjawi, zwłaszcza że wpisany w papierach Kevin nie był tu od lat i możliwe, że figurował w dokumentacji z zupełnie innych powodów niż jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie schorowaną staruszką z jego strony. Pracownicy tego miejsca nie mogli zakazać człowiekowi z dokumentami Kevina Pattona odwiedzin, ale mogli patrzeć mu na ręce. I pewnie zostaną za to sowicie wynagrodzeni. Przeklął w myślach, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, co zrobi, jeśli Rose zacznie się awanturować, bo w tym momencie wiedział już doskonale, że taki wybuch nie zostanie wcale uznany za histerie starej wariatki; czy przygotowane przez Mycrofta dokumenty wystarczą, by ich przekonać? Czy też będzie musiał improwizować…?

– Zapowiem pana. Proszę tu poczekać – oznajmiła kobieta, gdy znaleźli się na obszernym, jasnym korytarzu z czterema parami drzwi. Jedne z nich były uchylone, a Sherlock, zajrzawszy do środka, ujrzał przestronne pomieszczenie, wypełnione drogimi, ładnymi meblami, z podwójnymi drzwiami na taras i licznymi kwiatami. Nie sprawiało wrażenia bezosobowej sali domu opieki, lecz raczej apartamentu hotelowego, co jednak go nie zaskoczyło. Z dokumentacji od Billa wiedział w końcu, ile kosztował pobyt tutaj. – Witaj, Rose – usłyszał moment później, skupił więc wzrok na pielęgniarce, która stała w progu sąsiedniej salki, zerkając do środka zza uchylonych drzwi. – Masz gościa.

– Nikogo się nie spodziewam – odezwała się Rose Patton zachrypniętym, skrzeczącym głosem, typowym dla starszych osób, którego niegdyś miały wysoką barwę, paliły większą część życia i zdecydowanie za dużo krzyczały.

– To twój wnuk – odparła kobieta tonem tak delikatnym, że brzmiał aż sztucznie.

– James nie dzwonił – warknęła staruszka z irytacją.

– To Kevin Patton. Mam go wpuścić? – spytała pielęgniarka, lecz nie dostała na to żadnej odpowiedzi. – Rose? Czy chcesz się z nim zobaczyć?

– Oczywiście. Niech tu wejdzie, a ty się wynoś – syknęła, a moment później z pokoju dał się słyszeć odgłos kroków. – Wpuszczaj go i się wynoś!

– Panie Patton, pańska babcia nie jest dziś w najlepszym…

– Proszę się nie przejmować i zostawić nas samych – odparł Sherlock, za co został obdarzony kolejnym, podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Będę w pobliżu, gdyby coś się działo – powiedziała przyciszonym tonem, po czym szerzej uchyliła drzwi i zaprosiła go do środka.

Sherlock przekroczył próg z pewnymi obawami, a gdy tylko znalazł się w pomieszczeniu, zamknął drzwi, by zyskać na czasie i nie mieć żadnych świadków na moment, gdy Rose orientuje się, że nie jest jej wnukiem. Utkwił wzrok w szczupłej, niskiej postaci stojącej do niego plecami przy oknie i odchrząknął, lecz nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. Zrobił dwa kroki w stronę staruszki, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej sylwetki; ubrana była w podomkę, na którą zarzuciła niedbale jasny szlafrok frotte, jej siwe, półdługie włosy, w których znać było jeszcze pojedyncze, ciemne kosmyki, upięte były w niski kok, obie kościste dłonie tkwiły na parapecie, lecz nie wydawała się o niego opierać. Odrobinę się garbiła, lecz jak na osobę po osiemdziesiątce wydawała się trzymać fizycznie całkiem dobrze.

– Proszę odsunąć się od drzwi – przemówiła w końcu. – Ta mała zdzira na pewno podsłuchuje. Na początek… jeśli zamierza się pan upierać, że jest Kevinem, zacznę wrzeszczeć. Ma pan dokładnie dziesięć sekund na wyjaśnienie, co pan tu robi, albo urządzę taką histerię, jakiej nikt w tym miejscu jeszcze nie widział.

– Nie jestem Kevinem Pattonem – przyznał, gdy tylko oddalił się od wejścia.

– WIEM! – krzyknęła kobieta, gwałtownie się odwracając i wbijając w niego spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Identycznych, jakie miał Jim, ten sam kolor i kształt, sinawe cienie i sposób, w jaki układały się wokół nich zmarszczki, chociaż ona, oczywiście, miała ich znacznie więcej; ten sam szaleńczy, niebezpieczny błysk w źrenicach, kanciaste linie brwi i nieco opadające powieki. Jej usta były wąskie i pokryte szminką, natomiast policzki głęboko zapadnięte i naznaczone plamami ciemniejszego pigmentu, odznaczającego się tym bardziej, że jej cera była dość blada. – Oczywiście, że wiem. Kevin leży w londyńskiej kostnicy od dobrych kilku dni i jak tylko to usłyszałam, obawiałam się, że w związku z tym ktoś może mnie odwiedzić. Nie sądziłam jednak, że rząd przyśle _pana_ … ani że stanie się to tak szybko. Chociaż z drugiej strony, tak, tak… jest pan jedyną osobą, która, jeśli wierzyć opowieściom, jakie słyszałam, mogłaby do mnie dotrzeć. Podjęli dobrą, _świetną_ decyzję, zatrudniając właśnie pana.

– Nie jestem z rządu – odparł, na co kobieta wybuchła krótkim śmiechem.

– Proszę usiąść, panie Holmes. – Wskazała fotel pod ścianą, a sama zajęła miejsce na kanapie, oddalonej od niego o dobre dwa metry. – Jeśli nie rząd, to kto? Służby specjalne? Pański brat? Policja?

– Prowadzę własne śledztwo – oznajmił, na co prychnęła z politowaniem.

– W sprawie Kevina nic nie wykryjecie. Był szpiegiem. Przestał być. Gratulacje, że udało wam się dowiedzieć, kim naprawdę jest, szkoda _dla was_ , że dopiero, gdy zniknął z tego świata. Przyznaję jednak, że w sytuacji kryzysowej w dość krótkim czasie tutaj dotarliście, znacznie, znacznie szybciej niż podejrzewał James. To nawet imponujące.

– _Nie pracuję_ dla rządu i nie jestem tu z powodu…

– Mówiłam Sinead, żeby nie zapraszała do domu tego palanta – odparła na to Rose ostro, a Sherlock zmartwiał w jednej chwili; twarz kobiety nawet nie drgnęła, lecz jej wzrok zrobił się w ciągu paru sekund zupełnie mętny, policzki natomiast zaczęły nabierać niezdrowych rumieńców. – Kiedyś wszyscy za to zapłacimy, Lorcan. Nie chce widzieć pod swoim dachem takiego elementu, a ty na wszystko jej pozwalasz. Tragiczne jest, że zaliczyła wpadkę, ale to nie znaczy, że teraz, jak już nie może bardziej zmarnować sobie życia, może spotykać się każdego wieczora z innym facetem… niech weźmie ślub z tym nieszczęsnym Hawkinsem i niech stanie się _jego_ problemem, a nie naszym i wynosi się z domu. Słyszysz mnie w ogóle?! Lorcan, nie udawaj, że mnie nie słyszysz! Boję się jej, rozumiesz?! Boję się… – urwała tak niespodziewanie, jak zaczęła, po czym ponownie skupiła wzrok na Sherlocku, jakby nie była w ogóle świadoma utraty świadomości sprzed paru chwil.

– Proszę usiąść, panie Holmes – powtórzyła, wskazując na fotel, na którym mężczyzna tkwił już od paru chwil. – Zaraz poproszę córkę, żeby przygotowała herbatę. Czy używa pan cukru?

– Tak – zdołał wymamrotać ledwo słyszalnym tonem.

– Kochanie, przynieś panu cukier – powiedziała spokojnie, zerkając na drzwi. – O czym pan chciał porozmawiać? Czy Sinead znów sprawia problemy w szkole?

– Nie, wręcz przeciwnie – odparł, wyrzucając z siebie pierwsze słowa, jakie przyszły mu do głowy; ze wszystkich scenariuszy, jakie rozważał, taki, gdzie Rose Patton okaże się mieć _aż tak nagłe_ , przerażające retrospekcje, nie przeszedł mu przez myśl. Bill uprzedzał go, lecz, jak się okazało, nie potraktował jego opowieści wystarczająco poważnie… i teraz za to płacił, musząc improwizować w sytuacji, gdy czuł się… powiedzieć, że nieswojo, byłoby nadzwyczajnym eufemizmem. – Z Sinead wszystko w porządku. Przyszedłem w sprawie Jamesa – wydukał w końcu, wpatrując się w otępiałą twarz Rose, z której w tym momencie nie był w stanie wyczytać absolutnie nic.

– James nie chodzi tu do liceum – odparła, zupełnie bezwiednie dając się poprowadzić w całkiem inne czasy, do momentu, gdy to nie jej córka, a wnuk był w wieku szkolnym. – A ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia w jego sprawie. Nie interesuje mnie, że otrzymałby stypendium, gdyby zajął się tym projektem. James nie ma czasu na podobne bzdury. A poza tym, po co w ogóle pan przyjechał? Przecież ja go prawie nie widuję. Nie jestem prawnym opiekunem. Kiedy mam go niby widywać? Jak w ogóle pan mnie znalazł…?

– Dostałem adres od… od Jamesa. Wspominał o pani – powiedział, badawczo wpatrując się w kobietę, gdy ta sięgnęła w stronę toaletki, by chwycić ozdobne lusterko i zacząć wykonywać wolną ręką ruchy, jakby poprawiała rozpuszczone włosy, chociaż te były związane.

– To zupełnie niemożliwe – powiedziała, nagle czymś rozbawiona. – Przecież sprzedałam ten samochód – dodała spokojnym i beztroskim tonem, który w połączeniu z atakiem jej ewidentnej choroby umysłowej sprawił, iż po ciele przebiegły mu dreszcze.

– Pani Patton, chciałem porozmawiać o Jamesie – uciął ostro, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie, ale w rzeczywistości z trudem artykułował słowa.

– Sprzedałam ten samochód – powtórzyła kobieta martwo. – A on wyjechał i przyjeżdża tak rzadko… trudno tu dotrzeć bez dobrego auta – podjęła moment później, brzmiąc nieco bardziej przytomnie niż chwilę wcześniej. – Biedny, biedny James – westchnęła i zaczęła sunąć opuszkami palców po dolnej wardze, rozcierając na niej szminkę; moment później z jej ust popłynęły kolejne słowa, wypowiedziane płaskim, pozbawionym wyrazu tonem. – Tak ciągle uciekać, ciągle, całe życie uciekać. Przed moją córką, obrzydliwą, morderczą żmiją. Teraz ucieka cały czas, a wtedy uciekał przed wszystkimi tymi dzieciakami, które go nienawidziły, szczerze nienawidziły, przez całą szkołę, zawsze go nienawidzili, Kevin nienawidził go bardziej, zdecydowanie bardziej, a ja już byłam daleko i przepłakiwałam całe noce za każdym razem, gdy się widzieliśmy, bo to wszystko, wszystko, _wszystko_ moja wina. Patrzyłam z daleka i bolało, z każdym dniem bolało bardziej, a potem staliśmy razem na moście i patrzyliśmy w wodę, wodę, _wodę_ … a on mówił mi, jak wyglądają tygodniowe zwłoki wyciągane z rzek, mówił za każdym razem, gdy pytałam, czy ruszyłby mnie ratować, gdybym skoczyła. To moja wina, całkowicie moja…

– Co jest pani winą…? – szepnął Sherlock, pochylając się odrobinę w stronę Rose, gdy ta urwała wpół słowa.

– Że całe życie byłam słaba, zbyt słaba – odparła cicho i uniosła wzrok, spoglądając w jego twarz; jej oczy stały się nagle zupełnie czyste i wydawała się z powrotem być _tu i teraz_ … ale tylko dopóki nie odezwała się ponownie. – Powinnam była zrobić to lata wcześniej. Lata, lata wcześniej. Miałam truciznę w apteczce od tak dawna, miałam środki, które mogły zrobić wszystko, ale czekałam, czekałam, _czekałam_ , bo byłam zbyt słaba, cały czas zbyt słaba, żeby pozbyć się tej parszywej suki, Sinead, jak mogłam wydać ją na świat, jak mogłam…? Tyle cierpień, a ja mogłam mu ich wszystkich oszczędzić, jeśli tylko bym się odważyła, a zamiast tego patrzyłam z daleka i pozwoliłam, by to James się nimi zajął. Nie zamierzał być słaby, ocknął się przede mną i nie był słaby, ani trochę _słaby_...

– Zabił Sinead – przerwał jej Sherlock, a wówczas zamilkła na parę chwil, bujając się na krześle i wpatrując w okno. – Jej braci i pani byłego męża. A pani o wszystkim wiedziała, prawda?

– Lorcan, nie żartuj sobie, przecież siedzisz tu przy mnie. Jest taka śliczna, taka słodka, nasze maleństwo, nasza mała księżniczka – zaśmiała się, zerkając na niego z czymś, co pewnie lata temu wyglądałoby na zalotność.

– Zabił swoją matkę i połowę rodziny. Wiedziała pani o tym od samego początku.

– Oczywiście, tak, tak – potwierdziła i zachichotała, po czym otrząsnęła się z chwilowego zawieszenia. – Tak. Tak, przecież miał ode mnie mieszkanie w mieście. O wszystko zadbałam. Tylko tyle mogłam dla niego zrobić, zanim odfrunęłam od niego, tak całkiem… odfrunęłam od nich wszystkich… – uśmiechnęła się z dziwnym rozmarzeniem, po czym zatoczyła ramionami krąg. – I dostałam od niego to wszystko, cały ten złoty pałacyk, w którym można latać prawie całkiem bezpiecznie i nikt już nie krzyczy, nikt tutaj na mnie nie krzyczy… Dał mi to wszystko, zanim zaczęłam spadać i mogę nadal latać. Szkoda, że on też próbuje czasem… – urwała i spuściła wzrok, by wbić go w dłonie, nagle zaciśnięte na brzegu stołu. – Ludzie nie powinni fruwać, ale on jeszcze może do was wrócić. Ja już nie mogłam i czasem odchodzę zbyt daleko, by ktokolwiek mógł mnie złapać, ale on wciąż może… wrócić… z nieba… – Coś w jej głosie załamało się, a gdy zaczęła mówić dalej, przeciągała głoski w osobliwy sposób, bujając się przy tym coraz mocniej. – Tak bardzo bym chciała, by ktoś go przyciągnął w dół… zawołał, bo on wciąż jeszcze słyszy, ale tak się boję, tak bardzo boję, że niebawem przestanie słyszeć, boję się o niego każdego dnia, bo niektóre ptaki wracają na ziemię tylko gdy się je zestrzeli. Pęknie mi serce, jeśli umrze przede mną, a on tak często… tak często… – zamarła i niespodziewanie uderzyła dłońmi w stół. – Drażni ludzi na dole i ściąga ich strzały jak magnez, jakby chciał wrócić na ziemię za wszelką cenę, nawet jeśli miałby przy tym umrzeć. Kiedyś pewnie usłyszę, że więcej mnie nie odwiedzi, a wtedy pęknę i będę leżała tu w milionie kawałków. Jeśli James nie przestanie latać, za chwilę stanie się taki jak ja, wszyscy się stajemy, gdy tak długo tam jesteśmy, gdy fruwamy w naszych światach za wysoko, zbyt długo, gdy… – zamarła i nie odzywała się dobrą minutę, aż w końcu wyprostowała się i potarła oczy zmęczonym gestem, jakby płakała przez wiele godzin lub walczyła ze snem. Kiedy jej ręce opadły, była blada jak ściana, jej czoło lekko lśniło i wydawała się zupełnie wycieńczona oraz skołowana… ewidentnie jednak wracała do siebie, czego jej kolejne słowa, wypowiedziane niemal całkowicie przytomnie, były najlepszym potwierdzeniem. – James jest jedynym spośród moich dzieci i wnuków, z którego kiedykolwiek byłam dumna i nie chcę by postradał zmysły, jak ja. I tylko dlatego pan tu przyjechał. Pan też tego nie chce.

– Pamięta pani cokolwiek z tego, co przed chwilą mówiła…? – spytał ostrożnie.

– Niewiele. Może strzępki… pojedyncze słowa. Bardziej emocje i wizje niż słowa. Chyba wolę nie pamiętać – odparła, po czym pokręciła głową i zagapiła się w okno, sprawiała jednak wrażenie, jakby widziała za nim nie styczniową szarówkę, lecz jakiś obraz z dawnej przeszłości. – To straszne. Pan chyba coś o tym wie. Widzę to w pana oczach. Myśli pan: _a co jeśli też taki się stanę? Przecież zawsze byłem inny. Może już się taki staję._ Ale proszę się nie martwić. My, prawdziwi szaleńcy, nie wiemy, że zaczynamy wariować. Wątpliwości i paranoiczne lęki o zdrowie psychiczne to czasem dowód, że wszystko jest z nim w porządku.

– Jak często…

– Zbyt często – ucięła, zanim zdołał skończyć pytanie i nacisnęła palcami na skronie, podczas gdy jej twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu. – Proszę mi powiedzieć, panie Holmes… po prostu potwierdzić lub zaprzeczyć, bo chciałabym to wiedzieć na pewno... Nie trafił pan do mnie przez Kevina, on w ogóle nie był ważny, on w ogóle pana nie obchodzi. Znalazł mnie pan szukając Jamesa, prawda?

– Chyba nie ma sensu zaprzeczać.

– Gratulacje – powiedziała z bladym uśmiechem. – O ile wiem, James zrobił naprawdę dużo, by nikt nigdy mnie tu nie znalazł. Wszystko, co mógł zrobić, gdy oznajmiłam, że nie dam się wywieźć za granicę. Całymi latami ukrywał mnie tutaj przed światem, przyjeżdżał w przebraniu, jak pan teraz, gdy tylko mógł…  – urwała, a z jej gardła wydobył się przytłumiony pisk. – Zgubiłam je, całkiem gdzieś zapodziały, a tak lubiłam te… kolczyki… kluczyki… z kolorową zawieszką. Z tego, co mówił, jest pan jedyną osobą na świecie… która mogła znaleźć… te klucze…

– Proszę pani…

– Boże – wyszeptała, po czym chwyciła się za głowę. – Proszę mnie nie słuchać. Proszę już iść. Zawołać tu kogoś i już iść. Proszę mu nie mówić. James oszalałby z wściekłości. Przyjechał pan, by coś zrozumieć, ale nie by to wykorzystać przeciwko niemu, ale on tego tak nie będzie widzieć, bo dla niego jestem tylko słabością sprzed lat i niczym więcej i nie uwierzy, że nie ma pan złych zamia… zamiany…? Zamiany na ścianie, tej ostatniej, w sypialni na piętrze w tamtym starym domu za aleją brzozową. Lorcan, pojedźmy tam na wakacje, tak dawno nie odwiedzaliśmy…

Sherlock nie usłyszał dalszej części wypowiedzi. Chociaż ich rozmowa nie trwała nawet kwadransa, nie był w stanie wytrzymać przeskoków Rose, bełkotu, który zawierał strzępy przeszłości i szalone wizje o lataniu, a te fragmenty, gdy odzyskiwała świadomość pomiędzy kolejnymi flashbackami, tylko potęgowały przerażające wrażenie, że oto ma przed sobą człowieka, który odegrał niegdyś ważną rolę w życiu Jima, a na starość zupełnie stracił zmysły. Poderwał się z miejsca, potrącając przy tym pozostawiony na brzegu stołu bukiet i szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie, ze ściśniętym gardłem kierując się w stronę pokoju lekarskiego.

Doskonale widział, że gdyby spędził tu godzinę lub dłużej, mógłby z powodzeniem wyciągnąć z Rose każdą informację, lecz nie czuł się na siłach, by to zrobić i żałował, z każdą chwilą bardziej, że w ogóle tu przyjechał. Na co liczył? Że porozmawia z zabawną staruszką, która opowiada beztrosko o tajemnicach z przeszłości? Że będzie lepszy od psychiatrów i neurologów, którzy czuwali nad nią od lat i będzie potrafił do niej dotrzeć w bezbolesny, prosty sposób? Że zrobi to wszystko chłodno i beznamiętnie, jak momentami próbował…? Nie powinien był tu przyjeżdżać i wierzyć w swoje nadzwyczajne moce, dzięki którym wielokrotnie nabierał ludzi, upokarzał ich i wyciągał z nich sekrety. Robiąc to samo schorowanej kobiecie, co chwilę tracącej kontakt z rzeczywistością, czułby do siebie słuszne obrzydzenie… i tak czuł i jedynym, co mógł zrobić, to przerwać to, dopóki jeszcze jego głowa nie eksplodowała od bolesnej świadomości, związanej z najważniejszą rzeczą, którą usłyszał.

W przebłyskach Rose doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę ze swojego stanu i widziała, że Jim podąża tą samą ścieżką. Wiedziała wszystko o jego zbrodniach z młodości i nie potępiała ich, a wręcz aprobowała. Od lat czuła, że jej rodzina jest w jakiś sposób skażona, znienawidziła swoją córkę, gdy zorientowała się, jaka jest, natomiast we wnuku pokładała nadzieję, że przerwie ciąg szaleństwa. O swoich synach i pozostałych wnukach, w przeciwieństwie do rozmowy z Billem nie wspominała i… Bill. Rozmawiał z nią, gdy przeżywała podobny atak. Uważał, że to zabawne i nie widział w tym niczego strasznego. Dogadywał się z Rose i był w stanie streścić wszystko, co powiedziała i wyciągnąć z tego wnioski, w międzyczasie mówiąc, że była ona _urocza i szalona_.

– Panie Patton! – usłyszał za sobą głos pielęgniarki, która go tu przyprowadziła. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

– Proszę zajrzeć do mojej babci. Chyba… nie czuje się najlepiej – odparł, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

– Proszę tu zaczekać – oznajmiła krótko i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do sali Rose; przez moment Sherlock rozważał pozostanie tu i porozmawianie z nią, ale szybko z tego zrezygnował. Staruszka mogła na samym starcie oznajmić, że odwiedziła ją obca osoba, a on nie miał w tym momencie siły na dalszą grę aktorską. Ponadto ta druga kobieta, która zwróciła na niego uwagę, mogła już próbować ustalić jego tożsamość, albo wręcz dzwonić do Jima… Zagryzł wargi, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku, odtwarzając w myślach plany budynku. Okrążył skrzydło z salami pacjentów, mijając po drodze kilkunastu odwiedzających, kręcących się w towarzystwie pielęgniarek i lekarzy, a po paru minutach znalazł się ponownie w recepcji. Kobieta za biurkiem zajęta była kolejną grupą, co przyjął z ulgą, bo dzięki temu mógł zostawić jej kartę gościa bez zbędnych rozmów.

– Musi się pan tutaj podpi… – zaczęła, na co Sherlock pochwycił długopis i szybko postawił na formularzu nieczytelny szlaczek, po czym wyparował z budynku, jakby ktoś go gonił, dopadł samochodu i natychmiast odpalił silnik.

Jechał jak w amoku, tą samą trasą, którą tu przybył i dopiero znalazłszy się kilka mil dalej, zatrzymał się na parkingu przy niewielkiej restauracji, oparł ramiona o kierownicę i zaczął analizować swój pobyt w ośrodku.

Przede wszystkim uznał go za porażkę na całej linii. Nie tylko nie dowiedział się tego, po co tu przyjechał i nie uzupełnił luk w danych, o które mu chodziło, ale też głupio nie oszacował zagrożenia odkrycia jego prawdziwych personaliów i przeżył spotkanie, które zupełnie pozbawiło go racjonalnego myślenia i doprowadziło do skrajnego przygnębienia. Przekonał się, że rodzina Jima od strony matki była całkowicie pokręcona i uświadomił sobie, że wyrośnięcie na kogoś zdrowego i normalnego w jego przypadku zakrawałoby na cud.

Matka, która dokonała na jego oczach potrójnego morderstwa i jej brat, z którym, jeśli wierzyć Alice Flynn, prawdopodobnie miała kazirodczy romans. Kolejny wuj, o którym Sherlock niewiele jeszcze wiedział, ale który spłodził dwóch zwyrodnialców, molestujących kilka lat młodszego kuzyna. Niezrównoważona babcia mieszkająca w zakładzie dla obłąkanych, która przez połowę życia planowała zabicie córki, a gdy zrobił to jej wnuk, uważała, że dokonał czegoś wspaniałego i słusznego. Zaślepiony dziadek, który całe lata nie widział, kogo chował w swoim domu, albo też _nie chciał_ tego dostrzec. I na koniec sam Jim, który po kilku latach mieszkania z kochającym ojcem, został zmuszony do powrotu do tej patologii, a nie mając żadnego wsparcia w najbliższych, jeździł do mieszkającej z dala od nich babci, gdzie karmił się jej nienawiścią, psychozami i pragnieniem zemsty. Tak, teraz zżerało ją poczucie winy i wielu rzeczy żałowała, ale akurat nie tego, że jej lęki, wściekłość i zachowania autodestrukcyjne jeszcze bardziej go skrzywiły. Jej karta o tym nie mówiła, ale należało podejrzewać, że w przeszłości – podobnie jak córka, a być może ktoś jeszcze spośród ich krewnych – miała problem z używkami, co wyjaśniałoby ten rodzaj gnębiących ją flashbacków, który ciężko było usprawiedliwiać wyłącznie demencją starczą, schizofrenią czy traumą.

Bill. Z cała pewnością musiał się z nim skontaktować i chociaż nie było jeszcze południa, a jego przyjaciel mógł odsypiać nockę, bez wahania wykręcił jego numer telefonu. Czekał zaledwie trzy sygnały – niezły wynik – i gdy tylko wymienili przywitania, natychmiast powiedział, że właśnie wyszedł z ośrodka po rozmowie z Rose.

– Jak mogłeś twierdzić, że ta kobieta jest urocza? – wypalił z wyrzutem, po krótkim opisie, jak tu dotarł i wyrażeniu przypuszczenia, iż Jim bardzo szybko dowie się o nieproszonym gościu Rose Patton.

– W porównaniu do mojej przećpanej ciotki, była, uwierz – odparł, a Sherlock niemal zobaczył oczyma wyobraźni, jak mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami. – Ona to dopiero miała odloty. Bez przerwy opowiadała o balu maturalnym i zarażeniu się półpaścem na koloniach. W porównaniu z nią, trajkotanie Rose wydaje się całkiem normalne.

– To było… straszne – powiedział Sherlock, odrobinę przygaszony obojętnością Billa w tej kwestii.

– Starsi ludzie czasem wariują. Ćpuny wariują na starość bardzo często. Taka kolej rzeczy.

– Uważasz, że Rose coś brała – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

– Przypadkowo dobrane antydepresanty i psychotropy, zapewne przepisane w zbyt dużych dawkach, czasem łączone z alkoholem i jakimiś słabszymi rozweselaczami. Tak przypuszczam. Dziwne, że dożyła tego wieku, ale są różne organizmy. Gdybym ją zobaczył, więcej bym na ten temat powiedział. Jakkolwiek jesteś dobrym chemikiem i na temat substancji wyskokowych też sporo wiesz, to wydaje mi się, że ja jednak wiem więcej.

– Mogłem zabrać cię ze sobą – odparł na to detektyw, nawet nie próbując kłócić się z tym ostatnim stwierdzeniem.

– Pewnie tak. Ale ja pewnie bym odmówił, bo mówiłem ci już, że nie chcę więcej…

– Tak, tak, dalej ze mną jeździć i grzebać w trupach z przeszłości – uciął nerwowo Sherlock.

– Przydałbym ci się, bo chociaż możesz patrzyć na dowolnie obrzydliwe zwłoki i brutalne morderstwa, to na chorą psychicznie staruszkę już nie – stwierdził z lekkim wyrzutem. – Rose to trochę jak wyrzut sumienia, co? I ostrzeżenie. Ona kiedyś musiała być całkiem inteligentna, a potem trach, i z całej inteligencji zostają strzępy, traci swoje myśli i całą wiedzę, a wspomnienia zmieniają się w bezsensowny młynek. Bardziej szkoda ci umierających powoli mózgów niż serc, które… jak to było, z tym tekstem Moriarty’ego…? O zatrzymywaniu serc? – spytał, na co Sherlock zacisnął usta, nie mając zamiaru wracać teraz do scenki na basenie. – Za bardzo personalnie potraktowałeś tę kobietę, chociaż nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem.

– Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

– Nie słyszałeś jej? Przecież to ekstremalna wersja bełkotu Moriarty’ego. Boisz się, że też się taki stanie i dlatego nie mogłeś tego znieść.

– Daleko mu do jego babki.

– Bo jest ile? Z pięćdziesiąt lat młodszy i jak na razie chyba nie pogrążył się w żadnym nałogu. Chyba że się mylę…?

– Nie mylisz. Kawy i alkoholu pije niewiele, nie pali, nigdy nie brał żadnych narkotyków, nie sądzę, że próbował chociaż trawki, a z psychotropów zdarza mu się tylko zolpidem na bezsenność – wyrecytował automatycznie, słabym i beznamiętnym tonem. – Nie lubi brać leków, zwłaszcza przeciwbólowych, boi się lekarzy, a recepty na środki nasenne załatwia nielegalnie, chociaż pewnie z powodzeniem mógłby je dostać w zwyczajny sposób. Uważa, że sam poradzi sobie z każdą swoją dolegliwością, chociaż nie ma szczególnej wiedzy medycznej i nie boi się eksperymentować z samodzielnymi kuracjami, nawet gdy dostaje zapalenia płuc, z którym powinien położyć się do szpitala.

– Kiedy to wszystko wydedukowałeś? – zdziwił się Bill.

– Dedukowałem stopniowo, a teraz tylko podsumowałem – odparł, zmęczonym gestem pocierając czoło. Nie, do migren, jakie miewał Mycroft, wciąż było mu daleko, ale chyba należało jednak zacząć bardziej aktywnie im przeciwdziałać, skoro kolejny raz pod wpływem nerwów odczuwał niepokoje w skroniach. – Nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego uważasz, że Jim stanie się taki jak ona.

– To ty tak uważasz, nie ja – uściślił Bill. – I nie, nie sądzę, że się stanie. A przynajmniej… wybacz, to co teraz powiem, ale chyba ktoś powinien ci to uświadomić i lepiej żebym był to ja, co nie? On jest stuknięty, ale jest też zapatrzony w ciebie i, no wiesz… z jednej strony jest jego popieprzony mózg, który każe mu zabijać i siać chaos, z drugiej jesteś ty, co go jakoś tak… wygładza. Tak przynajmniej wnioskuję ze wszystkiego, co mi mówiłeś.

– Co _konkretnie_ wnioskujesz?

– Że dla ciebie mógłby chociaż próbować się zmienić. Gdy mnie… no, powiedzmy, że porwał, chociaż to nawet nie do końca było porwanie, wiedział, że ci się to nie spodoba, ale jednocześnie pokazał, że umie być miły, bo wiedział, że to docenisz.

– I czego to dowodzi?

– To ty jesteś od genialnych dedukcji, a nie ja.

– Nie _wyleczę_ go, jeśli to masz na myśli.

– Jest zaburzony, a nie chory. Nie potrzebuje leczenia, tylko trochę normalności, a dzięki tobie próbuje normalnieć, chociaż jego… no, właściwie twoja też… definicja normalności pewnie różni się od ogólnie przyjętej.

– Mógłbyś powiedzieć wprost, o co chodzi? – spytał, podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy, bo Bill z każdą chwilą wydawał mu się bardziej nieswój, chociaż nie mógł stwierdzić, co dokładnie było nie tak z jego wypowiedziami. – Z tym całym _lepiej, bym był to ja_?

– Myślę, że… i twój brat by się ze mną zgodził… że wziąłeś na siebie sporą odpowiedzialność, pozwalając, by zbliżył się do ciebie psychol jak Moriarty – odparł w końcu, a Sherlock przymknął oczy i zwiesił głowę, doskonale już wiedząc, co Bill powie i właściwie dopiero teraz zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Nie przerwał mu jednak, bo czuł, że potrzebuje to usłyszeć. – Stałeś się jego słabością i możesz na niego wpływać, więc cokolwiek teraz zrobi, będziesz współwinny. Popełnisz błąd i go zranisz, a pewnie wysadzi paru niewinnych ludzi. Zdradzisz go, wysadzi cały hotel. Zostawisz, wysadzi pół miasta. Masz przed sobą ciężkie zadanie i Shezza… naprawdę ci tego nie zazdroszczę. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, palnąłbym sobie w łeb.

– Dziękuję za radę, _przyjacielu_ – mruknął Sherlock i poderwał głowę, by wbić wzrok w przednią szybę samochodu. – Masz może jeszcze jakąś?

– Cóż… dla dobra kraju najlepiej by było, gdybyś albo go zastrzelił, albo w sobie rozkochał i żył z nim długo i szczęśliwie, tyle że obie opcje wydają mi się równie mało prawdopodobne. Ale nie jestem twoim bratem, więc jak dasz z nim dupy, to ostrzeż mnie tylko, bym wyniósł się na czas z Londynu.

– Mycroft z tobą rozmawiał – warknął detektyw ze złością, w końcu załapując, co było _nie tak_.

– Mycroft nadal tu jest i zagroził, że skróci mnie o głowę, jeśli z tobą nie pogadam i nie spróbuję namówić, byś pozbył się Moriarty’ego raz na zawsze – przyznał, na co Sherlock jęknął, porażony faktem, że nie zorientował się od pierwszej chwili, że Bill jakoś zbyt mocno ciągnie go za język i zbyt często wspomina jego brata.

– Daj mi go do telefonu.

– Boże, wreszcie… – wymamrotał mężczyzna z wyraźną ulgą, a moment później po drugiej stronie dało się słyszeć poirytowane sapnięcie i coś jak _miałeś mu tego nie mówić_.

– Witaj, drogi bracie – odezwał się Mycroft, ze złością akcentując ostatnie wyrazy.

– Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz szantażować kogoś z moich bliskich, pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś – odparł natychmiast Sherlock.

– Naślesz na mnie swojego szalonego chłopaka?

– I nie będę mieć żadnych wyrzutów sumienia! – oznajmił, podnosząc głos. – Powiedziałem ci, co chciałeś wiedzieć, a ty zgodziłeś się, żebym jechał do tej kobiety!

– Co nie znaczy, że aprobuję fakt, że ukrywasz…

– Powiedziałbym ci wszystko, co potrzebujesz wiedzieć! Twierdziłeś, że dajesz mi wolną rękę, a tymczasem…

– Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko – przerwał mu oschle Mycroft. – To wszystko zwykła, braterska troska. Obiecałem, że zostawię ciebie i Moriarty’ego w spokoju, ale nie znaczy to, że nie będę was z daleka obserwował i pilnował, żebyś nie zrobił czegoś na tyle głupiego, że konsekwencje poczuje cały kraj. Bezpieczeństwo Wielkiej Brytanii jest wciąż moim prio…

– Idź do diabła! – syknął Sherlock, po czym cisnął telefon na siedzenie pasażera i ze złośliwą satysfakcją patrzył, jak urządzenie spada na wycieraczkę i się wyłącza. Pospiesznie odpalił silnik i ruszył z miejsca, kipiąc z wściekłości, że Mycroft posunął się aż tak daleko, zastraszył Billa i – co było całkiem możliwe – wyciągnął z niego przynajmniej część informacji o Jimie, do których obaj dotarli. Oto dlaczego pozwolił mu zabrać dokumenty Kevina Pattona: cały czas planował po powrocie do Londynu uderzyć do jedynej osoby, z którą Sherlock dzielił się wieściami i dzięki szantażowi czy też manipulacji zmusić ją do współpracy i w efekcie _być na bieżąco_. Nie interesowało go w tym momencie, czy Mycroft zamierzał od razu wykorzystać nowe dane przeciwko Jimowi i tak naprawdę w to wątpił, lecz wciąż nie mógł pogodzić się z myślą, że jego brat poznał właśnie kolejną porcję sekretów, które przez tyle lat pozostawały w ukryciu.

Które chciał mieć tylko dla siebie.

I zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu, że właśnie przeżył atak zaborczej, nieracjonalnej zazdrości.

 _Wyślij mi piosenkę._ Napisał ze starego telefonu, gdy parę minut później stanął w korku przed niewielkim, ale źle zorganizowanym skrzyżowaniem.

_Jakieś preferencje, kotku?_

_Wymyśl coś, przecież jesteś geniuszem._

_Och, kiepski nastrój, Sherly? Już przesyłem. Mam nadzieję, że cię rozbawi._

Ściąganie… zbyt powolne, bo zasięg nie był najlepszy, a gdy po paru minutach Sherlock otworzył plik, w pierwszej chwili sądził, że Jim pomylił załączniki. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przesłuchał wstępu i zwrotki wyśpiewanej dziecinnym, irytującym głosem, a wreszcie dotarł do refrenu… _mamo, zakochałam się w przestępcy i to nie jest miłość z rozsądku._

W jednej chwili wybuchnął śmiechem, a wściekłość na Mycrofta, rozdrażnienie wywołane poznaniem Rose Patton i niepokojące wnioski, do jakich doszedł, zaczęły się rozpływać i tracić na znaczeniu z każdą kolejną linijką tekstu. Utwór w założeniu miał być ckliwy i romantyczny i w pewnym sensie taki był, lecz biorąc pod uwagę dosłowność oraz osobę Jima, Sherlock odbierał go całkiem inaczej.

_Rozbawiła. XXX_

 

***

 

Komórka Sherlocka pozostała wyłączona na długie godziny i nawet nie wysilił się, by wyciągnąć ją spod fotela pasażera, gdy znalazł się w Clane i zostawił auto na strzeżonym parkingu przy dworcu autobusowym. Chociaż pogoda była brzydka, a miejsca, które zamierzał odwiedzić, rozstrzelone po całym miasteczku, zdecydował się na pieszą wycieczkę, gdyż prowadzenie wymagało zbyt dużego skupienia, a on potrzebował czystego umysłu, w którym będzie miejsce na rozważania.

Adresy, linki do profili facebookowych, wszelkie kontakty i inne informacje od Billa, które uznał za przydatne, wprowadził podczas pobytu w kawiarni do jednej wiadomości i wysłał sobie na zapasowego maila, postanawiając korzystać z niego w razie nagłej potrzeby, używając do tego celu starego telefonu. Był niemal pewny, że Jim tak przekształcił jego komórkę, że miał możliwość go inwigilować i oceniał szanse, że to robił, na jakieś trzydzieści procent; jednakże akurat tej części swoich poszukiwań nie zamierzał długo przed nim ukrywać, bo z jednej strony był pewny, że Jim dowie się o jego wizycie u Rose w najbliższym czasie, z drugiej – skoro pozbył się swojego kuzyna działającego jako szpieg… musiał się spodziewać, że Mycroft odkryje prędzej czy później jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Swoją drogą, czy w ogóle wziął pod uwagę fakt, że komuś mogłoby przyjść do głowy porównanie DNA jego i Kevina Pattona? Na pewno nie wykluczał tej możliwości, więc pewnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że ryzykownie odsłaniał karty. Jeśli służby specjalne dowiedziałyby się, że ta dwójka jest spokrewniona i jednocześnie dotarłyby do właściwych Pattonów w Irlandii… odnalezienie jakichś dokumentów czy ludzi z tamtego okresu byłoby również możliwe – przecież Bill dokonał tego mając do dyspozycji tylko Internet w ciągu kilku dni. Jim mógł pousuwać ślady po sobie, ale przykład Sherlocka udowodnił, że odkrywając warstwa po warstwie jego przeszłość, dało się docierać do kolejnych tożsamości. Przez maleńką wskazówkę, jaką była Janine, trafił do Brighton i Hawkinsów, potem odszukał Sinead i przez nią odkrył resztę tej strony jego rodziny. Wiedział, do jakich szkół podstawowych chodził mały Jim – ta kobieta, Joyce, wyraźnie sugerowała, że kojarzyła go wcześniej, zanim wyjechał do Anglii – a dotarcie do elitarnych placówek oświatowych w Dublinie i dalsze śledzenie jego życia, już pod nazwiskiem Patton, nie sprawiłoby Sherlockowi aż takich kłopotów, gdyby się na to zdecydował i znalazł jakąś drobną podpowiedź, od czego zacząć. Zapewne gdzieś, jakoś, może przypadkiem, zaczepiłby się o kogoś, kto znał go z okresu studiów. Pewnie wśród kolegów szkolnych z dalszych etapów nauczania znalazłby jednostki jak Corey Butler… w końcu odnalazłby gdzieś studentów, którzy mieli zajęcia z Jimem, gdy ten udawał wykładowcę uczelnianego.

Był w stanie to zrobić, chociaż była to żmudna praca, w trakcie której obaj z Billem zaliczyli mnóstwo porażek, ale Mycroft mógł zrobić dokładnie to samo, gdy miał już wskazówkę. Zapewne jednak nie koncentrowałby się przy tym na aspektach psychologicznych i historii samej w sobie, tylko szukał dowodów przeciwko Jimowi… i zapewne by je znalazł. Pewnie byłby w stanie z powodzeniem dotrzeć choćby do sprawy śmierci Sinead i jej rodziny, a gdyby wysłał kogoś do Rose… osoba ta nie miałaby oporów jak Sherlock i posłużyłaby się tą kobietą do wyciągnięcia obciążających zeznań. Oczywiście nikt nie brałby ich na poważnie, ale Mycroft, dysponując informacjami, drążyłby głębiej i głębiej, bez żadnych zahamowań, aż do czegoś by dotarł.

Możliwe, że tylko chciał chronić młodszego brata i reputację, swoje największe słabości, ale Sherlock nie znosił troski w takim wykonaniu. I wiedział, że chociaż pewnie dałaby mu coś, co zwykli ludzie nazywali bezpieczeństwem, to nie byłby wówczas szczęśliwy. A także że dla Jima skończyłoby się to tragicznie, bo obecnie Mycroft uznawał go za zagrożenie, które należy zlikwidować. Sherlock zaciskał pięści z wściekłości za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie twarz brata, gdy ten obiecywał zostawić ich w spokoju, o ile nie _przesadzą_ , bo skoro natychmiast po powrocie z Irlandii ruszył do Billa, jasnym było, że kłamał w żywe oczy.

Niemal żałował, że Jim nie wysadził samochodu z nim w środku. Iskierka wściekłości rosła w nim i rozkwitała czerwienią, a wizje, jak Mycroftowi dzieje się krzywda, zalały jego umysł falą, która niemal zwaliła go z nóg. W tym momencie, gdy sunął ulicami Clane, kierując się do dawnego domu Lorcana Pattona, byłby gotów rzucić się na brata, skoczyć mu do gardła, zacisnąć palce na jego szyi i patrzeć, jak mężczyzna dusi się i błaga go strzępkami słów, by się opanował. Sherlock przystanął i oparł się o słup ogłoszeniowy, przerażony swoimi fantazjami. Oczywiście nie zrobiłby tego, wcale nie chciał śmierci Mycrofta, chociaż był na niego wściekły i nie mógł pogodzić się ze sposobem, w jaki jego brat działał, by postawić na swoim. Miał do niego ogromny żal, większy, niż gdyby mężczyzna wprost powiedział, że nie zamierza tolerować jego znajomości z Jimem. Wolał prawdę, z którą należy sobie poradzić niż zawoalowane, gładkie kłamstewka. Gdyby od razu wiedział, że Mycroft nie zamierza odpuścić… co właściwie by zrobił?

Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym nieco wolniejszym krokiem ponownie ruszył przed siebie. Przypomniał sobie słowa Billa, gdy ten sugerował, że Jim dla niego mógł próbować stać się lepszy, własne rozważania na ten temat i rozmowy zarówno z Mary jak Irene. Nadal uważał, że tak właśnie było, ale zdał sobie również sprawę, że o ile on ciągnie Jima w górę i wydobywa z niego ukryte gdzieś na dnie, dobre cechy, to w drugą stronę działało to odwrotnie. Na miłość boską… przez parę chwil chciał _zabić swojego brata_ , bo ten nie aprobował związku ze _złym chłopcem_. To niebezpieczne, bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczne i zbyt bliskie teoriom spiskowym o Sherlocku Holmesie, który dołącza do swojego największego wroga i zmieniają się w morderczy, genialny tandem. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na podobne myśli. Dołączenie do sieci Moriarty’ego było czymś, czego wiedział, że nigdy nie zrobi. _Był po stronie aniołów_. I jakkolwiek Jim był fascynujący, nie zamierzał przejmować jego wad ani stawać się taki, jak on.

Więc… gdyby Mycroft próbował ich rozdzielić w najbardziej definitywny sposób… najpierw miałby w stosunku do niego mordercze myśli, to było już oczywiste, ale wiedział też, że zwalczyłby je, gdy tylko emocje opadną. Ruszyłby do Jima, to jasne. Ostrzegłby go. Kazał mu wyjechać na zawsze, _prosiłby_ , gdyby było to konieczne, posunąłby się do wszelkiej manipulacji i zranił go, byle tylko go chronić. Dokładnie tak, jak postąpił z Johnem, udając swoją śmierć. Lecz gdy nic by nie poskutkowało, to _tak_ , zostałby z nim, choćby miało to oznaczać koniec detektywa-konsultanta i rozstanie ze wszystkimi bliskimi. Długo by się bronił przed pomaganiem Jimowie w planowaniu przestępstw, całe miesiące albo lata, ale ostatecznie albo by się złamał i stopniowo, naturalnie zaczął mu doradzać… albo znudził bezczynnością i odszedł, chociaż pewnie nie miałby już do czego wracać. Żadna ewentualność nie brzmiała dobrze, a życie to nie bajka, gdzie ostatecznie każda księżniczka znajduje sobie księcia, brzydkie kaczątko staje się łabędziem, złe wiedźmy giną, a wszyscy żyją długo i szczęśliwie.

Wybieranie między dotychczasowym życiem, Mycroftem i Baker Street a bytowaniem u boku genialnego przestępcy wiązałoby się z poświęceniem czegoś, na czym mu zależało, musiał więc zrobić wszystko, by _nie musieć_ wybierać. Droga była tylko jedna – pogodzić się z bratem, przekonać go, że jest w stanie panować nad Jimem i wybłagać, by oczyścił go z zarzutów i zostawił w spokoju oraz tak wszystkim zamieszać, by konsultant-przestępca stał się dla rządu bardziej przydatny żywy niż martwy. Z drugiej strony, musiał sprawić, by Jim _naprawdę_ się zmienił i nawet jeśli wciąż miałby prowadzić swoją działalność, to należało zmusić go, by skończył przynajmniej z zamachami terrorystycznymi i planowaniem morderstw… a jednocześnie dać mu wystarczająco dużo innych zajęć, by nie zaczął szaleć z nudów i bezczynności.

Wszystko to razem zakrawało na cud, ale przecież był geniuszem i nie raz dokonywał niemożliwego… musiał więc przynajmniej spróbować, skoro alternatywy były nie do przyjęcia. Opcja, że przestanie mu zależeć na którejkolwiek z rzeczy, których teraz tak kurczowo się trzymał, w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości nie wchodziła w grę.

Dotarł do dawnego domu Lorcana Pattona po jakichś czterdziestu minutach, spędzonych na rozważaniu scenariuszy, które ostatecznie sprowadzały się do wniosku, że pogodzenie sprzecznych interesów Mycrofta i Jima jest jedyną możliwością i jeśli tego dokona, będzie to największym sukcesem jego życia. Z jego gardła wydobył się jęk zawodu, gdy zorientował się, że znajduje się tu zamknięty dom weselny, a sam budynek przeznaczony jest do rozbiórki. Zaczepił pierwszą osobę na ulicy, na jaką trafił, i udając potencjalnego klienta tego miejsca, zaczął wypytywać, dlaczego lokalu już tu nie ma.

– Panie, przecież tu się nic nie działo od prawie trzech lat! – parsknęła starsza kobieta i postawiła na ziemi siatkę z włoszczyzną i jabłkami. – Stało toto puste, odkąd właściciel wyjechał, a miesiąc temu zjawiła się komisja jakichś mądrych głów i co? Oznajmiła, że to rudera, że grozi zawaleniem i że na wiosnę wybudują nam tu hipermarket. Potrzebny, jak psu grabie, ot co.

– Wiadomo, dlaczego właściciel wyjechał?

– A kto go tam wie, dobrze, że wyjechał, bo to tfu! Nasienie diabła było. I wcześniej się już jakoś mało interesował tą budą, mało się tu działo, bo ludzie gadali, że ze wszystkich tych Pattonów są krętacze i cokolwiek robił i kogo tu nie zapraszał, to na pewno na dobre by nam to nie wyszło.

– To ten dom nadal jest własnością Pattonów? Sądziłem, że wszyscy się rozjechali po tym strasznym zabójstwie…

– No bo tak jest, oba chłopaki siedzą w Ameryce, a tym tu, o, żaden się nie zajmował. Mówię: właściciel, bo ten facet, no, w sumie to tu rządził sam, miał jakieś papiery, umocowania od tych dwóch, ze Stanów.

– Pamięta pani, jak się nazywał?

– Ano, taki to był... elegancik i mądrala, ze stolicy. Za gówniarza jeszcze przyjechał, młodszy był nawet od obu Pattonów. Jak mu było… Liam McQueeney. Pies na baby i cham, jakich mało. Siedział tu jak ten książę i z początku prowadził knajpę jakąś, tfu, mordownię, a potem pensjonat, co tam sobie do niego kto chciał prowadzał panienki do towarzystwa. Ta buda weselna to praktycznie nie działała, bo się on nią nie interesował wcale a i pomysł, żeby urządzać wesela w czymś takim zupełnie był nietrafiony. No a potem wziął ten McQueeney i przepadł jak kamień w wodę i tyle z tego było. No, ja bym tu z chęcią jeszcze pogadała, ale ani pogoda ani czasu nie mam. Pilnuj się pan, bo niejeden już za bardzo interesował się tym miejscem i mu się niemiłe rzeczy przydarzały. Nad tym domem klątwa jakaś wisi, tyle panu mogę powiedzieć.

– Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie – odparł Sherlock i pożegnał się ze starszą kobietą, po czym odprowadził ją wzrokiem, aż zniknęła za najbliższym zakrętem. Wówczas, ignorując fakt, że był biały dzień, a po ulicy kręcili się pojedynczy przechodnie, ominął tablicę z zakazem wstępu, po czym wszedł na teren posiadłości, przez nikogo niezaczepiany.

Wnętrze opuszczonego lokum nie wyglądało imponująco. Zabrano stąd wszelkie wartościowe przedmioty, część okien została wybita, a wszędzie było mnóstwo śladów, świadczących o tym, że od paru lat dom w okresie letnim był miejscem zabaw okolicznej młodzieży, która postarała się o jego doszczętne niemal zrujnowanie. Zapach stęchlizny był obezwładniający, meble połamane, część sama rozpadała się od wilgoci i chłodu, część zdewastowano. Nie znalazłszy na parterze niczego interesującego, ruszył do pokoi na górze i już po zerknięciu do pierwszego, pozbawionego jakichkolwiek mebli, skrzywił się z obrzydzenia. Puszki i butelki walały się wszędzie, podłoga była usiana petami, a gdzie niegdzie leżały zużyte prezerwatywy; w kolejnych dwóch pomieszczeniach zastał podobny obraz, pomijając fakt, że w jednym stała pusta komoda pozbawiona szuflad a w drugim stelaż taniego łóżka. Na widok zrujnowanej, nieczynnej od lat toalety aż się wzdrygnął, a na kolejne sypialnie rzucił tylko okiem. Wrócił na korytarz i ostrożnie wyszedł z niego na obszerny balkon z zerwaną barierką, po czym rozejrzał się po zaniedbanym podwórzu porośniętym chwastami. Zmarszczył brwi, gdyż coś wyraźnie mu się nie zgadzało… zerknął w górę, a na jego ustach momentalnie pojawił się uśmieszek.

Ponownie obszedł pokoje i po kwadransie znalazł to, czego szukał: na suficie jednego z nich znajdowała się nieotwierana od wieków klapa, prowadząca na strych; nie było żadnej drabiny, a schody najwyraźniej zdemontowano przy okazji którejś z przeróbek. Zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się za czymś, co mogłoby posłużyć za podpórkę, a wreszcie przyciągnął z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia komodę i wdrapał się na nią, bez problemu sięgając niemal niewidocznego z powodu brudu uchwytu. Pociągnął najpierw ostrożnie, potem mocniej, aż zatrzask puścił. Powoli uniósł klapę i zablokował ją, a następnie poświecił w górę latarką; nie dostrzegł jednak zupełnie niczego, więc bez większego wahania chwycił brzeg deski i mozolnie wdrapał się na górę.

Odór stęchlizny był tu znacznie gorszy niż w reszcie domu i sprawiał, że ciężko było oddychać bez krztuszenia się. Otworzył niewielkie okno, które dostrzegł z balkonu, wpuszczając dzięki temu nieco tlenu i światła, po czym włączył latarkę i ruszył przed siebie, oświetlając kolejne przedmioty. Uszkodzone krzesła i stoły, stara pościel, poplamione obrusy, brzydka zastawa stołowa… niegustowna komoda, w której, o dziwo, znajdowało się kilkanaście butelek wina – dowód, że nikogo tu nie było, odkąd McQueeney postanowił…

Ciąg jego myśli urwał się, gdy snop światła przesunął się dalej. Gdy McQueeney, bo nie wątpił, że to on, postanowił się powiesić na strychu domu, którym opiekował się od jakichś dziesięciu lat. Krótkie oględziny zwłok potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia tylko częściowo – tak, powieszenie było przyczyną śmierci, lecz sposób i kąt zawiązania liny był ewidentnym dowodem na to, że ktoś przyczynił się do losu tego człowieka. Sherlock wyciągnął z kieszeni jednorazowe rękawiczki, coś, co miał ze sobą prawie zawsze, po czym ostrożnie zaczął przeszukiwać zwłoki. Szybko znalazł podrdzewiały nóż sprężynowy i portfel wypchany gotówką – ktokolwiek dokonał morderstwa, nie zrobił tego z pobudek rabunkowych.

Nie było żadnych dokumentów, kard kredytowych ani niczego, co mogłoby potwierdzić tożsamość, lecz zupełnie go to nie zdziwiło. Zaczął rozglądać się wokół zwłok, poszukując jakiegoś potwierdzenia, że naprawdę był to człowiek, o którym myślał, lecz znalazł tylko opróżnioną butelkę po ginie i słoiczek środków uspokajających. Starano się upozorować samobójstwo i był niemal pewny, że gdyby policja tu trafiła, taki właśnie byłby wynik śledztwa. Przysiadł na podłodze i wbił wzrok w rozkładające się zwłoki, zastanawiając się nad losami tego człowieka; podejrzewał, że był to ktoś z liceum, do którego chodził Jim w Dublinie. Znali się dobrze, jakieś jego cechy sprawiły, że został obdarzony zaufaniem i wcielony do sieci, a niedługo po ukończeniu szkoły i uzyskaniu pełnoletniości został wysłany tutaj, otrzymał furmankę pieniędzy i wolną rękę. Jim prawdopodobnie ruszył na studia z kolejną tożsamością, a Liama pozostawił tutaj jako… czujkę? To wydawało się logiczne i składało w spójną całość, o budowaniu siatki od najmłodszych lat, odławianiu spośród znajomych obiecujących jednostek i rozsyłaniu ich w różne miejsca… rezygnacji z ich usług, gdy przestawali się sprawdzać.

 Opuszczał dawny dom Lorcana Pattona zwyczajnym krokiem, by nie budzić podejrzeń. Nie zamierzał wzywać policji – bo i po co? Skoro zwłoki McQueeney’a wisiały tu trzy lata, to mogły tu pozostać. Prawdopodobnie przestał sprawdzać się w swojej roli albo zawalił jakąś sprawę, więc został zlikwidowany. Albo… _Od trzech lat._ I nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Jima o tym, co robi pająk ze swoją siecią, gdy ta ulegnie uszkodzeniu. _Zjada ją lub odbudowuje… usunąłeś szefów, bym nie mógł dotrzeć do płotek… a z płotek zacząłeś budować nowe struktury._

Likwidując sieć Moriarty’ego, nie trafił chyba na ani jednego Irlandczyka i nawet zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak się stało, lecz Mycroft zgasił wówczas jego wątpliwości, twierdząc, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie celowo nie działał w rodzinnych stronach, by odgrodzić się od przeszłości. Jak się okazało, nie była to prawda. Po prostu Irlandczyków zlikwidował jako pierwszych, czego przykładem był McQueeney… lub ukrył najskuteczniej, jak Kevina Pattona, którego ostatecznie też się pozbył. Zacisnął palce na trzymanym w kieszeni telefonie i przyspieszył kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej zwiedzić zaplanowane na dziś miejsca, by móc usiąść wreszcie przy laptopie i zabrać się za poszukiwania informacji o tym człowieku albo przynajmniej przekazać nazwisko Billowi.

Pomimo obiecującego początku, dalsza część niedzieli w Clane nie przyniosła wielu nowych informacji. Sherlock sprawdził adres, pod którym niegdyś mieszkali z rodzicami Owen i Kevin, lecz z dawnej okolicy nic już nie pozostało – osiedle domków jednorodzinnych zostało kilka lat wcześniej zlikwidowane, a na jego miejscu wybudowano kilkanaście szarych, dwupiętrowych bloków. Nie było szans na spotkanie kogokolwiek z dawnych mieszkańców ani obejrzenie tej okolicy taką, jaka była dwadzieścia lat temu.

W pierwszym z dwóch domów, w który zamieszkiwała niegdyś Sinead – Sherlock nie miał pełnego adresu, ale znalazł to miejsce bez problemu – mieszkało od niedawna młode małżeństwo pochodzące z Dublina, któremu, jak się okazało, lokum sprezentowali i wyremontowali rodzice z okazji ślubu. Lata wcześniej miejsce, gdzie sześcioletni Jim był świadkiem morderstwa, zostało sprzedane jakiejś usposobionej artystycznie hipisce, która wyniosła się jednak na kontynent, później bardzo długo stało puste, oczekując na chętnych. Pomijając jednak zdawkowe informacje o obecnych i przeszłych lokatorach, najbardziej istotną rzeczą, jakiej się dowiedział w ciągu kilku godzin szwendania się po tej części miasteczka, było to, że o ile o Pattonach mieszkańcy Clane byli w stanie w ogóle mówić, to temat Sinead omijali szerokim łukiem, a gdy próbował kogoś przycisnąć, usuwali mu się z drogi i patrzyli na niego bardziej niż niechętnie. Parę razy usłyszał słowa jak _fatum_ i _nieszczęśliwe wypadki_ … Potem jednak odwracano wzrok i zalecano mu, żeby zajął się swoimi sprawami. Czyżby Jim postarał się, by imię jego matki z czasem zostało owiane jakąś mroczną legendą? Przecież Alice Flynn mówiła o niej całkiem spokojnie. Z tym, że ona tu już nie mieszkała i jakiekolwiek plotki zostały rozsiane, ona już ich nie słyszała… Podobnie jak Joyce, z którą rozmawiał Bill.

Dochodziła ósma wieczorem, kiedy Sherlock był już bliski rezygnacji z dalszych poszukiwań, gdy na małym rynku podszedł do niego nastoletni chłopak, pytając go, czy ma ogień. Detektyw bez słowa podał mu zapalniczkę, chociaż dzieciak z całą pewnością nie miał osiemnastu lat i nie powinien jeszcze palić.

– Chyba jest pan tu nowy, co? – spytał i ostentacyjnie zaciągnął się dymem.

– Nie jestem stąd.

– Widać. _Słychać_ – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Czego tleniony Brytyjczyk z drogim zegarkiem, ale w kurtce z przeceny może szukać w tej dziurze? Widziałem dziś pana kilka razy, jak zaczepiał pan ludzi i wypytywał o Sinead Hawkins.

– Niczego się nie dowiedziałem.

– To jasne, przecież to nasza lokalna legenda o złej czarownicy. Na mnie to nie robi żadnego wrażenia, ale na starszych ludziach, na wszystkich, którzy znali tę babę, robi.

– Wiesz, o co tu chodzi? – spytał z zainteresowaniem i nadzieją, że wreszcie trafił na kogoś, kto mu pomoże.

– Lepiej nie mówić o tym głośno. Jej magiczne moce to mit, ale ściany mają uszy – oznajmił, po czym przekręcił lekko głowę. – Ale za drobną opłatą mogę je zatkać – zakończył, a wówczas Sherlock bez słowa sięgnął do portfela i podał mu pięćdziesięciofuntowy banknot. – No, no, chyba bardzo panu zależy na informacjach.

– Znasz jakieś ustronne miejsce? – odparł, na co dzieciak skinął głową i ruszył w głąb jakiejś uliczki, kierując się w stronę niewielkiego, słabo oświetlonego skweru.

– Nikt nas tu nie zaczepi. Jak ktoś nas widział, tam, na rynku, pomyśli, że przyszliśmy tu na numerek – oznajmił bez krzty zażenowania. – Tak powiem, jakby ktoś pytał.

– Do rzeczy – uciął, nie za bardzo chcąc się zastanawiać nad tym, że jego młody informator najwyraźniej w taki właśnie sposób dorabiał sobie do kieszonkowego. – O co tu chodzi?

– Sinead Hawkins, jeśli wierzyć opowieściom, była… _po prostu zła_. W tajemniczych okolicznościach zginęła dwójka jej dzieci i facet, trafiła do psychiatryka i po kilku latach wróciła do Clane, ale tutaj mieszkała bardzo krótko, bo wyniosła się na południe miasta, z jakimś nowym fagasem.

– Zamierzam jutro się udać w tamte okolice.

– Może pan sobie darować, niczego więcej pan nie usłyszy, a jej drugi dom spłonął rok po tym, jak zginęła z całą rodziną. To zapewne pan wie, prawda?

– O tym, że tamto miejsce się spaliło nie miałem pojęcia, ale dziękuję za informację. Oszczędzę nieco czasu. Wiesz coś więcej o tamtym pożarze?

– Dom odziedziczył ktoś z jej rodziny, ale od razu go sprzedał, jakiejś firmie. Wynajmowały go różne rodziny i żadna nie wytrzymała tam dłużej niż miesiąc – zaśmiał się dziwnie i dogasił papierosa, a Sherlock bez słowa podał mu swoją paczkę. – Wszyscy twierdzili, że tam straszy, ale jednocześnie chodziły plotki, że ta firma robiła jakieś przekręty, coś z ubezpieczeniami i podatkami. Więc chodziło o kasę, a nie żadne duchy. Tutaj – wskazał na kierunek, w którym mieściło się pierwsze lokum Sinead – było inaczej. Zamieszkała tu taka zdziwaczała artystka, którą chyba kręciło, że mieszka w domu, gdzie popełniono morderstwo. Kupiła go za grosze i sprzedała też za grosze, bo jakoś nikt nie chciał tego wziąć. Złe fluidy. Coś w ten deseń. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Tak naprawdę… ludzie lubią wierzyć w złe duchy, ale to przecież nie martwi, lecz żywi, są groźni. Sinead i cała ta jej rodzina musiała mieć jakieś zatargi z kimś ważnym, kto wydawał się ścigać ich nawet po śmierci i odstraszać od wszystkich miejsc, z którymi byli związani. Czasem ktoś się trafiał i, jak pan, zaczynał interesować tamtymi historiami, a potem jakoś tak nagle stąd znikał, albo lądował w szpitalu i gapił się w sufit, bojąc się pisnąć chociaż słowo. Interesowała się tym i policja i lokalne władze, wie pan, za każdym razem, gdy się zmieniał burmistrz czy komendant. I szybko też przestawali interesować. I wie pan? Albo przestawali, bo nagle dostawali jakiś tajemniczy spadek i wyjeżdżali na drugi koniec kraju, albo zaczynali zmieniać w cienie samych siebie. Jeden facet, taki śledczy, całkiem miły gość… ojciec mojego kumpla, tak swoją drogą, popełnił samobójstwo. Podobno ktoś nachodził go nocami, a on nie chciał odpuścić, aż znaleźli go w wannie, naćpanego i z podciętymi żyłami.

– A sama Sinead, dopóki jeszcze żyła… co o niej się mówi? – spytał Sherlock, chociaż miał przypuszczenie graniczące z pewnością, że wspomniany mężczyzna nie umarł z własnej woli. Tyle że jakoś nie miał ochoty tego ciągnąć.

– Mówi się o niej tylko jak starsi sobie popiją, po cichu, zerkając co chwilę w okna – powiedział i chociaż do tej pory zgrywał pewnego siebie, sam również się rozejrzał. – Że gdy szła ulicą, to widać było, że jest po prostu zła. Moja babka mówiła, że wystarczyło spojrzeć jej w oczy, by wiedzieć, że miała na rękach krew. Że lubiła patrzeć, jak ktoś cierpi. Że po wyjściu z wariatkowa była nawet gorsza niż wcześniej, bo wcześniej… no… ubierała się i zachowywała jakby była szurnięta, a gdy wróciła, to sprawiała pozory, że jednak jest normalna, umiała się uśmiechać do babki w sklepie czy na poczcie, a potem nagle spojrzeć tak, że kobiety mdlały, faceci bledli a psy zaczynały szczekać. No… tak właśnie mówią wszyscy, jak dadzą sobie w palnik i im się zbierze na straszne historie.

– Te jej dzieci… – podjął ostrożnie Sherlock – wiesz, że miała jeszcze jednego syna?

– Możliwe – powiedział po zastanowieniu. – Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem, nikt nigdy o tym nie wspominał… ale pan wie więcej ode mnie. Jeśli to prawda, to współczuję temu dzieciakowi… no, teraz to pewnie dorosły facet. Jeśli wciąż żyje, to pewnie ma totalnie zrytą banię – stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami. – Coś jeszcze?

– Pomijając wszystkie opowieści o duchach, co na temat sądzisz?

– Że dwadzieścia lat temu żyła tu chora psychicznie kobieta, która nie trafiła nigdy na dobrego lekarza i której nikt nie potrafił pomóc – odparł po chwili zastanowienia. – Ludzie boją się wariatów, zwłaszcza jak jest wokół nich jakaś tajemnicza otoczka, niewyjaśnione sprawy i cała reszta. Tam nie było… żadnej złej magii. A ludzie zachowują się, jakby była. Nie zaprzeczam, Sinead Hawkins mogła w ataku szału zabić swoje dzieci i tego kolesia też, może nawet zabiła całą swoją rodzinę, a potem ze sobą skończyła, ale teraz uznana by została za niepoczytalną i zamknięta na wieki w jakimś ośrodku, a wtedy panowała tu jeszcze ciemnota i nikt by nie ruszył córki radnego – grubej ryby, choćby biegała po ulicach z siekierą.

– Myślisz, że to ktoś od jej ojca podsyca te plotki?

– Myślę, że dość już powiedziałem – odparł odrobinę przepraszającym tonem. – Wie pan, mnie tam nikt nie ruszy, bo mówiłem prawdę, no… że nikt z miejscowych nie będzie podejrzewał czegoś innego niż numerku w krzakach, ale pan… – obejrzał go z góry na dół – już wzbudził za dużo zainteresowania. Radziłbym się stąd zmyć… – zerknął w stronę zabudowań z pewnym lękiem – ale nie tędy. Za tym parkiem jest mały kościół, a potem bar, pod którym zawsze stoją taksówki. Radzę pojechać prosto do miejsca, gdzie się pan zakwaterował.

– Dziękuję za radę – powiedział, a po chwili zastanowienia wcisnął chłopakowi w dłoń jeszcze jeden banknot. Ten zaśmiał się krótko i obrócił oczami.

– Najszybciej zarobiona stówa od dawna.

– Uważaj na siebie – odparł na to Sherlock, po czym, mając na uwadze ostrzeżenie, przemknął w stronę miasta wskazaną drogą i stosując się do wskazówek tego dzieciaka, dotarł taksówką na oddalony o kilka mil parking, gdzie zostawił samochód. Ponieważ w tej części miasta nie zdążył jeszcze wzbudzić podejrzeń, podjechał pod najbliższy, niewielki hotel, a po zakwaterowaniu się w pokoju – pospiesznie nałożył na głowę czarną farbę i zaczął szykować inny zestaw ubrań, tak, by następnego dnia nie przypominać mężczyzny, który zbyt mocno interesował się _lokalnymi legendami_.

Został mu do obejrzenia tylko cmentarz, bo z odwiedzenia szkół Kevina i Owena w międzyczasie zrezygnował, uznając, że i tak wie o nich aż zbyt wiele i wcale nie chce wiedzieć więcej. Zerkając co jakiś czas na zegarek, wszedł na stronę, gdzie rezerwował późnowieczorny lot i zamienił go na drugą po południu; postanowił, że to jedno miejsce załatwi z samego rana, a potem zniknie stąd i dalsze poszukiwania będzie prowadzić z Billem z bezpiecznej odległości, nie narażając postronnych osób i nie rzucając się nikomu w oczy.

 

***

 

Po przespaniu czterech godzin, do których zmusił się niewielką porcją środków nasennych, Sherlock wstał z łóżka i chociaż do świtu było jeszcze daleko, zasiadł do komputera. Nie miał żadnych istotnych maili, jego forum milczało, a na stronach informacyjnych nie znalazł jakichkolwiek podejrzanych newsów; bezwiednie skasował ze skrzynki kilkadziesiąt wiadomości od fanów, odpowiedział kilku osobom na prośby o zajęcie się ich sprawami – odrzucił wszystkie, ale udzielił paru wskazówek – a następnie wziął głęboki oddech i wpisał w wyszukiwarkę internetową nazwisko McQueeney. Po kilku próbach zawęził poszukiwania do portali społecznościowych, lecz człowieka o imieniu Liam nie znalazł. Udało mu się trafić na kilkanaście profili osób z okolic Clane i Dublina, zaczął więc wnikliwie je przeglądać, chociaż wiedział, że to celowanie na oślep, bo nazwisko mogło być fałszywe, a człowiek ten mógł nie mieć krewnych związanych z Moriartym w jakikolwiek sposób.

Już po kwadransie okazało się jednak, że intuicja go nie zawiodła. Gdy trafił na zdjęcie Cory McQueeney, od razu wydała mu się znajoma, a skojarzenie jej twarzy z młodą pielęgniarką z ośrodka Rose zajęło mu zaledwie parę sekund. Chociaż widział ją tak krótko, nie mógł się mylić, zwłaszcza że kobieta zamieściła na swoim profilu przeszło setkę zdjęć, na każdym prezentując inną minę oraz wyginając się do obiektywu na coraz to bardziej wymyślne sposoby. Obrócił oczami i z politowaniem pokręcił głową, gdy zaczął przeglądać informacje, które o sobie zamieściła, a także zainteresowania, z całą pewnością nie wskazujące na kogoś pracującego w opiece zdrowotnej i mającego IQ powyżej średniej.

Zapisał linka, po czym zaczął pisać maila do Billa, każąc mu dodać do bazy zarówno Liama jak Cory oraz spróbować znaleźć na ich temat coś więcej, a w szczególności ustalić, gdzie mężczyzna chodził do szkoły średniej, przetrząsając w tym celu wszystkie cieszące się dobrą opinią licea w Dublinie. Nawet jeśli Jim skasował stamtąd dane na swój temat, McQueeneya prawie na pewno pozostawił, bo jak do tej pory nie trafili na przypadek, gdzie przeszłość szkolna któregoś z jego ludzi, włączając w to obu kuzynów, była w jakikolwiek sposób zatuszowana.

Odsunął od siebie komputer i przeczesał palcami przesuszone po trzech farbowaniach włosy, żałując, że nie wysilił się bardziej i nie poszukał w okolicach lotniska sklepu z perukami. Spojrzał ponownie na ekran, a następnie odchylił się na krześle, przymykając jednocześnie oczy. Miał dziesiątki nazwisk, które mógłby próbować sprawdzić, kolejne potencjalne punkty zaczepienia, adresy szkół Owena i Kevina, lecz jakoś nie miał ochoty zajmować się którymkolwiek z nich. Było to mało personalne i robione w pojedynkę nie wydawało się interesujące; pewnie gdyby miał przy sobie Billa, byłby gotów spędzić dwie doby na przetrząsaniu Internetu, sam jednak wolał bardziej namacalne dowody, rozmowy z żywymi ludźmi i odkrywanie sekretów będąc blisko nich. W Clane okazało się to jednak zbyt niebezpieczne, w szpitalu Rose wyczerpujące psychicznie… a jedno i drugie wolałby robić z kimś, _kimkolwiek_ , kto mógłby żywo reagować na jego odkrycia i emocje, które w nim budziły.

Przeanalizował ponownie rozmowy z ludźmi, których zaczepiał w mieście, lecz nie doszedł do żadnych odkrywczych wniosków. Jim miał tu zainstalowaną siatkę wywiadowczą, to było oczywiste. Złożona była z dawnych płotek, bo przecież szefów i łączników skasował; były jego oczami i uszami, a w razie, gdy ktoś niepowołany pojawiał się w mieście albo interesował jego sprawami, również jego rękami, uciszającymi ciekawskich. Ale nie tylko to… tworzyły one również niezdrową atmosferę, a potencjalnie szkodliwym osobnikom podsuwały wyłącznie informacje o grozie Sinead i zagłuszały informacje o Jimie, tak, że prawie nikt o nim nie pamiętał i nie uważał go za istotnego. Tak naprawdę wątpił, czy w Clane mógł jeszcze czegokolwiek się dowiedzieć. Zdecydowanie większe pole manewru dawałby Dublin, gdyby mieli z Billem informacje o szkołach Jima, ale to już przeanalizował z każdej strony, a bez konkretów i wskazówek nie miał szans na wyśledzenie Jamesa Pattona w tak dużym mieście. Z kolei odszukanie McQueeneya musiałoby się wiązać albo z włamywaniem na serwery kolejnych szkół, albo samodzielną wycieczką po mieście; to pierwsze zajęłoby zbyt dużo czasu i wolał zostawić to Billowi, a tego drugiego nawet nie rozważał, bo i tak za parę godzin stąd wyjeżdżał i nie przypuszczał, że prędko przyleci do Irlandii ponownie.

Zerknął na zegar, który wybijał trzecią nad ranem; nie miał po co stąd wychodzić, nie miał czego szukać. Emocje po tym, czego się dowiedział w ciągu ostatniej doby, przygasały i wiedział doskonale, co powinien teraz zrobić, ale jakoś nie mógł się do tego zebrać. Odsiedział nieruchomo jeszcze kilka minut, a wreszcie sięgnął po wyłączoną od poprzedniego dnia komórkę i niechętnie ją uruchomił.

Trzydzieści prób połączenia ze strony Mycrofta i zaledwie jedna od Billa. Zapytanie od Mary, czy wyjechał z miasta i kiedy wraca, bo chciałaby po powrocie ze szpitala zaprosić go do nich na wizytę – lepiej w tajemnicy przed Johnem, bo wciąż jest na niego zły, ale _przejdzie mu, gdy cię zobaczy i będziesz zachowywać się normalnie_. Irene…?

_Nie pochwaliłeś się, jak poszedł eksperyment z lusterkiem._

_Powyżej oczekiwań._ Odpisał, nie licząc na szybką odpowiedź, po czym położył komórkę na stole i wpatrywał się w nią jakiś czas, zanim znów wziął ją do ręki i wystukał kolejną wiadomość.

_Witaj, drogi bracie. Po ilości połączeń widzę, że stęskniłeś się za rozmową. Nic mi nie jest. Wracam wcześniej._

 Telefon zaczął dzwonić jeszcze zanim odłożył urządzenie, co nawet go nie zaskoczyło. Nie miał jeszcze ochoty na rozmowę z Mycroftem, bo wiedział, że nie będzie łatwa, ale nie było sensu tego odkładać, jeśli zamierzał wcielać w życie swój plan. Musiał wybadać teren i określić, ile może zrobić, zaś zwlekanie nie przyniosłoby żadnych korzyści, a wręcz mogło utrudnić wszystko i sprawić, że ze względu na niewłaściwe postrzeganie poglądów Mycrofta na pewne kwestie, popełni jakiś błąd nie do naprawienia.

– Witaj, drogi bracie – powiedział spokojnie, wyciągając się na krześle. – Zdaje się, że chciałeś porozmawiać.

– Gdzie jesteś? – wypalił natychmiast mężczyzna.

– W Irlandii. Gdzie indziej miałbym być?

– Z nim?

– Nie – odparł cicho. – Sądziłeś, że po jednej kłótni od razu do niego ruszę i zmienię strony?

– Prawdę powiedziawszy, tak – przyznał z napięciem. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że nie miałem powodów, by się tego obawiać?

– Mówiłem ci, że zamierzam nad nim panować, a nie do niego dołączyć. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie kłamałem, gdy się widzieliśmy – oznajmił sucho, na co Mycroft zamilkł, prawdopodobnie próbując udawać skruchę, lecz Sherlock znał go zbyt dobrze, by w to wierzyć. – Co wyciągnąłeś z Billa? Nie wmówisz mi, że ruszyłeś do niego tylko po to, by zmusić go do rozmowy ze mną.

– Nic – powiedział ze złością, która nie mogła być fałszywa. – Twój przyjaciel ma zadziwiające poczucie lojalności. Przyznał, że tropicie przeszłość Moriarty’ego, ale do takich wniosków doszedłem już sam, dawno temu. Nie powiedział, co znaleźliście w Brighton i jak dotarliście do informacji o Kevinie Pattonie i babce tych dwojga. Przypuszczam, że wiecie całkiem sporo o rodzinie Moriarty’ego, bo Wiggins śmiał mi się w twarz, gdy o to pytałem.

– Co odpowiadał, gdy pytałeś?

–  Że jedyną rzeczą, jaka mogłaby go zmusić do zdradzenia twoich sekretów, byłyby tortury, bo złości twojej i Moriarty’ego boi się bardziej niż mojej – oznajmił z irytacją. – Zgodził się rozmawiać z tobą tylko dlatego, że sam również ma mieszane odczucia odnośnie twojej relacji z Moriartym, przy czym wcale nie uważa, że to takie złe mieć króla przestępców po swojej stronie.

– A ty tak nie uważasz? – spytał ostrożnie Sherlock.

– To absurdalne – prychnął Mycroft. – Moriarty jest poszukiwanym przestępcą, który po złapaniu trafi do więzienia na długie lata, może na zawsze, a mam też podstawy, by podejrzewać, że znajdą się państwa, gdzie dopuszczalna jest kara śmierci, które domagałyby się jego ekstradycji.

– Nie zrozumiałeś mojego pytania – nacisnął, próbując nie okazywać przy tym nadmiernego zniecierpliwienia. – Czy nie uważasz, że zmuszenie go do współpracy da lepsze efekty niż wsadzenie go za kratki?

– Nie wyobrażam sobie możliwości współpracy z tym człowiekiem.

– Nikt by ci nie kazał, bo wziąłbym to na siebie.

– _My jesteśmy dobrzy, on jest zły_ – odparł Mycroft z przekonaniem. – Pozostawianie go na wolności po wszystkim, co zrobił, byłoby niemoralne.

– Och, odezwał się wzórcnót, którego działania są zawsze moralne, a intencje nieskalane – zakpił Sherlock. – Ty krzywdzisz ludzi w białych rękawiczkach, a on przynajmniej jest z samym sobą szczery na tyle by nie kryć, że dla własnych celów zrobi wszystko.

– To nie jest argument na pozwolenie, by robił dalej to, co robi.

– Ty nadal nie rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi! – żachnął się Sherlock, poirytowany, że próby podłapania z Mycroftem nici porozumienia były tak mało efektywne. – Jim ma kontakty w organizacjach terrorystycznych, dostęp do informacji o planowanych atakach i wie rzeczy, do których najlepsi nawet agenci nie dotrą _latami_. Zna każdego liczącego się przestępcę w tej części świata i, jak się domyślasz, nie wszyscy życzą mu dobrze, czego porwanie sprzed roku, którym swoją drogą miałeś się zainteresować, było najlepszym dowodem. Bez wahania wydałby nam część tych ludzi, jeśli miałby z tego wymierne korzyści.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że dalej by zabijał i był _jednym z nich_.

– Mogę go przekonać do zmiany… profilu działalności.

– Śmiem wątpić – prychnął Mycroft z tak zaakcentowanym politowaniem, że w Sherlocku momentalnie zagotowała się krew.

– Nie masz pojęcia, co nas łączy i jaki mamy na siebie wpływ.

– Co was łączy? Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości i nie przypuszczam, że mój niewinny braciszek przez łóżko będzie w stanie wpłynąć na czyjeś decyzje. Nie jesteś profesjonalną kurtyzaną jak Irene Adler i nie licz, że…

– Nie mówiłem o seksie – warknął Sherlock, zażenowany do granic możliwości tą insynuacją.

– No tak, przecież jeszcze _nawet ze sobą nie sypiacie_ – parsknął Mycroft. – Powiem ci coś, drogi bracie. Jeśli przez trzydzieści parę lat nie interesowały cię związki i seks, to nie masz żadnych, że tak powiem, _kwalifikacji_ , by sądzić, że cokolwiek na ten temat wiesz. Nie rozumiesz nawet własnych emocji, więc co w ogóle mówić o wątpliwych uczuciach kogoś jak Moriarty? Wydaje ci się, że to miłość, a nie tylko zauroczenie, ale żaden z was nie byłby zdolny do odczuwania czegoś tak głębokiego. Pochlebiasz sobie, sądząc, że mógłbyś wykrzesać z niego szczere emocje. Więziłem go przez wiele tygodni, analizowałem go i mogę powiedzieć ci z całą pewnością, że to pusta skorupa, która nigdy niczego nie poczuje. Ani do ciebie, ani do kogokolwiek innego. Jeśli liczysz na to, że _miłość go odmieni_ , to jesteś idiotą, bo Moriarty to kwintesencja chaosu i niezrównoważenia i na wieść, że miałby pomagać rządowi, albo umrze ze śmiechu albo zgodzi się tylko po to, by sabotować nasze działania i jeszcze bardziej utrudnić nam życie. Nie zaryzykuję bezpieczeństwa kraju, by mój głupi brat mógł bawić się we wróżkę zmieniającą dynię w karetę, a czarny charakter w dobrego księcia. To się nie uda, Sherlock, a wszelkie próby narażą tylko…

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz – przerwał mu w końcu detektyw, nie będąc w stanie dłużej słuchać wywodu, który Mycroft prawdopodobnie przygotowywał w głowie przez wiele godzin. – Miałeś Jima pod kluczem przez bardzo długo, to fakt, i zmarnowałeś cały ten czas. Ja w dwa tygodnie dowiedziałem się o nim więcej niż ty, choćbyś miał na to całe życie.

– Doprawdy?

– Co wiesz o jego młodości i pochodzeniu, oprócz oczywistego faktu, że jest Irlandczykiem? Czy wiesz cokolwiek o jego czułych punktach? O ludziach, których uważa za bliskich? O wszystkich jego twarzach, pomijając Richarda Brooka? – spytał, na co Mycroft wydał z siebie rozzłoszczone prychnięcie. – I ty nazywasz mnie idiotą.

– Więc oświeć mnie, drogi bracie. Przekonaj, że Moriarty jest jeszcze człowiekiem i że można do niego dotrzeć i wykorzystać jego talenty i wiedzę do słusznych celów.

– To nie są moje sekrety, bym miał prawo ci je zdradzać – odparł chłodno. – Wystarczy, byś wiedział, że jego przeszłość jest… fascynująca. _Straszna i fascynująca_. Już jako dziecko był geniuszem, a jego wpływy i sieć sięgają głębiej niż którykolwiek z nas przypuszczał.

– Rozbiliśmy jego sieć.

– Tak nam się tylko wydawało – uciął oschle. – Kevin Patton. Fragment sieci, pod samym twoim nosem.

– Wypadek przy pracy.

– _Wypadek_ – prychnął Sherlock. – Gdybym nie powiedział ci, że to kuzyn Moriarty’ego, nigdy byś do tego nie doszedł, bo pewnie nie przyszło wam do głowy, by porównać DNA tych dwojga, gdy okazało się, że to szpieg.

– W końcu byśmy to zrobili, nawet bez twojej pomocy… – próbował bronić się Mycroft, ale nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco.

– Ośmieszasz się w tym momencie i twierdząc, że masz w swoich szeregach myślących ludzi, obrażasz moją i swoją inteligencję.

– Świetnie. Więc, Sherlock, mój drogi bracie, co konkretnie proponujesz? – spytał z całą godnością, na jaką było go stać.

– Wracam do propozycji z przedwczoraj. Ty się nie wtrącasz, zamykasz śledztwo dotyczącego Jima i zostawiasz mi wolną rękę. Nie próbujesz akcji jak to, co zrobiłeś z Billem. Nie próbujesz sabotażu, bo wiesz doskonale, czym to grozi.

– Zależy ci na Moriartym bardziej niż na czymkolwiek innym – odparł martwo Mycroft. – I naprawdę… zmienisz strony, jeśli nie pozostawię ci wyboru.

– Nie miałbym specjalnych oporów przed… jak to nazwać? Zdradą stanu. A informacje rządowe, o których wiem… wyobrażasz sobie tylko, co Jim mógłby z nimi zrobić?

– Myliłem się, mówiąc, że naśladujesz Magnussena – wymamrotał mężczyzna. – Jesteś nawet gorszy od niego. On był zimny, a tobą rządzą emocje, których nawet nie rozumiesz.

– Idealny materiał na psychopatę.

– Będzie bardzo bolało, gdy będę musiał wydać rozkaz zabicia cię, drogi bracie.

– Mnie będzie bolało, gdy będę wybierał odpowiedniego snajpera spośród wszystkich, jakich Jim ma do dyspozycji – odparł i obaj zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę. – Daj mi przynajmniej szansę.

– Chyba nie mam wyboru.

– I nie będziesz próbował wykorzystywać Billa przeciwko mnie – zastrzegł z naciskiem. Mycroft jakiś czas milczał, a gdy ponownie się odezwał, jego ton nie brzmiał już tak, jakby prowadził licytację lub ostre negocjacje.

– Wiesz, w jak trudnej pozycji mnie stawiasz? – westchnął ze zmęczeniem.

– Chyba nie wątpisz, że robię to z premedytacją.

– Chcę przynajmniej spotkać się z Moriartym, gdy tylko coś z nim…

– Jeszcze wiele wody upłynie, zanim to się stanie – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Tak na pocieszenie, abyś nie dostał ze zgryzoty wylewu, mam już dowody, że Jim… wie, jak bardzo nie lubię zabójstw będących skutkiem jego działań. I że bierze to pod uwagę. Spróbuję to wykorzystać, ale na chwilę obecną nie obiecam ci niczego więcej.

– Moje warunki pozostają bez zmian. Włączony telefon. Krok za daleko i…

– Więc się zgadzasz.

– Nie każ mi tego powtarzać, bo to uwłaczające – odparł chłodnym, ale jednoznacznie oznaczającym potwierdzenie tonem. – Powiedz mi, drogi bracie, co sprawiło, że jednak zdecydowałeś się nazywać go po imieniu?

– Dostrzegłem, że cię to wkurza – oznajmił i parsknął z rozbawieniem, gdy Mycroft wydał z siebie rozzłoszczone warknięcie. – Poza tym, dobrze jest móc się nie hamować. Przy większości znanych mi ludzi nie będzie to możliwe. Czy masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?

– Jedna rzecz. Wspomniałeś o tym przed chwilą. Porwanie sprzed roku – powiedział, a Sherlock momentalnie zesztywniał. – Pracujemy nad tym. Podejrzewam… jestem w sumie prawie pewny, że stoi za tym organizacja terrorystyczna, która rękami Morana próbowała zorganizować zamach w metrze. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to Moriarty był mózgiem tamtej operacji.

– Tyle że nic z tego nie wyszło.

– Nie wyszło dzięki tobie, a on komuś… podpadł. Mamy pewne… nitki, które ciągną nas do tej sprawy, ale nie mogę narażać swoich agentów, by szukali sprawców porwania niebezpiecznego przestępcy, którzy prawdopodobnie dawno są martwi. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

– Oczywiście. Mogę liczyć na to, że będziesz go ignorować, ale nie, że zaczniesz go… chronić – powiedział Sherlock bez specjalnych wyrzutów.

– Cieszy mnie, że nie jesteś jeszcze zaślepiony na tyle, by tego nie rozumieć – oznajmił Mycroft, po czym westchnął cicho. – Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę powtarzać, że się martwię?

– Daruj sobie. Nadal jestem na ciebie wściekły.

– Odezwij się, jeśli uznasz, że cokolwiek…

– Nie musisz się powtarzać, drogi bracie – uciął. – Muszę kończyć. Weź coś na ból głowy i idź spać. Obiecuję w najbliższym czasie nie być przyczyną twoich migren.

– Uważaj na siebie.

– Dobranoc, Mycroft – zakończył, nie komentując tego ostatniego stwierdzenia i ostrożnie odłożył telefon na stole. Rozmowa… nie poszła idealnie, ale uważał, że i tak sporo osiągnął. Zaczął powtarzać w myślach wszystko, co usłyszał i za każdym razem, gdy wracał do fragmentu, kiedy brat twierdził, że on i Jim nie są zdolni do uczuć, na jego twarzy pojawiał się grymas.

Nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Mówił tak tylko dlatego, że nic nie wiedział.

Zerknął na telefon, na który w trakcie rozmowy z Mycroftem wpłynęła nowa wiadomość, a widząc nadawcę – Irene Adler – nie ociągał się z jej otwarciem.

_To cudownie, drogi panie Holmes. Liczę na zaproszenie na rychły ślub._

_Jesteśmy romantykami, a papierek nie jest nam do niczego potrzebny._

_Też tak kiedyś mówiłam. Jeśli zmienicie zdanie, pomogę wybrać obrączki. Znam wspaniałego jubilera. Powodzenia._

 

***

 

Większą część poranka Sherlock spędził na skype’ie z Billem, który odezwał się koło piątej, chcąc opowiedzieć ze szczegółami o spotkaniu z Mycroftem. Potwierdził wersję starszego Holmesa i przeprosił, że w ogóle zgodził się wziąć w tym udział, a gdy Sherlock oznajmił, że skoro nie zdradził mu żadnych sekretów, nie zamierza mieć pretensji, mężczyzna wyraźnie się rozluźnił, tak, że dalsza część rozmowy przebiegała w normalnej, a nie wymuszonej nerwami atmosferze. Kiedy już zamknęli temat Mycrofta, wymienili się informacjami, jakie zdołali uzyskać w ciągu weekendu; Sherlock streścił ponownie pobyt u Rose – po kilkunastu godzinach, gdy był już w stanie spojrzeć na to z dystansem, szło mu zdecydowanie lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia – oraz opowiedział o tym, czego dowiedział się w Clane. Bill natomiast bogato opisał  swoje kontakty z Joyce, z którą wieczorem przegadał dwie godziny. Nie, nie dowiedział się niczego szokującego, jednakże potwierdził wersję Sherlocka o tym, jakie nastroje panowały w rodzinnym mieście Jima. Obecni mieszkańcy nie ruszali tematu rodziny Pattonów, a w szczególności Sinead, natomiast ci, którzy wyjechali zanim zaczęło się zastraszanie, nie mieli z tym specjalnych problemów.

– Wybacz, że niewiele mam ci do powiedzenia, ale ta laska jest naprawdę gorąca – oznajmił w końcu Bill, na co Sherlock aż odsunął się od komputera, nie mogąc uwierzyć w takie postawienie sprawy.

– I zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest od ciebie sporo starsza?

– Siedem lat. Już jej się przyznałem, że trochę nakłamałem z tym moim wiekiem i Ameryką.

– Na miłość boską, dlaczego?! – syknął Sherlock.

– Bo ona mi się podoba, a gdy oznajmiłem, że pracuję z prywatnym detektywem, aż zaczęła piszczeć z ekscytacji.

– Nie przeszkadza jej, że jesteś bezrobotnym ćpunem? – spytał mężczyzna z irytacją, na co Bill fuknął coś pod nosem.

– Ta część o mieszkaniu w Londynie była prawdziwa. A poza tym… chodzi o coś innego. Wiem, że pozwiedzałeś Clane, ale samego Dublinu, gdzie Moriarty chodził do szkół średnich i być może również studiował nie ruszyłeś.

– Wątpię, czy akurat tam studiował.

– Tak czy inaczej, spędził w stolicy przynajmniej sześć lat, a ja chciałbym tam jednak pojechać. Spotkam się z Joyce i ona mi pomoże, bo całkiem nieźle się we wszystkim orientuje.

– Twierdziłeś, że już nigdzie nie zamierzasz jeździć – powiedział z wyrzutem Sherlock.

– Zmieniłem zdanie, gdy jest szansa na połączenie śledztwa z internetowym romansem.

– Prawdę powiedziawszy, mam obawy, czy puszczenie cię samego, zwłaszcza z kobietą, o której nic nie wiemy i która może nie być godna zaufania jest dobrym pomysłem.

– To nie dziura jak Clane, gdzie wszyscy wszystkich znają, a plotki rozchodzą się szybciej niż zarazki grypy. W wielkim mieście jest całkiem inaczej. Duża rotacja ludzi, łatwiej wtopić się w tłum…

– Włamałbyś się do tych szkół i wyciągnął jego papiery?

– Nie będę musiał – odparł, wyraźnie z siebie dumny. – Joyce ma znajomości w dziale mediów. Pomoże mi wyciągnąć jakieś przejściówki, niby to dla dziennikarzy, a jak to nie poskutkuje, to ma też znajomości w służbach sanitarnych i możemy udać kontrolę. Oraz znajomego rewidenta, więc nawet skarbówka…

– Dość. Widzę, że jednak świetnie dasz sobie radę – przerwał mu Sherlock, nieco rozbawiony nagłym entuzjazmem Billa odnośnie wyjazdów, do których tak niedawno zupełnie nie był jeszcze przekonany.

– Uczę się od najlepszych – oznajmił mężczyzna, szeroko się uśmiechając.

– Rozmawiałeś z nią o jej siostrze? – podjął, by sprowadzić przyjaciela na ziemię, bo po jego minie widział, że najchętniej wróciłby do tematu Joyce i opisywał, jak rozliczne ma znajomości i talenty, oraz _jak bardzo jest gorąca._ Aż się wzdrygnął na to ostatnie.

– Mamy ciekawsze tematy, a poza tym zrozumiałem, że wyprowadziła się na północ kraju i nie utrzymują stałego kontaktu.

– A o Jimie? Co konkretnie jej powiedziałeś odnośnie swojego… śledztwa z pewnym detektywem?

– Że tak naprawdę szukamy jego, a nie Pattonów – odparł i odsunął się od monitora, gdy Sherlock zmrużył ze złością oczy. – Nie zagłębiała się w szczegóły. Jest trochę… rozproszona. I przyjmuje wszelkie wyjaśnienia, ot tak. Każdą informację, jaką dostaje, uznaje za oczywistość.

– Coś jeszcze o nim mówiła, poza tym, co mi wysłałeś wcześniej?

– No… niewiele – przyznał, odrobinę zawstydzony, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia. – Że był cichy i nie rzucał się w oczy. Że świetnie się uczył i miał dziwną rodzinę. Że wyjechał i nikt o nim później nie słyszał, a ona nie wie więcej, bo nie utrzymuje kontaktów z ludźmi z Clane. Nic, czego już byśmy nie wiedzieli.

– Spróbuj coś więcej z niej wyciągnąć. Może jednak pamięta kogoś, kto z nim trzymał w szkole podstawowej.

– Spoko. Chociaż wątpię, czy była taka osoba.

W dalszej części rozmowy Bill opowiedział o swoich dalszych poszukiwaniach, jakie prowadził w związku z listą uczniów szkoły w Brighton, lecz za każdym razem trafiał na ślepe uliczki; wprowadzał dane do bazy, lecz pomimo porażek wciąż upierał się, że jest to istotne i że w końcu dotrze do powiązań. Sherlock słuchał tych opowieści jednym uchem, gdyż miał inne zdanie na ten temat i stracił nadzieję, że poza Corey'em Butlerem znajdą kogokolwiek istotnego w ich sprawie. Oszczędził sobie wspominania, że jeśli tropy pewnych ludzi nagle się urywały, osoby te mogły być angielskimi odpowiednikami McQueeneya, który był zbyt ważną częścią sieci, by pozostawiać go przy życiu i poprosił tylko Billa, by jakoś oznaczył w bazie jednostki, które _nagle zniknęły_.

– Owen Patton. To nim miałeś się zająć – oznajmił w pewnym momencie, mając dość czczych rozmów o wizji Billa na temat jego bazy; zegar wybijał ósmą rano, więc jeśli miał zdążyć jeszcze z wyprawą na cmentarz, powinien zacząć się zbierać i zakończyć tę rozmowę.

– No tak! – wykrzyknął, uderzając się w czoło otwartą dłonią. – Słuchaj. Zapomniałem o tym całkiem, bo gdy się nim zajmowałem, przyjechał twój brat i trochę mnie rozproszył. Po odejściu z Barts wyglądało na to, że przepadł, ale przypadkiem trafiłem na dziwną notkę w starym artykule, datowanym na czas niedługo przed twoim zniknięciem. Facet określany jako Owen P. spowodował pod Londynem wypadek samochodowy z dwiema ofiarami i postawiono mu zarzut nieumyślnego spowodowania śmierci. Był trzeźwy i tak dalej, ale cała sprawa wydała mi się jakoś podejrzana i tak sobie myślę… wiesz, ja do tego raczej nie dotrę. Nie włamię się do sądu, bo to zbyt duży kaliber, ale skoro twój brat i tak tyle wie, nie mógłbyś go nakierować? On na pewno dotrze do akt w ciągu paru chwil i dowie się, co się stało z tym gościem.

– Pomyślę nad tym – odparł Sherlock ostrożnie, jakoś nieprzekonany do takiego rozwiązania. – Do czegoś jeszcze dotarłeś? Niedługo muszę wychodzić, jeśli mam zdążyć na ten cmentarz przed odlotem.

– Do wieczora masz mnóstwo czasu.

– Przebukowałem bilet na drugą. W Clane niczego już nie znajdę bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, a na poszukiwania w Dublinie nie mam czasu.

– Zawsze możesz zostać dłużej.

– We wtorek mam… – zająknął się na moment – coś do załatwienia w Londynie.

– Nie do przesunięcia?

– _Nie_ – uciął, a Bill nie protestował, natychmiast załapując, że temat jest zamknięty. Ponieważ okazało się, że nie mieli już sobie nic więcej do przekazania, Sherlock uznał rozmowę za zakończoną i pospiesznie się pożegnał, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył do łazienki, by przyszykować się do wyjścia.

Używając prostownicy, nieco zmienił ułożenie włosów – szczęśliwie, z powrotem czarnych – ponownie zmodyfikował zarost i przyprószył twarz brązującym pudrem. Po chwili zastanowienia, założył czarne szkła kontaktowe, a następnie przebrał się w przygotowane wcześniej ubrania, inne zarówno od jego charakterystycznego płaszcza oraz tego, co miał na sobie poprzedniego dnia, gdy udawał Kevina Pattona. Spakował wszystkie rzeczy do torby, po czym opuścił hotel i natychmiast skierował się samochodem na położony na południu Clane cmentarz.

Znalazłszy się na miejscu, zakupił mały bukiet z białych róż, podbarwionych sztucznie na niebiesko oraz znicz, nie chcąc wyróżniać się spośród innych odwiedzających i pewnym krokiem ruszył do miejsca, gdzie znajdował się grób rodzinny Pattonów. Ta część cmentarza była pustawa – w końcu leżące tutaj osoby chowane były przed wieloma latami – dzięki czemu nikt się nim nie interesował. Dotarł do celu po kilkuminutowym spacerze, a gdy znalazł się przy zbiorowym grobie, z jego gardła wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. Pochowanych tu było kilkanaście osób, a po datach domyślił się, że pod nieznanymi mu imionami kryli się rodzice Lorcana oraz jego starsza siostra wraz z mężem i synem. Dziadek Jima, a także Terry, Elaine, Dale i oczywiście Sinead wypisani byli na samym dole, natomiast pomiędzy tymi dwiema grupami znajdowało się to, czego szukał. _Shawn i Russel Hawkins_. Dwaj chłopcy, urodzeni i zmarli tragicznie w połowie lat osiemdziesiątych. Nazwisko matki… tak, w końcu Sinead prowadziła tak bujne życie towarzyskie, że nie wiadomo było nawet, kto jest ich ojcem.

Zbliżył się do nagrobka i powoli przesunął palcami po wyrytych w granicie imionach. Kim by się stali, gdyby szalona matka ich nie zamordowała? Kim byłby Jim, gdyby żyli? Jak wszystko by się potoczyło?

Przymknął oczy, dłuższą chwilę pozostając w tej pozycji, a wreszcie wyrwał się z rozmyślań i powoli, niemal z namaszczeniem, położył przed grobem przygotowany bukiet i przyklęknął, by zapalić znicz. Zapałka dwukrotnie zgasła, zanim udało mu się to zrobić na silnym wietrze, ale potem ogień zaczął płonąć żywym płomieniem. Przysunął znicz bliżej płyty i jeszcze parę chwil pozostał w tej samej pozycji, wpatrując się w nagrobek, pod którym znajdowali się ludzie, będący początkiem wszystkiego złego, co dokonało się w życiu Jima. Gdyby wierzył, odmówiłby jakąś modlitwę, a chociaż jego rodzice przez lata próbowali zmusić jego i Mycrofta do klepania bezsensownych formułek, w tym momencie jakoś żadnej nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Bezwiednie odgarnął z płyty drobne igiełki i liście, zalegające tu od wielu miesięcy i podniósł niewielką, brzydką wiązankę, przybladłą ze starości. Kto w ogóle mógł ją zostawić? Tkwiła tu rok lub dłużej, podobnie jak złamana świeczka, strącona przez wiatr i leżąca na trawie.

Wracał do samochodu nieco przygarbiony, martwo wpatrując się w swoje stopy, a gdy po pozbyciu się śmieci znalazł się w samochodzie, czuł ulgę, że wyjeżdża z tego miejsca. Zerwał się silniejszy wiatr, niebo ciemniało od wschodu i zbierało się na ulewę; chociaż był jak najdalszy od wiary w duchy, ponura pogoda nad cmentarzem z jakichś przyczyn sprawiła, że przez chwilę poczuł to, o czym mówili mieszkańcy Clane.

_Ta rodzina jest przeklęta… Sinead była zła, po prostu zła… Fatum…_

W tym momencie byłby gotów w to wszystko uwierzyć.

 

***

 


	15. Trzecie spotkanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pisany długo, bo o połowę dłuższy niż w planach ROZDZIAŁ MIKOŁAJKOWY, będący prezentem dla wszystkich fanów Sheriarty:)

***

 

Głęboki sen przeszedł w drzemkę, a ta co chwilę była rozpraszana niezidentyfikowanymi bodźcami, które zaspany umysł Sherlocka próbował spychać na brzeg świadomości i ignorować. Nie wiedział, która jest godzina i zupełnie go to nie obchodziło; w swoistym półśnie pamiętał, że nie ma na ten dzień zaplanowanych żadnych zadań, nie gonią go terminy i może wylegiwać się w łóżku do południa… albo i pory obiadowej. Tak, do pory obiadowej… nie to, żeby zamierzał cokolwiek jeść, gdy wstanie, ale…

Sen ponownie nim zawładnął, chociaż nie był tak głęboki jak wcześniej i po paru chwilach Sherlock wrócił do stanu połowicznej przytomności, gdzie rozmyślania o tym _jak bardzo nic nie musi_ mieszały się z marzeniami i wspomnieniami z poprzedniego, w sumie bezczynnego popołudnia. Wrócił na Baker Street po piątej, a w drzwiach wpadł na panią Hudson oraz Billa, który przybył po dyktafon Coreya Butlera. Siłą rzeczy musiał wysłuchać pretensji swojej gospodyni, że zniknął bez słowa, mleko znów się zepsuło w lodówce, jego zachwyty nad córką Johna – czyżby nie dostał zdjęć na telefon? – są niewystarczające, a wreszcie – przyjąć pokornie kawałek ciasta i przesłodzoną kawę oraz porcję sąsiedzkich plotek. Przy okazji dał pani Hudson jedną z paskudnych pamiątek dla turystów, które zakupił na lotnisku w Irlandii oczekując na samolot i chociaż wydawała się tym względnie udobruchana – musiał wysłuchać jeszcze jednej, ostatniej już fali wyrzutów, że nawet nie wspomniał o wyjeździe za granicę.

Gdy tylko wyszła, razem z Billem zasiedli do nagrań Coreya i słuchali ich przez całe popołudnie i wieczór, a monotonia i bezsens tego zajęcia przedłużyły się na marzenia senne; przebrnęli przez kilka godzin i chociaż stanowiło to zaledwie kilka procent całości, nie byli w stanie ruszyć dalej. Pierwsze dwa kwadranse wypełniły urywki, w trakcie których Jim bezskutecznie próbował uczyć Coreya, jak dyskretnie uruchamiać i sprawnie wyłączać urządzenie; ortopeda był wybitnie oporny technicznie, a jego _ja wciąż tego chyba nie łapię_ obijało się Sherlockowi w głowie przez pół nocy jako część składowa męczącego, idiotycznego snu o szukaniu czegoś w zbudowanym z wysokiego żywopłotu labiryncie. Krążył w kółko, wiedziony monotonnymi dźwiękami nieciekawych, szpitalnych rozmów, zdając sobie sprawę, że do niczego nie prowadzą, ale robił to z uporem, licząc na coś, _cokolwiek_ istotnego.

Podczas długich godzin, spędzonych na przesłuchiwaniu nagrań, było identycznie, co stanowiło oczywisty przykład, jak sny potrafiły być projekcją rzeczywistości. Dane z dyktafonu, pomijając w sumie zabawne, początkowe pół godziny, były pozbawione jakiejkolwiek interesującej treści. Corey Butler nie nadawał się na szpiega, używał urządzenia bezmyślnie, zapominał o nim na kilka dni – czasem Sherlockowi udało się bowiem skojarzyć treść rozmów pracowników szpitala z jakąś datą – przez cały ten czas nie nauczył się również, w jaki sposób kasować rzeczy niepotrzebnie nagrane. W efekcie, o ile prawidłowo zidentyfikował dźwięki, Butlerowi zdarzało się zostawiać dyktafon włączony na całą noc w zamkniętym biurku czy też pustym mieszkaniu i gdyby nie program wykrywający i kasujący długie okresy ciszy, którym zmodyfikowali na starcie wszystkie pliki, cała zabawa trwałaby znacznie dłużej.

Nic. Kompletnie nic, szpitalne życie, bezsensowne plotki i kilkanaście sytuacji, gdzie Corey zagadywał Molly na korytarzu i próbował się z nią umówić, co wydawało się żenujące nawet komuś tak ograniczonemu w kwestii flirtów i budowania relacji jak Sherlock. To również nawiedzało jego sny, wywołując wrażenia takie jak natrętna mucha krążąca po mieszkaniu – zwłaszcza że jego podświadomość sprawiła, iż ortopeda krążył za nim, a nie za Molly.

Jasnym było, że Corey miał interesować się nim, _Sherlockiem Holmesem_ , a tymczasem przez osiem godzin, gdzie nagrał cokolwiek innego niż ciszę, nazwisko detektywa nawet nie padło. Nie dotarli jeszcze do fragmentu, który by to potwierdził, ale miał przekonanie graniczące z pewnością, że Jim po otrzymaniu nagrań z podobnymi bzdurami nie był zachwycony i głośno dał to Butlerowi do zrozumienia.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, nieco się wybudzając z powodu wypełnionej wrzaskami i pogróżkami w stylu Moriarty’ego wizji; znów poczuł, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie był w stanie tego konkretnie zidentyfikować, o ile nie zamierzał całkowicie wyrwać się ze snu. Wyraźny, słodki zapach… wanilia i wiśnie. Ciasto? Nie, pani Hudson nie piecze rano, ponadto w jego sypialni nigdy nie było czuć tego, co wyprawiała w swojej kuchni, a zapach był inny, zbyt mało mączny, by mogły to być wypieki i… jego powieki zadrgały, gdy poczuł coś jeszcze. Coś bardziej intensywnego… nuty drzewne, bergamotka, jakiś egzotyczny owoc i… cynamon? _Perfumy_. Obce, zupełnie inne od stonowanych, eleganckich zapachów Mycrofta czy świeżych i cytrusowych używanych przez Johna, nieprzypominające również niczego, co sam kiedykolwiek używał, chociaż były intrygujące na tyle, że _mógłby_ używać.

Zapach niespodziewanie stał się mocniejszy, a moment później Sherlock poczuł ruch materaca i delikatny dotyk w okolicach skroni. Chłodne palce najpierw na policzku, potem we włosach, łagodne i ostrożne, lecz nie na tyle, by nie zorientował się, że ma bliskie towarzystwo. Nie miał wątpliwości, kto się u niego zjawił, a niepokój, że ktokolwiek był w stanie wejść niezauważony do jego sypialni, trwał tylko przez moment. Jego tętno przyspieszyło, ale nie otwierał oczu, czekając na rozwój sytuacji, lecz dłoń Jima pozostała w miejscu przez dłuższą chwilę, całkowicie nieruchomiejąc.

 Wyczekiwane przez cały miniony tydzień spotkanie, którego w Irlandii pragnął wręcz obsesyjnie, wreszcie nadeszło, a świadomość, że za chwilę… za parę sekund, jeszcze kilkanaście… otworzy oczy i będzie mógł zapytać o wszystko, co go dręczyło, patrzeć na blizny i próbować czytać w setce masek, mając je w końcu przed sobą, była obezwładniająca. Z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie, gdy Jim przejechał dłonią po jego przesuszonych ostatnimi zabiegami lokach, a następnie zaczął powoli okręcać je sobie wokół palców. Siedział tuż przy nim, tak, że zapach perfum i ciepło z każdą chwilą wydawały się bardziej intensywne, aż do momentu, gdy Sherlock nie był w stanie dłużej udawać, że śpi i że nie robi to na nim żadnego wrażenia.

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, natychmiast wbijając wzrok w pochyloną nad nim, bladą twarz. Moment zaskoczenia, zamaskowany niezbyt udolnie uśmieszkiem, wyjątkowo starannie ułożone włosy, zaczesane do tyłu, gładka szczęka… golił się nie więcej niż godzinę temu. Drogi garnitur w ciepłym, popielatym odcieniu, dobrze skrojony i maskujący niedawny, nadmierny spadek wagi, biała koszula ze stójką ukrywającą blizny na szyi, jasny krawat, błyszczące spinki przy mankietach. Jim wyglądał, jakby wybierał się na wystawną kolację i ciężko było uwierzyć, by tak ubrany mógł włamać się tutaj oknem… jeszcze ciężej, że bez żadnego kostiumu, dzięki któremu pozostałby nierozpoznany, wszedł na Baker Street wprost z ulicy, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi.

– Tęskniłeś? – spytał, lekko rozbawiony milczącą analizą Sherlocka, po czym, jakby dopiero zorientował się, co robi, wycofał dłoń z jego włosów i nieco się wyprostował. Detektyw z trudem opanował się przed chwyceniem jego nadgarstka i przytrzymaniem w miejscu; za wcześnie, zdecydowanie _za wcześnie_ na tak jednoznaczne gesty, zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy Jim siedział na jego łóżku, nieskazitelny i aż nazbyt pociągający, a on tkwił rozczochrany w rozgrzanej pościeli, mając na sobie wyłącznie bieliznę.

– Przecież wiesz – odparł, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, a orientując się, że jest nagi od pasa w górę, nerwowo szarpnął prześcieradło, które było owinięte wokół niego jak kokon i znacznie krępowało ruchy. – Sądziłem, że przyjedziesz… wieczorem – usprawiedliwił się, rezygnując jednocześnie z walki z opornym materiałem; sięgnął po odrzuconą kołdrę i podciągnął ją prawie pod brodę, świadom, że Jim obserwuje z zainteresowaniem każdy jego ruch.

– Wiem, dlatego jestem tu _teraz_ – powiedział, po czym pozornie niedbałym gestem chwycił brzeg kołdry i przeciągnął ją, by zakryć skrępowane prześcieradłem nogi Sherlocka. – Ponieważ jestem gościem-niespodzianką, wybaczę ci nawet, że sam musiałem zrobić herbatę, na którą zaprosiłeś mnie dwa tygodnie temu.

– Wanilia i wiśnia? – spytał i uśmiechnął się zdawkowo. Ulotka, która poprowadziła go do nieczynnego sklepu, przesiąknięta była tymi właśnie aromatami… oczywistym było, że coś znaczyły.

– Moje ulubione – potwierdził jego przypuszczenia Jim, po czym sięgnął do stolika nocnego i podał Sherlockowi jedną z parującej filiżanek, znad której unosił się intensywny zapach. – Ty jesteś wanilią… niewinny i intensywny jednocześnie. I ja, taki czerwony i mocno barwiący, zupełnie nie do sprania… cierpki i słodki jednocześnie, wiśniowy, wiśniooowyyyy… – przeciągnął ostatnie słowo, a uśmiech na jego ustach poszerzył się, gdy detektyw z pewną rezerwą przyjął od niego herbatę. – Napij się. Przyrzekam, że jej nie zatrułem – oznajmił i krótko zachichotał, na co Sherlock obrócił wymownie oczami. Trucizna była ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej by się mógł spodziewać po Jimie, biorąc pod uwagę ich obecne relacje.

– Jak udało ci się wejść? – spytał, nie mogąc opanować ciekawości. Tyle wątpliwości, tyle słów, tyle kwestii, o których mogli rozmawiać, ale… wolał zacząć od czegoś niewinnego, krok po kroku kierując rozmowę na tory, które składały się w jego umyśle przez ostatnie dni. Tak, doskonale wiedział, jak powinna potoczyć się ta rozmowa, a poprzedniego wieczoru, kiedy to tkwił z Billem przy laptopie i ze znudzeniem słuchał nagrań Coreya, ustalił całą listę celów, które zamierzał osiągnąć. Uśmiechnął się do Jima, lustrując ponownie jego wyprasowany, dobrze dobrany strój.

– W tak idealnym stanie? Och, Sherly – mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho i urwał, nachalnie wpatrując się w usta Sherlocka; odezwał się ponownie dopiero, gdy ten upił niewielki łyk herbaty. – To proste, tak bardzo, bardzo proste. Podpowiem ci jednak, bo taki… wyrwany ze snu, jakkolwiek uroczy, możesz być przytłumiony intelektualnie i nawet nie miałbym o to pretensji. _Już kiedyś tam byłem._

– Drugie mieszkanie pani Hudson – odparował natychmiast Sherlock.

– Brawo! – oznajmił radośnie. – Bardzo przydatna rzecz, bardzo, tak niesamowicie przydatna, okna z tyłu budynku, nikt się nie interesuje, nikt tam nie chodzi. Chyba powinienem pomyśleć o płaceniu czynszu, biorąc pod uwagę ile razy w ostatnim czasie używałem tamtego lokum.

– To stamtąd włamywałeś się do mnie, by podrzucić wszystkie te drobne… podarki – wytknął detektyw, gdyż ta kwestia od dawna wydawała mu się nieco podejrzana, ale nie uznał jej za istotną na tyle, by zajmować nią myśli.

– To chyba oczywiste.

– A dziś przyszedłeś tam wcześniej, żeby się… – ponownie obejrzał go z góry na dół, po czym parsknął krótkim śmiechem – _wystroić_.

– Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba – odparł Jim, a jego oczy zalśniły niezdrowym blaskiem. Desperacja. _Potwierdź, natychmiast potwierdź, nie może choćby przez chwilę wątpić…_

– Przecież wiesz – powiedział szybko, może nieco zbyt szybko, by wypadło to naturalnie. Twarz Jima znieruchomiała w cichym oczekiwaniu, a Sherlock, gdy spróbował coś dodać, poczuł, że jego gardło było ściśnięte. Denerwował się? Nie, to nie mogło być to, to przecież nie miałoby sensu. Umiał dedukować, dedukcja była banalna, jej złośliwa odmiana, jaką stosował przeciwko Donovan i Andersonowi, jeszcze łatwiejsza od zwykłej, ale wyrażenie _opinii,_ w dodatku tak, by przekazać wyłącznie pozytywy, wydawało się w tym momencie niemal niewykonalne. – Bardzo podoba. Lubię cię w tych… włosach – wymamrotał w końcu; podejrzewał, że znów nie trafił, bo teraz z kolei mężczyzna przed nim lekko przekręcił głowę, wciąż wpatrując się w niego z zupełnie zastygłą mimiką. – I garniturze i tych kolorach i wszystkim, nie każ mi się dłużej kompromitować – wyrzucił w końcu, odrobinę unosząc przy tym głos, chociaż nie miał takiej intencji.

– Powiesz jeszcze coś miłego…? – wymruczał Jim, lecz pomimo jego tonu… jakiego właściwie? Flirtującego, zainteresowanego, zmysłowego? Jego twarz nie zmieniła się w żaden sposób. Założył maskę obojętności i nie wiedział, co z nią zrobić, w którym kierunku ma pójść, aby… aby co? Otrzymać jeszcze jakieś komplementy? To brzmiało absurdalnie. Sherlock niemal zazgrzytał zębami, niezdolny, by cokolwiek wyczytać z Jima, gdy ten ewidentnie nie chciał pokazywać prawdziwych… czy _jakichkolwiek_ emocji. Wiedział o nim już tak wiele, odkrył tyle jego sekretów, wymienili całe mnóstwo wiadomości, które można było uznać za niemal intymne, a teraz, gdy miał go przed sobą, wciąż nie potrafił go rozgryźć, jeśli tylko Jim nie miał ochoty pozwolić mu na analizę.

– Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś, więc przestań się maskować. Obiecałeś, że gdy się spotkamy, nie będziemy bawić się w gierki – powiedział więc, co wydawało się skutkować, przynajmniej częściowo. Usta Jima drgnęły, a chwilę później mężczyzna odrobinę się rozluźnił, chociaż na ile była to poza, a na ile prawdziwe porzucenie rezerw, Sherlock nie miał pojęcia. Po chwili palce Jima, które ten cały czas zaciskał na brzegu kołdry, wyprostowały się, a wolna ręka powędrowała w stronę stolika nocnego, do drugiej z filiżanek.

– Tak lepiej? – zapytał dziwnym tonem i przysunął naczynie do ust. – Mogę też rzucić się na ciebie. Albo zacząć strzelać do ścian. Roztrzaskać tę śliczną porcelanę. Jak chcesz, bym cię zabawił, Sheeerlyyy?

– Najbardziej mnie ucieszy, jak na chwilę przestaniesz robić z siebie błazna – odparł i upił nieco herbaty, a następnie ostrożnie odstawił filiżankę. Zignorował urazę, jaka momentalnie przebiegła po twarzy Jima i siadł prościej, próbując wyglądać możliwie godnie, będąc owiniętym w pościel. – _Mycroft_. Musimy coś sobie wyjaśnić, a potem będę mieć dla ciebie tyle czasu, ile zechcesz.

– I zrobimy co tylko będę chciał? – spytał z niezdrowym zainteresowaniem, ostatecznie wychodząc z martwej, sztucznej skorupy.

– Pozwolę ci powiedzieć, czego chcesz, a potem się wspólnie nad tym zastanowimy – odparł, starając się, by w jego głosie nie pobrzmiała ulga, że po chwilowej nerwowości, jaka zapanowała, ponownie zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać i podjęli temat, który musiał być wyjaśniony jak najszybciej, warunkował bowiem całą dalszą dyskusję. – Co zamierzasz zrobić z tym, co ci powiedziałem na temat jego żądań?

– Że mam być grzeczny, bo będzie _wielkie bum_?

– Bawi cię to?

– Niesamowicie – odparł Jim, przybierając luźną pozę i wracając do wersji, którą Sherlock niewątpliwie lubił, chociaż czasem go przerażała: żartobliwa, nieco infantylna beztroska, z której co jakiś czas przebijały się krwawe pogróżki i wyjątkowo czarny humor. Znajome, neutralne, _bezpieczne_. Jim musiał wyczuć, co na ten temat sądził, bo przyjmując tę rolę, zaczął zachowywać się pewniej. Bardziej… naturalnie, tak, jak ludzie zachowują się w momencie, gdy po dniu pracy zrzucają z siebie krępując ubranie i zakładają coś wygodniejszego. Czy tak podchodził do swoich masek? Całkiem prawdopodobne. – Nie wątpię, że najnudniejszy z Holmesów faktycznie by to zrobił, to całe uwięzienie, łamanie palców i żeber, wyrywanie paznokci i podtapianie, wielkie bla, bla, bla, zakończone szybkim pif-paf – stwierdził mężczyzna po chwili milczenia, akcentując ostatnie określenie złożeniem dłoni tak, jakby strzelał z pistoletu. – Po krótkim zastanowieniu stwierdziłem, że perspektywa nie wydaje mi się zbyt przyjemna i postanowiłem rozciągnąć w czasie bycie naprawdę grzecznym chłopcem, takim, który już nie doradza, jak popełnić morderstwo doskonałe lub wysadzić parlament. Przecież sam wiesz, że ostatnio _byłem grzeczny_. Powiedz, czy nie byłem? Pomijając mój mały, maleńki wypadek w naszej grze, nikt niewinny nie ginął, nikomu się w sumie nie stała większa krzywda, może oprócz…

– O tym, co robiłeś w zeszłym tygodniu porozmawiamy za chwilę – uciął Sherlock, gdy Jim zaczął powoli odsuwać się od kwestii, którą musieli w pierwszej kolejności ustalić. – Mycroftowi, jak się okazuje, to jednak nie wystarcza.

– Ach tak? – rzucił z lekką irytacją, nie próbując ukrywać, że on z kolei wolałby dyskutować o wszystkim, tylko nie starszym Holmesie. – Czego jeszcze chce? Mam otworzyć fundację i wspierać sierotki? Założyć worek pokutny i błagać o litość, klęcząc przed nim na grochu?

– Przekazać rządowi parę informacji – odparł detektyw i momentalnie pożałował swojej bezpośredniości, gdyż twarz Jima, jeszcze przed chwilą pozbawiona wyrazu, a potem rozbawiona, wykrzywiła się z wściekłości.

– Powiedz, że żartujesz – wyszeptał ostrzegawczym tonem, który wskazywał, że każde kolejne słowo może zostać wywrzeszczane.

– Jaki miałbym w tym interes? – spytał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Uważam, że jego żądania brzmią… nieco niedorzecznie, ale musiałem ci je przekazać. Miałem z nim dwie długie, niezwykle pouczające rozmowy i tego właśnie od nas oczekuje w zamian za zostawienie cię w spokoju.

– Co się stanie, jeśli od razu odmówię?

– Dobrych kilka tygodni mogę okręcać go sobie wokół palca i kłamać w żywe oczy, że nad tobą pracuję – powiedział ostrożnie, unikając bezpośredniej odpowiedzi i nie mając ochoty powtarzać szczegółów planów Mycrofta. – Potem się zastanowimy, co z tym zrobić.

– Mam ochotę zadzwonić do kogoś, kto wyrwie mu język z gardła, a potem każe go zjeść.

– Z chęcią mu to przekażę – odparł Sherlock szybko, gdyż pod koniec wypowiedzi głos Jima zaczął uderzać w niebezpieczne rejestry, które musiał przygasić, jeśli nie chciał, by wersja rozrywkowa czy względnie poważna zmieniła się w psychopatycznego furiata.

– Powiedz mu – zaczął Jim z pozornym spokojem, który był nawet gorszy, niż gdyby zaczął wrzeszczeć – że niby się _zastanawiam_ i że jeśli spróbuje zrobić cokolwiek, żeby wymóc na mnie szybką decyzję, to ty za to będziesz…

– Słabo – przerwał mu detektyw. – Twierdzi, że robi to wszystko _z troski o mnie_. Zagrozisz mi w jakikolwiek sposób, a uzna to za wystarczający powód, by cię zlikwidować.

– To powiedz, żeby się odpieprzył, bo potrzebuję _dużo_ czasu do namysłu i że jeśli sądzi, że zacznę podkopywać swoje kontakty ot tak, bo pewien rządowy bubek sobie tego zażyczył, to oceniam jego intelekt jako zbliżony do gumochłona! – krzyknął w odpowiedzi Jim, a Sherlock jęknął w duchu, przypominając sobie obawy, że nakłonienie go do współpracy uznał parę dni temu za coś graniczącego z niemożliwością. – Nie zamierzam zmieniać stron i współpracować z kimkolwiek! Nie poświęcę pozycji, którą budowałem wszystkie te lata, żeby…

– _Kevin Patton_ – odparował, wiedząc już, że nic innego nie przystopuje Jima i nie przekona go, że wojna podjazdowa z Mycroftem źle się dla niego skończy. Spodziewał się tego, ale do końca liczył, że może uda mu się ujawnić tę informację dopiero w dalszej części rozmowy albo przy okazji następnego spotkania, bez robienia z niej karty przetargowej. Na dźwięk znajomego nazwiska, siedzący przy nim mężczyzna momentalnie zbladł, a głos uwiązł mu w gardle; nawet jeśli zamierzał urządzić scenę i wykrzykiwać dalej pogróżki i obelgi, to ten argument skutecznie zamknął mu usta. – Badania DNA twojego szpiega – kontynuował detektyw beznamiętnie. – Porównali je z bazami danych ze Stanów i wykryli, że nie był to Kyle Allen. Nie wiedziałeś, że twój człowiek był tam poszukiwany, prawda? – spytał, na co Jim ledwo widocznie skinął głową.

– Do czego jeszcze dotarli? – spytał martwo, a w jego głosie nie było nawet śladu wcześniejszej wściekłości ani jakiejkolwiek innej emocji.

– Do niczego, bo kazałem Mycroftowi przestać szukać i w zamian obiecałem cię _przystopować_. Służby specjalne zawiesiły sprawę, a mój brat czeka na informację ode mnie, że _tak_ , rozważasz opcję, by stać się dla niego przydatny. Teraz już nie brzmi to tak niedorzecznie, prawda?

– A ile _ty_ wiesz?

– Wystarczająco, by zdawać sobie sprawę… – urwał, po czym z pewnymi obawami wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na zaciśniętej na kołdrze pięści Jima, mając w pamięci słowa Rose Patton o tym, jak jego poszukiwania zostaną odebrane. Nie był przekonany, że prosty gest, uważany za przejaw czułości, załatwi sprawę, ale dawał nadzieję, że wydźwięk jego słów zostanie chociaż trochę złagodzony. – …że jeśli dalej próbowaliby testów genetycznych, to dowiedzieliby się znacznie bardziej interesujących rzeczy na temat tożsamości Kevina Pattona.

– Po to byłeś w Irlandii – wymamrotał mężczyzna. – I to ty byłeś u... – urwał, wpatrując się w niego z przerażeniem tak jaskrawym, że nie mogło być udawane.

– To lepsza opcja niż gdyby dotarł tam ktoś od Mycrofta – powiedział, mocniej obejmując niebezpiecznie drżącą dłoń Jima. – Nie wykorzystam tego przeciwko tobie. W ogóle nie o to…

– Ile wiesz? – przerwał mu podniesionym głosem. – Czego się dowiedziałeś? Do czego…

– Uspokój się. Czy sądzisz, że mówiłbym ci to, gdybym zamierzał…

– ILE WIESZ?! – wrzasnął Jim, robiąc to tak niespodziewanie, że Sherlock aż się wzdrygnął. Nie odsunął się jednak, gdyż w momencie, gdy siedzący przy nim mężczyzna pozwolił sobie wreszcie na wybuch, całe jego napięcie oraz fałszywy, wykalkulowany obraz zaczęły ustępować. Twarz odzyskała nieco barwy, a oczy, zazwyczaj martwe lub kpiące, w końcu wyrażały silne emocje… nie takie, jakich Sherlock by sobie życzył, to jasne. Ale i niczego innego się nie spodziewał, bo Irene miała częściową słuszność, twierdząc, że wściekłość i rozbawienie, to jedyne, co ten człowiek potrafił czuć. To najczęściej pokazywał, fakt, jednak… bywał też przestraszony, jak choćby przed chwilą… lub nieśmiały i ciepły, jak przez moment w domu Janine. Sentymentalny, gdy przytulał się do jego szalika na dachu Barts. Czuły, gdy dotykał jego włosów, sądząc, że Sherlock śpi oraz zestresowany, kiedy dedukował na temat jego przeżyć sprzed roku. Nie wątpił, że wszystko to było prawdziwe, więc… Irene nie miała jednak racji, nawet jeśli jej spostrzeżenie były właściwe, gdyby spojrzeć tylko na pierwszą warstwę kogoś tak pokręconego i skrzywionego jak Jim. Albo jeśli spojrzeć na jego wypracowaną do perfekcji maskę, jaką był Moriarty.

– Kevin Patton jest… _był_ z tobą spokrewniony – powiedział w końcu Sherlock, odrywając się od natrętnych dedukcji i wspomnień, które zaczęły zalewać mu umysł. –  Nie pytaj, jak do tego dotarłem, bo dziś nie zamierzam ci o tym mówić. Nie wykorzystam tej informacji przeciwko tobie i nie pozwolę na to Mycroftowi.

– Nie mam ani jednego powodu, by ci wierzyć, odkąd Mycroft… – urwał i na moment znów stał się spięty. Zacisnął palce, lecz po paru sekundach rozprostował je i mocno zagryzł wargi, po raz pierwszy od początku ich spotkania całkowicie poważniejąc, rezygnując przy tym zarówno ze ślepej furii, jak żartobliwych flirtów.  – Popełniłem fatalny błąd. Fatalny, _fatalny_ błąd.

– Nie sprawdzając, że Patton w Stanach…

– Nie, ty kretynie! – syknął z rozżaleniem. –  Tamto nie miałoby większego znaczenia, gdybym wszystko inaczej rozegrał, bo wcale nie martwiłbym się o to, co zrobiłbyś ze strzępkowymi informacjami na temat Kevina, gdyby nie… – ponownie zamilkł, po czym wbił wzrok w twarz Sherlocka. – Umiem cię czytać. Mogę nie być mistrzem dedukcji, ale widzę to, co zwykli ludzie, a czego ty w ogóle w sobie nie dostrzegasz. Gdybym nie zechciał przetestować, _jak bardzo_ mogę tobą dyrygować, to w ogóle nie miałbym się czym martwić.

– O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Sherlock, marszcząc brwi ze zdziwieniem.

– Przegapiłeś moment, gdy zaczęliśmy grę – odparł, a na jego ustach pojawił się na parę chwil krzywy, niezbyt szczery uśmiech, po czym twarz z powrotem mu się wygładziła. Spuścił wzrok na ich złączone dłonie, a następnie wysunął rękę z uścisku i zaczął wpatrywać się w poznaczony bliznami przegub. – Nasza druga gra zaczęła się, gdy pojawiłem się na ekranach… a ty mi odpowiedziałeś. U Janine potwierdziłeś, że masz zamiar podjąć wyzwanie, na dachu Barts ustaliliśmy zasady, tyle że błędnie założyłeś, że gra to zagadki, niebieskie podpowiedzi, bomby i porwania. Przecież to już było, to wszystko byyyyłooo! – zapiał, szybko jednak powracając do normalnego tonu. – To tylko przerywniki. _Bonusy w prawdziwej grze_. A prawdziwa gra…  – ponownie urwał i uniósł wzrok, wbijając go w twarz detektywa – to sprawa z Mycroftem. Demo w Savoy i pierwsza runda z tym wysadzonym samochodem. Widzisz, już Sherlock? – spytał i niespodziewanie chwycił go za rękę, wbijając palce w jego skórę. – Chciałem przekonać się, czy to potrafię i tak, _potrafiłem_ , wygrałem z tobą a ty nawet nie widziałeś, że przegrywasz.

– Czułe punkty… – wymamrotał detektyw, zszokowany, że wszystko, co się stało, było efektem precyzyjnego planu. Jim zdawkowo skinął głową, po czym wydał z siebie poirytowane warknięcie.

– Tyle że tobie się wydaje, że tylko odkryłem przed tobą słabość, o której nie miałeś pojęcia, podczas gdy ja ją _stworzyłem_. Gdybym nie zagroził, że zabiję Mycrofta, nigdy nie poczułbyś, że jest dla ciebie ważny. Nie dlatego, że nie miałeś tej świadomości, ale dlatego, że _nie byłby ważny_. A wówczas mógłbym mu po prostu odmówić, robić dalej swoje i w razie problemów wmanewrować cię w zdradę stanu i porzucenie tej całej śmiesznej moralności i lojalności. To też potrafiłbym zrobić, bo potrafię zrobić z tobą absolutnie wszystko… a raczej potrafiłem, dopóki nie wcisnąłem ci do ręki antidotum na moje zagrywki w postaci twojego brata! – wykrzyknął niespodziewanie i natychmiast ucichł, całkowicie nieruchomiejąc.

– Dlaczego w ogóle chciałeś, żeby Mycroft był moim czułym punktem? Przecież musiałeś zdawać sobie sprawę…

– Bo ja mam do ochrony swoją małą siostrę i uznałem, że sprawiedliwie będzie, jak ty będziesz mieć jego – przerwał mu złością. – Nie przewidziałem konsekwencji.

– Mycroft jeszcze o tym nie wie.

– Marne pocieszenie. Wzajemne słabości są tak jaskrawe, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Spójrz na nas. Czy kiedykolwiek miałeś wątpliwości?

– Nigdy się z tym nie kryłeś.

– Nie. Nie kryłem – przyznał i łagodnie przesunął opuszkami palców po jego kostkach. W zestawieniu z jego zimnym wyrazem twarzy i zmrużonymi ze złości oczami, gest ten wydawał się kompletnie nie na miejscu, jakby Jim składał się w tym momencie z dwóch, całkowicie odrębnych osobowości, co było równie fascynujące jak niepokojące.

– Stoisz wyżej niż Mycroft – odparł na to Sherlock, próbując skupić się na temacie rozmowy, co nie było proste, gdy przynajmniej połowa jego zmysłów zajęta była mało skutecznymi próbami dedukcji i łączenia w głowie faktów i spostrzeżeń na temat Jima. – Nie chciałbym wybierać, ale gdybym musiał…

– Męczyłbyś się i zagryzał – przerwał mu mężczyzna z rozdrażnieniem i czymś, co nieco przypominało rezygnację. – Zostawmy to. Dałem ciała i już się tego nie odkręci. Magnussen miał tę jedną zaletę, że uświadomił mi parę spraw, między innymi tę, że pozbycie się czułego punktu jest niemal niemożliwe. Nie ma po co się nad tym dłużej rozwodzić.

– Nawet w przypadku dwóch sprzecznych słabości?

– Te w najlepszym wypadku doprowadzają do frustracji, w najgorszym do samobójstw. Uwierz, dużo z nim o tym rozmawiałem, wystarczająco, by to zrozumieć. Historie czułych punktów, które pokonały ich właścicieli to oddzielna sala w jego pałacu myśli.

– Magnussen to ostatnia osoba, o której mam ochotę z tobą rozmawiać. Gra. Powiedz mi o grze – nacisnął, chociaż nie był stuprocentowo przekonany, czy powinien odpuścić już kwestię ultimatum, jakie postawił jego brat, bo tak naprawdę nie otrzymał na nie jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. – Mówisz, że to nie były zagadki. Więc co to było, oprócz sprawy Mycrofta?

– Nie będę o tym opowiadać – odparł, mrużąc powieki. – Nie powiem ani słowa, dopóki nie dowiem się, do czego doszedłeś w sprawie Kevina i co robiłeś w Irlandii.

– W porządku – powiedział Sherlock niechętnie, gdyż znów został oderwany od planowanego biegu rozmowy. – Powiedz mi, ile się domyślasz, a ja powiem, jak daleko doszedłem.

– Szukasz mojej nowej sieci – oznajmił Jim i detektyw musiał wykorzystać wszystkie swoje zdolności aktorskie, by zachować kamienną twarz na tak postawiony, całkowicie błędny zarzut. – Szukałeś, odkąd zorientowałeś się, że żyję. Zlikwidowałeś pierwszą niemal całkowicie i chcesz dotrzeć do nowej, żeby mieć mnie w garści, a ta wiedza to… jak to mówiła droga Irene? Polisa na życie. To by się zgadzało z tym, co mówiłeś, że nie zamierzasz użyć niczego, co wiesz, przeciwko mnie, bo przecież ona też nie zamierzała. Jednak z drugiej strony jest Mycroft-czuły punkt, który może te zamiary rozbić w pył.

– Więc sądzisz, że szukam twojej sieci, żeby wiedzieć, że istnieje i cię nią szantażować? Co miałbym tym osiągnąć? To znaczy… do czego niby miałbym cię zmusić szantażem, że ujawnię twoje sekrety?

– Nie wiem i wydaje mi się to kompletnie irracjonalne, ale może dlatego właśnie jesteś tak interesujący – powiedział, a jego ton, chociaż chłodny i kalkulujący, przez moment zawierał w sobie nutkę flirtu. – Dotarłeś więc do mojego krewnego. Podejrzewam, że w Brighton, dokąd urządziłeś sobie wycieczkę, też na coś trafiłeś. Oraz że razem z tą podróbką Johna szukacie i szukacie… – nagle uśmiechnął się i pochylił w stronę Sherlocka. – Nie słuchałeś, kotku. Mówiłem ci, że zmieniłem struktury. Nie ma już sieci powiązań. Łapiąc jedną osobę nie dotrzesz do reszty po nitce, jak poprzednim razem.

– Skoro twierdzisz, że ci nie zagrażam, to czemu tak się wściekłeś, gdy usłyszałeś nazwisko Patton? – spytał niewinnie Sherlock.

– Bo na moment przeceniłem twoje zdolności – uciął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny uśmiech... Ulga? Tak. Jim przekonał samego siebie do pewnej teorii, pozbył się obaw, uspokoił i nabrał pewności siebie. – Jak trafiłeś do babki Kevina?

– Nazwisko – odparł detektyw, odrobinę zdziwiony, że Jim tak o niej… ach. Próbuje udawać, że jego i Kevina łączy inny rodzaj pokrewieństwa niż kuzynostwo, bo nie przypuszcza, że detektyw dotarł do Rose, gdy poznał już szczegóły ich drzewa genealogicznego. Sądził, że Sherlock szuka tylko sieci… a nie jego innych tożsamości i przeszłości. Tak, był zaskoczony i musiał improwizować, bo nie przewidział tej ewentualności, ale z drugiej strony, to upraszczało wiele kwestii. – Wykryłem, że to twój krewny, więc miałem punkt zaczepienia.

– Badania DNA? – spytał Jim, na co Sherlock tylko się uśmiechnął, mając opory, by kłamać mu w żywe oczy. – Nieźle. A Rose Patton? Nawet mając nazwisko…

– Gdy my graliśmy, Bill miał czas, by jej szukać, a Kevin Patton był wpisany jako osoba kontaktowa w jej papierach – odparł, co akurat było prawdą. – O tym, że tam pojechałem już wiesz. Domyślasz się też pewnie, że jakakolwiek rozmowa z nią nie mogła przysłużyć się szukaniu twojej sieci, możesz więc uznać mój wyjazd za porażkę – zakończył i… tak naprawdę to _też_ nie było kłamstwo, bo tak właśnie widział swoją wyprawę. Bardzo wielu rzeczy żałował, przede wszystkim tego, że ruszył tam pod wpływem impulsu, nieprzygotowany, bez choćby zerknięcia w materiały od Billa, które mogły nieco go naprostować. Bez konkretnych planów, bez odpowiedniego nastawienia psychicznego odnośnie osoby Rose, bez jakiegoś zabezpieczenia – a przecież już po spotkaniu staruszki pod domem Lorcana powinien mieć na uwadze, że interesując się tą rodzinę może ściągnąć uwagę niebezpiecznych jednostek.

– Przynajmniej zwiedziłeś ten piękny kraj – powiedział Jim z rozbawieniem, przerywając ciąg jego rozmyślań. – W porządku. Wiem wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. Szukaj dalej, życzę powodzenia – parsknął ironicznie i z błyskiem w oczach przekrzywił głowę, zadowolony z siebie, spokojny i zupełnie rozluźniony. Sądził, że jego tajemnice są bezpieczne i bagatelizował zdolności Sherlocka odnośnie tropienia śladów przeszłości… więcej, nie przypuszczał, że wizyta u Rose mogła cokolwiek zmienić i nie zamierzał dłużej ciągnąć tego tematu.

– Więc… wróćmy do gry – powiedział Sherlock, ponownie skupiając się na Jimie i z ulgą porzucając kwestię, którą przed tym spotkaniem uważał za potencjalnie najtrudniejszą, jeśli chodzi o jej bezpieczne przedyskutowanie. – Co w niej było, oprócz sprawy Mycrofta?

– Ratowanie tej jędzy, która parę lat temu zniszczyła ci opinię – odparł mężczyzna natychmiast, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nieprzyjemny uśmieszek.

– _Ty_ ją zniszczyłeś, nie Donovan – wtrącił Sherlock, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się przed uściśleniem tego faktu, ale Jim obrócił tylko oczami.

– Ona i ten drugi bardzo pomogli – uciął. – A ty, mimo że jej nie znosisz, ruszyłeś jej na pomoc. Wydawałeś się wręcz bardziej zmotywowany, gdy dowiedziałeś się, że to ona. Dlaczego?

– Bo ją znałem i szukali jej moi przyjaciele.

– Tylko tyle? – spytał z pewnym zawodem. – Cóż. Dobrze, że jej nie wysadziłem. Pewnie nie byłbyś tym zachwycony.

– Wysadziłbyś ten budynek, gdybym na czas jej nie zabrał?

– Gdyby była tam tylko ona, a ty byś nie zdążył tam dotrzeć, bez wątpliwości. Zresztą… – urwał na moment. – Cóż. Gra skończona, więc możesz już się dowiedzieć, że wpisałem ci wówczas na chwilę kod na nieśmiertelność. Nie zauważyłeś, prawda?

– Czego?

– Czas. Bomba wybuchła dokładnie minutę i siedemnaście sekund później niż wskazywał licznik. – Parsknął śmiechem na widok miny Sherlocka. – _Fałszywka_. Cały czas miałem włącznik w ręce i czekałem, aż się wydostaniesz. Jaki miałbym mieć cel w zabijaniu cię?

– Co jeszcze było fałszywe? – westchnął detektyw, ignorując ostatnie pytanie.

– Ofiara gwałtu w tamtym domu. Młode dziewczę z mojej sieci. Dała się pobić, ucharakteryzować i odurzyć. Wypadło wiarygodnie, co?   – spytał, na co Sherlock aż jęknął, że tyle razy dał się nabrać i gdyby nie fakt, że przed chwilą wprowadził w błąd Jima w sprawie znacznie większego kalibru, ciężko byłoby mu się z tym pogodzić. Jedyne, na co mógł mieć nadzieję, to wyciągnięcie z policji danych tamtej dziewczyny – śmiesznie mało, biorąc pod uwagę jego zaangażowanie i emocjonalną reakcję, gdy odkrył tamtą scenkę. A ponadto… jeśli to była tylko inscenizacja, to ludzie Jima mogli przed przyjazdem odpowiednich służb zabrać podstawioną ofiarę, tak, że funkcjonariusze znaleźli tylko zwłoki zastrzelonego mężczyzny.

– A tamten człowiek? Ten niby-gwałciciel? – spytał, postanawiając nie drążyć tematu młodej członkini sieci Moriarty’ego.

– Policja by mi jeszcze podziękowała, że go zwabiłem w pułapkę i załatwiłem. Oszczędziłem mnóstwo pieniędzy podatników, jakie przeznaczone by były na śledztwo, sprawę w sądzie i więzienie. Wspomnij o tym swojemu drogiemu bratu, będzie pełen podziwu – powiedział kpiąco.

– Co jeszcze? – westchnął detektyw, wreszcie świadom faktu, że znacznie większa część ich gry, niż przypuszczał, była tylko przedstawieniem. Z jednej strony było to pocieszające, z drugiej… Donovan tak czy inaczej mogła zginąć, a tego pewnie nie mógłby sobie wybaczyć.

– Nowy John – podjął Jim. – Jakoś nie przejąłeś się jego porwaniem, a przynajmniej nie na tyle…

– Bo ty się nie postarałeś – odparował Sherlock, nie dając mu dokończyć. – Powiedział mi później, że to nawet nie wyglądało na porwanie. Pod koniec gry w ogóle ci już nie zależało. Dlaczego?

– Przecież wiesz – stwierdził nieco łagodniejszym tonem, ewidentnie podpuszczając go, by wyraził to na głos.

– Bo widziałeś, że przestaje mi się to podobać. Czy _tylko_ dlatego?

– W pewnym sensie – powiedział Jim po dłużej chwili milczenia. – Już wcześniej twierdziłeś, że nie lubisz zagadek dla samych zagadek. Okazuje się, że nie lubisz też takich, gdzie ktoś jest zagrożony. Nie było sensu tego ciągnąć, bo nie miałem lepszych pomysłów na całą otoczkę tych wszystkich istotnych rund. Na koniec chciałem cię tylko zmęczyć… bo zmęczonego cię wcześniej nie widziałem. To wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć.

– Piórko. Nie użyłeś go.

– Ach, jednak pamiętasz… – zaśmiał się i spojrzał na niego z podziwem. – Nie użyłem, bo to nie była część gry. Ale też coś znaczy. Pomyśl. Niebieskie piórko, _cóż to może znaczyć_?

– Gołąb…? – rzucił krótko Sherlock, gdyż było to jedyna istotna dedukcja, do jakiej wcześniej doszedł.

– Ciepło, ciepło… i co dalej? Coś ci przychodzi do głowy? Niiiic…? Och… jestem zawiedziony. Naprawdę nie pamiętasz? Nie pamiętasz niczego… nietypowego? – wyrzucił z siebie, nie dając Sherlockowi szans na wtrącenie choćby słowa, zanim nie skończył wypowiedzi.

– Pióro gołębia, które zabarwiłeś na niebiesko. Co w tym może być niety… – urwał, czując wątłą nić skojarzeń, lecz wymknęła mu się ona zanim zdołał ją pochwycić.

– No dalej – zachęcił go Jim. – Skojarz to z jedną z zagadek. Niech to będzie nasza ostatnia. Taka… bonusowa, maleńka runda – przeciągnął, wpatrując się w skupioną twarz Sherlocka. _Zamknięty sklep z drobiazgami, pachnąca ulotka, kolorowe tablice i szpilki, zamknięta firma, Nintendo, stary telefon, wydruk z kasy fiskalnej, rachunek, strzałkowe kody_. Detektyw przeanalizował pobieżnie wszystkie fragmenty tamtej układanki, ale nie znalazł niczego pasującego. Piosenki… nie, żadna z nich nie kojarzyła się z piórem gołębia, sam pomysł był absurdalny. – Poddajesz się? – zakpił mężczyzna. – Chyba zacznę żałować, że to jednak nie była jedna z tamtych zagadek.

– Daj mi pomyśleć – uciął Sherlock, próbując ignorować jego rozbawienie. Niebieski, niebieski… nie, to musi chodzić o _gołębia_ , konkretnie ten gatunek, inaczej podpowiedź nie miałaby sensu. Na co jeszcze natknął…?

– Może mała podpowiedź?

– Nie! – prychnął ze złością.

– _Nazwy_ – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem Jim, zupełnie ignorując jego protest.

Nazwy… Booom-bom, ale czy jakakolwiek jeszcze się pojawiła? Restauracja francuska, stacja radiowa, na której usłyszał jeden z kodów, firma, w budynku której znalazł Donovan... był absolutnie przekonany, że żadnej z nich nie pozostawił w pamięci. Może _nazwa_ zespołu z piosenki-podpowiedzi? Popiół i gołąb? Kompletnie pozbawione sensu. A te drobiazgi, które odnalazł w sklepie, może jednak coś… ponownie przeanalizował wszystko, co znalazł i nagle nitka ponownie stała się widoczna, tym razem wyraźna i możliwa do pochwycenia.

– Wędrujące Znicze – wymamrotał i zagryzł wargi, gdy Jim szeroko się uśmiechnął, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Gołąb. _Gołąb wędrowny_ – powiedział głośniej i chociaż było to zupełnie nie na miejscu, z radością klasnął w dłonie.  – Więc to _ty_ to napisałeś? Te absurdalne wynurzenia, że John jest tobą i że…

– Że powrócił ktoś, kto uznany był za zmarłego – dokończył za niego Jim. – _I że John jest mną_. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że to bzdura? Przecież obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda. Sherlock, _Sherly_. Mówiłem, że umiem cię czytać. Jestem dla ciebie _prawdziwym_ Johnem, ja, a nie ten chudy ćpun. Nowym i lepszym, bo dla starego Johna nie byłeś czułym punktem. Upgrade do lepszego modelu… ze stolicy Irlandii. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, badawczo przyglądając się milczącemu Sherlockowi. Po chwili obrócił oczami, pochylił się nieco i zrzucił buty, które z cichym stukotem opadły na podłogę. Przesunął się na łóżku i skrzyżował nogi, luźno opierając prawą rękę na kolanie, a lewą wyciągając w stronę dłoni Sherlocka, by ponownie spleść ich palce. – Nie protestujesz. Wiesz, że tak jest. Pozwoliłeś na to i spodobało ci się, bo czułe punkty, dla których nic nie znaczysz, to musi być straszna rzecz, straszna. Trzeba je odsunąć, niech znikną, _znikną_ i nie ranią oczu. Prawda? Prawda. Tak, tak, _tak_ … – powiedział śpiewnie, jednocześnie przesuwając palce wyżej, na jego przegub, a potem przedramię. – Pewnie dlatego przestało się wam układać. Wolałeś swojego pseudo-Johna a nawet Mycrofta, gdy szukałeś widowni, bo prawdziwy John już się na nią nie nadaje. Ciekawe, ciekawe… co czułeś, gdy się zorientowałeś?

– W czym?

– Że mu na tobie nie zależy, nie tak, jak tobie na nim. Wtedy, w Appledore… – zacisnął na moment palce, gdy dotarł do łokcia Sherlocka, po czy wycofał dłoń na jego nadgarstek. – Gdy strzelałeś do Magnussena, wiedząc już, że poświęcasz się dla kogoś, kto nie jest tego warty. Nie odpowiedziałeś, gdy o to pytałem ostatnim razem. Co wtedy czułeś?

– Po co ci to wiedzieć?

– Bo jestem zazdrosny, bardzo, bardzo zazdrosny – odparł, akcentując każde słowo. – Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, to bym go zabił, tak, z całą pewnością bym zabił, bo czuły punkt, który ma cię gdzieś, to straszne, paskudne zagrożenie. Chcesz zapytać, czym niby może grozić John? Widzę to w twoich oczach. Zapytaj, no dalej, _zapytaj_.

– W niczym nie grozi. Nie jest mną, ani tobą, ani nawet Mycroftem, nie ma pojęcia, jaki mógłby mieć na mnie wpływ, a nawet gdyby zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie wykorzystałby tego przeciwko mnie, właśnie _dlatego_ , że nie jest żadnym z nas – powiedział na tyle oschłym i nieprzyjemnym głosem, że jego towarzysz momentalnie przygasł; detektyw zmarszczył brwi, bacznie go lustrując i zastanawiając się, czy to jeden z tych momentów, gdy Jim, dostając jasny, jednoznaczny sygnał, że coś naprawdę nie podoba się Sherlockowi w jego zachowaniu, zakłada inną maskę. Postanowił to przetestować, całkowicie zmieniając tonację. – John to mój przyjaciel – powiedział miękko, spokojniej niż przed chwilą. – Był mi bliski i dobrze o tym wiesz. _Nadal_ jest dla mnie ważny. Nie mieszaj go w nasze relacje i nie próbuj nawet sugerować czegokolwiek o zabiciu go, bo, w przeciwieństwie do Mycrofta, z tobą jest na tej samej pozycji w drabince czułych punktów i jeśli w niego uderzysz, stanę po jego stronie.

– Więc gdyby on uderzył we mnie, to chroniłbyś _mnie_? – spytał cicho Jim. Znów… maska niepewności, problemów z poczuciem własnej wartości, nie do końca zażegnanych kompleksów i niedopowiedzianej prośby o czułość. Znajoma. Właściwa, bo Sherlock w jednej chwili poczuł, że nie jest w stanie unieść głosu, ani nawet użyć wcześniejszego, chłodnego tonu.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji, gdyby uderzył w ciebie bez wyraźnej prowokacji – zaczął ostrożnie, ważąc każde słowo – ale gdyby to zrobił, to… tak, chroniłbym cię.

– A gdyby – podjął Jim, odrobinę się przysuwając i wciąż wpatrując się w niego rozszerzonymi, proszącymi oczami – dowiedział się, że się tu pojawiam i wydał mnie policji? Gdyby wpadli tutaj teraz i to byłaby jego wina, co byś zrobił?

– Kazał ci współpracować z Mycroftem.

– Tak, tak, to żeby mnie uwolnić – powiedział Jim odrobinę niecierpliwie, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając analizować tych słów. – Ale co z Johnem? Gdyby okazało się, że mnie widział, jakimś cudem mnie tu zobaczył i zadzwonił…

– Hipotetycznie, gdyby zobaczył, że tu wchodzisz, miałby podstawy przypuszczać, że chcesz zrobić mi krzywdę, więc wezwanie policji byłoby uzasadnione. Dopóki niczego nie wie, nie mam prawa oczekiwać, że cię nie wyda.

– Zamierzasz mu powiedzieć?

– Żeby na skutek zawału osierocił kilkudniową córkę? – spytał, kręcąc głową na tak niedorzeczny pomysł. – Kiedyś się dowie, że wcale nie prowadzę przeciwko tobie śledztwa, ale nie sądzę, że to dobry moment.

– Niech nigdy się nie dowiaduje – powiedział Jim i niespodziewanie podniósł głos, porzucając swoją łagodną, nieśmiałą wersję w ciągu sekundy. – Jesteś mój i niczyj inny i nie chcę żeby ktokolwiek się wtrącał! – krzyknął, sprawiając, że Sherlock zaniemówił na tak nagłą zmianę jego nastroju, której przyczyn tym razem nie potrafił rozpoznać. – Niech się do ciebie nawet nie zbliża! Ani on, ani Irene, ani Molly ani absolutnie nikt!!! Niech tylko spróbuje się zbliżyć, a pożałuje…

– Uspokój się! – przerwał tę histeryczną tyradę, uznając, że to właściwy moment by poruszyć kwestię, która nurtowała go od dawna i którą zamierzał zająć się w czasie spotkania; nie sądził, że dotrze do tematu w ten sposób, ale zachowanie Jima nie pozostawiało mu wyboru. – Co w ciebie wstąpiło?!

– Nie złość się – odparł mężczyzna cicho, zwieszając głowę i nerwowo zaciskając palce.

– Nie złoszczę. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się zachowujesz – oznajmił i parę chwil bezskutecznie czekał na jakąś reakcję. – Mam do ciebie pytanie. Jedno z tej długiej listy, którą ci obiecałem. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał rozdwojenie jaźni?

– Nie jestem idiotą, oczywiście, że _tak_ – odpowiedział natychmiast, ale Sherlock nie miał pewności, czy był zaskoczony tym spostrzeżeniem, czy zirytowało go, rozbawiło czy od początku się go spodziewał.

– Robisz to celowo, czy faktycznie tak jest? – spytał więc, lecz przez parę chwil nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Jestem przekonany, że nigdy cię nie zdiagnozowano, ale jesteś wystarczająco inteligentny, by móc samemu do tego dojść.

– Nic ci nie powiem. To by zepsuło całą zabawę – oznajmił i poderwał głowę, a na jego twarzy tkwiła już kolejna, wypracowana maska, tym razem złośliwa, szalona i niebezpieczna. – Zresztą, jaką miałbym z tego korzyść? Gdy będziesz mieć pewność, dostaniesz do ręki zbyt wiele asów, a ja nie zamierzam ci ich dawać.

– Co mam zrobić, żeby przekonać cię, że nie zamierzam wykorzystywać tego przeciwko tobie? – westchnął Sherlock, na co Jim przekręcił głowę i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Przychodzi mi do głowy caaaała dłuuuga lista. Żadna opcja ci się nie spodoba. I Mycroft, och, byłby zdruzgotany, gdyby przeczytał choćby jej połowę.

– Uwierzysz, że jestem po twojej stronie dopiero, gdy spełnię te wszystkie teorie spiskowe? O połączeniu sił i zdradzie stanu? – spytał, na co Jim wybuchnął głośnym, odrobinę upiornym śmiechem.

– Nie jesteś mi potrzebny w mojej sieci, jesteś _za dobry_ i natychmiast byś mnie znienawidził. Masz problem z autorytetami, nie wykonywałbyś żadnych poleceń i nieświadomie sabotowałbyś wszystkie akcje, których nie aprobujesz. W ogóle czegoś takiego nie rozważam i nigdy nie rozważałem. Jeśli Mycroft się boi tylko tego, to możesz go uspokoić i przy okazji powiedzieć, że jest idiotą, sądząc, że mógłbym chcieć cię w charakterze podwładnego.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie niczego bardziej druzgoczącego. Więc? Co z tą _długą listą_?

– Na początek wystarczyłoby, żebyś mnie pocałował, ale na dachu Barts dałeś mi jasny sygnał, że to nie twój… – urwał, a wyraz jego twarzy nieco się zmienił. – I tak tego nie zrobisz. Chodząca niewinność, która o seksie nie potrafi nawet myśleć. Nie patrz na mnie, jakbyś zamierzał. Nie próbuj udawać… – zamilkł, kiedy Sherlock oderwał plecy od ściany i pochylił się w jego stronę, a następnie wyciągnął prawą dłoń w stronę jego szyi. Wsunął palce pod przylegającą stójkę, trącając opuszkami zgrubiałą bliznę na skórze Jima, poirytowany, że nie może jej dokładnie obejrzeć, lecz… przesunął palce o centymetr i uśmiechnął się niemal niedostrzegalnie. _Podwyższone tętno_. Uniósł wzrok, wpatrując się najpierw w lekko uchylone usta Jima, a potem jego ciemne oczy z rozszerzonymi źrenicami.

Podjęcie decyzji zajęło mu mniej niż sekundę. Oparł się wolną ręką o materac i przysunął do kompletnie zesztywniałego z zaskoczenia mężczyzny, odrobinę przekręcając głowę. Chwilę później ich usta się złączyły, a ilość bodźców, jaka na moment go zalała, sprawiła, że przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Sposób, w jaki układały się wargi Jima, delikatny smak owocowej herbaty i miętowej gumy do żucia, intensywny zapach perfum, tym silniejszy, im szybszy i bardziej zdecydowany był jego puls; ciepło i miękkość, całkowita uległość, gdy jego wargi odrobinę się rozchyliły, drżenie, kiedy po omacku wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Sherlocka i zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu. Detektyw nie próbował pogłębiać pieszczoty, ani tym bardziej niczego przyspieszać, chłonął tylko ten niemal niewinny dotyk, prawie się nie poruszając. Było… przyjemnie. Bez fajerwerków, o jakich mówiły opery mydlane i maile Johna, bez gromu z jasnego nieba i błagań o więcej, bez poczucia, że cała reszta świata zniknęła…

…lecz nie było tego wszystkiego tylko do momentu, gdy Jim nacisnął dłonią na jego kark i zaczął oddawać pocałunek. W jednej chwili sytuacja się zmieniła, a cała jego racjonalność i chłodne dedukcje się rozmyły, zastąpione emocjami i wrażeniami, w których ważne były tylko zmysły, tylko trwające _tu i teraz_. Żadnych wymuszonych, sztucznych reakcji, jak miało to miejsce przy Janine, żadnego przekonywania samego siebie, że przecież _powinien coś czuć_ , jak robił to przed wieloma latami, wierząc jeszcze, że fizyczność może mieć znaczenie. Nigdy nie miała, aż do teraz, do momentu, gdy dotyk i emocje Jima odbiły się od niego i wzbudziły reakcję łańcuchową; całował go powoli, bez nachalnej namiętności, niemal z czułością, sunąc przy tym palcami po jego karku, nie próbując posunąć się dalej, jakby czekając na pozwolenie. Sherlock wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie i po omacku przesunął lewą rękę po kołdrze, aż dotarł do skrzyżowanych nóg Jima. Przeniósł dłoń na jego udo i oparł się na nim, jednocześnie rozchylając wargi, licząc na to, że mężczyzna zrozumie to jako wystarczającą… zachętę.

Zrozumiał, z całą pewnością _zrozumiał_ , bo chwilę później obejmował Sherlocka ramionami, przyciągał do siebie, desperacko naciskając na jego nagie plecy, sunąc paznokciami po kręgosłupie i co jakiś czas wbijając palce w rozgrzaną od pościeli skórę. A potem pogłębił pocałunek, bez oporów wsuwając język w jego usta, co w połączeniu z bliskością i dotykiem, sprawiło, że po ciele Sherlocka przebiegły dreszcze, które najpierw wydawały się poruszać każdą jego tkanką i komórką, sięgając aż do czubków palców, a potem stopniowo zaczęły koncentrować, coraz bardziej palące i niemożliwe do opanowania. Nieprzytomnie wpił się w usta Jima, a z jego gardła wydobył się stłumiony jęk, niema prośba o więcej, o zrobienie… _czegoś_ z tymi wszystkimi wrażeniami, o których samą myśl od tak dawna spychał na samo dno świadomości, nie podejrzewając, że mogą one budzić cokolwiek innego niż zażenowanie i niepokój. Ani że w momencie, gdy wszystko nagle się urwie, a Jim odsunie od niego, będzie myślał tylko o tym, by wszystko wróciło. Jak najszybciej. _Teraz_.

– To… – zaczął mężczyzna i nieco nerwowo odgarnął z czoła pojedyncze kosmyki włosów. – Czegokolwiek się… spodziewałem po tym spotkaniu… to nie tego – wymamrotał wreszcie. Łagodnie chwycił nadgarstek Sherlocka i odsunął jego dłoń ze swojego uda, a detektyw dopiero wówczas zorientował się, że sięgnął palcami znacznie dalej niż to zapamiętał.

– Dlaczego przerwałeś? – spytał z wyrzutem, co z jakiś przyczyn przywróciło Jimowi pewność siebie. Prychnął krótko, jakby nie miał ochoty na wyjaśnianie oczywistości, lecz mimo to – po chwili zaczął mówić, używając cierpliwego, spokojnego tonu.

– Bo gdybym nie przestał, to za chwilę zechciałbym się posunąć znacznie dalej, a jakkolwiek jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że… jakby to ująć…? _Całujesz się na pierwszej randce_ , to w to, że chodziło ci o seks, już niekoniecznie – oznajmił, skutecznie ostudzając tym zapał Sherlocka i jednocześnie sprawiając, że jego policzki nagle wydały się zbyt gorące. – A w tym właśnie kierunku by to poszło, kotku – uściślił, po czym wygładził odrobinę zmiętą koszulę i poprawił krawat. Gdyby nie fakt, że dłonie wciąż mu lekko drżały, a przyspieszony puls był doskonale widoczny na jego szyi, Sherlock niemal mógłby uwierzyć, że w środku jest tak spokojny, jak próbuje to okazywać na zewnątrz. – Zasłużyłeś sobie na odpowiedź – dodał po chwili. – Jeśli jeszcze pamiętasz pytanie, jakie mi zadałeś, bo gdy na ciebie patrzę, to chyba…

– Więcej cię nie pocałuję, jeśli będziesz z tego kpił.

– Och… wątpię, czy byłbyś w stanie spełnić taką groźbę – zaśmiał się, po czym nieco spoważniał i wbił wzrok w zarumienioną twarz Sherlocka. – _Rozdwojenie jaźni_. Gdyby przebadał mnie dowolny lekarz, właśnie to by stwierdził. Ale to nie byłaby do końca prawda.

– Więc to jednak… poza?

– Też… nie do końca – przyznał i zamilkł na parę chwil. – _Zasłużyłeś na odpowiedź_ i tylko dlatego ją usłyszysz. Nawet na chwilę nie przestaję udawać, by ludzie widzieli to, co chcę, żeby widzieli. Sam to dostrzegłeś, ale podejrzewasz, że nie robię tego do końca świadomie, lecz… cóż. Robię. Rozumiesz już?

– Ty… kiedyś naprawdę na to cierpiałeś – powiedział Sherlock, powoli wracając do siebie, w czym konieczność wysilenia umysłu w jakiś sposób pomagała. Jim lekko skinął głową, oczekując na dalszą część dedukcji. – Mogłeś pójść na terapię, może nawet mogłeś sam to zwalczyć, bo uwielbiasz sam się leczyć. Ale zdałeś sobie sprawę, że dodatkowe twarze, nawet te nie do końca dające się kontrolować, dają ci więcej możliwości niż _normalność_.

– Brawo! – uśmiechnął się zdawkowo i zaczął bawić jedną ze spinek od mankietów, która zsunęła mu się z koszuli w trakcie ich pocałunku. Sherlock przyłapał się na tym, że zaczyna wpatrywać się w jego dłonie, więc pospiesznie uniósł wzrok, by utkwić go w twarzy Jima, która ponownie stawała się chłodna i beznamiętna, chociaż tak niedawno wyrażała znacznie więcej. – Z tobą było ciekawiej o tyle, że widzisz więcej niż inni ludzie, a ja w efekcie cały czas musiałem się szczególnie starać, byś nie dostrzegł czegoś, czego nie chcę pokazać. Nie za bardzo mi wychodziło, a ostatnio prawie w ogóle, ale to żadna tajemnica – urwał na parę chwil i odłożył spinkę na szafkę nocną, tuż obok dwóch opróżnionych filiżanek. – Jednak wcześniej… nabrałeś się na Jima z IT oraz na psychopatycznego geniusza zbrodni z basenu.

– Nabrałem się, bo każdy z nich był prawdziwą częścią ciebie – odparł, na co Jim uśmiechnął się w nieodgadniony sposób, nie komentując jednak tego stwierdzenia.

– W pewnym sensie nabrałeś się nawet na Richarda Brooka, bo przez jeden krótki moment u tej idiotki Riley widziałem w twoich oczach wątpliwość, jakbyś zastanawiał się, czy czasem nie wariujesz…

– _Bardzo krótki moment._

– Tak. Ale to i tak więcej niż się spodziewałem. Zabawne… John wierzył w ciebie bardziej niż ty sam, bo ty szukałeś haczyków i teorii spiskowych i szaleństwa w swojej głowie, a on wierzył w ciebie, bo… jak to powiedzieć? Tak kazało mu serce. On czuł, zamiast patrzeć, a ty… _myślałeś zamiast patrzeć_. W czasie naszych gier analizowałeś wszystko do bólu, rozkładałeś na czynniki pierwsze, a potem je badałeś i oceniałeś. Byłeś mistrzem patrzenia w dowody z przeszłości, ale ja byłem mistrzem przewidywania i budowania rzeczy, których jeszcze nigdy nie było. Dlatego tak dobrze się razem bawiliśmy, nawet jeśli po drodze parę rzeczy ci się nie spodobało – stwierdził, po czym spuścił wzrok i z dziwnym uśmiechem wybił fragment rytmu, który użył w czasie ich pierwszej gry, udając, że to tajny kod. – Tak, spotkanie na dachu i nasze fałszywe samobójstwa cię nie zachwyciły, ale już ci się wyspowiadałem ze swoich pobudek i zdaje się, że zostałem rozgrzeszony. Pomimo tamtej części naszej wspólnej historii… generalnie fascynowało cię, że wszystko dla ciebie tak… _syntetyzuję_. Budowałem dla ciebie wszystko kawałek po kawałku, starannie planując każdą cegiełkę i potrafiłem się domyślić, co wykryjesz, gdy zaczniesz rozkładać tę budowlę i odkrywać kolejne warstwy. Gdy zaczniesz… analizować. _Synteza i analiza._ Jestem mistrzem przyszłości i znam wszystkie jeszcze nieużyte możliwości, a ty… – zawiesił głos.

– Ja potrafię dotrzeć do wszystkiego, co już zostało zrobione.

– Ale…? – spytał śpiewnie, wyraźnie zachwycony kierunkiem, w jakim poszła ta rozmowa, co sprawiło, że Sherlock zaczął podejrzewać, iż nie tylko on miał na nią pewne skonkretyzowane plany.

– Ale nie potrafię iść krok dalej albo potrzebuję do tego pomocy. Dlatego trzy lata temu potrzebowałem Mycrofta, by zrealizować swoje plany.

– Wspaniale, Sherlock. Fantastycznie.

– Zapominasz, że to przeszłość wpływa na przyszłość. Umiem wnioskować z przeszłości i wykrywać obecne skutki.

– Na co ci teraźniejszość, która trwa tylko ułamek sekundy, jeśli nie wiesz, co stanie się za chwilę? Jeśli na podstawie skutków nie potrafisz samodzielnie prognozować?

– Na to, co stanie się za chwilę, mam duży wpływ.

– Na mnie nie masz żadnego – oznajmił, a Sherlock aż uniósł brwi, gdyż zdanie to było największym chyba kłamstwem, jakie Jim kiedykolwiek przy nim wypowiedział. – Możesz kierować tylko sobą, ewentualnie zwykłymi ludźmi, ale ja…

– Naprawdę myślisz, że nie mam na ciebie wpływu? – przerwał mu, otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku.

– Nie znasz o mnie prawdy, bo zbudowałem obraz, nie najlepszej jakości, przyznaję, ale na tyle krzykliwy, by odciągał uwagę od sedna i wszystko maskował. A ty znasz tylko ten obraz złożony z moich ekstremów i na jego podstawie błędnie wnioskujesz.

– Naprawdę sądzisz… – wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął nią po policzku Jima, który natychmiast zamarł – że nic o tobie nie wiem i że nie mam na nic wpływu? – spytał, odrobinę rozbawiony stwierdzeniem o tym, że widzi wyłącznie wykalkulowaną przez niego część i nie jest w stanie przebić się przez nią do prawdy. Długi czas tak było, ale poszukiwania i cała ta rozmowa zbliżyły go do rozwiązania tej najciekawszej z zagadek, jakie przygotował dla niego Jim. – Działam na ciebie, więc działam też na przyszłość, którą budujesz. Tak, w niej jesteś lepszy, ale w tu i teraz jednak wygrywam.

– Niby jak?

– W każdej chwili mogę znów cię pocałować, bo przed chwilą z całą pewnością zadziałało na tyle, że pokazałeś fragment prawdziwego siebie – wytknął mu, na co Jim odwrócił głowę, ale chociaż na jakiejś płaszczyźnie został pokonany, nie przestawał się uśmiechać. – Zrobię to jeszcze raz, jeśli obiecasz, że na dziś skończysz z maskami, bo momentami robiły się… męczące. – Przesunął palce nieco niżej, na jego szyję, rozkoszując się jego przyspieszonym, idealnie wyczuwalnym pulsem. – Obiecuję, tym razem będę grzeczniejszy – dodał po chwili, na co Jim zaśmiał się i łagodnie odtrącił jego dłoń.

– Skąd będziesz wiedział, że to nie maska?

– Bo chociaż nie znam bezwzględnej prawdy, mogę wykryć, co nią nie jest. A ty nie zaryzykujesz… – przysunął się do niego i pochwycił niezbyt stanowczą dłoń Jima, gdy ten spróbował go zatrzymać – że mógłbym nie zrobić tego znów. A nie zrobię, jeśli stwierdzę, że oszukujesz.

– I tak wiesz więcej niż ktokolwiek na świecie. Nie wystarcza ci to? Nie wystarcza ci wszystko, co dziś powiedziałem? Za wiedzę choćby o moich… delikatnych zaburzeniach z dawnych czasów, parę osób zostało skróconych o głowę. Pokazując ci _bezwzględną prawdę_ , straciłbym kartę przetargową.

– Przecież to nasza wspólna gra i nic nie stoi na przeszkodzi, żebyśmy wzięli do ręki tylko asy – odparł Sherlock. – Nikt nie musi przegrywać, gdy karty będą jednakowo dobre.

– Nuda…

– Tak sądzisz? – Przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej i, tym razem niepowstrzymany, zbliżył twarz do jego szyi. – Nie dowiesz się, jeśli nie spróbujesz. Niczego nie zbudujesz, jeśli nie wpłyniesz na _teraźniejszość_ – stwierdził i powoli odsunął w dół irytującą stójkę i zaczął z niezdrową fascynacją wpatrywać się w szeroką bliznę na szyi siedzącego przy nim mężczyzny. – Kto ci to zrobił, Jim? Nie mówię o samym cięciu, ale to… szycie… – przejechał palcami po paru brzydkich zgrubieniach. – Paskudnie krwawiło, a ty robiłeś się coraz słabszy i wiedziałeś, że mimo uwolnienia, wcale nie jesteś bezpieczny, bo może cię zabić coś tak prozaicznego jak nadmierna utrata krwi. Kazałeś komuś to zatamować. _Zaszyć_. Z całą pewnością nie był to lekarz. Ktoś, na kim krew i rany nie robią wrażenia i kto ma podstawową wiedzę medyczną oraz pewną praktykę w takich sprawach, ale zasadniczo nienadający się na pielęgniarkę. Tutaj… – przesunął paznokciem po charakterystycznym fragmencie blizny – naderwał ci igłą skórę, bo zacząłeś _krzyczeć z bólu_. Gdy się tobą zajmował, nienawidziłeś go, że widzi cię w takim stanie i dla relaksu obmyślałeś sposoby, jak go zabijesz, gdy wszystko się skończy. To był Moran, prawda? Prawda. Nawet nie musisz się odzywać. Miałeś rację, ostatnio twoje maski szwankują, gdy próbujesz stosować je przeciwko mnie.

– Starczy. Nie prosiłem o dedukcję, a ty… odbiegłeś od tematu – oznajmił, cofnął się odrobinę, czekając, aż Sherlock wróci na swoje miejsce i dopiero wówczas kontynuował. – Twierdzisz, że żaden z nas nie musi przegrywać. Co miałeś na myśli? W _każdej_ grze ktoś jest przegrany.

– Możemy skończyć z gierkami i wtedy nie będzie przegranych ani wygranych. Jeśli przestanie ci się podobać, po prostu powiedz, a obiecuję, że posłucham i nie będę ciągnąć tego na siłę. Jednak… chyba żaden z nas nie odpuści sobie, by przynajmniej nie spróbować tej zabawy – stwierdził, na co Jim lekko się uśmiechnął, co starczyło Sherlockowi za potwierdzenie, że ma rację i jego aprobatę. – Spróbuj spojrzeć na to wszystko… inaczej. Nasza gra to brydż, ale my gramy w parze, a nie przeciwko sobie. Gra _między_ nami to licytacja i półsłówka, a potem jeden z nas odsłania karty, a drugi musi nimi rozegrać partię przeciwko całej reszcie świata. Obaj wygrywamy albo obaj przegrywamy.

– Więc uważasz, że rozgrywałeś partię... przeciwko Mycroftowi, Johnowi, rządowi, policji i moim ludziom jednocześnie. Interesujące.

– W poprzedniej partii ty rozdawałeś, ja wykonałem pierwszą odzywkę odpowiadając na twoją wiadomość, a potem dawałeś mi podpowiedzi, które tak naprawdę były licytacją. A potem wyłożyłeś się i patrzyłeś, jak walczę z tym rozdaniem. Grałeś za wysoko, bo lubisz ryzykować, dlatego ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich mogłeś uwięzić, wybrałeś policjantkę, dlatego zrobiłeś ze swojego powrotu tak zjawiskowy pokaz, dlatego podrzuciłeś zwłoki z iksami, chociaż wiedziałeś, że nie tylko ja to rozpoznam – stwierdził i zamilkł na moment, gdy Jim na wspomnienie tego ostatniego uśmiechnął się szatańsko. – Teraz będzie odwrotnie – kontynuował, starając się nie zastanawiać zbyt wiele nad tamtą sytuacją, gdyż mimo tego, co głośno twierdził i jak na to reagował, _zginęli ludzie_. I nawet jeśli pracowali dla Magnussena, nie można było ich automatycznie uznać za winnych współudziału w jego poczynaniach. John byłby z niego dumny za takie pokłady empatii… gdyby kiedykolwiek się o nich dowiedział. – Karty rozdał ktoś inny, wymieniliśmy się informacjami nad stołem, a ja za chwilę zacznę się wykładać. Możesz być zaskoczony tym, co zobaczysz i możesz uznać, że to przegrana runda, ale obiecuję potem stanąć za tobą, wspierać cię, przynosić ci drinki i patrzeć jak walczysz z tym, co wylicytowaliśmy.

– Zakładam, że grasz wysoko, chociaż wcale nie masz aż tak mocnych kart – powiedział Jim z powątpiewaniem, chociaż widać było, że jest zaintrygowany wizją Sherlocka.

– Też to robiłeś – wytknął mu z rozbawieniem. – W końcu im wyższa stawka i ryzyko, tym ciekawsza gra.

– Tym więcej do przegrania.

– Czujesz, jakbyś przegrywał?

– Nie, ale jeszcze nie zobaczyłem kart. Co się stanie, jeśli przegram?

– _Przegramy_ – uściślił Sherlock. – Jeśli przegramy, pewnie wszystko się posypie, znienawidzimy się z powrotem, a w najgorszym wypadku, gdy ktoś wykorzysta, że licytowaliśmy zbyt mało ostrożnie… – urwał, a przed oczami stanął mu Mycroft, wściekły i przerażony… a potem zimny i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji. – Wtedy obaj trafimy do więzienia na długie lata, ty za całokształt, a ja za zdradę stanu, ukrywanie przestępcy i zabójstwo Magnussena.

– Więc co jest do wygrania? Musi być dużo. Więzienia to straszne, straszne miejsca.

– Cała reszta – odparł Sherlock i lekko trącił palcami wierzch lewej dłoni Jima, luźno opartej na jego kolanie. – Wszystko, co jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić.

– Mam bujną wyobraźnię – stwierdził z odrobinę niepewnym uśmiechem.

– Ja też.

– W porządku – powiedział i chwycił dłoń Sherlocka, gdy jego palce przesunęły się na pobliźniony przegub. – Więc… w co tym razem zagramy?

– Gramy cały czas. Stwierdziłeś wcześniej, że przegapiłem początek drugiej gry… ale o tobie mogę powiedzieć to samo.

– Czyżby? Gdzie niby zaczęła się twoja gra?

– Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

– Nadal nie znam zasad…

– Poznasz _w swoim czasie_.

– Mam o to uzasadnione obawy, bo, jak już ustaliliśmy, nie umiesz budować rozległych scenariuszy i nie widzę cię w roli…

– Nie muszę tego umieć. Wszystko, co miało się stać, już się stało – oznajmił, na co Jim zmarszczył brwi.

– Więc gdzie tu gra, jeśli nic się nie wydarzy?

– Przypomnij sobie, w czym jesteś dobry ty, a w czym ja. Przecież nie porywałbym się na inscenizację czegokolwiek większego, nie mając do pomocy Mycrofta, a zaręczam ci, on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

– Więc o co tu… – urwał, nagle uświadamiając sobie, co Sherlock miał na myśli. – Ty naprawdę nie chcesz zaczynać niczego nowego. Zamierzasz grać w dedukcje… cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć.

– No dalej. Co jeszcze przychodzi ci do głowy? – rzucił detektyw zachęcająco.

– Zamierzasz oprzeć się na przeszłości…? To bez sensu.

– Zrozumiesz, jaki ma to sens, przy następnej rundzie.

– Następnej? – zdziwił się i zamarł, a jego palce obejmujące nadgarstek Sherlocka nieco się zacisnęły.

– W sumie można uznać, że to spotkanie było pierwszą.

– Och… – westchnął i spojrzał na niego zalotnie. – Zakładam, że ją wygraliśmy.

– Oceniłbym to na ugrane z jedną wolną trzy bez atu.

– Myślę, że to jednak były kiery – odparował Jim z błyskiem w oczach, a Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho na tę oczywistą sugestię.

– Grając od początku w kiery, zebralibyśmy komplet – oznajmił i chociaż Jim dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie uważa dalszej fizyczności za dobry pomysł, chwycił jego wolną rękę i pociągnął w swoją stronę. – Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem, jak dużo ich masz.

– Bałem się nimi popisywać… było sporo, ale same blotki – stwierdził i nagle wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, po czym, po chwili wahania, rozluźnił się i poddał Sherlockowi, by usiąść bliżej niego. – Sherly, to najdziwniejszy flirt, jaki w życiu prowadziłem.

– Flirtowanie kolorami kart jest aż tak nietypowe?

– W tobie nic nie jest zwyczajne, więc jeśli ty to robisz… to w sumie tylko nietypowości powinienem się spodziewać – odparł i zaczął badawczo przyglądać się jego twarzy. – Och Sherly, Sherly… coś się zmieniło. Cóż takiego mogło się zmienić od naszego ostatniego spotkania? – spytał z delikatną kpiną. – Na dachu byłeś taki zimny i niechętny, a nagle… – spojrzał na ich złączone palce. – Nagle ci się odmieniło. Gdybym mniej ufał w swój niezaprzeczalny urok oraz podejrzewał cię o talenty w stylu Irene Adler, sądziłbym, że chcesz mnie uwieść dla swoich celów… ale widzę, że tak nie jest. O co chodzi, Sherly? O cóż może chodzić?

– Przecież się domyślasz.

– Tak, ale lubię słyszeć potwierdzenia.

– Potwierdzałem w każdym SMS-ie, który ci wysłałem.

– Tak… _tak_ – odparł cicho. – Nie skasowałem ani jednego. Ulubione znam na pamięć.

– _Ulubione_?

– Wszystkie – zaśmiał się, obracając oczami. – Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałeś? Miałem coś dostać, gdy przyjadę.

– Obiecałem, że dostaniesz, jeśli przyjedziesz do piątku.

– Zasmucasz mnie. Naprawdę nie mogę niczego sobie wybrać? Lubię pamiątki.

– Trzymanie przez ponad dwadzieścia lat butów Carla Powersa jest wystarczającym dowodem – odparł Sherlock. – W porządku. Gdy będziesz wychodzić, możesz zabrać, co chcesz.

– Cudownie, bo mam też coś dla ciebie – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem i sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki, z której następnie wyciągnął niewielki pendrive. – Nasze piosenki. I parę innych. I jeszcze… w sumie jedną chciałbym dodać. Mogę? – Skinął na leżące na szafce nocnej telefony, a gdy Sherlock przytaknął, puścił jego rękę i sięgnął po starą komórkę. Wyciągnął własną, manewrując nią tak, by detektyw nie mógł zobaczyć ekranu, po czym uruchomił bluetooth i zaczął wysyłać jakiś plik. –Posłuchaj tego, gdy wyjdę – poprosił i spróbował schować do kieszeni telefon, lecz Sherlock go powstrzymał.

– Pokaż. Chcę go zobaczyć – powiedział z naciskiem, a wówczas Jim westchnął i, spuszczając wzrok, odblokował urządzenie i przekręcił w stronę Sherlocka. – Ach… więc po to chciałeś moje zdjęcie bez koszulki.

– Szkoda, że to tak słaba jakość. Inaczej wytapetowałbym sobie tobą całe mieszkanie – stwierdził i zachichotał krótko, po czym pospiesznie schował telefon, jakby zawstydzony tym wyznaniem. – Więc… – zaczął niepewnie – kiedy chcesz zacząć tę swoją grę? Jak się w ogóle o tym dowiem? Też będziesz dawał podpowiedzi? Ile czasu zajmą ci przygotowania?

– Po prostu przyjedź, gdy uznasz to za słuszne. Nie umiem planować, co sam stwierdziłeś, a moja gra nie potrzebuje przygotowań.

– W co my właściwie gramy?

– _W przeszłość –_ odparł Sherlock po paru sekundach zastanowienia, uznając, że to najlepsza i najbardziej bliska prawdy odpowiedź, jakiej może udzielić.

– No tak, tak, _nie umiesz budować scenariuszy, więc wykorzystujesz coś, co już jest gotowe_.

– A ty zrobiłeś już wszystko, co miałeś do zrobienia.

– Kompletnie nie rozumiem…

– Zrozumiesz, gdy znów się u mnie zjawisz.

– Chcę jakąś podpowiedź, żebym wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Ja ci dałem podpowiedzi – powiedział z lekkim wyrzutem.

– W porządku – odparł Sherlock i parę chwil rozważał, jak wiele może zdradzić. – Stwierdziłeś kiedyś, że nowi kochankowie chcą wiedzieć o sobie wszystko. To właśnie _podpowiedź_.

– Beznadziejna – prychnął Jim. – Chcę czegoś więcej.

– W trakcie tej rozmowy… – zaczął ostrożnie – parę razy wprowadziłem cię w błąd. A raczej pozwoliłem ci wierzyć w coś, co nie jest prawdą. Nie powiem ci, co to było, ale tego właśnie będzie dotyczyć następna runda.

– Czy jeśli wyjdę teraz z pokoju i wrócę za pięć minut, to będzie się liczyć jako następne spotkanie? – spytał, na co Sherlock spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. – Ok. Zjawię się… koło weekendu. Mam trochę spraw do załatwienia i… nie, nadal nikt nie będzie ginąć ani nic nie poleci w powietrze, przecież obiecałem. Praca przestępcy-konsultanta to coś więcej niż tylko bomby i trupy.

– Mam się spodziewać, że w najbliższym czasie trafię na sprawy przygotowane przez ciebie?

– Wątpię – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – Obecnie działam głównie… na odległość. Lepiej, żebyśmy nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. Konflikty interesów w pracy zawodowej fatalnie działają na związki – zakończył, puszczając do niego oko. – Możesz więc wrócić do swoich przyjaciół z policji, zgarnąć pseudo-Johna i ruszyć w miasto albo zacząć czytać oferty od klientów. Albo zrobić sobie wolne, jeśli chcesz. Tak, _tak_. Pewnie o tym nie wiesz, ale jest tradycja, by sprezentować młodym rodzicom jakiś drobiazg, gdy wracają do domu z noworodkiem. Janine – uściślił, zanim Sherlock zdążył zadać jakieś pytanie. – Zasypała mnie zdjęciami tego dzieciaka, bo najwyraźniej uznała, że to zabawne – stwierdził z przekąsem. – Jak ich odwiedzisz, pozdrów Mary, chociaż, tak, oczywiście… zrób to wtedy, gdy Johna nie będzie w pobliżu.

– Nie planuję do nich jechać w najbliższym czasie.

– Wpadnij na parę minut, zostaw jakiś bubel i wyjdź – powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Będzie podejrzane, jeśli nie pójdziesz pogratulować przyjacielowi skuteczności w łóżku skutkującej nowym życiem.

– John i Mary mnie znają. Będzie bardziej podejrzane, jak tam pójdę – stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo.

– Cóż… więc zrób co uważasz za słuszne – powiedział w końcu, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, z pewnymi oporami wyprostował się i zsunął nogi na podłogę. – Mówię to z bólem serca, ale czas na mnie. Obowiązki wzywają.

– Przyjechałeś mając tylko godzinę? – powiedział Sherlock z wyrzutem. – Gdy zjawisz się następnym razem, zarezerwuj cały wieczór.

– Postaram się.

– Masz zamiar wyjść stąd tak ubrany? – spytał po chwili, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę; pochwycił spojrzenie Jima, gdy ten zaczął wpatrywać się w jego półnagie ciało i z lekkim zażenowaniem sięgnął po leżący na podłodze, wymięty szlafrok.

– Pójdę do sąsiedniego mieszkania.

– Pani Hudson już wstała i lepiej, by nie trafiła na ciebie w progu – stwierdził, nieco nieporadnie zarzucając szlafrok na ramiona, jednocześnie próbując wyplątać się z prześcieradła. Jim przyglądał mu się coraz bardziej rozbawiony, ale nie próbował komentować jego poczynań. Kiedy uporał się wreszcie z ubraniami, równocześnie podnieśli się z łóżka i stanęli po przeciwnych jego stronach, nagle nie wiedząc, jak powinni się przy sobie zachowywać, gdy przyszedł moment pożegnania. – Chodź… dam ci coś… do przebrania – powiedział wreszcie Sherlock, po czym na odrobinę sztywnych nogach ruszył do obszernej szafy, w której trzymał wszystkie swoje kostiumy. Otworzył drzwi na oścież, ukazując półki wypchane po brzegi wymieszanymi ubraniami; z najwyższej wypadła wciśnięta tam na siłę, naderwana, pikowana kurtka, którą Jim złapał w locie i uniósł brwi, przyglądając się poplamionemu nieokreśloną substancją materiałowi.

– Tego na pewno nie chcę – stwierdził i, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z fragmentem ubioru, wcisnął go na najbliższą półkę, po czym zaczął się rozglądać, jakby nieświadomy, że Sherlock nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Wyjął kilka rzeczy, po czym schował je na miejsce, a wreszcie zatrzymał się przy zniszczonym płaszczu z brązowej skóry; był na niego za duży, a zaciśnięcie paska nie pomogło, lecz znalezienie czegoś w jego rozmiarze w rzeczach Sherlocka i tak nie było możliwe. Rozglądając się za dodatkami, wypatrzył na najwyższej półce wełniany, elegancki beret, a gdy stanął na palcach, bezskutecznie próbując go dosięgnąć, detektyw bez słowa go wyręczył. Przez tych kilka minut, gdy Jim w milczeniu przeszukiwał jego szafę, obserwował jego drobną sylwetkę, a teraz, gdy nie był w stanie czegoś dostać, a moment później nieporadnie przymierzał niemodny od wielu sezonów beret, uderzyło go, jak bardzo ta właśnie… _nieporadność_ na niego działała. Jim ponownie zerknął do szafy, a kiedy odwrócił się do Sherlocka i otworzył usta, by o coś zapytać, mężczyzna chwycił go za ramiona i bez słowa pochylił się nad nim, by krótko pocałować go w usta. Tym razem nie pozwolił sobie na przedłużanie pieszczoty, bo już po sekundzie poczuł, jak miękną mu nogi i miał uzasadnioną obawę, że posunie się zbyt daleko, a – jak wytknął mu wcześniej Jim – zupełnie nie był na to gotowy.

– Chyba zatrzymam te paskudne rzeczy, skoro tak na ciebie działają – stwierdził Jim z rozbawieniem, wygładzając przy tym nieco wytarty rękaw.

– Będziesz w ramach pamiątki zabierać mi ubrania? – spytał Sherlock i, aby zająć czymś wciąż rozdrgane dłonie, sięgnął do szafy i wyciągnął z niej długi szalik.

– Sherly, Sherly… – zachichotał mężczyzna. – To było nawet bardziej dwuznaczne niż twój komentarz o tym, co niby robisz w samotności myśląc o mnie.

– Doprawdy…? – spytał z fałszywą niewinnością, a następnie przerzucił szalik przez jego szyję i starannie zawiązał go z przodu, starając się obserwować swoje ręce, a nie twarz Jima, by znów nie dać się ponieść emocjom.

– Sherlock… – zaczął Jim i lekko odchrząknął. – Gdy będziesz się widział z Mycroftem, to zapytaj go, jakoś przy okazji… czy interesuje go… projekt KAPPA. Będzie wiedział, o co chodzi. Wspomnij tylko, _koniecznie_ wspomnij, że Rosjan interesuje na tyle, że już złożyli wartą rozważenia ofertę.

– Zamierzasz…

– Po prostu mu to przekaż. I posłuchaj tej piosenki – powiedział miękko, po czym wykonał nieokreślony gest dłonią, jakby chciał coś jeszcze zrobić, ale nie był pewien, czy powinien. Sherlock spuścił wzrok, również nie będąc w stanie wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu, a kiedy moment później Jim przysunął się do niego i lekko musnął wargami jego policzek, miał ochotę chwycić go za ramiona i kazać mu zostać, zrzucić to absurdalne przebranie i _po prostu z nim zostać_.

Nie powiedział ani słowa.

– Do zobaczenia niedługo – odezwał się ponownie Jim, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuścił sypialnię, nie próbując przeciągać spotkania, którego zakończenie prawdopodobnie i tak trwało dłużej niż zamierzał.

Sherlock pozostał w miejscu, czekając, aż usłyszy odgłos zamykanych drzwi do mieszkania, a potem kroki na schodach. Stał nieruchomo jeszcze przez parę minut, zupełnie otępiały i niezdolny do wyprostowania i uspokojenia natłoku myśli. Treść ich rozmowy, przebieg spotkania i pocałunki zlewały się w wielobarwną całość, obezwładniającą i niepozwalającą odsunąć się na bok, a on pozwalał na to wszystko, zapisując w pamięci każdą spędzoną z Jimem sekundę, każde jego spojrzenie i gest. Każde słowo… i każde niedopowiedzenie.

Utwór, który Jim pozostawił mu na telefonie, brzmiał w trybie repeat, aż nuty i tekst wypełniły w pałacu myśli pokój, przeznaczony tylko na to trwające niespełna godzinę spotkanie.

_Wszystko, czego chcę, to dostać się odrobinę bliżej, wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć, to czy możesz podejść nieco bliżej… sprawmy, by rzeczy stały się fizyczne, a ja nie będę cię traktować jakbyś był zwyczajny._

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do załapania końcówki warto znać podstawy brydża, ale starałam się pisać tak, by było to zrozumiałe nawet dla osób kompletnie nieinteresujących się tą grą (jednocześnie mistrzów brydża przepraszam za pewne nadmierne uproszczenia). W razie wątpliwości odpowiem na wszelkie pytania:)  
> Użyta piosenki to oczywiście Tegan and Sara - Closer, z tłumaczeniem bardzo luźnym, bo po polsku ten tekst nie brzmi najlepiej; zaczynając pisać obiecałam sobie jednak nie używać wtrąceń w obcych językach, bo irytuje mnie to w książkach i fikach i staram się tego w miarę możliwości unikać.


	16. Dawson

***

 

Bill pojawił się na Baker Street wczesnym popołudniem, gdy Sherlock doszedł już do siebie po wizycie Jima, przeanalizował ją na wszelkich możliwych płaszczyznach i zapamiętał każde niemal słowo i spojrzenie; dopiero wówczas zatrzymał utwór zapisany na telefonie, a zamiast tego podłączył otrzymanego pendrive’a do laptopa i uruchomił znajdującą się na nim muzykę, której, piosenka po piosence, słuchał aż do momentu, gdy przyjechał jego przyjaciel. Na początku mężczyzna nie próbował go dręczyć, chociaż musiał się domyślać, że coś się wydarzyło parę godzin wcześniej, bo co chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo i otwierał usta, w ostatniej chwili rezygnując z zadania pytania.

– Więc… słuchamy dalej tych nagrań? – rzucił w końcu, na co Sherlock bezmyślnie przytaknął, nie podnosząc głowy znad laptopa. – Co ty właściwie robisz?

– Analizuję teksty piosenek – odparł spokojnie, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. – A w przerwach odpowiadam na pytania klientów.

– Po co?

– Bo dostałem mnóstwo wiadomości i chcę nadrobić…

– Po co _analizujesz teksty_? – uściślił Bill, obracając oczami.

– Bo to wskazówki. Fascynujące… – westchnął, przelatując wzrokiem po uruchomionej stronie na wikipedii i zatrzymując się na jednym z ciekawszych fragmentów.

– Nie posądzałem cię o bycie fanem disco z lat siedemdziesiątych – zaśmiał się Bill, po czym stanął nad nim i zajrzał mu przez ramię. – O, masz to na dysku? – zdziwił się, wskazując na uruchomiony odtwarzacz muzyczny. – Włącz lepiej wykonanie z Eurowizji, to było jednak nieziemskie.

– Z _czego_?

– W sumie… nieważne – stwierdził Bill i machnął obojętnie ręką, po czym przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok niego. – I co _wyanalizowałeś_?

– Próbuję dojść, po co ktoś miałby pisać utwór o jakimś starodawnym wodzu.    

– To nie jest o żadnym _wodzu_ , tylko o miłości – parsknął mężczyzna, a wówczas Sherlock oderwał wreszcie wzrok od ekranu, uznając, że być może dowie się jednak więcej słuchając interpretacji przyjaciela niż zagłębiając we fragmenty historii powszechnej, które całkowicie wymazał z pamięci po zakończeniu edukacji. – Wiesz, laska śpiewa, że ten gość jest dla niej jak bitwa pod Waterloo no i że przegrała, bo chociaż się przed tym broniła, to się zakochała, ale to w sumie jak zwycięstwo, bo ten związek to jej przeznaczenie i nie może a w sumie to i nie chce się z niego wyrwać. Waterloo to tylko porównanie.

– Ach – mruknął Sherlock i z zażenowaniem pozamykał otwarte okna przeglądarki. Przeskoczył słuchany już po raz trzeci utwór, uznając, że wróci do niego później, bo wyjaśnienie Billa powiedziało mu więcej niż ostatni kwadrans, kiedy to próbował zrozumieć to samodzielnie.

– Wyjaśnisz, po co to robisz?

– Dostałem parę piosenek i potrzebuję dowiedzieć się, co znaczą.

– _Jesteś moim sercem, jesteś moją duszą_ , mam nadzieję, że tego nie muszę ci wyjaśniać? – roześmiał się mężczyzna, za co został spiorunowany rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem. – Ok. Już nic nie mówię. To od _niego_ , prawda?

– To raczej oczywiste.

– Podesłał ci piosenki z wyznaniami miłosnymi? Ten człowiek jest dziwniejszy niż sądzi… – urwał, dostrzegając pendrive’a, z brzegu ozdobionego ciągiem czerwonych kryształków, ułożonych w literę M. – Widziałeś się z nim i ci to dał…?

– Wyszedł parę godzin temu. Porozmawialiśmy i wymieniliśmy się opiniami. Ach, dałem mu skórzany płaszcz, który ci się podobał.

– Ha! Więc został tu na noc – parsknął Bill i uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie rozbawiony zażenowaniem Sherlocka.

– Przyszedł rano i wyszedł… też rano – wydukał mężczyzna i postanowił zmienić temat, by nie słuchać tych krępujących insynuacji. – Wiedział, że byłem w Irlandii i odwiedziłem Rose – stwierdził więc, na co zszokowany Bill wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Powiedziałeś mu, co robimy i jeszcze żyjesz…?

– Sądzi, że szukam jego nowej sieci… ale niebawem zamierzam mu powiedzieć prawdę – oznajmił i odwrócił wzrok, gdy Bill spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca.

– Shezza, co innego flirty i romanse, a co innego prawdziwe zbliżanie się do tego człowieka…! Wiem, że chcesz dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego, ale sądziłem… no… że to tajemnica i że jednak w ostatecznym rozrachunku…

– Że zamierzam go poznać, uwieść i zniszczyć? Nie jestem Irene Adler – powiedział obruszonym tonem. – I nie zamierzam spełniać zachcianek mojego brata.

– Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdy dowie się, że wykryliśmy, że był maltretowany i gwałcony, a potem utłukł matkę za to, że zabiła mu rodzeństwo i przy okazji skasował pół rodziny, uśmiechnie się i powie coś jak „Tak, Sherly, oto moja historia, wiesz już o mnie wszystko, jestem skrzywdzonym psycholem z rozdwojeniem jaźni, możemy teraz iść do łóżka?”

– Nie przypuszczam, że ma rozdwojenie jaźni – rzucił Sherlock, na co Bill pokręcił głową.

– Ale cała reszta to prawda – powiedział z naciskiem.

– Zamierzam… dobrze to rozegrać – mruknął, wbijając wzrok w klawiaturę. – Wiem o nim na tyle dużo, że uważam, że jestem w stanie do niego dotrzeć.

– Wiesz o nim naprawdę dużo, ale kompletnie go nie znasz. Przecież obaj wiemy, że świetnie się maskuje i tak naprawdę nie masz nawet pewności, czy nie udaje, flirtując z tobą.

– Nie udaje.

– Skąd…

– Po prostu to _wiem_ – uciął z irytacją. – Mówiłem już, że długo rozmawialiśmy i chociaż, _tak_ , próbował się maskować na różne sposoby, w pewnym momencie… – urwał na parę chwil, zastanawiając się, jak przekazać Billowi tę informację, by nie zostać posądzonym o bycie zakochanym, naiwnym ślepcem. – Zapytałem go o to wprost. Jim zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego osobowość ma różne wymiary oraz z tego, że chociaż zazwyczaj nad nimi panuje i używa poszczególnych twarzy świadomie, to jednak nie zawsze do końca je kontroluje. Te maski… – zająknął się na moment – czasem pojawiają się automatycznie. I stopniowo uczę się rozpoznawać, jakie bodźce je wywołują. Kiedy zmienia się w Jima z IT, a kiedy w Moriarty’ego… i kiedy próbuje je całkowicie zrzucać.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – powiedział Bill, krzyżując ręce. – Nie przekonasz mnie, jeśli mi tego nie wyjaśnisz – oznajmił, na co Sherlock westchnął i odchylił się na krześle, by wbić wzrok w sufit. Nie był pewny, czy opowiadanie Billowi o wnioskach, do których doszedł, jest dobrym pomysłem, ale z drugiej strony… mężczyzna nie raz pomógł naprowadzić jego myśli na właściwy trop, a ponadto – jednocześnie znał sprawę oraz umiał na nią spojrzeć z dystansu. I, oczywiście, mając wszystkie te zalety, nie był Mycroftem, z którym podobna rozmowa byłaby całkowicie niemożliwa.

– _Jimem_ staje się, gdy widzi, że nie podoba mi się coś, co mówi lub robi lub chce na mnie wymusić jakieś… wyznania – odezwał się wreszcie, postanawiając, że przekaże Billowi wszystko, co wydedukował, w miarę możliwości pomijając tylko intymne szczegóły z tym związane. – Lub zachowania. _Moriartym_ , gdy jest wściekły, przerażony albo zraniony, bo to jego reakcja obronna na silne emocje, z którymi sobie nie radzi.

– W to, co powiedziałeś, jestem w stanie uwierzyć – przyznał Bill – ale to tylko potwierdza moje podejrzenia, że wszystko kalkuluje, jest niebezpieczny i że to część jego planu, by cię zniszczyć. Więc… kiedy niby staje się _normalny_?

– Gdy wymieniamy się opiniami, gdy jest zainteresowany i skupiony i gdy rozpraszają się jego obawy, że ktoś mu zagraża – odparł Sherlock bez zastanowienia. – Na początku w takich momentach zmieniał się w rozbawionego, dziwacznego błazna, którego jeszcze nie zidentyfikowałem i… – urwał, gdy nowy pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy i dopiero znaczące odchrząknięcie Billa przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

– Ok., na początku zmieniał się w błazna, ale pytałem, kiedy staje się _sobą_.

– Tak… na początku… – wyjąkał Sherlock, nie mogąc pozbyć się myśli, że to, co przed chwilą przyszło mu do głowy, może być bardziej istotne niż pozostałe wnioski, jakie przedstawiał Billowi. –Właściwie prawie zawsze zmieniał się w błazna, chociaż parę dni temu, na dachu Barts, miał przebłyski czegoś innego, a dziś, gdy rozwiałem jego obawy odnośnie naszych poszukiwań i jednocześnie wiedział już, że nie chcę patrzeć na jego gierki psychologiczne, zaczął w takich momentach stawać się… nie wiem… hybrydą tego wszystkiego – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem. – Zaczął faktycznie się _scalać_ , za każdym razem, gdy go zainteresowałem. Wprost wytykałem mu, że nie lubię jego kłamstw i masek i to działało.

– Ok. To brzmi w miarę sensownie, chociaż byłbym na twoim miejscu bardziej sceptyczny w stwierdzaniu, że miałeś przed oczami jego prawdziwe ja. _Kiedy jeszcze?_ – spojrzał na niego przenikliwie i lekko trącił jego ramię. – Wiem, że chcesz powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Normalnieje, bo zależy mu na twojej opinii na jego temat, a wie, że nie podoba ci się jego udawanie oraz gdy rozmawiacie jak ludzie… to znaczy, pewnie jak para geniuszy. Ale jest coś jeszcze, prawda?

– W sumie… jest. Tak, jest – powiedział niepewnie, ponownie przypominając sobie moment, który z całego spotkania wrył mu się w pamięć najgłębiej. – Ale to nieważne, bo za pierwszym razem próbował jeszcze udawać, że nie robi to na nim wrażenia i chociaż mu to nie wyszło, to jednak chciał coś ukryć, a moim celem jest by przestał się przede mną maskować.

– _Za pierwszym razem_ … czego? – spytał z naciskiem, po czym otworzył szerzej oczy i wybuchnął śmiechem. – Więc jednak się przespaliście i to _więcej niż raz_ – stwierdził, a Sherlock aż sapnął z irytacji.

– _Pocałowaliśmy_! – warknął, podnosząc nieco głos. – Nigdy nie przestaniecie pytać o seks, prawda? Ty, Irene i Mycroft. Tak jakby relacje zaczynały się i kończyły tylko na tym!

– Bo tak często jest, a po Moriartym pewnie żadne z nas nie spodziewałoby się niczego głębszego. Po tobie… – urwał na moment – pewnie też niewiele osób spodziewa się, że mógłbyś cokolwiek czuć, a wypowiedzi Janine w prasie tylko dolały oliwy do ognia. Więc… – wymownie zawiesił głos i spojrzał na Sherlocka z rozbawieniem. – _Pocałowaliście się_ , a on dał ci setkę piosenek o miłości. Wiesz, że to brzmi strasznie romantycznie?

– Podobno jestem zimny i niczego nie czuję – prychnął z irytacją.

– Mówię, że _niewiele osób_ się spodziewa po tobie uczuć, ale akurat ja chyba trochę cię znam, nie sądzisz? Gdybyś był takim pozbawionym serca, posuwającym zakochane sekretarki cyborgiem, jakim ludzie sądzą, że jesteś, to nie miałbym najmniejszej ochoty z tobą pracować.

– Doprawdy? Więc twoim zdaniem, jaki niby jestem?

– Podejrzewam, że trochę taki jak Moriarty, tylko znacznie bardziej zrównoważony i mniej morderczy – odparł i uchylił się, jakby spodziewając się, że oberwie za takie słowa. – Wybacz. Sam to sugerowałeś, gdy opowiadałeś mi o waszym spotkaniu po procesie…

– Porównanie do niego nie jest czymś, za co powinieneś przepraszać – uciął Sherlock. – Dajmy temu spokój, bo już wystarczająco dużo się dowiedziałeś. Ważniejsze jest to, co przed chwilą przyszło mi do głowy.

– Błazen? – spytał Bill, bez najmniejszych oporów porzucając temat wątpliwych jego zdaniem uczuć pomiędzy jego przyjacielem a znanym przestępcą.

– Błazen – powtórzył Sherlock i zamyślił się. – Na początku sądziłem, że to składowa Moriarty’ego, ale gdy się nad tym zastanowić, chyba nie do końca tak jest. Moriarty związany jest z traumą i negatywnymi, silnymi emocjami, zwłaszcza strachem i złością, natomiast Jim zaczyna się… wygłupiać, czasem żartując w dość niepokojący sposób, gdy jest raczej rozluźniony. Oczywiście, też tym coś maskuje, bo gdy błaznujesz, nikt nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, co jest prawdą a co składową twoich żartów. Robi to więc nie kiedy czuje coś negatywnego, tylko gdy… w ogóle coś czuje, a próbuje to bagatelizować i zmuszać otoczenie, by uwierzyło, że nie potrafi być poważny i że całe życie to dla niego wielki dowcip. Tyle że… – urwał na dłuższą chwilę. – Przypomnij sobie wszystko, co na jego temat słyszeliśmy od ludzi, którzy go znali. Że był geniuszem, samotnikiem i dziwolągiem, że przerażał albo był niewidoczny i zbyt miły, a ta twoja… Joyce nie mogła uwierzyć, że mógłby on być ekstrawertyczny. Widzisz tę dziurę?

– Nikt, kto znał go w okresie dziecięcym, czy nawet nastoletnim, jeśli wierzyć pani Butler i opowieściom siostry Joyce, nie nazwał go _zabawnym_. Nikt nie użył nawet podobnego określenia – stwierdził Bill z fascynacją. – To… genialne. Ta maska na pewno nie pojawiła się ani w Clane ani w Brighton, to jasne, ale…

– Jakoś nie przypuszczam też, żeby miała związek z jego nauką w Dublinie, bo tam działał pod nazwiskiem Patton, którego na pewno nie mógł używać jako dorosły.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Bill. – Ja obstawiam, że jako James Patton skończył szkołę i ruszył na studia i że już ono…

– Jim jest sentymentalny do bólu – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Nie widzisz? Przynajmniej trzy razy tworząc nową tożsamość pozostał przy swoim prawdziwym imieniu, zmieniając tylko nazwiska – James Patton, Dawson, _Moriarty_. Wyjątek to Richard Brook, ale kiedyś wyjaśniłem ci, co to znaczyło. Nie użyłby nazwiska rodziny, której nienawidził z całego serca, do stworzenia kogoś, kto lubi się wygłupiać i ze wszystkiego żartuje. Jako Patton, w szkole średniej, musiał być zimny, pozbawiony uczuć i… nie wiem… dominujący? Wydaje mi się, że w Dublinie był już jakiegoś rodzaju liderem. Jako Hawkins się ukrywał i stawał niewidzialny i słaby, bo nie chciał narażać rodziny, na której mu zależało, nie chciał sprawiać im problemów i zwracać czyjejkolwiek uwagi na tych ludzi ani nawet samo nazwisko. Natomiast Pattonem był w dużym mieście, gdzie nikt nie znał jego historii, sąsiedzi się na niego nie gapili, nie było starszych kuzynów, którzy go wykorzystywali ani szalonej matki... mógł po okresie udawania słabego _udawać silnego_. Ale na pewno nie robił z siebie _błazna_.

– Brzmi logicznie… ale ja wciąż uważam, że na studiach…

– Nie – uciął Sherlock, rozdrażniony jego uporem w kwestii, w której z całą pewnością nie miał racji. – Na studia poszedł gdzieś indziej, na pewno z nowym nazwiskiem a możliwe nawet, że z innym imieniem. I tam, jestem prawie pewny, poznał nowych ludzi i zaprezentował nową twarz. Wiesz… – urwał na chwilę, coś sobie przypominając. – Pamiętasz, co mówiła pani Butler, prawda? W 2009 spotkała się z nim i Janine. Miał trzydzieści lat i podobno był wykładowcą, lecz to dość młody wiek i można by było założyć – za chwilę to zweryfikujemy – że pracował naukowo w tym samym miejscu, gdzie się uczył. Wówczas wystarczyłoby dowiedzieć się albo gdzie studiował albo gdzie nauczał… Lecz skoro jako student prowadził rozrywkowe życie, a raczej sprawiał takie wrażenie, by maska błazna wypadała wiarygodnie, to mógłby mieć problem z pozostaniem na tej samej uczelni jako wykładowca, bo, nawet jako geniusz, nie miałby wystarczająco dobrej opinii.

– Więc co podejrzewasz?

– Na początek, że nie studiował w Irlandii i wybrał w Wielkiej Brytanii jakąś uczelnię w miejscu gdzie… łatwo się ukryć. Albo duże miasto, albo odludzie. Stawiam na to pierwsze, bo to była dopiero końcówka lat dziewięćdziesiątych i Internet nie był jeszcze _aż tak_ powszechny.

– Co to ma do rzeczy?

– Połączenie ze światem? Wszystko – odparł. – Wiem z… wiarygodnego źródła, że już w 2002 miał sieć sięgającą aż na kontynent. Musiał więc mieszkać w dobrze skomunikowanym miejscu i mieć połączenie… _Och_ …

– Mógł studiować poza wyspami – dokończył za niego Bill – a wtedy nie mamy najmniejszych szans go znaleźć. Oczywiście zakładając, że w ogóle studiował i faktycznie był wykładowcą, bo to przecież może być kłamstwo.

– Na pewno nie jest – powiedział bez wahania Sherlock, a gdy przyjaciel spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, obrócił oczami i pospiesznie mu to wyjaśnił. – Jim za wysoko ceni sobie wiedzę i intelekt, by udawać, że ma tytuły naukowe, których w istocie nie posiada i z fałszywymi dokumentami dostać pracę na uczelni – to by go stawiało w roli fałszywego _głupka_.

– A jeśli okłamali z Janine panią Butler i nigdzie nie wykładał?

– Jego twarze są zbyt staranne, a Janine miewa długi język i mogło jej się to wymsknąć – uciął chłodno. – _Richard Brook_. On naprawdę przeczytał i nagrał wszystkie te książki dla dzieci, prowadził stronę długie miesiące i poświęcił mnóstwo czasu na uczynienie tej tożsamości wiarygodną. Jestem pewien, że studiował, bo studia i w ogóle każdy etap edukacji to momenty, gdy w naszym otoczeniu przewija się najwięcej zróżnicowanych ludzi, a my mamy na tyle czasu i możliwości, by się im dokładnie przyjrzeć. Zresztą… – urwał, marszcząc brwi – mam mgliste przeczucie, że z kariery naukowej… mógłby zrobić sobie wyjście awaryjne… na wypadek, gdyby zechciał porzucić swoją sieć i _Moriarty’ego_. W końcu jego ojciec był matematykiem i pracował na uczelni, więc gdy Jim szukał możliwej opcji na taką właśnie alternatywną ścieżkę i drugie życie, mógł pójść jego drogą. Podejrzewam wręcz… – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Bill, odkładamy słuchanie tych nagrań na wieczór. Ty zajmij się szukaniem w sieci szkoły McQueeneya…

– Będzie nawet prościej, bo Joyce dostarczyła mi listę najlepszych szkół średnich w Dublinie.

– Świetnie. Ty zajmij się nim, a ja wrócę do Henry’ego Hawkinsa.

– Sądzisz, że pracował w tym samym miejscu, co Moriarty? – zdziwił się Bill.

– Jestem prawie pewny. Więcej. Jestem pewny, że Jim używał tam całkiem innego nazwiska i nikt… oprócz, oczywiście, samego Henry’ego, nie wiedział, że są spokrewnieni. Henry z całą pewnością nie miał świadomości, czym naprawdę zajmuje się jego syn, ale musiał podejrzewać, że prowadzi on drugie życie i wykorzystując pewną pozycję, jaką miał w kręgach naukowych, pomagał mu ukrywać ten fakt. Pamiętajmy, że Henry i Aisha zdawali sobie sprawę, że nigdy do końca do niego nie dotarli, że jest w nim coś mrocznego i niebezpiecznego, ale mimo to kochali go i wspierali na ile mogli. Gdyby nawet Henry domyślał się, że Jim robi coś nielegalnego, po prostu przymykałby oczy, był przy nim i traktował go normalnie.

– Jeśli przyjąć by tę wersję za prawdziwą, można wręcz uznać, że na jakimś etapie pracowali razem…

– I że miałem już odpowiedź w ręku, gdy szukałem na jego temat informacji – dokończył Sherlock. – Publikacje. Muszę znaleźć wszystkie publikacje, jakie Henry pisał z kimś wspólnie.

– I potem po prostu sprawdzić nazwiska? – spytał Bill, na co detektyw skinął głową, a następnie podsunął mu wolnego laptopa.

– Bierz się za tego McQueeneya.

 

***

 

Ich poszukiwania dały pierwsze efekty dopiero po trzech godzinach, kiedy Sherlock trafił na przeszło trzydziestostronicowy artykuł współautorstwa Henry’ego Hawkinsa z matematyki dyskretnej, niebędącej jego specjalizacją. Chociaż zdolności detektywa w zakresie matematyki w wykraczały ponad przeciętność, ale nie były wybitne, był w stanie zrozumieć badane zagadnienie na tyle, by zorientować się, że przedstawiony sposób podejścia do tematu jest inny niż w poprzednich pracach, które przejrzał. Styl również znacząco się różnił, był jakby bardziej płynny, a autor nie miał oporów przed popadaniem w dygresje, a nawet stosowaniem drobnych, niezauważalnych dla przeciętnego zjadacza chleba żartów. Nie zagłębiał się szczególnie w treść, gdyż nie o to chodziło – praca datowana była na marzec sprzed siedmiu lat i nie mogła zawierać jakichkolwiek przekazów od Moriarty’ego – a po ogólnym jej przejrzeniu zaczął sprawdzać, kim była trójka współautorów tekstu.

Pierwszym okazał się siedemdziesięcioletni profesor ze Szkocji, którego dorobek był na tyle bogaty, iż nie można było przypuszczać, że Jim stworzył aż tak daleko sięgający w przeszłość, fałszywy obraz; drugim była kobieta w wieku Henry’ego, również mieszkająca na północy, trzecim zaś _Jamie Dawson_. Tylko ujrzawszy to zestawienie, Sherlock nabrał podejrzeń i sprawdził pozostałą dwójkę wyłącznie by mieć pewność, że ci ludzie faktycznie istnieją, co bez najmniejszych problemów potwierdził.

– Bill… spójrz – powiedział z ekscytacją, przekręcając w jego stronę komputer.

– To czasem nie nazwisko tego informatyka z Barts…?

– Dokładnie. Popularne, zwyczajne, bo ze wszystkich, jakie przyjął Jim, tylko Moriarty jest rzadko spotykane i dość oryginalne – odparł, unosząc dłonie nad klawiaturę. – Imię wybrał na tyle podobne do własnego, że nawet nie miałby problemów, by kazać mówić o sobie Jim, jednak szukając parę lat temu kogoś nazywającego się tak pospolicie, skoncentrowałem się na _Jamesie_.

– Więc na co czekasz?

– Jeśli mam rację ze swoją teorią o alternatywnym życiu, jakie prowadził cały ten czas, to tak naprawdę będę mieć szkielet całej jego historii – powiedział Sherlock, a po chwili powoli wycofał ręce znad komputera. Tak, miałby wreszcie łącznik między dzieciństwem a obecnym życiem Jima, ramę i ogólny zarys całości, tak, że wystarczyłoby już tylko szukać brakujących puzzli. Kawałek po kawałku dowiedziałby się wszystkiego i biorąc pod uwagę dotychczasowe postępy, nie zajęłoby mu to dłużej niż miesiąc. Bill pojedzie w końcu do Irlandii, dotrze do liceum, do którego uczęszczał Jim i z pewnością znajdzie kogoś, kto nie został zastraszony jak społeczność Clane i go pamięta; on sam będzie mógł dotrzeć do dorobku naukowego człowieka o nazwisku Dawson i zrobić to samo. Kolejna wycieczka, tym razem po uczelniach wyższych, parę rozmów z wykładowcami, parę z dawnymi studentami… A wreszcie wyprawa do Szkocji w okolice, gdzie będzie spodziewał się znaleźć Aishę i Henry’ego, bo był przekonany, że niebawem dotrze również do ich obecnego adresu…

Chociaż parę tygodni temu nie sądził, że zajdzie tak daleko, stopniowo okazywało się, że ta mała, maleńka podpowiedź, jaką było pokrewieństwo Jima i Janine, była jak klucz do nietypowego zamka, którego nie mógł otworzyć żaden wytrych. On zaś, po wejściu do pałacu stanowiącego przeszłość Jima, po zwiedzeniu setek korytarzy i pokoi, stał przed drzwiami do centralnej komnaty, z której wiedział, że dotrze wszędzie. Trzymał dłoń na klamce… ale wciąż mógł się wycofać i pójść innym korytarzem, a zanim tu wróci… jeszcze trochę pozwiedzać bez mapy. Wycieczka, w trakcie której odkrywał wszystko stopniowo, we własnym tempie i na swój sposób, gdzie kolejne informacje powoli łączyły się w spójną całość i co chwilę coś go zaskakiwało, była po prostu ciekawsza niż metodyczne ruszenie według kompletnego planu pozbawionego tylko szczegółów. I z jakichś przyczyn uważał, że to bardziej… _uczciwe_. I po prostu wiedział, że nie nadszedł jeszcze czas, by otwierać salę podpisaną jako Jamie Dawson.

– Chyba o to ci chodziło, prawda? – spytał Bill podejrzliwie, przerywając ciąg jego myśli.

– Tak, ale… – urwał na moment. – Muszę zapalić. Muszę… – sięgnął po zapalniczkę i rzuconą na parapet paczkę. – Tak. _Tak._ Co z twoim McQueeneyem? – spytał, nerwowo podpalając papierosa.

– Włamałem się na razie do dwóch szkół i nic nie znalazłem.

– Podeślij mi połowę tego, co zostało – powiedział i głęboko zaciągnął się dymem.

– Nie będziesz szukał Dawsona…?

– Będę, gdy załatwimy McQueeneya.

– Dlaczego? – spytał Bill, zupełnie zaskoczony taką decyzją.

– Chronologia – rzucił krótko, po czym zamilkł całkowicie i chociaż jego przyjaciel parę razy spróbował podjąć rozmowę, po wypaleniu trzech papierosów pod rząd bez słowa zabrał się za pierwszą z dublińskich szkół, jakie Joyce uznała za wystarczająco dobre, by można je było nazwać elitarnymi.

Kolejne godziny, tym razem bezproduktywne, ale dzięki temu w jakiś sposób wyciszające i uspokajające, spędzili w ciszy. Sherlock włamywał się na szkolne serwery i przetrząsał dokumentację oraz listy uczniów automatycznie i metodycznie, usuwał bariery, omijał hasła i wpatrywał się w kolejne nazwiska. Wciąż wracały myśli o tym, jak daleko dotarli, chwytając z kilkudziesięciu nitek, jakie mieli, tę właściwą, a wcześniej uznaną za nieistotną i w efekcie porzuconą. Mógł wmawiać sobie, że Jamie Dawson to fałszywy trop, ale wiedział, _czuł_ , że tak nie było; nawet jeśli przecenił rolę tej tożsamości, jedynym logicznym rozwiązaniem było iż to jej używał Jim przez większą część dorosłego życia, gdy spalił mosty wiążące go z dzieciństwem, z którego odłowił tylko wartościowe i przydatne jednostki, a całą resztę porzucił. To właśnie robił całe życie, tworzył nowego człowieka, wykorzystywał go do ściśle określonych celów i usuwał z kronik oraz w miarę możliwości pamięci ludzi, których spotkał w danym okresie.

To uświadamiało mu, że pomimo całego sentymentalizmu, Jim potrafił palić za sobą mosty i gdy podejmował decyzję, że ktoś nie jest mu już przydatny, pozbywał się go bez żalu. Czy była to jego tożsamość, czy też dawny pracownik, jak McQueeney. Czy byłby w stanie to samo zrobić z Sherlockiem, gdyby się nim znudził…?

A może potrafiłby usunąć nawet Moriarty’ego, gdyby stwierdził, że życie konsultanta-przestępcy nie jest mu już potrzebne…?

Nerwowo zagryzł wargi i podniósł się z miejsca, bez wyjaśnienia ruszając do kuchni i zgarniając po drodze papierosy oraz telefon. Nastawił wodę na kawę i, obracając komórkę w palcach, wbił wzrok w okno. Wpatrywał się w to samo miejsce, gdzie zaledwie półtora tygodnia temu ujrzał parę oznaczoną kolorem niebieskim, będącą podpowiedzią do zagadki, której nierozwiązanie zaskutkowało wysadzeniem rządowego samochodu.

Przypomniał sobie tekst utworu, którego znaczenie Bill mu wyjaśnił, jakby tłumaczył coś dziecku, i który, w obliczu jego idei o porzucaniu kolejnych tożsamości, nabierał nowego wymiaru. _Starodawny wódz_ mógł być Moriartym, a przegrana bitwa, znacząca podobno niechciane zakochanie, zapowiedzią jego końca. Tamten człowiek po słynnym Waterloo działał jeszcze bardzo krótko, a potem musiał zniknąć na zawsze; kobieta wyśpiewywała słowa, że przegrywanie może być wygraną, a jedyną opcją w obliczu zbliżającej się porażki jest poddanie się nieuniknionemu. Czy mogło to oznaczać, że Jim w jakiś sposób już się poddał albo też zamierzał to zrobić?

_Pokonałeś mnie i wygrałeś wojnę… obiecuję zawsze cię kochać… nie mogę uciec nawet gdybym chciała… moim przeznaczeniem jest być z tobą… w końcu stawiam czoło mojemu Waterloo._

Zacisnął palce na telefonie i wziął głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się, czy wysnuwanie tak daleko idących wniosków jest bezpieczne i ma w ogóle sens. Otrzymał od Jima przeszło setkę utworów i ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że każdy powinien interpretować tak daleko i wieloznacznie. Mimo to… otworzył nową wiadomość i po chwili zaczął pisać.

_Czy mam szukać ukrytych znaczeń w Waterloo?_

_Skoro o to pytasz, pewnie już znalazłeś._

_Mam w nie wierzyć?_

_To tylko piosenka, Sherly, którą w dodatku nagrałem ci przed naszym dzisiejszym spotkaniem. Nie traktuj wszystkiego jak zagadki do rozwiązania._

_Gdybyś kompletował te utwory teraz, już byś jej nie wrzucił?_

_Podejrzewam, że nie wrzuciłbym więcej niż połowy. XXX_

Na to ostatnie stwierdzenie Sherlock uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie, odpisał pospiesznie trzema iksami i wsunął telefon do kieszeni szlafroka, po czym przyszykował dwie filiżanki kawy i ruszył z nimi do salonu; Bill spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, przyjmując jedną z nich, ale nie próbował tego komentować. Dostrzegł też, co było oczywiste, że Sherlock nie był już tak pogrążony w myślach jak wcześniej i wydawał się bardziej skupiony i spokojny jednocześnie, co sprawiło, że postanowił podjąć kolejną próbę rozmowy.

– Coś się stało? – spytał wreszcie.

– Przestał się bać, że chcę go pokonać i że mogę odebrać mu jedną z tożsamości – odparł detektyw, na co Bill otworzył szerzej oczy, z oczywistych przyczyn nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. – Wcześniej się bał. Dlatego wysłał mi tamtą piosenkę. Ale to już nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Wracajmy do pracy.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Shezza, czy ty w ogóle będziesz szukał Dawsona…? – spytał dziwnym tonem i odrobinę odsunął od siebie laptopa.

– Na pewno nie dzisiaj. I nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek – stwierdził, a gdy Bill otworzył usta, pewnie po to, by po raz kolejny zapytać _dlaczego_ , postanowił kontynuować. – Nie chciałem wiedzieć, co zrobił mu Carl Powers i tego też nie chcę szukać za jego plecami. Już mam szkielet: był Dawsonem przez długie lata. Prawdopodobnie pod tym nazwiskiem jest jego _legalna wersja_ , możliwe nawet, że po procesie, gdy jego zdjęcia pojawiły się w gazetach, żartował ze znajomymi, których miał jako Dawson, że jest nieco podobny do sławnego kryminalisty. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby jego rodzice też jakiś czas wierzyli w tę wersję.

– Wcześniej zamierzałeś się udać do Szkocji…

– Już nie zamierzam. Jeśli będzie mieć ochotę – urwał na moment – sam mnie tam zabierze. Nie będę pchał się z butami w jego ukrywane tak starannie alternatywy.

– Cholera, Sherlock… – jęknął Bill i spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. – Gdy wyszedłeś… nie mogłem się powstrzymać, a chyba musisz to wiedzieć, bo wiąże się to z inną sprawą… i w sumie i tak byś się dowiedział… – wymamrotał, po czym odwrócił komputer w jego stronę, a Sherlock, chociaż nie miał zamiaru czytać czegokolwiek na temat Jamiego Dawsona, od razu dostrzegł nagłówek notki memoriałowej sprzed przeszło trzech lat, zamieszczonej na stronie uniwersytetu Sussex. Data dokładnie dzień po tym, jak on i Jim spotkali się na dachu Barts i wspólnie sfingowali samobójstwo.

_Z przykrością informujemy, że w dniu wczorajszym nasz drogi przyjaciel i współpracownik, Jamie Dawson, zginął tragicznie w wypadku samochodowym, jadąc do Londynu na konferencję naukową. Pogrążonej w bólu rodzinie, składamy najszczersze kondolencje._

  – Popatrz na zdjęcie – powiedział Bill cicho, po czym odrobinę przewinął ekran, by ukazać Sherlockowi niewielką, czarno-białą i mało ostrą fotografię przedstawiającą bez najmniejszej wątpliwości Jima, chociaż był tam znacznie młodszy, miał całkiem inną fryzurę – jego włosy były pocieniowane, miały przedziałek i sięgały połowy szyi – oraz szeroki, szczery uśmiech, jaki na jego twarzy prawie nigdy się nie pojawiał. – Ta data… ja… odszukałem ponownie tę notkę o Owenie Pattonie. Wiesz, o tym, że spowodował wypadek ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Tamta akcja na dachu Barts nie była jak widać jedyną, gdy trzy lata temu udał swoją śmierć…

– To na pewno ten sam wypadek? – wydukał Sherlock, ciężko opierając się na krześle.

– Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, Shezza, zgadza się data – sprawdziłem to ponownie – i wszystkie szczegóły. Gdy ci o tym mówiłem, pomyliłem dni, bo ten niby-wypadek nie zdarzył się _przed_ twoją ucieczką, ale dokładnie w tym samym czasie. Moriarty musiał kazać komuś spreparować dowody, żeby wrobić Pattona, a jednocześnie…

– Z jakichś przyczyn nie potrzebował już Dawsona. Zrezygnował z niego i postanowił upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu. To… – jęknął, chwytając się za głowę. – Jestem idiotą. Utworzyłem sobie jakieś kiepskie, naciągane teorie o tym, skąd niby Janine miałaby się dowiedzieć o jego śmierci oraz zastanawiałem, co mogli myśleć jego rodzice. Sądziłem, że to Magnussen maczał w tym palce, a przecież Jim powiedział mi wprost, że dla Janine powrócił z martwych dopiero niedawno i było jasne, że ona nie wiedziała o jego działaniach przestępczych… tyle że nie do końca w to wierzyłem. Tymczasem dla niej i rodziców Jim był Jamiem Dawsonem i cała ich trójka naprawdę sądziła, że zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Wiedziałem, że musiał wtedy zniknąć, ale nie…

– …ale nie że zabił też swoją drugą wersję.

– Naprawdę bał się Magnussena – wymamrotał Sherlock. – Panicznie bał się, że to, do czego dotarł ten człowiek, może zostać ujawnione i jednocześnie za wszelką cenę chciał chronić swoich bliskich, musiał więc usunąć tożsamość, która go z nimi łączyła. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, Magnussen szybko by do nich wszystkich dotarł, a tak…

– Trafił na notkę, że niby-Moriarty ginie w wypadku, chociaż wiedział, że w tym czasie był na dachu Barts.

– Pamiętaj o jednej rzeczy – odparł Sherlock – Jim miał tam wsparcie. W Barts były osoby, które otrzymały jasne informacje, co mają zrobić z jego nieprzytomnym ciałem. Magnussen musiał sądzić, że jego sieć była na tyle doskonale wyszkolona, że w razie jego śmierci mieli instrukcje, co zrobić z jego zapasową tożsamością i wydało mu się logiczne, że Dawson został również zabity i uznał to za dowód, że Moriarty nie żyje. Druga opcja, to że Magnussen w ogóle nie dotarł do Dawsona, bo w końcu my też dowiedzieliśmy się o nim na samym końcu… może miał tylko ogólne informacje o Hawkinsach i wtedy zabicie tej wersji było szansą, by chronić rodziców Jima.

– Co to by była za ochrona? Przecież musiał wiedzieć, że Henry i Aisha to rodzice Janine, bo go nią szantażował…

– Tak, ale nie sądził, że są istotni w jakikolwiek sposób, bo szantażował go TYLKO nią, a nie całą trójkę. Mógł myśleć, że Jim nie utrzymuje już z nimi specjalnego kontaktu oraz uważać, że Janine wie o jego działaniach przestępczych i wie, że to naprawdę Moriarty… chociaż w istocie tak nie było, bo kontaktowała się z bratem, sądząc, że jest wykładowcą, znając ten jego wizerunek, który mamy w tej notce, i wiedząc że Jim ma swoje sekrety, przez które pracuje pod innym nazwiskiem niż Hawkins, to się w to nie wtrącała. A Magnussen… – zmarszczył brwi, z całych sił próbując dojść do jakichś sensownych wniosków  – jeśli cokolwiek jej powiedział o Jimie, to tylko to, że jej drogi brat wcale nie był _tylko nieco podobny_ do słynnego przestępcy, o którym słuch zaginął. I tak właśnie się dowiedziała, że Moriarty i Jim to ta sama osoba, przy czym to nie miało już znaczenia, bo zdaniem jej… i Magnussena również… obaj nie żyli. Po co Magnussen to zrobił? Zakładam, że ją szantażował, może zagroził, że powie ich rodzicom albo jeszcze komuś innemu, kim naprawdę był Jim…? Taką informację można…

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie rozpoznała w telewizji własnego brata? – przerwał mu Bill, wyraźnie skołowany dość chaotycznymi wyjaśnieniami Sherlocka.

– Wyobraź sobie, że w telewizji pojawia się… nie wiem, _polityk_ , który wygląda jak ktoś z twojego rodzeństwa czy kuzynostwa, ale poza wyglądem nie łączy ich nic, a ten twój krewny śmieje się z tego, że jest podobny do kogoś znanego, bo przecież nigdy nie miał nic wspólnego z polityką. Czy miałbyś jakiekolwiek powody, by w to nie wierzyć?

– Tyle że gdy Moriarty pojawił się w gazetach, był aresztowany i raczej nie miał możliwości kontaktu z kimko…

– Moriarty siedząc w areszcie miał możliwość włamać się do spersonalizowanej telewizji hotelowej i zaszantażować ławę przysięgłych. Jestem całkowicie przekonany, że równie dobrze mógł zadzwonić do Szkocji i przekonywać rodziców, że jest na wakacjach i nie wie, o co chodzi z _jakimś Moriartym_.

– Chyba że to całe włamanie to sprawka jego ludzi… – zaproponował, na co Sherlock obdarzył go pełnym politowania spojrzeniem – albo Magnussena, bo już chyba wtedy współpracowali…?

– Moim zdaniem zaczęli współpracować dopiero, gdy Jim się ogłosił na sali sądowej jako konsultant-przestępca, bo właśnie wtedy ustawiła się do niego kolejka interesantów. Magnussen mógł dopiero wówczas nawiązać z nim kontakt… pewnie dopiero wtedy się nim zainteresował, bo zazwyczaj nie zajmował się światem przestępczym i nawet jeśli nazwisko Moriarty obiło mu się o uszy, nie przykładał do tego wagi. Natomiast… – zamilkł na parę chwil. – Magnussen zawsze chciał tylko dwóch rzeczy: władzy i pieniędzy. A pomyśl tylko, ile władzy mógłby dostać, gdyby postawił w szachu króla świata przestępczego, który potrafił dotrzeć do każdej wiedzy, włamać się wszędzie i na koniec przekonać sąd do uniewinnienia? To byłoby nawet bardziej skuteczne niż dotarcie przeze mnie do mojego brata.

– Tyle że mu nie wyszło i…

– Nie ma sensu drugi raz rozważać historii tych dwojga – uciął Sherlock. – I w sumie nie ma już sensu dalej szukać w Internecie Dawsona, bo ta jedna notka wyjaśnia wszystko.

– Jak dla mnie stawia tylko nowe pytania… – urwał, gdy detektyw obdarzył go rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem. – Ale ty tu rządzisz. Więc… jakie mamy plany?

– Szukamy dalej McQueeneya, potem słuchamy nagrań, a ja przy najbliższej okazji, jak już poczuję się na siłach, porozmawiam z Mycroftem, by wyciągnął akta Owena Pattona z tamtej sprawy.

– Ambitnie… ale naprawdę nie zależy ci, żeby dowiedzieć się…

– To, czego _najbardziej_ chciałbym się dowiedzieć o tej sprawie, tkwi w głowach zaledwie czwórki żyjących osób: Jima, Janine i ich rodziców.

– I jaki z tego wniosek?

– Że porozmawiam z Janine przy najbliższej okazji – odparł z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i ponownie zasiadł do komputera.

 

***

 

– Shezza… przyszło mi do głowy coś… dziwnego – odezwał się Bill po wielu godzinach, w trakcie których obaj próbowali się włamać do serwera jednej ze szkół, zabezpieczonego na tyle skutecznie, że nie mogli sobie z tym poradzić. Sherlock podniósł zmęczone oczy znad laptopa i odsunął go od siebie, licząc na to, że jego przyjaciel ma do powiedzenia coś bardziej interesującego niż narzekanie na brak świeżego mleka w lodówce, jakie uskutecznił parę kwadransów temu. Dobijała trzecia w nocy, był wykończony i nie miał siły ani ochoty na tego rodzaju niedorzeczności. – Dlaczego Moriarty udał się do Barts jako Jamie Dawson? Chciał do ciebie dotrzeć, to jasne, ale nie wydaje ci się podejrzane, że użył tożsamości, którą tak starannie oddzielał od swoich działań przestępczych?

– Raczej nie sądził, że _nie zacznę_ szukać powiązań, a tylko moja ówczesna ignorancja sprawiła wówczas, że celowałem wówczas w Jamesa a nie Jamiego – przyznał z ociąganiem Sherlock. – Jaką masz teorię?

– Żadnej. Dręczy mnie to i nie mogę się tego pozbyć odkąd musiałem wypić na pobudzenie cztery kawy, bo nie wypuściłeś mnie po red bulla. A od teorii jesteś ty. Więc?

– Możliwe, że gdy trafił do Barts nie miał zamiaru się ze mną zapoznawać w tym wcieleniu – powiedział po paru chwilach i złączył przed sobą otwarte dłonie, opierając łokcie na stole. – W sumie widziałem go z Molly tylko raz, bo zasadniczo był niewidzialny i nie zwracał na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

– Może wszedł wtedy z tą patolog do laboratorium, w którym pracowałeś, przez przypadek?

– Gdyby tak było, wycofałby się i nie próbował dawać mi numeru telefonu. Znalazł się tam celowo, a po co dał mi numer, jednocześnie udając ofermę, której naczynia wypadają z rąk, nigdy nie zrozumiałem. Nie mógł przecież liczyć, że zainteresuje mnie ktoś tak… – urwał, marszcząc brwi. – To znaczy… wtedy faktycznie by mnie nie zainteresował. Co niby miałoby być ciekawego w ukrywającym się geju, który podrywa nieświadome niczego, naiwne kobiety? W kimś nieuważnym, pozbawionym pewności siebie, zmęczonym imprezami i zupełnie pospolitym…?

– Mówisz jakby teraz coś interesującego w takiej wersji _było_ …

– Bo gdy wiem, że za tym niemrawym informatykiem kryje się twórca przestępczej sieci, to całkiem inaczej na to patrzę. Po co zostawił ten numer, udając… – urwał i ze złością zmrużył oczy, po czym odwrócił się do Billa, który patrzył na niego z lekkim politowaniem. – Co?

– Widzisz, Shezza… z tego, co rozumiem, uspołeczniłeś się przez ostatnie lata, ale o związkach jak nie miałeś pojęcia, tak nie masz. Jeśli ktoś daje ci numer telefonu i w nerwowy oraz dość żenujący sposób próbuje cię poderwać, to zazwyczaj znaczy to, że mu się podobasz i faktycznie chce się umówić, ale myśl o odrzuceniu paraliżuje go na tyle, że zachowuje się głupio i niezdarnie. Nie sądzę, żeby orientacja miała tu jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

– Ale po co podrywał mnie w takiej wersji? Sądził, że gdybym jakimś sposobem zdecydował się zadzwonić i z nim umówić, to cokolwiek by osiągnął?

– Może zamierzał się do ciebie zbliżyć i ujawnić jako Moriarty dopiero wtedy? Nie… to brzmi dość głupio – przyznał i zaśmiał się krótko. – Może w ogóle nie zamierzał się ujawniać? Chciał umawiać się z tobą, a jednocześnie za twoimi plecami kierować przestępczą siecią?

– Gdybym poświęcił mu choć trochę uwagi, natychmiast zorientowałbym się, że coś ukrywa. Mogę mieć problemy z czytaniem go, ale gdybym go poznał, to bym do tego doszedł. Zauważ, że przed jego powrotem spędziłem z nim ile, dwie godziny? W dodatku zazwyczaj miało to miejsce w dość stresujących sytuacjach, gdy ważniejsze było dla mnie odkrycie zagadki albo pozostanie przy życiu niż zastanawianie się, czy aby za maską Moriarty’ego nie kryje się ktoś inny. Tak naprawdę do spotkania z nim w domu Janine byłem prawie pewny, że Moriarty to jego najbliższa prawdziwej twarz, a Jim z IT był tylko przykrywką…

– Ale teraz już wiesz, że to nie do końca prawda – stwierdził Bill i również się zamyślił. – Słuchaj, to co powiedziałeś o nim wcześniej… że testował na tobie różne twarze i sprawdzał reakcję. Może to był pierwszy z testów? Pokazał ci się jako Jim z IT, a gdy go zupełnie olałeś i pewnie patrzyłeś na niego z takim politowaniem, jak teraz patrzysz na mnie, uznał, że zaprezentuje coś całkiem innego. Wciągnął cię w grę jako Moriarty i to zadziałało, bo wreszcie miał dla siebie całą twoją uwagę. Byłeś zachwycony jego geniuszem i podążałeś za nim, więc zaczął się rozkręcać, aż do tej scenki na basenie…

– …gdzie kpił sobie z Jima z IT, bo gdy maskuje uczucia, zgrywa błazna – powiedział martwo Sherlock. – A gdy widział, że przegrywa, miał momenty furii i stawał się lodowaty, bo _silne_ uczucia maskuje Mariartym. Przede wszystkim jednak widział, że chociaż mnie fascynuje, to na Johnie zależy mi znacznie bardziej. Już wtedy widział, że John jest moim czułym punktem i był gotowy go zabić… był gotowy zabić nas wszystkich, gdy zorientował się, że chociaż Jim z IT nie zwrócił mojej uwagi, to Moriarty z kolei mnie jednak bardziej odrzuca niż fascynuje.

– Cholera, to już… mocne – wydukał Bill, wpatrując się w niego jak w ducha. – On naprawdę musiał mieć obsesję na twoim punkcie. Zobacz sam ile zrobił, byle tylko zwrócić twoją uwagę… wyobrażasz sobie, jakie pieniądze wydał na to wszystko? I ile poświęcił czasu… i jak musiał być wściekły i rozczarowany, gdy zorientował się, że to wszystko na nic, bo i tak wolisz swojego nudnego, zwyczajnego doktora…?

– Bo tak wtedy było – odparł cicho Sherlock.

– Zastanawia mnie tylko, co w takim razie chciał osiągnąć psując ci opinię i robiąc z ciebie oszusta i przestępcę… – powiedział w zamyśleniu Bill. – Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, że to miała być zemsta za odrzucenie, nawet jeśli tak by to wyglądało, gdyby odjąć udział Magnussena.

– Może chciał zabrać mi wszystko, co utrzymywało mnie w moim dotychczasowym życiu – odparł i przymknął oczy, ze zmęczeniem pocierając skronie. – Musiał mieć jakiś plan. Może tak naprawdę to on jest pierwotnym autorem teorii spiskowych, że mógłbym do niego dołączyć, nawet jeśli dziś wprost dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie chciałby, abym dla niego pracował.

– Dla niego? Zawsze sądziłem, że teorie te mówiły o pracy _z nim_ – zdziwił się Bill, a wówczas Sherlock gwałtownie poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego niezbyt przytomnie. – Słuchaj… on tak naprawdę nie powiedział, co dla ciebie zaplanował. Wiesz tylko, że Magnussen się wtrącił i wszystko rozpieprzył, zmuszając do niby-samobójstwa was obu… no i, jeśli wierzyć temu, co powiedział ci w domu tej panny, to miało być coś specjalnego, co by ci się spodobało.

– Dołączenie do niego by mi się nie spodobało. W tamtym momencie życia życzyłem mu jak najgorzej i faktycznie chciałem go zniszczyć. Gdyby mnie zwerbował, rozbiłbym jego sieć od środka i musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

– A jeśli obiecałby ci na tamtym dachu, że wycofa się ze wszystkiego, czym się zajmował, jeśli dasz mu szansę? Brzmi nieco głupio, ale…

– Brzmi bardzo głupio – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Wymyśl coś lepszego.

– Nie siedzę w głowie Moriarty’ego i nie mam pojęcia, do czego ten człowiek jest zdolny, a jeśli jesteś z nim w tak bliskich relacjach, jak twierdzisz, to go o to zapytaj – powiedział nieco urażonym tonem.

– Nie – uciął z irytacją, po czym sięgnął po papierosa, z niezadowoleniem stwierdzając, że to ostatni w paczce. – Powiedział, że to już nie ma znaczenia, więc temat jest zamknięty. Pomysł, że już wtedy testował na mnie swoje twarze jest świetny i to najtrafniejszy, jaki dziś miałeś, ale zlikwidowanie Moriarty’ego… – zająknął się na moment, świadomy, że Bill jakimś sposobem podążył jego wcześniejszym tokiem myśli, kiedy to przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Jim byłby zdolny zniszczyć swoją najbardziej znaną twarz. – Zlikwidowanie Moriarty’ego by mi się _nie_ spodobało, więc tego nie zrobi.

– Podobno chciałeś, żeby był normalny, a Moriarty to podobno mechanizm obronny na…

– Normalny dla mnie. _Przy mnie_. A nie dla całej reszty świata – powiedział spokojnie, wpatrując się w żar na końcu papierosa. – Mi wystarczy, że przystopuje na tyle, by nie drażnić Mycrofta i nie ściągać na siebie uwagi policji. Gdyby przestał być konsultantem-przestępcą, to pewnie już nie byłoby to samo.

– Sądziłem, że nie cierpisz tej maski…

– Nie cierpię, ale to jego część, a Jim… – zaciągnął się dymem, by dać sobie czas do namysłu. – …fascynuje mnie w całości, a nie fragmentarycznie. Gdyby wystarczały mi fragmenty, niczego bym nie szukał w jego przeszłości. Jak to było…? Jesteśmy sumą naszych doświadczeń.

– Tyle że część doświadczeń sobie odpuściłeś.

– Bo, jak już mówiłem, liczę, że sam mi o nich powie, gdy uzna to za właściwe – odparł tonem, którym jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że rozmowa jest dla niego skończona. Bill westchnął ciężko, po czym odsunął od siebie laptopa i przeciągnął się, prostując kości po wielogodzinnym wiszeniu nad laptopem.

– W porządku. Koniec tematu. Wracamy do McQueeneya?

– Myślę, że to ta szkoła – powiedział Sherlock po paru chwilach zastanowienia. – To niemożliwe, by ktoś aż tak dobrze zabezpieczył te dane. Sprawdźmy jutro pozostałe miejsca, a jak nic nie znajdziemy, będziemy prawie pewni, że trafiliśmy. A wtedy pojedziesz do Irlandii, spotkasz się z tą kobietą i włamiesz do ich archiwum.

– Nadal nie masz ochoty tam ze mną wybrać?

– Nie. Mam zajęcia w Londynie.

– Jakie? Robimy teraz dokładnie to, co moglibyśmy robić w każdym…

– W weekend mam _gościa_ , czeka mnie długa rozmowa z Mycroftem, którą wolałbym przeprowadzić osobiście, przydałoby się, abym spotkał się z Janine, a poza tym – uśmiechnął się fałszywie – podobno powinienem pojechać do Johna i Mary i złożyć im gratulacje.

– Daruj sobie to ostatnie. Uznają, że jesteś śmiertelnie chory albo oszalałeś.

– Też tak uważam, ale gdy zagrożenie minęło, gdy wiem już, na czym stoję i wszystko ruszyło we właściwym kierunku, nie mam powodów, by dłużej się od nich separować – odparł, zamykając laptopa. – Idę się położyć. Jak nie chce ci się wracać do siebie, prześpij się na górze albo w salonie.

– Shezza… co to miało znaczyć? – spytał Bill, podnosząc się z miejsca równocześnie z Sherlockiem. – Unikałeś swojego doktora przede wszystkim dlatego, że byłeś zazdrosny. Nie wmawiaj mi, że były jakieś inne powody. To co powiedziałeś brzmiało, jakby…

– Jakby co?

– Jakbyś już nie był…? – zawiesił głos na parę chwil, po czym westchnął, obracając oczami. – To całe _znalazłem sobie kogoś nowego, spójrz jak świetnie sobie radzę bez ciebie!_ Właśnie po to chcesz do niego jechać, żeby pokazać, że ruszyłeś dalej i że jest ktoś inny.

– _Pochwalić się_ , że najwyraźniej związałem się z Jimem Moriartym? Z człowiekiem, który dwukrotnie naraził jego życie, zmusił mnie do sfingowania samobójstwa i ucieczki z kraju, a podczas naszych gier zabił prawdopodobnie jakieś kilkadziesiąt osób? – zaśmiał się gorzko na samą myśl, że mógłby chcieć rozmawiać o Jimie z Johnem, był bowiem niemal pewny, że ich przyjaźń zakończy się, gdy doktor usłyszy prawdę; tak, kiedyś pewnie i tak się dowie, jednak nie było żadnych powodów, by ten moment nastąpił w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości. – Powinieneś przystopować z używkami, skoro sądzisz, że…

– Nie będziesz musiał nic mówić – przerwał mu Bill z irytacją. – Domyśli się, że coś jest na rzeczy i zacznie cię o to molestować.

– Wątpię. Będzie szczęśliwy, że przyszedłem i pewnie rozkojarzony dzieckiem, bo ludzi zazwyczaj rozprasza fakt, że zostali rodzicami. Fakt, zapyta, co z moim śledztwem i na tym punkcie pewnie będzie dość uparty, ale ja będę mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że stanęło w miejscu, bo przecież nie zamierzam szukać Moriarty’ego, skoro doskonale wiem, jak do niego trafić. Na pewno nie będzie interesował się… jak to było? _Interesował się, z kim sypiam_ – powiedział nieco chłodniejszym tonem niż zamierzał.

– Shezza… – westchnął Bill. – Pomiędzy _czułym punktem_ a _człowiekiem, który nic mnie nie obchodzi_ jest cała gama odcieni. Zaręczam ci, doktorek _będzie_ się interesował, jeśli domyśli się, że w twoim życiu osobistym coś się wydarzyło, a _domyśli_. Od tej sprawy z Magnussenem próbujesz wymazać go z pamięci i trzymać na dystans, a on pewnie nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego to robisz i wcale nie… jakby to ująć? Nie wykreślił cię z grona bliskich dlatego, że dowiedział się, że jest twoją słabością, podczas gdy ty dla niego tylko przyjacielem.

– Jeśli będzie się interesował – zaczął Sherlock, ignorując całą resztę wypowiedzi Billa – to, zaręczam ci, umiem kłamać i przez najbliższe miesiące będę pewnie miał okazję jeszcze poprawić tę zdolność. Dobranoc, Bill – oznajmił oschle, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił salon i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przegadany i 'przededukowany' rozdział-łącznik, ale niestety musiałam gdzieś wyjaśnić parę kwestii i motywów działania Sherlocka. Następna część powinna być ciekawsza i mieć więcej akcji..  
> Użyty tekst to oczywiścię Abba - Waterloo ^^


	17. Wieści i skojarzenia

***

 

Środę Sherlock i Bill spędzili w całości przed ekranami komputerów, naprzemiennie słuchając nagrań Coreya oraz podejmując próby włamań do szkolnych serwerów. Pod koniec dnia wykluczyli ostatnią z nich, pozostawiając tylko tę, której zabezpieczeń nie udało im się pokonać; z prób dostania się do niej zrezygnowali i przyjęli wersję, którą ustalili poprzedniego dnia: to do tego miejsca uczęszczał niegdyś Jim i dlatego postarał się, aby dane były skutecznie chronione. Z ośrodkiem Rose było inaczej – nie sądził, że ktokolwiek będzie jej szukał, więc nie zastosował nadzwyczajnych środków bezpieczeństwa; w Brighton – co Sherlock wcześniej ustalił – dotarli tylko do papierowych, bardzo szczątkowych śladów obecności Jamesa Hawkinsa, których nie można było stuprocentowo usunąć; tożsamość wykładowcy na Sussex nie mogła zostać zatuszowana, a pozostawienie notki o śmierci Jamiego Dawsona było albo przeoczeniem albo celowym zabiegiem zastosowanym na potrzeby utrzymania wersji, że mężczyzna nie żyje. Natomiast dokumentacja szkoły w Dublinie zawierała tę część jego życia, której szczegółów nie zdradził Sherlockowi na wpół świadomie, czy to podsuwając mu informację o Janine, czy też zjawiając się kilka lat temu w Barts jako informatyk Jim. James Patton był najbardziej tajemniczą i skrywaną z jego masek, był jednak łącznikiem i należało do niego dotrzeć, aby potwierdzić wersję o dominującym, przerażającym nastolatku, który trząsł całą szkołą. Teoretycznie nie mieli pewności, czy wytypowali właściwą placówkę, mimo to – Sherlock zamówił Billowi bilety na niedzielny poranek, polecił skontaktować się z jego internetową przyjaciółką i umówić na kilkudniowe śledztwo. W najgorszym wypadku miał stracić nieco pieniędzy i kilka sztuk ubrania, których pożyczenie wybłagał Bill, nie chcąc pojawiać się u Joyce w stroju odpowiednim dla bezrobotnego narkomana mieszkającego pokątnie na opuszczonym poddaszu. 

Odsłuchiwanie nagrań tego dnia zgodnie uznali za czas stracony. Corey był męczący i zdaniem Sherlocka – wyjątkowo ograniczony, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż od lekarza wymagać należało wiedzy i intelektu na wyższym poziomie niż u przeciętnego człowieka. Mężczyzna po jakichś dwóch miesiącach używania dyktafonu wciąż nie opanował do końca zasad jego działania, należało mu jednak przyznać, że nieco rzadziej niż na samym początku trafiały się wielogodzinne okresy ciszy, która automatycznie usuwali. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że czternaście godzin nagrań – tyle byli w stanie przetrwać w ciągu jednego dnia, robiąc w międzyczasie przerwy – nie zawierało ani jednej rzeczy, która mogła zainteresować ich czy też Moriarty’ego. Położyli się z Billem spać grubo po północy, a w czwartkowy poranek, po przejrzeniu prasówki, śniadaniu zjedzonym po drugiej stronie ulicy i wysłuchaniu pani Hudson, wzdychającej o tym, jak chętnie odwiedziłaby Johna i Mary, wrócili do pracy.

Początkowo planowali podzielenie się nagraniami, lecz co chwilę coś im przeszkadzało i w efekcie zrezygnowali na razie z tego pomysłu; gdy tylko gospodyni Sherlocka opuściła mieszkanie, zjawiła się pierwsza od dawna klientka, która podobno była tu kilkakrotnie, ale nikogo nie zastała. Detektyw byłby ją zignorował, gdyby nie był tak znudzony przesłuchiwaniem wątpliwych zdobyczy Coreya, a sprawa tajemniczych, powtarzających się w każdy piątek włamań na strych nie brzmiała tak obiecująco. Opuścił mieszkanie, tylko jednak po to, by stracić cztery godziny, a po powrocie – cisnąć płaszcz na kanapę i warknąć do Billa, że _okazało się, że ta sprawa to nawet nie piątka_. Tak naprawdę wyruszył z domu głównie dlatego, że od dawna nie miał klientów, którzy zjawiliby się u niego osobiście, bez wcześniejszego umówienia się przez maila – a tych, którzy próbowali, od czasu świąt spławiał. Na dobrą sprawę, Baker Street było pustawe już od dobrych kilku tygodni; w czasie zbiegł się jego pobyt w szpitalu i rewelacje ujawnione w gazetach przez Janine, a gdy wrócił tutaj, klienci byli mniej chętni, by dzielić się intymnymi sekretami; dotyczyło to zwłaszcza kobiet, bo przecież czym innym były nieprzyzwoite propozycje od najbardziej zagorzałych fanek, a czym innym sprawy, gdy należało mu zaufać, skoro był uważany w całej Anglii za zimnego fałszywca i łamacza serc niewieścich. Zazgrzytał zębami na samo wspomnienie opowieści Janine, po czym ciężko usiadł na kanapie, wbijając wzrok w sufit, co było wystarczającym sygnałem dla Billa, że mogą słuchać dalej.

Wczesnym popołudniem, zaledwie dwa kwadranse po jego powrocie, na komórkę Billa zadzwonił Mycroft, zaczynając rozmowę od litanii pretensji dotyczących ignorowania jego telefonów. Sherlock, rozdrażniony bezsensownym, krótkim śledztwem, zbył go, wysłuchawszy jednym uchem wyrzutów – że się nie odzywa i nie da się z nim skontaktować – oraz pytań o to, jak idą sprawy z Moriartym, który usłyszeć miał od niego propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Detektyw najchętniej rzuciłby słuchawką, ale mając świadomość, że spotkanie jest nieuniknione, kazał bratu przyjść następnego dnia przed południem, po czym oznajmił, iż jest zajęty _pilną sprawą_ i rozłączył się.

– To nie jest _pilne_. To idiotyczne, to najbardziej kretyńska rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek robiliśmy – stwierdził Bill, z odrazą odsuwając od siebie komputer. – Shezza, czy ty wiesz o czym słuchałem, jak wyszedłeś z tą babką przeszukiwać jej strych? O tym, jak ten palant poszedł do knajpy z jakimś rehabilitantem, wiesz, tym, z którym łażą w szpitalu na obiady i komentują tyłki pielęgniarek…

– Do rzeczy – mruknął Sherlock ze znudzeniem.

– Przez godzinę zastanawiał się, które wybrać piwo. Przez _godzinę_. A ten drugi koleś robił to samo, tyle że przeglądając kartę drinków. I wiesz? Ostatecznie nic nie wzięli, bo kelnerka niemiło na nich spojrzała i poszli do klubu, gdzie Butler zostawił dyktafon w kurtce i kilka godzin nie było ciszy, tylko dudnienie jakiegoś taniego electro.

– O tyle dobrze, że oszczędziliśmy sobie trochę słuchania – westchnął Sherlock i z rezygnacją wyciągnął się na kanapie, przerzucając nogi przez oparcie.

– Myślisz, że ma to sens? To znaczy… fakt, parę razy padło twoje nazwisko, ale tylko gdy Corey nieudolnie podpytywał kogoś, czy Sherlock Holmes jeszcze czasem tu bywa.

– I ani razu nie pociągnął rozmowy. Nie pojmuję, dlaczego Jim ze wszystkich ludzi świata wybrał na swoje ucho w Barts kogoś takiego. To znaczy… no, w Nowy Rok udało mu się czegoś dokonać, ale nie zdziwię się, jeśli była to jedyna ważna rzecz, jaką nagrał czy usłyszał przez cały ten czas.

– Więc po co tego słuchamy…?

– Bo jednak _coś_ możemy w końcu znaleźć, a ponadto wszystkie inne opcje mamy na razie zamknięte – wyjaśnił i obrócił oczami, gdy Bill spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. – Do tamtej szkoły się nie włamaliśmy, nie zamierzam szukać teraz Jamiego Dawsona, nie mamy szans dotrzeć do akt Owena Pattona… swoją drogą, naprawdę nic więcej nie znalazłeś na jego temat?

– Nie. Sam zresztą przejrzyj to, co wyciągnąłeś z kadr na jego temat – rzucił i westchnął, gdy Sherlock zerknął na niego pytająco. – To jakieś kompletne bzdury. Miejsca zamieszkania, poprzednie firmy i referencje od byłych pracodawców to słabe fałszywki. Potwierdza się tylko, że urodził się w Irlandii, pewnie mówił z akcentem na tyle silnym, że nawet nie próbował tego ukrywać, ale poza tym… ktoś nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby brzmiały wiarygodnie. Nie wiem, co on w ogóle robił w Barts przez dwa lata… mówię o jego pracy zawodowej, bo że był tam żeby cię obserwować zanim przybył Moriarty, jest jasne.

– W porządku… poza tym, coś ci jeszcze zostało? Nie mówię o przeszukiwaniu list uczniów z Brighton, bo to możesz sobie robić w wolnym czasie i nadal uważam, że już do niczego nie dotrzesz – oznajmił, a Bill spojrzał na niego z urazą, lecz nie skomentował tego przytyku.

– CV Coreya, które nie zawierało niczego ciekawego… to znaczy, było tylko to, co już wiedzieliśmy: pochodził z Brighton, pracował na zadupiu, potem luka i nagła super-posada w stolicy. Dałeś mi też zdjęcie jego rodziny, ale co niby z niego miałem wywnioskować?

– Później spojrzę na nie jeszcze raz, bo ta dziewczyna wydawała mi się podejrzana. Ale na razie… – wziął głęboki oddech i z ciężkim sercem wyciągnął dłoń w stronę stołu, po omacku uruchomił ponownie nagranie i obaj z Billem pogrążyli się w słuchaniu.

Zajęcie było monotonne i nużące na tyle, że Sherlock coraz częściej odpływał myślami, a Bill zaczynał przysypiać. Obaj właściwie stracili nadzieję na usłyszenie czegokolwiek istotnego, ale ponieważ detektyw uparł się, by to skończyli, jego przyjaciel nie próbował już oponować. Po godzinie spokoju zdecydowali się jednak usprawnić pracę, tak, że każdy otrzymał pięciogodzinny odcinek nagrań, z którym miał się uporać do wieczora. Wówczas przewidzieli przerwę i… rozpoczęcie kolejnej partii. Tym, co trzymało ich przy życiu, był fakt, iż wedle wyliczeń po skończeniu tej pierwszej części znajdą się w połowie całości nagrania, lecz marna to była pociecha.

W całej nudzie i wszechogarniającym poczuciu bezcelowości podjętych działań, jedynymi jasnymi punktami były te nieliczne chwile, gdy Sherlock wymieniał się wiadomościami z Jimem. Nie było w nich nic szczególnego, ale mimo to nawet zdawkowe, pozbawione treści SMS-y, gdy pochodziły od właściwej osoby, potrafiły przywrócić mu chęć do życia. Pytania, co robi, czy już jadł, czy ludzie też go tak irytują – na to ostatnie odpisał natychmiast, że trafił właśnie w śledztwie na człowieka o inteligencji meduzy i że martwi się o przyszłe losy świata, jeśli ziemia się nie rozstępuje na taką głupotę; w czasie, gdy pisał wiadomość, Corey tłumaczył jakiemuś _czternastolatkowi_ ze złamaną ręką, że w nocy przychodzą do niego magiczne wróżki i czarują pod gipsem, by kości się dobrze zrosły.

 _Kiedy do mnie przyjedziesz?_ Napisał w końcu, gdyż wybiła właśnie piąta po południu, a jego czekały jeszcze przeszło dwie godziny nagrań i z każdą chwilą bardziej pragnął, by pojawiło się w nich coś, cokolwiek, co wynagrodzi cały ten stracony czas. Potrzebował mieć na co czekać i wiedział, że konkretna informacja o wizycie Jima będzie właśnie czymś takim.

_W sobotę wieczorem. Pasuje ci, kotku?_

_Przyjedź po jedenastej. Nie chcę, żebyś wpadł na moją gospodynię._

_Nocna randka? No, no… a miałem cię za takiego niewinnego!_

_Będziemy tylko rozmawiać._

_Doprawdy?_

_Miłego popołudnia, Jim. XXX_ Odpisał i pospiesznie odłożył telefon, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenie Billa, który najwyraźniej dostrzegł z drugiej strony salonu, że wyraz jego twarzy drastycznie zmieniał się, kiedy miał w dłoni stary telefon. Tym razem Sherlock nie potrzebował nawet spoglądać w lustro – wszystkie jego emocje odbijały się w bystrych i odrobinę _zbyt_ wszystkowidzących oczach jego przyjaciela.

Do czasu zaplanowanej przerwy nie odzywali się do siebie, a kiedy wreszcie nadeszła, Bill wyparował z mieszkania, oznajmiając, że tym razem nie wytrzyma wieczoru bez napojów energetyzujących. Sherlock nie skomentował tego i przysunął do siebie laptop, by zerknąć na zdjęcie rodziny Coreya, tak jak planował. Zanim jednak to zrobił, drzwi do wejściowe się otworzyły, a do salonu weszła pani Hudson, trzymając w ręku telefon i spoglądając na niego z wyrzutem.

– Dzwonił John – oznajmiła. – Podobno znów ignorujesz jego wiadomości i nie może się dodzwonić na twoją komórkę, a od wtorku próbuje cię zaprosić…

– Nie dostałem żadnych wiadomości – rzucił Sherlock.

– Może jednak to sprawdź? – nacisnęła, na co mężczyzna z irytacją obrócił oczami i ruszył do sypialni po telefon, którego nie zabierał stamtąd od wizyty Jima, ale przecież usłyszałby, gdyby ktoś dzwonił. Chwycił komórkę i nerwowo uderzył w ekran dotykowy, który jednak pozostał czarny. _Rozładowana_. Szybkim krokiem wrócił do salonu i podłączył urządzenie do prądu, starając się nie patrzeć na panią Hudson, która kręciła głową na jego roztargnienie. – Zapomniałeś naładować telefon? Sherlock, co się z tobą…

– Prowadzę sprawę. Mało interesująca, ale zajmuje dużo czasu – uciął, doskonale wiedząc, że wyjaśnienie nie brzmiało przekonująco. Nigdy o tym nie zapominał… a przynajmniej tak było do czasu, gdy po świętach zaczął śledztwo związane z poszukiwaniem Moriarty’ego. I gdy dostał od niego telefon, na który wpływały wiadomości, z których każda była warta więcej niż setka innych.

– Zadzwoń do niego. Naprawdę miło by było, żebyśmy ich odwiedzili. Moglibyśmy w sobotę…

– Sobotnie popołudnie mam zajęte – oznajmił i wpisał kod PIN, gdy tylko telefon ściągnął na tyle energii, by było to możliwe. – Możemy pojechać tam jutro.

– W porządku, jeśli tylko John i Mary będą mieć czas, może być też jutro. Kupię coś dla małej Alice – odparła pani Hudson. – Bo pewnie ty…

– Tak – mruknął Sherlock, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy jego skrzynka została zalana SMS-ami od Mycrofta, Johna i Mary. Skasował wszystkie bez czytania, po czym z ciężkim sercem wybrał znajomy numer, wiedząc, że nie powinien tego odkładać. Kątem oka zobaczył, że pani Hudson udaje się do kuchni i nastawia wodę, a moment później zabrzmiał pierwszy sygnał. Drugi – nie zdążył, bo John odebrał niemal natychmiast.

– Wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego tyle czasu nie raczyłeś odpowiedzieć na żadną wiadomość? – spytał mężczyzna z wyrzutem, nawet się nie witając.

– Rozładował mi się telefon, a byłem zbyt zajęty, by o tym pamiętać.

– Ty nigdy…! – zaczął John i wziął głęboki oddech. – Sherlock, domyślam się, że sprawa Moriarty’ego cię angażuje, ale ty nigdy wcześniej o tym nie zapominałeś. Co się z tobą dzieje?

– Chciałbym ci o tym powiedzieć, ale obawiam się, że to niemożliwe.

– Sherlock, co…

– Dzwonię, bo pani Hudson chciałaby, żebyśmy do ciebie przyjechali – przerwał mu, zanim doktor zdążył dokończyć pytanie. – Możemy wpaść jutro po południu?

– Tak. Tak, oczywiście – powiedział, a Sherlock niemal zobaczył, jak pociera czoło ze zmęczeniem. – Liczę na to, że jednak _coś_ mi powiesz, bo od jakiegoś czasu zachowujesz się dziwnie, nawet jak na ciebie. Widziałem cię takiego tylko dwa razy, przed twoim zniknięciem i podczas sprawy Magnussena i obie te rzeczy… – urwał na dłuższą chwilę, prawdopodobnie bijąc się z myślami i w końcu uznając, że wyrzuty odnośnie przeszłości nie są dobrą metodą na polepszenie ich relacji. – Do czego dotarłeś, że tak cię to zmieniło? – spytał w końcu.

– Do wielu fascynujących rzeczy, o których nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

– Dotyczących Moriarty’ego.

– Tak.

– A nie możesz powiedzieć, bo…?

– Bo istnieją sekrety, których wcale nie chciałbyś poznawać i właśnie nimi wypełnione jest moje śledztwo – powiedział z chłodnym spokojem. – Z jakichś przyczyn nie chciałeś poznawać przeszłości Mary. Zaręczam ci, o tym również…

– Kocham Mary i dlatego nie chciałem wiedzieć, czym dokładnie się zajmowała – syknął z rozdrażnieniem. – I dlatego twoje porównanie jest zupełnie do niczego. Co niby…

– Gdybyś wiedział, czym się zajmuję _ja_ , to zrozumiałbyś, dlaczego nie chcę ci nic mówić. Skończmy ten temat. Nadal chcesz, żebym przyjechał?

– _Tak_.

– Zakładam, że i tak będziesz mnie zadręczał pytaniami.

– Świetna dedukcja, Sherlock.

– I zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nic nie usłyszysz.

– Tego się obawiam.

– W porządku – odparł i zerknął w stronę kuchni, od strony której poczuł intensywny, owocowy zapach. Pochwycił spojrzenie pani Hudson, która skończyła właśnie uzupełniać cukierniczkę i chwyciła tacę, na której znajdowały się trzy parujące filiżanki. – Przyjedziemy jutro, gdy pozbędę się Mycrofta i dojdę do siebie po jego porannej wizycie.

– Trzecia?

– Coś koło tego.

– Świetnie. Więc… – urwał na moment. – Do zobaczenia. I… Sherlock? Czytałeś moje wiadomości?

– Nie zdążyłem.

– Skasuj je bez czytania. Przesadziłem. Po prostu… skasuj je – powiedział nerwowo. – A jeśli jednak przeczytasz, bo nie byłbyś sobą, gdybyś tego nie zrobił, to przepraszam. Nie powinienem był… _Przepraszam_. Do zobaczenia jutro – zakończył, po czym rozłączył się, pozostawiając Sherlocka z mętlikiem w głowie.

John miał rację, _zmienił się_ , bo miesiąc temu po takim komentarzu byłby gotów włamać się do jego domu tylko po to, by zabrać mu komórkę i przeczytać wspomniane SMS-y w skrzynce nadawczej. Teraz jednak coś podobnego samo przez się brzmiało absurdalnie i nie miało sensu… przynajmniej do momentu, gdy nie uświadomił sobie, że gdyby to Jima wiadomość skasował, a dowiedział się, że zawierała coś ważnego, z czego mężczyzna chciał jednak się wycofać, byłby gotów zrobić niemal wszystko, byle móc ją odczytać.

Przymknął oczy, a gdy pani Hudson postawiła przed nim filiżankę z herbatą i zaczęła pytać go, gdzie kupił coś tak pysznego, nie miał najmniejszych problemów, by bez choćby drgnięcia powieki oznajmić, że przywiózł ją z Irlandii i nie, nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek tak polubi smak wiśni.

 

***

 

Mycroft zjawił się o dziewiątej rano, odstawił mokrą parasolkę i starannie odwiesił płaszcz na haczyk. Sherlock obserwował go bacznie z kanapy, a gdy mężczyzna zajął miejsce na fotelu naprzeciwko niego, przesunął w jego stronę tacę ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą. Wybrał dla niego naturalnie słodkawą wanilię, uznając, że bardziej przypadnie mu do gustu niż cierpka wiśnia, a zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi wprowadzić go w dobry nastrój i rozegrać to spotkanie właściwie, jeśli chciał osiągnąć cele, które sobie postawił. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy oczy jego brata zalśniły na ułamek sekundy, dumny, że przynajmniej tym razem udało mu się zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że pijasz taką herbatę – stwierdził Mycroft i bezwiednie sięgnął po czekoladowy herbatnik z paczki, którą Sherlock wyłudził od pani Hudson poprzedniego wieczoru.

– Też nie wiedziałem, dopóki jej nie dostałem – odparł i upił niewielki łyk ze swojej filiżanki. – Zaczynaj, drogi bracie. Zadałem ci parę pytań, gdy ostatnio się widzieliśmy i miałem nadzieję usłyszeć jakieś wieści. Tak zanim sam zacznę mówić – rzucił zachęcająco, na co jego brat uniósł brew, ale zapanował nad chęcią, by od razu zacząć go wypytywać; najwyraźniej nie tylko Sherlock przygotował się psychicznie do tego spotkania i postawił sobie jasne cele.

– Jest ich trochę, ale, niestety, wątpię, czy uznasz moje informacje za szokujące i wyjątkowo pomocne – powiedział mężczyzna. – Podstawową rzecz, jaką osiągnęliśmy, to potwierdzenie moich podejrzeń, że Moriarty’ego porwali rok temu członkowie organizacji terrorystycznej, która szykowała zamach w metrze. Wcześniej miałem tylko mgliste przesłanki, by tak sądzić, a teraz nie ma już wątpliwości.

– I masz pewność, że to _jego_ porwali?

– Tak – oznajmił i sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki, z której wyciągnął pendrive’a i podał go Sherlockowi. – Tutaj masz szczegóły wszystkiego, do czego dotarliśmy. Radziłbym nie zaznajamiać twojego przyjaciela z tymi materiałami, bo są ściśle tajne. A odnośnie twojego pytania… moi ludzie potwierdzili, że człowiek o pseudonimie _Klepka_ był tam, nazwijmy to… kierownikiem najniższego szczebla. I że to on kierował operacją porwania Moriarty’ego. – Upił łyk herbaty i przez moment smakował ją w ustach, zanim odezwał się ponownie. – Robił to nieudolnie na tyle, że zostawił po sobie mnóstwo śladów i w efekcie moi ludzie dotarli parę godzin po naszej rozmowie do informatora, który po pewnej _perswazji_ zdecydował się powiedzieć coś więcej. Potwierdził, że rok temu Klepka, który działał w tej… branży… od niedawna i prawie na pewno nie brał udziału w rozmowach Moriarty’ego ze zleceniodawcami, obiecał szefom, że dorwie człowieka, który zaplanował zamach w metrze i postara się, by… jak to ujęto? – udał, że się zastanawia, chociaż z pewnością całą tę wypowiedź miał wcześniej zaplanowaną co do słowa. – _Nigdy więcej niczego nie spartaczył_. Dziwne, że nie uznali, że to Moran jest bardziej winny, że akcja się nie powiodła, ale nie wnikałem w tę kwestię. Ze sprawy Morana zrezygnowałem rok temu i nie zamierzam do niej wracać. A odnośnie Moriarty’ego, zleceniodawcy nie zamierzali wyciągać z niego żadnych informacji, tego nasz drogi informator, którego wciąż odpowiedni ludzie przesłuchują, był całkowicie pewny. Miał zostać skatowany do stanu, gdzie będzie błagać o śmierć i zabity w możliwie makabryczny sposób, a potem podrzucony gdzieś ku przestrodze.

– Co wiesz o tym… _Klepce_? – spytał Sherlock, starając się, by jego głos wyrażał lekkie zainteresowanie, a nie napięcie, które poczuł każdą komórką ciała, gdy tylko usłyszał ostatnie stwierdzenie brata.

– Tu zaczynają się schody, bo człowiek, którego schwytaliśmy, wie niewiele – powiedział Mycroft z irytacją. – To drobny ochroniarz, nawet nie byczek od brudnej roboty. Gdy Moriarty był przetrzymywany…

– Gdzie?

– Jeszcze nie wiemy, ale mam środki i metody, by się dowiedzieć – odparł mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się złowrogo. – Muszę coś uściślić, Sherlock. Nie robię tego dla Moriarty’ego ani nawet dla ciebie. Człowiek, którego dorwaliśmy, przyznaję… dzięki tobie, bo to ty nakierowałeś mnie ponownie na tę sprawę… daje nam szansę do dotarcia do organizacji, która zagraża bezpieczeństwu kraju. Nawet jeśli parę osób z samego dołu zostało usuniętych…

– Zaraz, zaraz. Po kolei – uciął Sherlock. – Mówisz o uwolnieniu Jima, gdzie pewnie poleciały głowy, prawda?

– Tak. Ale masz rację, idźmy po kolei. Gdy Moriarty był więziony, nasz informator spacerował tylko po okolicy i nie interesował się, co się dzieje z więźniem. Widział, jak go tam zawlekli i opisał go wiarygodnie, chociaż nie skojarzył go z poszukiwanym przestępcą. Ten niby-ochroniarz to obcokrajowiec i na ile się zorientowaliśmy nie miał świadomości co do wydarzeń, jakie miały tu miejsce trzy lata temu.

– A czegoś w ogóle był świadomy?

– Tego, że Moriarty i Klepka się znali i jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem jego bełkot, to starcie miało podłoże nieco _personalne_. Przypuszczam wręcz, że Klepka został zwerbowany do tego zadania, bo jako jedyny potrafił dotrzeć do ukrywającego się Moriarty’ego i wiedział coś więcej o jego tożsamości. Być może kojarzył go jeszcze sprzed czasów, gdy stał się znany w całym kraju jako niebezpieczny kryminalista.

– Skąd ten wniosek? – zdziwił się Sherlock.

– Nasz informator widział ich pierwsze starcie, twierdził, że takie po prostu odniósł wrażenie, ale, niestety, prawie nic nie zrozumiał z tego, co mówili, mimo że angielski zna w stopniu komunikatywnym.

– Może mówili z silnym akcentem…?

– Też tak przypuszczałem, chociaż nie użył tego określenia.

– _Irlandzkim_ akcentem – wymamrotał Sherlock, na co Mycroft zmarszczył brwi.

– Czy wiesz coś, o czym też powinienem wiedzieć?

– Możliwe i właśnie o to chciałem cię… – urwał, po czym zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się za papierosami, a kiedy brat podał mu bez słowa swoją paczkę, westchnął z ulgą i pospiesznie się poczęstował. – Powiedz, co jeszcze wiesz, a wówczas podzielę się moją _nową_ teorią.

– Przetrzymywali go kilka tygodni – podjął Mycroft, a jego palce niecierpliwie zabębniły po stole. – Informator nie był w stanie powiedzieć, jak długo, bo w ogóle nie pamiętał dat. A z samego… odbicia Moriarty’ego też nie pamięta wiele, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi. Po długich przekonywaniach przyznał się, że zobaczywszy kilkunastoosobową grupę świetnie wyszkolonych i uzbrojonych mężczyzn, opuścił posterunek, chociaż upiera się, że dał znać osobom w środku, że coś się szykuje. W tej grupie prawie na pewno był Moran – niby jego opis był enigmatyczny, ale ponieważ spodziewaliśmy się go tam, z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa można to uznać za pewnik. Nasz ochroniarz ukrył się i obserwował wszystko z daleka, słyszał strzelaninę i wrzaski, a potem, jak twierdzi, budynek został spalony.

– Co zrobił? Uciekł, tak po prostu?

– Tak – parsknął Mycroft i pokręcił głową, prawdopodobnie nie mogąc uwierzyć, że zwykły ochroniarz mógł pozwolić sobie na podobną niesubordynację i nie odczuć żadnych konsekwencji –Uciekł i od roku próbował się ukrywać. Widzisz, Klepka był partaczem. Dobrał sobie przypadkowych, niesprawdzonych ludzi, na co fakt, że jego trzech ochroniarzy… – urwał, gdy Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. – Tak, podobno jeszcze dwóch zdołało uciec. A to jest wystarczającym dowodem na to, że Klepka był początkujący i zawalił sprawę. Nikt ich nie szukał, być może uznano, że zginęli w pożarze, ale ten człowiek był bardzo ostrożny w formułowaniu stwierdzeń o zwierzchnikach Klepki, więc nie wiem tego na pewno.

– A sam Klepka… wiadomo, czy zginął?

– Prawie na pewno _nie_ – powiedział ostrożnie Mycroft. – I koncentrujemy teraz wszystkie siły na tym, by go znaleźć. Rysopis jest oszczędny i to może być każdy.

– Co mówi ten rysopis?

– Szatyn lub ciemny blondyn, wysoki, średniej budowy.

– Niewiele.

– Ale ty coś masz.

– Mogę mieć, jeśli moja teoria jest słuszna – powiedział niepewnie, po czym sięgnął po laptop i szybko uruchomił katalog, w którym przechowywał wszystkie zgromadzone informacje. Odszukał zdjęcie Owena Pattona z młodości i przekręcił komputer w stronę Mycrofta. – Fotografia została zrobiona jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu, ale jeśli to ten człowiek, to jest szansa, ze twój informator go rozpozna.

– Kto to jest?

– To… długa historia – powiedział, zastanawiając się, od czego zacząć. – Przede wszystkim to młodszy brat Kevina Pattona – oznajmił więc, sprawiając, że Mycroft zakrztusił się herbatą.

– Co…?

– I pracownik Jima… przynajmniej przez jakiś czas – kontynuował Sherlock. – Zbiorę w całość wszystko, co o nim wiem, ale przede wszystkim: tak jak Kevin został uznany za zmarłego w Stanach, ale wrócił tutaj… podejrzewam jednak, że niezależnie od brata. Mam wrażenie, że już tam nie utrzymywali kontaktu, lecz mogę się mylić.

– Pracował z Moriartym, ale go zdradził – od razu podsunął mu Mycroft, lecz Sherlock pokręcił głową.

– Myślę… – urwał na dłuższą chwilę. – On i Kevin… Jim… miał powody, by nie życzyć im niczego dobrego, ale mimo to ich zatrudnił. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle wiedzieli, że mają do czynienia z młodszym kuzynem, bo wyjechali do Stanów, gdy miał jakieś siedemnaście lat. Kevin, jako składnik sieci, mógł nawet nie znać jego twarzy, natomiast Owen… – wziął głęboki oddech – dwa lata pracował w Barts jako kierownik administracji. Miejsce było ustawione, bo jego dokumenty dotyczące kariery zawodowej to fałszywki, ale miał pozycję i mógł po cichu wciągnąć Jima do działu IT, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi. Rozmawiałem z jednym z pracowników, którzy go znali i podobno nie rzucał się w oczy i zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach, natomiast z innego źródła dowiedziałem się… i tutaj, Mycroft, muszę zdać się na twoje słowo, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia i twoje zachowanie, to bardzo mało.

– Do rzeczy, Sherlock.

– Chcę, żebyś szukał tylko Pattona oraz jedną z osób, o których powiem… drugą zostawiając w spokoju.

– Nie zgodzę się, dopóki nie usłyszę, o co chodzi – powiedział z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem, na co Sherlock westchnął ciężko, wiedząc, że nic tu nie wskóra.

– W dniu, gdy ja i Jim udaliśmy samobójstwo, Owen Patton rzekomo spowodował wypadek samochodowy, w którym zginęły dwie osoby. Nazwiska jednej z nich nie znam, drugą natomiast jest _Jamie Dawson_.

– To nazwisko nic mi nie mówi.

– Pod tym nazwiskiem Jim ukrywał się w Barts. Okłamałem cię kilka lat temu, twierdząc, że nikt go nie znał i że tak naprawdę wcale nie był tam zatrudniony, a ty miałeś wówczas na głowie Irene Adler i tego nie sprawdziłeś – powiedział, nawet nie siląc się na przepraszający ton.

– Sherlock… – zaczął Mycroft ostrzegawczo, lecz detektyw szybko mu przerwał.

– Chcę, byś dowiedział się wszystkiego o tym wypadku. Jak przebiegła sprawa sądowa, jak się bronił, jak został ukarany i co się z nim stało. Czy było coś podejrzanego… inaczej: CO było tam podejrzanego, bo jasnym jest, że Jamie Dawson nie mógł zginąć w wypadku, skoro w tym samym czasie był na dachu Barts i wiemy, że żyje.

– Skąd pewność, że to Moriarty to faktycznie Jamie Dawson i że nie wypożyczył sobie tylko tej tożsamości? – spytał, na co Sherlock jęknął w duchu, chociaż powinien był domyślić się, że Mycroft poda w wątpliwość tę informację.

– Stąd – oznajmił, po czym pospiesznie wybrał zapisany link strony uniwersytetu Sussex i przewinął stronę na odpowiednią notkę.

– To…

– Jedno z wcieleń Jima.

– Chcę wiedzieć wszystko na ten temat.

– Nie. Proszę… nie – powiedział cicho Sherlock. – Nie szukałem głębiej i ty też nie szukaj. To była… nieszkodliwa, cicha tożsamość alternatywna, którą musiał zabić z powodu Magnussena. Dałem ci Owena Pattona, przez którego, jeśli żyje, jesteś w stanie dotrzeć do terrorystów, więc zrób coś dla mnie i nie próbuj szukać haków na Jima.

– Nieszukanie haków miało swoją cenę i dobrze ją znasz, drogi bracie – oznajmił Mycroft i uniósł lekko podbródek, jednocześnie się prostując, tak, że spoglądał na Sherlocka z góry. – Wiadomości, które mi przekazałeś, o ile są prawdziwe, a czuję, że są… to coś naprawdę dużego. Chociaż nie masz lepszego zdjęcia, to jeśli okaże się, że Owen Patton miał sprawę w sądzie, znajdę jego bardziej aktualne fotografie i pokażę temu ochroniarzowi. Jeśli to on był odpowiedzialny za porwanie Moriarty’ego i współpracuje z terrorystami, praca moich agentów znacznie się uprości, a jeśli dotrzemy dzięki temu do źródła, mogę nawet postarać się o odpowiednią gratyfikację za twoje zasługi w pomocy służbom specjalnym. Lecz to za mało, bym ryzykował karierę i…

– I bezpieczeństwo kraju i moje i całego świata – przerwał mu Sherlock, nie mając ochoty słuchać kolejnej mówki umoralniającej. – Tak, rozmawiałem z Jimem o twojej propozycji. Nie, nie był zachwycony i początkowo dostał furii, że o coś takiego w ogóle ośmieliłem się prosić.

– Nie interesują mnie jego odczucia i wybuchy nieuzasadnionych żali. Co z niego wyciągnąłeś?

– Nie ja jestem od wyciągania i obawiam się, że będziecie musieli się spotkać, bo nie chcę w tym uczestniczyć. Nie interesuje mnie polityka – uśmiechnął się fałszywie, lecz spoważniał, gdy Mycroft spojrzał na niego morderczo, tracąc cierpliwość do tej czczej wymiany zdań. – Nie znam konkretów. Jim kazał mi tylko zapytać cię, czy interesuje cię projekt KAPPA oraz wspomnieć, że… – zamarł, gdy jego brat w jednej chwili zrobił się bladozielony – że Rosjanie już się tym interesują i złożyli mu ofertę.

– Sherlock to… jesteś pewien… – zaczął i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym dosłownie wyszarpnął papierosa z paczki. – Jesteś pewien, że dobrze usłyszałeś nazwę?

– Absolutnie.

– I że Rosja…

– Nie jestem idiotą, wbrew temu, co wmawiałeś mi całe dzieciństwo. Dokładnie to powiedział: projekt KAPPA, Rosjanie, oferta. Rozumiem, że mam mu przekazać, że tak, zdecydowanie cię to interesuje?

– Jesteś pewny, że była to propozycja współpracy, a nie jego…

– Tak, jestem pewny – uciął z rozdrażnieniem.

– Jeśli przekażę to pytanie do MI6, a okaże się, że kłamał, będę skompromitowany.

– Więc nie przekazuj, tylko sam się nad tym zastanów.

– Czy w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, w jakiej stawiasz mnie sytuacji?

– Nie, bo nie wiem, czym jest projekt KAPPA i zupełnie mnie to nie interesuje. Co mam przekazać Jimowi?

– Że potrzebuję dwóch dni na zastanowienie i że po tym czasie dam ci znać. Jest w stanie tyle poczekać?

– Z całą pewnością, zwłaszcza że rozmawiałem z nim trzy dni temu – odparł i parę chwil rozkoszował się przerażonym, zszokowanym i wściekłym jednocześnie wyrazem twarzy Mycrofta. – Nie kazał mi się spieszyć, więc się… nie spieszyłem. Powiem mu, żeby wstrzymał się z jakimikolwiek ruchami do niedzieli i zaręczam ci, zrobi to.

– Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że te informacje już nie wyciekły? Boże, Sherlock, nie masz pojęcia, jak ważna jest ta…

– Jeśli chodzi o Jima, jestem lepszy od Irene. Dlatego właśnie mam pewność. I nie, nie pytaj, czy już z nim spałem, bo to się robi męczące. Zapal wreszcie tego papierosa, którego zgniatasz w palcach od minuty, napij się herbaty i uspokój. Doskonale wiem, co robię i wiem, że jeśli Jim mnie o to zapytał, to był szczery.

– Był tutaj – stwierdził Mycroft zupełnie bez związku z jego wypowiedzią.

– To chyba oczywiste.

– Zapominasz o jednej rzeczy, drogi bracie – oznajmił zimno, po czym podniósł się z miejsca, a jego twarz z każdą chwilą bardziej przypominała maskę. – Wydaje ci się, że z nim wygrywasz i że przejmujesz rolę panny Adler, natomiast zapominasz, że to on może być _nią_ , a ty znów naiwnym, niewinnym kretynem, który daje się nabrać na zabarwione seksem sztuczki.

– Nikt nie wygrywa i żaden z nas nie jest Irene – odparł i również się podniósł, po czym wskazał Mycroftowi drzwi. – Czekam do niedzieli. Jak nie odezwiesz się do południa, przekażę Jimowi, że niestety, ale mój brat za bardzo się boi współpracy z nim, żeby mu uwierzyć i tym samym uchronić kraj przed możliwością ujawnienia wschodowi tajnych planów.

– Moja odpowiedź jest oczywista. Potrzebuję tylko czasu na przeanalizowanie możliwych scenariuszy i zagrożeń.

– Więc stracisz dwa dni tylko dlatego, że mi nie ufasz, drogi bracie.

– Nie ufam _jemu_ – odparł oschle. – Odezwę się w niedzielę – zakończył, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuścił mieszkanie, zgarniając po drodze swoje rzeczy. Sherlock odprowadził go wzrokiem, a gdy dostrzegł przez okno, jak wsiada do samochodu, westchnął ciężko i opadł na kanapę, wbijając wzrok w pozostawionego pendrive’a. Nie sądził, że znajdzie tam cokolwiek poza tym, co brat już mu powiedział, ale mimo to postanowił uporządkować wiedzę i podłączył urządzenie do laptopa.

Lektura treści przesłuchań zajęła mu godzinę, a na zdjęcia i raporty zaledwie rzucił okiem. Nie rozpoznał mężczyzny pochwyconego przez ludzi Mycrofta, a jego nazwisko nie znajdowało się w bazie Billa – dopisał je jednak z krótką notką i ignorując wskazania brata odnośnie tajności tej sprawy, przesłał przyjacielowi uzupełnioną wersję. Jakiś czas siedział przy biurku nieruchomo, analizując całą rozmowę i zastanawiając się, ile powinien przekazać Jimowi. W końcu sięgnął po telefon i dłuższą chwilę ubierał w słowa to, co chciał mu powiedzieć.

_Mój brat nie wierzy, że chcesz z nim współpracować i obawia się, że to podstęp. Do niedzieli ma mi dać odpowiedź._

_Jak mam go przekonać?_

_Gdybym wiedział, od razu powiedziałbym, co masz robić._ Napisał i tym razem oczekiwał na odpowiedź dobrych kilka minut, lecz dalsza wymiana zdań szła już szybko, niemal jak zwykła rozmowa.

_Przyniosę ci jutro parę dokumentów, które powinny pomóc._

_To ryzykowne, bo jeśli dostanie część istotnych danych, może nas wystawić._

_Wiem, ale zależy mi na tyle, by zaryzykować. Mam nadzieję, że w to nie wątpisz._

_Mamy na tyle dobre karty, by grać tak wysoko?_

_Gdybyś wiedział o tym projekcie to, co ja wiem, nie zadawałbyś takich pytań. Opory Mycrofta przed współpracą ze mną to nasza jedyna słaba karta._

_Tyle że grając szlema nie ma miejsca na słabe karty._

_Poradzimy sobie, jeśli pozwolisz mi rozgrywać. Przekazałeś mu moją propozycję, powiedziałeś, jak zareagował i tu kończy się twoja rola. Nie wtrącaj się i pozwól mi wszystkim się zająć._

_Skoro tak sądzisz… jak mam was umówić?_

_Och Sherlock, ja tu robię seksualne sugestie o moim dominującym charakterze, a ty wciąż tak na poważnie…?_

– To _jest_ poważne – oznajmił detektyw, uznając, że przy całej jego niechęci do rozmów telefonicznych, tym jednak razem była ona nieunikniona; Jim musiał mieć podobne zdanie, bo odebrał natychmiast. – Mój brat jest niebezpieczny, a tych dwóch dni potrzebuje właśnie po to, by wymyślić, jak wyciągnąć z ciebie informacje i niczego nie dać w zamian.

– Jestem od niego lepszym manipulantem i odpowiednio się zabezpieczę. Tak, że niewłaściwy ruch z jego strony będzie skutkował przykrymi dla rządu konsekwencjami.

– Chcesz go szantażować?

– On to zrobił, wymuszając na nas ustępstwa – oznajmił ostrzegawczym tonem. – Mam moralne prawo, by zagrozić wysadzeniem paru uroczych budynków, gdy spróbuje nie dotrzymać warunków umowy. Jeśli okaże się, że nie ma szans, by twój drogi starszy brat nam błogosławił, nie będę musiał już utrzymywać pozorów.

– I co zrobisz? Co _konkretnie_ zrobisz, gdy spróbuje nas zdradzić i cię zamknąć? – spytał z naciskiem, chociaż obawiał się, że wcale nie chce znać odpowiedzi.

– Zacznę od uruchomienia zdalnie wszystkich projektów, przy których kilka włamań sprzed paru lat było zabawą w berka, a potem wydam na niego wyrok, uwolnię się i zabiorę cię na drugi koniec świata.

– Dlaczego nie zrobiłeś tego samego rok temu, gdy zostałeś uwięziony?

– Bo wówczas moja nowa sieć raczkowała, a teraz rozkwita i rośnie z każdym tygodniem, pączkuje automatycznie, nawet gdy ja już nic nie robię _tylko patrzę_. Im dłużej Mycroft będzie zwlekał, tym mniejsze ma szanse pokonać mnie w próbie sił. Sherlock… – zająknął się po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy i pozwolił, by z jego głosu zniknął jakikolwiek ślad po Moriartym, beznamiętnie oznajmiającym, ile osób zginie, gdy sprawy nie pójdą po jego myśli. – Zrobię wszystko, by do tego nie doszło. Nie chcę wojny z twoim bratem. Chcę móc robić swoje, nikomu nie wchodząc w drogę, mogę zapewnić, że nie będę utrudniał rządzącym życia, że nie będę dodawał policji pracy i zajmę się… bardziej nieszkodliwym doradztwem albo takim, które nie będzie dotykać Wielkiej Brytanii. Już to realizuję i zamierzam robić to dalej. Jesteś wystarczającą motywacją żebym… – zamilkł na parę chwil. – Żebym próbował coś zmienić, nawet jeśli jeszcze niedawno wydawało się to niemożliwe. Wiesz to, prawda? Powiedz po prostu, że mi wierzysz, bo bez tego nie ma sensu…

– Gdybym ci nie wierzył, nie prowadzilibyśmy tej rozmowy.

– Powiedz to _wprost_.

– Ufam ci i też mi zależy. To wystarczy?

– Tak. Tak, to wystarczy – odparł Jim cichym, łagodnym tonem. – _Wystarczy_. Do zobaczenia, Sherly. Już nie mogę się doczekać jutra. Powiedzieć, że tęsknię…

– …to za mało – dokończył, gdy mężczyzna po drugiej stronie zawiesił głos. Przez kilka chwil obaj milczeli, nagle nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powinni sobie powiedzieć, a wreszcie równocześnie pożegnali się i zakończyli połączenie.

Dopiero gdy parę godzin później Sherlock siedział w taksówce z trajkoczącą wesoło panią Hudson, uderzyła go myśl, że John podobne rozmowy telefoniczne, najpierw ze swoimi partnerkami, a teraz – z Mary – zazwyczaj kończył słowami _kocham cię_. A moment później cały jego umysł zalany został szokującą świadomością, że gdyby sam je wypowiedział, nie żałowałby nawet przez moment, nie czułby, że nagina fakty, kłamie lub przecenia swoje emocje, uznając zauroczenie czy nawet zakochanie za coś głębszego… i z całą pewnością nie bałby się, że mógłby nie usłyszeć od Jima tego samego.

 

***

 

Po przekroczeniu progu domu Johna i Mary, Sherlocka natychmiast uderzył zapach słodkich, mocnych perfum, które znał aż nazbyt dobrze, bo przez wiele tygodni wypełniały mieszkanie na Baker Street i nawet gdy ich właścicielka przestała się u niego pojawiać, przesiąkały tapety, meble i ręczniki w łazience. _Janine_. Nawet nie musiał pytać, czy tu była, zwłaszcza że spojrzenie Johna powiedziało mu wszystko. Mężczyzna z odrobinę wymuszonym uśmiechem zaprosił jego i panią Hudson do środka, spoglądając na niego przepraszająco. Pokierował dawną gospodynię do pokoju dziecięcego, po czym skinął na salon, gdzie zajęli miejsca przy stoliku kawowym i poczekali, aż odgłosy kroków starszej kobiety ucichną.

– Wybacz – zaczął John zmęczonym tonem – nie miałem pojęcia, że Mary i Janine były na dziś umówione.

– Długo tu jest?

– Weszła kwadrans przed tobą i dowiedziałem się, że w ogóle miała przyjechać, dopiero, gdy się zjawiła.

– Domyślam się jednak, że nie wchodzi w grę, abym wyszedł i wrócił, gdy _ona_ sobie pójdzie.

– To nie wyglądałoby dobrze.

– Rozumiem – mruknął i rozejrzał się po salonie, dostrzegając w nim kolejne elementy, które, chociaż nowsze i bardziej zadbane, przypominały nieco rzeczy i meble znajdujące się w jego mieszkaniu. Barwa tapicerek, forma kominka, rozmieszczenie półek… nawet sposób, w jaki ustawiona była kanapa i jej kształt. Wydał z siebie przytłumione parsknięcie, z trudem powstrzymując się przed komentarzem w rodzaju _skoro chciałeś mieć w domu Baker Street, mogłeś się nie wyprowadzać_. – Czy Janine mówiła coś na mój temat? – powiedział zamiast tego, co najwyraźniej również nie było na miejscu, bo John wyraźnie skrzywił się na te słowa.

– Rzeczy tak absurdalne, że zaczynam powątpiewać w jej opowieści prasowe – oznajmił sucho.

– Możesz uściślić?

– Daj spokój. Naprawdę chcesz o niej rozmawiać? Jest teraz z Mary i Alice… i teraz jeszcze panią Hudson, więc mamy chwilę dla siebie. 

– Powinienem zapytać, jak ci się podoba rola ojca – stwierdził drętwo Sherlock. – Pani Hudson coś wam kupiła. Dołożyłem się do prezentu. Podobno tak należy robić.

– Sherlock… – westchnął John zmęczonym tonem.

– Też coś dla was mam – kontynuował, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni rzuconego na oparcie kanapy płaszcza i wyciągnął z niej szklaną kulę z trójwymiarową panoramą Dublina, zakupioną parę dni temu na lotnisku. – Podobno to też się robi. Przywozi przyjaciołom pamiątki, gdy było się za granicą.

– Byłeś w Irlandii? – spytał John, nie próbując komentować sposobu, w jaki jego przyjaciel prowadził tę rozmowę. Przyjął podarek i bezwiednie nim potrząsnął, tak, że płatki sztucznego śniegu zaczęły unosić się nad miastem.

– Kupowanie tego gdziekolwiek indziej nie miałoby sensu – oznajmił Sherlock, wpatrując się w palce Johna obejmujące szklaną ozdobę. Gdy zorientował się, co robi, pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok i zamiast tego utkwił go w swoich splecionych dłoniach.

– Szukałeś Moriarty’ego – stwierdził mężczyzna po paru chwilach i ostrożnie odstawił kulę na stole.

– W pewnym sensie – odparł, bezwiednie przenosząc wzrok na maleńkie odwzorowanie fragmentu Dublina, na którym powoli osiadały pierwsze płatki. – W uproszczonej wersji, tak, szukałem Moriarty’ego. W bardziej skomplikowanej, chodziło o coś całkiem innego.

– I nie możesz mi powiedzieć, o co. Już to słyszałem. Sherlock, na miłość boską, powiedz mi, chociaż mniej-więcej, co się dzieje, bo coraz bardziej się o ciebie martwię. Twoje zachowanie, gdy Donovan została porwana, było skandaliczne, ale ostatecznie ją znalazłeś i całość była jednak w twoim stylu, ale cała reszta… – urwał na moment, po czym podniósł odrobinę głos. - Te wszystkie tajemnice, kłamstwa, wyjazdy, nawet cholerne zapominanie o telefonie…! Nigdy nie zapominałeś. _Nigdy_!

– Nie ma takiego rodzaju mniej-więcej, które mógłbym ci przekazać, żebyś nie zadał miliona pytań i nie żądał odpowiedzi. Doskonale wiesz, że mogłem przyjechać tu z idealnie wypracowaną historią, w którą byś uwierzył, ale postanowiłem, że wolę nic nie mówić niż kłamać. Nie wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że nie chcę…

– Powiedz mi cokolwiek – poprosił z nutą desperacji w głosie. – Obiecuję o nic więcej nie pytać. Powiedz cokolwiek, co mnie uspokoi i sprawi, że przestanę zadręczać się myślą, że może niebawem znów zobaczę cię na jakimś dachu i gdy tym razem skoczysz, to naprawdę…

– Nie zamierzam się zabijać, a Moriarty nie zamierza mnie do tego zmuszać – przerwał mu Sherlock, nie mogąc słuchać tak daleko posuniętych, pozbawionych sensu oraz kompletnie niezgodnych z rzeczywistością teorii. – W porządku. Żadnych pytań?

– Nawet jednego. A jeśli zapytam, nie musisz odpowiadać.

– Prowadzę śledztwo na temat Moriarty’ego – oznajmił, na co John wziął głęboki oddech, wyraźnie hamując się przed wykrzyknięciem, że akurat tego zdołał się domyślić. – Ale nie szukam dowodów przeciwko niemu ani nie próbuję rozbijać jego sieci.

– Rozbijałeś ją podobno, gdy cię tu nie było.

– Ja ją rozbijałem, on po cichu budował nową, a nauczony doświadczeniem, stworzył struktury, których nie jestem w stanie rozpracować i nigdy nie będę. Miałem kilkaset nazwisk, może teraz liczba ta zbliża się do tysiąca i zaledwie kilka z nich udało się odłowić i uznać za składowe sieci, tyle że nie wiążą się z nikim i nie da się z nimi ruszyć dalej. Jest geniuszem i stworzył to wszystko, przewidując, jakimi tropami będę podążał, gdy uda mi się kogoś zidentyfikować i tak to ustawił, aby moje dedukcje nie prowadziły do niczego. Tyle że nie przewidział, że jego nowa sieć mnie nie interesuje, więc jego wysiłki… cóż. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że Mycroft też do niczego nie dotrze, więc w pewnym sensie osiągnął swój cel.

– Powiedz tylko czy dobrze rozumiem… – zaczął John niepewnie, jakby nie ufał swojemu rozumowaniu i nie nadążał za wyjaśnieniami Sherlocka. – Moriarty stracił swoją sieć, ma nową i o niej wiesz, ale nie próbujesz i nie zamierzasz nawet _próbować_ jej rozbijać.

– Dokładnie tak.

– A mimo to prowadzisz śledztwo.

– Tak.

– Dotyczy Moriarty’ego, ale nie jego sieci – stwierdził, na co Sherlock zdawkowo skinął głową. – Ani w ogóle działań przestępczych, bo nie zależy ci podobno na dowodach, by go wsadzić.

– Wsadzenie go do więzienia to ostatnie… może przedostatnie, czego bym sobie życzył w związku z jego osobą.

– Sherlock, wiem, że miałem o nic nie pytać, ale to brzmi tak absurdalnie, że… cholera! – syknął i nachylił się w jego stronę. – Skoro nie interesują cię jego działania, że tak ujmę, zawodowe, to czego niby szukasz?!

– Tego samego, czego _on_ szukał, gdy Mycroft uwięził go na kilka tygodni i _torturował_ – odparł, mrużąc ze złością oczy na samą myśl o tamtym wydarzeniu. Blizny… na pewno niektóre pochodziły z tamtego właśnie okresu i w pewnym sensie obawiał się, że gdy którąś z nich kiedyś tak zidentyfikuje, będzie mieć problem, by nie ruszyć do brata i nie zrobić mu _identycznej_.

– Jego… przeszłości? – wydukał John, odrywając go od sadystycznych rozważań i przywracając do rzeczywistości. – Po co… Czy ty… chcesz mu zrobić to, co on zrobił tobie…?

– Nie – prychnął z irytacją. – Potrzebuję informacji o nim dla własnych celów. Nie zamierzam mieszać w to mediów, policji ani rządu.

– Gdy Mycroft się dowie…

– Mycroft już wszystko wie, jest wściekły i zdruzgotany, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nic z tym nie może zrobić, jeśli nie chce, bym spełnił jego najczarniejsze koszmary. Zaszantażowałem go, a on mnie, trzymamy się nawzajem w szachu i każdy z nas może w paskudny sposób zaszkodzić drugiemu, jeśli obaj nie spełnimy pewnych… żądań. Dlatego jeśli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli, on i… – odchrząknął, w ostatniej chwili orientując się, że niemal nazwał Jima po imieniu – Moriarty wymienią parę informacji, ku ogólnemu dobru i bezpieczeństwu kraju. Zasadniczo ich interesy są sprzeczne, ale mają maleńką, ledwo widoczną część wspólną i jest nim moja osoba.

– Więc twój brat zamierza pozwolić, by niebezpieczny przestępca chodził na wolności – syknął John. – To odrażające. Ty to ty, nie pełnisz funkcji publicznej i jesteś pokręconym detektywem-celebrytą, któremu wydaje się, że normy go nie obowiązują i w sumie już do tego przywykłem, ale twój brat…

– Mój brat najchętniej widziałby go w licznych kawałkach, to mogę ci zaręczyć i podpisać oświadczenie krwią – przerwał mu Sherlock ze złością. – Chciałeś znać prawdę, więc oto ona. Miałeś nie zadawać pytań, tylko słuchać.

– A ty miałeś mnie uspokoić, a tymczasem wszystko, co mówisz, sprawia, że boję się o ciebie coraz bardziej…!

– Dlatego wolałem nie mówić nic – odparował i skrzyżował ramiona, patrząc na niego wyzywająco. – Ale uparłeś się na rozmowę. Nie mam żadnych argumentów, które mógłbym ci przekazać i które potwierdzą, że jestem bezpieczny, może oprócz tego, że mój drogi brat obiecał mi, że jeśli poczuje, że coś mi grozi ze strony Moriarty’ego, złapie go i… – urwał na parę chwil, ale błagalne spojrzenie Johna sprawiło, że dokończył zdanie, chociaż nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty – zabije go na moich oczach. Więc, racja, pewnie jednak powinienem częściej ładować telefon, bo sama jego nieaktywność może pozbawić Moriarty’ego życia, jeśli tylko mój brat uzna, że coś mi grozi i dlatego jestem niedostępny – oznajmił, pospiesznie odwracając wzrok, bo był niemal pewny, że John w każdej chwili może dostrzec w jego oczach, co oznaczałaby dla niego śmierć Jima.

– Już raz _niby-zginął_ i na to patrzyłeś.

– Tak. Już raz to zrobił – odparł cicho, wciąż nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć na doktora, którego natarczywo wzrok sprawiał, że coś ściskało go w środku. – Ten jeden raz to aż nadto.

– Ty naprawdę… nie chcesz, żeby coś mu się stało – wymamrotał John, zszokowanym i przerażonym jednocześnie głosem. – Jest dla ciebie zbyt fascynujący, daje ci za dużo wrażeń i jest najlepszą rozrywką, jaką miałeś w życiu. Dlatego właśnie nie zamierzasz pozwolić by zniknął i… – urwał by zaczerpnąć powietrza, po czym milczał parę sekund, nie spuszczając wzroku z odwróconej w bok twarzy detektywa. – Sherlock, czy ty słyszysz sam siebie? Obserwujesz go, poznajesz jego słabe punkty i chcesz go zrozumieć, bo tak bardzo boisz się, że mógłby zniknąć, że budujesz jakiś mały, bezpieczny kawałek świata, w którym możecie prowadzić swoje gierki i jeśli ktoś wam przeszkodzi w zabawie, jesteś w stanie go chronić, _chronić niebezpiecznego mordercę_ , byle tylko nie została przerwana!

– W dużym uproszczeniu, dokładnie tak jest – przyznał Sherlock i uniósł głowę; tym razem to John odwrócił wzrok, prawdopodobnie nie będąc w stanie znieść jego martwego, pozbawionego wyrazu spojrzenia.

– To niemoralne i odrażające – powiedział, lecz jego ton jednoznacznie wskazywał, że wcale nie jest przekonany do swoich słów.

– Mój brat zleca tortury i ciche egzekucje jakby to było zamówienie chińszczyzny, twoja żona to nieaktywny płatny zabójca, obaj byliśmy w stanie zastrzelić kogoś z zimną krwią, a całe nasze otoczenie to zlepek pokręconych jednostek ze zwichrowaną psychiką. Naprawdę uważasz, że przypadek mnie i Moriarty’ego jest najgorszy? Odbywaliśmy już tę rozmowę, gdy kłamstwa Mary wyszły na jaw, mam ci mówić to wszystko jeszcze raz?

– Co dokładnie próbujesz mi powiedzieć? – spytał wprost. – Mary to nie Moriarty, na litość boską…! Od początku tej rozmowy mam wrażenie, że pod tym, co mówisz… chociaż to samo przez się jest koszmarne… jest jakieś drugie dno, które jest jeszcze gorsze.

– Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że nie jestem _zwyczajny_ , tyle że to oznacza w powszechnym przekonaniu, że nie jestem _normalny_ i pewnie sporo w tym racji. Nie zamierzam likwidować Moriarty’ego i nie chcę, by ktokolwiek próbował to zrobić. Sprawa się tu zaczyna i tutaj również kończy, a żadne drugie dna nie istnieją – oznajmił oschle, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i sięgnął po płaszcz. – Możesz zrobić z tym, co chcesz, ale nie zmienisz…

– Siadaj, Sherlock – przerwał mu John, a gdy mężczyzna nie zareagował, wziął głęboki oddech i przymknął na moment oczy. – Siadaj, do cholery! Chcesz mieć swoje tajemnice, chcesz wmawiać mi, że panujesz nad swoimi gierkami z Moriartym, _w porządku_ , ale nie próbuj robić ze mnie idioty. Widzę, że coś jest na rzeczy i boję się, że pakujesz się w gierki jak z tamtym taksówkarzem! Wydaje ci się, że jesteś taki bystry, tak _genialny_ …! Że nad wszystkim panujesz i nie dopuszczasz możliwości, że możesz się mylić, ale, zaręczam ci, _możesz_ , a ja nie chcę cię znów stracić przez twoją głupią brawurę i święte przekonanie o własnej wszechwiedzy!

– Więc czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – spytał Sherlock, opadając ciężko na kanapę. – Nie dostaniesz _innej_ prawdy ani _więcej_ prawdy.

– Chcę, żebyś na siebie uważał, a pakowanie się z Moriartym…

– Sherlock! Cóż za niespodzianka! – usłyszeli z drzwi salonu, a gdy spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, ujrzeli Janine, opierającą się o futrynę i z rozbawieniem zerkającą to na jednego to drugiego. – Kłopoty w niebie? Pierwsze spotkanie od tygodnia i tyle emocji. Aż żałuję, że nie przyszłam wcześniej, bo ta rozmowa musiała być fascynująca.

– Witaj Janine. Miło cię widzieć – powiedział chłodno detektyw i zmrużył ostrzegawczo oczy, lecz kobieta albo tego nie zauważyła, albo postanowiła udać, że nie widzi, bo ruszyła w ich stronę, a następnie przysiadła na oparciu kanapy tuż obok Sherlocka i pochyliła nad nim.

– Szczęście w miłości jakoś ci nie służy – oznajmiła z szerokim i fałszywym do bólu uśmiechem, przyglądając się jego pobladłej twarzy. – Zrobiłeś się taki nerwowy. I spięty! – trąciła palcami jego ramię i krótko zachichotała. – Spodziewałam się rozanielonego spojrzenia i pozy w rodzaju _w końcu zaliczyłem i jestem panem świata_ , a tymczasem…

– Sherlock, o czym ona mówi…? – wydukał John, a wówczas Janine momentalnie zesztywniała.

– Sądziłam, że właśnie o tym rozmawialiście – powiedziała i zerknęła na Sherlocka z wyrzutem.

– Sherlock, o co…

– Więc nie powiedziałeś mu jeszcze o wtorkowej randce, która podobno poszła powyżej oczekiwań? Nie pochwaliłeś się, Sherl? – spytała kpiąco. – Ależ John… chodzi przecież o to, że nasz drogi Sherlock wreszcie kogoś sobie znalazł i z wybitnie lakonicznych opowieści drugiej strony wywnioskowałam, że tu zaraz będą cukierki, aniołki, mnóstwo brokatu i płomienne zaręczyny. Najwyraźniej przeceniłam zdolności mojego kochanego brata w zakresie podrywu, skoro Sherlock siedzi jak struty i tak smutno milczy.

– Wybacz, ale… jakiego brata? Sherlock, o co jej chodzi? – nacisnął John i utkwił wzrok w Janine, szybko orientując się, że mężczyzna nie zamierza powiedzieć mu nawet słowa wyjaśnienia. – O czym ty mówisz, Janine?

– Och, powiedziałam już chyba dość, prawda Sherl? – stwierdziła i zerknęła na detektywa, powoli dostrzegając, co chciał jej przekazać, gdy tu weszła, bo następne zdanie wypowiedziała bez nadmiernej kpiny, jakby próbując wybadać grunt. – Całą resztą powinieneś się pochwalić sam, a ja tymczasem powinnam poskarżyć się braciszkowi, że jakoś zbyt mało jesteś szczęśliwy. Nie spodoba mu się to, wiesz?

– Nie spodoba mu się, że obnosisz się z jego i moimi tajemnicami na prawo i lewo.

– Jestem jego czułym punktem i cokolwiek zrobię…

– Ja TEŻ jestem i, zaręczam ci, w drabince czułych punktów już cię przegoniłem.

– Mam inne zdanie na ten temat.

– Bo jesteś idiotką – warknął ze złością i gwałtownie odsunął się od Janine, która na moment straciła równowagę, gdy przestała opierać się o jego ramię.

– SHERLOCK! – krzyknął John. – Przez ostatnie tygodnie prowadziłeś sprawę i nie było z tobą kontaktu, więc o jakim… związku, romansie, _czymkolwiek_ ona gada? Jak niby miałeś znaleźć czas…

– To chyba oczywiste – wtrąciła Janine.

– Nie jest oczywiste, bo nie mam pojęcia, kim jest twój brat! Mary nigdy nie mówiła, że w ogóle masz rodzeństwo!

– Co…? – wydukała i dopiero w tym momencie wydała się do końca zrozumieć swój błąd. – Sądziłam, że… to znaczy… w sumie nic takiego nie mówił… ale byłam pewna, że Sherlock przynajmniej _to_ ci powiedział po tym, jak włamał mi się do domu w Nowy Rok i tam…

– Włamałeś się…

– Janine, wychodzimy – syknął Sherlock. – Czeka nas długa, _bardzo_ długa rozmowa, ale teraz nie odzywaj się już ani słowem, bo za chwilę możesz powiedzieć coś, co pogrąży nas obu, a _twój brat_ jest dość przeczulony na punkcie swoich sekretów i akurat o tym powinnaś wiedzieć najlepiej! – wyrzucił z siebie, po czym jednym ruchem chwycił swój płaszcz oraz szalik – A ty, John, zapomnij o wszystkim, co właśnie usłyszałeś, bez względu na to, która część rewelacji Janine zszokowała cię najbardziej i co sobie z nich wywnioskowałeś.

– Co niby miałem…

– Ubieraj się – warknął detektyw do oniemiałej kobiety, zupełnie ignorując Johna. – Poczekam na zewnątrz.

– Nie, ja na ciebie poczekam – oznajmiła Janine, podrywając się z kanapy. – Chyba przydałaby wam się chwila… – urwała, gdy obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią z wściekłością, chociaż złość każdego z nich miała inne przyczyny. – Już wychodzę – dodała i wystartowała w stronę przedpokoju, a kilkanaście sekund później zamknęły się za nią drzwi wejściowe.

– O czym ona mówiła? – powtórzył John po raz kolejny, tym razem jednak z jakąś zmęczoną rezygnacją. – Ty i jej brat… kimkolwiek jest ten facet… mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że… – urwał, po czym westchnął ciężko, podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do Sherlocka, by nieco niepewnie położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że kogoś… masz.

– Janine nie pierwszy raz nazywa związkiem coś, co nie spełnia żadnych jego kryteriów – powiedział cicho i poruszył się nerwowo, spodziewając się, że dotyk Johna, mimo wszystkich ostatnich wydarzeń, spowoduje tak znajome dreszcze, _przesunięcia_ i całą resztą ciężkich do nazwania doznań. Nic takiego się jednak nie działo, chociaż mijały sekundy, John był blisko, znacznie przekraczając jego strefę komfortu i wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco, licząc na szersze wyjaśnienia. – Przesadziła i powiedziała parę… naprawdę głupich rzeczy. Nie powinna była… mówić którejkolwiek z nich.

– To nie do końca jest odpowiedź. Umawiasz się z tym gościem i coś musi was łączyć, skoro… Boże, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze będę prowadzić z tobą podobne rozmowy, po tym jak okazało się, że całe twoje zaangażowanie z Janine było farsą, mającą na celu dotarcie do Magnussena i po drodze zapewnienie sobie rozrywek łó...

– Nigdy z nią nie spałem – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Nawet nie próbowałeś mnie pytać, czy jej opowieści były prawdziwe, a _nie_ były.

– Nie wierzę, że… tyle czasu… – nagle zamilkł i zaśmiał się z zażenowaniem, puszczając wreszcie jego ramię. – Cholera… skoro umawiasz się z jej _bratem_ , to jednak to brzmi całkiem… no… logicznie – wydukał wreszcie i cofnął się o pół kroku. – Od jak dawna…

– Od niedawna i, powtarzam, to, że Janine nazywa coś związkiem, nie oznacza, że ty też byś tak to nazwał. _Nie_ , nie znasz go, chociaż _tak_ , kiedyś go spotkałeś, ale _nie_ , nie zamierzam was sobie oficjalnie przedstawiać, ani teraz, ani nigdy – oznajmił, automatycznie wyrzucając z siebie odpowiedzi na kolejne pytania, jakie mógłby zadać John.

– Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć…?

– Z tych samych powodów, dla których Mary nie chciała, byś poznał jej przeszłość.

– Przeszłość to _tylko przeszłość_ , a ty jesteś w jakiejś… tajemniczej relacji _tu i teraz_.

– Jeśli zbyt wiele osób pozna jej szczegóły, to stanie się przeszłością bardzo szybko. Przepraszam, John, ale… nie powiem nic więcej. Jestem w szoku, że jeszcze tego nie skojarzyłeś, ale zapewne niebawem uderzy cię, w czym rzecz i wolę, by mnie przy tym nie było.

– Sherlock…

– Przepraszam – przerwał mu, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem podążył w stronę wyjścia, z ulgą stwierdzając, że John nie ruszył za nim. Zanim dotarł do oczekującej przy taksówce Janine, wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i pospiesznie wystukał SMS-a do Mary, widząc w niej jedyną nadzieję na wprowadzenie Johna w błąd i utrzymanie go z dala od prawdy najdłużej jak się dało.

_Wybieraj sobie mądrzejsze koleżanki niż Janine. Prawie powiedziała Johnowi o Moriartym. Na pewno będzie próbował rozmawiać. Wymyśl jakieś dobre kłamstwo, żeby nie doszedł, że to o nim mówiła Janine, gdy sugerowała, że jestem w związku._

– Dokąd jedziemy? – spytała Janine, wsiadając nieco niezgrabnie do samochodu.

– Masz jeszcze swoje stare mieszkanie?

– Tak, lokum w Londynie to przydatna rzecz.

– Podaj adres – odparł i wbił wzrok w telefon, pospiesznie odczytując odpowiedź od Mary.

_Skąd Janine o tym wie?_

_Od samego Moriarty’ego._

_Co…?_

_To jej brat. Wybacz, że cię wcześniej nie uprzedziłem._ Odpisał, po czym zerknął na twarz Janine, która od paru chwil bezskutecznie próbowała zerkać mu przez ramię. _Nie martw się nią. Wie tylko, kim jest jej brat, ale nie ma szans, by wiedziała o tobie. Jestem pewny, że trafiłyście na siebie tylko z powodu Magnussena._

 _Coś wymyślę i przekonam Johna, by dał temu spokój_. Przeczytał po chwili i dopiero wówczas schował telefon do kieszeni, a następnie zwrócił się do siedzącej obok niego kobiety.

– Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłaś?

– Naprawdę myślałam, że byłeś z nim szczery od samego początku i że co najwyżej nie wie, że ty i Jim aż tak daleko zaszliście w…

– Krótko mówiąc, _nie_ myślałaś – przerwał jej Sherlock. – Po wszystkim, co zrobił Jim, jak mogłaś chociaż przez moment sądzić, że pobiegnę do Johna i opowiem mu, że zmieniłem zdanie na jego temat i _zaczęliśmy się umawiać_? A gdybym nawet to zrobił, to sądziłaś, że spokojnie zapraszałby mnie do swojego domu, jakby nic się nie stało? I że tylko udawał, że jest tak zszokowany, gdy zaczęłaś wylewać z siebie informacje? Na litość boską, sądziłaś, że wiedząc, że jesteście rodzeństwem, wpuściłby cię pod swój dach?

– Sherl…

– Porozmawiamy u ciebie – uciął i wymownie skinął na siedzącego z przodu taksówkarza, który nawet, jeśli nie słuchał ich uważnie, to nie powinien być jednak świadkiem tej rozmowy.

– W porządku – odparła tylko, by odezwać się ponownie dopiero po paru minutach. – Sądzisz, że aż tak się wścieknie…?

– Porozmawiam z nim, gdy jutro u mnie będzie. Podzielę winę na nas dwoje, bo przecież mogłem cię uprzedzić, gdy zorientowałem się, że u nich jesteś – odparł i zagryzł wargi, by zamaskować usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek, jaki wypływał na jego usta. – Ale żeby tego dokonać, muszę wiedzieć, na czym stoję… a ty będziesz musiała opowiedzieć mi mnóstwo rzeczy.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział miał zawierać jeszcze jedną scenkę, lecz nie zdążyłam jej napisać przed weekendem, a mam 'wyjazdową' sobotę i nie chciałam przeciągać zamieszczenia rozdziału do okolicy wtorku ;) dlatego akcja się tak hm.. nieco urywa. Na usprawiedliwienie mam fakt, że rozdział wyszedł znów dłuższy niż planowałam, a ta brakująca scenka będzię równie dobrze pasować do kolejnego ;)  
> Mam nadzieję, że przez brak zdolności kojarzenia faktów John nie wyszedł mi ZBYT mało bystry, bo momentami miałam wrażenie, że nieco przesadzam...


	18. Janine

***

 

Mieszkanie Janine niewiele zmieniło się w porównaniu do tego, jak Sherlock je zapamiętał. Było w nim mniej rzeczy, żadnych pamiątek czy zdjęć, zupełnie nic personalnego; meble pozostały jednak na swoim miejscu, a kuchnia była w pełni wyposażona, przez co, chociaż widać było, że lokum jest mało używane, to jednak nie sprawiało wrażenia opuszczonego. Sherlock usiadł przy stole, czekając, aż Janine zrobi mu herbatę, a kiedy wyjmowała z lodówki mleko, zerknął do środka i po jednym spojrzeniu stwierdził, że większość produktów jej w domu w Sussex musiał zażyczyć sobie Jim – tutaj nie znajdowało się _nic_ zdrowego. Nie polepszyła diety i nie odchudzała się, co wcześniej podejrzewał, a wręcz wydawało się, że przytyła jakieś półtora funta, gdy lepiej jej się przyjrzał.

– Jim tu nie bywa – skomentował, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać. Janine natychmiast zamarła i zerknęła na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

– Odżywia się inaczej niż ty. Wizytę w twoim domu zacząłem od sprawdzenia zawartości szafek kuchennych i lodówki.

– Masz rację – przyznała niechętnie. – Nie bywa. Odkąd wyjechał ode mnie po twojej niezapowiedzianej wizycie, nie widzieliśmy się, chociaż większość czasu oboje byliśmy w Londynie.

– Za to widzieliście się w Szkocji – powiedział spokojnie, co tak zszokowało Janine, że wypuściła z ręki puszkę z herbatą, rozsypując na podłogę większość jej zawartości. Przeklęła cicho i zaczęła zgarniać proszek na szufelkę, łypiąc na Sherlocka z irytacją.

– Możesz kontynuować.

– Wolałbym, żebyś to ty mówiła. Odwiedziliście rodziców, prawda?

– Nie wiem, ile mogę ci powiedzieć.

– Już zapomniałaś, co zrobiłaś u Johna i Mary? Potrzebuję informacji o tobie i Jimie, żeby…

– Zacznij od tego, co już wiesz – przerwała mu, zsypując herbatę do kosza na śmieci.

– Wiem, jak nazywają się wasi rodzice, wiem, że mieszkaliście kiedyś w Irlandii, przeprowadziliście się do Brighton, gdy byliście dziećmi, a po paru latach on wrócił pod Dublin, a ty zostałaś w Sussex. Utrzymywaliście bliskie kontakty przez cały okres nastoletni i studia, jakiś czas potem wasi rodzice wyjechali do Szkocji. To takie suche, bezpieczne fakty, ale zapewne domyślasz się, że skoro do tego dotarłem, wiem więcej – oznajmił i parę chwil bezskutecznie czekał na reakcję. – Chcę poznać twoją wersję. A konkretniej, tę wersję, jaką znałaś, zanim Jim objawił się jako Moriarty.

– Czy Jim wie, do czego dotarłeś?

– Częściowo. Ale jutro dowie się kolejnej partii – powiedział spokojnie. – Więc… _Jamie Dawson._ Co mi o tym powiesz, Janine?

– Po co… ja… – zaczęła i jęknęła cicho; sięgnęła po czajnik, a jej dłoń lekko drżała, gdy zalewała im herbatę. – Wybacz, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie zdradzę tajemnic, które mój brat skrywał przed światem całe życie.

– Ale mogłaś zdradzić Johnowi i Mary, że twój brat to znany przestępca, który się ze mną umawia, ot tak, jakby była to rozmowa o pogodzie.

– To była…

– Pomyłka, tak, oczywiście. Jeśli utrzymujesz z Jimem kontakt i zwierza ci się z mojej relacji z nim – a zwierza, co sama przyznałaś – to zapewne wiesz również, jaki mam na niego wpływ. Wystarczy jedno moje słowo, a uwierzy, że zrobiłaś to z premedytacją. Zaprzeczałaś, gdy to powiedziałem, ale w głębi serca doskonale wiesz, że jestem dla niego ważniejszy od ciebie.

– Co wiesz o Jamiem? – spytała z rezygnacją, wreszcie zdając sobie sprawę, że przegrała tę bitwę i nie ma sensu, by dalej walczyła.

– Na początek – zaczął Sherlock, uznając, że nie chce jednak, by Janine zwierzyła mu się na skutek szantażu o zabarwieniu emocjonalnym – musisz wiedzieć jedną rzecz. Nie zdradzasz go i cokolwiek mi powiesz na jego temat, nigdy, _nigdy_ nie zostanie użyte przeciwko niemu. Wiem, jak niewiele znaczy dla ciebie moje słowo, ale tym razem musisz uwierzyć… że potrzebuję tych informacji… powiedzieć, że _dla jego dobra_ , byłoby przesadą, ale to i tak najbliższe prawdzie określenie. Zapewne zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ma kłopoty i wiesz już, kim naprawdę jest, a ja potrzebuję do niego dotrzeć, żeby… coś… naprawić – zakończył niezbyt precyzyjnie, lecz z jakichś przyczyn jego szczerość oraz niepewność sprawiły, że Janine zaczęła bardziej mu ufać, bo jej spojrzenie straciło całą podejrzliwość, a kobieta wyglądała bardziej na zainteresowaną niż pokonaną. – Pod nazwiskiem Dawson Jim wykładał w Sussex, czasem pracował z waszym ojcem, prawdopodobnie również studiował… i pod nim go znaliście jako dorosłego, bo zerwał z Jamesem Hawkinsem, po którym ślad urywa się w Irlandii dwadzieścia lat temu.

– Masz rację. Oczywiście. Ty przecież zawsze masz rację – powiedziała po paru chwilach i wydęła usta. – Jamie Dawson… Jamie… – zamilkła ponownie i wzięła głęboki oddech. – Byłam w ostatniej klasie liceum, gdy Jim zniknął. Przestał się z nami kontaktować, wiedzieliśmy oczywiście, że wyprowadził się z Irlandii do Londynu, ale w sumie nie znaliśmy szczegółów, bo nigdy nam nic nie powiedział. Po prostu przepadł i nie dawał znaku życia przez ponad dwa lata. A po tym czasie, gdy zaczynałam już studia, zjawia się u nas jakby nigdy nic i jest…

– Jaki? – spytał, gdy kobieta zawiesiła głos, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co powinna powiedzieć.

– Sherlock, ile ty wiesz o tym, co działo się w Brighton…?

– Rozmawiałem z waszymi sąsiadami. Wiem, że prowokował agresję, a ludzie jednocześnie chcieli zrobić mu krzywdę i się go bali, świetnie się uczył, nie zadzierał z dorosłymi, a oni uważali go raczej za cichego, nieszkodliwego i niewidzialnego, chociaż wydawał im się niepokojący – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.

– Świetnie. Dotarłeś dalej niż przypuszczałam, więc… – urwała na moment. – W sumie skoro to wiesz, to pewnie nie zdziwi cię, że gdy po całym tym czasie, gdy taki właśnie był, cichy i niepokojący, zjawił się u nas po dwóch latach nieobecności z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, rozgadany, zabawny i rzucającymi dowcipami, w których przodował czarny humor, na prawo i lewo, pierwszą myślą moich rodziców było, że jest pod wpływem narkotyków, bo oni nigdy… nie widzieli go takiego. Wątpię wręcz, że kiedykolwiek widzieli go faktycznie szczęśliwego, a nie tylko uśmiechającego się w wymuszony sposób.

– Twoi rodzice, ale nie ty.

– Skąd… nie, nawet nie będę pytać, czym się zdradziłam – parsknęła i pokręciła głową, szybko poważniejąc. – Masz rację. Przy mnie, gdy byliśmy sami, był taki prawie zawsze. No… może nie aż tak widowiskowy i ekstrawertyczny jak tamtego wieczoru, ale był otwarty, zabawny w taki specyficzny sposób, ciepły i… wystarczy powiedzieć, że w porównaniu do tego, co opowiadałeś o tym, jakiego sam miałeś starszego brata, różnił się od niego w absolutnie każdym aspekcie – oboje się zaśmiali w tylko odrobinę wymuszony sposób, bo porównanie tych dwojga było samo w sobie dość zabawne. – Gdy byliście nastolatkami ty i Mike pewnie kwitliście nad szachami albo dyskutowaliście o jakichś nudnych teoriach nad porcelanowymi filiżankami z drogą herbatą, a ja i Jim, gdy przyjeżdżał na wakacje… – uśmiechnęła się do jakichś dawnych wspomnień i parę chwil milczała. – Jeździliśmy rowerami do lasu, rzucaliśmy się szyszkami, tarzaliśmy w błocie albo kąpaliśmy w ubraniach w rzece… na przedmieściach paliliśmy zapomniane śmietniki albo włamywaliśmy na strychy czy do piwnic, przegrzebywaliśmy cudze rzeczy i zastanawialiśmy, do jakich ludzi należą. Albo wchodziliśmy na drzewo na naszej działce i pół dnia słuchałam, jak opowiada mi o ludziach, których widzieliśmy na ulicy, o tym, kim się staną i jakie mają plany, dokąd idą i po co… bo widział to wszystko tylko na nich patrząc. A potem wracaliśmy do domu i… – zamilkła na moment – i zakładał przed rodzicami maskę i nagle był miły do obrzydliwości, cichy i kompletnie pozbawiony charakteru.

– Nie dziwiło cię to?

– Dziwiło, ale mieszkał tak daleko… i przyjeżdżał zbyt rzadko, bym traciła czas na wypytywanie go o cokolwiek – urwała i zerknęła na niego niepewnie, na co Sherlock westchnął krótko.

– Tak, wiem, że musiał mieszkać w Irlandii, podczas gdy wy byliście w Brighton, chociaż tego nie chciał. Możemy zostawić ten temat, bo widzę, że nie chcesz o tym mówić, a ja nie potrzebuję cię teraz o to wypytywać. Chcę, byś powiedziała mi wszystko co… co chcesz powiedzieć. Nie zamierzam cię naciskać.

– Bo robisz to dla jego dobra – powtórzyła jego słowa i jakiś czas milczała, po czym pociągnęła z filiżanki parę łyków herbaty. – I chcesz usłyszeć coś, co… pomoże ci go zrozumieć. Dotrzeć do niego? Coś w tym rodzaju, prawda…? – spytała, a Sherlock lekko skinął głową, nieco zaskoczony, że Janine rozszyfrowała jego plany i tak szybko je zaaprobowała. – Wrócę do tego później, bo w dalszej części naszej rozmowy… to znaczy… powiem tylko, że wiele lat znałam inną wersję, bo rodzice mnie okłamywali, ale to się wiąże z Magnussenem i nie chcę zaburzać chronologii. – Wzięła głęboki oddech i wbiła wzrok w swoje dłonie, jakiś czas zastanawiając się nad następnymi słowami, a wreszcie wróciła do przerwanego fragmentu opowieści. – Tak więc… jego przyjazdy to były najszczęśliwsze chwile mojego dzieciństwa, to i oczywiście cały ten czas, gdy jeszcze z nami mieszkał, przy czym… gdy masz kogoś na stałe, nie potrafisz doceniać go tak, jak wtedy, gdy zniknie. Dopiero gdy kogoś tracimy orientujemy się, jak bardzo nam zależało. Dlatego właśnie, gdy miałam go tylko kilka tygodni w roku, to te tygodnie były najważniejsze. Najbardziej jednak zapadły mi w pamięć wakacje, gdy Jim skończył już liceum, bo wtedy przyjechał do nas jakoś… w połowie lipca i został dwa miesiące, aż do momentu, gdy miał iść na studia. Był już samodzielny i…

– Przepraszam, że ci przerwę, ale… w jakim miesiącu się urodził? – spytał Sherlock, nagle czując się nieswojo, gdyż uderzyło go, że Jim, po popełnieniu morderstwa na swojej rodzinie, przyjechał do rodziców Janine niemal jakby nic się nie stało.

– W marcu. Dokładnie dwudziestego siódmego.

– I od razu po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości się usamodzielnił.

– No… tak. Twierdził, że ma stypendium naukowe i że jego babcia od strony matki mu bardzo pomogła w przeprowadzce do Dublina i dokończeniu liceum, ale… no… – zająknęła się, a jej głos stał się nerwowy. – Wtedy nie naciskałam, a rodzice nawet nie próbowali o tym rozmawiać, bo spróbowali raz, właśnie wtedy, gdy przyjechał na dłużej i dostał szału. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu go widzieliśmy w takim stanie i to… – zacisnęła powieki, a jej twarz wykrzywił grymas. – To było naprawdę straszne.

– Możesz mi o tym coś więcej opowiedzieć…? Cokolwiek, co pamiętasz?

– Więc… – zaczęła napiętym tonem. – Gdy Jim przyjechał i na stracie oznajmił, że wyprowadza się z Irlandii i będzie studiować w Londynie, oczywiście byliśmy szczęśliwi, bo miał być bliżej nas, za to daleko od tej swojej okropnej rodziny… wiesz chyba, że jesteśmy przyrodnim rodzeństwem, prawda…?

– To oczywiste.

– Byliśmy szczęśliwi, ale wiesz… to jednak brzmiało dziwnie, bo on przecież był wciąż dzieciakiem i jak niby miał się usamodzielnić finansowo? Faktycznie, miał tam babcię, która nie utrzymywała kontaktu z resztą tych ludzi i mu pomagała, ale… no… jakoś wcześniej aż tak mu nie pomagała, a gdy przyjechał, będąc pełnoletni, ile? Coś ponad trzy miesiące? Wydawało się po jego ubraniach, gadżetach i kosmetykach, że ma znacznie więcej pieniędzy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Moja mama zapytała w końcu o to, trochę w żartach, a trochę na serio, czy wygrał na loterii jakąś sporą sumkę i wtedy zrobił się nerwowy, ale ona jakoś tego nie zauważyła, oboje z tatą zaczęli ciągnąć temat i w końcu Jim wybuchnął i zaczął wrzeszczeć, żeby nie próbowali się interesować, skąd ma pieniądze, że jest dorosły i umie o siebie zadbać i tak dalej… to chwilę zresztą trwało. Ale na koniec, co już było całkiem pokręcone, nawet jak na niego, oznajmił, już bez żadnych wrzasków, że… jak to było…? Nie powtórzę ci dokładnie, ale coś o tym, że miał pod samym nosem kopalnię złota i wystarczyło pokonać parę smoków, by się do niej dostać. To zabrzmiało tak zabawnie, że zaczęłam się śmiać, atmosfera się rozładowała, a rodzice nie próbowali już o nic pytać, bo gdy Jim dostrzegł, że zbyt długo na niego patrzą, robił coś… och, na pewno wiesz co… te wszystkie miny, jakimi straszy ludzi, że aż przechodzą dreszcze. Tyle że nigdy wcześniej nie robił tego przeciwko rodzicom i dlatego to było dość… przerażające...

– Całkiem nieźle pamiętasz daty i całą tę sytuację – stwierdził Sherlock, a Janine wyczekująco uniosła brew. – Zupełnie jakbyś niedawno ją wspominała.

– Nawet nie będę pytać – pokręciła głową. – Masz rację. Myślałam o tym parę tygodni temu, gdy Jim powstał z martwych i zjawił się w moim domu, a potem objawił, kim jest, ale…

– …ale do tego zaraz dojdziemy – przerwał jej, nie chcąc, by popadała w dygresje, ale Janine wydawała się tego nie zauważyć.

– Moją pierwszą myślą było, oczywiście… skoro mój brat to oficjalnie potwierdza… to to musi być prawda, a skoro to faktycznie morderca i psychopata, to raczej oczywistym jest, skąd mógł mieć pieniądze jako osiemnastolatek. Zapytałam go o to i tym razem nie wrzeszczał ani nie zaprzeczał – oznajmiła martwo i zamilkła na moment. – Nie zapytasz, co odpowiedział…?

– Nieważne, co odpowiedział, bo ja wiem, skąd miał te pieniądze – powiedział i westchnął ciężko.

– Zamordował pięć osób. Nie powiedział mi _kogo_ , ale powiedział, że to tak zapewnił sobie wtedy wygodny start w dorosłość – dokończyła Janine i przymknęła oczy. – Powiedział to tak spokojnie, jakby to nie było nic ważnego. I pewnie nigdy nie czuł, że to coś ważnego, skoro zabił tych ludzi, zatuszował ślady i zgarnął profity, a następnie ruszył do nas i zachowywał się jak wcześniej i był przy mnie tak samo uroczy i zabawny jak zawsze. Cholera… wiesz co jest najstraszniejsze? Ja wiem, że Jim to James Moriarty, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, mam dowody, przyznał to wprost i bez najmniejszych ogródek, ale gdy na niego patrzę, to po prostu tego nie czuję, to dla mnie wciąż dwie różne osoby i pewnie nigdy nie będę w stanie scalić ich w jedną. Nie mam pojęcia, w której wersji się zadurzyłeś i którą posuwasz, ale wiedząc, jaki jesteś pokręcony, podejrzewam, że Moriarty’ego i że zrobiliście sobie z tego jakiś popieprzony fetysz z dobrym detektywem i złym kryminalistą – wyrzuciła z siebie i wybuchła odrobinę histerycznym, fałszywym śmiechem. – Wybacz. Musiałam to powiedzieć, bo czasem rzeczy wypowiedziane tracą swoją złowieszczą moc...

– Po twojej minie widzę, że nie straciły.

– Nie. Tym razem nie zadziałało – przyznała cicho.

– Janine, ty… – urwał i pochylił się w jej stronę – boisz się go. Dlatego na wieść, że przekonam go, że zdradziłaś coś, co dla niego było sekretem, byłaś przerażona na tyle, że nie próbowałaś nawet specjalnie mi się sprzeciwiać, gdy kazałem ci tu przyjechać i odpowiadać na moje pytania – stwierdził, z pewnym zaskoczeniem wpatrując się w jej pobladłą twarz. – Przy czym teraz _też_ zdradzasz jego sekrety, nawet jeśli wiesz, że nie miałby pretensji, wiedząc, że to _ja_ cię do tego zmusiłem.

– Ciebie nie obowiązują żadne jego zasady – odparła po chwili. – I masz rację tylko częściowo. Boję się, gdy Jim staje się Moriartym, ale nie gdy jest sobą. Tyle że o tobie mówi w obu wersjach. Jesteś jedynym, o czym mówi w obu wersjach – zakończyła niemal niesłyszalnym głosem i jakiś czas milczała, a wreszcie poderwała się z miejsca i ruszyła do salonu, z którego przyniosła butelkę wina i dwa kieliszki. Bez pytania rozlała alkohol do obu naczyń i jedno z nich podsunęła Sherlockowi, a sama opróżniła własne w parę chwil i natychmiast uzupełniła.

– Często się zmieniał z jednej wersji w drugą…? – spytał detektyw, z niepokojem obserwując, w jakim tempie pochłaniała alkohol.

– Moriartym stawał się za każdym razem, gdy pytałam zbyt natarczywie… i raz, gdy sam chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć.

– Czego?

– Gdy kazał mi opowiedzieć wszystko o Magnussenie i relacji z tobą – odparła nerwowo i zagapiła się w kieliszek wina, a jej głos stał się przytłumiony i zaczął drżeć. – Zastraszył mnie na tyle, że prawie straciłam mowę. Poił mnie winem dopóki jej nie odzyskałam, a wówczas stał się znów taki miły i zabawny, że nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to nadal on. Nazywał mnie _małą siostrzyczką_. Trzymał mnie za rękę i bawił się moimi włosami. Mówił, że jestem słodka, ale będę jeszcze słodsza, gdy będę też grzeczna i wszystko mu wyśpiewam.

– Czy wzięłaś sobie alkohol, żeby łatwiej było ci mówić, bo sądzisz, że zrobię to, co Jim, jeśli po dobroci nie spełnisz moich oczekiwań?

– Do pewnego stopnia, tak – odparła i upiła niewielki łyk wina, po czym wbiła wzrok w swoje długie paznokcie, w lakierze których odbijał się krwistoczerwony płyn z kieliszka. – Znam cię Sherlock. Znam mojego brata, a od Magnussena usłyszałam o Moriartym tyle, że…

– Powiedz wszystko po kolei. O Magnussenie – nacisnął Sherlock i westchnął, gdy Janine sięgnęła po kieliszek tak nerwowo, że nieco wina rozlała się na blacie. Delikatnie uchwycił jej nadgarstek i zmusił ją, by odstawiła naczynie na stół, a następnie sięgnął po chusteczki higieniczne i pospiesznie wytarł stół. – I nie denerwuj się – dodał cicho. – Mogę być pokręcony, ale nie w tym kierunku, co twój brat. Chcę to wiedzieć, żeby… coś zrozumieć. Mówiłem już. Nie wykorzystam tych informacji przeciwko niemu, chciałbym to wiedzieć, naprawdę _bardzo_ bym chciał, ale jeśli powiesz _nie_ , nie będę naciskał, bo wiesz najlepiej, ile możesz zdradzić bez narażania się na jego wściekłość.

– Może… dokończę najpierw to o Jamiem Dawsonie, ok.? – spytała, na co Sherlock krótko przytaknął, uznając, że faktycznie może lepiej będzie pozwolić Janine mówić o tym, co chciała, nawet jeśli było to chaotyczne, bo skakała z tematu na temat. Prawdopodobnie była to jedyna metoda, by czegokolwiek się od niej dowiedzieć, zwłaszcza jeśli robiła wszystko, by jak najszybciej się upić. – Gdy wtedy przyjechał, po tym, jak zniknął na dwa lata… no, i gdy zaczął tak błaznować… nawet na moment nie poważniał. Powiedział, że dalej studiuje, ale że przez dwa lata był na wymianach na kontynencie, że robił sporo interesów i szukał dobrych kontaktów. Że jego biznes, cokolwiek miał na myśli, świetnie prosperuje i coraz bardziej się rozwija, że ma już wszystko tak ustawione, że jakiś czas będzie w Londynie, bo teraz nie musi już niczego szukać, a ludzie sami go znajdują, gdy go potrzebują.

– Który to był rok?

– 2002 – odparła po chwili zastanowienia. – Wczesna jesień. Nie zaczęłam jeszcze zajęć na uczelni. Mogę mówić dalej…?

– Tak, oczywiście… – wydukał Sherlock, gdyż ponownie uderzyło go, jak młody był Jim, gdy miał już sieć i prowadził sprawy na tyle poważne, że zatrudniał na kontynencie płatnych morderców.

– Gdy tak z nami siedział i się… wydurniał, inaczej nie jestem w stanie tego nazwać, powiedział nagle, żebyśmy zapomnieli, że istniał ktoś taki jak James Hawkins. Twierdził, że to dla naszego bezpieczeństwa i że… no… to wtedy brzmiało absurdalnie, ale podejrzewam, że to jednak prawda… że ze wszelkich rejestrów i spisów wykasował to nazwisko i kazał nam zniszczyć wszystkie papierowe dokumenty, gdzie się pojawiało. Akt urodzenia, karty szczepień, świadectwa… powiedział, że jeśli mamy cokolwiek, musimy to usunąć i wyprowadzić się z Londynu, bo tutaj będzie jego _baza_ i będzie to najmniej bezpieczne miejsce w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Tata powiedział wtedy, że dzwoni po pogotowie, bo chyba faktycznie potrzebuje badań na obecność narkotyków, a Jim tylko obracał oczami, coraz bardziej rozbawiony, ale… w jakiś sposób znów zaczęło z niego wychodzić to… to co teraz wiem, że jest Moriartym. Wystarczyło, że powiedział coś jak _nawet nie próbuj podnosić słuchawki, tatusiu, bo może cię poparzyć_ i całą naszą trójkę sparaliżowało. A już po chwili mówił dalej, znów chichoczący i _koszmarny_ … że mamy nie więcej niż dwa lata, a potem musimy się wynieść. Powiedział, że mogę skończyć studia i to jest data graniczna. Powiedział, że zapewni nam start gdziekolwiek zechcemy, ale ma to nie być Londyn. Że kupi nam dom, mieszkanie lub pałac, załatwi pracę lub sam będzie nas utrzymywać, byle nas tu nie było. A wreszcie powiedział, że teraz nazywa się Jamie Dawson, oficjalnie jest informatykiem i jeśli ktokolwiek będzie pytać, kim jest, gdy zobaczy go w naszym towarzystwie, mamy mówić, że to daleki kuzyn ze Szkocji, z którym odnowiliśmy znajomość po latach. Naprawdę mamy jakąś rodzinę w tamtych okolicach, ale nigdy nie utrzymywaliśmy z nimi kontaktu, nie nazywają się też Dawsonowie i z całą pewnością o niczym nie wiedzieli.

– A co mieliście mówić o Jimie Hawkinsie?

– Że wyjechał na stałe do Stanów i wysyła nam kartki na święta, a najlepiej, żebyśmy zerwali wszelkie znajomości z ludźmi, którzy wiedzieli o jego istnieniu. Podobno dla naszego i ich bezpieczeństwa.

– Nie mieliście podejrzeń, że robi coś nielegalnego?

– Mieliśmy, przynajmniej na początku… ale to wszystko rozciągnęło się w czasie – powiedziała i zmarszczyła brwi. – Chodzi o to, że potem, chociaż pozostał nieco _zbyt zabawny_ , gdy nas odwiedzał… to znaczy, rodziców, bo ja zostałam w Londynie, gdy wyjechali do Szkocji… po prostu nie budził już grozy. Zrobili, co kazał, wycofali się, znaleźli nowych znajomych, którzy sądzili, że mają tylko córkę. Dlatego nie miał potrzeby, by ich zastraszać i dlatego zaczął nas stopniowo uspokajać i chociaż wiedzieliśmy, że prowadzi drugie życie, to… jakoś stopniowo przeszliśmy nad tym do porządku dziennego. – Zamilkła na jakiś czas, a wreszcie westchnęła i uzupełniła kieliszek do pełna, a następnie pociągnęła z niego kilka łyków. – Gdy widzieliśmy się wszyscy w święta czy podczas urlopów, bo rodzice dostali od niego dom w prześlicznej okolicy, przyjeżdżał w… no, inaczej nie umiem tego nazwać… w przebraniu. Czasem w drogich garniturach, dziwnie uczesanych włosach, ciemnych okularach i w samochodzie z przyciemnianymi szybami i szoferem, czasem ładował się do nas udając akwizytora sprzedającego odkurzacze, albo człowieka od dezynsekcji czy telewizji. Raz nawet przebrał się za śmierć, gdy przyjechał do nich w Halloween. Żałuję, że tego nie widziałam – stwierdziła i tym razem jej śmiech brzmiał dość szczerze. – Zaczął nosić zarost, chociaż wcześniej zawsze się golił, ale to nie aż tak dziwne, w końcu to dorosły facet. Dał nam wszystkim telefony i zabronił kontaktować się z nim w inny sposób, bo podobno tylko one były odpowiednio zabezpieczone. Rodzice, o ile wiem, przestali próbować cokolwiek z niego wyciągać, ale ja czasem jeszcze poruszałam ten temat, bo jednak gdzieś na dnie miałam podejrzenia... – urwała na dłuższą chwilę i odezwała się dopiero, gdy Sherlock wymownie odchrząknął. – Powiedział, że współpracuje z tajnymi organizacjami, że to polityka, o jakiej nawet mi się nie śni, ale że oficjalnie nadal jest tylko skromnym informatykiem, który dorywczo wykłada na uczelni w Sussex i lepiej, bym nie wierzyła w żadną inną wersję.

– Nie wierzyłaś?

– Po latach wmawiania sobie _jego_ wersji, poznając nowych ludzi automatycznie mówiłam, że jestem jedynaczką, starałam się nie opowiadać o rodzinie, a jak już nie było wyboru, określałam go jako _daleki kuzyn Jamie_ – odparła i westchnęła ciężko. – Mimo że zostałam w Londynie… możesz sobie wyobrazić, jaki był wściekły, ale nie zdołał mnie przekonać do zmiany decyzji… zerwałam kontakty z ludźmi, którzy znali mnie gdy tu przyjechałam i którzy mogli kojarzyć, że mam brata. Miałam świadomość, że za jego uśmiechami, przebraniami i okazyjnymi opowieściami o wykładach w Sussex jest coś poważnego, ale wiedziałam też, że lepiej, bym nie znała szczegółów. I dlatego w końcu przestałam o tym myśleć.

– Aż do momentu, gdy trafił na pierwsze strony gazet.

– Najchętniej wymazałabym tamten okres z pamięci – wymamrotała, a jej głos się załamał. – Zadzwonił do mnie dzień przed tym, jak włamał się do wszystkich tych miejsc… zadzwonił też do rodziców. I powiedział nam, że trwa _wielkagra_ i że cokolwiek zrobi, mamy się nie interesować, nie wtrącać i nie próbować z nim kontaktować. Że nic, co zobaczymy w mediach, nie będzie prawdziwe i że to tylko maski, a za wszystkim stoi rząd, służby specjalne i organizacje, z którymi pracuje. Że człowiek, o którym usłyszymy, a który będzie mieć jego twarz, nie istnieje. A potem… bum! – podniosła głos, po czym chwyciła kieliszek i opróżniła go do połowy, tym razem niezatrzymana przez Sherlocka. – A potem pojawia się Moriarty, dokonuje niesamowitych włamań, jest wielka burza i gazety przez tydzień nie piszą o niczym innym. Tyle że… widzisz… tata, jak słusznie zauważyłeś, czasem z nim pracował i miał pewne pojęcie, co się mówi w środowisku naukowym. Okazało się, że na uniwersytecie Sussex Jim zamaskował się tak skutecznie, że nikt nie podejrzewał, że Jamie Dawson to ten sam człowiek co Jim Moriarty. Byli podobni, to jasne, ale podobno prace zlecone na odległość były wysyłane do nich nawet wtedy, gdy Moriarty był w areszcie. A sam Jamie rozmawiał z pewnymi osobami przez telefon, śmiał się, gdy ktoś wspominał o znanym przestępcy i mówił, że on nic o tym nie wie, bo przecież, zgodnie z planem, siedzi u przyjaciela na południu Francji, wraca również zgodnie z planem za kilka miesięcy, że w ciągu dnia pisze zaległe prace a wieczorami dobrze się bawi i podrywa urocze turystki.

– Co wtedy myślałaś?

– Nie wiedziałam, co mam myśleć – odparła, wbijając wzrok w niemal już opróżniony kieliszek, bo pociągała z niego małymi łykami przez całą swoją ostatnią wypowiedź. – Oczywiście… że nie siedział w żadnej Francji, było jasne. Ale poza tym motałam się cały ten czas, a gdy wynikła ta sprawa z Richardem Brookiem miałam kompletny mętlik w głowie, zwłaszcza że coś musiało się dziać, bo Jim przestał dzwonić, a na wiadomości prawie nie odpowiadał. Ale potem wszystko to straciło znaczenie, bo dnia, gdy ty niby się zabiłeś, a Richard Brook czy tam Moriarty przepadł, dostaliśmy informację, że Jamie Dawson zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Zwłoki były zmasakrowane i nie dało się ich zidentyfikować, a jego tożsamość ostatecznie potwierdziły badania genetyczne, bo chociaż miał przy sobie dokumenty, to rodzice nie mogli w to uwierzyć… złapano sprawcę, a komórka Jima przestała być aktywna. Wówczas… wówczas zapomniałam wszystkie złe rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek o nim myślałam, wmówiłam sobie, ze został wrobiony, że to w ogóle nie był on, że mój brat zginął w idiotycznym wypadku i że jeśli mam spełnić jego ostatnią wolę, to powinnam zapomnieć o Moriartym, zaszyć się gdzieś, znaleźć sobie kogoś i być szczęśliwa i bezpieczna. Tak naprawdę zawsze chodziło mu tylko o to, czego cała sprawa Magnussena była najlepszym dowodem.

– Zanim przejdziemy do Magnussena, powiedz tylko… czy wiesz cokolwiek o tym wypadku samochodowym? Kim był sprawca? Jak przebiegła rozprawa?

– Wiem tylko, że był to facet, na rozprawie się nie pojawiłam, natomiast z rodzicami o tym nie rozmawiałam, bo nie chciałam patrzeć na moją płaczącą matkę – powiedziała, a w jej głosie pojawiło się rozdrażnienie. – Nawet nie zgłosiłam się do ubezpieczyciela jako poszkodowana żeby dostać zadośćuczynienie, bo nie chciałam ich oglądać. Po udawanej śmierci Jima, moje relacje z rodzicami się rozluźniły, bo oni zaszyli się całkowicie w Szkocji, a ja skoncentrowałam na szukaniu nowych znajomych i zmianie środowiska. Podejrzewam, że wzajemnie się o wszystko obwinialiśmy i musiało upłynąć sporo czasu, byśmy mogli znów normalnie rozmawiać. W efekcie przeprowadziłam się dwa razy, zmieniłam pracę, a potem… nie wiem, jakoś kilka miesięcy po tamtych wydarzeniach, zaczęłam pracować u Magnussena.

– Co o nim wiedziałaś, gdy do niego trafiłaś?

– Wiedziałam tylko, że dostałam świetną pracę, do której nie miałam kwalifikacji – odparła z ociąganiem. – Dobrze płacił. Był w porządku. Wszystko zaczęło się układać… przynajmniej dopóki nie zostawałam sama i nie miałam czasu na pogrążanie się w myślach o Jimie. Poznałam mnóstwo ludzi, w tym Mary… pomogła mi dojść do siebie, chociaż nawet nie wiedziała, przed czym uciekam.

– Nie powiedziałaś jej?

– Powiedziałam, że mój kuzyn zginął w strasznym wypadku, ale wyczuła, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać i nigdy nie naciskała. Zdawało mi się, że ma własne tajemnice i rozumiała, że ktoś też może je mieć… ale to raczej było tylko głupie wrażenie. Nie mówiła o swojej przeszłości, ja nie mówiłam o swojej. Dlatego tak dobrze się rozumiałyśmy – umilkła na parę chwil i westchnęła ciężko.

– Kiedy coś się zmieniło? – spytał Sherlock, wiedząc doskonale, że Magnussen w pewnym momencie przestał być cichym pracodawcą i zaczął szantażować Janine, chociaż nie miał pewności, o co miałoby chodzić i jak w ogóle do tego doszło.

– Niedługo po tym, jak wróciłeś do życia – odparła po chwili zastanowienia. – Teraz, gdy wiem już znacznie więcej niż wówczas, domyślam się, że Magnussen zaczął mieć jakieś podejrzenia. Skoro ty wtedy tylko udawałeś… to mogłeś coś wiedzieć… a Jim też mógł to zrobić. Może też stało się coś całkiem innego. Nie mam pojęcia, co by to mogło być, ale coś się wydarzyło, że postanowił odkryć przede mną karty. Któregoś wieczoru kazał mi zostać w biurze i wprost zapytał, czy wiem, kim naprawdę był mój brat.

– Próbowałaś kłamać i udawać, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi.

– Tak i to nie był dobry pomysł – odparła, odwracając wzrok. – Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Cieszę się, że ten człowiek nie żyje. Po dłuższej perswazji… powiedziałam, że tak, miałam brata, ale zginął w wypadku i że… grał Jamesa Moriarty’ego, ale nie znam żadnych szczegółów i nigdy nie wierzyłam ani w niego ani Richarda Brooka.

– A Magnussen?

– Zaczął się śmiać w tak paskudny sposób, że nie zapomnę tego do końca życia. A potem powiedział mi prawdę – dodała ciszej. – Że to naprawdę był on. Miał dowody. Podobno współpracowali… ale nie podał mi szczegółów. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, bo czułam, jakby sama myśl, że Jim był tym… o kim mówił Magnussen… była jak zdrada jego pamięci. Był wściekły, bo zdaje się, że sądził, że jednak mam jakieś informacje i długie miesiące próbował je ze mnie wydobyć. Dał mi spokój parę tygodni przed ślubem Mary i Johna i myślałam już, że to koniec jego nacisków, kiedy znów zaprosił mnie do biura i zapytał czy… wiem jak _naprawdę_ zginął mój brat. Gdy próbowałam mówić o tamtym wypadku, był… rozbawiony. Podobało mu się to, dręczenie mnie przez blisko tydzień informacjami o tym, że tamten wypadek nie miał miejsca, że wcale nie wyglądał tak, jak zostało przedstawione… dawał mi nadzieje, że Jim żyje, a potem przesłał mi, jakby nigdy nic, fatalnej jakości filmik nakręcony z jakiegoś sąsiedniego budynku, na którym widać dach Barts i moment, gdy Jim strzela sobie w głowę i upada. A parę chwil później skaczesz.

– Jeśli był w stanie to nakręcić, musiał wiedzieć, że ja też…

– Mogę ci to pokazać. Widać tylko dach Barts i to od innej strony niż się znajdowaliście. Dla niego ten film był dowodem, że obaj nie żyjecie i…

– I dlatego właśnie, gdy wróciłem, zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Janine, dlaczego… wiedząc, że byłem przyczyną jego samobójstwa, bo przecież wtedy w nie wierzyłaś, zdecydowałaś się ze mną wiązać? Musiałaś mnie obwiniać i to by było jedyną logiczną reakcją… tak sądzę – dodał, gdy kobieta spojrzała na niego w osobliwy sposób.

– Nic nie zwróciłoby mu życia, a ja zrozumiałam, że byłeś dla niego w jakiś sposób ważny – oznajmiła po paru chwilach wpatrywania się w jego twarz. – Oglądałam ten film w kółko. Płakałam i włączałam ponownie, a gdy już nie miałam czym płakać, zaczęłam _patrzeć_ i chociaż daleko mi do twoich czy Jima zdolności, umiem rozpoznać mowę ciała własnego brata. Przy nikim się tak nie zachowywał. Oczywiście, była to gra, ale przed nikim _tak_ nie grał. Zaręczam ci… przed _nikim_ – oznajmiła, a nierozumiejące spojrzenie Sherlocka sprawiło, że ze zniecierpliwieniem obróciła oczami. – Musiałam cię poznać. Musiałam wiedzieć, kim jest człowiek, który tak fascynował Jima, że się przed nim zabił. Do tego Magnussen dzień przed weselem jeszcze podsycił moją ciekawość, bo podrzucił mi informacje o tym, jak prowadziłeś śledztwo Moriarty’ego. Chociaż wciąż byłam zszokowana, że to naprawdę mój brat, nie byłam w stanie oderwać się od tych materiałów i właśnie dlatego po ślubie od razu cię dopadłam.

– Magnussen wiedział, że będziesz próbowała mnie poderwać?

– Wątpię, bo jego nie interesowały takie błahostki jak zauroczenia i jednonocne przygody. Szybko pozbawiłeś mnie złudzeń odnośnie tego drugiego, ale i tak mnie fascynowałeś i dobrze o tym wiesz – uśmiechnęła się lekko i trąciła palcami dłoń Sherlocka. – Mieliśmy z Jimem podobny gust, jeśli chodzi o facetów. Do łóżka wybieraliśmy bardzo podobnych i chociaż on nigdy z nikim się nie wiązał, to wpasowywałeś się w schemat tych, z którymi _ja_ próbowałam się wiązać.

– To znaczy _jakich_?

– Dziwacznych, introwertycznych brunetów, którzy byli zbyt specyficzni, by ktokolwiek interesował się nimi na poważnie i którzy zasadniczo szybko odstraszali od siebie mało zdeterminowane jednostki. Oczywiście żaden z moich byłych nie był w połowie tak inteligentny, jak ty, ale gdybym miała szukać tylko wśród geniuszy, musiałabym zabrać się za własnego brata lub Mike’a, a obie opcje są jednakowo odrażające – oznajmiła, marszcząc nos z takim obrzydzeniem, że Sherlock parsknął śmiechem. – Podobałeś mi się, dobrze rokowałeś, a ponadto sądziłam, że gdy się do siebie zbliżymy… powiesz mi o Jimie coś więcej. Co w sumie się stało, bo nie ukrywałeś jakoś szczególnie swoich dawnych spraw – stwierdziła i odsunęła dłoń, prostując się na krześle. – Lubiłam cię, wiesz? W pewnym momencie po prostu cię lubiłam, a twoja znajomość z Jimem była już tylko bonusem. Po jakimś czasem niemal przestałam o nim myśleć, bo Magnussen przestał mnie dręczyć na jego temat i najwyraźniej zajął się czymś innym – zakończyła, wymownie spoglądając na Sherlocka; w to, że wiedziała od Jima coś na temat ostatniego ciągu szantaży w życiu Magnussena, nie wątpił, jednak nie zamierzał zagłębiać się w ten temat.

– Ale wcześniej cię dręczył – powiedział więc, na co Janine momentalnie przygasła. – Szantażował cię, jak sądzę, bo inaczej byś odeszła. Czego właściwie od ciebie chciał?

– Tego, co na początku, chociaż nie wierzył, że mogę mu to dać – informacji o Jimie. I, uprzedzając pytanie, szantażował mnie w bardzo prosty sposób. Że prześle ten film moim rodzicom, a jak to nie zadziała, upubliczni informacje o prawdziwym nazwisku Moriarty’ego i skieruje na moją rodzinę uwagę mediów. Musiał wiedzieć, w jakim stanie była moja matka i że to by ją zabiło. Mogłam być przerażona, a on mógł mnie odrzucać, ale jednak był nieocenionym źródłem informacji… nawet jeśli ty byłeś lepszym… i nie naraziłabym rodziców, zwłaszcza że w sumie nic mi osobiście nie groziło, praca u niego miała swoje profity, a jedynym problemem było parę upokarzających rozmów, które, jak wspomniałam, były coraz rzadsze, bo ja naprawdę nic konkretnego nie wiedziałam na temat działalności Moriarty’ego. Tylko raz… pytał mnie o coś całkiem innego – zmarszczyła na moment brwi, wytężając pamięć. – To było minionego lata, w tym okresie, gdy… teraz już to wiem, ale wówczas nie wiedziałam… Jim zaczął robić się bardziej aktywny i Magnussena musiały dojść jakieś niepokojące wieści. Po raz pierwszy chciał usłyszeć coś na temat jego przeszłości w Irlandii, tyle że – zaśmiała się gorzko – naprawdę nic o tym nie wiedziałam, bo, jak się okazało, rodzice sprzedali mi fałszywą historię o jego dzieciństwie, a ja jeszcze nie wiedziałam o tamtym zabójstwie. Może wciąż na płaszczyźnie podświadomości miałam nadzieję, że to jakaś pomyłka i dopiero potwierdzenie przez samego Jima jego tożsamości rozwiało moje wątpliwości. W każdym razie… nie wiedziałam nic, a to, co wiedziałam, nie było prawdą i Magnussen nic ze mnie nie wyciągnął.

– Co konkretnie masz na myśli? Mówię o tych wydarzeniach, których znałaś nieprawdziwą wersję.

– To, _dlaczego_ Jim mieszkał z nami parę lat, a potem musiał wrócić do swojej biologicznej matki. Rodzice sprzedali mi złagodzoną wersję, a ja poznałam prawdziwą dopiero kilka miesięcy temu, gdy po tamtej rozmowie z Magnussenem pojechałam do nich i zmusiłam ich do powiedzenia mi wszystkiego. Nie wiem, ile wiesz o jego wczesnym dzieciństwie i… po prostu zostawmy to. Widzę po twoich oczach, że wiesz, co się tam stało. Tyle że podejrzewam, że Magnussenowi chodziło o coś jeszcze innego, bo tamta historia raczej nie była dla niego istotna. Może o tamtych zabitych ludzi… ale w sumie czy zabójstwo sprzed lat mogło mieć jeszcze jakieś znaczenie, w momencie, gdy Moriarty po drodze popełnił tyle innych przestępstw? Magnussen, na ile się zorientowałam, do czegoś kiedyś dotarł, do jakichś strzępów… i próbował ruszyć dalej. Chodziło, jeśli dobrze rozumuję, o okres nastoletni Jima, zanim przyjechał do Anglii jako Jamie Dawson… szczerze powiedziawszy, nawet nie wiem, czy o tej tożsamości Magnussen wiedział, bo nigdy nie wymienił tego nazwiska… albo nie uznał go za ważne, albo faktycznie wiedział tylko o tym, że Jim miał naprawdę na nazwisko Hawkins. Szukał jednak czegoś jeszcze innego, do czego ja nie dotarłam i o czym rodzice też nie mieli pojęcia, lecz z tego również zrezygnował.

– I zajął się mną oraz moim bratem.

– Wiem. Jim powiedział mi o wydarzeniach w Appledore absolutnie wszystko. Swoją drogą… – uśmiechnęła się dziwnie – powinnam ci chyba podziękować, że się tak ostatecznie go pozbyłeś i dzięki temu uwolniłeś Jima, bo Magnussen był jedynym, co powstrzymywało go przed ujawnieniem się.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, skąd Jim to wiedział? – spytał Sherlock, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że ktoś taki jak Janine właśnie dziękował mu, że zabił kogoś, nawet potwora takiego jak Magnussen, z zimną krwią.

– Przyznał, że miał szpiega w służbach specjalnych – wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami, jakby nie uznawała tego za nic istotnego.

– Teraz to już nieważne, bo ten człowiek tak czy inaczej został odkryty, ale gdyby mój brat dowiedział się, że mając podobne informacje, milczysz, mógłby oskarżyć cię o zdradę i działanie na szkodę kraju – oznajmił, na co Janine lekko się spięła.

– Jim by mnie uratował, a poza tym nawet nie jestem Brytyjką.

– Wbrew temu, co chyba sądzisz, nie jest ani niezniszczalny ani wszechmocny – stwierdził, czego kobieta nie próbowała komentować; zacisnęła tylko wargi i odwróciła wzrok, nie mając zamiaru ciągnąć tego tematu. – Wróćmy do wydarzeń na dachu Barts. To, że Magnussen wszystko obserwował i nagrywał, wyjaśnia parę kwestii – stwierdził, ponownie ściągając na siebie uwagę Janine. – To, co Jim tam odstawił, to był istny teatr. Krew, kawałki kości, strzał, broń… musiała być idealnym falsyfikatem, na tyle świetnym, że nie poznałem, że ten pistolet nie jest prawdziwy.

– Mógł być prawdziwy tylko nienaładowany.

– Wówczas sama siła wystrzału mogła zrobić mu krzywdę. To był doskonały falsyfikat. Tak czy inaczej… gdy dowiedziałem się, że Jim żyje, byłem przekonany, że cały ten pokaz przeznaczony był dla mnie i Mycrofta, a tymczasem chodziło o Magnussena, _tylko_ o niego. Czy wiesz w ogóle… – urwał na parę chwil. – Wiesz, dlaczego Jim dał się wmanewrować w samobójstwo i ukrywał trzy lata? Powiedział ci, co tam konkretnie zaszło?

– Nie, ale zdołałam się domyślić, że Magnussen chciał go martwego w zamian za moje bezpieczeństwo.

– Tak, w ostatecznym rozrachunku właśnie o to chodziło, przy czym… – zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się nieco w stronę Janine. – Ty byłaś niejako _oficjalnym_ czułym punktem, który służył Magnussenowi do trzymania Jima w szachu. Lecz pod sam koniec pojawiło się coś jeszcze, coś, gdzie Magnussen posunął się za daleko w naciskaniu go. Czy domyślasz się, co to mogło być? Oboje wiemy, że ten człowiek raczej nie groził od razu zabiciem kogokolwiek, lecz wyjawianiem tajemnic.

– Też wydawało mi się to dziwne, gdy już poznałam od niego prawdę o Jimie, ale nie sądzisz chyba, że mogłam zapytać o to samego Magnussena – mruknęła kpiąco.

– Ale masz podejrzenia.

– Tak. Jestem prawie pewna, że chodziło o coś, co wydarzyło się w Irlandii, o to, o co mnie próbował cisnąć ten jeden raz. Dotarł do jakichś strzępów, tak jak mówiłam i chociaż nie mógł ruszyć dalej, było to wystarczająco dużo, by ujawnienie tej informacji z jakichś przyczyn… no… przerażało Jima na tyle, by było to w stanie… – urwała i sapnęła z rozdrażnieniem – nie wiem. Nie chcę o tym myśleć.

– Jim twierdził, że Magnussen nacisnął go zbyt mocno. Naprawdę się nie domyślasz…

– Nie – ucięła. – Jeśli chodziło o Irlandię, moja wiedza nawet teraz ogranicza się do wydarzeń z jego wczesnego dzieciństwa. Nie wiem, jakie nosił wtedy maski. Znam tylko tę, jaką pokazywał rodzicom i znam jego prawdziwą wersję, gdy całymi godzinami włóczyliśmy się po Brighton. Słuchaj… cokolwiek to było, dlaczego Jim miałby mi o tym mówić? Gdy powstał z martwych i do mnie przyjechał, podał mi tylko szczątkowe informacje o swojej przeszłości. Jestem pewna, że idealnie to wykalkulował i nie zdradził mi nic, czego nie miał zamiaru zdradzać.

– Kiedy dokładnie się u ciebie zjawił? – spytał Sherlock, uświadamiając sobie, że wciąż nie poznał konkretnej daty, chociaż był pewny, że miało to miejsce najpóźniej na początku grudnia. Ponadto zdawał sobie sprawę, że Janine, zdradzająca już coraz wyraźniej stan upojenia alkoholowego, może coś nieświadomie pokręcić lub też powiedzieć za dużo. A akurat o wszystkim tym, co usłyszała od Jima, gdy do niej przyjechał, nie chciał się w tym momencie dowiadywać. To coś, co… uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Coś, co opowiedzą mu kiedyś wspólnie, gdy wszystko już się ułoży po jego myśli i gdy będą mogli siedzieć we trójkę na Baker Street i rozmawiać jak _przyjaciele_ , wspominający dawne czasy.

– Tego samego dnia, gdy odwiedziłam cię w szpitalu – odparła Janine z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, przywracając go do rzeczywistości. – Jeśli zwracałbyś większą uwagę na wywiady, których udzielałam, od razu byś to skojarzył.

– Dał ci lepsze pieniądze niż jakakolwiek gazeta i wówczas przestałaś…

– Nie, głupku – roześmiała się szczerze i spojrzała na niego z pewnym rozmarzeniem. – To były jego pierwsze słowa, gdy go zobaczyłam. Powiedział… pewnie nie zapamiętałam słów idealnie, ale... załapiesz, o co chodzi – urwała, po czym zmieniła ton, udając fałszywe rozbawienie zabarwione groźbą i zaskakująco dobrze udało jej się odtworzyć głos, jakim czasem posługiwał się Moriarty. – _Droga siostrzyczko, czas, byś zostawiła Sherlocka w spokoju. Obiecuję ci, że jeszcze jeden wywiad, a będę musiał skrócić cię o głowę. Jeszcze jedno słowo przeciwko niemu, chociaż jedno, a pożałujesz, że kiedykolwiek się do niego zbliżyłaś. Nie waż się do niego zbliżać. Jest mój, tylko mój i nie waż się go nawet dotykać!_ – Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym wróciła do normalnego tonu, jakby nie zauważając, że Sherlock wpatruje się w nią z niedowierzaniem. – Tak. Tak, Sherl… stoisz ode mnie znacznie wyżej w drabinie czułych punktów. Od początku to wiedziałam, ale warto było spróbować kłamać, choćby po to, by zobaczyć reakcję. Mogę? – spytała, wskazując na jego nieruszony kieliszek z winem, a gdy mężczyzna przytaknął, pospiesznie chwyciła naczynie i pociągnęła kilka łyków. – Wybacz. Chyba nie umiem o nim rozmawiać na trzeźwo. Nawet nie zamierzam udawać, że potrafię. Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze? Śmiało. Cokolwiek powiem, to i tak nieważne, bo ważne jest tylko, jak mu to przekażesz, prawda? Dla ciebie zrobi wszystko, wystarczy, że poprosisz.

– Mówił ci to…?

– Nie musiał. To mój brat. Umiem rozpoznać, kiedy jest zakochany. To znaczy… nauczyłam się to rozpoznawać, gdy tylko zrzucił maskę Moriarty’ego i po raz pierwszy wspomniał o tobie jako Jim –poruszyła dłonią i wbiła smutne spojrzenie w łagodnie poruszającą się falę wina. – W jednej chwili miałam pewność. Wystarczyła dosłownie… sekunda.

– Jesteś pijana – mruknął Sherlock, na co Janine wydała z siebie krótki chichot.

– Pewnie tak. To słaba sytuacja. Mój były chłopak, który nigdy nie dał się zaciągnąć do łóżka, okazuje się być gejem i sypiać z moim bratem. To przykre, tym bardziej przykre, że ten właśnie brat to zwichrowany psychicznie kryminalista, którego mózg jest jak bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem. W każdej chwili resztki normalności mogą zgasnąć i zostanie tylko popieprzenie, a ja nie umiem tego zatrzymać i nie umiem go… uleczyć – wymamrotała, zwieszając głowę. – Powiedz, że chociaż spróbujesz, że cokolwiek się stanie, cokolwiek zrobi…

– Taki był cel tej rozmowy – przerwał jej, nie chcąc, by pogrążyła się w dalszym bełkocie. – Powiedziałem ci na początku, że chcę wiedzieć jak najwięcej by mu…

– Pomóc? Przecież ty też jesteś skrzywiony. Nie tak, jak on, ale wasza średnia i tak jest niepokojąca. Ciężko mi wierzyć… – poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego lekko zaczerwienionymi oczami – że pociągniesz go w górę, a nie on ciebie w dół. Ale chcę w to wierzyć i mam iskierkę nadziei na tyle silną, że mówię ci to wszystko i liczę, że w swoim geniuszu zrobisz z tym coś konstruktywnego. Więc… coś jeszcze? Cokolwiek…?

– Jedna rzecz. Carl Powers. Co wiesz o tym chłopaku?

– Och… – westchnęła, wyraźnie zdziwiona tym pytaniem. – Był palantem. Mieszkał niedaleko nas. Dręczył Jima, ale nie on jeden, jednak to przez niego kiedyś… trafił do szpitala. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, z zapaleniem płuc i z kilkoma złamaniami. A potem Powers miał wypadek na basenie i umarł. Niewiele pamiętam, oprócz tego, że wszyscy płakali… no, oprócz Jima, ale czemu miałby płakać po swoim oprawcy? Nawet jeśli tego nie okazywał, pewnie po cichu cieszył się, że ten dupek nie żyje i że umarł w tak głupi sposób – stwierdziła i zagryzła dolną wargę. – Pewnie sądzisz, że jestem zimną suką, że wystarczy parę kieliszków wina, a przestaję się przejmować, że ktoś umarł i mówię o tym ot, tak. Ale Jim mnie znieczulił. Musiał, jeśli nie chciał, bym uciekła przed nim z piskiem.

– Myślę, że powinnaś się położyć.

– A ja myślę, że powinnam dokończyć tę butelkę w samotności. A ty powinieneś wyjść i dedukować całą noc… z tego, co powiedziałam. O czym… – zacisnęła na moment pięści, po czym ponownie sięgnęła po kieliszek. – Idź już. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś na mnie patrzy, jak mam potrzebę, by upić się do nieprzytomności. Pozdrów Jima i bawcie się dobrze, cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć. No! – uśmiechnęła się fałszywie i machnęła ręką w kierunku drzwi. – Dobranoc, Sherlock. Naprawdę… życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego.

– Jesteś pewna…

– Wynocha – prychnęła, na co Sherlock westchnął krótko, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że dyskusja z Janine w takim stanie nie ma sensu. Do pewnego momentu zazwyczaj trzymała się dobrze, potem stawała rozgadana, a wreszcie traciła nad sobą panowanie, robiła opryskliwa i złośliwa, nawet jeśli była przy tym raczej niegroźna i stosunkowo łatwo ją było spacyfikować, gdy przesadzała. Mimo to uznał, że na dziś rozmowa była skończona, gdyż nie czuł się na siłach, by dalej walczyć z nietrzeźwą przyjaciółką; ostrożnie podniósł się z miejsca, po czym zgarnął z blatu małą butelkę z wodą mineralną i ruszył do łazienki; wyciągnął z apteczki aspirynę i tak wyposażony skierował swoje kroki do sypialni. Pozbierał z podłogi przedmioty, o które można było się potknąć lub pośliznąć – dwie pary butów, parę czasopism kobiecych i książek, otwartą walizkę – poprawił pościel, a wychodząc, zostawił zapaloną lampkę nocną i rozszczelnił okno, by do pomieszczenia wpadło nieco świeżego powietrza.

Jeszcze raz zerknął do kuchni, lecz Janine wisiała nad nieruszonym jeszcze, świeżo napełnionym kieliszkiem i wydawała się w ogóle go nie widzieć. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy może powinien jednak z nią zostać, ale z drugiej strony… Janine była dorosła i zapewne nie pierwszy raz zamykała się w domu z butelką alkoholu, robiąc to z premedytacją. Wiedział o uzależnieniach i używkach stosowanych niejako terapeutycznie na tyle dużo, by nie próbował się wtrącać i dlatego cicho opuścił mieszkanie, zamykając drzwi zapasowym kluczem, znalezionym w zakurzonym pudełku w przedpokoju.

 

***

 

Rozmowa z Janine, chaotyczna i rozbita na wiele tematów, układała się w jego głowie i wiązała z posiadanymi już informacjami w spójną całość, wypełniając kolejne luki w tym, co wiedział już na temat Jima. Parę rzeczy go zaskoczyło – przede wszystkim to, że kobieta wydawała się rozumieć jego motywy oraz że tak łatwo pozwoliła sobie popłynąć ze zwierzeniami, lecz im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej wydawało mu się to logiczne. Chociaż wiedział, że rodzeństwo Hawkinsów było swoimi wzajemnymi czułymi punktami, do tej pory skoncentrowany był na Jimie i nie myślał zbyt wiele o motywach Janine. Tymczasem kobieta objawiła w końcu, jak bardzo zależało jej na bracie, chociaż bała się go, latami podejrzewała, że ukrywa przed nią coś ważnego i absolutnie nie aprobowała jego działań jako Moriarty’ego. Częściowo rozumiała jednak jego maski i przymykała oczy na jego mroczną stronę, do końca pragnąc widzieć w nim kogoś, kto był prawdopodobnie najbliższą jej osobą przez całą młodość.

Nie spodziewał się również, że Janine tak wiele wie o zaburzeniach Jima, a raczej: nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna, zanim jeszcze ujawnił się przed nią parę tygodni temu, pokazywał jej wielokrotnie, że w dużej mierze gra przed ich rodzicami i całym światem. Wierzyła jednak w Jamesa Hawkinsa jako tę prawdziwą wersję, a Moriarty’ego oraz Dawsona uważała za skrzywione odpryski, które chciała, by zostały usunięte przez Sherlocka, bo widziała w nich tylko zagrożenie. Sądziła, że uleczeniem jej brata będzie zabicie innych wersji, sądziła, że tylko on jest w stanie tego dokonać i dlatego powiedziała mu wszystko, o co prosił i co uznała za istotne; zapewne byłaby mniej pomocna, gdyby miała świadomość, że detektyw nie zamierzał niczego usuwać ani bawić się w doktora przeprowadzającego amputację uszkodzonych części psychiki Jima. Był pewny, że nie pochwalałaby łagodnych prób _scalania_ i zapewne nie sądziła, że Sherlock zamierza poszczególne wersje pozostawić, pielęgnować i pozwalać Jimowi z nich korzystać. Nawet jeśli wolał, by mężczyzna używał ich w innych proporcjach niż dotychczas – w końcu w przeciwieństwie do Janine, na początku nie widział w jej bracie zabawnego i ciepłego, chociaż żyjącego w swoim świecie nastolatka, który zszedł na złą drogę; poznał go w całkiem innym momencie jego życia i patrzył na niego jak na sumę wszystkich pokręconych, rozbieżnych wersji. Nie wszystkie lubił. Ale każda fascynowała go na swój sposób. I prawdopodobnie w każdej był zakochany.

Wpatrywał się w sufit salonu na Baker Street, pozwalając, by jego myśli płynęły w kilku kierunkach jednocześnie, potem zbliżały się i znów rozfruwały. Dryfował po nieodkrytych jeszcze, białych plamach, które celowo pozostawił puste, nie planując ich jeszcze badać, chociaż miał taką możliwość i silne punkty zaczepienia; pozwalał sobie na tworzenie teorii o tym, jak wyglądały tygodnie, które Jim i Janine spędzili w jej domu w Sussex, o jego życiu na uniwersytecie – najpierw jako student, potem wykładowca, o szkole w Dublinie, którą miał sprawdzić Bill… O relacji z Rose, która musiała mieć znacznie więcej płaszczyzn. O obu jego kuzynach, czym planował zająć się w następnej kolejności. O tym, jak Jim budował sieć, jak werbował ludzi i jak zmuszał ich lub namawiał do współpracy… zdawał sobie również sprawę, że niektórych z tych informacji mógł nie poznać ani w najbliższym czasie ani nigdy, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, lecz niepewność po raz pierwszy w życiu dawała mu jakiś trudny do określenia rodzaj satysfakcji, nie powodując tak typowej dla niego frustracji. _Tyle jeszcze było do odkrycia_ , całe lata, tyle wydarzeń, ludzi, decyzji i planów…

Dzieciństwo Jima w końcu zostało wypełnione danymi – wiedział, co stało się w Irlandii i w Brighton, znał młodego Hawkinsa jako ucznia, syna, brata i kolegę z klasy, znał jego lęki i pierwsze próby budowania sieci i masek. Okres nastoletni też przestał być dla niego tajemnicą, chociaż nie miał jeszcze informacji, co konkretnie działo się w szkołach w Dublinie; miał jednak obraz wściekłego dzieciaka, któremu odebrano ukochaną rodzinę, przeniesiono do tej, której nienawidził i tam sprawiono, że przez ponad sześć lat planował krwawą zemstę. Dla mieszkańców Clane był niewidzialny, dla starszych kuzynów był cichą ofiarą, dla siostry, z którą widywał się dwa razy w roku, był szalonym, fascynującym, ukochanym geniuszem, zmieniającym twarze jak rękawiczki, dla rodziców cichym, ale nie tak jak niegdyś porysowanym dzieckiem, dla Rose był partnerem do rozmów i do przelewania swojego szaleństwa, które Jim z chęcią chłonął. Potem nadszedł przełom w postaci zabicia Pattonów, poprzedzony odesłaniem do Stanów Kevina i Owena – Sherlock był niemal pewny, że Jim maczał w tym palce – który uwolnił go ostatecznie z Clane oraz zapewnił pieniądze na nowe życie. Wiedział oczywiście, że Lorcan był zamożny, ale do tej pory nie przypuszczał, że sprawa finansów była jednym z motywów zbrodni. Czuł się z tym nieswojo… ale nie potrafił go potępiać.

Po przyjeździe do Londynu Jim przyjął nowe nazwisko, lecz powiedział o nim Hawkinsom dopiero po dłuższym czasie. Możliwe, że miał obawy, iż coś się nie uda i dopiero gdy utworzył wiarygodną i kompletną tożsamość oraz scalił ją z rzeczywistym światem, uznał ją za wystarczająco oficjalną i bezpieczną, by przekazać ją rodzinie. Dwuletnie zniknięcie prawie na pewno dotyczyło budowania sieci w Europie, zwłaszcza że zbiegło się w czasie ze zwerbowaniem Mary, a gdy Jim powrócił do Anglii, miał już wpływy, pieniądze i władzę. Prawdopodobnie w tym okresie ukończył studia w Londynie i podjął pracę naukową na uczelni w Sussex, chociaż jak znajdował czas na to wszystko, a także regularne odwiedzanie rodziny, pracę konsultanta i kierowanie siecią – Sherlock z trudem sobie wyobrażał. Nie miał pewności, co konkretnie działo się między powrotem _Jima_ z Europy a momentem, gdy _Moriarty_ zwrócił jego uwagę, ale jasnym było, że konsultant-przestępca powoli tłamsił pozostałe wersje; jako Dawson działał głównie zaocznie, pisząc prace naukowe, wizyty u rodziców i Janine prawdopodobnie były krótkie, a rozwijanie i pilnowanie sieci stawać się musiało coraz bardziej absorbujące. Miał więc kilka żyć, które obsługiwał, mnóstwo kontaktów do utrzymania, szpiedzy, czujki, klienci… całe mnóstwo zajęć, które wyglądały na interesujące.

Tyle że musiały być niewystarczające, skoro Jim go wypatrzył i postanowił osaczyć, obserwując go z Barts i budując dla niego zagadki. Gdy spotkali się na basenie, gdy widzieli się kilka kolejnych razy, twierdził – i wydawało się, że akurat w tej kwestii był szczery – że jest znudzony swoim życiem i że tylko Sherlock zapewnia mu rozrywkę i emocje. Wówczas brzmiało to jak bełkot obsesyjnego szaleńca, a teraz… przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie każde drgnięcie twarzy Janine, gdy kobieta twierdziła, że od razu rozpoznała w nim zakochanie, że widziała to u Jima pierwszy raz i jednocześnie – że Sherlock był jedyną osobą, jedyną _rzeczą_ , która była istotna dla _wszystkich_ jego wersji.

Ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że jego i Jima wspólna historia zaczęła się od tak zwyczajnego, niemal pospolitego uczucia, dostępnego dla wszystkich, doświadczanego przez najgłupsze i najmniej nawet wartościowe jednostki. Jim był geniuszem, który potrafił wszystko i mógł mieć czego tylko zapragnął, ale ostatecznie potrafił poświęcić każdą ilość pieniędzy i czasu dla bliskich ludzi, jak Rose, rodzice i w końcu – Janine. Wszyscy jednak bledli przy tym, co robił, by zbliżyć się do Sherlocka. Te wszystkie gry, kosztowne, pracochłonne i skomplikowane… tortury zniesione z ręki ludzi Mycrofta. I wreszcie ostatnie wydarzenia, gdzie posunął się o krok dalej i świadomie narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo – oczywiście, narażał się od lat, będąc tym, kim był – tym jednak razem odsłaniał się przed nim, odkrywał uczucia, fragmenty tak skrywanej przeszłości, bo przecież z własnej woli powiedział mu o Janine… i wreszcie postanowił ulec Mycroftowi, poświęcając fragmenty sieci budowanej z takim wysiłkiem. Wciąż miał przed oczami twarz brata, gdy ten usłyszał nazwę KAPPA i, nie, to nie mógł być niewielki, nieistotny fragment działalności Moriarty’ego, to było coś ważnego, na tyle ważnego, że Jim, zdradzając tę tajemnicę i nie mając pewności, że starszy Holmes go ochroni przed konsekwencjami, prawdopodobnie ładował się przed pluton egzekucyjny.

Mycroft natomiast o tym wiedział i tym bardziej mu nie ufał, wietrząc podstęp, którego, czego Sherlock był absolutnie pewny, nie było. Dopóki jego brat w to nie uwierzył, bezpieczeństwo Jima było zagrożone bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, bo z jednej strony wystawiał się na cel rządowi, z drugiej ludziom związanym z KAPPA, kimkolwiek byli. Tylko dlatego, że uznał, że to jedyna możliwość, by on i Sherlock dalej budowali coś razem… czymkolwiek to coś miałoby być.

Spędził na rozmyślaniach cały wieczór, niemal nie ruszając się z kanapy, słuchając jednym uchem piosenek od Jima i ignorując dźwięk przychodzących na aktualny telefon wiadomości. Naliczył ich dwadzieścia cztery, a kiedy parę minut przed drugą w nocy wpłynęła dwudziesta piąta, wziął głęboki oddech, niechętnie podniósł się z miejsca i chwycił telefon, planując przejrzeć tylko nadawców. Kiedy jednak zobaczył, że dwa ostatnie SMS-y napisała Janine, nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości, chociaż obawiał się, że kobieta była o tej porze tak pijana, że mogła wysłać mu coś przypadkowo. Był więc zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że wiadomości wyglądały zupełnie zwyczajnie – kobieta musiała po jego wyjściu porzucić jednak alkohol i przez te kilka godzin dojść do siebie.

_Wybacz, że się rozkleiłam, ale nigdy z nikim tak nie rozmawiałam i dopiero teraz widzę, jak było mi to potrzebne... Wysłałam ci na maila ten film. Dzięki za ogarnięcie sypialni. Proszę, nie mów Jimowi, co ode mnie usłyszałeś._

_Albo powiedz mu wszystko, jeśli uważasz, że tak będzie lepiej._

Uznał, że wiadomość nie wymaga odpowiedzi i odłożył telefon, wyciszając wcześniej dźwięk i nie sprawdzając pozostałych SMS-ów. Miał zamiar zabrać się za nie, gdy wstanie, bo i tak nie czuł się na siłach, by komukolwiek odpisywać, a nie uważał, że cokolwiek było na tyle istotne, by teraz zaprzątał tym sobie myśli. Zrobił parę kroków w stronę biurka i zamknął laptop, z którego wydobywały się dźwięki muzyki, a następnie, nie bacząc na późną porę, chwycił skrzypce i wygrywał znane na pamięć melodie aż do momentu, gdy był zmęczony na tyle, że nie miał wątpliwości, czy zaśnie; gdy padł na łóżko dochodziła piąta nad ranem, jego kark był zesztywniały, palce i ramiona nadwyrężone, a oczy jak przysypane piaskiem. Miał wrażenie, że usnął, zanim jeszcze jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.

Obudził się w niewygodnej pozycji i utkwiwszy wzrok w suficie stracił poczucie czasu, pozwalając myślom płynąć i ponownie analizował wszystko, co usłyszał od Janine, chociaż wiedział, że nie dojdzie do żadnych nowych wniosków; dalszą część przedpołudnia zmarnował na prozaicznych czynnościach i przeglądaniu newsów w Internecie, później zaś zmuszony został do wysłuchania wyrzutów pani Hudson, która była oburzona, że poprzedniego dnia wyszedł w ten sposób i, co gorsza! Nie pochwalił się, że kogoś ma, nie pisnął na ten temat nawet słowa…! Sherlock kiwał tylko głową i wydawał z siebie poirytowane prychnięcia, gdy kobieta próbowała wyciągnąć z niego jakieś informacje, a kiedy zażądała, by chociaż zdradził, jak jego wybranek się nazywa, uśmiechnął się lekko i pochylił w jej stronę, a coś w jego wzroku sprawiło, że natychmiast znieruchomiała.

– James Hawkins – powiedział, przeciągając samogłoski tak, jakby to Jim wypowiadał te słowa.

– No tak, to przecież brat Janine, nazwiska zdołałam się… – zająknęła się, kiedy Sherlock zmarszczył brwi – domyślić. Czemu to aż taka tajemnica, że nic nam nie powiedziałeś…?

– Bo to _tajemnica_ – oznajmił sucho.

– Sherlock… – westchnęła, kręcąc głową. – Jeśli chodzi o ciebie… i Johna…

– Nie chodzi o Johna. On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

– Podejrzewam, że sądzi, że jest inaczej.

– Więc jest w błędzie. Nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni.

– Wiem, ile was łączyło i to czasem… trudne, gdy drogi tak bliskich osób się rozchodzą, ale… – spojrzała na niego i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć w pocieszający sposób, lecz osiągnęła efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego, bo wydawała się przy tym jeszcze bardziej przygnębiona. – Ale czasem tak się dzieje. On ma Mary, a ja ostrzegałam cię, że małżeństwo wszystko zmienia. Ty też kogoś znalazłeś, więc może czas najwyższy zapomnieć o przyszłości i spróbować budować waszą przyjaźń od nowa…? Skoro obaj kogoś macie, to może powinniście wspólnie… – urwała, gdy Sherlock podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę okna, by oprzeć dłonie o parapet i przymknąć oczy.

– Nigdy już nie będzie żadnego _wspólnie_ – oznajmił wreszcie. – Każdy z nas podjął pewne decyzje i poszedł swoją drogą. Mogę pojawiać się u niego raz na parę tygodni i udawać, że interesuje mnie jego rodzinne życie, on może wpaść czasem na Baker Street i skomentować bałagan i poprzesuwane meble, ale to… wszystko. Wczoraj próbowałem odnowić tę znajomość, ale to chyba był błąd. – Odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał w smutne oczy pani Hudson. – Jeśli powiem mu, z kim się spotykam, przestanie być zainteresowany utrzymywaniem ze mną jakichkolwiek relacji, a z drugiej strony będzie nalegał, bym mu powiedział, dopóki tego nie zrobię i wściekał się, że milczę. To przegrana sprawa.

– Chyba nie doceniasz Johna – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Zależy mu na tobie i nadal jesteś jego przyjacielem. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, będziesz dla niego jedną z najważniejszych osób… nawet jeśli nie jesteś już ważny w ten sposób, co kiedyś.

– Nigdy nie byłem ważny w sposób, o którym pani mówi – uciął i odwrócił głowę, nie będąc w stanie znieść jej zatroskanego spojrzenia. – A on pewnych rzeczy nigdy nie zaakceptuje.

– Chyba zapomniałeś już, jak dużo usłyszałam na temat Mary i jak wiele zaakceptował wówczas – stwierdziła nieco chłodniejszym tonem.

– Zaręczam, istnieją ludzie, którzy dokonali rzeczy bardziej spektakularnych niż Mary i James jest jednym z nich. A różnica między nimi polega przede wszystkim na tym, że ją John kocha, a jego nie… – _nienawidzi_ – a jego nie.

– James Hawkins… – podjęła kobieta i zamilkła na moment. – To ktoś, kogo John zna, ale nie wie, że to o niego chodzi, prawda?

– Nie da się ująć tego lepiej – stwierdził i wydał z siebie pełen frustracji jęk. – Starczy. Proszę, zostawmy ten temat. Muszę… pomyśleć. Nadal prowadzę śledztwo i muszę…

– Może gdybyś poprosił Johna o pomoc w sprawie Moriarty’ego, łatwiej byłoby wam odnowić… – urwała, gdy Sherlock wybuchnął gorzkim śmiechem.

– Z całą pewnością nie – powiedział tylko i ponownie zagapił się w okno. Pani Hudson wydała z siebie jeszcze kilka wymownych westchnień, ale szybko zrozumiała, że dla Sherlocka rozmowa się skończyła. W końcu pożegnała się z nim, a nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji, cicho opuściła mieszkanie, pozostawiając go wreszcie samego.

Jeszcze parę minut pozostał w tej samej pozycji, a gdy był już pewien, że jego gospodyni nie wróci pod jakimś pretekstem, ruszył do salonu i niechętnie chwycił telefon, by odczytać pozostałe wiadomości, które poprzedniego wieczoru zignorował. Bill informował go, którą część nagrań zamierza przesłuchać, a potem w oddzielnych SMS-ach, wysłanych w sporych odstępach czasu, wymieniał fragmenty, które uznał za interesujące na tyle, by Sherlock się z nimi zapoznał. Mycroft pytał, czy Moriarty się do niego odzywał i ostrzegał go, by nie próbował na własną rękę szukać danych o projekcie KAPPA, a parę godzin później – że ma pewne informacje o Owenie Pattonie, ale ponieważ dostał pilne wezwanie z Brukseli, przekaże mu je, gdy spotkają się w niedzielę. Irene słała pozdrowienia z Helsinek i domagała się informacji, na ile jego romans zdążył rozkwitnąć przez ostatnie dni. Mary pisała o postępach w rozmowach z Johnem, w końcu zapewniając, że się z nim uporała, lecz jedyna wiadomość od jego przyjaciela sugerowała coś innego.

_Zadzwoń, bez względu na porę._

SMS został wysłany późnym wieczorem, ale telefon nie pokazywał żadnych nieodebranych połączeń, co wskazywało, że John w jakiś sposób rozumiał, że Sherlock nie ma ochoty rozmawiać i szanował to na tyle, by go nie nękać. W jakiś sposób to doceniał, lecz nie na tyle, by złamać się i faktycznie zadzwonić, chociaż wiedział doskonale, że rozmowa z nim jest nieunikniona i musi sprzedać mu jakiś ubrany w niedopowiedzenia fragment prawdy, by go uspokoić i odwrócić jego uwagę. Nie miał na to najmniejszego pomysłu, co było frustrujące do granic możliwości.

Wypalił kilka papierosów pod rząd, jakiś czas kręcił się bezcelowo po mieszkaniu i usiadł do komputera z zamiarem przesłuchania fragmentów zaznaczonych przez Billa lub odebrania maila od Janine. Zanim cokolwiek zrobił, uznał że jednak jest zbyt pobudzony i podenerwowany rozmową z panią Hudson, by móc skupić na czymkolwiek, co mogło wywołać następne emocje. W końcu, niespełna godzinę po jej wyjściu, poderwał się z miejsca, ruszył do sypialni i pospiesznie się przebrał, a następnie wystartował z mieszkania, zgarniając po drodze portfel i obie komórki i szybkim krokiem skierował się do restauracji Angelo.

Mężczyzna przywitał go wylewnie i ciepło, wypytywał o życie prywatne i zawodowe w typowy dla niego, nachalny sposób, który był jednak w jakiś sposób rozczulający. Sherlock udzielał zdawkowych odpowiedzi i chociaż nie miał specjalnego apetytu, zjadł połowę porcji spaghetti, które mu zaserwowano, a następnie długo tkwił na miejscu kompletnie nieruchomo wpatrując się w okno. Jak zwykle dostał ten sam stolik, przy którym kilka lat temu siedzieli z Johnem i prowadzili żenującą, nerwową rozmowę o swoich związkach – a raczej ich braku – i preferencjach. W pewnym sensie to tutaj wszystko się zaczęło, to tu spędzili jedne ze swoich pierwszych chwil, poznawali się i wielokrotnie tu wracali, za każdym razem będąc sobie bliżsi.

– A tak właściwie, co tam u Johna? – wypalił nagle Angelo, zwalając się na miejsce obok niego, gdy skończyła się pora obiadowa i restauracja nieco opustoszała przed kolejną falą klientów, którzy mieli się zjawić na wczesną kolację. – Tak dawno go tu nie było, że niemal zapomniałem, jak wygląda.

– Ożenił się i ma dziecko.

– Dziecko! – wykrzyknął mężczyzna z zaskoczeniem. – Więc ta blondyna to jego panna, tak na stałe?

– Skąd ją znasz? – zdziwił się Sherlock i skupił wzrok na przyjacielu, który pod wpływem jego badawczego spojrzenia zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo.

– Och… byli tu kiedyś. Zanim do nas wróciłeś, raz z nią tu przyszedł, ale szybko się ulotnili. Nie najlepiej się tu czuł, bo przecież przychodziliście tu razem tyle razy, a ty przepadłeś. To znaczy… wtedy sądził, że przepadłeś…

– Dawne dzieje.

– No… tak – przyznał Angelo i uśmiechnął się z błyskiem w oku. – A ty? Masz kogoś, kogo mógłbyś tu zaprosić? – spytał, na co Sherlock prychnął pod nosem, poirytowany, że nagle cały wszechświat postanowił interesować się Jimem, jakby głupi komentarz Janine magicznym sposobem sprawił, że zaczął roztaczać atmosferę kogoś, kto ma ochotę zwierzać się ze swoich rozterek sercowych.

– W pewnym sensie.

– Więc na co czekasz?! – wykrzyknął mężczyzna z udawanym oburzeniem.

– Nie wiem, czy lubi kuchnię włoską – stwierdził, na co Angelo aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, a po chwili wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

– Zapowiedz się wcześniej, a przyszykuję takie cuda, że polubi – oznajmił, po czym podźwignął się z miejsca i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Przynieść ci coś jeszcze?

– Dużą kawę – powiedział tylko, po czym pogrążył się w myślach, ponownie zastanawiając się nad słowami pani Hudson… a także wszystkich innych osób, które w ostatnim czasie w jakikolwiek sposób wspomniały Johna. Wreszcie wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i, małymi łykami opróżniając filiżankę, zaczął powoli wystukiwać SMS-a, ważąc każde słowo; nie był gotowy na rozmowę, to jasne, ale wiadomość… uznał, że na początek powinna wystarczyć.

_Nazywa się James Hawkins i jest informatykiem. Spotkałem się z nim po paru latach niewidzenia w domu Janine w Nowy Rok. Co jeszcze chciałbyś wiedzieć?_

_Wszystko, zaczynając od tego, dlaczego nie chcesz, żebym go poznał i dlaczego wczoraj tak zareagowałeś._

_Myślę, że się nie polubicie._

_To najbardziej absurdalny argument, jaki mógłbyś wymyślić._

_Wszystkie inne argumenty nie byłyby prawdziwe._

_Mary twierdzi, że jest ci głupio, bo poza tą akcją z Janine z nikim się nie umawiałeś._ Przeczytał po dłuższej chwili i aż zazgrzytał zębami, że ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie Mary powiedziała Johnowi, musiał uwierzyć w coś podobnego.

_Jeśli to uważasz za stwierdzenie lepsze niż „ty i James się nie polubicie”, to możemy przyjąć taką wersję._

_Prawda nie ma wersji, Sherlock._

_Moje ostatnie doświadczenia wskazują na coś przeciwnego, ale nie będę próbował cię przekonywać. Tylko kłamstwa mają szczegóły. Może lepiej, bym nic więcej nie mówił._

_Jeśli zamierzasz kłamać to fakt, lepiej, byś więcej nie mówił. Wpadniesz dokończyć spotkanie? Tym razem bez Janine?_

_Odezwę się, gdy będę mógł._

_Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby tym razem nie zajęło ci to dwóch lat._

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, który miał być tylko scenką, ale się rozrósł po tym, jak przetrząsnęłam notatki do tego tekstu i zorientowałam się, ile rzeczy odnośnie Janine mam do wyjaśnienia... Obiecuję, że następna część będzie W KOŃCU kolejną randką Sherlocka i Jima. Mam nadzieję, że wyrobię się z nim przed świętami, aby był 'prezentem pod choinkę' ;)


	19. Czwarte spotkanie

***

 

Popołudnie i wieczór ciągnęły się Sherlockowi, jakby czasoprzestrzeń postanowiła się zakrzywić, spowolnić zegary i jednocześnie przyspieszyć jego myśli. Co chwilę sprawdzał godzinę, mając wrażenie, że wskazówki w ogóle się nie poruszają, a do jedenastej wciąż było daleko, zbyt daleko, zdecydowanie _zbyt_ daleko. Nie był w stanie niczym się zająć, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę były rzeczy, które wciąż oczekiwały na jego uwagę – sprawdzenie fragmentów nagrań, które Bill uznał za interesujące, zerknięcie na to nieszczęsne zdjęcie rodziny Coreya, obejrzenie filmu od Janine i wreszcie – przypomnienie sobie informacji na temat Carla Powersa. Był zbyt rozproszony, by móc się skupić, a prozaiczne czynności, którymi miał się zająć przed przyjazdem Jima, zajmowały zbyt mało czasu, by pomóc mu przetrwać ten czas. Starannie wyprasował purpurową koszulę, a potem siłą rozpędu – kilka kolejnych; wykąpał się, spędził kwadrans na aż nazbyt dokładnym ogoleniu szczęki i kolejny na układaniu włosów. Jak na złość, zaciął się dwukrotnie, jego loki zupełnie nie chciały poddać się stylizacji, wypuścił z ręki i rozbił flakonik z ulubioną wodą po goleniu, a zapasowa, skradziona Mycroftowi, zupełnie nie pasowała do perfum, których planował użyć. Czuł, że nerwy ukoiłoby kilka papierosów pod rząd, ale ograniczył się do jednego, by nie czuć było od niego dymu tytoniowego. I natychmiast umył zęby.

Biegając bezcelowo po mieszkaniu w pewnym momencie dostrzegł swoje odbicie w szybie i znieruchomiał, orientując się, że zachowuje się całkiem jak John, kiedy to parę lat temu szykował się na kolejną _pierwszą randkę_ , która podobno dobrze _rokowała_. Im bardziej się wówczas denerwował, tym bardziej poirytowany wracał na Baker Street, rzucał kurtkę w przedpokoju i opadał na fotel, a potem tracił resztę wieczoru oglądając w telewizji głupie seriale. Sherlock spróbował odpędzić tę niepokojącą wizję, ale nie do końca mu się to udało i dopiero kiedy rzucił się jednak na papierosy i w otwartym oknie wypalił trzy pod rząd, był w stanie logicznie myśleć. Umył zęby kolejny raz, a następnie zaparzył sobie waniliową herbatę, wyciągnął ze skrytki materiały z Brighton oraz stare wycinki gazet dotyczące Carla Powersa, po czym zasiadł przed komputerem, położył w zasięgu ręki oba telefony i pogrążył się w lekturze.

Czas wreszcie drgnął, a późne popołudnie przeszło w ponury wieczór. Deszcz tłukł w szyby coraz mocniej, a nieszczelne okno w kuchni znów zaczęło przeciekać, tworząc na parapecie irytującą kałużę. Wytarł wodę i zapalił kolejny raz, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w ulicę, którą przemykali skryci pod płaszczami przeciwdeszczowymi ludzie, kierując się do domów lub okolicznych barów. Jakaś młoda brunetka zmagała się z połamaną, niebieską parasolką, a na usta Sherlocka wypłynął ledwo widoczny uśmiech, gdy przypomniał sobie ich grę sprzed zaledwie kilkunastu dni, kiedy to błękit był kolorem przewodnim. Odprowadził obserwowaną kobietę wzrokiem aż do rogu, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do sypialni, by wyprasować jeszcze jedną z koszul, rzadko noszoną, bo w sumie uważał, że w niebieskim nie było mu do twarzy, chociaż lubił ten kolor.

Odpowiedział na kilkanaście maili od klientów i – ponieważ tak na dobrą sprawę nie miał planów na ten tydzień – wykonał parę telefonów i umówił się z pięcioma osobami na poniedziałkowe przedpołudnie. Kurczenie się funduszy na koncie, spowodowane brakiem przynoszących dochód spraw, miało w tym spory udział i po chwili zastanowienia odgrzebał również kilka starszych wiadomości, które wcześniej pozostawił do oceny i napisał do nadawców, że z chęcią spotka się w tym tygodniu, jeśli ich sprawa jest nadal aktualna.

Minęła dziewiąta wieczorem, kiedy na jego skrzynce pocztowej zapanował względny porządek, notatki dotyczące Carla Powersa zostały ponownie posegregowane i schowane do skrytki w podłodze, a okno w kuchni uszczelnione starą wiatrówką, w której zeszłej wiosny wyrwał gigantyczną dziurą, przeskakując przez ogrodzenie działki jednego z klientów. Skontaktował się z Billem przez Skype’a i wypytał go o plany odnośnie jego porannego wylotu do Irlandii, a także krótko streścił niefortunne zajście w domu Johna oraz rozmowy z Janine i panią Hudson.

– Też mam go nazywać Jamesem Hawkinsem? – zapytał mężczyzna, na co Sherlock skinął lekko głową. – To trochę ryzykowne, nie sądzisz?

– To część planu. Kiedyś to i tak wyjdzie na jaw, a jeśli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli…

– Jim będzie potrzebował tożsamości – dokończył za niego Bill. – Nie patrz na mnie, jakbyś był zaskoczony, że _potrafię myśleć_.

– Nie mówiłem ci o tym.

– Ale ja umiem patrzeć – wzruszył ramionami i przysunął się odrobinę do komputera, nachylając tak, jak w momencie, gdy zamierza się z kimś omawiać sekrety. – Co zrobisz, jak twój doktor dowie się, kim jest James Hawkins?

– Powiem mu _do widzenia, John_ i będę musiał żyć dalej. Nie jestem zachwycony tą wizją, ale to raczej nie do uniknięcia.

– Jesteś przekonany, że to w ogóle będzie możliwe? To znaczy… to… wszystko – zająknął się i westchnął cicho. – Jesteś pewny, że twój brat na to pozwoli?

– Mój brat dostanie za ochronę Jima informacje, na których mu zależy. To podobno wielka tajemnica. Dotyczy tego faceta, którego wpisałem do bazy.

– Nie lubię polityki – uciął sucho Bill i obaj się krótko roześmiali.

– Ja też nie. Dlatego Jim będzie musiał negocjować z moim bratem samodzielnie.

– Kiedy zamierzasz ich umówić?

– Jim ma mi podrzucić jakieś materiały na temat super-tajnej sprawy. A ja mam je dać jutro Mycroftowi, by pozbył się oporów i zrozumiał, jaka jest stawka.

– Podrzucić… – zaczął Bill i wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – Przychodzi do ciebie _na noc_.

– Przychodzi późno i wychodzi.

– Wiem z doświadczenia, że randki zaczynające się… – skierował wzrok na zegar w rogu ekranu – później niż o dziewiątej trzydzieści mają zwyczaj kończyć się rano. Jeśli kończą się wcześniej, to dlatego, że nie były udane.

– Mam inne zdanie na ten temat.

– Jak się przebierzesz, bo zakładam, że nie zamierzasz przyjmować go w szlafroku, rozepnij parę guzików koszuli i nie pryskaj perfum na szyję, bo smakują fatalnie. Przyszykuj mu wcześniej świeżą szczoteczkę do zębów i ręcznik i pamiętaj, że na randkę lepiej nadaje się czerwone wino niż białe, przy czym na start możesz zaproponować herbatę, jeśli chcesz uniknąć nachalnej romantyczności od samego początku.

– Co to miało być…? – wydukał Sherlock, na co Bill wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem.

– Dobre rady bardziej doświadczonego przyjaciela. Wątpię, czy ogólne zasady jakoś drastycznie się różnią w zależności od orientacji. Mogę udzielić też paru wprost z poradnika _jak zaliczyć_ , jeśli…

– To nie będzie konieczne – uciął z całą godnością, na jaką było go stać.

– Bo masz już na to plan? Proszę, uchyl rąbka tajemnicy, jak niby uwodzi się niebezpiecznych przestępców…?

– Bo nie zamierzam… _zaliczać_!– syknął i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Bill sobie z niego żartuje.

– Mam wrócić do uświadamiającej mówki, jak kończą się późnowieczorne randki? – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, na co Sherlock fuknął z irytacją, nie wysilając się nawet na odpowiedź. – Dobra, już cię nie męczę. Wiesz, że się czerwienisz?

– To logiczne. Jestem zażenowany twoimi insynuacjami.

– Więc pewnie nie chcesz słyszeć gadki o tym, że należy pamiętać o zabe…

– Jeszcze słowo i się rozłączę – zagroził Sherlock, sięgnął po papierosy i po chwili ostentacyjnie dmuchnął dymem w ekran. Bill uniósł brwi, najwyraźniej mając na końcu języka stwierdzenie, że takie zagrywki mają efekt tylko na żywo, a przez Skype’a wypadają dość żałośnie. – Pisałeś do mnie wczoraj. O co chodziło z tymi fragmentami?

– Mógłbyś się bardziej postarać ze zmianą tematu – parsknął, po chwili jednak spoważniał. – To pewnie nic, co może ci się przydać, ale zdaje się, że Corey widział się ze swoją młodszą siostrą i że Moriarty ją również zwerbował. Dziwne, skąd miałby znać panienkę, która dopiero niedawno zaczęła studia w Londynie i jak w ogóle wciągnął ja do sieci, ale tak najwyraźniej się stało.

– Coś jeszcze?

– Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, to dziewczę odbyło coś w rodzaju przeszkolenia u Irene Adler i ma się stać dla Moriarty’ego jej nowym wcieleniem. Ale wciąż – to tylko coś interesującego, ale nieszczególnie istotnego, skoro jego sieć tak naprawdę cię nie obchodzi.

– Co wiesz o tej dziewczynie?

– Że studiuje jakiś politologiczno-ekonomiczne gówno, przy którym płakałbym z nudów, nieźle jej idzie, farbuje się na czarno i dlatego z trudem poznałem jej zdjęcie z facebooka z tą rodzinną fotką. Podesłać ci link do profilu?

– Nie zaszkodzi – odparł Sherlock i zaledwie parę chwil później logował się na fałszywe konto, którego używał do przeglądania tego portalu. Spojrzał na ładną twarz panny Butler, otoczoną ciemnymi lokami i momentalnie zrozumiał, dlaczego dziewczyna przykuła jego uwagę, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył ją na zdjęciu ukradzionym ze szpitala.

– Co jest? Znasz ją?

– Czy to dziewczę nie uczęszcza może na kółko teatralne?

– Uczęszczało w ogólniaku – przyznał Bill, ale nie wydawał się szczególnie zaskoczony, że Sherlock coś takiego zasugerował. – Przejrzyj sobie jej albumy i filmiki. Polecam w szczególności sztuki szekspirowskie. Nieźle się prezentowała jako Ofelia. Więc, co z nią?

– To ona grała ofiarę gwałtu w trakcie jednej z zagadek Jima – powiedział, na co jego przyjaciel uniósł brwi.

– I o czym to świadczy…?

– _Pomyśl_.

– Moriarty naprawdę lubi budować rodzinne sieci?

– Jeśli dalej chcesz się bawić swoją bazą, poszukaj rodzeństwa, a potem dalszych krewnych wszystkich ludzi, którzy na którymkolwiek etapie wydali nam się podejrzani – powiedział i zastukał palcami w stół. – W Irlandii mieliśmy McQueeneya, tutaj mamy Butlerów, w międzyczasie obaj Pattonowie…

– Po co miałby działać w ten sposób?

– Z powodów, które ty sam mi wyjaśniłeś. Nie doceniałem wartości, jaką dla ludzi ma rodzina.

– I…?

– Czyżby myśli o zbliżającej się podróży do internetowej kochanki przytępiły ci rozum? – mruknął Sherlock z irytacją.

– To… ach – westchnął Bill i pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu, zupełnie niezrażony tym ostatnim przytykiem. – To… jasne. Przecież w sumie o tym właśnie Corey rozmawiał z tą małolatą, gdy kazał jej uważać na siebie i tak dalej. Wśród krewnych miewamy czułe punkty, wzajemne czułe punkty… które będą się nawzajem chronić. Moriarty nie musi ich nawet jakoś specjalnie naciskać. Z jednej strony świetny pomysł, wystarczą haki na jedną osobę, by mieć w garści kilka, z drugiej…

– Jak jedno zacznie sypać, to reszta również.

– Chyba że sypanie by im się nie opłacało. A czemu miałoby się opłacać takiemu Coreyowi Butlerowi, który jest idiotą i nigdy nie dostałby tak dobrej pracy, gdyby miał polegać na swoich wątpliwych talentach i wiedzy. Butlerowie nie wydawali mi się jakoś specjalnie zamożni, a ta mała, jeśli wierzyć informacjom z jej profilu, mieszka sama w nieźle wyposażonym M3 w samym centrum Londynu.

– Raczej rzadkość wśród nowych studentów przybyłych z prowincji. Swoją drogą, profil Cory McQueeney też wskazywał, że nie narzeka na brak forsy – zauważył Sherlock, na co Bill pokiwał głową.

– Więc… to tak musi działać Moriarty. Wyszukuje w rodzinach ludzi z jego sieci wartościowe, młode jednostki, które pragną pieniędzy na start w dorosłe życie i wrażeń, są zdeterminowane i potrafią dobrze grać.

– Marchewka zamiast kija – potwierdził detektyw. – I jednocześnie świeża krew w jego sieci, osoby, które mają czyste konta i za które ktoś zaufany w pewnym sensie ręczy.

– Myślisz, że jest ich więcej?

– Myślę, że gdybyśmy wiedzieli to na samym starcie, odkrylibyśmy do dziś przynajmniej kilkanaście sztuk obiecującego narybku, który za parę lat będzie zastępował szefów w strukturach Moriarty’ego.

– Mam się tym teraz zająć?

– Teraz najwyższa pora, żebyś sprawdził, czy wszystko spakowałeś i poszedł spać. Jeśli się nie mylę, masz samolot za niecałe osiem godzin, a żeby zdążyć do Heathrow na odprawę, musisz wyjść z domu najpóźniej za pięć.

– W sumie racja – mruknął niechętnie Bill, nie kryjąc, że wolałby kontynuować tę rozmowę. – Więc… dam znać, jak z Joyce do czegoś dotrzemy. I, Sherlock… – zrobił poważną minę, jakby miał zamiar powiedzieć coś naprawdę istotnego – tak na pierwszy raz, koniecznie pamiętajcie o gumkach i lubryka… – detektyw nie usłyszał dalszej części wypowiedzi, gdyż ostro zatrzasnął laptop, wydając z siebie sfrustrowane prychnięcie. Poderwał się z miejsca i szybkim krokiem ruszył do kuchni, gdzie wstawił do lodówki najlepsze _białe_ wino jakie znalazł w swoich zbiorach, a następnie wrócił do salonu, opróżnił wszystkie popielniczki i pochował zaczęte paczki papierosów, aby go nie kusiły.

Umył zęby po raz trzeci tego wieczoru, odszukał jedyne perfumy, które nie gryzły się z wodą toaletową Mycrofta – mimo wszystko, zgodnie z radą Billa, spryskał tylko przeguby dłoni oraz marynarkę – a następnie przebrał się w przygotowane ubrania. Ostatni kwadrans przed jedenastą stał przed lustrem, zapinając i rozpinając kolejne guziki, a kiedy dwie minuty przed wyznaczoną godziną usłyszał na skrzypiących schodach ostrożne kroki, po których nastąpiło ciche pukanie, rzucił swojemu odbiciu ostatnie spojrzenie. A zanim ruszył otworzyć, rozpiął o jeden guzik więcej niż zazwyczaj, uznając, że to wszystko, na co go stać.

 

***

 

Dłoń Jima wciąż wisiała w powietrzu, gdy Sherlock otworzył drzwi i znieruchomiał w progu. Przez parę chwilę mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie, jeden z ręką na klamce, drugi z uniesionym w niepewnym geście ramieniem. Dedukowali się nawzajem, obserwując swoje twarze i sylwetki, oceniając i szukając albo przyczyn i skutków albo motywacji i planów drugiej strony. Sherlock nagle poczuł się jakoś niepewnie, w tej swojej starannej fryzurze, niebieskiej koszuli z satyny i zbyt eleganckich butach, zupełnie niestosownych na późnowieczorne spotkanie we własnym lokum. Jim również wydawał się podenerwowany, a stylizacja, jaką przybrał, w jakiś sposób jeszcze potęgowała to wrażenie.

Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż poprzednim razem. Miał na sobie rozpięty, przydługi płaszcz, w którym ostatnio opuścił Baker Street, a pod spodem szarą bluzę na suwak i wąskie dżinsy, markowe i nowe, lecz krzyczące raczej zwyczajnością niż metką. Jego włosy nie były wygładzone jak u _Moriarty’ego_ , lecz nastroszone i odrobinę wilgotne, pod pachą trzymał plastikową teczkę, a w lewej dłoni mokrą parasolkę, z której woda kapała wprost na jego cienkie, niebieskie adidasy. Wydawał się drobniejszy niż zazwyczaj i z całą pewnością był zmarznięty; przyjechał taksówką, lecz wysiadł kilka przecznic stąd i resztę trasy pokonał piechotą, niezbyt starannie omijając kałuże. Kilkakrotnie podbiegał, w charakterystyczny sposób opryskując spodnie… prawdopodobnie jechał dłużej niż zamierzał i szybkim krokiem próbował nadrobić stracony czas, aby się nie spóźnić. Oddychał ciężko, a jego policzki były zaczerwienione i wydawał się nieco zbyt zziajany jak na kilkadziesiąt, może kilkaset metrów pokonanych wyraźnie szybszym tempem.

– Wejdź – powiedział cicho Sherlock, a z powodu nieco ściśniętego gardła jego głos wydawał się przytłumiony. Odsunął się pół kroku, wpuszczając Jima, a gdy zamknął za nim drzwi, starannie przekręcił zamek, chociaż zazwyczaj tego nie robił. Moment później stali naprzeciwko siebie, milcząc i wciąż tylko obserwując się nawzajem; woda z parasolki Jima wciąż kapała na podłogę, a jego oddech nadal był przyspieszony. – Nie musiałeś biec – stwierdził w końcu, a gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, z szokiem stwierdził, że w jego tonie pobrzmiewała troska, a nie ironiczny wyrzut, który pewnie byłby słyszalny, gdyby powiedział to komukolwiek innemu.

Ułamek sekundy później zimna dłoń Jima naciskała na jego kark, a usta przylegały do jego własnych, mocno i niemal desperacko. Wydał z siebie zduszony jęk i objął Jima ramionami, gdzieś na skraju świadomości słysząc, jak ten wypuszcza na podłogę parasolkę i teczkę; chwilę później palce jego wolnej dłoni zacisnęły mu się na biodrze, a mężczyzna pogłębił pocałunek, przyciągając go do siebie i jednocześnie się cofając, aż do momentu, gdy oparł plecy o drzwi. Sherlock westchnął głucho, gdy ich ciała się zetknęły i momentalnie poczuł, że pragnie czegoś więcej, bliżej, mocniej, _bardziej_. Nie odrywając się od ust Jima, rozwiązał pasek płaszcza i rozchylił jego poły, po czym wsunął prawą rękę pod skórzany materiał i zaczął gładzić niższego mężczyznę po boku a potem dolnej części pleców, wyczuwając pod cienką bluzą żebra, kolejne kręgi, zgrubiałą bliznę tuż nad biodrami i kolejną parę centymetrów wyżej. Nawet nie zauważył, w którym momencie rozsunął wolną ręką kolejną warstwę jego ubrań, tak, że miał go przed sobą w rozpiętych bluzie i płaszczu, a ich przyciśnięte moment później górne partie ciał dzieliła tylko warstwa satyny z jego koszuli i lekka bawełna, z której wykonano t-shirt Jima. Czuł jego ciepło, bicie serca i miarowo poruszającą się w płytkich oddechach klatkę piersiową. Obezwładniający zapach tych samych perfum, co ostatnio, wyraźny i przyspieszony puls na szyi, gorący oddech, wciąż chłodne, lekko drżące dłonie, wilgoć włosów i miękkość warg, poddających się każdemu jego ruchowi.

– Tęskniłeś – wymamrotał Jim, niespodziewanie się od niego odrywając, lecz zanim Sherlock odpowiedział choćby słowem, usta niższego mężczyzny kilkakrotnie musnęły linię jego szczęki, kierując się w stronę krtani, do której następnie przywarły, co sprawiło, że momentalnie zapomniał, co właściwie zamierzał powiedzieć; poczuł delikatne uszczypnięcie zębami, co, chociaż w pierwszej chwili wydało mu się dość dziwne, gdy zostało powtórzone raz i drugi, sprawiło, że przez całe jego ciało przebiegły dreszcze. Niedługo później lewa dłoń Jima przesunęła się z biodra parę centymetrów w dół i do tyłu, tak, że opuszki palców sięgały jego pośladka. Sherlock przymknął oczy, mocniej przywierając do niższego mężczyzny, pochylając głowę i wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, co sprawiło, że wilgotne włosy załaskotały go w policzek. Przywarł ustami do miejsca tuż nad obojczykiem Jima i wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, mając wrażenie, jakby w jednej chwili jego odczuwanie skupiło się tylko w tych miejscach, gdzie ich skóra się stykała, rozpalając je i jednocześnie powodując, że cała reszta ciała przestawała poprawnie funkcjonować. Nogi wydawały się zrobione z waty, krew krążyła w jakimś nieludzkim tempie, roznosząc po organizmie buzujące hormony, całe jego wnętrze stało się jakby płynne i rozedrgane, skóra pulsowała, zmysły wyostrzyły się, a mózg najwyraźniej nie działał w ogóle, a już na pewno nie kontrolował jego poczynań.

– Zdejmij – zdołał wyszeptać, lekko szarpiąc brzeg płaszcza Jima, a zanim jeszcze ciężka skóra z cichym szmerem opadła na podłogę, znów się całowali, głębiej, bardziej namiętnie, bardziej, coraz _bardziej_. Dłonie Jima posuwały się coraz dalej, prawa wplątana w jego loki, a lewa sunąca po plecach, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż do brzegu spodni, gdzie zatrzymywała się na parę chwil i wracała na poprzednie miejsce. Kolejny ruch w dół, naciśnięcie na krzyż i krótka pauza, potem niżej… i znów góra. Za trzecim razem Jim niecierpliwie wyszarpnął brzeg koszuli z jego spodni, a jego palce natychmiast znalazły się na nagich plecach Sherlocka, wbijając się w skórę i sprawiając, że mężczyzna oderwał się od jego ust, by zaczerpnąć powietrza; miał wrażenie, że zaczyna się dusić od nadmiaru wrażeń, potrzebował ochłonąć choćby na moment i musiał oprzeć się jedną ręką o drzwi, by nie stracić równowagi. Wolną ręką chwycił podbródek Jima i uniósł go, by przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, chociaż miał wrażenie, że wzrok go zawodzi i parę chwil minęło, zanim w ogóle zdołał się skupić. Zaczerwienione policzki, rozszerzone źrenice, oddech przyspieszony jak po kilkusetmetrowym sprincie; włosy w kompletnym nieładzie – nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale w którymś momencie musiał je zmierzwić i przypuszczał, że jego wyglądały identycznie.

– Starczy? – spytał cicho Jim i zachichotał, gdy Sherlock uchylił lekko usta, ale nie wydobyło się z nich żadne słowo. Obrócił oczami i powoli opuścił ramię, którym go obejmował, wygładzając mu przy tym koszulę. – Jeśli nie chcesz, byśmy już teraz wylądowali w sypialni, to _starczy_ – stwierdził i w łagodnym geście rozczesał palcami loki Sherlocka opadające mu na czoło, a następnie oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu. – No już, Sherly. Dokumenty dla twojego brata leżą w wodzie i nie będzie zachwycony, gdy wyjaśnisz mu, dlaczego są w takim stanie. Mam przemoczone buty, a ty wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zemdleć. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko zrobieniu ci sztucznego oddychania, ale… – urwał, gdy Sherlock ponownie przywarł do jego ust, lecz, jak podczas ich poprzedniego spotkania, powstrzymał go i łagodnie od siebie odepchnął; nie zdało się to na wiele, bo moment później ponownie został przygwożdżony do drzwi.

– Chcę jeszcze – wymamrotał Sherlock. – Tutaj – uściślił, kiedy Jim wymownie zerknął w stronę sypialni.

– Zaręczam ci, _czuję_ – zaśmiał się, lekko poruszając biodrami, czym wyrwał z gardła wyższego mężczyzny kolejne westchnienie. – Jesteś znacznie bardziej chętny niż _wcześniej_. Bardziej niż ostatnio. – Jakiś czas badawczo przyglądał się jego twarzy, _kalkulując_ i co jakiś czas lekko zaciskając palce na ramieniu Sherlocka. – Ale nie na tyle, żeby móc wziąć mnie do łóżka i nie mieć potem kaca moralnego – stwierdził wreszcie. – No już, Sherly. Puść mnie, zrób mi herbatę lub poczęstuj winem. Bądź lepszym gospodarzem niż poprzednio – rzucił, z rozbawieniem przekręcając głowę.

– Tak. _Tak_. Wybacz, powinienem… – wydukał, robiąc nerwowo dwa kroki do tyłu. – Co mam… 

– Jesteś tak rozkosznie niewinny, że będę mieć wyrzuty sumienia, gdy zaczniemy ze sobą sypiać – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym schylił się, by zgarnąć rozrzucone rzeczy z podłogi. Odwiesił płaszcz i parasolkę na haczykach, aby wyschły, natomiast teczkę wytarł o spodnie i rzucił ją na szafkę na buty.

– Jak to robisz? – spytał Sherlock, który nawet na moment nie spuścił z niego wzroku.

– Co…?

– Masz wszelkie objawy fizycznego podniecenia, a poruszasz się, mówisz i śmiejesz, jakby nic ci nie dolegało. Jak to robisz?

– Praktyka – odparł i chociaż wciąż wydawał się rozbawiony, jego uśmiech nieco przygasł. – Z tobą jest trudniej niż z kimkolwiek innym, ale nie jest to niewykonalne.

– Nie chcę żebyś przy mnie grał.

– Udawanie opanowanego, gdy druga strona jest niedoświadczona i nie wie, czego chce, to nie gra, tylko oznaka odpowiedzialności… albo czegoś w tym rodzaju – stwierdził, po czym zagryzł wargi i parę chwil milczał, a wreszcie klasnął w dłonie, zmieniając wyraz twarzy w ułamku sekundy. – No już, Sherly. Herbata. Albo białe wino, jeśli zaplanowałeś na naszą randkę alkohol. Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie gotowałeś… nie, nie gotowałeś, zupełnie nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie w kuchni. Poczekam w salonie. Możesz zapalić, jeśli to cię… – omiótł go wzrokiem, dłuższą chwilę zawieszając spojrzenie w okolicy jego bioder – _uspokoi_ – zakończył i krótko zachichotał, sprawiając, że policzki Sherlocka momentalnie zaczęły płonąć.

– Zaraz wracam – zdołał wydukać, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i na nieco sztywnych nogach ruszył do kuchni, gdzie natychmiast wystartował do lodówki, otworzył drzwiczki na oścież i pozwolił, by jego rozpaloną twarz owiało zimne powietrze. Spędził w tej pozycji niemal minutę, powoli dochodząc do siebie, chociaż w jakiś niezrozumiały i kompletnie nielogiczny sposób pragnął, aby wrażenie pustki w głowie i płynności ciała, które czuł jeszcze parę chwil temu, przyciskając Jima do drzwi mieszkania, trwały dalej.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego na jego widok zareagował aż tak… _emocjonalnie_ pewnie nie było najszczęśliwszym określeniem i był pewien, że Bill i John użyliby kilku bardziej dosadnych i jednoznacznych. Oczywiście spodziewał się, że po ostatnim ich spotkaniu nadal będzie pragnął bliskości, ale jednak… wtedy przynajmniej zdołali porozmawiać, zanim do czegokolwiek doszło, a teraz już w samym progu rzucili się na siebie i wiedział, miał absolutną pewność, że nie skończyłoby się na zdjęciu płaszcza i rozpięciu bluzy Jima, gdyby ten go nie powstrzymał. Jak daleko mogliby się posunąć, wolał się nie zastanawiać, bo jego policzki znów zaczęły się rozgrzewać, gdy tylko wizja o tym, jak wiele można zrobić _opierając się o drzwi_ pojawiła się w jego głowie. Bohaterowie seriali, oglądanych czasem przez Johna, robili to wiele razy, a kamera uciekała w sufit, gdy tylko pozbyli się paru sztuk garderoby; dalszą akcję, gdyby miał ochotę, mógłby z kolei obejrzeć, dobierając się do obszernego katalogu z filmami pornograficznymi dawnego współlokatora, bo tam scenki zaczynały się w miejscu, gdzie w przyzwoitych produkcjach przerywano.

Nie był przekonany, czy chce dalszej części, a już na pewno nie w sposób pokazywany w tanich erotykach, lecz podobno seks nie wygląda jak w pornografii, a miłość jak w komediach romantycznych; tak przynajmniej twierdził John, gdy Sherlock oznajmił mu, że filmy na jego dysku są odrażające. Zapytał go wówczas, po co ktokolwiek coś takiego produkuje i po co się to ogląda, na co usłyszał zwięzłe _zaręczam ci, że nie w celach edukacyjnych_. Naciskał, aż John, kompletnie czerwony, kazał mu się dobrze zastanowić i uruchomić wyobraźnię, a potem wpatrywali się w siebie parę chwil, jednakowo zażenowani. Więcej nie wracali do tej rozmowy.

Z jakichś przyczyn pożałował, że półtorej godziny temu nie pozwolił Billowi rozwinąć tematu, bo może samo posłuchanie jego teorii sprawiłoby, że nie czułby się jak napalony nastolatek z szalejącymi hormonami, który nie kontroluje swoich myśli, ale na czyny nie ma jeszcze odwagi.

Wrócił do salonu po kilku minutach, w jednej ręce trzymając tacę z herbatą i kieliszkami, w drugiej – schłodzone wino. Z jego laptopa dobiegała cicha muzyka, Jim natomiast pochylał się nad ekranem i złośliwie uśmiechał, uderzając w klawisze, lecz gdy dostrzegł Sherlocka, nie zaczął gorączkowo udawać, że wcale nie ruszał jego rzeczy, a wręcz wydawał się zupełnie nie przejmować, że został na tym przyłapany.

– Lepiej? – spytał i odsunął od siebie komputer, a gdy detektyw zbliżył się do niego i postanowił napoje na stole, od razu dostrzegł, że Jim uruchomił tylko jedną z nieużywanych przeglądarek internetowych oraz odtwarzacz muzyki. – Wybacz. Nie wylogowałeś się, a chciałem… – zerknął na ekran i szybko zamknął stronę – sprawdzić pocztę na czymś wygodniejszym niż komórka. Sherly, czy twoi klienci też są takimi beznadziejnymi półgłówkami?

– Prawie wszyscy – powiedział, sięgając po korkociąg. – Wiesz, że jeśli gdziekolwiek wchodziłeś, będę w stanie odzyskać hasło i też się tam dostać?

– Ja mogłem wejść wszędzie, skoro nawet nie wyłączasz komputera.

– Wiem, tyle że to do tego laptopa ma dostęp również mój brat, więc lepiej skasuj wszelkie ślady, jeśli nie chcesz, by się tym zainteresował.

– W sumie racja – powiedział sucho, po czym położył laptopa na kolanach i zaczął pospiesznie stukać w klawisze, podczas gdy Sherlock rozlewał schłodzone wino do kieliszków. – Więc to on tak fantastycznie chroni twoją prywatność w sieci. Interesujące.

– Chroni…?

– Twój drogi brat daje ci czasem prezenty, o których nawet nie wiesz – oznajmił, zerkając na niego znad ekranu. – Podejrzewam, że wszystkie twoje sprzęty zabezpiecza tak, jak swoich agentów, o ile nie lepiej.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że próbowałeś się włamać… – urwał, gdy Jim zmarszczył z irytacją brwi. – Nie ostatnio. _Kiedyś_. Próbowałeś się włamać na mój komputer. Nie uwierzę, jeśli powiesz, że nie potrafiłeś.

– Potrafiłem, ale Mycroft pozostawił u ciebie czujki na tyle efektywne, że mógłby się o tym dowiedzieć i mnie wytropić, a to mogłoby utrudnić mi życie. Dawne dzieje. Teraz bym nie próbował – stwierdził ze wzruszeniem ramion, po czym odstawił laptopa na biurko i odrobinę ściszył muzykę. Zaczynał się właśnie utwór, którego słowa o tęsknocie obaj wielokrotnie cytowali, co sprawiło, że na ich twarzach pojawił się identyczny, odrobinę nostalgiczny uśmiech.

– Nie jesteś ciekawy, czym się zajmuję?

– Jestem, ale… – urwał i z rzeczowego mężczyzny, którym był jeszcze przed chwilą, zaczął zmieniać się w niepewną wersję Jima z IT; na jego twarzy na moment pojawił się wyraz irytacji i czegoś, co przypominało lęk… nie kontrolował tego? To miał być jeden z momentów, gdy maska zastępuje prawdę wbrew jego woli? Walczył jeszcze chwilę, a wreszcie nieśmiałość i cicha desperacja zastąpiła wszystko, czym Jim był jeszcze parę minut temu. Jego głos lekko drżał, ciało się napięło, a ramiona w jakiś sposób skurczyły, tak, że przypominał zastraszoną ofiarę, czekającą na nieunikniony atak, która swoim strachem dodatkowo prowokowała potencjalnych napastników. – Jestem ciekawy, myślałem o tym setki razy, ale szanuję twoją prywatność… wiem, że coś robisz, że pewnie dotarłeś dalej niż ktokolwiek, na pewno nie do końca, bo nikt tam nie dociera i nikt nie dotrze, ale… – sapnął z irytacją i na moment zacisnął pięści. – Chcę ci ufać, bo to jedyna możliwość, żebyś ty zaufał mi – wyrzucił z siebie i uniósł wzrok. Jim z IT wciąż tkwił na dnie jego oczu, próbując go stłamsić i wypłynąć na wierzch, lecz stopniowo zanikał, zastępowany przez tę najbardziej normalną i szczerą wersję, jaką Sherlock zdążył poznać.

– Co… co ty przed chwilą zrobiłeś? – spytał, wpatrując się w Jima, zupełnie zszokowany zjawiskiem, którego właśnie był świadkiem.

– Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz, żebym grał – odparł zmęczonym i rozłoszczonym jednocześnie tonem, po czym sięgnął po kieliszek z winem i szybko upił kilka łyków – a za chwilę zacząłbym to robić – zakończył, odstawiając naczynie na miejsce.

– Nie chcę, byś _świadomie_ grał… a ty właśnie… co to właściwie było?

– Część mnie, której nie lubię – odparł, odwracając wzrok.

– _Jim z IT_.

– Nazywasz moje wersje? Interesujące – powiedział, próbując zdobyć się na kpinę, lecz jednocześnie zagryzał nerwowo wargi; Jim z IT powracał i tym razem mężczyzna nie był w stanie tego zwalczyć, chociaż frustrowało go to i przerażało.

– Ty też dałeś mi nazwę. W pewnym sensie to mnie zainspirowało.

– Chcę znać pozostałe…?

– Poznasz z czasem – odparł i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – _Jim z IT_ to… jedna z najstarszych, prawda? – spytał miękko i delikatnie objął palcami jego dłoń. – Nie lubisz go, bo jest słaby, ludzie nie biorą go na poważnie, bo śmieszy i budzi chęć, by zrobić mu krzywdę. Takiego go stworzyłeś, gdy byłeś dzieckiem, ale okazało się, że to nie była najbardziej udana tożsamość, nawet jeśli do niektórych rzeczy bywa użyteczna nawet obecnie. Budziłeś więcej agresji niż zamierzałeś, ludzie krzywdzili cię bardziej niż byłeś w stanie znieść, ty nie umiałeś tego jeszcze kontrolować, a nowa wersja, będąca całkowitym przeciwieństwem dotychczasowej, nie była jeszcze gotowa. Pomyliłem się chociaż w jednym…?

– Skąd… – wykrztusił i zaniemówił, a jego oddech zaczął przyspieszać. – O czym ty mówisz? Kto ci… Boże. Ty…

– Nie ukrywałem, że dotarłem daleko. To ty sądziłeś, że _nie aż tak daleko_.

– Puść mnie – wymamrotał, lecz Sherlock mocniej zacisnął palce, po czym przysunął się do niego i dopiero, gdy ich kolana niemal się stykały, powoli rozluźnił dłoń.

– To właśnie gra w przeszłość – powiedział i coś zakuło go w sercu, gdy Jim zrobił się biały jak ściana i zupełnie znieruchomiał. – A ja od tego planowałem zacząć. Nie chcę… nie zamierzam cię krzywdzić – spróbował się usprawiedliwić, lecz wypadło to jakoś blado i mniej przekonująco niż gdy to samo powtarzał wszystkim innym osobom. – Ale pewnie i tak będzie bolało – dokończył cicho.

– Od czego planowałeś zacząć? – spytał Jim ledwo słyszalnie, a mięśnie, które cały ten czas napinał, nagle stały się wiotkie, jakby stracił jakąkolwiek chęć i siłę do konfrontacji.

– Poddajesz się, zanim zaczęliśmy?

– Widzę po twoich oczach, że wygrałeś. Po co mam w ogóle…

– Zapomniałeś naszą ostatnią rozmowę? Nie gramy przeciwko sobie.

– Celowo wyciągasz ze mnie słabości i twierdzisz, że to ma nam pomóc, skoro niby gramy w parze? – spytał, a jego oczy zalśniły ostrzegawczo.

– Nie zmieniaj się w Moriarty’ego – powiedział ostro Sherlock. – Jakkolwiek jest pewnie najbardziej fascynującą z twoich wersji, teraz nam się nie przyda. Zachowaj go na spotkania z moim bratem, bo do konfrontacji z nim będzie znacznie bardziej użyteczny.

– Myślisz, że nad tym panuję? – syknął z wściekłością i zamachnął ramionami, gdy Sherlock wyciągnął do niego rękę. – O to ci chodziło? Zbliżyć się, poznać mnie i…

– Przestań! – krzyknął i chwycił oba nadgarstki Jima, przytrzymując go w miejscu; mężczyzna parę chwil próbował się szarpać, a wreszcie znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w niego z obłędem w oczach, jakby nie do końca był świadomy, gdzie właściwie się znajduje i kim jest. – Przestań. Nie potrzebujesz zmieniać się za każdym razem, gdy coś nie idzie po twojej myśli i _nie,_ nie chodziło mi o to, żeby wymusić dziś na tobie zaprezentowanie wszystkich masek po kolei, a potem każdą z nich rozbić. Nie zamierzałem nawet wywoływać którejkolwiek z nich.

– Więc co zamierzałeś zrobić? – spytał lodowato.

– Powiedzieć, czego dowiedziałem się w Brighton i poznać twoją wersję wydarzeń.

– Po co ci to?

– Bo chcę się dowiedzieć, jaki naprawdę jesteś, a nie tylko oglądać maski i przypasowywać je do twoich nastrojów. Uciekasz w nie przed emocjami, z którymi nie wiesz, co masz zrobić i popadasz w wyhodowane w tym celu ekstrema, czasem celowo, bo przecież kalkulujesz i planujesz wszystko, co robisz… ale czasem bez udziału świadomości, jak przed chwilą, gdy po prostu działa automat, a ty mu się poddajesz. Zamiast zachowywać się naturalnie, stosujesz mechanizmy obronne, co mnie denerwuje. Zasadniczo nie przeszkadzają mi te wszystkie wersje, bo to wciąż jakieś części ciebie, ale żadna z nich to nie _cały ty_. Poszatkowałeś sobie osobowość na kawałki i to niesamowite, ale ja chcę cię w całości, a nie w formie wiecznej układanki! – podniósł głos i tym razem to poskutkowało, bo błysk szaleństwa przygasł w oczach Jima, pozostawiając go zupełnie zdezorientowanego, w stanie, gdzie najwyraźniej nie potrafił zdecydować, które mechanizmy powinien uruchomić. – Zwłaszcza że wszyscy, którzy cokolwiek wiedzą – kontynuował po chwili Sherlock – są pewni, że zamierzam sypiać akurat z _psycholemMoriartym_ , a to największa bzdura ze wszystkich, jakie na nasz temat usłyszałem.

– Gdybym sądził, że ze wszystkich moich wersji jesteś napalony akurat na niego, sam bym przed tobą uciekł – powiedział i jakiś czas milczeli, tkwiąc na kanapie nieruchomo, Sherlock wciąż zakleszczał jego nadgarstki w ciasnym uścisku, a Jim cały czas wydawał się nie wiedzieć, co powinien zrobić, jakby stwierdzenia _zachowuj się naturalnie_ nie był w stanie pojąć ani wcielić w życie. – Puść mnie – poprosił w końcu i dość niemrawo szarpnął rękami. – Proszę.

– Nie zaczniesz znów szaleć?

– Nie. Odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania i nie rzucę ci się do gardła. Zresztą… jesteś silniejszy, więc dałbyś sobie ze mną radę. – Poruszył palcami lewej dłoni i lekko się skrzywił. – Zachowuję się naturalnie. Chcę żebyś mnie puścił. – Ponownie spróbował się uwolnić, lecz włożył w to jeszcze mniej siły niż przed chwilą. – Sherlock, to boli – powiedział w końcu, a wówczas mężczyzna momentalnie puścił jego dłonie.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał i odwrócił wzrok, gdy Jim zaczął rozcierać lewy nadgarstek, na którym odbiły się jego palce.

– Będę mieć siniaki – stwierdził dziwnie obojętnym tonem, przyglądając się swoim rękom. – Ale _Moriarty’emu_ by się to podobało. Zawsze podejrzewałem, że ma masochistyczne skłonności. – Niespodziewanie się uśmiechnął, a następnie przysunął do Sherlocka i zanim ten zareagował w jakikolwiek sposób, przełożył nogi przez jego uda, zrzucił luźno zawiązane buty na podłogę i oparł stopy na kanapie, jednocześnie obejmując jego szyję ramieniem. – Więc ty musiałbyś być parszywym sadystą, żeby z nim sypiać. Wątpię, czy jesteś, Sherly. Któż więc ma na twój temat takie zdanie, skoro podobno ludzie obawiają się, że to na niego się napaliłeś? No dalej… – zachęcił go, gdy Sherlock zaczął wpatrywać się w niego z niepokojem. – Nic mi nie jest, ale więcej tego nie rób. Rozbaw mnie, zanim zaczniemy sobie prowadzić pogawędkę o Brighton i zrobi się smutno. Więc, kto?

– Mój brat – wypalił w końcu, czując, że ciągnięcie rozmowy o sytuacji sprzed paru chwil nie ma sensu, a wręcz może zrobić więcej szkody niż pożytku.

– Zupełnie mnie to nie dziwi.

– Irene Adler.

– Z jej łóżkowymi upodobaniami, to raczej oczywiste, że każdego oskarża o wszelkie perwersje.

– Gdyby John się dowiedział, też sądziłby, że dobrałem sobie największego świra ze wszystkich chodzących po ziemi.

– Auć, masz nas za świrów? – Jim roześmiał się niemal szczerze i delikatnie pogładził go po karku, po czym szarpnął kosmyk jego włosów i zaczął okręcać go sobie wokół palca.

– Wszyscy mają nas za świrów – odparł Sherlock, po czym niepewnie objął jego talię ramieniem, czując ulgę, gdy mężczyzna przysunął się do niego bliżej i usiadł wygodniej. – Janine również.

– Rozmawiałeś z moją uroczą siostrzyczką. Po to u niej wczoraj byłeś? By wymienić się ploteczkami na mój temat?

– Byłem u niej, bo z waszej dwójki jesteś jakieś tysiąc razy bystrzejszy i w efekcie z niej łatwiej wyciągnąć pewne informacje.

– Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem.

– Spotkałem ją u Johna i Mary. Sądziła, że wszystko im o tobie powiedziałem…

– …to już nie brak bystrości a upośledzenie umysłowe.

– …i na samym starcie wypaliła przy Johnie, że _umawiam się z jej bratem_. Była zadziwiona, że nic nie wiedział.

– Mam nadzieję, że miałeś dobrą historyjkę zastępczą. Och… musiałeś coś wymyślić, przecież jesteś Sherlockiem Holmesem – stwierdził i chociaż musiał być poirytowany tym, co zrobiła Janine, jego głos brzmiał podejrzanie spokojnie, a mężczyzna wyraźnie starał się podejść do całej sytuacji z… poczuciem humoru? Chyba inaczej nie dało się tego nazwać, ale jakkolwiek nie była to najbardziej naturalna reakcja, to zdawało się, że jednak nie zmienił się całkowicie w _błazna_ … ani żadną inną _wersję_. Oczywiście, był rozbawiony zbyt sztucznie, by Sherlock mógł uwierzyć, że faktycznie śmieszy go cała sytuacja, lecz wyraźnie starał się nie przesadzać i nie popadać w skrajności.

– John był przede wszystkim zszokowany, jak znajduję czas, by z kimkolwiek się umawiać, skoro ostatnie tygodnie _tropiłem Moriarty’ego_ – powiedział więc, uznając, że pociągnie jeszcze chwilę tę rozmowę i wyjaśni najważniejsze kwestie, zanim przejdą do bardziej istotnych tematów oraz _gry_ , którą zaplanował na ten wieczór.

– Może jednak nie jest aż takim idiotą, jak sądziłem.

– Jest, bo uwierzył bez większych zastrzeżeń, gdy oznajmiłem, że jesteś informatykiem, nazywasz się James Hawkins, kiedyś się znaliśmy i wpadliśmy na siebie w Nowy Rok u Janine. _I zaiskrzyło_.

– Najzabawniejsze, że w sumie nie powiedziałeś mu ani jednego kłamstwa – parsknął Jim i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – W porządku, Sherly. Rozmowę o mojej drogiej siostrzyczce sobie na razie darujemy. Zakładam, że wyciągnąłeś od niej dużo ciekawych informacji, bo widzę to po twoich oczach, a nie chcę się na nią złościć, że gdy tylko dorwała odpowiedni materiał do zwierzeń, wypluła z siebie wszystko, co wiedziała. Więc… zaczynaj – powiedział z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. – Brighton to przecież właśnie James Hawkins. Jak go znalazłeś?

– Przetrząsnąłem archiwum szkoły Carla Powersa. Odszukałem najpierw Janine, a potem ciebie.

– Tam już nie było moich dokumentów.

– Zostały zabrane lata temu, a sądząc po stanie szafki, ktoś ich ponownie szukał przed paroma miesiącami.

– _Magnussen_.

– W sumie mogłem się tego domyślić.

– Mówiłem ci już, jak bardzo się cieszę, że zastrzeliłeś tę parszywą gnidę? – spytał i parsknął śmiechem na widok miny Sherlocka. – W porządku. Co przegapiłem, gdy usuwałem swoje akta?

– Dzienniki – odparł, na co Jim westchnął ostentacyjnie i z rozdrażnieniem zagryzł kąciki warg. – Szukałem nazwiska Hawkins, wiedziałem, w które roczniki celować i gdy trafiłem na _Jamesa_ , miałem pewność. Musisz lubić to imię, skoro z niego nie zrezygnowałeś.

– Pospolite, niezapamiętywane i znośne w brzmieniu – wymienił krótko. – Pasuje do każdego nazwiska i nie jest tak ostentacyjne jak na przykład _Sherlock_. Nie było potrzeby szukać innego. Wciąż jednak jestem pełen podziwu, że do czegoś dotarłeś. Więc… czegóż to Sherly dowiedział się z moich dzienników z podstawówki?

– Jim, dlaczego w ogóle mi na to pozwoliłeś? – spytał, nie będąc w stanie rozmawiać dalej, zanim nie uzyska odpowiedzi na to pytanie. – Gdybyś nie powiedział, że jesteś spokrewniony z Janine, nie pojechałbym tam ponownie, bo przecież lata temu przetrząsnąłem dokumenty uczniów Brighton i cię nie znalazłem, bo nie zostawiłeś żadnego zdjęcia, a celując na oślep nigdzie bym nie dotarł. W jej domu mogłeś powiedzieć cokolwiek, że dotarłeś do niej, bo była mi bliska, że to twoja kochanka, wspólniczka albo pracownik. A ty przyznałeś, że jesteście rodziną i w ten sposób dałeś mi powiązanie z twoją przeszłością, którego szukałem, odkąd się poznaliśmy. Dlaczego?

– Nie sądziłem, że dotrzesz tak daleko – powiedział z uśmiechem, który jakby przykleił się do jego ust, zupełnie nie pasując do reszty twarzy, która z każdą chwilą wyglądała poważniej.

– Miałeś mnie za idiotę?

– Nie sądziłem, że będziesz szukał czegoś innego niż… Och – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Moja sieć. Sądziłem… – zająknął się i zmarszczył brwi, wciąż jednak nie podniósł głosu i dalej trwał w stanie wymuszonego spokoju, z którego przebijało się fałszywe rozbawienie. – Ostatnim razem to w tym miejscu… _celowo wprowadziłeś mnie w błąd_.

– To oczywiste.

– I tak naprawdę cały czas szukałeś mojej przeszłości, a nie moich ludzi.

– Dokładnie tak.

– A w Irlandii…

– Dziś jesteśmy w Brighton, z Jamesem Hawkinsem. Nie wybiegaj naprzód, bo psujesz grę.

– Nie chcę, żebyś szukał czegokolwiek w Irlandii. Nie chcę… – urwał i nagle przygasł. – Już coś znalazłeś, prawda…?

– Chyba nie ma sensu zaprzeczać.

– Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz mnie krzywdzić, a Irlandią skrzywdzisz, jeśli będziesz grzebał zbyt głęboko – powiedział cicho. – Zostaw… tamtą część.

– Clane czy Dublin…?

– Clane – odparł szybko. – Nie dotykaj _Clane_.

– Dublin ci nie przeszkadza…?

– Z Dublina jestem dumny i jeśli dla niego przeznaczyłeś kolejną rundę, to będzie moją ulubioną. Nie chcę rundy z Clane – powtórzył kolejny raz, a Sherlock jęknął w duchu, że akurat do tego, co najbardziej przerażało Jima, już dotarł. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, o co chodziło i wiedział, że to jedna z tych wiadomości, których nie będzie w stanie skasować z pałacu myśli, bez względu na to, jak bardzo by próbował.

– A Brighton? – spytał więc, wracając do rzeczywistości; przyjął kieliszek wina, podany mu przez Jima i upił odrobinę, czekając na odpowiedź.

– Coś… pośrodku – stwierdził po długiej chwili siedzący przy nim mężczyzna. – Brighton było… trudne. Ale w sumie był to szczęśliwy okres.

– Poza tym, że zabiłeś Carla Powersa.

– Powiedziałem ci o tym i o powodach dawno temu – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion.

– Powiedziałeś, że się z ciebie _śmiał_.

– Tak właśnie było.

– W wieku dziesięciu lat zabiłeś innego dzieciaka ze względu na coś, co dzieje się powszechnie w każdej szkole na całym świecie, co dotyka miliony osób i na większości nie robi to w dłuższej perspektywie żadnego wrażenia.

– I dopiero do ciebie to dotarło? – spytał nieco chłodniej i znów uśmiechnął się dziwnie, nienaturalnie i niepokojąco, zwłaszcza że jego oczy ściemniały, a cienie pod nimi wydawały się pogłębić. – Od początku wiedziałeś, że mam krew na rękach. Zabiłem wielu ludzi, a na moje zlecenie zginęły setki kolejnych. Jestem przecież kryminalistą. Czego się spodziewałeś?

– Nie byłeś kryminalistą chodząc do podstawówki. Jim… co on ci właściwie zrobił?

– Och, czyżbyś akurat do tego nie dotarł? – spytał kpiąco.

– Dotarłem – odparł, a Jim momentalnie zesztywniał w jego ramionach. – Miałem w ręku dziennik jego klasy z odpowiedniego okresu i wiedziałem, że w notatkach opisana jest ta sprawa.

– Więc dlaczego tego nie przeczytałeś? I skąd wiedziałeś, że…

– Bill przeczytał tę notkę, a po jego minie zorientowałem się, że to coś, czego nie chcę dowiadywać się w taki sposób – powiedział, niepewnie zaciskając palce na talii Jima. – Spaliłem ten dziennik. Mogę w każdej chwili zapytać Billa, co tam było... ale wolę to usłyszeć od ciebie.

– Ile się domyśliłeś albo wiesz z innych źródeł? – spytał po chwili i sięgnął po kieliszek, znów upił parę łyków, ale gest ten wydawał się wymuszony i nerwowy, jakby Jim z jednej strony chciał zyskać na czasie, z drugiej… udawać, że ta rozmowa nie robi na nim wrażenia, że to zwykła pogawędka przy słabym alkoholu, niemająca większego znaczenia.

– Zamknął cię na wiele godzin w jakimś chłodnym miejscu. Prawdopodobnie unieruchomił, może również zakneblował. Znaleziono cię następnego dnia i byłeś w bardzo złym stanie. Trafiłeś do szpitala i przynajmniej przez miesiąc nie było cię w szkole. Powers został za to ukarany, ale uznałeś to za niewystarczająco satysfakcjonujące.

– Tak, Sherly – powiedział spokojnie Jim, gdy mężczyzna na moment zamilkł. – Oczywiście, zgadza się w stu procentach.

– Chcę usłyszeć całą resztę.

– Masz świadomość, że…

– To nie będzie ładna historia? Wiedziałem o tym od samego początku.

– Że będziesz na mnie patrzeć inaczej, gdy zacznę ci opowiadać o swoich zabójstwach – odparł dziwnym głosem, chłodnym, ale zawierającym w sobie jednocześnie niepokój i smutek.

– Poznaliśmy się właśnie przez nie. Naprawdę sądzisz, że historia sprzed lat sprawi, że nagle zacznę cię potępiać?

– Potępiać. Albo się litować. Obie wersje są jednakowo obrzydliwe – stwierdził Jim i jakiś czas milczał, lecz natarczywe spojrzenie Sherlocka w końcu sprawiło, że zaczął mówić, spokojnym, wręcz odrobinę znudzonym tonem, jakby to nie było coś, co przydarzyło się jemu, lecz mało zajmująca notka ze starej gazety. Tym razem ewidentnie grał, lecz detektyw nie miał sumienia zmuszać go do naturalności, jeśli wspomnienie było dla niego na tyle bolesne, że nie był w stanie opowiadać o nim normalnie. Zresztą… ze wszystkich możliwych wersji, jakie mógł przyjąć, ta sztuczna obojętność nie była najgorszą opcją. – Carl Powers znęcał się nade mną od miesięcy, ale gdyby nie przekroczył granic, pewnie żyłby do tej pory. Tamtego popołudnia dostał szału i przestał nad sobą panować. Kłamałbym jednak, twierdząc, że go nie sprowokowałem. Nawet przez moment nie przypuszczałem, że będzie zdolny do czegoś takiego. – Wziął głęboki oddech i sięgnął w stronę stołu, a po chwili wahania chwycił nie kieliszek wina, a filiżankę z nieco przestudzoną herbatą. – Zaczaił się na mnie po dodatkowych zajęciach, prawdopodobnie nie planując, do czego dojdzie. Byliśmy sami, bez jakichkolwiek świadków, którzy mogliby potwierdzić wersję któregokolwiek z nas. Mieliśmy… słowne starcie, po którym wściekł się i znokautował mnie paroma ciosami. Chociaż zazwyczaj mu to wystarczało, tym razem było inaczej, bo ja również uderzyłem w jego czułe punkty mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zaciągnął mnie do piwnic pod kuchniami. Złamał mi obie ręce, jakby były to patyki, a gdy próbowałem ratować się żartami, dostał ataku furii i skasował mi też nogi. Prawe kolano miałem w rozsypce, a z powodu poszatkowanej lewej kostki kilka miesięcy kulałem, pomimo rehabilitacji. Gdy nie byłem już w stanie chodzić i byłem półprzytomny z bólu, bo pomiędzy łamaniem mi kolejnych kości tłukł mnie na kwaśne jabłko, zawlókł mnie do małej chłodni przeznaczonej na potrzeby szkolnej stołówki. Przywiązał do jakiegoś agregatu, pomiędzy paletami mrożonego mięsa, a ja spędziłem całą noc w ciemnościach, minusowej temperaturze i smrodzie. Dostałem zapalenia płuc, którego mogłem nie przeżyć, przez pół roku prowadzano mnie do jakiegoś skretyniałego psychologa dziecięcego, który pewnie wyszedł z tych spotkań w gorszym stanie niż ja, a tego cholernego sadysty nawet specjalnie nie ukarano. Nie było mowy o wyrzuceniu ze szkoły. Jego rodzice, nadziane szychy z przedmieść, wszystko zatuszowali i oficjalnie to ja wszcząłem bójkę i zmanipulowałem biednego, zdolnego Carla, któremu wlepiono naganę niby to tylko dlatego, że byłem bardziej poszkodowany.

– Jim…

– Od tamtej pory nie tknąłem mięsa, bo dostaję mdłości na sam widok i zapach, nienawidzę zimna, a ponieważ zwykłe przeziębienia potrafią położyć mnie do łóżka na kilka tygodni, w sezonie grypowym, gdy tylko mam możliwość, w ogóle nie wychodzę z domu. Miałeś rację, ciężko chorowałem też po tym nieszczęsnym porwaniu i zakrawa na cud, że mnie to nie zabiło. Co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć, kotku? Co jeszcze chcesz usłyszeć…?

– Nie musisz… – zaczął i ze wstydem odwrócił głowę, gdy napotkał wzrokiem beznamiętne spojrzenie Jima. – Nie musisz mi więcej mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.

– Sprawa Carla Powersa nie robi już na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Był małym skurwysynem i gdyby dorósł, stałby się potworem. Wyświadczyłem światu przysługę, zabijając go tak wcześnie.

– Tyle że wcale nie zabiłeś go dlatego, że zrobił ci krzywdę, prawda…?

– Nie. Oczywiście, że nie – parsknął mężczyzna i nieco wyprostował nogi, ocierając się przy tym o uda Sherlocka. Na jego ustach pojawił się dziwny uśmiech, gdy detektyw drgnął na ten niespodziewany kontakt; nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, przesunął palcami wolnej ręki po jego kolanie i lekko je ścisnął. – No dalej. Dlaczego go zabiłem? Przecież nie za parę siniaków i połamanych kości. Jeśli dorwałeś się do szkolnych dzienników, zapewne wiesz, że nie był to jedyny raz.

– Chodziło o to, że cię upokorzył i nie poniósł kary – odparł mężczyzna po paru chwilach, dopiero gdy paznokcie Jima zaczęły wbijać się w jego skórę, wyczuwalne nawet przez warstwę materiału.

– Brawo, Sherly. Chcesz dalej dedukować, czy to ja mam mówić? – spytał, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Jak myślisz, co stało się potem? Znalazła mnie kucharka i myślała, że to głupi żart, bo przecież _nie mogłem tam siedzieć całą noc, nie w tej cholernej lodówce_. Dopiero po paru minutach wrzasków zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak i kogoś wezwała. Swoją drogą, odnalazłem tę złociutką babeczkę po paru latach i sprawiłem, że w bardzo głupi sposób straciła rodzinny dom i wszystkie oszczędności, mąż ją zostawił, a sąd odebrał prawo do widywania się z dziećmi. Miała trzy słodkie dziewczynki, jasnowłose księżniczki, młodsze ode mnie i tak urocze i niewinne… – zaśmiał się upiornie i poruszył palcami na karku Sherlocka, a dreszcze, które spowodował, tym razem nie były przyjemne. Druga ręka ponownie sunęła po jego kolanie, co jakiś czas sięgając parę centymetrów wyżej, pomiędzy uda – A co się stało, gdy jednak przyjechało pogotowie? – kontynuował, kiedy detektyw opanował drżenie i odważył się ponownie na niego spojrzeć. – Oczywiście zabrali mnie do szpitala, czego nie pamiętam, bo zapadłem w śpiączkę i dobudzili mnie dopiero po dwóch dniach. Po jakimś tygodniu wypuszczono mnie do domu, bo nienawidziłem szpitali i zrobiłem paru osobom pranie mózgu na tyle skuteczne, że uznano, że z rodzicami będzie mi lepiej. Tyle że mały Carl połamał mnie w sposób, który kompletnie mnie unieruchomił i matka Janine musiała zajmować się mną jak niemowlakiem. Wyobrażasz sobie, jak mamusia kąpie cię i przebiera gdy masz _dziesięć lat_?

– Mamusia wysłałaby Mycrofta – wymamrotał Sherlock, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraźny skurcz.

– Uroczo – zakpił Jim, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę, tym razem pozostawiając wyraźny znak na karku. – Widzisz, Sherly… Powers wcale nie uważał, że zrobił coś złego i odrażającego. Chciał mnie upokorzyć i osiągnął swój cel, a że był skretyniałym sadystą bez wyobraźni, nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może mnie _zabić_ , zamykając mnie unieruchomionego na całą noc w pieprzonej chłodni. Czy aż tak złe było, że skutecznie zaplanowałem morderstwo, chcąc się go pozbyć? Przecież następnym razem, gdyby znów dorwał kogoś słabszego, kto by go wkurzał, mógłby go zabić, ot tak, w ogóle nie myśląc o konsekwencjach.

– Tyle że ty znałeś konsekwencje i zrobiłeś to z premedytacją.

– A on pobił mnie do nieprzytomności, chociaż byłem od niego młodszy, lżejszy o przynajmniej dwadzieścia kilo i nie sięgałem mu nawet do ramienia – odparował. – Jeśli próbujesz wzbudzić we mnie wyrzuty sumienia po dwudziestu pięciu latach, tylko się ośmieszasz. Nawet przez moment nie żałowałem, że go zlikwidowałem i nigdy nie będę tego żałował.

– Mimo to próbujesz się przede mną usprawiedliwiać.

– Bo jesteś _dobry_ i chciałem, byś wiedział, że miałem powody. Gdybyś sądził, że zrobiłem to dla zabawy, pewnie straciłbyś do mnie wszelki sentyment – spojrzał na niego dziwnym, nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem. – O ile już nie straciłeś.

– Od dawna wiedziałem, że go zabiłeś. Dlaczego sądzisz, że miałbym cię potępić, gdy poznałem szczegóły?

– Bo zbrodnie nabierają personalnego wymiaru, gdy dowiadujesz się, co do nich doprowadziło.

– Poznałem szczegóły wieki temu. Teraz usłyszałem tylko drugą stronę.

– I jak ci jest z tą wiedzą, Sherly? Powiedz, _jak ci jest z tą wiedzą_? Mówiłem i mówiłem. Teraz twoja kolei – powiedział śpiewnie i kilkakrotnie zabujał tułowiem w parodii tańca, co w połączeniu z jego bladą twarzą i beznamiętnym spojrzeniem dało tak niepokojący efekt, że Sherlock się wzdrygnął.

– Myślę… – zaczął niepewnie i sięgnął po dłoń Jima, która wciąż tkwiła między jego kolanami. Pochwycił jego palce i splótł je ze swoimi, bezwiednie sunąc przy tym kciukiem po jego przegubie; mężczyzna poddał mu się bez najmniejszych oporów, a jego zimne palce drgnęły ledwo wyczuwalnie, gdy Sherlock zaczął ostrożnie gładzić jego skórę. – Myślę, że wolałem tego nie wiedzieć – powiedział w końcu. – Ale dopóki bym się nie dowiedział, nie dałoby mi to spokoju.

– Więc… przegraliśmy czy wygraliśmy? – spytał na to Jim. – Powiedz tylko…

– Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy grać. Idzie nam średnio, bo przeceniłem swoje możliwości w licytacji, ale zostały dwie ostatnie lewe do wzięcia i mamy jeszcze szansę. Pierwsza to odpowiedź na pytanie, co dalej zrobiłeś ze sprawą Powersa, a druga, co _my_ zrobimy dzisiaj.

– To drugie zależy tylko od ciebie – odparł Jim cicho, wpatrując się w ich złączone dłonie. – A to pierwsze… W sumie nie wiem, czego oczekujesz. Co mam ci powiedzieć…? Carl Powers był ważny, bo pierwsze zabójstwo zawsze jest ważne. Przez całe życie spotykałem takich ludzi jak on. Skretyniałych sadystów, nie zdających sobie sprawy ze swojej siły, niemyślących o tym, jak niewiele potrzeba, by zrobić komuś nieodwracalną krzywdę. Tyle że teraz nie truję ich tylko… – uśmiechnął się z zimnym, kalkulującym wyrazem twarzy, typowym dla Moriarty’ego – zatrudniam. I za każdym razem, gdy muszę… gdy trafiam na sprawę, która _ma się nie udać_ , wysyłam właśnie ich. Mięso armatnie. Giną i przychodzą następni, bo świat jest pełen bezmyślnych osiłków, którzy chętnie będą katować innych za pieniądze.

– Wystawiasz ich na pewną śmierć, bo czujesz, jakbyś za każdym razem zabijał na nowo Carla Powersa.

– Tak. Taaaak – przeciągnął ostatnie słowo, a jego oczy stały się zupełnie martwe, chociaż Jim w tym samym momencie zaczął łagodnie sunąć dłonią po jego włosach, palcami drugiej gładząc mu kościsty nadgarstek; powodowało to kontrast tak jaskrawy, jakby mężczyzna składał się z dwóch całkowicie odrębnych osób, różnych jak dzień i noc. – Dokładnie tak, Sherly. Wiesz czemu? Bo gdy Powers zdechł, żałowałem tylko, że pozbyłem się go w stosunkowo bezbolesny sposób. Zasługiwał na coś znacznie gorszego – zaśmiał się krótko i przymknął oczy, pozostając w tej pozycji blisko minutę. Kiedy uchylił powieki i spojrzał na Sherlocka, na jego twarzy nie było już śladu po szaleńczym zacięciu, wydawał się jakby bledszy i zmęczony, a zmarszczki przy jego oczach były głębsze niż zazwyczaj. – Możesz już to powiedzieć, Sherly – odezwał się cicho. – Jestem odrażającym psychopatą. Nadal chcesz _grać w przeszłość_? Zaręczam, w późniejszych latach zrobiłem gorsze rzeczy niż zabicie jednego głupiego dzieciaka. Wiesz przynajmniej o części. Wiedziałeś od lat. I odkąd zacząłem mówić, zastanawiam się, dlaczego jeszcze mnie nie odepchnąłeś i nie patrzysz z obrzydzeniem. Może nagrywasz to wszystko, a twój brat jest tuż za drzwiami…?

– Wiesz, że tak nie jest.

– Wiem. Umiem cię czytać – wymamrotał i przygryzł wargi. – Dlaczego w ogóle chcesz o tym słuchać? Nie wolałbyś mieć tylko _tu i teraz_ i wszystkiego, co może jeszcze się wydarzyć? Musisz grzebać w moich wspomnieniach? Nie znajdziesz w nich nic ładnego. Absolutnie nic ładnego.

– Chcę cię poznać – odparł Sherlock i odrobinę sztywno przesunął dłonią po jego plecach, a wreszcie nieco go do siebie przyciągnął, zmuszając Jima, by przytulił się policzkiem do jego ramienia. – _Jesteśmy sumą swoich doświadczeń._ Gdy się poznaliśmy, wiedziałem o tobie tak niewiele… ty wiesz od Mycrofta wszystko, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę jesteś.

– Nie lubisz dysproporcji w informacjach. Tylko o to chodzi?

– Nie lubię tajemnic i nie potrafię patrzeć do przodu nie znając przeszłości.

– Koncentracja na czasie. Przyszłość kontra przeszłość – westchnął Jim w zamyśleniu. – Wiesz, że gdybyśmy razem pracowali, bylibyśmy niezniszczalni? Kompletnie nie rozumiem, po co ci te informacje, ale najwyraźniej ich potrzebujesz, tak jak ja potrzebuję wizji na temat wszystkiego, czego moglibyśmy dokonać, chociaż wcale nie zamierzam ich realizować. W porządku – oznajmił nagle i jego głos brzmiał już spokojniej, jakby zaakceptował wyjaśnienia Sherlocka i uznał je za wystarczające. – Sherly… chciałbym zobaczyć te dzienniki.

– Musisz wstać, jeśli mam je przynieść – odparł, na co Jim westchnął cicho i niechętnie wyswobodził się z jego objęć oraz cofnął nogi, którymi przygniatał uda Sherlocka. – Mówiłeś o zaufaniu – odezwał się, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Dzienniki twojej klasy mam w skrytce, gdzie są wszystkie materiały na twój temat, jakie zgromadziłem, odkąd o tobie usłyszałem.

– Pomijając to, co masz w swoim laptopie, do którego też mogłem wejść.

– To wystarczający dowód, że ci ufam?

– Ty nie musisz mi niczego udowadniać, Sheeeerly – zamruczał i lekko przekręcił głowę, opierając ją na otwartej dłoni. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z góry, a inny niż wcześniej kąt padania światła sprawił, że cienie pod oczami Jima pociemniały jeszcze bardziej, zaś wyblakłe kosmyki w jego włosach stały się ponownie widoczne. – Jednak doceniam, że tak się przede mną odsłaniasz. Gdybym postanowił znów być szalonym kryminalistą, mógłbym cię zniszczyć jeszcze raz i nawet nie musiałbym specjalnie…

– Ja mógłbym wydać cię Mycroftowi – przerwał mu Sherlock i odwrócił wzrok. – Może jednak stoi za drzwiami – dodał, uśmiechając się blado, gdyż sama myśl, że miałby zrobić coś takiego, wydała mu się tak absurdalna, że aż śmieszna.

– Kręci cię niebezpieczeństwo, kotku?

– W tym momencie nie wyglądasz na niebezpiecznego – odparł, po czym wyciągnął do niego rękę i przesunął nią po jego włosach. – Ani trochę – dodał i orientując się, co robi, odrobinę nerwowo cofnął się o krok, po czym ruszył w stronę skrytki, świadom, że jest obserwowany. Niespiesznie uchylił odpowiednie deski i sięgnął pod podłogę, wyciągając stos papierów, pod którymi znajdowały się dzienniki z Brighton. Odłożył je na bok, a resztę rzeczy spakował i parę chwil później tkwił ponownie na kanapie, z kieliszkiem w dłoni, obserwując Jima, który powoli przeglądał podane mu, szkolne dokumenty. Dobrych kilka minut milczeli, siedząc tuż obok siebie, tak, że ich kolana się stykały i leniwie pijąc wino; po jakimś czasie Sherlock bez słowa uzupełnił kieliszki, a gdy wrócił na miejsce na kanapie, Jim przysunął się do niego i oparł o jego bok, po czym wrócił do pierwszego z dzienników i otworzył listę z nazwiskami.

– Tych dwoje jest małżeństwem – oznajmił, wskazując dwie osoby z górnej części strony. – Najbardziej inteligentne jednostki z tej bandy półgłówków, jakich miałem w klasie w Brighton. Mają dwóch synów. Obaj studiują w Londynie, obu przyglądam się od lat i zastanawiam, czy nie wciągnąć ich do sieci, bo mam do nich sprawdzony kontakt i wiem, że się nadają. Ta dziewczyna – dwukrotnie zastukał w nazwisko parę linijek niżej – zabiła dla mnie trzy osoby, a potem wysłałem ją dożywotnio do ciepłych krajów, bo wysiadła psychicznie. Po paru latach doszła do siebie i nawet sobie kogoś znalazła. Byłem na ich ślubie. Urocza impreza w tropikach, chociaż osobiście wolę chłodniejszy klimat. Ten gość… – przesunął palec na sam koniec listy – to moja czujka w rodzinnych stronach. To od niego dowiedziałem się, że odwiedziłeś moją szkołę i robiłeś wywiad w sąsiedztwie. Jego – kolejne nazwisko – zabiłem sześć lat temu. Był ważnym punktem w sieci i bardzo mnie zwiódł. Próbował sprzedać informacje na mój temat, gdy zorientował się, że James Hawkins i Moriarty to ta sama osoba. Moi ludzie zwabili go na przedmieścia, a ja szantażem zmusiłem go do przyjęcia trucizny. Jego śmierć uznano za samobójstwo, a jakiś czas później poznałem tamtego taksówkarza i podsunąłem mu pomysł z tabletkami. Reszta tych ludzi nie odegrała w moim życiu większego znaczenia. – Chwycił kolejny dziennik, szybko przejrzał listę uczniów i wziął następny, dziwnie się uśmiechając. – W tym semestrze dołączyła do nas jedna dziewczyna, dopisana na samym końcu listy. Pracuje w służbach specjalnych pod zmienionym nazwiskiem, tak samo jak Kevin Patton. Jest znacznie niżej od niego, bo kobietom, nawet najbardziej genialnym, znacznie trudniej jest tam awansować, chociaż często biją męską część na głowę swoimi kompetencjami. Gdyby nie oczywisty fakt, że wolę sypiać z facetami, prawdopodobnie nie rzucałbym jej do MI6, tylko się z nią związał. Myślę, że byście się polubili – zakończył, po czym zamknął dziennik i odłożył go, razem z pozostałymi, na stolik. – Wyjechałem z Brighton pół roku po zabiciu Carla Powersa i wracałem tam tylko na wakacje i święta. To cała historia Jamesa Hawkinsa. W Irlandii przestałem używać tego nazwiska. Skończył podstawówkę i zniknął na zawsze.

– Janine i rodzicom kazałeś mówić, że wyjechał na stałe do Stanów.

– Moja droga siostrzyczka miała jednak za długi język, by się tego trzymać – przyznał, kręcąc głową, a po chwili upił nieco wina, odstawił kieliszek na stół, wsunął dłoń pod plecy Sherlocka i objął go w talii ramionami. – Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny niż Janine, zrobiłbym mu krzywdę. Poza paroma sytuacjami, gdzie zapędziła się, klepiąc bezmyślnie językiem, James Hawkins przestał dla Brighton istnieć. Wiesz już na jego temat wszystko, co było istotne, bo wszystko, o czym ode mnie nie usłyszałeś, mogłeś z łatwością wyciągnąć od moich dawnych sąsiadów. – Oparł głowę o jego klatkę piersiową i ułożył się wygodniej, wzdychając cicho, gdy Sherlock ostrożnie przeczesał palcami jego włosy i pozostawił dłoń na jego karku. – Chciałbyś wiedzieć coś jeszcze, czy rozwiałem wszystkie twoje wątpliwości?

– Powiedziałeś więcej niż się spodziewałem. Więcej niż zamierzałem pytać.

– Zostawisz w zamian Clane? – spytał cicho. – Możesz szukać wszędzie, ale zostaw Clane.

– Wiesz, że tam byłem…

– Czegokolwiek się dowiedziałeś, po prostu… nie szukaj niczego więcej.

– Zamierzałem ci o tym powiedzieć podczas następnego spotkania.

– Możemy tak zrobić, ale nie licz, że odezwę się chociaż słowem. Przeznacz kolejną rundę na straty, bo niektórych rozdań nie da się wygrać, bez względu na chęci i zdolności. Ale dziś nie chcę już o tym myśleć. Przygotowałeś dla mnie coś jeszcze?

– Ostatnia lewa to to, co zrobimy po tej rozmowie.

– I co się stanie, Sherly? – spytał, unosząc głowę, aby z tej dość niewygodnej pozycji spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy. – Jestem pewien, że liczyłeś karty i doskonale wiesz, jakie zostały na rękach.

– Ale nie wiem, czy to ty masz atutowego asa, czy ktoś z przeciwników.

– Myślę, że wiesz – powiedział i ponownie przywarł do niego, przyciskając policzek do jego piersi. Po chwili ostrożnie uniósł rękę, która luźno oplatała talię Sherlocka i położył dłoń na jego biodrze, by moment później przesunąć ją nieco w górę; kilkakrotnie trącił palcami najniższy guzik jego koszuli i zaczął powoli ją rozpinać, gdy tylko zorientował się, że oddech mężczyzny przyspieszył. – Mogę? – spytał, kiedy dotarł do samej góry i chwycił brzeg materiału. Sherlock przytaknął ledwo słyszalnie i bezwiednie zacisnął palce wolnej dłoni na tapicerce kanapy, a gdy Jim rozchylił jego koszulę i niespiesznie przejechał palcami po jego skórze, z jego gardła wydobyło się stłumione westchnienie, które przeszło w cichy jęk, gdy tylko poczuł na obojczyku dotyk ust.

– Nie tutaj – zdołał wymamrotać, kiedy Jim zaczął sunąć palcami po dolnej części jego brzucha. – Na tej kanapie… klienci…

– Sądzisz, że co niby zamierzam zrobić?

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale mój salon z całą pewnością nie jest odpowiednim miejscem – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem i wciągnął z sykiem powietrze, dostrzegając, jak Jim z pozorną niedbałością trąca pasek jego spodni.

– Obiecuję, że nic, co zostawiłoby trwałe ślady – powiedział z nutką rozbawienia, a po chwili wyprostował się i spojrzał na jego twarz. – Sherly, _Sherly_ … gdy na ciebie patrzę w takim stanie, widzę doskonale, jak trafnym było nazywanie cię Virgin. Jednak jakkolwiek własnoręczna zmiana twojego statusu byłaby cudowna, to jeszcze za wcześnie, nie sądzisz?

– _Jesteś odpowiedzialny, a ja nie wiem, czego chcę_. Ty na pewno wiesz lepiej – powiedział, parafrazując wcześniejsze słowa Jima, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i cicho podniósł z kanapy. – Gdzie…

– Chodź. – Wyciągnął rękę i pochwycił palce Sherlocka, nie puszczając jego dłoni, dopóki mężczyzna, wyraźnie się wahając, również nie wstał. – Weź kieliszki – poprosił, a sam zgarnął opróżnioną dopiero do połowy butelkę oraz swoje szkolne dzienniki – będę chciał jeszcze je przejrzeć – wyjaśnił w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Sherlocka.

– Zostaniesz? – spytał detektyw, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

– Zobaczymy – odparł cicho i pozwolił, by Sherlock parę długich chwil wpatrywał się w niego; w końcu jednak westchnął, ociężale podniósł się z kanapy i zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Nie zamierzam się do ciebie dobierać, jeśli tego się obawiasz.

– Zapraszasz mnie do sypialni w środku nocy. To prawdopodobnie najbardziej jednoznaczne objawienie zamiarów, pomijając powiedzenie o nich wprost – oznajmił, na co Jim roześmiał się i pokręcił głową z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

– Chodź – powiedział tylko i, nie czekając na Sherlocka, spokojnym krokiem ruszył w stronę jego sypialni. Chcąc nie chcąc, mężczyzna podążył za nim, co chwilę nerwowo poprawiając rozpiętą koszulę i bezwiednie zerkając w niewielkie lusterko zawieszone w korytarzu. Kątem oka dostrzegł swoje poczochrane włosy i niewielką malinkę, kwitnącą z boku jego szyi, będącą efektem ich poczynań przy drzwiach.

– Jeśli ktokolwiek _myślący_ jutro mnie zobaczy, od razu będzie wiedział… – urwał, kiedy, Jim otworzył przed nim drzwi do sypialni i położył dłoń na jego krzyżu, po czym powoli przesunął palcami po kręgosłupie i zbliżył się do niego, stając na palcach.

– Przeszkadza ci to? – wyszeptał wprost do jego ucha, co sprawiło, że Sherlock zadrżał mimowolnie.

– Ani trochę – powiedział tylko, a gdy Jim odsunął się od niego i uśmiechnął wymownie, przekroczył próg i od razu odstawił kieliszki na szafkę nocną. Kiedy obaj znaleźli się w środku, cicho zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się w stronę niższego mężczyzny, który rzucił dzienniki na półkę i zaczynał właśnie rozlewać im kolejną porcję wina.

– Usiądź. I przestań się denerwować. No już, Sherly… – podał mu jeden z kieliszków i przysiadł na pościeli, czekając, aż Sherlock zrobi to samo. – Napij się. Jeszcze – nacisnął i poczekał, aż naczynie zostanie opróżnione niemal do połowy.

– Co teraz? – spytał niepewnie, wpatrując się w usta Jima, który powoli sączył swoją porcję wina.

– Teraz powinienem zapytać, jak daleko chcesz się posunąć… ale wątpię, czy umiałbyś odpowiedzieć – przekręcił głowę i parę chwil przyglądał mu się, a wreszcie wyciągnął dłoń i łagodnie przesunął palcami po jego szczęce, szyi, a wreszcie ramieniu, które przy okazji wyswobodził z koszuli. Musnął ustami odsłonięty fragment skóry, po czym skierował się wyżej, aż dotarł do brody Sherlocka, a potem jego rozchylonych ust. – Powiedz mi, gdy będziesz chciał, żebym przestał – wymamrotał, a chwilę później ponownie się całowali; namiętność sprzed niespełna godziny, z momentu, gdy Jim tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania, powróciła w ułamku sekundy, tym jednak razem żaden z nich nie miał oporów, by się jej poddać.

Koszula Sherlocka wylądowała na podłodze sypialni, a chwilę później dołączyła do niej bluza Jima, którą mężczyzna zrzucił tak gwałtownie, że przewrócił przy tym stos książek ustawionych tuż przy łóżku. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, a wszelkie zdolności odczuwania ponownie skupiły się tylko na tych fragmentach ich ciał, którymi się stykali. W pewnym momencie Jim popchnął Sherlocka na pościel i stanowczo zacisnął palce na jego ramionach, jednocześnie przenosząc usta na jego gardło. Po chwili zaczął łagodnie ssać niewielki fragment skóry, wyrywając tym z ust Sherlocka głośny jęk… i kolejny, gdy przerzucił nogę przez jego uda, położył się na nim i zaczął powoli poruszać biodrami.

– Zdejmij to – wymamrotał Sherlock nieprzytomnie, gdy jedna z dłoni Jima powędrowała w dół, po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej aż do brzegu spodni. Mężczyzna na moment zamarł, a następnie uciszył go, zamykając mu usta mocnym pocałunkiem. Sherlock przymknął oczy, jakiś czas poddając się pieszczocie, ale w końcu odważył się objąć Jima ramieniem i wsunąć dłoń pod materiał jego koszulki, której tak bardzo chciał się pozbyć.

Blizn na jego plecach było znacznie więcej niż wcześniej zdołał wyczuć. Pomimo ilości wrażeń i braku możliwości ich obejrzenia, po samym kształcie i fakturze obrażeń mógł szybko stwierdzić, w jaki sposób powstały, jak bardzo musiały boleć i krwawić oraz które zranienia były wielokrotnie otwierane, zanim jeszcze zdążyły się zagoić. Mięśnie Jima spięły się, kiedy przejechał palcami wzdłuż głębokiej szramy ciągnącej się w poprzek jego pleców, od biodra aż do połowy żeber, a wreszcie mężczyzna znieruchomiał i podźwignął na odrobiną drżącym ramieniu.

– To nie wygląda… dobrze – powiedział, unikając jego spojrzenia.

– Chcę zobaczyć.

– Są odrażające i nie chcę, żebyś na nie patrzył.

– _Chcę zobaczyć_ – powtórzył Sherlock i popchnął Jima, aż obaj podnieśli się do pozycji siedzącej, a mężczyzna na górze nieco nerwowo podciągnął nogi i usadowił się okrakiem na jego udach. – Proszę… – chwycił brzegi koszulki Jima i wbił wzrok w jego twarz, chociaż już same blizny, jakie miał on na ramionach, niewidziane przez niego wcześniej, jednocześnie kusiły, by im się przyjrzeć oraz sprawiały, że robiło mu się słabo. Paskudne, głębokie szramy, zadane różnymi narzędziami, ślady po oparzeniach, źle zagojona rana szarpana poniżej lewego łokcia, w którą prawdopodobnie wdało się kiedyś zakażenie. Kilka podłużnych odcisków na prawym ramieniu, ewidentnie spowodowanych przez przyłożenie rozgrzanego metalu, trochę drobniejszych, ale brzydko zabliźnionych cięć wykonanych ostrym nożem, jedno koło drugiego, głębsze i płytsze, nierówne, jakby ktoś zrobił to w ataku wściekłości, a nie torturując go według precyzyjnego planu.

Po kilkunastu sekundach Jim ledwo widocznie skinął głową, a wówczas Sherlock nieco nieporadnie i nerwowo pozbył się jego koszulki; gdy jego oczom ukazała się naga klatka piersiowa, poraniona znacznie gorzej niż ramiona, nie mógł powstrzymać zszokowanego jęku.

– Mówiłem, że są…

– Kto ci to zrobił? – spytał Sherlock natychmiast, czując, jak jego tętno się podnosi, a przed oczami pojawiają się plamki czerwieni. – Prawie wszystkie są sprzed roku. _Kto ci je zrobił?_

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – wymamrotał Jim, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Nie chcę do tego wracać.

– Jeśli żyje – syknął Sherlock, wpatrując się w kolejne ślady, przy których blizna na szyi, którą jako pierwszą dojrzał w domu Janine, wcale nie wyglądała najpoważniej – dorwę go, a potem zrobię mu to samo i _zabiję jak psa_.

– Szukam go od miesięcy, ale ukrył się na tyle skutecznie, że…

– Jestem najlepszym detektywem w tym kraju. Znajdę go dla ciebie. Mogłeś od razu przyjść… Mogłeś… – urwał i spuścił głowę, po czym objął ramionami talię Jima i przyciągnął go do siebie. – To jedna osoba – wyszeptał, ostrożnie gładząc palcami pobliźnioną skórę na jego plecach. – Powiedz tylko słowo, a zacznę go szukać. I, zaręczam ci, _znajdę go_.

– Tak, to jedna osoba – potwierdził mężczyzna po paru chwilach, po czym nieporadnie odwzajemnił uścisk, w tak sztywny i niepewny sposób, jakby obawiał się, że w każdej chwili może zostać odtrącony. – I nie, nie zaczniesz. Musiałbym za dużo ci powiedzieć, żebyś mógł…

– Wciąż ci zagraża, prawda? – spytał, a milczenie Jima starczyło mu za całą odpowiedź. – Wciąż chce cię dorwać. Jestem niemal pewny, że wiem, kto to jest… – urwał, gdy mężczyzna zadrżał i cicho jęknął, przyciskając twarz do jego włosów. – I wystarczy, że powiesz słowo, a zacznę go szukać. To Owen Patton, prawda…?

– Prosiłem, żebyś zostawił Clane w spokoju – wymamrotał Jim ledwo słyszalnie.

– Nie przestanę wiedzieć tego, do czego już dotarłem.

– Nie chcę o tym… – zająknął się na moment. – Muszę się zastanowić… zanim… cokolwiek ci powiem. 

– Przyjdź do mnie, gdy tylko się zdecydujesz.

– Dostanę zniżkę na twoje usługi, tak po starej znajomości? – spytał, a z jego gardła wydobył się histeryczny śmiech. – Sherly, Sherly… miałem rację. Wyglądam strasznie. Powinniśmy zgasić światło, a ja nie powinienem w ogóle się rozbierać, bo te blizny są wstrętne na tyle, by zepsuć nastrój. Zamiast tarzać się w pościeli, wypłakuję ci się na ramieniu i rozmawiamy o pracy.

– Nie wydaje mi się, że płaczesz – stwierdził Sherlock cichym głosem.

– Mogę zacząć – powiedział Jim, mocniej zaciskając ramiona wokół jego ciała. – Chcę… – zaczął niepewnie – Muszę wiedzieć… jak dużo wiesz… o nim…? Nie mów _cokonkretnie_ , tylko… – zawiesił głos i nerwowo wbił palce w jego skórę.

– Obawiam się, że wszystko – westchnął mężczyzna po paru chwilach milczenia i skrzywił się, gdy z gardła Jima wydobył się zdławiony jęk. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że dotrę tak daleko. Przypadkiem trafiliśmy na kogoś, komu rozwiązał się język…

– _Kogo_?

– Zabijesz tę osobę, jeśli ci powiem, a to ktoś postronny i nie zasługuje na…

– Jedyną osobą, która… wie… to o czym myślę… jest właśnie _Owen Patton_ – przerwał mu Jim martwym, chłodnym tonem, ale Sherlock tym razem nie próbował zabraniać mu zmieniania się w _Moriarty’ego_ , czy jakąkolwiek inną _wersję_. – Rose się domyślała, ale nigdy nie miała pewności. Ją też bym zabił, gdyby _wiedziała_. Zabiłem wszystkich, którzy wiedzieli. Wszystkich… po… kolei… – zaakcentował, przy każdym słowie mocniej wbijając paznokcie w skórę Sherlocka. – I Kevina… tak, tak, patrzył mi w oczy i tak strasznie, strasznie się bał…

– Nie chciałeś o tym rozmawiać…

– Nie. Nie chciałem. Ale porozmawiamy. Nie teraz… ale _porozmawiamy_ – wykrztusił, a jego ręce zaczęły się rozluźniać, aż zwiotczały całkowicie i obsunęły się w dół, jakby stracił wszelkie siły. – Następna runda to powinno być Clane, prawda…?

– Możemy to opuścić, tak jak prosiłeś.

– Nie. Idźmy po kolei – powiedział cicho. – Carl Powers… myślałem, że będzie gorzej... ale przy tobie boli mniej niż się spodziewałem. Może Clane też będzie mniej bolało. – Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę i powoli odsunął się od Sherlocka, by wreszcie spojrzeć mu w oczy; detektyw z trudem powstrzymał jęk, gdy ujrzał zgnębioną, pobladłą twarz. – Mogę zostać na noc…? – spytał i zaśmiał się fałszywie. – Chyba nie ma potrzeby, bym obiecywał, że _dziś_ nie musisz się bać o swoją cnotę.

– Możesz. Oczywiście… możesz – wymamrotał. – W łazience zostawiłem rzeczy… dla ciebie. Ręcznik i… szczoteczkę. Wszystko leży…

– Wybacz, że zepsułem nam randkę traumami z przeszłości – przerwał mu Jim, uśmiechając się blado na widok wyraźnego podenerwowania Sherlocka. – Obiecuję następnym razem bardziej się starać – dodał i niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka. – To znaczy… jeszcze następnym. Za Clane pewnie powinienem przeprosić z góry. Obawiam się, że będę gorszy niż dzisiaj.

– Nie przepraszaj mnie za to, że ktoś cię skrzywdził... – odezwał się cicho Sherlock.

– Przyszykowałeś mi coś do przebrania, czy założyłeś, że jeśli zostanę, będziemy spać nago? – spytał Jim, ignorując jego stwierdzenie. – Po twojej minie widzę, że jeszcze coś innego. Przygotowałeś tylko to, co ktoś ci polecił, bo w ogóle nie zakładałeś, że mógłbym zostać, ale zrobiłeś to na wszelki wypadek i zdałeś się na czyjąś opinię.

– Bill – potwierdził Sherlock.

– Myślę, że mógłbym go polubić – powiedział i cofnął się w stronę drzwi. – Znajdź mi jakąś piżamę. Długą. I wyciągnij dodatkowy koc. Marznę w nocy. A gdy śpię i robi mi się zimno… – położył dłoń na klamce i powoli otworzył drzwi. – Nie chcę, żeby obudziły cię moje wrzaski. 

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obiecany rozdział świąteczny, który szczęśliwie udało mi się skończyć przed gwiazdką, chociaż pisanie z choinką, rodziną i kolędami w tle czasem nie było łatwe (zwłaszcza w momentach krzyczących SHE-RI-AR-TY! ;))  
> Nie ukrywam, był to trudny rozdział, trudniejszy od poprzednich i nieco... wykańczający psychicznie. Kolejny pojawi się prawdopodobnie bliżej sylwestra, ale na razie potrzebuję na moment oderwać się od tekstu i zająć świętowaniem i urlopowaniem w rodzinnym gronie ;)


	20. Poranek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miało być bliżej Sylwestra, ale jest dziś, bo znów uznałam, że należy rozdzielić akcję na osobne części, w efekcie, nieco krócej niż zazwyczaj.  
> Pisałam, że poprzedni rozdział był trudny... ale ten był jeszcze trudniejszy (a raczej pierwsze cztery strony były... i to chyba pierwszy część, którą zamieszczam... ekhm... z obawami). W notatkach do pierwszego rozdziału uprzedzałam, że nie będzie gorących lemonów i to zdecydowanie prawda, ale... cóż. Może powinnam dodać w tagach coś o "łagodnych scenkach erotycznych pozbawionych dosłowności", ale przyznaję bez bicia, nie wiem, jaki byłby najtrafniejszy ;)
> 
> Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek proszę o wytykanie dziwacznych błędów, poprawię wszystkie, na ile tylko będę potrafiła.

***

 

Sherlock zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że spotkanie z Jimem przybierze taki obrót. Mieli porozmawiać o Brighton i Janine i tym sposobem uzupełnić luki w posiadanych przez niego informacjach, wypić wino, może pocałować się… raz lub dwa… i zakończyć spotkanie. Bez słowa o Clane i Pattonach, bez emocji, bez skakania po kolejnych wersjach, stanowiących mechanizmy obronne… bez scenki w drzwiach, która absolutnie nie była czymś, czego się po sobie spodziewał. To miała być najprostsza część gry w przeszłość i jeśli faktycznie _była_ najprostszą, Sherlock zaczął obawiać się kolejnych. I jednocześnie wyczekiwać ich jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

Był niemal pewny, że Jim opuści jego mieszkanie jak ostatnim razem, gdy tylko przedyskutują wszystko, co zaplanowali, a on pozostanie rozproszony, z kolejną piosenką do słuchania w trybie repeat, samotny i tęskniący już od momentu, gdy tylko za jego gościem zamkną się drzwi. Tymczasem wszystko ruszyło w zupełnie nieoczekiwanym kierunku, a potem, nie wyjaśniając już sobie niczego ważnego, położyli się spać razem, zamieniwszy tylko kilka słów – o uszkodzonej uszczelce pod prysznicem, smaku pasty do zębów i uczuleniu Jima na wełnę, skutkującym koniecznością wyciągnięcia z szafy koca z polaru. Przynieśli z salonu swoje telefony, przebrali się w milczeniu, a niższy mężczyzna przez parę chwil krytycznie przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze w zdecydowanie za dużej piżamie, której spodnie smętnie wisiały mu na biodrach. Sherlock miał problem, by nie roześmiać się na widok jego miny, ale kiedy parę chwil później mężczyzna owinął się kocem, wsunął pod kołdrę i przytulił do niego, cicho prosząc, by go objął, całe rozbawienie się rozpłynęło, zastąpione dziwną czułością, zduszającą słowa w jego gardle. Wyszeptał niemrawe, ledwo słyszalne _dobranoc_ i po omacku sięgnął w stronę lampki nocnej, po czym oplótł jego talię ramieniem, zastanawiając się przelotnie, jak niby ma usnąć z kimkolwiek w łóżku; zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy buzowały w nim emocje, a ciepło bijące od ciała Jima, dodatkowy, miarowy oddech i zapach własnego szamponu na cudzych włosach były tak rozpraszające… Wbrew przewidywaniom, pogrążył się we śnie w ciągu kilku zaledwie minut, co, ze względu na jego wrodzone skłonności do bezsenności, zdarzało się właściwie tylko wtedy, gdy był wykończony sprawą, po przynajmniej trzydziestu godzinach na nogach.

Ranek zastał ich w innej pozycji i gdy tylko zaspany umysł Sherlocka zdołał zdać sobie z niej sprawę, w jednej chwili tętno mu przyspieszyło, a na policzki wystąpiły rumieńce. Koc, którym Jim był owinięty, leżał zrolowany z brzegu łóżka, kołdrę jakimś sposobem przekręcili, tak, że okrywała ich w poprzek, sięgała tylko nieco powyżej ich talii i z trudem zasłaniała stopy. W efekcie obaj leżeli na lewych bokach, z podkurczonymi nogami; Sherlock przytulał się do pleców niższego mężczyzny, luźno obejmując go ramieniem w talii, a dolne partie ich ciał były do siebie ciasno przyciśnięte. Na tyle, że nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że za duże spodnie zsunęły się z bioder Jima o przynajmniej kilka centymetrów i w efekcie od jego obnażonych do połowy pośladków oddziela go tylko cienka warstwa własnej, satynowej piżamy…

…a także, że był podniecony i Jim będzie w stanie to wyczuć w ciągu ułamka sekundy, gdy tylko się obudzi.

Jego pierwszą myślą było ciche podniesienie się z łóżka i ucieczka do łazienki, ale każde, nawet najmniej wyczuwalne drgnięcie czy senne westchnienie ze strony Jima sprawiało, że jego silna wola topniała, aż nie zostało z niej zupełnie nic. Aby nie skompromitować się całkowicie, spróbował chociaż odsunąć biodra od rozgrzanego ciała przed nim, lecz nie zdało się to na wiele – kiedy tylko się poruszył, Jim jęknął cicho i ponownie do niego przywarł, a Sherlock był niemal pewny, że jego spodnie obsunęły się przy tym o kolejne milimetry, co spowodowało, że po skórze przeszły mu dreszcze, które stopniowo skupiały się w jego centralnych rejonach. Przeklął w duchu, tracąc resztki nadziei, że _to samo minie_ – nie było na to najmniejszych szans. Zacisnął palce prawej ręki, którą obejmował Jima i westchnął ledwo słyszalnie, gdy trącił nimi jego szczupłą dłoń, leżącą na wierzchu pościeli. Była zimna, znacznie chłodniejsza niż powinna być w dość ciepłym pomieszczeniu, a Sherlock, gdy z niepokojem przejechał opuszkami palców po przedramieniu, a potem klatce piersiowej Jima, stwierdził, że całe jego ciało w miejscach, gdzie osłonięte było tylko piżamą, wydawało się zdecydowanie zbyt chłodne. Niepewnie zerknął ponad ramieniem niższego mężczyzny na jego bladą twarz, szczękę oprószoną jednodniowym zarostem, lekko rozchylone usta… przeniósł dłoń wyżej i przesunął jej wierzchem po jego policzku.

Lodowaty.

Niepokój odrobinę ostudził jego podniecenie, ale nie na tyle, by nie syknął z powodu dyskomfortu, gdy sięgał ponad ciałem Jima po odrzucony na bok koc; zaczął walczyć ze splątanym materiałem, co szło mu dość opornie, gdyż robił to jedną ręką, drugą opierając się o materac. Sapnął z irytacją, a wreszcie zarzucił polar na ich ciała pod dziwnym kątem i ponownie przywarł do pleców Jima. Wydawało się, że już zaczęły robić się chłodne, chociaż odsunął się od niego na niespełna minutę, co sprawiło, że zadrżał mimowolnie.

– Mówiłem ci, że marznę w nocy – oznajmił Jim tak niespodziewanie, że Sherlock aż podskoczył, gdyż głos brzmiał zupełnie przytomnie i jasnym było, że mężczyzna nie obudził się _przed chwilą._

– Jak długo nie śpisz…? – wymamrotał, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, czy ma próbować _udawać niewinnego_ , czy nie ma to już sensu.

– Wystarczająco, byś zapewnił mi ogromną rozrywkę swoimi poczynaniami – odparł z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. – Nie sądziłem, że tak długo nie zorientujesz się, że udaję śpiącego, ale z drugiej strony… – poruszył lekko biodrami – w tym stanie możesz mieć nieco przytępione postrzeganie. Sherly, Sherly… – wymruczał, po czym odwrócił się w jego stronę i natychmiast wyciągnął lewą rękę, by położyć ją na talii Sherlocka, a prawą przejechał po jego szczęce. – Cóż z tym zrobimy, kotku…? Nadal masz ochotę… – urwał i przysunął się do niego, jednocześnie napierając kolanem na jego nogi i zmuszając go do ich wyprostowania. Zaczął mówić dalej dopiero, gdy leżeli naprzeciwko siebie, a ich ciała dzieliło zaledwie parę centymetrów – …uciec przede mną do łazienki i zająć się tym w samotności? – Zacisnął na moment dłoń, po czym przeniósł ją z talii Sherlocka na jego krzyż i natychmiast wsunął pod materiał bluzy od jego piżamy, po czym zaczął zataczać niewielkie kręgi… kręgosłup, plecy, bok, biodro. Krótkie zaciśnięcie palców, odsunięcie o zaledwie parę milimetrów brzegu jego spodni, kolejny ruch dłonią, kolejnych kilka milimetrów… – Powiedz coś. Nie będę zły, bez względu na to…

– Co konkretnie… chcesz… – wydukał Sherlock i ten zupełnie nieprecyzyjny fragment pytania był wszystkim, na co było go stać. Odwrócił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać palącego spojrzenia Jima, który wpatrywał się w niego od paru chwil kompletnie nieruchomymi, ciemniejszymi niż zazwyczaj oczami.

– Ciężko się z tobą komunikuje w takich sprawach, Sheeeerlyy – powiedział cicho, a w jego głosie było raczej rozbawienie niż jakiekolwiek wyrzuty. Jeszcze przez moment tkwił w tej samej pozycji, po czym uśmiechnął się i przysunął do niego, a gdy ich ciała się zetknęły – wciąż wydawał się chłodny, lecz nie tak, jak jeszcze parę minut temu – Sherlock natychmiast zorientował się, że jest równie podniecony, jak on sam.

– Ty też… – wydukał, na co mężczyzna roześmiał się i krótko musnął wargami jego szczękę.

– Nie udawaj, że cię to dziwi – powiedział i przeniósł usta na jego szyję. – Tak jak mówiłem wczoraj, zanim wszystko zepsułem… po prostu… zatrzymaj mnie, gdy przestanie ci się podobać. W dowolnym momencie – zakończył, stanowczo akcentując ostatnie słowa.

Jeśli powiedziałby cokolwiek więcej, Sherlock pewnie i tak nie byłby już w stanie tego przyswoić. W momencie gdy Jim zaczął łagodnie całować okolice jego krtani, dłoń, którą gładził jego skórę na plecach i boku, nagle znalazła się niżej, na zewnętrznej stronie jego uda, a palce zaciskały się pewnie na brzegu spodni, które następnie zostały jednym ruchem ściągnięte z jego bioder. Detektyw wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie i bez oporów opadł na plecy, kiedy Jim łagodnie popchnął go na materac; odchylił głowę do tyłu, zaciskając przy tym powieki i bezwiednie zakleszczając palce na pomarszczonym prześcieradle. Jim zachichotał cicho i wydawał się wciąż uśmiechać, kiedy jego usta powróciły na szyję Sherlocka, a lewa dłoń zaczęła sunąć po dolnej części jego brzucha, kierując się coraz niżej. Kiedy wreszcie sięgnął pomiędzy jego nogi, bez jakichkolwiek wstępów objął go palcami i zaczął powoli przesuwać nimi po wrażliwej skórze; wówczas detektyw wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie i oderwał ręce od pościeli, lecz był już zbyt rozpalony i rozkojarzony, aby wykazać się jakąkolwiek aktywnością. Zaprotestował krótkim jękiem, kiedy wargi Jima znieruchomiały na jego skórze, a mężczyzna podźwignął się na drugim ramieniu.

– Spójrz na mnie – poprosił cicho, na moment mocniej zaciskając palce. – No dalej, Sherly… otwórz oczy i spójrz na mnie – powtórzył, a gdy po paru sekundach Sherlock powoli uchylił powieki i z trudem skupił wzrok na jego twarzy, uśmiechnął się i krótko pocałował go w usta. – Jesteś… – kolejne muśnięcie wargami i odrobinę silniejszy ruch dłonią, którą do tej pory pieścił go delikatnie i niemal _zbyt_ ostrożnie – cudowny. Absolutnie _cudowny_ – wyszeptał odrobinę drżącym głosem, który zupełnie załamał się pod koniec wypowiedzi, kiedy Sherlock niepewnie sięgnął ramieniem w jego stronę i ledwo wyczuwalnie przejechał palcami po odsłoniętej kości biodrowej.

– Chodź… bliżej – zdołał wykrztusić, zanim Jim wpił się namiętnie w jego usta; moment później przesunął się na materacu, przerzucił nogę nad udami Sherlocka i ponownie do niego przywarł, a kiedy ich ciała się zetknęły, wydawał się niemal pulsować z powodu powstrzymywania się przed czymś bardziej zdecydowanym. Detektyw wydał z siebie zduszony, nieprzytomny jęk, kiedy ponownie poczuł jego podniecenie, tym razem bezpośrednio na swojej skórze, bez jakiegokolwiek materiału pomiędzy nimi. Chociaż miał wrażenie, jakby jego ręce były zrobione z waty i niezdolne do wykonywania jakichkolwiek poleceń płynących z otępiałego mózgu, zadziałał w nim jakiś automat, który sprawił, że moment później obejmował ramieniem talię Jima, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej; kiedy po kilkunastu sekundach mężczyzna chwycił jego wolny nadgarstek i przeciągnął w dół, nie zaprotestował, ale dopiero po chwili wahania zaczął nieporadnie naśladować ruchy jego dłoni.

– Nie tak nerwowo… Sherly… – szepnął Jim. – Wolniej i… _o Boże…_ – jęknął przeciągle, kiedy ruchy Sherlocka po jakimś czasie stały się bardziej płynne i zdecydowane. Niecierpliwie poruszył biodrami i wcisnął twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, tłumiąc w ten sposób kolejne westchnienia dobywające mu się z gardła. Chociaż do tej pory wydawał się z ich dwójki bardziej opanowany, z każdą chwilą dygotał mocniej, a jego ruchy stawały się mniej skoordynowane, aż do momentu, gdy całkowicie znieruchomiał na parę sekund; niespodziewanie poderwał się z ciała Sherlocka i przeniósł ręce wyżej, by oprzeć się dłońmi po obu stronach jego głowy. Dysząc ciężko, pozbył się całkowicie za dużych spodni, których brzeg zdążył już obsunąć się w okolice jego kolan, a następnie wyprostował się nieco i usiadł okrakiem na biodrach leżącego pod nim mężczyzny. Z czułością pogłaskał Sherlocka po policzku i, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy, sięgnął prawą ręką w dół, aż dotarł do dłoni, znieruchomiałej pomiędzy jego nogami. – Puść – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem i zaczął łagodnie rozprostowywać mu palce, a następnie przesunął się do przodu i nieco nad nim pochylił. – Teraz… obejmij – szepnął, zaciskając własną dłoń na nich obu i wykonując pierwszy, łagodny ruch biodrami. – Rób to co ja. Tak. _Tak_ … – spuścił wzrok, kiedy Sherlock przez parę sekund próbował ustawić rękę w wygodnej pozycji. – Rozluźnij... – wydyszał i przesunął o parę centymetrów jego łokieć. – Zdrętwieje ci… ramię… w parę chwil… – jęknął nieprzytomnie i były to już ostatnie słowa, które zdołał wypowiedzieć.

 Sherlock zaczął poruszać dłonią bardziej zdecydowanie, a w miarę jak Jim odpływał, drżał coraz silniej i wyraźnie tracił nad sobą panowanie, z jakichś przyczyn robił się śmielszy i pozbywał się wcześniejszych rezerw i lęków, związanych z kompletnym brakiem doświadczeń i niepewnością co do zamiarów drugiej strony. Kiedy dostrzegł, że Jim jest już na granicy, nieco zwolnił i zaczął wolną dłonią niespiesznie i uspokajająco sunąć po jego nagim udzie, z fascynacją obserwując reakcje, zmieniającą się mimikę i rumieńce na lekko błyszczącej twarzy. Wreszcie podźwignął się z miejsca i stanowczo objął Jima w talii, przytrzymując go na miejscu, gdy mężczyzna wykonał ruch, jakby miał za moment stracić równowagę. Poczuł, jak jego palce zaciskają się mocniej, a tętno, już teraz szalejące, jeszcze przyspiesza. Oczywiście dostrzegał, że w każdej chwili nastąpić może finał, lecz mimo to westchnął z zaskoczenia, gdy z gardła Jima wydobył się zdławiony krzyk, a moment później poczuł na dłoni i podbrzuszu gorącą, lepką wilgoć.

Zanim zdołał zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, ponownie był całowany, głęboko i namiętnie, a ruchy Jima straciły całą wcześniejszą delikatność. Na wargach co chwilę czuł jego zęby, lewa dłoń napierała na jego kark, palce zaciskały się na jego włosach a niżej… miał wrażenie, że jego ciało zmieniło się w płynny ogień, a przyjemność i paląca potrzeba rozlewały się coraz dalej, pulsującymi miarowo falami, coraz szybciej i mocniej, aż wszystkie zmysły wyostrzyły się niemal do punktu, gdy odczuwanie czegokolwiek sprawiało fizyczny ból. Zacisnął powieki, nieprzytomnie oddając pocałunek i przyciągając Jima bliżej, a wreszcie zakleszczył dłonie na jego udach, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Kiedy od spełnienia dzieliły go ułamki sekundy, mężczyzna oderwał się od jego ust i na parę chwil znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w jego twarz z minimalnej odległości. Z czułością przejechał palcami po jego karku, a potem, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, wykonał prawą dłonią kilka ostatnich, zdecydowanych ruchów, po których wszystko rozbłysło jaskrawą bielą i przyjemnością tak intensywną, że miał wrażenie, że znalazł się na granicy utraty przytomności.

Mogłoby się wydawać,  że czas zatrzymał się na parę długich chwil, a kiedy rzeczywistość zaczęła wracać na swoje miejsce, Sherlock ponownie leżał na pościeli, ciasno obejmując Jima ramionami, wpatrując się w sufit i ciężko oddychając. Niepewnie przejechał dłońmi w dół, na jego krzyż i zamarł, nagle nie wiedząc, jak ma się teraz zachowywać, co mówić i robić, czy w ogóle powinien się odzywać, czy lepiej milczeć, czekając, aż Jim…

– Nie analizuj, Sherly, to nie jest czas na myślenie – powiedział mężczyzna, przerywając ciąg jego myśli. Przesunął się odrobinę, wygodniej układając na jego ciele i łagodnie potarł policzkiem o jego klatkę piersiową, jednocześnie sunąc opuszkami palców po jego żebrach.

– Nie wiem co powinienem… teraz…

– Odpoczywaj i ciesz się chwilą. I _nie myśl_ – zalecił, a w jego głosie pojawiła się ledwo słyszalna nutka rozbawienia.

– Ile czasu powinniśmy...

– Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko zrobisz się rozmowny – przerwał mu i delikatnie strzelił palcami w jego ramię, po czym z westchnieniem podciągnął się, by spojrzeć na niego z góry. Uśmiechnął się na widok miny Sherlocka i obrócił oczami, gdy ten zaczął się czerwienić pod wpływem jego badawczego wzroku. – Sherly, _Sherly_ , sam chciałeś rozmawiać. _Co mamy teraz robić?_ Możemy wylegiwać się w łóżku przez pół dnia, chociaż przypuszczam, że byłoby dobrze w międzyczasie wziąć prysznic i zmienić pościel. Gdybym wierzył, że cokolwiek znajdę w twojej lodówce, poszedłbym do kuchni, ale dla samej kawy nie opłaca mi się ciebie tu zostawiać. Możesz powiedzieć mi, jaki byłem fantastyczny, jeśli potrzebujesz mówić takie rzeczy… och, ty oczywiście _byłeś_ , bo może potrzebujesz też ich słuchać…? – zaśmiał się i pogładził go po włosach, a następnie położył się obok niego na boku i krótkim gestem pokazał Sherlockowi, by zrobił to samo. Kiedy detektyw przekręcił się w jego stronę, luźno objął jego talię ramieniem, ale nie przysuwał się bliżej, by ich twarze znajdowały się w odpowiedniej odległości, by mogli swobodnie rozmawiać. – Gdybyśmy nie byli tym, kim jesteśmy, tylko zwykłymi ludźmi, którzy nie potrafią patrzeć i czytać innych… pewnie zapytałbym, czy nie żałujesz, bo czasem tak wypada. Ty byś zaprzeczył, a potem zrobiłoby się nerwowo, bo może jednak żałujesz, tylko głupio ci powiedzieć, albo zastanawiasz się, jak dobrać słowa, by powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz albo, och, to by było straszne, jak powiedzieć, żebym sobie poszedł. – Zamilkł na parę chwil i przyciągnął kołdrę, którą następnie zarzucił na ich ciała. – Ponieważ jednak obaj umiemy patrzeć… Denerwujesz się tylko dlatego, że nie wiesz, jak powinieneś się przy mnie zachowywać. Nigdy nie miałeś takich problemów, nie wysłuchałeś do końca rad tego dzieciaka, który kazał ci przyszykować dla mnie ręczniki i czujesz się niewystarczająco kompetentny, co stresuje cię, bo nie znosisz czegoś nie wiedzieć. A teraz zastanawiasz się, czy może jednak nie powinniśmy najpierw wziąć prysznica i czy nie ma jakiejś etykiety, o której nie wiesz, która kazałaby ci coś zrobić lub powiedzieć, ale nie masz nawet pojęcia, w którym kierunku celować i... och, masz w głowie jakieś dziwne pytanie albo stwierdzenie, tak dziwne, że nawet ja nie jestem w stanie go wymyślić. Więc…?

– Sądziłem, że gdy… – urwał, a wszystkie stwierdzenia Billa z ich ostatniej rozmowy dotyczące zabezpieczania się, momentalnie zalały jego umysł. – Nie każ mi tego mówić – wydukał, pragnąc z całego serca, by Jim jednak domyślił się, co od paru chwil tłukło mu się po głowie.

– Uczyłeś się o seksie z filmów porno – stwierdził mężczyzna krótko i zachichotał. – A w połączeniu z wizjami o psychopatycznym Moriartym i jego domniemanych preferencjach, którymi pozwalałeś, by cię karmiono, miałeś… _inny obraz_. I cokolwiek sobie wyobrażałeś, nie byłeś na to gotowy, jesteś więc zszokowany, że było _inaczej_.

– Coś w tym rodzaju – przyznał, z zażenowaniem odwracając wzrok.

– Pewnie sądziłeś, że będę… jak to mówią? _Dominujący i agresywny_. Nie zdołałeś się jeszcze zorientować, że _nie_ jestem? I przy okazji, że jestem ostatnią osobą, która nalegałaby w jakikolwiek sposób, byś zrobił w łóżku coś, na co nie masz ochoty…?

– Chodziło mi raczej, że jesteś starszy i bardziej doświadczony, co stawia cię w dość oczywistej… – urwał na moment, gdy Jim parsknął krótkim śmiechem – …roli.

– A ty _wyższyisilniejszy_ , to drugi wariant. Sherly…! Doprawy, żadnych filmów dla dorosłych bez mojej wiedzy, aprobaty i pisemnej zgody. Swoją drogą, skąd w ogóle dorwałeś pozycje, gdzie nie występują kobiety? Jestem niemal pewny, że nie znalazłeś niczego podobnego na laptopie Johna.

– Musiałem mieć pełny obraz, zanim powiedziałem mu, co myślę o zawartości jego komputera – wymamrotał, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Jima.

– I co, pochwaliłeś mu się z efektów swojego dodatkowego researchu?

– Nie zrozumiałby i… – urwał i wydął lekko usta, orientując się, że Jim sobie z niego kpi. – Zrozumiałby to opatrznie. I bez tego była to wystarczająco kompromitująca rozmowa.

– Tego też by nie zrozumiał, prawda? – spytał i wyciągnął dłoń, by lekko przesunąć nią po jego policzku. – Nie wierzyłby. Nie rozumiał. Nawet nie _próbowałby_ zrozumieć.

– Jak wszyscy, może z wyjątkiem twojej Janine i Billa – odparł, spuszczając wzrok i dostrzegając na nadgarstkach Jima blade siniaki, odznaczające się w miejscach, gdzie poprzedniego dnia zacisnął na nich palce podczas ich krótkiej szarpaniny. Wcześniej nie zwrócił na nie uwagi – z dość oczywistych przyczyn – ale teraz, gdy jego wzrok i zmysły wracały do zwyczajnej formy, nie mógł tego nie dostrzec. – Boli? – spytał więc, delikatnie chwytając dłoń Jima.

– Nieważne – odparł z dziwnym uśmiechem. – Wszystko, co wczoraj się stało, doprowadziło nas do tego momentu. Dałbym się ponownie stłuc ludziom twojego brata, by cię mieć… – zerknął w dół i przejechał palcami wolnej dłoni po jego szyi – w takim stanie. Sherly, Sherly… mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci, że dobry tydzień będziesz musiał chodzić w szaliku, jeśli nie chcesz się z tego – popukał opuszkiem palca po miejscu na jego szyi tuż pod krtanią – tłumaczyć.

– Aż tak widać…?

– Jak cholera – parsknął z rozbawieniem.

– Gdy będę widział się z Mycroftem i tak się domyśli.

– Ma radar, którym ocenia stan twojej niewinności? A w tym momencie całkowitej jej utraty?

– Umie patrzeć nawet lepiej ode mnie.

– Gdyby faktycznie umiał, nie sądziłby, że zamierzam zrobić ci krzywdę.

– Nie ufa ci i uważa, że jestem zaślepiony jak w przypadku Irene. I że tak jak ona zamierzasz to wykorzystać. I… mówiłem ci już to wszystko i nie chcę…

– Gdy zobaczy materiały, które przyniosłem, mam nadzieję, że zmieni zdanie – przerwał mu spokojnie i zacisnął dłoń, ukrywając ślady na nadgarstku przed wzrokiem Sherlocka.

– Co właściwie się tam…

– Ciii… – przyłożył palec do jego ust – to wielka polityka dla dużych chłopców, których kręcą takie tematy. Kompletnie nie twój klimat. Oczywiście… możesz przejrzeć te papiery, ale wątpię, czy cokolwiek zrozumiesz, jeśli nigdy nie słyszałeś o tym projekcie. Lepiej dla ciebie, byś nie rozumiał, bo to tajemnice państwowe, za których posiadanie i niedostateczne ujawnienie można trafić do więzienia na długie lata.

– Skąd… – zaczął niepewnie – Czy pracowałeś przy tym projekcie… czego by nie dotyczył…?

– Nie… nie do końca – odparł ostrożnie. – W ostatnim czasie trafił do mnie już kilkakrotnie, okrężnymi drogami, od różnych ludzi. Żadne z nich nie zna mojej tożsamości, bo, jak pewnie się domyślasz, Moriarty musiał zostać pogrzebany dla większych spraw, odkąd ujawniłem się w mediach.

– Więc kto do ciebie trafia i jak…

– Pamiętasz, co mówiłem o sieci? Pająk musi ją zjeść i przetrawić, gdy nie ma już czego ratować. Ale skoro nowa sieć buduje się w miejscu starej, to tak naprawdę… żywię się tymi samymi muchami, co wcześniej.

– Miałeś do tego dostęp już wcześniej, zanim… – urwał, wpatrując się w poważną twarz Jima, który, chociaż leżał przy nim w zdekompletowanej, za dużej piżamie, poczochrany i zmęczony, potrafił wrócić w parę chwil do rzeczowej, chłodno kalkulującej wersji, w której wciąż budził respekt. – Zanim się ujawniłeś. A potem ci ludzie wrócili.

– Wrócili dopiero niedawno, gdy mogli obudzić się z przymusowego hiatusu.

– Magnussen…?

– Bingo, kotku – zaśmiał się, lecz jego oczy pozostały nieruchome. – Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie… ile władzy odzyskałem w dniu, w którym zastrzeliłeś tego padalca. Pociągał za sznurki… za _moje_ sznurki, a ja miałem w paru ważnych dla mnie aspektach związane ręce. Razem z nim umarły jego szantaże, a wieści o konsultancie, który jest _nawet lepszy od Moriarty’ego_ poszły w świat. Gdy nie jestem z tobą, odpisuję na setki wiadomości, bo mnóstwo kontaktów, które odebrał mi Magnussen, znów jest aktywnych i bezpiecznych. Projekt KAPPA też trzymał w garści, a ludzie twojego brata szukali i szukali i szukali… któż to przesuwa ich działania w zupełnie niespodziewane regiony? Kto jest na tyle silny, by nad tym panować? – Pokręcił głową i przysunął się nieco do Sherlocka. – Uwierz… lepiej, byś nie znał szczegółów. Wystarczy, byś wiedział, że rządowi przyjaciele twojego brata próbowali od mojego zniknięcia dotrzeć do tych informacji. Prawdopodobnie podejrzewali, że mogłem coś wiedzieć, ale nie spodziewają się, _z całą pewnością_ się nie spodziewają, jak wiele wiem. Dane z teczki, którą wczoraj wesoło sobie deptaliśmy w twoich drzwiach, to jedne z najbardziej poszukiwanych informacji i nie dotyczy to tylko Wielkiej Brytanii.

– Więc dlaczego… – zaczął niepewnie – akurat od nich zaczynasz, zamiast na początek podrzucić Mycroftowi czegoś mniej ważnego?

– A jak sądzisz?

– Mam kilka teorii, ale podejrzewam, że wszystkie są nadinterpretacją faktów, a odpowiedź jest znacznie prostsza.

– Zamieniam się w słuch. Obiecam powiedzieć ci, dlaczego akurat KAPPA… ale najpierw chcę to usłyszeć.

– Moją pierwszą myślą było, że KAPPA, czymkolwiek jest, stanowi dla ciebie konkurencję lub jakiegoś rodzaju zagrożenie – stwierdził, na co Jim zaczął chichotać, szybko jednak uspokoił się, gdy Sherlock popatrzył na niego z urazą. – Uznałem jednak, że nie byłbyś sobą, gdybyś pozbywał się wrogów podtykając ich rządowi brytyjskiemu. To po prostu nie byłoby w twoim stylu. Miałem kilka następnych idei, ale nie zamierzam ukrywać… polityka mnie nie interesuje i nie poświęcałem temu aż tak wiele myśli i wreszcie przyjąłem wersję, że KAPPA to coś jak kłopotliwy, duży klient, któremu nie można wprost odmówić, ale z którym praca byłaby zbyt czasochłonna, monotonna i chociaż opłacalna, to mało interesująca. Nie do końca masz ochotę poświęcać ten kontakt, bo obawiasz się, że to za duża ryba, zdajesz też sobie sprawę, że bardzo ryzykujesz, zamierzając ich zdradzić. Poświęcasz… część swojego bezpieczeństwa, bo jeśli ludzie z KAPPA dowiedzieliby się, że przekazałeś komukolwiek informacje na ich temat, chcieliby cię dorwać. Trafiłem? Chociaż częściowo…?

– W dużej mierze masz rację, ale… Ale mylisz się, sądząc, że nie miałem z nimi nic wspólnego i że są tylko klientem.

– Wyjaśnisz mi więc o co chodzi?

– Współtworzyłem ich jako Moriarty – powiedział po paru chwilach milczenia. – Wiele lat temu. Jeden z pierwszych dużych… tematów… jakie do mnie trafiły. Szybko się wycofałem, bo to było zbyt ryzykowne i zajmowało tyle czasu, że nie miałbym szans się bawić tak, jak chciałem. Zatrzymałbym się w miejscu, a to mnie nie interesowało. Opuściłem ich, pomagając im coraz rzadziej i tylko obserwowałem z daleka, jak rosną w siłę. Kiedy musiałem zniknąć, trafili do Magnussena i rozkwitli, chociaż jednocześnie trzymał ich w szachu, z dala od spraw, na których mu zależało. Niestety, od kilku miesięcy wiedzieli, że istnieje… następca Moriarty’ego? Powiedzmy, że można to tak nazwać.

– Donieśli o tym Magnussenowi.

– Tak. _Janine_ …?

– Mówiła, że stałeś się… aktywny w okolicach lata.

– Tak… tak. Dokładnie tak – stwierdził i na parę chwil odpłynął myślami, a jego wzrok stał się nieobecny. – Próbowali się ze mną skontaktować i w końcu tego dokonali, lecz okazało się, że oczekują pomocy, której nie mogę im udzielić, bo jest sprzeczna z interesami Magnussena. Liczyli, że pomogę im się wyplątać z relacji z nim. Kiedy zginął… rozwiązały im się ręce i naciskają coraz mocniej, oferując fantastyczne warunki, lepsze niż ktokolwiek.

– Gdzie jest haczyk? Mówisz, że odzyskałeś władzę po jego śmierci, a tymczasem ten projekt to raczej problem niż profity… problem, którego opłaca ci się pozbyć. Więc to jednak jest pewnego rodzaju podwójna korzyść, że podrzucasz ich Mycroftowi…?

– Haczyk. Zatrzymajmy się na haczyku – powiedział powoli i westchnął. – Sherly… ja _mógłbym_ przyjąć ich propozycje. Zaręczam ci, że obecnie mógłbym to zrobić i być panem świata, śpiącym na górach złota. Tyle że gdybym to zrobił… – urwał na parę chwil. – Obiecałem ci, że będę grzeczny i że koniec z zabijaniem, a współpraca z KAPPA uniemożliwia dotrzymanie tej obietnicy. Tak jak mówiłem, nie mogę im tak po prostu odmówić… więc potrzebuję… jeszcze większej ryby, której utrudniają życie i która z chęcią zakupi informacje, dzięki którym ich połknie. A haczyk jest w tym, mój drogi… – chwycił jego podbródek i przyciągnął go w swoją stronę – że znają moją tożsamość inną niż Moriarty, bo, jak wspomniałem, współtworzyłem ich, gdy byłem jeszcze młody i nie sądziłem, że to wszystko zajdzie tak daleko. Znają moją twarz i są w stanie mnie znaleźć. Jeśli ich zdradzę, będą się mścić, więc jeśli w ogóle _zamierzam_ ich zdradzić, to tylko komuś, kto będzie w stanie zniszczyć lub wchłonąć ich natychmiast, aby nie zdążyli mnie dopaść i zamordować. Rosyjskie służby by sobie z tym poradziły. Ale nie jestem przekonany, czy poradzą sobie wasze, zwłaszcza że… – wziął głęboki oddech – Rosja, gdy tylko się do nich dobierze, przeprowadzi ciche egzekucje, co może mi się nie do końca podobać, ale zapewni mi stuprocentowe bezpieczeństwo. Wielka Brytania będzie próbować przesłuchań, negocjacji i więzień, więc jeśli ich zdradzę, będę zagrożony dopóki ostatni z nich nie zdechnie.

– Więc ryzykujesz… – zaczął Sherlock i spojrzał na niego z niepokojem – więcej niż sądziłem. Myślałem, że podstawowe ryzyko jest takie, że Mycroft weźmie od ciebie informacje i nie da nic w zamian, a tymczasem…

– Gdybym miał pewność, że twój brat przymknie ich skutecznie, uwierzy mi i pozwoli bym… poradził mu, jak postąpić z poszczególnymi szefami KAPPA… to nie miałbym się czego obawiać – powiedział niepewnie. – Nawet jeśli mimo mojej chęci do współpracy nie zostawiłby mnie… nas… w spokoju… to nie byłaby wcale najgorsza opcja. Problem w tym, że mi nie ufa i może sądzić, że w tym wszystkim jest drugie dno i w efekcie celowo… nie zrobi tego, o co proszę, a wówczas zarówno on jak i ja będziemy mieć kłopoty. Ja _większe_ , co jest chyba oczywiste.

– Co więc jest w tej teczce? Jak mogłeś dać tylko część… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech, uświadamiając sobie kolejną rzecz. – Jim ty… już podjąłeś decyzję. Jest tam wszystko, co jest istotne, a nie tylko…

– Szczegóły są w mojej głowie i odpowiem na każde jego pytanie. A potem powiem mu krok po kroku, co ma robić.

– A jeśli się nie zgodzi i wykorzysta te informacje w sposób, który ci zaszkodzi?

– Liczę, że go przekonasz, gdy będziecie się widzieć – odparł sucho, odwracając głowę.

– Co zrobisz, jeśli się nie zgodzi? – spytał Sherlock ostrzej, po czym chwycił go za ramiona. –Nie mówię o twoich szantażach, uruchomieniu zamachów terrorystycznych i całej reszcie, bo to cię nie uratuje i jedynym efektem będzie napsucie Mycroftowi krwi i pozbawienie życia wielu niewinnych ludzi. Co _konkretnie_ zrobisz?

– Będę uciekać – powiedział, a w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. – Z tobą, jeśli będziesz chciał. Lub bez ciebie, jeśli zdecydujesz się tutaj zostać.

– Przecież wiesz, jaką podejmę decyzję…

– Skoncentruj się na optymistycznej wersji, gdzie Mycroft widzi potencjał w tych danych i we współpracy ze mną. Pierwszy raz niemal legalnie pracowałbym z brytyjskim rządem! – zaśmiał się fałszywie i objął Sherlocka w talii. – Spróbuj go przekonać, gdy to przeczyta i... pewnie znów będzie potrzebował kilku dni na podjęcie decyzji, bo to ślamazarny pedancik, niezdolny do odrobiny szaleństwa.

– Gdy to przeczyta, tylko od jego dobrej woli będzie zależało… – urwał, kiedy Jim przywarł do niego i, nie przestając się uśmiechać jak maniak, musnął wargami jego podbródek. – Nie jest znany z litości, gdy ma w ręku wszystkie asy…

– Kotku… mógłbym mu podrzucać drobne kąski, ale prędzej czy później dotarłby do KAPPA i żądał konkretów, a wtedy również byłbym w szachu. Byłby też wściekły, że zataiłem coś tak istotnego, zwłaszcza że każdego dnia ten projekt jest zagrożeniem i czyni szkody, z którymi jego ludzie muszą się borykać. Przeciąganie tego nie ma sensu. Zdaj się na mój osąd w tej sprawie i nie wracajmy do tego, dopóki się nie określi i nie będziemy wiedzieć, na czym stoimy. Chcesz zapytać o coś jeszcze? To twoja ostatnia szansa, bo potem nie zamierzam do tego wracać.

– Czy twoje porwanie sprzed roku i Patton w jakikolwiek sposób wiążą się z tą sprawą?

– Dzięki wam, o niebiosa, _nie_ – odparł z wyraźnym napięciem. – Ile właściwie wiesz na ten temat?

– Nie chciałeś rozmawiać o Clane do czasu…

– Nie chodzi o Clane – warknął, tracąc resztki sztucznego rozbawienia. – Chodzi o sytuację sprzed roku. Ile faktów udało ci się powiązać?

– Nie spodoba ci się odpowiedź – westchnął, na co Jim ostrzegawczo zmrużył oczy. – Kazałem zająć się tym Mycroftowi, bo nie miałem pomysłu…

– Jeśli powiesz, że twój brat wie o efektach twojego śledztwa dotyczącego mojej przeszłości…

– Nic nie wie – uciął. – Ma świadomość, że tego szukam, bo nie było trudno dodać dwa do dwóch. Mycroft to nie John. Sądziłem, że twoje porwanie to sprawa sieci, kompletnie niezwiązana z twoimi… prywatnymi problemami.

– Wspaniały eufemizm, Sherly – wtrącił ironicznie. 

– Wiedział o Moranie i domyślił się, że to on ci pomógł, ale nie dotarł do udziału Irene Adler w jego uwolnieniu. Logicznym było powiązanie organizacji terrorystycznej, dla której zaplanowałeś nieudany atak, z twoim porwaniem, a on wysłał swoich agentów, by to potwierdzili.

– Złapali kogoś? – spytał ostro.

– Jakiś ochroniarz z samego dołu… znał tylko pseudonim człowieka, który obiecał tamtej organizacji cię schwytać i _ukarać_.

– _Klepka_ – warknął Jim, a w jego oczach niebezpiecznie błysnęła iskra Moriarty’ego, podczas gdy po błaźnie nie było już nawet śladu.

– Rysopis nie zawierał żadnych konkretów – kontynuował Sherlock starając się nie myśleć o tym, że z każdą chwilą twarz leżącego przy nim mężczyzny tężeje, stając się zimna i odległa – ale gdy Mycroft przekazał mi, że podobno mówił z silnym akcentem i że z całą pewnością znał cię wcześniej… zacząłem podejrzewać, że to może być on. Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego to podejrzewałem, czy jednak zostawimy to na później…?

– Zostawimy na później, bo powody to prosta linia do Clane – powiedział, dziwnie intonując ostatnie słowa. – Sherly, wiesz, jak jestem zły na wtajemniczanie Mycrofta w tę sprawę? Twój przyjaciel, ten wychudzony pseudo-John mnie nie obchodzi, bo nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia, ale Mycroft… – wysyczał to imię z cichą furią. – Powiedz mi Sherly i proszę, bądź tym razem szczery, bo mam podstawy przypuszczać, że poprzednim razem kłamałeś, gdy zadałem to pytanie. Ile twój brat wie o Kevinie i Owenie Pattonach? Co _konkretnie_ wie?

– Mówiłem, że podczas ostatniej rozmowy celowo…

– CO WIE?! – wrzasnął, co sprawiło, że Sherlock aż się skrzywił od tak nagłego i bliskiego krzyku.

– Będąc w Irlandii powiedziałem mu, że Kevin to twój kuzyn i przyznałem się, że jadę odwiedzić waszą wspólną babcię – wyrzucił z siebie i spróbował odrobinę się odsunąć, lecz znieruchomiał, kiedy Jim wyciągnął rękę i boleśnie wbił palce w jego szyję. – Gdy powiedziałem, że człowiek, który cię uwięził, to Owen Patton, było raczej oczywiste, że również chodzi o twoją rodzinę – powiedział i zagryzł nerwowo wargi, czekając, aż Jim rozluźni palce, których nacisk sprawiał już, że zaczynało mu się robić duszno. Kiedy tak się stało, mężczyzna nie puścił go całkowicie, lecz zakleszczył obie dłonie na jego ramionach, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć.

– A teraz… dlaczego to powiedziałeś? No dalej. Nie jesteś w stanie wkurzyć mnie jeszcze bardziej – wyszeptał, a coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że Sherlock powątpiewał w prawdziwość tych słów.

– Bo wyłudziłem od niego fałszywe dokumenty i nie dałby mi ich, gdybym nie powiedział prawdy.

– Sprecyzuj, co się stało, kotku – rozkazał lodowato.

– Nie kłamałem w tej kwestii – odparł szybko. – Mycroft dowiedział się, że Kyle Allen naprawdę nazywał się Kevin Patton. Na nieszczęście, dowiedział się w tym samym momencie, gdy poprosiłem go o fałszywe dokumenty z moim zdjęciem na nazwisko Patton, bo potrzebowałem ich by dostać się do Rose. Nie miałem wyboru. Gdybym nie zatkał mu ust czymś istotnym i nie zastosował małego szantażu, wysłałby do Rose odpowiednich ludzi, a potem dotarłby do przeszłości Pattona. Dotarłby do _Clane_. Jeśli ja tego dokonałem, dlaczego on miałby tego nie zrobić, mając potrzebne informacje i sztab ludzi do dyspozycji?

– Jaką masz pewność, że już nie…

– Ostrzegłem go, że masz tam czujki i że dowiesz się, że węszy.

– I to niby poskutkowało? – wycedził z wściekłością.

– Tak, bo oznajmiłem, że masz do mnie _sentymenty_ i jeśli przyłapiesz _mnie_ na szpiegowaniu cię, jakoś to przeżyjesz, ale nie będziesz tolerował nikogo innego. A poza tym szantaż o zdradzie stanu i dołączeniu do twojej sieci wciąż był w mocy.

– Fantastycznie – syknął, lecz Sherlockowi wydało się, że jego palce odrobinę się rozluźniły, a wzrok stał odrobinę bardziej przytomny. – Co jeszcze wie na mój temat?

– Wie o wypadku z udziałem Owena Pattona. Kazałem mu szukać szczegółów i…

– Niech szuka – prychnął z irytacją. – Jeśli zna to nazwisko i tak by do tego dotarł. Powiedziałeś mu, jakie były ofiary?

– Tak i zabroniłem szukać…

– _Kazałem szukać, zabroniłem szukać_ … – powtórzył po nim i wybuchnął histerycznym, przerażającym śmiechem. – Jesteś _idiotą_ , jeśli sądzisz, że człowiek taki jak Mycroft Holmes będzie słuchał kaprysów swojego młodszego brata!

– Jaką ci to robi różnicę? – odparł na to ostrzej niż zamierzał. – Jeśli dotrzyma obietnicy, zostawi cię w spokoju i nie wykorzysta przeciwko tobie żadnych haków, a jeśli _nie_ dotrzyma i tak będziesz musiał uciec! – podniósł głos i odniosło to pewien skutek, bo mężczyzna przestał wpatrywać się w niego z dziką wściekłością i zaczął zmieniać się z sekundy na sekundę, porzucając furię Moriarty’ego na rzecz lęków i niepewności Jima z IT. – Na miłość boską, nie zmieniaj się znów…! Masz prawo być na mnie wściekły, bo popełniłem błąd, zakładając, że część informacji na twój temat mogę przekazać do prześledzenia Mycroftowi, bo są mniej ważne i drażliwe od innych…

– Jestem wściekły, bo mnie okłamałeś – odparł, tkwiąc gdzieś pomiędzy tymi dwoma ekstremami. – Wiedziałeś, że to ważne, a mimo to…

– Zgodziłeś się na grę, a gry to zawsze kłamstwa.

– Nie przewidziałem, że… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. Przemknął oczy i powoli rozluźnił dłonie, lecz nie zdjął ich z ramion Sherlocka. – Koniec. Dość na dziś. Nawet jeśli twój brat coś jeszcze wie… masz rację. To nie ma znaczenia. Jedyne, co ma znaczenie, to jaką podejmie decyzję. Jedyne… – kilka kolejnych oddechów, nerwowe drgnięcie i wreszcie uchylenie powiek, za którymi, ku uldze Sherlocka, nie kryło się spojrzenie którejś z mniej lub bardziej pokręconych wersji, lecz człowieka, z którym zaledwie pół godziny temu… – Nie mów, że w takiej chwili myślisz o seksie – wymamrotał Jim, bezbłędnie interpretując wyraz jego twarzy.

– Pierwszy raz. To podobno zawsze robi wrażenie i zapada w pamięć – wydukał i przełknął ślinę, nie będąc pewny, czy mężczyzna doszedł już do siebie, czy też wciąż był na granicy i w każdej chwili mógł ponownie zacząć szaleć. 

– Nadal jestem na ciebie zły.

– Ale nie stałeś się Moriartym.

– Nie. Nie stałem – przyznał cicho, z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. – Ani tą ofiarą losu, jaką był Jim z IT. _Nie udaję_ – zmarszczył brwi i rozprostował palce, a następnie przesunął nimi po obojczykach Sherlocka. – O to ci chodziło?

– Jeśli to utrzymasz… to tak, właśnie o to… – powiedział i niepewnie przyciągnął go do siebie, chociaż w jakiś sposób wciąż obawiał się wybuchu, wrzasków i uścisku na gardle… tak, fizycznie z całą pewnością by go pokonał, ale siłowanie się z Jimem w rozgrzanej pościeli i bronienie przed jego atakiem szału, było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał w tym momencie ochotę. Przez dobrych kilka minut leżeli w tej pozycji, nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem; oddech Jima uspokajał się, a jego tętno, szalejące, gdy stawał się Moriartym i podniesione, gdy był błaznem, stopniowo zwalniało, chociaż ostatecznie nie wróciło do normy.

– W każdej chwili to może wrócić…  – wymamrotał w końcu, odwzajemniając wreszcie uścisk Sherlocka, robiąc to jednak tak niemrawo, jakby obawiał się, że jakiekolwiek użycie siły wywoła reakcję łańcuchową. – _Ekstrema_. To w każdej chwili może wrócić. Nawet jeśli… jakimś cudem… potrafisz je wyciszać lepiej niż ktokolwiek, z kim miałem do czynienia.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odparł i ostrożnie przesunął dłonią po jego plecach. – Mówiłem ci wczoraj… wiem o twoich wersjach i wiem, że każda jest częścią ciebie. Gdybym ich nie tolerował, nie byłoby mnie tutaj.

– Ale wolisz mnie _normalnego_. Bez popieprzonych odchyłów, które sobie stworzyłem i które czasem wypływają wbrew mojej woli.

– W pewnym sensie bez nich to nie byłbyś ty. Jesteś sumą swoich ekstremów. Każdym z nich po trochu i średnią jednocześnie. Nie chcę, byś się ich _pozbywał_ , tylko żebyś nad nimi _panował_.

– Gdybym od początku panował, wszystko byłoby inaczej – stwierdził i zamilkł na parę chwil, Sherlock jednak nie próbował się odzywać, czując, że Jim chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze. – Pamiętasz Barts…? Nasze pierwsze spotkanie?

– Trudno zapomnieć, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co się później stało...

– Pierwszy przykład, gdy _nie_ panowałem. – Wydął usta z pewną irytacją, a Sherlock uniósł wyczekująco brwi. – Sądzisz, że chciałem zaprezentować ci się jako ofiara losu, co wypuszcza z rąk miski i godzi się na oglądanie romantycznych bzdur z udawaną dziewczyną? Tylko cię zobaczyłem i zadziałał automat. To było żenujące. Udawałem potem na basenie, że zrobiłem to celowo, ale to nie była prawda… to tak skoro jesteśmy już przy _szczerości_.

– Więc to nie była gra…

– Skoro okazało się, że nie potrafię _nie grać_ , to była nią tym bardziej, nawet jeśli moja rola mi się nie podobała. _Co_?

– Bill to właśnie podejrzewał – przyznał Sherlock, przypominając sobie niedawną rozmowę z przyjacielem.

– Omawiacie wszystkie nasze spotkania?

– Wszystkie twoje wersje. Bywał bardzo pomocny.

– I to również on podsunął ci pomysł, bym się ich pozbywał? – spytał z przekąsem, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że ktokolwiek ma aż taką wiedzę na ten temat. – Czy to twój autorski?

– _Janine_.

– Ach… – westchnął z nieskrywaną ulgą. – Słodka Janine, która wolałaby mnie w wersji sprzed lat.

– Chyba nie muszę ci opowiadać ze szczegółami, o czym z nią rozmawiałem…

– Nie, nie musisz. Jestem w stanie się domyślić, a gdy poczuję potrzebę, by się dowiedzieć, wypytam ją – oznajmił spokojnie. – Na koniec powiedziałeś Janine, że spełnisz jej marzenia i mnie _uleczysz_. Gdybyś powiedział cokolwiek innego, zadzwoniłaby do mnie ze skargą, że ją dręczyłeś i że zmusiłeś ją do opowieści na mój temat. Umie kłamać, jest w końcu moją siostrą i bywa na tyle przekonująca, że może nawet bym jej uwierzył. Tyle że ty też kłamałeś, bo wcale nie zamierzasz robić tego, co jej obiecałeś… Nie chcesz niczego kasować. Och Sherly… ty jednak naprawdę jesteś świrem. Kompletnie pokręconym, kompletnie…! – wybuchnął śmiechem i zbliżył twarz do jego, aż ich usta znalazły się milimetry od siebie. – Dopóki pozwalasz żyć Moriarty’emu, nawet jeśli byśmy go względnie kontrolowali i trzymali z dala od sypialni… w pewnym sensie wcale nie odrzuca cię myśl, byś z nim _również_ czasem sypiał. Nawet jeśli to tylko sporadyczne ekstremum… I nawet jeśli to raczej odległa perspektywa – zachichotał i lekko przygryzł jego dolną wargę, sprawiając, że Sherlock drgnął z zaskoczenia. – To byłoby podniesienie odgrywania w łóżku ról do wyższego poziomu.

– Nie to miałem na myśli…

– Oj Sherly, nie psuj zabawy – zaśmiał się i przywarł do jego ust na nieco dłużej. – Tylko żartuję – dodał po chwili i ciężko było wyczuć po jego tonie, czy zamierza dalej się wygłupiać, czy tym razem jest już poważny. – Żarty to jedyna skuteczna metoda, by nie oszaleć, gdy przypominam sobie, jaki jestem popieprzony i uświadamiam po raz setny, czym to skutkuje – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł na plecy, zerkając wymownie na Sherlocka, który po chwili wahania przerzucił ramię przez jego klatkę piersiową i przytulił się do jego boku.

– Skoro jesteś tego świadomy, nie jest z tobą tak źle – powiedział cicho. – Szaleństwo zaczyna się, gdy przestajesz je dostrzegać.

– Rose – rzucił Jim krótko, na co detektyw ledwo widocznie skinął głową. – Mieliśmy już o tym nie mówić. Nic więcej o Clane. Ani słowa o _Clane_.

– Powiedz mi więc o Janine. Jedna rzecz – odparł Sherlock. – Też kłamałeś, na samym początku… gdy spotkaliśmy się w jej domu. Twierdziłeś, że znała prawdę na temat Moriarty’ego od ciebie, a mi wyraźnie powiedziała, że było inaczej.

– Fakt, kłamałem, ale wtedy nie przypuszczałem, że nasza relacja tak się rozwinie, więc nie możesz mieć pretensji – odparł szybko, a jego głos brzmiał, mimo pozornej obojętności, jakby próbował się usprawiedliwiać.

– Dlaczego?

– Sądziłem, że do niej uderzysz i zaczniesz ją dręczyć, a w tamtym momencie zareagowałbym na wieść o przesłuchiwaniu mojej siostry inaczej niż dziś.

– To było niespełna trzy tygodnie temu.

– I wiele się w tym czasie wydarzyło – stwierdził i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. – Najdłuższe i najlepsze trzy tygodnie w moim życiu. Tym lepsze im większa jest świadomość, jakie to ulotne i jak szybko może się rozpaść, bo wystarczy jedno słowo Mycrofta, a zostaną ze mnie trociny. Jedno słowo człowieka, który mnie nienawidzi i któremu zdeprawowałem czuły punkt w postaci młodszego braciszka.

– Im wyższa licytacja, tym więcej można stracić…

– Jeśli się zgodzi, wygrywamy partię – odparł z wymuszonym optymizmem w głosie i zamilkł całkowicie, a Sherlock nie miał serca uświadamiać mu bardziej dobitnie, jak ocenia szanse, że Mycroft postanowi grać z nimi po tej samej stronie, gdy wiedział już bardziej konkretnie, jaka była stawka. Jego brat musiał to wiedzieć już wcześniej… i czymkolwiek faktycznie był projekt KAPPA, czuł, że wolałby nigdy o nim nie usłyszeć.

Przez przeszło kwadrans leżeli bez słowa, luźno się obejmując, każdy pogrążony w myślach. Sherlock przeanalizował ich rozmowę od początku do końca, każde jej słowo i stwierdzenie, wnioski, jakie te ze sobą niosły oraz potencjalne ich skutki; rozebrał ich dyskusję na czynniki pierwsze i złożył ponownie, wkładając poszczególne informacje na odpowiednie półki w pałacu myśli i miał chwilowo dość, potrzebował oderwać się od tych rozważań, bez względu na metodę. Przysunął się do Jima, a po chwili wahania przerzucił nogę przez jego uda i wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie, zwracając tym jego uwagę. Uniósł wzrok, a gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, jakiś czas wpatrywał się w jego bladą, poważną i odrobinę zmęczoną twarz.

– Mam ochotę uciec stąd przynajmniej na kilka dni – stwierdził wreszcie Jim, przerywając nieco ponurą ciszę, jaka zapanowała.

– Paryż lub Amsterdam – powiedział natychmiast Sherlock.

– Co…?

– Które z nich wolisz? Tam pojedziemy, gdy ze wszystkim się uporamy.

– Długo nad tym myślałeś?

– Potrzebuję wycieczki od dawna i cały czas myślałem o tych dwóch miastach. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byśmy gdzieś pojechali razem. Na kontynencie bylibyśmy w stanie być bardziej anonimowi niż tutaj, o ile nie wisiałby nad nami zagrożenie wyższego kalibru, jak mój brat lub ludzie, którzy chcą cię dorwać.

– Może jednak zacznij myśleć nad jakimś dalekim krajem, do którego będziesz chciał uciec, jeśli optymistyczna wersja nie wypali – westchnął Jim, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i łagodnie odsunął od siebie Sherlocka, podźwigając się jednocześnie z pościeli. – Będę potrzebował od kilku godzin do doby, w zależności co wybierzesz, żeby zorganizować wyjazd. Jeśli okaże się, że faktycznie będziemy uciekać… – urwał na parę chwil – możliwe, że po prostu dostaniesz ode mnie wiadomość, żebyś wsiadł do podstawionej taksówki w ciągu trzydziestu sekund. Umiem znikać w ten sposób, nie raz tak znikałem na wiele tygodni i istniałem tylko jako głos albo fałszywe IP, z którego udzielałem porad, za które płacono na moje konta w rajach podatkowych. Tyle że ukrywanie się na początku nigdy nie jest… – zająknął się – to nie są _wakacje_. Nawet na końcu świata trzeba się pilnować. Jeśli nie jesteś gotowy, by rzucić to wszystko i nie oglądać nikogo poza mną przez wiele miesięcy, powiedz mi to wcześniej. Tobie nic nie grozi, bo czego byś nie zrobił, brat cię ochroni, a jeśli przy okazji całą winą obarczy mnie, będzie bardziej niż szczęśliwy, więc…

– Już wcześniej to powiedziałem, a ty podobno umiesz mnie czytać. Chcesz bardziej jednoznacznych wyznań? – spytał, na co Jim uśmiechnął się blado i wsunął palce w jego włosy, mierzwiąc je w sposób, który Sherlock uznałby w każdym innym wypadku za protekcjonalny i dość upokarzający.

– Wolę się upewnić na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, zanim podejmiesz decyzje, które ciężko będzie cofnąć – stwierdził i oparł się plecami o zagłówek, podciągając przy tym i wskazując na miejsce obok siebie. – Zapewne nie jest dla ciebie tajemnicą, że stać mnie na nowe tożsamości i życie w luksusie do końca życia, ale wiesz też, że w nowym miejscu nie zbuduję ci drugiego Londynu, ani nowego Johna ani nawet Baker Street, chociaż marną podróbkę tego ostatniego mogę spróbować wykonać w dowolnym lokum, jakie przyjdzie nam zajmować. Nie jestem przekonany, czy wytrzymałbyś coś takiego… nie mówię o tygodniach czy nawet miesiącach. Ale całe _lata_ w klatce, bez przygód, bez spraw wymagających biegania po mieście, bez… akcji… nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że byłbyś wówczas szczęśliwy.

– Nie byłbym, ale jeśli znikniesz na zawsze albo zostaniesz zabity przez mojego brata, również nie będę.

– Jakże przykre, że gdy rozmawiamy o naszej przyszłości, musi być tam mowa o umieraniu i wybieranie spośród opcji, z których żadna nie jest dobra – stwierdził i sapnął z irytacją. – Sherly, nie chcę o tym myśleć. Zastanów się nad tym i daj mi gotową odpowiedź, wraz z miejscem… może kilkoma… które uważasz za odpowiednie na początek. Muszę przygotować sobie punkty zaczepiania i zacząć to robić jak najszybciej, skoro dziś widzisz się z bratem. Jesteś wystarczająco inteligentny, by wiedzieć, jak wszystko by wówczas wyglądało, więc nie ma sensu, abyśmy dłużej o tym mówili i się dołowali.

– Mamy kilka dni tylko zakładając, że Mycroft zażąda czasu na decyzję. Co jeśli od razu powie _nie_ i zacznie cię ścigać?

– Wiadomość do mnie. Napisz, gdy przyjedzie i jeśli będziesz mógł, daj mi znać... Dopuszczam możliwość, że przymknie cię, byś nie mógł się do mnie odezwać, więc od pierwszej wiadomości masz dwie godziny na zameldowanie się. W innym wypadku będę wiedzieć, że mam uciekać sam. _Natychmiast_.

– Ta wizja absolutnie mi się nie podoba…

– Dlatego… dość. _Dość_. – Klasnął w dłonie i wziął głęboki oddech. – Znajdź mi jakiś szlafrok i podaj… – zamilkł gdy Sherlock sięgnął po jego odrzucone na bok spodnie od piżamy. – Potrzebuję kawy, a ty papierosa. I prysznica, to… chyba priorytet. Zamknąłeś drzwi wejściowe, prawda?

– Tak, ostatnie, czego mi potrzeba, to pani Hudson, która wpada na nas podczas śniadania – stwierdził i obaj zaśmiali się krótko, w nieco wymuszony sposób, na tę wizję. – Gdy zamykam drzwi, nie próbuje pakować się tu na siłę.

– Świetnie. Która właściwie… – sięgnął po telefon i uniósł brwi. – Sześć godzin snu pod rząd…? Niebywałe. Może niepotrzebnie truję się od miesięcy środkami nasennymi, skoro twoja obecność daje takie efekty… No, to jak z tym szlafrokiem? – spytał z lekkim naciskiem, a wówczas Sherlock niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do szafy, by mu coś znaleźć, kątem oka dostrzegając, jak Jim wciąga spodnie; poczuł zawód, że zrobił to na tyle szybko i sprawnie, że nie zdążył pochwycić spojrzeniem czegokolwiek interesującego.  Mężczyzna dostrzegł to, bo uśmiechał się wymownie, gdy parę chwil później wsuwał na ramiona najcieplejszy szlafrok, jaki Sherlock był mu w stanie znaleźć.

– Pójdę się wykąpać, a ty przyszykuj mi w tym czasie kawę. Nie jestem wybredny w tej kwestii, nie dodawaj tylko mleka. I Sherly… – zaczął, gdy mężczyzna skinął głową i położył dłoń na klamce. – Jesteś słodki, gdy bez słowa protestu wykonujesz moje polecenia. Po dzisiejszym już zawsze będzie mnie to kręcić – oznajmił, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy Sherlock ze wstydem odwrócił wzrok. – Och… widzę po twojej minie, że myślimy dokładnie o tym samym. _Też ci się podobało_. To nic strasznego, gdy lubi się trochę… dyrygowania. W łóżku czy gdziekolwiek indziej.

– Zaręczam ci, zazwyczaj tak nie…

– Uwierz, kotku, nie zależy mi, byś spełniał polecenia kogokolwiek poza mną – przerwał mu z rozbawieniem i zbliżył się do niego, po czym położył mu dłoń na krzyżu. – Chodź – powiedział, lekko naciskając jego plecy i po paru chwilach obaj znaleźli się na niewielkim korytarzu.

Zanim jednak zrobili chociaż krok, by rozejść się do łazienki i kuchni, Sherlock poczuł, że coś się nie zgadza i zaledwie ułamek sekundy zajęło mu rozpoznanie zapachu perfum, oraz zauważenie drobnych zmian w części salonu widocznej z wewnętrznego korytarza; krzesło stojące pod złym kątem, poruszone zasłony, ususzony storczyk odsunięty na bok, bo przecież były osoby, które nie znosiły jego widoku na tyle, by zmieniać jego położenie przy każdej wizycie... Jęknął ledwo słyszalnie i rzucił Jimowi rozpaczliwe spojrzenie, które było na tyle wymowne, że mężczyzna nie miał wątpliwości, co oznaczało. Pospiesznie zawiązał szlafrok, by nabrać nieco godności, odrobinę niepewnie chwycił łokieć Sherlocka i popchnął go w głąb mieszkania.

– Nie ma sensu tego odwlekać – syknął, a gdy Sherlock ponownie na niego zerknął, zobaczył zimną, beznamiętną twarz Moriarty’ego, którą zamierzenie przybrał w parę chwil, chociaż nie mógł spodziewać się, że zajdzie taka konieczność.

– _Zachowaj go na spotkania z moim bratem_ – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie, powtarzając swoje słowa z poprzedniego wieczoru; jęknął w duchu, kiedy Mycroft wyłonił się z niewidocznej części pomieszczenia i uśmiechnął się do niego tak nieprzyjemnie i fałszywie, że w jednej chwili zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

– Witaj, drogi bracie. Długo kazaliście mi na siebie czekać. Proszę, doprowadźcie się do ładu, bo nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, kto tkwi przede mną w wymiętym szlafroku i poplamionej w dość jednoznaczny sposób piżamie. – Zmrużył ostrzegawczo oczy i oderwał wzrok od twarzy Sherlocka, by przenieść go na Jima i parę chwil przyglądać mu się w milczeniu. – Macie dziesięć minut. Radzę nie zbliżać się do okna w sypialni, bo kazałem je obserwować, gdy tylko zorientowałem się, że Sherlock ma gościa.

– Jak długo tu jesteś? – syknął detektyw, bezwiednie zaciskając pięści.

– Wystarczająco, bym mógł usłyszeć, co robiliście jakąś godzinę temu – odparł z chłodną satysfakcją. – Nie żartowałem z tymi dziesięcioma minutami, więc polecałbym się pospieszyć, jeśli nie chcecie, bym zaprosił tu swoich ochroniarzy i kazał wyciągnąć któregoś z was wprost spod prysznica. Angażowanie postronnych… – zaczął i zerknął na swoje paznokcie – to dziś ostateczność. I nie chcę, byście mnie do tego zmuszali.

 

***

 


	21. Negocjacje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dłuższa niż zazwyczaj notka autorska, związana z tym, że pierwszy raz musiałam dość mocno zmienić plany na daną scenkę. Piszę o tym, bo miało być znacznie bardziej ckliwie, a jest... jak widać niżej.  
> Mycroft w tym rozdziale utrudnił mi życie, gdyż okazało się, że w kilku poprzednich chapterach dałam mu do ręki za dużo asów (ryzyko autorskiego błędu, gdy zamieszcza się rozdziały na bieżąco - nie da się wówczas skorygować nietrafionych założeń fabularnych). W trakcie pisania, gdy analizowałam jego oraz Jima i Sherlocka argumenty, zorientowałam się, że powinnam była inaczej rozwiązać wcześniej kilka kwestii, ale nie chciałam zmieniać drastycznie już zamieszczonych rozdziałów i w efekcie znalazłam się w kropce. Objawieniem dotyczącym nieco innego rozwiązania stały się fajerwerki sylwestrowej nocy, więc dziękujmy mieszkańcom warszawskiego Marysina, że uraczyli mnie taką ilością huku niosącego inspirację i że rozdział mógł powstać terminowo i bez okrzyków frustracji z mojej strony ;)

***

 

Jim pozostał _Moriartym_ , gdy zbierał z podłogi w sypialni swoje ubrania, zerkał w okno, pod którym zgodnie z zapowiedzią Mycrofta ustawiło się kilka rządowych samochodów i warczał na Sherlocka, by pierwszy poszedł się kąpać. Jego wyraz twarzy był zimny i kompletnie pozbawiony emocji, jakby chciał możliwie najtrwalej przykleić do niej maskę, której zamierzał używać w najbliższym czasie. Detektyw nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem i rzucił mu ostatnie, niespokojne spojrzenie, gdy mężczyzna moment przed jego wyjściem z sypialni chwycił swój telefon i zaczął z zawrotną prędkością wystukiwać na nim wiadomość.

Czas, jaki otrzymali, był niewystarczający, by cokolwiek ustalić i obrać jakąś strategię, zwłaszcza że miał pewność, iż jeśli pozostaną w tym samym pomieszczeniu zbyt długo, Mycroft zorientuje się, że coś jest na rzeczy i wparuje do środka. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że brat posunie się do stania w korytarzu i bezczelnego ich podglądania – nerwy związane z presją czasu były lepszą metodą, _czystszą_ , bardziej w jego stylu. Świadomy, że ma mało czasu, załatwił prysznic w równe półtorej minuty, a po niespełna trzech startował już do pokoju, pragnąc zdążyć zamienić z Jimem chociaż słowo; kiedy jednak zobaczył jego beznamiętną twarz i popatrzył w nieruchome oczy, momentalnie zrezygnował z odzywania się.

– _Telefon_ – usłyszał przytłumiony syk, gdy minęli się w progu sypialni, a moment później za Jimem zamknęły się drzwi łazienki. Zerknął w stronę salonu, lecz Mycroft stał plecami do nich, wpatrując się w okno… wątpił, by odwrócił się, by dać im nieco prywatności i podejrzewał, że mężczyzna po prostu nie chciał patrzeć, jak biegają po korytarzu w niekompletnym odzieniu. Nie tracąc czasu, wystartował w stronę szafki nocnej, gdzie leżały trzy komórki i od razu chwycił telefon należący do Jima.

W otwartej wiadomości, nigdzie niewysłanej, wystukana była informacja dla niego i niemal jęknął z ulgi, gdy zaczął ją czytać; przez moment obawiał się, że mężczyzna nieco zbyt poważnie potraktował przemienienie się w Moriarty’ego, który był nieprzewidywalny i agresywny, co udowodnił podczas krótkiego starcia w łóżku. Pozostawiona notka była dowodem, że mylił się, tak oceniając jego zachowanie.

_Obserwuj mnie i na początku nie próbuj z nim walczyć, czego by nie powiedział. Błagam, pamiętaj, że to nie czas na braterskie starcia. Damy mu te dokumenty i niech od razu je przeczyta, zanim w ogóle zaczniemy rozmawiać, bo to jedyna szansa, byśmy do czegokolwiek doszli. Próbujemy negocjować i dopiero gdy nic z tego nie wyjdzie, wyciągamy cięższy kaliber. Pozwól mi z nim rozmawiać. W razie gdy wyciągnie coś nieprzewidzianego, będziemy improwizować. Dałem znać moim ludziom i mam otwartą drogę ucieczki, więc najważniejsze, to nie zmusić Mycrofta, by wezwał swoich do środka. I Sherly… to tylko maska, a nie ja. Pamiętaj o tym, bo mamy szanse na wygraną tylko dopóki mi ufasz. XXX_

Przeczytał wiadomość dwukrotnie, zapamiętując każde słowo, po czym skasował i odłożył telefon na miejsce. Ostatnie zdanie brzmiało niepokojąco, lecz podejrzewał, że Jim ostrzega go tylko, jak bardzo przekonująco może zagrać przed Mycroftem Moriarty’ego, aby dać pokaz swojej siły. Nie był tym zachwycony, ale tak na dobrą sprawę – nie miał wyboru i musiał zdać się na niego, bo przecież nie miał pojęcia, co konkretnie zawierały dokumenty dotyczące projektu KAPPA, a jak miałby negocjować, nie znając własnej karty przetargowej? Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, nerwowo obracając się wokół własnej osi, a wreszcie podbiegł do szafy. Zrzucił szlafrok na podłogę i pospiesznie zaczął wciągać na siebie dość przypadkowe ubrania, słuchając odległego szumu prysznica. Nawet nie próbował szukać czegoś, co pomogłoby mu ukryć malinki na jego szyi, bo Mycroft i tak zdążył już je zobaczyć, a ponadto Jim postarał się, by były liczne i wyraźne, na tyle, że naprawdę musiałby owinąć się szalikiem, aby je zasłonić. Zamarł, zapinając ostatni z guzików świeżej koszuli, kiedy dźwięki ze strony łazienki ucichły; chociaż powinien układać scenariusze na rozmowę z bratem, w jego myślach pojawiła się niemożliwa do odegnania wizja Jima odsuwającego drzwi kabiny i sięgającego po ręcznik, stającego przed lustrem, ubierającego się… bezwiednie zerknął na krzesło, na którym mężczyzna wieczorem położył swoje rzeczy, natychmiast stwierdzając, że zostawił t-shirt i bluzę. Musiał więc pożyczyć coś z jego rzeczy, a sama myśl o tym była tak nęcąca, że zaczął powątpiewać, jak ma wytrzymać rozmowę z Mycroftem, skoro jest tak nabuzowany i rozproszony, a stres przed tą konfrontacją w połączeniu z hormonami utworzył istną mieszankę wybuchową.

Kiedy Jim po paru chwilach zjawił się w progu, mając na sobie jedną z jego koszul – nieco za dużą, ale nie na tyle, by wyglądał dziwacznie – poczuł jak zalewa go nowa fala nerwów. Mężczyzna wycierał mokre włosy, wpatrując się w niego wzrokiem pozbawionym wyrazu, a w końcu rzucił ręcznik na łóżko i zrobił krok w głąb pomieszczenia, nie trudząc się zamykaniem drzwi.

– Jesteś gotowy? – spytał obojętnie, a gdy Sherlock przytaknął, sięgnął po leżący na komodzie grzebień i paroma sprawnymi ruchami zaczesał włosy do tyłu; z powodu wilgoci wyglądały, jakby nałożył na nie żel i momentalnie zaczął przypominać Moriarty’ego jeszcze bardziej. – Chodź – rzucił, wskazując mu drzwi, a kiedy Sherlock go mijał, na moment położył dłoń na jego krzyżu; detektyw zdołał pochwycić trwający zaledwie ułamek sekundy błysk _normalności_ w jego oczach, który jednak zgasł tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Ruszył do salonu z ciężkim sercem, obawiając się najgorszego i próbując utrzymywać pozory spokoju, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że Mycrofta tym nie nabierze.

Jego brat uśmiechał się jak wcześniej, zimno i sztucznie, a gdy znaleźli się w salonie, fałszywie uprzejmym gestem wskazał im miejsca na kanapie, zaś sam rozsiadł się na fotelu naprzeciwko, krzyżując nogi i spoglądając na nich wyczekująco. Sherlock zerknął na Jima, który skinął ledwo widocznie i zajął wyznaczone miejsce, zostawiając mu jednak na tyle przestrzeni, by nie musieli się dotykać. Zerknął na swój laptop, który od poprzedniego wieczora stał w tym samym miejscu, wciąż uruchomiony i wygrywający cicho piosenki od Jima. _Waterloo_ i słowa o poddawaniu się i przegranych potyczkach tym razem brzmiały jak ponura kpina.

– Czekam na wyjaśnienia – oznajmił Mycroft, gdy przez parę chwil żaden z mężczyzn się nie odezwał. – No dalej, drogi bracie. Mam zadawać ci konkretne pytania, czy jednak zaczniesz opowiadać bez takiej konieczności?

– Co mam ci wyjaśniać? Jego obecność tutaj nie powinna być dla ciebie zaskoczeniem.

– Jak na parę geniuszy obaj jesteście wyjątkowymi kretynami – warknął mężczyzna. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co sobie myślałeś, zapraszając do swojego mieszkania najbardziej poszukiwanego przestępcę w Wielkiej Brytanii?

– Przyszedłem w przebraniu – odezwał się Jim, a jego ton był równie oschły jak Mycrofta. – Unikałem skutecznie kamer CCTV, nikt mnie nie widział i nikt nie powinien był tu wejść bez zaproszenia, bo drzwi były _zamknięte,_ a Sherlock nie miewa zazwyczaj niezapowiedzianych gości magicznie otwierających zamki – zakończył z wyraźnym naciskiem.

– Pani Hudson otworzyła mi dodatkowymi kluczami, gdy oznajmiłem, że mam pilną przesyłkę dla Sherlocka – odparł, zwracając się w jego stronę. – _Każdy_ mógł tu wejść.

– Nikt poza panem _, panie Holmes_ , nie miałby potrzeby tu wchodzić, a o ile wiem, jesteś wtajemniczony w charakter naszej relacji i nie powinno cię dziwić, że się… – uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie, ale jego twarz, paradoksalnie, stała się przez to jeszcze bardziej zacięta – _widujemy_.

– Wasze złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i anonimowości nie sprawia, że spotykanie się w tak łatwo dostępnym miejscu stanie się objawem szczytowych zdolności intelektualnych.

– Mogłem zaprosić Sherlocka do jakiegoś swojego lokum, ale zakładam, że podobałoby ci się to znacznie mniej – odparował chłodno. – A miejsca takiejak dach szpitala Barts, jak się domyślasz, są bardzo mało dogodną lokalizacją na całonocne schadzki. Nie ta pora roku – oznajmił z krzywym, szyderczym uśmiechem.

– Bawi cię to, James?

– Niesamowicie.

– Może przestanie, gdy powiem, jakież ciekawe plotki usłyszałem od gospodyni Sherlocka, zanim znalazła klucze i mi otworzyła.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – odparł i chociaż kpiący ton Mycrofta musiał wzbudzić w nim czujność, nie okazał tego nawet drgnięciem powieki. Sherlock z kolei momentalnie zamarł, gdyż była tylko jedna rzecz, o jakiej mogła wspomnieć pani Hudson, nie podejrzewając, jakie jej ujawnienie będzie miało konsekwencje.

– Twierdziła, że mój drogi brat umawia się z krewnym swojej byłej dziewczyny – wycedził starszy Holmes, z wyraźną satysfakcją obserwując, jak Jim, wciąż kompletnie nieruchomy, musi walczyć ze sobą, by utrzymać maskę. Zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, po czym kontynuował. – Brat drogiej _Janine_. Kto by pomyślał? A to, że sama się tym chwaliła podczas towarzyskiego spotkania w domu przyjaciółki… doprawdy, niesamowicie interesujące.

– Sądziłem, że będziemy rozmawiać o interesach, a nie mojej rodzinie.

– Więc to jednak prawda.

– _Głupotą_ z mojej strony byłoby zaprzeczać. Dysponujesz próbkami mojego DNA, a dorwanie Janine Hawkins w celu potwierdzenia pokrewieństwa nie byłoby problemem. Wolałbym oszczędzić jej tego rodzaju niedogodności.

– _Niedogodności_ – powtórzył Mycroft, powoli cedząc to słowo, jakby rozkoszował się jego brzmieniem. – Czy mam rozumieć, że jest świadoma prawdziwej tożsamości rodzonego brata? Gdyby nie była, mogłaby być… _zaskoczona_ , kiedy pod jej uroczy dom w Sussex Downs podjechałoby parę rządowych samochodów, a potem musiałaby udać się z kilkoma miłymi panami w garniturach w ciche, odludne miejsce, gdzie spędziliby na rozmowach wiele godzin.

– Sądziłem, że pomimo wszystkich różnic, mamy jedno podobieństwo, jakim jest niechęć do metod Charlesa Magnussena – odparł Jim i uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie, a Sherlock zamrugał z niedowierzania, że mimo stresu wciąż był w stanie utrzymywać maskę, luźno opierał ramię o podłokietnik i wydawało się, jakby słowa Mycrofta nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. – Tak swoją drogą, szczerze gratuluję sposobu, w jaki się go pozbyłeś. Zmanipulować młodszego, bardziej emocjonalnego brata z problemami z używkami do pozbycia się człowieka, który ci zagrażał… – zagwizdał z uznaniem, a jego oczy stały się jeszcze zimniejsze niż wcześniej. – Nawet ja nie byłbym zdolny do takiego wykorzystywania swojego rodzeństwa.

– Doskonale wiesz, że to nieprawda – warknął Mycroft, lecz wyraźnie zesztywniał po tych słowach. Sherlock z kolei musiał bardzo mocno walczyć z sobą, by czegoś w tym momencie nie powiedzieć, bo jakkolwiek taktyka Jima wydawała się skutkować, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty pozwalać, by mówiono o nim w ten sposób. Mając jednak w pamięci jego zalecenia, zacisnął usta i szybko zerknął na siedzącego obok mężczyznę, czekając na jego reakcję.

– Och… – westchnął Jim. – _Wiem lub nie wiem_. A ty _wiesz lub nie wiesz_ , czy Kevin Patton był jedynym świadkiem zabójstwa Magnussena w twoich szeregach, pracującym tak naprawdę dla mnie. Wiesz lub nie wiesz, czy… _zapasowy szpieg_ nie otrzymał ode mnie pewnych dyspozycji.

– Blefujesz – warknął Mycroft, lecz jego ton nie wydawał się zbyt pewny.

– Chcesz się przekonać? Naprawdę sądzisz, że gdyby Patton był jedyny, tak łatwo bym z niego zrezygnował i napoił zatrutym atramentem pod samym twoim nosem? – uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Chociaż… może stwierdzenie, że zmanipulowałeś Sherlocka do zabicia Magnussena miałoby zbyt małą siłę rażenia. A gdyby w odpowiednim momencie szepnąć słówko twoim rządowym przyjaciołom, że mu to _zleciłeś_? Nie lubisz brudzić sobie rąk, a przecież Magnussen był wam solą w oku od tak dawna. To brzmiałoby doprawdy… interesująco. Najjaśniejsza gwiazda MI6, Mycroft Holmes Sprawiedliwy, wynajmuje własnego ześwirowanego brata, by zabił pewnego padalca, gdy ten zbyt śmiało zaczyna sobie z nim pogrywać. To byłby hit, nie sądzisz?

– Nikt nie uwierzy…

– Możemy to sprawdzić. Pewnie do tej pory zastanawiasz się… – zawiesił głos i rozsiadł się na kanapie wygodniej – jak to się stało, że Moran, zakała narodu, zdrajca i parszywiec, wymaszerował z aresztu i został uniewinniony, chociaż był odpowiedzialny za przygotowanie tak paskudnego zamachu terrorystycznego. Cały parlament…! Widzisz… pewnie o tym nie zawsze pamiętasz, ale wciąż mam pewne odległe dojścia do samej góry brytyjskich władz. Nie, nie dają mi władzy samej w sobie, bo gdyby dawały, nie musiałbym prowadzić tej żenującej licytacji. Obaj wiemy, że to, że mogłem uwolnić Morana, nie oznacza, że mogę w ten sam sposób pomóc sobie, a serce krwawi mi z tego powodu. Wciąż pracuję nad tym, by przestało krwawić, nawet w tym momencie moje mróweczki śmigają tu i tam, tu i tam… Dojścia istnieją i umacniają się cały czas, a sama góra, jakkolwiek nie może dokonać _wszystkiego_ , lubi słuchać plotek, zwłaszcza mówiących o tym, czymże zajmuje się jej ulubiony strażnik moralności, gdy nie broni honoru królowej. Możemy więc sprawdzić, jak bardzo _góra_ chciałaby słuchać o tym, że jednak wzór cnót ma też parę… bolesnych… przywar. I parę mrocznych, rodzinnych tajemnic, bo to zawsze brzmi fantastycznie. – Wyszczerzył zęby i parę sekund wpatrywał się w pobladłą twarz Mycrofta. – Ale możemy też zostawić szantażowanie się nawzajem naszym rodzeństwem i uznać to za _temat bezwzględnie zakazany_ – oznajmił spokojnym, poważniejszym niż przed chwilą tonem. – Każdy dobry starszy brat tak właśnie by zrobił, zanim zacząłby narażać dobre imię i bezpieczeństwo swojego kochanego maleństwa, bez względu na to, jak jest pokręcone. Więc? Co pan o tym sądzi, _panie Holmes_ …?

– Nie tknę Janine, jeśli ty nie ruszysz sprawy Sherlocka i Magnussena. Tyle że… – uśmiechnął się ironicznie – jeśli spełnilibyśmy swoje groźby, to _ty_ otrzymujesz podwójny cios, bo oba twoje czułe punkty ucierpią, a mój tylko jeden.

– Mogę tak skonstruować bajeczkę na twój temat, że z Sherlocka zrobię niewinną ofiarę twoich knowań. Wiesz, że mogę, bo moc plotek szeptanych przy kominku i drogim winie bywa niezwykła, a ponadto twoja reputacja… – zaśmiał się zimno, gdy Mycroft spojrzał na niego z wściekłością – to coś nie do przecenienia, prawda?

– Brawo – syknął, a na jego usta powrócił nieprzyjemny uśmieszek. – Wygrałeś tę rundę.

– Cieszę się, że przynajmniej w tej kwestii szybko doszliśmy do porozumienia. Więc jeśli mamy już za sobą rodzinne przytyki i drobne złośliwości, przejdźmy do interesów. Znasz moje warunki, prawda?

– Oczywiście.

– Powtórzmy je sobie i wymieńmy się wzajemnymi oczekiwaniami – powiedział i spojrzał na Mycrofta wyczekująco, kpiąco unosząc brwi. – Czekam, panie Holmes. Ja nie zamierzam tego mówić, bo potrzebuję się upewnić, czy dobrze się rozumiemy.

– Oczekujesz, że oczyszczę cię z wszelkich zarzutów, przywrócę ci dobre imię albo dam nową, nieskalaną niczym tożsamość i pobłogosławię tej absurdalnej relacji, jaką wymyśliłeś sobie z moim bratem – oznajmił z wymuszoną uprzejmością, a przy ostatnim stwierdzeniu na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraźny grymas. – Że zostawię cię w spokoju i pozwolę dalej działać w ukryciu słynnemu przestępcy.

– Wykreśl to ostatnie, a nową tożsamość uznaj za warunek względny i jesteśmy w domu.

– Co mam przez to rozumieć?

– Obiecałem, że będę grzeczny – odparł z udawaną niewinnością. – Żadnych ataków terrorystycznych i spektakularnych morderstw. Robię swoje, ale nie wchodzę w drogę tobie ani rządowi brytyjskiemu. Chcę mieć wolną rękę, święty spokój i Sherlocka. Chcę oficjalnego anulowania listów gończych, ale nowa tożsamość i dobre imię… tym mogę z powodzeniem zająć się samodzielnie, jeśli tylko obiecasz, że nie będziesz się wtrącać. Szczegóły dopracujemy, bo zdaję sobie sprawę, że, pomijając sprawę twojego drogiego brata, reszta wymaga więcej niż tylko twojego _słownegobłogosławieństwa_.

– W porządku, myślę że _doskonale_ się rozumiemy – rzucił sucho. – Pytanie, co dostanę w zamian. Jak na razie usłyszałem jedno słowo, a potrzebuję _konkretów_ , byśmy w ogóle mieli o czym dyskutować.

– Otrzymasz konkrety, gdy tylko wyrazisz _jakąkolwiek_ chęć do współpracy.

– Zdajesz sobie oczywiście sprawę, że to, czego żądasz, jest sprzeczne z wszelkimi normami, niemoralne i brzmi jak kiepski scenariusz filmowy? Musiałbym z pełną premedytacją chronić kryminalistę odpowiedzialnego ze śmierć setek ludzi, narazić bezpieczeństwo narodowe…

– Nawet nie jestem Brytyjczykiem, więc nie odwołuj się do _bezpieczeństwa narodowego_ i patriotyzmu, bo to zupełnie mnie nie rusza – wtrącił Jim, lecz został zignorowany.

– …okłamać połowę służb specjalnych i w dodatku pozwolić, by mój zaślepiony brat…

– Chyba obaj zapomnieliście, że siedzę obok – warknął Sherlock, za co został obdarzony poirytowanymi spojrzeniami obu mężczyzn.

– Sherly, prosiłem cię, byś milczał – wycedził Jim.

– Co nie znaczy, że będę pozwalał, żebyście toczyli o mnie licytację jak o…

– Proszę, nie odzywaj się – powtórzył mężczyzna, wbijając wzrok w jego twarz. W jego odrobinę zmęczonych oczach ponownie pojawił się człowiek, niemający nic wspólnego z Moriartym, którego odgrywał od początku rozmowy, lecz tym razem nie było to uspokajające… i świadczyło raczej, że Jim przestaje nad sobą panować, a maska, którą przybrał, zaczyna się chwiać. Jeśli on to dostrzegł, Mycroft również mógł, w każdej chwili, nawet teraz mógł widzieć, że zaczyna wygrywać… – Przynieś materiały, które przygotowałem dla twojego brata. Najwyższy czas przejść do konkretów – powiedział nieco zbyt miękkim tonem, niebezpiecznie przypominającym dukanie Jima z IT. Sherlock wbił w niego niespokojne spojrzenie i dopiero gdy po paru sekundach mężczyzna przed nim zamrugał nerwowo i przywrócił na twarz odpowiednią maskę, ostrożnie podniósł się z miejsca.

Kiedy sięgał po plastikową teczkę leżącą na szafce przy drzwiach, jego dłoń zadrżała i przez moment miał ochotę chwycić te dokumenty, a następnie wybiec z mieszkania i zniszczyć je, zanim którykolwiek z mężczyzn zareaguje. Wróciła świadomość, że w jego rękach znajduje się coś, co jego brat może wykorzystać, aby zniszczyć Jima. Doskonale wiedział, że cała dotychczasowa rozmowa była tak naprawdę grą sił i walką na charaktery, a nie prawdziwymi negocjacjami. Znali swoje słabości i zadeklarowali gotowość ich użycia przeciwko drugiej stronie, jeśli zostaną do tego zmuszeni, żaden tego jednak nie chciał, bo zdawali sobie sprawę, że nic w ten sposób nie zyskają. Tyle że to Jim wystawiał się na cios, dając Mycroftowi perfekcyjne narzędzie – materiały, dzięki którym zostanie narażony na ściganie przez niebezpiecznych ludzi innych niż rządowi agenci, przed którymi będzie musiał uciekać i może mu się to nie udać.

Jego brat z kolei niczym nie ryzykował, używając tych danych inaczej niż zgodnie z jego dyspozycjami. Więcej, mógł nawet udawać, że zgadza się na warunki i w dowolnym momencie zmienić front. Mógł też pod pozorem chęci rozmów spełnić groźbę, że na Jimie przeprowadzona zostanie cicha egzekucja. Na oczach Sherlocka, jeśli uzna, że to będzie najbardziej dobitne pokazanie mu, że jest górą i że wygrał. Tyle że… tak naprawdę nie miał już wyboru. Mycroft nie odpuści, wiedząc, do jakich informacji Jim ma dostęp, a on z kolei, jeśli zadecydował, że podzieli się informacjami o projekcie KAPPA, nie byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby ktokolwiek spróbował mu w tym przeszkodzić.

Zacisnął palce na teczce i powoli się odwrócił, po czym ruszył na drewnianych nogach w stronę fotela, na którym siedział Mycroft. Przymknął oczy, gdy brat przejął od niego dokumenty i pospiesznie skierował się z powrotem na kanapę, na którą następnie opadł jak skazaniec. Poczuł na sobie badawczy wzrok Jima, lecz nie był w stanie unieść głowy, by odwzajemnić spojrzenie.

– Oczekujesz, że teraz to wszystko przeczytam i podejmę decyzję? – spytał Mycroft, wskazując na złożoną na jego kolanach teczkę.

– Po prostu to przejrzyj – odparł Jim… znów zbyt cicho, bez chłodu, rozbawienia czy też zaciętości. – To… _podstawowe_ dane dotyczące projektu KAPPA. Z ich pomocą rozbroisz tę organizację w ciągu kilku miesięcy.

– W ciągu kilku miesięcy KAPPA dorwie cię, a ja mogę wcale nie zdołać przechwycić wszystkich członków. Odbudują się, będą ostrożniejsi i już nigdy z nimi nie wygramy. Poukrywają się i choćbym postawił w stan gotowości całe służby specjalne…

– Stąd moja propozycja. Jeśli przeczytasz to, a potem zgodzisz się na współpracę, odpowiem na każde pytanie i powiem ci dokładnie gdzie, w jakiej kolejności i w jaki sposób możesz schwytać każdego z nich, aby nie mieli szans na ucieczkę. Jeśli zrobisz to, co zalecę, pozbędziesz się ich wszystkich w ciągu _tygodnia_.

– Jaką mam gwarancję, że nie współpracujesz z nimi i nie wsadzisz mnie na minę?

– A jaką ja mam gwarancję, że gdy zabierzesz mnie na przesłuchania, bo obaj wiemy, że tak to będzie musiało wyglądać, nie zaczniesz wyciągać ze mnie informacji torturami i nie zabijesz mnie, jak niedawno obiecałeś Sherlockowi? – odparł, a ponieważ jego głos załamał się na ułamek sekundy w trakcie wypowiedzi, detektyw zacisnął pięści z bezsilnej wściekłości. – Jaką mam pewność, że nie złamiesz warunków i po usłyszeniu wszystkiego, co było istotne, nie zmanipulujesz tą wiedzą tak, by KAPPA mnie zniszczyła, a dopiero wówczas się za nich zabierzesz? W najlepszym wypadku… jaką mam gwarancję, że po zlikwidowaniu KAPPA w ogóle _spełnisz_ moje warunki?

– Co do tego ostatniego jestem przekonany, że masz całą listę _gwarancji_ – odparł Mycroft. – To ostatnia rzecz, jaką bym zrobił, bo zdradzenie cię i pozostawienie przy życiu byłoby szczytem głupoty.

– Pozostają więc opcje, że albo doprowadzisz w dowolny sposób do mojego bolesnego poszatkowania albo dojdziemy do porozumienia.

– I mimo że na moją zgodę nie masz żadnej gwarancji, dajesz mi te materiały.

– Dokładnie.

– I sądzisz, że uwierzę, że nie szykujesz czegoś za moimi plecami i pokornie idziesz na rzeź, twierdząc…

– Mycroft, doskonale wiesz, że nie szykuje – przerwał mu Sherlock, nie będąc w stanie dłużej słuchać tej dyskusji. – Gdyby chciał cię zniszczyć, to po prostu by to zrobił i nie musiałby niczym ryzykować, jak to robi w tym momencie. Gdyby chciał zrobić _mi_ krzywdę, co stało na przeszkodzie, choćby dziś w nocy albo w dowolnym momencie przez ostatnie tygodnie?

– Ta dyskusja cię nie dotyczy, drogi bracie.

– Ta dyskusja dotyczy wyłącznie mnie! – syknął z irytacją. – Od początku dotyczyła wyłącznie mnie! Ze wszystkich rzeczy, których od ciebie chcemy, istotna jest tylko jedna, a mianowicie to, że _zostawiasz nas w spokoju_. Obaj macie możliwości i wiedzę, jak zniszczyć drugą stronę, wymieniliście się pogróżkami i wiecie, że jesteście w stanie stoczyć ze sobą wojnę. Możesz go oczywiście przymknąć i zabić, z kolei Jim może pośmiertnie urządzić z Wielkiej Brytanii stos pogrzebowy, tyle że na tym żaden z was nie zyska, a przynajmniej jeden straci. Możecie dalej bawić się w pokaz sił i możliwości, ale to _ty_ zacząłeś i sprawiłeś, że coś, co miało być negocjacjami…

– Ani przez moment nie obiecywałem, że zamierzam negocjować.

– Więc wolisz podjąć jednostronną decyzję, chociaż mógłbyś zyskać, gdybyście wymienili się tym, co jest dla was istotne? Dostałbyś informacje, na których od lat ci zależy, znacznie lepsze niż wszystko, co znajdowało się w domu Magnussena i na telefonie Irene Adler, a jedyne, co musisz zrobić w zamian, to zostawić nas w spokoju i pomóc Jimowi w zdobyciu nowej tożsamości, co tak na dobrą sprawę oznacza, że tylko przymkniesz oczy, gdy ją sobie sam zorganizuje!

– Wybacz, ale nie ma nic, co sprawi, że uwierzę, że James Moriarty wystawia się na cel dla seksu z moim już nie tak niewinnym bratem – odparł zimno, zupełnie niewzruszony emocjonalnym wybuchem Sherlocka. – Jesteś zaślepionym głupcem, któremu pierwszy kontakt fizyczny z kimkolwiek przewrócił w głowie, a ty – zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w twarz Jima, który odrobinę pobladł, a jego dłoń, do tej pory luźno oparta na kanapie, zaczęła się zaciskać – jesteś wyjątkowo zdolnym manipulantem, który z jakichś przyczyn postanowił zaciągnąć mojego rozkoszującego się do tej pory swoją aseksualnością brata do łóżka.

– Niczym się nie _rozkoszowałem_ – warknął Sherlock.

– Ach tak? Masz zamiar uraczyć mnie teraz stwierdzeniami o poznaniu _tejwłaściwej osoby_? Uwierzyłbym w to może, gdyby dotyczyło Johna, który jednak od początku nie był zainteresowany wprowadzaniem w _arkana miłości_ pewnego _nieźle funkcjonującego socjopatę_. Natomiast w przypadku Moriarty’ego, jest dla mnie oczywiste, że zrobił ci wodę z mózgu, bo nigdy nie zacząłbyś z nim sypiać z własnej woli, gdybyś był przy zdrowych zmysłach! Od wielu tygodni podejrzewałem, że jest z tobą coraz gorzej i że powinienem znów umieścić cię w stosownym ośrodku, a to…

– Masz ciekawe podejście odnośnie seksu i zdrowia psychicznego, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że sam posuwasz od lat swojego żeńskiego, znacznie ładniejszego _klona_ w postaci asystentki – wtrącił Jim i chociaż jego głos wciąż był lekko przytłumiony Jimem z IT, pod koniec wypowiedzi zaczął brzmieć pewniej, w miarę jak Mycroft robił się coraz bardziej zażenowany i wściekły. – Jeśli dla ciebie _normalność_ to obijanie się o siebie dwóch sopli lodu, to ja wypisuję się z takiej normalności. Jeśli faktycznie razem _sypiacie_ , a nie tylko zaliczacie szybkie numerki w neutralnych miejsca, poranki muszą być straszne. Łóżko całe w śniegu, kołdra zamarznięta i szron na poduszkach. Zastanawia mnie czasem, jak w ogóle jesteś w stanie _zaliczać_ , skoro tkwisz w tym swoim wiecznym igloo i zapraszasz tam tylko bałwanki i lodowe księżniczki. Niska temperatura bardzo źle robi na pewne zdolności.

– Jesteś odrażający – skomentował całą jego wypowiedź Mycroft, ale w jego głosie było i tak mniej złości i wstydu niż powinno, biorąc pod uwagę to, co właśnie usłyszał na swój temat. – Jeśli więc nie uważasz, że zrobiłeś mu pranie mózgu, pozostaje druga opcja, która podoba mi się jeszcze mniej. Masz na niego haki na tyle mocne, by po prostu móc _zmusić_ go do seksu, czy tego chce czy…

– Cokolwiek myślisz na mój temat, nie waż się nawet sugerować czegoś takiego!!! – wrzasnął Jim tak niespodziewanie, że Sherlock wzdrygnął się i wbił w niego zszokowane spojrzenie; twarz mężczyzny była aż wykrzywiona z wściekłości, oczy w parę sekund zapłonęły ogniem, a całą postawą wyrażał, że jest na granicy rzucenia się Mycroftowi do gardła. Mimo że jeszcze moment temu wesoło kpił sobie z jego romansu – jeśli tak w ogóle można nazwać podobną relację – i czynił jednoznaczne sugestie, z kim ma zwyczaj sypiać. 

– Czyżbym trafił w _czuły punkt_? – zakpił starszy Holmes, jakby ten wybuch nie zrobił na nim żadnego wrażenia… więcej, jakby się go _spodziewał_. W ciągu paru zaledwie sekund ponownie był górą i cokolwiek miał w zanadrzu, Sherlock był pewien, że było to coś naprawdę istotnego oraz że właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że informacje, które posiada, mogą zapewnić mu wygraną w tym starciu. – Powiedz mi, James… czy Sherlock pochwalił ci się, że prosił mnie o pomoc w sprawie twojego porwania sprzed roku?

– Rozmawialiśmy o tym i jeśli próbujesz nas skłócić, ujawniając coś, co wydaje ci się tajemnicą… – zaczął detektyw, lecz urwał, gdy jego brat parsknął nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

– Nie mówię o samym fakcie, ale o tym, że spełniłem twoją prośbę. A dziś w nocy, w trakcie dalszych przesłuchań, dotarliśmy do fascynujących informacji. Okazało się, że pytaliśmy naszego informatora o całkiem niewłaściwe rzeczy. O terrorystach nie wiedział prawie nic, podobnie jak o Klepce. Lecz wiedział całkiem sporo na temat tego… – zawiesił głos i z satysfakcją spojrzał na Jima, który tkwił na kanapie kompletnie oszołomiony, wisząc między Moriartym a najsłabszą i najbardziej przerażoną wersją Jima z IT – co zrobiono wówczas więźniowi. Och, nie był tego stuprocentowo pewny, a jak zacząłem go naciskać, tylko to zasugerował jako _bardzo prawdopodobne_ , lecz twoja reakcja na samo wspomnienie wykorzystania seksualnego jest dla mnie wystarczającym dowodem. – Spojrzał ponownie na pobladłego Sherlocka, a jego głos stał się lodowaty. – Zwłaszcza że wcześniej zainteresowałem się, zgodnie z twoją prośbą, drogi bracie, sprawą wypadku spowodowanego przez Owena Pattona. Natrafiłem na pewne trudności, bo ktoś przede mną bardzo zgrabnie próbował to tuszować, lecz moje wpływy są wystarczające, bym mógł dotrzeć do dowolnych akt sądowych, nawet najgłębiej ukrytych. Patton został skazany na rok więzienia, chociaż jest dla mnie jasne, że nie był winny tamtej kolizji – co muszę przyznać, faktycznie doszło do jakiejś stłuczki, chociaż spodziewałem się, że to również było spreparowane. Wiesz jednak, _jak_ do niej doszło? – spytał i prychnął z rozbawieniem, gdy zobaczył kątem oka, jak Jim pochyla głowę i nieruchomieje. – W samochodzie, który w niego uderzył, znajdowało się dwoje martwych narkomanów i obaj mieli przypisane fałszywe nazwiska. Jedno z nich, jak szczęśliwie mi zdradziłeś, to James Dawson, a o drugim może cię poinformować twój chłopak, gdy tylko się ocknie, bo w tej chwili wygląda, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Raczej nic ci to nie powie, ale to już nie moja sprawa. Najważniejsze jest, że cały proces był farsą, bo Patton nie był winny, a mimo to trafił na rok do więzienia i tutaj, drogi bracie, proszę, byś słuchał uważnie i po tym co usłyszysz, głęboko zastanowił się, czy nadal chcesz chronić tego kryminalistę, czy jednak wróci ci rozum i resztki moralności i bez zbędnych histerii pozwolisz mi, bym zabrał go dziś na długie i wyjątkowo _wnikliwe_ rozmowy na osobności. – Zamilkł na parę chwil, po czym zmrużył oczy i skrzyżował nogi, odkładając na bok dokumenty dotyczące projektu KAPPA. – Podczas odsiadywania wyroku, Patton był katowany przez innych więźniów. Dwukrotnie przenoszono go do innego zakładu karnego, ale przemoc, jakiej doświadczał, była coraz dotkliwsza i ostatecznie ostatnie miesiące spędził w izolatce, gdzie był z kolei dręczony przez strażników. Dotarłem do nich i zajmują się nimi odpowiednie służby, które pewnie pomogą mi w wydobyciu jeszcze większej ilości informacji obciążających Moriarty’ego. Powiedz więc, Sherlock, czy nadal zamierzasz go bronić? Człowieka, który z jakichś przyczyn wrobił swojego kuzyna w nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci, a potem zlecił jego katowanie w więzieniu? Domyślasz się, co robią więźniowie, gdy mają kogoś zniszczyć, czy ponieważ jeszcze niedawno w całej rozciągłości zasługiwałeś na nazywanie cię _Virgin_ , muszę być bardziej dosłowny, byś to do ciebie dotarło? – spytał, lecz Sherlock nie odezwał się na to ani słowem. – Rok temu Patton tylko się mścił. I biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż los pokarał go krewnym w postaci psychopatycznego mordercy, nie jestem nawet w stanie go winić.

– Nie masz… nie masz o niczym pojęcia – wydusił detektyw, gdy Mycroft zakończył swoją wypowiedź i na dobrych kilkanaście sekund w pomieszczeniu zapanowała kompletna cisza.

– Uświadom mnie więc – odparł mężczyzna z fałszywym uśmieszkiem. – A może ty, James? Masz coś na swoją obronę, czy mogę oficjalnie dodać do twoich akt, że przed kilkuletnim zniknięciem wykorzystałeś swoje kontakty, by zlecić grupie skazańców wielokrotne gwałty na Owenie Pattonie?

– Efekt uboczny – odparł po kilku chwilach Jim, martwym i pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji głosem. Gdy Sherlock odważył się w końcu na niego spojrzeć, dostrzegł to, co Mycroft prawdopodobnie oglądał przez wiele tygodni przesłuchań… _siedział tam i gapił się w ciemność._ Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy tę kompletną obojętność, błędny, niewidzący wzrok i płaskość barwy głosu w ogóle można było nazwać maską. Wyglądał prędzej, jakby wszystkie swoje wersje oraz prawdziwego siebie przy okazji zamknął głęboko w świadomości, pozostawiając na zewnątrz tylko skorupę… co było znacznie gorsze niż gdyby popadł w furię Moriarty’ego lub emocjonalnego i słabego Jima z IT; na obie te wersje miał pewne sposoby, natomiast to… było dla niego kompletnie obce. I tym bardziej przerażające. – Mieli go tylko tłuc i upokarzać – dodał mężczyzna, wypowiadając kolejne słowa jak maszyna. – Ale widać płaciłem zbyt dobrze. I postanowili uszczęśliwić mnie bardziej niż o to prosiłem.

– Bez względu na twoje inte…

– Nie żałowałem jednak, gdy usłyszałem co mu zrobiono – przerwał Mycroftowi wpół słowa, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mężczyzna w ogóle się odezwał. – Możesz dołączyć to stwierdzenie do moich akt. Ile masz już szaf z nimi?

– Jim, _nie_ – jęknął Sherlock, na co mężczyzna powoli obrócił głowę w jego stronę i wówczas w jego oczach na moment zabłysła iskra życia, która od razu jednak zgasła. Detektyw miał ochotę krzyknąć z frustracji, poderwać się z miejsca, szarpać swoje włosy, a potem rzucić się na Mycrofta, który, co było teraz dla niego jasne, wcale nie rozważał, że mógłby spełnić żądania Jima, a czas, o jaki prosił, poświęcił na gorączkowe szukanie czegoś, czym mógłby go złamać. Czym sądził, że _uleczy jego obsesję_. Stało się więc dokładnie to, przed czym ostrzegał Jima, czego najbardziej się obawiał, chociaż z całego serca pragnął wierzyć, że będzie inaczej. Mycroft od  momentu pojawienia się w progu jego mieszkania, zamierzał powiedzieć _nie_ … albo też zamierzał dalej go zwodzić i udając, że rozważa ich propozycję, wyciągać kolejne informacje. Kiedy trafił na Baker Street na nich obu, musiał zmodyfikować plany, lecz i tak był perfekcyjnie przygotowany na konfrontację i prowadził dyskusję krok po kroku, realizując kolejne swoje cele. Prawdopodobnie sądził, że zaczyna z niższego kalibru i w efekcie wymienili się z Jimem szantażami – to przecież on zaczął swoistą licytację na słabe punkty, czekając na jakiś, który okaże się ostateczny. Odnosił kolejne, małe zwycięstwa, krusząc mury drugiej strony, nawet jeśli nie dostrzegał, jak maski Jima się chwieją i przestają działać właściwie; momentami się wściekał i przegrał w tej dyskusji kilka nieznaczących bitew, a wówczas pokazywał swoje prawdziwe, lecz krótkotrwałe emocje, złość, oburzenie, lęki i irytację… Jim za to grał chłodnego i niewzruszonego cały czas, chociaż w środku to on się gotował, a nie Mycroft. I ostatecznie został pokonany właśnie na płaszczyźnie psychiki, a nie konkretów.

– Myślę, że czas najwyższy, abym zapoznał się z tym niewielkim prezentem, jaki mi zrobiłeś, James – odezwał się w pewnym momencie starszy Holmes, wyrywając Sherlocka z rozmyślań i na chwilę wybudzając Jima z letargu. Ten jednak powrócił, kiedy tylko mężczyzna sięgnął po plastikową teczkę i wyjął z niej plik zadrukowanych kartek.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić? – spytał Sherlock, nie będąc w stanie dłużej milczeć.

– Gdy to przeczytam, zdecyduję, czy łatwiejszą opcją będzie dla mnie rozpuścić w odpowiednich środowiskach te wieści i pozostawić Moriarty’ego na wolności, licząc na to, że członkowie KAPPA się nim zajmą szybko i skutecznie, czy też poprosić moich ludzi, by weszli tutaj i od razu go zgarnęli – uśmiechnął się fałszywie i spuścił wzrok, zagłębiając się w lekturę.

– Jesteś idiotą, drogi bracie, jeśli sądzisz, że ta druga opcja wchodzi w grę – oznajmił Sherlock, uznając, że teraz, gdy prawie wszystkie karty zostały odsłonięte, a te pozostałe, najlepsze, posiada Mycroft, nie można dłużej trzymać na ręku ostatniego, smutnego asa, który nie był atutem i w efekcie za chwilę mogła go zbić nawet blotka, jeśli popełni się najmniejszy błąd. Był pewien, że przegrał to rozdanie, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Mycroft zgarnął kolejne lewe bez wysiłku... ani żeby wygrywał z uśmiechem na ustach i poczuciem, że kompletnie rozgromił przeciwnika. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, co powie, może mieć nieodwracalne skutki, ale w momencie, gdy miał pewność, że wyjście awaryjne w postaci ucieczki za granicę nie wchodziło już w grę, nie miał nic do stracenia. Miał też przekonanie graniczące z pewnością, że w momencie gdy Jim znalazł się w swoistym letargu, nie będzie w stanie prowadzić już dyskusji… i po prostu musiał sam zadziałać, nawet jeśli tak daleko posunięte kłamstwa, którymi zamierzał nakarmić Mycrofta, mogły jeszcze pogorszyć i tak złą sytuację. – Dałeś nam dziesięć minut, a to wystarczająco dużo, by napisać kilka skutecznych i brzemiennych w skutkach SMS-ów. Na zewnątrz są nie tylko twoi ludzi i mogę ci zaręczyć, że obstawa Moriarty’ego jest znacznie bardziej zjawiskowa – uśmiechnął się odrobinę niepewnie, gdy dostrzegł kątem oka, jak Jim wyraźnie drga na dźwięk swojego fałszywego nazwiska. – Snajperzy, ochrona i pokaźny tłumek typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy, wszyscy oni tylko czekający na znak, że rozmowy ich szefa nie potoczyły się po jego myśli. Więcej… podczas gdy ty bawiłeś się w psychologiczne gierki… przyznaję, w dużej mierze skuteczne… sieć działała, a każda twoja ubrana w piękne, długie słowa pogróżka, dawała nam więcej czasu na zabezpieczenie się i na przygotowanie…

– …fajerwerków – dokończył za niego Jim i gwałtownie poderwał głowę, po czym uśmiechnął się szaleńczo do oniemiałego Mycrofta, natychmiast podejmując blef rozpoczęty przez Sherlocka, bez problemu rozpoznając jego zamiary i wyrywając się ze zobojętniałej skorupy, w której był uwięziony przez ostatnie minuty. – Będą nieco spóźnione, ale zostało ich tyle po sylwestrze, że żal byłoby, aby straciły termin ważności. Trzy tygodnie temu nie wypaliły, zupełnie _nie wypaliły_ , bo Sherly był jeszcze jedną nogą po stronie aniołów i sądził, że wcale nie lubi huku i ładnie poprosił, bym ich nie odpalał, a ja lubię być jego wróżką spełniającą życzenia. Ale teraz… gdy już pokazałem mu, kim jestem, kim _naprawdę_ jestem, okazało się, że tak naprawdę _uwielbia_ huk i błyski, nawet bardziej ode mnie, bo gdy strzelają petardy, wreszcie coś się dzieje. A fajerwerki są najpiękniejsze, gdy są dedykowane i okazjonalne i gdy patrzy się, jak odpalają je dłonie, których zna się każdą kostkę i każdy… fragment… skóry – zakończył, akcentując ostatnie wyrazy przeciągnięciem samogłosek i półpauzami.

– Tego się obawiałeś, drogi bracie, prawda? – podjął Sherlock, wpatrując się w zupełnie bladą twarz Mycrofta. – Tego właśnie najbardziej się bałeś, cały ten czas, odkąd pierwszy raz usłyszałeś o naszej nagłej _przyjaźni_ odnowionej po latach. To się wcale nie musiało stać, gdybyś tylko nie był upartym moralistą. I, oczywiście, gdybyś mnie nie okłamał, gdybyś nie próbował zastraszyć Billa, gdybyś nie szantażował mnie, że zabijesz Jima na moich oczach... Jaki miałbym cel w przyłączaniu się do sieci Moriarty’ego, jeśli zechciałbyś nam pomóc? Miewam jeszcze przebłyski normalności i bylibyśmy w stanie, zgodnie z obietnicami _przystopować_ , aby nie robić ci problemów. Ale nie dajesz nam wyboru.

– Blefujesz – wymamrotał Mycroft błagalnie, na co Jim zaśmiał się upiornie.

– Chcesz się przekonać? – spytał, po czym zerknął na Sherlocka. – Kotku, chcemy mu pokazać, że to prawda? Pozwolę ci odpalić petardy, może na początek maleńkie i niegroźne, bo przecież bardzo by było szkoda, aby coś się stało tym ślicznym rączkom muzyka, które jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiły się do zabawy z ogniem. Od czego by zacząć…?

– Naprawiłbym swoje błędy i zajął się którymś z miejsc, w których wcześniej ci przeszkodziłem?

– Sherly, _Sherly_! – zapiał Jim z udawaną urazą. – Prosiłem, _coś małego_ , jeśli zaczniemy od Savoy czy parlamentu, to popsujemy cały efekt! Nauczę cię wszystkiego, ale powoli, powolutku, krok po kroku i petarda po petardzie, będziemy siedzieć tu i patrzeć i czekać, aż twój drogi brat się złamie. Ile osób musi zginąć, by zrozumiał, że przegrał?

– Mogę wezwać swoich ludzi w każdej…

– I co im powiesz? Że właśnie toczyłeś przyjacielską pogawędkę ze słynnym kryminalistą, u którego zaraz po Nowym Roku zatrudnił się twój młodszy brat, a wreszcie uznałeś, że jednak wolisz ich aresztować? Och, wiem co sobie myślisz. Doskonale wiem. Myślisz, że może jeszcze jesteś w stanie dorwać _tylko_ mnie, a jego ocalić? Przecież doskonale wiesz, że pierwsze, co powiem na przesłuchaniu, to nazwisko Sherlock Holmes…

– A jeśli wspomniałby też, _zupełnym przypadkiem_ , że Magnussen jemu również zagrażał i psuł interesy, twoi agenci chyba nie będą mieć problemów, by skojarzyć, kto tak naprawdę kierował moimi rękami, gdy go zabijałem – oznajmił Sherlock. – I raczej nie będą też wątpić, że brat Mycrofta Holmesa jednak okazał się taki, jak podejrzewano. Pozbawiony sumienia socjopata, którego tak naprawdę kręci tylko chaos i co do którego policja wcale się nie myliła. Nie wyprowadzę ich z błędu, gdy również mnie zgarną… a obaj wiemy, że to zrobią. I nie będą musieli mnie nawet tknąć palcem, bo wyśpiewam wszystko, co wiem… a czego nie wiem, wymyślę, tak, by narobić jeszcze większego bałaganu.

– Obaj będziemy śpiewać i patrzeć, jak tańczysz do naszej muzyki i śmiać się i śmiać i _śmiać_ , bo jeśli nie pozwalasz nam grać w naszą ulubioną grę, zmusimy cię do gry w taką, której nienawidzisz, nawet jeśli miałaby nas obu zabić – kontynuował Jim i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. – Więc… proszę bardzo, panie Holmes. Zaproś tu swoich ludzi i patrz z nami na płomienie. Każ nas aresztować i słuchaj, do czego przyznaje się twój… jak to mówiłeś? _Jeszcze niedawno tak niewinny_ brat. Możesz nas zniszczyć, ale pamiętaj, że jeśli spróbujesz tknąć chociaż jednego, obaj pójdziemy w ogień i pociągniemy za sobą połowę Wielkiej Brytanii. A ty do końca życia będziesz żył ze świadomością, że jesteś jedynym winnym i że mogłeś temu zapobiec.

– Oczywiście masz jeszcze jedną opcję – powiedział Sherlock, po czym pochylił się odrobinę w stronę Mycrofta. – Dajesz swoim snajperom sygnał, żeby zabili Jima i sekundę później _nasi_ likwidują _ciebie_. A ja zostaję sam, zdruzgotany tak straszną śmiercią…

– …i stajesz się mną, a potem na moich kluczach, które znasz tak doskonale, sprawiasz, że z tego kraju nie zostaje kamień na kamieniu. Mamy jeszcze jakieś opcje? Ach… Mycroft Sprawiedliwy wciąż może udać, że chce z nami współpracować, a po cichu doprowadzić do tego, że KAPPA mnie dorwie, lecz warto, by pamiętał, że jego młodszy braciszek ma całą wiedzę, by przejąć moje królestwo i się zemścić. Musiałby więc jego również poświęcić, jeśli chciałby ratować kraj, a doskonale wiemy, że tego nie zrobi. Tak! Czy to już wszystko, Sherly?

– Jestem niemal pewny, że tak.

– Więc… tak, panie Holmes, teraz najwyższy czas, byś zapoznał się z tymi materiałami, bo moja propozycja, że dajesz nam spokój a w zamian dostajesz projekt KAPPA i wszelkie informacje, których z ochotą ci udzielę, jest wciąż aktualna. Razem z obietnicą, że jeśli będziesz współpracować, będziemy _grzeczni_. Och, Sherly, czyżbym znów słyszał _Waterloo_?

– Tryb _random_.

– Cóż za ironia, panie Holmes, że przegrywa ktoś inny niż na początku wszyscy sądziliśmy – parsknął po czym położył łokcie na stole i oparł podbródek na otwartej dłoni, wpatrując się w Mycrofta z szerokim uśmiechem. – No dalej. _Czytaj_. Wyciągnąłem rękę, dając ci te materiały, a ty wydajesz się nie doceniać mojej chęci do negocjacji. Czyżbyś nadal przetrawiał niespodziewane wieści i to pozbawiło cię zdolności rozróżniania liter?

– Jedno, co muszę przyznać, to że _są_ niespodziewane – powiedział Mycroft, wyraźnie starając się zapanować nad swoim głosem. Zerknął w dół, na zaciskane w palcach dokumenty, a Sherlock z pewną satysfakcją stwierdził, że jego dłoń drżała. – I wciąż nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że cały ten czas mnie okłamywałeś.

– Bo co, dzieliłem się z tobą informacjami? Bo wydawało ci się, że ci pomagam? – zakpił detektyw. Przez moment coś we wzroku Mycrofta sprawiło, że miał wrażenie, jakby mężczyzna go przejrzał… nie, natychmiast zgasło, a jego brat jeszcze bardziej zapadł się w sobie, zdruzgotany tym, czego się dowiedział. Najwyraźniej wydawało mu się przez chwilę, że do czegoś doszedł, ale szybko zorientował się, że jest na błędnym tropie. – Słyszałeś ode mnie tylko to, co Jim pozwolił mi powiedzieć. Na początku miałem parę potknięć… cóż. Wiesz najlepiej, że trudno jest u mnie z przyjmowaniem rozkazów i pracą _dla kogoś_.

– Nie miałeś powodów, by mówić mi…

– Kevina Pattona od początku chciałem się pozbyć – przerwał mu Jim – a poświęcenie go perfekcyjnie zamydliło ci oczy, chociaż przecież wielokrotnie podejrzewałeś, że Sherlock… – zająknął się i chyba nie było to udawane – w pewnym sensie gra na dwa fronty. Dusiłeś jednak takie wizje, bo nie byłeś w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości, że młodszy brat, twój czuły punkt, okaże się _tym złym_. Nie myśl, że od początku mu ufałem, lecz ostatnie tygodnie, a już w szczególności ostatnie _godziny_ , pozbawiły mnie wątpliwości, gdzie leży obecnie lojalność Sherlocka Holmesa.

– Kiedy to się zaczęło? – spytał Mycroft, z wyraźnym trudem starając się, by jego ton stał się ponownie płaski i pozbawiony emocji.

– Na dachu Barts – oznajmił natychmiast Sherlock, chociaż Jim otwierał już usta, by coś powiedzieć; uznał jednak, że akurat w tej kwestii lepiej, by to on mówił i wplatał kłamstwa między fakty. – Gdy spotkaliśmy się u Billa uprzedzałem cię, żebyś nie wtrącał się do mojej zabawy, a nic się nie stanie. Nie posłuchałeś, co w ogóle mnie nie zdziwiło, bo zawsze psułeś absolutnie każdą, nawet, gdy byliśmy dziećmi, ale… wtedy to i tak nie miało już znaczenia.

– Gdybym od razu zgodził się na wasze warunki… zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? – spytał z wymuszonym chłodem, lecz teraz to on, a nie Jim, miał na twarzy maskę, chociaż w środku się gotował.

– Nie, drogi bracie – powiedział spokojnie. – Nigdy byś się nie dowiedział, bo wówczas spełnilibyśmy obietnicę, ograniczylibyśmy zakres działalności do bardziej akceptowalnych zadań i nie wchodzilibyśmy ci w drogę. Gdybyś od razu powiedział _tak_ i nie planował żadnych podstępów, nie musiałbym zagrozić ci, że w razie, gdy nie dotrzymasz warunków, skorzystam z władzy, jaką dostałem od Moriarty’ego. Chcieliśmy załatwić to pokojowo… ale nam nie pozwoliłeś. Posunąłeś się o krok za daleko i doskonale o tym wiesz, a to, co wyciągnąłeś, było _zbyt_ ohydne, nawet jak na twoje możliwości. Przede wszystkim jednak – zapomniałeś, że nas jest dwóch, a ty jesteś tylko jeden. Przykro mi, że musiało do tego dojść.

– Mi też jest przykro, Sherlock – odparł cicho i przymknął oczy, mocniej zaciskając palce na trzymanych dokumentach.

– Tak czy inaczej – zaczął Jim i klasnął w dłonie, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i zakończyć ryzykowny temat, którego dalsze ciągnięcie przed ustaleniem wspólnej wersji może ich w każdej chwili zdradzić. – Wracamy do punktu, gdzie zastanawiasz się nad decyzją, a nie oznajmiasz wprost, że zrobisz wszystko, by mnie zniszczyć. Czytaj, _proszę_ – nacisnął i z rozbawieniem przechylił głowę, czekając, aż Mycroft spełni jego polecenie. Po paru chwilach mężczyzna skapitulował i zaczął przelatywać wzrokiem po tekście; jego oczy rozszerzyły się wyraźnie, a po paru chwilach rzucił bratu dziwne spojrzenie, po czym ponownie skupił się na otrzymanych materiałach. Milczał, gdy ostrożnie odłożył pierwszą kartkę, a z jego gardła wydobyło się zduszone westchnienie na widok kilku nazwisk, których jednak Sherlock, zerkający ponad stołem na dokumenty, z niczym nie skojarzył.

– To… – zaczął i uniósł wzrok, tym razem wbijając go w Jima. – Wiedziałem, że KAPPA to potężna organizacja, lecz zawarte tu informacje…

– Zaskoczony? – parsknął z nieskrywaną satysfakcją. – Jak dojdziesz do końca, możesz stwierdzić, że naprawdę należało od czytania zacząć nasze spotkanie. Z całą pewnością uniknęlibyśmy całej masy zbędnych emocji.

– Przypuszczam… – zaczął, spoglądając na trzecią kartkę, a jego głos się wyraźnie załamał na widok jakiejś informacji, do której właśnie dotarł – że gdybyśmy od tego zaczęli, od razu wezwałbym swoich ludzi, by cię stąd wywlekli i zmusili do mówienia wszelkimi sposobami. Posunąłbym się wręcz do stwierdzenia, że… – urwał i jęknął, gdy dotarł do kolejnego nazwiska, tym razem opisanego komentarzem zawierającym kilkanaście dat i adresów oraz pojedynczymi słowami, wyglądającymi na zaszyfrowane nazwy jakiegoś rodzaju ataków. – Jeśli te materiały to nie blef, a są tak nieprawdopodobne, że zaczynam to podejrzewać, w wywiadzie dojdzie do przewrotu. Polecą głowy.

– Między innymi na to liczyłem, dając ci te dokumenty. Uwielbiam chaos, czyżbyś zapomniał?

– Twoja też może polecieć, nawet jeśli naprawdę postanowię, że podejmiemy… rozmowy. Ci ludzie… odnośnie niektórych mam wrażenie, że nawet nie _przypuszczasz_ , kim są.

– Wiem wystarczająco, by potrafić ich zniszczyć – odparował spokojnie. – Zaplanowałem wszystko tak, że nic mi się nie stanie, jeśli tylko zastosujesz się do moich wskazówek dotyczących rozbrojenia KAPPA.

– To nie jest gra dla pary psychopatów, jakimi ty i mój brat się okazaliście i nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć…

– Sherlocka nie interesuje polityka i nie wtajemniczałem go w ten projekt, skoro tak ładnie prosił, bym nie zamęczał go nudziarstwem – przerwał mu Jim, a wówczas spojrzenie Mycrofta powędrowało w kierunku brata.

– Więc nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, z jakimi siłami zadarł twój _chłopak_ , drogi bracie – oznajmił i równo złożył kartki, które zdążył już przejrzeć. – Może czas, bym cię uświadomił, czym właściwie jest KAPPA.

– Radziłbym się streszczać – odparł oschle Sherlock, na co Mycroft na moment przymrużył z wściekłością oczy.

– Projekt KAPPA to ponadnarodowa siatka, łącząca anonimowo mafijno-korporacyjnych bossów, prawdopodobnie głównie z Wysp, z grupą zdolnych hakerów, płatnych zabójców i paru innych specjalistów. Klienci… te wszystkie szychy… mają stałych doradców i wykonawców, którzy nie cofną się przed niczym, dzięki czemu są w stanie osiągać cele niedostępne dla nikogo innego. KAPPA to jednak ani jedni ani drudzy, lecz ludzie stojący pomiędzy nimi i zarządzający całym przedsięwzięciem. Nikt nie wie, jak powstała i jak poszczególni… nazwijmy to usługodawcy i usługobiorcy do niej trafiali, ale to absolutna elita… dostanie się tam, odnalezienie choćby najmniejszego powiązania, graniczy z cudem i nikt ze służb specjalnych nie jest w stanie dokonać tego od lat. W pewnym sensie odrobinę przypomina sieć Moriarty’ego, którą wspólnie rozbroiliśmy… – na te słowa Jim parsknął głośnym śmiechem, a gdy Mycroft spiorunował go wzrokiem, wykonał gest, jakby zasuwał suwak znajdujący się na jego ustach – …jednakże ma inne struktury i nie przyjmuje każdego dobrze płatnego zlecenia, lecz ściśle wybrane, z dziedzin, w jakich się specjalizuje. KAPPA potrafi jedną decyzją doprowadzać do kryzysów finansowych i załamania rynku na długie miesiące. Gdybyś nie omijał w gazetach działu ekonomia jako nieistotnego, wiedziałbyś o kryzysie z 2008, bo w nim również mieli swój udział i…

– Ósma strona. Dowiesz się szczegółów – wtrącił Jim, a twarz Mycrofta wykrzywił paskudny grymas. – Nie ma ich wiele, bo udział KAPPA był znacznie mniejszy niż się podejrzewa. A teraz mała zapowiedź tego, co ode mnie usłyszysz, jeśli tylko poprosisz o rozmowę… był znacznie mniejszy, bo stanowczo odmówiłem im pomocy, gdy dowiedziałem się o ich planach.

– Twoja odmowa niezmiernie mnie dziwi – stwierdził Mycroft z przekąsem.

– Nigdy nie interesowały mnie przekręty ekonomiczne – prychnął Jim z lekką irytacją. – Nuda, zbyt mało fajerwerków, zbyt wiele gadania. A ponadto inwestowałem wówczas w nieruchomości w Stanach. Pomoc tej bandzie byłaby dla mnie strzałem w kolano, a upadek Lehman Brothers kosztował mnie i tak zbyt wiele, biorąc pod uwagę środki ostrożności, jakie zawczasu podjąłem – powiedział i wyszczerzył się do Sherlocka, który od paru chwil wyglądał, jakby próbował słuchać kogoś rozmawiającego w nieznanym mu języku. – Jeśli interesują cię kwestie gospodarcze, szczególnie polecam strony od dwudziestej do dwudziestej trzeciej. Ach… a w kwestii bankowości, dwie następne. Nie nazwałbym tego lekturą do poduszki, ale i tak czyta się znakomicie. Wracając do spraw biznesowych… to, co znajduje się w tych dokumentach, to znane mi nazwiska biznesmenów i mafiosów, a z drugiej strony informatyków, zabójców i reszty wykonawców. Opisy spraw, mniej lub bardziej szczegółowe, w zależności od tego, ile materiałów mogłem na szybko zgromadzić. Daty i miejsca. Oraz, jeśli dojdziesz do samego końca, to, co podejrzewam, że ma się zdarzyć w najbliższej przyszłości. W tych dokumentach… – zawiesił głos i uśmiechnął się niemal pojednawczo – brakuje tylko środka. A cały środek – położył dłoń na policzku i kilkakrotnie puknął palcem wskazującym w swoją skroń – jest tutaj. Mógłbyś do niego dotrzeć, miesiącami szpiegując tych pierwszych, te wszystkie mafijno-biznesowe szychy. Lub też więżąc i torturując drugą stronę, czyli wykonawców. I może w końcu do czegoś byś doszedł. Ale ja mogę dać ci prostszą drogę, bo jednoczesne ucięcie wszystkich połączeń rozbije projekt KAPPA na zawsze. Wiem wszystko o tych ludziach, znam ich czułe punkty, mam pewne informacje gdzie i jak ich dorwać. Wiem, jakie mają zabezpieczenia swojej siatki i wiem, jak się ich pozbyć. Doskonale znam ich struktury… bo właśnie do struktur od lat nie możecie dotrzeć, tak jak nie mogliście do moich, dopóki nie zatrudniłeś Sherlocka.

– To co mówisz, brzmi, jakbyś brał udział w budowaniu KAPPA – powiedział Mycroft i zamarł, gdy na ustach Jima pojawił się ledwo widoczny uśmieszek. – Z tym że teraz chcesz się ich pozbyć. Dlaczego?

– Pozostawię tę informację dla siebie.

– Pracowałeś z nimi lub dla nich, ale przestało ci to odpowiadać – stwierdził mężczyzna. – KAPPA nie patrzy wielopłaszczyznowo, koncentruje się na swojej działce i nie interesuje ich nic innego. Gdyby lepiej oceniali skutki swoich działań i nie mącili bezrozumnie w obszarach, na których się nie znają, nikt nie chciałby ich zdejmować, bo takie organizacje istnieją i zawsze będą istnieć. KAPPA jest jednak _inna_ i przez to bardziej niebezpieczna od wszystkich pozostałych. Możliwe więc, że w pewnym momencie stali się solą w oku nie tylko rządowi, ale również tobie.

– Masz częściowo rację – przyznał Jim. – Byłem z nimi związany. Skąd miałbym tyle o nich wiedzieć, gdybym nie był? To żadna tajemnica. Ale wcale nie wchodzą mi w drogę.

– Więc są natrętnym klientem, którego chcesz się pozbyć w białych rękawiczkach – powiedział, idąc automatycznie tym samym szlakiem dedukcji, co wcześniej Sherlock.

– Gdybym zgodził się na propozycję Rosjan, byłoby _czerwono_ , a nie biało.

– Domyślam się, że nie ma sensu, by pytać, ile ci zaproponowali – stwierdził, na co uśmiech Jima się poszerzył.

– Wystarczy, byś wiedział, że oddanie ich Wielkiej Brytanii za _święty spokój_ to z mojej strony bardzo nieuzasadnione biznesowo posunięcie. Możesz to uznać za… promocję dla nowych klientów.

– Nie zamierzam nigdy więcej z tobą…

– Za pierwszym razem wszyscy tak mówią – przerwał mu Jim, po czym wymownie skinął na teczkę z dokumentami. Mycroft jakiś czas mierzył go wzrokiem, ale wreszcie chwycił kolejną kartkę i pogrążył się w lekturze. Chociaż wyraz jego twarzy co parę chwil się zmieniał, więc najwyraźniej trafiał na jakieś szokujące informacje, nie odzywał się i nie komentował już niczego, nie próbował też w żaden sposób kontynuować rozmowy.

Gdy dla Sherlocka stało się jasne, że jego brat zajął się otrzymanymi dokumentami i przez przynajmniej kwadrans będzie się z nimi zapoznawał, odważył się wreszcie spojrzeć na Jima, który wpatrywał się w dłonie Mycrofta zupełnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Gdy poczuł, że jest obserwowany, niepewnie obrócił głowę w jego stronę i ponieważ chwilowo nie musieli się martwić, że starszy Holmes cokolwiek zobaczy, pozwolił, by na parę sekund wszystkie jego maski opadły. Chociaż udało mu się wyrwać z letargu i zmienić się w swoją niejako biznesową wersję, pozbawioną napadów szału, emocji i nadmiernych żartów, gdy pokazał Sherlockowi, co naprawdę czuje, stało się oczywiste, jak wyczerpująca była dla niego ta gra. Jego oczy były otwarte nieco zbyt szeroko, a przy tym matowe, zmarszczki pomiędzy brwiami się pogłębiły, dolna warga drżała. Dłonie, chociaż otwarte i leżące teraz na jego kolanach, były wyraźnie napięte, a puls najprawdopodobniej przyspieszony. Oddychał nieco zbyt powoli, zbyt płytko, jakby jego oskrzela były ściśnięte, a płuca nie chciały współpracować; przełykał ślinę zbyt często i siedział w wymuszenie sztywny sposób.

Był przerażony tym, co właśnie zrobili, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedno błędne słowo czy gest, jedna nieścisłość, a Mycroft domyśli się, że wszystko, co powiedzieli na temat swojego sojuszu i współpracy w sieci Moriarty’ego to farsa. A wówczas nie będzie mieć oporów, by wykonać gest, którym każe zadziałać snajperom albo swoim ludziom, bo przecież dopóki Sherlock _nie był_ w sieci, nie miał żadnych możliwości, by się zemścić, a cały pokręcony szantaż tracił swoją moc. Doskonale wiedział, że Mycroft zabije Jima, jeśli podczas tego spotkania zorientuje się, jaka jest prawda i w efekcie _naprawdę_ będzie musiał patrzeć na jego śmierć. A potem, na ile znał swojego brata, zostanie na długie miesiące ukryty w specjalistycznym ośrodku, gdzie wszelkie jego próby walki będą _leczone_ jako urojenia. Zresztą… wówczas, nie mając środków, by się zemścić… będzie mu już wszystko jedno, _zbyt_ wszystko jedno, by przejmował się czymkolwiek.

Odwrócił wzrok, gdy Jim ponownie stał się kalkulującym chłodno biznesmenem i skupił spojrzenie na swoim bracie, który odkładał kolejną kartkę na bok. W pewnym momencie uniósł wzrok i parę sekund lustrował twarz Jima, aż ten uśmiechnął się kpiąco, najwyraźniej świadom, na jakiej części tekstu zatrzymał się Mycroft. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się jednak, a starszy Holmes ponownie pogrążył się w lekturze; po paru minutach zaczytał się w jakiś fragment, najwyraźniej wyjątkowo istotny, bo jego palce zaciskały się na papierze tak mocno, że zaczęły bieleć mu kostki. Sherlock obserwował go jakiś czas i ponownie zerknął na Jima, chcąc upewnić się, czy wszystko jest z nim w porządku, ale nie planując niczego innego i prawdopodobnie nawet by nie drgnął, gdyby nie utwór, jaki właśnie uruchomił się na laptopie.

_Wszystko, czego chcę, to dostać się odrobinę bliżej…_

Kolejne szybkie spojrzenie na niego, a potem Mycrofta, aby upewnić się, czy mężczyzna wciąż jest pogrążony w lekturze. Wytrzymał tylko do refrenu, a wówczas wyciągnął rękę w stronę Jima i lekko, ledwo wyczuwalnie, objął jego dłoń palcami. Zimna skóra, napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie, każde ścięgno boleśnie wyczuwalne, przyspieszony puls. Jim drgnął, ale nie odwrócił się w jego stronę, a po paru chwilach spuścił głowę i powoli rozluźnił palce, które od jakiegoś czasu wbijał sobie w kolano. Sherlock niepewnie przesunął kciukiem po jego kostkach i mocniej zacisnął dłoń, pozostając w tej pozycji aż do ostatniego powtórzenia słów _nie będę cię traktować jakbyś był zwyczajny_. Wówczas powoli odsunął rękę i rzucił Jimowi ostatnie spojrzenie; ten, dostrzegając to, uśmiechnął się blado, po czym ledwo widocznie pokręcił głową, a następnie wbił wzrok w siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę i całkowicie znieruchomiał.

Mycroft czytał dokumenty w milczeniu jeszcze przez dwadzieścia minut, a kiedy skończył, powoli je złożył, wyrównał i schował do teczki, którą następnie odłożył na biurko. Westchnął ciężko i uniósł wzrok, a Sherlock dopiero teraz zorientował się, jaki był zmęczony i że wydawał się postarzeć o kilka lat. Prawdopodobnie w innej sytuacji by mu współczuł, tego oraz migreny, która wydawała się atakować prawą skroń Mycrofta z siłą huraganu… lecz wystarczyło, by na ułamek sekundy przed oczami stanął mu obraz jego brata, jak _kpi sobie_ z tego, co Patton zrobił Jimowi w trakcie porwania, a cała jego empatia pękała jak bańka mydlana. Wiedział, że jego brat będzie zmagał się z wybitnie bolesnymi skutkami stresu i emocji wiele, _wiele_ godzin, ale nie żałował go i w pewnym sensie _cieszył_ się z cierpienia, jakie go czekało. On _cieszył się_ z tego, co zrobiono Jimowi. I dlatego Sherlock czuł, że ma moralne prawo życzyć mu, by migrena rozsadzała jego czaszkę tak długo, jak się dało, zwłaszcza że i tak było to _nic_ w porównaniu z tym, czego doświadczył rok temu Jim.

– Wezmę ze sobą te materiały, bo muszę przeczytać je ponownie – odezwał się mężczyzna, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. – Wiecie, jaka jest moja odpowiedź, bo nie pozostawiliście mi wyboru. Muszę – zająknął się i podjął dopiero po chwili – zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim. I wymyślić, jak mam przekonać odpowiednie osoby, że mój brat, zgodnie z zaleceniem, dotarł do Moriarty’ego i że okazało się… że niby więcej zyskamy współpracując z nim niż go zamykając. Na tę chwilę nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić i potrzebuję przynajmniej tygodnia, by stworzyć przekonującą intrygę. Wówczas skontaktuję się z wami i ustalimy szczegóły. – Zwrócił się do Jima, lecz z jakichś przyczyn wydawał się nie zauważać, że mężczyzna był równie wyczerpany tym starciem jak on sam albo też postanowił to zignorować. – Zapewne jesteś świadomy, że nie unikniemy przesłuchania, więc przygotuj się na to. Wiesz już, czego się spodziewać.

– Będziesz przy tym?

– Nie widzę innej możliwości.

– Chcę, żebyś to ty ze mną rozmawiał, bo każda inna osoba będzie próbować wyciągnąć ze mnie coś innego niż KAPPA. Ty będziesz wiedział, o co pytać, abym nie zaczął mówić czegoś, co ci się nie spodoba.

– Nawet jeśli przekonam właściwe służby, abym przejął tę sprawę, muszą wyrazić zgodę na tematy poruszane na przesłuchaniu.

– Liczę, że zrobisz co w twojej mocy – powiedział Jim, uśmiechając się złośliwie, a Mycroft westchnął ciężko i skinął głową.

– I tak zanim zacznę z kimkolwiek rozmawiać, skonsultuję się z wami.

– Obaj wiemy, że to nie jest do końca prawda. Nie zapominajmy o twojej lodowej księżniczce. Och! – prychnął z udawanym zaskoczeniem. – Czyżby to było jednak coś więcej niż obijanie się o siebie dwóch sopli…?

– Naprawdę liczysz, że odpowiem?

– Z nią możesz porozmawiać. Mam wrażenie, że to może _wyprostować_ ostatnie z twoich wątpliwości. Mam nadzieję… – zaczął i podniósł się z miejsca, po czym wyciągnął do Mycrofta rękę – że tym razem przemyślisz moją propozycję bardziej wnikliwie niż poprzednim razem.

– Jak wspomniałem – odparł Mycroft wstając z fotela i uścisnął jego dłoń z wyraźną rezerwą – tym razem nie mam wyboru. – Wymusił krótki, nieszczery uśmiech, po czym wyprostował się i sięgnął po leżącą na stole teczkę. – Do rychłego zobaczenia.

– Już nie mogę się doczekać – oznajmił Jim i uśmiechał się szeroko, dopóki mężczyzna, szybkim krokiem opuściwszy mieszkanie, nie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wówczas jego twarz straciła resztki sztucznego rozbawienia i wymalowały się na niej wszystkie duszone przez minioną godzinę emocje. Zanim Sherlock zdołał odezwać się chociaż słowem, przyłożył palec do ust i drżącą ręką sięgnął pod stolik, spod blatu którego wyciągnął pluskwę, a następnie zgniótł ją na blacie, z hukiem uderzając w nią leżącą obok książką. – Przynieś mi telefon – syknął, a kiedy detektyw, nie próbując się sprzeciwiać, ruszył do sypialni, zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, poszukując kolejnych podsłuchów; jasnym było, iż Mycroft zaminował nimi salon, gdy tylko tu przyszedł i zorientował się, kogo gości u siebie jego brat.

Gdy Sherlock po paru chwilach wrócił do pokoju, niosąc ze sobą trzy komórki, Jim kończył wiązać pozostawione poprzedniego wieczoru przy kanapie adidasy i chociaż pozornie wydawał się nad sobą panować, to kilka kolejnych, roztrzaskanych na pył pluskiew, których hałaśliwe zniszczenie detektyw słyszał nawet z sypialni, było ewidentnym dowodem, jak mylne było to wrażenie. Kiedy zbliżył się do podnoszącego się z kanapy mężczyzny, ten nie próbował niczego wyjaśniać, lecz od razu chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął do wyjścia, po drodze zgarniając skórzany płaszcz, w którym przybył. W całkowitym milczeniu skierował się do sąsiedniego, pustego mieszkania i otworzył je wyczarowanym z wewnętrznej kieszeni kluczem, po czym wepchnął detektywa do środka i cicho zamknął za nimi drzwi.

– Przesadziliśmy – zdołał wymamrotać, a moment później ciężko oparł się o ścianę, jakby nogi nie były w stanie dłużej go utrzymać.

– Jak nigdy wcześniej – przyznał Sherlock, odkładając telefony na poobijaną komodę; po chwili bez zbędnych słów zbliżył się do Jima, pozwalając, by ten objął jego talię wolną ręką i nie oponując, gdy przyciągnął go do siebie nieco zbyt gwałtownie.

– Muszę… wykonać pewnie ze sto telefonów. Zorganizować wszystko. Muszę jak najszybciej…

– Parę minut niczego nie zmieni – przerwał mu i ostrożnie przesunął dłonią po jego rozedrganym ramieniu. Przymknął oczy, kiedy mężczyzna wypuścił płaszcz na podłogę i zacisnął palce wolnej już ręki na jego koszuli; były zimne, jeszcze chłodniejsze niż wcześniej, sztywne i, podobnie jak twarz Jima, tak blade, że wydawały się niemal sine. – Co…

– Dziesięć minut. Daj mi dziesięć minut – wymamrotał mężczyzna, a moment później z jego gardła wydobył się pełen frustracji i strachu jęk.

Przestał dygotać dopiero, kiedy palce Sherlocka zacisnęły się na jego skostniałej dłoni, a usta znalazły na jego wargach, uciszając wszelkie słowa, jakie mógłby próbować jeszcze wypowiedzieć. Nie poruszał się i nie próbował odwzajemniać pieszczoty, ale też nie protestował w żaden sposób. Poddawał się Sherlockowi całkowicie biernie, wciąż zbyt _chłodny_ , wykończony stresem i tłumionymi przez większość rozmowy z Mycroftem emocjami. Jego drżenie stopniowo jednak ustawało, a z każdym ruchem ust całującego go mężczyzny, ledwo wyczuwalnym muśnięciem języka czy zębów i przytłumionym westchnieniem, jego tętno wracało do normalności, mięśnie rozluźniały się, a skóra rozgrzewała.

Sherlock nie przypuszczał, że minęło dziesięć minut, ale kiedy Jim w pewnym momencie położył dłonie na jego ramionach i delikatnie od siebie odsunął, wyglądał… lepiej. Bez porównania lepiej niż w momencie, gdy opuszczali jego mieszkanie. Na policzki wróciło mu nieco koloru, oddychał miarowo i trzymał się prosto, a nie jak poraniona, zastraszona ofiara. Jego głos, kiedy parę chwil później wydawał przez telefon zdawkowe dyspozycje swoim ludziom, brzmiał profesjonalnie i całkowicie spokojnie, a palce, które zaciskał na dłoni Sherlocka przez cały ten czas, były na powrót ciepłe i silne.

 

***

 


	22. Sieć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisanie tego rozdziału trwało dłużej niż zazwyczaj, mnóstwo rzeczy w kółko zmieniałam i dodawałam i wciąż coś mi nie pasowało... ale w końcu JEST ;)  
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wspierali mnie radami i sugestiami - zarówno tutaj jak w mailach - bo bardzo mi to pomogło w ogarnięciu się z niektórymi kwestiami ^^ Obiecuję, że następny rozdział będzie mniej dialogowy, ale tutaj nie dało się uniknąć efektu przegadania.

***

 

Jim spędził rozmawiając przez telefon blisko pół godziny, a potem jeszcze kilkanaście minut wysyłał wiadomości, zawierające zazwyczaj pojedyncze słowa, liczby i dodatkowe symbole. Z tego, co mówił do słuchawki, Sherlock zorientował się, że daje ludziom stanowiącym jego obstawę dyspozycje odnośnie zmiany układu zagrożeń. Nazwisko Holmes pojawiało się wielokrotnie – zarówno w kontekście ochrony Sherlocka i pilnowania Baker Street przed rządowymi samochodami, jak informowania go o każdym posunięciu Mycrofta. Większość rozmów dotyczących starszego z braci, ku zaskoczeniu detektywa, kończył słowami _nie próbujcie go zdejmować, chyba że życie Sherlocka Holmesa lub moje będzie bezpośrednio zagrożone_. A potem uśmiechał się blado i wykonywał kolejny telefon.

Wiadomości, które pisał, z całą pewnością były kodami, których znaczenie znali tylko adresaci. Każda z osób dostawała coś innego, a Sherlock po doliczeniu się trzydziestu SMS-ów, był pełen podziwu, że Jim miał to wszystko w głowie… bo przecież nie mogły to być jedyne kody, jakie miał ustalone z każdym z tych ludzi. Jakkolwiek zdawał sobie sprawę, że pod względem intelektu byli sobie równi, nawet jeśli mieli całkowicie odmienne, specyficzne talenty, to za każdym razem robiło to na nim wrażenie. Od dzieciństwa, mimo że jego doświadczenia powinny w ciągu ostatnich lat zweryfikować ten pogląd, nie spodziewał się po ludziach innych niż Mycroft przejawów geniuszu. I każde spotkanie z kimś takim oraz kolejne uświadomienie, że istnieją wielkie umysły poza nimi, było dla niego zaskakujące i fascynujące.

Irene, podpisana w telefonie Jima jako _Dominatrix,_ otrzymała wiadomość o treści _Śnieg###08,_ co zapewne było komunikatem łączącym się z jego bratem; na liście osób, które otrzymały kody z zadaniami, tym razem nic mu nie mówiące, rozpoznał również Jade Young, która chodziła z nim do klasy w Brighton i miała pracować dla niego w służbach specjalnych, jednego z mężczyzn, znajdujących się w Barts w trakcie finału ich gry sprzed trzech lat, a także Coreya Butlera i dziewczyny o tym samym nazwisku oraz imieniu Zoe; najwyraźniej tak właśnie nazywała się jego młodsza siostra, która na profilu na facebooku podała tylko inicjały. Po sześćdziesiątym SMS-ie przestał patrzeć w ekran, chociaż fakt, że Jim ufa mu na tyle, by pozwolić mu na wpatrywanie się w wystukiwane wiadomości sprawiał, że czuł się… dziwnie. Rozczulony i zaniepokojony jednocześnie, bo z jednej strony poruszało to w nim nieznane wcześniej emocje, z drugiej zaś uświadamiało boleśnie, że po tym, co powiedzieli Mycroftowi, nie było już odwrotu. A poza tym szokowało, bo oto były mu ujawniane szczegóły i informacje, za dotarcie do których w minionych latach wielu ludzi musiało stracić życie.

Zerknął na skupioną, poważną twarz siedzącego przy nim na chłodnej posadzce mężczyzny i jakiś czas nie ruszał się, próbując, chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd spotkali się ponownie, zrozumieć, co naprawdę siedzi w jego głowie, wyjść poza pierwotne motywacje, lęki i maski. Co czuje, zdradzając się przed nim w ten sposób, czy do końca mu ufa, czy liczy na jego lojalność bez żadnych dowodów czy może ma jakieś, bo Sherlock był zbyt ewidentny w swoich uczuciach, by Jim mógł w nie wątpić? Czy ma plany awaryjne, w razie gdyby Mycroft przeciągnął go z powrotem na swoją stronę… oczywiście odkąd zrozumiał charakter swoich uczuć, wiele dni temu spoglądając zgodnie z zaleceniem Irene Adler w lusterko, nawet przez moment nie rozważał takiej możliwości, jednak czy Jim miał jakąkolwiek pewność? Czy zdaje sobie sprawę, do czego dojdzie, jeśli jego brat odkryje prawdę i zorientuje się, że Sherlock nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak wydać sieci choćby najbardziej banalne polecenie?

Od samego początku ich relacji tylko Jim się narażał, odsłaniał – celowo lub będąc do tego zmuszony – swoją przeszłość, a obecnie również tajemnice zawodowe, jeśli tak można było to nazwać; niby o sieci opowiadał mu już wcześniej, a przeglądając stary dziennik poprzedniego wieczoru ujawnił nawet kilka nazwisk, ale nie posunął się do tego, by otwarcie rozmawiać przy nim ze swoimi ludźmi czy pokazywać skrzynkę adresową na telefonie. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, ile ryzykuje, chociaż momentami próbował to bagatelizować. Najważniejsze jednak wydawało mu się, że chociaż Jim ściągał na siebie całe ryzyko, nie żądał od niego żadnych deklaracji czy dowodów, że ma zamiar być przy nim… a nie tylko udawać przed Mycroftem, że zmienił strony.

– Dlaczego mi ufasz? – spytał w końcu, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać cisnących mu się na usta słów. Palce Jima momentalnie zamarły, ale nie odłożył telefonu, ani nie oderwał od niego wzroku. – Dlaczego? – powtórzył, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi. – Jaką masz pewność, że całe spotkanie z Mycroftem nie było zaplanowane i że nie działam przeciwko tobie? Że nie wyciągnąłem wszystkich tych informacji, by cię zniszczyć i że nie kłamałem, twierdząc, że nie chcę cię skrzywdzić?

– Muszę odpowiadać? – odparł Jim z lekkim napięciem w głosie, lecz wciąż na niego nie spojrzał, a po chwili wahania zaczął ponownie wystukiwać wiadomość, robiąc to jednak znacznie wolniej niż wcześniej.

– Nie pytałbym, gdybym nie chciał poznać odpowiedzi.

– Co to zmienia? – spytał z pozorną obojętnością. – Nie wystarczy ci sama świadomość, że…

– Jeśli mamy nabrać Mycrofta w jakimkolwiek aspekcie, musimy się zrozumieć, a ja ciebie nie jestem w stanie – przerwał mu Sherlock, gdyż rezerwy Jima w tej sprawie tylko wzbudziły w nim czujność i poczucie, że, o cokolwiek chodziło, było to istotne. – Skoro zdradzasz mi to wszystko, musisz ufać mi bardziej niż komukolwiek na świecie, bardziej niż swoim ludziom, bardziej niż _Janine_ … a nie umiesz powiedzieć _dlaczego_?

– Sherlock, ja… – zająknął się i powoli odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Chociaż detektyw spodziewał się kolejnego wariantu Jima z IT, nie dostrzegł tam niepewności ani fałszywej słabości, a mężczyzna przy nim, co zdarzało się tak rzadko, wydawał się być szczery i nawet nie próbował niczego grać. Nie pozwalał też, by którakolwiek z jego wersji wypłynęła na wierzch bez jego woli, co było tym bardziej zaskakujące. – Mówiłem ci, że umiem _patrzeć_ i że umiem cię czytać. Oczywiście jest pewna możliwość, że grasz aż tak perfekcyjnie, chociaż ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, zwłaszcza po naszej trwającej _od wczoraj_ randce. – Uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy Sherlock spuścił wzrok na to ostatnie stwierdzenie. – Tak naprawdę jednak chodzi o coś innego. Raczej nie masz wątpliwości, co do ciebie czuję, bo w sumie nigdy tego nie kryłem, a od spotkania u Janine jestem dość… jednoznaczny i… bezpośredni w tej kwestii. Po świętach odkryłem się dla ciebie, żebyś został ściągnięty z wygnania i znów zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Zapewniłem ci zabawę na ulicach Londynu i chociaż sądziłeś inaczej, cały czas grałem według twoich zasad i starałem się nikomu nie robić krzywdy. Pozwoliłem, żebyś dla rozrywki grzebał w mojej przeszłości, chociaż zupełnie mi się to nie podobało, a teraz narażam się, że twój brat roztrzaska mi główkę przy pierwszej sposobności, żeby tylko móc być blisko ciebie. Masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, dlaczego ci ufam?

– To wyjaśnia twoją perspektywę, a nie to, dlaczego sądzisz, że moja jest… – urwał, kiedy Jim łagodnie chwycił go za nadgarstek – identyczna…

– Nadal nie rozumiesz? Przecież sam to zauważyłeś, gdy rozmawialiśmy na temat twojego spotkania z Irene Adler. Doskonale wiesz, że zrobię dla ciebie _wszystko_.

– Tyle że to wciąż…

– _Wszystko_ , czyli też dam się zabić, jeśli tylko zrozumiem, że cały ten czas mnie okłamywałeś, idioto! – podniósł głos, mocniej zaciskając palce na jego ręce. – Nudziłem się całe życie, a ty byłeś pierwszą i jedyną prawdziwą rozrywką i odskocznią od tej całej zwyczajności i ciągłych masek, których budowanie pozwalało nie myśleć o tym, kim naprawdę jestem. Mówiłem ci to trzy lata temu na dachu Barts, ale wtedy nic z tego nie wyszło i obaj skończyliśmy wytarzani w sztucznej krwi i nie widzieliśmy się całe wieki. Już wtedy byłem gotowy się zabić, a nie tylko odegrać scenkę i teraz _też_ będę w stanie, jeśli okaże się, że wszystko, co wydawało mi się, że między nami się wytworzyło, było kłamstwem. Nie ufam ci, Sherly, byłbym idiotą, gdybym ci zaufał całkowicie. Po prostu jeśli kłamiesz i postanowisz mnie zniszczyć do spółki ze swoim bratem, to skutki nie będą mieć już dla mnie żadnego znaczenia.

– Aż tak mało zależy ci na własnym życiu…? – wymamrotał Sherlock, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

– Obaj z Mycroftem podejrzewaliście, że lubię _igrać ze śmiercią_. Dokładnie tego określenia używaliście.

– I nie rusza cię, że umierając z rąk mojego brata pociągnąłbyś za sobą ileś osób…?

– Nie wierzę w karmę ani pośmiertną szczęśliwość w niebie w nagrodę za dobre życie. Cóż może mnie obchodzić sieć, gdy będę trupem? Nie wierzę też, że posunąłbyś się do zniszczenia kogoś niewinnego, nawet jeśli mi pomagał, a dlaczego miałbym żałować _złych ludzi_? Nie wierzę, że mógłbyś tknąć Janine. Jesteś na to za dobry, _aniołku_ , a tylko o nią się martwię. – Urwał na moment i rozluźnił nieco uścisk. – Ale przede wszystkim… jeśli Mycroft mnie zabije, _bo mu na to pozwolisz_ , to nie będzie mi żal tego życia. _Ani trochę._ Straszne, prawda? Co też sentymenty potrafią z nami zrobić. – Łagodnie pogładził skórę na jego nadgarstku i odłożył telefon na ziemię, przekręcając się do niego i wpatrując w jego zszokowaną twarz. – Czemu jesteś taki zdziwiony? Zabiłeś Magnussena dla Johna na oczach policji, wiedząc, że za chwilę możesz zostać zastrzelony, a w najlepszym wypadku zostaniesz oskarżony o morderstwo. I cały czas miałeś świadomość, że dzięki temu wcale cię nie pokocha i nie zostawi dla ciebie swojej skrzywionej żonki. Ja ryzykuję swoim życiem i wolnością, bo to jedyna szansa, byś ze mną został. Nie jestem altruistą myślącym o innych. Nie robiłbym tego wszystkiego, gdybyś miał kogoś innego.

– Zabijając Magnussena działałem pod wpływem chwili i nie byłem racjonalny...

– To, że planuję, wcale nie znaczy, że jestem racjonalny – uciął Jim, a jego ręka na moment znieruchomiała; spuścił wzrok i przekręcił nadgarstek Sherlocka, po czym zaczął sunąć opuszkami palców po wnętrzu jego dłoni i przegubie. – Ryzykuję wszystko, co budowałem przez całe życie, z powodu uczuć do kogoś, kto swoich nie jest pewny – podjął w końcu. – Gdzie tu racjonalność…? Oczywiście… wciąż możemy wyjechać i niczego nie ryzykować. Tyle że… chciałbyś tego?

– Nie – odpowiedział cicho. – Ale jeśli to jedyna opcja, byśmy byli bezpieczni…

– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Nie będziemy szczęśliwi w ukryciu, a ja nie chcę kupować nam kilku miesięcy słodkości, żeby potem była tylko gorycz i wzajemne wyrzuty.

– To… – zaczął, przymykając oczy.

– Niesprawiedliwe – dokończył za niego Jim. – Zwykli ludzie mają miesiące albo lata, zanim zaczną być sobie na tyle bliscy, by decydować się na podejmowanie decyzji tego kalibru. A większość nigdy nie musi.

– A my mieliśmy niecałe trzy tygodnie, zanim mój brat wszystko zepsuł swoją nadgorliwą troską – odparł Sherlock, krzywiąc się i mocniej zaciskając powieki. – Gdyby się nie wtrącił, tylko obserwował nas z daleka, jak na początku sądziłem, że zrobi, nie doszłoby do tej sytuacji. Gdyby się nie wtrącał, tylko ufał, że umiem o siebie zadbać i gdyby…

– Gdyby nie był Mycroftem Holmesem albo gdyby nie żył, fakt, wówczas nic by się nie stało – powiedział Jim i westchnął cicho. – Patrz na mnie, gdy rozmawiamy – poprosił i odezwał się ponownie dopiero, kiedy Sherlock uchylił powieki i utkwił w nim wzrok. – Obaj wiedzieliśmy, jaki jest twój brat i że jeśli coś się sypnie – a wiedzieliśmy, że w końcu sypnie – to najprawdopodobniej właśnie on będzie przyczyną. Zresztą… obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, jego argument, że cię zmanipulowałem i zrobiłem ci pranie mózgu, brzmi całkiem logicznie. Trzymam ci pistolet przy głowie, ale ty mnie bronisz i wmawiasz mu, że jestem nieszkodliwy… przecież to brzmi jak klasyczny Syndrom Sztokholmski.

– Taka opcja sugeruje, że jestem kretynem, więc nie jest logiczna – warknął Sherlock, a Jim parsknął krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem na jego oburzony ton.

– Spójrz na to z jego perspektywy. _Nie ma o niczym pojęcia_. Wszystkie dane, które posiada, prowadzą do wniosku, że jesteś moją ofiarą… w taki czy inny sposób. Nigdy się nie zakochał i nigdy nie zrozumie, że ludzie jak ja czy ty są do tego zdolni. Dostał ograniczone dane. Ty też bardzo długi czas miałeś ograniczone dane. W pewnym sensie… – urwał na moment. –Sherly… w pewnym sensie chciałbym już powiedzieć ci o sobie wszystko. Uzupełnić wszystkie dziury w twojej wiedzy. Odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie. Nie chcę, byś wnioskował na podstawie fragmentów i mylił współczucie z zauroczeniem, a podziw z zakochaniem.

– Niczego nie mylę – zaprotestował natychmiast.

– Przecież ty nawet nie do końca wiesz, czego chcesz i co czujesz – stwierdził, kręcąc głową, a jego spojrzenie zrobiło się odrobinę odległe. – Tak, jestem dla ciebie ważny w jakiś sposób. Poznałeś moją historię… i jesteś zafascynowany. Lubisz się ze mną widywać, bo jestem dla ciebie najlepszą łamigłówką… to całe szukanie i scalanie masek, wnioskowanie z przeszłości, nasze wzajemne gierki, te nasze flirty i wewnętrzne żarty i piosenki… nikt przede mną ci tego nie dawał, nawet John, który był tylko puchatą kulką ciepła, akceptacji i lojalności. Nigdy tego nie przeżyłeś, a wówczas łatwo się mylić. Tym łatwiej, im bardziej ekscytująca jest druga strona – zamilkł na moment, po czym spojrzał na niego odrobinę niepewnie, z cieniem Jima z IT na dnie oczu. – Prawdopodobnie w jakiś sposób cię pociągam, chociaż to również można uznać za niezrozumienie u ciebie pewnych emocji, bo jeszcze na dachu Barts, tych kilkanaście dni temu, szczerze odrzucała cię myśl, że mógłbyś mnie choćby pocałować, nie mówiąc o _czymkolwiek_ więcej. Dwa tygodnie później idziemy do łóżka. Jak mam uwierzyć, że _rozumiesz_ swoje uczucia i że znów nie odmienią się jak obrazek w kalejdoskopie? Jak Mycroft ma w to wierzyć? Jestem pewien, że nie ukrywałeś przed nim wcześniej, że… _fizycznie_ … nie jestem dla ciebie księciem z bajki.

– To że to wszystko jest nowe i… niespodziewane… – zaczął Sherlock, próbując bez większego powodzenia zebrać myśli i nie wykrzyczeń przy tym, że nie jest dzieckiem, które o niczym nie ma pojęcia – nie oznacza, że ktokolwiek, a już _zwłaszcza_ mój pozbawiony ludzkich odruchów brat, wie lepiej ode mnie, co czuję. Kiedyś sądziłem, że Mycroft jest w stanie wykryć wszystko, ale gdy tak roztaczał te pokrętne teorie spiskowe na nasz temat, zorientowałem się wreszcie, że może być geniuszem, ale o emocjach, których sam nie doświadczył, nie ma pojęcia. Bez względu na ilość danych, jaką dostał, nigdy by tego nie zrozumiał.

– Ach tak…? Więc sądzisz, że _ty_ jesteś w stanie rozumieć to, czego nie doświadczyłeś?

– _Doświadczyłem_ i akurat o tym wiesz najlepiej, skoro punkt po punkcie potrafiłeś wytknąć, dlaczego zabiłem Magnussena – powiedział chłodniej niż zamierzał. – _Kochałem go_. Wiem, co się wtedy czuje i jak wtedy wyglądam i co się ze mną dzieje, gdy… – wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił głowę, zawstydzony tym nagłym wyznaniem, zdecydowanie zbyt emocjonalnym jak na niego. – A poza tym jestem Sherlockiem Holmesem. Nie ma takich danych, jakich nie umiałbym odnaleźć.

– Interesujące, Sherly… więc gdzie szukałeś danych o tym, co czujesz? – spytał Jim z wyraźnie zaciśniętym gardłem.

– W lusterku – wydukał, ostrożnie na niego zerkając i obserwując, jak wyraz twarz siedzącego obok mężczyzny się zmienia.

– _Co…?_ – spytał, a zaskoczenie w jego głosie nieco przytłumiło wcześniejszy, dość emocjonalny ton.

– Irene kazała mi spojrzeć w lustro – przyznał Sherlock, a gdy przypomniał sobie tamtą chwilę, nagle poczuł się, jakby miała miejsce _miesiące_ , a nie półtora tygodnia temu. – A potem pomyśleć o tobie i _dedukować_.

– I cóż tam zobaczyłeś? – spróbował zakpić Jim, lecz blady uśmiech na jego ustach zdradził, że nawet się nie stara… że zna odpowiedź. I że pyta, tylko po to, by wprost ją usłyszeć.

– Wiesz co – szepnął Sherlock, a następnie wyciągnął wolną dłoń w stronę Jima i ostrożnie pogłaskał jej wierzchem policzek i bok jego szyi. – Przecież umiesz mnie czytać.

– Pewnie potłukło się wówczas z wrażenia.

– Prawie. Wypuściłem je, gdy tylko to zobaczyłem – odparł i popatrzył na ich złączone ręce. – Teraz bym już nie wypuścił. Wszystko wiem i wszystko rozu… – Jim nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, zamykając mu usta krótkim pocałunkiem.

– W porządku – lekkie muśnięcie samymi wargami – wystarczy – kolejne, tym razem jeszcze mniej wyczuwalne. – Czasem potrzebuję odrobinę cukru pudru, ale udławię się lukrem, jeśli powiesz jeszcze słowo – stwierdził, po czym odsunął się od Sherlocka i oparł plecami o ścianę. Jakiś czas nie odzywał się, bezwiednie poruszając tylko palcami i gładząc skórę na jego dłoni. Detektyw również milczał, a wreszcie przymknął oczy, raz po raz powtarzając w myślach wszystkie stwierdzenia, które padły. Z jednej strony pragnął powiedzieć więcej, zamienić w słowa swoje uczucia, co do których tyle osób miało wątpliwości, a potem tkać z nich zdania, słuchać odpowiedzi i tkać dalej… aż do momentu, gdy wszystko to przez wypowiedzenie na głos stanie się oczywistością. Nieco mocniej zacisnął palce na dłoni Jima i zerknął na niego niepewnie, żałując jak nigdy wcześniej, że nie potrafił, jak niektórzy sądzili, czytać ludziom w myślach.

– Powiedz coś – poprosił w końcu, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie, lecz pokręcił głową.

– Gdy zacznę mówić, nie będę potrafił przestać. A my… mamy jeszcze parę… innych tematów do rozmowy. I musimy załatwić to, co niezbędne. Mam jeszcze do wysłania kilka SMS-ów, które nie mogą czekać – dodał, niechętnie sięgając po telefon i natychmiast zaczął wystukiwać kolejne wiadomości, chociaż jego palce nie były już tak szybkie, jak na samym początku; dłonie mu nie drżały i wydawał się spokojny, lecz Sherlock doskonale rozpoznawał już, że była to poza.

– Nie musisz udawać… – powiedział, ostrożnie kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Nie udaję. Przejdźmy do interesów! – wypuścił telefon i klasnął w dłonie, uśmiechając się sztucznie i zdecydowanie zbyt szeroko.

– I nie zmieniaj się w _błazna_. Jim, nie musisz…

– Kolejna wersja? Po Moriartym i Jimie z IT? – spróbował zakpić, ale maska zaczęła opadać i słychać było, że jest pełen podziwu, iż Sherlock dotarł do tej jego tożsamości tak daleko, by ją wyodrębnić od zwykłego udawania na potrzebę konkretnej sytuacji. Jego twarz momentalnie stała się bezzasadnie zacięta, a detektyw westchnął, doskonale wiedząc, że chwila szczerości w wykonaniu Jima minęła bezpowrotnie i że teraz, gdy powinni porozmawiać o odsuwanych od początku spotkania, ważnych tematach, zamierza znów coś udawać, bo sądzi, że nie potrafi załatwić tego inaczej.

– Masz jeszcze _biznesmena_ – powiedział wreszcie. – Tak roboczo nazwijmy ugrzecznioną wersję _Moriarty’ego_.

– Jest dokładnie tym, bo wydzieliłem ją właśnie po zbudowaniu i zamknięciu Moriarty’ego. Chociaż wtedy, oczywiście, tak się jeszcze nie nazywał.

– O _błaźnie_ mogę…

– Domyślam się, czym jest _błazen_ i nie ma sensu teraz o tym mówić – przerwał mu Jim. – Co jeszcze?

– To co pokazałeś Riley, gdy cię u niej znaleźliśmy – odparł Sherlock i skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie. – Tego nie rozgryzłem, bo byłeś histeryczny, a nie tylko przestraszony jak _Jim z IT_. I zbyt mało wściekły, by być Moriartym. Nie wiem, co to była za wersja i czy w ogóle jakaś. Z całego serca cię wtedy nienawidziłem i ostatnio się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.

– Nie zastanawiaj. Nie ma sensu. Zostawmy _histeryka_ w spokoju – powiedział szybko Jim, wyraźnie pragnąc porzucić ten temat. – Więc, Sherly… w kogo mam się zmienić, gdy przejdziemy do interesów?

– Wolałbym, byś był sobą, o czym byśmy nie rozmawiali.

– Moje _ja_ jest zbyt niepraktyczne do rozmów o interesach i jestem teraz w zbyt kiepskim stanie, by na nie liczyć. Więc?

– Biznesmen – westchnął niechętnie Sherlock. – To jedyna sensowna opcja, nawet jeśli nie uśmiecha mi się, byś rozmawiał ze mną jak z moim bratem. – Na te słowa Jim skinął tylko głową i przymknął oczy, przez jakiś czas pozostając w tej pozycji. Po jakiejś minucie sięgnął ponownie po komórkę i zaczął dalej wypisywać wiadomości. Tym jednak razem palce tańczyły po dotykowym ekranie z zawrotną prędkością, a na jego twarzy nie było nawet cienia emocji. Po paru chwilach zablokował i odłożył telefon – nie otrzymał ani jednej odpowiedzi, więc kody, które otrzymały poszczególne osoby, musiały dawać na tyle jasne wskazówki, że nikt nie miał wątpliwości, co ma robić. Lub też komunikowali się z nim w całkiem inny sposób, co było równie prawdopodobne. Odwrócił się do Sherlocka, a jego wzrok, chociaż wciąż nieprzenikniony i beznamiętny, na moment się ocieplił, nie pociągając jednak za tym jakiejkolwiek zmiany w mimice.

– Lubię tę wersję – oznajmił nagle. – Uspokaja mnie. Jest bezpieczna i czuję się w niej jak w pancerzu. Nie chroni przed wszystkim, ale drobne problemy wydają się w niej nie istnieć. Wszystko wydaje się możliwe, gdy jestem… no, niech będzie, Sherly. Gdy jestem biznesmenem. Znasz to? _Kto chce, szuka sposobu, kto nie chce, szuka powodu._ W tej wersji sposoby czasem zaczynają tłuc mi się po głowie z taką prędkością, że dostaję szału od nadmiaru myśli – spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wypadło to dość nieszczerze i wymuszenie.

– Wolę cię normalnego – powtórzył Sherlock, za co został spiorunowany nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem.

– Niewątpliwie potrzebną pracę nad moją osobowością odłożymy na moment, gdy uporamy się z problemami, które w obecnej chwili są znacznie bardziej naglące. Zaczynamy, Sherly. Ja będę mówił, a ty będziesz słuchał. I ewentualnie zadawał pytania, jeśli cokolwiek wyda ci się niejasne albo niewystarczająco sensowne – powiedział chłodnym tonem i Sherlock szybko zrozumiał, co mężczyzna miał na myśli, twierdząc, że nigdy nie chciał mieć go w swojej sieci, bo wiedział, że nic dobrego by z tego nie wynikło; miał rację, bo ton, którego względem niego używał, irytował już po pierwszym zdaniu i tylko świadomość, że to maska, dzięki której łatwiej było Jimowi rozmawiać, powstrzymała go przed głośnym wyrażeniem sprzeciwu. – Na początek, chcę, byś był świadomy, że w tym momencie moja ekipa sprzątająca przetrząsa ci sprzętem szpiegowskim mieszkanie, szukając podsłuchów i kamer. Jakkolwiek znalezienie części samodzielnie i ich zniszczenie miało swój urok, to nie zamierzam sam się tym zajmować – zostawmy profesjonalistom pole do popisu. Obiecuję, że są dyskretni i niczego nie dotykają, a cały sprzęt, jaki znajdą, zostanie opisany, a potem trwale zniszczony i usunięty. Na ile znam moich chłopców, od tego momentu zajmie im to jakieś pół godziny. Odezwą się w razie problemów. Kolejna kwestia, to zainstalowanie paru nowinek technicznych, dzięki którym będziemy wiedzieć, czy twój drogi brat nie próbuje znów cię podsłuchiwać albo podglądać. Identyczne są w tym lokum i są tu od pierwszego dnia, gdy zacząłem podkradać pani Hudson jej zapasowe mieszkanie. Wszystkim się zająłem. To sentyment i zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale chciałbym wciąż mieć możliwość zjawiać się na Baker Street bez strachu, że twój brat się na nas gapi.

– Jeszcze wczoraj nie było u mnie żadnych podsłuchów – wtrącił Sherlock. – Odkąd wróciłem na Wyspy, sprawdzam mieszkanie prawie codziennie. Jestem całkowicie pewny, że założył to wszystko, aby mieć dowody, w razie gdybyśmy coś powiedzieli, gdy będziemy z nim rozmawiać.

– Jesteś absolutnie przekonany?

– Odkąd zacząłem umawiać się z Janine, nie założył ani jednej kamery, bo zbyt często krążyła mi po mieszkaniu toples – powiedział, a Jim zaśmiał się krótko, na moment pozwalając sobie, by maska nieco opadła; Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, na co mężczyzna machnął ręką.

– Przy tobie nie muszę starać się aż tak z jej utrzymaniem. A co z podsłuchami?

– Zostawił dwie pluskwy po sprawie z narkotykami. Obie usunąłem od razu i więcej nie próbował niczego zakładać. Więc _tak_ , jestem absolutnie przekonany. Mimo wszystko, Mycroft mi ufał, a dopóki karmiłem go fragmentami informacji o tobie – pomijając jedną sytuację, gdy próbował wyciągnąć coś z Billa – to mu wystarczało. Uważał, że jestem na tyle rozchwiany, że mogę zareagować obrażeniem się na niego i przestanę mu mówić cokolwiek, a tego nie chciał. Zależało mu przecież na utrzymaniu pozorów.

– Pamiętasz, że to ja miałem mówić? – spytał Jim, wciąż profesjonalnym i chłodnym tonem, lecz w tym samym momencie kąciki jego ust się uniosły, a oczy lekko zalśniły.

– Jak na razie nie jesteś moim szefem, więc nie widzę powodów, by się ciebie słuchać – odparł Sherlock, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło siedzącego obok mężczyznę.

– Gdy będziesz próbował flirtować, nigdy nie skończymy tej rozmowy.

– Nie flirtuję, to…

– Flirtujesz. _Nie jesteś moim szefem, nie muszę cię słuchać_ … – powtórzył, akcentując słowa tak, jak robił to Sherlock. – Gdy już _będę_ , zaczniesz się słuchać? Będziesz grzeczny i będziesz wypełniał wszelkie polecenia w podskokach…? Och, Sherly, _to_ nie jest flirt? Na samą myśl o fetyszu w stylu _dyrektor i jego wierna sekretarka_ robi mi się gorąco.

– Nie _to_ miałem na myśli – wymamrotał z zażenowaniem.

– Wciąż jesteś tak słodko niewinny, że mam ochotę zrobić nam powtórkę z poranka choćby _teraz_ – wymruczał Jim i jakiś czas rozkoszował się rumieńcami Sherlocka i jego rozbieganym spojrzeniem. – Ok. Koniec żartów. Tym razem naprawdę koniec – powiedział z naciskiem, na co detektyw obrócił oczami, ale już się nie odezwał. – Następna rzecz… Baker Street na pewno jest już otoczone szczelnie moimi ludźmi. Tyle że musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że moja sieć wciąż nie jest tak potężna, jak wmówiłem Mycroftowi. Oczywiście podstawową ochronę i snajpera załatwiłem jedną wiadomością, lecz to nie była nawet dziesiąta część tego, czego mógłby się spodziewać. Obecnie jest ich dużo więcej i tutaj pozostaną, bo nie mamy pojęcia, czy twój braciszek nie zrobi czegoś nieodpowiedzialnego. Słyszałeś, jak to mówiłem: nie zamierzam go zabijać, jeśli nie zagrozi bezpośrednio naszemu życiu, bo mimo wszystko to twój czuły punkt. Nie zaprzeczaj! – powiedział ostrzej, gdy Sherlock otworzył usta. – Pewnie przestałby nim być, gdyby naprawdę zrobił coś mi albo Johnowi, ale… na razie nim jest, a ja nie chcę cię ranić. A zranię, jeśli każę moim ludziom bez powodu zestrzelić mu z twarzy ten fałszywy uśmieszek. I teraz… teraz naprawdę przechodzimy do konkretów, do tego, co najistotniejsze. Jeśli ta farsa ma się udać, jest tylko jedno rozwiązanie i obaj zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę.

– Muszę faktycznie znaleźć się w sieci i dostać odpowiednią władzę, by w sytuacji kryzysowej, gdy coś ci się stanie… – zająknął się, gdyż samo wspomnienie takiej ewentualności sprawiło, że coś zakuło go w sercu – będę musiał _móc zadziałać_. Inaczej nie będzie mieć oporów, by cię zabić.

– Jesteś na to gotowy?

– To absolutne szaleństwo, ale… wiem już tak dużo, że byłoby z twojej stroną idiotyzmem zakładać, że jest inna opcja.

– Dokładnie to chciałem usłyszeć – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, ale szybko spoważniał. – Mycroft, gdy wszystko przeanalizuje, z całą pewnością uzna, że chociaż mamy obecnie w ręku same asy, przesadziliśmy ze swoimi żądaniami. Inaczej patrzyłby na uniewinnienie mnie, gdyby sądził, że moja sieć kuleje i tak naprawdę nie jestem takim zagrożeniem jak kiedyś. Aby przeżyć spotkanie z nim, musieliśmy wmówić mu, że jest inaczej i w efekcie zdał sobie sprawę, że musiałby chronić groźniejszego przestępcę niż przypuszczał. Zapewnie gryzie się z myślami… i, oczywiście, obawia o ciebie jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Prawdopodobnie wciąż sądzi, że cię w jakiś sposób wykorzystuję i że zrobiłem ci pranie mózgu. Gdyby sprawa była mniejsza… mógłby na pewne kwestie przymknąć oczy. Ale tak…

– Przesadziliśmy z żądaniami, jak kiedyś Irene.

– A obaj wiemy, jak się to dla niej skończyło.

– Bo miała mnie przeciwko sobie – uciął Sherlock. – Gdyby oszczędziła sobie kpin i nie zrobiła sobie ze mnie wroga, byłby całkiem inny układ sił. Stanąłbym po jej stronie, a nie Mycrofta i nie obchodziłoby mnie, że kraj na tym straci. Było dwa do jednego i dwóch geniuszy wygrało. Przegrał ten, kto chciał za wiele, a ona chciała mnie upokorzyć, nie okazać słabości i jednocześnie zapewnić sobie absurdalną ochronę. Gdyby żądała od niego mniej, może w ogóle nie musiałbym się angażować i podawać bratu hasła do jej telefonu, bo Mycroft przystałby na jej propozycję.

– W porządku… możemy uznać temat za zamknięty i przejść do…

– Nie do końca – stwierdził Sherlock w zamyśleniu. – Kazałeś mi pytać, gdy coś będzie dla mnie niejasne. I w tym momencie nie jest.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Skąd Irene wiedziała, że ma wydostać Morana? Zapytałem ją o to, ale nie odpowiedziała, bo obawiała się, podejrzewam, że słusznie, że to sekret, którego nie może mi przekazać.

– Masz jakieś pomysły?

– Na początku sądziłem, że to szpieg z MI6 – przyznał Sherlock. – Że to Kevin Patton. Potwierdziłeś to…! Ale to nie ma sensu. Nie po tym, czego potem się dowiedziałem. Dlaczego miałby przekazywać komukolwiek informacje, jak odbić cię z rąk swojego brata? Domyślam się, że ta para padalców nie miała świadomości, czym zajmuje się drugi, ale… nie wierzę, że nie skojarzyliby tak oczywistych faktów.

– Sherly… przecież w sumie podałem ci odpowiedź na tacy – zaśmiał się Jim. – Szpieg z MI6. Czy wymieniłem nazwisko, gdy mnie o to zapytałeś?

– Nie chodziło o niego tylko… o tę kobietę, o której mi mówiłeś wczoraj… – wymamrotał Sherlock z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. – _Jade Young_.

– W MI6 działa pod innym nazwiskiem i tak, chodziło właśnie o nią. Ale… nie tylko. Był w to zaangażowany ktoś jeszcze, nazwisko raczej nic ci nie powie, lecz… podpowiem tylko, że to młoda, obiecująca istotka. Bardzo młoda i bardzo obiecująca.

– Ta dziewczyna, która zagrała ofiarę gwałtu.

– Brawo, jesteś dziś w formie.

– Akurat jej nazwisko nie jest dla mnie tajemnicą. To Zoe Butler – powiedział i przez parę chwil rozkoszował się wyrazem absolutnego zaskoczenia na twarzy Jima. – Nie wiem jednak nic więcej. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to kolejna dygresja, ale chcę wiedzieć wszystko o tym porwaniu. Kim konkretnie są te kobiety i jak do tego doszło.

– Jak dotarłeś…

– Przez jej brata – przyznał i uśmiechnął się, gdy oczy Jima rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. – Brighton. Oprócz dzienników i dokumentów Janine… przywieźliśmy stamtąd coś jeszcze. Bill odszukał w archiwum pełną listę uczniów z komisji stypendialnej. Dwa dni siedzieliśmy nad nią i sprawdzaliśmy po kolei wszystkie osoby. Zapisywaliśmy podejrzane, a Bill utworzył bazę tego wszystkiego. Pewnie jak już i tak mówimy sobie wszystko… powinienem ci ją pokazać przy najbliższej okazji.

– Już nie mogę się doczekać. Gdy tylko to wszystko się skończy… – urwał i machnął ręką, dając Sherlockowi znać, by mówił dalej.

– Na liście był Corey Butler, o którym wiedzieliśmy, że był twoim sąsiadem w Brighton. Bill przyjrzał mu się bardziej wnikliwie i szybko wykrył, że umawia się z Molly Hooper. Wydedukowaliśmy, że ponieważ jest lekarzem, niedługo po twoim uwolnieniu zniknął na dwa miesiące, a potem dostał pracę marzeń, chociaż nie miał kwalifikacji… nie trudno było to powiązać z faktem, że dla ciebie pracuje i posłałeś go do Barts, by mnie śledził. Był u mnie na sylwestrze i to on ci doniósł, że jestem na dobrym tropie odnośnie domu Janine. Gdy już to wszystko wiedziałem, przy najbliższej okazji przeszukałem jego gabinet i dotarłem do nagrań z dyktafonu, którym ten kretyn nie potrafił się posługiwać i to kolejna rzecz, z którą ja i Bill walczyliśmy wiele godzin. Wczoraj odkrył na nagraniach, które sam przesłuchiwał, że siostra Coreya pracuje dla ciebie i jest jakoś związana z Irene Adler. Porównaliśmy zdjęcie ich rodziny z profilem na facebooku, a ja skojarzyłem wreszcie twarz fałszywej ofiary z naszej gry. Zaledwie godzinę przed twoim przyjazdem zorientowaliśmy się, że po swoim powrocie zacząłeś tworzyć… sieci rodzinne. Nie zdążyliśmy pójść dalej. I w pewnym sensie… – urwał na parę chwil – szkoda, że nie pójdziemy. Gdyby nie mój brat… moglibyśmy dalej cię szukać, pokazywałbym ci tematycznie, co wiem i mielibyśmy rozrywkę na całe tygodnie.

– Gdy to się skończy możemy dalej…

– To już nie będzie to samo, prawda?

– Nie będzie. Zdecydowanie nie będzie – przyznał niechętnie, odwracając wzrok. – Bill. Gdzie jest teraz ten dzieciak?

– W Irlandii.

– Niech nie wraca. Jak tylko skończymy, zajmę się zapewnieniem mu ochrony i…

– Szuka z jakąś panną poznaną w sieci twoich szkół w Dublinie – oznajmił, na co Jim skrzywił się wyraźnie, ale szybko się z tym uporał i skinął głową.

– Tak jak wspominałem, z Dublina jestem _dumny_ – stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia. – Może szukać, czego chce, a my się przekonamy, ile potrafi. Dam znać swoim ludziom, że ktoś się zjawi. Dobrze, że o nim wspomniałeś, bo moja siatka irlandzka… zarówno Clane jak Dublin… to nie są mili ludzie. I twojemu przyjacielowi mogłaby się stać krzywda, gdyby go dorwali. Swoją drogą, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że musisz go ostrzec, że zabawa w szukanie przeszłości w tajemnicy przede mną skończona…?

– To raczej oczywiste – przyznał. – A poza tym Bill musi wiedzieć, co powiedzieliśmy Mycroftowi. Mój brat go dorwie i wyciśnie z niego wszystko, bo już raz próbował. Co… – urwał, kiedy Jim nerwowo sięgnął po telefon i pospiesznie wystukał trzy wiadomości, do ostatniej dołączając zdjęcie Billa, które z jakichś przyczyn miał zapisane.

– Gdzie jest?

– W jakimś hotelu… powinien być już na miejscu, bo samolot miał wczesnym rankiem.

– Niech _natychmiast_ poda ci adres i się stamtąd nie rusza. Zaufa ci, jeśli mu to powiesz, czy będzie chciał szczegółów?

– Zaufa, zdecydowanie… – odparł Sherlock, odrobinę zaskoczony dość nagłym podenerwowaniem Jima.

– Załatw to jak najszybciej i wyślij adres… – podał mu swój telefon, na którym wyświetlony był profil człowieka podpisanego _Książę McQ_ – pod ten numer. Napisz mu, by natychmiast kasował wszystkie wiadomości od ciebie. Twój telefon jest zabezpieczony perfekcyjnie, ale jego zapewne _nie jest_.

– Dlaczego aż tak się przejmujesz jego bezpieczeństwem? – zdziwił się Sherlock, lecz zaczął posłusznie wykonywać polecenie. – Przecież nawet go nie znasz.

– Bo jeśli twój brat go dorwie, a skoro my stwierdziliśmy, że może przyjść mu coś takiego do głowy, to zapewne przyjdzie… wyciągnie z niego wszystko. Wszystko na temat mojej przeszłości i moich bliskich, bo jestem niemal pewny, że dzielisz się z nim szczegółami. Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób! Od początku nie podobało mi się, że go aż tak wtajemniczyłeś, ale gdyby Mycroft się nie wtrącił, to kolejna rzecz, która nie miałaby znaczenia. Cholera! – syknął i chwycił się za głowę, dokładnie w momencie, gdy Sherlock odebrał wiadomość z adresem od Billa i zaczął wystukiwać numer, pod który miał ją przesłać. – Rozmawiamy o bzdurach i tracimy czas, a zapewne jest tysiąc innych, ważniejszych rzeczy, setki spraw i ludzi, których jeszcze trzeba uprzedzić, bo to, że do mnie dołączyłeś, a właśnie dołączasz, Sherly, dokładnie w tym momencie _dołączasz_ , nie dotyczy tylko twojego brata i ustawienia moich ludzi, ale wszystkich, którzy są bliscy któremukolwiek z nas. Wysłałeś? – spytał, na co Sherlock skinął tylko głową. – Więc… krótka piłka i przechodzimy do rzeczy. Jade i Zoe były ze mną, gdy ludzie Owena mnie znaleźli. Jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to kazać im się ukryć i natychmiast skontaktować z Irene Adler, aby wyciągnęła Morana z więzienia. Zapoznałem Jade i Irene gdy tylko zacząłem bawić się sprawą _Dominatrix_. Dlaczego Morana, bo to również zastanawiało Irene? Bo tylko on miał dojścia w organizacji terrorystycznej, której zaplanowałem atak. Dlaczego? Bo to on przyniósł mi tę sprawę ponad rok temu i chciał się skonsultować, jak przeprowadzić to najlepiej. Zapewne nie jest dla ciebie tajemnicą, że Moran to szpieg i nie raz współpracował z tymi terrorystami. Za to Owen był dla nich tylko płotką i nic nie znaczył. Gdy Moran się pojawił w pełnej okazałości, oczyszczony z zarzutów, w glorii i chwale, bo nikogo nie zdradził będąc w areszcie, natychmiast otrzymał dyspozycje, jak trafić do Owena i reszta szefów przyklasnęła mu, gdy oznajmił, że nie życzy sobie, aby jakiś śmieć dobierał się do jego ludzi. Wmówił im, że to _on_ mnie zatrudnia, a nie _ja_ jego i uratował mi życie, bo nawet  z najlepszymi żołnierzami nie znalazłby odpowiednio szybko dziury, w której byłem przetrzymywany. Chciałeś wiedzieć coś o tamtej sytuacji, ale bez szczegółów? Proszę bardzo, Sherlock, jeszcze trzy dni, może pięć, a ten skurwysyn by mnie zabił. Jeszcze dwa, a pewnie zmieniłby mnie w kalekę. Kiedyś opowiem ci _wszystko_ , ale na razie wystarczy, byś wiedział tyle i błagam, nie pytaj mnie o nic więcej, bo nie jestem w stanie o tym rozmawiać, zwłaszcza po tym, do czego dotarł twój brat i co rzucił mi w twarz.

– Nie zamierzałem o to pytać – wymamrotał Sherlock, kiedy Jim, ciężko oddychając, skończył mówić, po czym niepewnie wyciągnął do niego rękę i ponownie splótł ich palce razem. – Więc… kim jest Jade, że w ogóle o tym rozmawiamy…?

– To Jade zwerbowała Zoe do sieci. Są daleko spokrewnione, a Zoe to moje nowe wcielenie Irene Adler, tyle że takie, które działać będzie tylko dla mnie, a nie na własną rękę. Wie już, że jesteś nietykalny, a gdy…

– …wszystko się skończy…

– …będziesz musiał ją poznać, bo słowa nie wystarczą, by ją opisać. Tyle że, oczywiście, to nie wszystko – odblokował telefon i pospiesznie wyszukał w albumie, gdzie znajdowały się setki nieopisanych zdjęć, fotografię zgrabnej brunetki. – Powiększ. _Poznajesz_?

– To… – zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwieniem – kobieta, którą John wziął za nową Antheę, gdy zmartwychwstała cudownie Irene kazała go do siebie przywieźć.

– Skojarzenie z lodową księżniczką nie jest przypadkowe. Zaczynamy zabawę w odkrywanie mojej sieci, Sherly, wreszcie przechodzimy do konkretów... To właśnie _Jade Young_. Ona i Anthea doskonale się znają. Spotkały się na uczelni, gdy Jade… oczywiście pod zmienionym nazwiskiem, bo na studia, tak jak ja, ruszyła z odrębną tożsamością, kończyła drugi kierunek i pracowała już w rządzie, a Anthea była na pierwszym roku. Moja przyjaciółka zawsze miała niezwykły talent do wyszukiwania zdolnych, wartościowych kobiet… młodszych. Prawie wyłącznie młodszych, plastycznych i perfekcyjnych do ukształtowania. Pokazywała mi je z daleka, przyglądaliśmy się im, sprawdzaliśmy na każdej płaszczyźnie… w efekcie większość zajmuje obecnie pewne pozycje w mojej sieci. To profesjonalistki, które są mi wierne aż po grób, a gdy rozbrajaliście sieć, nie trafiliście ani jednej, nawet tych działających w obszarach, które udało wam się doszczętnie rozbić. Wiesz, co jest najzabawniejsze? Jade dużo mówiła o lodowej księżniczce, że to takie genialne dziewczę, ale ja wówczas miałem inne zajęcia i sprawa się przeciągnęła. Gdy ponownie się nią zainteresowałem, Jade zdążyła już załatwić księżniczce posadę sekretarki w rządzie, aby sobie dorobiła do studiów, a ona… odnajdowała się tam ponadprzeciętnie, więc można powiedzieć, że się dość mocno… podekscytowałem. Tyle że im dłużej wokół niej krążyliśmy, tym bardziej stawało się jasne, że to praworządna do bólu patriotyczna śnieżynka, która nigdy nie zgodzi się pracować dla kryminalisty. Pół roku później trafiła do gabinetu twojego brata i bardzo szybko dostrzegł w niej potencjał, który ja widziałem wcześniej i pociągnął ją w górę. Jade nigdy nie wyciągnęła z Anthei żadnej sprawy wagi państwowej, ale odnośnie prywatnych kwestii… czasem, mimo wszystko, pisnęła słówko zaufanej przyjaciółce również pracującej w służbach specjalnych, bo komu innemu by miała, skoro wszystko poświęciła pracy? To od Jade wiem, że te dwa sople lodu ze sobą sypiają, bo obydwoje maskują się tak perfekcyjnie, że nawet zdolność czytania w myślach mogłaby nie pomóc w dotarciu do tej informacji.

– Kobiety… rodzinne sieci… – wymamrotał Sherlock, próbując przyswoić ilość informacji, jakimi został zarzucony.

– Kobiety. Moje najsilniejsze punkty – odparł Jim. – Szeptane słówka, moc plotki, zdolności społeczne i kojarzenie relacji międzyludzkich. I niewidzialność, bo nikt nie podejrzewa kobiet o złe zamiary, zwłaszcza _ładnych_ kobiet, zwłaszcza zadbanych ślicznotek z długimi tipsami, chodzących na dyskoteki w błyszczących spódniczkach i spamujących na portalach społecznościami tysiącem żenujących selfie.

– _Cory McQueeney._

– Nie doceniałem cię, Sherly… – parsknął z rozbawieniem. – Kolejna gwiazdka, która może rozbłysnąć dla mnie w Irlandii i która absolutnie nie sprawia wrażenie kogoś, kogo należy brać na poważnie i widzieć w nim zagrożenie.

– Wymiana pokoleń w twojej sieci. Do tego też dotarłem.

– Ale wciąż nie znasz _schematu_ – odparł Jim. – Więc… zaczynamy odkrywanie kolejnych kart, a następny etap to już tylko kody, kontakty i nazwiska – zamilkł na moment i wygodniej oparł się o ścianę, przekręcając jednak głowę w stronę Sherlocka. – Teraz usłyszysz to, co jest najważniejsze, a czego nie wie nikt poza mną. Nikt nie wie, jak konkretnie działa sieć. Nawet moi zaufani, tacy jak Jade, nie mają dostępu do każdego elementu, lecz tylko do szefów i części jednostek… o czym za chwilę. Nikt poza mną nie rozbije jej całkowicie. Nie da się jej rozpracować ani od dołu, jak podejrzewałem, że robicie z Billem, ani od środka, który wyjawiłem Mycroftowi, by poznać twoją historię. Tylko ja, z samej góry, mam dostęp do całości i łączę ze sobą wszystkie elementy. I tylko ja wiem, jak wszystko zostało skonstruowane. _Sieci rodzinne_ to bardzo trafne określenie, nawet jeśli nie rozumiałeś ich istoty.

– Zacząłeś je budować już jako dziecko.

– Tak, to oczywiście zaczęło się już w Brighton – przyznał z lekkim uśmieszkiem. – Ale Brighton samo w sobie nie jest istotne. Oczywistym jest, że bardzo mało osób mogło wiedzieć, że jestem Moriartym, tylko absolutnie zaufane jednostki, które mógłbym policzyć na palcach jednej… no, może obu rąk. Jade jest taką osobą. Reszta ludzi z tamtego okresu… nie mogłem przecież oznajmić dzieciakom z podstawówki, że zamierzam zostać geniuszem zbrodni i buduję sieć, z pomocą której będę w stanie zrobić wszystko.

– To oczywiste.

– Właśnie. Musieli mi ufać, mi, jako Jimowi w jego dowolnej wersji, jaką poznali prywatnie... ale słuchać mieli Moriarty'ego. Tyle że tego nazwiska nie mogli nawet znać, dlaczego...?

– Bo je ujawniłeś publicznie. Od początku wiedziałeś, że nadejdzie moment, gdy będziesz musiał to zrobić. A twoja... sieć... rozpadłaby się, gdyby przykładni obywatele zorientowali się, że pomagają znanemu przestępcy.

– Co więc zrobiłem? Wybacz, że tak rozmawiamy w sytuacji, gdy nie mamy czasu, ale nie wystarczy mi, byś to _zrozumiał_ , chcę, byś przeszedł myślami tę samą ścieżkę, co ja kiedyś i ją _poczuł_.

– Mam wrażenie... – zaczął Sherlock niepewnie, zastanawiając się nad każdym słowem. – Nie miałbyś czasu samodzielnie utrzymywać znajomości z każdą z tych osób, zwłaszcza że przeprowadzałeś się wielokrotnie i to by było niemożliwe, nawet w dobie portali społecznościowych, lecz ciężko by było wyobrazić sobie, że kierujesz przestępczym imperium przez facebooka. Wszystkich tych ludzi... zapoznawałeś z kimś innym. Z kimś bliższym Moriarty’emu… chociaż niekoniecznie… – z frustracją zacisnął palce na włosach i ponownie wbił wzrok w twarz Jima; uśmiechał się w oczekiwaniu, a za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock trafiał, zdawkowo kiwał głową. – To w końcu sieć, a sieć ma wiele pętelek, prawda…?

– Dobry trop. Co dalej? Co byś zrobił w mojej sytuacji? Podsumujmy… znam mnóstwo osób, dalszych i bliższych. Takich z potencjałem i takich, którzy nie nadają się nawet na czujki.

– Miałeś różnych znajomych, może nawet osoby, za którymi nie przepadałeś, ale jeśli tylko miały potencjał, mogłeś je jakoś wykorzystać. Żeby nie wiedzieli, że wszystko dotyczy ciebie… – urwał, a gdy dostrzegł aprobatę w oczach Jima, kontynuował z dość daleko idącą teorią, na którą został naprowadzony. – Łączyłeś ich z kimś, kto miał już jakąś pozycję i komu ufałeś bardziej, nawet jeśli sam z siebie nie był przydatny. Pozwalałeś, aby tamta bardziej zaufana osoba wytworzyła więzi z _potencjałem_ za ciebie... i ciągnęła tego nowego człowieka w górę. W pewnym momencie byli sobie bliscy i mogłeś wydawać polecenia, a _potencjał_ nie miał pojęcia, skąd pochodzą. _Zaufany_ mógł cię zresztą znać pod innym niż _potencjał_ nazwiskiem... wręcz... może celowo łączyłeś osoby, które znały cię pod różnymi…?

– Bingo, przy czym nie nadużywałbym pojęcia _zaufani_. To byli po prostu nieco… bliżsi. Jedyna zaufana osoba z Brighton to Jade. Ale wróćmy to konkretów, do samej podstawy. Co robiłem, gdy kogoś połączyłem z innym fragmentem?

– Zapętlałeś to ponownie… wielokrotnie. Aż nie wiadomo było, skąd pochodzą polecenia. Im więcej razy zapętliłeś, tym bardziej skomplikowana stawała się sieć. Wiem, że to uproszczenie, ale to na tym właśnie musiało się opierać.

– Brzmi nieźle, co?

– Imponująco.

– Mówiłem ci, że potrafię nieźle planować. Zacząłem o tym myśleć jeszcze w podstawówce – powiedział i wyszczerzył się do niego. – Jeszcze zanim opuściłem Brighton, sieć była stosunkowo skomplikowana i wykraczała poza granice Sussex... ale jednocześnie, jakby to powiedzieć... składała się z odrębnych... zapętleń. Spodziewałam się, nawet jako dziecko, że mogę trafić kiedyś na równego sobie przeciwnika, który zacznie ją rozwiązywać i nie mogłem nie wyodrębnić pewnych obszarów, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o tę... no właśnie... o tę stronę _rodzinną_ , jak ją nazwałeś. To nie była sieć przestępców i krętaczy, których miałbym sumienie się pozbyć, lecz zwykłych ludzi, pod różnymi względami dla mnie cennych. Gdy rozbijałeś mi sieć przestępczą, nie było mi nikogo szkoda, chociaż było to cholernie kosztowne i kłopotliwe, ale nie czułem, że uderzasz we mnie personalnie i że zagrażasz mojej bazie.

– Co więc miało znaczyć _zjadanie_ sieci...?

– Istniały zapętlenia, które łączyły jedne z drugimi, przestępców ze zwykłymi ludźmi i... to właśnie były punkty, których się pozbyłem, abyś nie dopadł moich dawnych _bliskich_. Głównie dawni szefowie, bo ci wszyscy ludzie mieli stosunkowo duże pole manewru i mogli podejmować większość decyzji bez konsultacji ze mną.

– Wiedzieli, że jesteś Moriartym?

– Nie, byli tak samo zapętleni, jak same podstawy. Znali kogoś, kto znał kogoś, a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Zazwyczaj podlegali... nazwijmy to, szefom regionalnym, którzy z kolei służyli za wyższej rangi łącznik między lokalnymi pętlami, światem przestępczym... – uśmiechnął się zdawkowo – i tymi kilkoma zaufanymi jednostkami.

– Szefów regionalnych też się pozbyłeś?

– Bardzo różnie – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – Pętle regionalne... były dość niejednorodne. Czasem znały nazwisko Moriarty, czasem tylko nazwisko mojej wersji, a często żadnego, bo dyrygował nimi mój _zaufany_. Część rozbiłeś trzy lata temu, ale to, co rozpracowywałeś, było pilnowane przez kilku zaufanych, którzy czuwali nad wszystkim i natychmiast zlecali ucinanie pętli lokalnych. Pewną część, tych najbardziej istotnych pętli, odesłaliśmy w bezpieczne miejsca, _przerobiliśmy_ i stopniowo ich przywracam do dawnych zadań, oczywiście za pośrednictwem moich zaufanych. Cześć trzeba było zabić, gdy pętelki lokalne z danego regionu były dla mnie istotniejsze od pętli regionalnej. Ponadto istniały pętle w całości przestępcze, czyli to, co zlikwidowaliście w dużo większym stopniu. Tamte tworzyłem już zazwyczaj jako Moriarty, chociaż byłem długi czas tylko nazwiskiem bez twarzy. W pewnym sensie… gdybyś wówczas nie zniszczył z Mycroftem części związanej z Moriartym, sam musiałbym poucinać więzy. Gdy objawiłem w mediach swoją twarz, miałem świadomość, że to z jednej strony świetna reklama, z drugiej ogromne ryzyko.

– Przestępcy nie znali twojej twarzy, ale KAPPA znała.

– KAPPA to błędy młodości. I to absolutnie nie jest część sieci, to od początku byli tylko klienci – uściślił i uśmiechnął się zdawkowo. – Chociaż, zasadniczo... miejscami moja sieć była tak zagmatwana, że niektórzy nie byli pewni, czy są zatrudnieni, czy są klientem. Wymiany też się zdarzały.

– A twoi zaufani – zaczął Sherlock  i zmarszczył brwi. – Wspominałeś ich wielokrotnie. Jak działali?

– To były... _mini wersje mnie_. Ludzie, którzy zrozumieli ideę i w bardzo młodym wieku, tak jak ja, potrafili stworzyć zapasową tożsamość albo kilka tożsamości.

– Czy trzy lata temu... zniszczyłem kogoś z twoich zaufanych?

– Nie – odparł szybko, z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, jakby sam pomysł wydał mu się tak absurdalny, że aż śmieszny. – Sieć z zewnątrz wyglądała, jakby Moriarty’emu podlegali bezpośrednio regionalni, bez udziału dodatkowych osób... ale przecież nawet ja nie byłbym w stanie zarządzać samodzielnie taką rzeszą ludzi. Ty i Mycroft wiedzieliście, że nie byłbym w stanie, więc... łatwiej było mi ukryć jej rozmiary i ocalić przynajmniej część, na której budowałem potem wszystko od nowa.

– Tyle że rozmiar to nie siła – wytknął Sherlock, a wówczas Jim skupił na nim wzrok, słuchając go z jeszcze większą niż wcześniej uwagą. – Nadal masz dużą sieć, ale jej najważniejsze gałęzie, te najsilniejsze... poodcinałem wspólnie z bratem. Dlatego mówiłeś, że sieć nie jest tak silna, jak wmówiliśmy Mycroftowi.

– To nie do końca były... _najważniejsze_ – przyznał ostrożnie. – Ucięliście to, co najbardziej wystawało, te wszystkie przestępcze oraz najdalsze linie. Były silne i były ważne, ale jednocześnie… to nie one stanowiły podstawę. I nie one były najbardziej zapętlone.

– Korzenie i pień pozostały nienaruszone – stwierdził Sherlock. – A nowe gałęzie i liście wyrastają same, chociaż gdy wszystko usunęliśmy, te listki i gałązki zahaczające o druty elektryczne i trącające głowy przechodniów… wydawało się, że nic żywego nie zostało.

– Porównujesz to do drzewa, a to prędzej... baaardzo długi i skomplikowany żywopłot-labirynt. Część wykarczowaliście niemal do ziemi, ale części nawet nie zobaczyliście… nie mieliście pojęcia, że to wciąż ta sama konstrukcja, bo, jak mówiłem, to były osobne zapętlenia, w dodatku takie, które nie zwracały na siebie uwagi. A teraz mróweczki odbudowują co się da i to jest prawda. Sieć się regeneruje. W pewnym sensie… sama odrasta. Rozumiesz już…?

– Tak, lecz to wciąż tylko część. Teoria, a nie praktyka. Mycroft wciąż...

– Wciąż jest w stanie rozbić to wszystko skinieniem palca, gdy zorientuje się, że nie znasz konkretów, bo tak naprawdę nie znasz żadnych nazwisk i kodów, by to wszystko uruchomić. Sherly… weź swój telefon. Nadal ten stary. I proszę, przepisz… – wystukał coś w komórce, a następnie pokazał mu listę z grupą osób, nazwaną VIP, co przywołało na usta Sherlocka blady uśmiech. – Przepisz te numery i nazwy. Kojarzysz którąś, oprócz Jade? – spytał, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął wykonywać jego polecenie, również wydzielając na telefonie odrębną grupę dla całej dwunastki.

– Zakładam, że to Morana zapisałeś jako Tigra. Dominatrix to oczywiście Irene. Reszta nic mi nie mówi. Jaka właściwie jest rola Morana? To jeden z zaufanych? Szef regionalny…?

– Coś pomiędzy – odparł Jim i lekko zmarszczył brwi, gdy palce Sherlocka znieruchomiały; odezwał się ponownie dopiero, gdy mężczyzna wrócił do przepisywania na swój telefon kontaktów. – Zawsze był bardziej samodzielny, bardziej… odrębny. Przez długi czas nie był zaufany i nie znaliśmy się osobiście. Zmieniło się to po moim zniknięciu trzy lata temu. Miał w pewnym sensie… własną siatkę, tyle że mniejszą i daleko mniej skomplikowaną od mojej. Zgodził się, bym wcielił go wraz z jego ludźmi do swojej sieci, ale zachował pewną niezależność.

– Jak dużo jest takich osób?

– Jak Moran? Żadnej. Ale nietypowych przypadków będących dodatkowymi siatkami… albo takimi związanymi ze mną luźno, podległymi bardziej lub mniej… dużo. Przynajmniej kilkanaście, ale większość na chwilę obecną do niczego ci się nie przyda.

– Zetknąłem się z którąś…?

– Irene Adler to właśnie… – parę chwil zastanawiał się, jak ubrać w słowa to, co zamierzał powiedzieć – jeden z takich nietypowych przypadków. Bardzo mała siatka, ale bardzo przydatna. Do zadań specjalnych. Ostatnio się na niej ponownie skoncentrowałem, chociaż przez poprzednie lata, gdy Irene się ukrywała, po tym, jak ty i Mycroft poucinaliście jej pazurki, wszystko było w hiatusie. Ponownie nawiązała kontakt z Jade i razem są podwójnie skuteczne, jeśli chodzi o przeszkolenie dziewczynek, które w przyszłości będą siać postrach. Na razie jednak zostawmy sprawę naszej przyjaciółki. Sieć. Skończyłeś?

– Moment – odparł Sherlock, kończąc zapisywanie ostatniego z kontaktów. Jim cierpliwie poczekał tych kilka sekund, po czym zaczął mówić, spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem.

– To dwanaście podstawowych osób… zaufani… i kilka innych… które mogą sterować ogromnymi częściami sieci lub aktualnie są mi potrzebne. Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa najważniejszych jest pięć pierwszy nazwisk i radzę ci zapamiętać te numery, wyryć sobie w główce tak, by nigdy nie zniknęły. To ludzie, którzy mają w rękach moją ochronę, snajperów albo wtyki w rządzie, jak na przykład Jade. Są w stanie interweniować, gdybyśmy byli zagrożeni, a ja nie miałbym szans nic zrobić, bo twój brat właśnie by mnie katował w zamknięciu. Nie, raczej nie ma szans, by mnie wyciągnęli ze szponów Mycrofta, bo jeśli mnie pochwyci, to zapewne umieści w lokalizacji chronionej prawie jak Pentagon. Za ich pośrednictwem można jednak zlecić dowolne zabójstwo albo załatwić komuś ochronę. Mają różną siłę i działają w różny sposób, więc w przypadku ochrony czy obstawy zawsze korzystaj z przynajmniej dwóch niezależnych osób.

– Kim są kolejni?

– Ten człowiek – wskazał na szóste nazwisko – to do niego pisałeś w sprawie Billa. Mój irlandzki książę.

– Książę McQ. _McQueeney_ – powiedział cicho Sherlock.

–I to właśnie _rodzinne sieci_ – odparł Jim. – Książę to przyrodni brat dziewczęcia o tym nazwisku, zaś oboje poznałem przez kogoś całkiem innego, ale też z nimi spokrewnionego. Okazali się znacznie lepsi od _pętli,_ z której do mnie trafili. Gdy będziesz potrzebował wydostać się z kraju, uderzaj właśnie do mojego księcia… zadzwoń albo napisz, podaj tylko swoją lokalizację i w trybie natychmiastowym załatwi ci przerzut za granicę. Zawsze robimy to przez Irlandię, bo ma tam dojścia w portach lotniczych i jest w stanie wysłać cię w dowolne miejsce na świecie bez wiedzy twojego brata. To wszystko, co potrzebujesz o nim wiedzieć – oznajmił, po czym zamilkł na jakiś czas.

– Siódmą mamy Irene – podjął Sherlock, gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać. – W czym konkretnie może mi pomóc? – spytał, na co Jim wziął głęboki oddech.

– Dominatrix przydaje się zawsze gdy potrzebujesz dostępu do informacji z samej góry lub, tak jak zagroziłem Mycroftowi, potrzebujesz rozsiać tam plotki. Ze względu na jej stan, przyzwoitość powinna kazać ją oszczędzać, ale dopóki jest daleko stąd, nic jej nie grozi, a na odległość wciąż jeszcze może naprawdę wiele i _będzie_ mogła, dopóki paru myślących niewłaściwą częścią ciała facetów na pozycjach ma ją w pamięci. – Przesunął wzrok niżej i dopiero po chwili zaczął mówić dalej, jakby wahając się, jak wiele informacji powinien przekazać o kolejnej osobie. – Moran… uderzaj do niego, jak będziesz chciał pozbyć się czegoś ogromnego. Fajerwerki. Stosy pogrzebowe. Ten człowiek to chodząca destrukcja. Podejrzewam, że zamiast pornografii ogląda filmy z pożarami i wybuchami – oznajmił i chociaż brzmiało to trochę jak przesada, Sherlock nie roześmiał się, bo czuł, że przesadą wcale nie jest.

– Co dalej?

– Jeśli chodzi o kolejne osoby, to miks bez specjalizacji i nie ma sensu się nad nimi teraz rozwodzić. Przydadzą się jednak, jeśli zechciałbyś uruchomić absolutnie _wszystko,_ co przygotowałem na sytuacje kryzysowe… – zagryzł wargi i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Jeśli chciałbyś zniszczyć _cały kraj_ , jedziesz na prowincję, upewniając się, że masz ze sobą obstawę. A potem wszystkim tym ludziom, _całej dwunastce_ , wysyłasz wiadomość o treści _Booom-bom_ i podajesz datę oraz godzinę. Jeśli to zrobisz, upewnij się, że będziesz o wyznaczonej porze przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt mil od dużych miast… i to samo dotyczy wszystkich, którzy są ci bliscy. Akcja będzie skuteczna, jeśli zlecisz ją z przynajmniej 48-godzinnym wyprzedzeniem. Jeśli chcesz coś mniejszego, piszesz do dowolnej z tych pięciu ostatnich osób _Szpilka_ i podajesz lokalizację, datę i godzinę. _Szpilka_ z samą lokalizacją oznacza „jak najszybciej”.

– I co, wysadzę parlament jednym SMS-em? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Bez przesady, większe obiekty mogą nie przejść, więc jeśli coś jest niemożliwe, odpiszą natychmiast i tak właśnie by zrobili, gdybym teraz zlecił im w trybie pilnym _wysadzenie parlamentu_. Większe sprawy zresztą lepiej zresztą kierować do Morana. Wracając do tematu – powiedział i postukał paznokciem w ekran telefonu – dla potwierdzenia, że sprawa jest załatwiona, dostaniesz w odpowiedzi tylko słowo _OK_. Jeśli zdecydowałbyś się coś cofnąć, piszesz _Wyciągnij szpilkę_ i jeśli było kilka lokalizacji, podajesz nazwy. Jeśli chcesz odwołać atak _Booom-bom_ , piszesz _Błąd obliczeń_.

– Tak po prostu.

– Tak po prostu – potwierdził cicho. – Wszystkie kody, które ci podałem, to tematy, które dopięte są na ostatni guzik, takie, gdzie nie jest już potrzebna moja pomoc i dalsze dyspozycje, bo przygotowałem je wcześniej i aktualizują się do nowych warunków same. I to… wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć, by się obronić przed twoim bratem, gdy mnie przy tobie zabraknie. To najważniejsze kwestie… nie wszystko, to _promil_ wszystkiego, bo nie dałem ci dostępu do całej sieci, tego nie da się dokonać w jednej rozmowie. Ale wystarczająco dużo, byś dał sobie radę, gdy zostaniesz sam. I byś stopniowo, osoba po osobie, miesiąc po miesiącu… przejął kontrolę nad siecią, jeśli… – jego wzrok nagle zrobił się rozmyty, a usta wykrzywił wyraźny grymas – jeśli zostanę zabity, a ty będziesz chciał zająć moje miejsce.

– To… szaleństwo – wymamrotał Sherlock, powoli przetwarzając w głowie wszystko, czego się dowiedział.

– Tak, to pewnie najbardziej szalona i najgłupsza rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobiłem.

– Dajesz mi dostęp do swojego imperium. Sądziłem… – urwał na parę chwil – że przekażesz mi jakąś podstawową informację dla ochrony… albo że wcielisz mnie w swoje szeregi, w taki czy inny sposób. Ale nie że powiesz mi to wszystko…

– Gdybyś miał jakiekolwiek pragnienie władzy i nie był pół-aniołkiem, pewnie długo walczyłbym ze sobą, zanim bym się na to zdecydował, ale znam cię na tyle by nie musieć się obawiać, że zdecydujesz się, jakby to ująć… przejąć moje królestwo – uśmiechnął się, a na jego pobladłe policzki wróciło nieco koloru. – Nie masz obsesji na punkcie sprawowania rządów jak Magnussen czy twój brat. Właściwie to w ogóle ci na tym nie zależy, to dla ciebie żadna pokusa i jedyne zagrożenie dla mnie, to wciąż tylko ryzyko, że oddasz mnie swojemu bratu. Ale to mogłeś zrobić również nie posiadając tej wiedzy. Gdy jednak ją masz i gdy wszyscy moi ludzie wiedzą, że mają przyjmować twoje polecenia, jakby pochodziły ode mnie… jesteś w mojej sieci pierwszą osobą zaraz po mnie. Spełniły się najczarniejsze koszmary Mycrofta. Sherlock Holmes dołączył do Jamesa Moriarty’ego, drżyj, Anglio, drżyj, cały świecie…!

– I… co teraz? – parsknął nerwowo Sherlock. – Zaczniesz dawać mi zlecenia? Przejdę jakiś test lojalności? – spytał, na co Jim wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

– Sherly, _Sherly_ , chociaż myśl o tym jest tak podniecająca, nie zamierzam ci rozkazywać. Zabawa w szefa może być przyjemna w łóżku, raz na jakiś czas, ale nie w prawdziwym związku, o ile jedna ze stron nie jest dominująca do bólu. A żaden z nas nie jest, z całą pewności _nie jest_. Więc, aby było jasne… nigdy nie zamierzałem cię wciągać do sieci, nie w taki sposób, jaki podejrzewasz i nie wykorzystam cię do żadnych zadań.

– Co właściwie mam robić? Jeśli nic się nie wydarzy, a Mycroft za parę dni przyjdzie do nas ustalić warunki… co wtedy?

– Zostaw to mi. Na razie zachowuj się, jakby nic się nie stało i nie budź podejrzeń. Tak traktuję swoje nowe nabytki, nie robię im żadnych testów lojalności, na niebiosa, kotku, nie jestem mafiosem! – roześmiał się ponownie. – Zabraniam im drastycznie zmieniać sposób życia, aby nie budzili podejrzeń, bo szczególnie ważne jest dla mnie, by sieć była wtopiona w tłum. Jeśli z tobą postąpiłbym inaczej, byłoby to nienaturalne. 

– Więc jutro… mam się spotkać z klientami, z którymi się umówiłem, jakby nic się nie stało…?

– Oczywiście. Nawet nie próbuj niczego odwoływać. Wróć do swojej standardowej działalności i poustawiaj wszystko tak, żeby mieć na tapecie jakieś drobne sprawy. To samo Bill... Żadnej drastycznej zmiany planów. Dziś niech się nie rusza z hotelu, ale potem niech szuka czego chce i robi to, co miał zamiar robić. Gdy wyjadę, skontaktuj się z nim w jakiś bezpieczny sposób i wytłumacz mu to tak, by zrozumiał.

– Co masz rozumieć mówiąc _bezpieczny_?

– Że też naiwnie sądziłem, że wcielam do sieci geniusza – zakpił z rozbawieniem.  – Przecież dałem ci bezpieczny kontakt z Irlandią.

– Wiem, dałeś mi numer, ale... – urwał, marszcząc ze zdziwieniem brwi. – Mogę tak po prostu zadzwonić?

– Jesteś częścią sieci. Powiedzmy, że... moją prawą ręką. Mówiłem już, że ludzie przyjmą od ciebie każdy rozkaz.

– Pozwalasz mi na to, nawet jeśli nie jesteś zagrożony? Mówiłeś, że nie będę musiał z tobą pracować, a jednocześnie dajesz prawo do korzystania z tego, co zbudowałeś…?

– Życie żony gangstera jest piękne, dopóki ktoś nie zastrzeli jej męża. Korzystaj, póki możesz. Byłoby świetnie, gdybyś informował mnie, jeśli zamierzasz używać moich ludzi, przynajmniej na początku, ale jeśli wiesz, że nie robisz nic, co mogłoby mi się nie spodobać, nie zamierzam od ciebie tego wymagać. Pytaj tylko w razie wątpliwości. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? Odnośnie sieci? – Sherlock pokręcił tylko głową, gdyż wiedział, że musi zamknąć się przynajmniej na godzinę w pałacu myśli, aby wszystko sobie poukładać i sformułować jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. – Czegoś innego…? Jedyne zastrzeżenie… dziś nie rozmawiamy już o tym co stało się rok temu. Ani słowa. O niczym, co tego dotyczy. Twój brat i tak powiedział wystarczająco dużo – zakończył, nieco ściszając głos. – Więc…? _Konkrety_. Dowolny temat, jeśli coś cię wciąż nurtuje... wyjaśnijmy to sobie teraz.

– Mycroft o tym wspomniał, więc to może być istotne… Kogo poza Jamiem Dawsonem _zabiłeś_ w tamtym wypadku? – wypalił Sherlock z pierwszym tematem, jaki przyszedł mu na myśl.

– Jedną z fałszywych tożsamości z tamtego okresu. Numer dziesięć na telefonie. Sprawa zamknięta i nieistotna. Cały tamten wypadek to nic ciekawego i nic ważnego.

– Atak z zeszłej jesieni – kontynuował detektyw, skinąwszy głową na takie wyjaśnienie. – Dlaczego w ogóle się na to zgodziłeś? Do tej pory nie zajmowałeś się terroryzmem… a przynajmniej nie na taką skalę i nie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Pomijając oczywiście sprawę lotu, do której zatrudniłeś Irene Adler.

– Tak… pomijając tamtą sprawę. Jak myślisz?

– Nie mogli płacić aż tyle…

– Raz – płacili nieźle, dwa – potrzebowałem reklamy. Sprawa zawalona dzięki tobie w obu tych kwestiach i to od początku do końcu.

– Nie wydajesz się zmartwiony…

– Co za różnica – wzruszył ramionami z dziwną obojętnością. – Gdy to nie wypaliło, dwa miesiące spędziłem na zwykłym doradztwie i tak na dobrą sprawę kasowo opłaciło się to znacznie bardziej, nawet jeśli wpływy były niższe. – Obrócił oczami na widok miny Sherlocka. – Chyba czas wysłać cię na przyspieszony kurs rachunkowości i biznesu. Zaplanowanie wysadzenia parlamentu to zupełnie inna bajka niż podpowiadanie ludziom jak uciec z kraju przed listem gończym czy zazdrosną żoną. Koszty spektakularnych akcji są również spektakularne. Doradztwo indywidualne, chociaż nie tak dobrze płatne, nie wymaga dużego angażowania sieci, koszty operacyjne – czasem w ogóle nie istnieją. To drobnica i bywa irytująca, ale jest bezpieczniejsza i tańsza do obsługi. Wiesz coś o tym, bo jedyne koszty twojej pracy to taksówki, kieszonkowe dla bezdomnych i okazyjne wymienianie podartych płaszczy. Przy największych sprawach zdarzało się, że trzy czwarte przychodu przeznaczałem na opłacenie ludzi. Samo utrzymanie sieci niesie za sobą koszty, a gdy ją zaczęliście niszczyć… na skutek zamrożenia kilku otwartych spraw i konieczności spłacenia pewnych zobowiązań, straciłem w ciągu miesiąca połowę majątku. Nie miałem dużych spraw zapewniających stały przypływ gotówki, a pewne części sieci straciłem nie dlatego, że je rozbiliście, lecz ponieważ nie stać mnie było na ich utrzymanie.

– Myślę, że to nie brak zapędów związanych z pragnieniem władzy to główna przeszkoda, abym zainteresował się przejęciem sieci – mruknął Sherlock z pewnym zażenowaniem. – Albo umarłbym z nudów przez konieczność zajmowania się finansami, albo natychmiast zbankrutował.

– Dlatego zostaw mi finanse i planowanie. Jestem w tym znacznie lepszy – oznajmił Jim i puścił do niego oko. – Coś jeszcze, Sherly?

– Mój wyjazd do Clane. Nie chodzi mi o to, co znalazłem – uściślił pospiesznie na widok spojrzenia, jakie posłał mu Jim. – Twoi ludzie musieli widzieć, z kim rozmawiam. Był tam jeden dzieciak, który bardzo mi pomógł… pod względem… – urwał na moment. – Trafiłem w mało bezpieczną okolicę i wskazał mi inną trasę powrotu, obawiając się, że ktoś chce mnie dorwać.

– Słyszałem o tej sytuacji.

– Wiesz, kto to był?

– Moi ludzie wiedzą – odparł wymijająco.

– Co mu zrobili?

– Stłukli go, ale niezbyt dotkliwie. Standardowa procedura dla Clane. Mam kazać go na przyszłość zostawić, jak rozumiem? – spytał, a całą odpowiedzią Sherlocka było niemrawe skinienie. – Sieć jest samodzielna i takie sprawy załatwiają bez mojego udziału. Nie patrz na mnie z takim wyrzutem.

– Czy jeszcze ktoś z ludzi, którzy mi pomagali cię szukać, ucierpiał? W jakikolwiek sposób?

– Lepiej, byś o tym nie wiedział, kotku. Mogę obiecać, że więcej się to nie powtórzy, ale przeszłości nie zmienię. Wciąż jeszcze nie wybudowano mi wehikułu czasu – spróbował zażartować, lecz wypadło to dość blado. – Sherlock… wiedziałeś, kim jestem. Nie próbuj…

– Nie o to chodzi. Nie chodzi o _ciebie_. To ja niewystarczająco myślałem o konsekwencjach dla osób, których zmusiłem do pomocy. Starałem się być ostrożny, ale to najwyraźniej było za mało.

– Wyrzuty sumienia? Nie pozwalaj sobie na to. Dopóki jesteś blisko mnie, zawsze możesz uznać, że jesteś współodpowiedzialny za czyjeś cierpienie. Wykreśl to sobie z pałacu myśli. Mam nadzieję, że nie chcesz się nad tym rozckliwiać, bo jestem bardzo kiepskim materiałem do uzewnętrzniania się z poczucia winy.

– Nie mam poczucia winy – westchnął. – Wolałbym, żeby nikt nie ucierpiał, ale tak naprawdę nie zrobi mi aż takiej różnicy, jeśli stanie się inaczej. Tyle że Bill będzie patrzeć na to inaczej. Janine prawdopodobnie też patrzy inaczej, więc wiesz, o czym mówię… Nie chcę nawet myśleć o Johnie… a jego też muszę uprzedzić, bo mój brat do niego również może uderzyć. I wytłumaczyć pani Hudson, co się tu wydarzyło…

– Nie masz pojęcia z iloma osobami _ja_ muszę się skontaktować. Zmiana układu sił setką SMS-ów to jedno, a szczegółowe wyjaśnienie nowej sytuacji… – skrzywił się wyraźnie i zerknął na drzwi. Żaden z nich nie powiedział jakiś czas ani słowa, ale wiedzieli już, że należy kończyć spotkanie, gdyż każdy miał do załatwienia sprawy, których nie należało dłużej odkładać. – Sherly… twoje mieszkanie już z całą pewnością jest czyste. Idź tam i skontaktuj się z Billem, pogadaj z tą sąsiadką, pojedź do Johna… – urwał na moment – i do Janine, bo ja nie będę umiał jej wmówić, że nic mi nie grozi. A od jutra zajmij się tym, co planowałeś i nie próbuj zmieniać swojego grafiku.

– Kiedy się spotkamy? – spytał Sherlock, zupełnie ignorując resztę wypowiedzi.

– Zrobisz to, o co cię proszę?

– _Tak_. Kiedy?

– Wtorek lub środa. Błagam, nie rób tego…

– Czego?

– Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób. Potrzebuję porozmawiać z całą rzeszą ludzi, a potem zamknąć się w swoim domu na przynajmniej dobę i wszystko przemyśleć. Domknąć pewne tematy. Przygotować ci parę… prezentów. Tobie też by się przydało wyciszyć i _pomyśleć_.

– Wolałbym myśleć w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym _ty_ myślisz.

– To… – urwał na moment. – Następnym razem. Obiecuję, że następnym razem zabiorę cię ze sobą… albo przyjedziemy tutaj, jeśli tak będziesz wolał. Ale nie dziś. – Spróbował podnieść się z miejsca, lecz Sherlock gwałtownie chwycił go za nadgarstek i przytrzymał w miejscu. Jakiś czas mierzyli się wzrokiem, nie wypowiadając żadnych słów, a wreszcie Jim westchnął i przysunął się do niego, by odrobinę niepewnie przytulić się do jego boku. Tkwili w tej pozycji kilka minut, milcząc i tylko ciesząc się ostatnimi chwilami ciszy, przed załatwieniem wszystkiego, czym należało się zająć. Kiedy Jim ponownie zaczął się podnosić, Sherlock nie próbował go już powstrzymywać i również wstał; nie puścił jednak jego dłoni i zanim mężczyzna zrobił chociaż krok w stronę drzwi, otoczył jego talię ramieniem i pochylił głowę, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

– Wszystko utrudniasz, Sherly…

– Mamy tyle problemów, że nie może być gorzej – odparł, lecz po paru chwilach wyprostował się i rozluźnił rękę, łagodnie przesuwając palcami po jego plecach. – Ale jeden trochę przygasł.

– Uświadomisz mnie, jaki?

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wcale nie grałeś biznesmena? Ani błazna? Ani niczego innego…?

– Czego to dowodzi…?

– Suma ekstremów i ich średnia. Scalasz się, nawet tego nie zauważając. Przy mnie. _Dla mnie_. I bardzo mnie to cieszy – zakończył cicho, po czym, zanim Jim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, pochylił się i pocałował go w usta, powoli i spokojnie, nie próbując na razie pogłębiać pieszczoty. Mężczyzna dłuższą chwilę nie poruszał się, ale wreszcie westchnął cicho i przechylił głowę, lekko rozchylając przy tym wargi. Niepewnie przesunął dłonią po ramieniu Sherlocka, a po paru chwilach wbił w nie palce i zamarł, z całkowitą uległością poddając się ruchom jego ust.

Sekundy rozciągnęły się w minuty, a dłonie Jima, początkowo niemal nieruchome, przesunęły się na kark Sherlocka; za każdym razem, gdy wyższy mężczyzna przyciągał go do siebie mocniej lub pogłębiał pocałunek, jego palce drgały i zaciskały się na ciemnych lokach, a potem ponownie rozluźniały. Wydawał się rozpływać, jakby jego kości stały się miękkie, a mięśnie zostały pozbawione jakichkolwiek sił i nie stawiał żadnego oporu, gdy Sherlock coraz bardziej natarczywie zaciskał ramiona wokół jego talii. Nie oponował, nawet gdy nacisnął na jego żebra tak mocno, że mogło to być niemal bolesne, ani kiedy jego język i usta stawały się coraz bardziej agresywne i namiętne. Kiedy jednak dłoń Sherlocka przesunęła się na jego pośladki, jęknął głucho i desperacko wbił paznokcie w jego szyję, co było dla nich obu jasnym sygnałem, że czas to przerwać, jeśli nie chcą jeszcze bardziej utrudnić momentu rozstania albo opóźnić go o kolejną godzinę. Sherlock znieruchomiał, po czym rozluźnił uścisk i po paru sekundach łagodnego, niemal niewyczuwalnego muskania jego warg, niechętnie się od niego odsunął, czując, że za chwilę naprawdę nie będzie potrafił zakończyć tego spotkania. – Odzywaj się jak najczęściej – szepnął, na moment zaciskając palce na jego nadgarstku. – Muszę wiedzieć, że nic ci nie jest.

– Będę pisał. I przyjadę, gdy tylko będę mógł – odparł Jim cicho i odsunął się od niego, po czym zgarnął z podłogi płaszcz i wsunął telefon do kieszeni spodni. – Wyjdę oknem. Na dole już czeka na mnie samochód, więc…

– Odezwij się, gdy dotrzesz w bezpieczne…

– Idź już – przerwał mu zmuszając się bez powodzenia, by jego głos brzmiał beznamiętnie. – Na dziś wystarczy nam słów. No dalej… idź już. Proszę. – Sherlock przymknął na moment oczy i skinął głową, po czym niechętnie, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, zgarnął swoje telefony i zrobił dwa kroki w stronę drzwi, a kiedy położył dłoń na klamce, Jim ponaglił go krótkim gestem.

– Jim, ja…

– _Proszę_ – powtórzył mężczyzna błagalnie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Po chwili gwałtownie odwrócił się i nie widział momentu, gdy Sherlock opuścił pomieszczenie.

Detektyw cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi i natychmiast oparł się o nie, obawiając się, że nogi mogą go nie utrzymać, jeśli od razu spróbuje ruszyć w stronę swojego lokum. Zerknął na schody i jakiś czas nasłuchiwał, czy pani Hudson jest u siebie, lecz zarówno tam, jak w jego mieszkaniu, panowała kompletna cisza. Przytłumiony szmer dobiegł za to zza drzwi pomieszczenia, które opuścił, a moment później doszedł do niego odgłos otwieranego okna.

– Kocham cię – dokończył ledwo słyszalnie i z całej siły zacisnął powieki, przez parę chwil smakując brzmienie wypowiedzianych słów, wspominając ostatni pocałunek, te wszystkie spojrzenia, zmiany w mimice Jima, gdy zbliżał się do niego, chwytał go za rękę, mówił o _lusterku_ i o tym, że jest pewny tego, co czuje, a na pewno wie to lepiej od Mycrofta. Spróbował wyobrazić sobie, jak Jim patrzyłby na niego, usłyszawszy to wyznanie. Nie był w stanie.

Dopiero kilka minut później poczuł się na siłach, by ruszyć się z miejsca i ociężałym krokiem skierować się do swojego mieszkania, z którego nagle zapragnął nie musieć już nigdy wychodzić, jeśli miałby to robić w jakimkolwiek innym celu niż aby udać się na kolejne spotkanie, do którego zacząłby odliczać _sekundy_ , gdyby tylko znał datę i godzinę.

 

***

 


	23. Rozmowy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nieco dłuższa notka ;)  
> Podczas sprawdzania tekstu trafiłam na błąd logiczny, który w przeciwieństwie do literówek należało skorygować od razu. W rozdziale 13 twierdziłam, że Sherlock znalazł w Barts w dokumentach Owena Pattona jego aktualne zdjęcie, w kolejnych – że nie wie, jak on wygląda :| Zmieniłam ten fragment, bo będzie to jeszcze wspomniane w późniejszej akcji. Jak ktoś dostrzegł jeszcze cokolwiek w tym rodzaju, to oczywiście proszę o sygnał;)  
> Druga rzecz – w następnym rozdziale mam ogromną ilość danych do scalenia w całość i same wypunktowane notatki zajmują mi dwie strony, więc chociaż do tej pory publikowałam nowy rozdział przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, może się to nieco wydłużyć (albo wyjdą dwa rozdziały zamiast jednego – jeszcze się okaże, nie do końca mam jednak ochotę to dzielić). Swoją drogą tym razem też się trochę opóźniłam… na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam przeziębienie i fakt, że rozdział jest zdaje się najdłuższy z dotychczasowych ^^  
> 

***

 

Mieszkanie było przeraźliwie puste, pozbawione barw i zupełnie martwe. Odgłosy z ulicy wydawały się zbyt odległe, podobnie jak tykanie zegarów i kapiąca w łazience z nieszczelnego prysznica woda, a muzyka, wciąż grająca z zablokowanego laptopa, była jedynym, co nie stało się blade i szare. Nie znał piosenki, która właśnie się zaczynała, mimo to, aby jakoś zagłuszyć dławiącą nijakość otoczenia, podszedł do komputera, pospiesznie wpisał zmienione niedawno hasło i zwiększył głośność. Sięgnął do skrytki z papierosami zupełnie bezwiednie i usiadł na kanapie, w tym samym miejscu, gdzie jeszcze nie tak dawno tkwił Jim, jakby chciał pochwycić resztki jego ciepła, zapachu, _obecności_ … nic. Wokalistka w głośnikach zaczęła pytać, _czy chce prawdy, czy czegoś pięknego_ , a on z całego serca pragnął, by to _prawda_ była _piękna_ , bezproblemowa i oczywista, pozbawiona szantaży, kłamstw i kodów, jak wysadzić cały kraj w powietrze.

_Sekrety, kłamstwa i opadające maski… mogę być, kimkolwiek pragniesz. Święte kłamstewka i bajeczki… mogę być, kimkolwiek pragniesz, ale czy ty w ogóle mnie chcesz?_

Zaciągnął się papierosem, głęboko, aż do momentu, gdy jego płuca zaprotestowały, bo przetrzymał w nich dym tak długo, jak był w stanie wytrzymać. Uruchomił w odtwarzaczu tryb _repeat_ , po czym wrócił na kanapę i opadł na nią bez życia, a przez następnych kilka minut jedynymi ruchami, jakie wykonywał, było miarowe przysuwanie papierosa do ust i prostowanie ręki. Dopalił pierwszego do samego filtra, zgasił peta w doniczce ze storczykiem i natychmiast sięgnął po kolejnego, automatycznie i zupełnie się nad tym nie zastanawiając. _Chcesz prawdy, czy czegoś pięknego?_

Nie czuł upływu czasu i mógł go mierzyć tylko ilością wypalonych papierosów oraz długością słuchanej w kółko piosenki. Sześć świeżych petów w doniczce i siódme powtórzenie. Prawie pół godziny, w trakcie której jego myśli wydawały się zablokowane, jakby jego mózg pogrążył się w zupełnym letargu, niezdolny do przetwarzania informacji. Dogasił ostatniego papierosa i apatycznie rozejrzał się po salonie. Za dużo brązów i szarości, przezroczystych i matowych powierzchni; to, co zazwyczaj lśniło jasnymi barwami, wydawało się bladopastelowe, a cienie tworzyły zbyt mały kontrast, jakby na pomieszczenie nałożono w programie graficznym maskę wygładzającą, która pozbawiała wszystko kolorów i ostrości. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zacisnął i rozprostował palce obu dłoni, zwiększył i zmniejszył głośność na komputerze. Popatrzył w dżdżystą szarzyznę za oknem, obszedł kilka razy salon i znieruchomiał wpół kroku, znalazłszy się w pobliżu szafki, na której leżało lusterko, wiele dni temu opuszczone w kuchni. Zerknął w nie kątem oka, a widok jego twarzy, pobladłej, zmęczonej i pozbawionej życia, sprawił, że wszystko drgnęło.

Wróciła część kolorów, lecz nic nie było takie, jakim to zapamiętał, jakby przemalowano całe otoczenie w trakcie jego nieobecności, używając obcych barw, niepokojących, błękitnawych i sinych, przez które przebijało się czasem brzydkie bordo. Przyłożył palce do szkła i przesunął opuszkami po wytartej ramce. Uniósł wzrok i w jednej chwili zrozumiał, skąd te bladości i niedopasowanie odcieni. Cofnął się o krok i poczuł, jak po ramionach przebiega mu dreszcz, spowodowany ruchem powietrza, co do którego był pewny, że pochodzi z jego wyobraźni.

Niedopasowanie, przekłamanie rzeczywistości i obcość w znanym od lat otoczeniu. Przeciągi i przesunięcia. _Zakochanie w stylu Sherlocka Holmesa_. Wcześniej boleśnie nieodwzajemnione. Teraz wciągające go na ścieżki, które tak długo starał się zacierać lub omijać, odbierające mu jedynego sprzymierzeńca w postaci Mycrofta i mogące obrócić w pył połowę Wielkiej Brytanii. Przesunięcie, coraz silniejsze, nie na parę milimetrów, ale zdajające się rozsadzać obraz na dwie części, tak różne i źle dopasowane, że gdy spróbował skierować się na kanapę, wydawało mu się, że w każdej chwili może stracić równowagę na pokrzywionej posadzce i upaść. Po omacku chwycił się brzegu stołu i zacisnął na nim palce, drżąc na całym ciele i próbując się uspokoić. Wiatr z wyobraźni przybierał na sile, niosąc ulotny zapach perfum z nutą cynamonu i bergamotki; w ustach czuł smak przejrzałych, zbyt słodkich wiśni, a kobieta w głośnikach pytała kolejny raz, czy na pewno pragnie prawdy.

Otworzył oczy gwałtownie, powtarzając sobie, że to tylko umysł płata mu figle, że wszystko jest takie, jakie było, że uczucia, bez względu na siłę, nie są w stanie powodować jakichś metafizycznych efektów, jakich wydawało mu się, że doświadcza. Poskutkowało, bo racjonalność miała jednak większą moc niż emocje. Otoczenie stało się normalne… tak, nieco zbyt wiele ponurych brązów i przyblakłych błękitów, ale to był w stanie przeżyć bez poczucia, że wariuje. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i powoli usiadł na kanapie, zgarniając przy tym ze stołu oba telefony i sięgając po jeszcze jednego papierosa. Zmienił utwór, zmniejszył głośność, wrócił do trybu _random_. Zapalił, a palcami wolnej ręki zaczął obracać milczący telefon – ten nowszy, na którym nie było żadnych kontaktów do przestępczych sieci. Zaczął przeglądać skrzynkę kontaktową i zatrzymał się na Johnie, boleśnie uświadamiając sobie, jak trudna będzie rozmowa z nim… bez względu na to, czy powiedziałby mu prawdę – czego nie zamierzał robić – czy nie. Musiał jednak go uprzedzić i to nie ulegało wątpliwości.

_W najbliższym czasie może odezwać się do ciebie mój brat. Ignoruj go. Cokolwiek powie, nie wierz w ani jedno jego słowo, bo już raz spróbował mnie dziś z kimś skłócić. Porozmawiam z tobą w najbliższym czasie, ale na razie zrób, o co proszę. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?_

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od razu, więc odłożył telefon i chwycił drugą komórkę, tym razem przeglądając listę osób, które podał mu Jim. Kim byli ci ludzie? Co doprowadziło ich do sieci Moriarty’ego? Ile mieli władzy i czy faktycznie byli w stanie po otrzymaniu jednego, krótkiego hasła spowodować masowe zamachy terrorystyczne w całym kraju…? Jeśli mieli, nie wątpił, że posłuchaliby jego polecenia i świadomość, jak potężne narzędzie znalazło się w jego rękach, przytłoczyła go. Jim miał rację. Nigdy nie pragnął władzy, wolał być samotny, nieobarczony brzemieniem odpowiedzialności za kogokolwiek, wolny i niezwiązany z nikim. Pragnął działać po swojemu i załatwiać sprawy samodzielnie. Napisanie wiadomości z magicznym znaczeniem i patrzenie na efekty… to zupełnie nie byłoby w jego stylu, a myśl, że w najbliższym czasie może musieć z tego skorzystać, przerażała go i sprawiała, że coraz bardziej wątpił w słuszność swojej decyzji odnośnie podjęcia walki z Mycroftem.

Nie chciał tego wszystkiego. _To nie tak miało być._ Nie miał pojęcia, jak niby miał się odnaleźć jako składowa sieci, tak zawiłej i sięgającej dalej niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał. Jim miał dojścia i ludzi w miejscach, w których się ich nie spodziewał, w samych służbach specjalnych miał przynajmniej dwie osoby – Jade i Kevina Pattona, a być może było ich nawet więcej. Zapewne były też jednostki w rządzie, Irene miała wciąż dojścia do rodziny królewskiej, Moran był niegdyś znaczącym szpiegiem – teraz pewnie już tylko zręcznym terrorystą z własnym oddziałem do zadań specjalnych. Barts z Coreyem Butlerem, a wcześniej Owenem Pattonem i pewnie jeszcze kilkoma osobami, o których wciąż nie wiedział. Był niemal pewny, że w okolicy Baker Street też znalazłoby się wiele istotnych ludzi… _pętli i pętelek_.

Oczy i uszy od szczytów do samych nizin. Czuł się opleciony siecią, której teraz był częścią i chociaż było to daleko posunięte przypuszczenie… może Jim interesował się nim jeszcze dłużej niż to przyznawał? Gdy spotkali się w Barts po raz pierwszy, musiał już być nim zafascynowany, ale jak długo to trwało? Zresztą… sam fakt, że tyle lat krążył wokół niego i czekał na sposobność, by się do niego zbliżyć, był… znamienny. Czy od początku jego zainteresowanie miało romantyczny charakter, czy była to tylko fascynacja albo niezdrowa obsesja? Jeśli coś się zmieniło… kiedy się to stało? Co czuł Jim przez wszystkie te lata, najpierw gdy obserwował go z ukrycia, potem z nim grał, a wreszcie został pokonany przez króla szantażu i musiał zniknąć. Obaj coś _przegrali_ , wtedy, na dachu, gdy plany Jima, jakie by nie były, zostały rozbite przez działania Magnussena.

Ostatnie pięć lat doprowadziło ich, po wszystkich tych wydarzeniach, do chwili obecnej, gdzie w trzy tygodnie jego życie przewróciło się do góry nogami. Jim wreszcie się do niego zbliżył, co próbował zrobić tyle czasu i niemal natychmiast wszystko musiało się rozpaść, bo Sherlock w swojej naiwności sądził, że jego brat będzie go wspierać, a przynajmniej nie spróbuje się wtrącać. Jim postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę… i został pokonany, _znów_ , a on sam, aby go ratować, pod wpływem chwili podjął decyzję, by uczynić sobie z Mycrofta wroga i zmienić negocjacje w wojnę. Najstraszniejsze wydawało mu się jednak… że mimo obaw, wątpliwości i bolesnej świadomości, że nic nie będzie już takie samo jak kiedyś, nie żałował. Nie żałował ani kłamstw, którymi nakarmili brata… ani tego, że godzinę później uczynili te kłamstwa prawdą.

Uniósł wzrok, martwo wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi nie tak dawno zniknął Mycroft, a w których zaledwie poprzedniego wieczoru, w przemoczonych butach i wilgotnych włosach, stał Jim. Każda chwila, wyryta w pałacu myśli, każdy dotyk i pocałunek, wróciły z pełną mocą, zalewając jego umysł z siłą wodospadu i nawet nie próbował się przed tym bronić. Rzeczywistość znów rozszczepiła się na dwoje, barwy stały zupełnie nienaturalne, wiatr z wyobraźni przybrał na sile, a jego ciało zaczęło wydawać się zbyt lekkie i jednocześnie nie słuchać żadnych poleceń. Jego powieki zadrgały, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści i miał ochotę krzyczeć, jak bardzo to wszystko było niesprawiedliwe, że w jednej chwili był tak szczęśliwy i wydawało się, że nic tego nie zniszczy, że on i Jim będą mogli uczyć się siebie nawzajem, poznawać na płaszczyznach, o których nie mieli wcześniej pojęcia, wylegiwać się w pościeli i rozmawiać… lub nie rozmawiać, z całą pewnością _nie rozmawiać_. A w drugiej wszystko się rozpada, bo przychodzi Mycroft, z jego wściekłością i zimnem i niezrozumieniem, z premedytacją uderza w najczulsze punkty Jima i pragnie go zniszczyć, bez względu na to, co zrobiłby w ten sposób Sherlockowi. Nie wierzył nawet przez moment w jego uczucia i wątpił w zdrowe zmysły. Tymczasem _przesunięcia_ …! Gdyby tylko jego brat był w stanie to zrozumieć, gdyby chociaż przez moment próbował… wszystko mogłoby wyglądać inaczej.

Rozmyślania o Mycrofcie, jakiegokolwiek rodzaju, mogły już być tylko płaczem nad rozlanym mlekiem. Nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości prawdy, więc oberwał kłamstwami. Prawdopodobnie zagryzał się teraz i próbował znaleźć rozwiązanie… prawdopodobnie planował kolejne kroki, podobnie jak Jim. Nie miał szans brać w tym udziału, bo nie potrafił tak doskonale jak oni patrzeć daleko naprzód i nie lubił tworzyć potencjalnych scenariuszy z milionem opcji. _Koncentracja na przeszłości…_ i pragnienie, by wszystko miało tylko jedno rozwiązanie.

Miał zresztą _tu i teraz_ , o które musiał zadbać i które nie powinno dłużej czekać. Wybrał numer _irlandzkiego księcia_ i utworzył nowego smsa… po czym zamarł. Zastanawiał się nad treścią wiadomości dobrych kilka chwil, nie mając pojęcia, jakie dyspozycje dał Jim osobie po drugiej stronie i nie będąc przekonanym, że w ogóle otrzyma odpowiedź.

_Dostarcz Wigginsowi zabezpieczony telefon i powiedz, żeby do mnie zadzwonił. SH_

_Załatwione, szefie. Sprawa natychmiastowa, czy mamy poczekać, aż skończy posuwać swoją wymalowaną niunię? McQ_ Odczytał po zaledwie kilku sekundach i uniósł brwi na taki dobór słów… i nazwanie go szefem. Zawahał się i znów spędził nieco zbyt wiele czasu na układaniu odpowiedzi.

_Dajcie im dwie godziny. Teren czysty?_

_Jak łza. Jimmy jak zwykle przesadza z tą jego obsesją na punkcie bezpieczeństwa._

_Negujesz jego polecenia?_

_Wykonuję, ale podaję w wątpliwość. Jimmy lubi inne punkty widzenia. Chcesz mu się na mnie poskarżyć?_

_Na wszelki wypadek pokażę mu tę konwersację._

_Pokaż! Niech widzi, że staram się zaprzyjaźniać, tak jak kazał._

_Załatw ten telefon i przypilnuj, żeby Wiggins zadzwonił. SH_

Odłożył komórkę na stół, nie mając ochoty na dalszą konwersację z tym człowiekiem, kimkolwiek by nie był. Krewny Cory i Liama McQueeney, to oczywiste, przy czym… dziewczyna robiła za fałszywą pielęgniarkę w ośrodku opieki, a zwłoki mężczyzny wciąż wisiały w opuszczonym domu w Clane. Nie, zdecydowanie… nie chciał nawet zastanawiać się, jakie cechy musiał mieć ten człowiek, że znajdował się w wybranej dwunastce Jima i był nazywany przez niego _irlandzkim księciem_. Zanim zresztą jego myśli zdążyły wbrew jego woli ruszyć w tamtym kierunku, otrzymał kolejną wiadomość, tym razem na swój aktualny telefon. John, oczywiście.

_Dostaję dreszczy, gdy używasz tych słów… coś ty znów odwalił? Chodzi o Moriarty’ego? I co Mycroft ma z tym wspólnego?_

_Odzywał się już do ciebie?_

_Nie, a jeśli odezwie, co niby mam mu mówić?_

_Upieraj się, że nic nie wiesz._

_Bo nie wiem!_

_Więc nie będziesz mieć z tym problemu i nawet nie będziesz musiał kłamać._ Wysłał wiadomość i zignorował dwie próby połączenia, wiedząc, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy na rozmowę z Johnem. Poczekał pół minut i, zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, mężczyzna odpisał, orientując się, że jedyną szansą na kontakt z Sherlockiem są w tym momencie smsy.

_Martwię się i chcę wiedzieć, o co chodzi! Nie zamierzam pozwolić, żebyś znów rzucił się w pogoń za tym psycholem, nie powiedział mi o swoich zamiarach i może znów zniknął na całe lata!_

_Nigdzie nie zamierzam znikać, a poza tym mówiłem ci już, że moje plany odnośnie Moriarty’ego nie są takie, jak sądzisz._

_Jadę na Baker Street._

_Nie przyjeżdżaj!_ Napisał natychmiast, doskonale wiedząc, że jego mieszkanie było dla niego na chwilę obecną zbyt pełne wspomnień, aby kogokolwiek tu przyjąć… zwłaszcza swojego przyjaciela, którego z tym miejscem i tak łączyło zbyt wiele. _Wpadnę do ciebie…_ zaczął kolejnego smsa i z trudem powstrzymał się przed napisaniem kolejnego „gdy tylko będę miał czas”, bo tym tylko rozwścieczyłby Johna … _za parę godzin_. Wysłał wiadomość i natychmiast zaczął zastanawiać, czy jest to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, bo przecież dom Johna mógł byś obstawiony przez ludzi Mycrofta, pełen podsłuchów i…

Miał czekać na sygnał od Jima, że jest już w swoim domu – gdziekolwiek ten by się znajdował – lecz teraz, dokładnie _w tym momencie,_ poczuł, że potrzebuje kontaktu z nim natychmiast, jakiegokolwiek sygnału, że jest w drodze i że wszystko u niego w porządku. Prawdopodobnie powinien po prostu napisać, ale… chciał usłyszeć jego głos, którym Jim uspokoiłby go, dał jasne instrukcje i pomógł mu zaplanować spotkanie z przyjacielem tak, by było bezpieczne. Może jednak mylił się, sądząc, że nie byłby w stanie przyjmować od niego poleceń… Zdusił podobne rozważania w zarodku i pospiesznie wybrał jego numer, nie mogąc powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi, gdy Jim odebrał połączenie już po pierwszym sygnale.

– Co się stało? – spytał natychmiast, nerwowym i spiętym głosem.

– Mam problem – oznajmił, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał rzeczowo i beznamiętnie i zawodząc na całej linii. – Wolałem zadzwonić.

– Tak szybko się stęskniłeś? – rzucił Jim, ale chociaż miało być pewnie to łagodnym, zabarwionym żartem przytykiem, brzmiało zbyt emocjonalnie i matowo, jakby nawet się nie starał na dowcipny ton.

– Tęskniłem zanim jeszcze zamknąłem za sobą drzwi – powiedział, a z jego gardła wydobyło się krótkie, jakby zdziwione westchnienie, że takie słowa w ogóle przyszły mu do głowy.

– Sherly… – zaczął Jim, tym razem już z mniejszym napięciem. – Chyba zacznę żałować, że jednak nie zabrałem cię ze sobą – stwierdził i zaśmiał się cicho, po czym odezwał ponownie, zanim jeszcze Sherlock zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. – O co chodzi?

– Muszę się zobaczyć z Johnem. U niego.

– Baker Street się nie nadaje – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Jim, zupełnie jakby doskonale rozumiał jego motywacje odnośnie wybrania innego miejsca spotkania.

– Nie nadaje – potwierdził krótko. – Co mam zrobić, żeby u niego było bezpiecznie?

– Odezwij się do Dwójki. Opisz wprost, o co chodzi. Przyśle samochód i da ci przenośny sprzęt, byś sprawdził mu mieszkanie. Ach, i małe urządzenie zagłuszające ewentualne pominięte pluskwy, chociaż to pewnie nie będzie konieczne. Twój brat raczej nie podejrzewał o nic Johna. Jeśli chciałby coś założyć, to zrobi to dopiero w najbliższym czasie.

– Więc powinienem zostawić u niego to urządzenie zagłuszające… – powiedział ostrożnie.

– _Mary_ – westchnął Jim. – Tak, zostaw. I, Sherlock… na przyszłość, gdy będziesz tego potrzebować, nie musisz… pytać mnie o zdanie. Pisz od razu do Dwójki, zawsze konkrety, co ma dostarczyć i załatwić. W kwestiach ochrony, nie musisz mnie nawet _informować_.

– W kwestiach ochrony… – zaczął niepewnie, lecz Jim nie dał mu dokończyć.

– Moi ludzie tak czy inaczej pilnują kilka osób. John i Mary, twoja gospodyni… oczywiście Bill. Jeśli na kimś jeszcze ci zależy, spróbuj załatwić to sam i odezwij się ewentualnie, gdy nie będziesz mógł się z kimś dogadać. Skontaktowałeś się już z Billem?

– Z twoim człowiekiem. Ma mu dostarczyć zabezpieczony telefon.

– W porządku. A John…

– Pisałem do niego, ale tak, aby Mycroft mógł to przeczytać, bo zapewne _przeczyta_.

– Poproś Dwójkę o zabezpieczony telefon dla niego, bo na przyszłość może się przydać – urwał na moment i ściszył głos. – Przyda się, gdy będziesz go informował, że ma natychmiast uciekać z Londynu.

– Jim…

– Będę u siebie za parę minut i… potrzebuję się _wyłączyć_ – przerwał mu mężczyzna, a matowość w głosie w jednej chwili powróciła. – Nie odezwę się przynajmniej przez dobę. Do wtorkowego południa nie musisz się martwić, ale podejrzewam, że dam znać znacznie wcześniej.

– A po tej godzinie…? – wydusił Sherlock, pragnąć usłyszeć, że taka ewentualność nie wchodzi w grę.

– Skontaktuj się z Jade. Jest świadoma sytuacji i będzie wiedziała, co robić. Ona i cała reszta… wiedzą już, że gdy stracą ze mną kontakt, mają się słuchać _ciebie_.

– Nie zakładajmy najczarniejszych scenariuszy – poprosił Sherlock, na co Jim zaśmiał się gorzko.

– To na kryzysy należy się przygotowywać, a nie sytuacje, gdy wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli. Słuchaj… naprawdę muszę kończyć. Mam całą listę tematów, które muszę zamknąć jeszcze dziś, a zaraz będę na miejscu. Chyba że masz coś ważnego…

– Chcę piosenkę – oznajmił Sherlock, na co Jim kompletnie zamilkł na kilka chwil. – Zawsze wybierałeś idealne na daną chwilę… i teraz jakiejś potrzebuję.

– Przed snem włącz sześćdziesiątą. A potem sześćdziesiątą drugą, żeby zabić ckliwości po tamtej – powiedział odrobinę zduszonym głosem. – Pierwsza jest o mnie, a druga zdecydowanie o _tobie_. Też będę ich słuchał. I przy obu o tobie myślał.

– Odezwij się jak najszybciej…

– A ty załatw dziś wszystko i trzymaj się planów. Do zobaczenia, Sherly.

– Do zobaczenia – wymamrotał, kończąc rozmowę. Jakiś czas wpatrywał się martwo w telefon, a wreszcie, chociaż czuł się z tym dziwnie i zupełnie nieswojo, zaczął wystukiwać długą wiadomość do Dwójki, informującą, czego potrzebuje. Otrzymał odpowiedź po paru minutach – że wszystko zostanie przygotowane i że w ciągu półtorej godziny będą gotowi.

_Przyjedźcie po mnie o szóstej._

Odłożył telefon na stół, po czym utkwił wzrok w drzwiach i jakiś czas wpatrywał się w nie kompletnie nieruchomym wzrokiem. W uszach wciąż pobrzmiewał mu głos Jima i powtarzał sobie w myślach raz po raz, że miał pewność, że w tym momencie jest bezpieczny, a także że wspiera go w jego działaniach, nawet jeśli los osób jak John czy Bill raczej szczególnie go nie obchodził. Przez parę chwil wszystko wyglądało zupełnie zwyczajnie… drgnęło jednak, kiedy wróciły wątpliwości i obawy, wraz ze świadomością, że do wtorku było jeszcze tak daleko i że jeśli coś się wydarzy, a Jim nie zdoła się z nim skontaktować…

Zacisnął powieki na parę chwil, po czym sięgnął po kolejnego papierosa, wbijając tępe spojrzenie w rozżarzoną końcówkę. Jakiś czas pozostał w tej pozycji i chociaż tak naprawdę powinien prawdopodobnie zamknąć się w pokoju, by przeanalizować i poukładać w głowie wszystkie nowe informacje, był zbyt pobudzony, aby się za to wziąć. Musiał… oderwać się od natłoku myśli i obaw i gdy przetrząsnął umysł w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co go uspokoi, spowolni, niemal _znudzi_ , szybko przyszło mu do głowy najbardziej oczywiste rozwiązanie. Mając w pamięci numery utworów podane przez Jima, zamknął odtwarzacz muzyczny i uruchomił drugi, w którym odsłuchiwał z Billem nagrań Coreya Butler, będących najbardziej nużącą rzeczą, na jaką trafił w ciągu ostatniego roku. Kliknął play, nie trudząc się wyszukiwaniem fragmentów zaleconych przez przyjaciela, położył na kanapie i zamknął oczy, postanawiając nie ruszać się z miejsca przynajmniej przez dwie godziny.

 

***

 

Mijała druga po południu, kiedy niemal w tym samym momencie oba telefony Sherlocka zaczęły dzwonić; mężczyzna zaczynał już przysypiać, gdyż Corey z taśmy od dobrych dwóch kwadransów omawiał ze swoim pacjentem ze złamaną ręką jego chorobę wrzodową i na podwójny dźwięk dzwonka gwałtownie poderwał się z kanapy. Na komórkę od Jima dzwonił Bill, na jego aktualną – Mycroft, tak więc nie miał najmniejszych problemów by zadecydować, którą wyciszyć, a którą odebrać.

– Sherlock, ja cię pieprzę, co to za ludzie?! – wykrzyknął Bill bez powitania, a Sherlock skrzywił się, przez moment żałując swojej decyzji.

– Ludzie Jima – powiedział odrobinę zaspanym głosem. – Mieli ci dostarczyć zabezpieczony telefon, abyśmy mogli porozmawiać, nie ryzykując, że mój brat nas posłucha.

– Domyśliłem się, że to jego ludzie! I już po twoim poprzednim smsie czułem, że coś się kroi, ale wpadać mi do pokoju hotelowego jak…

– Bill, posłuchaj mnie – przerwał mu Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem. – Ci ludzie to twoja ochrona, a ten telefon to _jedyny_ telefon, z jakiego chcę, byś się ze mną kontaktował. Nie łącz się z siecią przez laptopa, najlepiej całkowicie zablokuj wi-fi, a jak wrócisz do Londynu, zajmiemy się nim. Załóż sobie nową skrzynkę pocztową i cokolwiek do mnie wysyłasz, rób to przez tę komórkę. Czy to dla ciebie jasne?

– Cholera, Sherlock… zrobiłeś to – jęknął Bill. – Coś się spieprzyło i to dokumentnie i jesteś w jego sieci, a Mycroft oberwie wam obu głowy, jeśli…

– Mycroft zmusił nas, żebym trafił do sieci – uciął ostro.

– Co…?

– Nie planowaliśmy tego. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale nie planowaliśmy tego. Chcesz wersję krótką czy szczegółową?

– Krótką, bo, uwierz! _Ludzie Jima_ wpadli w najbardziej niestosownym momencie z możliwych!

– Przyjechał do mnie wczoraj, a rano wpadliśmy w salonie na mojego brata – oznajmił Sherlock, woląc nie zastanawiać się zbyt wnikliwie nad stwierdzeniem Billa. – Popełniłem straszny błąd, ufając mojemu bratu. Chociaż twierdził, że zastanowi się nad pokojowym rozwiązaniem sprawy Moriarty’ego i zachowywał się, jakby był po mojej stronie, gdy przyszło do konfrontacji, zaczął go szantażować w naprawdę paskudny sposób i…

– Dotarł do _Clane_ – westchnął Bill i tym razem w jego głosie, tylko odrobinę podniesionym, nie było wyrzutu. – Mów dalej… Przepraszam. To jedyne, co twój brat mógł wyciągnąć, a co naprawdę by zabolało.

– Można… w pewnym sensie to prawda – powiedział Sherlock cicho.

– Nie mów mi szczegółów. Po prostu twój brat w rozmowie biznesowej, gdzie polityk dogaduje się z kryminalistą, co zapewne nie jest aż tak niespotykane, uderzył w emocje, sądząc, że tym zniszczy przeciwnika. Kiepska zagrywka, jak sądzę. Więc wyciągnęliście większy kaliber.

– Mycroft by go zniszczył, gdybyśmy nie… – urwał, gdyż na samo wspomnienie tamtej rozmowy robiło mu się niedobrze. – Gdy pokonał go _psychicznie_ , a zrobił to z premedytacją, nawet nie krył się ze swoimi zamiarami i wprost powiedział, że wyda go… terrorystom, tak to można nazwać… albo też, po zapoznaniu się z pewnymi materiałami od Jima, które miały być ceną za _święty spokój_ , każe swoim ludziom go zamknąć. I nie musiał dodawać, że zamierza go torturować i zabić. Jim nawet by się nie bronił, bo…

– Wiem dlaczego by się nie bronił – przerwał mu Bill. – I domyślam się, w jakim musiał być stanie.

– Mówisz, jakbyś…

– Sherlock, na litość, byłem pieprzonym ćpunem na samym dnia dna, a gdybyśmy się nie poznali, od miesięcy wąchałbym kwiatki od spodu. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie rzeczy widziałem w różnych melinach. A traumy, jakie przeżył Moriarty potrafią rozpieprzać psychikę bardziej niż dragi. Zupełnie się nie dziwię, że gdy Mycroft dojechał mu czymś takim i zapewne zrobił to w obrzydliwy sposób, zrobił z niego totalną amebę. Co dalej?

– Gdy miałem pewność co do jego intencji, oznajmiłem wprost, że jestem w sieci, że mieszkanie jest otoczone, a snajperzy w każdej chwili mogą go zastrzelić, jeśli wykona chociaż jeden niewłaściwy ruch.

– Blefowałeś…?

– Oczywiście, że tak! – żachnął się Sherlock. – Na szczęście wyrwałem tym z Jima z letargu i wspólnie opowiedzieliśmy mojemu bratu fascynującą bajeczkę , a godzinę później, gdy zostaliśmy sami, faktycznie… częściowo włączył mnie do sieci.

– _Tak po prostu._

– Nie mieliśmy wyboru – uciął ze złością. – Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że Mycroft w innym wypadku wyczuje, że tak naprawdę o niczym nie wiem i może bez konsekwencji zrobić Jimowi krzywdę. W efekcie mogę przez wpisanie jednego słowa do telefonu załatwić komuś ochronę i zabezpieczone sprzęty albo wysadzić w powietrze pół kraju. Mycroft pewnie nie do końca w to wierzy, więc będzie próbował się upewnić, uderzając do ludzi z mojego otoczenia, a ponieważ wie, że mi pomagałeś, najprawdopodobniej podejrzewa, że może jeśli _ja_ jestem w sieci, to _ty_ również.

– Ja pierdolę, Sherlock! _Ja_ w pieprzonej sieci znanego…

– Stąd twoja ochrona – uciął Sherlock, nie mając ochoty słuchać jego okraszonych przekleństwami pretensji. – Nie próbuj znikać im z oczu i dziś nie ruszaj się już z hotelu, a potem…

– W ogóle nie zamierzam się stąd ruszać…!

– Jim wie, czego szukasz i nie ma zamiaru cię powstrzymywać przed…

– Czyś ty oszalał?! – przerwał mu Bill ze wzburzeniem. – Jestem chroniony przez _przestępców_ i mogą się do mnie dobrać służby specjalne, naprawdę sądzisz, że ruszę wesoło do dawnej szkoły Jima Moriarty’ego i będę szperał w jego papierach, nawet jeśli wyraził na to zgodę? W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mam wykształcony instynkt samozachowawczy!

– W porządku – warknął z irytacją. – Więc zostań w hotelu albo jedźcie z ochroną do tej całej Joyce i róbcie co chcecie. Nie musisz wracać do Londynu, a skoro prawie trzy godziny nie mogli dostarczyć ci telefonu, bo byłeś _zajęty_ , zapewne dogadujecie się na tyle dobrze, że nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko. Wyślę ci pieniądze, a ty potraktuj to jak zasłużone wakacje.

– Nie powiedziałem, że…

– Masz rację, lepiej, żebyś się nie wychylał – przerwał mu Sherlock. – A poza tym gdziekolwiek się pojawisz, Mycroft, nawet jeśli nie będzie się zbliżał, to będzie cię śledził, a lepiej, by nie dotarł nawet pół kroku dalej jeśli chodzi o przeszłość Jima. Poproszę, żeby ktoś załatwił ci zabezpieczenie komputera już teraz, a jak sprawa się przeciągnie, załatwię czasowe lokum w Irlandii, przy czym… prawdopodobnie w ciągu dwóch tygodni okaże się, w jakim kierunku pójdą sprawy.

– A jakie mogą być kierunki…?

– Dwa banalnie proste i całkowicie różne. Wygrywamy – mój brat zaczyna z nami współpracować, a Jim przestaje być Moriartym, przegrywamy – ginie bardzo, _bardzo_ wiele osób. Przekaż swojej przyjaciółce jakąś… okrojoną wersję i daj znać w razie problemów.

– Nawet najbardziej okrojona wersja sprawi, że nie ruszę się stąd przez pół dnia.

– Niby dlaczego? – szczerze zdziwił się Sherlock.

– Nie masz pojęcia, jaka była napalona na samo wspomnienie o wielkiej kryminalnej sieci, Sherlocku Holmesie i śledztwach – parsknął Bill. – Jak usłyszy, że pilnują nas mafiosi… wystarczy tylko, że powiem, że jeśli twoja ostatnia noc była w setnej części tak pełna wrażeń jak mój poranek, to pomijając ten cały syf ze służbami specjalnymi i twoim bratem, jesteśmy najszczęśliwszymi facetami w tej części globu.

– Jim to też facet – powiedział Sherlock, a na jego ustach pojawił się blady uśmiech.

– Więc jest nas _trzech_. I Joyce, jako najszczęśliwsza kobieta na dokładkę. Sherlock… wybacz ten wybuch. Zabierając się z tobą za to śledztwo wiedziałam, w co się pakuję i… no, wszystko poszło dalej niż się spodziewałem, ale… nie żałuję. A ty pewnie dasz sobie radę, razem z tym skrzywionym popaprańcem. Jesteście podobno geniuszami i jest was dwóch, macie nieziemskie moce i możecie wszystko. Twojemu bratu nie będzie się opłacało prowadzić wojny i chociaż teraz świruje, zda sobie z tego sprawę.

– Gdybyś słyszał tę rozmowę…

– Opowiesz mi wszystko, gdy za miesiąc będziemy się z tego śmiać, a ja będę wspominał na swoim obskurnym strychu płomienny romans z pewną piegowatą Irlandką. – Sherlock pokręcił głową na te słowa, wreszcie zdając sobie sprawę, że zdolności postrzegania pewnych kwestii u Billa, ze względu na skoki hormonalne, jakie najwyraźniej przeżył, zostały znacznie przytłumione. W swojej standardowej wersji, żądałby wyjaśnień, albo też nie chciał niczego słuchać i trząsł by się ze strachu, a tymczasem przyjął porcję informacji niemal bezboleśnie i Sherlock w pewnym sensie cieszył się, że przyszło im rozmawiać w tym momencie. Kiedy zakończyli rozmowę, detektyw wydał _nowemu McQueeney’owi_ , jak zaczął go w myślach nazywać naprzemiennie _z irlandzkim księciem_ , kilka dyspozycji i wszystko z nim ustalił, tym razem przyzwyczajony już do jego sposobu wyrażania się; odłożył telefon z pewną ulgą, że przynajmniej sprawa Billa poszła w miarę gładko i chociaż wiedział, że cała reszta będzie znacznie trudniejsza, kilka stwierdzeń jego przyjaciela nieco podniosło go na duchu. Mężczyzna nie miał do niego pretensji, chociaż logicznie rzecz biorąc _powinien_ mieć, a ponadto był względnie bezpieczny, zwłaszcza że nie zamierzał się wychylać i utrudniać komukolwiek chronienie go. Najprostszy przypadek z możliwych.

Przed oddzwonieniem do Mycrofta uruchomił na dwadzieścia minut nagrania Coreya, licząc na to, że wyciszą go i uspokoją na tyle, że będzie w stanie wysłuchać brata bez zbędnych emocji i perfekcyjnie odegrać swoją rolę. Był niemal pewny tego, co usłyszy i chociaż na samą myśl o konieczności przeprowadzenia rozmowy, którą potwierdzi swoje stanowisko, opadał z sił, wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na odkładanie jej w nieskończoność. Nie sądził, że jego brat ponownie się tu zjawi, ale nie mógł całkowicie wykluczyć tej możliwości.

Po telefon sięgał z ciężkim sercem i skrzywił się, stwierdziwszy, że mężczyzna czterokrotnie próbował się z nim skontaktować, a numer, chociaż zapisany w szybkim wybieraniu, wpisał ręcznie, aby zajęło to możliwie najwięcej czasu. Przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha i wziął głęboki oddech, skrycie licząc na to, że Mycroft nie odbierze i będzie mógł bez wyrzutów sumienia nie próbować się do niego odzywać przynajmniej do końca dnia.

– Witaj, drogi bracie – odezwał się mężczyzna już po pierwszym sygnale, tak fałszywie akcentując zwrot do niego, że Sherlockowi momentalnie zrobiło się niedobrze. – Wiem, że jesteś już sam i możemy w końcu porozmawiać na poważnie, bez tego psychopaty, który zrobił ci pranie mózgu i…

– Mycroft, albo rozmawiamy normalnie, albo odkładam słuchawkę i _jeszcze dziś_ zmieniam numer na taki, którego nawet twoje wspaniałe służby nigdy nie znajdą – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Zacznij ponownie od „drogi bracie” i tym razem postaraj się bardziej.

– Moriarty cię zmanipulował i…

– Ding-dong, druga błędna odpowiedź. Została ci ostatnia szansa.

– Sherlock, jak mogłeś? – syknął mężczyzna i tym razem detektyw nie zamierzał go powstrzymywać, bo taki początek był najbardziej akceptowalnym z dotychczasowych. – Czy pamiętasz jeszcze, ile czasu poświęciłeś, by rozbroić jego sieć? Jakie koszty obaj ponieśliśmy i ile włożyłeś w to wszystko wysiłku? Musiałeś zniknąć na dwa lata i…

– Przejdź do konkretów i nie marnuj mojego czasu. Jak wspomniałeś, _straciłem_ dwa lata i nie mam zamiaru _tracić więcej_. Gdybym na dachu Barts podjął decyzje, które podjąłem parę tygodni temu, oszczędziłbym sobie wiele trudów. A ty i Jim Moriarty oszczędzilibyście całe góry pieniędzy. Nie byłoby teraz dramatów i popisów siły, jakie po prostu _musiałeś_ odstawić… albo mielibyśmy je dawno za sobą. – Wyciągnął się wygodniej na kanapie i wziął głęboki oddech, próbując wyobrazić sobie minę Mycrofta, który zamilkł po jego słowach. Nie miał pojęcia, czy brzmiał przekonująco ani co działo się w głowie jego brata, a cisza po jego stronie stała się po paru chwilach nieco niepokojąca.

– Więc… to jednak prawda – odezwał się w końcu, a z jego głosu zniknęły resztki emocji. – Mój rodzony brat dołączył do sieci kryminalisty i wydaje się być z tego _dumny_.

– Sądziłeś, że to był teatrzyk, będący częścią jakiegoś wielkiego planu? – parsknął Sherlock. –  Powiedz mi, drogi bracie… patrzyłeś na nas, dręczyłeś nas rozmową i swoją natrętną obecnością tyle czasu, że _musiałbyś_ coś zauważyć. Czy wykonałem chociaż najdrobniejszy gest, czy choćby _mrugnąłem_ , sugerując, że tak naprawdę zamierzam go zniszczyć?

– Liczyłem na to, że się perfekcyjnie kamuflujesz.

– Tak perfekcyjnie, by zacząć z nim sypiać? – roześmiał się, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że rozmowa idzie mu znacznie łatwiej niż się spodziewał. – Doskonale wiesz, że nie jestem _Irene Adler_. Wiem, do czego się nadaję i z całą pewnością gra w knującą kurtyzanę nie należy do moich talentów. Zresztą… sam się zastanów – urwał na moment, wbijając wzrok w sufit – po co niby miałbym aż tak się starać? A poza wszystkim innym, jak mogłeś przypuszczać, że porwałbym się na udawany związek i wejście do sieci Moriarty’ego bez angażowania w to ciebie? Mogę mieć bogatą wyobraźnię i być genialnym detektywem, ale obaj wiemy, że nie ułożyłbym tak wielowątkowego planu bez konsultacji z tobą. To ty byłeś od wielkich planów. A teraz nie jesteś mi już do nich potrzebny, bo mam _jego_.

– _Fantastycznie_ , drogi bracie – warknął Mycroft z ironią. – Zawsze więc potrzebujesz kogoś mądrzejszego, kto będzie prowadził cię za rękę, wyciągał z kłopotów i myślał za ciebie, lecz jeśli wydaje ci się, że Moriarty jest…

– _Jest_ kimś takim, a ponadto, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie wymądrza się i nie powtarza mi na każdym kroku, że jestem idiotą.

– Dodaj jeszcze, że w sypialni zapewnia ci rozrywki, których ja z przyczyn oczywistych nie zapewniałem.

– _Ty_ to powiedziałeś – syknął wściekle Sherlock. – Powiedz mi, co właściwie chcesz usłyszeć? Mam powtórzyć ci wszystko to, co powiedzieliśmy parę godzin temu? Parafrazować własne słowa? A może jego? _Pracuję dla niego_. Możesz się z tym pogodzić, zacząć z nami współpracować i w efekcie wszystko wyciszyć, tak, że nikt z twoich przyjaciół nigdy nie dowie się, że twój młodszy brat jest zatrudniony przez znanego kryminalistę… a dlaczego się nie dowie? Bo _nie będzie_ już żadnego Moriarty’ego, jeśli tylko spełnisz nasze warunki. Możemy też zacząć wojnę i obaj wiemy, jak może się skończyć. Naprawdę masz na to ochotę?

– Wciąż mogę jednym słowem sprawić, że Moriarty raz na zawsze zniknie z powierzchni ziemi i cię od niego uwolnić.

– Tak, a razem z nim zniknie z powierzchni ziemi połowa Londynu.

– Mogę…

– Na miłość boską, WIEM co możesz! – podniósł głos Sherlock. – Powiedziałeś już to wszystko, a ja nie chce tego kolejny raz słuchać! W tym właśnie jest twój problem: nie przyjmujesz żadnego innego punktu widzenia niż własny i z jednej strony we wszystko się wtrącasz, z drugiej w pewnych kwestiach nie potrafisz patrzeć dalej niż na czubek swojego nosa. Ty _nadal_ tego nie rozumiesz! Nie rozumiesz, że jeśli wyciąga do ciebie rękę człowiek jak Jim Moriarty, to nie rzucasz mu w twarz komentarzem, że masz świadka na to, jak rok wcześniej był zgwałcony przez swojego zwyrodniałego kuzyna!

– Zmanipulował cię tak bardzo, że zacząłeś wierzyć…

– Zamknij się i słuchaj – przerwał mu rozzłoszczonym warknięciem. – I słuchaj uważnie, bo nigdy więcej nie zamierzam tego powtarzać. Parę godzin temu, gdybyś tylko zachował się inaczej i nie powiedział tych kilku słów za dużo, dogadalibyśmy się. Ty dostałbyś projekt KAPPA ze wszystkimi przyległościami i spełniłoby się twoje marzenie, bo Moriarty w swojej obecnej formie zniknąłby na zawsze i nigdy więcej nie stanowił zagrożenia dla Wielkiej Brytanii. Gdybyś nie posunął się za daleko, moja obecność w sieci nigdy nie zostałaby wykorzystana. Miałeś pełną świadomość, jak bardzo mi zależy, nawet jeśli uważałeś to za obsesję czy efekt manipulacji, co oczywiście wciąż jest absurdalne, a mimo to postanowiłeś z nami walczyć. Nie z _nim_ , tylko z nami obydwoma!

– Sherlock…

– Gdybyś wyszedł, kiedy zorientowałeś się, że u mnie jest, spotkał za parę godzin tylko ze mną i przeprowadził tę rozmowę tak, jak na to liczyłem, byłbym gotowy cię _błagać_ , żebyś nam pomógł – syknął wściekle. – Obiecałbym ci absolutnie _każdą_ rzecz, o jaką byś poprosił i już nigdy nie sprawił ci żadnych problemów. Gdybyś tylko stanął po naszej stronie… nawet gdybyś powiedział _nie_ , ale zrobił to w cywilizowany sposób i obiecał nie stawać nam na drodze, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Wolałeś drogę wzajemnych szantaży i oto efekt – jeśli nie podpiszesz pełnego rozejmu, automatycznie zaczynasz wojnę i nie masz już alternatyw.

– Powiedziałbym raczej, że nie mam _prostych_ alternatyw _wartych rozważania_ – powiedział chłodno, ale znacznie spokojniej niż można było się spodziewać po wybuchu Sherlocka, jakiego był zmuszony wysłuchać. Przez moment słowa te go zaniepokoiły, jednak z jakichś przyczyn myśl zgasła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. – To straszne, co sentymenty potrafią zrobić z człowiekiem.

– Mówisz o sobie czy o mnie?

– O nas obu, drogi bracie.

– Więc pewnie zdajesz też sobie sprawę, że ostatnim, na co mam ochotę, to wydać rozkaz, by cię zabito, nawet jeśli jesteś dla nas jedynym zagrożeniem. Zapewne będzie bolało, gdy jednak będę musiał to zrobić.

– To ma być wyznanie braterskiej miłości?

– Najdalej posunięte, na jakie kiedykolwiek będzie mnie stać – odparł i zagryzł wargi, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, jaki kierunek rozmowy obrać w momencie, gdy tak znacząco odsunęła się ona od pierwotnej kwestii. – Jest tylko _jedna_ możliwość, by nikt nie ucierpiał i dobrze o tym wiesz.

– Jeśli dobrze wszystko rozegram, znalazłoby się jeszcze kilka, gdzie…

– W każdej innej ucierpi przynajmniej Jim, a jeśli spadnie mu włos z głowy, spowoduje reakcję łańcuchową – przerwał mu ostro, nie chcąc słuchać nawet zdania o _alternatywach_ w wykonaniu Mycrofta.

– Zawsze istnieją półśrodki.

– Ucieczka za granicę i kompromisy tylko po _naszej_ stronie – parsknął z politowaniem. – Jim nie zamierza się na to godzić, a już na pewno nie w momencie, gdy dostałeś swoją część. _Sam to zaproponowałeś,_ więc mamy prawo oczekiwać, że dasz w zamian to, co obiecałeś, a nie jakieś ochłapy.

– A jeśli obiecałbym, że nigdy nie wykorzystam materiałów, które od niego dostałem? Wówczas tamte ustalenia…

– Jeśli spróbowałbyś mi wmówić coś podobnego, to znaczyłoby tylko, że masz nas za parę półgłówków. Widziałem twoją reakcję, gdy czytałeś te papiery i jestem pewny, że nie dotrzymałbyś słowa. Nie mam żadnych powodów, by ufać w takie deklaracje. A poza tym – powiedział ostro, gdy Mycroft spróbował się odezwać – chciałeś tygodnia na zastanowienie, więc _zastanawiaj się_. Jeśli liczyłeś, że usłyszysz ode mnie coś innego niż parę godzin temu, to pozbądź się złudzeń. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania, czy zakończymy teraz tę rozmowę i wrócimy do niej za kilka dni?

– Powiedz mi tylko, drogi bracie, jak John zareagował, usłyszawszy, że słynny _brat Janine_ to _Moriarty_?

– Jeszcze _nie_ zareagował, a jeśli usłyszy od ciebie chociaż słowo, na start wysadzę mieszkanie Anthei i, zaręczam, wcześniej upewnię się, że się w nim znajduje – oznajmił, bezwiednie przeciągając ostatnie sylaby, tak, jakby zrobił to Moriarty, co zszokowało jego samego na tyle, że przez moment nie był w stanie wydusić słowa. – Hiatus, drogi bracie – powiedział po chwili, do pewnego stopnia wciąż nie poznając własnego głosu. – Do czasu, gdy podejmiesz decyzję, nie dotykamy swoich czułych punktów, a każde złamanie tej reguły oznaczać będzie, że podjąłeś _niewłaściwą_. Mam nadzieję, że się zrozumieliśmy.

– Oszalałeś, Sherlock. Nie mam żadnego innego wytłumaczenia.

– Nigdy nie wierzyłeś, że jestem normalny.

– Ale zawsze liczyłem, że się mylę – powiedział martwo. – Nie będę dłużej tracił twojego _cennego czasu_. Skontaktuję się z wami do końca miesiąca i przedstawię swoje stanowisko. Do tego czasu… byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyśmy nie wchodzili sobie nawzajem w drogę.

– To mogę ci zagwarantować.

– Do zobaczenia, drogi bracie – powiedział Mycroft i chociaż w jego głosie wyraźnie dało się wyczuć, że najchętniej natychmiast by się rozłączył, poczekał z tym, aż Sherlock odpowiedział mu tymi samymi słowami.

 

***

 

Po rozmowie z Mycroftem, którą w dużej mierze uważał za porażkę, Sherlock zamknął się w sypialni, szczelnie zasłonił okno i ustawił alarm w telefonie, tak, aby odezwał się pół godziny przed szóstą. Jim zalecił mu długi pobyt w Pałacu Myśli, a on, zamiast zająć się tym od razu, pozwolił sobie na popadanie w sentymenty, krążenie po mieszkaniu, wątpliwości i bezmyślny relaks przy nudnych nagraniach. Tymczasem przed podjęciem jakiejkolwiek dyskusji z bratem powinien był się uspokoić i poukładać wszystko w głowie, bo może wówczas nie pozwoliłby sobie na wybuch, pogróżki i nieco zbyt emocjonalne wyznania.

Z tą świadomością pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach, by posegregować dane, ustawić je na właściwych półkach, utworzyć dziesiątki powiązań i skojarzeń i pozostawić to wszystko, aby wnioski napłynęły same. Nie blokował żadnych wizji, zarówno tych najczarniejszych, jak najbardziej optymistycznych, lecz najbardziej skupił się na wszystkich pośrednich wariantach, nad którymi wcześniej się właściwie nie zastanawiał. Mycroft spełniający tylko część żądań, nie zabijający Jima ani nie wydający go projektowi KAPPA, lecz nie dający im również żadnej ochrony ani nie cofający listów gończych… albo starający się go ratować, separujący go od całego świata, ale jednocześnie odpuszczający sprawę KAPPA, aby nie musieć być nic winien Jimowi. Ucieczka ich obu za granicę na długie lata. Ucieczka wyłącznie Jima. Wmieszanie w całą sprawę czyichś czułych punktów – w dowolny sposób. Wariant, gdzie szare eminencje rządowe stwierdzają, że tym razem Mycroft przesadził i uznające, że Sherlock w obliczu swoich dokonań ma jednak stanąć przed sądem. Więzienie jednego z nich lub obu.

I bardziej ekstremalne warianty, w których ktoś ginie. Gdy coś musi zostać wysadzone, coś dużego i zjawiskowego, by Mycroft, czytając nazwiska ofiar, przekonał się, że nie ma wyboru. Opcja, gdzie muszą zdecydować, kto z rządu lub służb specjalnych im zagraża najbardziej i zlecić zabójstwo. Taka, gdzie uznają, że tą osobą jest Mycroft. Taka, gdzie we wszystko zostaje wplątany ktoś z ich bliskich, a ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy prowadzi do jego śmierci. Mary, której tajemnice wychodzą na jaw i zostaje skazana na lata więzienia lub poddana ekstradycji do kraju, gdzie kary wykraczają poza dożywocie. Janine, Bill lub John zabrani na _przesłuchanie_. I wreszcie Jim, który nagle znika bez wieści, a Sherlock, bez zobaczenia jego ciała, nie ma odwagi, by go pomścić. Ta ostatnia opcja przerażała go najbardziej i był niemal pewien, że to ona będzie spędzać mu sen z powiek, dopóki wszystko się nie skończy.

Mijała piąta, kiedy zakończył rozpisywanie w głowie scenariuszy i gdy poczuł, że jego pogląd na całą sprawę jest znacznie bardziej klarowny niż jeszcze parę godzin temu, spadła na niego świadomość, że… tak naprawdę wcale nie popełnił w rozmowie z bratem rażących pomyłek. Mycroft uważał, że jest niezrównoważony i zaślepiony, ale powinien dojść do takich wniosków już przy okazji ich porannych negocjacji, więc nie było to problemem. Najprawdopodobniej przestał obawiać się, że Sherlock działa wbrew swojej woli albo że blefuje, zdał sobie również sprawę, jak bardzo jest nieobliczalny… _niemal jak Moriarty_. Że jest silny, ma przynajmniej częściową władzę w sieci – raczej jednak nie uwierzył, że Sherlock jest w stanie dokonać tyle, ile mu wmawiali – i że stał się na tyle nieprzewidywalny, że tak naprawdę nie będzie w stanie ocenić, na ile jego pogróżki są prawdziwe. Prawdopodobnie jednak nie zaryzykuje teraz rozzłoszczenia pary psychopatów, więc w pewnym sensie można był uznać, że ich bliscy byli wciąż bezpieczni. Oraz że Mycroft dwa razy zastanowi się, zanim spróbuje zerwać warunki zawieszenia broni.

Ociężale podniósł się z łóżka i powolnym krokiem ruszył do szafy, a kiedy kwadrans później był już przebrany do wyjścia, ale wciąż miał trochę czasu, skierował się do salonu i zgarnął laptop, z którym następnie usadowił się na kanapie. Pospiesznie wpisał hasło i dla zabicia czasu połączył się z siecią, chcąc zalogować się na pocztę, kiedy zorientował się, że coś się zmieniło; komputer zaczął chodzić wolniej niż wcześniej, a na pasku zadań pojawiła się nic mu nie mówiąca ikona jakiegoś programu. Gdy kliknął ją dwukrotnie, otworzyło się okno, na którym widoczna była niebieska litera M, napisaną tą samą czcionką, jaka widoczna była na pendrivie od Jima. Po chwili pod spodem zamigotał kursor w kształcie piórka, a następnie na ekranie pojawił się krótki napis.

_Mware19.80 to moja autorska tarcza, aby Mycroft nie miał już wglądu w twój komputer. Zainstaluj ten program na każdym sprzęcie, jakiego będziesz używał – zostawiłem instalator w pobranych plikach. To jedyna wersja, gdzie pojawia się ten komunikat i jakiekolwiek powiązania ze mną, więc możesz spokojnie przekazać go osobom, które chcesz chronić. Napisałem ten maleńki programik specjalnie dla ciebie, kotku. Obiecuję, że to tylko ochrona, a nie narzędzie szpiegowskie. Wybacz, że się nieco porządziłem, gdy zostawiłeś mi swój komputer. XXX_

Sherlock uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie i natychmiast uruchomił skrzynkę pocztową, na którą przesłał sobie plik instalacyjny – tak na wszelki wypadek – po czym zgrał go na wolnego pendrive’a i wsunął go sobie do kieszeni. Przejrzał pobieżnie ostatnie wiadomości i usunął fanowski spam, ale nie próbował odpisywać na żadne wiadomości, obawiając się, że jakaś sprawa może zająć go na tyle, że nie zauważy nawet mijającego czasu. Do szóstej zostało mu równie dwadzieścia dwie minuty i tak na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić w tym czasie. Przelogował się na prywatną skrzynkę, lecz ostatnią wiadomością był mail od Janine, zawierający w załączniku film od Magnussena. Wahał się tylko parę sekund, po czym uruchomił go, chociaż nie był przekonany, czy w jego obecnym stanie emocjonalnym jest to dobry pomysł. Wątpliwości zgasły, kiedy ujrzał pierwsze klatki, a z każdą kolejną chwilą upewniał się, że tak, właśnie _to_ powinien obejrzeć, gdy był rozchwiany i gdy – mimo logicznych argumentów – na dnie serca wciąż obawiał się, że przesadził w konfrontacji z Mycroftem.

Moment, gdy Jim strzelał sobie w usta na dachu Barts – nieważne, że całość była spreparowana – uświadomił mu z całą mocą, że jeśli miałby naprawdę być świadkiem jego śmierci… nie przeżyłby tego. Dorwałby i zniszczył każdego, kto go zranił i zanim wysadziłby w powietrze połowę kraju, sprawiłby, że osoby, które w jakikolwiek sposób przyczyniły się do jego cierpienia, _również_ by cierpiały. Raz po raz cofał ten fragment, znów i znów, aż w jego świadomości wyryło się boleśnie, że śmierć Jima rozbiłaby jego serce na kawałki i pozbawiła resztek zdrowych zmysłów. Uściśnięcie dłoni, gwałtowny ruch, pistolet, krew, upadające ciało. Kolejny raz i kolejny i kolejny…

Chociaż miał to zrobić dopiero wieczorem, uruchomił ponownie odtwarzacz muzyczny i włączył pierwszy z utworów, który, w przeciwieństwie do większości poprzednich, jakie otrzymał, uderzył go nie w refrenie, ale już od pierwszych linijek. _Prowadziłam wiele różnych żyć, byłam różnymi ludźmi wiele razy… żyłam w goryczy, a serce wypełniałam pustką… A teraz widzę po raz pierwszy, że to nie przestępstwo być miłym… Nie każdy chce cię zniszczyć, może niektórzy chcą tylko cię poznać._ Zatrzymał utwór, by przesłuchać tego fragmentu po raz drugi, a potem trzeci, zanim pozwolił, by piosenka dobiegła do końca. Wychwycił już tylko kilka zdań – o tym, że ktoś _nie chce już żyć w strach_ u, że _ma w głowie wiele osób_ i kalkuluje, _którą ludzie lubią najbardziej_ , a na koniec, że ma dość _wybuchania w lęku i wstręcie._

Gdyby miał więcej czasu, prawdopodobnie pozwoliłby sobie na przeanalizowanie każdej linijki tekstu, tych wszystkich fragmentów o _unoszeniu się_ i _wypalaniu_ , lecz do umówionej godziny było coraz mniej czasu, a nie miał pewności, czy jeśli nie wyjdzie przed budynek o właściwej porze, nie zostanie to odebrane jako komunikat „coś się stało, zaczynajcie akcję”. Pospiesznie uruchomił drugi utwór i dopiero gdy zabrzmiały pierwsze takty, zerknął na tytuł piosenki, która niby miała być o nim… i wybuchnął zduszonym, gorzkim śmiechem.

_Sexy sexy lover._

Kiedy schodził na dół, trzymając w dłoni pozostawioną przez Jima parasolkę, nie miał wątpliwości, że postąpił słusznie, szantażując brata, grożąc zabiciem jego kochanki i pokazując swoją najbardziej szaloną stronę. Wsiadał do podstawionego samochodu z poczuciem, że podjął jedyną decyzję, jaka miała sens, bo każda inna stałaby w sprzeczności z jego uczuciami, które zdawały się całkowicie przejąć kontrolę nad umysłem.

 

***

 

John uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem, gdy Sherlock zjawił się w jego progu ze sporą torbą w dłoni i natychmiast wpakował na korytarz, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Spróbował się odezwać, lecz detektyw przyłożył palec do ust, postawił przy szafce z butami parasol Jima i zaczął pospiesznie wypakowywać sprzęt, który otrzymał od człowieka z sieci i którego podstawowej obsługi został nauczony w drodze tutaj. W pierwszej kolejności uruchomił urządzenie, które miało zagłuszać ewentualne podsłuchy i dopiero, gdy dobiegło z niego przytłumione buczenie, zaczął mówić.

– Profesjonalny sprzęt szpiegowski. To – wskazał na trzymaną w dłoni skrzynkę – trzymaj w salonie albo dowolnym innym pomieszczeniu, gdzie zamierzasz podejmować z Mary jakiekolwiek potencjalnie niebezpieczne tematy. Nieważne, co to będzie. Jeśli chcecie rozmawiać o czymkolwiek, co mogłoby być użyte przeciwko wam, zawsze tego używajcie. Ma zasięg do dziesięciu metrów. Mary z całą pewnością będzie umiała się tym posługiwać.

– Sherlock, co ty…

– Trzymaj – powiedział, ignorując jego słowa i wcisnął mu do ręki jedno z urządzeń wykrywających podsłuchy, a drugie chwycił sam i ruszył do salonu. – Mają nieco większy zasięg, na starcie najlepiej postawić je w jednym miejscu i jeśli cokolwiek znajdą, będzie można zawęzić…

– SHERLOCK! – krzyknął John, chwytając go za nadgarstek. – Co to ma znaczyć, czyś ty zwariował?

– Nie możemy rozmawiać, dopóki nie sprawdzę ci…

– Rozbierz się i siadaj – warknął, wskazując mu miejsce na kanapie. – Weź ten… _zagłuszacz_ , czy cokolwiek to jest i w pierwszej kolejności musimy _porozmawiać_ , bo zachowujesz się jak psychopata.

– Jestem nieźle funkcjonującym…

– Och, zamknij się – jęknął John, ciężko opadając na miejsce i stawiając przed sobą jedno z urządzeń. – Po co to przywlokłeś i skąd to w ogóle masz?

– Z zaufanego źródła.

– Zabraniasz mi rozmawiać z Mycroftem, a jednocześnie zaopatrza cię…

– Nie dostałem tego od Mycrofta – uciął Sherlock, nachylając się i nerwowo nastrajając bardziej zaawansowane, większe urządzenie. – Dziwne, żeby zaopatrzał mnie w sprzęt, skoro to jego pluskiew szukamy.

– Spodziewasz się, że twój brat spróbuje mnie podsłuchiwać – wydukał John i, krzywiąc się, zmęczonym gestem potarł skroń. – Sherlock, wytłumacz mi coś. Służby specjalne mogą interesować się…

– Rano, gdy mój drogi brat mnie odwiedził, zaminował mi cały salon – przerwał mu Sherlock, bezwiednie ściągając płaszcz i rzucając go na kanapę. – Wpadł na pogawędkę i chciał mieć na kogoś haki, a że musiałem trochę popłynąć z opowieściami… raczej nie muszę się obawiać, że komukolwiek przekaże wstępne nagrania. Jednak zapewne spodziewa się, że przyjdę tu i powiem ci prawdę albo że moje kłamstwa naprowadzą go na prawdę i…

– Stop – powiedział ostro John. – Zatrzymaj się i zacznij od wytłumaczenia mi, o co tu w ogóle chodzi! Jaką prawdę? Jakie kłamstwa? Coś ty mu nagadał, że może próbować do mnie uderzać lub mnie podsłuchiwać?

– Na początek musisz wiedzieć, że tego nie planowałem, ani przez moment nie miałem zamiaru mówić mu czegoś podobnego, ale nie miałem wyboru i dlatego…

– Do rzeczy, Sherlock.

– Powiedziałem Mycroftowi – zaczął mężczyzna, na moment nieruchomiejąc i zerkając na Johna niepewnie – a on ma w sumie wszelkie powody, by w to wierzyć… że po Nowym Roku stałem się częścią sieci i prawą ręką Moriarty’ego.

– O Boże – jęknął John, ciężko opierając się o kanapę i wpatrując w Sherlocka rozszerzonymi z powodu szoku oczami. – O mój Boże. Jak… Powiedz mi, CO, do jasnej cholery, mogło sprawić, że wymyśliłeś COŚ TAKIEGO?! Że też kiedyś sądziłem, że po wszystkich twoich akcjach nie jesteś w stanie już NICZYM mnie zaskoczyć, a tymczasem wpadasz tu i… po kolei. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko, krok po kroku, bez twojej autocenzury i ściem!

– To… skomplikowane i…

– Nie jestem idiotą i doprowadza mnie do szału, gdy używasz tego stwierdzenia!

– …ciężko to wyjaśnić i…

– Ach, bawimy się w powtarzanie rozmów z przeszłości? _Mamy całą noc._

– Zrobiłem coś… – zaczął Sherlock i zagryzł wargi, uświadamiając sobie, że zarówno związek z Jimem jak dołączenie sieci równie mocno przeraziłyby Johna. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli mają dojść do porozumienia, musi przekazać mu, przynajmniej skrótowo, w czym rzecz, bo w końcu w tym celu tu przyszedł. – Właściwie to dwie rzeczy… które uznałbyś za najbardziej nieakceptowalne i bezmyślne, jakich kiedykolwiek dokonałem. Mycroft też tak uważa, tyle że w pierwszą nie wierzy… inaczej. Nie widzi jej tak, jak ja. A drugą uważa za skutek mojej obsesji i głupoty. Uważa, że dałem się zmanipulować, że musi mnie ratować i że wszelkie chwyty są dozwolone.

– Jeśli z jakichkolwiek przyczyn pozwoliłeś mu wierzyć, że jesteś w sieci Moriarty’ego, jak możesz się dziwić, że jest przerażony i wściekły? I kazałem ci mówić po kolei, a nie zaczynać od dupy strony!

– Gdyby Mycroft nie był zimną gnidą i potrafił spojrzeć na mnie jak na człowieka, a nie tylko kalkulować, nigdy nie musiałbym posunąć się do czegoś takiego.

– Do czego? Do udawania…

– Sieć to tylko początek. Wybacz, John, ale dla twojego bezpieczeństwa nie mogę powiedzieć ci szczegółów, nie wiem nawet, czy już nie powiedziałem zbyt wiele. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym mówił ci o przyczynach, bo jeśli bym powiedział, wyrzucisz mnie stąd i wątpię, czy zechcesz ze mną jeszcze kiedyś rozmawiać. – Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie otworzyłeś pendrive’a od Mary, bo nie chciałeś jej znienawidzić. Jeśli zależy ci na naszej znajomości, zostawmy ten temat. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy poprzednim razem i nie doszliśmy do porozumienia.

– Tak, rozmawialiśmy zaledwie przedwczoraj i wówczas na tapecie był twój tajemniczy facet oraz fakt, że wcale nie chcesz pozbyć się Moriarty’ego, a dziś wpadasz tu ze sprzętem szpiegowskim i oznajmiasz, że wmówiłeś bratu, że pracujesz dla tego psychola. Aż tyle się wydarzyło w ciągu tych dwóch dni?

– Aż tyle, bo moja dzisiejsza rozmowa z Mycroftem poszła zupełnie nie tak, jak miała pójść. Mówiłem ci, że miał się wymienić z Moriartym informacjami i każdy miał pójść swoją drogą, ale sprawy trochę… wymknęły się spod kontroli.

– No nie mów – prychnął John, kręcąc głową. – W porządku. Więc Moriarty miał przekazać mu jakieś informacje, ale tego nie zrobił i Mycroft…

– Moriarty zrobił wszystko, co obiecał – przerwał mu Sherlock ze złością. – Dostarczył mojemu bratu dokumenty, które ułatwią rozbicie pewnej organizacji… w uproszczeniu, powiedzmy że terrorystycznej. Natomiast Mycroft, zamiast przyjąć je z pocałowaniem ręki, nie tylko nie spełnił swoich obietnic, ale też wyciągnął pewne… naprawdę ohydne kwestie z przeszłości i to przechyliło szalę. Mieliśmy starcie i przyparł mnie do muru tak skutecznie, że oznajmiłem, że od tygodni pracuję dla Moriarty’ego, że mieszkanie jest otoczone jego ludźmi i w końcu, że jeśli nie spełni moich żądań, z błogosławieństwem mojego nowego szefa wysadzę w powietrzu połowę kraju.

– Jezu, Sherlock…!

– Chyba rozumiesz już, dlaczego Mycroft może obawiać się, gdzie leży twoja lojalność – powiedział, na co mężczyzna niemrawo skinął głową. – Dlatego właśnie musisz… po prostu zaufaj mi, a nie jemu, czego by nie mówił. Potrafi manipulować faktami i na pewno będzie próbował cię wykorzystać, mimo że to dla niego bardzo ryzykowne.

– Czym niby ryzykuje rozmawiając ze mną?

– Powiedziałem mu, że jeśli się zbliży do ciebie lub Mary, zabiję Antheę,.

– O Boże…

– Nie miałem wyboru – powiedział z naciskiem. – Doskonale wiem, co mógłby ci naopowiadać i wiem, że byś w to uwierzył. Musiałem cię chronić. A on musiał wierzyć, że mam w sieci Moriarty’ego na tyle duże wpływy, że jestem w stanie dokonać zamachu.

– Dlaczego? Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć konkretów i… przyznaję, w pewnym sensie to rozumiem… nie zawsze chcesz, musisz mieć ważne powody, ale na Boga, dlaczego posunąłeś się do szantażowania rodzonego brata w taki sposób…?

– Bo jeśli chociaż przez moment zwątpi, że mówię poważnie i naprawdę mogę mu zagrozić, ktoś, na kim mi zależy, zostanie zabity, a ja zostanę na wiele miesięcy lub lat zamknięty w ośrodku dla obłąkanych. Mogę też zginąć i wolałbym tę opcję niż uznanie mnie za niepoczytalnego, nafaszerowanie środkami uspokajającymi i pokój bez klamek.

– Po co… dlaczego w ogóle… Sherlock, co ty _konkretnie_ z tego masz? Mówię o tej całej farsie, bo… ok. Ktoś zostanie zabity i do tego za chwilę dojdziemy, ale… Co jeśli Mycroft będzie dalej wierzył w te bzdury o sieci i zrobi co chcesz… czymkolwiek by to nie było? Przecież będziesz musiał to wszystko odkręcić, a gdy prawda wyjdzie na jaw, Mycroft dostanie szału!

– Nie będę musiał niczego odkręcać, bo ten układ… moje żądania odnośnie Moriarty’ego…

– To skomplikowane – dokończył za niego John, mrużąc ze złością oczy. Wziął parę głębokich oddechów i, sądząc po ruchach jego ust, dla uspokojenia policzył w myślach do dwudziestu. – W porządku. Więc… co będziesz miał z tego, że Moriarty przekaże twojemu bratu jakieś informacje? Nie uwierzę, że nagle zaczęło cię obchodzić bezpieczeństwo narodowe. Ciebie kompletnie nie interesują sprawy polityczne i długie negocjacje. Co więc osiągniesz, pozwalając mu dalej sądzić, że jesteś częścią przestępczej sieci? – spytał, a gdy Sherlock parę chwil nie odpowiadał, ponownie zaczął głęboko oddychać i w pewien sposób to zadziałało, bo nie zaczął znów wrzeszczeć. – Chcesz mieć w rękach narzędzie szantażu, tak na przyszłość? Coś, dzięki czemu nie będzie mógł cię już kontrolować i…

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że utrzymywałbym taką wersję tylko po to, by uwolnić się od jego natrętnej troski?

– W obliczu tego, co mi powiedziałeś, byłbym w stanie w to uwierzyć. Więc?

– Dopóki Mycroft w to wierzy, nikt nie musi ginąć – przyznał Sherlock z pewnymi oporami. – Każdy pójdzie swoją drogą, on i Moriarty przestaną sobie szkodzić, a ja _będę szczęśliwy_. Jeśli wszystko się ułoży, to jedyna możliwość, bym był.

– Jeśli wszystko się ułoży… – powtórzył po nim John. – Wtedy powiesz mi o co chodziło?

– Nie traktuj tego jako obietnicy, ale… myślę, że… tak – odparł powoli. – Nie będzie ci się to podobało, pewnie zerwiesz ze mną kontakt na całe miesiące, ale… może kiedyś to zaakceptujesz. Może kiedyś zrozumiesz. Prędzej ty niż mój brat, bo on nie zrozumie nigdy.

– Zaakceptowałem fakt, że moja żona była płatnym zabójcą i wątpię, czy to przebijesz – powiedział John, siląc się na żartobliwy ton, co nie do końca mu się udało.

– Obawiam się, że przebiję – odparł i uciekł wzrokiem przed spojrzeniem przyjaciela, bezwiednie chwytając brzeg szalika i obracając troczki między palcami. – John… potrzebuję twojej rady, jeśli mam dalej nabierać mojego brata. Gdybym naprawdę był w sieci Moriarty’ego, co bym zrobił? Co bym ci powiedział i co kazał mówić Mycroftowi?

– Zapewne jakieś perfekcyjne kłamstwo – westchnął. – Wątpię, czy byś tu przyszedł. Boże, Sherlock, co to w ogóle za pytania?

– Lepiej ode mnie znasz się na ludziach i potrzebuję wiedzieć, jak to widzisz. Gdybym zmienił strony i stał się kryminalistą, co powinienem zrobić?

– A jaką wersję usłyszał Mycroft odnośnie twoich rzekomych motywów?

– Tak pokręconą, że…

– Sherlock – warknął ostrzegawczo John, na co detektyw momentalnie zamilkł.

– Mycroft sądził, że Moriarty mnie do tego zmusił… w jakiś sposób.

– Sądził, ale _już nie sądzi_ …?

– Czułe punkty. Powiedzmy, że chodzi o czułe punkty i zostawmy to. Naprawdę musisz to wiedzieć?

– Tak, bo co innego byś zrobił, gdyby faktycznie poraziło ci mózg i zmieniło cię w klona Moriarty’ego, a co innego, gdyby powody były racjonalne i złożone i gdybyś wcale nie…

– Przyjmij tę drugą wersję. Racjonalne, złożone i tak dalej. Więc, co bym zrobił? Przyszedłbym tu i… co dalej?

– Jeśli byłbyś wciąż _dobry_ , ale jednocześnie pracował z tym psycholem, znaczyłoby to, że tak naprawdę działasz w jakiejś większej sprawie… większej niż Moriarty…? – zaproponował pytająco, na co Sherlock lekko skinął głową. – W takim wypadku raczej nie miałbyś powodów, żeby mnie unikać i… w sumie zrobiłeś wszystko jak należy. Przyszedłeś uprzedzić przyjaciela i zwlokłeś cały stos sprzętu szpiegowskiego… nadal nie powiesz, skąd to masz, prawda? Więc… – niespodziewanie urwał, marszcząc brwi. – Sherlock… co ci się stało? Biłeś się z kimś?

– Co…?

– Twoja szyja – powiedział i momentalnie znalazł się przy nim, automatycznie przechodząc w tryb zaniepokojonego lekarza, wypełniającego swoje powołanie; zignorował nieśmiałe protesty Sherlocka i jednym ruchem odwinął znacznie poluzowany szalik, a kiedy zorientował się, czym były ślady na jego skórze, parsknął nieco zażenowanym śmiechem. – _Malinki_ …?

– Mam kogoś, co cię tak dziwi? – spytał detektyw i zaczął nerwowo oplatać szyję szalikiem, co spowodowało, że John roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.

– Sam środek wielkiej sprawy związanej z Moriartym, służbami specjalnymi i terrorystami, a mój _poślubiony pracy_ przyjaciel przeżywa romantyczne uniesienia. Naprawdę chciałbym poznać człowieka, który doprowadził cię do takiego… – urwał, nagle sobie coś uświadamiając. – Cholera… Sherlock… to _nim_ szantażuje cię Mycroft? To _on_ może zginąć?

– Pomyśleć, że tyle razy nazywałem cię idiotą. Chyba powinienem odwołać przynajmniej część.

– Pakujesz się w coś takiego… przynajmniej częściowo z powodu faceta, którego ledwo znasz…? – wymamrotał, kompletnie zszokowany – I nie waż się mówić, że to skomplikowane albo że ciężko to wyjaśnić! – syknął, kiedy Sherlock zaczął otwierać usta; zmarszczył brwi, gorączkowo się nad czymś zastanawiając i detektyw niemal wyczuwał, jak jego przyjaciel próbuje wiązać fakty, chcąc dojść do jakichś sensownych wniosków. – Brat Janine… czy on… jest związany z siecią? Musi być, to jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie… Boże. Spotykasz się z jakimś szemranym typem i dlatego…

– Świetna idea, ale błędna – uciął Sherlock, obawiając się, że dalsza dyskusja może go pogrążyć i doprowadzić Johna do jednoznacznych i tym razem prawidłowych konkluzji. – Im bardziej będziesz drążył ten temat, tym większe ryzyko, że zacznę kłamać.

– Zaczniesz… Na miłość boską, w coś ty się znów wpakował… – jęknął zupełnie załamany jego postawą John. – Wiesz? Nie, nie mów mi. Nie będę dłużej pytał, bo masz rację, to nie ma sensu. Pewnie już zdążyłeś naopowiadać mi bajek, a ja nawet…

– Mogę przyrzec, że ani jedna rzecz, którą powiedziałem, nie była kłamstwem.

– Obaj wiemy, że nie potrzebujesz kłamstw, by wprowadzić kogoś w błąd, a poza tym wierzysz, że prawda ma _wersje_ i najprawdopodobniej usłyszałem taką, jaka prowadziła mnie do wniosków, które sobie zaplanowałeś – warknął, na co Sherlock nie odezwał się ani słowem; gdyby zaprzeczył, musiałby po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy _naprawdę_ skłamać. – W porządku. Zostawmy to. Zajrzę tylko do Mary i Janine, powiedzieć, że przysze…

– Janine tu jest? – przerwał mu Sherlock.

– Tak, wpadła po obiedzie, zamknęły się w pokoju z Alice i rozmawiają od jakichś trzech godzin. Podobno babskie sprawy – powiedział z przekąsem. – Tak twierdziła Mary, gdy na chwilę wyszła po chusteczki. Janine się rozkleiła – dodał na widok pytającego spojrzenia Sherlocka. – Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodziło, ale gdy skończą… może się czegoś dowiemy.

– Jeśli rozmawiają o tym, o czym myślę, że rozmawiają, to nie dowiemy – stwierdził detektyw. – Natomiast Janine… i tak miałem do niej wpaść, więc w sumie dobrze się składa. Alice… – przeciągnął to słowo i wbił wzrok w zainteresowaną twarz Johna. – Poznałem ostatnio jedną Alice. Bardzo rozważna kobieta.

– To najbliższe stwierdzenia w rodzaju _gratuluję, zostałeś ojcem_ , jakiego mógłby się po tobie spodziewać, więc… dziękuję – powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem. – Swoją drogą, jeśli twierdzisz, że ktoś jest _rozważny_ , to pewnie to prawdziwy geniusz.

– Nie nazwałbym jej geniuszem. Jest rzeczowa i rozważna. I może nawet wciąż żywa.

– Nie chcę wiedzieć nic więcej. Pozostaw mnie ze złudzeniami, że to jednak były gratulacje – mruknął John, kręcąc głową. – Przyniosę coś do picia i opowiesz mi o śledztwach i tym, jacy ludzie są głupi, jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Herbaty? Kawy? Mam niezłe wino, jeszcze z…

– Coś mocniejszego – uciął Sherlock, za co został obdarzony osobliwym spojrzeniem. – Miałem… bardzo dziwny dzień i potrzebuję _czegoś mocniejszego_. Tak robią czasem ludzie, gdy mają mieszane uczucia i potrzebują resetu, by je wyprostować, prawda…?

– Albo gdy coś świętują, mają doła czy tylko szukają usprawiedliwień dla swojego nałogu. To ostatnie wykluczam w twoim wypadku, ale wyglądasz… – urwał, powoli podnosząc się z miejsca i robiąc krok w stronę Sherlocka – jakby te dwa pierwsze cię dotyczyły – zakończył miękko, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Przytrzymał ją tam może parę sekund, a gdy detektyw nie odezwał się ani słowem na to stwierdzenie, westchnął, opuszczając ręce. – Przyniosę whisky. I, Sherlock… jeśli zdecydujesz się, że potrzebujesz rozmowy, pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz się tu zjawić. Nie mówię o tej sprawie z twoim bratem i Moriartym, ale… jestem pewien, że to tylko część tego, co cię dręczy. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć… co by się nie działo. I naprawdę chciałbym, byś o tym pamiętał.

– Przynieś tę whisky – mruknął w odpowiedzi Sherlock i odwrócił głowę. Usłyszał kolejne westchnienie ze strony Johna, ale po chwili mężczyzna odwrócił się i skierował w stronę barku.

 

***

 

Po kilkunastu łykach whisky z lodem i zapaleniu na zewnątrz papierosa – Johna wyraził na to zgodę, widząc jego błagalne spojrzenie – Sherlocka wreszcie opuściła część napięcia. Urządzenia szpiegowskie nie wykryły żadnych podsłuchów, więc w końcu je wyłączył i krótko poinstruował Johna, jak może uruchomić je ponownie i polecił zwrócić się do Mary w razie problemów. Gdy już przynajmniej to mieli za sobą, powoli, wciąż z pewnymi oporami, zaczął opowiadać o grze, jaką rozpoczął z Moriartym dwa tygodnie wcześniej; to było względnie bezpieczne, a słowa same układały się w zdania. Nie widział potrzeby by dłużej ukrywać, że cały ten czas był w kontakcie z konsultantem-przestępcą, bo John i tak zdołał się tego domyślić, a ponadto próby ukrycia tego dość istotnego szczegółu mogłyby rozbić logikę całej historii, którą mu opowiedział. Mówił więc o kolorze niebieskim, wysadzeniu rządowego samochodu, znakach, przedmiotach, sklepie z pamiątkami i piosence będącej kodem – nie wyjawił jednak jej pełnego tytułu ani tekstu. O bieganiu po mieście, przerwach, obiedzie, do którego został zmuszony, gdy Sally została uwięziona, zainscenizowanych porwaniach i podpowiedziach na Nintendo oraz jego starym telefonie. John długo oglądał komórkę i wyraził głośną obawę, że skoro to prezent od Moriarty’ego, w niej również może znajdować się podsłuch, mała bomba albo trucizna działająca z opóźnieniem. Sherlock skwitował wszystkie te przypuszczenia pogardliwym prychnięciem i wrócił do opowieści, odpowiadając jednak na zdecydowaną większość wtrącanych co jakiś czas pytań jego przyjaciela i nie kryjąc przed nim prawie niczego.

Rzecz jasna… nie powiedział o tym, że prowadził z Jimem flirt, że w międzyczasie otrzymał od Billa informacje odnośnie jego przeszłości, że w pewnym momencie zadzwonił do niego z awanturą i że od tego właśnie momentu mężczyzna nieco przystopował. Przyznał, że ofiara gwałtu była podstawiona, ale wolał nie zagłębiać się w szczegóły, chociaż John nabrał w tym momencie pewnych podejrzeń. O piórku nie powiedział ani słowa.

Kiedy skończył, dość lakonicznie opisując odnalezienie Billa, zorientował się, że minęła przeszło godzina, a on i John byli już po dwóch porcjach whisky. W głowie lekko mu szumiało, mimo to – ponownie sięgnął po butelkę i rozlał alkohol do szklanek, a następnie przysunął swoją do ust.

– Mogę mieć jeszcze parę pytań? – odezwał się John, upiwszy kilka łyków. – Takich… nazwijmy to, organizacyjnych?

– Nie obiecuję, że odpowiem na wszystkie.

– Nie odpowiadałeś i do tej pory. Więc… Jak to właściwie się zaczęło?

– Podejrzewam, że na dachu Barts, chociaż Moriarty twierdzi, że wcześniej.

– _Trzy lata temu?_

– Nie, to znaczy… – zająknął się. – Nie próbuj mi robić awantury, bo już wystarczająco się nasłuchałem pretensji ze strony Mycrofta. Widziałem się z nim na po tym, jak przyjechałem do Molly i trafiłem na te trzy ciała. Mówiłem wtedy, że zwłoki przywieziono w pojeździe kwiaciarni, a właśnie z sieciowymi _kwiaciarniami_ związana była ostatnia zagadka.

– Co ma do tego _dach Barts_? Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że to Moriarty zabił tych ludzi, ale…

– Godzinę później właśnie tam się z nim spotkałem.

– O Boże…

– Powspominaliśmy stare czasy i zaproponował mi drugą grę. Ustawiliśmy kilka warunków i się zgodziłem. Oto cała historia.

– Warunków…?

– Nietykalność czułych punktów.

– Ten psychol ma czułe punkty? – parsknął John z mieszanką szoku i rozbawienia. – Nie, nie mów, nie chcę o tym słyszeć. W porządku. Umówiliście się w miejscu ostatniego spotkania i pogawędziliście jak dobrzy znajomi. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że piłeś z nim na Baker Street herbatę w momencie, gdy zamierzał zniszczyć ci życie, nawet mnie to nie dziwi. Nie chcę o tym nawet myśleć i wyobrażać sobie, jak mój przyjaciel-geniusz robi coś tak absolutnie kretyńskiego. Następna rzecz… mówiłeś, że ta dziewczyna, ta niby ofiara gwałtu… że to wszystko było podstawione. Skąd taki pomysł? Wcześniej twierdziłeś, że to wszystko wyglądało bardzo przekonująco.

– Moriarty powiedział mi, że to była farsa, gdy skończyliśmy grę.

– I tak po prostu uwierzyłeś mu, że wcale nie zgwałcono tej dziewczyny i…

– Tak, uwierzyłem i nie, nie zamierzam powiedzieć ci, dlaczego.

– Świetnie – warknął i westchnął z rezygnacją. – Więc teraz… bardziej prywatnie. Powiedz mi, bo głowię się nad tym od piątku… niemal bez przerwy. Jak znalazłeś czas, by z kimkolwiek się umawiać, skoro ostatnie tygodnie… – urwał, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. – No tak. Twierdzisz, że brat Janine nie jest częścią sieci Moriarty’ego, ale jednak to wszystko się jakoś łączy, prawda?

– To… tak, to mogę potwierdzić – przyznał ostrożnie. – Ale nie licz na szczegóły – zastrzegł natychmiast.

– I nadal _nie poznam go, bo się nie polubimy_?

– Akurat w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło od piątku.

– Zapytam inaczej, to o _niepolubieniu_ to twój pomysł, jego, Janine czy jeszcze kogoś innego?

– Obiektywne stwierdzenie faktu. Proszę, zostawmy…

– Sherlock, kimkolwiek jest ten człowiek, gdy na ciebie patrzę w takim stanie… za każdym razem, gdy go wspominam, zmieniasz się. Masz zupełnie inny wyraz twarzy i to wcale nie wygląda na objaw rozmarzonego zakochania i obawiam się, że cokolwiek was łączy, to nie jest to zdrowe i że nie jesteś szczęśliwy…

– Nie jestem szczęśliwy, bo za każdym razem, gdy go wspominasz, zastanawiam się, czy wciąż żyje – wypalił Sherlock. – Tak, to się wiąże ze sprawą Mycrofta, to nie jest zdrowe i nie będzie, dopóki nie przestanie wisieć nad nami burza, która wszystko może spalić na popiół. W jednej chwili jest idealnie i wszystko się wydaje układać i iść we właściwym kierunku, wbrew moim oczekiwaniom, wbrew logice i zdrowemu rozsądkowi, a potem… – zacisnął pięści i skrzywił się, po czym chwycił szklankę z alkoholem i szybko pociągnął kilka łyków. – A potem przychodzi mój brat z tymi swoimi pogróżkami i fałszywą troską, bo wydaje mu się, że wie wszystko najlepiej na świecie, chociaż tak naprawdę nie ma o niczym pojęcia.

– Mycroft...

– Mycroft najchętniej widziałby mnie w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa – sapnął Sherlock z wściekłością, czując, jak alkohol zaczyna przejmować władzę nad jego umysłem, rozwiązując język i pozbawiając kontroli nad słowami i emocjami. – Nigdy nie widział we mnie człowieka, tylko irytującą kulę u nogi, w najlepszym wypadku głupiego psa, po którym trzeba sprzątać. Jedyne, co mnie pociesza, to że po tym, co nagadałem, zapewne zagryza się teraz i jest absolutnie przerażony. Należy mu się to. Wszystko, co teraz przeżywa… zasłużył sobie na to.

– Jakkolwiek go nie cierpię, to jednak twój brat i, cokolwiek się stało, to pierwotną przyczyną jest Moriarty, a nie on.

– Moriarty przestałby istnieć, gdyby Mycroft…

– Jeśli go wspólnie dorwiecie, to też przestanie – przerwał mu John.

– Nie chcę go zabijać ani wsadzać do więzienia!

– Znalazłeś lepszą metodę, by go unieszkodliwić?

– _Tak_ i nie będę o tym rozmawiać! – syknął z złością i wziął parę głębokich oddechów. – Przepraszam. Miałeś rację, jestem w kiepskim stanie. Nie mam nawet siły udawać, że jest inaczej. – Ponownie sięgnął po szklankę z alkoholem, doskonale rozumiejąc w tym momencie, dlaczego Janine potrzebowała ponad pół butelki wina, by szczerze z nim rozmawiać. Słowa… same płynęły, a wypowiedzenie na głos pewnych myśli, których na trzeźwo nie zdradziłby nikomu, przyznanie się do słabości, z którymi sobie nie radził, nagle stało się prostsze. – Mój brat nie dotrzymał obietnic, okłamał mnie, uderzył w moje czuły punkty i wszystko to stało się w ten sam poranek, kiedy to pierwszy raz od miesięcy albo lat obudziłem się _szczęśliwy_. Przyszedł i wszystko zniszczył. Tym całym wymądrzaniem się, wmawianiem mi, że jestem naiwnym dzieciakiem, że ktoś mnie zmanipulował i że cokolwiek czuję, to nic nie znaczy.

– Jesteś pijany – westchnął John i spokojnie odebrał mu szklankę, po czym odsunął ją na bok razem z butelką. – Nie mówiłbyś mi takich rzeczy na trzeźwo – dodał, gdy Sherlock spojrzał na niego z irytacją. – Wstawaj i idź na zewnątrz. Świeże powietrze dobrze ci zrobi – stwierdził, po czym ruszył do kuchni i zanim jeszcze detektyw skończył zapinać płaszcz, wrócił ze średnią butelką wody mineralnej i wcisnął mu ją do ręki. – Chodź. Naprawdę ci tego potrzeba. Obiecuję nie rozglądać się i nie gapić na tych podejrzanych typów, którzy kręcą się po okolicy i najwyraźniej nas pilnują. – Sherlock skinął tylko głową na te słowa i razem ruszyli do wyjścia; stawiał kroki ostrożnie i chociaż nie chwiał się, czuł wyraźnie wpływ, jaki miał na niego alkohol, chociaż nie zamierzał głośno przyznawać Johnowi racji.

Parę minut później stali na zewnątrz, naprzemiennie popijając wodę i bez słów wpatrywali się w budynek naprzeciwko. W niedalekiej okolicy stały dwa samochody, o których Sherlock wiedział, że należą do ludzi Jima, a po chodniku kręciło się całkiem sporo osób, jak na wczesny wieczór na przedmieściach. Zawroty głowy stopniowo się uspokajały, a świadomość powróciła na właściwe miejsce, chociaż jasnym było dla niego, że nie wrócił jeszcze do szczytowej formy i dziś się to raczej nie stanie. Kiedy poczuł się lepiej – zajęło mu to dobre dziesięć minut, może kwadrans – wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosy oraz telefon, który miał przygotowany dla Johna, ale jakoś nie miał jeszcze okazji mu go przekazać.

– Gdy będziesz się ze mną kontaktował, używaj tylko tego. PIN to 1234 i proszę, zmień go na coś oryginalnego, gdy tylko go włączysz – oznajmił, wciskając mu urządzenie w dłoń, a moment później zapalił i powoli zaciągnął się dymem. John spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, ale nie skomentował jego nałogu, chociaż wyraźnie miał na to ochotę. – Jest prosty w obsłudze. Podobny do tego, który masz, ale odpowiednio zabezpieczony.

– Przez kogo?

– Mówiłem ci, że mój chłopak to informatyk – oznajmił krótko, po czym przymknął oczy i oparł się o ścianę; nagle poczuł się zmęczony, a fale przygnębienia, z którymi uporał się dzięki starciom z Johnem i alkoholowi powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Moment później słowa popłynęły z jego ust, jakby od początku spotkania chciał to powiedzieć, lecz nie był w stanie zebrać się na odwagę i teraz, gdy zaczął mówić, nie był w stanie ich zatrzymać. – Przyszedł do mnie wczoraj i pierwszy raz został na noc. Gdy już wiesz, że nie sypiałem z Janine, pewnie nie zaskoczy cię, jeśli powiem, że wcześniej nie sypiałem też z nikim innym. I jeśli nie trafiłbym na kogoś właściwego, pewnie z nikim bym nie zaczął. A mimo to nie żałuję ani sekundy i mam cały pokój w pałacu myśli tylko na poranek i kolejne pokoje, na każde poprzednie spotkanie… to było _ważne_ , to była jedna z najważniejszych chwil w moim życiu, a Mycroft… a Mycroft przychodzi, patrzy na nas z obrzydzeniem, obrzuca błotem i wmawia mi, że to _nic nie znaczy_.

– Nie podejrzewałem go o homofobię… – wymamrotał John, ale wydawał się być mniej zaskoczony tym wyznaniem niż Sherlock się spodziewał. Mężczyzna uchylił powieki i zerknął na niego niepewnie, z ulgą stwierdzając, że w oczach jego przyjaciela nie ma potępienia.

– To nie jest homofobia – powiedział cicho. – To jego brak zdolności pojmowania, że można dobrowolnie iść z kimś do łóżka z innych powodów, niż nuda, rozładowanie napięcia czy chęć prokreacji. Przepraszam, i jeszcze próba manipulacji albo szpiegostwo, bo o Irene Adler wspomniał przez ostatnie tygodnie przynajmniej kilkanaście razy, podczas gdy… – urwał na moment. – Mycroft nigdy nie mylił się bardziej niż sądząc, że chodzi o którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy.

– No… w waszym wypadku na pewno nie chodziło o prokreację – powiedział John z nutką rozbawienia i poklepał go po ramieniu, wskazując jednocześnie brodą na drzwi. – Mycroft nie ma racji. Nie przejmuj się nim… jakich przyczyn nie miałoby jego zachowanie. To twój brat, ale znam cię lepiej od niego i… potrafisz czuć, chociaż tyle czasu tego nie rozumiałem. On też może… kiedyś zrozumie – zakończył cicho i opuścił rękę. – Pal szybciej i wracajmy do środka. – Sherlock na moment zamarł, po czym uśmiechnął się blado, ale w sumie nie dziwiło go, że jego przyjaciel podchodzi do tego tematu tak lekko i jest w stanie z niego żartować, jakby nie było to nic wielkiego. Oczywiście miało to trwać tylko dopóki nie dowie się, z którym konkretnie facetem się związał, lecz samo jego podejście w jakiś sposób podniosło go na duchu, zwłaszcza że jeszcze dwa dni temu wydawał się… bardziej skrępowany. – Naprawdę chciałbym go poznać – stwierdził po chwili John, dokładnie w momencie, gdy Sherlock zdeptywał peta czubkiem buta.

– To raczej nieprędko się wydarzy – odparł zdawkowo, na co mężczyzna obrócił oczami, ale nie próbował kolejny raz pytać o szczegóły i powody.

 

***

 

Po powrocie do mieszkania, John i Sherlock odstawili alkohol na bok, włączyli telewizor i przy owocowej herbacie spoglądali w ekran, na którym wyświetlony był jeden z seriali, które śledzili razem jeszcze na Baker Street. Przez chwilę detektyw poczuł się, jakby naprawdę wróciły stare dobre czasy, znów z irytacją komentował akcję, rozbawiając tym siedzącego obok przyjaciela, porozmawiali o dwóch dawnych sprawach, które im się przypomniały i wydawało się, że… jest dokładnie tak, jak kiedyś. Salon urządzony podejrzanie podobnie do tego w ich wspólnym lokum przestał drażnić, nie było żadnych przesunięć ani nieokreślonych, dziwacznych doznań, gdy John się do niego zbliżał, a czas płynął spokojnym tempem, rozciągając się i gasząc obawy i niepokoje. Mimo iż dochodziła dziesiąta, Mary i Janine wciąż nie ruszały się z pokoju Alice i chociaż obaj unikali rozmowy na ich temat, kiedy zaczął się blok reklamowy, John w końcu go podjął.

– Co mam powiedzieć Mary? – spytał z lekkim napięciem w głosie. – Wiem, że to, co usłyszałem… to w dużej mierze tajemnice, które nie powinny opuścić tego pokoju, ale nie mogę zupełnie przemilczeć naszej rozmowy.

– Dla jej i mojego bezpieczeństwa – wszystko – odparł Sherlock, nawet specjalnie się nie zastanawiając. – Powiedziałem ci dokładnie tyle, ile powinieneś wiedzieć, aby Mycroft nie mógł do ciebie dotrzeć i byłoby dobrze, by usłyszała tę samą wersję.

– Mam spodziewać się porwań z jego strony? Nachodzenia? Telefonów?

– Niczego, co mogłoby ci zagrozić – uciął, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę wcale nie był o tym stuprocentowo przekonany. – Nie porwie się na nic dramatycznego, bo za bardzo obawia się konsekwencji. W sensie…

– Tego, że wysadzisz pół Anglii, jak cię wkurzy – westchnął John, kręcąc głową. – To dlatego zgodził się w ogóle podjąć z Moriartym negocjacje?

– Nie, wtedy chodziło o coś całkiem innego.

– Ale Moriarty zaproponował mu zdradzenie jakichś…

– Nie – powiedział nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał. – Musisz wiedzieć jedno: to Mycroft zaproponował, że spełni pewną moją… drobną zachciankę, jeśli… cóż. Jeśli nakłonię Moriarty’ego do współpracy z rządem. Nie wierzyłem, że się uda, ale się udało, a gdy doszło do ich konfrontacji, okazało się, że nie zamierza spełnić mojej prośby.

– Jak nakłoniłeś…

– To nieistotne. Moriarty zrobił to, co obiecał, a Mycroft nie.

– Czegoś… nie rozumiem – mruknął John. – Twój brat nawiedza cię rano i nakrywa z twoim chłopakiem, zachowuje się jak złośliwy sukinsyn, czyli jak zwykle, a potem, co? Jedziecie na spotkanie z Moriartym… zaraz, zaraz, przecież mówiłeś, że to _ty_ rozmawiałeś z Mycroftem i nie wspominałeś, że Moriarty tam był, a wręcz zrozumiałem, że miało to miejsce na Baker Street i…

– Nie mówiłem, że Moriarty’ego tam _nie było_ – oznajmił Sherlock, w duchu obiecując sobie, że nigdy więcej nie tknie alkoholu opowiadając komukolwiek półprawdy, skoro zagapił się i popełnił tak kardynalny błąd w zeznaniach.

– Więc… Jezu. Więc oznajmiłeś, że niby jesteś w sieci i całą resztę bzdur przy tym psycholu?! – wykrzyknął John. – Jak on w ogóle… przecież… i jak niby zareagował, gdy obwieściłeś taką nowinę rodzonemu bratu?!

– Podjął wątek. Bardzo go to rozbawiło.

– Jesteś idiotą, Sherlock. Pozbawionym krzty instynktu samozachowawczego _idiotą_! Przecież on ma cię w szachu! W każdej chwili może dogadać się z Mycroftem za twoimi plecami i wyjdziesz na…

– W jego interesie było w tamtym momencie, aby Mycroft w to uwierzył, bo przecież on też _czegoś_ chce ujawniając rządowi pewne informacje, które posiada. A mój brat bez mocnej perswazji w postaci szantażu nie był chętny do współpracy. Oto cała historia.

– To nawet nie setna część historii! Jesteś szalony, Sherlock. Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że Moriarty…

– John, przestań – westchnął detektyw, kręcąc głową. – Byłem zestresowany i nie miałem lepszego pomysłu na wygranie tamtego starcia. Mogę być geniuszem, ale nie jestem nieomylny.

– Zestresowany? To mnie akurat nie dziwi – sapnął ze złością. – Robisz za mediatora między dwoma najniebezpieczniejszymi ludźmi w kraju i na miejscu okazuje się, że ten, który wydawał się bardziej racjonalny, ma na tyle tupetu, by wystawić do wiatru psychopatycznego kryminalistę. Sądziłem, że… – urwał, kiedy z wnętrza domu dały się słyszeć kroki oraz ciche odgłosy rozmowy, a kiedy parę chwil później w korytarzu pojawiły się Mary i Janine, Sherlock uznał, że nigdy nie cieszył się bardziej na widok którejkolwiek z nich.

Po Janine od razu było widać, że parę godzin temu wylała z siebie morze łez, Mary z kolei wydawała się raczej zmęczona, chociaż jednocześnie bardziej niż zazwyczaj przypominała swoją wersję z biurowca Magnussena; nie chodziło o mimikę czy spojrzenie, bo te nosiły w sobie ślady silnych emocji i nie była to twarz zimnego zabójcy, lecz trzymała się prosto, a jej mięśnie były napięte, jakby ponownie była na akcji. Patrzyła na przyjaciółkę ze współczuciem, a na Sherlocka z mieszanką smutku i irytacji. Konkluzja była banalnie prosta – kobiety po latach znajomości wypełnionych niedomówieniami, zrobiły sobie wieczór prawdy i, najprawdopodobniej, powiedziały o sobie wszystko to, co tyle czasu ukrywały. Dlatego Janine kompletnie się rozkleiła, dając upust emocjom, które przy Sherlocku zdołała ukryć, z kolei Mary przestała cokolwiek przy niej udawać.

– _Nagadane_? – spytał John, prawdopodobnie dostrzegając, że obie kobiety rozmawiały o czymś istotnym, lecz, oczywiście, nie mając pojęcia co to było i prawdopodobnie nadal sądząc, że to _babskie sprawy_ , którymi nie warto się interesować.

– Po wszystkie czasy – odparła spokojnie Mary. – Sherlock, to pewnie z mojej strony mało gościnne, ale mógłbyś którymś z tych wspaniałych aut ze zjawiskową ochroną odstawić Janine do domu?

– I tak miałem się zbierać – oznajmił, uśmiechając się do obu kobiet i, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie Johna, mówiące jasno, żeby nie liczył, że zostawi sprawę, o której rozmawiali i że w najbliższym czasie muszą do niej wrócić. Mary obróciła oczami, w jakiś sposób… przynajmniej częściowo dostrzegając pioruny, jakimi ciskali w siebie obaj mężczyźni, po czym ruszyła w głąb salonu, unosząc brwi na widok sprzętu znajdującego się na stole.

– Co to jest? – spytała z wyraźnym napięciem, a jej nagle chłodna twarz w jednej chwili zaczęła _pasować_ do reszty ciała.

– Podejrzewam, że wiesz lepiej ode mnie – powiedział i skinął na Janine, której za to widok urządzeń w najmniejszym stopniu nie zdziwił. – Małe prezenty. Zakładam, że umiesz to obsługiwać, a John później wyjaśni ci szczegóły. Możesz na moment? – powiedział i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, chwycił Mary za rękę i pociągnął w stronę najbliższego pomieszczenia. – Janine, możesz się szykować do wyjścia, to zajmie dosłownie minutę – krzyknął, zanim zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi kuchni.

– Jeśli chciałeś porozmawiać na osobności nie budząc podejrzeń Johna, to raczej nic z tego nie wyszło – stwierdziła Mary z przekąsem. – Co się dzieje? Przywlekasz tu najwyższej klasy sprzęt szpiegowski jakby nigdy nic… to od twojego brata czy Moriarty’ego?

– _Zgadnij_. Czy te samochody na zewnątrz wyglądają jak ochrona rządowa?

– Punkt dla ciebie. O tym chciałeś rozmawiać? O ich obsłudze? – spytała i na widok spojrzenia Sherlocka natychmiast sama sobie odpowiedziała. – Nie… po prostu wydedukowałeś, że Janine opowiedziała mi swoją historię i obawiasz się, że…

– Wiem, że nic nie powiesz Johnowi, bo pewnie musiałabyś mu też powiedzieć, że język jej się rozwiązał dopiero w momencie, gdy przyznałaś, że pracowałaś dla jej brata-kryminalisty jako płatny zabójca. Tyle że… gdy wyjdę, usłyszysz od niego dość… niezwykłą historię, która, gdy zna się prawdę o Moriartym, ma zupełnie inny sens niż gdy się jej nie zna.

– W skrócie…? Chcę wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać, żeby się przed nim czymś nie zdradzić.

– Niczego by nie zauważył – prychnął Sherlock. – Ale i tak krąży w swoich wizjach za blisko prawdy.

– _Czyli?_ – spytała z niecierpliwością.

– Wmówiłem mu, że dziś rano okłamałem Mycrofta, że jestem w sieci Moriarty’ego.

– O Boże…

– I, uściślając, _naprawdę_ jestem i tylko John ma sądzić, że to blef – uciął, zerkając przelotnie na drzwi.

– Zdołałam się domyślić – jęknęła odrobinę zbyt wysokim głosem. – Wpakowałeś się w niezłe szambo, że musiałeś…

– To temat na długą rozmowę, a nie mamy czasu, bo John i Janine zaraz mogą zacząć wymieniać się informacjami. Ty masz go uspokoić, a jej mam podać jakąś ułagodzoną wersję, w której Jimowi nic specjalnego nie grozi, a Janine…

– Jest w kiepskim stanie i coś może jej się wymsknąć – dokończyła Mary odrobinę nerwowo. – Sherlock, dokończymy tę rozmowę przy najbliższej sposobności. Porozmawiam z Johnem, będę potakiwać i niczego nie będę komentować, zanim nie skończy mówić, żeby się z czymś nie zdradzić.

– Wyślę ci maila z pełną wersją.

– Jakkolwiek potrafię założyć podstawowe blokady, to mój sprzęt…

– Zainstaluj ten program i dopiero wówczas połącz się z Internetem – oznajmił, wciskając jej w dłoń niewielki pendrive, na którym znajdowała się aplikacja od Jima. – Miałem dać to Johnowi, ale to chyba kiepski pomysł. Niech lepiej ogranicza się do zabezpieczonej komórki, którą ode mnie dostał – powiedział, na co Mary skinęła tylko głową i bez dalszych wyjaśnień otworzyła drzwi do salonu, uśmiechając się promiennie i w ciągu paru sekund stając się z powrotem swoją ciepłą, łagodną wersją, przeznaczoną dla Johna i nowych przyjaciół.

Pożegnanie całej czwórki przebiegło szybko i nieco drętwo – Mary starała się wprowadzić luźną atmosferę, ale John wyczuwał, że coś było na rzeczy, Janine wciąż wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać, a wrażenie to potęgowało się za każdym razem, gdy zerkała w okno. Sherlock, próbując bez większego powodzenia brzmieć optymistycznie, życzył Watsonom miłego wieczoru, po czym chwycił osowiałą przyjaciółkę za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia, po drodze zgarniając parasolkę i pustą już torbę, z którymi się tu zjawił.

– Co ci jest? – spytał krótko, kiedy tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz i ruszyli szybkim krokiem w stronę jednego z oczekujących na nich samochodów.

– Rozpoznałam auta Jima i domyśliłam się, że coś się stało. Nigdy nie porwałby się na tak jaskrawą ochronę, gdyby wszystko było w porządku – oznajmiła martwo.

– I dlatego postanowiłaś się zwierzyć Mary? Nie mam pretensji – powiedział, dostrzegając w jej oczach cień lęku. – Podejrzewam, że byłem kiepskim słuchaczem w piątek i potrzebowałaś… innego rodzaju rozmowy, a gdy zrozumiałaś już, że sprawa Jima nie jest już aż taką tajemnicą, jak…

– Powiedziałam Mary absolutnie _wszystko_ , a ona powiedziała mi, kim była – ucięła Janine. – Dlatego _coś mi jest._ I dlatego potrzebuję znów się upić.

– Myślę, że znajdzie się u mnie jakaś butelka wina – odparł Sherlock, otwierając przed nią drzwi samochodu.

– Zdradziłam Mary wasze tajemnice, a ty mnie do siebie zapraszasz…?

– Mary i tak już prawie wszystko wiedziała, a Jim prosił, bym się tobą zajął, więc nie zamierzam pozwolić, byś zalewała się łzami w pustym mieszkaniu.

– Co się…

– Baker Street – powiedział krótko. – Porozmawiamy, gdy będziemy na miejscu. Wracamy – rzucił w stronę kierowcy, który skinął tylko głową i ruszył z miejsca, jak tylko Sherlock i Janine zapięli pasy na tylnych siedzeniach.

– Kiedy się widzieliście? – spytała, a gdy Sherlock zerknął na nią ze złością, dając jej do zrozumienia, że to nie jest miejsce na prywatne rozmowy, trąciła palcami leżącą między nimi parasolkę od Jima. – Kupiłam mu ją na trzydzieste urodziny. Zostawił ci ją?

– W zamian zabrał koszulę i płaszcz – rzucił, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego akurat te słowa jako pierwsze przyszły mu do głowy.

– I chyba… kawałek ciebie też zabrał. Dokładnie stąd – stwierdziła cicho, na moment przykładając dłoń do jego klatki piersiowej. – Widzę to po twoich oczach. Nie tylko on umie cię czytać.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Użyte utwory:  
> Paloma Faith - Do you want the truth or something beautiful?  
> Marina and the Diamonds - Fear and loathing  
> Modern Talking - Sexy sexy lover ;)


	24. Sprawy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótko: to nie jest jednak jeszcze rozdział, którego pisanie miało zająć wieki ;) wstępy, wyjaśnienia i dygresje znów się rozciągnęły, ale następny TAK, to już będzie 'ten trudny który pewnie dłużej mi zajmie'. Prawdopodobnie do końca zostały 4 rozdziały (jeden z nich może się rozciągnąć w dwa albo i trzy) i hm... życzcie mi weny i spójnej wizji do napisania tego najbliższego ;)

***

 

Sypialnia Sherlocka pogrążona była rano w odcieniach beżu i bladego różu, przetykanego gdzieniegdzie przydymioną, miętową zielenią. Mdła i słodkawa, lecz jasne odcienie wydawały się bardziej przypominać pleśń niż niemrawe pastele, jakby zbyt długo trwające _przesunięcie_ sprawiło, że przedmioty zaczęły się psuć, a powietrze ścinać. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i, próbując ignorować tępe pulsowanie w skroniach, ociężale podniósł się z łóżka, odrzucił na bok kołdrę i spojrzał w dół, by ocenić swój stan.

Poprzedniego wieczoru położył się do łóżka wciąż częściowo ubrany, zrzuciwszy tylko buty i luźną marynarkę, zamiast której nałożył na ramiona szlafrok. Jego wyciągnięta ze spodni koszula była rozpięta do połowy, a jeden z guzików zerwany, sprzączka wysuniętego z dwóch szlufek paska odbiła mu się na brzuchu, a tarcza zegarka na przegubie dłoni. Skrzywił się, kiedy sprawdził godzinę i zorientował się, że najdalej za pół godziny zjawi się pierwszy z umówionych klientów, których zgodnie z życzeniem Jima nie odwołał. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a wreszcie machnął ręką i ruszył do łazienki tak jak stał, czując, że jest w zbyt kiepskim stanie, by zdobyć się na czynność tak prozaiczną jak przyszykowanie świeżych ubrań.

Stojąc w strugach wody, przypominał sobie przebieg wieczoru – przynajmniej do momentu, który pamiętał. Przyjechali z Janine na Baker Street przed jedenastą, kobieta poszła poszukać sobie w swoich pozostawionych tu przed miesiącami rzeczach czegoś do przebrania, a on zasiadł do laptopa, by napisać Mary obiecanego maila, gdzie wyjaśniał jej sytuację, w jakiej się znalazł. Popijał przy tym whisky, a błogość, którą wzbudził alkohol, sprawiła, że poszło mu to szybciej niż się spodziewał; słowa same płynęły, wszystko to, co z konfrontacji z Mycroftem uznał za istotne i to, czego nie bał się pominąć z rozmowy z Jimem. Nie wahał się napisać o istnieniu projektu KAPPA, nie miał też oporów, by barwnie streścić stwierdzenia, których używał jego brat, gdy kpił sobie z jego uczuć i charakteru relacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Pominął oczywiście sprawę Clane i nazwisko Patton, ale Mary była osobą, która wiedziała, że pewnych tajemnic nie można zdradzać, akceptowała to i rozumiała, więc nie sądził, że będzie naciskać, gdy przeczyta, że _czegoś nie może jej powiedzieć_ i że _Mycroft wyciągnął paskudną sprawę z przeszłości Jima, ale nie zamierza o niej pisać, bo to nie jego tajemnice_. Nie musząc kłamać w innych kwestiach… okazało się, że wcale nie musiał używać podobnych stwierdzeń tak często jak przy Johnie. Nie rozckliwiał się i nie wspominał o emocjach, gdyż uznał, że kobieta i tak wyczyta je między wierszami. Wszystkie one czytały, Janine, Molly, Irene i pani Hudson – wszystkie widziały dwa razy więcej niż John i pewnie sto razy więcej niż on i Mycroft razem wzięci. Na koniec zapytał, czy ma jakieś złote rady na jego sytuację… i obiecał, że wspomni Jimowi, że chciała się kiedyś z nim spotkać, gdy tylko się zobaczą.

Od tego momentu wieczór zaczął robić się odrobinę mglisty. Janine wróciła przebrana w satynową piżamę i szlafrok i trzymała już w ręku napoczęte wino, które następnie rozlała im bez słowa do kieliszków i natychmiast zajęła się opróżnianiem swojego. Sherlock dokończył swoją porcję whisky i zajął się winem, chociaż miał świadomość, że mieszanie tak różnych rodzajów alkoholu jest fatalnym pomysłem; spojrzenie Janine, martwe i pozbawione życia, w jakiś sposób wpłynęło na niego i sprawiło, że racjonalność podupadła i nie był w stanie jej odmówić. Więcej – poczuł, że potrzebuje takiego samego _resetu_ , jakiego pragnęła ona. Nawet na ten temat nie rozmawiali, wystarczyła wymiana spojrzeń, by obydwoje zrozumieli swoje uczucia i stany; Janine wiedziała, że Jim jest w niebezpieczeństwie, była przerażona z tego powodu i jednocześnie skołowana rozmową z Mary. Wiedziała, że Sherlock to widzi, sama z kolei dostrzegała _jego_ obawy. Nie zamierzała o nic pytać, to było jasne. Nie chciała słyszeć, w co konkretnie wpakował się jej brat i były chłopak – nauczona doświadczeniami, zdawała sobie sprawę, że często lepiej nie interesować się poczynaniami Jima. I prawdopodobnie uważała, że dopóki nie wie, co mu grozi, nie będzie się zadręczać tak, jakby robiła to, znając pełną prawdę.

– Nic mi nie mów, Sherl – rzuciła w pewnym momencie, potwierdzając wszystkie dedukcje na temat jej odczuć i świadomości zagrożenia. – Po prostu… nic nie mów. Wystarczy mi patrzenie na ciebie, by zdawać sobie sprawę, po jak cienkiej linie właśnie idziecie. I te samochody, obstawa, sprzęt u Mary i Johna…

– Obstawa to pokaz dla Mycrofta – rzucił Sherlock, chociaż nie do końca tak uważał.

– Jimmy nie robi pokazów ze swojej ochrony. Popisuje się siłą, pieniędzmi i talentami, ale ochronę stara się załatwiać cicho. Przykrywka. Zabezpieczony telefon. Systemy alarmowe z nieziemskimi funkcjami, ale wyglądające normalnie. On kocha ryzyko, a gdy musi uważać, to załatwia ochronę tak, by nie było jej widać i by nadal wydawało się, że ryzykuje. Jeśli robi popis z ochrony… to znaczy, że to wcale nie jest pokaz, tylko konieczność i że w środku aż go telepie ze strachu. I samo to, że aż tak ci ufa… to nie jest normalne. To zupełnie do niego niepodobne, by kogokolwiek bliskiego w ten sposób angażować. Nie załatwia ochrony przez sieć w tak oczywisty sposób. Nie wysyła nikogo spoza sieci z zadaniem zainstalowania u kogoś sprzętu. Nie _pracuje_ z nikim spoza sieci. Nie…

– Ile wiesz o sieci, Janine?

– Jak sądzisz, Sherl? – spytała, dolewając sobie wina.

– Wiesz, że wciąż istnieje i może zdajesz sobie sprawę z obecności w niej kilku konkretnych osób…

– Kilku konkretnych – powiedziała z dziwnym spokojem. – _Kilku_. Parę nieistotnych, dawne dzieje, rodzinne strony. A także trzy numery awaryjne i kod. Kod na nieśmiertelność, tak to nazwał. Gdy wszystko się zawali i będę musiała się ukryć, dostać ochronę i zniknąć w ciągu paru chwil… trzy osoby. Jedno słowo, bo nie zareagują na nic innego – powtarzał to do znudzenia. _Nie jesteś w sieci, moja głupia siostrzyczko, więc nie próbuj rozkazywać moim ludziom –_ powiedziała, a naśladowanie Jima, jak zwykle zresztą, udało jej się tak perfekcyjnie, że przeszły go dreszcze. – Poza jednym, małym kodem, podał mi kolory, którymi jego ludzie ostrzegą mnie o niebezpieczeństwie. A dziś po południu dostałam wiadomość, że zielony zmienił się w żółty, po raz pierwszy, odkąd dwa miesiące temu Jimmy powrócił z grobu.

– Dlatego pojechałaś do Mary… – wymamrotał Sherlock, chociaż tak naprawdę to zacytowanie słów Jima najbardziej przyciągnęło jego uwagę, bo jeszcze silniej niż wcześniej zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele znaczył układ, który zawarli zaledwie kilkanaście godzin temu. _Nie jesteś w sieci,_ ale on _był_ i dostał od Jima znacznie więcej zaufania, możliwości i władzy niż ukochana siostra.

– Tak, dokładnie dlatego – potwierdziła Janine, a jeśli zauważyła w jego spojrzeniu coś nietypowego, zignorowała to. – Pierwsza zasada, to nie kontaktować się z nim przy zmianie poziomu bezpieczeństwa. Być ostrożniejszym, nie odkładać telefonu nawet na moment… ale zachowywać się naturalnie i nie ściągać na siebie uwagi. Złamałam ją, zadzwoniłam, a on oczywiście nie odebrał ani nie odpisywał na wiadomości. Miałam zachowywać się jak zwykle, a co zrobiłam? Ruszyłam wypłakać się przyjaciółce, która czułam, że to zrozumie. I wtedy pojawiły się samochody… a ona okazała się wiedzieć, kim jest Jim i pozbyłam się jakichkolwiek oporów.

– W obliczu tego, co się dzieje, a o czym nie chcesz słuchać, nie sądzę, żeby specjalnie się przejął, że pojechałaś do Mary.

– A ja akurat sądzę, że będzie absolutnie wściekły, gdy się dowie – stwierdziła i wyraźnie się skrzywiła. – Zawsze dostawał szału, gdy ja czy rodzice nie spełnialiśmy jego zaleceń. Kiedyś darł się bez przerwy chyba przez pół godziny – powiedziała cicho, zaciskając palce na kieliszku, który moment później został opróżniony do połowy. – W kółko pytał, jakie życzymy sobie kwiaty na pogrzebie i w jakich trumnach ma złożyć te fragmenty ciał, które uda mu się znaleźć, gdy ktoś wysadzi nas w powietrze. Nie chcę nawet myśleć, co teraz będzie wykrzykiwać.

– Wątpię, że powie chociaż słowo – powtórzył Sherlock, na co Janine uśmiechnęła się niemrawo, ewidentnie nieprzekonana.

– Dopóki w moim drogim braciszku będzie chociaż trochę psychola Moriarty’ego, z jednej strony będę się obawiać, że zaginie i nigdy nie dowiem się nawet, co się z nim stało, a z drugiej, że któregoś razu stanie się tak wściekły, że rzuci mi się do gardła – oznajmiła z dziwnym, niepokojącym spokojem, w którym pobrzmiewała wcześniejsza apatia. – I _znów_ o tym myślę. Co wy dwaj musicie wyprawiać, gdy jesteście razem. Dwaj popaprańcy z zaburzonym ego, każdy seksualnie skrzywiony na swój sposób. Ach… łóżkowe wyczyny i upodobania. Oto jedna z tych rzeczy, których o swoim rodzeństwie zdecydowanie nie chce się wiedzieć.

– Cokolwiek sobie wyobrażasz, mogę zaręczyć ci, że nie jest to prawda – wymamrotał Sherlock z zażenowaniem, lecz Janine wydawała się już go nie słyszeć. Ponownie uzupełniła sobie kieliszek, a następnie bez pytania zwiększyła głośność na laptopie, który ledwo słyszalnie wygrywał playlistę z piosenkami od Jima.

Od tego momentu właściwie nie rozmawiali, popijając alkohol powoli, ale właściwie bez przerwy. Skończyli wino przyniesione z barku przez Janine, a potem wzięli się za to, które pozostało po jego spotkaniu z Jimem w sypialni; za dużo palił, a jego przyjaciółka wydawała się znajdować w kompletnie innym wymiarze, bo chociaż nie lubiła papierosów, nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi. Słuchali w milczeniu piosenek z pendrive’a Jima, a Janine niektóre znała na tyle, że podśpiewywała je półgłosem razem z wokalistkami, co zazwyczaj brzmiało jednak blado i zupełnie bez życia. Na tej _pytającej o prawdę i piękne rzeczy_ niespodziewanie się popłakała i opróżniła kieliszek wina z zawrotną prędkością. To samo zdarzyło się kwadrans później na jakiejś, na którą Sherlock wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi, a muzycznie wcale nie brzmiała jakoś szczególnie depresyjnie… lecz nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie nawet słowa.

Komórka od Jima nie odezwała się zgodnie z jego zapowiedziami i chociaż spodziewał się tego, nastrój pogarszał mu się z godziny na godzinę; Janine po ostatnim wybuchu kompletnie zamilkła, ale wyczuwała jego emocje, a w efekcie – zapadała się w sobie jeszcze bardziej i jednocześnie zwiększała tempo picia. Nie miał pojęcia, ile pozostali w tym stanie, ale mgliście kojarzył, że przed pójściem spać wypili coś jeszcze, bo gdy stał w strugach wody, która powoli przywracała mu świadomość, w ustach czuł posmak czegoś słodkawego, a tamto białe wino było z całą pewnością półwytrawne… _likier wiśniowy_ , wyciągnięty z dolnej półki barku, gdy Janine zaczęła szukać czegoś, co _na pewno zasmakowałoby Jimowi_.

Gdy udało mu się uporać z toaletą, ostrożnie się ogolił – dłonie lekko mu drżały z powodu wciąż krążącego w jego żyłach alkoholu – i przebrał w świeże rzeczy, do ósmej, na którą umówiony był pierwszy, poranny klient, pozostało zaledwie osiem minut. Nastawił minimalną ilość wody, wsypał do kubka trzy łyżki kawy rozpuszczalnej i niemrawo kiwając się nad kuchenką, czekał na wrzątek; uzupełnił naczynie chłodniejszą wodą prosto z kranu, by napój od razu nadawał się do picia i ociężale ruszył do salonu, gdzie opadł ciężko na kanapę i wbił wzrok w drzwi.

Pierwszymi klientami było małżeństwo w średnim wieku, nękane listami z pogróżkami – które zdaniem policji nie były niczym groźnym i nie udzielono im pomocy. Obydwoje byli zbyt rozgadani, nerwowi i przerywali sobie nawzajem, parafrazując zdania drugiej strony i mając problem z przejściem do sedna. Sherlock wyczuwał słabą trójkę, która – jak _wszystkie_ słabe trójki opisywane przez histerycznych bajkopisarzy – w mailu brzmiała na przynajmniej piątkę. Ponieważ jednak nie był w najwyższej kondycji intelektualnej, a wypita w zaledwie parę minut kawa nie wydawał się jeszcze zacząć działać, pozwolił parze się wygadać; potem przejrzał rzeczone listy, prychnął pod nosem z politowaniem i zadał kilka konkretnych pytań, które natychmiast naprowadziły go na rozwiązanie – winna była siostrzenica, która zajmowała stryszek ich domu na przedmieściach i od paru miesięcy chciała się ich pozbyć i zmusić do wyjazdu do posiadłości na wsi, a sama pozostać w obecnym lokum. Niezadowolenie po odczytaniu testamentu jakiegoś zmarłego wuja, w którym nie otrzymała należnej jej zdaniem części nieruchomości, lecz tylko prawo do jego bezterminowego użytkowania. Typowe i boleśnie nudne, dlatego też czuł się zażenowany, gdy po przedstawieniu winowajcy, podekscytowana kobieta wciskała mu do ręki czek na kwotę, którą nazywał minimalną stawką i przyjmował, kiedy klient uparł się na zapłatę, chociaż tak naprawdę nic dla niego nie zrobił. Nauczył go tego John, wiele lat temu, kiedy pani Hudson wyjechała na dwa tygodnie, a oni przez brak funduszy i roztrzepanie nie opłacili na czas rachunku za prąd i w efekcie trzy dni siedzieli przy świecach i ogrzewali się przy kominku, w którym spalili wszystkie śmieci jakie znaleźli w mieszkaniu. Niedługo później John zaczął szukać pracy, jakiś czas umawiał się z tą odrażającą lekarką Sarą, a potem nadeszły czasy pierwszej gry, która obróciła wszystko do góry nogami i… nie, to nie było coś, o czym powinien w tym momencie myśleć.

Następny klient zjawił się nieco przed czasem, tak, że minął się z obsłużonym małżeństwem w drzwiach i nie dał Sherlockowi czasu na przygotowanie kolejnej kawy ani papierosa; nie polubił młodego mężczyzny z głupkowatym uśmiechem od pierwszego wejrzenia i słuchał jego historii wpatrując się w sufit i małymi łykami popijając wprost z butelki wodę mineralną. Pozwalał myślom odpływać i słuchał opowieści o tajemniczo zaginionej obrączce po babci-szlachciance tylko jednym uchem. Kiedy jednak w historii pojawił się _chłopak_ tego dzieciaka, będący, jak zdołał wydedukować, krętaczem z ciągotami do alkoholu, wyrwał się z letargu i jednak skupił na opowieści. Jakimś sposobem, jego klient ufał bezgranicznie i ślepo swojemu wybrankowi, chociaż wszystkie dowody świadczyły, że to on zwinął tę drogocenną część biżuterii i sprzedał na czarnym rynku.

– I co pan sądzi, panie Holmes? Powinienem pójść na policję i zgłosić, że moja pazerna siostra ukradła…

– Powinien pan na przyszłość rozważniej dobierać sobie partnerów – odparł sucho i podniósł się z miejsca. – Zapomnieć o tej obrączce, bo raczej już jej pan nie zobaczy, a następnie sprawdzić, czy za książkami w gabinecie pańskiego chłopaka, prawdopodobnie na wysokości wzroku, nie znajduje się czasem skrytka. Niedawno zginął panu zegarek i podejrzewam, że tam właśnie się znajdzie.

– David nigdy by nie…

– Bezgraniczne zaufanie to niebezpieczne narzędzie, gdy dostanie się w ręce kogoś, kto nie ma czystych intencji. Czasem _miłość odmienia_ nawet najbardziej zwichrowane jednostki, ale niestety w pana przypadku się tak nie stało.

– Gdyby David chciał pieniędzy, po prostu by powiedział.

– Albo po prostu je sobie wziął. Przykro mi – stwierdził oschle. – Proszę przysłać czek, gdy sprawdzi pan tę skrytkę.

– Nie zamierzam jej sprawdzać – oznajmił mężczyzna i spojrzał na niego z wyraźną urazą. – Jeśli faktycznie on to zrobił, mam to gdzieś. Kawałek głupiej biżuterii i parę gadżetów to żadna cena za pierwszy udany związek od ogólniaka.

– W takim razie pozostaje mi życzyć dużo szczęścia i rychłych zaręczyn – powiedział i chociaż silił się na sarkazm, wypadło raczej łagodnie, na tyle, że mogło zabrzmieć niemal szczerze, a nie jak kpina.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał z zaskoczeniem mężczyzna, a następnie uśmiechnął się nawet bardziej głupkowato niż na początku i pospiesznie opuścił jego mieszkanie.

Do następnego klienta pozostało mu dwadzieścia minut, zrobił więc następną kawę i wyciągnął z lodówki najmniej podejrzany i przeterminowany zaledwie jeden dzień twarożek i z tak przygotowanym śniadaniem zasiadł do laptopa. Uznał, że skoro ma chwilę czasu i jest już na tyle przytomny, by się tym zająć, przeczyta odpowiedź od Mary. Upewnił się, że program Jima jest uruchomiony, połączył z Internetem i otworzył skrzynkę pocztową, ze zniecierpliwieniem czekając, aż strona załaduje się przy tych wszystkich zabezpieczeniach, jakimi obwarowała jego system aplikacja ochronna. Chociaż nie słyszał przez cały poranek dźwięku smsa, bezwiednie zerknął na obie komórki. Milczały i chociaż spodziewał się tego, nie był w stanie powstrzymać fali niepokoju, jaka na moment zalała jego umysł. Z trudem się otrząsnął, a gdy wiadomość od Mary pojawiła się na ekranie, pogrążył się w lekturze, z całych sił starając się trzymać emocje na wodzy i nie dopuszczać ich do głosu.

_Sherlock, na początek pytanie – czy byłeś pijany, jak do mnie pisałeś? Siedem literówek i błąd ortograficzny! To zupełnie do ciebie niepodobne._

_Przeczytałam twojego maila cztery razy, zanim zdołałam coś odpisać. Nie muszę powtarzać, że wpakowaliście się w niezłe bagno, bo zapewne już to wiesz. Liczyłeś na jakąś radę? Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. Twierdzisz, że M. dał ci dostęp do swoich ludzi i pozwolił nimi dysponować niemal dowolnie, jesteście więc parą geniuszy, która ma w rękach prawdziwe imperium, za pomocą którego można zrobić wszystko. Boisz się Mycrofta? Racja, jego należy się bać, ale na wszystkie świętości, zdolności twoje i M. idealnie się uzupełniają, a twój brat nie jest w stanie pokonać was siłą ani intelektem i jeśli to na nich się skupicie, wygracie każdą rozgrywkę. Największy błąd, jaki możecie popełnić, to dać się ponieść sentymentom i pozwolić, by ten padalec uderzał w wasze czułe punkty – ale to przecież już wiesz. Mam wrażenie, że zanim rozwaliłeś Magnussenowi łeb, twój drogi brat przeszedł u niego doskonałe szkolenie, albo po prostu jest znakomitym samoukiem, bo jego zagrywki to kopia tego, co robiła tamta gnida. Ale to pewnie też już wiesz. Pewnie za to nie wiesz, że Mycroft nie uderzy, dopóki będzie w was widział parę psychopatów, którzy ubarwiają sobie planowanie zniszczenia świata pozbawionym emocji seksem – więc nie wyprowadzajcie go z błędu. Jego nie obchodzi, czy będziesz szczęśliwy czy nie i zależy mu głównie na tym, by was rozdzielić, jakkolwiek dramatycznie by to nie brzmiało – nie powinno brzmieć, a w moim ojczystym języku wcale nie brzmi, gdy użyje się odpowiednich słów. Uderzy za to, gdy zobaczy w was wzajemne słabości… inaczej, gdy zrozumie, że to faktycznie słabości, a nie tylko chora obsesja. Dobremu manipulantowi znacznie łatwiej rozbić zbyt od siebie uzależnione małżeństwo, niż kalkulującą parę świetnie się dogadujących biznesmenów, gdy żadnemu z nich nie ma się nic do zaoferowania. Nie pokazuj mu, co czujesz, bo i tak tego nie zrozumie i wykorzysta to przeciwko tobie. M. też niech nie pokazuje, chociaż wydaje mi się, że ty jesteś ważniejszy – Mycroft musi wierzyć, że w razie jego śmierci nie tylko rozpieprzysz pół kraju, ale też przejmiesz kontrolę nad siecią, a to coś, czego pewnie boi się najbardziej. Musi wierzyć, że gdy go zabije, wpadniesz w zimną furię, gdzie zemsty dokonuje się natychmiast, a nie w letargiczną depresję, gdzie wyzwaniem jest nawet wstanie z łóżka._

_Przekazanie tamtych dokumentów – tak, słyszałam o projekcie KAPPA i nawet nie jestem zaskoczona, że był z tym związany – pewnie byłoby fatalnym błędem, gdybyście z M. nie wyciągnęli armaty o jego sieci. Liczenie na dobre serce i uczciwość twojego brata było jednak żenujące. M. sądził, że przekona go, że mu na tobie tak zależy i starał się ufać prawie-szwagrowi, bo liczył na wzajemność? Na takie ckliwości i wyciąganie ręki twój drogi brat dałby się przekonać w wykonaniu jednej osoby: ciebie. To swoją drogą też warto, byś zapamiętał. Wątpię, czy wykorzysta te papiery przeciwko wam, raczej będzie chciał załatwić sprawę osobiście, bo JEST osobista, skoro pracujesz i sypiasz z M. Nie zaryzykuje wydania go terrorystom – dla uproszczenia tak ich nazwijmy – bo skoro jesteś jego następcą, może obawiać się, że wieść o tym poszła w świat i oberwiesz rykoszetem, a na to nie pozwoli. Zabawne, on naprawdę sądzi, że jeśli zabije na twoich oczach kogoś, na kim ci zależy w jakiś sposób – nieważne, że raczej nie nazwałeś tego przy nim miłością – spadną ci klapki z oczu i zrozumiesz, jaki byłeś zaślepiony. Czyżby wierzył we wróżki i czarownice, których śmierć przerywa rzucone przez nie uroki? Nigdy go nie lubiłam, ale sądziłam jednak, że ma od ciebie lepsze zdolności jeśli chodzi o rozumienie ludzkiej natury. Ty nie masz żadnych, a z nim, jak się właśnie okazało, jakimś cudem… pod pewnymi względami jest nawet gorzej._

_Co do Johna, jest wkurzony, ale znacznie mniej niż wcześniej, gdy nie mówiłeś mu nic i odwalałeś te akcje na mieście albo kłamałeś w żywe oczy. Twierdzi, że możesz na niego liczyć, co by się nie stało. Nie miałam problemu z uspokojeniem go, że na pewno wiesz, co robisz, bo przecież jesteś geniuszem. Najwyraźniej chce ci wierzyć, co w pewnym sensie jest dość smutne. Na twoim miejscu dałabym sobie spokój z okłamywaniem go i powiedziała mu prawdę – zwłaszcza że i tak jest bardzo blisko, tak jak mnie uprzedzałeś i chociaż nie powiedział tego na głos ani razu, na pewno przeszła mu przez głowę myśl, że twoim facetem jest właśnie M. Zapewne na razie zdusił ją w zarodku, ale gdzieś w jego umyśle nadal jest maleńkie ziarenko zwątpienia. Nie będzie zachwycony, za to będzie zszokowany, to jasne, ale ta informacja raczej go nie zabije. Taką przynajmniej mam nadzieję, bo wolałabym nie spłacać sama kredytu za nasz domek z marzeń._

  1. _I… Sherlock? Mam nadzieję, że w łóżku nie mówisz do niego jego fałszywym nazwiskiem, ale mi jakoś dziwnie nazywać byłego zleceniodawcę, nawet w mailu, Jamesem, Jimem czy jakimkolwiek imieniem, którego być może kiedyś używał. Janine mówiła o nim Jimmy, a to już zupełnie ponad moje siły._



_PS2. Nadal chcę się z nim zobaczyć, więc gdy wszystko się wyprostuje, byłoby wspaniale, gdybyś to zorganizował. Opcja z Johnem siłą rzeczy nie wchodzi w grę – więc może powinnam cofnąć to stwierdzenie, że „należy powiedzieć mu prawdę” skoro sama nie zamierzam._

Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko na widok obu dopisków i już miał zasiąść do napisania dłuższej odpowiedzi, kiedy w futrynę otwartych drzwi zapukał kolejny klient – tym razem parę lat od niego starszy, blady mężczyzna, trzymający w rękach teczkę z aktami i wyglądający, jakby od przynajmniej miesiąca źle sypiał. Gestem zaprosił go do środka, a Mary odpisał zaledwie parę zwięzłych zdań.

_Przekażę mu twoje rady, gdy się z nim spotkam. Nazywam go Jim. To on i Janine są od absurdalnych zdrobnień – podejrzewam, że to u nich rodzinne. Mam klienta, więc muszę kończyć._

– Mogę? – spytał mężczyzna cichym, zmęczonym głosem, na co Sherlock skinął głową i zamknął laptop, po czym odsunął go na bok. Poczekał, aż mężczyzna usiądzie i wyciągnął rękę po dokumenty. – Luke Morgan. Pisałem do pana…

– Pamiętam pańskiego maila – przerwał mu i otworzył teczkę, od razu trafiając na zdjęcie nastoletniej, ładnej, chociaż wyglądającej nieco ponuro dziewczyny. Oczywiście, kojarzył tę sprawę, gdyż była najciekawszą i jednocześnie najgorzej rokującą ze wszystkich, jakie na ten dzień umówił. – Pańska córka zaginęła pięć tygodni temu. Policja przeprowadziła śledztwo, lecz nic z niego nie wynikło. Miała jechać na wycieczkę szkolną, lecz nie zjawiła się na dworcu i poinformowała jedną z koleżanek, że musi zostać w domu. Potem słuch po niej zaginął. Z nikim się nie spotykała, nie miała bliskich przyjaciółek, nie sprawiała problemów, ale ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywała. Tak przynajmniej twierdził pan w mailu. Czy chciałby pan coś dodać?

– W aktach mam skrócone notatki o zamknięciu śledztwa od poli…

– Chciałbym usłyszeć pańską wersję, zanim się z nimi zapoznam.

– Od jakiegoś czasu Sophia wydawała się mieć jakieś… sekrety. Wychowuję ją samotnie, dużo pracuję i większość dnia nie ma mnie w domu, więc nie zauważyłem… nie miałem nawet czasu z nią porozmawiać – powiedział zduszonym głosem. – Może gdybym…

– Czy policja sprawdziła jej komputer?

– Tak, nie utrzymywała żadnych znajomości internetowych, ani… – urwał, kiedy Sherlock zaczął przerzucać kolejne papiery. – To zostało sprawdzone.

– Telefon, jak rozumiem, zabrała ze sobą.

– Przestał być aktywny tego samego dnia, gdy zniknęła.

– Gdzie jest wykaz stron, na jakie się logowała?

– Jest zaświadczenie z policji, że…

– Mam wątpliwą przyjemność współpracować z naszą policją. Mogę zaręczyć, że ich _zaświadczenie_ nic nie znaczy. Czy jej komputer wciąż się u pana znajduje?

– Tak, został mi zwrócony po zawieszeniu śledztwa.

– To laptop czy…

– Stacjonarny.

– Jeśli nie dojdziemy do żadnych sensownych wniosków, a patrząc na to – wskazał na dokumenty – wątpię, czy dojdziemy, wpadnę do pana po południu i sam sprawdzę parę rzeczy… i jej pokój. Mam umówionych… – urwał, kiedy z góry dał się słyszeć odgłos kroków. – Mam umówionych jeszcze dwóch klientów i… – ponownie zamilkł, kiedy Janine otworzyła drzwi sypialni Johna i ociężałym krokiem ruszyła w stronę schodów. – Na początek prześlę paru osobom jej zdjęcie i może coś uda nam się ustalić – oznajmił, naiwnie licząc na to, że jego przyjaciółka nie zjawi się w salonie w półnegliżu. Gdy mężczyzna skinął głową, zrobił telefonem zdjęcie i wysłał twarz dziewczyny do wybranych składowych swojej sieci bezdomnych, każąc przekazać je dalej i szukać jakichkolwiek informacji. Zanim jeszcze odłożył komórkę na stół, odgłos kroków stał się bliższy, a moment później usłyszał fałszywie nerwowy chichot i gdy obejrzał się w stronę schodów, jęknął w duchu.

– Wybacz, Sherl, nie sądziłam, że masz gości – powiedziała ze sztucznym zawstydzeniem Janine, po czym, jakby nigdy nic, puściła oko do jego klienta i bez skrępowania ruszyła do kuchni, mając na sobie tylko górę od satynowej piżamy i stanowczo zbyt skąpe figi. Starał się wmówić sobie, że _dobre i tyle_ , ale kiedy Janine stanęła przy blacie w kuchnie i oparła o niego łokciami, wyginając w seksownej, jak sądził, pozie, przeklął w duchu.

– Przepraszam – wydukał Sherlock z zażenowaniem, wracając do zadawania klientowi standardowych pytań, jakie były pomocne w przypadku tego rodzaju zaginięć. Kilka najprostszych teorii wykluczył, natomiast przy paru mniej typowych postawił znaki zapytania. Mimo, że mężczyzna twierdził, że niewiele wiedział o życiu córki, okazało się, że dogadywali się dobrze, nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic, a po śmierci jego żony parę lat temu – wspierali się i nawzajem ciągnęli w górę, gdy druga strona tego potrzebowała. Nie było punktów zaczepienia i nic nie wydawało się podejrzane, poza oczywistym faktem, że policja aż tak spartaczyła sprawę przeszukania pokoju dziewczyny – w raporcie nie znajdowało się absolutnie nic przydatnego.

Podczas gdy prowadził rozmowę z klientem, Janine kilkakrotnie przemknęła się przez salon, spacerując między kuchnią, łazienką, _jego_ sypialnią oraz tą na piętrze bez wyraźnego celu; szczęśliwie, miała na sobie coraz więcej ubrań, ale mimo to jej sugestywne spojrzenia i pozy, które zapewne wyglądały na flirt, były zbyt dobitne, by jakikolwiek ubiór tu pomógł. Kiedy Janine w pewnym momencie wyszła z jego pokoju w czapce myśliwskiej i wyszczerzyła do niego zęby, posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie, zawstydzony do granic możliwości, tym bardziej, że jego klient zapewne już ją rozpoznał i skojarzył z barwnych opowieści prasowych. Kobieta pojęła aluzję, bo wyjęła z regału jakąś książkę, ruszyła z nią do jego pokoju i nie zawracała mu głowy swoimi wygłupami przez dobry kwadrans.

Sherlock pożegnał się z klientem z zaginioną córką w momencie, gdy zjawiły się osoby umówione na kolejną godzinę i obiecał wpaść do niego o drugiej, a następnie zajął się sprawą trzech braci – zjawił się u niego tylko jeden z nich – w których wspólnej firmie doszło przed kilkoma dniami do brutalnego morderstwa i każdy z nich był podejrzany i ciągany na policję celem przesłuchań, co paraliżowało ich pracę. Janine, usłyszawszy męski głos, rozpoczęła kolejną wędrówkę, a Sherlock westchnął ciężko, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo wścieknie się Lestrade, gdy po dwóch tygodniach ciszy napisze mu smsa, by zainteresował się tą sprawą, kto by jej nie prowadził, i jak najszybciej przymknął żonę najmłodszego z właścicieli, bo to ona była sprawcą.

 

***

 

Ostatni klient, którego sprawę Sherlock rozwiązał przeglądając tylko zdjęcia z jego mieszkania, wyszedł najbardziej usatysfakcjonowany ze wszystkich, jacy tego dnia się zjawili, obiecawszy dopłatę do i tak pokaźnej zaliczki gdy cała jego pamiątkowa kolekcja broni – wyniesiona przez jedną ze sprzątaczek, wyjątkowo bezmyślna kobieta – zostanie odzyskana; Sherlock miał do niego pojechać wieczorem, gdy załatwi odwiedziny w domu trzeciego klienta i zajmie się sprawą jego córki. Do umówionej pory miał jednak jeszcze półtorej godziny, a Janine, która przestała go kokietować kiedy tylko znaleźli się sami, najwyraźniej desperacko potrzebowała rozmowy; rozsiadła się naprzeciwko niego z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i zrzuciła z głowy idiotyczną czapkę.

– Jak to się stało – zaczął, spoglądając na nią z irytacją – że poprzedniego dnia upijałaś się ze smutku, a dziś masz na tyle fantastyczny nastrój, by kompromitować mnie przed klientami?

– Szybko zmienia mi się humor, a poranki na kacu napełniają mnie optymizmem w rodzaju _wczoraj było tak źle, ale dziś też jest dzień_ – odparła z szerokim uśmiechem. – Jimmy skontaktował się ze mną, by _grzecznie_ zapytać, dlaczego zostałam u ciebie na noc – oznajmiła, wyraźnie rozkoszując się wyrazem jego twarzy. – Nie chciał przeszkadzać ci w pracy i cię rozpraszać, bo wiedział, że masz klientów. Och, pewnie też obawiał się, że jak napisze, stracicie całe przedpołudnie na wymianie ckliwych smsów, a potrzebuje się skupić. Nie powiedział tego wprost, to jasne, ale…

– Zadzwonił do _ciebie_.

– _Pisał_. Kazał przekazać, że wszystko idzie w miarę po jego myśli i że odezwie się pewnie dziś w nocy, bo przewiduje, że rozmyślania zajmą mu jeszcze jakieś dziesięć godzin, a pięć wydawanie dyspozycji. Nic mu nie jest i pewnie miał niezły nastrój, jak na nieprzespaną noc spędzoną na… czymkolwiek się teraz zajmuje. Tak więc… wczoraj byłam strasznie smutna, ale teraz jestem wesoła. I pewnie bardziej rozmowna niż wieczorem. Poranki naprawdę napełniają mnie optymizmem – powtórzyła i chociaż jej spojrzenie na moment zrobiło się odległe, jej usta nadal rozciągały się w uśmiechu. – Chciałbyś coś usłyszeć, o tej zmianie nastrojów, prawda? Rozmowy o działaniach mojego brata to pewnie słaby temat. Ale ten jest bezpieczniejszy, a też z nim związany. Takie… uzupełnienie naszej poprzedniej rozmowy.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – powiedział Sherlock, zaintrygowany faktem, że jego przyjaciółka sama z siebie zaczęła tę dyskusję.

– Jim nie krył, że wiesz o jego przeszłości więcej niż ja – stwierdziła Janine, wygodniej siadając w fotelu. – Na samym starcie wyjawił ci, że jesteśmy przyrodnim rodzeństwem. Podejrzewam, że przynajmniej częściowo dotarłeś do informacji o rodzinie jego matki. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie wiesz, to _wariatka_. Kompletnie szurnięta psychopatka, której nie dało się kontrolować i pewnie sądzisz, że jest jaki jest, bo odziedziczył po niej zbyt wiele cech, z których rodzą się zaburzenia. Mam rację?

– W dużej mierze.

– To, że mój drogi braciszek jest wykrzywiony w dużej mierze przez kiepskie geny, nie znaczy, że _ja_ takich nie mam. Nasz tatuś ma chyba słabość to szalonych dziewczyn, wiesz? – zaśmiała się tak dziwnie i niepokojąco, że Sherlockowi momentalnie zrobiło się nieswojo. – Gdy słyszałam od dziadka, z jakimi panienkami umawiał się jako nastolatek czy student, to… to były naprawdę nieziemskie historie.

– Rodzice waszego ojca żyją?

– Wtedy jeszcze żył dziadek. Przecież ci kiedyś mówiłam! – powiedziała ze lekką irytacją. – Gdy rodzice wynieśli się do Szkocji, to u _niego_ pomieszkiwałam, zanim się usamodzielniłam. Pokręcony, zabawny staruszek, do samego końca. Opowiadałam ci o nim… – urwała i parsknęła nieprzyjemnym śmiechem, kręcąc głową. – No tak. Wykasowałeś to z pałacu myśli – stwierdziła, a Sherlock nawet tego nie skomentował, co starczyło jej za całą odpowiedź. – Wracając do rodziców… Mówiłam ci, że nie dogadywałam się z nimi, bo moja matka… wiesz, ja ją naprawdę kocham. Gdy jest _zdrowa_ , jest wspaniała. Ale kiedy nawracają jej depresje… nie, nie musisz nawet udawać, że o nich nie wiedziałeś. Jest histeryczna i depresyjna jednocześnie. Jest straszna. Nie mogę wtedy na nią patrzeć, na te jej ciągłe łzy i pretensje. Nigdy nie mogłam i uciekałam od nich, gdy tylko się dało.

– Borderline…?

– Podobno jakaś łagodna odmiana. Osobowość pogranicza…! Jakże piękna nazwa. Osobowość, która gnała ich ciągle i ciągle, z Clane do Dublina, do Brighton, do Londynu – w samym Londynie przeprowadzaliśmy się pięć razy – i wreszcie do Szkocji, gdzie zostali tylko dlatego, że Jim kupił im piękny dom, na który nie mogliby sobie pozwolić i którego nie mogą sprzedać ze względów podatkowych. Widział, jak bardzo ich nosi i o to zadbał. A sam tatuś… wiesz… to zasadniczo cudowny człowiek. Był ideałem i jak byłam dzieckiem czy nastolatką zazdrościły mi go wszystkie koleżanki. Wiesz, ten rodzaj ojca, co będzie cię zawsze wspierać, opatrzy rozbite kolano, odbierze pijaną z licealnej imprezy, zamiast umoralniającej mówki da paczkę gumek, będzie cię uczyć prowadzić ze świętą cierpliwością i będzie pocieszać, gdy kolejny facet okaże się kompletnym palantem. Czy ty wiesz o czym w ogóle mówię…?

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Sherlock bez wahania, na co Janine obróciła oczami. – Był i jest cudowny, _ale_ …?

– Ale Jim dostał koszmarny zestaw genów jeśli chodzi o zrównoważenie psychiczne, a ja w sumie niewiele lepsze. Nasz drogi tatuś to naukowiec, wiesz? _Geniusz_. Dokonałby znacznie więcej, gdyby tylko nie fascynował się swoją chorobliwie nieszczęśliwą żoną. Niby potrafił wszystko, ale zawsze skupiał się na tym, co nie dawało żadnych profitów i rozkładał to na czynniki pierwsze. Jimmy przynajmniej miał smykałkę do interesów i ze swojego fantastycznego chociaż popieprzonego umysłu zrobił swój atut. Nie w chwalebny sposób, bo nie jest tobą ani nie jest Mike’iem. Ale na jakiejś płaszczyźnie osiągnął sukces, w przeciwieństwie do tatusia, który, kiedy tylko matka dostawała ataku, rzucał wszystko, bo to przecież _najbardziej niesamowita rzecz_. W pewnym sensie bardziej przypominał pod tym względem ciebie niż Jima… Och… w bardzo wielu kwestiach, jak się nad tym zastanowić. Geniusz nachylający się nad patologiami, który kompletnie nie umie przełożyć wiedzy na zarobki i który w swoich fazach jest dla otoczenia kompletnie niestrawny. Zabawne – parsknęła krótko i pogładziła Sherlocka po dłoni. – Podobno faceci często szukają w partnerkach swoich matek… więc może geje szukają _ojców_. Jeśli faktycznie tak się dzieje, to Jimmy potwierdza tę teorię w całej rozciągłości.

– Nie spodziewałem się aż tak obszernej odpowiedzi na proste pytanie, dlaczego wczoraj byłaś smutna a dziś jesteś wesoła.

– Nie oczekuj zwięzłych odpowiedzi od urodzonych sangwiników. Nawet tych z fazami melancholii po alkoholu – odparła Janine i podniosła się z miejsca. – Dziękuję, że wczoraj się mną zająłeś. Pewnie poranek byłby znacznie mniej kolorowy, gdybym miała pić w samotności. Zajmij się sprawami, bo ta trzecia wyglądała fascynująco. Prawdopodobnie tego ci potrzeba, żebyś nie krążył po mieszkaniu i nie czekał na wiadomość od Jima jak panienka na wydaniu na list od jedynego amanta.

– Powiedziałaś mu o rozmowie z Mary? – spytał Sherlock, a wówczas kobieta momentalnie zamarła.

– Wie, że u niej byłam i wyszłam w na tyle kiepskim stanie, by potrzebować się znieczulić. Podejrzewam, że przynajmniej części się domyślił, ale najwyraźniej zostawił sobie awanturę na lepszy moment – stwierdziła, lecz tym razem nie wydawała się już przerażona tym faktem, a raczej przyjmowała to jako oczywistość. – Trzymaj się, Sherl. Pewnie niedługo znów na siebie gdzieś wpadniemy.

 

***

 

Sherlock pojechał do klienta taksówką, gdyż miał opory, by korzystać z samochodów Jima w trakcie rozwiązywania spraw. Wziął ze sobą jeden z zapasowych laptopów oraz obie komórki i znalazłszy się na miejscu, zaczął wnikliwie przeszukiwać pokój zaginionej dziewczyny. Nie było w nim absolutnie nic nietypowego, nie znalazł pamiętników ani kalendarzy z podejrzanymi notatkami, żadnych pozostawionych na wierzchu kontaktów czy zdjęć, które mogłyby na cokolwiek go naprowadzić. Kiedy uznał, że albo dziewczyna naprawdę została uprowadzona i nie wiedziała, co ją czeka – jakoś nie wydawało mu się to prawdopodobne – albo też była na tyle inteligentna, by zatrzeć ślady, uruchomił jej komputer i zaczął przetrząsać historię przeglądarek.

Nie zdziwiło go w sumie, że policja nic nie znalazła, skoro pracowali dla nich ludzie jak Anderson. Nie musiał być informatykiem by zorientować się, że przed zniknięciem dziewczyna odinstalowała ze wszystkimi komponentami jedną z przeglądarek internetowych, ale po kilku próbach zdołał ją przywrócić i to w zapisanej tam historii i hasłach złapał trop. Nastolatka udzielała się na kilku podejrzanych forach, na których użytkownik o nicku Białe Pudełko pod przykrywką dyskusji o psychologii i związkach wyszukiwał zagubione jednostki i zaczynał z nimi korespondencję. Dziewczyna usunęła prywatne wiadomości, pomijając kilka ostatnich, sprzed dnia, gdy zniknęła – naprawdę uważałby ją za inteligentną, gdyby nie oczywisty fakt, że dała się wciągnąć w jakieś podejrzane znajomości, które niebezpiecznie przypominały działalność sekty. Ostatnia, jaką wysłała, zawierała numer jej telefonu i skierowana była do Pudełka, a ponieważ w tytule miała kilkanaście razy zapisane „RE:”, oczywistym było, że prowadziła rozmowę już od jakiegoś czasu.

Sprawa była trudna i potencjalnie czasochłonna; stowarzyszenie Białego Pudełka to profesjonaliści, w efekcie użytkownik nie zostawiał po sobie śladu, posługiwał się fałszywym IP i nie podawał żadnych danych, mogących na niego naprowadzić. Nie miał specjalnych punktów zaczepienia i wiedział, że jeśli ma zamiar zająć się tą sprawą, będzie musiał spędzić wiele dni na którymś z for, popytać użytkowników, co wiedzą i nawiązać kontakt z Pudełkiem. Nie był do końca przekonany, czy w obliczu obecnych wydarzeń i perspektywy zbliżającej się konfrontacji z Mycroftem w ogóle powinien się tego podejmować, bo przypuszczał, że dziewczyna mogła już być za granicą albo nie żyć; prawdopodobnie byłby odmówił, gdyby nie błagalne spojrzenie jego klienta, który po dwóch godzinach spotkania postawił przed nim gorącą herbatę, usiadł na sąsiednim krześle i objął głowę dłońmi.

– Panie Holmes, najgorsza jest ta niepewność – powiedział cicho. – To, że nie wiem, co się dzieje z Sophią i że przepadła ot tak, z dnia na dzień, bez słowa, a ja nie mam pojęcia gdzie jest, jak się czuje, czy ktoś robi jej krzywdę, czy jest jej ciepło, czy nie jest głodna lub chora… czy jest szansa, że kiedykolwiek się zobaczymy… Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek stracił pan kogoś w ten sposób, ale to nawet gorsze niż gdy zmarła moja żona, bo wówczas… przynajmniej _wiedziałem_ i z czasem zdołałem się z tym pogodzić, nawet jeśli było to trudne. A teraz wciąż czekam na jakiekolwiek wieści, a taka głupia nadzieja wyniszcza bardziej niż ból po stracie.

– Nie straciłem, ale… doskonale wiem, o czym pan mówi – wydusił, bezwiednie zerkając na milczący telefon od Jima. – Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, panie Morgan – dodał, a gdy tylko ponownie został sam, założył na swoim laptopie kilka kont, każde z innego IP z różnych części Wielkiej Brytanii, po czym z nową energią i zaciętością rozpoczął żmudne rozsyłanie wiadomości, pisanie postów i zaczepianie różnych aktywnych użytkowników, których zadręczał wymyślonymi, depresyjnymi historiami i prośbami o rady – bo przecież temu miało służyć to forum.

Nie odrywając się od komputera, przyjął obiad, który postawił przed nim jego klient i bezmyślnie opróżnił talerz, dwukrotnie poprosił o kawę i cztery razy wychodził na zewnątrz na papierosa. Spędził w ten sposób całe popołudnie, chociaż wciąż miał wrażenie, że sprawa może być przegrana; opuścił mieszkanie dopiero o ósmej wieczorem, po tym, jak spisał sobie kontakty do koleżanek szkolnych Sophii, postanawiając przejrzeć ich konta na facebooku i spróbować zorientować się, czy cokolwiek wiedziały. Prosto od Luke’a Morgana pojechał do klienta, u którego miał zdemaskować nieuczciwą sprzątaczkę i odszukać wszystkie elementy kolekcji, jakie ukradła. Widział, że dzwonił do niego Lestrade, ale zignorował to, obiecując sobie, że skontaktuje się z nim następnego dnia i nie mając ochoty słuchać w tym momencie o jego ewentualnych problemach ze sprawą morderstwa, którą podsunął mu już rozwiązaną. Drugi telefon również milczał… i w pewnym sensie podejrzewał, że gdyby było inaczej, w przypływie dobrego nastroju zdecydowałby się również odebrać tamten.

Sprawa odnalezienia kolekcji broi była oczywista i właściwie jedynym fragmentem, który z niej zapamiętał po opuszczenie rezydencji na przedmieściach, było zdziwione pytanie jego klienta, czy jest mu zimno, gdy odmówił zdjęcia płaszcza i szalika. Spojrzał na niego morderczo i nawet tego nie skomentował, a przez resztę wizyty prawie się do niego nie odzywał. Chociaż robił, co do niego należało i prawdopodobnie w pełni zasłużył na czek, na który nawet nie spojrzał, większą część jego myśli zajmowała sprawa zaginionej dziewczyny, a nie parę paskudnych szabli podstarzałego snoba. Wracając do domu, wysłał kilka kolejnych zapytań do bezdomnych, lecz ta droga prowadziła donikąd. Skoro ofiara zniknęła przeszło miesiąc temu, nikt już jej raczej nie pamiętał, nawet jeśli zdarzyłoby się wówczas coś nietypowego. Pozostawało więc żmudne śledztwo za pośrednictwem forum i ewentualny kontakt z prawdziwymi znajomymi albo…

 _Nie_. Zacisnął pięści i wbił wzrok w okno, próbując odgonić pomysł, który zaczął krążyć po jego głowie jak natrętna mucha. Nie posunie się do tego, bo czułby, że nadużywa tym zaufanie, jakim został obdarzony. Bez względu na to, jak chwalebna była to sprawa, nie skorzystałby z sieci Moriarty’ego do własnych spraw, praca była pracą, a oni, mimo wszystko… stali wciąż po przeciwnych stronach barykady. A raczej… Jim stał po tej drugiej, a on, chociaż wcześniej tkwił blisko granicy, jedną nogą już ją przekroczył.

Z drugiej strony… przecież nie musiał niczego zlecać. Może tylko spróbować wyczuć, ile właściwie władzy dał mu Jim i czy w sytuacji krytycznej mógłby wspomóc się jego ludźmi. Teoretycznie wciąż miał szanse sam do tego dotrzeć, cały wtorek – pomijając jedynego umówionego na przedpołudnie klienta – mógł poświecić tej sprawie, pojechać do szkoły Sophii albo wysłać tam kogoś; wiedział, że do tej placówki uczęszczała jeszcze rok temu jedna z jego podopiecznych z sieci bezdomnych, miała tam ona młodsze rodzeństwo i mógł się z nią spotkać, zanim… Wziął głęboki oddech i wyciągnął telefon od Jima, a następnie, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, kto z dwunastki może zajmować się takimi sprawami, napisał do Dwójki, z którym korespondował już w sprawie Johna i wiedział, że rozmowy z nimi są znacznie mniej krępujące niż z _Księciem_.

 _Czy masz możliwość kogoś dla mnie poszukać?_ Napisał więc i schował komórkę do kieszeni, a gdy parę chwil później dotarli na Baker Street, zapłacił taksówkarzowi, po czym opuścił samochód i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę wejścia.

Tkwił przy komputerze przeszło dwie godziny, wnikliwie czytając wypowiedzi Białego Pudełka i szukając użytkowników, którzy wydawali się być z nim w kontakcie; miał parę tropów, ale nie był w stanie ruszyć z nimi dalej, wszystkie się urywały w podejrzany sposób i ostatecznie nie były w stanie go nigdzie zaprowadzić. Był sfrustrowany, tym bardziej że wszystkie wiadomości, jakie otrzymał od swoich bezdomnych były tylko potwierdzeniem, że takiej dziewczyny nikt sobie nie przypomina. Skontaktował się oczywiście ze swoją czujką, która miała znajomości w szkole Sophii, ale odpowiedź mógł dostać dopiero następnego dnia albo jeszcze później, a jego możliwości śledztwa chwilowo się wyczerpały – o tej porze forum powoli zamierało i nie było sensu podejmować dalszych prób rozmów z kimkolwiek.

Nie dostał od Dwójki żadnej odpowiedzi, co nieco go niepokoiło, ale po jakimś czasie przestał się nad tym zastanawiać – dawno minęła a północ, a Jim miał się odezwać w nocy… i wciąż tego nie zrobił. Denerwował się i chociaż początkowo wmawiał sobie, że jest inaczej, sprawdzał telefon co kilkanaście, a potem co kilka minut. O drugiej w nocy wciąż milczał, a Sherlock, mimo że robił się zmęczony – z Janine położyli się spać późno, spał za krótko i wstał wciąż będąc pod wpływem alkoholu – nie byłby w stanie usnąć. Miał ochotę sam napisać, lecz skoro według pierwotnej wersji miał czekać do wtorkowego południa, nie chciał wyjść na histeryka, który nie jest w stanie zastosować się do prostego zalecenia. Zamiast tego co chwilę wstawał od komputera, nerwowo przechadzał się po mieszkaniu, zbyt dużo palił i kilkakrotnie chwytał nawet za skrzypce, lecz dźwięki, które z nich wydobył, wydały mu się upiornym wyciem i jeszcze bardziej go przygnębiły.

Trzecia. Trzecia piętnaście. Trzecia dwadzieścia. W pół do czwartej, gdy niemal już się złamał i mimo wszystko chciał chwycić za telefon, ten wreszcie się odezwał, a Sherlock dopadł do niego i chwycił tak gwałtownie, że aparat wypadł mu z ręki i się wyłączył. Niemal wybuchnął z nerwów w oczekiwaniu na jego ponowne uruchomienie, wbił PIN i kiedy dostał się wreszcie do skrzynki odbiorczej, ulga, jaką odczuł, sprawiła, że zupełnie bez życia opadł na kanapę.

_Ustawiłem wszystkie sprawy. Idę spać po tym maratonie i raczej nie podniosę się do południa, więc nie dzwoń. Możesz dalej zajmować się sprawami, ale bądź w domu po czwartej. I Sherly… nie drażnij moich ludzi. Robią się niespokojni, gdy dostają pytania zamiast kodów i poleceń._

_Przyjedziesz?_ Napisał krótko, chociaż miał ochotę zadać w tym momencie milion pytań, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest w porządku, dlaczego to zajęło tyle czasu, dlaczego rano skontaktował się z Janine, a nie z nim… Zrezygnował z tego wszystkiego, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że jeśli Jim tyle czasu spędził układając plany i porządkując pałac myśli, a potem wydawał polecenia, które miały urzeczywistnić jego zamiary – prawdopodobnie był wykończony psychicznie i nie miał sumienia, by go zadręczać.

_Kogoś po ciebie przyślę. Do zobaczenia, kotku. XXX_

 

***

 

Cały poranek Sherlock był niespokojny i poirytowany – sprawy na forum nawet nie drgnęły, nikt z sieci bezdomnych nie miał dla niego wiadomości, na domiar złego Lestrade ponownie próbował się do niego dodzwonić, a wreszcie napisał smsa, w którym prosił o telefon; ponieważ wciąż nie miał na to ochoty, zignorował wiadomość, lecz jego jedyni tego dnia klienci, para przed trzydziestką, zmusili go do zmiany decyzji odnośnie kontaktu z inspektorem. Już po paru chwilach rozmowy zorientował się, że mężczyzna był wmieszany w morderstwo ich gospodyni i chociaż sam tego nie dokonał, należało kazać go aresztować. Mógł sobie wmawiać, że z moralnego i prawnego punktu widzenia powinna się tym zająć policja… ale tak naprawdę po prostu nie miał ochoty się angażować w tę sprawę, bo zarówno ten człowiek jak jego zmanierowana żona robili na nim fatalne wrażenie i nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby tracić na nich czas w momencie, gdy ma na tapecie cokolwiek bardziej istotnego.

Zostawił gości w salonie i napisał do Lestrade’a, by zjawił się z ekipą, bo ma u siebie człowieka, którego należy przymknąć za współudział w morderstwie, po czym wrócił do pary i zaczął przeciągać rozmowę, udając, że dochodzi do całkiem innych wniosków niż było w rzeczywistości. Policjanci zjawili się u niego w ciągu dwudziestu minut i zaskakująco szybko, jak na ich możliwości, uporali się z mężczyzną, który wpadł w szał i do obezwładnienia go potrzebne były trzy osoby. Sherlock przyglądał się awanturze wzrokiem pozbawionym wyrazu, sądząc, że w ciągu paru minut zostanie sam, dlatego też zdziwiło go, gdy Lestrade kazał swoim ludziom zabrać oskarżonego i jego żonę na posterunek, obiecując, że dojedzie do nich w ciągu godziny.

– Chciałem cię przeprosić – oznajmił, gdy tylko zostali sami, na co Sherlock drgnął i spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.

– Za co?

– Zachowałem się wobec ciebie… nie w porządku. Byłem na ciebie wściekły i nie poprosiłem cię o pomoc w sprawie tamtego morderstwa, a ty gdy trafiłeś na nie sam, natychmiast się do mnie zgłosiłeś i to nawet bez głupich komentarzy o tym, jakich idiotów zatrudnia policja.

– Czyja to była sprawa?

– _Moja_ – przyznał z zażenowaniem. – Należą ci się przeprosiny tym bardziej, że Sally… jest już w domu, wpadłem do niej w weekend i cały czas powtarzała mi, żebym się do ciebie zgłosił w tej sprawie. Było mi zbyt głupio i…

– Przeprosiny przyjęte – powiedział, odwracając wzrok. – Jeśli coś się będzie działo, to po prostu mnie wezwij, chociaż nie gwarantuję, że w najbliższym czasie będę dyspozycyjny.

– Nadal walczysz ze sprawą Moriarty’ego?

– Walka to… bardzo adekwatne określenie – wymamrotał i opadł na kanapę, bezwiednie zerkając na swój stary telefon, chociaż minęło dopiero południe, a Jim wyraźnie poinformował go, kiedy ma się kogoś spodziewać.

– Jakieś rezultaty…?

– Z całą pewnością nie takie, jakich spodziewa się mój brat – powiedział z przekąsem. – Gdy zorientuje się, że tu byłeś, może się u ciebie zjawić i opowiadać niestworzone historie.

– Bracia Holmes i niestworzone historie? To zupełnie mnie nie dziwi – parsknął nieco wymuszonym śmiechem, nie będąc w stanie ukryć, że wciąż ma wyrzuty sumienia i wcale nie czuje, że jego przeprosiny zostały przyjęte. – Jeśli mogę jakkolwiek pomóc… wątpię w to, ale jeśli…

– Najbardziej mi pomożesz, jeśli nie zrobisz niczego, co będzie na tobie próbował wymusić mój brat. Pewnie spróbuje dać ci pieniądze za ciche wybadanie mnie albo Johna. Odmów mu, a postaram się, byś dostał dwa razy tyle.

– Nie zamierzam brać od któregokolwiek z was pieniędzy – powiedział ostro. – Po pierwsze, to zapewne byłaby forma łapówki, a po drugie, Sherlock! To ty jesteś moim przyjacielem, a nie twój brat i cokolwiek znów między wami by nie zaszło, nie zamierzam stawać po _jego_ stronie. Zwłaszcza po tej akcji ze zwłokami w Barts, gdzie jego sposób załatwienia sprawy kompletnie mnie skompromitował w oczach podwładnych.

– Jak usłyszysz jego opowieści, będzie ci ciężko utrzymać to stanowisko – westchnął Sherlock i teatralnym gestem odgarnął włosy z czoła, odchylając jednocześnie głowę do tyłu. – Wybacz. Muszę zapalić. Nadal rzucasz?

– Rzuciłem _rzucanie_ – odparł mężczyzna i wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją paczkę, a kiedy sięgnął po leżącą na stole zapalniczkę, niespodziewanie zmarszczył brwi i zaczął podejrzliwie mu się przyglądać. – Pobiłeś się z kimś?

– Nie, dlacze… ach. To – mruknął i ciaśniej oplótł szyję szalikiem, który poluzował się, gdy zaczął się przeciągać.

– _To_.

– Nie pobiłem – powiedział spokojnie, po czym zapalił papierosa i spojrzał Lestrade’owi w oczy. – I tak dotarłoby to do ciebie w najbliższej przyszłości…  w taki czy inny sposób. Możliwe, że w dość… _dramatyczny_. Tak więc… mam kogoś. _To_ _facet_. Możesz powiedzieć w Yardzie, że wszyscy, którzy obstawiali w zakładach, że jestem ciotą, mieli jednak rację. Och… zdaje się, że ty akurat obstawiałeś drugą opcję i po sprawie z moją drogą Janine zarobiłeś jakieś dwadzieścia… czterdzieści – zmrużył oczy i wbił wzrok w zawstydzoną twarz Lestrade’a – czterdzieści pięć funtów. Nie musisz zaprzeczać. Nieszczególnie mnie to ruszało, gdy mieliście ubaw za moimi plecami i teraz też nie rusza.

– Sherlock…

– Chcesz mnie przeprosić za to, że to robiliście, czy że robiliście to na tyle głośno, że wszystko słyszałem? Zabawne. Tyle lat sądziłem, że _nikt_ z was nie ma racji, a jednak blisko połowa _miała_.

– Chciałem… – zaczął Lestrade nerwowo i odchrząknął. - Cóż. Gratulacje…? Powodzenia…?

– _Powodzenia_. To najbardziej mi się przyda.

– Znam tego… – urwał na chwilę, szukając właściwego słowa, a Sherlock był niemal pewny, że próbuje znaleźć jakiś akceptowalny zamiennik _szaleńca_ – szczęśliwca?

– Tak. W pewnym sensie – odparł detektyw i uśmiechnął się krzywo, na co Lestrade pokręcił tylko głową, słusznie domyślając się, że nie usłyszy nic więcej.

 

***

 

Niezamierzone wzbudzenie wyrzutów sumienia u Lestrade’a okazało się mieć pewne pozytywne skutki; mężczyzna, wciąż czując się głupio, że brał udział w zakładach dotyczących orientacji Sherlocka, sam zaproponował mu, że jeśli ma jakieś sprawy, które zostały przez policję zamknięte, może wpaść do Scotland Yardu i przejrzeć akta. Detektyw zerknął tylko na zegar i stwierdziwszy, że do wyznaczonego przez Jima czasu ma jeszcze przeszło trzy godziny, wyszedł z domu wspólnie z inspektorem. Dojrzawszy kilka osób ze swojej ochrony, pospiesznie napisał do Dwójki, gdzie się udaje i polecił zachować dyskrecję.

Znalazłszy się na miejscu, ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nastroje policjantów były znacznie mniej bojowe niż poprzednim razem, a dwie osoby nawet się z nim przywitały i ich zachowanie nie było podszyte ironią; nie podejrzewał, że Lestrade cokolwiek w tej kwestii zdziałał i widział tu raczej rękę Donovan – w końcu jeśli ktoś, kto go zawsze nie znosił, stanąłby po jego stronie, to miałoby to niejako podwójną moc. Najwyraźniej czuła w stosunku niego większą wdzięczność niż okazywała podczas ich spotkania w szpitalu… Może jednak powinien był wysłać jej kwiaty, tak, jak kpił sobie z Lestrade’a, kiedy był tu poprzednim razem.

Podobne myśli powróciły, gdy, znalazłszy się w archiwum, otrzymał od jego pracownika wszelką pomoc, co nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzało; tak jak się spodziewał, śledztwo w sprawie zaginionej nastolatki spartaczono i uważał, że ludzie za to odpowiedzialni powinni byli wylecieć stąd z hukiem i wpisem do akt dotyczącym nieudolności i rażącego niedbalstwa. Gdyby miesiąc temu zabrał się za tę sprawę, dziewczyna byłaby z powrotem w domu i gdy czytał kolejne papiery, miał ochotę odszukać osoby, które się pod nimi podpisały i zrobić im krzywdę. Czuł palącą wściekłość na wszystkich tych ludzi, przez których niewinna osoba była zagrożona, a ktoś jej bliski od tygodni zagryzał się z nerwów i rozpaczy.

Zatrzasnął bezużyteczną teczkę i oddał ją archiwiście, a potem, tchnięty dziwnym impulsem, poprosił o udostępnienie dokumentacji dotyczące sprawy ze zwłokami znalezionymi pod Barts, podając tylko datę i miejsce, co jednak powinno wystarczyć do odnalezienia właściwych papierów. Mężczyzna zapytał o upoważnienie, ale uwierzył bez mrugnięcia, gdy Sherlock oznajmił, że Lestrade dostarczy później zgodę. Oczywiście – teczka była bardzo cienka, bo sprawa została oddana jako tajna do służb specjalnych, lecz krótka notka znajdująca się w środku… uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. Wiedział, że jego brat stara się tuszować sprawę, ale ogłosić, że cała akcja była pomyłką inspektora Lestrade’a, który niewłaściwie zrozumiał zgłoszenie z Barts? Jego oraz całej jednostki, której próby dotarcia do dowodów i świadków, bla, bla, bla… Prychnął pod nosem, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Mycroft, zamiast się postarać i stworzyć coś zagmatwanego, poszedł na łatwiznę i skompromitował człowieka, który mógł w tylu sprawach okazać się przydatny. Żałosne. Fakt, pewnie wtedy jego największym zmartwieniem był szpieg, którego należało skatować i przesłuchać, ale i tak – zdaniem Sherlocka była to amatorszczyzna. Przydatne o tyle, że jeśli Mycroft spróbowałby mu zaszkodzić albo zrobić z niego wariata, osoby jak Lestrade staną okoniem i z całą pewnością mu w tym nie pomogą. Nie to, że mogły wiele, ale… gdy będzie już po wszystkim, bez względu na to, jak się to zakończy…

Zacisnął powieki, zmuszając się do przerwania natrętnego ciągu myśli. Cicho podziękował pracownikowi archiwum, po czym opuścił się Scotland Yard, po drodze odpowiadając na pozdrowienie dwóch młodych policjantek, których wcześniej tu nie widział i mogły jeszcze się do niego nie uprzedzić. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu, na tyle, by dotrzeć na Baker Street i spokojnie się przebrać, więc kiedy po kilkunastu minutach jazdy z okna taksówki ujrzał za oknem niewielką kwiaciarnię, polecił kierowcy się zatrzymać i na niego poczekać; parę chwil rozglądał się po wnętrzu sklepu, po czym, obezwładniony otumaniającym, sztucznym zapachem fiołków, wybrał niewielki bukiet i podał adres Donovan, każąc na bileciku napisać tylko kilka słów.

_Byłem w Scotland Yardzie. SH_

– Woli pan wstążkę w serduszka czy…

– Jakąkolwiek inną – parsknął z rozbawieniem, a gdy kobieta za ladą skończyła opakowywać wiązankę, pospiesznie zapłacił i wrócił do taksówki. Moment po tym, jak zajął miejsce, usłyszał sygnał wiadomości i, z jakichś przyczyn spodziewając się Billa, bezwiednie zerknął na telefon. Natychmiast znieruchomiał, gdy zobaczył nadawcę.

_Te kwiaty to nie dla mnie? Serce mi się kraje. Mamy dziś randkę, a ty obdarowujesz kogoś innego. Powinienem być zazdrosny?_

_Zdecydowanie nie. Spóźnione przeprosiny i podziękowanie w jednym._ Odpisał po chwili i zerknął na zegarek; do czwartej pozostało mu nieco ponad godzinę, tymczasem taksówka stanęła właśnie w dość niespodziewanym korku i obawiał się, że jeśli droga się wydłuży, może nie mieć czasu przyszykować się, ani… zmarszczył brwi, gdy nadeszła kolejna wiadomość, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy w radiu zaczęła grać piosenka, którą był niemal pewny, że już gdzieś słyszał.

_Jeśli policzymy spotkanie u mojej drogiej siostry, to już nasza piąta randka, a ja poza paroma ubraniami nic od ciebie nie dostałem. Co mi dziś dasz, Sherly?_

_Jakieś preferencje? Jestem bardzo kiepski w wymyślaniu podarków._ Odpisał i podejrzliwie zerknął na radio, lecz grało na tyle cicho, że z trudem rozpoznawał słowa, a sam utwór kojarzył mu się tylko mgliście, możliwe więc, że po prostu grano to często, a on zapamiętał go, wyczulony przez Jima na dźwięki.

_Nie musi to być rzeczowy podarek._

_W nierzeczowych obawiam się, że jestem jeszcze gorszy._

_Och, uwierz mi, Sherly, jesteś stanowczo zbyt skromny. Ale na początek w ramach prezentu mógłbyś więcej chichotać, a mniej marszczyć brwi, gdy odczytujesz smsy ode mnie._ Sherlock po tej wiadomości zaśmiał się krótko i jednocześnie zaczął bacznie rozglądać w poszukiwaniu kamer, lecz nie dostrzegł żadnej we wnętrzu samochodu.

_CCTV?_

_Wnętrza samochodów kiepsko z nich obserwować, a to coś znacznie prostszego._

Zanim Sherlock zdołał odpisać, muzyka w radiu zaczęła grać głośniej i wówczas rozpoznał wreszcie wygrywany od paru minut utwór, który najwyraźniej został zapętlony; pierwsza piosenka, którą kiedykolwiek przesłał Jim, grająca w taksówce, gdy wracał od Irene na Baker Street. _Zabierałeś mnie do miejsc, w których nigdy nie byłam…_ Uniósł wzrok, a na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy napotkał w lusterku rozbawione spojrzenie ciemnych oczu.

– Myślałem, że nigdy się nie zorientujesz – stwierdził Jim i parsknął śmiechem na widok odrobinę urażonej miny Sherlocka.

– Zatrzymaj się – zażądał mężczyzna. – Chcę siąść obok…

– Sherly, zwrócilibyśmy uwagę kamer twojego braciszka, a tak… jedziesz sobie taksówką na sprawę, a przecież na taksówkarzy nikt nie zwraca uwagi.

– Gdzie mnie zabierasz?

– _Do miejsca, w którym nigdy nie byłeś_ – powiedział śpiewnie, celowo myląc nuty w utworze, który wciąż rozbrzmiewał w radiu. – Podjedziemy pod biurowiec, gdzie mam drugi samochód, zaparkowany w miejscu pozbawionym kamer. Przesiądziemy się i może nawet pozwolę ci prowadzić w drodze do mojego mieszkania. Celowo wybrałem godziny szczytu, gdzie pośród setek drogich aut prezesów i dyrektorów wyjeżdżających z podziemnych parkingów nie dostrzeże niczego podejrzanego w moim.

– To daleko?

– Niedaleko – odparł, a jego oczy znów zalśniły. – Gdyby był daleko, pewnie sam bym się zatrzymał i kazał _siąść obok_ – stwierdził, na co Sherlock uśmiechnął się i pochylił w jego stronę, aż jego usta znalazły się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od szyi Jima – Podoba ci się kamuflaż?

– Okropny beret z mojej szafy z przebraniami i szalik, który dałem ci na dachu.

– Bywam sentymentalny. _Podoba ci się?_

– Ten identyfikator taksówkarza wygląda nawet na prawdziwy…

– Jest prawdziwy. Sheeeerly, _podoba_?

– Zawsze mi się podobasz – odparł i krótko musnął wargami jego szczękę, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, gdy oczy Jima zalśniły, a jego usta bezwiednie się rozchyliły. – Zwłaszcza jak masz taki dobry nastrój.

– Planuję dla nas randkę ze _śniadaniem_ , to chyba oczywiste – wymruczał i przekręcił głowę w jego stronę, gdy stanęli na światłach. – Ale na razie się odsuń, kotku, bo naprawdę będziemy musieli się zatrzymać i to wcale nie przez twoje fanaberie odnośnie siedzenia z przodu taksówki.

– W swoim samochodzie też będziesz mnie trzymać z tyłu, żebym cię nie rozpraszał? – spytał, zupełnie ignorując jego polecenie, a wręcz zbliżając się do niego jeszcze bardziej i uwieszając się ramionami na fotelu kierowcy, by z minimalnej odległości obserwować rozedrgany puls na szyi Jima.

– Z tyłu mam tylko bagażnik, bo jest dwuosobowy. Ale pomyślę nad tym, jak kiedyś postanowimy jednak zabawić się w odgrywanie ról, a ja będę krwiożerczym mafiosem, który cię porywa – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem i westchnął, kiedy usta Sherlocka ponownie zetknęły się z jego skórą, tym razem na skroni.

– _Naprawdę_ masz dobry nastrój i nie uwierzę, że to tylko przeze mnie – powiedział detektyw, rozkoszując się faktem, że Jim wyraźnie zadrżał, kiedy poczuł na policzku ciepło jego oddechu.

– Zawsze mam dobry nastrój, gdy kilkunastogodzinna wizyta w pałacu myśli przynosi fantastyczne pomysły, a po wyjściu z niego otrzymuję pomyślne wiadomości. Gdy sieć jest grzeczna, Mycroft wściekły, a ty… – urwał na moment i zerknął na niego zalotnie – blisko. _Zwłaszcza_ to ostatnie.

– To ta pomyślna _wizyta w pałacu_ tak cię zajęła, że odezwałeś się do Janine zamiast do mnie?

– Chyba nie będziesz zazdrosny o moją _siostrę_ , wystarczy, że _ja_ o nią jestem – parsknął, a tym razem jego rozbawienie nie było do końca szczere. – Zastanów się, Sherly. Jesteś geniuszem. No dalej…

– Aż tak cię rozpraszam…?

– Przecież wiesz, że tak – odparł tonem, jakby był zdziwiony, że Sherlock w to wątpi. – Na tyle, że jak za chwilę nie siądziesz prosto na swoim miejscu, spowoduję wypadek, a jeśli nie zabije mnie kolizja, to zabije wstyd, gdy służby ratunkowe zorientują się, w jakim stanie go spowodowałem. Więc…?

– Sentymenty to słabości – powiedział powoli i posłusznie, chociaż niechętnie, cofnął się o kilkanaście centymetrów. – Mój brat używa ich niemal jak synonimów. Rozpraszają i osłabiają…

– Dokładnie, Sherly – przyznał poważniejszym niż wcześniej tonem, gdy tylko mężczyzna na moment zamilkł. – Przy tobie tracę skorupy, które chroniły mnie przez całe życie i dlatego Mycroft przedwczoraj mnie pokonał. Spodziewałem się tego, ale układanka w pałacu dobijająco potwierdziła moje przypuszczenia. _Jesteś obok_ , a ja tracę skupienie i nie umiem już myśleć dwadzieścia kroków naprzód, a problemem jest zaplanowanie nawet pięciu. _Jedna wiadomość od ciebie_ i cała logika się rozpada na kawałki. To niesamowicie przyjemne, tak przyjemne, że mam przez ciebie ochotę rzucić wszystko i zająć się tylko tobą. Przyjemne… ale w pracy kompletnie niepraktyczne. Przecież coś o tym wiesz – wytknął mu łagodnie. – Kazałem ci zająć się sprawami i powiedziałem, że nie będę się z tobą kontaktować… a gdy nie zawracałem ci głowy wiadomościami, byłeś w stanie to zrobić. No! – nagle zmienił ton, urywając swoją wypowiedź niemal wpół zdania. – Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu – oznajmił, po czym chwycił leżącą na desce rozdzielczej kartę magnetyczną i gdy zbliżyli się do szlabanu pod kilkunastopiętrowym biurowcem, przyłożył ją do skrzynki z urządzeniem sterującym. – Idealna metoda, by zniknąć – kontynuował po chwili, mijając kolejne alejki i kierując się na niższy poziom – Podstawiony samochód w częściowo dostępnym, chronionym, ale pozbawionym kamer miejscu. Taksówka i szybka zamiana. Godziny szczytu i ukrywanie się w tłumie. Żadna ochrona nie sprawiłaby, że byłbym bezpieczny w którymkolwiek z moich mieszkań, jeśli ktokolwiek dowie się, gdzie się ono znajduje. Każde to azyl. Gdy chcesz ochrony samej w sobie, publicznej ochrony, _popisówki_ … jedziesz wielkim autem z obstawą. Gdy chcesz rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, najlepiej, byś był sam. Ale akurat o tym wiesz najlepiej, bo nie raz to właśnie robiłeś.

– Tyle że nie mam środków, by wykupić sobie miejsca parkingowe w podziemnych garażach banków i firm farmaceutycznych ani własnej taksówki.

– Teraz już w sumie masz – roześmiał się Jim. – Wiesz, że ta licencja – zamachał plakietką taksówkarza – jest właściwie prawdziwa? Naprawdę przeszedłem pełny kurs pod fałszywym nazwiskiem i jestem zrzeszony w organizacji. W trakcie poprzedniej gry, gdy cię podwoziłem, miałem potem dwóch _prawdziwych klientów_.

– Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać – stwierdził Sherlock i pospiesznie odpiął pasy, gdy Jim zatrzymał się w najdalszej części parkingu, która, jak szybko stwierdził, faktycznie była poza zasięgiem kamer. Tuż obok stał sportowy, chociaż nieprzesadnie rzucający się w oczy samochód, do którego Jim natychmiast wystartował. – Więc twierdzisz, że na pewno nie ma tu kamer? – spytał i w dwóch krokach zagrodził mężczyźnie drogę.

– Na pewno – odparł, unosząc podbródek i spoglądając na niego z zalotnym oczekiwaniem.

– Więc gdzie się już wybierasz? – spytał Sherlock i chwycił go za łokcie, a następnie popchnął w stronę samochodu, aż Jim zetknął się z nim dolną częścią ciała. Wówczas mężczyzna momentalnie zacisnął palce lewej dłoni na pęku kluczy, a prawą oparł Sherlockowi na ramieniu, co wyglądało trochę tak, jakby chciał go przyhamować, ale nie spróbował go odepchnąć; chociaż uśmiechał się dwuznacznie i wyraźnie z nim flirtował, coś w jego postawie i mimice wyrażało w tym momencie niedookreśloną rezerwę, której detektyw nie potrafił właściwie umiejscowić

– Brak kamer nie oznacza, że możemy… – zaczął, co jednak nie zabrzmiało jak prawdziwy powód jego coraz wyraźniejszych oporów.

– Pozwól się chociaż _przywitać_ – uciął Sherlock, po czym nieco zbyt gwałtownie go do siebie przyciągnął, jednocześnie robiąc krok do przodu. Chociaż w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę mocno wpić się w jego usta, nie zważając na fakt, że ktoś mógł ich zobaczyć, choćby z oddali, coś w spojrzeniu Jima, trwająca dosłownie ułamek sekundy panika… sprawiło, że w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie i zamiast tego objął go ramieniem i pochylił się, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, pragnąc ukryć kompletnie zdezorientowaną twarz przed badawczym spojrzeniem Jima.

– A już sądziłem, że rzucisz mnie na maskę taksówki – zaśmiał się dziwnie mężczyzna i odwzajemnił uścisk dopiero po paru chwilach, robiąc to dość sztywno i niemal niechętnie. – To byłoby _naprawdę_ nierozważne.

– Kusisz mnie czy ostrzegasz na przyszłość? – spytał Sherlock, zbliżając usta do jego skóry i zmarszczył brwi, stwierdzając, że puls Jima, chociaż znów przyspieszony, nie był połączony z rozmarzonym rozluźnieniem ani jakimkolwiek innym objawem podniecenia.

– Jedno i drugie – odparł mężczyzna, wyraźnie siląc się, by w jego głosie wciąż pobrzmiewał flirt, chociaż… wcale nie miał teraz nastroju na cokolwiek nacechowanego seksualnie…? Wydawał się spięty i jakby… _przestraszony_? Sherlock zamrugał nerwowo i niepewnie przesunął dłonią po jego plecach, a parę sekund później puścił jego łokieć i przeniósł dłoń na talię Jima. Mężczyzna westchnął z ledwo słyszalną ulgą i dopiero wówczas zaczął się rozluźniać w jego objęciach, a po paru chwilach oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu i ostrożnie przejechał palcami po jego włosach i szyi. Znieruchomieli w tej pozycji a na jakieś pół minuty, a wówczas nacisnął na kark Sherlocka, krótko musnął wargami jego skroń, a następnie, nie mając możliwości samemu się wycofać, łagodnie go od siebie odepchnął. – Wsiadaj, kotku – powiedział cicho, gestem wskazując mu stronę pasażera. Gdy znaleźli się w środku, poczekał, aż Sherlock zapnie pasy i dopiero wówczas wsunął kluczyk do stacyjki, po czym ruszył z miejsca zdecydowanie płynniej i spokojniej niż można się było tego po nim spodziewać, gdy zasiadł za kierownicą tego rodzaju samochodu. Zachowywał się dziwnie i milczał, gdy stali w kolejce do bramek wylotowych z parkingu, a potem – próbowali włączyć się do ulicznego ruchu.

– Wracając jednak do kwestii samochodów i ochrony – podjął po paru minutach i tym razem jego ton nie miał już w sobie śladu niepewności ani _szczerości_ i Sherlock z pewną irytacją stwierdził, że po tamtej osobliwej scence na parkingu mężczyzna z jakichś przyczyn postanowił grać przy nim _biznesmena_ , chociaż nie było to niczym uzasadnione. – Gdy załatwiasz coś na mieście, a nie musisz się ukrywać, możesz używać moich aut. Po to ci je zapewniłem. To wygodniejsze niż taksówki, a ja byłbym spokojniejszy…

– Nie będę wykorzystywać twoich ludzi, gdy prowadzę sprawy – odparł na to Sherlock i zerknął na Jima, gdy ten ledwo wyczuwalnie szarpnął samochodem i nieco zmrużył oczy.

– Jakoś nie miałeś oporów, by próbować ich pytać czy pomogą ci kogoś odnaleźć – stwierdził i chociaż jego ton pozornie nie wydawał się zimny, był jednak ostrzegawczy, a mężczyzna nie próbował ukrywać, że nie do końca mu się to podobało, nawet jeśli nie zamierzał robić z tego powodu awantury ani czynić mu szczególnych wyrzutów. Najwyraźniej wolał założyć maskę pozbawioną emocji i dopiero w tym stanie przeprowadzić tę rozmowę.

– Nie zabroniłeś mi…

– Dałem ci dostęp do sieci, ale nie chciałbym, żebyś nadużywał mojego zaufania – przerwał mu Jim i tym razem brzmiał ostrzej. – Możesz wykorzystywać moich ludzi do różnych celów, nawet prywatnych i mało istotnych, do ochrony ci ich _dałem_ , więc w tej kwestii masz moją pełną zgodę, ale szukanie _kogokolwiek_ to za dużo i gdybym nie miał dziś tak dobrego nastroju, powiedziałbym to w zupełnie inny sposób – urwał na moment i zmrużył oczy, nie musząc nawet dodawać, kim by się stał, gdyby nie miał gorszy humor. – Sugerowałem to już w smsie, ale widać nie zrozumiałeś, więc powiem wprost: tak, teraz jest ten moment, gdy powinieneś zacząć się tłumaczyć. Więc? – powiedział z naciskiem.

– Wczoraj dostałem sprawę – odparł Sherlock po paru chwilach milczenia. – Miesiąc temu nastolatka została uprowadzona przez sektę, do której wątpię, czy uda mi się dotrzeć, a jeśli nawet uda, może już być za późno, by cokolwiek zdziałać. Jej ojciec jest samotny i nie ma pojęcia, co się z nią dzieje. Od miesiąca zastanawia się, czy jego jedyna córka wciąż żyje. Moja siatka bezdomnych obejmuje tylko Londyn i okolice i gdyby ta dziewczyna była tutaj, prawdopodobnie coś już bym wiedział, tymczasem nie ma po niej śladu. Z kolei twoja sieć rozciąga się na cały kraj i jeszcze dalej i jeśli ta sekta ma jakiekolwiek powiązania ze światem przestępczym, a prawdopodobnie _ma_ , byliby w stanie dotrzeć do tego dzieciaka w ciągu kilku godzin – stwierdził, pod koniec bezwiednie ściszając głos i z niepokojem spoglądając na Jima, który zaciskał palce na kierownicy, wpatrując się w przednią szybę wzrokiem pozbawionym wyrazu. – Nie zamierzałem używać twoich ludzi bez twojej zgody i chciałem tylko zorientować się, czy w ogóle są w stanie przyjąć takie zadanie, bo… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech – bo gdy rozmawiałem z tym człowiekiem, cały czas zastanawiałem się, co bym czuł, gdybyś to _ty_ nagle zniknął bez słowa, a obaj wiemy, że jest takie ryzyko. On dokładnie to czuje i nie byłbym w stanie zignorować jakiejkolwiek możliwości na odszukanie tego dzieciaka, jeśli wiem, że taka istnieje. Dlatego napisałem do Dwójki. Nie chodziło mi o dotarcie do jakichkolwiek części sieci, którą przede mną ukryłeś. Powinienem przeprosić…?

– Powinieneś – odparł Jim, a jego głos brzmiał zupełnie beznamiętnie.

– Przepraszam, chociaż uważam… – urwał, przypominając sobie, jak wściekły bywał John, gdy po wymuszonym wyrażeniu skruchy w jakiejkolwiek kwestii, zaczynał natychmiast szukać usprawiedliwień. Nie tędy droga, zdecydowanie. – Przepraszam. Powinienem był najpierw spytać cię o zdanie i czekać na odpowiedź, zamiast testować swoje możliwości. Rozumiem, jak to mogłeś odebrać. Po prostu… przepraszam.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte – powiedział Jim dziwnym, spiętym i wyraźnie przytłumionym tonem, a po paru chwilach zaczął mówić dalej, zupełnie zaskakując siedzącego obok mężczyznę. – Kod na szukanie to _Pies Gończy_. 01 dla zwykłych ludzi, którym nie może się stać krzywda, 02 dla osób, których docelowo chcę się pozbyć. Tych pierwszych najlepiej zlecać Trójce, on skieruje sprawę we właściwy region, tych drugich… możesz również jemu. Albo Moranowi, jeśli to ktoś, z kim nie trzeba się obchodzić łagodnie. Zawsze wysyłasz to w ten sposób: pierwsza wiadomość _Pies Gończy 01_ , druga – wysyłasz zdjęcie, trzecia – wszystkie szczegóły. Jeśli nie masz zdjęcia, drugą wiadomość wysyłasz pustą, jeśli informacji jest dużo, piszesz tylko podstawowe i dodajesz na końcu _CNT#._ Wówczas dostaniesz adres mailowy, pod który masz wysłać szczegóły lub ktoś do ciebie zadzwoni w ciągu paru minut – zakończył i milczał kilkanaście sekund, zagryzając nerwowo wargi i mocno zaciskając palce na kierownicy, lecz jednocześnie prowadząc aż nazbyt płynnie i ostrożnie. – I… Sherlock – kontynuował, tym razem bardziej zwyczajnym głosem, chociaż niepozbawionym jeszcze całkowicie _biznesmena_. – Jest wiele kodów do zadań specjalnych. Setki kodów i kontaktów, których jeszcze nie znasz. Są rzeczy, których moi ludzie nie zrobią, jeśli nie dostaną właściwego kodu i musisz zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Nie zlecisz zabójstwa, porwania ani pobicia, nie zdobędziesz trucizn, narkotyków ani broni. Przekazałem ci tylko te kody, które są niezbędne dla ochrony i postraszenia Mycrofta, bo to pierwsze to konieczność, a tego drugiego wiem, że nie użyjesz, dopóki będę żył i nic nie będzie mi grozić. Ale nie dostaniesz ode mnie wszystkich i chcę by było to jasne. Jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś specjalnego, musisz mi wcześniej powiedzieć i nie działać za moimi plecami. Nikomu nie zaufałem tak, jak tobie. Nie chcę… gdy usłyszałem, że o coś takiego pytasz, przez moment obawiałem się, że… – urwał i tym razem, ruszając na światłach, zrobił to odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie. – Po prostu więcej tego nie rób.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał ponownie Sherlock, na co Jim westchnął cicho.

– Powinienem był powiedzieć ci to w niedzielę – odparł krótko. – Ale… mówiłem już. Przy tobie mój intelekt nie jest w szczytowej formie. Za to gdy jesteś daleko, razem z cudownymi pomysłami w przebłyskach geniuszu spływają czarne wizje.

– Coś o tym wiem – przyznał ostrożnie. – I jakimś cudem przez ciebie wolę być _głupim optymistą_ niż _genialnym histerykiem_.

– Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że jesteśmy identyczni? – spytał Jim z pewną nostalgią.

– Chcesz to powtórzyć?

– I powtarzać każdego dnia. Identyczni, chociaż ty patrzysz w przeszłość a ja planuję – stwierdził, a na jego usta powrócił blady uśmiech, który jednak szybko przygasł. – Sherly… to pewnie w bardzo złym tonie zaczynać randki od interesów, ale nie chcę tego odkładać. Masz rację, sieć bezdomnych _w Londynie_ nie ma sobie równych. Są sprawy, gdzie ja mogę pomóc tobie, a ty mnie, nawet jeśli obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, pewnie nie powinniśmy sobie tak szybko wchodzić w kompetencje, ale… – wziął głęboki oddech i zatrzymał się na kolejnym skrzyżowaniu, ze złością zerkając na samochód przed nim, który nic sobie nie robiąc ze zmienionych świateł, przejechał na czerwonym, cudem unikając kolizji z autem skręcającym w prawo. – Oto dlaczego mam tak dobry nastrój, pomijając nasze spotkanie: w ciągu dnia, w końcu, po tylu miesiącach, dostałem informacje o Owenie Pattonie. Kręci się po Londynie od jakiegoś tygodnia. Jest ostrożny i ma ochronę, niezbyt dużą, ale nieźle wytrenowaną, na tyle, że moi ludzie nie są w stanie skutecznie go namierzyć. Podejrzewam, że czai się, odkąd wróciłem do świata żywych przez telewizyjne ekrany. Nadal chce mnie zniszczyć, ale tym razem nie zamierzam bawić się w głupie gierki, jak przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat.

– Chcesz, żebym wykorzystał sieć bezdomnych, by go znaleźć, a w ramach wzajemnej pomocy twoi ludzie znajdą tę dziewczynę? – spytał Sherlock, a Jim odpowiedział dopiero po paru długich sekundach.

– Sherly… moi ludzie dotrą do tej dziewczyny tak czy inaczej. Chcę, żebyś wiedział... nie musisz się zgadzać i nie chcę, żebyś zgadzał się bez zastanowienia lub zgadzał się z poczucia, że jesteś mi coś winien. Nie zamierzam przed tobą ukrywać, że chcę znaleźć mojego kuzyna, żeby go zabić i… nie chcę obciążać cię moralnie. Nawet jak się nie zgodzisz, możesz użyć mojej sieci do swojej sprawy, tej i każdej podobnej. I…  – przyłożył palec do ust, gdy Sherlock spróbował się odezwać. – Nie odpowiadaj. Nie teraz. Musisz usłyszeć wszystko, zanim cokolwiek odpowiesz. Co on zrobił mi, a co ja jemu. Dlatego dziś zagramy w _Clane_. Nie całe. Tylko moi _drodzy kuzyni_ i nic więcej.

– Wiem, co zrobił ten człowiek i znajdę go – oznajmił stanowczo. – Proponowałem ci to wcześniej, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, po co chcesz go dopaść.

– Nie byłem święty, Sherly i dlatego chcę, byś dał mi odpowiedź dopiero, gdy wszystko usłyszysz. Nie znasz całej historii, bo wszystko wiemy tylko ja i on i nawet jeśli jakimś sposobem dotarłeś do tego, co mi zrobili, to nie miałeś szansy ruszyć dalej. Ale…

– Żadna rozmowa nie zmieni mojej decyzji.

– To temat na dłuższą dyskusję i nie zamierzam jej zaczynać w samochodzie – uciął Jim i zamilkł na chwilę, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy minęli kolejną przecznicę, zostawiając za sobą kilka kolejnych wieżowców. – Osiedle na wprost. Za kwadrans będziemy na miejscu. Najbardziej stabilne gniazdko, jakie uwiłem sobie w Londynie. I jedyne, do którego nie zaprosiłem nawet Janine.

– Ktokolwiek o nim wie?

– Że istnieje? Z całą pewnością. Że w tej części miasta? Możliwe. Gdzie konkretnie i jak się do niego dostać? Tylko _ja_.

 

***


	25. Clane cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clane miało być jednym rozdziałem - tak planowałam od początku, ale z różnych przyczyn... nie wyszło. Jestem tak w 2/3 tego co zamierzałam napisać, coś się może rozrosnąć jeszcze bardziej i w efekcie chapter mógłby dobić 30-35 stron i być zamieszczony dopiero za tydzień :| Wrzucam więc część pierwszą, ale to i następny rozdział należy traktować jako całość.

***

 

Budynek, pod który podjechali, był dwunastopiętrowym biurowcem, na którego parterze znajdował się oddział banku, dwa ekskluzywne sklepy z odzieżą, markowa drogeria i agencja nieruchomości, wyżej zaś, zgodnie z informacją przed obszernym holem, mieściły się siedziby dwóch spółek finansowych; ostatnie trzy piętra nie były opisane, a Sherlock słusznie uznał, że to tam znajdować się mogły apartamenty, do których się udawali. Wszystko wykonane z białego marmuru i ciemnego szkła, nowoczesny design i krzyczenie ceną w ostentacyjny, snobistyczny do bólu sposób; chociaż spodziewał się czegoś podobnego, nie czuł się najlepiej w takim otoczeniu. Nie powiedziałby, że _nieswojo_ , obcował w końcu od lat z Mycroftem, który uwielbiał popisywanie się pieniędzmi w kolejnych lokalach i nieruchomościach, które kupował i użytkował, lecz… zdecydowanie wolał swojski śmietnik Baker Street, wilgoć na dziurawych ścianach, meble będące zbiorem kompletnie do siebie niepasujących gratów, stare dywany i przetarte tapicerki. Skrzywił się na widok obszernych kanap i miękkich foteli obitych jasną skórą, które stały na błyszczącej i idealnie gładkiej posadzce holu oraz wystrojonych w perfekcyjnie skrojone, sztywne garsonki recepcjonistek. W pewnym sensie ucieszył się, gdy objechali budynek, kierując się na podziemny parking i w efekcie nie musiał dłużej na to patrzeć.

Jim, podobnie jak w poprzednim budynku, ruszył na niższy poziom, w stronę najdalej wysuniętego krańca parkingu. Minął kilkadziesiąt samochodów, przy których jego auto, chociaż wysokiej klasy, wcale nie wyglądało spektakularnie; gdy dojechali do samego końca pomieszczenia, nie zajął wolnego miejsca parkingowego, lecz sięgnął do kieszeni i podał Sherlockowi niewielki pilot.

– Górne piętra tego budynku, jak może zauważyłeś, nie są zajęte przez biura – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Dziesięć lat temu, gdy wśród moich klientów coraz częściej trafiali się naprawdę liczący się ludzie, zażądałem od jednego z nich udostępnienia… czegoś takiego. Centrum miasta, dobrze chroniony budynek spółki finansowej zarejestrowanej w Szwajcarii, kompletnie niezależnej od rządu i na tyle potężnej, żeby nikt nie mógł się tu wtrącać i nawet nie próbował tego robić. Powiedziałem wprost, że dla swoich celów potrzebuję jednego piętra, do którego będzie można się dostać tylko z osobnego, niedostępnego dla postronnych parkingu, windą wyposażoną w czytniki biometryczne, z wszelkimi zabezpieczeniami i całą resztą. Zawiązała się owocna współpraca, na tyle, że dostałem trzy piętra zamiast jednego – uśmiechnął się do jakichś wspomnień i wymownie zerknął na Sherlocka. – No i… to jeden z przypadków, gdzie _klient_ trafił do _sieci_.

– Lista zaufanych – stwierdził krótko detektyw, obracając w palcach pilot.

– Dziewiątka – przyznał Jim. – Nie zamierzam ukrywać, to taka… mieszanka mafiosa i przedsiębiorcy, którego działalność jest jednak obecnie w dużej mierze legalna. Inaczej: bezpośrednio zajmuje się rzeczami całkowicie nielegalnymi, ale ma udziały i władzę w tych legalnych. Głównie sprzedaż i wynajem nieruchomości takich jak ta. Sam zresztą zaprojektował systemy bezpieczeństwa, gdy powiedziałem, czego oczekuję.

– Zajmujesz trzy piętra budynku tej wielkości? – spytał Sherlock, marszcząc brwi, na co Jim parsknął śmiechem.

– Moje ego nie jest _aż tak_ rozbuchane. Na najwyższych piętrach znajduje się poza moim mieszkaniem jedenaście różnej wielkości apartamentów, które udostępniam klientom… – urwał na moment i zerknął na Sherlocka wymownie – …do różnych celów. Czasem jakiś prezes potrzebuje niedostępnego dla nikogo miejsca schadzek z młodą kochanką, czasem jakaś gwiazdka chce _absolutnej_ prywatności na miesiąc czy dwa, żeby dojść do siebie po kolejnej operacji plastycznej. Para znanych polityków, różnych opcji, za to tej samej płci, która potrzebowała doskonale zabezpieczonego lokum, bo ich upodobania seksualne są na tyle ekstremalne, by nie móc zaufać pokojom hotelowym ani zwyczajnym lokalom na wynajem. I jeszcze… kilka innych tematów – wzruszył ramionami z pozorną obojętnością, nie zamierzając mówić więcej, a Sherlock nie zamierzał o to pytać, wiedząc, że reszta raczej nie mogła mu się spodobać, skoro została przemilczana. – Poza moim mieszkaniem, tylko trzy są zajęte na stałe od lat. Każde ma własny pilot, niemożliwy do skopiowania, za to możliwy do zdalnego zablokowania, w razie gdyby klient… nagle przestał być klientem.

– Nie chcę wiedzieć, co dzieje się z klientami, co _przestają nimi być_ , prawda?

– Ostatnia taka sytuacje miała miejsce cztery lata temu, a w sumie było zaledwie pięć takich osób, jeśli chodzi o użytkowanie tych lokali. Wszystkie były z mafii, a ostatni zagroził mi na tyle, że od tamtej pory ani razu nie pozwoliłem, aby którekolwiek z tych mieszkań zostało wykorzystane do jakichś nielegalnych celów – uściślił chłodnym, nieprzyjemnym tonem, po czym wrócił to wcześniejszego, nie zamierzając ciągnąć tego tematu. – Kod do otwarcia bramy – skinął na trzymane przez Sherlocka urządzenie – jest zindywidualizowany dla każdego z pilotów. W tym klikasz czerwony przycisk, a potem 1980 – kontynuował, a gdy Sherlock pospiesznie wpisał podane cyfry, brama, przed którą stanęli, zaczęła się otwierać, ukazując przed nimi mniejszy parking, posiadający zaledwie dziesięć miejsc. – To dla _gości_. Każdy użytkownik ma też swój spersonalizowany, połączony windą bezpośrednio z lokalem, który zajmuje. Osobny kolor i osobny kod. _Niebieski przycisk, cztery zera_. – Minął samochodem parking i po paru chwilach znalazł się przy ścianie, na której znajdowało się sześć kolejnych bram, a gdy jedna z nich po wpisaniu kodu się otworzyła, jego oczy wyraźnie rozbłysły. – Zorganizowanie tego wszystkiego kosztowało majątek i zajęło mi i Dziewiątce równe osiem miesięcy. No, ale dość już opowieści o dawnych dziejach. Najważniejsze, żebyś zapamiętał kody i nie zgubił tego pilota.

– To…

– Dla ciebie, Sherly – uciął Jim i zgasił światła, wjeżdżając do bardzo słabo oświetlonego garażu, w którym zapanowały niemal kompletne ciemności, gdy brama zaczęła się za nimi automatycznie zamykać. – Zabezpieczenie. W razie gdyby na poprzednim parkingu ktoś się znajdował, lepiej, by nie mógł, nawet na moment… zajrzeć tutaj. Światło zapala się automatycznie… – urwał i nie odzywał się przez chwilę, by kontynuować, gdy w pomieszczeniu nagle zrobiło się jasno – …gdy brama się zamknie – dokończył z wyraźną dumą, po czym podjechał kilka metrów w głąb pomieszczenia, a następnie zgasił silnik. – Zapraszam do mojego prywatnego królestwa. Nikogo przed tobą tu nie było.

– Nawet Dziewiątki? – spytał Sherlock, wysiadając z samochodu.

– Dziewiątka ma tu własne lokum, a moje i jego dwa jedyne, do których kodów i blokad sobie nie przekazaliśmy. Nie chodzi o zaufanie, tylko o zabezpieczenie, aby nikt nie mógł dotrzeć do nas przez drugą stronę. Oczywiście mamy kody na sytuację krytyczną, w razie gdyby… sam nie wiem. Gdyby któremuś z nas coś się stało, gdy będzie w swoim mieszkaniu. – Zaśmiał się krótko i podszedł do bagażnika, z którego wyciągnął sporą torbę z zakupami. – Lepiej jednak, by nie był to zawał czy wylew, bo wówczas prawdopodobnie gnilibyśmy tu długie miesiące, zanim ten drugi zorientowałby się, że coś jest nie tak.

– Co wówczas by się stało? – spytał Sherlock, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem po obszernym pomieszczeniu, w którym zaparkowanych było kilkanaście samochodów, od zupełnie nierzucających się w oczy gratów i popularnych, miejskich aut, przez terenówki oraz segment E, aż do cacek, jakie nawet na Mycrofcie zrobiłyby wrażenie.

– Mam z dwunastką zbiór kodów, będących potwierdzeniem, że _nadal żyjemy_ , które wysyłamy sobie w ustalonych datach. W razie ich nieotrzymania, po tygodniu uruchamiają się odpowiednie procedury, po miesiącu kolejne i potem… jeszcze kolejne. Przekażę ci to wszystko, ale teraz nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, bo to skomplikowane i w sumie mało ciekawe.

– Więc trzy lata temu twoje imperium nie zaczęło szaleć, tak jak się spodziewaliśmy z moim bratem, bo wszyscy oni otrzymali od ciebie informację, że żyjesz i wiedzieli…

– Wówczas była sytuacja wyjątkowa – powiedział, po czym skinął na niego i ruszył w stronę zasuwanych, pancernych drzwi po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. – Tak, dostali kody, a ja się ukryłem, też z pomocą Dziewiątki, bo ukrywanie się to jego specjalna umiejętność. A potem z nimi wszystkimi zwijaliśmy sieć gdzie się dało i odrzucaliśmy wam części do rozbrojenia.

– Bez tych ludzi nie udałoby ci się zachować niczego, prawda?

– Tak, Sherly – potwierdził, przekładając dłoń do szklanej płytki przy drzwiach; gdy te się otworzyły, gestem zaprosił go do środka. – Tak jak mówiłem ci na początku, Magnussen był samotnikiem i dlatego ostatecznie z tobą przegrał i nic po nim nie zostało. Ja trwałem nawet w momencie, gdy prawie cały świat sądził, że uciekłem, zaginąłem lub nie żyję. Gdybym faktycznie umarł, moje imperium działałoby jeszcze, jak sądzę… – urwał na moment, gdy po przejściu kilku metrów jasnym korytarzem znaleźli się przed kolejnym wejściem, gdzie kamera przeskanowała jego tęczówki, zanim mogli dostać się do środka – dwa lata, może nieco dłużej.

– Więc kiedy zostałeś porwany, byłeś w areszcie albo więził cię mój brat…

– Wszystko to trwało zaledwie parę tygodni i nie miało na sieć absolutnie żadnego wpływu.

– Co by się stało po tych dwóch latach? – podjął Sherlock, kiedy znaleźli się przed ostatnimi jak się okazało drzwiami, które prowadziły już bezpośrednio do windy i uruchomiały się przy pomocy pilota i nowego kodu, który Jim podał mu bez zastanowienia.

– Przede wszystkim – oznajmił, wchodząc do środka – w międzyczasie dwunastka zorientowałaby się, że nie żyję, bo…

– Nie dostałaby od ciebie kodów.

– Właśnie. Odpowiednie osoby, ściśle do tego wyznaczone, zajęłyby się wypełnianiem mojego _testamentu_. Gdybym naprawdę umarł trzy lata temu, moja Janine i rodzice z całą pewnością… dowiedzieliby się, że za życia byłem znacznie bardziej zamożny niż przypuszczali. Sieć zaczęłaby się przeorganizowywać i już tylko od dwunastki zależałoby, na ile chcą to kontynuować, czy zamierzają się dogadać czy też każde pójdzie swoją drogą. Żadne z nich nie zna więcej niż trzech osób z grupy, ale są powiązani tak, że jeśli by chcieli, mogą połączyć siły.

– Nie obawiałeś się nigdy…

– Że połączą siły przeciwko mnie? Sherly, nie bez powodu nazywałem ich _zaufanymi_. Nawet jeśli kilkoro by się wyłamało, w co szczerze wątpię, reszta miałaby środki, by ich spacyfikować. Ale teraz to już nieistotne, bo dyspozycje się zmieniły – wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka, kiedy winda się zatrzymała; przyłożył dłoń na kolejnym czytniku biometrycznym i dopiero wówczas drzwi się otworzyły. – Zapraszam, kotku. Rozgość się i w pierwszej kolejności musimy… – urwał, kiedy detektyw, krótko rozejrzawszy się po jasnym holu, wyciągnął go za rękę z windy i mocno objął w talii ramionami, wtulając twarz w jego szyję i natychmiast przywierając ustami do jego skóry. – Planowałem na początek… siąść do komputera i wprowadzić cię… – westchnął, gdy Sherlock przesunął dłonią po jego plecach i zatrzymał ją na biodrze, mocno zaciskając tam palce. – Wprowadzić cię do systemów bezpieczeństwa…

– To zmień plany – uciął, odsuwając usta od jego szyi na kilka milimetrów. – Mamy na to całe popołudnie. I wieczór. I pewnie jutrzejszy poranek.

– Daj mi chociaż rozpakować te rzeczy, zanim… – Jim jęknął głucho, gdy Sherlock lekko przygryzł miejsce tuż pod linią jego szczęki, na którym widoczna była nieco już przybladła malinka z ich poprzedniego spotkania. – Zanim… – podjął, bezwiednie wypuszczając z ręki torbę. Odchylił głowę na bok, ułatwiając Sherlockowi dostęp do swojej szyi i przesunął dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej, aż dotarł do ramion, na których zakleszczył palce. Nie przyciągnął go siebie ani nie odepchnął, całkowicie pozwalając mu przejąć stery i rozchylił tylko wargi, gdy mężczyzna przestał odnawiać łagodnym ssaniem ślady na szyi i przeniósł swoje usta na jego.

Uległość Jima, który przyjmował jego pieszczoty i odpowiadał w niemal niewinny sposób, bez jakiegokolwiek naciskania czy przyspieszania wszystkiego, ośmielała Sherlocka; tak było już wcześniej, lecz teraz, kiedy znaleźli się sami, w miejscu, gdzie naprawdę _nikt_ nie mógł im przeszkodzić, efekt ten jeszcze się wzmocnił. Po ostatnich dwóch dniach niepokoju, zupełnie nieefektywnych prób uporania się z emocjami, obserwowania przesunięć i zepsutych, poblakłych kolorów, wreszcie wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce, barwy były takie, jak powinny, może nawet bardziej jaskrawe niż zazwyczaj. Albo też po tylu godzinach wpatrywania się w szarości, nawet odrobina nasycenia wydawała się niesamowita… zresztą wszystkie jego zmysły, podobnie jak wzrok, stawały się coraz bardziej wyczulone, słyszał każde westchnienie ze strony Jima, wyczuwał jego przyspieszony puls i oddech, a miejsca, gdzie ich ciała się stykały, chociaż oddzielone wciąż warstwą ubrań, stały się nienaturalnie rozgrzane. Tam, gdzie ich skóra miała bezpośredni kontakt, czuł przyjemne mrowienie, mięśnie znów zdawały się zawodzić, rozedrgane i spięte jednocześnie, a stawy i kości sprawiały wrażenie, jakby przestały stanowić zwartą, stabilną konstrukcję. Nawet jeśli miałby pełną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem – a w to wątpił – mógłby nie zauważyć momentu, kiedy automat kazał mu popchnąć Jima w stronę ściany i oprzeć się o niego, jednocześnie pogłębiając pocałunek.

Mężczyzna znieruchomiał na parę chwil, co nieco otrzeźwiło Sherlocka, ale nie na tyle, by się od niego oderwać; chociaż przez moment czuł, że coś jest nie tak, bliskość Jima, smak jego ust i jakby niepewne palce, sunące teraz po jego szyi, pozbawiły go wątpliwości i oporów. Całował go, jednocześnie gorączkowo rozpinając jego kurtkę, jakiś czas nieporadnie walczył z dołem suwaka, a gdy wreszcie się z nim uporał, oderwał Jima od ściany i dość gwałtownie ściągnął tę część garderoby z jego ramion. Z ust niższego mężczyzny wydobył się krótki, nerwowy chichot, kiedy po paru chwilach Sherlockowi udało się pozbyć do końca wierzchniego okrycia ich obu i ponownie do niego przywarł, napierając na jego ciało mocniej niż przed chwilą.

– Chodź do sypialni – wymamrotał Jim nieswoim głosem i tym razem Sherlock zorientował się, że w jego zachowaniu coś mu nie grało.

– Wszystko w porządku…? – spytał, na co mężczyzna obrzucił go trudnym to zinterpretowania spojrzeniem, a następnie chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w głąb mieszkania, po drodze zapalając kilka świateł. Palce Jima zaciskały się na jego nadgarstku zbyt mocno, by było to przyjemne, jego krok był szybki i nerwowy, a cała postawa, tak nagle odmieniona i niemal agresywna, niepokoiła go. Kiedy otworzyły się przed nim drzwi obszernej, pogrążonej w półmroku sypialni, zalały go obawy, które w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń przygasły i nagle wcale nie był już tak pewny siebie; jego spontaniczny wybuch przy windzie wydał mu się absurdalny i zupełnie nie na miejscu i teraz, gdy to Jim wszystkim dyrygował, nie potrafiłby już przebić się przez jego zdecydowanie. Mimo coraz silniejszych oporów, dał się pociągnąć do szerokiego łóżka i opadł ciężko na materac, kiedy Jim popchnął go na niego, jednocześnie puszczając jego rękę.

– Masz rację, Sherly – wymruczał mężczyzna, siadając okrakiem na jego udach i opierając dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy. Wpatrywał się w niego odległym wzrokiem, w którym nie było wcześniejszego ciepła i niepewności i który zupełnie mu się nie podobał. – Od _tego_ należy zacząć. Jeśli za parę dni twój brat wszystko rozpieprzy, korzystajmy z każdej chwili… jeśli tylko jeden z nas przeżyje, niech chociaż ma co wspominać. Obaj wiemy, że _tylko ty_ przeżyjesz, jeśli wszystko pójdzie nie tak. Ja nadaję się tylko do planowania i więcej znaczą dla mnie wizje na przyszłość niż wspomnienia, ale u ciebie jest odwrotnie. Musisz mieć co wspominać, kotku… żeby móc… – pochylił się nad nim, zbliżając ich twarze na minimalną odległość – udowodnić kochanemu braciszkowi, jak bardzo przestałeś być niewinny i _jak bardzo_ masz co wspominać, gdy będzie mnie katował i gdy potem będę leżał poszatkowany w bezimiennym grobie, którego nawet nie będziesz miał szans odwiedzać.

– To… nie była najbardziej… – urwał, kiedy Jim przywarł ustami do jego szyi i zaczął go całować zaskakująco delikatnie, biorąc pod uwagę słowa, jakie przed chwilą wypowiedział. – Po prostu nie mów takich rzeczy w sypialni – dokończył szeptem i niepewnie objął dłońmi nadgarstki Jima. Mężczyzna momentalnie zamarł, ale rozluźnił się odrobinę, kiedy Sherlock łagodnie pogładził kciukami jego przeguby.

– Puść – powiedział jednak i, nie czekając na jego reakcję, wyswobodził ręce, a następnie wyprostował się i zaczął rozpinać guziki jego koszuli; pochylił głowę, a ponieważ jego twarz była skryta w cieniu, nie dało się określić, czy wrócił już do siebie, czy wciąż był w niepokojącym, zupełnie dla Sherlocka niezrozumiałym stanie. – Dlaczego jesteś spięty? – spytał spokojnie, rozchylając na boki jego koszulę i powoli przesunął palcami po odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej. Ledwo wyczuwalny dotyk stał się ponownie przyjemny, a po ciele Sherlocka przebiegły dreszcze, jednak po wcześniejszym wybuchu wciąż czuł się zbyt nieswojo, by całkowicie się rozluźnić; emocjonalny powrót do stanu, w którym tkwił jeszcze parę minut temu, gdy całowali się w przedpokoju, wydawał mu się za to zupełnie niemożliwy.

– Bo dziwnie się zachowujesz – odparł, co sprawiło, że dłonie Jima znieruchomiały, a moment później mężczyzna zaśmiał się, tym razem brzmiąc już bardziej jak zwykły on, a nie jakaś nieokreślona, wymuszona wersja.

– Znów się boisz, że pójdziemy _dalej_?

– To nie tylko o to…

– Nie pójdziemy – uciął Jim, po czym uspokajająco pogładził go po ramieniu, a następnie westchnął cicho i zszedł z niego, siadając obok na pościeli i dając mu tym samym nieco swobody. Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego parę chwil, a w końcu podciągnął się i przysunął do niego, niepewnie wyciągając rękę i trącając palcami jego udo. Dostrzegł w półmroku, jak Jim się uśmiecha, a chwilę później mężczyzna pochwycił ostrożnie jego palce, wolnym ramieniem przygarniając go do siebie. – Chodź tu. Nie zrobię niczego, na co nie będziesz miał ochoty.

– Prowadząc mnie tu sprawiałeś inne wrażenie – odparł, niepewnie przytulając się do jego boku.

– Na przyszłość będę się bardziej starać – powiedział Jim i chociaż jego ton nie wydawał się szczególnie przepraszający, same słowa wystarczyły, by uspokoić Sherlocka; prawdę powiedziawszy w tym momencie wątpił, że do czegokolwiek jeszcze między nimi dojdzie, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty opuszczać ciemnawej, nieco zbyt mocno ogrzanej sypialni i wracać do interesów. Jim musiał myśleć podobnie, bo jakiś czas łagodnie gładził dłonią jego plecy i barki, a wreszcie objął go w talii, z cichym westchnieniem przekrzywiając głowę i opierając policzek o jego ramię.

Nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, kiedy niewinna, nieruchoma bliskość zaczęła przygasać, zastąpiona pojedynczymi muśnięciami warg i początkowo powolnymi i nieśmiałymi, a potem bardziej zdecydowanymi pieszczotami. Po kilku minutach znów się całowali i dotykali, dłonie sunęły po skórze coraz dalej i mocniej, a koszula Sherlocka i bluza oraz podkoszulek Jima zostały zrzucone. Leżeli naprzeciwko siebie, ciasno objęci, ich nogi były skrzyżowane, a biodra i klatki piersiowe stykały się każdym fragmentem. Żaden nie próbował dominować ani przyspieszać, a kolejne bariery łamali niejako wspólnie, cierpliwie czekając na ruch drugiej strony. Chociaż pocałunki co jakiś czas stawały się bardziej namiętne, wyrywając z ich gardeł westchnienia i ciche jęki, musiało minąć kilka minut, zanim pasek spodni Sherlocka został rozpięty i kolejne, aby dołączyły one do jego leżącej przy łóżku koszuli.

Dotyk Jima stał się bardziej śmiały, gdy obaj mieli na sobie już tylko bieliznę, a jego dłonie co parę chwil zaciskały się na biodrach Sherlocka, sunęły bo jego bokach i plecach w dół; mocno ssał miejsce tuż pod jego obojczykiem, prawdopodobnie wyciskając tam kolejną malinkę, a Sherlock nie pozostawał mu dłużny, przygryzając mu skórę za uchem. Wciąż leżeli naprzeciwko siebie na bokach, lecz pozycja stawała się niewygodna, _niewystarczająca_ , by sięgnąć wszędzie tam, gdzie pragnął. W pewnym momencie objął talię Jima ramionami i wciągnął go na siebie, przez co ich biodra otarły się o siebie, sprawiając, że obaj jednocześnie jęknęli; ułamek sekundy później ponownie się całowali, tym razem bez krzty wcześniejszej niewinności. Gorące wargi i język Jima przyprawiały go o drżenie, a po jego ciele co chwilę przebiegały fale podniecenia, które pozbawiało go rezerw i oporów. Sięgnął rękami w dół i zacisnął palce na jego udach, przyciągając go do siebie mocniej i jednocześnie szerzej otwierając usta; mężczyzna leżący na nim poruszył się wówczas niecierpliwie, po czym wsunął dłoń pod jego szyję, zdecydowanie napierając na kark i pogłębiając pocałunek. Wolną ręką sięgnął pomiędzy ich ciała i wydał z siebie zduszony śmiech, kiedy Sherlock desperacko chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął niżej.

– Zdejmuj – wymamrotał Jim, odrywając się od jego ust i odrobinę unosząc, a wówczas Sherlock objął ramieniem jego talię i popchnął ich obu do pozycji siedzącej. Bielizna jego i Jima została ściągnięta nerwowo i niecierpliwie, a zanim ponownie opadli na pościel, niższy mężczyzna przekręcił się tak, że teraz to on znalazł się na dole. – No dalej – szepnął zachęcająco, gdy Sherlock na moment się zawahał. – Chodź tu – powtórzył, a gdy detektyw położył się na nim całym ciałem, opierając ręce na materacu, rozchylił nieco uda i przejechał dłonią po jego barkach i szyi, a następnie wsunął palce w ciemne loki i zaczął łagodnie masować podstawę jego czaszki samymi opuszkami. Sherlock nie przypuszczał, że coś tak niewinnego może wydać się nagle najbardziej podniecającą rzeczą na świecie i przez moment obawiał się, że ich zbliżenie skończy się, zanim tak naprawdę się zacznie. Czuł na policzku gorący oddech Jima, wargi ocierające się łagodnie o jego skroń i rękę sunącą po jego żebrach w kierunku brzucha, a potem nieco się wycofującą i za każdym razem, gdy się to działo, miał ochotę krzyknąć z frustracją.

Gdy zorientował się, że Jim czeka na ruch po jego stronie, wypadki potoczyły się szybko… _zbyt_ szybko. W jednej chwili obejmowali się tylko i łagodnie o siebie ocierali, a w drugiej zaciskał palce na ramionach leżącego pod nim mężczyzny i mocno go całował, napierając na miękkie wargi i wsuwając język głęboko w jego usta. Był zbyt podekscytowany, by do jego umysłu dotarło od razu, że Jim nieco spiął się na jego nagły wybuch namiętności i niemal całkowicie znieruchomiał, kiedy rozsunął kolanem jego uda. Niemal przestał się poruszać i przyjmował pieszczoty całkowicie biernie, pozwalał jednak bez protestów, by Sherlock przyciskał go do łóżka i poruszał biodrami, ocierając się o niego, przygryzał jego wargi i wbijał paznokcie w skórę na ramionach. Kiedy jednak gwałtownie chwycił jego ręce i przygwoździł mu je nad głową, zaciskając palce na całkowicie bezwładnych przedramionach, zorientował się, że ciężki oddech Jima nie wydaje się już objawem podniecenia, a jego piskliwy jęk zabrzmiał jak u przerażonej ofiary.

– Sherlock… – odezwał się drżącym głosem, kiedy jego usta zostały uwolnione. – Nie… nie trzymaj mnie w ten sposób. Puść mnie i… proszę, nigdy więcej tego nie rób – wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie. Oczy detektywa rozszerzyły i się i chociaż pierwszy impuls nakazywał, by w tym momencie oderwał się od Jima jak oparzony, rozchylił palce powoli i przez parę chwil pozostawił zupełnie luźne dłonie na miejscu. Urywany oddech mężczyzny pod nim zaczął się wyrównywać, a napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie nieco się rozluźniły. Po jego podnieceniu nie było jednak śladu a ponadto, gdy Sherlock podniósł się, całkowicie od niego odsuwając, wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi, co… chociaż oczywiście doskonale znał przyczyny i wiedział, jak koszmarny popełnił błąd, zabolało go bardziej niż powinno.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał, a kiedy wypowiedział to słowo, ze zdwojoną mocą uderzyło go, co właśnie zrobił, mimo że powinien mieć świadomość, jakie wspomnienia może wzbudzić takim zachowaniem. Przecież Jim powiedział mu to wprost, gdy mieli starcie, w trakcie którego unieruchomił jego ręce… a dziś, najpierw na parkingu, a potem przy windzie, mężczyzna zachowywał się _dziwnie_ , za każdym razem, gdy go naciskał i w jakiś sposób przytłaczał. – Przepraszam – powtórzył, a wcześniejsza uraza po odtrąceniu została momentalnie zastąpiona przytłaczającym wstydem, że nie dostrzegł tak jaskrawych sygnałów, a raczej – że zachował się jeszcze gorzej, bo przecież _widział_ , ale zignorował je, nie wyciągając właściwych wniosków.

– W porządku – odparł cicho Jim, chociaż ewidentnie było widać, że wcale _nie jest_. Leżał na plecach, wbijając wzrok w sufit i nerwowo rozcierając skórę na nadgarstkach i przedramionach, sunąc paznokciami po miejscach, na których najmocniej zaciskały się palce Sherlocka i wbijając je momentami tak silnie, że zaczęły znaczyć pociemniałe, nabiegłe krwią linie. Miał na ramionach gęsią skórkę, widoczną nawet w półmroku rozświetlanym tylko odległymi światłami zza okna i lekko drżał; detektyw był niemal pewny, że gdyby go teraz dotknął, wydawałby się niezdrowo chłodny. Nie odważyłby się jednak tego zrobić, bo zupełnie już sobie nie ufał i dlatego sięgnął tylko po kołdrę, którą ostrożnie, starając się za bardzo do niego nie zbliżać, okrył Jima. – Chodź do mnie – powiedział jednak mężczyzna, kiedy Sherlock wycofywał się i zaczynał już zastanawiać, czy jakaś norma społeczna nie każe opuścić sypialni osobie, która swoją tragiczną bezmyślnością zepsuła zbliżenie. – No _chodź_ – powtórzył ciszej, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę i odrobinę uchylając kołdrę, gdy Sherlock niepewnie przesunął się na materacu w jego stronę. Walcząc z oporami i obawą, że znów zrobi coś nie tak, położył się przy nim na plecach, nawet nie próbując go obejmować. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Jim, po paru chwilach milczenia, przekręcił się w jego stronę i przysunął; zamarł na moment, zanim ich ciała się zetknęły, a potem niepewnie, jakby nie będąc pewnym własnej reakcji, przytulił się do jego boku. – Nie próbuj jeszcze być… _agresywny_ – podjął po chwili. – Nie przyzwyczaiłem się do ciebie na tyle, żebyś był. I Sherly… wybacz, że znów popsułem atmosferę. Mam nadzieję, że to nie stanie się tradycją.

– Nie masz za co…

– _Mam_. Czuję do siebie obrzydzenie, gdy zmieniam się w taką rozmazaną ciotę. To moje problemy a nie twoje i powinienem w końcu…

– Dorwać Pattona i zabić, czego omówieniem zajmiemy się później zgodnie z planami – przerwał mu Sherlock, zaciskając z wściekłością pięści. – I nie mów, że to _twoje_ problemy, bo jestem obok i w tym momencie to _ja_ byłem przyczyną. Mówiłeś mi, że mam nie trzymać cię za ręce, a ja o tym _zapomniałem_ i to w momencie, gdy było to ważne.

– Nie winię cię za…

– Winisz _siebie_ , a to jeszcze gorsze – uciął mężczyzna i wziął głęboki oddech – To się nigdy więcej nie zdarzy, ani to… ani cokolwiek, co dziś lub wcześniej zrobiłem źle. Powiedz, czego konkretnie mam _nie_ robić i _nie będę_ tego robić.

– Na początek, _przestań_ się nade mną rozczulać – powiedział Jim i uniósł nieco podbródek, by pochwycić wzorkiem jego spojrzenie. – Widzisz? Już mi lepiej – stwierdził i jakimś sposobem zdołał nawet wymusić głupawy i raczej fałszywy uśmieszek. – Nie potrzebuję współczucia, bo to tylko paraliżuje i każe stać w miejscu i patrzeć za siebie. Mogę próbować z tym walczyć, ale wiesz? To i tak nic nie da, a ja nie mam na to ani siły ani ochoty. Mogę też ignorować problem przez unikanie skojarzeń, jak robiłem całe życie. I pewnie to na razie jedyna opcja, bo mamy wystarczająco dużo problemów, by…

– By dodawać sobie jeszcze jeden. _Czego_ mam nie robić? – spytał Sherlock z naciskiem, dostrzegając, że Jim wyraźnie woli improwizować i krążyć wokół tematu, zamiast przejść do rzeczy i wprost odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. – Nie domyślę się wszystkiego sam i nie chcę znów…

– Jasne instrukcje? Mam ci wszystko wymienić _punkt po punkcie_? – rzucił mężczyzna z kpiną, która nieudolnie miała zamaskować nerwy. Sherlock parę chwil wpatrywał się w niego, próbując ocenić, czy sama rozmowa na ten temat nie wywoła czegoś nieprzewidzianego, ale wreszcie skinął głową, uznając to za i tak bezpieczniejszą opcję. – W porządku – westchnął Jim, porzucając niezbyt udane próby błaznowania i udawania, że doszedł już do siebie i że uważa, że taka rozmowa nie ma sensu. – Nie krępuj mi nadgarstków ani kostek, bo z tym nigdy się pewnie nie uporam. Nie przytrzymuj mnie za przedramiona… ani za kolana… są nawet gorsze od nadgarstków. A _łokcie_ gorsze od wszystkiego innego – stwierdził, a jego głos wyraźnie się załamał. – Jak na mnie leżysz możesz trzymać mnie za biodra albo ramiona czy uda, ale pod warunkiem, że będziesz trzymał na tyle luźno, że będę mógł bez problemu się uwolnić. O to ci chodziło? – spytał cicho. – _Konkretne instrukcje._ To chciałeś usłyszeć…?

– Co jeszcze? – wymamrotał Sherlock, przymykając oczy i bezskutecznie próbując wyrzucić z myśli twarze Owena i Kevina Pattonów, którzy uśmiechali się do niego szyderczo, wykrzywiając obraz, jaki zapamiętał z ich starych zdjęć.

– Gdy mówię _nie_ , przestawaj od razu, co by się nie działo – kontynuował Jim, zniżając głos niemal do szeptu. – Nigdy się na mnie nie kładź, gdy leżę na brzuchu. Gdy leżymy… nie krępuj mi ruchów w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie ciągnij mnie za włosy, jeśli przyszłoby ci to kiedyś do głowy, bo nawet nie chcesz sobie wyobrażać, jak mogę zareagować. Kiedy… _jeśli_ zdecydujemy się pójść dalej… – urwał, a jego przytłumiony do tej pory ton stał się nieco piskliwy – nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie być na dole i jeśli to dla ciebie problem…

– To nie jest żaden problem – przerwał mu Sherlock, gdy Jim zaczął wpadać w nieco histeryczne rejestry. – Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł?

– Dla wielu osób to _był_ problem, więc to logiczne, że dla ciebie też może być.

– Ja nie… nawet o tym nie myślałem – stwierdził szczerze i zerknął na Jima, który uniósł się odrobinę i chociaż wciąż był podenerwowany i przygnębiony, te słowa wyraźnie go zaintrygowały. – A poza tym od początku zdawałem się na ciebie i…

– Tak, wiem, stereotypy i doświadczenie. Już o tym mówiliśmy, ale sądziłem, że od tamtej pory się nad tym _zastanawiałeś_.

– Niby kiedy? Pomiędzy zastanawianiem się, czy mój brat już ma pomysł, jak cię dorwać i zabić, a sprawami, dołowaniem się na Baker Street i upijaniem z twoją siostrą?

– Sądziłem… – urwał na chwilę i zmarszczył brwi. – Twoje zachowanie dzisiaj można by uznać za dowód na to, że po tym, jak oznajmiłem, że _nie jestem dominujący_ , stwierdziłeś, że w takim razie _ty_ będziesz.

– Co…? – parsknął Sherlock, porażony taką konkluzją. – Skąd… nie. Nie…! To zupełnie nie o to chodziło…

– Odniosłem dziś inne wrażenie – stwierdził Jim, wpatrując się w jego twarz i szukając wyjaśnień w jego reakcjach i mimice. – Mogę nie być tak spostrzegawczy jak ty, ale doskonale widziałem, w jakich momentach robiłeś się… jakby to ująć? Bardziej pewny siebie niż mi się to podobało. Widzisz… gdy łagodnieję, nie robię tego po to, żebyś miał możliwość… robić się agresywny – westchnął, gdy Sherlock spojrzał na niego dziwnie i ze zmęczeniem potarł palcami skroń. – Ale w sumie niby skąd miałbyś to wiedzieć? W pewnym sensie to może logiczne, żeby przyjmować _brakującą_ rolę, ale stałoby się znacznie mniej logiczne, gdybyś zrozumiał, że to nie jest jedyny układ związku jaki istnieje i nie próbował go na siłę forsować, wmawiając sobie i mi przy okazji, że którykolwiek z nas jest _uległy_. A przy okazji, żaden nie jest też dominujący, ale to już całkiem odrębna kwestia. Tak czy inaczej, podejrzewałem to wcześniej, a teraz wiem na pewno – żaden z nas nie lubi, gdy druga strona jest _agresywna_ i w obu przypadkach to uzasadnione.

– Podejrzewam, że nie zrozumiałem ani słowa z tego, co właśnie powiedziałeś – oznajmił Sherlock, gdy Jim spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

– Chodzi o to, że nie powinienem był ciągnąć cię tu jak skazańca, bo tylko cię tym przestraszyłem, a ty nie powinieneś czaić się jak sęp na momenty, kiedy daję ci inicjatywę – stwierdził, a ponieważ mężczyzna wciąż wpatrywał się w niego jak w ducha, obrócił oczami. – Obaj lubimy mieć pewną kontrolę, ale żaden nie lubi być kontrolowany i… to zupełnie do ciebie nie przemawia, prawda?

– Twierdzisz, że nie jesteś dominujący, ale wygłupiałeś się, udając…

– Bo _lubię się wygłupiać_ – parsknął z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. – To było takie maleńkie wskazanie, że jeśli będziesz chciał, mogę zagrać przed tobą w łóżku naprawdę fascynujące rzeczy. A poza tym sądziłem, że _bawi cię_ taka wersja.

– Na miłość boską, nie chcę _wersji_ tylko _ciebie_ – jęknął Sherlock, czując się, jakby porozumiewali w innych językach, skoro Jim tak błędnie interpretował pewne jego reakcje.

– Mimo to ci się podobało.

– Byłem zażenowany – uciął i odwrócił głowę, próbując unikać jego spojrzenia, lecz wówczas Jim, marszcząc brwi, chwycił łagodnie jego podbródek i lekko przyciągnął w swoją stronę.

– Sądziłem, że to kokieteria i dlatego się nie hamowałem. Mam przestać? – spytał poważnie, na co Sherlock zamarł i jakiś czas wpatrywał się w niego, przypominając sobie wszystkie te insynuacje, o bagażnikach, szefach, _Moriartym w łóżku_ i wszelkiego rodzaju relacjach z zaburzonymi proporcjami jeśli chodzi o układ sił. Wszystkie były zawstydzające i podejrzewał, że dużej części nie zrozumiał lub nawet nie wyłapał. A każda budziła w równym stopniu niepokój i zainteresowanie.

– Nie – powiedział w końcu, na co Jim zaśmiał się cicho i puścił go, a następnie przekręcił się nieco, tak, że nie tkwił już na boku, lecz częściowo leżał górną częścią ciała na Sherlocku, krzyżując ręce na jego klatce piersiowej i opierając podbródek na przedramieniu.

– Postaram się lepiej z tym celować. Obiecuję – dodał i westchnął krótko, dostrzegając po jego minie, że to nie wszystko. – Co jeszcze ci _nie gra_?

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego na parkingu ze mną flirtowałeś, chociaż coś robiłem nie tak – odparł Sherlock po paru chwilach zastanowienia, postanawiając, że kwestię przyjmowania ról, logiki, kontroli i układów zostawi do przemyślania na później; w przeciwieństwie do tego, co twierdził Jim, jemu nie wydawało się to istotne, za to było momentami krępujące i nie miał ochoty dłużej o tym rozmawiać, w jakiś sposób woląc… by wszystko to naturalnie się rozwiązało, bez tych psychologiczno-socjologicznych dyskusji. – A potem w korytarzu zrobiłeś to ponownie.

– Sądziłem, że zaraz mi przejdzie, _dlatego_ flirtowałem dalej.

– Kiedykolwiek wcześniej przeszło samo z siebie?

– Na nikim wcześniej mi nie zależało, więc nie miałem powodów, by to sprawdzać.

– Więc udawałeś, że wszystko robię w porządku i w sumie upewniałeś mnie w takim przekonaniu, chociaż popełniałem błąd za błędem.

– Gdy wypowiedziałeś to na głos brzmi znacznie głupiej niż gdy tylko o tym myślałem – przyznał niechętnie Jim, ale teraz z kolei on wydawał się nie do końca wiedzieć w czym tkwił problem.

– Nie wysyłaj mi dwuznacznych sygnałów – jęknął Sherlock. – Źle odczytuję nawet _normalnie_ podawane zamiary, a ty jeszcze mi to utrudniasz...!

– To działa w obie strony, Sherly – mruknął Jim z przekąsem i wykonał gest, jakby chciał się podnieść, lecz porzucił ten pomysł, kiedy Sherlock położył dłoń na jego plecach i przytrzymał go w miejscu. – Komunikacja w tym zakresie idzie nam jak na razie fatalnie – stwierdził wprost, wyrażając jednym zdaniem wnioski, do których detektyw dochodził przez kilka ostatnich minut. – Co gorsza, mam wrażenie, że im dłużej rozmawiamy, tym idzie gorzej. O dynamikach w związkach i łóżku masz mylne pojęcie, a ja jestem tylko o tyle lepszy, że nie czerpałem wiedzy z nieszczęsnych filmów pornograficznych i seriali. Tyle że, jak się okazuje, mimo pewnego doświadczenia, kompletnie nie umiem z niego korzystać. _Ha, ha_ – westchnął ponuro i przymknął na parę chwil oczy. – Nie wiemy, czego od siebie oczekiwać i nie rozumiemy, czego chce druga strona. Moje rezerwy są oczywiste, za to ciebie… _nie zaprzeczaj!_ wciąż niepokoi seks w ścisłym tego słowa znaczeniu. To chyba najsłabsze fundamenty do sypialnianych radości, jakie można sobie wyobrazić.

– Nie niepokoi mnie…

– Powiedz mi, tylko szczerze – przerwał mu Jim. – Czy kiedykolwiek, odnośnie _kogokolwiek_ i w dowolnym układzie, fantazjowałeś o penetracji? – spytał, wpatrując mu się w oczy, a na widok zupełnie porażonej samym pytaniem miny Sherlocka parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Wiesz… jednak nie musisz odpowiadać.

– Myślałem o tym po…

– Obejrzeniu porno – dokończył mężczyzna, na co Sherlock prychnął pod nosem.

– Wyglądało odrażająco i ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie, że kogokolwiek może to pociągać.

– Jestem ostatnią osobą na świecie, jeśli chodzi o przekonywanie, że jest inaczej, chociaż pewnie _jest_ – stwierdził Jim, nawet nie siląc się na to, by jego ton brzmiał zachęcająco. – Nikt nie narzekał, gdy byłem po drugiej stronie. Ale to kiepski argument, jeśli próbowałbym cię namówić… – urwał, kiedy Sherlock rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. – Ale nie zamierzam namawiać – dokończył miękko i wyciągnął prawą dłoń, by zacisnąć ją na jego ramieniu, uspokajająco gładząc kciukiem po skórze przy obojczyku.

– Chociaż tego chcesz…

– Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, ale z całą pewnością nie jest to nawet pierwsza dziesiątka rzeczy, o jakich myślę, gdy wyobrażam sobie nas w łóżku – odparł i podźwignął się odrobinę, by spojrzeć z góry na Sherlocka, którego każdy mięsień twarzy wyrażał, jak bardzo nie podobał mu się kierunek ich rozmowy. – Sherly, Sherly… nie jesteśmy najlepiej dograni pod tym względem. Ja pewnie powinienem szukać kogoś doświadczonego, ustabilizowanego i dość biernego, kto będzie wiedział, czego chce i nie domagał się niczego więcej. Ty kogoś cierpliwego i normalnego, bez całego bagażu popieprzonych traum z przeszłości, które cię przerażają i z którymi nie masz pojęcia, co zrobić. Wątpię, czy pomogę ci pozbyć się jakichkolwiek rezerw, a ty prawie na pewno nie pomożesz mi z moimi.

– Zawsze mówiłeś, że jesteśmy tacy sami, a podobno należy szukać przeciwieństw – stwierdził Sherlock, odwołując się do bogatej, aczkolwiek wysoce wątpliwej wiedzy, jaką na temat związków wyciągnął z seriali oraz opowieści Johna.

– Nawet nie chcę myśleć, jak wygląda moje przeciwieństwo – mruknął Jim i lekko strzelił palcami w obojczyk Sherlocka, nagle uśmiechając się do niego z rozbawieniem. – Na pewno jest przerażająco nudne, zrównoważone do bólu, a w dodatku praworządne, sztywne jak kij od szczotki i… o boże, powinienem chyba umówić się z Mycroftem – stwierdził i z udawanym przerażeniem przycisnął dłoń do ust, na co Sherlock parsknął śmiechem, nieco się rozluźniając po tym absurdalnym żarcie.

– Mi też znajdziesz jakieś idealne przeciwieństwo? – spytał z zainteresowaniem, a Jim przyłożył palec do ust, udając, że się zastanawia.

– Z tobą jest jeszcze większy problem. Mycroft przynajmniej, pomijając wszystkie jego wady, czyli zasadniczo wszystkie jego cechy, nie jest skończonym debilem, a obaj wiemy, że żaden z nas nie wytrzymałby z idiotą nawet dnia. Szukamy więc kogoś jak on, tylko że może z większą fantazją i doświadczeniem w łóżku, tak na zasadzie przeciwieństw totalnych… no i będącego _tym złym_ , bo przecież ty jesteś ćpającym, pokręconym aniołkiem. Muszę cię zasmucić, kotku, swoje idealne przeciwieństwo miesiąc temu zastrzeliłeś – stwierdził i przez moment obaj milczeli, a potem zaczęli bez opamiętania chichotać. – Z tymi przeciwieństwami, to, jak widzisz, niekoniecznie najlepszy pomysł. Tyle, że… Sherly… – urwał i chociaż jeszcze moment temu ewidentnie się wygłupiał, wrócił do poważniejszego tonu. – Uświadomiłem sobie dzisiaj, że porwanie się na związek, gdy tylu rzeczy o sobie nie widzieliśmy, mogło wcale nie być najlepszym pomysłem. Mycroft jakoś przestał wydawać mi się największym z naszych problemów.

– Jeśli się z nim nie uporamy, żadne inne problemy nie będą mieć znaczenia.

– A jeśli się z nim _uporamy_ , może okazać się, że gdy nie mamy wspólnego wroga, kompletnie nie potrafimy się porozumieć, co byłoby sporym kłopotem w momencie, gdy wciągnąłem cię do sieci i gdy siłą rzeczy zrobiłem z ciebie _pierwszego podwładnego_. Tkwisz w moim sekretnym mieszkaniu, zamierzam ci podać kolejne klucze i kody, rozpoczęliśmy wspólnie wojnę z Mycroftem, poruszyłem niebo i ziemię, by zmienić układ sił jeśli chodzi o moich ludzi, zaufałem ci na absolutnie _każdej_ płaszczyźnie… a nagle może się okazać, że w momencie, gdy pokonamy wszystkie przeszkody, wyłożymy się na pospolitym _niedopasowaniu charakterów_. To by było naprawdę okropne, prawda? – spytał cicho, na co Sherlock westchnął i objął go ramieniem.

– Dlatego wolę patrzeć za siebie albo dedukować z _tu i teraz_ niż snuć plany. Nie chcę się nad tym zastanawiać.

– Ktoś musi – odparł i wziął głęboki oddech. – Tak dla jasności… niczego nie zamierzam przerywać. W sumie nie sądzą, że to jeszcze możliwe. Obaj zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nawet jak rozwalimy system i pokonamy twojego brata, to _między nami_ wcale nie musi się udać. Ty i ja… logicznie rzecz biorąc, nie mamy wielkich szans.

– Nie chcę nikogo innego.

– Ja też nie – odparł i uśmiechnął się blado, po czym podciągnął się do góry, aż ich twarze znalazły się na tej samej wysokości – Ja też nie – powtórzył i pocałował go w usta, łagodnie i nieco niepewnie; kiedy Sherlock zaczął oddawać pieszczotę, westchnął cicho i chwycił go za ramię, przekręcając się na bok i ciągnąc go ze sobą.

Jakiś czas leżeli naprzeciwko siebie, obejmując się luźno i nie odzywając się do siebie. Sherlock nie był pewny, który z nich ruszył się pierwszy, kto zapalił lampkę na szafce nocnej, a kto pierwszy sięgnął po ubrania. Podał Jimowi jego bluzę i bezwiednie poprawił wywrócony na drugą stronę kaptur, on z kolei wygładził mu kołnierzyk nieco wymiętej koszuli.

Opuszczali pokój cicho, a Sherlock, obejrzawszy się za siebie, miał wrażenie, że zbyt mało wygnieciona pościel na niemal nienaruszonym łóżku spogląda na niego z wyrzutem. Wszystko drgnęło, szarzejąc i blednąc jednocześnie, lecz wrażenie minęło w jednej chwili, kiedy Jim objął palcami jego dłoń i niecierpliwie wyciągnął z pomieszczenia.

– Nie martw się – powiedział, jakimś sposobem właściwie rozpoznając emocje malujące się na twarzy Sherlocka. – Mam jeszcze dwie sypialnie. W którejś może pójdzie lepiej.

 

***

 

Konkretne działania, mające swój cel i zaplanowane, pozwoliły im obu dojść do siebie, uspokoić się i poukładać pobieżnie w pałacach myśli kwestie poruszone podczas wcześniejszej rozmowy. Jim przygotowywał w kuchni posiłek, a Sherlock spacerował po jego obszernym apartamencie, zerkał do kolejnych pomieszczeń, dotykał mebli i przeglądał tytuły książek, poustawianych na licznych regałach. W mieszkaniu panował porządek, ale nie przesadny, a niektóre miejsca wydawały się przedstawiać rodzaj kontrolowanego chaosu. Na jednej ze ścian otwartego salonu, będącego centralną częścią apartamentu i największym z pomieszczeń, przytwierdzone były białe, przesuwane tablice, pokryte w całości dziwacznymi schematami, wykresami i symbolami, które niewiele mu mówiły, niemniej jednak dedukowanie Jima po charakterze jego pisma okazało się na tyle fascynujące, że poświęcił temu dobrych kilka minut. Tak naprawdę wcześniej nigdy go nie widział, dlatego z tym większym zainteresowaniem zaczął przyglądać się napisom. Naprzemienne pochylenie liter w prawo i lewo, mające oznaczać niestabilność, zdecydowanie zbyt wysokie litery górnego poziomu, związane z nadmiernymi ambicjami. Dolny poziom, gdzie każdy znak wydawał się kończyć inaczej – znów, chwiejność emocjonalna, co zupełnie go nie zaskoczyło… za to zaskoczyła środkowa linia, zmienna i niedająca się w żaden sposób zinterpretować. Analiza poszczególnych, charakterystycznych liter też wiele mu nie dała, lecz tylko do momentu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że różne fragmenty pisma prezentowały całkowicie odmienne cechy i wydawało się niemal jakby na tablicach pisało kilka różnych osób. Odwrócił się gwałtownie od ściany, tłumiąc chęć dopasowywania poszczególnych wersji Jima do tego, co tu zaprezentował. Wiedział, że mężczyzna gra ze względu na sytuację i otoczenie, ale jakoś nie zastanawiał się do tej pory, że ponieważ maski wcale nie są przez niego do końca kontrolowane, mogą wychodzić na wierzch nawet gdy nie ma przy sobie nikogo, przed kim musiałby cokolwiek udawać. W pewnym sensie automatycznie założył, że jeśli jest sam, może być albo sobą albo w najgorszym wypadku Jimem z IT, a myśl, że mógł zmieniać się tutaj w błazna, histeryka poznanego u Riley czy Moriarty’ego przyprawiła go o dreszcze.

Zanim wrócił do części mieszkania, w której znajdowała się sypialnia, został zawołany do przylegającej do kuchni, jasnej jadalni, gdzie na niewielkim stole ustawione już były dwie porcje posiłku. Sherlock usiadł na wskazanym krześle i skrzywił się, zobaczywszy stos warzyw, z których części nawet nie rozpoznawał, leżących przy małej kupce ryżu i czegoś, co przypominało nieco kotleta mielonego, ale ze względu na zwyczaje żywieniowe Jima – raczej nim nie było. Aby opóźnić moment jedzenia, chwycił szklankę soku owocowego i opróżnił ją do połowy, po czym ociężale sięgnął po widelec, świadom, że jest wnikliwie obserwowany.

– Dostałbyś połowę mniej, gdybyś pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jadłeś – powiedział mężczyzna i zabrał się za swoją porcję, wbijając w niego wzrok tak natarczywie, że Sherlock, chcąc nie chcąc, odkroił kawałek pseudo-kotleta i podejrzliwie go powąchał.

– Jesteś pewny, że to jadalne? – spytał, na co Jim spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

– Gotuję sobie od _lat_ , bo zamawianie gotowych posiłków tutaj czy do jakiejkolwiek innej kryjówki byłoby zbędnym ryzykiem.

– Mycroft gotuje sobie, gdy boi się otrucia – stwierdził Sherlock i wsadził gumiastą masę do ust, po czym przełknął ją niemal bez gryzienia, by nie czuć osobliwego smaku.

– To dodatkowy bonus.

– Nie lepiej kupować w supermarketach gotowe…

– Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, czym się żywisz na co dzień – mruknął Jim, kręcąc głową.

– Ciastami pani Hudson, twarożkiem i batonami z glukozą – parsknął, po czym dolał sobie soku, planując przepijać nim każdy kęs posiłku, którego w normalnych okolicznościach by nie tknął, ale z jakichś przyczyn nie byłby w stanie oznajmić Jimowi, że nie zje tego, co od niego dostał. – Z nas dwóch to ty masz niedowagę, więc…

– Ty za to zaczniesz wyglądać jak Mycroft, jeśli będziesz pochłaniał same śmieci – wtrącił Jim i uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwe. – Naprawdę _niczego_ nie umiesz sobie przygotować?

– Gdy razem mieszkaliśmy, John czasem gotował, ale daleko mu było do mistrzostwa – odparł Sherlock, jakoś nie mając ochoty wprost przyznawać, że nie, nie gotuje, nie potrafi i nie zamierza się tego uczyć, bo uważa to za stratę czasu. – Co trzeba mu przyznać, do jednego obiadu potrafił zużyć absolutnie wszystkie resztki z lodówki, gdy potrzebowałem miejsca na fragmenty zwłok.

– Jak kiedyś ze mną zamieszkasz, kupię ci oddzielną – stwierdził mężczyzna, z rozbawieniem obserwując zmagania Sherlocka. – No dalej. Nie wierzę, że _aż tak_ ci nie smakuje – parsknął, na co detektyw tylko krzywo się uśmiechnął i z obrzydzeniem wpakował do ust spory kawałek jakiejś niezidentyfikowanej zieleniny. – Jedzenie wiąże się poniekąd z kwestiami bezpieczeństwa, które musimy omówić. Przekażę ci listę zaufanych restauracji, w których możesz się stołować oraz innych punktów usługowych, gdzie możesz załatwiać różne drobne sprawy, gdy nie ma sensu angażować w to sieci. Dwunastka to w końcu nie chłopcy na posyłki.

– A masz _chłopców na posyłki_?

– Miałem, dopóki się nie ukrywałem. Ale teraz, gdy większość czasu spędzam tutaj, to zupełnie niepraktyczne. Im bardziej zabezpieczony jest dany lokal, tym więcej rzeczy należy robić samemu zamiast zlecać. Tutaj… zabezpieczenia są na tyle skomplikowane, że do normalnego życia na dłuższą metę w ogóle by się nie nadawały.

– Kiedyś rzadziej tu bywałeś?

– To przecież nie jest moje jedyne mieszkanie w Londynie. Gdy wiedziałem, że będę potrzebował dostarczania różnych rzeczy czy spodziewałem się większej ilości przesyłek albo musiałem gdzieś wychodzić, nigdy nie byłem tutaj, bo traciłbym zbyt wiele czasu na pokonywanie tych wszystkich zabezpieczeń. Obecnie większość moich lokali stoi pusta, bo dopóki żył Magnussen nie wchodziło w grę przebywanie w nich, a gdy go skasowałeś, miałem… – uśmiechnął się wymownie – dużo innych zajęć.

– Czy oprócz zabezpieczeń jest tu cokolwiek istotnego? – spytał z zainteresowaniem Sherlock i bezwiednie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, chociaż zakładanie, że w jadalni znajdzie cokolwiek tajemniczego, byłoby pozbawione sensu.

– Trochę cennych dla mnie rzeczy – odparł po chwili zastanowienia. – Pamiątek. Sprzęt sterujący, w pewnym sensie… centrum dowodzenia. Nie wszystko da się zrobić przez komórkę. Zanim się ujawniłem, mieszkałem raczej w domach wolnostojących, ale zorganizowanie armii wokół rezydencji wzbudza zbyt wiele uwagi, więc przeniosłem wszystkie istotne rzeczy tutaj.

– Jak mogłeś dostarczyć tu wszystkie swoje rzeczy, skoro nikogo tu nie…

– Miałem mieszkanie obsługujące kilka przecznic stąd i vana udającego samochód firmy zajmującej się naprawą wind. Wszystkie rzeczy oprócz mebli, które stoją tu od początku, musiałem wnieść z parkingu sam.

– Masz rację, zabezpieczenia absolutne nie są zbyt praktyczne – stwierdził Sherlock, przypominając sobie ilość książek i sprzętu, jaki znajdował się w mieszkaniu; sam przy okazji przeprowadzek bez wyrzutów sumienia korzystał z opłacanych przez brata firm transportowych i nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby samodzielnie tracić na to siły i czas.

– Dlatego liczę na to, że dzięki układowi z Mycroftem będę mógł przenieść się do lokum, które nie będzie zabezpieczone jak forteca.

– I wyniesiesz się na wieś?

– Wątpię – parsknął, rozbawiony samą sugestią. – Przyzwyczaiłem się do miasta, nawet jeśli przez ostatnie trzy lata niewiele bywałem na zewnątrz. A poza tym… musiałbym wyprowadzić się zbyt daleko od ciebie. Stąd jazda na Baker Street, uwzględniająca przynajmniej jedną _zabezpieczającą przesiadkę_ , zajmuje nie więcej niż pół godziny. Z mojego domu na południu zajmowałaby cztery razy tyle.

– W niedzielę wracałeś ode mnie znacznie dłużej…

– Bo musiałem być pewny, że uciekłem przed twoim bratem. Muszę zresztą opracować nowe trasy. No i… dodatkowe mieszkanie twojej gospodyni raczej już mi się nie przyda – westchnął i odłożył widelec, chociaż nie zjadł nawet połowy swojej porcji. – Muszę przekazać ci tyle informacji, że nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Muszę podać ci jeszcze tyle kodów, bezpiecznych adresów i kontaktów… wytłumaczyć pewne kwestie dotyczące struktury sieci, chociaż pewnie część już rozpracowałeś, gdy w salonie oglądałeś moje ostatnie zapiski. Zabezpieczyć ci trwale drugi telefon, bo skoro wciąż go używasz…

– Mam go ze sobą i Mycroft mógł…

– Wiem, że masz. Sądzisz, że nie pozwoliłbym ci z nim tu przyjechać, gdybym nie miał pewności, że nie zostanie namierzony? – spytał z politowaniem. – Telefon ode mnie, który również ze sobą nosisz, ma perfekcyjny system maskujący, dzięki któremu aparaty w promieniu dwóch-trzech metrów są właściwie nie do wykrycia.  

– Gdy widzieliśmy się na dachu Barts, namierzył cię, więc ten system…

– Tylko dlatego, że na to wówczas pozwoliłem – uciął Jim. – Zaręczam ci, gdy nie chcę być znaleziony, umiem uruchomić systemy, których hakerzy rządowi nie złamią.

– Mimo wszystko pewnie lepiej, bym się go pozbył, a potem sprawdził kartę i przełożył…

– Nowy telefon dla ciebie leży w salonie. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które zamierzałem zrobić w pierwszej kolejności. W sumie… – westchnął i niechętnie podniósł się z miejsca. – Dokończymy jeść później. Możemy potem cały wieczór poświęcić na nasze prywatne tematy, ale nie chcę dłużej odkładać tego, co jest niezbędne. Przygotuj sobie pokój w pałacu, bo przyda ci się sporo miejsca na kwestie techniczno-organizacyjne, które są niestety znacznie mniej interesujące niż to, czym zarzuciłem cię przedwczoraj.

W tym ostatnim stwierdzeniu Jim miał rację, o czym Sherlock przekonał się w trakcie kilku kolejnych godzin, które niemal w całości spędzili w pokoju będącym centrum dowodzenia, przed licznymi ekranami komputerów, podłączonych do systemów ochronnych znajdujących się w budynku. Poznał następne hasła i dostępy, wprowadzili jego dane biometryczne, aby również mógł się tu zjawiać, omówili awaryjne warianty dostawania się tutaj – oczywiście główny parking nie był jedyną drogą przedostania się do tego ukrytego – a po tym wszystkim zmuszony był wysłuchać wywodu na temat dodatkowych zasad bezpieczeństwa, do których miał się stosować. Jim był zaskakująco cierpliwy, gdy Sherlock zadawał kolejne pytania dotyczące struktur tego wszystkiego oraz gdy popadał w dygresje i interesował się kwestiami, które tak na dobrą sprawę nie były w tym momencie aż tak istotne. Kiedy zapytał, czy z podobnym spokojem podchodził do swoich studentów, mężczyzna roześmiał się, szczerze tym stwierdzeniem rozbawiony.

– Jak kiedyś pojedziesz szukać mojej uczelni, sam się dowiesz, jakim byłem wykładowcą. To była udana maska, prawie tak jak to, czego szuka teraz niby-John w Dublinie.

– Sądziłem, że zabawa w przeszłość skończyła się, gdy…

– Nie zamierzam odbierać ci tej rozrywki. Skoro sam doszedłeś do wszystkiego, co chciałem ukryć, to warto, byś sam też doszedł do moich sukcesów.

– Wcześniej nie byłeś chętny do tej gry…

– Bo nie rozumiałem zasad i nie wierzyłem, że jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie. Teraz nie mam wątpliwości, więc nie mam się czego obawiać – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym zerknął w monitor, na którym uruchomiony był od paru minut program, którego zasad jeszcze nie omówili i westchnął ciężko. – Booom-bom. Kolejna kwestia. Osobna półeczka do pokoju.

Opisów dotyczących _ostatecznego rozwiązania_ , Sherlock wysłuchał w całkowitym milczeniu. Nie był zdziwiony, dowiedziawszy się, że jednym z miejsc, które miały zostać wysadzone, był budynek, w którym się znajdowali, lecz kiedy usłyszał, że komputer, przy którym siedzieli, byłby wówczas bezpośrednio połączony z materiałami wybuchowymi, poczuł się nieswojo. Jak się okazało, Jim, planując atak, rozważył różne scenariusze odnośnie własnej osoby i przyczyn jego uruchomienia, od tych, które wydawały się niemal racjonalne, aż po szaleńcze wersje, kończące się widowiskowym samobójstwem. Znajdując się w tym miejscu w chwili ataku, mógł celowo sprowadzić śmierć również na siebie, albo też – tę jedną bombę wyłączyć. Jego spojrzenie stało się martwe, kiedy mówił, w których dokładnie miejscach Dziewiątka zamieści ładunki wybuchowe i jaki będą mieć one zasięg rażenia, jeśli zdecyduje się je uruchomić, lecz zyskało niepokojący blask, kiedy trzeci raz z rzędu powtarzał, jak należy wyłączyć urządzenie, w razie gdyby właśnie tutaj Sherlock znajdował się w godzinie zero. Nie dopuszczał możliwości, że detektyw mógłby celowo sprowadzić na siebie śmierć i bezpośrednio z tego tematu przeszedł na kwestie bezpieczeństwa w bardziej globalnym wydaniu. Jego twarz była niewzruszona, kiedy dawał mu rady, będące tak na dobrą sprawą poleceniami, a Sherlock momentami miał ochotę zapytać go, czy zamierza zmienić się w Mycrofta, z tą całą obsesyjną potrzebą chronienia go. Ugryzł się w język, co było słuszną decyzją, bo gdy Jim zakończył wreszcie tę część rozmowy, podsumował ją paroma krótkimi słowami.

– Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem powodów, by aż tak chronić siebie czy kogokolwiek z najbliższego otoczenia. Skutecznie się ukrywałem, to jasne, albo otaczałem armią i robiłem widowisko, ale…  nigdy nie zależało mi na tym, by _przeżyć_ , tak bardzo jak w tym momencie. I dlatego to wszystko tak wygląda. Mogę ci zaręczyć, że jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu to mieszkanie, to _wszystko_ … – urwał i uniósł wzrok, aż napotkał czujne i nieco zaniepokojone spojrzenie Sherlocka. – Co ty ze mną zrobiłeś, Sherly…? Pierwszy raz w życiu szczerze się boję śmierci i zaczyna mnie obchodzić, co za sobą zostawię, gdy zniknę na zawsze. I pierwszy raz naprawdę _nie chcę_ znikać. Nie w momencie, gdy pojawił się ktoś, dzięki komu wszystko wydaje się jednak mieć sens.

– Wciąż możemy wyjechać za granicę, bo tam nie musielibyśmy…

– Nie będę całe życie uciekać. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Dopóki jest szansa na dogadanie się z twoim bratem, nie zamierzam z powodu tchórzostwa z niej rezygnować.

– Nie ufam mu i obawiam się cały czas, że w ostatniej chwili znów nas zdradzi, wymyśli coś, czego nie przewidzieliśmy, albo…

– Co niby mógłby wymyślić? – spytał, nie kryjąc złości. – W rządzie i służbach specjalnych budują się właśnie niewidoczne klatki, cały czas jest obserwowany, raczej pozbył się złudzeń, że kłamaliśmy, bo postarałem się, by dotarły do niego okrężnymi drogami wieści o zmianie układu sił w sieci. Uwierz, ostatnie kilkadziesiąt godzin spędziłem naprawdę twórczo i nabrałem całkiem sporo optymizmu odnośnie…

– Dzwonił do mnie w niedzielę po południu – przerwał mu Sherlock, poirytowany faktem, iż Jim, pomimo wszystkich tych zabezpieczeń i środków ostrożności pomija najistotniejszy jego zdaniem element, jakim był Mycroft i jego ponadprzeciętne zdolności intelektualne, które wciąż mogły przebić się przez ich farsę i całą tę fortecę.

– Czego chciał? – warknął Jim, mrużąc oczy, a jego oschła barwa głosu sprawiła, że detektyw stał się jeszcze bardziej podenerwowany i odpowiadając, również użył nieprzyjemnego, chłodnego tonu.

– Wciąż liczył, że żartuję.

– Ale mu to wyperswadowałeś, _prawda_?

– Zagroziłem, że zabiję jego lodową księżniczkę, jeśli spróbuje dobić się do Johna i Mary. Byłem na tyle wiarygodny, że pozbył się złudzeń odnośnie naszych planów i mojego zdrowia psychicznego.

– Czyli wszystko idzie po mojej myśli – odparł na to Jim z wyraźnym rozluźnieniem, które wciąż jednak brzmiało nieprzyjemnie i niepokojąco i sprawiało, że Sherlock czuł, jakby oddalali się od siebie, nie będąc w stanie się wzajemnie zrozumieć. – Czego konkretnie obawiasz się z jego strony? Uwierz, przemyślałem wszystko i mój dobry nastrój sprzed paru godzin był całkowicie uzasadniony.

– To, że starasz się być optymistą, nie znaczy, że się nie boisz, bo wszystkie te zabezpieczenia, kody i cała reszta, to doskonały dowód, że masz ogromne wątpliwości, czy mój brat nas nie pokona, nie dobierze się do nas psychicznie i nie rozbroi jak ostatnim razem – wytknął mu Sherlock, co sprawiło, że uśmieszek Jima momentalnie przygasł. – Wtedy wyciągnąłem z rękawa asa, a właściwie _jokera_ , ale więcej ich nie mam, jeśli nie zamierzamy wysadzić w ramach ostrzeżenia czegoś wielkiego.

– _Możemy_ wysadzić i wystarczy jedno twoje słowo…

– Na tej samej zasadzie możesz darować sobie próby rozmawiania z nim o KAPPA na jego warunkach, bo to właśnie _tego_ najbardziej się obawiam – uciął Sherlock, po raz pierwszy werbalizując swoje lęki i robiąc to znacznie ostrzej niż zamierzał. – Dopóki obaj jesteśmy na wolności i trwa hiatus, można by było go ciągnąć jeszcze jakiś czas, a mój brat mógłby przestać się motać i w końcu zrozumiałby, że nie stanowimy zagrożenia, ale podjęliśmy… TY podjąłeś inną decyzję i… – urwał na moment, dostrzegając, że Jim ponownie zaczyna na niego patrzeć, jakby właśnie postanowił zrobić mu wykład w obcym języku. – Ty nie widzisz tego w ten sposób, prawda? Ty chcesz _rozwiązania_ , czym by nie było i dlatego tak szybko ruszyłeś sprawy do przodu, zmuszając go, by też się uaktywnił. Teraz aż telepie się z pragnienia, by się do ciebie osobiście dobrać, ale to jednak praworządny żołnierzyk, który najchętniej dreptałby za królową jak piesek i tylko to go trzyma w ryzach. Nawet przyciśnięty do muru, jak w tym momencie, bez zgody służb specjalnych nie wykorzysta niczego, co mu przekażesz i nie przesłucha cię bez ich wiedzy, ale jeśli się dowiedzą, nie będzie już odwrotu. Uwiężą cię, obaj wiemy, jaki rodzaj przesłuchania to będzie i wtedy mogą zrobić ci absolutnie wszystko. Za jego pełną aprobatą i rękami jego ludzi! _Tego_ się boję. Dokładnie tego. Że _zgodzi się na warunki_ , ty pójdziesz z nim i dasz się zamknąć, a on cię zabije. Gdy powie _nie_ i zacznie wojnę? Cóż, ja wówczas będę tylko patrzeć jak walczycie i szanse są równe, wówczas będziemy mogli wciąż uciec, ukryć się, uruchomić sieć i te wszystkie cudowne zabezpieczenia, jakimi się otoczyłeś. Nie chcę takiego rozwiązania, oczywiście, że nie chcę, ale jeśli się tak stanie, przynajmniej będę mógł być przy tobie cały czas. Jeśli jednak Mycroft nas okłamie, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne niż chcesz…

– Jeśli będziemy zakładać, że nas okłamie i zdoła obu nas nabrać, że niby chce współpracować, to fakt, może powinniśmy uciec za granicę i do końca życia się przed nim trząść – przerwał mu pełnym politowania prychnięciem. – Motasz się w jakichś teoriach spiskowych i rozpatrujesz kwestie, które nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Rozważyłem wszystkie scenariusze i opcje i nie wierzę, że którykolwiek z naszej trójki zgodzi się na półśrodki. A jeśli Mycroft oznajmi, że chce ze mną rozmawiać, to śmiem twierdzić, że przynajmniej jeden z nas rozpozna, czy kłamie czy nie. Podobno _obaj_ jesteśmy geniuszami.

– Już raz nas obu nabrał…

– I więcej mu się to nie uda! – wrzasnął niespodziewanie i wściekle uderzył pięścią w blat biurka. – Nie psuj mojej wizji! Wszystko przemyślałem i wszystko ustawiłem! Spędziłem kilkanaście godzin na rozważaniu tego tematu i twoje czarne scenariusze tylko psują mi humor, chociaż niczego nowego nie wnoszą. Gdy Mycroft zdecyduje się ze mną rozmawiać, pójdę z nim, a ty zostaniesz i będziesz pilnować wszystkiego, bo TAK WŁAŚNIE postanowiłem, a odnośnie sieci masz się mnie słuchać, rozumiesz?!

– Och, więc jednak jestem twoim podwładnym, który ma się słuchać – warknął, konfrontacyjnie krzyżując przed sobą ramiona.

– _Tak_ i jeśli będziesz sabotował moje podjęte już decyzje gierkami emocjonalnymi…

– Tyle że teraz wcale nie rozmawiamy o sieci, tylko o moim i twoim bezpieczeństwie, którego wcale nie zabezpieczyłeś…

– Sieć to JA, kretynie!!! Wszystko, co dotyczy mnie dotyczy też sieci i dlatego…

– Uspokój się – przerwał mu Sherlock, w jednej chwili tracąc chęć na próby wymiany argumentów i dojścia do sensownych wniosków. Pożałował, że w ogóle zaczął tę rozmowę, bo może powinien był, jak od początku sugerował Jim, wszystko mu zostawić i nie wtrącać się do planów, których nie umie ogarnąć swoim ukierunkowanym na przeszłość umysłem. – Nie zgadzam się z tobą, ale skoro uważasz, że wszystko wiesz lepiej, nie zamierzam się z tobą kłócić – rzucił podenerwowanym tonem i dopiero gdy wypowiedział te słowa zorientował się, że wcale nie brzmiały jak przeprosiny, lecz raczej jak wyrzut.

– Nie widzisz tego?! – krzyknął wówczas Jim i rozpaczliwie chwycił się za włosy. – Znów się to dzieje! Znów się nie rozumiemy, znów patrzymy na to samo w zupełnie inny sposób, znów jest trudny temat, a my się nie możemy dogadać! Co czuję odnośnie Mycrofta? Proszę bardzo, _jestem przerażony,_ ale zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, żeby nas zabezpieczyć! A ty tylko snujesz rozważania, mącisz moje plany, ale sam nic z tym nie robisz!

– To ty jesteś od planowania i podobno jesteś w tym najlepszy, a ja mam się nie wtrącać, więc czego niby oczekujesz? Podążania za twoimi nastrojami, które zmieniają się z minuty na minutę? Hymnów pochwalnych i potakiwania? Znasz mnie na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że się do tego kompletnie nie nadaję!

– Wątpię czy chociaż próbujesz – syknął Jim, mrużąc wściekle oczy. – Och, może teraz zaczniesz jeszcze ten cały tekst, _jestem socjopatą, nie rozumiem emocji, ludzie są tacy dziwni i_ będziesz zasłaniał swoje lenistwo i upierdliwość wyimaginowanym zaburzeniem, które w istocie jest tylko kiepsko wykształconym instynktem społecznym! Od lat wiedziałem, że włączenie cię do sieci i założenie, że będziesz mnie słuchał byłoby…

– Dość – warknął Sherlock, nie będąc w stanie dłużej słuchać tego rodzaju wyrzutów. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę chwycić Jima za ramiona i potrząsnąć nim, kazać mu się uspokoić, wywrzeszczeć mu parę słów, prawdy na _jego_ temat ale… wziął głęboki oddech i na moment przymknął oczy, a następnie wyciągnął do niego rękę i na tyle delikatnie, na ile było go stać, złączył ich dłonie i lekko zacisnął palce. Jim zamarł i spojrzał na niego zupełnie nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, ale za pozytyw należało uznać fakt, iż nie zamierzał najwyraźniej kontynuować swojej wrzaskliwej tyrady. – Nie nakręcaj się. Widzisz, co się dzieje? Mycroft byłby _zachwycony_ , gdyby nas teraz zobaczył – stwierdził, a w miarę jak wypowiadał kolejne słowa, jego głos łagodniał, a wzrok Jima stawał się bardziej przytomny. – Prawie rzuciliśmy się sobie do gardeł przy pierwszej różnicy zdań. Masz rację, ty jesteś od planowania i na pewno nie masz wątpliwości, że od samego początku zdaję się na twoje decyzje, ale sądziłem jednak, że wciąż mogę wyrazić swoje zdanie. Czy może w twojej sieci samodzielne myślenie nie jest mile widziane? I nie, to nie jest początek nowej kłótni, tylko pytanie, na które chcę, żebyś mi normalnie odpowiedział, zanim znów rzucisz mi w twarz stwierdzeniem, że jestem _nieprzystosowanym dziwadłem_ , które szuka wymówek dla swoich wad w zaburzeniach psychicznych.

– Przepraszam – odparł na to Jim i odwrócił wzrok, po czym na jakiś czas przymknął oczy. Uspokajał oddech i wyraźnie walczył z samym sobą, hamując się przed kolejnym histerycznym wybuchem. – Przesadziłem. Nie powinienem… po prostu przepraszam – zakończył cicho i zamilkł zupełnie; Sherlock nie odważył się od razu odezwać, ale kiedy poczuł, jak palce Jima zaciskają się na jego dłoni, przysunął swoje krzesło bliżej niego i nieco niepewnie objął go wolnym ramieniem.

– Przesadziłeś – potwierdził spokojnie. – Ja też. Mycroft _naprawdę_ byłby zachwycony.

– Piałby z radości, widząc jak się na siebie wydzieramy – wymamrotał Jim, po czym westchnął ciężko i uniósł głowę, wbijając wzrok w jego twarz. – Masz rację. Chodzi o nas obu i twoje zdanie jest tak samo ważne jak moje, nawet jeśli to do mnie należy decyzja. Co więc chciałbyś, abym zrobił, jeśli Mycroft oznajmi, że chce ze mną rozmawiać? Mam się wypiąć na niego, jak on na nas?

– Chciałbym, żebyś zmusił go do rozmowy na neutralnym gruncie i w mojej obecności.

– To nie wchodzi w grę – uciął, lecz tym razem jego głos nie był ostry i chłodny, lecz jakby przepraszający. – Sam to powiedziałeś: bez wiedzy i aprobaty swoich ludzi nie odważy się na współpracę ze mną i jedyna szansa, że to w ogóle się uda, to aby przekonał ich, że niby ty przekonałeś mnie… i tak dalej.

– Więc mógłbym pojechać z tobą i…

– Żebyś dostał szału, gdy tylko któryś ze strażników krzywo na mnie spojrzy? Żeby domyślili się, że wcale nie łączą nas _tylko_ relacje biznesowe? Osłabiamy się nawzajem i to bardzo łatwo wykorzystać. Poza tym… potrzebuję cię na wolności, żebyś interweniował, w razie gdyby coś się działo.

– Nie wytrzymam _na wolności_ , gdy będę mieć świadomość, że w tym samym momencie ten sadysta może cię katować…

– I nie wytrzymasz, patrząc, jak faktycznie to robi. A ja nie wytrzymam, jak błagasz go, by przestał – odparł i pochylił się w jego stronę, by objąć jego talię ramieniem. Przez parę chwil tkwił w tej pozycji nieco sztywno, a wreszcie westchnął ledwo słyszalnie, po czym rozluźnił się w jego objęciach, opierając policzkiem o jego tors. – Nie chcę, by wiedział, w jaki sposób nam zależy. Nie chcę, by patrzył na nasze słabości i sentymenty. To co jest _tutaj_ , jest _nasze_ i nikogo innego. Nie zniosę jego spojrzenia, gdy kolejny raz sprowadza uczucia do nieznaczących impulsów i fałszywych obsesji.

– Mary by się z tobą zgodziła, bo sądzi, że jeśli ujawnimy przed nim, że nie jesteśmy parą morderczych psychopatów, to nas pokona…

– _Jesteśmy_ parą morderczych psychopatów, bo, jakbyś zapomniał, zaprosiłem cię tu między innymi po to, aby omówić zabójstwo mojego kuzyna. Moja złociutka zabójczyni udzieliła jeszcze jakichś porad, gdy powiedziałeś jej, co nawywijaliśmy?

– Musiałem jej powiedzieć, bo John…

– Wiem – przerwał mu Jim. – Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Musiałeś powiedzieć im obojgu, jaką wersję dostał Mycroft, przy czym jej mogłeś dać prawdziwą. Zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy moja kochana siostra z językiem tak długim, że mógłby opleść Ziemię, potrzebowała ramienia przyjaciółki do wypłakania i opowiedziała jej na mój temat na tyle dużo, że w sumie ukrywanie przed nią czegokolwiek nie ma już sensu.

– Rozmawiałeś z nią czy…?

– Zanim po ciebie wyjechałem, przez ponad godzinę. Co z Mary? Co konkretnie jej powiedziałeś? – spytał, na co Sherlock westchnął i w bardzo dużym skrócie opisał przebieg rozmowy z Johnem oraz krótką wymianę zdań z Mary, która miała miejsce chwilę później. Zaczął też streszczać informacje, jakie zawarł w mailu do niej, ale po kilku zdaniach urwał, uznając, że cytowanie czegoś, co miało przecież wersję pisaną, było kompletnie pozbawione sensu. – Najlepiej byś sam to przeczytał. To i… jej odpowiedź – stwierdził, po czym odsunął się od Jima, przekręcił na krześle w stronę biurka i pospiesznie uruchomił na najbliższym komputerze stronę, na której znajdowała się jego skrzynka pocztowa. Kiedy wpisywał hasło, mężczyzna ostentacyjnie zakrył oczy obiema dłońmi, a coś w tym infantylnym geście sprawiło, że Sherlock zaśmiał się szczerze i poczuł, że właściwie dopiero w tym momencie zaczął się rozluźniać po przebytej kłótni… która, chociaż zażegnana, tak naprawdę nie została wyjaśniona, a ich argumenty i wyrzuty wydawały się wciąż wisieć w powietrzu i czekać na dogodny moment, by powrócić.

Kiedy wspólnie zabrali się za czytanie krótkiej korespondencji, co chwilę zerkał na skupioną twarz Jima, lecz nie okazywał on żadnych emocji, pomijając krótkie zmarszczenie brwi w momencie, gdy trafił na fragment, gdzie Sherlock wspominał o projekcie KAPPA. Po skończeniu jego wiadomości, gestem nakazał, aby włączył odpowiedź Mary i widząc jej początek, ten o literówkach i nietrzeźwości, lekko się uśmiechnął. Dalszą część maila przeczytał dwukrotnie, po czym krótko zerknął na ostatnią wiadomość od Sherlocka i odsunął się od komputera, rozsiadając wygodniej na obracanym krześle.

– Prześlij do mnie całą korespondencję. Będę chciał jeszcze raz przeczytać jej rady, bo brzmią… bardziej trafnie niż mi się to podoba – stwierdził i zamyślił się na parę chwil. – Mogłeś nie wspominać jej o projekcie KAPPA, ale skoro i tak miała świadomość, że coś takiego istnieje, to raczej nie ma to znaczenia. W sumie… dobrze, że się jej poradziłeś, bo jej spostrzeżenia… cóż. W pewnym sensie jednak żałuję, że nigdy nie trafiła do sieci. Byłaby bardzo wartościowym ogniwem.

– Już o tym wspominałeś, że…

– Kłamałem, Sherly – westchnął z krzywym uśmiechem. – Gdy pomogłem jej zacząć nowe życie, pragnąłem tylko tego, by jej się to udało i by _nigdy do mnie nie wróciła_. Aby pokazała, że nawet ludzie jak ona mają szansę na normalność, jeśli naprawdę chcą się zmienić. Nie masz pojęcia, jak jej zazdrościłem, oglądając zdjęcia ze ślubu. Och, ale o tym akurat coś wiesz, prawda? Zabawne. Para geniuszy, a obaj zazdroszczą innemu wielkiemu umysłowi, który odrzucił fascynujące życie i zakleszczył się w związku z tak mało interesującą, tak zwyczajną osobą jak _Johnny_.

– Dla mnie wtedy nie był zwyczajny – wymamrotał Sherlock, na co Jim wydał z siebie ponure westchnienie.

– Wiem – przyznał z krzywym uśmiechem. – Ani wtedy ani kiedykolwiek indziej. Pewnie wciąż ci się nie wydaje zwyczajny, prawda? Pewnie wciąż… – przyłożył rękę do jego klatki piersiowej i uniósł wzrok – gdzieś tutaj jest.

– Nie kłamałem, gdy mówiłem, że nie chcę nikogo poza tobą…

– Co nie znaczy, że on przestał być ważny. Emocje, które tkwią w nas od lat nie gasną ot tak, gdy pojawi się coś innego, coś ciekawszego. Czasem nigdy nie gasną – dokończył łagodnym, melancholijnym tonem, nagle przypominając Janine, z tych jej rzadkich momentów, gdy popadała w jakąś nietypową dla niej introwersję, gapiąc się w kieliszek wina i wspominając przeszłość. – Brakuje ci go i to widać. Chcesz go chronić za wszelką cenę. Nie chcesz, by cię odrzucił, gdy się o nas dowie. Wciąż ci na nim zależy i obrazisz moją inteligencję, jeśli spróbujesz twierdzić, że jest inaczej.

– Nie zależy mi… w ten sposób, co kiedyś – wymamrotał Sherlock i odwrócił wzrok, pragnąc, by mógł być całkowicie pewny swoich uczuć, na tyle, aby bez wahania powiedzieć te same słowa, co dwa dni temu na Baker Street, gdy zamknął za Jimem drzwi. Po kłótni, jaką właśnie przebyli oraz wcześniejszej sytuacji, gdy podczas rozmowy uświadomił sobie, ile potencjalnych problemów wciąż ich czekało… nie był w stanie tego zrobić. W jego głosie pobrzmiałyby wątpliwości odnośnie prawdziwości jego słów, Jim by je usłyszał, a kolejne niedopowiedzenie tylko wzmocniłoby mur, jaki zaczął się między nimi budować. – Wciąż jest moim przyjacielem – powiedział więc i momentalnie poczuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Jima, który najwyraźniej wyczuł, że myślał o czymś całkiem innym. – I gdy z nim rozmawiałem… jestem pewny, że gdybyś był kimkolwiek innym, wspierałby nas, przeklinał Mycrofta i zrobiłby wszystko, by cię… zaakceptować? Polubić…?

– Pewnie tak – westchnął Jim. – Ale jestem kim jestem. Doktorek widzi we mnie psychopatę, który wysadza ludzi, próbował zniszczyć wam życie i prawie mu się to udało. To raczej przegrana sprawa, a dla ciebie może przyjść moment, gdy będziesz musiał wybierać i każda decyzja będzie bolała – zamilkł na parę chwil, po czym wyprostował się nieco, a wyraz jego twarzy zaczął się zmieniać. – Ale! – podjął nagle dziwnie rozbawionym tonem i chociaż była to maska, tak jaskrawa maska błazna, że to aż bolało, Sherlock tym razem nie zamierzał mu jej wytykać. – Cicho-sza. Już zbyt wiele przykrych tematów jak na jeden wieczór, a to wciąż nie koniec i serce kroi mi się w kosteczkę, jak pomyślę, ile jeszcze smuteczków dziś nas czeka. A jak jesteśmy przy Jooohnnyyym, powiedz mi tylko, co planujesz w jego kwestii na najbliższe tygodnie. Skoro Mary i Janine znają prawdę, to tylko kwestia czasu, aż nasz drogi doktorek coś usłyszy lub czegoś zacznie się domyślać i musisz mieć na to jakiś plan awaryjny, bo przecież jesteś Sherlockiem Holmesem i na pewno nie powiedziałeś sobie _niech się dzieje co chce, będę improwizować_. Więc?

– O dyskrecję swojej siostry zadbaj sam – odparł Sherlock, z ulgą porzucając kwestię jego dawnych uczuć, o których właściwie nie myślał, odkąd uznał, że lekarstwem i odtrutką będzie nowe uzależnienie. Nie był oczywiście zachwycony faktem, iż Jim zmienił temat _zmieniając twarz_ , ale… tak, maski bywały przydatne i w pewnym sensie żałował, że na takie chwile nie ma własnego, gotowego zestawu i że, gdy chce coś udawać, za każdym razem musi tworzyć nową. – Natomiast w interesie Mary jest, aby John się o niczym nie dowiedział, bo jej wiedza w tym zakresie w prostej konkluzji może doprowadzić go do faktu, że ma z tobą jakieś związki, skoro o nas wiedziała i nie zrobiła z tego powodu afery.

– Nie przeceniaj możliwości Johna w jego dedukcjach i wnioskowaniu. Jego śliczna strzelająca blondi może nieświadomie…

– Mary nas wspiera i zdaje sobie sprawę, że z Johnem nie pójdzie tak gładko, jak z nią – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Nie zamierza tego psuć i umie dochowywać tajemnicy.

– Tyle że on i tak się kiedyś dowie. Będzie musiał się dowiedzieć. Sam mu to powiedziałeś, że gdy sprawy się rozwiążą, to opowiesz mu o swoim fantastycznym, seksownym i genialnym chłopaku-informatyku. Pomijając wszystkie emocjonalne kwestie, bo na chwilę obecną wolałbym wykopać uczucia za okno… co wówczas zamierzasz zrobić? Co mu powiesz?

– Gdy sprawy się rozwiążą… niepomyślnie dla nas… to nie będzie mieć żadnego znaczenia, bo przynajmniej jeden z nas nie będzie żyć. Jeśli wszystko jednak się uda, a mój brat da nam wolną rękę i oczyści cię z zarzutów, stworzysz sobie dowolną tożsamość – zamilkł na parę chwil, próbując wykrzesać z siebie chociaż trochę optymizmu i wpasować się w maskę, jaką przybrał Jim, by uporać się z tym tematem. – Pogrzebiemy na oczach Johna Richarda Brooka, Moriarty’ego, Jima z IT i wszystkie twoje fałszywe wersje i zostawimy tylko _ciebie_. Powiemy, że była to część planu. Że tajemnica rządowa… supertajna i mamy… zawiązane usta aż po grób… czy coś…  w tym rodzaju– zakończył niezbyt pewnym tonem, dostrzegając, że Jim jest coraz bardziej rozbawiony jego zupełnie nieprecyzyjnymi i pozbawionymi sensownych konkretów planami.

– No dalej, dobrze ci idzie _planowanie_ – parsknął kpiąco i roześmiał się na widok urażonej miny Sherlocka.

– Że jak za dużo mu zdradzimy, to Mycroft dostanie szału i dobiorą się do nas służby specjalne. I tak dalej, coś wymyślisz, bo _ty_ jesteś mistrzem planowania i utkasz piękną, wiarygodną historyjkę dla niego i pani Hudson. Nikt inny nie będzie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

– A twoi _przyjaciele z policji?_

– Co oni mają do tego?

– Greg Lestrade nie raz ładował ci się do mieszkania bez zapowiedzi. Może dziwnie zareagować, gdy zastanie nas tarzających się po dywanie.

– Powiedziałem mu, że kogoś mam…

– Och, i na pewno przyjmie bez mrugnięcia okiem, że tym _kimś_ jest człowiek uznany za zmarłego i w dodatku oficjalnie oskarżony…

– Zmusimy Mycrofta, by zmienił status twoich akt.

– Moje akta w dużej mierze są utajnione i nie są problemem. Policja wie to, co może wiedzieć, czyli w sumie niewiele więcej niż reszta kraju… i nawet jeśli Mycroft mnie oczyści z zarzutów i zniknę z list najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców, nie zostanie to nigdy oficjalnie ogłoszone. To chyba oczywiste, nie sądzisz? Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, bo pęka mi serce, jak robisz się smutny bez powodu – westchnął i wbił wzrok w sufit. – Nowa tożsamość… oczywiście. Mogę zmienić image, aby ludzie nie gapili się na mnie na ulicy. Ale poza bliskimi osobami, którym ufasz, nikt nie dowie się nigdy, że jestem… _byłem_ Moriartym. Nikt nie będzie mógł mnie nawet z nim łączyć, poza pewnym wizualnym podobieństwem, które będę kwitował żartami. Moja prawdziwa tożsamość, nawet fragment historii… nie mogą wyjść na jaw tym bardziej, że chociaż obiecałem ci, że nie będę już doradzać w kwestii morderstw czy terroryzmu, nie zamierzam rezygnować ze swojej sieci. Zwariowałbym bez pracy tak samo jak ty.

– Nie pomyślałem o tym – przyznał Sherlock z zażenowaniem.

– Więc na przyszłość staraj się _myśleć_. Plany stymulują, wspomnienia paraliżują. Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę…? Udowadniałeś mi, jak teraźniejszość wpływa na przyszłość… ale plany na przyszłość wpływają na tu i teraz. Pozwalają uporać się z tym, że teraz jest źle i trudno, ale jest nadzieja na to, że będzie lepiej. Pozwalają… przetrwać najgorsze chwile i momenty beznadziei. Plany… pozwoliły mi przetrwać całe dzieciństwo i młodość. Pozwoliły mi przetrwać _Clane_. – Umilkł na parę długich sekund, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Sherly, nie ma sensu tego dłużej odkładać, chociaż, tak samo jak ty, najchętniej nafaszerowałbym się środkami nasennymi i nie podnosił z łóżka przez przynajmniej osiem godzin. Musimy o tym porozmawiać. Musimy _zagrać w Clane_.

– Nie musimy teraz… – zaczął, chwytając jego dłoń i również wstając – nie musimy wcale o tym rozmawiać. Wiem już wystarczająco, żeby…

– Musimy, bo skoro i tak dzisiejsza randka poszła nam zupełnie nie tak, to uznajmy ją za najmniej udaną ze wszystkich i nie psujmy kolejnej. Musisz usłyszeć to wszystko, zanim podejmiesz decyzję, czy chcesz pomóc mi w dorwaniu Owena… no i abyś w pełni zrozumiał, skąd się wzięły moje histeryczne problemy z seksem, które zresztą z czasem i tak musielibyśmy jakoś rozwiązać, jeśli nie zamierzamy po wieki ograniczać się do niewinnych przytulanek i buziaków w policzek.

– Histeryczne… – jęknął, kręcąc głową i uznając, że nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. – Jesteś pewny, że to odpowiedni moment? – spytał zamiast tego, z niepokojem przyglądając się nieco zbyt bladej twarzy Jima, na której wciąż błąkał się fałszywy uśmiech błazna, lecz stopniowo przygasał, zastępowany niepewnością i lękiem.

– Nie będzie lepszego, a ja chcę mieć to za sobą. Chodź. Moja pierwsza sypialnia. Nie chcę psuć sobie dziś jeszcze więcej pomieszczeń.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Małe wyjaśnienie - wnioskowanie z charakteru pisma psychologia uważa za bzdurę, ale ponieważ Doyle twierdził inaczej, postanowiłam to tutaj wykorzystać ;) Z psychologicznych kwestii - w pierwszej scence wielokrotnie odnosiłam się do określeń z socjoniki, którą jednak traktowałam bardziej jak inspirację niż źródło naukowe, bo tylko ją liznęłam i moja wiedza jest bardzo powierzchowna. Jeśli czyta to ktoś, kto się na niej zna lepiej, zapewne widział, jak bardzo... uprościłam kwestię "postaw erotycznych". Najważniejsze, co należy zaznaczyć, to że przyjmuję wersję, że zarówno Jim jak Sherlock są z grupy "infantylnych", zrobiłam krótki research na temat takich związków, dodałam własne doświadczenia (kłania się mocno zadeklarowana ILE i bardzo zadeklarowana alfa ;)) i... to właśnie efekt.
> 
> Jednocześnie mam jedną wątpliwość odnośnie kolejnej części, gdzie może (ale nie musi) pojawić się kolejna niedosłowna i łagodna scenka łóżkowa - zdecydowanie nic przełomowego w ich relacjach;) - ale w związku z tym, co pisałam tutaj, może powinni się z tym wstrzymać...? Tyle że, uprzedzam, jeśli nie teraz, do końca tekstu może już nie być okazji. Jeśli więc macie sugestie i opinie na ten tamat - to z chęcią wysłucham i wezmę pod uwagę :)


	26. Clane cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przede wszystkim - „Clane” rozrosło się jeszcze bardziej, rozdział więc będzie mieć trzy części a nie dwie (i to w tej trzeciej się skupi kwestia, o którą pytałam poprzednim razem ;)). Znów nie miałam ochoty tego rozdzielać i znów zmieniłam zdanie, gdy zobaczyłam ilość notatek, które wciąż mi wiszą do ogarnięcia i niby miałyby być zamieszczone w tym właśnie chapterze...? Ta część to jeden z rozdziałów „przegadanych i pozbawionych bieżącej fabuły”, do których mam mieszane uczucia, ale jednocześnie – był zaplanowany od dawna, spinał pewne wątki i musiałam dość ściśle trzymać się planu, żeby w ogóle miał sens (w planach nie przewidziałam tylko, ile zajmie to miejsca ;))  
> Ważna uwaga - ostrzeżenie „graphic depictions of violence" użyte było w dużej mierze do tego właśnie rozdziału. Baaardzo daleko mi do dosłowności i naturalizmu wielu innych tekstów, które są tak określone, ale wolę uprzedzić, tak na wszelki wypadek, że należy się tutaj spodziewać częściowego zrealizowania tego tagu.

***

 

Zarówno Sherlock jak Jim, bardziej lub mniej świadomie, opóźniali moment rozmowy. Wstąpili do kuchni, gdzie dokończyli w ramach kolacji posiłek, który mieli na obiad, przygotowali i wypili herbatę z mlekiem, sprawdzili swoje skrzynki pocztowe na osobnych laptopach, a potem – Sherlock udał się do nieużywanego gabinetu, w którym Jim pozwolił mu zorganizować sobie przy otwartym oknie palarnię i spędził tam blisko kwadrans. Kilkanaście minut kręcili się po salonie, prowadząc wymuszone gadki o niczym, ale wreszcie nadszedł moment, gdy nie było sensu dłużej odsuwać w czasie zaplanowanej dyskusji. Ze względu na fakt, iż minęła już jedenasta, ruszyli do osobnych łazienek, a Sherlock po krótkim prysznicu przebrał się w przyszykowaną przez Jima piżamę; mężczyzna musiał kupić ją specjalnie dla niego, bo rozmiar się zgadzał i jasnym było, że dla siebie nie wybrałby celowo za dużych rzeczy.

Drzwi do sypialni były szeroko otwarte, a Jim tkwił opatulony szlafrokiem po prawej stronie łóżka, trzymając na kolanach laptop i bezmyślnie bawiąc się talią starych kart. Uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy Sherlock stanął w progu pomieszczenia i wskazał mu miejsce obok siebie, po czym odstawił komputer na podłogę i chwycił dwa kieliszki do połowy wypełnione białym winem. Poczekał, aż detektyw usadowi się obok niego i podał mu jego porcję alkoholu, a sam pospiesznie przyłożył własny do ust.

– Zmniejszyłeś temperaturę – stwierdził bezmyślnie Sherlock, na co Jim skinął krótko głową.

– Skoro nie śpię sam, nie musi być aż tak ciepło – odparł, po czym odstawił kieliszek na bok i zaczął ponownie bawić się kartami, jakby potrzebował mieć cały czas zajęte ręce. – Prezent od Rose, sprzed wielu lat – powiedział, dostrzegając, że mężczyzna wpatruje się w jego dłonie. – Twierdziła, że potrafi z nich _wróżyć_ , a potem rozkładała je przede mną i próbowała mnie dedukować. Mnóstwo osób się nabierało, że niby faktycznie ma nadprzyrodzone zdolności, wiesz… gdy im _wróżyła_. Mówiła, że oboje jesteśmy damą pik. Sprawdź sobie znaczenie, tak w wolnej chwili – powiedział, po czym niespodziewanie chwycił kilka kart z wierzchu i cisnął nimi przed siebie, rozrzucając je po pościeli. – Irytowało mnie to jej całe… szamańskie podejście. Fatum, los i ukryte znaczenia. Nie znoszę braku logiki i nie znoszę, gdy inteligentne osoby wierzą w takie bzdury.

– Ale wciąż masz te karty – wytknął mu Sherlock, bezwiednie sięgając po powyginaną dziewiątkę trefl, na której wszystkie listki były przemalowane czarnym markerem na czaszki.

– Jestem sentymentalny i żal mi ich wyrzucić. Rose powiedziałaby, że ich moc chroni je przed moją złością – stwierdził i zamilkł na parę chwil, a następnie pochylił się, by pozbierać rozrzucone przed momentem karty i dołożyć je z powrotem do reszty talii. Odebrał również dziewiątkę od Sherlocka i zignorował dziwne spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu detektyw. – Lubię niepraktyczne pamiątki. Czterech brakuje, więc do niczego już się nie przydadzą. Może jednak powinienem się ich pozbyć. Może jednak mają nadprzyrodzone moce, skoro zniszczyłem tylko cztery, a nie wszystkie.

– Z całą pewnością _nie mają_ – odparł Sherlock i widząc, że talia wzbudza w Jimie jakieś dawne, niechciane wspomnienia, łagodnie wyjął ją z jego dłoni i odłożył na szafkę nocną po swojej stronie łóżka.

– Jesteśmy tu, a ja nawet… nie wiem jak zacząć. Mam w głowie wszystko, co powinienem ci powiedzieć, poukładane, kawałek po kawałku, chronologicznie i logicznie i na każdy inny sposób. Przygotowane tak, że wystarczy mówić. I nie umiem _zacząć_ – parsknął, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. – Wszystko się dziś komplikuje, a my tup-tup-tup, stąpamy po linie nad przepaścią. Chciałbym nadrabiać z tobą stracone lata, a wciąż to wszystko wisi, _wisi_ nad nami i psuje nastroje i rozbija mi mózg na atomy.

– Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, możemy po prostu…

– Pójść spać czy pójść _do łóżka_? – spytał Jim i uśmiechnął się blado, kiedy Sherlock odwrócił wzrok. – Seks w stresie, jakkolwiek bywa rozluźniający, to w tym momencie bardzo kiepski pomysł. Obaj tylko się rozproszymy, a teraz potrzebujemy być skupieni… albo też znów coś spieprzę i zacznę się obawiać o statystyki naszych zbliżeń, które na razie wyglądają nieco niepokojąco. Trzy jednoznaczne próby i tylko jedna nie skończyła się wylewaniem łez. Oczywiście ta jedna starczała za dziesięć innych, ale wciąż… statystyka…! – urwał na moment. – Trzeba poprawić statystyki, a bez pogadanki o przeszłości raczej nie ma na to szans.

– Tyle że ty wcale nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać – stwierdził Sherlock. – A przywoływanie tego wszystkiego to nie jest dobry pomysł, jeśli niby mamy _pozostać skupieni_.

– Podjąłem już decyzję, Sherly, więc proszę… nie utrudniaj. Clane. Długo wyczekiwana gra w Clane – przeciągnął odrobinę ostatnie słowo, a górna część jego ciała zabujała się, podczas gdy oczy zaczęły robić matowe. – Fragmentaryczna, bo całe Clane… to by zajęło nam noc i poranek i przedpołudnie, bo trzeba by było doliczyć czas, jak się rozpadam na kawałki, a ty musisz przywracać mnie do normalności. Dziś będą tylko moi kuzyni i nic więcej. Zagrajmy w Clane, Sherly – poprosił śpiewnie. – Karty rozdane i już po licytacji. Ktoś inny rozgrywa, bo tu nigdy nic od nas nie zależało, a ja miałem karty tak fatalne, że tylko pasowałem... Ty wistujesz. I czekamy na to, co pokaże stolik, chociaż obaj wiemy, że to przegrana rozgrywka.

– Mam więc… zacząć – westchnął Sherlock. – Od czego? Od tego, gdy już tam byłeś? Od porwania? Od…

– Od początku. W kolejności, w jakiej się dowiadywałeś… od samego początku – powiedział cicho i zerknął na niego niepewnie, jakby jednocześnie prosił o kontynuowanie rozmowy oraz jej przerwanie. Detektyw wziął głęboki oddech, parę chwil rozważając, od czego konkretnie ma zacząć i czy faktycznie powinien _w ogóle_ zaczynać czy jednak namówić go, by to odłożyli. W końcu uznał, że skoro Jim twierdzi, że _naprawdę_ chce tej dyskusji, to spróbuje mu to ułatwić na ile potrafi. I po prostu przerwie, jeśli cokolwiek pójdzie nie tak.

– Czy osoby, które naprowadziły mnie na trop są bezpieczne? – spytał więc, aby wyjaśnić na początek wątpliwości, które nurtowały go od wielu dni.

– Jeśli ładnie poprosisz…

– _Proszę_ – powiedział natychmiast, mocno akcentując to słowo. – Będzie mi łatwiej opowiadać, jak do ciebie dotarłem, gdy nie będę musiał cenzurować nazwisk.

– W porządku – odparł Jim po paru chwilach zastanowienia, chociaż wyraźnie mu się to nie podobało. – _Są bezpiecznie_. Więc… jak w ogóle trafiłeś do Clane? – spytał, przekręcając się odrobinę w jego stronę. Sherlock parę chwil mierzył go wzrokiem, próbując wyczytać coś na jego bladej, zmęczonej twarzy, ale mężczyzna na razie starał się maskować, chociaż widać było, że jego bariery ochronne są słabe i mogą w każdej chwili runąć albo przemienić się w którąś z masek.

– Gdy pojechałem do Brighton rozmawiałem z panią Butler. Udałem narzeczonego Janine i naciągnąłem ją na zwierzenia – zaczął, a gdy Jim nie zareagował na to stwierdzenie nawet mrugnięciem, z pewnymi oporami zaczął skrótowo opowiadać, jak zaczęło się śledztwo, które prowadził z Billem; ponieważ mężczyzna wyraźnie zaznaczył, że nie chce rozmawiać o niczym innym, niż jego kuzynach, próbował się koncentrować tylko na tych fragmentach, które były niezbędne do zachowania spójności, ale nie zawsze było to możliwe. Nie wspomniał o tym, że wiedział, iż matka zabrała go siłą od Hawkinsów, a gdy zająknął się na tym momencie opowieści, Jim spojrzał na niego błagalnie; natychmiast przeszedł wówczas do tego, jak po powrocie do Londynu zaczął szukać w Internecie nawiązań do informacji _zasłyszanych od pani Butler_. Opowiedział, jak dotarł do Alice Flynn – na to nazwisko Jim drgnął, ale nadal nie odezwał się ani słowem – i przyznał, że to od dziennikarki dowiedział się, skąd pochodził oraz poznał nazwisko jego rodziny od strony matki.

– Nie wspominaj o niej – wtrącił wówczas Jim, zabierając głos się po raz pierwszy od paru minut. – Mów o wszystkim, ale ani słowa o tej parszywej suce – dodał dziwnie beznamiętnym tonem, podczas gdy jego oczy stały się zupełnie zamglone i wydawał się nie widzieć tego, co miał przed sobą, lecz jakieś zakopane zazwyczaj w piwnicy pałacu myśli wspomnienia. – Poznałeś nazwiska, wiedziałeś, kogo szukać i to mi wystarczy. Co dalej?

– Lorcan Patton – rzucił Sherlock nerwowo. – Gdy my graliśmy w Londynie, Bill szukał w Internecie jego byłej żony, bo czułem, że to może być istotne i kazałem mu się tym zająć. Nie sądziłem, że mu się uda, ale był zaskakująco skuteczny. Cały czas, gdy ja biegałem po mieście, a ty mnie obserwowałeś, zajmował się właśnie tą sprawą i w ciągu tych kilku dni odnalazł Rose i ośrodek, w którym się znajdowała. Zadzwonił tam i ponieważ pielęgniarki miały za długie języki, a twoja babcia była chętna do rozmowy, usłyszał, że miała ona trzech wnuków – Owena, Kevina i _Jamesa_. A wszyscy nosili nazwisko Patton. Zaczął grzebać coraz głębiej i z jednej strony dotarł do informacji, że tamci dwaj znajdują się na listach ofiar WTC, z drugiej… znalazł Kevina jako osobę kontaktową w dokumentacji Rose.

– A ty uznałeś, że pojedziesz do Irlandii i podasz się za niego…

– Uznałem, ale jeszcze nie wtedy – odparł Sherlock, czując się nieco pewniej, gdy zorientował się, że Jim nie zamierza od razu uderzyć w najtrudniejsze tematy, lecz zdaje się chcieć poznać tę historię szczegół po szczególe. – Po tym, jak zakończyliśmy grę, musiałem złożyć na policji zeznania, ściąłem się z Lestradem i ruszyłem do Barts, bo złożyło się kilka spraw, które musiałem tam załatwić. Czysty przypadek sprawił, że trafiłem na informacje o Owenie – oznajmił, a gdy Jim lekko skinął głową, ponownie pogrążył się w informacjach dotyczących jego poszukiwań; ponieważ Barts było bezpieczniejsze niż Brighton, dobrych kilka minut zajęły mu opisy tego, jakie miał plany i jak postanowił się zamaskować i rozejrzeć anonimowo po szpitalu. Opowiedział o wizycie u Donovan i tym, jak wypytywał ją o niego, ale przekazanie wszystkiego, co wówczas usłyszał, sprawiło jednak pewne problemy i w końcu Jim przerwał mu, nerwowo wyrzucając z siebie słowa, które Sherlockowi nie chciały przejść przez gardło.

– Powiedziała, że zabiłem ludzi, którzy spróbowali ją zgwałcić. Nie bój się takich słów, Sherly, bo dziś będzie parę jeszcze gorszych. Już wtedy domyślałeś się…

– Nie. Nie miałem jeszcze o niczym pojęcia – uciął pospiesznie, kiedy głos Jima się załamał. – Skupiłem się na tym, że twierdziła, że gdy nie było przy tobie twoich ludzi, wydawałeś się słaby i wzbudzałeś agresję, co zgadzało się dokładnie z moimi wcześniejszymi dedukcjami z Brighton.

– Jak na kogoś ze Scotland Yardu jest całkiem bystra – stwierdził Jim, po czym kolejny raz skinął na Sherlocka, aby mówił dalej. Mężczyzna płynnie przeszedł do kwestii przeszukania gabinetu Coreya Butlera oraz rozmowy z jednym z informatyków, który to przypadkiem wspomniał nazwisko Owena. Nie krył faktu, że na koniec wizyty w szpitalu zjawił się u Mary i pokłócił z Johnem, ale ponieważ nie miało to znaczenia dla sprawy, pospiesznie wrócił z opowieścią na Baker Street.

– Kiedy wróciłem z tym wszystkim do mieszkania byłem… w dziwnym nastroju – przyznał, zagryzając wargi, ale chociaż próbował ubrać w słowa to, co wtedy czuł, zupełnie nie wiedział, co konkretnie miałby powiedzieć. – Puściłeś mi w radiu _Untouched_. Nadal coś było nie tak. Napisałem do Irene… a potem było lusterko. To wtedy było _lusterko_ – wyrzucił więc z siebie, dzieląc wypowiedź na krótkie zdania, a jego ostatnie stwierdzenie sprawiło, że na ustach Jima pojawił się ledwo widoczny uśmiech. – Irene kazała mi o tobie myśleć i dedukować samego siebie. I to wtedy wszystko stało się jasne, a ja pod wpływem impulsu zdecydowałem się jechać do Irlandii bez żadnego przygotowania i planu _natychmiast_ i to był największy błąd, jaki popełniłem przez cały ten czas. Gdybym tam nie pojechał… nie potrzebowałbym fałszywych dokumentów, nie poprosiłbym Mycrofta o pomoc, nic bym mu nie zdradził odnośnie Pattonów i w efekcie do niczego by nie dotarł. Nie miałbym powodów, by mu zaufać i pewnie wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, ale dałem się ponieść emocjom i impulsowi…

– Gdybyś w nie nie spojrzał, nie wiedziałbyś, co czujesz – przerwał mu Jim. – Nie pocałowałbyś mnie, gdy do ciebie przyjechałem. Nie chciałbyś grać w ten sposób, w jaki zagrałeś. Tak, wszystko byłoby inaczej, bo sądziłbym nadal, że jedyny sposób, by być blisko ciebie, to dalej _grać Moriarty’ego_ i krążylibyśmy wokół siebie całe tygodnie i miesiące. – Uniósł lekko rękę, orientując się, że Sherlock próbuje się wtrącić i gestem pokazał, aby pozwolił mu dokończyć. – Mógłbyś dotrzeć do informacji o mnie w inny sposób, w taki, przez który byś mnie znienawidził, Mycroft mógłby przekonać cię, że należy mnie zniszczyć i ponieważ był już twoim czułym punktem, pewnie by mu się to udało, skoro nie miałbyś świadomości, że ja _też_ coś znaczę.

– W końcu zorientowałbym się, co czuję, a ten wyjazd…

– Nie masz pojęcia, co by się stało, gdybyś _nie dał się ponieść emocjom_ dokładnie w tym momencie – uciął nieco ostrzej. – Byłoby inaczej, ale wcale nie musiałoby być lepiej. I nawet jeśli Mycroft zabije mnie w najbliższym czasie, to przynajmniej będę umierać ze świadomością, że na świecie jest chociaż jedna osoba poza rodzicami i Janine, której _zależało_. Nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy, bo miałeś Johna, nawet będąc _sobą_ zauroczyłeś Molly i Irene, masz przyjaciół, masz fanów, którzy cię uwielbiają, a ja nigdy nie miałem nikogo, kto znając mnie _naprawdę_ , cokolwiek by do mnie poczuł – zakończył gorzko i przymknął oczy, by odezwać się dopiero po paru chwilach. – Nie żałuj swoich błędów, jeśli doprowadziły cię do rzeczy, które inaczej nigdy by się nie wydarzyły oraz do momentu, gdy jesteś szczęśliwy.

– Teraz _nie_ jestem i dopóki wszystko się nie ułoży po naszej myśli, będę wyrzucał sobie każdy błąd, jaki popełniłem odnośnie mojego brata – powiedział, a wówczas usta Jima wykrzywił cierpki uśmiech.

– Pomyśleć, że sam prosiłeś, bym go oszczędził.

– Żałuję też tego, że o to prosiłem – westchnął Sherlock i chwycił go za rękę, ostrożnie splatając ich palce razem. – Obiecałem, że dostaniesz za to wszystko, a nawet…

– Dałeś już więcej, niż bym prosił, Sherly – przerwał mu Jim, po czym musnął wargami jego szczękę i pospiesznie odsunął się od niego, ponownie opierając o zagłówek łóżka. – Wróćmy do gry w przeszłość, bo naprawdę… w tym momencie najbardziej chcę to skończyć i nigdy więcej do tego nie wracać. Więc… pojechałeś do Irlandii, odwiedziłeś Rose z pofarbowanymi włosami i w śmiesznym przebraniu, a potem ruszyłeś do Clane i tam trafiłeś na fragmenty przeszłości, które…

– To… nie było do końca w tej kolejności – wtrącił Sherlock. – To nie tam dotarłem do informacji… o twoich kuzynach. Poznałem prawdę zanim jeszcze wyszedłem z pokoju hotelowego w Dublinie.

– Co…? – wymamrotał Jim, marszcząc brwi. – Jak mogłeś do tego dotrzeć nie wychodząc… byłem niemal pewny, że…

– To nie ja do tego dotarłem – westchnął i spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. – Mówiłem już… gdy graliśmy, Bill szukał informacji. Wystarczył Internet, trochę moich wskazówek i sprawny telefon, by nauczył się prowadzić śledztwa nie ruszając się nawet ze swojego mieszkania. Kiedy odnalazł Rose… miał cała listę tematów i ludzi, którymi mógł się zająć. Szukał adresów, jakie mogły mi się przydać w Irlandii, włamywał się na serwery szpitali i… – wziął głęboki oddech – zaczepiał na facebooku ludzi z naszych roczników, pochodzących z okolic Clane. Podawał się za znajomego Kevina Pattona ze Stanów i udawał, że szuka do niego kontaktu, bo przebywa obecnie w Wielkiej Brytanii… i tak dalej. Miał czas i sporo pomysłów, a przez Internet nie jest trudno kłamać.

– Do kogo dotarł? – spytał Jim martwo. – Nikt, kto w ogóle mógł mieć mgliste pojęcie na ten temat, nie wiedział, do czego _naprawdę_ doszło… w szpitalu nie ma już żadnych dokumentów i nikt nie odważyłby się…

– Szpitalu…? – zdziwił się Sherlock, a wówczas mężczyzna zacisnął usta, mrużąc jednocześnie oczy. – Nie… to nie dotyczyło żadnego szpitala. Bill… – przerwał na parę chwil. – Obiecaj, że nic nie zrobisz tej kobiecie.

– Już obiecałem – wymamrotał, nerwowo odwracając jednak wzrok i nawet nie próbując grać w przekonywanie go, że jest do końca szczery. Kiedy Sherlock lekko zacisnął palce, jęknął i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. – _Obiecuję_ – powtórzył z rozdrażnieniem. – Kto to był? Do kogo on niby dotarł, że…

– Do dziewczyny o imieniu Joyce, z którą podobno chodziłeś do podstawówki – powiedział Sherlock, na co Jim zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. – A bezpośrednio od niej do jej siostry, która umawiała się kiedyś z Kevinem Pattonem.

– Miał wiele dziewczyn i żadna nie miała o niczym pojęcia – wyrzucił z siebie poirytowanym tonem. – Kto niby chciały się z nim umawiać, wiedząc, że _sypia ze swoim kuzynem_?

– Miała na imię Peggy – odparł Sherlock i od razu wyczuł, że Jim drgnął, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie, o kogo chodzi… ale nie mając pojęcia, jaki niby miałaby mieć ona związek z całą sprawą. – I zostawiła go tego samego dnia, gdy… was… nakryła.

– Nie mogła… nikt… – wymamrotał Jim i momentalnie pobladł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jaką kwestię musiał pominąć i nie wziąć jej pod uwagę przez wszystkie te lata.

– Pisała, że widziała to na własne oczy – powiedział detektyw cichym, przepraszającym tonem. – Nie była obrazowa… ale nazwała to jednoznacznie i…

– Nie mów nic więcej – przerwał mu ostro. – Nie chcę… ani słowa więcej. Nie mów mi nic o tej kobiecie, ani tym, co się wydarzyło, kim jest i gdzie mieszka… ani słowa, żebym w gorszej chwili nie zdecydował się jednak ruszyć do niej i ją na wieki uciszyć – wyrzucił z siebie, a w jego niezbyt przytomnych oczach zalśniła niepokojąca iskra, świadcząca o tym, że maska Moriarty’ego próbuje przebić się na zewnątrz. – Musiałem być nieprzytomny i nie mieć o niczym pojęcia, a oni byli w stanie udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Musieli ją uciszyć. Musieli… ją uciszyć… w jakiś…

– Całe życie miała wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zgłosiła tego na policję – podjął Sherlock, kiedy Jim zamilkł wpół zdania. – I cieszyła się, gdy dotarła do informacji, że zginęli w WTC. Życzyła im wszystkiego co najgorsze i wyraziła szczerą nadzieję, że skoro nie żyją, to _smażą się w piekle_.

– _Nie zabiję jej,_ ale nie mów nic więcej na jej temat. Nie chcę… dygresji i… po prostu zostaw to – poprosił ledwo słyszalnie. – Dowiedziałeś się więc wszystkiego od Billa, z drugiej ręki, a nie u źródła… i co zrobiłeś? Wiedząc, co się tam stało… pojechałeś do Clane, jakby nigdy nic i…

– Wcale nie chciałem już tam jechać – wyznał, gdy Jim przerwał i zerknął na niego wyczekująco. – Żałowałem, że do tego dotarłem. Ale, tak, mimo to wyciągnąłem dokumenty od brata i pojechałem najpierw do Rose, u której…

– Nie będziemy dziś rozmawiać o Rose. Ani o mojej matce ani wszystkim, co tam się działo. Dziś są Owen i Kevin, a nie całe Clane. _Do czego_ dotarłeś, gdy tam się zjawiłeś?

– W sprawie, o której chcesz rozmawiać… do niczego więcej. I właściwie cała wyprawa do Clane dotyczyła wszystkiego, tylko nie ich – stwierdził, na co Jim niemrawo skinął głową i zapatrzył się w ścianę. – Jeśli chcesz kontynuować to – przerwał na moment – to teraz ty musisz mówić, bo ja nie wiem nic więcej na temat tamtego okresu. Zostałeś zmuszony, by tam wrócić z Brighton. Dwóch twoich starszych kuzynów okazało się potworami. Twoja matka była niebezpieczną wariatką, a z całej rodziny stamtąd dogadywałeś się tylko z tak samo jak ona zaburzoną Rose. Poszedłeś do szkoły do Dublina i prawdopodobnie przyjąłeś nazwisko Patton. Odwiedzałeś Janine i rodziców w Brighton, a zaraz po skończeniu liceum przeprowadziłeś się do Londynu. Nie wiem nic więcej, a raczej… wszystko, co wiem, to tylko dedukcje, a nie informacje.

– Dedukcje to więcej niż informacje – stwierdził Jim, po czym zamilkł na parę chwil, a w końcu westchnął i obrócił się w stronę Sherlocka. Niepewnie wyciągnął wolną dłoń w jego stronę, lecz cofnął ją, a potem, wyraźnie się wahając, zbliżył do niego i oparł o jego bok, zagryzając wargi, gdy mężczyzna ostrożnie objął go ramieniem. – Słusznie zwróciłeś uwagę… na tę kwestię wzbudzania agresji. Sherly, Sherly… im ktoś wydaje się słabszy, tym bardziej ma się ochotę go złamać. To nieświadome, to automat, który działa tym skuteczniej, im bardziej ktoś słaby nas irytuje albo nam zagraża albo po prostu… pojawia się tam, gdzie nie chcemy go widzieć. Przed agresywnym psem uciekasz, spokojnego ignorujesz, a takiego, co kręci ci się bezsensownie pod nogami i o którego się potykasz, kopiesz, żeby usunął się z drogi. Tym właśnie dla nich byłem, odkąd wróciłem do Clane po kilku latach. Zawszonym, wkurzającym kundlem. Ale… – urwał i poruszył palcami lewej dłoni, a następnie odwrócił ją i zaczął przyglądać się bliznom znaczącym jego przegub – nie wiem, co wiesz na temat mojego powrotu, lecz skoro słyszałeś o tym od pani Butler, pewnie sądzisz, że to moja szalona matka o wszystkim zadecydowała. Mam rację…?

– To jedyny sensowny wniosek, do jakiego mogłem dojść…

– Tyle że jest błędny – stwierdził krótko i ponownie zamilkł. – Lorcan Patton. To on był pierwotną i jedyną przyczyną. To on anulował dokumentację świadczącą, że moja matka jest niepoczytalna, kazał jej pojechać do Brighton i mnie sprowadzić. Załatwił wszystko, bo miał możliwości, by to zrobić i gdy postanowił, że mam wrócić do Clane, to to się po prostu musiało stać i koniec – urwał, po czym wykonał dziwny gest dłonią, po czym zerknął na szafkę nocną i leżącą na niej talię. Sherlock podążył za jego wzrokiem i niechętnie podał mu karty, które Jim natychmiast pochwycił i zaczął się nimi bawić wolną ręką, jednocześnie nieco mocniej zaciskając palce na jego dłoni. – W końcu Lorcan… całe życie budował… sieć – podjął, wyciągając z talii waleta pikowego. Obrócił bardziej kartę między palcami i przekręcił ją tak, by mieć przed sobą wizerunek; Sherlock zmarszczył brwi z konsternacją, dostrzegając, iż obrazek był pomazany czarnym flamastrem, tak, że postać miała dorysowane rogi i ogon zakończony grotem strzały i z trudem oderwał od niego wzrok, gdy Jim zaczął ponownie mówić. – Wiązał ludzi trochę tak, jak ja to później robiłem. Umiał tworzyć struktury, proste, to oczywiste, bo był tylko biznesmenem, a nie geniuszem i zajęło mu całe życie osiągnięcie tego, co ja osiągnąłem w kilka miesięcy, gdy nie miałem jeszcze nawet dwudziestu lat. Łączył wpływowe osoby z urzędnikami, polityków z mafiosami, a luki wypełniał osobami uzdolnionymi informatycznie czy biznesowo i pospolitymi przestępcami. W pewnym sensie to on zainspirował mnie do zbudowania KAPPA, gdzie paru dobrych hakerów może zmieniać bieg wydarzeń zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Zaskoczony? Że sieć… tak naprawdę nie była moim autorskim pomysłem…?

– Skoro nigdy jej nie rozwinął na tyle, bym o niej usłyszał, nie była niczym istotnym i była tylko małą inspiracją. Coś mu nie wyszło i dlatego to, co stworzył, nigdy nie stało się ważne.

– Masz rację, Sherly – przyznał Jim i z jakichś przyczyn lekko się uśmiechnął; najwyraźniej akurat te wspomnienia nie były dla niego w żaden sposób bolesne. – Lorcan… kompletnie jednak nad tym nie panował, nie rozumiał własnej sieci, potrzebował dodatkowych umysłów, a nie potrafił utworzyć listy zaufanych, nie wiedział, jak zapętlać to wszystko ani jak tym zarządzać. Inaczej… coś jednak potrafił, ale wiedział, że nie wykorzystuje nawet dziesiątej części potencjału struktur, które stworzył. Szukał po omacku kogoś, kto mu pomoże, ale nie ufał nikomu poza rodziną, a jego dzieci i wnuki… – zaśmiał się w dziwny, nieprzyjemny sposób – to nie byli geniusze. Jego obaj synowie oraz Kevin i Owen byli w takich kwestiach kompletnymi ignorantami, córka była wariatką, a żona, która jako jedyna miała potencjał, zostawiła go i nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Byłem jednak _ja_ i chociaż nie widział mnie od lat… obserwował z daleka i wiedział, że jako jedyny z całej tej gromady rokuję na jego… pomocnika? Następcę…?

– I to głównie dlatego wydostał twoją matkę z więzienia i wszystko załatwił… – wymamrotał Sherlock, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że zarówno na słowie _matka_ jak _więzienie_ przez twarz Jima przeszedł nagły skurcz. – Chciał, żeby odzyskała prawo opieki nad tobą i sprowadziła cię z powrotem do Irlandii, bo prościej było to załatwić jej rękami i pod jej nazwiskiem…

– Dokładnie tak było, Sherly. _Dokładnie tak_ – powiedział, po czym zacisnął palce na walecie a następnie niespodziewanie cisnął kartę przed siebie, wkładając w to zaskakująco dużo siły, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wcale nie wydawał się wściekły. – To po Lorcanie mam zdolności biznesowe i umiejętność dostrzegania w ludziach potencjału… w tym jednym był fantastyczny, skoro dostrzegł _mnie_. Po tacie jestem wystarczająco inteligentny, by to wykorzystać i rozwinąć do poziomu, o którym Lorcan nawet nie śnił. Po matce i Rose jestem kompletnie szalony. A wszyscy oni nauczyli mnie, że czasem żadnej z tych zdolności nie należy ujawniać w całości. Lepiej być niewidocznym, bo gdy nikt nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi, masz czas i święty spokój, by zająć się swoimi sprawami, o które nikt cię nie podejrzewa. Szkoda, że u Pattonów nie miałem szans być niewidzialny. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo próbowałem, zupełnie się nie dało.

Głos Jima stał się cichy i przytłumiony, gdy pozostawił porównania i własne spostrzeżenia i przeszedł do suchych faktów; wyjaśniał Sherlockowi, kim faktycznie był jego dziadek – większość tych informacji detektyw już posiadał, a te, które zostały dodane, nie były niczym zaskakującym – i dlaczego zdecydował się ściągnąć go aż z Brighton. Ciskał przed siebie kolejne karty, zniszczone, ponaddzierane i bardzo często pomazane lub w inny sposób uszkodzone i nie patrzył mu w oczy. Sherlock nawet nie próbował przerywać, gdy słuchał o pierwszych dniach Jima w Clane, kiedy to odbył długą rozmowę z dziadkiem, a raczej: wysłuchał jego monologu, gdzie mężczyzna powiedział mu, czego oczekuje oraz uprzedził, że jego decyzja jest ostateczna a za jakiekolwiek próby buntu z jego strony zapłacą Hawkinsowie. Sherlock dowiedział się, że w trakcie pierwszych tygodni Jim każdą wolną chwilę spędzał u Lorcana, a nie w rodzinnym domu i chociaż brzmiało to dość dziwnie, przedstawił to tak, jakby cała reszta ich rodziny nie istniała. Ani razu nie wspomniał już o swojej matce, ale nie trudno było wywnioskować z półsłówek i drobnych aluzji, że kobieta nigdy nie chciała mieć go z powrotem przy sobie, ale zgodziła się z decyzją ojca, aby wydostał ją z ośrodka-więzienia i zapewnił fundusze na dalszą zabawę na wolności. Na razie nie mówił również o swoich kuzynach i dopiero po paru minutach wymienił ich imiona i od razu stało się jasne, dlaczego w początkowej części historii byli niewidoczni.

– Lorcan wysłał Owena i Kevina do szkoły do Stanów na czas mojego powrotu – powiedział nagle, urywając poprzedni wątek. – Rozumiałem już wszystko, że widział mnie w roli swojego powiernika i następcy… ale na początku nie miałem pojęcia, że przez podobne przeszkolenie przeszli wcześniej oni. Nie spełnili jego oczekiwań. I gdy po powrocie do Irlandii zorientowali się, że zostali wykreśleni bezpowrotnie z listy ulubieńców Lorcana, wpadli w szał. Taki… – urwał i zaśmiał się krótko, po czym zacisnął palce na pozostawionych w ręku kartach i rzucił nimi o ścianę z wściekłym jękiem. – _Cichy szał_ – dokończył, zaciskając pięść. – Grali przed wszystkimi, że jest im wszystko jedno, ale w środku gotowali się ze złości, że nagle zjawia się przybłęda, o której od lat nie słyszeli i zajmuje _ich miejsce_. Na początku mnie to w pewnym sensie bawiło, że dwóch starszych ode mnie osiłków, obracających panienki na prawo i lewo, będących lokalnymi gwiazdami i liczących na to, że czeka ich pokaźny spadek i życie bez żadnego wysiłku… _zazdrościło mi_. Byłem cichy i milczący i potakiwałem Lorcanowi, bo przecież nie miałem szczególnego wyboru, a nie chciałem zmieniać sobie życia w piekło bezsensownym buntem… ale gdy patrzyłem na nich, jak się gotują z zawiści, a przed resztą rodziny grają, _napawałem się tym_. Im bardziej mnie obserwowali, tym bardziej ich prowokowałem, przymilałem się do dziadka, bawiłem się w _Jima z IT_ , cichutkiego i nieśmiałego, bo on to uwielbiał, a oni nienawidzili. Identycznie zachowywała się przy nim… – urwał, nie musząc kończyć tego zdania, by Sherlock zorientował się, o kogo chodziło.

– I dlatego dostawała wszystko, czego chciała. Jak ty – dokończył za niego detektyw, gdy jasnym się stało, że Jim zupełnie się zaciął i nie jest w stanie mówić dalej. – Podlizywałeś się do Lorcana i jawnie sobie z nich w ten sposób kpiłeś. Wiedzieli w ogóle, że to tylko gra…?

– Nie. Sądzili, że naprawdę taki jestem – powiedział i zerknął na niego niepewnie, po czym zachęcająco skinął dłonią. – Możesz… kontynuować.

– Wykorzystywałeś fakt, że Lorcan ma do ciebie słabość – odparł powoli Sherlock – i chociaż niczego takiego nie potrzebowałeś… może naciągałeś go na drogie prezenty albo w inny sposób wykorzystywałeś fakt, że miał pieniądze. Słuchałeś jego opowieści o biznesie, wpatrując się w niego jak w obrazek, może czasem dając mu skuteczne porady w jakichś kwestiach, by upewnił się, że jesteś mu potrzebny i że nie popełnił błędu sprowadzając cię do Irlandii. I w tej swojej ciszy i potakiwaniu kpiłeś sobie z przebojowych kuzynów, którzy mieli na swój temat zbyt wysokie mniemanie. Dlatego właśnie cię znienawidzili…

– I dlatego któregoś pięknego dnia przyszli do mnie do domu, zaciągnęli mnie do piwnicy i stłukli prawie do nieprzytomności, po prostu żeby się wyżyć – dokończył za niego Jim. – Nie zareagowałem na to w żaden sposób, bo niby i po co? Lorcan mógł mnie uwielbiać i dawał się okręcać wokół palca, ale chociaż nie chciałem być przy nim…. _widowiskowy i krzykliwy_ , nie zamierzałem też robić z siebie ofiary.

– Zrobili to więc kolejny raz, bo poczuli się bezkarni – powiedział Sherlock cicho, na co Jim skinął krótko głową. – I kolejny, kiedy zorientowali się, że gdy będziesz pobity, nie będziesz zjawiał się tak często u Lorcana, w domu nikt nie zwróci uwagi, że coś ci się stało, a w szkole… a w szkole potrafiłeś udawać… – zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał z niepokojem na Jima, który ponownie bujał górną częścią ciała i wyginał jedną z kart, którą zgarnął z pościeli.

– Mów dalej – poprosił, kiedy Sherlock zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.

– Starali się nie uderzać w widoczne miejsca – dokończył ledwo słyszalnie. – Robili się coraz brutalniejsi, ale jednocześnie coraz bardziej obawiali się, że ktoś wykryje siniaki. A ponieważ ty wciąż przy nich nie reagowałeś… bo oczywiście… nie reagowałeś, tylko wkładałeś maskę i pozwalałeś, by robili ci krzywdę… w końcu zrozumieli, że aby naprawdę cię zranić, nie wystarczą pięści, bo ból fizyczny nie robi na tobie wrażenia…

– I w końcu… _posunęli się dalej_? Spójrz, jaki mamy śliczny eufemizm dla gwałtu…! – rzucił Jim i wybuchnął tak nagłym i histerycznym śmiechem, że Sherlocka zmroziło. – Ileż to mogło być? Cztery, pięć miesięcy po przyjeździe do Clane? – spytał samego siebie i zaczął upiornie chichotać, wyrzucając z siebie kolejne słowa, chociaż jeszcze moment temu miał problemy, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć i wolał zdać się na dedukcje Sherlocka. – Nie udawaj, Jimmy, przecież masz świetną pamięć! Pamiętasz tamtą datę. Pamiętasz wszystkie daty. Każdą z pieprzonych _stu dwudziestu siedmiu dat_ , kiedy Owen i Kevin oznajmiali dziadkowi albo rodzicom, że _chcą spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim ulubionym kuzynem_. I jakie to było zmyślne, jak idealne… prawie żadnych siniaków, bez połamanych kości, które ojej… może ciężko by było wyjaśnić…? Zupełnie gładka twarz, czasem odrobinę zapuchnięte oczy, ale przynajmniej niepodbite. Zdarte gardło, ale kto by zwrócił uwagę, że mam głos, jakbym zbyt długo krzyczał, skoro prawie się nie odzywałem? Poszarpane włosy wystarczyło wygładzić. Kazać połknąć leki przeciwbólowe i nosić długie rękawy, na tyle, by zasłaniały posiniaczone łokcie i nadgarstki. Być dla mnie miłym przy wszystkich, bo ja też byłem miły, dla wszystkich byłem _miły_ , przerażająco miły i niekłopotliwy, bo co innego miałem robić, może rzucić się kochanemu dziadziusiowi w ramiona i wypłakać?! – wykrzyknął i chwycił się za włosy, zaciskając powieki i pochylając się odrobinę, by Sherlock nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy.

– Nie mów nic więcej – jęknął bezsilnie, nie mając pojęcia, co miałby zrobić i obawiając się choćby dotknąć Jima, gdy ten drżał, oddychając ciężko i coraz mocniej zaciskał palce na włosach. – Nie musisz…

– Muszę. Gdy już powiedziałem to wszystko… _muszę_ dokończyć – odparł, a z jego głosu zniknęła bez śladu bolesna furia, jaką zaprezentował przed chwilą. – Bo widzisz, Sherly…? Nigdy tego nie mówiłem i zwariuję, tym razem _naprawdę_ zwariuję, jeśli po cholernych dwudziestu latach wreszcie się z tym nie uporam, a nie uporam, jeśli dalej będę… – urwał na moment, rozluźnił dłonie i powoli się wyprostował, po czym oparł o zagłówek łóżka, wpatrując się kompletnie niewidzącym wzrokiem w przeciwległą ścianę. – Cały ten czas wmawiałem sobie, że jestem niezniszczalny, więc zniosę wszystko. Po miesiącu przestałem krzyczeć i się wyrywać, więc stawali się coraz bardziej brutalni, aż do momentu, gdy znów _zacząłem_. Robiłem, co chcieli i reagowałem jak chcieli i to wystarczało, żeby móc następnego dnia przybrać maskę, nie utykać zbyt widocznie i uśmiechać się wtedy, kiedy należało. Uczyłem się fantastycznie, lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, potakiwałem Lorcanowi jeszcze grzeczniej i słuchałem każdego jego słowa. Całymi nocami kalkulowałem i snułem plany, bo wiedziałem doskonale, że jeśli zostanę w Clane, to bardzo szybko przestanę _wytrzymywać_ i rozpadnę się na kawałki. Nie mogłem zadzwonić do Brighton, bo wiedziałem, że Lorcan zniszczy moich rodziców, jeśli spróbują z nim stoczyć batalię. I tak próbowali, ale gdyby dowiedzieli się prawdy… – urwał i ponownie się zaśmiał, tym razem gorzko i cicho. – Nie mogli się dowiedzieć. Nie przeszłoby mi to przez gardło, a gdybym się jednak złamał, to wszystko by było jeszcze trudniejsze. Umarłbym ze wstydu, gdyby przyszło mi komukolwiek to zgłosić, ale jednocześnie wiedziałem, że nie wydostanę się z Clane, nie na stałe, a jeśli przyjdzie mi tam zostać, to jeszcze kilka miesięcy i oszaleję. Musiałem coś wymyślić, jak najszybciej _coś wymyślić_. Jedyną osobą decyzyjną był Lorcan, więc przestałem się wygłupiać, prosząc go o zbędne gadżety i przestałem tylko przytakiwać, zacząłem _mówić_ i szybko zobaczył, jak bardzo mogę być przydatny. A przed samym końcem szkoły podstawowej poprosiłem o coś innego niż kolejne zabawki, ciuchy i gadżety. Wiesz, co to było, prawda, Sherly?

– Nowe nazwisko i elitarna szkoła z internatem w Dublinie… – odparł, na co Jim krótko skinął głową, nie siląc się jednak na wyrażenie czy pokazanie podziwu.

– Zanim to wszystko się zaczęło, planowałem wyjechać dopiero do pierwszych trzech latach szkoły średniej – powiedział z niepokojącym spokojem. – Ale… Lorcan nie protestował, gdy oznajmiłem, że aby móc spełnić wszystkie jego oczekiwania, powinienem zacząć uczyć się w najlepszej szkole w okolicy _od zaraz_. Wszystko zorganizował i opłacił i przyjeżdżał do mnie dość często, ale przynajmniej co drugi weekend musiałem i tak wracać do Clane. Owen i Kevin aż się telepali ze złości, ale nie mogli nic zrobić, zwłaszcza że o moim wyjeździe do stolicy dowiedzieli się dopiero pod koniec wakacji, bo wybłagałem Lorcana, by zrobił z tego niespodziankę. Nie zapytasz, jak przetrwałem te wakacje…?

– Nie chcę o tym wiedzieć, a ty wcale nie chcesz o tym mówić – stwierdził Sherlock, badawczo wpatrując się w twarz Jima, który na moment znieruchomiał, po czym parsknął dziwnym, fałszywym śmiechem i skinął głową, ale maskował się tak bardzo, że detektyw nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co mogło to znaczyć.

 – _Jakoś przetrwałem_ – rzucił w przestrzeń i zamilkł na moment. – Oczywiście gdy chodziłem już do szkoły w Dublinie, ale zjawiałem się w Clane… próbowali wielokrotnie, ale… raz w miesiącu można wytrzymać _niemal wszystko_. Krzyczałem, gdy chcieli abym krzyczał i milczałem, gdy ktoś był w domu i musieliśmy być cicho. Zamykałem oczy i przestawałem myśleć, a oni byli usatysfakcjonowani, bo chociaż… – urwał na parę długich chwil. – Bo chociaż byli zasadniczo kretynami, nie rozpoznawali, kiedy grałem i kiedy nosiłem maskę… chociaż tak naprawdę nie sądzili, że osiągnęli cel… to wystarczało im, że skoro nie mogą się mnie pozbyć permanentnie, mogą sprawić, żebym cierpiał. I pewnie to trwałoby jeszcze długo, przyzwyczaiłbym się do tego i zamykał oczy i wrzeszczał, gdy była potrzeba, a potem uśmiechał się na wspólnych obiadkach… aż mógłbym legalnie stamtąd odejść, ale... domyślasz się, co się w końcu stało, Sherly…? Powiedz coś. Pobaw się w dedukowanie, zamiast wpatrywać się we mnie, jakbyś chciał się rozpłakać.

– Domyślili się, że przed nimi grasz…? – spytał, lecz nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. – Zaczęli się między sobą ścinać…? 

– _Później_ – powiedział tylko, przymknął oczy, a po chwili mocno zacisnął powieki i ściszył głos niemal do szeptu. – Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy Lorcan oficjalnie zmienił testament i przepisał wszystko _na mnie_. I ogłosił to na rodzinnym spotkaniu. Dzień po tym, jak skończyłem drugą klasę szkoły średniej i miałem, poza krótką wizytą w Brighton, spędzić w Clane całe wakacje. I dzień przed tym, jak wyjechał na miesiąc z moimi wujkami i ciotką, a ja zostałem tam z kuzynami, którzy mogli _pójść na całość_ , nie martwić się siniakami i bliznami i matką-wariatką, która radośnie obserwowała z daleka, co mi robili. – Kolejny raz zaśmiał się histerycznie, po czym spojrzał na zupełnie nieruchomego Sherlocka upiornie błyszczącymi oczami, pod którymi malowały się głębokie cienie. – Któregoś pięknego, słonecznego dnia posunęli się za daleko _, tak daleko,_ że abym się nie wykrwawił, musieli zabrać mnie do szpitala. Już wcześniej nienawidziłem szpitali, ale po tym nigdy więcej nie dałem się tam położyć, unikam lekarzy, nieważne, co by się działo… po prostu nie byłbym w stanie… – urwał i nagle zaczął drapać blizny na lewym nadgarstku, robiąc to mocniej niż wcześniej, niemal agresywnie. – To, co tam przez nich przeżyłem, to, co mówili, czego się nasłuchałem… – zamilkł, a jego paznokcie wbiły się w skórę tak mocno, że w kilku miejscach zaczęła się pojawiać pod nimi krew. – To było bardziej upokarzające niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek mi zrobili. Te spojrzenia, te słowa, te wszystkie _słowa_ , o głupim dzieciaku, który _sam to sobie zrobił_ , bo jest małą ciotą szukającą wrażeń w zaciszu własnej sypialni i używa do tego celu zupełnie niewłaściwych przedmiotów. I gdy powiedziałeś, że wiesz o Clane… byłem niemal pewny, że jakimś sposobem dotarłeś do jakiegoś lekarza czy pielęgniarki, że skojarzyłeś, że to byłem ja, że… Nie masz pojęcia, jak patrzył na mnie tamten lekarz… – rzucił ledwo słyszalnie i znieruchomiał, a moment później szarpnął dłonią tak gwałtownie, że na jego przegubie pojawiły się dwa brzydkie rozdarcia. Zacisnął pięści, tak, że ze zranień zaczęła powoli sączyć się krew, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a mięśnie na twarzy wydawały się kompletnie zastygnąć i w ułamku sekundy stał się Moriartym, z całą jego wściekłością i sadyzmem. Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos był zupełnie inny niż jeszcze parę chwil temu, lodowaty i przerażający, bez żadnego drżenia, bólu i niepewności. – Ani jak przestawał patrzeć, gdy kilka lat później moi ludzie go trzymali, skatowanego tak skutecznie i _punktowo_ , że nie był już w stanie jęczeć, a tak swoją drogą… nie mógł wydać z siebie jakiegokolwiek głosu, bo och, Sherly, tak strasznie trudno się mówi z obciętym językiem i sparaliżowaną paroma zmyślnymi zastrzykami krtanią. A ja patrzyłem na niego z identycznym, kpiącym uśmiechem, tak samo jak on kiedyś na mnie i wciskałem mu do gardła czekoladki z arszenikiem i czekałem, aż zdechnie. Jego ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono, a jego żona, śliczna pani anestezjolog, która z politowaniem obracała oczami wchodząc na moją salę, została zamknięta na dwadzieścia lat, bo cóż… dowody, że zabiła męża były jednoznaczne, nawet jeśli zwłoki przepadły. I co teraz, Sherly? Co teraz, mój niewinny aniołku? Spodziewałeś się pewnie morza łez i smuteczków małego chłopca spod Dublinu, a dostałeś opowieść, co też za szkaradztwo z niego wyrosło. Nie to, żebyś nie wiedział, doskonale wiedziałeś… po prostu zapomniałeś, wpatrując się we mnie jak w obrazek, zapomniałeś, kim jestem i co robiłem, zapomniałeś…

– Przestań – powiedział cicho Sherlock, na co Moriarty wybuchnął śmiechem i zamachnął rękami, by chwycić go za ramiona i wbić w nie palce; krew wciąż ciekła po jego przegubie, skapując na pościel i piżamę, a spojrzenie przenikliwych, niemal nieludzkich oczu, sprawiało, że detektyw z trudem powstrzymał się przed jego odepchnięciem.

– Podobam ci się już jakby mniej, prawda?

– Przestań! – syknął i chociaż w pierwszej chwili niemal chwycił go za _nadgarstki_ lub _łokcie_ , mając przekonanie graniczące z pewnością, że to natychmiast spowodowałoby zmianę maski, udało mu się opanować ten impuls. Zamiast tego zacisnął palce na jego dłoniach i powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego zaciętej twarzy, zdjął je ze swoich ramion. – Nie próbuj więcej tego robić, _Jim_. Mówiłem ci, żebyś zostawił Moriarty’ego dla mojego brata… dla Owena Pattona i ludzi jak Magnussen. Wiem, kim byłeś, doskonale wiem, do czego byłeś zdolny i mimo to tutaj jestem. – Zamilkł i ostrożnie puścił jego ręce, nie mając pewności, czy mężczyzna nie rzuci się na niego, ten jednak siedział przed nim jak sparaliżowany. Niepewnie uniósł dłoń i dotknął jego zimnego policzka, po czym przejechał kciukiem po skórze poniżej dolnej powieki, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy rysy Jima zaczęły się wygładzać, a spojrzenie stawać bardziej przytomne. – Gdzie masz apteczkę?

– Łazienka naprzeciwko – wymamrotał tak cicho i niewyraźnie, że Sherlock z trudem go zrozumiał. – Najwyższa półka – dodał, kiedy mężczyzna puścił go i zaczął się podnosić.

Znalazłszy się na korytarzu, musiał oprzeć się o ścianę i wziąć kilkanaście głębokich oddechów, aby jakoś dojść do siebie po tym, co właśnie się stało. Starał się tego nie okazywać, ale był wstrząśnięty zachowaniem Jima… tym, co usłyszał, historią jego kuzynów, całym psychologicznym aspektem tego, co robili, nawet jeśli wcześniej już to wiedział i miał w głowie boleśnie realistyczne wizualizacje. Myśli krążyły po jego głowie z niesamowitą prędkością, niechciane obrazy nawracały, zwierzenia, które wysłuchał, nabierały barw i kształtów i przeplatały się z wykrzywioną szaleństwem twarzą Jima. Na sztywnych nogach ruszył do łazienki i gdy pochwycił w lustrze swoje odbicie, spędził kilka dodatkowych sekund na zmuszenie się, by wyglądać spokojniej i zmyć z twarzy szalejące emocje.

Tak na dobrą sprawę historia skatowanego i zabitego lekarza poruszyła go najmniej ze wszystkiego, co usłyszał, a kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony, krótki śmiech, który, chociaż bardziej stonowany, niebezpiecznie przypominał chichot Moriarty’ego. Przycisnął dłoń do ust i szybko wyciągnął z wskazanej półki apteczkę, po czym drżącą ręką odstawił ją na bok i ochlapał twarz lodowatą wodą. Pochwycił kątem oka niewielką plamę krwi na rękawie piżamy, a moment później ściągał ją z ramion i wrzucał do kosza na bieliznę; aby nie wracać do sypialni na wpół rozebrany, założył na siebie satynowy szlafrok wiszący przy wannie i krótko zerknął najpierw na lustro, a potem w stronę drzwi.

Nie czuł się lepiej i wcale nie był gotowy na dalszą część konwersacji, ale zostawianie Jima samego w takim stanie, zapewne byłoby najgorszą opcją z możliwych. Gdy wrócił do pokoju, poczuł cień ulgi, że mężczyzna nie popadł podczas jego krótkiej nieobecności w szał, lecz zbierał z pościeli porozrzucane karty, robiąc to w jakby spowolnionym tempie. Trzymał zranioną rękę nieco uniesioną i gdy detektyw usiadł przy nim, bez słowa sprzeciwu wyciągnął ją w jego stronę i, unikając jego wzroku, pozwolił ją zdezynfekować i opatrzyć.

– Nie jestem w tym najlepszy – powiedział cicho Sherlock, nieporadnie kończąc wiązać bandaż. – John zawsze twierdził, że nie zna nikogo, kto robiłby to gorzej ode mnie.

– Wygląda i tak lepiej, niż gdy sam się opatrywałem – odparł Jim, wpatrując się w swoją rękę; niepewnie poruszył palcami, po czym uniósł głowę, pochwytując spojrzenie Sherlocka po raz pierwszy odkąd mężczyzna wrócił do pokoju.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie zdarzało się często.

– Nie. Tylko kilka razy – parsknął, na moment zaciskając jednocześnie powieki i pięści. –  Sherlock… co ty tu jeszcze robisz? – spytał po chwili, szczerze zdziwionym tonem.

– Opatruję ci rękę po tym, jak wydrapałeś sobie w niej dziury – mruknął, kręcąc głową.

– Dlaczego nie wyszedłeś?

– Dlaczego miałbym wychodzić…?

– Bo zobaczyłeś, że _nadal_ jestem psychopatą i zapewne uświadomiłeś sobie, że nie, to wcale nie minie, ani teraz ani nigdy. Jesteś przerażony i zastanawiasz się, czy nie rzucę ci się do gardła albo znów nie dostanę szału. Uważasz może, że to przegrana sprawa. W sumie byłbyś idiotą, gdybyś sądził inaczej.

– Znam swoje możliwości, nie jestem psychiatrą a już na pewno nie jestem cudotwórcą i nigdy nie miałem złudzeń, że niby uleczę cię w ciągu jednego wieczoru miłością – powiedział, dostrzegając, że Jim drgnął na koniec jego wypowiedzi. – Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Zostaw te karty – skinął na niekompletną talię w jego dłoni – i chodźmy spać.

– Podejrzewam, że mam ciśnienie i tętno na tyle wysokie, że nie usnę przez najbliższe dwie doby, jeśli nie naszprycuję się lekami nasennymi. Chcę to dokończyć i…

– Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł.

– Dalej jest już _lepiej_ – odparł i odwrócił wzrok, gdy Sherlock spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. – Chwila przerwy i chcę iść dalej. Zrób mi herbatę, bo to przecież dla was, Anglików, lek na wszystko. Może przynieś więcej wina. Pospaceruj sobie po mieszkaniu, bo jest tu jeszcze sporo do zwiedzania, a nawet nie zajrzałeś na drugi poziom. Albo idź zapalić i… – urwał, kiedy mężczyzna bez słowa wyjaśnienia wyciągnął do niego ręce i objął go w talii, mocno go siebie przytulając. – Och. Możesz też pobawić się w słodkie czułości, bo to przyjemniejszy przerywnik od któregokolwiek innego – powiedział i po chwili wahania odwzajemnił uścisk, po czym zaczął niepewnie sunąć obandażowaną dłonią po jego karku. – Sherly, _Sherly_ … może masz jednak te magiczne zdolności…? To o tym _jednym wieczorze_ …

– Bądź cicho – wymamrotał, wtulając twarz w jego włosy i moment później poczuł, jak usta Jima, znajdujące się przy jego policzku, rozciągają się w uśmiechu.

– Mógłbym mówić i mówić, a o jednym wieczorze, jednym, _jednym_ wieczorze… – zaśpiewał, przysuwając się do niego jeszcze bliżej, a wreszcie popchnął Sherlocka na pościel i położył się przy nim, przylegając do niego górną połową ciała. Ponownie tkwili naprzeciwko siebie, ciasno się obejmując i tym razem nie próbując ruszać dalej, zmieniać swoistego, równego układu sił ani przytłaczać drugiej strony w jakikolwiek sposób. – Sherly, wiesz dlaczego twój brat w to nie wierzy? – spytał po jakimś czasie, wciąż nieco śpiewnym tonem, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. – Spójrz na nas. Wiesz, co on widzi? Parę małych piesków, które piskliwie szczekają, doprowadzają go tym do szału i powodują przeraźliwe migreny, a jak już się wyszczekają i wybawią, przytulają się na posłaniu i zmieniają w puchatą, łagodną kuleczkę. Czego tu się bać…? Mary miała całkowitą rację, on to… to wszystko widziałby jako słabość, którą można przeciwko nam wykorzystać, bo we dwóch jesteśmy dla niego niegroźnymi szczeniaczkami. Gdy ludzie jak Mycroft widzą twoje słabości, to będą mieli ochotę cię zdeptać, żebyś przestał ich wkurzać, nawet jeśli nie robisz im krzywdy i wcale im nie zagrażasz. A dopóki jesteśmy osobno i toczę pianę jak wściekły wilczur, nie odważy się mnie tknąć, bo to za duże ryzyko, a on jest tchórzem, który bałby się ruszyć na _polowanie_. Niech się nigdy nie dowiaduje, nigdy, _nigdy_ nie dowiaduje – zakończył cicho, po czym odsunął odrobinę od Sherlocka i spojrzał mu w oczy, gładząc wierzchem obandażowanej dłoni po jego szczęce.

– Ludzie raczej nie nazywają mnie niegroźnym pieskiem – stwierdził, nie będąc do końca pewny, czy powinien być urażony czy rozbawiony tym określeniem.

– Ale to tak pasuje…! Bawimy się i tarzamy po podłodze i nic innego się nie liczy, ale jak jeden w zabawie ugryzie za mocno, drugi zaczyna piszczeć ze strachu.

– Nie piszczę – wymamrotał z lekkim zażenowaniem, które jednak rozpłynęło się zupełnie, gdy Jim wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem i ponownie do niego przywarł, rozsuwając nieco poły szlafroka i przyciskając policzek do jego klatki piersiowej. Nie odzywał się i niemal nie ruszał przez parę chwil, wzdychając cicho za każdym razem, gdy łagodnie sunąca po jego plecach dłoń Sherlocka sięgała jego karku lub lekko naciskała na krzyż.

– Sherly… dalej naprawdę było lepiej – powiedział w końcu, a jego słowa sprawiły, że mężczyzna momentalnie zesztywniał. – Nie powtarzaj kolejny raz, że może jednak powinniśmy zostawić tę rozmowę na później. Zakończmy to, a rano podejmiesz decyzję… jak już będziesz wszystko wiedział. Mogę mówić dalej…? – spytał prosząco.

– Tylko jeśli pozwolisz mi przerwać, gdy znów zaczniesz szaleć.

– Nie zacznę. Z całego _dalej_ jestem zbyt dumny, by _szaleć_ – odparł nieco niepokojącym tonem, ale po chwili jego głos stał się z powrotem prawie normalny, chociaż wciąż pobrzmiewały im emocje i niedopowiedziana groźba. – Tamte wakacje skończyły się znacznie lepiej niż zaczęły. Lorcan pozwolił mi wyjechać do Brighton na dwa tygodnie, czyli dłużej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Już tam poprawiła się moja kondycja psychiczna i zaczęły mi się rodzić w głowie pierwsze konkretne plany, jak rozwiązać pewne kwestie. A po powrocie do Clane poznałem Rose. I już po pierwszym spotkaniu z nią wszystko zaczęło wyglądać inaczej. Ale! – rzucił i uśmiechnął się na widok nieco zdezorientowanej miny Sherlocka. – O niej opowiem innym razem, bo Rose to nie Pattonowie tylko ta część Clane, o której teraz nie chcę rozmawiać. Ważne tylko, żebyś wiedział, że Lorcan pozwalał mi się z nią widywać, bo widział, że dzięki rozmowom z nią robię się bardziej… aktywny. Pomimo wszystkich jego wad, pomimo że był tępawym, niemal pozbawionym serca potworem, dla swojej Różyczki miał zawsze sentymenty, chociaż się rozstali i nie utrzymywali specjalnych kontaktów… więc… po spotkaniach z nią więcej z nim rozmawiałem, więcej mówiłem, a im więcej mówiłem i im więcej spędzaliśmy razem czasu, twórczego i bardzo, _bardzo_ pouczającego, tym mniej okazji było, aby dobijała się do mnie matka czy ktokolwiek inny. Nie to, że nie próbowali… – urwał i krótko się skrzywił. – Ale obiecałem, że dalej będzie lepiej, prawda…? To nieważne, co się działo. To osobna historia, osobna twarz, zupełnie niezwiązana z tym, o czym chcę mówić. Ważne, abyś miał świadomość… że przez trzecią klasę szkoły średniej zupełnie zmienił się układ sił. _Ja_ się zmieniłem – zamilkł na moment, a jego oczy zalśniły. – _Jim z IT_ szedł wówczas spać, by budzić się tylko podczas wizyt w Clane, coraz rzadziej zresztą budzić. A obok krystalizował się ostatecznie _Moriarty_ , warstwa po warstwie, krok po kroku… by urodzić się w całej rozciągłości, razem ze swoim normalniejszym, zapasowym braciszkiem _biznesmenem_ , gdy po trzeciej klasie zmieniłem ponownie szkołę. Och, Sherly, Sherly… tak bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć minę Billa, gdy dotrze do mojego liceum – parsknął i przewrócił na plecy, wbijając wzrok w sufit i uśmiechając się szeroko do wspomnień.

– Miałeś nie szaleć – wytknął mu Sherlock i obrócił oczami, kiedy Jim zachichotał na to stwierdzenie.

– _Nie szaleję._ Chce mi się śmiać za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślę. W tamtym okresie… rozmowy z Rose i Lorcanem, bezsenne noce jakie spędziłem na rozmyślaniach i to nieszczęsne _raz w miesiącu_ , kiedy nie dało się uniknąć moich parszywych braciszków… scalałem to wszystko i budowałem Moriarty’ego, bo, och! Ileż miałem materiału źródłowego, by stworzyć wiarygodną maskę…! Zarówno dla niego jak dla biznesmena, wystarczyło się rozejrzeć wokół i były idealne przykłady. Oczywiście… oni wszyscy naprawdę tacy byli, w całości, bez krzty czegokolwiek innego, a dla mnie Moriarty był tylko maską, wydzieloną z innych cech, precyzyjnie odcięty od pozostałych części mnie, odseparowany i stanowiący zwartą, wielobarwną kompozycję. Jak myślisz… po co to wszystko mi było?

– Zapewne nie po to, by się bronić – powiedział detektyw ostrożnie. – Ty… – urwał na moment. – Ty naprawdę się zmieniłeś… w tamte wakacje. Psychicznie spadłeś na dno i samo wspomnienie niemal cię złamało… a potem się odbiłeś i wcale nie byłeś już aż tak słaby.

– Ale przed _niektórymi_ wciąż udawałem słabego. Dlaczego Sherly? Dlaczego…? Czy muszę to dodawać…?

– Ty już… wcale nie musiałeś pozwalać na to, co ci robili – wymamrotał, marszcząc brwi. – Ale pozwalałeś im myśleć, że… wciąż jesteś słaby. Knułeś z Lorcanem, chłonąłeś opowieści Rose, miałeś wielkie plany i możliwości, by wszystko przerwać, ale tego nie zrobiłeś i wciąż pozwalałeś im…

– Właśnie – uciął Jim, kiedy Sherlock się zająknął. – _Dlaczego_?

– Bo chciałeś, żeby do końca wierzyli, że jesteś słaby i nie mieli pojęcia, że masz jakieś inne twarze, poza tym, co pokazywałeś im i reszcie rodziny.

– Tak, tak… I dlatego, że gdy na zewnątrz zostawiałem biednego, przestraszonego, krzyczącego _Jimmy’ego_ , w środku zmieniałem się w coraz skuteczniej w Moriarty’ego, a na nim to już nie robiło żadnego wrażenia. Na Moriartym NIC nie robi wrażenia, tym bardziej, że nie wymyślali już nic _lepszego_. Nie potrafili dotrzeć do mojej psychiki, bo odgrodziłem się murem nie do przebicia. W pewnym sensie mnie bawili, para coraz bardziej wściekłych i sfrustrowanych osiłków, którzy nie mają żadnej władzy nad swoim życiem, służą dziadkowi i rodzicom za popychadła. Chłopcy na posyłki, którym tylko raz na parę tygodni, _czasem_ … udaje się wyciągnąć na strych dzieciaka, którego nienawidzą, bo stał słońcem i gwiazdą gorejącą i pupilkiem ich bogatego dziadka, który trzyma w kieszeni całą rodzinę – zaśmiał się zimno, a jednocześnie przytulił mocniej do Sherlocka, który po opowieści o utrzymywaniu dwóch masek naraz… wewnętrznej i zewnętrznej… wreszcie zrozumiał wszystkie te momenty, gdy zachowanie Jima było dla niego zupełnie niespójne i niemożliwe do interpretacji. – Wiesz, Sherly… _co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni_. To wydawało się naprawdę działać. Przez dwa lata po tamtych pamiętnych wakacjach osiągnąłem szczyt swoich możliwości, jeśli chodzi siłę psychiczną. Nauczyłem się skakać między swoimi wersjami, które słuchały się mnie perfekcyjnie, umiałem jedną mieć na zewnątrz, a inną w środku, umiałem być dwoma wersjami jednocześnie, umiałem _absolutnie wszystko_. Oczywiście byłem jeszcze za młody, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że taka zabawa z psychiką nie jest ani mądra ani bezpieczna, ale wtedy byłem sobą zbyt zachwycony, by myśleć o zagrożeniach i o tym, że mogę przestać nad czymkolwiek panować.  Znów czułem się niezniszczalny i wówczas… w sumie można powiedzieć, że byłem.

– Chcesz mówić o _ale_ , czy przejdziemy dalej…?

– Ale…! _Ale_ – parsknął i zamyślił się, milknąc na kilka sekund. – Ale tego wszystkiego nauczyła mnie Rose, a jak sam widziałeś, nie była szczytem zrównoważenia. Po latach sam już nie wiedziałem, kim naprawdę jestem i nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy moje maski przestały się mnie słuchać i kiedy to one zaczęły wpływać na mnie, a nie ja na nie. Może od samego początku tak było… a może dopiero kilka lat temu się popsułem. Nie mam pojęcia, co właściwie wtedy czułem, co było prawdą, a co sobie stworzyłem. Dobry psychiatra miałby ze mnie z tamtego okresu orzech nie do zgryzienia. Tak naprawdę nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć ci o wszystkich _ale_ , bo ja nawet nie mam… emocjonalnych wspomnień z całego tamtego okresu. Mogę opowiedzieć o wydarzeniach, jakie to wszystko za sobą pociągnęło. I o niczym więcej. – Urwał ponownie i chociaż jego opowieść brzmiała niepokojąco i momentami bardziej złowrogo niż wszystko to, co mówił wcześniej, nie wydawał się już zgnębiony, lecz prezentował aż nadmierny spokój. – Po zakończeniu roku szkolnego… _dwa lata po tamtych wakacjach…_ zmanipulowałem Lorcana, by wysłał Owena i Pattona do Stanów – oznajmił nagle. – Nieistotne, jak to zrobiłem. Ważne, że postarałem się, by szybko przestali utrzymywać z rodziną i sobą nawzajem kontakty… i aby nie mieli pojęcia, jak wyglądam, jak się zmieniam i dojrzewam, bo najbardziej na świecie zależało mi na tym, żeby za parę lat nie byli w stanie mnie rozpoznać, jeśli tylko odpowiednio zmodyfikuję image. Obserwowałem ich razem z Lorcanem, opowiadając mu banialuki, po co niby to robimy, a on we wszystko wierzył. W tamtym okresie uwierzyłby nawet, gdybym oznajmił, że jestem przybyszem z innej planety albo nowym wcieleniem Boga – parsknął i przesunął opuszkami po brzegu szlafroka, po czym skierował je w górę, na szyję Sherlocka.

Porzuciwszy opowieść dotyczącą dziadka, Jim zamilkł kompletnie i zamiast mówić cokolwiek, gładził skórę na jego krtani, gardle i tuż poniżej szczęki, a w pewnym momencie otworzył dłoń i przejechał kciukiem po miejscu, którego odpowiednie uciśnięcie spowodowałoby ucięcie dostawy tlenu do płuc. Detektyw znieruchomiał, spinając mięśnie, lecz nie odepchnął od siebie Jima, domyślając się, że to jakiś rodzaj eksperymentu, badanie jego zaufania lub jeszcze coś innego… i uznał, że jest mu to winien, po wszystkich tych momentach, gdy bez pytania o zgodę wchodził w jego strefę osobistą i dedukował z jego blizn. Jim przytrzymał rękę w tych okolicach jeszcze parę chwil, po czym przesunął ją nieco w bok i przycisnął dwa palce do miejsca, gdzie najwygodniej można było zmierzyć puls. Kiedy wyczuł, jak _bardzo_ tętno Sherlocka jest podniesione, szybko odsunął rękę z dala od jego szyi; z całą pewnością zdawał sobie sprawę, że powodem są nerwy i strach, a nie jakikolwiek rodzaj pozytywnych emocji i wydawał się… zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem? Przestraszony, że potrafił budzić lęk czymś tak niewinnym, jak _dotykanie szyi_?

– Widzisz… – podjął, odsuwając dłoń daleko, aż na biodro Sherlocka, które następnie zaczął gładzić przez cienki materiał szlafroka – sam popchnąłem się w zaburzenia, sądząc, że to tak wspaniałe zrobić sobie z psychiki sieczkę i potrafiąc robić to samo innym. Wtedy, w Clane… to było fantastyczne, zawładnąć kimś w każdym calu, każdą jego myślą i spostrzeżeniem i zrobić to tak, że nikt z otoczenia nie zorientował się, że to _ja_ tam rządzę. I by ktoś, kto jest ofiarą… nie zorientował się, że to już nie są jego własne myśli, tylko _moje_. Tak właśnie zemściłem się na Lorcanie, że mnie tam ściągnął: zabrałem mu tożsamość i sprawiłem, że zniknął z tego świata, jeszcze zanim umarł.

– Czyli w sumie zrobiłeś z nim to samo, co z kuzynami – stwierdził cicho Sherlock, na co Jim uśmiechnął się do niego z pewnym podziwem i wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

– Mów dalej – zachęcił go, przekręcając się nieco w jego stronę.

– Wysłałeś ich do Stanów, żeby ci nie przeszkadzali i ustawiłeś im tam życia rękami dziadka, a gdy niedługo później miałeś już sieć, a jego… – zająknął się, nie chcąc wprost oznajmiać wprost Jimowi, że wie, że jego zemsta na Lorcanie nie skończyła się na zrobieniu mu prania mózgu. – A jego nie było… ktoś inny kierował ich na odpowiednie tory. Nienawidziłeś ich wszystkich, całej swojej rodziny z Clane z wyjątkiem Rose, ale dla nich zaplanowałeś coś specjalnego. Nie mieli pojęcia, kto steruje wszystkim ani że są tylko marionetkami…

– I że tym kimś jest ktoś, kto był dla nich tyle lat żałosną ofiarą, na której wyżywali swoje frustracje – dokończył Jim, kiedy dostrzegł, że Sherlock się zawahał. – Chciałem zmanipulować całym ich życiem, więcej! Zmusić ich, by stali się dla mnie użyteczni, by pracowali dla mnie, wypruwali dla mnie żyły, _nie mając o tym pojęcia._ Wcieliłem ich do sieci i to na ważne pozycje. Obaj słyszeli nazwisko Moriarty, ale nie podejrzewali, nawet przez moment, przez wszystkie te lata… nawet gdy z nimi rozmawiałem i wydawałem im polecenia, nie mieli pojęcia, że to ja.

– Nigdy nie rozpoznali…

– Pokażę ci kiedyś zdjęcia. Parę rodzinnych, parę szkolnych, te ze studiów i całkiem prywatne, a zrozumiesz, _dlaczego_ mnie nie rozpoznali. Dopiero Magnussen… ale… po kolei – zaśmiał się sztucznie i nieco zbyt mocno wbił paznokcie w skórę przy biodrze Sherlocka. – Byłem cierpliwy, bo wiedziałem, że efekt będzie tym większy, im więcej lat mijało. Pomiatałem i dyrygowałem nimi, jak oni mną całe dzieciństwo, by doprowadzić ich do momentu, gdzie będą umierać na moich oczach, dopiero wówczas orientując się, że to _cały czas byłem ja_ … ten tajemniczy cień, który rządził wszystkim i wszystko ustawiał.

– To ty odwiedziłeś Kevina w areszcie i podałeś mu truciznę – powiedział Sherlock, na co Jim wyszczerzył zęby i zachichotał w dość upiorny sposób.

– Było ryzykowne, ale nie odmówiłbym sobie tej przyjemności. Jade znacznie pomogła mi wszystko zorganizować, chociaż sądziła, że Kevin to po prostu nieudolny szpieg. Wiesz, co powiedziała? _Gdybym dała się tak złapać, jak ten kretyn, wypiłabym truciznę z własnej woli albo umarła z zażenowania na widok szefa, którego tak zawiodłam._

– Jak go zmusiłeś do jej wypicia? Bo nie wypił z własnej woli. Widziałem zdjęcia. Widziałem wyraz jego twarzy. Jak…

– Ze strachu – przerwał mu Jim, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się zimna satysfakcja. – Spędziłem u niego zaledwie _siedem minut_. Tylko tyle było mi trzeba, by powiedzieć, kim jestem, że to spóźniony prezent za nasze _wspólne młode lata_ , a potem postawić przed nim butelkę z trucizną i pokazać… kilka zdjęć. Kilka malutkich, nieznaczących fotografii. Jak myślisz, co mogło tak go przestraszyć, że wolał umrzeć? Mała podpowiedź… co by go czekało, gdyby nie umarł?

– Więzienie i… och – jęknął, przymykając na moment oczy. – Zdjęcia Owena z więzienia… to o czym mówił Mycroft… to co mu tam zrobiono…

– Nie kłamałem, mówiąc, że tego nie zleciłem, ale jednocześnie, że cieszyłem się z tego, co się stało – odparł Jim. – Te zdjęcia były _bardzo_ dosłowne… rating najwyższy z możliwych. Na czarnym rynku mógłbym je sprzedać za całkiem niezłą sumkę… Och, Sherly… w swojej niewinności zapewne nie masz pojęcia, ile potrafią zapłacić zwyrodnialcy za zdjęcia i filmy z _prawdziwymi_ gwałtami, torturami i morderstwami... Pokazywałem mu jedno za drugim, obiecując, że jeśli trafi do więzienia, przytrafi mu się dokładnie to samo, co jego bratu, którego nie widział na oczy od piętnastu lat. Uwierzył, gdy powiedziałem, że Owen został skatowany w więzieniu i że nie żyje i parę chwil później posłusznie _pił atrament_ , chociaż cały czas trząsł się jak… – urwał, a niedopowiedziane _jak ja za pierwszym razem_ zawisło między nimi i zgasło, kiedy Jim odwrócił wzrok. – Jak przestraszone dziecko – dokończył cicho, wciąż nie patrząc Sherlockowi w oczy. – Gdyby jako wieloletni szpieg nie wiedział, do czego jest zdolny _Moriarty_ i jak mało ma w sobie empatii, pewnie próbowałby błagać – zamilkł ponownie i zawiesił wzrok gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem. – Nie próbował. W sumie żałowałem, że nawet nie próbował – zakończył, ledwo dostrzegalnie marszcząc brwi. – Nie zapytasz, dlaczego żałowałem?

– Wątpię, czy dlatego, że wówczas byś go oszczędził…

– W pewnym sensie… – urwał na moment. – On i tak musiał zginąć i nie było już odwrotu, ale… gdyby okoliczności były inne, to z ich dwójki właśnie _jego_ bym oszczędził.

– Rose mówiła, że Kevin… – spróbował wtrącić Sherlock, lecz Jim nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

– Rose sądziła, jak wszyscy inni, że to Kevin… Nie, nie znała prawdy, ale musiała wiedzieć, że coś się… działo – stwierdził niezgrabnie. – Pewnie myślała, że to było tylko… jak to nazwać? Zwykłe szykanowanie, że byli wściekli o ten spadek i zazdrośni, że Lorcan wybrał sobie mnie, a nie któregoś z nich, ale… nie. Nie znała prawdy. Sądziła tylko, jak wszyscy, że to Kevin jest tym gorszym, bo wydawał się bardziej… dominujący? Przebiegły, bardziej inteligentny, bardziej sadystyczny i emocjonalny. Tyle że wciąż miał w sobie człowieka i gdy pił mój atrament… wierzył, że to zasłużona pokuta – zamilkł, a przez jego twarz przebiegł cień, lecz został odepchnięty na bok i zastąpiony czymś nieco nostalgicznym, ale niewyrażającym już zgnębienia czy złości. – Wiedziałem, że tak zareaguje, bo przecież świetnie go poznałem przez wszystkie te lata, gdy dla mnie pracował jako szpieg. Mycroft dał ci raporty dotyczące jego śmierci? Tego, co mu podałem…? – spytał, na co Sherlock skinął głową.

– Nie cierpiał – powiedział, z jakichś przyczyn czując się nieswojo.

– Gdybym zdecydował się otruć _Owena_ , dałbym mu coś, przez co wrzeszczałby z bólu całymi godzinami – stwierdził Jim. – Bo Owen będzie umierał, uważając, że nie zrobił nic złego. Bo to właśnie pieprzony _socjopata_ , czyli ktoś, z kim ty nie masz absolutnie nic wspólnego, bez względu na to, co sobie wmawiasz od lat.

– Jestem nieźle… – zaczął automatycznie, a wówczas Jim zerknął na niego z rozdrażnieniem i momentalnie zamilkł.

– Proszę, nie wyjeżdżaj mi tu z _niezłym funkcjonowaniem_. Ty potrafisz czuć, a on _nigdy nie potrafił_ i nie ma sensu, byś się upierał dłużej, że posiadasz zaburzenie, które uczyniłoby cię cyborgiem. Im dłużej cię znam, tym bardziej widzę, jak bardzo mylisz się w autodiagnozie.

– Prawie wszyscy uważają…

– Prawie wszyscy są idiotami – uciął Jim i wziął głęboki oddech. – A ja już przy naszym spotkaniu na basenie ci to powiedziałem i w minionych latach tylko upewniłem się w przekonaniu, że _masz serce_.

– Wtedy twierdziłeś też, zamierzasz je _wypalić_ , więc nie powoływałbym się na twoim miejscu na rzeczy, które wówczas mówiłeś – wytknął mu Sherlock z przekąsem.

– Ależ Sherly, po co miałbym teraz palić coś, co należy do mnie? – roześmiał się Jim, ale parę chwil później spoważniał. – Na basenie byłem Moriartym, więc pewne rzeczy wyrażałem… jego sposobem. Ale to nie znaczy, że _kłamałem_.

– Chciałeś zabić Johna.

– Przeszkadzał. Wtedy przeszkadzał. Teraz nie przeszkadza, ale wówczas to nie było kłamstwo. Przypomnij sobie, co jeszcze mówiłem…

– _Dałem ci telefon, myślałem, że zdzwonisz... Nikt nigdy do mnie nie dotrze. Grałem Jima z IT. Flirtowanie się skończyło. Pokazałem ci maleńki fragment wielkiego, złego świata. Spalę cię, jeśli nie przestaniesz się wtrącać –_ wymienił Sherlock, powtarzając najbardziej znamienne części bełkotu z basenu. – Wtedy chciałeś mnie zniszczyć i jakoś nie wierzę, że było inaczej, nawet jeśli… niektóre fragmenty nabierają podwójnego znaczenia, gdy już wiem o tobie znacznie więcej.

– Nie chciałem cię zniszczyć, tylko zainteresować, Sherly – uściślił. – Po flirtowaniu ludzie nie zaczynają do siebie strzelać, tylko przechodzą na wyższy level.

– Naprawdę sądziłeś, że po tym wszystkim, co wtedy zrobiłeś, mógłbym się tobą zainteresować w ten sposób…? – spytał Sherlock, zdumiony takim postawieniem przez Jima sprawy.

– Nie podobał ci się ani błazen, ani Jim z IT, więc wypróbowałem kolejnej wersji i…

– Nie spotkałem _błazna_ – przerwał mu, marszcząc brwi.

– Och, Sherly, Sherly, jak ty czasem niewiele pamiętasz… – odparł z pewnym rozmarzeniem i uśmiechnął się dziwnie. – Jeszcze trochę dziur w mojej historii zostało do załatania, ale to już zostawmy na inną okazję. Z tamtej ważne jest jedno: Moriarty mógł ci się nie podobać, ale przynajmniej cię zaintrygował i nie wyrzuciłeś go z pałacu myśli podczas wiosennych porządków. Zostawmy ten temat, bo obaj wiemy, że to nie czas ani miejsce na tę rozmowę. Wróćmy do Owena i Moriarty’ego, bo już… to już prawie koniec. Jak powiązałbyś tę dwójkę?

– Patrzyłeś na niego i parę innych osób, tworząc tę maskę. Już to powiedziałeś.

– Jest coś więcej, nie sądzisz? Po co go tworzyłem? Żeby się bronić, to jasne, ale to nie wszystko…

– Nie chciałeś całe życie się bronić i uciekać w swoją psychikę. Stworzyłeś go też dlatego, że tylko ktoś taki mógłby go… zniszczyć? Nie wydaje mi się, że to ma sens – powiedział szybko, gdy Jim spojrzał mu w oczy nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

– Wówczas nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób, ale tak, ostatecznie…. właśnie po to potrzebowałem Moriarty’ego. Do zbudowania sieci służył biznesmen; Moriarty, też się czasem przydawał, ale to raczej było widowisko i pokaz siły niż codzienna, skrupulatna praca. Do niej wcale nie jest niezbędny, a wręcz bywał utrudnieniem.

– To brzmi jakby Moriarty był ci potrzebny tylko dopóki Owen żyje.

– Bo w pewnym sensie tak właśnie jest – odparł, a jego słowa sprawiły, że Sherlock momentalnie zamarł. – Siecią może kierować każdy, a dorwać i zabić tę gnidę tylko on… Wiesz? Całymi latami obmyślałem, jak go zabiję, miałem w głowie najbardziej twórcze tortury, wyobrażałem sobie, jak przez całe dni, _tygodnie_ , rozrywam go kawałek po kawałku, gdy zabawa w pociąganie sznurki mi się znudzi i w końcu się na to zdecyduję. Ale teraz chcę go tylko zabić, bo w sumie nie mam już jakiegoś chorego pragnienia zemsty. Chcę przede wszystkim, żeby zniknął i nigdy więcej nie próbował zniszczyć mi życia.

– Magnussen… – wymamrotał, dostrzegając wreszcie, jak poszczególne fragmenty historii się ze sobą wiążą.

– Tak Sherly. _Magnussen_. To on dotarł do informacji, że jeden z ludzi, których zatrudniam, jest ze mną spokrewniony, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, dla kogo pracuje. Nie wiem, jak do tego dotarł, ale... stało się to zaraz przed naszym spotkaniem na dachu Barts i…

– Dogadali się i to Owen podał mu informacje na twój temat… – dokończył Sherlock i chociaż kwestia celu, dla jakiego w dużej mierze powstał Moriarty, była intrygująca, ta sprawa wydała mu się nawet bardziej interesująca, stanowiła bowiem te nieliczne, brakujące puzzle w układance, jaką wciąż był dla niego Magnussen. – Dał mu czułe punkty, które były tym, co przechyliło szalę. Nie sam szantaż dotyczący Janine, ale coś więcej… od początku mówiłeś, że Magnussen uderzył mocniej niż powinien.

– Uderzył w to samo miejsce, co twój brat przedwczoraj – przyznał Jim spokojnie. – Jedyne, co zdołałem zrobić, to zorganizować przed swoim udawanym samobójstwem i ucieczką tamten wypadek. Mogłem go wtedy zabić i gdybym to zrobił, uniknąłbym masy kłopotów, ale byłem wściekły, tak strasznie wściekły, że chciałem, by najpierw cierpiał i dlatego wysłałem go do więzienia i opłaciłem ludzi, którzy mieli go tam dręczyć. To nie miało ścisłego związku z przeszłością… ale z faktem, że Owen tak po prostu, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego… opowiedział Magnussenowi, co mi robił przez całe dzieciństwo i poradził, by wykorzystał to w dowolny sposób, by mnie złamać. Jestem pewny, że był z siebie dumny, gdy o tym opowiadał – stwierdził beznamiętnie i zamilkł na kilka sekund. – Gdy jednak znalazł się w więzieniu… Magnussen pewnie mógł go wydostać, swojego fantastycznego informatora, ale… po co, skoro sądził, że już nie żyję i że nic więcej ze mnie nie wyciągnie? Zresztą… sieć działała siłą rozpędu i nawet, gdyby chciał go wydostać i do czegoś użyć, mógłby mieć problemy, by się przez nią przebić. Porzucił moją sprawę i wszystko, co z nią związane, gdy tylko uznał, że nie żyję. Zatrzymał przy sobie Janine jako zabezpieczenie… w razie, gdyby jednak jakieś informacje okazały się przydatne. Wiem, że szukał wcześniej również Kevina, ale nigdy do niego nie dotarł, chociaż był blisko… znów: porzucił moją sprawę, gdy _umarłem_. Najważniejsze było dla mnie, że w żaden sposób nie powiązał Kevina i Owena, bo dzięki temu nawet po moim zniknięciu mogłem bez strachu używać Kevina jako wtyczki w służbach specjalnych. Był wytresowany jak pies, więc doskonale wiedział, co miał robić, nawet gdy byłem mało aktywny przez długie tygodnie. Ale teraz to już nieistotne – wzruszył lekko ramionami i chociaż w jego głosie nie było zbyt wiele emocji, gdy wypowiadał kolejne zdanie, stał się zupełnie płaski. – Spełnił swoją rolę, umarł zgodnie z planami i zostaje nam _Owen_. Wiesz dobrze, dlaczego zaangażował się w moje porwanie i w sumie to… tak, to w pewnym sensie było wyrównanie rachunków za to, że go uwięziłem.

– Nie usprawiedliwiaj go…

– Nie usprawiedliwiam, ale wiem doskonale, co wówczas myślał. Magnussen popełnił wówczas błąd, że nie próbował go wydostać i założył, że naprawdę nie żyję, ale Owen nie był idiotą. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdybym nie żył, nie bawiłbym się w katowanie go. Wiedział, że napuściłem na niego więźniów, aby móc patrzyć z daleka, co mu robią i się tym cieszyć. Gdybym nie żył, nie miałoby to żadnego sensu. To było personalne i… w sumie… ty mów. Na pewno już wszystko powiązałeś, więc… po prostu to powiedz – poprosił, ściszając głos.

– Gdy wyszedł z więzienia, był wściekły na Magnussena, że mu nie pomógł i chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że Magnussen cię szukał… nie zwrócił się do niego w tej sprawie – zaczął i poczekał, aż Jim skinie głową, zanim zaczął mówić dalej. – Postanowił działać sam. Był wcześniej w sieci… w jakiś sposób… podejrzewam, że dotarł do kogoś, kogo od niej odciąłeś albo kto nie był już istotny ani lojalny, lecz wciąż coś wiedział. Szukał cię na własną rękę, aż trafił na… – zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Jim zagryzł wargi, a potem krótko przytaknął – kogoś z ludzi Morana, związanego z tamtym atakiem sprzed roku.

– _Więcej_ , Sherly…

– Brał w tym udział – wymamrotał Sherlock. – W tym całym ataku… tyle że Moran nie miał pojęcia, kim jest Owen, bo przecież _nikt do ciebie nigdy nie dotrze_. Nikt, nawet z zaufanych, nie wiedział o Clane i nie wiedział, że dwaj twoi kuzyni też są w sieci. Jade wiedziała o istnieniu Kevina, ale znała go pod innym nazwiskiem… i pewnie tak samo było z Moranem i Owenem. Za to Owen… doskonale wiedział, kto zaplanował ten atak i kiedy Moran został aresztowany, miał na tyle samozaparcia, by cię odszukać. Wiedział, którzy ludzie Morana mogą mieć do ciebie dostęp i ponieważ działał w tamtej organizacji terrorystycznej, oznajmił górze, że cię znajdzie…

– Dali mu wolną rękę, ale tak naprawdę nic ich to nie obchodziło. Martwili się, że Moran coś zdradzi w areszcie i jeśli kogokolwiek winili, to służby specjalne i ciebie, a nie kogoś, kto zaplanował  perfekcyjny atak. Dostał paru ludzi, tak na zasadzie… machnęli na to ręką, uznając, że _co im szkodzi_.

– Nie wiedzieli, że atak naprawdę zaplanował słynny _Jim Moriarty,_ prawda…?

– Dopiero Moran im to uświadomił, gdy Jade i Irene go uwolniły. Nie byli zachwyceni i tak na dobrą sprawę, Owen znalazł się u nich na czarnej liście i długi czas musiał ukrywać raczej przed nimi niż przede mną.

– Czy Moran… czy gdy cię stamtąd wyciągnął, powiedziałeś mu, kim był Owen…?

– Powiedziałem, że to personalne i żeby dał temu spokój. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie sprawdził dobrze kogoś, kto przybłąkał się do niego z mojej sieci… i na tyle przyzwoitości, że pomagał mi gdy byłem w kiepskim stanie i… no, cóż – zaśmiał się i tym razem wypadło to szczerze, jakby faktycznie miał pewien sentyment do tamtych chwil, co potwierdziły jego kolejne słowa. – Wtedy właśnie stał się zaufanym. Spędziliśmy razem długie tygodnie. Poza tym, że to kochający rozróbę psychol, to całkiem fajny facet.

– Ale kiepski lekarz, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że musieliście wezwać Coreya Butlera.

– Wymiękł przy płukaniu żołądka – odparł Jim z krzywym uśmiechem. – Słusznie odkryłeś, że miałem zapalenie płuc, byłem poturbowany i niezdatny do niczego, ale to psychika mnie rozwaliła, a nie organizm.

– Bezsenność…?

– I przedawkowanie środków nasennych – potwierdził dość obojętnie. – Po trzech dobach bez minuty prawdziwego snu, z psychiką dzieją się… dziwne rzeczy. Sam miewałeś takie epizody, więc coś o tym wiesz.

– Przedawkowałeś coś… mocniejszego – stwierdził Sherlock, na co Jim niemrawo skinął głową.

– Mieszanka benzodiazepin o różnym czasie działania – przyznał i obrócił oczami, gdy detektyw obrzucił go potępiającym spojrzeniem. – Nie patrz tak, ja przynajmniej nigdy nie ćpałem _jak niektórzy_ i nie znalazłem się w melinie, z której _ktoś_ musiałby wyciągać mnie siłą na odwyk. Po kilkudziesięciu godzinach na nogach moje zdolności matematyczne podupadły, nie wyliczyłem prawidłowej dawki i efekt był jaki był. Gdyby nie fakt, że Moran za moimi plecami nawiązał dzień wcześniej kontakt z Coreyem Butlerem i zaopatrzył się w flumazenil, raczej by mnie tu nie było. A kiedy się wybudziłem i byłem na tyle przytomny, by w ogóle rozumieć, co do mnie mówi, oznajmił, że zostawia mnie z nim, bo jest żołnierzem a nie pielęgniarką na oddziale psychiatrycznym. Nie był w sumie zły i jak doszedłem do siebie, przyjeżdżał przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, ale raczej nie wspominamy tamtego epizodu. Podejrzewam, że do tej pory sądzi, że próbowałem się zabić – dodał i na moment w jego głosie pojawiło się rozbawienie.

– To nie jest śmieszne – mruknął Sherlock.

– Ale gdy myślę o tym, jak o dowcipie, łatwiej mi z tym przejść do porządku dziennego – parsknął i podciągnął się parę centymetrów, tak, że ich twarze znalazły się na poduszce na tym samym poziomie. – Corey, chociaż był idiotą i zasadniczo do niewielu rzeczy się nadawał, umiał jednak pilnować mnie odnośnie przyjmowania leków i ustawił je na tyle sensownie, że zazwyczaj udawało mu się zmusić mnie, bym w tygodniu przespał chociaż trzydzieści godzin. Leczenie zapalenia płuc i oskrzeli, które nękały mnie przez blisko dwa miesiące, szło mu średnio, ale przynajmniej… ponieważ to jednak ortopeda, metodą prób i błędów naprawił na ile się dało złamania, z którymi Moran nie wiedział, co zrobić. Słuchał każdego mojego słowa i był za głupi, by zagrozić sieci, więc dopóki miałem niesprawną rękę, mogłem spokojnie kazać mu odpisywać na niektóre maile od klientów. Ale… chyba nieco odbiegliśmy od tematu. Miałem zakończyć historię Owena… a utknąłem na skutkach porwania, a nie nim samym.

– Wiem już wystarczająco, żeby mieć pewność, że…

– Że chcesz pomóc go znaleźć i zabić? Nie wątpię – westchnął Jim.

– To, co ci zrobił rok temu, było znacznie gorsze niż teraz próbujesz udawać i nie potrzebuję… nie musisz o tym mówić i nie musisz _zgrywać twardziela_ , jak to robiłeś przed Moranem i Butlerem…

– _Nie zgrywam_ – odparł krótko. – Zobaczyłeś mnie u Janine i wiedziałeś, że byłem wtedy wrakiem. Wiesz dlaczego, wiesz dokładnie, co się stało i kto mnie do tego doprowadził. Nie chcesz uzupełnić luk?

– Jeśli masz się znów załamać wspomnieniami…

– Nie załamię, bo przy tobie słowa czasem są… oczyszczające – powiedział i zamilkł na moment. – Gdy rozmawialiśmy o Brighton… liczyłem na to, że przy tobie Clane będzie łatwiejsze niż sądziłem i w sumie… miałem rację. Biorąc pod uwagę… – urwał i zagryzł wargi, po raz pierwszy od dobrych kilka minut pokazując, że waha się odnośnie dalszej rozmowy. – Przez dwadzieścia lat ukrywałem to wszystko, a teraz pojawiłeś się ty i w kilka tygodni… dotarłeś do rzeczy, które miały nie ujrzeć światła dziennego i mimo to sprawiłeś… że jakoś się z tym uporałem. Może nie najlepiej, skoro… – uniósł na moment zranioną rękę i zerknął na leżącą przy jego nogach, pogniecioną damę karo, która była tak pomazana, że z trudem dało się rozpoznać figurę. – Pozwolisz mi dokończyć, zanim… _porozmawiamy o interesach_?

– Poczujesz się przez to lepiej…?

– Wątpię, ale przynajmniej nie będzie to nad nami wisieć… a nasza randka i tak jest już zepsuta, więc…

– Nie jest – westchnął Sherlock i objął go ramieniem; Jim na moment zesztywniał, ale po chwili przysunął się nieco i oparł o jego bok, sięgając po wciśniętą pod poduszkę dziesiątkę kier, będącą jedną z niewielu kart, które były niemal niezniszczone. Obrócił ją w palcach i zaśmiał się cicho, a następnie położył równo na stosiku kart, które wcześniej zbierał.

– Może faktycznie nie jest – przyznał niepewnie, a następnie z jego ust ponownie popłynęły słowa, gorzkie, ale wypowiedziane zupełnie chłodno. – Owen jest brutalnym, skrzywionym socjopatą, ale nigdy nie był urodzonym _sadystą_. Potrafił mnie tłuc do nieprzytomności, ale jakoś nie umiał mnie celowo i trwale okaleczyć ani tego zlecić, bo chociaż byłem w coraz gorszym stanie, to gdyby mnie zabił, nie byłoby to efektem jednej, spektakularnej rzeczy, gdzie uznałby, że nadszedł właściwy moment, by się mnie pozbyć. Gdybym to _ja_ planował kogoś katować przez wiele tygodni, a potem zabić, wyrywałbym mu zęby i paznokcie, obcinał palce i uszy, a pod koniec wykastrował. On nawet nie potrafił zmasakrować mi twarzy, więc przynajmniej tutaj nie mam blizn.  Może dlatego, że na obitej nie widziałby, jak cierpię. Albo z jeszcze innych powodów – zamilkł na moment, mocniej przywierając do ciała Sherlocka. – Dwa razy podbił mi oko. Kilka razy celował w szczękę, ale nie zdołał nawet połamać mi zębów. Naprawdę… nie chciał uszkodzić mi twarzy, żebym zanadto nie spuchł, bo wtedy pewnie nie mógłby słuchać moich wrzasków, a na to cały czas czekał. Nawet raz nie krzyknąłem. Gdybym zaczął, podejrzewam, że jednak nabrałby na tyle pewności siebie, by mnie zatłuc na śmierć w ciągu kilku minut. Z tym, że… wiesz? On chyba nie czuł już różnicy między biciem a… zabawą w _Clane_. Nie miał pojęcia, które momenty działały na mnie najbardziej i w których mógł mnie złamać, gdyby wystarczająco przycisnął. Celował na oślep, czasem nie trafiał w ogóle, a czasem… trafiał lepiej niż gdy byłem dzieckiem… ale to wszystko był przypadek.

– Gdy byłeś dzieckiem, wiedział…

– Wtedy miał Kevina, który zdecydowanie lepiej rozumiał ludzkie emocje i który szeptał słówka, gdzie znajdują się czułe punkty. Kiedy Owen miał je wskazane, uderzał z pełną mocą, a bez niego uderzał gdziekolwiek i bardzo często chybił. Tylko dlatego Moran miał jeszcze co ratować i…

– Naprawdę nie musisz mówić nic więcej – przerwał mu Sherlock, kiedy w oczach Jima znów pojawiło się coś odległego i szalonego, chociaż od jakiegoś czasu wydawał się dość spokojny. – Wiem wszystko co jest istotne i nie potrzebuję… wiedzieć _więcej_. Pokaż mi jego zdjęcie i jeszcze dziś wyślę do moich bezdomnych informację, że mają go znaleźć.

– Zostawmy interesy na poranek – odparł natychmiast. – Tylko jedno, Sherly… Szukałem go od miesięcy, ale nie robiłem tego aż tak wnikliwie, bo ten szczur potrafił się ukryć w norze i czaić, czekając na okazję, a ja uznałem, że dorwę go, jak się wychyli. Teraz to się stało i mam szansę go schwytać z twoją pomocą. Chcę to zakończyć, zanim zaczniemy rozmowy z Mycroftem, żeby zamknąć tę sprawę raz na zawsze. Twój braciszek pewnie też go szuka, tak swoją drogą i pewnie nie powinienem zwlekać nawet chwili, ale… dziś nie mam już zmysłu biznesowego, a parę godzin nie zrobi nam różnicy. – Wziął głęboki oddech i odsunął się od niego o parę centymetrów. – Więc… masz rację, koniec na dziś. Możemy pójść do innej sypialni, bo ta raczej jest stracona.

– Nie istnieje fatum i złe miejsca.

– Chciałbym, żeby moja racjonalność wygrywała w tej kwestii z traumami – westchnął Jim, a chwilę później wyswobodził się z objęć Sherlocka i odłożył zgarnięte w stos karty na szafkę przy łóżku. Rozejrzał się po pościeli i pokoju i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał zająć się pozostałymi, wciąż rozrzuconymi w różnych miejscach, lecz detektyw łagodnie popchnął go na materac, po czym podniósł się z łóżka, by ruszyć do drzwi i zgasić światło.

Gdy wrócił na miejsce, chwycił brzeg kołdry i strzepnął z niej na podłogę kilka ostatnich kart; jego oczy nie przyzwyczaiły się jeszcze do półmroku, lecz kiedy przysunął się do Jima, dostrzegł, jak ten uśmiecha się, obserwując jego poczynania. Parę chwil szamotał się z pościelą, która za nic nie chciała się ułożyć, a kiedy wreszcie wyrównał ją, opadł na materac, wbijając wzrok w sufit. Po chwili przekręcił się jednak na bok i z pewnym wahaniem wyciągnął do tkwiącego przy nim mężczyzny rękę, a gdy ten uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, objął go ramionami. Jim najpierw kompletnie znieruchomiał w jego objęciach, ale w miarę jak mijały ciche sekundy i minuty, stawał się niecierpliwy i zaczął co jakiś czas zmieniać pozycję; przestał się wiercić dopiero, gdy rozchylił szlafrok Sherlocka, wsunął ręce pod cienki materiał i przycisnął twarz do jego odsłoniętej klatki piersiowej, wydając z siebie ciche westchnienie.

Spędzili w milczeniu kwadrans, a potem pół godziny, obejmując się i starając bezskutecznie wyrównać oddechy i odgonić falę bezsenności, która tego wieczoru postanowiła dopaść ich obu jednocześnie. Każdy z nich zdawał sobie sprawę ze stanu drugiej strony, doskonale znając go z autopsji, żaden więc nie próbował tego komentować, bo wiedział, że pogawędki w momencie gdy umysł nie chce się wyciszyć, są ostatnim, co było im potrzebne. Sherlock stał w progu pałacu myśli, nie ruszając się i nigdzie nie zaglądając, bojąc się nowej wiedzy, a raczej – patrzenia na fakty, które połączyły się w całość, której wcale nie chciał znać.

Po godzinie słuchania swojego oddechu, liczenia uderzeń serca i wpatrywaniu się z szeroko otwartymi oczami w ścianę, na której, przyzwyczajony już do mroku, dostrzegał wszelkie szczegóły, Sherlock porzucił nadzieję, że sam z siebie uśnie. Nie miał ze sobą żadnych farmaceutyków – bo i po co miałby mieć, wychodząc z Lestradem do Scotland Yardu – a proszenie o nie Jima wydało mu się nie na miejscu. Wszedł więc automatycznie w fazę akceptacji, że tej nocy przyjdzie mu czekać na poranek całkowicie świadomie… i przestał się wzbraniać przed natłokiem myśli, które odrzucał przez ostatnich kilkadziesiąt minut, bojąc się poświęcać im czas w środku nocy, w dziwnym nastroju i ciszy zakłócanej niespokojnym oddechem podobnie jak on męczącego się Jima; on do fazy akceptacji przeszedł wcześniej, bo już od kilku minut nie próbował układać się wygodniej, wymuszać głębokich oddechów ani rozluźniać się na siłę, lecz tkwił przy nim spięty, co jakiś czas zaciskając zęby lub pięści i najwyraźniej analizując całe ich spotkanie, punkt po punkcie.

Sherlock przymknął oczy, chociaż to tak naprawdę niczego nie zmieniało i zaczął robić to samo, co Jim; przypuszczał jednak, że myśleli o całkiem innych momentach, bo on sam na razie odsunął na bok wszystko, co wiązało się z Clane i Pattonami; już wcześniej znał najistotniejsze fakty i niewiele rzeczy go zaskoczyło, a jego decyzja odnośnie Owena była podjęta dawno temu. Nie chciał jeszcze raz tego przeżywać i doszukiwać się kolejnych punktów zapalnych, które Jim być może pominął – celowo bądź przez przeoczenie. Zamknął całą tę wiedzę bez segregacji w jednym z pokoi pałacu myśli i zatrzasnął drzwi, odsuwając się od nich i kierując w całkiem inne obszary. Niebędące wyznaniami dotyczącymi przeżytej traumy, ale równie niepokojące, przykre i sprawiające, że jego tętno przyspieszało z powodu obaw, jakie zalały go, gdy tylko pozwolił sobie na konkluzje.

Wybuchy Jima, jego zmiany nastrojów, momenty, gdy zmieniał się bez udziału swojej woli – co działo się częściej niż przypuszczał, biorąc pod uwagę napisy na tablicach – to wszystko było trudne i mogło przerażać, ale od początku ich relacji zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał walczyć z jego zaburzeniami. Czego jednak nie wiedział i nie dopuszczał do wiadomości, to że ich podobieństwa i różnice wcale nie sprawiały, że się _uzupełniali_. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, bo nie miał poglądu na tę sprawę, nie do końca rozumiał problem i nie umiał od razu ogarnąć potencjalnych skutków ich… układu charakterów. Jim słusznie zauważył, że byli podobni, _bywali identycznie_ i w efekcie – ich oczekiwania też momentami były. To sam już widział, ale nie zdawał sobie dotąd sprawy, że identyczne potrzeby nie szły w parze ze zdolnościami do ich zaspokajania. Miał wrażenie, że ich niedostatki emocjonalne pogłębiały się, gdy druga strona borykała się z podobnymi problemami i chociaż… tak, w pewnym sensie dzięki temu rozumieli się doskonale, ale z samego rozumienia problemu nie wynikało, że będzie się w stanie go rozwiązać. Ponadto były też _różnice_ – w postrzeganiu pewnych kwestii, w dynamice przeszłość-przyszłość, w obszarach, w jakich tkwiły ich lęki… nawet w prozaicznych kwestiach, jak fakt, że ich poziom życia drastycznie się różnił oraz jak bałaganiarstwo Sherlocka i dziwaczne poglądy żywieniowe Jima.

 Wspólne życie po zamknięciu sprawy Mycrofta wcale nie miało być łatwe i bezproblemowe, bo wówczas wrócą wszystkie sprawy odsunięte na bok, ludzie wokół będą musieli poznać jakąś _wersję prawdy_ , John będzie kiedyś musiał się dowiedzieć, a oni, nie mając już smoka do pokonania, będą musieli zająć się drobiazgami, z których składała się codzienność. I chociaż jemu zazwyczaj było wszystko jedno jeśli chodzi o małe sprawy i starcia, Jimowi _nie_ było, co stanowiło kolejną barierę w porozumieniu.

– Sherlock… – odezwał się niespodziewanie Jim, wyrywając go z ciągu niewesołych rozmyślań. – Jakiś środków nasennych używasz?

– Zolpidem – odparł, nieco zdziwionym tonem i zmarszczył brwi, gdy mężczyzna odsunął się od niego i zaczął wygrzebywać z pościeli.

– Starczy ci tabletka?

– Zazwyczaj biorę półtorej, bo jedna…

– …rzadko działa – dokończył za niego i zaśmiał się krótko, siadając na materacu. – Nigdy nie wiedziałem, co zrobić z pozostałą połówką – stwierdził i wyciągnął do niego dłoń, by łagodnie przeczesać palcami jego loki. – Nienawidzę… niedokończonych spraw. Nawet niedokończonej połówki tabletki, gdy potrzebuję wziąć _półtorej_.

– Przynajmniej w tym się _uzupełnimy_ … w spożyciu leków – powiedział Sherlock, a wówczas palce Jima znieruchomiały i moment później wycofał rękę. Bez słowa sięgnął do szafki nocnej i nie trudząc się zapalaniem lampki, wydzielił im identyczne porcje, rozłamując na pół jedną z tabletek i dodając do niej po całej.

– Na zdrowie i _dobranoc_ , Sherly – powiedział z nutką rozmarzenia, szybko połknął swoją dawkę, po czym poczekał, aż detektyw zrobi to samo, a wówczas przytulił się do niego i westchnął z ulgą. – Uwielbiam ten moment. Zamykasz oczy i jest już ci wszystko jedno, bo wiesz, że w ciągu kwadransa zaśniesz. Nie musisz się starać ani wariować. Nic nie musisz, bo chemia robi wszystko za ciebie…

– Serio? Masz przed sobą ćpuna będącego z wykształcenia chemikiem – parsknął Sherlock, na co Jim zachichotał krótko i odrobinę sennie, chociaż musiała być to poza, bo lek nie miał jeszcze szansy zacząć działać. Nie odezwał się już ani słowem, a Sherlock nie próbował kontynuować rozmowy. Pozwolił, by środek nasenny stopniowo czyścił jego umysł z jakichkolwiek myśli, topił jego mięśnie i kości i sprawiał, że wszystko stawało się rozmyte jak kiepska akwarela. Przeciągał ten moment parę minut, walcząc z pokusą, by wysunąć się z objęć śpiącego już Jima, pochodzić po mieszkaniu, rozbudzić się, obijając o kolejne meble i pozostać pod nieco halucynogennym wpływem leku przez resztę nocy, z premedytacją nie kładąc się do łóżka.

Zdusił ten pomysł w zarodku, gdy tylko wyobraził sobie poranną reakcję przytulonego do niego mężczyzny, u którego podejrzewał – chociaż jeszcze nie miał okazji tego potwierdzić –  wyjątkowo negatywny stosunek do zatruwania się używkami. Skoro więc powstrzymał ten impuls, ze względu na niego, _wyłącznie_ z jego powodu… najwyraźniej _różnice_ nie musiały prowadzić _tylko_ do ścięć i mogły mieć choćby niewielki pozytywny wpływ na ich relacje i charaktery.

 

***


	27. Clane cz.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisanie "Clane", jak od początku przypuszczałam, zajęło dużo czasu, chociaż nie sądziłam, że zajmie aż trzy tygodnie...  
> Wrzucam z lekkim -miało być wczoraj, ale nie wyszło- obsunięciem obiecaną, trzecią część i hm... uznajmy, że to jakiś rodzaj prezentu na Walentynki ;))

***

 

Wiele osób twierdziło, że podczas snu nawet najbardziej zdegenerowane jednostki mogły wyglądać niewinnie i niegroźnie, że stan, gdzie nie działała mimika ani emocje, wygładzał rysy i zmarszczki, lecz, jak zauważył Sherlock, nie do końca była to prawda. Nieczęsto zdarzało mu się patrzeć, jak ktokolwiek śpi, a drzemki, na których czasem przyłapał Johna na Baker Street lub Lestrade’a podczas żmudnych śledztw, nie były żadnym wyznacznikiem. Twarz Jima, którego obserwował od dobrych kilku minut, była spokojna, ale nie w jakiś wyjątkowy, niemal magiczny sposób; dość blada, w niezbyt zdrowym odcieniu i… normalna. Pozbawiona szaleństwa i masek, za to wciąż nosząca na sobie ślady zmęczenia po poprzednim, długim wieczorze, zakończonym zażyciem większej niż zalecana dawki środków nasennych. Miał podkrążone oczy, co jednak nie było u niego niczym nietypowym, jego brwi były ściągnięte, a kąciki ust odrobinę opadały. Oddychał płytko i niezbyt spokojnie, miał odrobinę zbyt wysokie jak na kogoś pogrążonego w śnie tętno i chłodną skórę. Sherlock próbował znaleźć włącznik do ogrzewania, chcąc podkręcić temperaturę, lecz nie udało mu się go dostrzec i jedynym, co mógł zrobić, to przykryć Jima dodatkowym kocem, jaki znalazł dopiero po krótkich poszukiwaniach w szufladzie pod łóżkiem.

Wrócił do pościeli, nakrył ich obu i natychmiast przytulił odrobinę drżącego mężczyznę, który w trakcie tych paru minut stał się niepokojąco zimny. Nie zareagował, kiedy Sherlock się do niego zbliżył i wydawał się nieco bezwładny, jakby wciąż był pod wpływem leków, chociaż teoretycznie po sześciu godzinach od ich zażycia nie powinien mieć już żadnych objawów. Z drugiej jednak strony, przyjął w swoim życiu znacznie mniej środków wpływających na układ nerwowy od niego i mógł silniej niż Sherlock na nie reagować. Zwłaszcza gdy przekraczał dawkę. Zwłaszcza, gdy znacznie schudł i nie był w najlepszej kondycji psychofizycznej. Przez moment poczuł niepokój, że może Jim _naprawdę_ przesadził z dawką i dlatego tak wyglądał i należało spróbować go obudzić i ocucić, a nie tylko mu się przyglądać, dlatego też kiedy z jego gardła wydobyło się ciche westchnienie, a mężczyzna w końcu się poruszył, poczuł wyraźną ulgę.

Przesunął palcami po nastroszonych, poczochranych włosach i dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w bliznę na szyi, która była pierwszą, jaką zobaczył na jego ciele, gdy spotkali się w domu Janine. W tym momencie była jedyną widoczną, gdyż ramiona i klatka piersiowa Jima były zakryte piżamą z długimi rękawami, a lewa dłoń, leżąca bezwładnie na pościeli – zabandażowana. Sherlock niepewnie musnął samymi opuszkami zgrubiałą szramę i parę chwil pozostał w tej pozycji, aż westchnął cicho i przywarł do Jima nieco mocniej, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Mężczyzna drgnął nieznacznie i ponownie znieruchomiał w jego objęciach, ale tym razem nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Chociaż nie miał tej całej mitycznej sennej niewinności, wydawał się jednak zupełnie niegroźny, a jego drobna budowa i bezwładność potęgowały wrażenie, jak bardzo jest w tym momencie słaby i Sherlock nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zastanawianiem, kiedy ostatnio mężczyzna pozwolił, aby ktokolwiek – poza nim, bo przecież spędzili noc w jednym łóżku również na Baker Street – widział go w takim stanie. Czy w ostatnim czasie był ktoś, ktokolwiek, komu Jim ufał na tyle, by móc położyć się przy nim spać? Moran i Corey Butler zajmowali się nim, to oczywiste… ale z tego, co opowiadał Jim, od dłuższego czasu mieszkał tutaj, co siłą rzeczy oznaczało samotność. Janine twierdziła, że nigdy się do nikogo nie zbliżał i nigdy wcześniej nie zakochał, opowieści ludzi z przeszłości jasno pokazywały, że zawsze trzymał się na uboczu, a jednak… znalazł dwanaście osób, którym ufał na jakichś płaszczyznach i z którymi zapewne utrzymywał kontakt. Irene znał, Morana w pewnym sensie również, o Jade nieco wiedział, a z kilkoma osobami korespondował, gdy wydawał sieci polecenia; nagle jednak poczuł, że pragnie poznać ich _wszystkich_ , spotkać się z każdym z osobna i na własne oczy przekonać, kim byli ci ludzie. Posłuchać ich głosów, przyglądać się im i _dedukować_.

A z drugiej strony pragnął też poznać Owena Pattona i zetrzeć na zawsze zetrzeć z jego twarzy parszywy uśmieszek, który wyobrażał sobie na zdjęciu ze szkoły średniej.

Wpatrując się w leżącego przy nim Jima, przypominał sobie, jak poprzedniego wieczoru, w trakcie rozmowy o ich relacji, zaczął wątpić w swoje uczucia, ale też o tym, jak mówił – wcale nie będąc tego pewnym – że nie chce nikogo innego. Jak bez zastanowienia powiedział coś o leczeniu go miłością i jak odsuwał na bok temat ich niedopasowania, które Jim tak jasno wypunktował. Jak go uspokajał i wielokrotnie prosił, by mężczyzna przerwał swoją opowieść, wpatrywał się w pomazane dziwacznie karty do gry i opatrywał mu zraniony nadgarstek. Wszystkie te chwile krążyły teraz po jego głowie i nie próbował ich powstrzymywać, bo chociaż w większości nie były przyjemne ani kojące, każda z nich stała się dla niego droga i istotna; poznawali się coraz lepiej, dowiedział się tak wiele, zobaczył kolejną płaszczyznę i to właśnie było ważne, możliwe że najważniejsze ze wszystkiego, co połączyło ich przez ostatnie tygodnie. Tym razem mieli dla siebie poranek, w trakcie którego nikt im nie przerwie i zamierzał pokazać Jimowi, że Janine miała rację – po trudnych, zimnych nocach _znów wschodziło słońce_ i wszystko wyglądało inaczej; było prostsze i ponownie oczywiste, gasły lęki i wątpliwości, bo… jak w ogóle mógł wątpić?

Przesunął palcami po policzku i szczęce leżącego przy nim mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gdy ten zmarszczył brwi i nieznacznie rozchylił usta. Może jednak coś było na rzeczy, jeśli chodzi o tę senną niewinność; jasne, Jim nie był zrównoważony, był za to niebezpiecznym kryminalistą, a jego psychika stanowiła miksturę, która nawet przy niewielkim potrząśnięciu wybuchała. Jego jednak ludzie również uważali za szalonego popaprańca i chociaż związek z Moriartym to coś, co nie powinno ujrzeć światła dziennego, jakoś nie sądził, że ktokolwiek – może poza Johnem – byłby zszokowany, dowiedziawszy się o nim.

Nadal niepokoiły go i w pewien sposób odstraszały momenty, gdy traumatyczne wydarzenia z przeszłości Jima wychodziły na wierzch, ale było to raczej związane z faktem, iż jeszcze kilka lat temu w pewnym sensie _nie wierzył w traumy_ – co John wytknął mu, gdy prowadzili sprawę taksówkarza, a on dziwił się głośno, dlaczego niby kobieta w różu miała wciąż cierpieć po stracie córki, skoro miała ona miejsce tak dawno. Bardziej niż do tej pory uderzyło go, że koszmar z odległej przeszłości jest powodem skrzywienia Jima, bo wcześniej, mimo wszystko, nie widział tego aż tak personalnie i emocjonalnie, jak w tym momencie. To, że razem z dawnym bólem pojawiały się maski, aż tak go nie szokowało, zresztą Jim wyraźnie, przez cały wieczór, nawet gdy dotykał w rozmowie najbardziej bolesnych dla niego kwestii, starał się trzymać swoje _wersje_ z boku. Gdy nie mógł ich opanować, walczył z nimi i nawet jeśli wciąż wypadały dość widowiskowo, szybko się ich pozbywał, wiedząc, jak bardzo drażni Sherlocka, gdy się przy nim pojawiają. Albo może dlatego, że wiedział, jak bardzo detektywa cieszyło, gdy z nimi wygrywał…? Parę godzin wcześniej rozmawiali o niedopasowaniu, nie zgodzili się ze sobą w kwestii Mycrofta i w efekcie pokłócili, wówczas wściekłość Moriarty’ego wyszła na wierzch i nie miał żadnych hamulców, ale można było uznać, że sprawa nie dotyczyła aż tak ich dwojga, a bardziej sieci… i może, _może_ Sherlock faktycznie wtrącił się za bardzo albo zrobił to w nieodpowiedni sposób. Tak czy inaczej… gdy kwestie w pewnym sensie _zawodowe_ odeszły na bok i zostały zastąpione prywatnymi, Jim starał się znacznie bardziej, jakby chciał pokazać, że próbuje walczyć z całym tym niedopasowaniem i naprawdę mu zależy, na tyle, by się zmienić i nad sobą pracować. W dodatku robiąc to w tak trudnym dla siebie momencie, gdy mówił o koszmarze, jaki przeżył, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem.

Rozmyślania o emocjach i ich relacjach stopniowo rozpływały się, a niechciane wizje o Owenie Pattonie, o którego tropieniu mieli dziś porozmawiać, natrętnie powracały; Sherlock walczył z nimi i spychał je na bok, nie chcąc wracać do tych wydarzeń i zupełnie nie radząc sobie psychicznie ze wszystkimi tymi informacjami – nawet jeśli już wcześniej dowiedział się, co zaszło w Clane. Decyzję podjął już dawno temu, a wspominanie wszystkiego, co zrobił ten człowiek, sprawiało tylko, że tym bardziej miał mordercze myśli wobec niego; znikała racjonalność, zastępowana stopniowo rządzą zemsty, taką samą, jaką odczuwał Jim przez całe lata, nawet jeśli w ostatnim czasie nieco przygasła. Na tyle, że nie chciał już pokazu siły, lecz szybkiej egzekucji, która była uzasadniona o tyle, że Patton wciąż w jakiś sposób mu zagrażał. Kiedyś, aby zniszczyć Jima, ruszył do Magnussena, a teraz… mógł ruszyć do Mycrofta, który zapewne już go szukał. Przekazać mu te same informacje, co wcześniej królowi szantażu i z uśmiechem patrzyć, jak starszy Holmes podąża tą samą ścieżką i jak w identyczny sposób rozbija Jima psychicznie; prawdopodobnie podpowie mu, jak konkretnie ma użyć pewnych kwestii… bo chociaż Sherlock nie dowiedział się konkretnie, w jaki sposób Magnussen je wykorzystał, był pewien, że było to coś koszmarnego, ale jednocześnie zrobionego w białych rękawiczkach – zupełnie w stylu Mycrofta.

Fakt, że Owen w ogóle miał szanse wyrządzić tyle szkód w ciągu ostatnich lat, wynikał zasadniczo z dwóch błędów, jakie Jim popełniał całe życie i w pewnym sensie popełniał nadal. Sherlock był jak najdalszy od stwierdzenia, że sam był święty, a w ostatnim czasie, właściwie już od czasu sprawy z Magnussenem, potknął się lub pomylił tyle razy, że nie był w stanie tego zliczyć. Starał się jednak wyciągać wnioski ze swoich błędów i z czystym sumieniem mógł stwierdzić, że unikał ich powtarzania, nawet jeśli wiele osób mogłoby twierdzić inaczej i wytknąć mu uzależnienia, skłonność do ryzyka czy też fałszywe przekonanie, że zawsze ma rację. Miał jednak świadomość pewnych swoich niedostatków i nie czuł się wszechmocny i niepokonany, a jeśli nawet… na pewno nie przybierało to u niego tak ekstremalnych form, jak u Jima.

Pierwszym błędem, powtarzanym od lat, na najrozmaitszych płaszczyznach, był fakt, iż za bardzo lubił on wiązać za sobą pewne sprawy, tak, że mimo wszelkich zabezpieczeń i murów, jakie wokół siebie wznosił, jedna mogła pociągnąć za sobą kolejne i sprawić, że runie znaczna część struktury. Niby rozdzielał pewne elementy sieci, by można je było łatwo ucinać, ale też – tworzył _sieci rodzinne_ , gdzie przynajmniej kilka osób było ze sobą ściśle i nierozerwalnie powiązanych. W biurowcu, w którym się znajdowali, skupił kilka mieszkań wykorzystywanych do tajnych zadań i chociaż zabezpieczenia były spektakularne, Sherlock wciąż uważał, że jest to ryzykowne bardziej niż gdyby każdy z tych lokali znajdował się gdzie indziej i był o połowę mniej chroniony. Z Pattonami było podobnie – aby efekt końcowy był bardziej widowiskowy, obu trzymał zbyt blisko siebie, chociaż musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z ryzyka, że go rozpoznają i zechcą się zemścić, co w przypadku Owena się zresztą w dużej mierze ziściło. Wciąż jednak, mimo że ta sprawa skończyła się dla niego tak źle, nawet po wydarzeniach na dachu Barts i porwaniu sprzed roku… utrzymywał w sieci Kevina i to z tak istotnym zadaniem jak szpiegowanie w służbach specjalnych. Nie uczył się na błędach i wciąż lubił mieć sprawy personalne skupione blisko siebie i powiązane i o ile Sherlock dobrze go rozszyfrował – sądził, że separuje pewne tematy na tyle skutecznie, że jest to bezpieczne i niweluje ryzyko, ale tak naprawdę jego zachowanie przypominało inwestowanie całych oszczędności w akcje niemal identycznych spółek i wmawianie sobie, że przecież jest ich kilka, więc to wystarczająca dywersyfikacja.

Do drugiego rodzaju pomyłek dochodziło za każdym razem, gdy sądził, że jest niezniszczalny, co poniekąd brało się ze złudnego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, jakie zapewniał sobie realizując błędy pierwszego typu. Wielokrotnie przeceniał swoje moce i zdolności, lekceważąc siłę innych i chociaż testował to całe dzieciństwo, wydawał się nie widzieć, kiedy posuwa się za daleko i może stać mu się krzywda. Wcale nie przystopował, gdy po miesiącach niegroźnego szykanowania w końcu doprowadził Carla Powersa do stanu, gdzie chłopak skatował go i zamknął w chłodni; planował zemstę i… robił to samo, bo dalej przeciągał strunę, podpuszczając innych uczniów i nasyłając ich na siebie nawzajem. W Brighton nic więcej mu się nie przytrafiło i nabrał w efekcie na tyle pewności siebie odnośnie zdolności manipulacji, że nie miał oporów, by stosować ją również w Clane.

W Irlandii jednocześnie planował zemstę na osobach, które odebrały go kochającym rodzicom i prowokował starszych kuzynów, chociaż widział, że są niebezpieczni i górowali nad nim siłą nawet bardziej niż Carl. Gdy zaczęli go dręczyć – na początku w nie aż tak niebezpieczny sposób – nie przystopował, chociaż był w patowej sytuacji, nie miał nikogo bliskiego, kto by mu pomógł gdyby sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli i wiedział, że utkwił tam na wiele lat. I tak, wymknęły się, bo chociaż zazwyczaj umiał zjednywać sobie ludzi dzięki manipulacji, obu kuzynów, podobnie jak rodzonej matki, nigdy nie potrafił. Wówczas nie było już odwrotu i znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, ratował się ucieczką do Dublina, a potem odesłał ich do Stanów, lecz rany, jakie mu zadano, nigdy się nie zagoiły. Powtórzył schemat zemsty po latach, zabijając całą swoją rodzinę, ale nie włączył do niej Pattonów, zamykając ich za to w błędzie pierwszym i używając do własnych celów oraz sądząc, że nad nimi zapanuje.

To samo stało się z Magnussenem, z którym ostatecznie przegrał, a także z Mycroftem, którego sądził, że pokona. We wszystkich tych przypadkach kogoś nie docenił i uwierzył we własną nieomylność i niezniszczalność, doprowadził go pod mur i sprawił, że osoba ta przestawała myśleć racjonalnie albo też wyciągała armaty i posuwała się dalej niż zrobiłaby to w normalnych okolicznościach. Sherlock nie był pewien, dlaczego _konkretnie_ Magnussen chciał się go pozbyć, ale miał przekonanie graniczące z pewnością, że pierwotną przyczyną był właśnie fakt, iż Jim przeciągnął strunę i zignorował możliwe konsekwencje.

Najgorszym jednak był fakt, iż Jim, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, gdzie konkretnie popełnił błędy, wcale nie rozumiał, że wynikały one z tych samych, złych założeń i powtarzanych schematów. Nie uczył się na błędach i nie przyjmował porad, a kiedy w ogóle zgodził się je wysłuchać i tak zastrzegał, że wie lepiej i że decyzja należy do niego. Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten rodzaj… ignorancji, bo inaczej nie można było tego nazwać, powinien go irytować, ale z jakichś przyczyn było inaczej. Gdy wpatrywał się w bladą twarz Jima, który mógł ponownie wpakować się w kłopoty, przeceniając swoje siły na starcie z Mycroftem, a prawdopodobnie również Owenem, nie był na niego zły, lecz martwił się, przeraźliwie bał, do czego może dojść tym razem, jeśli nie interweniuje i nie zmusi Jima, by pozwolił sobie pomóc i nie podejmował samodzielnie ryzykownych decyzji. Nie miał złotego rozwiązania, które jednocześnie rozwiązałoby tę sprawę, zadowoliło wszystkich i nie kazało im uciekać, ale nie był w stanie zaakceptować ryzyka, jakie podejmuje ktoś, kto stał mu się tak bliski, że na samą myśl o jego utracie znikała zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Pchanie się w ręce Mycrofta mogło skończyć się równie źle, jak drażnienie Carla Powersa i Pattonów, Sherlock to widział i miał bolesną świadomość, co mogło się wydarzyć. Jim z kolei wydawał się być – mimo obaw, które przecież odczuwał – na tyle przekonany, że podjął właściwą decyzję, że odsuwał od siebie wizje o tym, co mogło pójść nie tak i bagatelizować możliwość, że nie wyjdzie z tego żywy. I dlatego właśnie detektyw nadal nie chciał, by samotnie udawał się w sidła jego brata i liczył, że uda mu się to jakoś wyperswadować… ale ponieważ Owen był pierwszy w kolejności, to nim najpierw zamierzał się zająć, nie chcąc wszczynać kolejnej kłótni o Mycrofta z samego ranka.

– Lubię na ciebie patrzeć, gdy odpływasz do pałacu myśli – usłyszał w pewnym momencie, a słowa Jima, który musiał już od jakiegoś czasu nie spać i go obserwować, sprawiły, że drgnął z zaskoczenia. – Och, patrzeć jak z niego wyskakujesz też lubię – zaśmiał się i przysunął swoją twarz do jego, nieco unosząc przy tym podbródek. – Przestraszyłem cię?

– Nie zauważyłem, kiedy się obudziłeś.

– Dopiero przed chwilą – odparł i uśmiechnął się lekko, a ponieważ Sherlock jakoś nie wiedział, co miałby na to odpowiedzieć, cisza, w trakcie której wpatrywali się w siebie, zaczęła się robić krępująca. – Mam się odwrócić, ty mnie obejmiesz od tyłu, bo podobało ci się leżeć w ten sposób… a potem odtworzymy niedzielę, tym razem bez twojego brata…? – spytał odrobinę nerwowo, na tyle, że było jasnym, iż w tym momencie wcale nie ma na to ochoty. Sherlock westchnął cicho, tym razem szczęśliwie dostrzegając już, że Jim czasem proponuje coś… fizycznego… nawet gdy sprawia mu to dyskomfort i woli, by odpowiedź brzmiała _nie_.

– _Odtworzymy_? Chyba wolę nieco urozmaicenia – rzucił więc, licząc na to, że taka odpowiedź jest w tej sytuacji odpowiednia. Jim jednak spojrzał na niego dziwnie, z mieszanką rozczarowania, ulgi i urazy, co zupełnie zdezorientowało Sherlocka i nie miał pojęcia, czy czasem nie popełnił właśnie jakiejś gafy, której charakteru nie rozumiał. Mógł dalej brnąć w celowanie z różnymi pomysłami, ale w końcu… przypominając sobie wszystko to, co mówili o wzajemnym braku porozumienia, które czasem wiązało się z niedostatecznie jednoznacznym wyrażaniem się, postanowił postawić na szczerość. – Powiedziałem coś nie tak, prawda? Wcale nie chcesz _odtwarzać niedzieli_ , ale skoro to zaproponowałeś, a obiecałeś, że nie będziesz dawał mi mieszanych sygnałów, to pewnie ma to jakieś znaczenie, którego nie rozumiem i wątpię, czy je wykryję, jeśli wprost nie powiesz mi, co miałeś na… – urwał, gdy Jim uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyłożył palec wskazujący do jego ust.

– Myślałem, że masz ochotę i dlatego zaproponowałem, chociaż… fakt, liczyłem, że odłożymy to na później a teraz do niczego nie dojdzie. Miałem tego nie robić, ale ciężko się pozbyć starych nawyków i głupich automatów. Będę się bardziej starać – stwierdził, powoli opuszczając rękę. – I kocham cię tym bardziej, skoro to zobaczyłeś – dodał na koniec, zupełnie zwyczajnym tonem, po czym zbliżył się do niego i krótko pocałował go w usta. Moment później odrzucił kołdrę na bok, podniósł do pozycji siedzącej i przeciągnął się, wciąż łagodnie uśmiechając do zupełnie oniemiałego Sherlocka. – Co…?

– Pierwszy raz to powiedziałeś – powiedział, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, a Jim na moment zamarł, jakby nie zrozumiał od razu, o co chodziło.

– Mówiłem _piosenkami_ i właściwie nigdy tego nie kryłem.

– Ale nigdy nie mówiłeś _wprost_. Jestem całkowicie pewny – stwierdził i, dostrzegając, że Jim po jego słowach zaczął wydawać się podenerwowany, również się podniósł się i przysunął do niego.

– To problem, że teraz powiedziałem?

– Z całą pewnością _nie_ – odparł i chociaż znów nadszedł moment, gdy powinien pewnie wyrazić swoje uczucia, głos uwiązł mu w gardle i spojrzał na Jima z nadzieją, że rozwiąże to za niego. Mężczyzna parę chwil wpatrywał się w niego, a Sherlock wiedział, że _wie_ i niemal czyta mu w myślach. W końcu parsknął cichym śmiechem i pokręcił głową, a gdy się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał bardziej miękko niż wcześniej.

– Jeśli się wahasz, nie odpowiadaj.

– Ale powinienem, prawda? – spytał Sherlock nerwowo, co spowodowało, że uśmiech Jima się poszerzył. – W takich momentach się odpowiada…?

– Sherly, prezentujemy sobą wszystko to, czym _nie powinien_ być związek, więc zdecydowanie nie musisz się przejmować tym, co niby powinieneś mówić i robić, a czego nie – zaśmiał się, przekręcając nieco głowę. – Ale mógłbyś mnie pocałować. Może nawet _powinieneś_ to… – urwał, kiedy Sherlock przyciągnął go do siebie i pospiesznie złączył ich usta. Jim uśmiechał się, rozchylając nieznacznie wargi, a kiedy detektyw pogłębił pocałunek, położył dłoń na jego karku, niespiesznie sunąc palcami po jego skórze. Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, wciąż trzymał rękę przy jego szyi i powoli przejechał nią w dół po ramieniu Sherlocka, by zatrzymać się przy jego łokciu. – Jakkolwiek najchętniej zostałbym tu przez cały poranek, _uściślając_ … bez żadnych podtekstów… czas na interesy, które wczoraj sobie odpuściliśmy.

– Chcesz teraz o tym rozmawiać?

– Teraz wstaniemy i zjesz śniadanie, jakie ci przygotuję, przesuniesz na popołudnie dzisiejszych klientów, jeśli jakichś umówiłeś… Umówiłeś?

– Nie pamiętam – rzucił roztargnionym tonem, obserwując twarz Jima i nie skupiając się specjalnie na jego słowach. – Chyba jednego.

– Szanuj ludzi, którzy ci płacą i każ mu przyjść o pierwszej – odparł, obracając z rozbawieniem oczami, po czym wstał z łóżka i skinął na Sherlocka, by zrobił to samo. – No już, wstawaj… – urwał, gdy pochwycił spojrzenie wpatrującego się w niego mężczyzny. – Możemy tu później wrócić – zaczął odrobinę niepewnie – jeśli będziesz chciał.

– Więc jednak nie popsuliśmy tego pokoju.

– Ani tej randki – potwierdził z uśmiechem Jim i ponownie na niego skinął, robiąc tyłem krok w stronę drzwi. – Ale wówczas przesuń tego klienta na trzecią.

 

***

 

– Interesy – oznajmił rzeczowo Jim, tonem kompletnie innym od tego, co zaprezentował niespełna godzinę wcześniej w sypialni; w pewnym sensie należało się tego spodziewać i Sherlocka zupełnie nie zdziwiło, że mężczyzna porzucił jakąkolwiek łagodność i tkwił teraz naprzeciwko niego z chłodnym, spokojnym wyrazem twarzy. – Gotowy? – spytał, po czym odsunął od siebie opróżnioną filiżankę po Earl Greyu oraz talerz po śniadaniu. Sherlock zagapił się we własny, na którym wciąż tkwił stos zieleniny, spomiędzy której wcześniej wybrał oliwki i kawałki sera; po cichu liczył, że ten posiłek zostanie mu odpuszczony, ale spojrzenie Jima, łączące rozbawienie i natarczywość, kazało mu chwycić jeden z liści i niechętnie wsunąć do ust. – Zaczniemy od tej dziewczyny, której szukasz. – Skinął na telefon Sherlocka i poczekał, aż mężczyzna weźmie go ręki. – Pamiętasz wszystko?

– _Trójka, Pies Gończy, 01, trzy wiadomości._ To nie było specjalnie skomplikowane.

– Zmieścisz się ze wszystkimi informacjami w jednej wiadomości?

– Jeśli napiszę skrótami…

– To i tak dostaniesz w odpowiedzi adres mailowy. Trójka lubi konkrety, a nie zagadki i wkurza się, gdy dostaje szczątkowe informacje. Oczywiście mi nie podskoczy, lecz ty będziesz musiał zapracować sobie na jego respekt. Ale… – urwał, po czym wstał z miejsca i podszedł do Sherlocka, by stanąć za nim i oprzeć się o jego krzesło – _próbuj_ – rzucił, spoglądając mu przez ramię.

Detektyw pospiesznie wystukał dwie pierwsze wiadomości zgodnie ze schematem, a gdy zabrał się za trzecią, szybko okazało się, że chociaż wie na temat porwania Sophii Morgan całkiem sporo, to ciężko było uporządkować te dane w treści  smsa tak, by pozostał czytelny i jednocześnie zawierał wszystko, co było ważne. Podał adres jej domu i szkoły, opisał w dwóch zdaniach dzień, w którym zaginęła, ale gdy zamierzał przejść do kwestii for internetowych, gdzie nawiązała podejrzane znajomości, usłyszał ze strony Jima nieco zniecierpliwione prychnięcie.

– Podawaj zawsze imiona i nazwiska, a nie samo „jej ojciec” – wytknął mu mężczyzna. – I pełne daty, a nie „miesiąc temu”. Dobrze, że napisałeś chociaż jej adres, a nie że działo się to _gdzieś w Londynie._

– Jeśli byłoby to ważne, Trójka…

– To strata czasu, takie pisanie bez konkretów – uciął Jim.

– Więc co mam napisać? – spytał, starając się, by w jego tonie nie pobrzmiała pewna irytacja.

– _Porwanie w grudniu, Londyn, sekta, forum internetowe, wywieziona za miasto, może już nie żyć, CNT#_ – podyktował mu krótko Jim. – Bierz laptopa i czekaj na maila, pod który wyślesz szczegóły. To ma być skrótowa wiadomość, bo Trójka ma wiele takich spraw i jeśli masz dużą ilość materiałów, to musi i tak dostać wszystkie. Smsami posługujesz się tylko gdy masz bardzo ograniczone informacje, bo wówczas przerzucasz na niego całe śledztwo. Tutaj to nie ma żadnego uzasadnienia. Na co czekasz? – spytał z naciskiem, a wówczas Sherlock, chociaż czuł się nieswojo, gdy Jim używał takiego tonu, posłusznie sięgnął po otwarty laptop leżący po drugiej stronie stołu. Czuł przy szyi jego oddech, kiedy po kilkunastu sekundach, otrzymawszy na komórkę adres mailowy, uruchomił przeglądarkę internetową i swoją pocztę.

– Nie patrzę. Możesz się zalogować – powiedział mężczyzna, na moment się od niego odsuwając, a gdy Sherlock wpisał hasło, ponownie się nad nim pochylił, w pewien sposób go osaczając.

– Co mam wpisać w tytule? – spytał detektyw, zawieszając dłonie nad klawiaturą i zaśmiał się nerwowo, gdy Jim nie odpowiedział od razu. – Nie chcę znów zrobić czegoś nie tak – dodał z niezamierzonym sarkazmem.

– Nie jestem zbyt uroczy jako szef, prawda? – odezwał się w odpowiedzi Jim, wciąż dość chłodnym tonem. – Interesy to _interesy_. Zajmowałyby zbyt wiele czasu, gdybym próbował być słodki i zabawny.

– Więc co mam wpisać w tytule, skoro mają być konkrety i _jak najszybciej_?

– Wystarczy nazwisko. I wrzuć tam wszystko – odparł, a wówczas Sherlock zajął się wystukiwaniem maila, do którego na starcie wkleił wszystkie zapisane linki; Jim jakiś czas tkwił za nim, zapewne czytając i oceniając każde słowo, lecz w końcu wyprostował się i na moment położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Dołącz mnie do adresatów. Będzie wiedział, że ma wszystkie informacje wysyłać w kopii do mnie. Jak trafi się coś nieprzewidzianego, poinstruuję cię, co masz robić, ale zasadniczo chciałbym, żebyś współpracował bezpośrednio z Trójką, bo wspólnie więcej osiągnięcie. Zaznacz w wiadomości do niego, że chcesz brać udział w śledztwie – powiedział, po czym bez dalszych komentarzy odsunął się od Sherlocka i jakby nigdy nic wyszedł z jadalni.

Detektyw zerknął za nim, ale nie chcąc znów go zirytować faktem, że nie wykonuje poleceń, albo wykonuje je niewłaściwie, wrócił do tworzenia wiadomości. Nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że ma się go słuchać, że dostaje precyzyjne wytyczne i musi się ich trzymać; w kwestiach intymnych przyjmował to z radością, bo tam nie miał właściwie żadnego doświadczenia ani praktycznej wiedzy, lecz w pracy… nawet jeśli nie zajmował się tym, co Jim, doskonale rozumiał jego profesję, nie był amatorem i nie podobała mu się konieczność trzymania się ustalonego schematu. Nie chodziło o fakt, że to Jim, a nie on, zarządzał siecią – to było dla niego oczywiste i przypuszczał wręcz, że gdyby miał sam podejmować decyzje i wydawać polecenia, nie umiałby się w tym odnaleźć. Jednak… przez całe swoje życie, gdy coś mu kazano robić, gdy był komuś podległy i musiał działać jego sposobem albo po prostu się słuchać, rodził się w nim bunt i teraz trudno było mu zapanować nad dawnymi odruchami. Miał problem z autorytetami właściwie od zawsze, nie raz wpakował się przez to w kłopoty, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że zwykle nie próbował z tym walczyć i z premedytacją powielał schematy.

Nagle przypomniało mu się, jak po obudzeniu się rozważał błędy popełniane przez Jima i konkluzję, że mężczyzna nic z tym nie robi, a tymczasem zachowywał się w tym momencie _identycznie_. Mógł mieć rozliczne wady i z większości zdawał sobie sprawę, ale nie zamierzał być również hipokrytą. Dlatego właśnie zdusił w zarodku bezsensowny bunt i chęć zrobienia czegoś po swojemu, a następnie wrócił posłusznie do pisania maila i oszczędził w nim sobie jakichkolwiek skrótów myślowych, których normalnie by użył; nie był też sarkastyczny ani przemądrzały – John pewnie twierdziłby inaczej – i uważał, że dawał z siebie wszystko, układając kolejne zdania w taki sposób, by Jim nie miał mu nic do zarzucenia.

Nie uniósł głowy, gdy mężczyzna wrócił do pomieszczenia z drugim komputerem i, sądząc po nerwowym stukaniu w klawiaturę naprzemiennym z momentami ciszy, wywnioskował, że odpisuje na własne maile. Milczeli przez kilka minut i gdy Sherlock skończył pisanie, przez moment zastanawiał się, czy ma poprosić Jima o sprawdzenie jego wiadomości, co jednak wydało mu się zbyt uwłaczające; w efekcie wyprostował się tylko na krześle, nie do końca wiedząc, co powinien zrobić i jak zasygnalizować, że wiadomość była gotowa.

– Wysyłaj – odezwał się Jim, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego komputera. – Dojedz śniadanie albo idź się przebrać, bo potrzebuję przynajmniej kwadransa… – sapnął z irytacją i nieco zbyt mocno uderzył w jakiś klawisz, marszcząc przy tym brwi. – Lepiej wyjdź, bo będę się teraz wściekał na jednego z idiotów, których zatrudniam i wolę, byś tego nie oglądał.

– Wysłane – odparł krótko Sherlock, po czym wylogował się z poczty i zamknął komputer, nie ruszając się jednak z miejsca. Wpatrywał się w coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego czymś Jima i chociaż było to absurdalne, jego emocje zaczęły mu się udzielać, im dłużej na niego patrzył. Nie miał ochoty opuszczać pomieszczenia i tak naprawdę w tym momencie najbardziej pragnął odsunąć pracę na bok i zapomnieć o nieprzyjemnej asymetrii ich układy zawodowego, lecz jakoś nie sądził, że było to możliwe, gdy Jim miał problem ze swoimi ludźmi. Jeśli jednak wyszedłby zgodnie z poleceniem, niezamierzenie dałby mu sygnał, że akceptuje taki stan rzeczy, a na to nie zamierzał pozwalać. 

– Więc zostaw mnie samego, bo potrzebuję się skupić, a…

– Jeśli chodzi o sieć, mogę się ciebie słuchać i _będę_ to robić, bo masz prawo zarządzać nią jak chcesz. Tyle że właśnie skończyłem pisać do twoich ludzi i _w tym momencie_ nie jesteś już moim szefem – powiedział, na co Jim natychmiast znieruchomiał, po czym powoli uniósł wzrok. – Nie odzywaj się do mnie, jakbyś był również w prywatnych sprawach. Widziałem cię w znacznie gorszych stanach niż wkurzającego się na podwładnych i nie widzę powodów, żebyś wyrzucał mnie z pokoju, gdy pracujesz, a już poza wszystkim innym… – zmrużył oczy, a jego pięść bezwiednie się zacisnęła, co sprawiło, że pozbawiona emocji twarz Jima drgnęła, tracąc cechy zarówno biznesmena, jak wybijającego się spod niego na skutek złości Moriarty’ego – nie zakładaj masek, gdy nie musisz, bo wiesz, jak tego nie lubię. Nie masz w tym momencie żadnych powodów, żeby to robić.

– Wczoraj się starałem… – powiedział, a jego głos stał się nagle ostrożny i znacznie spokojniejszy.

– Ale teraz przestałeś się starać – zauważył odrobinę oschle, wbijając wzrok w twarz Jima, który wyraźnie motał się między przybraniem wygodnej maski a naturalnością.

– Jesteś zły? – spytał w końcu, badawczo wpatrując się w Sherlocka.

– Nie – odparł, próbując brzmieć bardziej ugodowo. – I nie chcę się kłócić o nasz układ zawodowy. Za to chciałbym zobaczyć, jak pracujesz, gdy nie próbujesz grać przed samym sobą.

– Zawsze gram, gdy pracuję – odparł Jim nieco niepewnie, na co detektyw westchnął cicho, przypominając sobie kolejny raz tablice z różnymi charakterami pisma.

– Zdołałem się tego domyślić.

– A pracę nad moimi zaburzeniami…

– Nawet na chwilę jej nie odłożyliśmy i jestem pewny, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę – przerwał mu, domyślając się, co Jim zamierza powiedzieć. – Pracujesz nad czymś, czego nie mogę zobaczyć i dlatego mam wyjść? – spytał, nie chcąc ciągnąć tamtego tematu. Tak na dobrą sprawę nie interesowało go, czym Jim się w tym momencie zajmował, lecz słowa te przyszły mu do głowy jako pierwsze, a ponadto chciał się przekonać, czy chociaż _spróbuje_ on być sobą, gdy zacznie odpisywać swoim ludziom bądź klientom na wiadomości… i, cóż, chciał też odsunąć na bok kwestię bycia częścią sieci i _podwładnym_. Mężczyzna parę chwil milczał, po czym pokręcił głową, a następnie, zagryzając lekko wargi, odsunął krzesło przy sobie i skinął na Sherlocka, by na nim usiadł. Detektyw uniósł brwi, nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu sprawy, ale ponieważ wzrok Jima stał się nagle ostrzejszy i nieznoszący sprzeciwu, posłusznie podniósł się z miejsca.

– Ucieczka za granicę przed pazernymi krewnymi domagającymi się częściowo słusznie części spadku po zamożnym krewnym. Północna Walia. Moi ludzie wyłożyli się z terminami – wyjaśnił nieco napiętym tonem, który nie brzmiał już tak płasko i beznamiętnie jak wcześniej. – Parę godzin temu utkwił w hotelu na lotnisku i nie wiedzą, co robić. Długo nie wchodziłem na pocztę i…

– To w ogóle warte zabawy? – spytał Sherlock, gdy usadowił się obok Jima i pospiesznie przejrzał widoczną na ekranie korespondencję.

– Ten spadek to trzynaście milionów funtów w czystej gotówce. Krewni mogli dobrać się wykorzystując kruczki prawne do przynajmniej połowy, akcje w rodzinnej firmie już w dużej mierze zajęli, podobnie jak część bonów i obligacji. Dostanę _na czysto_ dziesięć procent wszystkiego, co wyrwę im z gardła, bo gość był na tyle zdesperowany i wkurzony, że przyjął na siebie koszty operacyjne.

– Po co w ogóle wyjeżdża? Więcej by zdziałał, zostając na miejscu – stwierdził detektyw, gdy przeczytał pokazany mu przez Jima początek korespondencji.

– Możliwe, ale nie chce się z nimi osobiście ścinać, za to chce cieszyć się pieniędzmi, wylegiwać na plaży i popijać drinki przynoszone przez cycate blondynki.

– Próbowałeś go przekonać?

– Nie jestem teraz na pozycji, by wybrzydzać, jeśli chodzi o konsultacje i spierać się z kimś, kto ma swoją wizję na rozwiązanie sprawy i dobrze płaci. _Nasz klient nasz pan_ – mruknął Jim, na co Sherlock zaśmiał się ze zdziwieniem, gdyż uważał, że jest on ostatnią osobą na świecie, która mogłaby powiedzieć coś takiego.

– Jesteś _Jimem Moriartym_ i gdy każesz mu zostać, to to zrobi – powiedział, wpatrując mu się w oczy. – Niech wraca z tego lotniska, bo jeśli coś się sypnie, lepiej, by był w pobliżu. Powiedz, żeby pojechał do Spa, jeśli potrzebuje relaksu i podeślij mu prostytutkę w jego typie. Z takimi pieniędzmi może mieć wakacje do końca życia, więc może również poczekać na nie kilka tygodni.

– Może jeszcze mam mu wmówić, że celowo wstrzymałem samolot, bo wymyśliłem lepszy plan? – parsknął Jim niepewnie, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

– Zapewne będziesz potrafił opisać to tak, by brzmiało prawdopodobnie – odparł, na co Jim spojrzał na niego dziwnie, po czym niespodziewanie wybuchnął długim, głośnym śmiechem i, wciąż chichocząc, podsunął mu swój laptop. Sherlock uniósł brwi i otworzył usta, by zapytać o co chodzi, lecz został uciszony szybkim pocałunkiem w usta.

– W całych tych stresach i kłopotach z twoim bratem chyba zapomniałem, ile radości kiedyś dawała mi praca – stwierdził i wymownie wskazał brodą na laptop. – Do dzieła. _Odpisz im_ to, co właśnie mi powiedziałeś. I wystarczy, jeśli wspomnisz, że _tak_ , celowo wstrzymałem samolot. Och, i to o Jimie Moriartym też możesz napisać. A jak skończysz, po tym jak tak świetnie mnie rozbawiłeś, wrócimy do spraw, przy których śmiejemy się nieco mniej i poszukamy wspólnie mojego drogiego kuzyna z Clane – powiedział, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i z osobliwym wyrazem twarzy ruszył w głąb kuchni, by, cicho nucąc jakąś melodię, zacząć szykować im kolejną herbatę. – Nie słyszę stukania w klawiaturę, Sherly…! – rzucił śpiewnie, a gdy detektyw zerknął w jego stronę, mężczyzna, wciąż się uśmiechając, wisiał nad dwiema świeżymi filiżankami i precyzyjnie odmierzał łyżeczką herbatę.

– Jak zawalę ci tę sprawę, dostaniesz szału?

– Pewnie tak – odparł i ponownie się roześmiał. – A ty pewnie paroma właściwymi zdaniami przywrócisz mnie do pionu i przestanę być zły.

– Powiesz mi, co konkretnie zrobiłem, że tak drastycznie zmienił ci się nastrój…?  – spytał nieco podejrzliwie, kiedy Jim wrócił do nucenia przerwanego utworu.

– Postawiłeś mi się i nie bałeś, że się wścieknę – odparł, zerkając w jego stronę i cicho chichocząc. – Zachwiałeś całą naszą dynamiką i to było fantastyczne. Może po prostu rozbawiłeś jak nikt inny nie potrafi. A może _uleczyłeś miłością_. Po części pewnie wszystko – stwierdził, po czym z perfekcjonizmem, jakiego nie powstydziłby się Mycroft, wyrównał filiżanki oraz cukierniczkę na tacy. – Zostaw to, Sherly. Coś mi się przypomniało… i to wszystko. Pospiesz się z tym pisaniem, bo za chwilę odwracamy role i pokażesz mi, jak _ty_ pracujesz. Daję ci oficjalne pozwolenie, byś nazwał mnie idiotą dowolną ilość razy, jeśli czegoś nie załapię – zakończył i chociaż wciąż się uśmiechał, jego spojrzenie stało się odrobinę odległe, a moment później mężczyzna oparł się o blat i uniósł podbródek, wystawiając twarz na mdłe promienie porannego słońca.

– Raczej do tego nie dojdzie – odparł Sherlock, a gdy zorientował się, że mężczyzna po wybuchu dziwnej wesołości popadł w stan zawieszenia, spoglądając niewidzącym wzrokiem w okno, wziął głęboki oddech i ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na laptopie. Przejrzał jeszcze raz wiadomości, jakie w tej korespondencji wysyłał Jim i, starając się zachować jego chłodny i rzeczowy styl, w trzech zdaniach napisał  to, co ustalili. Zawahał się przed kliknięciem _wyślij_ i zerknął na nieruchomego mężczyznę, który nieco mocniej zaciskał teraz palce na blacie i wydawał się znajdować w zupełnie innym świecie. – Chcesz przeczytać? – spytał, co przywróciło Jima do rzeczywistości.

– Zaufałem, że poradziłeś sobie z mailem do Trójki, więc teraz tym bardziej ufam, że nie będziesz mieć z tym kłopotów.

– Ale teraz podpisuję się twoim nazwiskiem.

– Jestem pewny, że umiesz mnie wiarygodnie udawać przez maila – uciął Jim, po czym sięgnął po czajnik ze świeżym wrzątkiem. – Ja ciebie też bym umiał – dodał, a na jego twarzy ponownie pojawił się dziwny, nieokreślony wyraz; zmarszczył na moment brwi i odwrócił głowę, ale gdy niespełna minutę później szedł z tacą w dłoniach w kierunku stołu, przy którym siedział Sherlock, wyglądał z powrotem jak on, bez masek i osobliwego rozmarzenia na twarzy. – Zaczynamy? – spytał i ponaglająco skinął na laptop, a wówczas detektyw otrząsnął się i pospiesznie wysłał maila. Sięgnął po komórkę, lecz Jim chwycił jego nadgarstek i potrząsnął głową.

– Myślałem, że chcesz…

– Chcę zobaczyć, jak pracujesz. Obiecałeś mi coś pokazać przy najbliższej okazji. I teraz jest okazja i chcę to zobaczyć.

– Sądziłem, że sprawa znalezienia Pattona jest najpilniejsza – powiedział powoli, ponownie dostrzegając w Jimie coś nietypowego, czego kompletnie nie potrafił nazwać i umiejscowić.

– Jest, ale gdy się nią zajmiemy z pełną parą, może nie starczyć czasu na inne rozrywki, a ja chcę to zobaczyć zanim wróci kwestia twojego drogiego brata, która mnie unieruchomi na przynajmniej tydzień i niekoniecznie skończy się zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Pokaż mi _bazę_ – powiedział, a gdy Sherlock nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, westchnął cicho i przysunął się do niego, by oprzeć podbródek na jego ramieniu. – _Proszę_. Chcę zobaczyć. Uznajmy, że to to, co chcę dostać za oszczędzenie Mycrofta – wymruczał, a chociaż brzmiał łagodnie, próbował całą postawą i mimiką wyrażać jakiś rodzaj czułości, jego oczy pozostały chłodne i kalkulujące.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz to zobaczyć?

– Obiecałem, że nikogo nie tknę – oznajmił Jim, po czym zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej i przesunął dłonią po jego przedramieniu, jednocześnie muskając wargami jego szyję.

– Nie o to mi chodzi – odparł natychmiast Sherlock i odrobinę zesztywniał, co sprawiło, że Jim łagodnie zacisnął palce na jego łokciu i zaczął powoli gładzić kciukiem dolną część ramienia, ale jednocześnie wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze zimniej i niemal nieprzyjaźnie. Nie odezwał ani słowem, czekając na ciąg dalszy, a beznamiętny wyraz jego twarzy sprawił, że Sherlock patrzył na niego z tym większą podejrzliwością. – Nie jesteś sobą – stwierdził ostrożnym tonem, nie chcąc go drażnić, gdyż chociaż Jim wydawał się spokojny, nie był w stanie ufać w czystość intencji kogoś, kogo twarz była tak chłodna i pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji. – Jim… – podjął miękko po paru chwilach, gdy mężczyzna wciąż nie zdecydował się odezwać. – Nie chodzi o tych ludzi. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego aż tak ci zależy. Nie jesteś… to nie jest tylko zwykła ciekawość, prawda? – spytał i mimo że chłód bijący z oczu Jima sprawiał, że od paru chwil unikał jego spojrzenia, teraz spojrzał wprost w nie. – Proszę, powiedz coś – powiedział w końcu, a wówczas mężczyzna siedzący obok zamarł, a chwilę później spuścił głowę i przymknął oczy, jakby zorientował się, czym się zdradził, chociaż Sherlock był pewien, że nie w tym była rzecz.

– Chcę z nią zrobić coś niesamowitego – odparł w końcu, cichym, w jakiś sposób proszącym głosem i gdy uchylił powieki, wyglądał z powrotem zwyczajnie, może odrobinę niepewnie i zachowawczo, ale nie sprawiał już wrażenia, jakby próbował ukrywać coś istotnego. Sherlock wciąż nie do końca mu ufał, miał setki pytań, chciał konkretów na temat jego zamiarów i podejrzewał, że tylko szczerość z jego strony mogłaby go przekonać… jednak po wszystkim, co mężczyzna zdradził mu na temat własnej pracy, nie byłby w stanie odmówić mu pokazania czegoś, o czym wiedział, że nie jest aż tak istotne i czego tworzenie od dłuższego czasu uważał za zbędny wysiłek ze strony Billa. – To nie będzie nic, co mogłoby ci się nie spodobać – podjął po paru sekundach Jim, wciąż używając jakby zbyt łagodnego tonu, w którym moment później pobrzmiała dodatkowo nutka czegoś, co przypominało przygnębienie. – Nikt nie ucierpi. Nawet nie odezwę się do nikogo z tej listy.

– Naprawdę nie o to mi chodzi, ale im więcej razy o tym wspominasz, zaczynam wątpić, czy mówisz prawdę. Zwłaszcza że wczoraj mówiłeś co innego na temat kobiety, która…

– W porządku – przerwał mu Jim i na chwilę jego głos stał się tak zacięty, że Sherlock aż się wzdrygnął; mężczyzna szybko jednak się z tym uporał i kolejne słowa wypowiedział z pozornym spokojem. – Włącz ten plik, usuń wszystkie osoby, o które się martwisz, nawet jeśli miałaby to być połowa, a potem mi prześlij. _Proszę_. Obiecałeś mi to pokazać. Nie chcesz chyba, żebym pomyślał, że jak twój drogi brat nie spełniasz obietnic? Albo że mi nie ufasz…? – spytał, a w jego tonie pojawiła się fałszywa niewinność, jakby udawał, że nie dopuszcza takiej myśli i tylko się z nim droczy. I z jakiś przyczyn zabrzmiało to groźniej niż gdyby postawił jasne ultimatum albo stał się ponownie zacięty i zimny. – Sherly, Sherly… proszę. Jak bardzo mam prosić? – spytał, tym razem przechodząc na nienaturalną melodyjność zabarwioną flirtem.

– Przestań. Dostaniesz tę bazę, ale przestań… – chwycił jego dłoń, która teraz zaciskała się na jego ręce mocno, jakby ostrzegawczo, a następnie odsunął od siebie, próbując udawać, że nie widzi nieco zranionego spojrzenia, jakim obdarzył go Jim. – Przestań robić… cokolwiek właśnie robisz. Dostaniesz ją. I nie musisz się tłumaczyć, po co ci jest potrzebna. Po prostu więcej się tak nie zachowuj.

– Dobrze, Sherly – wymruczał, wcale nie rezygnując ze śpiewnego akcentu, ale rozzłoszczone spojrzenie Sherlocka w końcu go uspokoiło i następne słowa wypowiedział normalnie. – W porządku, koniec z wygłupami. Gdybyś szybciej się zgodził nie musiałbym…

– Jeśli próbujesz mnie przekonać do czegoś, na co nie mam ochoty, zaręczam ci, zmienianie twarzy, zwłaszcza w _taki_ sposób, to najgorsza metoda z możliwych i dlatego proszę cię, _więcej tego nie rób_. O ile w przypadku biznesmena może cię jeszcze usprawiedliwiać przyzwyczajenie, to to…

– W porządku, załapałem – przerwał mu Jim. – Kiepski pomysł. Na przyszłość wymyślę lepszą metodę. Skończmy ten temat i przejdźmy do rzeczy.

– Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, co to będzie – westchnął Sherlock, uznając tę dyskusję za zakończoną, po czym przekręcił się odrobinę, by sięgnąć po drugi komputer i otworzyć swoją pocztę. Chociaż wciąż nie był całkowicie przekonany do tego pomysłu, a niewypowiedziane pogróżki i dziwaczne zachowanie Jima wcale nie pomagały mu, jeśli chodziło o utwierdzenie się w słuszności podjętej decyzji, posłusznie odszukał ostatniego maila od Billa i uruchomił jego bazę. Zabrał się do pracy, co chwilę zerkając jednak na mężczyznę obok, który, odwróciwszy się od niego, powoli popijał herbatę, zachowując tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Po paru minutach zastanowienia i prób uporania się z bazą, Sherlock zdecydował się ostatecznie nie usuwać żadnej z osób, by nie zniszczyć powiązań, jakie utworzył Bill; skasował kilka nazwisk, zastępując je kolejnymi numerami, chociaż wiedział, że to tak naprawdę niczego nie zmieniało. Gdy tylko skończył, przesłał bazę na adres Jima, a wówczas mężczyzna bez słowa przysunął do siebie laptop i natychmiast uruchomił plik. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy ujrzał przedstawione w nim struktury, a na widok kolejnych list osób i komentarzy przy nich, zaczął uśmiechać się coraz szerzej. Chwilowo zdjął nieokreśloną maskę, w jakiej namawiał Sherlocka na pokazanie tej bazy i w swoich reakcjach wydawał się teraz zupełnie szczery. Co jakiś czas klikał zdawałoby się przypadkowe nazwisko, parę razy parsknął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył, że znajduje się przy nim komunikat „nieistotny” lub „nieznaleziony”, na kilku opatrzonych stwierdzeniem „podejrzany” czy też „do sprawdzenia” chichotał, czasem obracał oczami, kiedy widział przy kimś bogaty opis, z którego nic jednak nie wynikało.

– Imponujące – skomentował po paru minutach, zapisując plik na dysku, a jego głos, mimika i cała postawa w końcu były spójne i zwyczajne, pozbawione fałszu i dziwacznych masek, które prezentował wcześniej z powodów, których Sherlock wciąż nie rozumiał. – Naprawdę… imponujące. Przyjrzę się temu, bo… tak, nie sądziłem, że jesteście w stanie tyle zrobić.

– Większość tych danych to śmieci.

– Większość, ale nie wszystkie. I gdybyście mieli więcej czasu, dotarlibyście dalej niż przypuszczasz. Czasem celowaliście błędnie… ale czasem intuicja czy dedukcje prowadziły was w perfekcyjnym kierunku.

– Ktoś konkretny…?

– O osobach, które rozpracowaliście, już rozmawialiśmy, ale te, które mieliście jeszcze na liście do sprawdzenia… wystarczy, że powiem, że było tam dwóch szefów regionalnych i kilkanaście znaczących pętelek. Nie wszyscy wciąż żyją i nie do każdego bylibyście w stanie dotrzeć, ale, Sherly… – zaśmiał się i spojrzał na niego z podziwem. – Na liście podejrzanych jest Jedenastka. A mąż Czwórki na liście nieznalezionych i akurat do niego byście dotarli, gdybyście poszperali nieco głębiej. A to tylko rzeczy, które zobaczyłem w ciągu kilku minut. Poza tym powiązania… – uśmiechnął się szerzej – _czujesz_ to. Nie, nie wykryliście ich tak wiele, ale rozumiesz strukturę. Sam załapałeś teorię, gdy mówiłem o sieci, ale okazuje się, że _praktycznie_ też jesteś w tym niezły.

– Dużą część zrobił Bill.

– Bo dałeś mu właściwe wskazówki, gdzie szukać i co ze sobą łączyć, obaj wiemy, że bez ciebie niczego by nie zrobił. Sherly… ty jednak doskonale rozumiesz, jak myślę. Możesz się ze mną nie zgadzać, możemy nie dogadywać się w pewnych kwestiach i czasem mieć różnicę zdań, ale to… – postukał paznokciem w ekran – pokazuje, że w naszych głowach są te same schematy. Oczywiście, to ja jestem od tworzenia i planowania, to wiemy już od dawna, ale ty potrafisz iść moimi ścieżkami nawet bez wskazówek. Wydawało ci się, że nigdy nie rozpracowałbyś mojej nowej sieci mając tylko tę bazę, ale to nieprawda. Byliście dalej niż przypuszczasz. I w miarę, jak odkrywalibyście kolejne osoby, wiązanie ich stawałoby się łatwiejsze. To jak układanie puzzli bez zobaczenia obrazka… – zaśmiał się i przesunął palcami po brzegu klawiatury laptopa. – Początek jest trudny, ale gdy uda ci się zbudować ramkę, to w tysiącach rozrzuconych elementów zaczynasz dostrzegać te, które mogą być przydatne i nawet jeśli nie użyjesz ich od razu, to wiesz mniej-więcej, czy będą pasować. Segregujesz, zapamiętujesz i dokładasz we właściwym momencie. Robi się coraz łatwiej. Przerwaliście to i zajęliście czymś innym, a jeśli byście kontynuowali, zaręczam ci, dziś tych poukładanych elementów byłoby znacznie więcej. No i pewnie pozbylibyście się trochę takich, co pochodzą z innego obrazka, ale na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się pasować i poświęciliście im zbyt wiele czasu. No – klasnął w dłonie i wyszczerzył do niego zęby – masz jeszcze coś interesującego? Oczywiście tego nic nie przebije, ale…

– Dokumenty Rose, setki linków do profili na facebooku i zapisy rozmów Billa – urwał na moment – dotyczących Clane.

– Może kiedyś – odparł na to Jim, a jego uśmiech nieco przygasł. – Gdy już wszystko się skończy i będziemy mogli skupić tylko na sobie. Teraz nie chcę już dłużej się nad sobą rozckliwiać, bo i tak wczoraj popłynąłem bardziej emocjonalnie niż miałem zamiar. Zanim przejdziemy do tego, że pokażesz mi, jak _ty_ zlecasz poszukiwania… Masz nadal moją szpilkę od mankietu? – spytał, tak nagle zmieniając temat i ton, że Sherlock drgnął z zaskoczenia.

– Którą…?

– Zostawiłem ci ją w sypialni, gdy byłem u ciebie pierwszy raz.

– Powinna wciąż tam leżeć, bo na pewno jej nie ruszałem.

– Postaraj się jej nie zgubić – rzucił i chociaż jego głos brzmiał zwyczajnie, w oczach pojawiło się ciche ostrzeżenie, że sprawa jest ważniejsza niż to okazuje. – Ale teraz… – sięgnął po telefon Sherlocka i podał mu go, dłuższą chwilę przytrzymując dłoń w miejscu. – Zaczynamy. Jestem twoim klientem i chcę znaleźć kogoś, kto wiem, że przebywa w Londynie od przynajmniej tygodnia, nie wychyla się, ale też nie ukrywa całkowicie. Potencjalnie niebezpieczny, ale chodzi mi tylko o wskazanie dokładnej lokalizacji.

– Nie zapytasz kolejny raz, czy nadal chcę to zrobić?

– Widzę przecież, że nie ma już sensu, bym pytał – odparł spokojnie. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym, a ty podjąłeś decyzję i utwierdziłeś się w niej. Wiesz, po co chcę go znaleźć, ale wcale nie czujesz się jakoś szczególnie… obciążony moralnie faktem, że przyczynisz się do zaplanowanego zabójstwa. Możliwe, że w trakcie poszukiwań zmienisz zdanie i chcę, żebyś wiedział… jeśli tak się stanie, nie będę mieć pretensji. Możesz w każdej chwili to rzucić i zapomnieć o całej sprawie, a ja wówczas nigdy więcej jej nie poruszę. Więc?

– Więc…?

– Od czego zaczynasz rozmowę z klientem?

– Opowiada mi o sprawie…

– Już opowiedziałem i jedyne, czego ci brakuje, to jego aktualne zdjęcie i mgliste przesłanki co do tego, w której części Londynu można się go spodziewać – powiedział i spojrzał na niego wymownie, lecz Sherlock nie odezwał się, nie wiedząc, o co mu w tym momencie chodzi. – Ile mam ci zapłacić? – spytał w końcu, ze zniecierpliwieniem obracając oczami.

– Nie będę brał od ciebie pieniędzy – obruszył się Sherlock, na co Jim wykrzywił twarz i pokręcił z politowaniem głową.

– Zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Jestem klientem, dałem ci sprawę i pytam o cenę. Co odpowiadasz?

– _Dogadamy się, jak zamknę sprawę_.

– Chyba właśnie przestałem się dziwić, dlaczego Mycroft regularnie musi zasilać ci konto bankowe – stwierdził z przekąsem. – Więc, konkretne pytanie _, jeszcze raz_. Ile wynosi zaliczka? Standardowa, uczciwa stawka, gdy dostajesz zlecenie odszukania kogoś? – spytał z naciskiem.

– Nie chcę, żebyś mi płacił, a już zwłaszcza nie w tej sprawie.

– Znam stan twojego konta i śmiem twierdzić, że Mycroft nie będzie na nim łatał dziur, odkąd dowiedział się, że dla mnie pracujesz. _Więc_?

– Zapłać mi ile uważasz – odparł nerwowo, odwracając wzrok; Jim jakiś czas wpatrywał się w niego, po czym wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

– Że też sądziłem, że jedynym tematem, o którym nie umiesz i nie lubisz rozmawiać jest seks – parsknął, ale widząc pogłębiające się zmieszanie Sherlocka, przestał go dręczyć i porzucił ten temat. – W porządku, zostawmy to. _Zapłacę ile uważam._ A teraz po kolei. Komu wysyłasz zlecenie, by kogoś szukał?

– Nie ma konkretnej osoby – odparł detektyw z wyraźną ulgą, że Jim przestał dręczyć go w kwestii zapłaty. – Wysyłam do kilku różnych i każę przekazać zdjęcie dalej, czasem się z kimś spotykam, żeby odświeżyć kontakt… ale generalnie moi bezdomni, kiedy dostają zapytanie, po prostu wiedzą, że mają przekazać je dalej, uruchomić wszystkie zaufane znajomości i kazać im patrzeć. Jest kilkadziesiąt osób, do których mogę napisać, każda ma całą listę własnych, których nie znam i kiedy każę czegoś wypatrywać, to o ile nie dotyczy konkretnego miejsca, po jednym moim słowie wszyscy wiedzą…

– Stop – uciął Jim, marszcząc brwi. – Nie masz żadnej struktury? Wysyłasz zapytania ot tak, byle gdzie i pozwalasz, by twoje sprawy były ruszane przez ludzi, o których nic nie wiesz?

– Uprzedzam ich, jeśli sprawa ma być załatwiona po cichu i…

– I nie działasz według konkretnego planu? Nie masz w głowie listy, kto co komu przekaże i… – urwał, otwierając szerzej oczy. – Jak możesz pracować w takim burdelu?

– Tak po prostu działam – odparł i jakiś czas obaj mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem. – Przecież wiesz, że nie jestem zbyt uporządkowany.

– Z zewnątrz potrafisz wydawać się nawiedzonym pedantem, w tych swoich wyprasowanych koszulach i sztywnym płaszczu, gdy dedukujesz wszystko ma sens, a z drugiej strony mieszkasz w kompletnym bajzlu, a ludzie, którym płacisz, to zupełna przypadkowość…

– Ty z idealnego uporządkowania robisz chaotyczne widowiska, a ja z chaosu wyciągam ścisły konkret – uciął Sherlock, nieco zdziwiony tym spostrzeżeniem, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę nie było w nim nic odkrywczego.

– To jednocześnie zabawne i przerażające. Ta nasza identyczność… – zaśmiał się Jim i spuścił wzrok na dłoń Sherlocka, w której mężczyzna wciąż trzymał telefon – bardziej jak odbicie lustrzane. Tacy sami, ale w każdym calu _odwrotni_. Nawet jesteś praworęczny, żeby dopełnić obrazu całości. _Fascynujące_ – zawiesił głos, przeciągając ostatnią sylabę, po czym poderwał głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Będę mieć o czym rozmyślać, gdy wrócisz na Baker Street. Ale na razie konkrety. Nudne, zwyczajne konkrety. Zdjęcie i lokalizacja. – Otworzył w przeglądarce mapę Londynu i zakreślił palcem północno-zachodnią część miasta. – Najbardziej prawdopodobne dzielnice to Ealing i Brent… w sumie również Harrow. W czasach, gdy Owen pracował dla mnie w Barts, oczywiście nie mając pojęcia, kim jestem, miałem w tamtych rejonach cztery często używane mieszkania... o dwóch wiedział, w jednym z nich kiedyś był. Lubiłem tamte rejony, robiłem tam sporo interesów i podejrzewam, że uznał, że to tam należy celować w pierwszej kolejności. Dotarły też do mnie plotki, że to właśnie na północy Ealing był widziany, ale to nic potwierdzonego. Dwa razy wyhaczono kogoś z jego ochrony na obrzeżach Brent, ale nie udało się go wyśledzić. Jeśli chodzi o lokalizacje, to wszystko, co mogę ci przekazać.

– Podaj mi adresy tamtych mieszkań.

– Wyślę mailem, ale Owen nie jest aż takim idiotą, by ładować się do któregokolwiek z nich…

– Jednak z całą pewnością je obserwuje, on albo jego ludzie. Potrzebuję pełnej listy adresów, łącznie z numerami mieszkań. Każę moim bezdomnym szczególnie przyglądać się dobrym punktom obserwacyjnym, gdzie mógł umieścić czujki.

– Próbowałem już to robić i nic z tego nie wyszło.

– Tyle że przed twoimi ludźmi się zapewne kryją, a przed żebrakami  nie będą. Bezdomni są niewidzialni i w tym jest ich siła. A teraz drugi punkt. – Wbił wzrok w Jima, który oczywiście spodziewał się jego kolejnej prośby, bo wyraźnie przygasł. – Potrzebuję jak najwięcej zdjęć. Wszyscy jego ludzie i oczywiście on. W jego przypadku dobrze, abyś przesłał mi kilka z różnych okresów, bo mógł zmienić image w porównaniu do tego, w jakim… – urwał, kiedy twarz Jima wykrzywił grymas.

– W jakim widziałem go ostatnio – dokończył i powoli przesunął palce na touchpad. – Czy… dotarłeś do jakichkolwiek jego fotografii?

– Bill znalazł jego i Kevina z czasów szkolnych.

– Co o nim mógłbyś powiedzieć?

– Czy to ważne?

– Tak. Zanim pokażę ci późniejsze… to _ważne_.

– I on i Kevin mieli dość jasne włosy i ciemne oczy. Żaden nie miał specjalnie charakterystycznych rysów i niczym się nie wyróżniali.

– Ale jakie robił _wrażenie_? – spytał Jim, silnie akcentując ostatnie słowo.

– Wtedy skupiałem się na Kevinie, bo to za niego miałem się przebrać i… – urwał, kiedy Jim nerwowo zacisnął dłonie. – To nie były wyraźne zdjęcia, a ponieważ wiedziałem, co zrobili, moja wyobraźnia dopisała sobie do ich obrazu rzeczy, których zapewne tam nie było.

– Więc możesz być zaskoczony, gdy zobaczysz, jak faktycznie wygląda – odparł na to, po czym przeniósł wzrok na ekran komputera i paroma kliknięciami wszedł na serwer sieci domowej, z którą połączone były wszystkie jego sprzęty. Wpisał dwa hasła, nie próbując ukrywać ich przed Sherlockiem, a niedługo później otwierał folder, w którym znajdowały się setki katalogów opisanych nazwiskami i imionami i, sądząc po podglądach, każdy zawierał fotografie. Sherlock nie zdążył przyjrzeć się im, ale gdy Jim dotarł do tych zaczynających się od Patton, zdołał dostrzec, że poza imionami, które znał, było jeszcze przynajmniej kilka całkowicie mu obcych.

_Patton Owen._

Jim nie miał racji, uprzedzając, że może być _zaskoczony_. Już pierwsza fotografia, jaką ujrzał, _zszokowała_ go, bo cokolwiek sobie wyobrażał, to nie… to. Mężczyzna na zdjęciu nie przypominał swojej wersji ze szkoły średniej. Oczywiście rysy twarzy czy kolor włosów się zgadzały, ale fotografie z pamiątkowych albumów zazwyczaj były płaskie i nieciekawe, a twarze na nich pozbawione wyrazu. Ta… nie była.

Owen uśmiechał się szeroko do obiektywu, jego okrągłe, szare oczy – okazały się jaśniejsze niż to zapamiętał – błyszczały, przy ustach miał trochę drobnych zmarszczek, nad prawą brwią niewielką bliznę. Idealnie równe zęby, dobrze ułożone i ścięte włosy. Rozluźniona i otwarta poza, w jakiej opierał się o krzesło barowe, wzrost – na oko wyższy od Sherlocka o jakieś trzy cale, zadbane dłonie, elegancka koszula… a przede wszystkim wrażenie, jakie budził: wydawał się sympatycznym, zabawnym facetem, takim, którego nikt nie podejrzewałby o okrucieństwa, jakich dokonał.

Kolejne zdjęcia były podobne. Zmieniały się uczesania, stroje i sceneria, lecz Owen prawie zawsze uśmiechał się w szczery, budzący zaufanie sposób, zarówno w momentach, gdy wiedział, że jest fotografowany, jak na zdjęciach z zaskoczenia, gdzie stał pomiędzy innymi ludźmi. Na imprezach, wakacjach, nawet w Barts, gdzie ubrany – zapewne celowo – w tanią marynarkę, zupełnie niepasującą do zielonkawej koszulki polo, przeglądał przy biurku jakieś dokumenty, wyglądał na szczęśliwego i zupełnie niegroźnego.

– Pokaż mi najnowsze – poprosił Sherlock, dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów orientując się, jak słabo brzmiał jego głos.

– Najnowsze, jakimi dysponuję, to te z więzienia, a zaręczam ci, nie chcesz tego oglądać – powiedział Jim ledwo słyszalnie. – Miałem też z procesu, ale nie trzymałem ich tutaj i przepadły… nie chcę mówić, w jaki sposób. A wcześniejsze… to właśnie to ze szpitala. Przesunąłem go wówczas do innych zadań i nie interesowałem się nim, bo miałem inne zajęcia. Miałem _ciebie_ , więc odsunąłem w czasie… swoje… plany względem niego.

– Czy zmienił się znacząco…

– Mam ci powiedzieć, jak wyglądał rok temu? – spytał, zwieszając głowę. – Właśnie _tak_ , Sherly. Uśmiechał się znacznie mniej, ale _tak_ właśnie wyglądał. Bez względu na to, co robił, wyglądał na miłego, dowcipnego gościa, a zdjęcia nie potrafią oddać ułamków sekund, gdy dało się w nim dostrzec potwora. Pewnie dlatego właśnie nie doceniłem zagrożenia, jakie mógł stanowić i w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałem, że skontaktuje się z Magnussenem, a potem z organizacją terrorystyczną, z którą współpracował Moran. Trzeba było kogoś z niesamowitymi zdolnościami obserwacji, by zobaczył w Owenie to… kim naprawdę był i dlatego raczej nie miał siły przebicia w życiu, z tym jego wesołym uśmiechem głupka, który nie posiada charakteru ani jaj. Kevin widział, bo był jedyną osobą, która wydawała się rozumieć tego popaprańca, gdy jeszcze utrzymywali kontakt. Rose widziała i oczywiście twierdziła, że to karty powiedziały jej, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Magnussen też… on z całą pewnością. Twój brat zobaczy, jeśli dorwie go przed nami – urwał na moment i zerknął na Sherlocka niepewnie. – Mam nadzieję, że ty też zobaczysz, bo obawiam się, że im dłużej będziesz myślał o tych zdjęciach, a nie zobaczysz go na żywo, tym bardziej będziesz nabierał wątpliwości, czy jesteś w stanie wydać na niego wyrok.

– Podjąłem decyzję tego samego dnia, gdy dowiedziałem się, co ci zrobił. I nie chcę dłużej na niego patrzeć – powiedział detektyw, a gdy Jim nawet nie drgnął, objął jego dłoń zawieszoną nad klawiaturą i pokierował go tak, by wyłączyć okno, a następnie zamknął za niego laptop. – Gdy napiszę do Trójki albo Morana, żeby przesłali mi komplet informacji i zdjęć, które są gotowe i nadają się do przekazania dalej, zrobią to?

– Do Trójki. Moran zajmuje się teraz czymś innym – odparł cicho Jim po paru chwilach milczenia. – Nie potrzebujesz kodów. Będzie wiedział, o co chodzi. W sumie… zajmij się tym już teraz – powiedział i bez życia oparł się na krześle, wbijając wzrok w zamknięty komputer. Sherlock obserwował go parę chwil, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno dobrym pomysłem było wspólne oglądanie zdjęć Pattona, ale zdusił tę myśl. Zgodnie z poleceniem wystukał krótkiego smsa i ku jego zaskoczeniu, otrzymał serię mmsów i jedną wiadomość podsumowującą informacje o Owenie już w ciągu najbliższej minuty.

– Gdy zacznę poszukiwania, mam jeszcze się kontaktować z Trójką…? Z kilkoma osobami będę musiał spotkać się osobiście i dać im wydrukowane zdjęcia, więc chwilę to potrwa.

– Jeśli trafisz na jakikolwiek ślad, pisz do niego i do mnie – rzucił Jim z dziwną obojętnością. – Podobnie z tą dziewczyną, chcę być na bieżąco. Jak konkretnie planujesz prowadzić śledztwo, oprócz poinformowania bezdomnych?

– Przede wszystkim pojechać w okolice mieszkań, które…

– Zły pomysł – przerwał mu mężczyzna, a jego głos brzmiał jeszcze słabiej niż przed chwilą. –Jesteś znany, a on wie doskonale, że się tobą interesowałem. Lepiej, żeby cię nie rozpoznał. Wolałbym, żebyś prowadził śledztwo gdzie indziej. _Z daleka_.

– Będę działał pod przykrywką. Nie raz się ukrywałem przed ciekawskimi oczami.

– Dam ci obstawę…

– Wówczas będę tym bardziej zauważalny. Zostaw mi tę sprawę, bo akurat w tym jestem od ciebie lepszy.

– Fakt – przyznał ledwo słyszalnie. – Ale… informuj mnie o wszystkim, co by się nie działo. Ja… nie zamierzam brać udziału w poszukiwaniach i będę zajmować się czymś całkiem innym, ale chcę wiedzieć, jeśli… po prostu być na bieżąco – powiedział i uśmiechnął się tak niemrawo i sztucznie, że od samego patrzenia na to Sherlock się skrzywił. Głos Jima tymczasem stał się jeszcze cichszy, a nieco chaotyczne stwierdzenia, jakie z siebie wyrzucał, brzmiały, jakby kryło się za nimi drugie dno. – Muszę zająć się siecią i chociaż najchętniej miałbym cię teraz przy sobie, to pewne rzeczy wolę robić w samotności. Zresztą… ty będziesz się zajmował tą dziewczyną i Pattonem. Może nawet lepiej, że najbliższe dni będziesz zajęty i nie będziemy wchodzić sobie w drogę…

– Chcesz znów kazać mi czekać na spotkanie i jakikolwiek kontakt jak po…

– Będę się odzywał. Możemy spotkać się u ciebie pod koniec tygodnia. Dziś po południu chcę się zająć czymś… – zamilkł na moment – Muszę znów domknąć kilka kwestii, a z tobą to za dużo emocji. Zwłaszcza po naszej ostatniej przedłużonej rance. I zwłaszcza w tej sprawie.

– Używasz tego samego tonu jak zawsze, gdy zamierzasz kończyć spotkanie… – stwierdził Sherlock, przypominając sobie niedzielę, kiedy to zamykał za Jimem drzwi na Baker Street i czując nieprzyjemne dejavu.

– Wszystko mamy ustalone. Podejrzewam, że nie powinienem cię zatrzymywać.

– Nie ma nawet południa, a ja nie chcę jeszcze wychodzić – odparł, nie zamierzając tym razem zostawiać Jima, gdy popadł on w nagłą melancholię.

– Co chcesz jeszcze robić? Wszystko ustalone. Obaj mamy swoje zadania. Nie ma sensu tego przedłużać.

– Nie mów do mnie tak, jakbyśmy mieli więcej się nie zobaczyć.

– Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że jest takie ryzyko – powiedział, po czym pochylił się w stronę Sherlocka i oparł o jego bok. – Cały czas jest ryzyko, że gdy przekroczę próg tego mieszkania, nigdy więcej tu nie wrócę. Żyję z tą świadomością od lat… – spuścił wzrok i zaczął wpatrywać się w swoje dłonie – ale czasem dopadają mnie sentymenty i wtedy jakoś mocniej to do mnie dociera. Naprawdę czas, żebyś się zbierał – stwierdził i zupełnie wbrew swoim słowom, objął Sherlocka ramieniem i przywarł do niego mocniej.

– Co się znów z tobą dzieje?

– Pod jakim względem? – wymamrotał, wtulając twarz w jego szlafrok, tak, że słowa zostały nieco stłumione przez materiał.

– To nie są maski, a przynajmniej nie do końca, ale przez ostatnie pół godziny nastrój zmieniał ci się przynajmniej kilka razy.

– Nie, nie maski – przyznał po paru chwilach. – Próby _powstrzymywania_ masek. Naprawdę się starałem. Przecież ich nie lubisz i prosiłeś, żebym ich nie zakładał, gdy nie muszę.

– Prosiłem też, żebyś zachowywał się naturalnie, a nie krążył wokół jakiegoś… – zamilkł, kiedy ramiona Jima mocniej zacisnęły się wokół jego talii. – Jakbyś chciał jednocześnie coś mi zasugerować i tego nie zrobić, zachowywać się _jak ty_ , ale w przesadny, sztuczny sposób i wcale niezgodny z tym, co czujesz.

– Od pokazywania emocji mam maski, a nie prawdziwego siebie.

– Wcześniej… w niedzielę, podczas naszej rozmowy… wychodziło ci znacznie lepiej – zauważył Sherlock, starając się, by jego głos nie brzmiał jak oskarżenie, co musiało nie do końcu mu się udać, bo Jim lekko drgnął na to stwierdzenie. 

– Bo wtedy sądziłem, że noszę maskę i gdy wytknąłeś mi, że wcale nie mam jej na sobie, przestałem… to trochę jak w _nowych szatach cesarza_. Znikają dopiero, gdy ktoś powie na głos, że ich nie ma i dopiero wtedy czujesz się nagi. Dziś próbowałem nic nie zakładać, a ty ściągałeś ze mnie wszystko, co samo się pojawiało i…

– Wczoraj robiłem to samo, a tak się nie zachowywałeś – uciął Sherlock, którego argumentacja Jima zupełnie przekonywała a wręcz jeszcze silniej budziła w nim podejrzliwość. – Co ty ukrywasz? O co chodziło z tą bazą? I co naprawdę tak cię ucieszyło? Co…

– _Chcesz prawdy czy czegoś ładnego_? Janine wspominała, że bardzo polubiłeś tę piosenkę.

– Jim…

– Sherly… zostawmy to, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym kłamał. Obiecuję, że potem wszystkiego się dowiesz, ale teraz… odpuść. To nie jest w tym momencie istotne i… zaufaj mi w tej kwestii, bo i tak niczego się nie dowiesz, a nie chcę testować na tobie swoich zdolności bajkopisarskich. Wystarczy, byś wiedział, że mam pewne plany i wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

– Jeśli sądzisz, że mnie to uspokoi…

– Nie zamierzałem cie uspokajać, tylko stwierdzić, że ta rozmowa jest skończona. Możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz, ale podejrzewam, że w ciągu kilku minut zrobi się krępująco, jeśli będziemy milczeć i w efekcie sam zdecydujesz się wyjść.

– Nie jest krępująco – odparł i przygarnął Jima ramieniem, drugą rękę kładąc na jego karku i sunąc po nim palcami, najpierw samymi opuszkami, a potem całą dłonią. Przeczesał kilkakrotnie jego włosy i uśmiechnął się blado, gdy mężczyzna przymknął oczy i rozluźnił się w jego objęciach. – Nie jest – powtórzył cichym, spokojnym tonem, czując, jak łagodna bliskość w jakiś sposób wycisza go i rozmywa obawy i całą podejrzliwość. Chciał mu ufać, nawet jeśli od początku ich spotkania Jim wielokrotnie ujawnił, jak bardzo jest skrzywiony i popaprany, ale przecież zawsze to wiedział, nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało i – co uświadomił sobie dawno temu – w takim się zakochał.

Tak, Jim skrywał przed nim sekrety, dotyczące w jakiś sposób również jego, ale w tym momencie był jak najdalszy od zmuszania go do absolutnej szczerości. Skoro naprawdę nie chciał o tym mówić, musiał mieć swoje powody i chociaż Sherlock wolałby oczywiście, aby nie było między nimi tajemnic w istotnych kwestiach, nie sądził, że sam też mówił mu o wszystkim, co było ważne. Choćby to, że nie potrafił wciąż znaleźć sposobności i odpowiedniego momentu na wyznanie wprost swoich uczuć, jak Jim to zrobił rano… czy fakt, że odrzucał pewne tematy na bok, nie potrafiąc i nie chcąc o nich rozmawiać. Odgonił te myśli i nieco mocniej nacisnął na jego kark, pochylając jednocześnie głowę i wtulając się w jego włosy. Jim westchnął cicho i nieco się przekręcił, lecz gdy obaj tkwili na krzesłach, musiał pochylać się do niego w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji i zapewne w ciągu paru chwil mięśnie ramion i placów zaczęłyby mu drętwieć. Jednocześnie bardziej niż wcześniej, bardziej niż w którymkolwiek momencie odkąd się obudził, pragnął mieć go bliżej siebie, bez chłodnych _rozmów o interesach_ i zbędnych, nieprzyjemnych obaw.

Uniósł wzrok znad pochylonej głowy Jima i przez parę chwil wpatrywał się w stojące przed nimi laptopy, porzucone komórki i filiżanki z nieskończoną herbatą. Otworzył usta, by zaproponować, by przenieśli się w wygodniejsze miejsce, niezwiązane z biznesami, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie przychodzą mu do głowy żadne słowa, które nie brzmiałyby sugestywnie i dwuznacznie.

– Chcesz coś powiedzieć? – spytał Jim, wyczuwając, że Sherlock zrobił się odrobinę spięty.

– Tak – przyznał niepewnie. – Ale chyba nie wiem jak. Żeby… zabrzmiało tak, jak ma zabrzmieć.

– Spróbuj Morse’a, wtedy nie będzie musiało _brzmieć_ – powiedział z udawaną powagą, ale potem jego głos stał się cieplejszy. – Po prostu to powiedz. Coś jak _chodźmy do łóżka, Jim_.

– Rano nie chciałeś… i nie chodzi mi wcale o…

– Od rana zdążyłem zmienić zdanie. A teraz jest mi smutno, _bardzo smutno_ i może to poprawi mi nastrój – uciął i przesunął palcami po jego klatce piersiowej, po czym uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. – No dalej. Powiedz to.

– Chodźmy do łóżka, Jim – powtórzył po nim, bezwiednie używając jego akcentu, co wyraźnie rozbawiło przytulającego się do niego mężczyznę. Odchylił głowę jeszcze bardziej, wysuwając przy tym podbródek, ale nie poruszył się, wyraźnie licząc na kolejny ruch ze strony Sherlocka. – Chodź – wymamrotał i chociaż zdecydowanie wolałby, aby to Jim w tym momencie przejął inicjatywę, wyswobodził się z jego objęć i podniósł z krzesła. Zrobił krok w stronę otwartych drzwi jadalni i zamrugał nerwowo, gdy zorientował się, że mężczyzna wciąż tkwi na miejscu, wpatrując się w niego z wyczekującym rozbawieniem. – Co…? – spytał, na co Jim tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i na moment spuścił wzrok w dół, na swoje dłonie. Sherlock przez parę chwil wahał się, ale w końcu wyciągnął do niego rękę, chociaż wydawało mu się to nieco dziwne, a wrażenie wcale nie minęło, gdy Jim pochwycił jego palce i zachęcająco skinął głową w stronę wyjścia. – Mam cię ciągnąć?

– _Prowadzić_ – zaśmiał się cicho. – To romantyczne, Sherly. _Biorę cię za rękę i prowadzę do sypialni._ Ale nie próbuj inspirować się filmami i ustawiać mi świeczek i sypać płatków róż, bo to by było straszne – dodał, gdy Sherlock ruszył się z miejsca, nieco mocniej zaciskając palce na jego dłoni.

– Raczej nie przyszłoby mi to do głowy. Więc to miało być _romantyczne_?

– A co myślałeś, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłeś coś takiego w jakimś szmirowatym serialu, który oglądał John?

– Że zamierzają odprawiać jakiś rytuał i byłem zszokowany, że po prostu poszli do łóżka – odparł, co sprawiło, że Jim wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i nie mógł się uspokoić przez dobrych kilkanaście sekund; przestał chichotać dopiero w momencie, gdy stanęli przed drzwiami sypialni, a Sherlock niepewnie nacisnął klamkę i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– No dalej. To nie gryzie – powiedział cicho, po czym wyswobodził rękę, by położyć ją na jego krzyżu i delikatnie popchnąć go do środka.

 

***

 

Sherlock stał w progu nieruchomo i teraz, gdy znaleźli się tutaj, a dłoń Jima, sunąca po dolnej części jego pleców stawała się nieco natarczywa, uświadomił sobie, że jego propozycja była jednak bardziej jednoznaczna niż sądził. Nie był przekonany, czy chce _jednoznaczności_ tego rodzaju i nagle dopadły go nerwy, bo chociaż ich niedzielny poranek był cudowny, czuły i znacznie spokojniejszy niż się wówczas spodziewał, a Jim zapewniał go, że nie zamierza na nic go naciskać, wróciły niechciane obawy, że tym razem może on mieć ochotę posunąć się dalej niż Sherlock by sobie tego życzył. Miał całkowitą pewność, że nie jest gotowy na cokolwiek więcej, a wspomnienie o tym, co działo się na filmach, przypomniało mu, że bohaterowie zazwyczaj… nie powtarzali dwa razy tego samego i w kolejnych wspólnych scenkach niemal zawsze posuwali się coraz dalej. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to faktycznie wyglądało, John akurat o tym nigdy mu nie mówił i czuł się w tym momencie boleśnie niekompetentny, co sprawiło, że denerwował się tym bardziej i tak na dobrą sprawę pragnął cofnąć się do kuchni, nawet jeśli tamten rodzaj bliskości był parę minut temu niewystarczający.

Zerknął ponad ramieniem na stojącego za nim, niższego mężczyznę i pochwycił jego spojrzenie, które okazało się równie niepewne jak jego własne. Jim uśmiechał się teraz w odrobinę wymuszony sposób, a jego dłoń znieruchomiała i jasnym stało się dla Sherlocka, że również ma opory i wątpliwości, całą ich paletę, która niby powinna kazać im obu przerwać to wszystko, skoro żaden nie był przekonany co do następnego kroku… ale zamiast tego sprawiła, że poczuł rodzaj ulgi, a jego obawy zaczęły się rozmywać, zastąpione pewnością, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, po wszystkich ich rozmowach z poprzedniego dnia, żaden z nich nie popchnie spraw zbyt daleko.

– Co teraz? – spytał cicho, odwracając się odrobinę w stronę Jima.

– Sam mnie tu przyprowadziłeś. Powinieneś wiedzieć.

– Wiesz, że _nie wiem_ … – wymamrotał z zawstydzeniem i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– O czym myślisz? Czego byś chciał? – spytał Jim miękko i wycofał rękę, jakby chcąc dać mu nieco przestrzeni.

– Żebyś to zdjął – odparł nerwowo, wskazując na górę jego piżamy.

– Ty zdejmij – powiedział na to, uśmiechając się zachęcająco, gdy Sherlock chwycił brzeg materiału i znieruchomiał. – No dalej… _zdejmij_ – wyszeptał, a kiedy mężczyzna lekko pociągnął materiał, uniósł ręce, by pomóc mu pozbyć się tej części garderoby. Po chwili bluzka miękko opadła na podłogę, a oczom Sherlocka ponownie ukazały się blizny na ciele Jima, teraz, w dziennym świetle, widoczne znacznie bardziej niż poprzedniej nocy czy w jego ciemnawej sypialni na Baker Street. Wyciągnął rękę i przesunął palcami najpierw po tej na szyi, a potem kolejnej, wyjątkowo głębokiej, ciągnącej się w poprzek klatki piersiowej Jima i zahaczającej o jego lewy sutek, przy którym zatrzymał się na moment, zanim przeniósł dłoń niżej, na jego żebra, a potem biodro. – Okropna, prawda? – spytał cicho, na co Sherlock ledwo widocznie pokręcił głową, a moment później łagodnie obejmował niższego mężczyznę ramionami, wtulał twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i całował miejsce przy jego bliźnie, z początku delikatnie i ledwo wyczuwalnie, a potem bardziej zdecydowanie. Rozchylił usta i westchnął, kiedy Jim wsunął dłoń między ich ciała i rozwiązał jego szlafrok, a gdy materiał został zsunięty z jego ciała, przywarł do niego mocniej i lekko przygryzł miękką skórę, pod którą wyczuwał przyspieszony puls.

Jim wydał z siebie zduszone westchnienie i odchylił nieco głowę, przytulając policzek do loków Sherlocka i zaciskając palce na brzegu jego spodni. Po chwili sięgnął lewą, wciąż obandażowaną ręką na jego plecy i powoli opuścił ją w dół, na krzyż, aż do brzegu spodni od piżamy, jednocześnie napierając na niego biodrami. Detektyw syknął na ten niespodziewany, wymowny kontakt i znieruchomiał, ale kiedy Jim uspokajająco pogładził skórę na jego boku, zaczął ponownie całować jego szyję, przynosząc jednak usta nieco wyżej.

– Chodź – poprosił Jim, lekko pociągając go w stronę łóżka. – Będzie wygodniej – dodał, lecz chociaż jego głos brzmiał zachęcająco i uspokajająco jednocześnie, Sherlock jeszcze niemal minutę nie odważył się oderwać od jego ciała i ruszyć w tamtym kierunku. Kiedy wreszcie się od niego odsunął na niewielką odległość i zaczął stawiać powolne kroki w stronę łóżka, trzymając Jima za rękę, mężczyzna ponownie się uśmiechał i to on pierwszy opadł na pościel. Przyciągnął do siebie Sherlocka i kiedy tylko znalazł się on na łóżku, przekręcił się na bok i wtulił w jego ciało, lecz nie zrobił niczego ponad łagodnym gładzeniem jego karku i włosów. Mężczyzna jakiś czas poddawał się łagodnej pieszczocie, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien ruszyć dalej, nie wiedząc nawet, czy Jim chce czegokolwiek więcej, a jeśli tak, to czego konkretnie…

– Nie analizuj wszystkiego – usłyszał tuż przy uchu zduszony szept, który wyrwał go z chaotycznych rozmyślań. – Rób to, na co masz ochotę.

– Nie wiem, co mam…

– Wiesz – uciął Jim, po czym uniósł podbródek i lekko rozchylił wargi, uśmiechając się, gdy Sherlock po raz pierwszy odkąd się tu znaleźli pocałował go w usta. Jakiś czas niemal się nie poruszali, ale w końcu Jim przysunął się do niego i zachęcająco nacisnął na jego kark; rozluźnił dłoń, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął pogłębiać pieszczotę i otworzył usta szerzej, pozwalając, by to Sherlock zdominował pocałunek i ulegle poddając się każdemu jego ruchowi. Wzdychał co jakiś czas i gładził palcami jego skórę, a kiedy mężczyzna wsunął kolano między jego uda, rozchylił nogi i lekko go przyciągnął, przekręcając się na plecy.

Sherlock przez parę chwil walczył ze sobą, ale w końcu, czując powoli rozlewające się po jego ciele ciepło, usadowił się między jego nogami i ostrożnie na nim położył, przesuwając usta na jego szyję, a potem obojczyk. Jim drgnął, kiedy przyssał się do niewielkiego fragmentu skóry niedaleko mostka, ale stopniowo się rozluźniał, a w końcu lekko zacisnął uda na jego biodrach, zachęcając go, by kontynuował. Ponownie się obejmowali i całowali, zupełnie jak poprzedniego wieczoru, lecz tym razem Sherlock nie czuł desperackiej potrzeby, by cokolwiek przyspieszać i nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, by w jakikolwiek sposób naciskać; każdy jego ruch był wyważony i ostrożny, lecz wszystko to przychodziło naturalnie, bez kalkulacji i wątpliwości oraz planowania kolejnych kroków. Ich dotyk, kolejne pieszczoty i pocałunki pozostały łagodne i czułe, pozbawione agresji i w pewien sposób pozbawione również namiętności.

Chociaż Sherlock wciąż nie był pewny, na ile może sobie pozwolić, a Jim nie dawał mu żadnych wskazówek ani nie próbował nim kierować, niepewność nie była już krępująca czy przytłaczająca; zgodnie z jego wcześniejszą prośbą, robił to, na co miał ochotę, badawczo dotykał kolejnych fragmentów jego ciała, trącał palcami dawno zabliźnione zranienia, sunął po bandażu na jego dłoni, po włosach i policzkach, a potem szyi i obojczykach. W pewnym momencie, gdy poczuł, jak jego ciało coraz silniej reaguje na bliskość, uniósł się na ramionach i zawisł nad Jimem, a następnie przyklęknął między jego rozsuniętymi nogami. Wpatrując się w jego lekko zaczerwienioną twarz i rozszerzone z podniecenia źrenice, wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie i oparł je na jego biodrach; po chwili zaczął powoli sunąć kciukami po kościach odrobinę zbyt wystających ponad płaskim, ale obecnie pozbawionym widocznych mięśni brzuchem, zahaczając lekko o brzeg spodni. Jim wydawał z siebie ciche westchnienia za każdym razem, gdy palce Sherlocka posuwały się dalej, a w pewnym momencie mocniej zgiął nogi  w kolanach, jednocześnie rozchylając je nieco bardziej. Detektyw zadrżał, kiedy łydki Jima otarły się o jego uda, a moment później sięgnął w dół i przejechał po nich otwartymi dłońmi, od kolan aż do kostek, na których zatrzymał się parę chwil, odsuwając o parę centymetrów materiał piżamy i gładząc odsłoniętą w ten sposób skórę. Mężczyzna leżący przed nim otworzył lekko usta, ale nawet jeśli chciał coś powiedzieć, jego głos zawiódł, kiedy Sherlock pochylił się nieco bardziej i ponownie skierował ręce w górę, na jego brzuch i odznaczające się pod siatką blizn żebra. Oparł się o materac jedną ręką, a drugą sunął po jego klatce piersiowej, gładząc ciągnącą się przez nią szramę i co chwilę trącając lewy sutek. W pewnym momencie eksperymentalnie zacisnął na nim palce i drgnął z zaskoczenia, kiedy Jim wydał z siebie nieco głośniejszy jęk a jego biodra wyraźnie się poruszyły. Zrobił to ponownie i jeszcze raz, kiedy mężczyzna mocno chwycił go za nadgarstek ręki opartej o materac i niepewnie nim szarpnął; uchylił powieki, wpatrując się w Sherlocka wyczekująco i w jakiś sposób prosząco, nie wypowiadając jednak swoich pragnień na głos.

Detektyw przez moment chciał ponownie zapytać, co ma robić, lecz zanim zdołał się odezwać, Jim lekko skinął na niego wolną dłonią, zachęcając, by się do niego zbliżył. Sherlock najpierw znieruchomiał, a potem niepewnie przesunął rękę z jego klatki piersiowej na szyję oraz twarz, na której dało się wyczuć jednodniowy, szorstki zarost. Wpatrywał się w jego oczy, niespiesznie gładząc palcami policzek i szczękę i chociaż pewnie wolałby usłyszeć w tym momencie jasne instrukcje, co ma robić, jakoś przestawało mu przeszkadzać, że Jim milczy i tak biernie poddaje się jego ruchom, pozwalając się dotykać i badać kolejne fragmenty swojego ciała. Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, by krótko musnąć wargami jego krtań, przejechać nimi wzdłuż linii szczęki aż do skroni i wrócić na szyję, jednocześnie powoli kładąc się na nim i wzdychając cicho, kiedy ich ciała ponownie się zetknęły.

Wątpliwości, czy Jim w ogóle ma ochotę na coś więcej, minęły, gdy mężczyzna nieco mocniej naparł biodrami na jego brzuch. Mógł wcześniej nie wykazywać szczególnej inicjatywy, ale był wyraźnie podniecony i teraz, kiedy znów byli blisko siebie, zaczął reagować żywiej i bardziej aktywnie na każdy ruch Sherlocka. Gdy usta mężczyzny znalazły się na moment bliżej jego, sięgnął dłonią w stronę jego twarzy i wciągnął go do pocałunku, głębokiego i bardziej jednoznacznego niż poprzednie. Drugą ręką przesunął po przedramieniu Sherlocka i na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał się w okolicach jego łokcia; jego wargi rozchyliły się jeszcze bardziej, biodra wyraźnie drgnęły, a parę chwil później obejmował jego talię obydwoma ramionami, mocno, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Nie przestając go całować, sięgnął w dół na pośladki Sherlocka i nieco wyprostował kolana, ocierając przy tym wnętrzem ud o jego boki i biodra. Znieruchomiał w tej pozycji, co jakiś czas drgając niecierpliwie i wydając z siebie zduszone westchnienia, a kiedy mężczyzna przyssał się do jego dolnej wargi, jęknął głośniej, wbijając palce w jego krzyż.

– Podnieś się – wyszeptał, gdy Sherlock na moment oderwał się od jego ust i łagodnie popchnął go do pozycji siedzącej.

– Czy coś…

– Zdejmij to – przerwał mu, zanim w głosie Sherlocka pojawiła się nuta niepewności, że popełnił jakiś błąd. – Wszystko w porządku. Zdejmuj –wymamrotał, chwytając brzeg jego spodni i nieco nerwowo pociągając je w dół. Obaj podnieśli się i chwilę zajęło im rozebranie się do końca; ich dłonie wciąż drżały i nie do końca panowali nad swoimi ruchami, co dodatkowo wszystko utrudniało. Jim pomógł Sherlockowi z drugą nogawką, gdy ten zaczął nerwowo zszarpywać ją z kostki, a następnie chwycił obie pary spodni i przekręcił się odrobinę by rzucić je na podłogę. Mężczyzna na moment zagapił się w jego kark, po czym, kierując się nagłym impulsem, przywarł do jego pleców i oplótł ramionami jego talię, przyciągając go do siebie i natychmiast zaczynając sunąć otwartymi dłońmi po jego żebrach i brzuchu. Jim znieruchomiał, ale po paru chwilach nieco niepewnie oparł się o ciało Sherlocka i ledwo widocznie skinął głową, po czym odchylił ją do tyłu. Detektyw otarł się policzkiem o jego szyję i zaczął niespiesznie ją całować, jednocześnie kierując ręce w dół, centymetr po centymetrze. Zatrzymał się w okolicach jego podbrzusza i zerknął na Jima, czekając na jasny sygnał, że może ruszyć dalej, tłumiąc nagłe pragnienie, by popchnąć go z powrotem na łóżko i przycisnąć do pościeli.

– Nie przestawaj – usłyszał wówczas, a słowa zostały podkreślone faktem, iż Jim, którego ręce były do tej pory dość bezwładne, objął oba jego nadgarstki palcami i pociągnął w dół. Sherlock, wciąż odrobinę się wahając i nie do końca sobie ufając, przejechał dłońmi po wnętrzu jego ud, natrafiając na prawym na kolejną, głęboką bliznę, której wcześniej nie wyczuł. Kiedy jednak spróbował przy niej pozostać, Jim wydał z siebie cichy syk i lekko szarpnął jego ręką. – Nie tutaj – poprosił cicho. – Zakazane miejsce. _Nie tutaj_ – dodał i ponownie stał się nieco spięty, nie odtrącił jednak Sherlocka, a wręcz mocniej wtulił się plecami w jego klatkę piersiową. – Proszę… nie przestawaj. Chcę żeby było jak wcześniej – szepnął, a jego palce zacisnęły się na nadgarstkach obejmującego go mężczyzny. Przekręcił i odchylił głową w jego stronę i chociaż nie byli w najwygodniejszej pozycji do pocałunku, gdy jego wargi nieco się rozchyliły, Sherlock złączył ich usta; pochwycił kątem oka, jak Jim mruży powieki, a gdy po paru chwilach zupełnie niewinnej pieszczoty zerknął w dół, zorientował się, że pomimo tej krótkiej sytuacji z blizną, mężczyzna przy nim wciąż jest podniecony. Nadal trzymał go za ręce, ale nie próbował już nim kierować, a jego palce rozluźniły się nieco, dając Sherlockowi pełną swobodę. – Proszę – wyszeptał jednak, kiedy ich usta na chwilę się rozdzieliły.

To jedno słowo oraz ciepły, czuły pocałunek, jaki nastąpił po nim, ostatecznie pozbawiło Sherlocka nawracających wciąż obaw. Lewą ręką przyciągnął Jima do siebie, a prawą sięgnął między jego nogi, zdecydowanie obejmując go dłonią. Mężczyzna jęknął wprost w jego usta i lekko szarpnął biodrami, wyginając jednocześnie palce i wbijając paznokcie w skórę na nadgarstkach Sherlocka. Rozchylił szerzej wargi, wsuwając język głęboko w jego usta, gdy detektyw wykonał pierwszy ruch dłonią – a potem całował go coraz bardziej namiętnie, w miarę jak pieszczoty stawały się szybsze i bardziej zdecydowane.

Kiedy Sherlock wyczuł, że Jim jest coraz bliżej szczytowania, ten odsunął się od jego warg i z głośnym jękiem odrzucił głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o jego ramię. Jego ciało drżało coraz mocniej, lecz w pewnym momencie, zamiast pozwolić Sherlockowi wszystko dokończyć, odwrócił się w jego stronę i łagodnie popchnął go na pościel. Chwycił jego prawą rękę i przycisnął do poduszki, splatając ich palce razem, po czym usadowił się na nim wygodniej; zanim jednak zajął odpowiednią pozycję, kilkakrotnie otarł się o niego i skierował wolną dłoń między ich ciała.

Oddychał coraz ciężej, wpatrywał się w twarz Sherlocka pociemniałymi oczami, jego twarz była zaczerwieniona, a pojedyncze kosmyki przykleiły się do jego wilgotnego czoła. Z każdym ruchem jego dłoni, zdecydowanym i pewnym, detektyw czuł, jak obraz zaczyna mu się rozmazywać i chociaż ich wcześniejsze poczynania były dość łagodne, teraz, gdy Jim przejął inicjatywę, jego ciało reagowało na bliskość i dotyk błyskawicznie; w ciągu zaledwie kilkunastu sekund był równie podniecony jak leżący na nim mężczyzna.

Nie wiedział, w którym momencie zaczął odwzajemniać pieszczotę, ani kiedy Jim pochylił głowę i zaczął mocno całować jego szyję. Nie poruszali się w równym tempie i gdzieś na skraju świadomości zdał sobie sprawę, że byłoby bardziej poręcznie, gdyby obaj używali w tym momencie swoich dominujących dłoni, który leżały złączone przy jego twarzy. Bezwiednie zerknął w tym kierunku, pochwytując biel bandaża i dostrzegając, jak napięte były ścięgna i mięśnie Jima. Ostrożnie pogładził kciukiem jego skórę, po czym przyciągnął ich dłonie bliżej, aż zetknęły się z jego policzkiem. Jim znieruchomiał na ułamek sekundy, kiedy Sherlock musnął wargami jego pobielałe kostki, a moment później jego pocałunki i pieszczoty stały się wolniejsze, lecz jednocześnie bardziej zdecydowane. Detektyw spróbował go naśladować i tym razem już po paru sekundach udało im się pochwycić ten sam rytm, co z jakichś przyczyn sprawiło, że jego ciało zalała fala palącego gorąca; z Jimem musiało być podobnie, bo jego oddech stał się urywany, a tętno, już wcześniej szalejące, wydawało się jeszcze przyspieszyć. Ciepło i pulsująca przyjemność, skoncentrowane w centralnych rejonach jego ciała, zaczęły obejmować coraz większe obszary, każdy fragment skóry, coraz szybciej, jakby wzbudzono w nim reakcję łańcuchową, aż do momentu, gdy poczuł, że nie jest w stanie wytrzymać tego ani chwili dłużej.

Doszli w odstępie kilkunastu sekund, ale Sherlock nie był w stanie powiedzieć, który z nich był pierwszy. Niemal nie pamiętał chwil poprzedzających moment, gdy wszystko stało się boleśnie jaskrawe, a jego westchnienia i jęki połączyły się w zduszony krzyk. Gdzieś na skraju świadomości wyczuł, jak Jim wtula się w jego ciało i ponownie całuje go w usta, obejmując dłońmi jego twarz i zaczął odpowiadać, z czułością sunąc wciąż rozedrganymi palcami po jego włosach i karku. Powoli wracał do rzeczywistości, a kolejne szczegóły stawały się znów wyraźne – ciepło przylegającego do niego każdym możliwym fragmentem ciała, lepkość na podbrzuszu, faktura pościeli, odgłos miarowych uderzeń serca Jima i oddech, wciąż gorący i przyspieszony, na jego policzku a potem szyi, w którą wtulał w tym momencie twarz. Sherlock przejechał dłonią po jego plecach i pośladkach, a po chwili objął go drugim ramieniem i przekręcił ich obu na bok, odsuwając na parę centymetrów ich twarze.

Wpatrywał się z minimalnej odległości w błyszczące oczy Jima, jego aż nadmiernie spokojne rysy, skórę, z której powoli znikały rumieńce i lekko rozchylone usta. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę i powoli przesunął palcami po rozgrzanym policzku; Jim uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie, ale moment później nieco przygasł, na co Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i spróbował cofnąć rękę, lecz został powstrzymany. 

– Coś jest nie tak? – spytał niepewnie, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się odrobinę nerwowo.

– Boże, nie… Po prostu… – urwał i odwrócił na parę chwil wzrok, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Sherlocka i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie kolejne słowa niepewnym, odrobinę zachrypniętym głosem. – Przez wszystkie te lata… samo wspomnienie, jakakolwiek rozmowa przywołująca tamte wydarzenia, nawiązanie do przeszłości… chociaż nigdy nie dotyczyły konkretu… potrafiły zrobić ze mnie impotenta i w pewnym sensie cały czas obawiałem się, że będzie tak samo po tym wszystkim, co wieczorem ci powiedziałem. I… tak naprawdę nie sądziłem, że po wczorajszym będziesz mieć ochotę na... cokolwiek. I byłem prawie pewny, że znów się nie uda, bo ja zeświruję albo ty uznasz, że jednak nie wiesz czy tego chcesz albo _wiesz, że nie chcesz_.

– Takie sprawiałem wrażenie…?

– Nie. W sumie nie – odparł miękko i ponownie się uśmiechnął. – Wiesz, Sherly? – odezwał się po chwili – może jednak wcale nie potrzebuję kogoś… jak to było? Biernego i doświadczonego. Wczoraj powiedziałem, co lubię a czego nie i zrobiłeś wszystko… – zaśmiał się, a jego spojrzenie stało się łagodniejsze – idealnie. Nikogo takiego nie miałem. Nigdy wcześniej.

– W sumie… większość czasu nie wiedziałem nawet co robię… – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Jima.

– Więc jak już nabierzesz doświadczenia… robi mi się gorąco, jak tylko pomyślę, co będziesz wyczyniać wtedy – stwierdził, lekko zmieniając pozycję i wsuwając kolano między nogi Sherlocka. – Teraz cieszę się tylko, że twoja niewinność nie obejmuje wstydu przed nagością – stwierdził, na moment zerkając w dół.

– Gdy na mnie patrzysz w ten sposób, mam wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie.

– Już nie patrzę – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym sięgnął za siebie, by chwycić brzeg polarowego koca i przerzucić ich przez ich ciała. – Sherly, _Sherly_ … – zaczął śpiewnie i przysunął się do niego. – Zanim się spotkaliśmy, nie spałem z nikim tyle miesięcy. Oczywiście najpierw dochodziłem na do siebie, ale potem nawet nie myślałem o szukaniu sobie one-night standów, a teraz jesteś ty, ty, _ty_ i mam wrażenie, że gdy wyjdziesz, nie będę mógł się skupić na niczym innym… Jak ja niby mam pracować, gdy w moim pałacu myśli wybuchła bomba i wszędzie są fragmenty _ciebie_? Och, coś ci przyszło do głowy i nie wiesz jak to powiedzieć… zapytać…?

– To nic ważnego.

– Tak na przyszłość… po tamtym porwaniu przebadałem się i jestem czysty, jeśli o to…

– To ostatnia rzecz, o jaką mógłbym zapytać – wymamrotał Sherlock i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, gdy Jim zaczął wpatrywać się w niego wyczekująco – Nie zastanawiałem się wcześniej, skąd się bierze _doświadczenie_ , a Janine twierdziła, że w twoim wypadku nie ze związków. A przynajmniej nie z poważnych i…

– Z żadnych – prychnął, ale gdy Sherlock drgnął na jego opryskliwy ton, szybko go zmienił, a jego kolejne słowa brzmiały spokojniej. – Przygodni kumple do łóżka z czasów studenckich, przed którymi miałem na twarzy maskę cały czas, to nie związki. Zapomniałeś już…? Nigdy nie zależało na mnie nikomu, kto mnie znał.

– Tak na dobrą sprawę poza mną nikt nie zna do końca – zauważył Sherlock, co sprawiło, że Jim otworzył szerzej o czy i na moment zaniemówił.

– Tak. W sumie… tak – przyznał w końcu i zaśmiał się krótko. – Sherly… warto było na to czekać. Na okoliczności, na _ciebie_ we właściwym momencie, skoro wszystkie poprzednie okazały się _nie być_ właściwymi.

– I nie było ich aż tak wiele…

– Więcej niż przypuszczasz – uciął, po czym przysunął się do niego i z czułością pocałował go w usta. – Ale to temat na inną rozmowę.

– Znów odkładasz coś na później?

– Mam nadzieję mieć dla ciebie całą resztę życia – odparł spokojnie. – Ze wszystkim zdążymy.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zachowanie Jima w kuchni będzie częściowo wyjaśnione później - uprzedzam, bo wiem, że zachowywał się tu dziwnie nawet jak na niego i podejrzewam, że jest nieco... dezorientujący. Obiecuję, że przynajmniej po części nabierze to później sensu ;)
> 
> EDIT 2016-01-16 "Clane 3" było jednym z najbardziej zmienianych przeze mnie i korygowanych rozdziałów z całego tekstu. I chyba nigdy nie będę do końca zadowolona z jego wymowy ;) Nie chodzi o same wydarzenia, bo wbrew wcześniejszym planom zrezygnowałam z dopisywania dodatkowych scenek i oparłam się wyłącznie na rozszerzeniu dialogów i poprawkach w opisach. Korekta (z wyjątkiem ostatniej scenki) była znaczna i chapter różni się od pierwotnej wersji, zamieszczonej tu prawie rok temu.


	28. Poszukiwania cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział ponownie podzieliłam (przy czym tu zmieszczę się w dwóch częściach - obiecuję!), a obecny chapter miał zawierać jeszcze jedną scenkę i w efekcie być nieco dłuższy, ale jestem na wyjeździe i nie zdążę się nią zająć przed końcem weekendu.  
> Nie wiem nic o obławach policyjnych poza tym, co widziałam w filmach sensacyjnych, których nie wiedziałam aż tak wiele, więc to czyste wymysły; jak ktoś widzi, że na czymś się wyłożyłam logicznie, jak zwykle - dajcie znać ;)

***

 

Sherlock tkwił od przeszło godziny na strychu budynku sąsiadującego z tym, w którym znajdowało się jedno z mieszkań Jima. Miał na sobie pełne przebranie, w którym nie sądził, że ktokolwiek mógłby go rozpoznać i razem z młodą dziewczyną ze swojej sieci bezdomnych obserwował ulicę; już po kwadransie dostrzegł podejrzanego mężczyznę kręcącego się po chodniku, który próbował sprawiać wrażenie, jakby na kogoś czekał, ale w istocie rozglądał się w sposób świadczący o tym, że wcale nie chce być dostrzeżony. Detektyw wątpił, czy ktokolwiek zwracał na niego uwagę, bo grał on swoją rolę całkiem nieźle, nawet jeśli nieco zbyt często unosił wzrok i wpatrywał się w okna mieszkania, którego najprawdopodobniej miał pilnować.

– Obserwuj go – powiedział do towarzyszącej mu dziewczyny, która krótko skinęła głową i wygodniej rozsiadła się na zakurzonym parapecie. Sherlock wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie i wrócił do przeglądania i segregowania stosu wydrukowanych zdjęć, które otrzymał od Trójki. Dużą ich część rozdał już odpowiednim osobom, krążąc się po północnozachodniej części  Londynu przez ostatnich dziesięć godzin i w tym momencie układał w głowie listę ludzi, z którymi zamierzał się jeszcze skontaktować następnego dnia. Smsy do głównych czujek rozsianych po całym mieście rozesłał w pierwszej kolejności, zaraz po powrocie na Baker Street, a później – wybiegł z mieszkania, prosząc mijaną na schodach panią Hudson, by spławiła klientów, jeśli jacyś się pojawią i zalecała im przybyć w następnym tygodniu. Oczywiście… Jim kazał mu _szanować ludzi, którzy mu płacą_ , lecz z drugiej strony, jeśli mężczyzna czyniłby mu wyrzuty, że się do tego nie zastosował, mógł powołać się na swoją zasadę, że nie prowadzi więcej niż jednej sprawy naraz. A ponadto przelew, jaki ujrzał na swoim koncie, przysłany przez szwajcarską spółkę RSH Company stanowił _czterokrotność_ jego standardowej zaliczki i przestał martwić się o ewentualny niedobór funduszy.  

RSH. _Russel i Shawn Hawkins._ Wiedział, że w końcu na to trafi, ale jakoś nie przypuszczał, że Jim użyje inicjałów swoich nieżyjących braci do nazwania fikcyjnej firmy, z której dokonywał płatności. Podejrzewał, że będzie to coś bardziej prywatnego, ale z drugiej strony… nie rozmawiali jeszcze na ten temat, ze wszystkich, jakie poruszyli, o tym nie powiedzieli sobie ani słowa i tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jakie emocje w tym momencie budziła w Jimie historia sprzed lat.

Odganiając podobne myśli, oparł łokcie  na stole i wbił wzrok w leżące najbliżej zdjęcie, przedstawiające Owena Pattona, z tym jego radosnym uśmiechem, uroczymi kurzymi łapkami i bijącego od niego niegroźną sympatycznością. Jim nie miał racji, sądząc, że fotografie zmienią jego postrzeganie tego człowieka – im dłużej na nie patrzył, tym nienawidził go bardziej i tym silniej odczuwał pragnienie, by zetrzeć z jego twarzy całą wesołość. Zacisnął na moment pięści i wziął głęboki oddech, aby nie pozwolić sobie na przypływ negatywnych emocji. W tym momencie nie potrzebował ich, za to potrzebował całkowitego, absolutnego skupienia i zaplanowania kolejnych działań po tym, co już zdążył zrobić i odkryć.

Wyszedł z mieszkania Jima wczesnym popołudniem, niechętnie i z wyraźnym ociąganiem, gdyż tak naprawdę wolałby zostać tam przez resztę dnia, przez cały wieczór, a najlepiej na kolejną noc. Rozesłałby zdjęcia wyłącznie telefonem i czekał biernie na odpowiedzi zarówno z własnej sieci bezdomnych dotyczących Pattona, jak od Trójki odnośnie zaginionej dziewczyny. Miał ochotę nie ruszać się z pościeli i wpatrywać w spokojną twarz Jima przez wiele godzin, znów go dotykać i całować, nie martwiąc się tym, co ich czekało, tajemnicami, które nie mogły ujrzeć światła dziennego, spiskami i Mycroftem. Jim jednak miał w sobie więcej racjonalności i dlatego kazał mu wyjść, prosząc, by prowadząc śledztwo nie podejmował zbędnego ryzyka odnośnie Pattona i w miarę możliwości nie zbliżał się do niego.  Sherlock nie byłby jednak w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu i dlatego, wbrew zaleceniom, ruszył na miasto; jakoś wątpił, czy wróci do domu wcześniej niż następnego dnia wieczorem.

Spotkał się z przeszło trzydziestoma osobami i przekazał im niezbędne szczegóły, rozpoczynając od mniej podejrzanych części Londynu. Rozdawał kolejne odbitki, za każdym pytając o wieści dotyczące Sophii Morgan – bez jakichkolwiek rezultatów – oraz poświęcając przynajmniej parę minut na zorientowanie się, czy dana osoba nie potrzebuje w tym momencie bardziej znaczącej pomocy finansowej czy jakiejkolwiek innej. Zazwyczaj tego nie robił, nie wczuwał się w problemy swoich ludzi, dawał im pieniądze, gdy potrzebował jakiejś przysługi i poza bardziej ekstremalnymi przypadkami na tym poprzestawał; nie silił się na głębsze dedukcje i nie poświęcał tym ludziom zbyt wiele myśli, ale tym razem przypatrywał się każdemu i, chcąc nie chcąc, poznawał kolejne powody, dla których znalazł się na ulicy. Kłopoty z prawem, używki, długi, sprawy w dużej mierze od nich zależne i czasem będące skutkiem głupoty lub błędów nie do naprawienia… ale czasem też kwestie zupełnie niezawinione, te wszystkie tragiczne historie wydzierające się z ich oczu, w które wystarczyło spojrzeć, by _wiedzieć_. Trzy ofiary przemocy domowej, dwudziestolatka, wyrzucona z domu zaraz po maturze z zaawansowaną – a niedługo później poronioną – ciążą, adoptowane rodzeństwo molestowane przez opiekunów i młody geniusz, który, gdyby nie odmienna orientacja, byłby dla jego przeraźliwie konserwatywnej rodziny największą chlubą. Wszystkie te historie zakleszczyły się w myślach Sherlocka jak natrętne rzepy i wciąż tkwiły gdzieś na skraju świadomości, wielokrotnie wracając i odciągając jego uwagę od zadania.

 _Gdy wszystko się skończy_ , wiedział, że przyjrzy się im bliżej, chociaż jeszcze parę miesięcy temu coś podobnego nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, a Bill był jedyną osobą w historii, którą wyrwał z nałogu i bezdomności z wyboru – zrobił to jednak dla własnych celów, gdy uznał, że mężczyzna będzie dla niego użyteczny, a nie z dobroci serca.

Spotkania trwały dłużej niż początkowo sądził i dlatego właśnie dotarł na Brent dopiero późnym wieczorem, a zanim razem z parą zaufanych dzieciaków z tej okolicy znalazł odpowiedni punkt orientacyjny, minęła północ; znał to miejsce, bo niegdyś prowadził tu sprawę i podejrzewał, że i tak poszło mu szybciej niż gdyby znalazł się w kompletnie obcej lokalizacji. Chłopaka – który był starszy i nie należał do osób, które ktokolwiek mógłby odważyć się zaczepić – wysłał na zwiady, natomiast z dziewczyną pozostał tutaj, by przemyśleć kolejne kroki. Ulica, przy której się znajdowali, była ruchliwa i wypełniona pubami, na rogu znajdował się modny nocny klub, a nieco dalej lokal ze striptizem, przez co nawet o tej porze chodniki były pełne i łatwo było wtopić się w tłum i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Liczne neony i latarnie sprawiały, że wnętrza mieszkań, dopóki nie paliło się w nich mocne światło, pozostawały niewidoczne, co działało na ich korzyść; teoretycznie mógł już dziś ruszyć zainstalować czujki również w okolicy któregoś z trzech pozostałych mieszkań Jima, ale postanowił przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia posłuchać jego prośby o uważanie na siebie i zostawić to na poranek. Lokale były już jednak obserwowane przez wybrane osoby, z którymi miał się później spotkać i pomóc im zainstalować się w odpowiednim punkcie, by, jak ten idiota na zewnątrz, nie musiały marznąć, bezsensownie kręcąc się po chodniku. Jak usłyszał od swojej parki informatorów, czasowe wynajęcie lokum w tych okolicach z widokiem na ulicę było właściwie niemożliwością… a ludzie Pattona nie byli na tyle odważni, by włamać się na stryszek któregoś z używanych, jak zrobił to Sherlock.

Jim nie był zachwycony jego poczynaniami, które oczywiście obserwował z daleka, ale smsy od niego nie zawierały wyrzutów ani nakazów, że ma wracać lub się tłumaczyć; nie krył, że wolałby, aby Sherlock na siebie uważał, ale był jak najdalszy od prób wymuszania na nim czegokolwiek, jak to wielokrotnie robił Mycroft. Prawdopodobnie wiedział, że nie miałoby to sensu, a detektyw i tak zrobiłby swoje, ale świadomość, że nie traktował go jak dziecka, ale kogoś równego sobie, kto ma prawo do decydowania, w jaki sposób chce pracować, była… ciężko było mu powiedzieć, jakie konkretnie wzbudzała uczucia. Uspokajająca? Przyjemna? Brzmiało to jakoś płasko i bezsensownie, zwłaszcza że przecież Jim nie raz wydawał mu polecenia i dyspozycje lub wyraźnie nim sterował. Miał jednak szacunek do pracy Sherlocka, mimo poważnych wątpliwości zdawał się w tej kwestii na jego opinię i w przeciwieństwie do wielu osób – Mycrofta, policjantów ze Scotland Yardu, w dużej mierze rodziców a nawet Johna – nie uważał jej za hobby, które bywa przydatne, ale zasadniczo nie należy traktować go do końca poważnie.

Sherlock bezwiednie zerknął na leżący przed nim telefon i przed oczami pojawiły mu się kolejne wiadomości, jakie tego dnia dostał od Jima; otrzymywał je w dość dużych odstępach czasu, jakby mężczyzna faktycznie był czymś zajęty i starał się nie koncentrować nadmiernie na zdalnym obserwowaniu go i pisał tylko wtedy, gdy uznał, że naprawdę jest taka konieczność.

_Sherly… a prosiłem, żebyś sam nigdzie nie jechał._

_Uważaj na siebie, skoro już tam jesteś i, proszę, nikogo nie próbuj sam śledzić._

_Informuj mnie, gdy trafisz na coś podejrzanego._

A wreszcie ich ostatnia wymiana wiadomości, jaka miała miejsce zaledwie przed kwadransem i która niespodziewanie uświadomiła Sherlockowi jak szybko minął mu dzień, gdy skupił się na konkretnym zadaniu, zamiast gapić się w cztery ściany Baker Street, szwendać po kolejnych pomieszczeniach, rozmyślać bądź po prostu czekać na kolejne spotkanie. Rzucił się w wir działań najszybciej jak się dało, odsuwając od siebie wszystkie myśli, o których wiedział, że poświęcenie im choćby kilku minut spowoduje wielogodzinne zawieszenie w pełnym tęsknoty rozszczepieniu rzeczywistości, a skoro miał zająć się i tak nadmiernie odsuniętą w czasie sprawą Pattona – nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Ponownie spojrzał na komórkę, walcząc z pokusą, by sięgnąć po nią i dla nakarmienia sentymentów przejrzeć ostatnie wiadomości, ograniczając się do przypomnienia sobie każdego słowa.

_Muszę się wyłączyć i prawdopodobnie nie będę dostępny do południa, więc do tego czasu pisz do Trójki tak, jakbym to był ja._

_Mam mu wysyłać również iksy?_

_Chciałbym zobaczyć jego minę, gdybyś to zrobił. Ale z drugiej strony oszalałbym z zazdrości, więc może lepiej tego nie rób. Dobranoc, Sherly. XXX_

– Rozmawia z jakimś facetem – odezwała się niespodziewanie dziewczyna, wyrywając go z rozmyślań; dopiero w tym momencie Sherlock zorientował się, że na samo wspomnienie wiadomości od Jima zaczyna się uśmiechać i musiał otrząsnąć się z tego stanu, zanim uniósł głowę i spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę. – To chyba nikt z tych gości, których mamy na zdjęciach, ale… – ucięła, gdy Sherlock stanął przy niej i zaczął wpatrywać się w obu mężczyzn, próbując dostrzec w półcieniu twarz nowoprzybyłego.

– Raczej nie – odparł cicho i cofnął się pół kroku, kiedy obserwowany człowiek zaczął się rozglądać i jednocześnie bardziej bogato gestykulować. – To jego zmiennik. Wkurza się, że muszą tkwić tu kolejną noc i wpatrywać się w ewidentnie puste mieszkanie. Teraz prawdopodobnie mówi, że on by jednak się spróbował tam włamać, że sam poszuka jakiegoś specjalistę, który pokona wymyślne alarmy, jakie się tam znajdują… ten drugi też zaczyna się denerwować, pewnie już próbowali, ale nic z tego nie wyszło i tylko upewnili się, że w mieszkaniu nikogo nie było od miesięcy i jest nie do otworzenia. Próbuje być ugodowy i zgadza się, że ich szef to idiota, chociaż wolałby zakończyć tę dyskusję – oznajmił, po czym zasunął brzydki prochowiec i wciągnął na głowę wełnianą, wytartą czapkę, pod którą następnie starannie wcisnął swoje loki. – Nie ruszaj się stąd. Chcę tylko zobaczyć, gdzie pójdzie ten gość, a ty obserwuj tego, który zostanie.

– Kiedy mam zacząć się martwić?

– Wrócę nie później niż za dwie godziny. Potrzebuję tylko kolejnego adresu do obserwowania, a jestem prawie pewny, że zatrzymali się gdzieś w pobliżu. Tak naprawdę interesuje nas tylko jeden człowiek i w końcu na niego trafimy. Gdy odłowię na mieście kolejnych jego ludzi, w końcu mnie do niego zaprowadzą.

– To jakaś szycha mafijna, czy coś? – spytała z zainteresowaniem dziewczyna, na co Sherlock parsknął nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

– Mafijna szycha nie bałaby się rozbić na pył alarmów w mieszkaniu, które zamiast tego tylko każe obserwować. To nieznaczący kretyn, który nie umie zarządzać ludźmi i celuje na oślep, w dodatku w zupełnie niewłaściwe miejsca.

– I jest na tyle ważny, że zaangażowałeś całą londyńską siatkę? – zdziwiła się, unosząc brwi. – Ktoś ci musiał nieźle zapłacić, co?

– Zapłacił. A poza tym to personalna sprawa również dla mnie – odparł, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i nie trudząc się z dalszymi wyjaśnieniami, ruszył w kierunku drabiny na dach, z którego następnie wydostał się schodami przeciwpożarowymi od strony ciemnego podwórza.

Gdy dotarł na ulicę, mężczyzna, którego obserwowali, znikał właśnie za rogiem, toteż zmuszony był pokonać biegiem drogę i kilkadziesiąt metrów chodnika, potem zaś trzymał się za nim w bezpiecznej odległości, zmieniając tempo i udając nieco pijanego bywalca jakiegoś taniego pubu. Kluczył w ten sposób przez blisko kwadrans, lecz nie rezygnował ze śledzenia człowieka, który z całą pewnością był czujką Pattona; gdyby mężczyzna miał dotrzeć gdzieś dalej, ruszyłby do metra – od którego stacji tymczasem coraz bardziej się oddalał – lub wezwał taksówkę. Miał rację, oczywiście, a po minięciu kolejnych dwóch przecznic, dotarł wreszcie na miejsce. Znaleźli się przy nieładnym, szarawym osiedlu, na które składało się kilka bloków w dużej mierze zajmowanych przez imigrantów ze wschodu, o czym zorientował się, gdy minął dwie niewielkie grupki młodych ludzi, rozmawiających w językach, które rozpoznał, nawet jeśli niewiele rozumiał. Śledzony mężczyzna ruszył do drugiego bloku z kolei i parę chwil mocował się z kluczami drzwi wejściowych, zanim udało mu się otworzyć stary zamek. Sherlock przez moment wahał się, czy powinien wchodzić dalej, bo nie miał pewności, czy w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu nie znajduje się więcej osób, lecz pozbył się wątpliwości, gdy po kilkunastu sekundach zapaliło się światło na parterze. Ostrożnie podszedł do okna i zajrzał do środka – brzydkie, jednopokojowe lokum z aneksem kuchennym i ciemnym przedpokojem, a sądząc po ubogim wyposażeniu, wynajmowane tylko tymczasowo. Po chwili dostrzegł mężczyznę, którego śledził, patrzył, jak pociera ze zmęczeniem twarz, kręci się po pokoju, zostawia w kuchni dokumenty i portfel, robi sobie herbatę, otwiera i zamyka starą lodówkę, po czym sięga na szafkę, gdzie leżała paczka papierosów. W tym momencie, manewrując z trudem ramieniem, tak, aby pozostać niewidocznym, zrobił mu zza okna szybkie zdjęcie, ale chociaż nie było najlepsze, nie udało mu się wykonać drugiego. Po ruchu ust mężczyzny dostrzegł, że przeklina pod nosem, a moment później ponownie wrzucił na ramiona kurtkę i pospiesznie opuścił mieszkanie.

Pomimo kiepskiej jakości fotografii, która pewnie na niewiele się mogła zdać, Sherlock nie wierzył we własne szczęście. Dziękował losowi, że Jim przed samym wyjściem, gdy stali już pod jednym z jego samochodów, wcisnął mu do ręki razem z kluczykami od samochodu kilka pluskiew i polecił, by – jeśli trafi na jakieś podejrzane miejsce – tylko je zainstalował, zamiast samodzielnie próbować podsłuchiwać. Mało brakowało, a ponownie pogrążyłby się we wspomnieniach z momentu, jak Jim objął go i dłuższą chwilę nie poruszał się, przytulając twarz do jego płaszcza i ledwo wyczuwalnie zaciskając palce na sztywnym materiale… jak chwycił jego podbródek i uniósł w górę, zaczął go całować, a potem niemal poprosił, by wrócili na górę, bo przecież _naprawdę_ może rozesłać wszystko przez telefon, prawda…? Ocknął się dopiero w momencie, gdy drzwi do budynku gwałtownie się otworzyły, a mężczyzna, trzymając w ustach papierosa – pewnie ostatniego, skoro wyszedł z domu tak poirytowany – szybkim krokiem kierował się w stronę ulicy. Nie miał wiele czasu, dlatego też chwycił zamykające się powoli drzwi, błogosławiąc fakt, że nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi i wemknął się do budynku, od razu dopadając właściwych drzwi i walcząc nerwowo z wytrychem.

Dostanie się do środka nie zajęło mu nawet minuty i chociaż miał ochotę rozejrzeć się tutaj, szukając jakichś wskazówek i adresów, wiedział, że ma zbyt mało czasu, by sobie na to pozwolić. Zainstalował pluskwę pod stołem, najbardziej typowe miejsce, ale nie spodziewał się, że którykolwiek z mężczyzn stacjonujących tutaj – dwóch, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, prawdopodobnie tych właśnie zmienników – będzie jej szukał. Zerkając nerwowo przez okno, chwycił porzucone na szafce prawo jazdy i zanim zrobił mu zdjęcie, szybko przejrzał znajdujące się tam dane. Brian Dinsmore, Irlandczyk, trzydzieści dziewięć lat, dość stara fotografia, na której miał w dodatku całkiem inną fryzurę niż obecnie. Odłożywszy dokument na miejsce, Sherlock przejrzał w świetle komórki pozostawiony kalendarz osobisty oraz notatki na lodówce, zajrzał do paru szafek i obskurnej łazienki, ale nie znalazł tu już nic interesującego. Opuszczając mieszkanie, starannie zamknął drzwi wytrychem, a następnie skierował się do windy i wcisnął ostatnie, szóste piętro, nie chcąc od razu się stąd ulatniać.

Znalazłszy się na miejscu, sprawdził godzinę – mijała pierwsza w nocy – i po chwili wahania ruszył drabiną techniczną na dach, aby nieco rozejrzeć się po okolicy i wysłać niezbędne wiadomości. Podszedł do brzegu budynku i zerknął w stronę ulicy, z trudem dostrzegając w półmroku Briana Dinsmore’a, do którego mieszkania przed chwilą się włamał. Gdy mężczyzna zniknął w środku, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i napisał do Jima oraz Trójki smsa z adresem, informując ich w paru zdaniach jak tu dotarł oraz że podejrzewa, że w tej lokalizacji stacjonuje jeden z niezidentyfikowanych wcześniej ludzi Pattona oraz że założył tu i uruchomił pluskwę; w osobnych wiadomościach przesłał zdjęcia, które udało mu się wykonać i już miał schować komórkę, kiedy ta się odezwała i, o dziwo, wiadomość pochodziła od Jima, chociaż ten deklarował, że będzie przez resztę nocy _wyłączony_.

_To odpadek z dołu sieci. Niebezpieczny typ. Spiskował przeciwko Księciu, ale prysł, zanim udało się go dorwać._

_Co ma wspólnego z Pattonem?_ Odpisał Sherlock i musiał czekać na odpowiedź niemal pół minuty.

_Długa historia, dawne dzieje. Nie sądziłem, że razem pracują i że Patton będzie na tyle głupi, aby akurat jego wysyłać pod moje stare mieszkanie. Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle każe je obserwować, zamiast po prostu się do niego włamać, a ludzie Trójki dali ciała, skoro nie dostrzegli czujek i chyba czeka ich porządne, bolesne przeszkolenie w tej kwestii. Wyślij za nim kogoś z bezdomnych. Sam się nie zbliżaj, bo ma niezłą pamięć wzrokową i na pewno cię rozpozna, a nie chcę, by Patton zorientował się, że tu węszysz._

_Tak planowałem zrobić._

_Więc wyślij informacje, a potem wróć na Baker Street. W kilka godzin znalazłeś kogoś z jego ludzi, więc należy ci się parę godzin odpoczynku._

_Ty nie odpoczywasz, a podobno miałeś się wyłączyć._

_Mówiłem ci, nie lubię zostawiać w opakowaniu połówek i w efekcie zdecydowałem się jeszcze nie kłaść, bo to nie ma sensu. Jedź do domu, Sherly i pozwól swoim ludziom popracować_. _Przeczytałem twojego maila do Trójki w sprawie tej dziewczyny i jeśli to to, co podejrzewam, jutro będziesz mieć pracowity dzień._

_Sądzisz, że tak szybko się upora z jej sprawą?_

_Są na to szanse. Trójka powie ci, co masz robić, więc na razie o tym nie myśl. Dobranoc, Sherly. XXX_

Na ostatnią wiadomość Sherlock odpisał automatycznie, po czym schował telefon do kieszeni i chociaż nie przyszło mu to łatwo, spróbował odsunąć na bok kwestię zaginionej nastolatki. Wolał nie myśleć o tym, jakie związki miał Jim z sektą, która ją porwała i w pewnym sensie chciał, żeby mężczyzna się mylił… bo jeśli było inaczej, mogły być bliższe niż Sherlock by sobie tego życzył.

Wziął głęboki oddech i przysiadł na balustradzie, ciaśniej owijając się cienką kurtką, po czym zerknął za siebie, spoglądając w kierunku, z którego przyszedł i pozwalając myślom krążyć wokół tej lokalizacji i bezdomnych lub zwykłych ludzi, którzy byli winni mu przysługę, którzy mogli się na coś przydać. Miał kilka typów, ale żaden nie wydawał mu się do końca odpowiedni i gdy wreszcie wyciągnął drugi telefon, zaczął wypisywać wiadomość z pewnymi oporami.

Gdy siedem lat temu prowadził tu sprawę w jednym z klubów, pomógł szesnastoletniemu wówczas chłopakowi i opiekującemu się nim, sporo starszemu bratu, w uporaniu z tajemniczymi zniknięciami w lokalu, który odziedziczyli po tragicznie zmarłych rodzicach. Sprawa była dziwaczna, podejrzana i chociaż znalazł sprawców, nawet obecnie, gdy o tym wspominał, czuł pewien niedosyt, jakby pominął coś istotnego… Oczywiście, pomógł swoim klientom i obecnie miał w młodszym z nich wiernego informatora, dzieciak jednak, chociaż obecnie był już niby dorosły i samodzielny, wydawał mu się niedojrzały w denerwujący sposób i dlatego rzadko korzystał z jego pomocy. Nieocenionej, gdy chodziło o inwigilację jakiegoś modnego klubu, ale powodującej każdorazowo, że aż zgrzytał zębami ze zniecierpliwienia i irytacji. Chłopak mieszkał jednak zaledwie dwa osiedla dalej i z jego rozbuchanymi zdolnościami społecznymi z pewnością znał kogoś, kto mógł obserwować mieszkanie Dinsmore’a właściwie przez cały czas.

W wiadomości podał niezbędne dane i adresy, przekazał zdjęcia człowieka, którego miał obserwować a także – Owena Pattona, informując, że to na niego ma zwrócić szczególną uwagę, a ponadto fotografować i śledzić każdego człowieka, jaki się tu pojawi. Nie trudził się prośbami o dyskrecję – w tej kwestii dzieciak był całkiem ogarnięty i nigdy nie sprawił mu zawodu, nawet jeśli wydawał się zapatrzonym w siebie, ślepym na niebezpieczeństwa, nieco zniewieściałym narcyzem, który nie ma pojęcia o niczym poza modą, kosmetykami i popularnymi ostatnio drinkami. 

Otrząsnął się i pospiesznie wysłał smsa, nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu na rozmyślania o tym człowieku, po czym uruchomił na komórce mapę i zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy, zbierając dane; wiedział, że znajdował się stosunkowo niedaleko drugiego z mieszkań Jima, kojarzył rozkład sklepów i lokali usługowych, a także miał świadomość, które osiedla są dobrze chronione i mogły służyć Pattonowi za kryjówkę, a które były norami jak ta, na której się właśnie znalazł. Pozwolił, aby jego umysł pogrążył się w skojarzeniach, czasem wątłych i pozbawionych większego sensu, a czasem zaawansowanych i dość abstrakcyjnych. W promieniu kilometra był w stanie wymienić około dziesięciu lokalizacji, gdzie mógł ukrywać się Owen i z jakichś przyczyn czuł, że to właśnie tutaj należało go szukać, a nie na obrzeżach Ealing, gdzie mieściły się pozostałe dwa mieszkania Jima – zwłaszcza że mężczyzna w mailu z adresami uprzedził go, że to w tych mieszczących się w Brent jego kuzyn znał dokładną lokalizację.

Kierując się impulsem, wysłał do dwóch czujek stacjonujących w Ealing zapytanie, czy trafili na cokolwiek podejrzanego wokół obserwowanych miejsc i odpowiedź nadeszła w ciągu kilkunastu sekund – nic, żadnych kręcących się tam od iluś godzin, podejrzanych jednostek, żadnych znaków, absolutnie nic podejrzanego. Chociaż może była to zbyt szybka konkluzja, Sherlock uznał, że Owen nie dotarł do tamtych lokali i skoncentrował się na adresach, co do których był pewny… należało więc sprawdzić jak najszybciej ten drugi i obstawić go najlepiej, jak był w stanie.

Pospiesznie zsunął się po drabinie i tym razem zbiegł na dół schodami, aby trochę się rozgrzać przed powrotem na dwór. Jeszcze raz zerknął w okno Dinsmore’a, lecz mieszkanie było już pogrążone w mroku i należało przypuszczać, że mężczyzna położył się spać i do zmiany warty – najprawdopodobniej koło południa – niewiele się tu będzie działo. Zanim ruszył w stronę ulicy, mocniej wcisnął na głowę czapkę i dodatkowo uniósł nieco szalik, by zakrył mu dolną część twarzy; skierował się szybkim krokiem w stronę drugiej lokalizacji, gdyż z czujką, jaką ustawił tam jeden z jego ludzi, nie miał innej możliwości kontaktu jak osobisty.

Tę okolicę – a konkretniej to osiedle – również kojarzył z dawnej sprawy; morderstwo niemal doskonałe, a schwytany sprawca był zszokowany, że komuś udało się go dopaść. Nieco nowszy temat, którym zajmował się kilka miesięcy przed poznaniem Johna, trudne śledztwo trwające przeszło tydzień i poirytowany Lestrade, któremu dwukrotnie musiał tłumaczyć sprawę zatrutych czekoladek, które _nie były tak naprawdę zatrute_. Interesująca sprawa, niemal fascynująca, wciąż pamiętał minę tego człowieka, dorwali go dokładnie w tym miejscu, w sklepiku, który prowadził zaledwie…

Zaledwie trzy bloki od tego, w którym mieściło się dawne mieszkanie Jima. Mieszkanie, z którego, jak właśnie zauważył, był świetny punkt obserwacyjny na sklep mordercy i znajdujący się nad nim lokal wynajmowany wówczas przez ofiarę.

I nagle uderzyło go, że to już druga lokalizacja, gdzie okazało się, że Jim mieszkał jakiś czas w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie niegdyś prowadził sprawę. O ile ta tutaj była jeszcze względnie uzasadniona, bo wiedział przecież od taksówkarza, że Moriarty jest od jakiegoś czasu jego fanem, to ta poprzednia, związana z klubem i jego szesnastoletnim wówczas, przyszłym informatorem… miała miejsce jeszcze wcześniej, co sugerowało, że Jim interesował się nim dłużej niż Sherlock przypuszczał.

Zatrzymał się wpół kroku i wyszarpnął z kieszeni telefon, by sprawdzić ponownie maila z adresami z Ealing, potwierdził je ponownie na mapie, po czym uruchomił ścieżki w pałacu myśli, by zidentyfikować te lokalizacje… kolejny ciąg skojarzeń, dawne sprawy, stare adresy, pokoje, szuflady, zamknięte dawno temu teczki… Ealing, _Ealing_ …

Sprawa aptekarki, próbującej wyłudzić odszkodowanie z towarzystwa ubezpieczeniowego, jaką otrzymał od zdesperowanego rzeczoznawcy, któremu groziło zwolnienie z pracy. Pięć lat temu, to zdecydowanie mógł być Moriarty… Ta sama ulica, co pierwsze z mieszkań.

Wykładowca z jego uczelni i jego zwariowana córka, będąca gwiazdką swojego wydziału, która nagle zaginęła… Sherlock pochwycił ją na lotnisku, gdy próbowała uciec z kraju z dużo starszą kochanką. Domek jednorodzinny, który wynajmowała z koleżankami i który znajdował się naprzeciwko bloku, gdzie Jim miał drugi z lokali. Sprawa, którą na własną rękę prowadził będąc na _drugim roku studiów_.

Przypadek? Wszechświat rzadko bywa tak leniwy…

Pragnienie, by wrócić na Baker Street natychmiast i sprawdzić pewną informację dotyczącą Jamiego Dawsona, stało się tak palące, że niemal porzucił pomysł, by spotykać się ze swoją czujką. Chciał zasiąść do komputera i wystukiwać kolejne słowa-klucze, wpatrywać się w wyniki, próbować wyobrażać sobie dawne twarze i sytuacje, a potem jechać z tym wszystkim do Jima, choćby w środku nocy i zapytać, czy ma rację, czy to wszystko naprawdę zaczęło się tak dawno temu… a potem prosić go o zdjęcia, wpatrywać się w nie, wygrzebywać z pałacu myśli zapomniane momenty, które _mogłyby_ mieć znaczenie, ale _nie miały_ , bo jako student był zaślepionym dupkiem, który w ludziach nie widział nic poza sprawami, jakie mu zapewniali, gdy zaczynali się nawzajem okradać i mordować.

I _nadrabiać stracony czas,_ to ponad wszystkim innym..

Profesjonalizm zwyciężył, lecz gdy omawiał z nieco od niego starszym bezdomnym sprawę obserwacji tego miejsca, jego myśli co chwilę odpływały w siną dal. Polecił mu poszukać przynajmniej dwóch dodatkowych osób do pomocy, dał kilka wskazówek odnośnie odpowiedniego ustawienia się i wychwytywania podejrzanych jednostek, a wreszcie – pomógł mu włamać do jednego z pustych mieszkań i polecił stąd obserwować okolicę. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego miejsca, tutaj lokale były mniej oblegane i dla Sherlocka było jasne, że ludziom Owena udało się wynająć jakieś dogodne lokum, tak, że nie musieli kręcić się po ulicy. Niepokoiło go to, gdyż wiedział, że mogli go dostrzec i chociaż raczej nie rozpoznaliby go w mroku, mogli donieść szefowi, że ktoś się tu kręcił w środku nocy i przyglądał blokowi, który mieli obserwować…

– Zmieniłeś się – odezwał się niespodziewanie mężczyzna, z którym się tu spotkał, na co Sherlock wyrwał się z rozmyślań i spojrzał na niego niezbyt przytomnie. – Uśmiechasz się do samego siebie, a potem mrużysz oczy i smutniejesz. Martwisz się i robisz co chwilę nostalgiczny, coś cię gnębi i tak naprawdę nie chcesz tu być, bo to wszystko, co teraz robisz, to tematy zastępcze. Masz dziś na twarzy więcej emocji niż widziałem w sumie przez wszystkie lata, gdy się znamy.

– Wydaje ci się – powiedział, odwracając wzrok, na co jego towarzysz zaśmiał się krótko i odrobinę gorzko.

– Też się tak kiedyś uśmiechałem. Zanim wylądowałem na ulicy, gdy byłem jeszcze częścią społeczeństwa, miałem mieszkanie, normalną pracę i cudowną narzeczoną. Mam wrażenie, że uśmiechałem lub smuciłem się wówczas cały czas i nie było nawet sekundy, gdy nic bym nie czuł – stwierdził i odwrócił się w stronę okna. – Zrób wszystko, by tego nie zepsuć. Nie ryzykuj, nie rozbijaj swojego zaangażowania na drobiazgi i bzdury… widzisz? Doceniłem, jaki byłem wtedy szczęśliwy, dopiero w momencie, gdy wszystko straciłem. Nie sądzę, że mógłbyś się tak stoczyć, ale istotne rzeczy bardzo szybko wymykają się z rąk, gdy nie poświęca się im wystarczająco dużo uwagi.

– Aż tak to widać? – westchnął z rezygnacją Sherlock, na co mężczyzna zerknął w jego stronę i obrócił oczami.

– Że jesteś zakochany i że wolałbyś być gdzieś indziej? Bije po oczach.

– Facet, którego szukamy, to część tego… – urwał i zamachnął nerwowo rękami. – Tego wszystkiego. To ważne. Muszę go odnaleźć i inna opcja nie wchodzi w grę – powiedział, na co jego towarzysz niemrawo się uśmiechnął, a potem skinął głową.

– Gdy to załatwicie, zróbcie sobie długie wakacje.

 

***

 

Mijała trzecia w nocy, gdy Sherlock wrócił do pierwszej lokalizacji, by dać parę dyspozycji obojgu dzieciakom – chłopak wrócił już na posterunek – zgarnąć pozostawione tam zdjęcia i ruszyć z powrotem na Baker Street, planując już kroki na kolejny dzień. Znalazł się w mieszkaniu koło czwartej nad ranem i nie czuł jeszcze jakiegokolwiek zmęczenia, a ponieważ paliła go ciekawość, tym bardziej nie byłby w stanie położyć się jeszcze spać. Ruszył z laptopem do sypialni i bezwiednie chwycił szpilkę od mankietu, którą pozostawił mu Jim w zeszłym tygodniu, przyglądając jej się z zainteresowaniem, podczas gdy komputer łączył się z siecią, chroniony dodatkowymi, spowalniającymi zabezpieczeniami. Ozdoba wyglądała… zwyczajnie. Elegancka, wykonana częściowo z białego złota, z płaskim diamentem z brzegu i prawdopodobnie warta więcej niż cała biżuteria, jaką kiedykolwiek posiadał. Musiało być w niej coś istotnego, skoro Jim w ogóle o niej wspomniał i jakiś czas próbował to wykryć, lecz zupełnie nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Otworzył ją i zapiął, spróbował podważyć ozdobną część oraz sam diament, naciskał w różnych miejscach, zaintrygowany i poirytowany jednocześnie; w pewnym momencie niemal zrezygnował z jej badania, kiedy niespodziewanie, po nadgięciu zapięcia i jednoczesnym podważeniu kamienia, ten odskoczył i spadł na pościel. Sherlock pospiesznie go pochwycił, przelotnie zastanawiając się, czy czasem nie _zepsuł_ prawdopodobnie najdroższej rzeczy, jaka znajdowała się w jego mieszkaniu, a następnie odwrócił diament, główkując, jak go z powrotem przymocować i zamarł, uśmiechając się szeroko. Z tyłu pozornie zwyczajnego, półprzezroczystego kamienia, znajdowała się cieniutka, metalowa warstwa z paroma złączami. Reszta spinki nie posiadała niczego podobnego i był niemal pewny, że to klucz do czegoś innego, może element jakiegoś urządzenia…? Jeśli jednak byłoby to coś ważnego, to Jim powiedziałby mu, do czego ma go użyć, bo nie sądził, że w obecnej sytuacji mężczyzna wymyślałby mu zagadki odnośnie istotnych kwestii. Wizja, że mógłby już nigdy nie mieć możliwości rozwiązywania zagadek tego rodzaju, była niepokojąca, gdyż jego myśli popłynęły jednocześnie w dwóch rozbieżnych kierunkach: z jednej strony byłaby to nieodżałowana strata i na pewno by mu tego brakowało, z drugiej jednak… jeśli w zamian miałby mieć przy sobie Jima z całym jego bagażem emocjonalnym i problemami, za to bez _Moriarty’ego_ i ich dawnej gonitwy ze zbyt dużą liczbą ofiar, zdecydowałby się na to bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Porzuciwszy podobne rozważania, przytwierdził diament do spinki, a potem otworzył szafkę nocną i po chwili zastanowienia ruszył do salonu, gdzie w stosie niepotrzebnych drobiazgów odnalazł pudełko ze szpilką do krawata otrzymaną lata temu od wdzięcznego klienta. Umieścił w środku prezent od Jima, po czym wrócił do sypialni i schował całość do szuflady, zakrywając jakimiś papierami, chociaż jeśli ktoś – jakimś cudem – zdecydowałby się przeszukać jego lokum w celach rabunkowych, raczej by to odnalazł.

Powrót do kwestii Jamiego Dawsona, okazał się nie być tak prosty, jak niegdyś sądził. Oczywiście, na stronie Uniwersytetu w Sussex wciąż wisiała fałszywa notka o jego śmierci, lecz, wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, prowadziła donikąd. Dowiedział się niby, na jakim wydziale pracował, ale była to właściwie jedyna podana tam informacja, natomiast notka biograficzna nie mówiła ani słowa o tym, gdzie Dawson skończył studia, co było dość nietypowe. Spędził kwadrans na poszukiwaniu w sieci innych powiązań, ale trafił tylko na kilka prac naukowych sprzed lat, które absolutnie nic mu nie dawały. Oczywiście… gdyby miał obecnie zapas czasu, pojechałby tam osobiście, popytał o informacje wykładowców a może nawet starszych studentów, niższy personel lub okolicznych mieszkańców… ale obecnie osobiste śledztwo, takie jak w Brighton czy Clane, nie wchodziło w grę. Włamanie na serwer uczelni się nie powiodło, gdyż był zabezpieczony równie skutecznie jak ten należący do szkoły z Dublina i w efekcie możliwości odnośnie Uniwersytetu w Sussex zostały wyczerpane. Mógłby niby dzwonić tam i próbować naciągnąć kogoś na zwierzenia, wysłać parę maili, ale… to wszystko wymagało czasu, którego nie miał. Szybko więc zrezygnował – sprawa była przegrana i nie sądził, że cokolwiek tu jeszcze wskóra i dlatego bez dalszego ociągania skierował swoje kroki w drugie miejsce, to najbardziej oczywiste, które zapragnął sprawdzić, gdy podczas wędrówki po Brent spadła na niego nagła świadomość dotycząca tego jak długo _Jim Moriarty_ mógł być jego fanem.

_Imperial College London._

Pamiętał jak dziś dzień, kiedy zdecydował się na tę uczelnię, na złość rodzicom, bratu i całemu światu. Jak w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi złożył tam dokumenty… oraz ten, gdy celowo oblał egzaminy do Oxfordu, by rozkoszować się miną Mycrofta, który wcześniej próbował zmusić go wszelkimi sposobami, by skończył tę samą szkołę, co on. Nie pomogły poirytowane spojrzenia ojca, płacz matki oraz wściekłość jego brata i w efekcie stało się to, czego pragnął: zamieszkał w londyńskim akademiku i rozpoczął na Imperial College studiowanie chemii, chociaż wszystkim wydawało się to pomysłem kompletnie absurdalnym i pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek logiki. Jego decyzja uznana została za idiotyzm i dziecinny bunt, ale wówczas uznawanie go za wariata obchodziło go tyle co zeszłoroczny śnieg, a czasem wręcz napawał się momentami, kiedy spoglądano na niego jak na niezrównoważonego dziwaka.

Jego palce tańczyły po klawiaturze z zawrotną prędkością, gdy przedzierał się przez informacje o dawnych, znanych studentach – oczywiście, znajdował się w tej alei sław, to było jasne – ale, ku jego rozczarowaniu, nie było nigdzie Jamiego Dawsona. Spróbował znaleźć to nazwisko na rozmaite sposoby, ale włamanie na serwery, kolejny już tego dnia raz, nie powiodło się, chociaż poświęcił temu znacznie więcej czasu niż w przypadku Uniwersytetu w Sussex. Znów miał zamkniętą drogę, a jedyną metodą byłoby udać się tam i rozpocząć poszukiwania… albo też wprost zapytać Jima przy najbliższej okazji, czy to właśnie czasy uczelniane miał na myśli, mówiąc o tym, że już wcześniej próbował się do niego zbliżyć, testował na nim inną niż Jim z IT oraz Moriarty twarz i został zignorowany. W tym momencie był niemal pewny, że już wówczas mógł go zobaczyć, może nie znać, ale… mieć świadomość, że ktoś taki istnieje. I wyrzucić z pałacu myśli, jako kogoś nieistotnego.

Skoro Jim w czasach studenckich był _błaznem_ , który pomiędzy planowaniem morderstw bawił się na dyskotekach i zaliczał nieznaczące, jednonocne przygody, usunięcie go ze wspomnień było oczywiste. I chociaż nie przypominał sobie ani jednej sytuacji, gdy go spotkał, bez najmniejszych problemów był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak z wysoko uniesioną głową przemierza uczelniane korytarze w poplamionym kitlu z laboratorium, obejmując stos książek i spoglądając z politowaniem na wygłupiającego się w żenujący sposób, pospolicie wyglądającego chłopaka, którego nie zaszczycił nawet pobieżną dedukcją. Na początku śledztwa zastanawiał się, jak zareagowaliby na siebie z Jimem, gdyby poznali się wcześniej… i prawdopodobnie właśnie otrzymał odpowiedź.

Gdy położył się spać, mijała siódma rano i zdecydował się na kilka godzin odpoczynku tylko dlatego, że planował kolejną noc spędzić w całości na nogach. Chociaż nie czuł się szczególnie zmęczony, udało mu się usnąć dość szybko, a dziwaczny sen o tym, jak w swojej wersji sprzed blisko piętnastu lat biega w czapce myśliwskiej po uczelnianych korytarzach szukając basenu, na którym zmarł Carl Powers, został przerwany kilka godzin później natrętnym dzwonkiem do drzwi.

Sherlock przez parę chwil nie podnosił się z miejsca, licząc na to, że pani Hudson otworzy i spławi tę osobę, kimkolwiek by nie była, a on będzie mógł wrócić do krainy marzeń sennych; zanim jednak opadł ponownie na poduszki i zagrzebał się w pościeli, uświadomił sobie, że może to być ktoś z jego bezdomnych, który ma pilną wiadomość, za to nie posiada innej możliwości kontaktu jak zjawić się u niego osobiście. Z tą świadomością poderwał się z miejsca, przelotnie zerkając na wskazujący dopiero jedenastą zegarek, po czym zarzucił na siebie szlafrok pozostawiony tu przez Jima jeszcze w niedzielę i zgarnąwszy z szafki oba telefony, szybkim krokiem ruszył do salonu, z którego krzyknął, że idzie otworzyć; pospiesznie zbiegł schodami na dół, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że przy każdym mocniejszym ruchu, z materiału czuć ulotny zapach cynamonu. Podejrzewał, że tylko sobie to wmawia, razem z przeciągiem i bezbarwnością barw, do których ponownie się przyzwyczaił i nie poświęcał im już prawie żadnej uwagi.

Przelotnie zerknął na ciche, zamknięte mieszkanie sąsiadki – prawdopodobnie pojechała do siostry, a że w tym tygodniu niemal nie było go w mieszkaniu, nie zdołała go poinformować – i ponownie krzyknął, że już otwiera; dopadł do drzwi wyjściowych i pospiesznie odblokował zamki, a gdy otworzył je na oścież, momentalnie zamarł.

– Dopiero wstałeś? – zaśmiał się John, na co Sherlock niemrawo skinął głową. – Wybacz, że tak bez zapowiedzi, ale… – urwał na moment – masz w ogóle czas?

– Tak, to znaczy… – odchrząknął i odsunął się o pół kroku, by wpuścić Johna do środka – _Tak_. Wejdź.

– Po nocnej zmianie miałem konsultację w Barts – usprawiedliwił się John, ruszając za Sherlockiem schodami na górę. – Facet Molly… pamiętasz tego…

– Corey Butler, oczywiście, że pamiętam – uciął detektyw, na co jego przyjaciel z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem uniósł brwi. – Poprosił cię o _konsultację_?

– Tak. Dziwna sprawa. I cały ten gość jest dziwny – zaśmiał się krótko. – Tak czy inaczej… Mary znów umówiła się z Janine i o ile  wiem, urządziły sobie u nas Spa, więc uznałem, że wpadnę najpierw na Baker Street. Nie sądziłem nawet, że cię zastanę, bo pani Hudson – urwał, kiedy znaleźli się w mieszkaniu a Sherlock wyciągnął rękę, by odebrać od niego kurtkę – jak z nią rozmawiałem przedwczoraj, twierdziła, że po tym, jak przyjąłeś w poniedziałek klientów, prawie nie ma cię w domu.

– Prowadzę śledztwo… właściwie dwa śledztwa. Poszukiwania pewnych osób – przyznał, uznając, że w tej kwestii nie musi kłamać. – Miałem trochę miejsc do odwiedzenia. Od wczoraj jestem na nogach i szwendałem się po mieście z moimi bezdomnymi. We wtorek byłem w Scotland Yardzie… wyobraź sobie, że Donovan po wszystkich latach nazywania mnie świrem postanowiła jednak naprawić mi opinię.

– Obiło mi się o uszy – odparł John zdawkowo.

– Herbaty? – rzucił Sherlock nerwowo, na co jego przyjaciel skinął głową i ruszył razem z nim do kuchni, gdzie detektyw zaczął precyzyjnie ustawiać na tacy filiżanki. – Wolisz wiśnię czy wanilię? – rzucił bezmyślnie, nie do końca wiedząc, jak powinien się zachowywać.

– Dopijasz resztki z podarków od klientów, bo nie chciało ci się iść do sklepu po zwykłą?

– Mam też zwykłą. To prezent, ale nie od klienta – odparł z lekką urazą.

– Wiśnię – westchnął John. – Sherlock… możemy porozmawiać? Nie dokończyliśmy poprzedniej dyskusji i…

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Mycroft milczy i planuje, jak utrącić Moriarty’emu głowę, a ja stoję pośrodku i zastanawiam się, jak mocno oberwę rykoszetem, gdy się to stanie. Nie psuj mi nastroju z samego rana. Mam ciężki okres i bez tego rodzaju atrakcji.

– Domyślam się, bo to, w co się wpakowałeś…

– Nie chcę tego słuchać – uciął i odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Johna. – Opowiedz mi o tym, co u ciebie, o przewijaniu pieluch i pogodzie, a ja udam, że mnie to obchodzi, postaram się nawet uśmiechać we właściwych momentach i…

– Sherlock – zaczął spokojnie John, po czym położył mu dłoń na ramieniu – nie przyszedłem tu opowiadać ci o rzeczach, które masz gdzieś. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, bo się o ciebie martwię. Nie zamierzam robić ci awantury. Nie chcesz gadać o swoim bracie, Moriartym i całym tym pokręconym syfie… w porządku. Niepotrzebnie w ogóle pytałem. Mary już mi to uświadomiła i kazała zostawić ten temat, bo twierdzi, że wiesz, co robisz, chociaż skąd ma taką pewność, nie mam pojęcia. Usiądź i się uspokój – poprosił i poczekał, aż Sherlock ciężko opadnie na krzesło obok. – Powiedz mi o tych śledztwach i ostatnich klientach lub czymkolwiek, co cię uspokoi, bo jesteś…

– Nie jestem sobą, już to słyszałem – przerwał mu detektyw, wbijając wzrok w swoje dłonie. – Mycroft się do ciebie odzywał?

– Gdyby spróbował, dałbym ci od razu znać.

– Ochrona…

– Nadal krążą wokół mojego domu i jeżdżą za mną do szpitala. A tymi urządzeniami, które zostawiłeś, zajęła się Mary. Więc?

– Te śledztwa… – zaczął Sherlock i wziął głęboki oddech. – W poniedziałek zacząłem szukać nastolatki porwanej przez sektę, spędziłem nad tym półtora dnia i właściwie do niczego nie doszedłem, ale udało mi się… dostać kontakt do kogoś, kto może do niej dotrzeć. Jedyne, co mam tu do zrobienia, to czekać na sygnał i dlatego zająłem się drugą sprawą, za którą jeżdżę od wczorajszego popołudnia.

– Coś interesującego?

– To… – zamilkł, nagle wątpiąc, czy zaczynanie tej rozmowy jest bezpieczne, lecz z drugiej strony w obecnej sytuacji prawie żaden temat nie był. – Ktoś z mafii. Czegoś w tym rodzaju. Współpracował z organizacją terrorystyczną odpowiedzialną za zamach w metrze, dla którego Mycroft mnie ściągnął do Londynu.

– To ta sprawa jeszcze nie jest zamknięta? – zdziwił się John.

– To śledztwo… tylko… poniekąd się z nią łączy. Ale mniej niż przypuszczasz – odparł pokrętnie. – A sama sprawa nie jest szczególnie zajmująca. Ale klient dobrze płaci.

– Jeśli potrzebujesz pieniędzy…

– Nie potrzebuję – uciął krótko. – Tak czy inaczej, gdy wczoraj po południu się tym zająłem…

– Sherlock... przestań – wtrącił John, na co Sherlock momentalnie znieruchomiał. – Przecież widzę, że nie zamierzasz mówić mi całej prawdy _nawet_ o śledztwach, chociaż to wydawało mi się najbezpieczniejszym tematem, gdzie wreszcie się rozkręcisz i nie będziesz próbował nic ukrywać. A w dodatku niezbyt zgrabnie omijasz czas pomiędzy tą nastolatką a terrorystą.

– Och… – mruknął i aby ukryć jakoś fakt, że zaczyna się czerwienić, wbił wzrok w czajnik tak nachalnie, jakby chciał spojrzeniem skrócić czas gotowania się wody. – No, tak. Wtedy nie prowadziłem śledztwa.

– I nie było cię w domu.

– Nie.

– Byłeś…

– U niego – przyznał, jakoś nie potrafiąc spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy w dziennym świetle, gdy był całkowicie trzeźwy i nie aż tak rozedrgany emocjonalnie jak w niedzielę.

– Ten twój… chłopak. _James_. On w ogóle wie, co się dzieje…?

– Trudno by mi było przed nim to ukryć – odparł Sherlock i parsknął krótkim, sztucznym śmiechem. – Oczywiście, że wie.

– Wszystko? – spytał i tym razem detektyw nie był już w stanie wprost mu odpowiedzieć, bo wiedział, że dalsza dyskusja, gdzie prowadziłby Johna do całkowicie błędnych konkluzji, byłaby przesadą nawet jak na niego. – Wie _wszystko_ , prawda?

– Po co zadajesz pytania, na które odpowiedź jest oczywista? – spytał, wciąż nie patrząc mu w oczy i z pewną ulgą chwytając za czajnik z gotującą się wodą.

– I nadal nie powiesz, kto to jest?

– Prawdopodobnie razem studiowaliśmy – rzucił bez zastanowienia Sherlock, ostrożnie zalewając herbatę i mając uzasadnione obawy, że za chwilę John w końcu coś skojarzy, a jego reakcja sprawi, że naczynie z wrzątkiem wypadnie mu z rąk i wyląduje na podłodze.

– Prawdopodobnie? Nie wiesz, gdzie studiował twój facet? – zdumiał się John. – Na miłość boską, o czym wy rozmawiacie?

– Obawiam się, że wolałbyś tego nie wiedzieć.

– I że bym go nie polubił, tak? – spytał, a Sherlock zacisnął tylko usta, po czym postawił na stole filiżanki i usiadł na krześle, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na Johna. – Czemu jesteś taki tajemniczy? Ten facet, brat Janine… co z nim jest nie tak? Domyślam się, że nie zainteresowałbyś się kimś, kogo można uznać za _zwyczajnego_ , ale zachowujesz się, jakby to był ktoś tak popaprany, że gorszym wyborem na partnera byłby chyba tylko sam Moriarty – stwierdził, co sprawiło, że Sherlock zamarł w kompletnym bezruchu i musiał mieć tak zszokowany i porażony wyraz twarzy, że John natychmiast zbladł. – Jezu, przepraszam. To był cios poniżej pasa. Kimkolwiek jest, nie znam go i nie miałem prawa czegoś takiego…

– W porządku – wydukał Sherlock, czując, że robi mu się słabo na samą myśl, że kiedyś John się dowie i że wówczas przypomni sobie tę sytuację oraz wszystkie podobne niedopowiedzenia i kłamstwa. – W porządku – powtórzył nieco pewniej, gdyż czas ten jeszcze nie nadszedł, a jego wahanie może zostać zinterpretowane zupełnie niewłaściwie. – Pewnie takie właśnie sprawiam wrażenie. Spiskuję przeciwko rodzonemu bratu. Negocjuję z Moriartym. Spotykam się z jakimś czubkiem. Tak to wygląda, prawda?

– Gdybym go poznał, to na pewno…

– Gdybyś przestał o tym mówić, to uniknęlibyśmy tej żenującej dla nas obu rozmowy.

– Sherlock, naprawdę przepraszam – powiedział z naciskiem i odrobiną zniecierpliwienia John. – Nie powinienem tak cię oceniać, a już na pewno nie powinienem poruszać tematu tego psychola, po wszystkim co ci…

– Ostatnim, co zrobił mi Moriarty, było zawrócenie samolotu, którym leciałem na samobójczą misję, dzięki czemu nie zginę w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy, tak więc przestań mnie przepraszać, bo akurat w tej kwestii naprawdę _nie masz za co_.

– To był przypadek, że…

– John, błagam cię – jęknął Sherlock, uznając, że akurat tę kwestię należy uściślić. – Nie pamiętasz, co się stało w Barts? Tych trzech mężczyzn?

– Ochroniarzy Magnussena…

– Przecież to _Moriarty_ ich zabił, żeby nie wyciekła informacja o Appledore. Martwy byłbym dla niego bardzo mało interesujący i postanowił mi pomóc.

– Skoro Moriarty o tym wiedział i tak szybko zareagował, najpierw z pojawieniem się a potem zabiciem tych ludzi, to jednak _wyciekła_ – wytknął mu John. – Masz mnie za idiotę?

– Muszę odpowiadać? – spytał z przekąsem. – Tak, wyciekła, bo Moriarty miał szpiega w służbach specjalnych. Mycroft… – urwał na moment i spojrzał na Johna, uznając, że tutaj należy nagiąć pewne fakty – już się z nim uporał. Pomogłem go odszukać.

– I Moriarty tak po prostu przeszedł z tym do porządku dziennego, zabawiał się z tobą na mieście i zgodził rozmawiać z twoim bratem, który pozbawił go tak cennej wtyczki i pewnie wyciągnął z niej wcześniej…

– Sprawa tego szpiega została utajniona nawet przede mną. Pomogłem bratu, Moriarty się wkurzył, ale dał temu spokój i _tak_ , potem _zabawialiśmy się na mieście_ – zakończył, dopiero wypowiadając te słowa orientując się, że określenie niesie ze sobą jaskrawą dwuznaczność; John odwrócił wzrok i pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

– Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś powiedział mi, co się działo przez ostatnie tygodnie, bez tych wszystkich dziur i drobnych kłamstewek, którymi ciągle próbujesz wprowadzać mnie w błąd.

– Powiem ci, gdy to wszystko się skończy.

– Jakie _wszystko_?

– To… wszystko – odparł i zatoczył ramieniem krąg, po czym opuścił rękę. – Już niebawem wszystko będzie jasne i ukrywanie czegokolwiek nie będzie mieć dłużej sensu.

– A teraz ma?

– Tak, bo odsuwa w czasie moment, gdy możesz uznać, że nie chcesz mieć już ze mną nic do czynienia.

– Cokolwiek się stało, jesteś moim przyjacielem i…

– Nie składaj takich deklaracji, gdy nie wiesz, w czym rzecz. Mogę ci zaręczyć, że prawda nie spodoba ci się równie mocno, jak informacje o przeszłości Mary.

– Jakoś wątpię, że byłeś płatnym zabójcą i że jesteś w stanie ją przebić – powiedział John z krzywym uśmiechem, na co Sherlock zacisnął tylko usta. Dokładnie w tym momencie poszukiwał kogoś, kto miał zostać zabity i robił to z premedytacją… dostał za to pieniądze i w pewnym sensie, zapewne na jakiejś moralnej płaszczyźnie można było uznać, że _był_. – Sherlock… znam cię na tyle, że naprawdę niewiele rzeczy jest jeszcze w stanie mnie… – urwał, kiedy z kieszeni detektywa dobył się dźwięk telefonu – zaskoczyć.

– Przepraszam – rzucił mężczyzna i pospiesznie wyciągnął swoją starą komórkę, dostrzegając w oczach Johna błysk zaskoczenia na jej widok. Kiedy zobaczył, kto do niego dzwoni, momentalnie pobladł i poderwał się z miejsca. – Muszę odebrać – powiedział, przykładając telefon do ucha i zamierzając ruszyć do salonu, lecz wówczas John stanowczo chwycił go za nadgarstek i zrobił minę jednoznacznie świadczącą o tym, że radzi mu, aby nie próbował przed nim uciekać. – Holmes. O co chodzi?

– Witam – usłyszał po drugiej stronie uprzejmy i zaskakująco młody głos mężczyzny, którego do tej pory znał tylko jako Trójkę. – Mam parę tematów i wolałem zadzwonić. Możesz rozmawiać?

– Zależy w czym rzecz.

– Ach… nie jesteś sam – zauważył słusznie i zaczął mówić nieco ciszej. – W porządku, postaram się tak zadawać pytania, by odpowiedzi nie musiały być zbyt jednoznaczne. W pierwszej kolejności… otrzymałem adresy dotyczące ludzi Klepki. Zgodnie z ustaleniami z Jamesem, nie wtrącam się w to śledztwo. Obserwuję te lokalizacje z daleka, na tyle daleka, by nie być zauważonym, ale mam problem z tropieniem tych ludzi. Oczywiście, gdy wychodzą na wartę, nie kryją się jakoś szczególnie, lecz dziś rano Dinsmore wyszedł z domu i zniknął nam z oczu na parkingu w centrum handlowym.

– Obserwowaliście wyjeżdżające samochody?

– Tak, ale to droga donikąd. To wytrenowany zawodnik i zorientowałby się, że ktoś go śledzi.

– Zlecę komuś z bezdomnych, by następnym razem się za nim udali. Mogą zacząć żebrać, tym raczej nie wzbudzą podejrzeń.

– Wydaje mi się, że widziałem, jak jakiś dzieciak, być może z twoich ludzi, idzie za nim, przy czym po pierwsze zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na bezdomnego, a po drugie zakładam, że nie wchodzi w grę, bym kazał komuś z nim _porozmawiać_.

– Mogę tam być w ciągu godziny i…                                                                               

– Najlepiej by było, gdybyś skontaktował się z nim na odległość, żeby podał ci tylko numer rejestracyjny samochodu, którym się poruszał. Włamanie do sieci CCTV nie będzie aż takim problemem i mając informację, jakiego używa samochodu, powinienem móc ustalić, gdzie ten człowiek wyjechał.

– To chwilę potrwa. Zleciłem wczoraj obserwację tego miejsca pewnemu dzieciakowi, ale wątpię, że zajął się tym samodzielnie.

– Blondyn, na oko dwadzieścia, może dwadzieścia dwa lata, ubrany jakby wybierał się na imprezę?

– To może jednak on – odparł Sherlock. – Zaraz do niego napiszę i…

– Podaj mu mój numer i powiedz, żeby do mnie zadzwonił i wszystko mi przekazał. Ustalę, co się stało z Dinsmorem, dam ci znać i roześlesz tam swoje niewidzialne czujki…

– Jak trafisz na jakikolwiek adres, pisz do mnie, a może będę mógł wysłać tam kogoś _natychmiast_.

– W porządku. Jak okaże się, że Dinsmore postanowił pojechać na zakupy, siłownię czy inną bzdurę, nie będę zawracał ci…

– Pisz gdzie by się nie udał. Jeśli kontaktuje się bezpośrednio z Klepką, mogą spotkać się gdziekolwiek, również w najbardziej niespodziewanym miejscu.

– Niech będzie – odparł z lekkim powątpiewaniem, ale nawet jeśli uważał metody Sherlocka za błędne, nie skomentował tego. – Na razie mam dla ciebie jeszcze inne informacje, którymi radziłbym ci zająć się w pierwszej kolejności, gdy ja będę śledził na monitoringu Dinsmore’a.

– Dotarłeś do…

– Sophii Morgan, tak – dokończył za niego. – Zaraz dostaniesz smsem adres, pełne współrzędne, jakie udało mi się ustalić i nazwiska, tyle że… James kazał mi cię uprzedzić, że to, co tam zastaniesz, to nie będzie najprzyjemniejszy widok.

– Jeśli to sekta, jakoś nie dziwi mnie…

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co, poza praniem mózgu, robi się ludziom, którzy wpadli w takie miejsca? – spytał Trójka, a ponieważ Sherlock nie odpowiedział, po paru chwilach kontynuował. – Ujmę to względnie łagodnie: nie mają tam lekkiego życia i dlatego gdy przekażesz policji te informacje, radziłbym uprzedzić ich, by zabrali ze sobą sztab lekarzy i psychologów, bo obawiam się, że porwani są w opłakanym stanie. Oraz ekipę tropiącą, bo pobliski las zapewne będzie trzeba dokładnie _przekopać_. Na ile zdołałem ustalić, znajduje się tam obecnie nie więcej niż dziesięć osób, głównie młode kobiety i nastolatki. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, czy Sophia Morgan tam jest i czy wciąż żyje. Jeśli chodzi o porywaczy, nie należy spodziewać się na miejscu więcej niż kilkunastu osób i o ile wiem, nie są specjalnie uzbrojeni, mogą mieć kilka sztuk broni palnej, ale żadnego cięższego sprzętu. Ich karki ruszają obecnie na akcję w południowym Londynie, a James pozwolił, bym ich nieco przetrzymał, więc dziś jest idealny dzień na obławę. To ma być popisówka dla niego, więc postarali się, aby było widowiskowo i w efekcie ich posiadłość pozostała bez ochrony. Jeśli weźmiecie ich z zaskoczenia, rozbijecie tę ekipę bez problemu.

– Jak w ogóle do tego dotarłeś? – spytał Sherlock, ciężko opadając na krzesło.

– Nie musiałem się wysilać. Nazwisko Moriarty wciąż otwiera wszystkie zamki, a tacy zwyrodnialcy zabijają się wręcz o kontakt do niego, co zresztą zawsze doprowadzało go do furii. Nie jego biznes, tak twierdzi.

– I dlatego pozwoli ich oddać w ręce policji? Nie zamierzacie… – urwał, gdyż akurat to było coś, czego John lepiej, aby nie słyszał.

– Sami ich rozbrajać? Wybacz, nawet jeśli to, co wyrabiają ci ludzie jest dla mnie odrażające, to nie jestem świętym walczącym o lepszy świat. James tym bardziej nie jest, dlatego dziwi mnie, że skierował własnych ludzi, by skomplikowali tamtym zadanie. Co chwilę napotykamy na swojej drodze na takie rzeczy i gdyby pochylać się nad każdym przypadkiem, gdy ktoś niewinny cierpi, nie starczyłoby nam na to życia. James poprosił, bym skupił się na tej sprawie, bo ci na tym zależało i tylko dlatego się tego podjąłem. Masz informacje i jego zgodę, by dać policji znać. Moja rola się tutaj kończy.

– Rozmawiałeś z nim o tym?

– Gdy tylko powiedziałem, że dotarłem do tej sekty, oznajmił, że nie chce o tym słuchać. Kazał mi do ciebie zadzwonić i przekazać, że masz iść na policję, a potem jechać z nimi do tej dziury pod Maidstone.

– Zdaje sobie sprawę, że będę wyłączony na przynajmniej kilkanaście godzin?

– W tym czasie zajmiemy się obstawieniem miejsc, które uznałeś za podejrzane i Klepka się nie wymknie, jeśli się tam ukrył. Przytrzymamy go w klatce, zanim będziesz wolny i będziesz mógł dalej go szukać. Wątpię, czy zorientował się, że go tropisz, ale jeśli się tak stało, to dzień przerwy może go uspokoić. Twojego brata również ktoś obserwuje, więc nawet jeśli on też szuka – w co wątpię, tak swoją drogą – będziemy o tym wiedzieć i siądziemy mu na ogonie.

– W porządku. Czekam w takim razie na wiadomość.

– Będziemy w kontakcie – odparł mężczyzna po drugiej stronie, a po chwili zakończyli połączenie. Sherlock uniósł wzrok na Johna, który przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Musimy przełożyć tę rozmowę – oznajmił wprost, na co mężczyzna wydał z siebie poirytowane westchnienie.

– Zdołałem się zorientować. Dostałeś informacje…

– O tej porwanej dziewczynie, tak – dokończył za niego i zerknął na wiadomość, która wpłynęła mu na komórkę. – Muszę skontaktować się z kimś z moich bezdomnych… a potem Lestradem. To będzie długi dzień, więc…

– Mogę jechać z tobą? – rzucił John, na co Sherlock momentalnie zamarł. – Będzie jak kiedyś. Od wieków nie prowadziliśmy razem sprawy.

– Tam już nie ma czego prowadzić. Dostałem jasne informacje.

– Gdy policja rozbroi tamto miejsce, zapewne będziesz miał co robić, jeśli chodzi o szukanie dowodów. Nawet jeśli zagadka jest rozwiązana.

– W porządku – powiedział Sherlock, zdając sobie sprawę, że jeśli zacznie się spierać albo zabroni Johnowi jechać, wzbudzi tym większe podejrzenia. – Naprawdę… muszę do kogoś napisać… a potem skontaktować się z Lestradem – oznajmił i, nie czekając na odpowiedź Joha, wystukał wiadomość do Jima.

_Nie sądziłem, że pójdzie wam aż tak szybko._

_A przecież uprzedzałem, że prawdopodobnie będziesz mieć dziś zajęcie. Jedź do SY, Sherly, bo nie wiem, czy uda mi się przetrzymać tamtą ekipę choćby do wieczora._

_Nie boisz się, że zepsujesz sobie opinię, jeśli twój nowy-niedoszły klient zostanie rozbrojony przez policję?_

_Sądzisz, że ktokolwiek wie o pertraktacjach, jakie podjął w moim imieniu Trójka? A nawet jeśli – moją reputacją nie musisz się martwić. XXX_

 

***

 

Sherlock mógł powiedzieć wiele na temat opieszałości i braku błyskotliwości oraz wyobraźni Lestrade’a, ale musiał mu przyznać jedno: gdy przekazywał mu nieprawdopodobne sprawy z dziwacznymi rozwiązaniami, potrafił bez mrugnięcia okiem rzucić wszystko i natychmiast wziąć się do pracy oraz rozpocząć organizację odpowiedniej ekipy. Kiedy zadzwonił do niego w sprawie rozbicia sekty, mężczyzna odebrał od razu, wyraźnie zaskoczony, że detektyw telefonuje do niego, zamiast wysłać smsa, jak robił to zazwyczaj. Przekazał mu adres i wszystkie informacje otrzymane od Trójki, łącznie z tą, że jeśli chcą ułatwić sobie zadanie, powinni uderzyć jeszcze tego samego dnia; w efekcie zanim dotarli z Johnem do siedziby Scotland Yardu, mężczyzna zdołał już postawić na nogi cały wydział.

Znalazłszy się na miejscu, Sherlock przysłuchiwał się planom policjantów, spoglądając nerwowo na zegarek i niecierpliwie ich pospieszając; ufał, że Jim faktycznie zdalnie zajął się uzbrojonymi ludźmi tamtej sekty, ale nie chciał przeciągać tego w nieskończoność. Wpatrywał się w mapy terenu okolic Maidstone, a konkretniej wsi Cuxton, z zaznaczoną tam dokładną lokalizacją i chociaż udzielił policjantom paru wskazówek, nie próbował nadmiernie się wtrącać. Sprawa mogła go dotyczyć, ale wcale nie czuł, że ma tu jeszcze wiele do zrobienia; czuł pewien rodzaj… niedosytu, że poszło mu tak łatwo, że dzięki kontaktom Jima wystarczyło wysłać kilka wiadomości i czekać na efekty, ale zdusił te myśli w zarodku. Przed oczami wciąż miał twarz Luke’a Morgana, czekającego na wieści o córce i wiedział, że najistotniejsze było, że być może dziewczyna wciąż żyje i uda mu się dostarczyć ją do domu w jednym kawałku, nawet jeśli sposób, w jaki to osiągnął, nie wydawał mu się spektakularny.

W drodze do Cuxton niewiele się odzywał, słuchając jednym uchem Lestrade’a, który cały czas ustalał przez telefon szczegóły ze swoimi ludźmi, jadącymi w innych samochodach oraz przełożonymi pozostałymi w Scotland Yardzie. W pewnym sensie zadziwiało go zaufanie, jakim obdarzył go ten człowiek; nadużył go wiele razy, a w ostatnim czasie również miał sobie sporo do zarzucenia, mimo to Lestrade ryzykował reputację i życie swoich ludzi na jedno jego słowo. Widząc determinację na jego twarzy, zmarszczył lekko brwi, dostrzegając w niej coś nietypowego, jakby mężczyzna… z premedytacją pchał się w coś, co mu odradzono? Grymas na twarzy Sherlocka pogłębił się, bo konkluzja wydawała mu się dość dziwna, a nie potrafił z niczym jej logicznie powiązać.

John nie odzywał się zbyt wiele przez większość czasu, chociaż widać było, że jest w jakiś sposób podekscytowany czekającą ich akcją, nawet jeśli zgodnie z planami on i Sherlock nie mieli uczestniczyć w obławie. Nie próbował wtrącać się w pracę policji, co akurat było normą, ale był bardziej niż zazwyczaj milczący i w miarę jak zbliżali się do celu, wydawał się bardziej zamyślony i nieobecny. Zerkał na Sherlocka i szybko odwracał wzrok, nie trzeba więc było geniusza, by zorientować się, że chciałby o coś zapytać, podjąć jakiś trudny temat, ale zachowa to na moment, gdy znajdą się na osobności. Detektyw postanowił dopilnować, by nie stało się to prędko.

Gdy po półtoragodzinnej jeździe dotarli niemal do celu, ale z oczywistych przyczyn nie podjechali wprost pod położoną jakieś dwieście jardów w głąb lasu posiadłość, lecz ustawili posterunki za linią drzew i zaczęli przegrupowanie. Czekali już na nich funkcjonariusze z tego okręgu i wspólnie rozpoczęli ostatnie ustalenia; Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie do niczego nie jest przydatny i że John aż trzęsie się z niecierpliwości, by móc odciągnąć go na bok, dlatego też uderzył do najbliższej grupy medyków, których znał z widzenia i zaczął z nimi dyskutować. Jego przyjaciel, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył za nim, a po paru chwilach rozmowy z osobami z jego profesji, obudził się w nim zaangażowany lekarz, co było najlepszym rozwiązaniem z możliwych. Zgromadzeni tu ludzie otrzymali już wcześniej informacje, czego mogą się spodziewać, sprawdzali sprzęt i kręcili się nerwowo, wymieniając się poglądami i opiniami, czego w pierwszej kolejności będą potrzebować, a atmosfera zaczęła się zagęszczać, w miarę jak policjanci szykowali się do rozpoczęcia akcji. W momencie, gdy ruszyli w ustalonym szyku w stronę niewidocznej z tego miejsca posiadłości, nerwy panujące w pozostałej tu grupie osiągnęły apogeum i chociaż Sherlock nie spodziewał się, że cała akcja potrwa więcej niż godzinę, miał świadomość, że czas ten może się dla niego wydłużyć w jego odczuciach do pięciu.

Dźwięk smsa, który nadszedł jakieś dwadzieścia minut później, zaskoczył Sherlocka, lecz jego dłoń automatycznie sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza. Czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Johna, kiedy odczytywał wiadomość od Jima oraz gdy pospiesznie mu odpisywał i z trudem powstrzymał się od ucieczki z telefonem w bardziej odosobnione miejsce; wyglądałoby to jeszcze bardziej podejrzanie niż sprawdzanie smsów, skoro jego przyjaciel i tak widział już na Baker Street, że posługuje się tą komórką.

_Nie pchałeś się do środka z twoimi przyjaciółmi z policji? Jestem pełen podziwu._

_Raczej nie zdałbym się na wiele. Mam obejrzeć wszystko, gdy zakończą akcję. Skąd wiesz, co się tu dzieje?_

_Mam wtyki nawet w SY, kotku. Jedna z nich cię cały czas obserwuje._

– Sherlock, czy to twój stary telefon? – usłyszał głos Johna, a wówczas oderwał się od komórki, lecz zamiast skupić wzrok na swoim przyjacielu, zaczął rozglądać się, próbując dostrzec osobę, która mogła działać na zlecenie Jima; nikt jednak nie wpatrywał się w niego ani nawet nie zerkał, pozostali tu medycy i technicy, a także paru funkcjonariuszy, zajmowali się swoimi zadaniami i nie wydawali się zwracać na niego szczególnej uwagi. W pewnym jednak momencie dostrzegł wśród policjantów młodą kobietę, tę samą, która parę dni temu ukłoniła mu się, gdy opuszczał Scotland Yard i w jednej chwili wszystko stało się jasne i idealnie wpasowało w schemat, jeśli chodzi o osoby, jakimi otaczał się Jim.

– Tak – odpowiedział bezmyślnie Johnowi, zajmując się natychmiast wystukiwaniem kolejnej wiadomości. – Niedawno udało mi się go odzyskać.

_Podejrzewam, że wiem, kto to jest._

– Odzyskać? Przecież został na dachu Barts, gdy…

– Gdy z niego skoczyłem, a Moriarty _został_ – odparł krótko i na moment przeniósł wzrok na Johna, chociaż otrzymał właśnie wiadomość. – To takie zaskakujące?

– _Tak_ , jeśli mam być szczery – stwierdził nieco poirytowanym tonem, po czym bez ceregieli chwycił Sherlocka za łokieć i odciągnął go kilka metrów, jednocześnie ściszając głos. – Moriarty ci go oddał?

– Nie pierwszy raz daje mi telefon.

– Poprzednio dał ci, aby się z tobą kontaktować – słusznie zauważył John, na co Sherlock obrócił oczami, ale wiedział, że ciężko będzie uniknąć tej dyskusji, dlatego darował sobie bardziej ostentacyjnych gestów. Zignorował dźwięk kolejnego smsa i westchnął z rezygnacją.

– Nie ukrywałem, że się z nim kontaktuję – przyznał więc, wpatrując się w zaciętą twarz przyjaciela, najwyraźniej nabierającego coraz dalej idących podejrzeń.  

– _Teraz_? W momencie, gdy policja…

– Moriarty’ego raczej nie obchodzi, że jestem zajęty.

– I czego od ciebie chce? Kolejnej gry? Znów zamierzacie się… _zabawić_? Kiedy tylko uporacie się ze sprawą Mycrofta… – urwał, kiedy komórka Sherlocka odezwała się po raz trzeci. – Nie przejmuj się mną, na pewno czeka z niecierpliwością – rzucił, a detektyw udał, że nie usłyszał sarkazmu w jego głosie i, ignorując jego rozzłoszczone sapnięcie, otworzył skrzynkę odbiorczą.

_Domyślenie się nie było szczególnym wyzwaniem co? Obiecuję, że mój kolejny szpieg będzie bardziej zaskakujący._

_Lub odsunę od ciebie wszystkich, jeśli nie chcesz już, bym wciąż na ciebie patrzył cudzymi oczami…?_ _Znikną, jeśli poprosisz._

_Sherlyyy… naprawdę znikną._

– Dlaczego się uśmiechasz?

– Bez powodu – odparł cicho, nie będąc w stanie wysilić się na jakiekolwiek kłamstwo w momencie, gdy jego myśli, nagle, bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia, podążyły w kierunku mieszkania Jima, a scenki z poranka i wieczoru, każde wypowiedziane słowo, krzyki, wyrzuty i próby porozumienia, pocałunki i chwile, gdy tylko się obejmowali… tyle czasu odsuwane na bok, aby go nie rozpraszały i nie odciągały od sprawy, w jednej chwili zwaliły się na jego umysł z pełną mocą, jakby ta skumulowała się przez ostatnią dobę, gdy był w ruchu niemal cały czas i nie pozwalał sobie na wycieczki po pałacu myśli.

_Nie przeszkadzają mi. Rozmawiam z Johnem. Podobno uśmiecham się, gdy do mnie piszesz._

– Jak jesteś z tym swoim facetem, też to robisz?

– Nie – odparł, a wspomnienia stały się jeszcze silniejsze, każdy dotyk, wszystkie chwile, kiedy niepewność wstrzymywała ich przed kolejnym krokiem, moment, gdy przytulony do nagich pleców Jima dotykał go i całował, słuchając jego westchnień… i ten, gdy mężczyzna położył się na nim, ich dłonie leżały splecione przy jego policzku, czuł na twarzy dotyk jego włosów, jego oddech, puls i ciepło bijące z przylegającego do niego ciała… gdy później obejmowali się i patrzyli na siebie, a twarz Jima była spokojniejsza i gładsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wszystkie te urywki miksowały się w jego głowie, zachodząc na siebie i zmieniając się jak w kalejdoskopie, jaskrawe i wielobarwne, tworząc poruszające się obrazy, z których wypływała silniejsza niż do tej pory świadomość, ile znaczyła dla niego każda sekunda, którą spędzili razem. – _Moriarty_ nie pisze do mnie, gdy z nim jestem – powiedział, a gdy jego komórka ponownie się odezwała, dokładnie _w tym momencie,_ był bliski wyznania Johnowi prawdy, powiedzenia mu wprost, że nie pisze z Moriartym gdy jest z Jamesem, bo to _ta sama osoba._ A potem wyrzucenia z siebie wszystkiego, co działo się przez ostatnie tygodnie, bo przecież tak bardzo chciał to usłyszeć… chociaż było to nielogiczne i zupełnie pozbawione sensu, był teraz gotów wyznać, że kocha Jima, nawet jeśli moment później miałby słuchać wrzasków i wyrzutów o jego zakłamaniu, hipokryzji i fakcie, że jest odrażającym psycholem.

 _A uśmiechasz, Sherly? Teraz też się uśmiechasz?_ Przeczytał i otwierał już usta, by wreszcie pozbyć się ciężaru tajemnic i niedomówień, w których coraz bardziej się gubił i zapętlał, kiedy ze strony posiadłości dały się słyszeć strzały, a zgromadzeni funkcjonariusze rzucili się do krótkofalówek. Strzelanina trwała dosłownie kilkanaście sekund i całkowicie ucichła; zanim zdołał powiedzieć chociaż słowo, padły szybkie dyspozycje, a medycy zostali wezwani, by jak najszybciej ruszyć karetkami w stronę posiadłości. John biegł już razem z nimi, natomiast Sherlock oparł się o pobliskie drzewo i wpatrywał się w jego plecy, gdzieś na skraju świadomości słuchając okrzyków wokół.

Akcja zakończona, byli ranni, nie żyło czterech porywaczy, jeden z policjantów został poważnie postrzelony, żaden z porwanych nie został trafiony, ale byli w opłakanym stanie i przynajmniej dwoje mogło nie wyjść z tego cało. Gdzieś w tle słyszał dźwięki syren, oznaczające, że duża część ekipy ruszyła samochodami drogą, zamiast sunąć piechotą na skróty przez niewielki odcinek lasu – co było uzasadnione, skoro mieli parę osób, które należało zakuć i wywieźć i pewnie drugie tyle takich, które wymagały natychmiastowej pomocy lub transportu medycznego.

_Uśmiechałem. Była strzelanina i podejrzewam, że przestałem._

_Nie brzmisz jak ekscytujący się krwią detektyw._

_Nie, bo nie wiem, czy chcę to oglądać i dowiadywać się, co zrobiono tym dzieciakom._

_Ignorancja to klucz do spokoju sumienia. Dlatego nigdy nie lubiłem brudzić sobie rąk. Rozumiem, że życzenie ci dobrej zabawy byłoby nie na miejscu._

_Mam nadzieję szybko się z tym uporać._ Odpisał, po czym ciężkim krokiem ruszył przed siebie i, wciąż trzymając w dłoni komórkę, zrównał się z parą techników, sunących na samym końcu. _Przyjedź do mnie wieczorem._ Wystukał po chwili, zanim jeszcze otrzymał jakąkolwiek odpowiedź i chwilę później jego oczom ukazała się polana, na którą wjechały już karetki i radiowozy, a kolejne osoby były pakowane do tych pierwszych lub niesione do drugich. Przez niemal minutę wypatrywał wśród ofiar Sophii Morgan, a gdy zobaczył dziewczynę, która, obejmowana przez drobną policjantkę, szła o własnych siłach i wyglądało na to, że była – w porównaniu do pozostałych uwięzionych – w całkiem niezłym stanie, poczuł, jak jego ciało zalewa fala ulgi.

_Jutro? Zajmij się sprawą. Będziemy w kontakcie._

_Jutro. XXX_

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druga część Poszukiwań będzie pewnie bardziej obszerna od tej, więc chociaż starałam się zamieszczać rozdział przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, uprzedzam - tym razem może to zająć nieco dłużej.


	29. Poszukiwania cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział byłby zamieszczony wcześniej, ale miałam problemy z korektą paru miejsc i pewnie jeszcze do niej wrócę. Po napisaniu miałam sporo fragmentów, które musiałam potem modyfikować, a odnośnie kilku przez cały weekend nie wymyśliłam, jak to zrobić... nie będą mieć wpływu na akcję samą w sobie, stąd - zamieszczam najdłuższy chapter z dotychczasowych i obiecuję wprowadzać modyfikacje w miarę napływających wizji ;)

***

 

Zbieranie dowodów, zabezpieczanie posiadłości i przeszukiwanie okolicznych lasów trwać miały do późnowieczornych godzin i ustalono, że po zmroku większość ekipy zostanie odesłana, by kontynuować pracę w dziennym świetle. Sherlock od razu zaznaczył, że ma drugą sprawę i prosto z miejsca zbrodni zamierza wracać do Londynu, bo w tym miejscu jego rola była skończona. Lestrade przyjął to zaskakująco spokojnie i nie próbował naciskać, a jako głównodowodzący całą akcją nie miał zresztą czasu na dyskusje z detektywem, zwłaszcza gdy ten ewidentnie nie chciał rozmawiać i pokazywał to każdym swoim gestem. John spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie komentował faktu, iż detektyw wydaje się nie być chętny do jakiegokolwiek śledztwa w tym miejscu, co było dla niego zupełnie nietypowe.

Oglądanie tego miejsca było wyczerpujące psychicznie, a Sherlock, który w przeszłości nie próbował nawet wczuwać się w sytuację ofiar, tym razem nie był w stanie odgonić nieprzyjemnych wizji za każdym razem, gdy wchodził do następnego pomieszczenia i widział oczyma wyobraźni, co się tu działo jeszcze kilkanaście godzin wcześniej. Czuł, że robi mu się niedobrze przy każdym kolejnym dowodzie na okrucieństwa, jakie miały tu miejsce i chociaż jego umysł był zalany obrazami, gdy pokazywał policjantom pewne elementy, które posłużyć miały w procesie za dowody oskarżenia, ograniczał się do zdawkowych wyjaśnień; osoby, które go znały, były zaskoczone jego zachowawczością, bo przecież zazwyczaj nie miał oporów przed opisywaniem z najdrobniejszymi detalami, co zrobiono ofierze danej zbrodni, jak cierpiała i jak umarła. Nauczeni doświadczeniem, nie próbowali jednak komentować jego pracy i wykonywali polecenia w skupieniu i bez zbędnych komentarzy. Fakt, że Sherlock, pogrążony w myślach i wycofany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek znacznie ograniczył zwyczajne złośliwości i wręcz ułatwiał wszystkim zadanie. Żadnych starć, awantur i oburzonych pracowników technicznych, oznajmiających swoim przełożonym, że nie chcą pracować z tym bezczelnym świrem. Lestrade kilkakrotnie próbował wyciągnąć z niego coś więcej, a kiedy wszyscy zrobili sobie krótką przerwę, odciągnął go na stronę i wprost zapytał go, skąd właściwie miał informacje na temat tej sekty i dlaczego na każdym kroku nie zarzuca śledczych mnóstwem szczegółów, których sami by nie dostrzegli. W jego głosie nie było pretensji ani nawet niezdrowej ciekawości, lecz nutka zaniepokojenia, a może nawet troski, co sprawiło, że Sherlock jakoś nie był w stanie powiedzieć mu czegoś opryskliwego.

– Nie mam już potrzeby udowadniać wszystkim jaki jestem genialny – powiedział, wymuszając lekki uśmiech i ignorując pierwszą część pytania.

– Jakoś zawsze lubiłeś się popisywać swoimi zdolnościami i udowadniać nam ignorancję.

– Zmieniłem się – powiedział krótko, a ponieważ ktoś wezwał Lestrade’a, musieli przerwać rozmowę; dopóki inspektor nie zniknął mu z oczu, Sherlock starał się nie okazywać nadmiernej ulgi, że nie mogli kontynuować wymiany zdań. Bez większego entuzjazmu, ale też bez ociągania, wrócił do pracy, świadom, że jeśli będzie stał bezczynnie, zaraz ktoś – John lub któryś ze znajomych policjantów – może ponownie próbować zacząć z nim pogawędki, a nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.

Początkowo chciał wykręcić się od przeszukiwania lasu w celu znalezienia zwłok i wrócić do Londynu przed wszystkimi, ale w tej kwestii Lestrade był nieugięty. W samej tylko posiadłości znaleźli dowody, że w ciągu ostatniego roku – bo tyle czasu sekta działała aktywnie i porywała kolejne osoby – z ich rąk w dziwacznych, odrażających rytuałach straciło życie przynajmniej kilkanaście osób. Należało je odszukać i zidentyfikować, bo już pierwsze przesłuchania sprawców dały jasny ich obraz i utwierdziły śledczych w przekonaniu, że nie będą współpracować na żadnym etapie rozprawy i nie wskażą miejsca pochówku. Grupa fanatyków, wierzących, że dostali rozkazy od nadprzyrodzonych istot, dla których młode kobiety, których zwłok teraz szukano, w pewnym sensie nie były nawet ludźmi. Sherlock prawdopodobnie tak czy inaczej jakoś wykręciłby się z tego zadania, w najgorszym przypadku po prostu ulatniając się bez słowa, lecz kiedy miał już zastosować jakąś wymówkę, Lestrade położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

– Moi ludzie właśnie kontaktują się z rodzinami osób, które udało się ocalić oraz tych, których tożsamość ustaliliśmy na podstawie znalezionych przez ciebie dokumentów i co do których mamy praktycznie pewność, że nie żyją. Jeśli te biedne kobiety zostały pochowane gdzieś w lesie, tobie znalezienie ich zajmie prawdopodobnie kilka godzin, a nam zajęłoby prawdopodobnie całe tygodnie. Wiem, że dla ciebie to niewiele znaczy, bo znam cię od lat, ale… uwierz mi na słowo, opłakiwanie kogoś, kogo ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono, jest czymś strasznym. Wciąż ma się nadzieję i to…

– W porządku – przerwał mu Sherlock, a jego głos był słaby i brzmiał zupełnie martwo; Lestrade nie musiał nawet kończyć zdania, by wiedział, w jakim kierunku miał zamiar pójść ze swoimi argumentami… a detektywa przekonał już ten pierwszy i niedopowiedziany. – Zbierz ekipę tropiącą i chodźmy.

– Dziękuję – odparł mężczyzna i chociaż spróbował się uśmiechnąć z wdzięcznością, nic z tego nie wyszło. Sherlock jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, które było jednym z ostatnich, jakie pozostały do sprawdzenia i zacisnął pięści, kiedy dedukcje kolejny raz wyparły z jego głowy wszystkie inne myśli. Łamane kości, mnóstwo krwi, brutalne gwałty i upiorne wrzaski ofiar przykuwanych do ściany. Bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuścił pokój, mijając w progu Johna i zostawiając za sobą Lestrade’a, który dogonił go dopiero przy wyjściu.

W samym lesie Sherlock odzywał się nawet mniej niż wcześniej, chociaż John kilkakrotnie próbował podjąć rozmowę. Sunął przed siebie szybkim krokiem, próbując odgonić myśli o wszystkim, co się tu stało i skupić na szukaniu śladów. To ostatnie nie było szczególnym wyzwaniem, chociaż Lestrade prawdopodobnie miał rację, twierdząc, że jego ludziom sprawiłoby to sporo kłopotów. Znalezienie pierwszego zbiorowego grobu zajęło mu czterdzieści minut, na drugi trafił godzinę później, ale był pewny, że gdzieś w pobliżu znajduje się trzeci, ostatni i najświeższy. Przystanął na moment, by w spokoju przyjrzeć się otoczeniu i spróbować wydedukować, w którym kierunku udali się sprawcy, gdy jakieś dwa tygodnie temu dotarli tu z ciałem i uznali, że muszą poszukać nowego miejsca. Obrócił się wokół własnej osi, zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie i cofnął, z frustracją zaciskając palce na włosach. Był w coraz gorszej formie, robiło się już ciemnawo i wiedział, że z każdą chwilą będzie mu trudniej się skupić, a nie opuści tego przeklętego miejsca, dopóki nie załatwi sprawy…

– Chyba do czegoś się dokopałem – usłyszał za sobą, a moment później z ust mężczyzny, który razem z kilkoma innymi odsuwał ziemię z miejsca wskazanego przez Sherlocka, dobył się zduszony jęk. – O Boże. Boże… Inspektorze, proszę to… – wymamrotał, lecz jego słowa zostały zagłuszone okrzykiem jakiejś osoby a potem odgłosem torsji. Sherlock zacisnął powieki i oparł się ciężko o drzewo, a kolejne słowa, jakie słyszał, sprawiały, że coraz trudniej było mu utrzymać się na nogach.

Jim, mimo słów Trójki, że nie chciał zajmować się podobnymi sprawami… mógł jednak kiedyś brać w nich udział, zapewne rozmawiał wielokrotnie z takimi zwyrodnialcami i nigdy nie zrobił nic, by zapobiec podobnym okropieństwom. Zlecał morderstwa i tortury bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia i pomijając gwałty na tych nieszczęsnych kobietach, prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie powtórzyć większość z rzeczy, które im zrobiono. Oczywiście zawsze to wiedział, ale im bardziej zbliżał się do niego w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, tym bardziej zapominał, że Moriarty to nie tylko maska, w której Jim wpadał w szał i stawał się lodowaty i przerażający… ale kompletna tożsamość, która faktycznie istniała i w której dokonywał strasznych rzeczy. Wciąż tkwiła w tym samym człowieku, który, dręczony traumami z przeszłości, bywał przy nim tak niepewny i słaby, który dotykał go z łagodnością i czułością, jakich nie doznał nigdy od kogokolwiek innego, z którym zaledwie parę dni temu poszedł po raz pierwszy do łóżka, nie żałując ani sekundy z ich zbliżenia, który wczoraj wprost wyznał, że go kocha i za którym zaczynał tęsknić, gdy tylko zamykały się za nim drzwi.

Który mógł zostać skatowany przez jego rodzonego brata i złożony w bezimiennym grobie. Uprowadzony z dnia na dzień lub zabity przez nieznanych sprawców, bo przecież jego praca była daleko bardziej niebezpieczna niż Sherlocka; który zabunkrował się w centrum miasta w istnej fortecy, a mimo to ryzykował, wciąż ryzykował... Który prawdopodobnie miał spisany testament już jako dwudziestokilkulatek i który, co Jim mu wprost powiedział, uwzględnił w nim okoliczność, że może po prostu przepaść w nieznanych okolicznościach.

– Sherlock, wszystko w porządku? – spytał przestraszonym tonem John; mężczyzna musiał już od paru chwil tkwił przy nim, bo wpatrywał się w jego twarz z wyraźnym niepokojem i wyczekiwaniem.

– Trzeciego grobu musicie szukać w promieniu stu metrów od tego miejsca, najprawdopodobniej na północnym wschodzie – powiedział Sherlock do jednego z ludzi kierujących akcją, jakby nie słyszał słów przyjaciela. – Będzie mniej zabezpieczony niż ten, bo planowali w nim chować kolejne zwłoki. Odnajdziecie go bez najmniejszych problemów i poradzicie sobie beze mnie – oznajmił, na co mężczyzna skinął głową, zadał mu jeszcze parę pytań, a następnie zaczął gromadzić kolejną grupkę i ruszył do Lestrade’a, prawdopodobnie po to, by przekazać mu informacje. Sherlock zawiesił wzrok na inspektorze, który stał jakieś dwa metry od odsłoniętego częściowo grobu i, kompletnie blady na twarzy, dawał ludziom wykonującym fotografie dyspozycje, a następnie zaczął dyskutować z mężczyzną, który się do niego zbliżył. Kiedy jednak pochwycił spojrzenie Sherlocka, zmarszczył brwi i przerwał rozmowę, po ruszył w ich stronę. – Tak, John – powiedział cicho detektyw, zwracając się w stronę przyjaciela, który wciąż czekał na odpowiedź. – Wszystko w porządku. Paru psycholi zamordowało z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem dwadzieścia kobiet i rozrzuciło ich zwłoki po lesie. Wszystko jest w porządku, absolutnie wszystko.

– To paskudna sprawa, przyznaję, ale to nigdy nie robiło to na tobie wrażenia – zauważył John i zerknął prosząco na wyraźnie zmęczonego Lestrade’a, który właśnie do nich dołączył – Greg, poradzicie sobie bez nas?

– Będziemy musieli – odparł, spoglądając na twarz Sherlocka. – Zabierz go stąd. Wygląda, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Stary, co z tobą? Nigdy tak nie reagowałeś… – zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się, jakby chciał ocenić, czy ktoś może ich usłyszeć, jednakże cała zgromadzona tu ekipa była zajęta. – Czy to, że zachowujesz się… jak nie ty… ma jakiś związek z twoim bratem?

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał ostro Sherlock, wyrywając się z depresyjnego letargu, w którym powoli zaczął się pogrążać.

– Nie mieliśmy czasu porozmawiać, ale Mycroft – wypowiedział to imię ze zdegustowaniem – tak jak mnie ostrzegałeś, odwiedził mnie dziś z samego rana. Niedługo przed tym, jak zadzwoniłeś i gdy teraz widzę cię w takim stanie, nie mogę pozbyć się myśli, że to się jakoś łączy…

– Co mówił? – nacisnął, na co Lestrade zerknął niepewnie na Johna, lecz ten skinął lekko głową.

– Sherlock uprzedził mnie, że Mycroft może uderzyć również do mnie i mówić… – John zająknął się na moment – dziwne rzeczy, więc zakładam, że ciebie też to dotyczy i przynajmniej częściowo znasz sprawę.

– Wie mniej od ciebie, ale wystarczająco dużo – odparł Sherlock, mrużąc ze złością oczy. – _Co mówił?_ – powtórzył zimno.

– Absurdalne rzeczy – stwierdził Lestrade nerwowo. – Że mam pod żadnym pozorem ci nie ufać, że straciłeś zdrowe zmysły i _zmieniłeś strony_.

– Ach tak? Coś _konkretnego_ o tej zmianie stron? – spytał i rzucił Johnowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– W jego tyradzie nie było ani jednego konkretu, lecz same wyrzuty i oszczerstwa, o szemranym towarzystwie i podejrzanych relacjach, w jakie niby dałeś się wmanipulować. Nie uwierzyłem w ani jedno słowo, bo znam cię, Sherlock i dlatego właśnie bez mrugnięcia okiem ruszyłem zająć się tą sprawą. Powiedziałem mu, że udowodnię, że się myli i właśnie to robię. On naprawdę sądzi, że stałeś się niebezpieczny i próbował mi wmówić, że nie będziesz już szukał przestępców ani mi pomagał… kazał mi patrzeć ci na ręce i donosić mu o każdej sytuacji, jaka wyda mi się podejrzana.

– I co zrobiłeś?

– Wyrzuciłem go z gabinetu i kazałem nie pokazywać mi się na oczy, jeśli zamierza powiedzieć na twój temat chociaż jedno złe słowo więcej – oznajmił, wpatrując się w twarz Sherlocka, na której po tych słowach pojawił się blady uśmiech. – W jednym miał rację, nie przeczę – powiedział po chwili. – Zmieniłeś się, ale _na lepsze_. Nie wiem, co się wydarzyło w ostatnim czasie, ale jesteś inny. Bardziej empatyczny, mniej bezczelny… _normalniejszy_ – rzucił nieco przepraszająco. – Wszyscy, którzy cię znają to widzą. Nie przeczę… w ostatnim czasie zachowywałeś się nietypowo, jak na ciebie, ale skoro… – odchrząknął i zaśmiał się, nagle robiąc się nieco skrępowany – skoro związałeś się z kimś na poważnie, to może nie aż tak dziwne, że poprzestawiały ci się priorytety – zakończył, a gdy moment później ktoś z jego ludzi go wezwał, westchnął z pewną ulgą, że ma wymówkę, by przerwać tę rozmowę. – Słuchajcie, jeśli chcecie wracać do Londynu, nie będę was zatrzymywał. W razie problemów, będę się z tobą kontaktować, ale przypuszczam, że z dowodami, jakie mamy…

– Lestrade, pospiesz się! – krzyknął ktoś ponownie.

– Do zobaczenia… w Londynie, tak sądzę – rzucił, po czym uśmiechnął się zdawkowo i odwrócił na pięcie, szybkim krokiem ruszając w stronę wołającego go człowieka.

– Chodźmy – powiedział John, gdy zostali sami, a ponieważ Sherlock nie zareagował od razu, łagodnie chwycił go za łokieć i skierował się z powrotem w stronę polany oddalonej o blisko milę, na której wciąż były widoczne światła licznych radiowozów.

Kiedy znaleźli się na miejscu, John nie próbował od razu zaczynać dyskusji, lecz zajął się praktycznymi sprawami; porozmawiał z kilkoma osobami i w ciągu paru minut ustalił, że za niespełna godzinę do Londynu wraca niewielka grupa osób, z którą będą mogli się zabrać. Sherlock nie odezwał się ani słowem, chociaż nie miał najmniejszej ochoty kwitnąć tutaj przez tyle czasu; wiedział jednak, że wezwanie taryfy na takie odludzie właściwie nie wchodzi w grę, bo zajęłoby to pewnie dłużej niż czekanie na możliwość zabrania się z kimś kto już tu był i miał wolne miejsca w samochodzie. Przez moment miał ochotę napisać do kogoś z ludzi Jima, bo był pewien, że są w stanie przesłać mu kogoś szybciej, lecz podejrzewał, że mężczyzna nie przyjąłby najlepiej wiadomości, że traktuje zaufanych jak taksówki. Obiecał sobie również, że do spraw nie będzie ich używał i… skrzywił się w myślach, bo akurat w tej sprawie całą pracę wykonała za niego właśnie sieć Jima.

– Chyba czas dokończyć naszą rozmowę – usłyszał przy sobie głos Johna i odwrócił się w jego stronę, bo chociaż nie miał ochotę na podejmowanie dyskusji, to pogrążanie się w rozmyślaniach wcale nie było lepsze. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho, po czym skinął w stronę domu i Sherlock, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył z nim na niewielki ganek. Przysiedli na schodach i jakiś czas spędzili w krępującej ciszy; John wyginał nerwowo palce, a detektyw, aby zająć czymś ręce, wyciągnął z płaszcza papierosy i zapalił jednego, głęboko zaciągając się dymem i ignorując potępiające spojrzenie przyjaciela.  – Nie powiedziałeś Gregowi tego, co mi – stwierdził w końcu mężczyzna.

– To oczywiste.

– Ufa ci, bo nie wie, że wpakowałeś się w tę sprawę z Moriartym.

– Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby mnie przymknął, jeśli by to usłyszał.

– Uważa, że zmieniłeś się na lepsze…

– A ty masz całkowicie odmienne zdanie.

– A ja nie wiem, co mam myśleć. Sherlock… – zawiesił głos i przekręcił się do niego, przestając wreszcie wpatrywać w swoje dłonie. – Nie zamierzam robić ci wyrzutów, bo widzę, że coś jest na rzeczy… nigdy tak nie reagowałeś. Nawet najbardziej paskudne tematy…

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – uciął kolejny raz i tym razem John sapnął z nieskrywaną irytacją na taki sposób prowadzenia dialogu. Wyciszył jednak swoją złość na tyle, by kolejne zdania wypowiedzieć względnie spokojnym tonem.

– Dlaczego? Co się dzieje? To znaczy… wiem, _co_ się dzieje, przynajmniej częściowo, tyle, ile zechciałeś mi powiedzieć, jednak nie jestem pewny czy rozumiem, dlaczego…

– Wątpię, czy rozumiesz – mruknął Sherlock. – Zostaw to. Poczekajmy na podwózkę i nie wracajmy więcej do tej sprawy, zwłaszcza że w Londynie czeka mnie druga.

– Może powinieneś zrobić sobie przerwę? – zaproponował John, za co został obdarzony chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Możesz też zabrać mnie ze sobą.

– Mary nie będzie zachwycona, gdy zaczniesz uciekać przed pieluchowymi obowiązkami.

– Mary wczoraj oznajmiła, że mnie _potrzebujesz_ i że w obecnej sytuacji powinienem szczególnie cię wspierać, chociaż zachowujesz się jak dupek.

– Jesteś pewien, że dokładne _tak_ powiedziała?

– To ostatnie sobie dopowiedziałem – przyznał, na co Sherlock zaśmiał się bezwolnie, lecz szybko ucichł, gdy poczuł na sobie poważne spojrzenie Johna. – Mary wie więcej ode mnie, prawda?

– Skąd taki pomysł? – odparł, lecz, oczywiście… chociaż zadanie pytanie tego rodzaju nie było podaniem nieprawdziwej informacji, to zaskoczenie w jego tonie brzmiało fałszywie nawet w jego własnych uszach.

– Sherlock, nie kłam. Możesz omijać istotne tematy, ale przynajmniej _nie kłam_. Mogę nie być geniuszem, jak ty i ona, ale dostrzegam pewne rzeczy. Porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, jej niezamierzenie dwuznaczne komentarze, jej wzrok, kiedy każe mi się do ciebie odezwać i cię nie odrzucać, bez względu na to, co by się nie działo. Zaczęło się w szpitalu, prawda? – spytał, na co Sherlock zacisnął wargi, nie mając siły, aby w tym momencie tworzyć półprawdy i zawoalowane opowiastki pozbawione szczegółów, zwłaszcza takich, gdzie sprawa dotyczyły nie tylko jego tajemnic. Tak na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział, co konkretnie Mary mu mówiła przez cały ten czas, więc jakiekolwiek założenia i nowe bajeczki będące ich skutkiem mogły wsadzić go na minę. – To wtedy porozmawialiście i powiedziałeś jej to, co przede mną ukrywasz.

– Nie do końca tak było – powiedział ostrożnie, lecz z jakichś przyczyn zdanie to tylko zirytowało Johna.

– Ale efekt jest taki, że ona wie wszystko, a ja nie – stwierdził chłodno. – Powiedz mi, ktoś _jeszcze_ zna prawdę? Tę, o której ja nie mogę się dowiedzieć, zanim, jak to było? _Wszystko się nie skończy_?

– Janine, przy czym akurat ona nie wie _wszystkiego_.

– Janine – mruknął, kręcąc głową. – Cóż, tego akurat mogłem się domyślić. Kto jeszcze?

– Bill – odparł, na co John prychnął z irytacją. – Mój brat też wie… – kontynuował Sherlock, zanim jego przyjaciel zdołał zacząć czynić mu kolejne wyrzuty. – Wie… pewne rzeczy, o których ty nie wiesz.

– A mimo to, ze wszystkich ludzi świata, akurat mi nie ufasz – podsumował to wszystko, a detektyw odwrócił głowę, gdyż chociaż nie do końca chodziło o zaufanie, nie byłby w stanie przedstawić żadnej innej, wiarygodnej wersji, skoro Johna nie przekonywało to, że prawda mu się nie spodoba. – Tak samo jak wtedy, gdy zniknąłeś na dwa lata. Wiedziało tyle osób, ale nie ja.

– Mówiłem ci już o powodach, ale nie wierzysz lub nie chcesz w nie wierzyć – odparł i chociaż pewnie powinien darować sobie tego komentarza, kolejne słowa popłynęły  jego ust bez udziału woli. – Nie mam ochoty kolejny raz strzępić sobie języka, skoro postanawiasz być ślepy na oczywisty argument, że są rzeczy, których mi nie wybaczysz.

– Naprawdę masz o mnie takie zdanie? – spytał John, po paru chwilach wpatrywania się w Sherlocka z nieco zranionym wyrazem twarzy. – Że przestaniesz być dla mnie ważny, bo… Boże, bo nawet nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co niby zrobiłeś, że nie mogę usłyszeć o tym ani słowa...! – wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął pięści, próbując się uspokoić, a Sherlock przymknął oczy, nie mając ochoty na kolejną taką rozmowę i z całą pewnością nie mając już odwagi, by wszystko mu wyznać. Był wyprany z emocji, a impuls sprzed paru godzin, gdy niemal powiedział prawdę, bezpowrotnie minął. – Nie chcę powtórki z rozrywki i to wszystko, czego… – urwał, kiedy z kieszeni Sherlocka dobył się przytłumiony dźwięk telefonu. Detektyw drgnął, nie rozpoznając tego sygnału, a gdy sięgnął do kieszeni, słowa utworu stały się rozpoznawalne i zobaczył na ekranie, kto do niego dzwoni, niemal wypuścił komórkę z ręki.

_Stojąc w zatłoczonym pokoju, widzę tylko ciebie, podążam za tobą jak światło reflektora…_

– Nie odbierzesz? – rzucił nerwowo John, chociaż w jego oczach tkwiło raczej pytanie, dlaczego Sherlock ustawił sobie na dzwonek jakiś dyskotekowy utwór o absurdalnym tekście.

_Czy wiesz, że nie chcę cię opuszczać? Pożądanie sprawia…_

Obawiając się, jakie mogą być kolejne słowa piosenki, Sherlock pospiesznie odebrał połączenie i natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca, by odejść od Johna kilka kroków, bo rozmowa z Jimem przy nim była prawdopodobnie najgorszym pomysłem z możliwych, a nie byłby w stanie odrzucić połączenia, nawet jeśli miał racjonalny powód, by to zrobić.

– Sherly, _Sherly_ , jak tam śledztwo? Już po wszystkim? – zaczął Jim z lekkim rozbawieniem, które było odrobinę nie na miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wiedział, w jaki nastrój wprawiła Sherlocka ta sprawa.

– Coś się stało? – spytał przytłumionym tonem i rzucił  Johnowi szybkie spojrzenie, starając się ocenić, czy z tej odległości słyszy jego słowa; prawdopodobnie nie słyszał, ale na wszelki wypadek odsunął się jeszcze odrobinę, starając się wyważyć odległość między budynkiem a ciemnawym lasem, z którego w każdej chwili ktoś mógł się wyłonić.

– Uwierzysz, jak powiem, że chciałem usłyszeć twój głos? – zamruczał, na co detektyw uśmiechnął się nieco wbrew sobie. – Podoba ci się piosenka?

– John był obok, gdy zadzwoniłeś – odparł cicho, lecz gdy zerknął przez ramię, stwierdził, że mężczyzna nie ruszył się z miejsca i prawdopodobnie miał w sobie zbyt dużo kultury, by próbować go podsłuchiwać. – Będzie mieć całą listę pytań, a i tak za dużo już podejrzewa.

– Mogłem wybrać coś znacznie bardziej żenującego. Niemal ustawiłem ci Madonnę, ale uznałem, że mówienie ci, że _sprawiasz, że_ _czuję się jak dziewica_ byłoby przesadą.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – przyznał Sherlock, zupełnie zdezorientowany tymi słowami.

– Wyślę ci tę piosenkę, to zrozumiesz – parsknął Jim, a po chwili jego głos nieco złagodniał, chociaż nie stracił nic ze swojego rozbawienia. – Sherly, dzwonię, bo chciałem się czymś… pochwalić. Trójka mówił ci, że przytrzymałem w Londynie ludzi, których ta sekta miała do czarnej roboty, prawda?

– Chcesz się pochwalić, że wysadziłeś ich wszystkich w powietrze? – spytał, a gdy dotarł do niego sens tych słów, wyraźnie się skrzywił, gdyż nie było to coś, o czym miałby ochotę w tym momencie myśleć.

– Zrobiłem coś lepszego – roześmiał się Jim, zupełnie niezrażony tym stwierdzeniem, a myśli Sherlocka bezwiednie podsunęły mu obraz, jak mężczyzna leży na łóżku w swojej sypialni, z luźno zarzuconym szlafrokiem i, wpatrując się w sufit, uśmiecha się do telefonu. – Przyszpiliłem ich, gdy robili coś bardzo, _bardzo_ złego i zgadnij, co _konkretnie_ wtedy zrobiłem?

– Zadzwoniłeś na policję? – zakpił Sherlock, na co Jim zamilkł na parę sekund.

– I właśnie zepsułeś całą zabawę.

– _Naprawdę_ zadzwoniłeś…

– Naprawdę – mruknął Jim z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem, ale po chwili w jego głosie ponownie pojawiła się energia i entuzjazm. – Niezapomniane doświadczenie. Oznajmiłem, że słyszałem strzały, podałem adres i grałem naprawdę przerażonego, tak przerażonego, że z trudem wydukałem swoje nazwisko, gdy po wysłaniu jednostki pytali mnie o dane. Pierwszy raz zadzwoniłem na policję i zgłosiłem sprawę… a raczej: pierwszy raz w taki sposób, żeby ukarać _tych złych_ , a nie tylko dodać im pracy.

– I jakie podałeś nazwisko?

– To nieważne – uciął natychmiast, na co Sherlock uniósł brwi i postanowił na tym się skoncentrować, chociaż opowieść o samym _telefonie_ była równie intrygująca; odłożył ją jednak na jedną z półek w pałacu myśli, obiecując sobie, że kiedyś poprosi Jima, by odtworzył przed nim tę scenkę co do słowa.

– Mogę poprosić Lestrade’a, aby to dla mnie sprawdził – rzucił więc, lecz, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Jim nie miał ochoty na ten kierunek rozmowy, bo jego głos wyraźnie stwardniał.

– Nie proś. Kiedyś sam ci powiem – powiedział i na moment umilkł całkowicie, a gdy odezwał się ponownie, z jego tonu zniknęły resztki wesołości. – Tak naprawdę zadzwoniłem głównie po to, żeby poprawić ci nastrój, bo w naszych wiadomościach wydawałeś się niezbyt szczęśliwy, że w ogóle zajmujesz się tą sprawą. Nie sądziłem, że znalezienie tej dziewczyny tak cię przygnębi – ponownie umilkł, być może czekając na odpowiedź Sherlocka, ta jednak nie nadeszła. – Myślałem, że będziesz podekscytowany, a jesteś przybity… próbowałeś się uśmiechać, ale nie wychodziło, prawda? Sherly… co się właściwie stało?

– Usłyszałem to pytanie od Lestrade’a i Johna tyle razy, że nie chcę kolejny raz…

– Odpowiedziałeś im?

– Nie.

– Chciałbym, żebyś _mi_ odpowiedział – powiedział cicho, na co Sherlock westchnął i jeszcze raz zerknął w stronę Johna, ten jednak wpatrywał się w swoje stopy i tkwił na ganku kompletnie nieruchomo. – Domyślam się, co ci chodzi po głowie. Powiedz to. Nie będę zły, skoro i tak _wiem_.

– Czy kiedykolwiek brałeś w czymś takim udział?

– Nie – uciął krótko, prawdopodobnie ostrzej niż zamierzał. – Zapewne wiesz już, co im robiono i wiesz, że to ta jedna rzecz, do której nigdy nie przyłożę ręki.

– Nie chcę, żebyś brał udział w czymkolwiek _podobnym_. Samo to, że tacy ludzie odzywają się do ciebie…

– Chodzi tylko o to? Uświadomiłeś sobie, że nie jestem po stronie aniołów? Czyżbyś zapomniał, że jestem tym złym…?

– Po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu, naprawdę cię dziwi, że na chwilę _zapomniałem_? – westchnął i zamilkł na moment, dając zarówno sobie i Jimowi czas na przetrawienie tych słów. – I nie, nie tylko o to, bo zacząłem rozumieć co poczują wszyscy ludzie, którzy usłyszą, że ich bliscy, którzy w ostatnich miesiącach zaginęli nie żyją i gdy dowiedzą się, co się im przytrafiło.

– Sherlock…

– I jeśli ty kiedyś tak znikniesz…

– Robię wszystko, by tego uniknąć – przerwał słabym i w sumie ciężkim do określenia tonem, a Sherlock zapragnął w tym momencie móc patrzyć na jego twarz i spróbować coś z niej wydedukować. – Stałeś się miękki, Sherly. Ja też się stałem, jeśli cię to pocieszy. Słabości, czułe punkty! Rodzą się powoli i cichutko, a gdy wreszcie się nam ujawniają, okazuje się, że zaraz za nimi widzimy zagrożenia, które wcześniej były całkiem przezroczyste, które były tylko cieniami i które tak na dobrą sprawę nie istniały… – zaśmiał się dziwnie i westchnął głośno. – Co też miłość robi z człowiekiem.

– Ta sprawa uświadomiła mi po prostu kolejny raz, że coś może ci się stać, to nie jest żadne urojenie i tylko dlatego…

– Nie zaprzeczaj. Proszę – przerwał mu Jim i zamilkł na parę sekund. – Wiesz… miałem też zamiar pochwalić cię, jak skutecznie zacząłeś szukanie Owena, ale im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiam, tym bardziej czuję, że powinienem raczej kazać ci porzucić tę sprawę, nawet jeśli byłeś od początku bardziej niż chętny, by pomóc mi go dorwać.

– Już podjąłem decyzję i _sentymenty_ tego nie zmienią. Wiem, po co go szukamy i nie robi to na mnie wrażenia. Sam całymi latami robiłeś takie rzeczy i nie wiem, czemu masz opory, by…

– Jeśli chodzi o zdolność zlecania zabójstw jakby było to zamówienie pizzy, nie chcę, byś stał się taki jak ja – uciął Jim, skutecznie uciszając Sherlocka tym stwierdzeniem. – Nie chcę byś brał udział w egzekucji, koniec, kropka. Już wcześniej nie chciałem i niepotrzebnie się na to godziłem i dopóki jest jeszcze taka możliwość, wolałbym byś się wycofał. Zwłaszcza że wiem dzięki tobie wystarczająco dużo, by kazać dokończyć sprawę Trójce, nawet jeśli do tej pory był dość opieszały i mało skuteczny w swoich działaniach.

– A jeśli powiedziałbym, że to pierwszy i _ostatni_ raz, kiedy szukam dla ciebie kogoś w takim celu…?

– Gdy raz przekroczysz granicę…

– Już przekroczyłem, zabijając Magussena – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Tak czy inaczej jestem mordercą, a Patton zasługuje na to, żeby umrzeć. Nie szukałbym dla ciebie kogoś, kto _nie_ zasługuje i tego raczej jesteś świadomy, prawda? – spytał, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Oczywiście… najbardziej chciałbym żeby był to ostatni raz, kiedy w ogóle planujesz zabicie kogokolwiek, ale nie zamierzam wymuszać na tobie obietnic, których nie będziesz mógł…

– Sherly, to _będzie_ ostatni raz – przerwał mu Jim z przekonaniem. – Moriarty urodził się dla Owena i razem z nim umrze. Nie chcę go więcej potrzebować i nie chcę go _używać_ – stwierdził, następne słowa wypowiedział miękko, znacznie ściszając głos. – Tworzyłem przed tobą maski i mogę spróbować jedną z nich dla ciebie zgasić, skoro nie chcesz jej oglądać. Próbowałem dotrzeć do ciebie tyle lat, a wreszcie pokazałeś mi furtkę, więc nie muszę już dalej szukać, prawda? Teraz to już tylko dopasowywanie klucza, Sherly.

– Nie sądzę, ze wystarczy, że powiesz że go nie chcesz i wówczas magicznym sposobem zniknie – odparł na to Sherlock, czując uścisk w klatce piersiowej na to ostatnie wyznanie, które po tym, jak parę lat temu Moriarty namieszał w jego życiu, powinno brzmieć niepokojąco, lecz w żadnym wypadku tak tego nie odczuł

– Pomożesz mi się go pozbyć, jeśli spróbuje wrócić. Potrafisz go hamować. Potrafisz mnie zmienić – powiedział i milczał przez dobrych kilka sekund, zanim odchrząknął cicho i ponownie się odezwał, porzucając już emocjonalny ton. – Więc… mówisz, że to _pierwszy i ostatni raz_. Niech tak będzie. Więc… do rzeczy. Ta pluskwa w mieszkaniu Dinsmore’a była cudownym pomysłem. Chociaż większość czasu, gdy przebywa w domu, w ogóle się nie odzywa, dwie godziny temu rozmawiał przez telefon i usłyszałem coś, co może ci pomóc.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – odparł Sherlock i lekko zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając, jak John, który do tej pory tkwił nieruchomo na ganku i wpatrywał się w jego plecy, rozmawia z policjantem, z którym mieli wracać do Londynu. Na wszelki wypadek odsunął się od niego jeszcze parę kroków, chociaż ryzyko, że mężczyźni cokolwiek mogli usłyszeć było bliskie zera.

– Umawiał kogoś na spotkanie i chociaż nie wymienił żadnego pseudonimu ani nazwiska, jestem niemal pewny, że dyskutował z Owenem. Wspominał, że ktoś ma mu podrzucić jakąś rzecz i że podjedzie _jak zwykle, na tyły klubu._

– Nic więcej?

– Z kontekstu wywnioskowałem, że był wkurzony, że musi znów gdzieś jechać oraz że nie chodzi tu o żaden lokal rozrywkowy.

– Siedziba jakiegoś stowarzyszenia? – zaproponował Sherlock po czym skrzywił się, kiedy zaczęły napływać nowe możliwości. – Albo klub szachowy, sportowy, piłkarski…

– …przyjaciół zwierząt lub fanów Beatlesów.

– To może być cokolwiek.

– Tak, ale ty pewnie wykryjesz, co to mogło być, gdy Trójka przekaże ci trasy, jakie pokonywał dziś Dinsmore. Ten twój dzieciak dostarczył Trójce numer rejestracyjny i udało nam się wyśledzić na kamerach CCTV przynajmniej częściowo gdzie dziś jeździł. Potem odstawił samochód i wrócił do domu, ale tylko na chwilę, porozmawiał przez telefon i znów wyszedł z mieszkania, tym razem użył taksówki i w efekcie zgubiliśmy go w galerii handlowej. Kilkoro twoich bezdomnych, których szybko zorganizował ten twój dzieciak, już ją obstawiło, a ktoś z moich ludzi szuka go na monitoringu, lecz na razie nic z tego nie wyszło.

– Niech nie spuszczają go z oka, a gdy wrócę do domu, zbiorę wieści od reszty bezdomnych. Może trafili jeszcze na kogoś, a jeśli Patton faktycznie gdzieś się zaszył, a jego ludzie czasem go odwiedzają, więc nawet bez konkretów uda mi się ustalić, gdzie krzyżują się ścieżki. Gdy tylko wrócę do Londynu…

– Wrócisz na Baker Street i poczekasz z tym przynajmniej do świtu.

– Położyłem się dziś dopiero rano, więc zwariowałbym, jeśli miałbym tkwić w mieszkaniu, podczas gdy mógłbym zacząć robić coś konkretnego.

– Wolałbym, żebyś sam tam nie jechał w środku nocy, ale to już chyba wiesz, prawda? – spytał Jim z przekąsem.

– Jeśli tak się martwisz, to namierz moje komórki. Może i założyłeś na nie zagłuszanie sygnału, ale jestem pewny, że możesz ustalić ich lokalizacje. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli już to robisz, a poza tym wolę, żebyś śledził moją lokalizację w ten sposób niż ryzykował odkrycie mnie, wysyłając za mną swoich ludzi.

– Jeśli trafisz na ludzi Owena…

– Jim, jeśli na nich trafię, jeśli nawet trafię na _niego_ , to czy sądzisz, że uzna, że jestem po twojej stronie? – spytał wprost i jego własne słowa nieco go zdziwiły, bo tak na dobrą sprawę wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał. – Kazałeś mu mnie śledzić w Barts i zakładam, że znał tę wersję, w której obserwowałeś mnie, by się mnie pozbyć, więc podejrzewam, że sądzi, że jesteśmy wrogami, a w takim wypadku co niby ma mi grozić z jego strony? Chyba że o czymś nie wiem…?

– Nie, nie ma nic więcej – odparł Jim po chwili milczenia. – Uważa nas za wrogów. Nie ma żadnych powodów, by sądzić inaczej.

– Więc tak na dobrą sprawę nawet jeśli się przed nim ujawnię…

– Nie waż się tego robić – warknął mężczyzna z wyraźnym napięciem w głosie. – Nie zbliżaj się do niego. Nawet nie próbuj z nim rozmawiać, gdy go znajdziesz.

– Dlaczego? Bo boisz się, że mnie zaczaruje tymi swoimi uśmieszkami? Że zwątpię w to, co o nim wiem?

– Dokładnie _tego_ się obawiam.

– Więc przestań, bo taka opcja nie wchodzi w grę – powiedział ostro i chociaż wiedział, że powinien ustalić z Jimem jeszcze parę rzeczy, na razie musiało to poczekać; kątem oka zobaczył, jak John kończy rozmowę z policjantem, kiwa głową, a następnie rusza w jego stronę, toteż dalsza rozmowa na jakikolwiek temat nie wchodziła w grę. – Jim, muszę kończyć. John tu idzie…

– Uśmiechnij się, Sherly. Uśmiechnij i spuść wzrok… udawaj, że cię czymś zawstydziłem, a potem obróć oczami.

– Po co…? – spytał, lecz posłusznie zaczął wykonywać polecenia.

– Bo jeśli John sądzi, że rozmawiasz ze swoim chłopakiem-informatykiem, to pewnie tak powinieneś się zachowywać.

– Naprawdę tak sądzisz?

– Zawsze zachowujesz, gdy rozmawiamy, a ja jestem _twoim chłopakiem_ – stwierdził ze śmiechem. – No dalej. Uśmiechasz się w odpowiednio rozmarzony sposób?

– Nie wiem – odparł, spuszczając wzrok, gdy John znalazł się metr od niego i lekko postukał dwoma palcami w zegarek. – Naprawdę muszę kończyć.

– Proszę, nie bądź taki. Jeszcze zawstydzenie, zrób to dla mnie. Chcę wyobrażać sobie, jak się czerwienisz przed Johnem, a on wie, że właśnie usłyszałeś coś wybitnie dwuznacznego.

– Myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne – rzucił nerwowo, na co John uniósł brwi, lecz w panującym półmroku Sherlock nie był w stanie do końca zinterpretować wyrazu jego twarzy.

– Gdy jutro przyjadę, chyba nie powstrzymam się przed tym, żeby na kolanach pokazać ci, jak cię uwielbiam – wymruczał z nieskrywanym flirtem w głosie, co zupełnie zdezorientowało Sherlocka.

– Zamierzasz mi się oświadczyć? – wydukał, na co Jim na moment zaniemówił, po czym wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, natomiast stojący przed nim John wytrzeszczył w zdumieniu oczy.

– Sherly, jesteś czasem tak niewinny, że to aż niewiarygodne. Zdecydowanie _nie o tym_ mówiłem.

– Więc co… och… – wymamrotał i tym razem Jim osiągnął swój cel, bo na policzki Sherlocka natychmiast wypłynęły rumieńce. – O to ci… chodzi…

– _O to_ , kotku – odparł i ponownie zachichotał. – I wiesz? Chciałbym cię teraz widzieć. Miałbym o czym myśleć całą noc. W sumie, pewnie i tak będę.

– Ja też – rzucił Sherlock bez zastanowienia, a jego rumieńce jeszcze się pogłębiły, gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa.

– Nie mogę się doczekać jutra – stwierdził Jim, a coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że detektyw ponownie zobaczył go w myślach, jak przeciąga się na łóżku i uśmiecha szeroko, pogłębiając zmarszczki przy oczach. – Cokolwiek planujesz, wieczorem bądź w domu.

– _Będę_. Do zobaczenia – powiedział, a gdy Jim puścił mu całusa do słuchawki, z zawstydzeniem zakończył połączenie i spróbował wcisnąć telefon do kieszeni płaszcza w tak nerwowy sposób, że ten wypadł mu z ręki. Zanim jednak wykonał chociaż ruch, John pochylił się i pochwycił urządzenie, a gdy zorientował się, którą komórkę ma w ręce, momentalnie znieruchomiał, a rozbawiony uśmiech zastygł na jego twarzy.

– Sherlock… dlaczego rozmawiałeś z _tego_ telefonu…?

– Bo wolałbym, żeby brat nie podsłuchiwał moich rozmów z chłopakiem – rzucił szybko i odebrał mu telefon, tym razem skutecznie chowając go do kieszeni.

– Nie przeszkadza ci, że podsłuchuje je _Moriarty_? – spytał, lecz Sherlock nawet nie próbował wysilić się na odpowiedź. – Już sobie wyobrażam jego minę, gdy słyszy tę ostatnią…

– Nic nie mów – mruknął, czując, że policzki znów zaczynają go palić. – Pospieszałeś mnie. O co chodzi?

– Jednak ruszamy za chwilę. Greg wrócił i zabierze się z nami, zabezpieczyli wszystkie miejsca i dopiero jutro tu… – niespodziewanie urwał i otworzył szerzej oczy, coś sobie uświadamiając, a następnie zbliżył się do Sherlocka i rozejrzał wokół, lecz nikt nie znajdował się w pobliżu. – To _ten_ telefon dzwonił do ciebie w sprawie dziewczyny, która zaginęła. O ile mogę uwierzyć, że używasz go do flirtów z chłopakiem, chociaż wydaje mi się to dziwaczne, to… nigdy nie wykorzystałbyś go do kontaktu ze swoimi bezdomnymi w jakiejś sprawie, jeśli… Sherlock, odpowiedz mi teraz na jedno pytanie i błagam cię, bądź szczery, czy rozmawiałeś _przy mnie_ z Moriartym?

– Z ręką na sercu, _wtedy_ to nie był Moriarty – odparł i wizja o tym, jak bardzo wścieknie się John, gdy pozna prawdę i zrozumie, jak wiele razy Sherlock wprowadzał go w błąd, stała się silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– Ale to on podsunął ci rozwiązanie tej sprawy. Nie dotarłbyś do tego bez podpowiedzi, sam przyznałeś, że dostałeś odpowiedni kontakt i właściwie nie prowadziłeś śledztwa… Kontaktujesz się z nim, a ta sprawa śmierdzi jego siecią i…

– Moriarty nie miał nic wspólnego z tą sektą – uciął tak ostro, że John odsunął się od niego, zdziwiony aż taką agresją  w jego głosie.

– Ale coś o tym wiedział i to ON dał ci ten kontakt do… kogokolwiek, z kim rozmawiałeś – powiedział, gdy odzyskał głos w gardle. – Czy to ma związek z tą sprawą Mycrofta? Ten psychopata podrzucił ci wskazówki, bo chce od ciebie czegoś w zamian? Szantażuje cię faktem, że udajesz przed bratem że jesteś w sieci…?

– Wszystkie te teorie są fascynujące, ale żadna nie jest prawdziwa – odparł i zanim John zdołał o cokolwiek go jeszcze zapytać, odwrócił się na pięcie; ponieważ dostrzegł wychodzącego z lasu Lestrade’a, który dyskutował z kimś przez przyciśniętą do policzka komórkę, natychmiast wystartował w jego stronę. Mijając Johna, dostrzegł, jak ten zaciska ze złością wargi, ale wiedział, że przy inspektorze policji jego przyjaciel nie spróbuje kontynuować tej rozmowy.

Kiedy razem z Lestradem wsiadali do jednego z samochodów, zbył jakąś żenującą wymówką jego pytanie, czy aby na pewno dobrze się czuje – wciąż miał zaczerwienione policzki i mężczyzna najwyraźniej zaczął podejrzewać, że ma temperaturę – i oznajmił, że jest zbyt zmęczony na jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Przymknąwszy oczy, wyciągnął się na siedzeniu i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, ciaśniej owijając się płaszczem, a jego poza była na tyle zniechęcająca, że ani John ani Lestrade nie próbowali go zaczepiać przez większą część podróży.

W trakcie całego pobytu na miejscu zbrodni oraz podróży powrotnej, komórka Sherlocka – ta poprzednia, służąca do kontaktów z bezdomnymi – odzywała się kilkakrotnie, ale detektyw ignorował wiadomości. Wiedział doskonale, że aktywne prowadzenie dwóch spraw naraz nie wchodzi w grę, a poza tym, gdyby ktokolwiek trafił na coś naprawdę przełomowego i nie otrzymał szybko odpowiedzi, zdecydowałby się zadzwonić. Gdy dojeżdżali już do Londynu, Sherlock wciąż udawał, że w swoistym półśnie porządkuje pałac myśli, czego John i Lestrade nie próbowali komentować, zresztą – i tak by ich zignorował. W pewnym momencie usłyszał dźwięk kolejnego smsa, który nadszedł w niewielkim odstępie od czterech poprzednich i pragnienie, by zacząć odczytywać wiadomości, stało się bardziej palące niż przez minioną godzinę. Miał dylemat; z jednej strony chciał wiedzieć, czy po dotarciu na Baker Street odczyta wieści, które każą mu w środku nocy ruszyć na dalsze poszukiwania, czy też będą to kwestie na tyle mało istotne, że będzie mógł pójść spać, co byłoby pewnie najbardziej racjonalną opcją w jego stanie emocjonalnym. Z drugiej jednak, gdy pokaże, że się ocknął, jego towarzysze mogą próbować rozmowy…

Cóż. Najwyżej zignoruje ich, wysiądzie na przedmieściach, wymawiając się pilną sprawą i złapie taksówkę, by uwolnić się od ich obecności. Otworzywszy oczy, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i zaczął spokojnie przeglądać wiadomości, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że nie była to cała lista drobiazgów od jakiejś pojedynczej osoby, która nie umiała streścić swoich myśli w jednym smsie; prawie każdy pochodził od kogoś innego, lecz krótkie przejrzenie nadawców wystarczyło, by Sherlock zorientował się, że wszyscy byli jego czujkami w Brent i Ealing. W sumie dziewięć osób spośród siedemnastu z tamtych okolic, które kontaktowały się z nim przez telefon…  tyle właśnie miało dla niego wieści, bo przecież gdyby nie miały, nikt by nie pisał.

Udając, że nie zauważa zaciekawionego spojrzenia Johna, przekręcił się tak, by mężczyzna nie mógł zobaczyć ekranu komórki i zaczął pospiesznie przeglądać kolejne wiadomości, zaczynając od najstarszych. Jego oczy zabłysły, a na ustach stopniowo poszerzał się uśmiech, tym bardziej, im więcej informacji pozyskał.

Śledzenie ludzi Pattona z ukrycia, przez osoby tak niewidzialne jak bezdomni, okazało się banałem. Jego siatka porozumiewała się we własnym zakresie, przekazywali sobie informacje w błyskawicznym tempie i wszyscy wzięli pod uwagę jego ostrzeżenia i porady: trzymać się z daleka, nie obserwować nikogo zbyt nachalnie, informować innych, gdy zaczyna się kogoś śledzić, wzywać wsparcie, kiedy trzeba się rozdzielić. Byli sprawni, skuteczni aż do bólu, natomiast Owen Patton był idiotą, skoro nie nakazał swoim czujkom zachować... właściwie jakiejkolwiek ostrożności. Może i uczulił ich na ludzi Moriarty’ego, może powiedział, kogo mają unikać, ale z całą pewnością nie wspomniał, że powinni ukrywać się przed obdartusami, sunącymi pozornie bez celu po ulicach i osiedlach, które obserwowali.

Osoby mające pilnować dwóch mieszkań Jima w Brent – oraz jedno z tych w Ealing, gdzie ktoś jednak dostrzegł podejrzanych mężczyzn, wpatrujących się w okna _tego konkretnego_ apartamentu – nie miały najmniejszych problemów, by w trakcie zmiany wart podążać za ludźmi Owena i od rana udało im się wykryć trzy lokale, w których tamci stacjonowali. Wzywali wsparcie, obserwowali dane lokum – tak jak Sherlock wcześniej mieszkanie Dinsmore’a – i w ten sposób wyhaczali kolejne osoby, które należało śledzić. Zwoływali do tego celu następnych bezdomnych, tak, że w ciągu tych kilkunastu godzin, prawdopodobnie każdy z ludzi Pattona miał za sobą przynajmniej jedną osobę, która obserwowała jego poczynania. Sherlock wyszkolił sieć na tyle, aby czujki śledzące danego podejrzanego wymieniały się co jakiś czas, by nie budzić podejrzeń i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi; skutek był taki, że na ile zdołał się zorientować po smsach, obecnie około trzydziestu osób – w większości jednak takich, które nie posiadały komórki – było aktywnie zaangażowanych w tę sprawę i było kwestią czasu, aż któraś z nich dotrze do samego Pattona.

Ignorując wymowne spojrzenia Johna, który od jakiegoś czasu milczał, wpatrując się w jego profil, pozapisywał zdjęcia mężczyzn, których nie było na liście Jima, a którzy najwyraźniej brali udział w akcji; przesłał je najpierw na swój drugi telefon, a potem – do Trójki, dodatkowo prosząc o informacje na ich temat. Następnie zaczął wystukiwać odpowiedzi do bezdomnych, aby przekazali mu dokładne trasy, jakie pokonywała każda z wyśledzonych osób; cała siatka z Brent i Ealing otrzymała również mmsami kolejne fotografie, z zaleceniem, by rozdysponować je wszędzie, gdzie się dało. Pierwsze odpowiedzi zaczęły spływać jeszcze zanim skończył pisanie i chociaż, niestety, część osób straciło trop, gdy któryś ze śledzonych wsiadł do taksówki, metra czy prywatnego auta, miał kolejną listę adresów i parę numerów rejestracyjnych.

Następna wiadomość do Trójki, następne powiązania i ścieżki, jakie już zaczynały rozrysowywać mu się w myślach na mapie Londynu, które należało jak najszybciej przenieść na prawdziwą i zacząć szukać połączeń i miejsc, gdzie pojawiło się kilka osób niezwiązanych ze sobą wspólnym wynajmowanym mieszkaniem; wykonanie schematów, dalsze próby połączenia tego wszystkiego… sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, wiedząc, że bez komputera zadanie to jest właściwie niewykonalne i zaczął nerwowo stukać palcami o udo, ze złością wpatrując  się w okno, gdy stanęli na większym skrzyżowaniu na światłach.

Jeszcze przez kwadrans otrzymywał i przekazywał wiadomości, a gdy skończył, od Baker Street wciąż dzieliło ich przynajmniej kilkanaście minut jazdy i był świadomy, że w tym czasie nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. Wysłał krótkiego smsa do Jima, gdzie poinformował go, czego zdołali do tej pory dokonać bezdomni i obiecał, że zamierza spędzić w domu kilka godzin na uporządkowaniu tych informacji i naniesieniu na mapy; na koniec zaś dodał, że w teren ruszy dopiero po świcie.

 _Oplatasz go siecią zupełnie jak pająk. Jestem pełen podziwu, Sherly._ Przeczytał po niespełna minucie i nie mógł powstrzymać bladego uśmiechu na te słowa.

 _Uczę się od najlepszych._ Napisał automatycznie, nie musząc się specjalnie zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią; wszelkie swoje myśli koncentrował zresztą na tym, by przywrócić na twarz neutralny wyraz, aby John siedzący obok sądził, że wciąż zajmuje się sprawą… chociaż z jakichś przyczyn sądził, że zawodził w tej kwestii na całej linii.

_Jest jeszcze parę innych rzeczy, których mam ochotę cię nauczyć._

_Znów lekcja o działaniu sieci? Na razie mam ich chyba dość._

_Och nie, z całą pewnością nie o sieci. Tych mieliśmy już wystarczająco dużo, a jutrzejsza będzie znacznie przyjemniejsza. Bardziej… praktyczna. Czerwienisz się już, czy muszę być bardziej dosłowny?_

_Nie jestem sam, więc nie bądź._ Odpisał Sherlock, a jego dłoń dwukrotnie zadrżała, tak, że musiał poprawić drobne literówki, zanim wysłał wiadomość.

_Gdybyś był sam, chciałbyś więcej dosłowności?_

_Wolałbym dosłowność zostawić na moment, gdy przyjedziesz._

_Doprawdy? Gdy jestem obok, odwracasz wzrok, jak próbuję być dosłowny._

_Postaram się jutro nie odwracać._

_Teraz tym bardziej nie mogę doczekać się jutra._

_Najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemności…?_

_Sherly, właśnie sprawiłeś, że przez najbliższy kwadrans o obowiązkach będzie mi naprawdę ciężko myśleć._

Ostatnia wiadomość utwierdziła Sherlocka w przekonaniu, że nawet jeśli wcześniej się nie czerwienił, to teraz na pewno to robi; jego myśli, które próbował trzymać na łańcuchu i nie pozwolić im się rozpierzchnąć w niebezpieczne rejony przez całą tę wymianę smsów, w tym momencie wystartowały przed siebie, a wizja Jima i stanu, do jakiego go doprowadził paroma zupełnie niewinnymi wiadomościami, stała się tak jaskrawa, że nie był jej w stanie odgonić; widział oczyma wyobraźni kolejne szczegóły, niemal czuł ciepło jego skóry i fakturę blizn, przypominał sobie sposób, w jaki jego drobne dłonie potrafiły go dotykać, budowę jego ciała, każdy jego fragment, kształt szczęki i szorstkość jednodniowego zarostu, wypukłości żeber i kości biodrowych, wystające obojczyki i płaski brzuch… układ zmarszczek, bladość, barwa jego oczu, ten konkretny odcień czerni i sposób, w jaki błyszczały, gdy był podniecony, jak prawdopodobnie _teraz_ błyszczały… I do tego wszystkiego jego sugestie o klęczeniu i nauce, sugerujące, że Sherlock miałby następnego dnia również _to właśnie zrobić,_ a sama myśl, ta trwająca ułamek sekundy wizualizacja, sprawiła, że z jego ust, gdzieś na granicy słyszalności, dobyło się westchnienie.

– Sherlock… jesteśmy przy Baker Street – usłyszał odrobinę rozbawiony głos Johna, co momentalnie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

– Tak. Fakt, jesteśmy – wydukał, a gdy zorientował się, że z trudem odnajduje siłę, by w ogóle artykułować słowa, odchrząknął i zaczął nieporadnie odpinać pasy, a następne zdania, które z siebie wyrzucał, by zagłuszyć ciszę, okazały się kompletnym bełkotem. – Tak. Będziemy w kontakcie, prawda? Pozdrówcie… kogokolwiek. Graham, możesz pozdrowić Donovan. Wszystkich pozdrówcie… kogo tam chcecie. Tak – sapnął z irytacją, wciąż walcząc z opornym zapięciem, a gdy w końcu udało mu się je otworzyć i uwolnić się z pasów, natychmiast dopadł klamki i zaczął się z nią szamotać, ignorując zdumione spojrzenia obu mężczyzn.

– Dobrze się czujesz…?

– Fantastycznie – oznajmił, niemal wyskakując z samochodu i wzdychając z ulgą, gdy zimne, styczniowe powietrze owiało jego rozpaloną twarz. – Mam… sprawę. Muszę… – zatoczył ręką kręg, po czym wybuchnął dziwacznym śmiechem, a następnie bez dalszych komentarzy obrócił się na pięcie i dopadł drzwi mieszkania, przy których parę chwil walcząc z kluczami. Kątem oka dostrzegł Johna, który wykonał ruch, jakby chciał za nim ruszyć i upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku, lecz Lestrade przytrzymał go i pokręcił głową.

Zapewne sądził… teraz pewnie obaj sądzili… że spieszy się tak bardzo, bo w mieszkaniu _ktoś_ na niego czeka i kiedy znalazł się wreszcie w czterech ścianach Baker Street, teraz boleśnie pustych, żałował z całego serca, że mężczyźni się byli w błędzie.

 _Ty zrobiłeś mi to samo._ Napisał, po czym, wpatrując się w swoje rozedrgane palce odłożył telefon na stół i, nie trudząc się zdejmowaniem płaszcza, opadł plecami na kanapę i wbił wzrok w sufit.

Czekał, aż jego hormony przestaną szaleć, a salon wróci do swoich normalnych barw; tym razem nie było w nim jednak pasteli, zgnilizny i paskudnego, przytłumionego bordo. Wszystko miało nadmierny kontrast, a za mało barw, jak pozbawione kolorów, stare zdjęcie, na które nałożono zbyt silne filtry, tak, że szarości rozdzieliły się niemal zupełnie na czerń i biel. Mijały minuty, telefon milczał, a wizje Jima, czującego teraz to samo, nawet jeśli bez tych nienaturalnych przekłamań rzeczywistości, stopniowo się uspokajały.

Kolory i kształty wróciły na swoje miejsce i nawet jeśli wciąż czuł lekki przeciąg, niosący ze sobą zapach cynamonu i bergamotki, wszystko stawało się z powrotem normalne; dwa papierosy, które wypalił pod rząd, pachniały wanilią, a ziołowa herbata wiśniami, lecz nawet te fałszywe wrażenia minuta po minucie gasły, aż do momentu, gdy wrócił do siebie całkowicie. Może wciąż był nieco otępiały i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty pracować… ale pewnie tego właśnie było mu trzeba, by jakiś drobiazg nie wytrącił go znów z równowagi i by wszystko nie wróciło.

Komórka zamigotała, kiedy rozkładał na stole mapę północno-zachodniego Londynu i bezwiednie po nią sięgnął, chociaż może nie było to najlepszym pomysłem. Wiadomość zawierała trzy iksy i nic więcej. Odpisał dokładnie tym samym, a gdy parę minut później uruchomiał komputer, pod wpływem impulsu wyszukał na liście odtwarzania jeden z pierwszych utworów, jakie otrzymał od Jima.

Rozrysowywał na mapie trasy, jakie pokonywali ludzie Owena Pattona, słuchając w zapętleniu utworu, gdzie wokalistki powtarzały raz po raz _powiedzieć, że tęsknię to za mało._ Tworzył w głowie powiązania, jego pajęczyna zacieśniała się i pojawiło się w niej kilka silnych pętli, wyraźniejszych od pozostałych. Kiedy skończył swoje zadanie, odwiedził pałac myśli i posegregował informacje, wybijała pierwsza w nocy, ale mimo niedostatku snu minionej nocy, wcale nie chciało mu się spać. Jakiś czas pokręcił się po mieszkaniu – utwór wciąż grał, a Sherlock nie był w stanie zdobyć się na to, by go wyłączyć – zapalił, chwycił nawet skrzypce, ale te jakoś nie chciały się go słuchać. Wiedział, że powinien się położyć, skoro zamierzał cały następny dzień być na nogach, a wieczorem spotkać się z Jimem, lecz coś nie dawało mu spokoju, czuł, że coś pomija, że powinien… czegoś się dowiedzieć, o coś dopytać…

Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem kolejny i chociaż nie uważał tego za najlepsze rozwiązanie, ruszył do łazienki, by wyciągnąć z szafki zaczęte opakowanie środków nasennych. Po chwili zastanowienia, połknął tylko jedną tabletkę, a następnie wziął krótki prysznic i w samym szlafroku wrócił do salonu, by przed położeniem się  wyłączyć komputer; muzyka wciąż grała, właśnie zaczynał się refren i wówczas odezwał się u niego sentymentalny impuls, coś, co tak rzadko mu się przytrafiało. Czuł, jak lek powoli zaczyna działać, powodując przyjemną obojętność i płynność, a kiedy zmieniał hasło do poczty, uśmiechał się niezbyt przytomnie, przelotnie zastanawiając się, czy rano będzie je pamiętał, skoro wybierał je będąc już pod nieco halucynogennym wpływem zolpidemu… Nawet jeśli nie, przypomni sobie w ułamku sekundy, gdy uruchomi odtwarzacz muzyki i zobaczy tytuł ostatnio uruchomionego w nim utworu.

 

***

 

Sherlock, mając na sobie pełne przebranie, wyjechał z mieszkania jeszcze przed szóstą rano, chcąc znaleźć się w Brent przed największymi korkami. Miał w głowie  ustaloną trasę, jaką zamierzał zrobić po tej dzielnicy, ale w pierwszej kolejności chciał spotkać się z paroma nieskomunikowanymi z nim elektronicznie osobami i przekazać im kolejne zdjęcia oraz zasięgnąć języka. Oczywiście ścieżki ludzi, których śledzono, przecinały się w wielu miejscach, ale gdy przyjrzał się im w Internecie, żadne nie wydawało się aż tak podejrzane, by spodziewać się tam Owena Pattona. Należało je odwiedzić, to jasne, bo może ci wszyscy ludzie przekazywali sobie jakieś dane, ale była też możliwość, że trafiali do tych samych miejsc zupełnie przypadkowo. Parę lokali usługowych, sklepów, jakaś stacja benzynowa… żadnego nie dałoby się nazwać w jakimkolwiek kontekście klubem, ale w Internecie nie było przecież absolutnie wszystkiego i istniała możliwość, że chodziło o jakąś niewielką działalność, na tyle nieistotną, że nie była naniesiona na mapy Google.

Tkwiąc w taksówce wymienił niemal trzydzieści wiadomości z Trójką, który szybko przyznał, że w nocy widział się z dzieciakiem śledzącym Dinsmore’a i, o dziwo, znaleźli wspólny język i wymienili całkiem sporo informacji. Sherlock nie spodziewał się, że zaufani Jima zajmują się takimi sprawami osobiście i tym bardziej zdziwiło go, że którakolwiek z tych osób mogła chcieć spędzać czas z kimś tak krzykliwym i widowiskowym jak jego blondwłosa, kolorowa czujka. Z drugiej jednak strony, do dwunastki należał ktoś jak Książę, więc może Trójka, pomimo że wydawał się profesjonalny i dość nudny w rozmowie i smsach, na żywo nie był _aż tak_ zwyczajny.

W pewnym sensie czuł się nieswojo z myślą, że mężczyźni poszli o krok dalej niż im zalecił; mieli tylko porozmawiać telefonicznie i w pierwszej chwili faktycznie tak zrobili, a dzieciak przekazał tylko wieści na temat Dinsmore’a. Czy Jim w ogóle o tym wiedział? Czy sam to zlecił, czy też Trójka był _zaufany_ na tyle, by samodzielnie podejmować takie decyzje…? Sherlock otrząsnął się z tych rozważań, gdyż w tym momencie do niczego nie prowadziły, a on miał ważniejsze tematy do rozmyślań. Dzięki numerowi rejestracyjnemu i opisie samochodu, do którego wsiadł Dinsmore, Trójka zdołał zlokalizować auto na nagraniach CCTV i w efekcie był w stanie przekazać Sherlockowi pełną trasę, łącznie z dokładnymi danymi na temat tego, gdzie się zatrzymywał i na jak długo. I tu jego rola miała się zakończyć: kontakt z kimś z sieci bezdomnych i użycie informacji od niego przy wykorzystaniu możliwości technicznych, jakimi dysponował. Wieczorem jednak, po tym, jak  detektyw przekazał mu kolejne rejestracje i twarze, Trójka ponownie zadzwonił do tamtego dzieciaka i spędzili pół nocy tropiąc na kamerach trasy następnych wskazanych aut. Wszystkie one zostały teraz przesłane do Sherlocka, ale detektyw nie zdołał już nanieść ich na mapę w taksówce; znalazłszy się u celu podróży – przecznicę od budynku, z którego strychu z parą dzieciaków obserwował ulicę – pospiesznie zapłacił za kurs i szybkim krokiem pokonał znajomą trasą. Zanim ruszył na podwórze, stwierdził, że mieszkanie jest obserwowane przez trzeciego mężczyznę, jednego z tych, których jego bezdomni sami określili jako podejrzanego i śledzili od wielu godzin.

– Już się bałam, że więcej nie przyjdziesz i będziemy tu kwitli jak… – zaczęła bez przywitania dziewczyna, a Sherlock natychmiast jej przerwał.

– Wczoraj miałem drugą sprawę, ale już jest zamknięta i dziś do wieczora będę się kręcił po Brent. Na razie muszę jednak wprowadzić pewne dane na mapę – oznajmił, po czym wyciągnął poskładany papier, na którym było już kilkanaście linii i iksów, którymi poprzedniego dnia dokładnie wyznaczył trasy śledzonych ludzi Pattona. Ponieważ dotyczyły tylko ich pieszych wycieczek, nie wyglądały spektakularnie, dlatego też dodanie tras pokonanych samochodami mogło powiązać pewne kwestie… zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy dane były precyzyjne i zawierały również konkretne, niemal co do minuty, czasy.

– To nie wygląda interesująco – stwierdziła dziewczyna z powątpiewaniem. – Wolałabym zresztą pospacerować za kimś, jak…

– Obserwacja z tego miejsca jest bezpieczniejsza i równie istotna, bo w każdej chwili może pojawić się ktoś niespodziewany. Patrz w okno i nie przeszkadzaj – uciął, rozsiadając się wygodniej na podłodze i precyzyjnie przenosząc informacje z kolejnych wiadomości na mapę, wpisując dodatkowo godziny i czas pobytu. Zadanie było żmudne, zwłaszcza że mniej więcej o ósmej rano zaczął otrzymywać na oba telefony kolejne smsy z informacjami o poczynaniach ludzi Pattona. Było tego dużo, znacznie więcej niż przy podobnych sprawach, bo zazwyczaj nie angażował aż tylu osób na tak niewielkim obszarze, nie prosił też o wykorzystanie _każdej możliwości_ … i chyba właśnie zrozumiał, dlaczego. Poszczególne osoby, zwłaszcza te nieposiadające komórek, przekazywały sobie wiadomości własnymi ścieżkami, do ludzi, którzy mogli do niego napisać, dodawali własne wieści, nie ograniczali się z niczym i dawali z siebie wszystko. A Sherlock nad tym nie do końca panował, nawet jeśli lubił pracować w chaosie, w którym informacje napływały nierównomiernym, ale silnym strumieniem.

Sapnął z irytacją, gdy okazało się, że wszyscy ludzie Pattona, których liczba obecnie dobiła do osiemnastu, wydawali się nie robić nic poza bezcelowym szwendaniem się po Brent i Ealing. Szukali Jima, to jasne, kilku stacjonarnie obserwowało pewne miejsca – w końcu to od nich bezdomni zaczęli – ale sprawiali przy tym wrażenie, jakby  nie mieli żadnych planów ani wizji. Linii wyznaczonych długopisami na mapie przybywało, a około dziesiątej Sherlock, zmęczony nachylaniem w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji, podniósł się z miejsca i obszedł pomieszczenie, a następnie stanął w oknie, opierając się dłońmi o parapet, na którym siedziała dziewczyna.

– Pomóc ci w czymś?

– Chwila przerwy. Skończyłem wprowadzać dane geograficzne i muszę spojrzeć na efekt ze świeżym umysłem, zanim pójdę zwiedzać pewne miejsca osobiście.

– Zapal sobie – odparła. – Po drugiej stronie, przy tamtym lufciku. Idealna miejscówka.

– Widzę że się tu… zadomowiliście z tym twoim… – urwał na moment, gdy dziewczyna z rozbawieniem przekręciła głowę, czekając na ciąg dalszy – chłopakiem.

– Jake z całą pewnością nie jest moim chłopakiem – roześmiała się. – Ale fakt, to miłe miejsce. Ciepłe i wygodne. Gdyby to był mój dom, zrobiłabym na tym strychu dodatkowe pokoje… albo pracownię, gabinet czy cokolwiek innego… a to taki zmarnowany potencjał i śmietnik. Tamte pudła nie były otwierane od lat, pewnie od momentu, gdy ci ludzie się tu wprowadzili, a znalazłam tam całkiem nowe rzeczy…! _Śmierdzące strychową stęchlizną markowe ciuchy z metkami_. Ludzie nie mają żadnego szacunku do pieniędzy i w ogóle nie doceniają swojego dobrobytu.

– Myślę, że nie zauważą, jak cokolwiek stąd zabierzesz, gdy skończymy to śledztwo.

– Taki miałam zamiar. Ta wymalowana, tłusta dziunia, ich córka, nosiła jako nastolatka mój rozmiar i to takie marnotrawstwo, że to wszystko tu leży… – urwała, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na leżącej na podłodze mapie, której wcześniej nie poświęcała większej uwagi, a jej oczy się rozszerzyły. – O kurde… to jednak wygląda ciekawiej niż się spodziewałam…  Jak…

– Sieć pająka – dokończył za nią Sherlock, po czym stanął na mapą i spojrzał na nią z góry. – Cześć linii jest przypadkowa, fragmentów brakuje, bo pewnie nie trafiliście jeszcze na wszystkich ludzi człowieka, którego szukam, ale… – zmarszczył brwi, dopiero z tej perspektywy zauważając, że Patton nie kierował jednak swoich ludzi byle gdzie i nie był tak głupi, za jakiego go uważał. Oczywiście pomijając fakt, że wciąż szukał Jima w zupełnie niewłaściwej okolicy. – Kieruje ich metodycznie. Powtarzają te same trasy w pewnych odstępach czasu, spotykają się i zamieniają w kilku konkretnych miejscach, a w którymś z nich muszą też widywać się z _nim_. Gdzieś tu jest… – zatoczył krąg nad mapą – nie pokazuje się, ale tkwi gdzieś tutaj i… – urwał na moment, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni swój telefon i podał go dziewczynie. – Zmieniamy plany. Muszę się stąd wyrwać na parę godzin i samodzielnie przejrzeć te miejsca, a ty w tym czasie odbieraj wiadomości i nanoś na mapę wszystkie trasy, jakie ktoś ci przekaże. Jak dostaniesz jakieś zdjęcie, wyślij na numer podpisany jako _stary telefon_.

– Jak coś pokręcę…

– Używaj tego – wyciągnął z kieszeni czerwony ołówek, którego do tej pory nie używał. – Będzie się odznaczał od moich zapisków. Gdybyś dostała jakąś wiadomość, którą uznasz za istotną, dzwoń na _stary telefon_. Wrócę za jakieś… – zerknął na zegarek – sześć godzin. Zadzwonię, gdyby coś się działo. Gdy twój…

– _Jake_.

– Gdy Jake wróci z obchodu, nie ruszajcie się stąd, jedno niech obserwuje okno, a drugie zajmuje się mapą. Jeśli coś ci przyjdzie do głowy, rób notatki. A na razie… – Urwał, po czym nachylił się nad mapą i wykonał starym telefonem kilka zdjęć, by mieć dotychczasowe zapiski przy sobie. Oraz móc z użyciem jakiejś aplikacji graficznej dodawać na fotografiach informacje od bezdomnych, z którymi zamierzał się spotkać, kolejne trasy. – Wychodzę.

– Powodzenia – rzuciła dziewczyna z rozbawieniem i z ekscytacją spojrzała najpierw na otrzymany telefon, a potem mapę przed sobą. Sherlock uśmiechnął się krótko, po czym bez słowa komentarza sięgnął do portfela i podał jej dwa banknoty. – Już dałeś nam zaliczkę…

– Druga transza. Gdy skończymy, mój… klient… pewnie będzie bardziej hojny – oznajmił i nie mając najmniejszej ochoty poruszać głębiej kwestii finansowych, pospiesznie opuścił strych.

 

***

 

Sherlock zaczął zwiedzanie od najdalej wysuniętych na mapie punktów, lecz pierwsze trzy godziny poszukiwań spełzły na niczym. Jego bezdomni z południa Ealing co prawda podali mu kilka kolejnych tras, lecz nie było to nic odkrywczego, a ponadto wszystkie podejrzane miejsca w tej okolicy nie okazały się niczym istotnym. Trzech spośród ludzi Pattona odwiedzało tutaj tę samą, nielegalną agencję towarzyską, inny z punktów okazał się tanim barem, kolejny – małą, prywatną kręgielnią. Żadnego z punktów nie było w Internecie – w przypadku tego pierwszego było to raczej oczywiste – i żaden nie wydawał się istotny.

Wczesnym popołudniem dostał od Trójki kolejne informacje o Dinsmorze, który od kilku godzin tkwił w kawalerce mieszczącej się stosunkowo niedaleko drugiego z mieszkań Ealing, w którym w nocy był inny z ich ludzi, lecz Sherlock, dotarłszy tam, dowiedział się, że obaj mężczyźni odwiedzali wspólną, bardzo młodą kochankę… i raczej nie wiedzieli, że kobieta spotykała się z nimi równocześnie. Ani że jest żoną jeszcze innej czujki Pattona, a zaczęła się z nimi widywać tydzień temu, gdy jej poirytowanie ciągłą nieobecnością męża osiągnęło apogeum. Jakkolwiek historia zasłyszana od wścibskich sąsiadek brzmiała w sumie zabawnie, była zupełnie nieistotna, a Sherlock zmarnował na nią przeszło godzinę. Kolejną stracił, kiedy Trójka zaczął przesyłać do niego informacje o wykrytych przez bezdomnych poprzedniego dnia czujkach, lecz, ku jego rozczarowaniu, było to bardzo niewiele i w sumie nic mu nie dało. Przy większości były co prawda nazwiska, ale zazwyczaj opatrzone jednym-dwoma zdaniami oraz komentarzem, że szczegóły zna Jim i niestety nic więcej nie wydobędzie. Dwaj mieli komplet danych, lecz… Sherlock w tej chwili tak na dobrą sprawę nie potrzebował wiedzieć, kim byli ci ludzie i pluł sobie w brodę, że w ogóle zlecił ich sprawdzanie i upatrywał w tych danych możliwości, że do czegoś go doprowadzą.

 _Jim nie przekazał ci informacji, skoro to też jego ludzie?_ Napisał do Trójki, gdy otrzymał ostatnią wiadomość, będącą odpowiedzią na mmsa ze zdjęciem, w której znajdowało się tylko stwierdzenie _‘dawny człowiek Moriarty’ego, nie mogę go ruszać’._

_Nie. To chyba oczywiste, że nie mam dostępu do całej sieci. Możesz spróbować się sam do niego odezwać, jeśli sądzisz, że tobie powie coś więcej, ale rano wyłączył się i kazał sobie nie przeszkadzać do szóstej wieczorem._

_Informuj mnie, jak czegoś się dowiesz._ Wystukał, odrobinę poirytowany, po czym pochylił się nad komórką i wykreślił w programie graficznym kolejne miejsce, które właśnie odwiedził i okazało się nieważne. Parę minut wpatrywał się w mapę, planując kolejny krok, a gdy ustalił w myślach dalszą trasę wycieczki, w której zamierzał spotkać się z dwójką stacjonarnych bezdomnych, schował telefon i szybkim krokiem ruszył w wyznaczonym kierunku. Nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego był tak zły, że Trójka miał ograniczone informacje, a świadomość uderzyła go parę kwadransów później, kiedy to na spotkaniu z jedną ze swoich czujek otrzymał raport uzupełniający trasy ludzi Pattona; kilka lat od niego starsza kobieta pracująca jako sprzątaczka w ośrodku pomocy społecznej otrzymała od podopiecznych, których Sherlock nawet nie znał, całkiem sporo informacji i nie nadążał z ich wprowadzaniem na wirtualną mapę. I wówczas… w jego głowie automatycznie pojawiło się porównanie sieci jego i Jima, które były różne jak dzień i noc. Moriarty posiadał perfekcyjną, wielostopniową, zagmatwaną strukturę, osobne części z narzuconą hierarchią, gdzie poszczególne elementy się często nie znały i nie mogły sobie nawzajem pomagać. Bezdomni działali chaotycznie, byli pozbawieni jakichkolwiek formalnych układów, działali w ukryciu przed światem, ale nie ograniczały ich tajemnice ani sztywność struktury. Byli płynni, byli rozmytą masą, zdolną jednak do koncentracji i werbowania czasowo członków bez żadnej weryfikacji poza czymś jak _znam tego gościa i może do czegoś się przyda_. Byli sobie równi, przekazywali sobie wieści szybko i skutecznie, byli samodzielni i podejmowali samodzielne decyzje… Tak, ludzie Jima czasem też podejmowali, jak wówczas, gdy pobili w Clane chłopaka, który, ich zdaniem, za bardzo spoufalił się z węszącym po okolicy Anglikiem. Ale było to całkiem coś innego, bo i tak działali na obszarze i w ramach, jakie narzucił im Jim. Oczywiście… sieć pająka miała pewne ograniczenia, ale biorąc pod uwagę jej skuteczność w innych dziedzinach, Sherlock był jak najdalszy od stwierdzenia, że była w jakikolwiek sposób słabsza od tego co sam stworzył – prawdę powiedziawszy, miał dokładnie przeciwne zdanie. Dostrzegał drobne niedociągnięcia, które utrudniały płynność w pewnego rodzaju zadaniach i przekazywaniu informacji, lecz wiedział, że nie istnieją rzeczy absolutnie uniwersalne, a sieć Moriarty’ego tak czy inaczej była genialnym tworem o niesamowitym zasięgu, którego sam nigdy by nie stworzył. Fascynowało go, że chociaż obaj mieli siatkę ludzi, powstała ona i działała w tak odmienny sposób i była kolejnym dowodem, że talenty jego i Jima nie pierwszy raz, chociaż podobne, okazywały się tak różnie przekładać na rzeczywistość.

Mijała trzecia po południu, gdy uprzedził smsem Jake’a i jego nie-dziewczynę, że poszukiwania zajmą mu nieco dłużej, ale czas, jaki spędził na mieście, zanim do nich wrócił, nie przyniósł spektakularnych efektów. Oczywiście, wykreślił kilka kolejnych bezsensownych miejsc, które nie mogły za nic służyć Pattonowi i w żaden sposób nie wiązały się ze słowem-kluczem jakim był „klub”. Dorysował całkiem sporo linii na mapie, lecz potrzebował połączyć je wszystkie z tym, czego podczas jego nieobecności mogła dokonać parka czujek na strychu; zakończył więc swoją wędrówkę i, chociaż znajdował się zaledwie milę od tamtego mieszkania, zatrzymał taksówkę, podając, jak poprzednio, adres nieco oddalony od docelowego.

Znalazłszy się na miejscu, przez kwadrans z podziwem wpatrywał się w uzupełnioną mapę, a następnie odebrał swój telefon i pospiesznie przejrzał wiadomości, które Jake i jego towarzyszka wskazali jako te, co do których nie mieli pewności, czy dobrze je zrozumieli. Aby się nie rozpraszać, zignorował pojedyncze smsy od Billa i Johna, nawet ich nie otwierając, po czym pobieżnie zajął się sprawdzaniem poprawności nowych części mapy. Nie miał większych zastrzeżeń, toteż szybko przeszedł do nanoszenia na papier tego, co znajdowało się na zmodyfikowanych zdjęciach w jego telefonie. Był skoncentrowany na zadaniu, ale nie na tyle, by pomiędzy kreśleniem kolejnych linii nie móc opowiedzieć o tym, co robił w ciągu dnia Jake’owi i jego… zerknął po raz kolejny na tę dwójkę, ale nie był w stanie określić charakteru ich relacji, skoro upierali się, że nie są parą. Nie był jednak skupiony na rozmowie i dopiero zdziwione spojrzenia obojga upewniły go w przekonaniu, że musiał kilkakrotnie nazwać któreś z nich _Johnem_ lub _Billem_ – bo w takich chwilach zazwyczaj działał automat, który kazał mu sądzić, że to jedyne osoby, które są chętne do słuchania jego wynurzeń.

– I co teraz? – spytał Jake, kiedy Sherlock skończył rysować i przymknął oczy, opierając się o ścianę plecami.

– Muszę zapalić, zanim na to spojrzę. A potem się z kimś skontaktować – oznajmił, po czym ociężale podniósł się z miejsca i powolnym krokiem ruszył do lufcika, o którym mówiła dziewczyna, a następnie wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że przez całe popołudnie, zajęty sprawą, nie wypalił żadnego. Kiedy więc pierwsza dawka nikotyny trafiła do jego płuc, poczuł rozluźniający spokój, wyciszający i spowalniający galopujące myśli. Widział, był niemal pewny, że gdy spojrzy teraz na mapę, objawią się kolejne informacje, kolejne miejsca, które powinien sprawdzić i nawet jeśli miałby je później wykreślić, krąg się w jakiś sposób zacieśniał, a siatka miejscami gęstniała. Któraś z pętli musiała być tą właściwą, stanowiącą kryjówkę Pattona, czuł to w kościach, razem z ekscytacją, że może nie dziś… ale jutro lub pojutrze dotrze do niego i jednym smsem skieruje Jima i jego ludzi we właściwe miejsce.

Jednocześnie gdzieś na dnie jego umysłu tkwił nieokreślony niepokój, zapowiedź niebezpieczeństwa, ciche poczucie zagrożenia, a intuicja mówiła mu, by uważał. Zdusił to w zarodku, kolejny raz, bo miał zadanie do wykonania i nie mógł pozwalać sobie, by nieracjonalne emocje przeszkadzały mu działać. Dogasił wypalonego tylko do połowy papierosa po czym ruszył w stronę mapy i wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie przyklęknął na podłodze, czując na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia dwójki swoich pomocników. Spuścił wzrok, zaczął wpatrywać się w przecinające się linie, dopisane do nich nazwiska i godziny, podążył szlakami czujek Pattona i po niespełna minucie na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

– Kojarzycie to miejsce? – spytał, stukając palcem w mapę w punkcie oddalonym od ich lokalizacji jakieś półtorej mili; przecinały się tam zaledwie trzy linie, w tym ta, którą Trójka ustalił śledząc samochód Dinsmore’a  i wcale nie było bardziej zagęszczone niż inne; nauczony jednak doświadczeniem, wiedział, że czasem należy patrzeć na to, czego nie widać niż to, co jest ewidentne. Do tej lokalizacji prowadziło najwięcej ze wszystkich tras, które jednak wcześniej się urywały, jakby osoby, które tam podążały, w pewnym momencie zaczynały skuteczniej się ukrywać również przed wzrokiem bezdomnych, chociaż wcześniej tego nie robiły.

– Kiepska część dzielnicy – odparł Jake. – Dość stare budynki, nieprzyjemna okolica. Nie znam tam nikogo, ale mgliście mi się kojarzy, że jest tam sklep wędkarski i poczta? Albo jakiś mały urząd?

– A czasem to nie będzie tamta nieczynna siłownia? – zastanowiła się na głos dziewczyna. – _Atena_. Zamknięto ją trzy lata temu. Pamiętam to, bo to była dziwna akcja, właściciel nagle zniknął z powierzchni ziemi…

– To nie ta sprawa, gdzie nie mogli opróżnić lokalu, bo ten koleś miał jakoś strasznie z góry opłacony czynsz i prawnie nie było podstaw, żeby tam wchodzić? – kontynuował chłopak, pocierając z zastanowieniem brodę. – Słuchaj, to chyba faktycznie właśnie tam było, ale głowy nie dam…

– Na pewno tam, zobacz – uklęknęła obok Sherlocka, przejechała paznokciem wzdłuż ulicy i zatrzymała go na punkcie oddalonym o zaledwie przecznicę. – Hilda dokładnie tu mieszkała, a to od niej o tym słyszeliśmy, nie pamiętasz?

– Tak, to może być to…

– Wiecie coś jeszcze? – spytał detektyw, marszcząc brwi.

– To w sumie tyle. Jeśli uważasz, że to miejsce jest podejrzane, to pewnie tak jest, bo to była naprawdę dziwna akcja – odparł Jake. – Zamierzasz tam jechać?

– Możliwe… – rzucił Sherlock, po czym sięgnął po komórkę i sprawdził godzinę; było wpół do siódmej, więc, zgodnie ze słowami Trójki, Jim powinien już być dostępny, a skoro umówili się bez sprecyzowania pory na wieczór, należało skontaktować się z nim, zanim podejmie kolejne kroki.

_O której będziesz?_

_Jak poprzednio? Jedenasta to ładna godzina. Gdzie jesteś?_

_Na mieście. Chcę sprawdzić jeszcze jedno miejsce, a potem wracam na Baker Street._

_Wolałbym, żebyś nie szwendał się o tej porze po Brent._

_Tylko na nie zerknę. Obiecuję._

_Tylko zerknij i daj znać mi i Trójce, jeśli znajdziesz coś istotnego. Do zobaczenia, Sherly. XXX_

 

***

 

Sherlock z ręką na sercu mógł powiedzieć, że ruszając w kierunku miejsca, które uznał za warte obejrzenia jeszcze tego wieczoru, nie zamierzał się tam zatrzymywać ani niczego szukać. Chciał spojrzeć na nie z okna taksówki, pozwolić sobie tylko na wstępne dedukcje i wrócić tu w ciągu dnia, a najlepiej – najpierw poradzić się Jima, przekazać mu to, czego się dowiedział, pokazać mu mapę, wszystkie zdjęcia, jakie zdołali zrobić jego ludzie, ustalić z nim plany… bo tak naprawdę, oczywiście: miał znaleźć miejsce pobytu Owena Pattona, przekazać adres i niczym więcej się nie martwić, ale co jeśli jakiś budynek będzie wyjątkowo podejrzany, lecz nie będzie posiadał pewnych dowodów, że poszukiwany mężczyzna w nim przebywa? Wówczas ma tam wejść? Wysłać kogoś? A może przekazać Jimowi, żeby pokierował tam swoich ludzi? Każde z tych rozwiązań niosło ryzyko, że niepotrzebnie się zdradzą i sprawią, że  Patton zaszyje się gdzieś indziej, głębiej i skuteczniej.

Impuls sprawił, że wysiadł z taksówki przecznicę od docelowego miejsca i ruszył tam piechotą, zamiast obejrzeć je tylko z okna samochodu. Po paru minutach znalazł się przed dwupiętrowym budynkiem, którego wygląd dokładnie zgadzał się z opisem jego czujek – stare budownictwo, szare ściany, brzydkie osiedle rozciągające się za niewysokim blokiem, na którego parterze znajdowało się kilka lokali usługowych. Niewielka poczta, sklep wędkarski, poza tym – opuszczony kiosk i tania drogeria. Od frontu nie było nawet śladu jakiejkolwiek siłowni, a Sherlock po chwili wahania postanowił chociaż zerknąć, co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie podłużnego budynku, chociaż spodziewał się tam raczej lokali mieszkalnych.

Okolica była cicha i pustawa, ale mimo to starał się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi; naciągnął na głowę kaptur kurtki i udając nietrzeźwego, powolnym , odrobinę chwiejnym krokiem, obszedł budynek i zaczął kluczyć wzdłuż ciągu śmietników. Układ latarni sprawiał, że pozostawał w cieniu i jednocześnie mógł wszystko obserwować z bezpiecznej odległości. Minął dwie odrapane klatki schodowe, a gdy zbliżył się do trzeciej, dostrzegł przekrzywiony baner, którego jednak nie mógł odczytać w półmroku. Jego myśli znów wypełnił niepokój, intuicyjne poczucie, że powinien zawrócić i zgodnie z obietnicą daną Jimowi zostawić to miejsce, lecz ciekawość zwyciężyła. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy pokonał ostatnich kilka metrów, a dedukcje na temat okolicy napłynęły z pełną mocą. Odbicia opon i stóp, niezaprzeczalne znaki, że ktoś zaczął tu niedawno bywać częściej niż wcześniej… ciemne wnętrze siłowni, zajmującej parter oraz pierwsze piętro, może niezbyt dużej i w sumie słabo wyposażonej, ale… zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając przy oknie oraz na wewnętrznym parapecie ślady niedokładnie wytartego kurzu, którego w kątach zalegała wielomiesięczna warstwa. Uniósł wzrok, a gdy treść baneru ukazała się jego oczom, bezwiednie sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza po wytrych, chociaż logika i intuicja, tak rzadko zgodne, tym razem krzyczały jednym głosem, by jak najszybciej opuścił to miejsce.

Klub sportowy „Atena”. Klub. _Klub_.

Dostanie się do wnętrza lokalu, który zajmował trzecią klatkę, pozbawioną mieszkań, wbrew oczekiwaniom Sherlocka, nie okazało się proste, a fakt, że drzwi były zabezpieczone w skomplikowany sposób utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że miejsce było w jakiś sposób istotne; w tym momencie nie widział nikogo w środku, może nawet faktycznie było obecnie puste, dlatego też pragnienie, by już teraz mu się przyjrzeć, stało się tym bardziej palące. Zdusił coraz bardziej natrętne wątpliwości i po minucie bezskutecznych prób otwarcia drzwi, zostawił je w spokoju. Minął okna przy niedużej sali gimnastycznej oraz kolejne, umieszczone w pomieszczeniu gospodarczym oraz kuchni pracowniczej. Wszystkie były okratowane, co biorąc pod uwagę wygląd dzielnicy było raczej oczywiste, lecz samo tylko spoglądanie przez nie dało mu ogromną ilość informacji. Ktoś używał tych pomieszczeń, chociaż w nocy, aby nie zwracać uwagi palącym się światłem, nie przebywał w nich. Wychodził, albo tkwił na ostatnim, drugim piętrze, gdzie okna były szczelnie zasłonięte ciemnym materiałem lub innym, nieprzepuszczającym światła tworzywem. Próby włamania się tam z dachu były najbardziej ryzykowne, bo ktoś mógł tam w tym momencie przebywać; na pierwsze piętro nie miał jak wejść, gdyż budynek nie posiadał po tej stronie rynien, schodów przeciwpożarowych ani balkonów, a najbliższe drzewa i śmietniki i tak znajdowały się zbyt daleko by z nich skorzystać. Wyłamanie krat nie wchodziło w grę, a drzwi… sapnął z irytacją i chociaż jedyną opcją wydawało się wrócenie do nich i dalsze próby uporania się z nimi, wolał załatwić to w inny sposób, bo zbyt długie manewrowanie przy zamku mogłoby jednak zwrócić czyjąś uwagę, a ponadto…

Zmarszczył brwi i mimo wszystko wrócił pod drzwi. Tak, znajdowały się przy nich ślady stóp, ale takie, jakby ktoś podchodził tu tylko i rezygnował z wejścia, z ponadto im dłużej przyglądał się wejściu, tym większego nabierał przekonania, że drzwi te w ogóle nie były otwierane i, ktokolwiek używał tego lokum, musiał dostawać się do niego w inny sposób. Zaintrygowany, podążył za jednymi ze śladów, które doprowadziły go pod czwartą klatkę, po czym zaczął przyglądać się nazwiskom, jakie były dostępne przy domofonie. Miejsce pod mieszkaniem o numerze 11 było puste, ale zanim Sherlock zdołał ustalić plan, jak się do niego dostać i jak sprawdzić, czy czasem nie zostało połączone z sąsiednią klatką, od strony śmietników dobiegł go odgłos kroków i zanim zdołał się ulotnić, intruz stanął tuż za nim.

– Przepraszam, czy mogę panu w czymś pomóc? – usłyszał niesamowicie uprzejmy, przyjemny dla ucha i niemal aksamitny głos z tak silnym irlandzkim akcentem, że niektóre słowa wydawały się niemal niezrozumiałe. Powoli odwrócił się, a gdy jego oczom ukazała się skryta w cieniu głębokiego kaptura, uśmiechnięta twarz Owena Pattona, w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę rzucić jakąś słabą wymówką i jak najszybciej się ulotnić, aby tylko mężczyzna nie zdołał go rozpoznać. Prawdopodobnie byłby to zrobił, gdyby w kieszeni jego cienkiej, właściwie wiosennej kurtki nie dostrzegł odznaczającego się pistoletu oraz noża sprężynowego. Uśmiech wydawał się zastygnąć na trwałe na twarzy Owena, lecz dłonie skierowały się ku ukrytej broni, toteż wykonywanie jakichkolwiek gwałtownych ruchów, już nie mówiąc o próbie ucieczki, byłoby najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką mógłby zrobić.

Mógł udawać, że wcale nie jest Sherlockiem Holmesem, że pomylił adres, powołać się na szukanie kogoś o jakimś wymyślonym nazwisku i pewnie z powodzeniem byłby w stanie zagrać każdą z tych ról. Mógł być równie miły i uśmiechnięty albo poczekać na moment nieuwagi ze strony Pattona, nawet jeśli to ostatnie było dość ryzykowne, bo mężczyzna był od niego wyższy, lepiej zbudowany i uzbrojony. Mógł również zrobić coś, czego wcześniej nie planował, zaryzykować i zagrać coś całkiem innego; ignorował impulsy przez całe popołudnie i w efekcie znalazł się tutaj, może więc należało, aby się z tego wyplątać, wreszcie wziąć je pod uwagę…? Jeśli wierzyć słowom Jima, Owen nie grzeszył wybitnym intelektem, był znacznie słabszy od Kevina w rozpoznawaniu emocji i z całą pewnością improwizowanie przy nim nie mogło być tak trudne, jak przy wszystkowidzącym Mycrofcie.

– Jestem niemal pewny, że pan może – odparł i wysunął nieco podbródek, uśmiechając się chłodno. – Tak się składa, że poszukiwałem pana od dobrych kilku dni, panie Patton – powiedział, po czym wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą mężczyzna natychmiast uścisnął i z jakichś przyczyn nie wydawał się zaskoczony, bo wyraz jego twarzy w żaden sposób się nie zmienił. – Sherlock Holmes. Zakładam, że wie pan, kim jestem.

– Oczywiście – odparł Owen, a jego głos jeszcze się wygładził, uśmiech natomiast poszerzył. Sherlock nie był w stanie w panującym półmroku dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, zwłaszcza że jej dolną część skrywał szalik i miał założone przekłamujące rysy okulary w grubych oprawkach… lecz mężczyzna nie przestawał wydawać się sympatyczny, jego poza i mimika, gdy nie sięgnął już po broń, były całkowicie otwarte, miało się wręcz wrażenie, że jest szczery i niegroźny. – Co pana do mnie sprowadza, panie Holmes?

– Wspólne interesy. I wspólni wrogowie – odparł, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, próbując dostrzec choćby cień czegoś niepokojącego, choćby najmniejszą wskazówkę, że za tym uśmiechem znajduje się jego prawdziwa tożsamość, ale nic takiego, przynajmniej na razie, nie znalazł.

– Och, to ostatnie z całą pewnością – stwierdził Patton, po czym wystukał w domofonie kod i gestem zaprosił Sherlocka do środka. – Proszę. To zupełnie niegościnne z mojej strony, by przyjmować gościa, choćby niespodziewanego, w progu – powiedział grzecznym i odrobinę rozbawionym tonem. – Pierwsze piętro – rzucił, gdy znaleźli się na klatce schodowej, ale nie puścił Sherlocka przodem, lecz wyminął go i skierował się ku schodom, a ten bezmyślny gest upewnił detektywa w przekonaniu, że podjął właściwą decyzję, zakładając na twarz maskę i postanawiając odstawić przed mężczyzną teatrzyk. Ponieważ Owen był do niego odwrócony plecami, pospiesznie wyciszył dźwięk w obu telefonach, aby któryś niespodziewanie się nie odezwał i czymś go nie zdradził; nie odważył się jednak na napisanie do kogokolwiek wiadomości a tym bardziej – włączenia dyktafonu. Wiedział, że w razie gdyby coś poszło nie po jego myśli, Jim będzie w stanie namierzyć go dzięki komórce, jego czujki widziały, gdzie zamierza się udać, ludzie Trójki zapewne również go w jakiś sposób obserwowali, może na kamerach CCTV  i… nie, nie czuł się bezpieczny, miał świadomość, jak wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak, ale w jego głowie z prędkością światła układał się plan na przeprowadzenie rozmowy z Pattonem.

_Uczę się od najlepszych._

Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, mieszkanie na piętrze łączyło się z lokalem, w którym znajdowała się siłownia. Patton milczał, prowadząc go w tamtym kierunku, a kiedy znaleźli się w trzeciej klatce, do której nie dało się dostać z dołu, ruszył schodami na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdować się musiało jego mieszkanie. Dopiero tam zapalił światło i oczom Sherlocka ukazało się przestronne, chociaż dość zaniedbane lokum. Meble w salonie były miejscami zakurzone, półki w większej części pozostawały puste, okna były faktycznie szczelnie pozasłaniane, poza tym jednak nie było tu właściwie niczego nietypowego.

– Herbaty? Czy może czegoś mocniejszego? – rzucił Owen uprzejmie, lecz Sherlock pokręcił głową, zajmując jednak miejsce na wskazanym fotelu.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie zajmę panu dużo czasu.

– Owen. Nie bawmy się w formalności – odparł na to mężczyzna, po czym rzucił kurtkę wprost na podłogę, a następnie ściągnął szalik i okulary, tak, że momentalnie zaczął bardziej przypominać wersję siebie, jaką Sherlock znał ze zdjęć. Miał dłuższe i nieco jaśniejsze niż zazwyczaj włosy, ale poza tym nie zmienił się jakoś szczególnie; uśmiechnięty, sympatyczny, budzący niesłusznie zaufanie. – Zamieniam się w słuch. Jak mnie znalazłeś?

– Jestem najsławniejszym detektywem w tym kraju. Odszukanie kogoś w Londynie, jeśli tylko faktycznie chcę go znaleźć, nie jest dla mnie najmniejszym problemem. Przyznaję jednak, ukrywałeś się całkiem skutecznie, chociaż nie tak doskonale, jak James Moriarty – wymusił lekki uśmiech, kiedy kąciki ust Owena uniosły się na moment. – Ale w jego przypadku nie chodzi o samo odnalezienie. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że samo odnalezienie go nic mi nie daje.

– A odnalazłeś?

– Jego kryjówki, _nie_ , bo jej nie szukałem. Ale mam z nim kontakt. A dla ciebie mam propozycję.

– Zamieniam się w słuch. Skąd właściwie wiesz, kim jestem i dlaczego sądzisz, że możemy mieć wspólne interesy?

– Nasz wspólny, dawny i szczęśliwie martwy przyjaciel, Charles Magnussen, opowiadał mi sporo na twój temat. Twój i Moriarty’ego – urwał na moment, licząc na to, że mimika Owena w jakikolwiek sposób się zmieni na te słowa, lecz mężczyzna wciąż tylko się uśmiechał, a jego oczy pozostawały całkowicie nieruchome. – Wiem z różnych źródeł, że masz wszelkie powody, by życzyć mu wszystkiego co najgorsze i że nie będziesz mieć oporów przed… pozbyciem się tego drobnego problemu, jakim jest dla nas obu.

– Jeśli chciałbyś się pozbyć, zakładam, że twój potężny brat…

– Mój potężny brat jest praworządnym pieskiem królowej. Już raz miał Moriarty’ego pod kluczem i nic z tym nie zrobił, chociaż mógł się go pozbyć raz na zawsze. Mógłbym naprowadzić go na tego małego psychola, to jasne, ale jeśli zostałby postawiony przed sądem, wymknąłby się jak trzy lata temu i znów napsuł mi krwi. Rozważałem zatrudnienie kogoś… – zamilkł na parę chwil, próbując wyprzedzić myśli Owena i dać mu taką wymówkę, która będzie najbardziej skuteczna, lecz wczucie się w tego człowieka, gdy tkwił przed nim z twarzą zastygłą w uśmiechu, okazało się trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. – Ale ta sprawa jest zbyt personalna, by poszukać zwykłego snajpera – dokończył i zanim wypowiedział kolejne słowa, odwrócił wzrok, gdyż nie byłby w stanie wypowiedzieć czegoś podobnego patrząc Owenowi w oczy. –  Nie jestem zabójcą, nie zamierzam tego ukrywać. Ale chcę się go pozbyć raz na zawsze i wiem, że w tej kwestii doskonale się rozumiemy. Dlatego potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie rozkoszował się robieniem z niego miazgi, bo sam nie lubię brudzić sobie rąk.

– Skąd przypuszczenie, że chcę zrobić coś więcej niż wsadzić mu kulkę w łeb?

– Wiem, że trzy lata temu nie tylko mi _napsuł krwi_ – odparł, ponownie na niego spoglądając i czekając na choćby drgnięcie z jego strony, lecz twarz mężczyzny nadal się nie poruszała, zupełnie jakby nie posiadał mięśni innych niż te, które pozwalały na uśmiechanie się. – Wiem też, że rok temu byłeś całkiem skuteczny i gdyby nie został uwolniony przez twojego dawnego szefa, gryzłby już piach.

– O ile informacja o moich rozrywkach w więzieniu, zapewnionych przez Jimmy’ego mogła dotrzeć do ciebie bez większych problemów, skoro masz dojścia w rządzie, to już sprawa sprzed roku…

– Nie doceniasz naszych służb specjalnych – przerwał mu spokojnie. – Sprawa wiąże się z Moranem, Moran – z zamachem terrorystycznym. To, że go uwolnili, nie znaczy, że przestali się nim interesować.

– Więc wiesz od tym od roku i cały ten czas nie zdecydowałeś się do mnie uderzyć?

– Wiem o tym od momentu, gdy spotkałem Jamesa Moriarty’ego we względnie jednym kawałku, chociaż od trzech lat powinien nie żyć. Umiem patrzeć i umiem składać nawet najbardziej wymieszane puzzle w całość. To nieistotne, skąd się czego dowiadywałem. Istotne jest, że masz z nim długą, pełną wrażeń historię, że od dawna chcesz go dorwać i zrobisz wszystko, by tego dokonać. Zaangażowałeś resztki swoich ludzi i odpadki z jego sieci, by szukać go w Brent, rok temu niemal go utłukłeś, ale jesteś w martwym punkcie, bo jest świadomy, co chcesz zrobić i umie się ukrywać. Ma całą armię, by się chronić. Lepszą niż rok temu.

– Mam tego świadomość.

– A masz świadomość, że bez pomocy do niczego nie dotrzesz?

– Jesteś bardzo przekonujący – odparł na to, po czym podniósł się z zajmowanego miejsca, okrążył niewielki stół, a następnie stanął nad Sherlockiem i przysiadł na blacie, pochylając się w jego stronę. – I fascynujący. Dokładnie tak, jak Jimmy zawsze mówił.

– Doprawdy? – rzucił, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał możliwie chłodno i obojętnie.

– Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, kim jest dla mnie mały Jimmy? – spytał, a rozbawienie w jego głosie stało się nieco wyraźniejsze, chociaż mimika nadal nie zmieniła się w żaden sposób.

– Jesteście spokrewnieni – odparł ostrożnie Sherlock, bezskutecznie próbując dedukować Owena i dostrzec na jego twarzy jakąkolwiek reakcję. – Magnussen naprawdę sporo mi powiedział. Łącznie z tym, że przez lata nie miałeś pojęcia, że człowiek, dla którego pracujesz, jest twoim kuzynem. _Co więc mówił_? – spytał z  lekkim naciskiem, próbując ostrzejszym tonem zamaskować fakt, że Owen, gdy siedział przy nim tak blisko, pomimo sympatycznego uśmiechu i budzącej zaufanie mowy ciała, powodował w nim taką mieszankę odrazy i przerażenia, że z trudem to ukrywał.

– Że jesteś najbardziej fascynującą, genialną i niesamowitą osobą, jaka stąpa po ziemi.

– Na tyle fascynującą, by udawał przede mną ofermowatego informatyka i sądził, że mnie to zainteresuje?

– Na tyle, by umawiać się z tą nudną do bólu patolog i próbować przez nią cię poznać, gdy wszystkie bardziej subtelne metody  na ściągnięcie na siebie uwagi zawiodły. Gdyby nie to, że znałem go wówczas jako krwiożerczego Moriarty’ego i wiedziałem, że jest za tym coś więcej, uznałbym go za najbardziej żałosnego frajera jaki istnieje.

– Po co konkretnie chciał do mnie dotrzeć?

– To pozostawało dla mnie zagadką aż do momentu, gdy w prasie zaczął głosić, że jest aktorem, sądzę jednak, że chciał sobie z ciebie zrobić pieska, pobawić się, a potem zabić. Absurdalne, ale mojemu Jimmy’emu, pomimo tej jego wielkie głowy, okazało się brakować piątej klepki. Zafiksował się na twoim punkcie jak nawiedzony stalker. Twierdził, że jest twoim _fanem_ , a potem…

– Miewam fanów bardziej dziwacznych od niego. Nie musisz mi przypominać tamtej historii, bo to nie jest… – urwał, kiedy Owen niespodziewanie pochylił się w jego stronę i bez ostrzeżenia położył mu dłoń na szyi, a jego szare oczy, tak nieruchome i niewyrażające niczego, jak niegdyś oczy Magnussena, po raz pierwszy od początku ich spotkania zalśniły. Sherlock wzdrygnął się i chociaż miał grać stoika, którego nic nie rusza, nie był w stanie wytrzymać nawet sekundy bliskości tego człowieka. Pospiesznie strącił jego rękę i spojrzał na niego lodowato, a coś w jego wzroku sprawiło, że Patton wyprostował się i pospiesznie od niego odsunął. – Wybacz, z jakichś pokręconych przyczyn budzisz we mnie te same… – urwał na moment, jakby nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa – emocje… co mój mały Jimmy. Odkąd tu wszedłeś, z jednej strony mam ochotę stłuc cię na kwaśne jabłko, a z drugiej zrobić całkiem inny rodzaj krzywdy. Jest  w was coś tak podobnego, że…

– Zaręczam ci, nie mam żadnych wspólnych cech z Jamesem Moriartym, poza kolorem włosów i IQ znacznie powyżej przeciętnej.

– Po co te nerwy? – prychnął z nutką rozbawienia, na co Sherlock zmarszczył ze złością brwi.

– Naprawdę dużo wiem o tym, co wyprawiałeś z nim rok temu i jakoś nie mam ochoty by dotykał mnie człowiek, który zabawia się z własnym kuzynem – oznajmił, a moment milczenia ze strony Owena sprawił, że zaczął się obawiać, czy nie posunął się za daleko i wszystkiego właśnie nie zepsuł, dlatego też kiedy mężczyzna niespodziewanie się roześmiał, zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

– I tak rusza cię to mniej niż powinno.

– Niby czemu miałoby ruszać? Uważam, że to dość odrażające, ale sądzisz, że po wszystkim, co zrobił, będę go żałował?

– W sumie… _tak_ , bo zawsze umiał okręcać sobie ludzi wokół palca, zgrywając słabego, pozbawionego…

– Nie rusza mnie, że ze wszystkiego, co mogłeś mu zrobić w ramach tortur, wybrałeś akurat coś takiego, ale że zrobiłeś to _własnoręcznie_ komuś, kto jest z tobą _spokrewniony_. Gdybyś chciał go po prostu skrzywdzić, wykorzystując do tego celu gwałt, mogłeś kogoś zatrudnić, zamiast zajmować się tym samodzielnie.

– Co za różnica? To facet, przecież nie mogłem go zapylić upośledzonym dzieciakiem – oznajmił z tak absolutną obojętnością, że ta, w zestawieniu z beztroskim uśmiechem i treścią słów, przyprawiła Sherlocka o dreszcze.

– Skończmy ten temat – uciął krótko i po raz pierwszy od początku spotkania wyraźnie się zająknął, bo rozmowa skierowała się na tematy, których nie chciał kontynuować. – Gdy pomogę ci go dorwać, zrobisz z nim co przyjdzie ci do głowy, ale wątpię, czy będę miał ochotę oglądać akurat _tę_ część. Przejdźmy do konkretów – oznajmił i odchrząknął znacząco, gdy Patton ponownie się do niego przysunął. – Mogę zwabić go w dowolne miejsce w ciągu doby i przybiegnie, sądząc, że to dalsza część naszej gry.

– Ściągnij go tutaj jutro o północy.

– Tutaj? I sądzisz, że nie domyśli się, że zabieram go do twojej starej siłowni? Gdy tylko podam mu tę lokalizację, zacznie spodziewać się podstępu.

– Masz lepsze miejsce?

– Okolice mojego mieszkania. Coś neutralnego, coś, o czym wie, że mógłbym go tam zaprosić.

– Przy Balcombe Street znajduje się odpowiedni lokal – odparł po chwili zastanowienia Owen. – Nie wiem, czy do tego dotarłeś, ale jest właścicielem części budynku i chociaż tam nie przebywa, bo moje czujki cały czas tam krążą i się w tym upewniły, to…

– Wiem, o który budynek chodzi – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Nieczynny sklep z pamiątkami.

– Kiedyś był czynny, ale nie w tym rzecz. To klitka, w dodatku z oknem wystawowym, a raczej nie sądzisz, że ukatrupię go na oczach przechodniów. Nie, nie, nie – wyrzucił z siebie i przez moment, dosłownie ułamek sekundy, jego kpiący ton przypominał to, co stosował _błazen_ , gdy sobie z kogoś żartował. – To się kompletnie nie nadaje. Jednak Jimmy ma tam coś więcej. Cały budynek jest podpiwniczony, podziemia należą od dawna do jednej z jego fałszywych spółek, ale od lat nikt tam nie bywa, a to idealne miejsce, by kogoś dorwać i się z nim troszkę pobawić… a potem zabić. Jakoś... nie jesteś przekonany?

– Zamierzasz go zabić w lokum, które jest jego własnością.

– To personalne, więc tak, to jeszcze doda smaczku do całej akcji, nie sądzisz?

– W porządku. Skoro upierasz się, że to miejsce jest odpowiednie, zapewne takie jest – rzucił pospiesznie, gdyż nie znalazł żadnego argumentu przeciwko takiemu rozwiązaniu. Nie był przekonany, czy dobrze robi, bo nie wiedział, co konkretnie znajduje się we wspomnianych piwnicach… ale skoro Jim to wiedział, zapewne nie sprawi mu problemu zorganizowanie zasadzki.

– Jest na tyle obszerne, że jeśli zakwaterujesz się tam wcześniej, z powodzeniem znajdziesz sobie ciche miejsce by na wszystko popatrzeć.

– Nie martw się mną tylko zorganizowaniem swoich ludzi. Ile dokładnie czasu potrzebujesz?

– Doby – odparł po chwili zastanowienia. – Wolałbym załatwić to w nocy. Lepszy klimat. Lepsze _wspomnienia_ – zaśmiał się beznamiętnie i zawiesił na Sherlocku spojrzenie; jego szare oczy w tym momencie ponownie nie miały w sobie krzty życia i wyglądały jakby zrobiono je ze szkła i zamieszczono w porcelanowej lalce-clownie. Detektyw przez parę chwil nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie nawet słowa, gdyż Owen w tym momencie przerażał go bardziej niż Magnussen czy najgorsze warianty Moriarty’ego… czuł się niemal jak wtedy, gdy w Baskerville został odurzony i nawet jeśli jego twarz nie wyrażała wiele, tkwił w fotelu jak sparaliżowany i był absolutnie pewny, że jego tętno szalało, a żyły wypełniała adrenalina. Patton błędnie zinterpretował jego milczenie, bo zamrugał kilkakrotnie i odchylił się nieco do tyłu, opierając dłonie na blacie. – Jeśli masz lepszy pomysł…

– Nie. Balcombe Street 20, podpiwniczenie. Zakładam, że wejście nie jest widoczne z…

– Można się tam dostać z pomieszczenia gospodarczego, które znajduje się zaraz przy zakładzie fryzjerskim, od środka budynku. Nie ma numeru, ale jest między lokalem 103 i 104. Druga opcja to wejście od podwórza, przez zabudowane śmietniki.

– Poradzę sobie – oznajmił, po czym, pragnąc jak nic innego wydostać się stąd i jak najszybciej zobaczyć z Jimem, gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca. – Zwabię go tam jutro o północy. Pasuje ci taki termin?

– Idealny. Noc z soboty na niedzielę, więc wszystkie te punkty usługowe będą puściutkie, a w okolicznych barach i restauracjach ludzie będą się bawić przy alkoholu i zwracać mniej uwagi na ewentualne hałasy. Najlepsza opcja z możliwych. Podaj mi swój numer telefonu, żebym mógł… – urwał, gdy Sherlock zaczął recytować z pamięci ciąg cyfry i pospiesznie wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją komórkę. – Cóż. To chyba wszystko – stwierdził, gdy wymienili się numerami. – Jak coś się przesunie, będziemy w kontakcie.

– Zaręczam ci, że po mojej stronie nic się nie przesunie – odparł na to Sherlock. – I jeszcze jedno, Owen. Jeśli ty to zawalisz, zaręczam ci, naślę na ciebie ludzi mojego brata i jakkolwiek raczej cię nie zabiją, będą dysponować odpowiednią ilością dowodów, by wsadzić cię na długie lata, a wiem doskonale, jak nieprzyjemne wspomnienia masz z więzienia. Nie próbuj kombinować. Obstaw tę piwnicę z wyprzedzeniem nie więcej niż trzech godzin, używaj tylko wejścia przy śmietnikach i zrób to tak, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Podam Moriarty’emu adres tamtego sklepiku, udając, że to tam ma się odbyć nasze spotkanie i dopiero stamtąd go zaciągnę do środka, więc ustawcie się tak, że wchodząc ze środka, nie będzie mieć żadnych podejrzeń. Pojadę sprawdzić to miejsce wcześniej i jak zobaczę, że _ktokolwiek_ z twoich ludzi się tam kręci, przerywam cała akcję, bo potrzebuję to zrobić w samotności. Rozumiemy się?

– Całkowicie – oznajmił i wyciągnął do Sherlocka rękę, by ją uścisnąć. Jego dłoń była ciepła, a uścisk pewny, lecz nienachlany; uśmiechał się jakby spokojniej, a przy oczach pojawiły się nieco wyraźniejsze kurze łapki i chociaż różnice były subtelne, detektyw uznał, że Patton jest… zadowolony? Usatysfakcjonowany? Tak naprawdę więcej nie dało się o nim powiedzieć. – Wiesz? – odezwał się po chwili. – Jesteś do niego bardziej podobny niż przyznajesz. Zrobisz wszystko, by się zemścić. Zaplanujesz morderstwo i tortury, ale cudzymi rękami, bo własnych, tak samo jak on, nie lubisz sobie brudzić. Jesteś na jego punkcie tak skrzywiony, jak on na twoim – przekręcił nieco głowę, po czym wypuścił jego dłoń i ledwo dostrzegalnie zmrużył oczy. – W pewnym sensie mógłbym cię polubić.

– Pozwól, że tego nie skomentuję – odparł oschle, po czym, uznając spotkanie za skończone, odwrócił się na pięcie i spokojnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Znalazłszy się przy drzwiach, zaryzykował zerknięcie przez ramię, a wówczas Owen pochwycił jego spojrzenie i wciąż się uśmiechając – oczywiście, przecież nie przestał nawet na moment – pomachał mu ręką. Przeciętnej osobie mógłby się wydawać teraz sympatycznym, niegroźnym gościem i niewiele osób dostrzegłoby, że za jego uśmiechem nie ma kompletnie _nic_ i że jego oczy są kompletnie puste i martwe, nawet jeśli mięśnie wokół nich kurczyły się i pogłębiały kurze łapki. Ten człowiek naprawdę nie miał w sobie właściwie żadnych uczuć, nie umiał wyrażać niczego mimiką, z jakichś powodów nauczył się uśmiechać… a może po prostu tak naturalnie układała się jego twarz i nie próbował uczyć się innych min.

Wpatrując się w tego pozbawionego jakichkolwiek ludzkich cech potwora, przypominającego w swoim chłodzie Magnussena, zrozumiał wreszcie, co Jim miał na myśli, twierdząc, że to Owen jest socjopatą, a nie on.

Kilka minut później tkwił już się w taksówce, którą dorwał pod samym mieszkaniem Pattona, od strony ulicy; nie trudził się z ukrywaniem, bo nie miało to większego sensu, skoro mężczyzna już wiedział o jego obecności. Podał kierowcy adres, przelotnie zerkając na zegarek – dochodziła dziewiąta – a następnie wyciągnął telefon od Jima i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zaczął wystukiwać do niego wiadomość.

_Znalazłem go. Będę na BS za czterdzieści minut. Przyjedź jak najszybciej. Jestem w taksówce i nie mogę rozmawiać na głos._

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, chwycił drugi telefon i rozesłał swoim czujkom informację, że odnalazł człowieka, którego szukał, ale mają nadal wszystko obserwować i poinformować go, gdy zobaczą coś naprawdę podejrzanego oraz spisywać trasy. To ostatnie mogło mu się przydać, gdyż w momencie, gdy mężczyźni zaczną się przegrupowywać i ruszać w stronę centrum i Balcombe Street, dowie się o tym z wyprzedzeniem… nie ufał Pattonowi, to było jasne i był niemal pewny, że mężczyzna wyśle tam kogoś wcześniej. Zdołał wysłać dobrych kilkanaście wiadomości, zanim Jim ponownie się odezwał na jego stary telefon, lecz sms był bardzo krótki.

_Gdzie?_

_Ukrywał się w siłowni Atena. Zapewne ulotnił się z niej natychmiast po moim wyjściu. Przyjedź jak najszybciej i wszystko ci wyjaśnię._

_–_ Widziałeś się z nim – syknął z złością Jim, który, ignorując stwierdzenie o tym, że Sherlock nie może z nim rozmawiać, natychmiast to niego zadzwonił.

– Nie planowałem nawet tam wchodzić, ale wpadł na mnie w drzwiach i musiałem improwizować.

– Mógł cię tam poszatkować! Mówiłem, że jest niebezpieczny i że masz trzymać się od niego z daleka!

– Zrobiłem teatrzyk jak dla mojego brata i jutro w nocy będziesz… – wziął głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się przez moment, jakiego eufemizmu może użyć na dalszą część zdania. – Umówiłem was. Wyjaśnię wszystko, gdy się spotkamy. Nic mi nie jest i załatwiłem to najlepiej, jak się dało, więc nie masz...

– …o co się wściekać? – sapnął chłodno, ale irytacja w jego głosie nieco przygasła, zastąpiona czymś innym, czego Sherlock przez telefon nie mógł do końca rozpoznać.

– … czym się denerwować. Nic mi nie jest – powtórzył niepewnie. – Porozmawiamy u mnie.

– Mam ochotę stłuc ci tyłek za tak idiotyczne ryzykowanie, gdy wyraźnie cię prosiłem, żebyś uważał na tego…

– Nie wątpię – mruknął Sherlock, a kiedy sens tych słów faktycznie do niego dotarł, nieco zesztywniał na miejscu. – Niedługo będę w domu i wtedy…

– Będę na ciebie czekać. Liczę na to, że po drodze nie znajdziesz sobie kolejnego miejsca, które koniecznie musisz obejrzeć. Do zobaczenia – powiedział i rozłączył się, kiedy detektyw niemrawo go pożegnał.

***

 

Kiedy Sherlock otworzył drzwi do mieszkania i zapalił światło, pierwszym, na czym zawiesił wzrok, był Jim, tkwiący na kanapie z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy i skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Chociaż był ubrany w zwyczajne rzeczy, rozpinaną bluzę i wąskie dżinsy, a jego włosy nie były wygładzone żelem, przypominał w tym momencie Moriarty’ego, w tych najbardziej zimnych i pozbawionych uczuć wariantach. Na widok Sherlocka zmrużył oczy i podniósł się z miejsca, a następnie ruszył w jego stronę, wpatrując się w niego błyszczącymi oczami, wyrażającymi irytację, która w każdej chwili mogła przemienić się we wściekłość. Zatrzymał się zaledwie parę centymetrów przed nim i zanim Sherlock zdołał zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób lub odezwać się chociaż słowem, chwycił go za ramiona i popchnął w stronę drzwi, a moment przycisnął go do nich całym ciałem. Chociaż był od niego niższy i drobniejszy, w jego ruchach i postawie było coś, co sprawiło, że detektyw wcale nie czuł  się silniejszy i nawet jeśli miałby taki zamiar, psychicznie nie byłby w stanie go od siebie odepchnąć.

– Jesteś idiotą – syknął Jim, a gdy Sherlock otwierał usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna niespodziewanie przeniósł dłoń na jego kark i zmusił go do pochylenia się, a następnie mocno go pocałował, wkładając w to całą swoją złość i gotujące się w nim emocje. Chociaż do tej pory rzadko próbował dominować w jakikolwiek sposób, a gdy nawet to robił, nigdy nie był aż tak namiętny, teraz poszedł nawet krok dalej; napierał na Sherlocka całym ciałem, wbijał paznokcie w jego kark i całował go mocno, a wszystko to było pozbawione jakiejkolwiek czułości, nie mówiąc już o delikatności.

Detektyw jakiś czas poddawał się temu, zbyt zaskoczony i w jakiś sposób przestraszony tym nagłym wybuchem; kiedy jednak wyczuł, że dłoń Jima drży na jego ramieniu i zorientował się, że cała ta agresywna postawa to sposób na odreagowanie lęków i stresu, objął go w talii ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie, oddając pieszczotę powoli, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że mężczyzna wydaje się nie zauważać jego zachowawczej reakcji. Przesunął prawą rękę wyżej, aż jego dłoń sięgnęła łopatek Jima i zaczął uspokajająco gładzić nią jego plecy. Jakiś czas nie odniosło to żadnego efektu, bo mężczyzna wciąż atakował jego usta, co chwilę powodując, że ich zęby o siebie uderzały w nieprzyjemny sposób; przytrzymywał go za szyję w niewygodnej pozycji i zaciskał palce na jego włosach nad karkiem, a chociaż to Sherlock dominował nad nim fizycznie pod każdym względem, jego agresywna poza i ruchy sprawiały, że można było odnieść całkiem inne wrażenie.

Po jakimś czasie, w miarę jak Sherlock łagodził pocałunek, nie reagując na prowokację, jaką był wybuch Jima, ten zaczął stopniowo się uspokajać. W pierwszej kolejności rozluźnił uścisk na jego szyi i nieco wycofał, potem jego wargi stały się bardziej miękkie, mięśnie napiętego do granic możliwości ciała w końcu zwiotczały. Z każdą chwilą wydawał się słabszy i mniej pewny siebie, a gdy w końcu oderwał się od ust Sherlocka, ten nie zdążył nawet mu się przyjrzeć, bo niższy mężczyzna natychmiast wtulił twarz w jego kurtkę. Nagle ponownie był sobą, emocjonalnym, rozedrganym wewnętrznie i niepewnym, a po agresji Moriarty’ego nie pozostał w nim nawet ślad. Sherlock westchnął cicho i nieco mocniej go do siebie przytulił, pochylając głowę i przyciskając policzek na jego włosów.

– Nie rób tego więcej – wymamrotał Jim. – Nie zbliżaj się do niego. Nigdy więcej sam się do niego nie zbliżaj. Jeśli coś by ci zrobił, a zrobiłby, z całą pewnością _zrobił_ , gdyby zorientował się, że jesteś dla mnie ważny, nie starczyłoby mi tortur, którymi mógłbym go skatować i fantazji, by wymyślić takie, które jeszcze nigdy nie zostały użyte. Obiecaj, że nigdy więcej…

– Nie będzie takiej potrzeby – uciął jego tyradę, obawiając się, że mężczyzna może znów się nakręcić, idąc w inną swoją maskę, w histeryka albo Jima z IT albo jeszcze jakąś inną, która mogła istnieć, wciąż przed nim nieujawniona. – Uspokój się. Znalazłem go i jutro będziesz mieć go na tacy. Zrobisz z nim, co będziesz chciał.

– Chcę wyrwać mu język z gardła a potem pokroić na kawałeczki i zmusić, by go zjadł. Zakropić mu oczy kwasem, obciąć uszy, nos i wszystkie palce po kolei. Złamać każdą kość jaka istnieje i jaką w ogóle da się złamać, a potem żywcem obedrzeć go…

– Przestań…

– …ze skóry, za to, że ośmielił się zbliżyć do ciebie na krok. Chcę…

– Przestań – powtórzył nieco głośniej. – Nic mi nie zrobił. Tylko rozmawialiśmy. Uspokój się, bo w takim stanie nie ma szans, żebyś cokolwiek zaplanował. No już… – powiedział prosząco, po czym wsunął palce w jego włosy i jakiś czas pozostał w tej pozycji. – Opowiem ci wszystko, potem skontaktujesz się ze swoimi ludźmi i ustalisz, co robić. Pisałem do swoich bezdomnych, ale nie przekazałem jeszcze Trójce żadnych informacji, więc musimy się z tym pospieszyć.

– W porządku – powiedział Jim po paru długich chwilach, ale dopiero kilkanaście sekund później odsunął się od Sherlocka i zerknął w kierunku kanapy. – Zamknij drzwi. Ostatnim, czego nam trzeba, to twoja gospodyni, która postanawia przynieść ci szarlotkę, którą właśnie upiekła i zastaje na twojej kanapie poszukiwanego przestępcę – stwierdził, a gdy detektyw posłusznie przekręcił zamek, chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w głąb pomieszczenia. Kiedy zajęli miejsca na kanapie, Jim wydawał się znacznie spokojniejszy i bardziej skupiony, chociaż na jego twarzy wciąż były wyraźne ślady silnych emocji. Miał podkrążone oczy i wydawał się zmęczony, zupełnie jak Rose, po tym, gdy seria flashbacków przetoczyła się przez jej schorowany umysł. Sherlock odgonił te myśli i zanim zaczął mówić, wziął parę głębokich oddechów.

Opis tego, w jaki sposób utworzył siatkę ze ścieżek ludzi Pattona, przenosił ją na mapę i wykrył, gdzie może znajdować się jego kryjówka, ograniczył do absolutnego minimum, wiedząc, że są w tym momencie ważniejsze sprawy. Jim musiał się z nim zgadzać w tej kwestii, bo nie zadawał żadnych pytań i nawet kiedy detektyw stosował nadmierne skróty myślowe, kiwał tylko głową, nakłaniając go, by szedł dalej. Gdy Sherlock dotarł do momentu, jak skojarzył porwane ścieżki, zamkniętą trzy lata temu siłownię i słowo klub, Jim wyprostował się i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego niemal nie mrugając; opowieść stała się bardziej szczegółowa, ale też tylko na tyle, by pokazać, że nie planował spotykania się z Pattonem i kiedy nastąpiło, było to całkowicie niezamierzone.

Przebieg rozmowy z początku przekazywał Jimowi bez zająknięcia, gdyż pamiętał prawie każde słowo, gest i spojrzenie. Przekazał mu z absolutną szczerością, dlaczego postąpił tak a nie inaczej i jakie wrażenie wywierał na nim Patton. Kiedy jednak dotarł do momentu, gdy mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego i dotknął jego szyi, zatrzymał się, nie będąc w stanie oddać słowami sytuacji, która wzbudziła w nim tyle odrazy i strachu jednocześnie.

– Zanim go zabiję, utnę mu obie ręce tępą piłą – oznajmił Jim, jakimś sposobem wyczytując z oczu Sherlocka, co się stało. – Zostaw to i opowiadaj dalej – dodał po chwili, dostrzegając, że mężczyzna się waha, czy powinien powiedzieć, co właściwie się stało. Detektyw milczał przez moment, a gdy podjął opowieść, jego głos stał się nieco cichszy, a kolejne zdania cytował rzeczowo, odsuwając na bok wszystkie emocje, bo gdyby pozwolił sobie na choćby krztę uczuć w przekazywaniu tej rozmowy, raczej nieprędko by to skończył. Same wypowiadanie słów Owena Pattona sprawiało, że robiło mu się niedobrze i dotyczyło to właściwie każdej jego wypowiedzi.

Nienawidził tego człowieka i w pewnym sensie nienawidził samego siebie, gdy tak chłodno i beznamiętnie przekazywał Jimowi własne słowa sprzed zaledwie półtorej godziny. Najgorsze było, że wiedział, że teatr, który odegrał, był wiarygodny i że kiedyś faktycznie mogła to być prawda. W pewnym momencie życia, pomimo oporów moralnych, byłby w stanie zrobić coś podobnego, a jeśli coś by go powstrzymało, to tylko wątpliwości co do motywów Pattona i fakt, że był on ucieleśnieniem kilku cech Magnussena, które napełniały go odrazą.

Ostatnie zdania, te dotyczące ustaleń odnośnie piwnicy budynku przy Balcombe Street wypowiadał głosem tak suchym i drewnianym, że niemal nie rozpoznawał w nim samego siebie. Jim nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, a jego twarz pozostała gładka i beznamiętna, ale gdy Sherlock powiedział, że dostrzegł w Owenie socjopatę, kąciki jego ust nieco się uniosły, a oczy na moment zabłysły.

– To wszystko – zakończył detektyw. – Potem wsiadłem do taksówki, napisałem do ciebie i do swoich czujek. Prawdopodobnie mam na komórce kilkadziesiąt nieodebranych wiadomości, a Trójka wciąż nie jest poinformowany, bo po rozmowie z tobą nie byłem w stanie się z nim skontaktować… i nie wiedziałem, jakie podejmiesz kroki, a nie chciałem namieszać błędnymi dyspozycjami. Więc… co teraz…?

– Sherly, odwołuję wszystko, co powiedziałem o twojej głupocie – oznajmił Jim, po czym niespodziewanie podniósł się z miejsca. – To, co zrobiłeś, było ryzykowne do bólu i mogłeś się wyłożyć na czymś przynajmniej kilkanaście razy i nadal mam ochotę coś ci zrobić, że tak się narażałeś, ale sama twoja maska, improwizacja i plan, który powstał w kilka sekund… to było genialne – powiedział, a na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki, niepokojący uśmiech. – _Genialne_. Gdybym tak się nie bał, że ten skurwysyn coś ci zrobi, pewnie mógłbym już na starcie kazać ci tak właśnie to rozegrać. Wysłać go w miejsce, które znam jak własną kieszeń, przekonać, że sprowadzenie mnie na jego teren to fatalny pomysł, ta cała gra, że mnie nienawidzisz i chcesz się nim posłużyć do skasowania mnie… że chcesz na to patrzeć… majstersztyk. Że też sądziliśmy, że nie potrafisz planować, Sherly, _Sherly_ …! – roześmiał się i pochwycił ręce Sherlocka, zmuszając go do wstania, a następnie objął ramionami jego szyję. – Naprawdę _uczysz się od najlepszych_ i przy moim drogim kuzynie byłeś _mną_ , tak bardzo mną, że nigdy nie sądziłem, że to możliwe. Pewnie nawet nie drgnęła ci powieka, gdy mówiłeś te wszystkie bzdury, jak bardzo życzysz mi śmierci i tortur, może wczułeś się w rolę tak bardzo, że momentami sam również wierzyłeś…

– To była tylko gra i dobrze o tym wiesz.

– Powiedz to, Sherly – wymruczał, unosząc głową i zbliżając ich twarze do siebie. – Powiedz, że była i dlaczego to _tylko gra_ …

– Wiesz dlaczego.

– Wiem, oczywiście, że _wiem_ , ale chciałbym _usłyszeć_ – wyrzucił z siebie, na co Sherlock westchnął i krótko musnął wargami jego szczękę.

– Usłyszysz, gdy przestaniesz szaleć.

– Jestem zbyt podekscytowany, aby…

– Trójka. Plany. Skup się – powiedział, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy Jim przywarł do niego całym ciałem i przycisnął usta do jego szyi, jednocześnie gładząc jego kark opuszkami palców, sunąc po miejscach, w które wcześniej wbijał paznokcie. – Jim…

– Wiesz co teraz zrobimy? – wyszeptał mężczyzna wprost do jego ucha. – Ubierzemy się i pójdziemy na mały spacer, bo przecież Balcombe Street to parę minut piechotą… wejdziemy do tej piwnicy, a ja sobie wszystko, wszystko obejrzę, chociaż znam tam każdy kąt i mam to miejsce rozpisane dokładnie w pałacu myśli. Będę wyobrażał sobie, jak jutro spotykam się tam z Owenem – oznajmił, na co Sherlock momentalnie zamarł. – Znam go doskonale, znam go w każdym calu i wiem, że na pewno zjawi się pierwszy, przed swoimi ludźmi, aby na wszystko popatrzeć… będzie sam, ale ja _nie będę_ i już nie mogę się doczekać tej chwili, gdy zorientuje się, że wsadziłeś go na minę. Teraz ukrywa się gdzieś i zbiera ludzi, ale jutro…

– Nigdzie nie idziemy – uciął Sherlock. – Powiedział mi, że obserwuje to miejsce, a jeśli zobaczy nas razem…

– Niczego nie zobaczy, bo nikogo już tam nie ma. Zostało mu za mało czasu i ma za mało ludzi, by zostawiać czujki na swoich pozycjach, a poza tym nie zna wszystkich wejść i dostaniemy się tam niezauważeni przez nikogo. Proszę, tak bardzo chcę obejrzeć to miejsce, zanim roześlę dyspozycje i zwołam swoją armię. Czeka mnie długa noc planowania i potrzebuję relaksu, a patrzenie na miejsce, gdzie niebawem umrze Owen będzie najlepszą opcją z…

– Jim, _nie_.

– No tak, obiecałem ci coś na ten wieczór i możemy to zrobić, choćby teraz, ale potem tam pójdziemy, na wspólny spacer, bo zrobiłeś mi tak cudowny prezent i chcę go obejrzeć paczuszkę, chociaż dopiero jutro ją rozpakuję…

– Od początku dnia mam złe przeczucia i _wiem_ , że nie powinniśmy tam iść! – podniósł głos, na co Jim odsunął się od niego i lekko zmrużył oczy.

– W takim razie pójdę tam sam – oznajmił zaciętym tonem i spróbował się odwrócić, lecz Sherlock stanowczo go powstrzymał, nieopatrznie chwytając go za łokieć; momentalnie zwolnił uścisk, gdy Jim znieruchomiał, lecz mimo to nie przesunął ręki.

– W porządku – powiedział, uznając, że kłótnia z Jimem, gdy jest on w takim stanie, nie ma najmniejszego sensu. – Napisz do swoich ludzi, by obstawili to miejsce. Na pewno masz jakichś w okolicy i jeśli cokolwiek poszłoby nie tak, mają być pod ręką. Wejdziemy tam, rozejrzysz się, sprawdzisz, czy wszystko wygląda tak, jak to zapamiętałeś i wracamy. Jeśli zobaczę coś podejrzanego, to w ogóle tam nie wchodzimy bez obstawy. Nie rozdzielamy się nawet na moment, a ty nie próbujesz przeciągać wizyty, bo jakkolwiek Patton obiecał, że się tam nie zjawi, w najmniejszym stopniu mu nie ufam. Nikt nie jest aż takim idiotą, by nie sprawdzić z wyprzedzeniem miejsca zasadzki i równie dobrze może to zrobić dziś w nocy, a nie dopiero rano.

– Ok. Dokładnie tak będzie – odparł Jim bez jakichkolwiek protestów, po czym spuścił wzrok i utkwił go w dłoni Sherlocka. – Puść mnie – powiedział cicho, na co mężczyzna momentalnie rozluźnił palce i odsunął od niego rękę. – Wyjdę pierwszy, oknem z drugiego mieszkania, bo akurat teraz Mycroft nie jest problemem, ale lepiej, by nikt nie zauważył, że idziesz w czyimkolwiek towarzystwie. Wezmę broń od swoich ludzi i każę im być w pobliżu, a ty idź normalnie, możesz być nawet widoczny bardziej niż zazwyczaj, bo w twoim przypadku jest uzasadnione, że się tam udajesz. Spotykamy się za piętnaście minut. Dzwonimy do siebie w razie problemów.

– Gdzie mam na ciebie czekać?

– Z tyłu budynku druga klatka ma od lat zepsuty zamek. Wejdź tam, ale zamiast do pomieszczenia, o którym wspominał Owen, idź do lokalu 112, korytarzem od strony zakładu fryzjerskiego. Znajduje się za zakrętem, w takim miejscu, że nikt cię nie będzie mógł obserwować niezauważony. Będzie zamknięte, ale gdy dotrę na miejsce swoimi ścieżkami, wpuszczę cię. Mam stamtąd wejście do piwnic, o którym Owen nie ma pojęcia. Obiecuję, że tylko się rozejrzymy – powtórzył, na co Sherlock skinął głową, chociaż wcale nie miał ochoty nigdzie się ruszać i zdecydowanie wolałby, aby Jim zajął się planowaniem całej akcji w zaciszu Baker Street.

Wpatrywał się w jego plecy i z trudem stłumił falę obaw, w których intuicja krzyczała, by go powstrzymał, lecz kiedy za mężczyzną zamknęły się drzwi, szybkim krokiem ruszył do swojej sypialni. Wyciągnął ze schowka niewielki pistolet, w parę chwil sprawdził, czy jest zabezpieczony i wrócił do salonu; nie trudził się przebraniem, skoro jego tożsamość była już przed Pattonem odkryta i zarzucił na ramiona swój płaszcza. Po chwili wahania, wsunął do niego tylko starą komórkę, aby nowa, z mnóstwem nieodczytanych smsów, niepotrzebnie go nie rozpraszała. Włączył wibracje, ale dźwięk pozostawił wyciszony i, ignorując poczucie, że popełniają idiotyczny błąd, opuścił mieszkanie i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę Balcombe Street. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś nie miałby oporów przed ryzykowaniem w ten sposób, pewnie kiedyś sam zachęcałby swojego partnera w danej sprawie, czego by nie dotyczyła, by nie zwlekać, nawet jeśli coś miałoby być niebezpieczne… teraz jednak wszystko było inaczej i bał się sytuacji niosących jakiekolwiek ryzyko, jeśli dotyczyło ono Jima a nie tylko jego.

 

***

 

Okolica, w której się znalazł, wyglądała całkowicie zwyczajnie, a ludzie Jima – jeśli gdzieś się znajdowali – ukryli się tak skutecznie, że nawet on nie był w stanie ich dostrzec, co napełniło go niepokojem. Nie sądził, że mężczyzna nie poinformował ich i nie wziął broni, ale obawiał się, że wcale nie wysłał tu wsparcia, jakie Sherlock uważał za niezbędne. Zerknął na zegarek i orientując się, że ma jeszcze cztery minuty, szybkim krokiem okrążył budynek i uderzył od razu do klatki, która, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, miała zepsuty zamek i można było dostać się dzięki niej do środka nie używając wytrycha. Pospiesznie wszedł do środka, rozejrzał się po korytarzu, nie dostrzegając nikogo, lecz nie ruszył od razu w stronę lokalu 112; wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i pospiesznie wybrał numer Trójki, który odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale.

– Balcombe Street 20. Coś ci to mówi? – wypalił bez przywitania.

– Piwnica, nieczynny sklep. James parę tygodni temu coś tam robił. O co chodzi?

– Znalazłem Pattona, jutro o północy ma się tu zjawić i wpaść w zasadzkę. Jim uparł się, że zanim wszystko zaplanuje  chce obejrzeć to miejsce. Przyślij ekipę i obstaw wejścia, ale nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi. Obawiam się, że Patton może również wpaść na ten pomysł i się zjawić, więc jeśli tak się stanie, macie go unieszkodliwić i do mnie zadzwonić. Kamufluje się, ma dłuższe włosy i nosi okulary. Widziałem go dziś w zielonej kurtce z kapturem.

– Rozumiem, że to pilne?

– Jesteśmy na miejscu i zaraz schodzimy na dół, więc to absolutny priorytet.

– Wstępna ekipa będzie za dziesięć minut. W razie problemów pisz, a jeśli coś się będzie działo na dole, zadzwoń, a od razu wyślę ludzi, by tam schodzili. James nie wie, że do mnie dzwonisz, prawda?

– Uważa, że nie ma tu żadnego zagrożenia, bo Patton się nie zjawi.

– Powtórka z rozrywki – stwierdził sucho Trójka i na moment zamilkł. – Zaraz się tym zajmę. Daj znać, gdy stamtąd wyjdziecie.

– Jesteśmy w kontakcie – odparł Sherlock, po czym rozłączył się, a następnie kilkoma kliknięciami ustawił numer do mężczyzny w szybkim wybieraniu, aby w sytuacji krytycznej… wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował odpędzić podobne myśli, lecz nic z tego nie wyszło, a obawy stały się jeszcze silniejsze niż wcześniej. Zagryzł nerwowo wargi i ostrożnie wsunął komórkę do lewej kieszeni, a następnie upewnił się, że pistolet spoczywający w prawej jest ułożony tak, by jednym ruchem mógł go wyciągnąć.

Parę chwil później – minutę przed wyznaczonym czasem – znalazł się przed lokalem 112 i cicho zastukał w drzwi. Poczekał kilka sekund, zanim usłyszał odgłos kroków i moment później zamek został otwarty od środka, a Jim uchylił drzwi, po czym skinął na niego, by wszedł do mieszkania. Wciąż wydawał się niezdrowo podekscytowany, jego oczy były rozszerzone i błyszczące i niemal przebierał nogami, czekając, aż Sherlock za nim ruszy.

– Chodź. Moje kolejne dzieło. Parę lat temu spędzałem tu całe tygodnie – oznajmił, zataczając ręką krąg po zagraconym pomieszczeniu, wcale nie sprawiającym szczególnie spektakularnego wrażenia. Wydawał się niezrażony faktem, że Sherlock nie podziela jego entuzjazmu, a kiedy, chwyciwszy go za rękę, ruszył w stronę odrapanych drzwi po drugiej stronie mieszkania, detektyw poczuł kolejną falę obaw.

– Tylko wchodzimy, rozglądasz się…

– I wychodzimy – dokończył za niego, a moment później znaleźli się na ciemnawym, krótkim korytarzu; niewielka żarówka sprawiała, że zakurzona klapa na podłodze była ledwo widoczna, ale Jim od razu ruszył w jej kierunku i przyklęknął, by ją podważyć, a potem – unieść do góry.

– Jest tam jaśniej niż w pozbawionej okien piwnicy – skomentował Sherlock, zerkając do środka.

– Włącznik światła mam w mieszkaniu. Nie chciałbym skręcić sobie kostki, schodząc tą trasą – odparł, po czym zsunął się w dół, przytrzymując się zardzewiałych poręczy i skinął na Sherlocka, by zrobił to samo. Detektyw niepewnie zerknął w dół, ale ponieważ Jim wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar ruszyć na zwiedzanie piwnicy sam, pospiesznie do niego dołączył.

Miejsce, w którym się znaleźli, było skutecznie osłonięte od reszty obszernej hali drewnianymi skrzyniami, tak, że jeśli ktoś nie znał dokładnie rozkładu, nie przypuszczałby, że znajdować się tu może dodatkowe wejście. Hala, poprzecinana licznymi kolumnami nośnymi, musiała być wiele lat temu magazynem, o czym świadczyły liczne kartony, które, pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu, poniewierały się w najróżniejszych miejscach. Podpiwniczenie, na ile zdołał ocenić, było zbliżonej powierzchni co cały budynek i, jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, faktycznie stanowiło idealne miejsce na zasadzkę. Gdyby jego ustalenia z Pattonem były prawdziwe, mógłby on z powodzeniem zrealizować swój plan, bo hala miała całe mnóstwo częściowo osłoniętych miejsc, które wręcz prosiły się o to, by ukryć tam ludzi.

Jim miał to właśnie zrobić następnej nocy i teraz podążał wzrokiem ku tym samym miejscom, które dostrzegł Sherlock, być może już teraz planując, gdzie rozmieści poszczególne osoby… gdzie przeprowadzi egzekucję. Chociaż cały ten czas uważał, że Owen Patton zasługuje na taki los, teraz, gdy wszystko stało się realne, poczuł, jak jego twarz wykrzywia się w lekkim skurczu. Tak, mógł zabić pod wpływem emocjonalnego impulsu, jak zrobił to z Magnussenem, ale nie był mordercą i nie potrafiłby zaplanować tego z góry, przygotować lokalizacji i śmiertelnej zasadzki. Nie chodziło nawet o moralność, bo przecież król szantażu nie był pierwszą osobą, jaką pozbawił życia, lecz poprzednie przypadki były usprawiedliwione samoobroną, zaś teraz uczestniczył świadomie w zaplanowanym zabójstwie. I było mu z tą myślą gorzej niż się spodziewał, nawet jeśli był niemal pewny, że gdyby Patton zjawił się tu i miałby możliwość go zabić, zrobiłby to.

Tyle że nie chciał tego planować, nie chciał tu być i jedyne, czego pragnął, to wrócić z Jimem na Baker Street, zostawić go z telefonem i laptopem i poczekać, aż skończy on ustalanie ze swoimi ludźmi zasadzki, a potem zabrać go do łóżka i wymazać to wszystko z pamięci. Mężczyzna miał więc rację, gdy ze sobą rozmawiali, kiedy tkwił jeszcze pod siedzibą sekty… planowanie egzekucji było czymś całkiem innym a on rozpoznał emocje Sherlocka w tej kwestii znacznie lepiej niż on sam był to w stanie zrobić.

Kiedy zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim, bezwiednie rozglądając po pomieszczeniu, Jim zdążył już oddalić się od niego o kilka metrów i w tym momencie stał przy stosie połamanych krzeseł, sunąc palcami po jednym z uszkodzonych oparć. Jego twarz znajdowała się w półcieniu i ciężko było określić, czy uśmiecha się czy krzywi na jakieś wspomnienie. Opuścił dłoń i przeszedł jeszcze parę kroków, znikając za jedną z kolumn, a gdy Sherlock stracił go na moment z oczu, niepokój powrócił. Szybko ruszył za nim i przystanął kiedy mężczyzna ponownie znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Zmarszczył brwi i gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł w odległości kilkunastu metrów przepalającą się żarówkę, która zamigotała kilkakrotnie i zgasła; zrobił parę kroków w tamtym kierunku… i zamarł, kiedy usłyszał odległy stukot, dobiegający z przeciwległej strony hali.

– Jim… – syknął, lecz mężczyzna go nie dosłyszał i dalej sunął w głąb pomieszczenia, co parę chwil znikając za stosem pudeł lub skrzyń, kolejną kolumną czy zniszczonymi meblami. – Jim – powtórzył nieco głośniej, a wówczas dźwięk, przytłumione, ledwo słyszalne uderzenie, powtórzył się. Ponownie ruszył z miejsca, lecz mężczyzna był od niego oddalony o jakieś trzydzieści metrów, a odległość ta zwiększyła się jeszcze, gdy niespodziewanie przyspieszył.

Z rogu pomieszczenia, najdalszego od wejścia, z którego tu przyszli, dobiegł wyraźny dźwięk kroków i dla Sherlocka w ułamku sekundy stało się jasne, że Jim słyszał poprzednie dwa odgłosy, lecz zamiast stać się bardziej ostrożnym, z premedytacją zaczął kierować się do ich źródła. Kiedy detektyw ponownie go dostrzegł między kolumnami – kolejne kilkanaście metrów dalej – mężczyzna miał już w ręce broń, trzymał się cieni i stąpał niemal bezgłośnie, posuwając się jednak coraz szybciej. Zanim Sherlock wykonał chociaż ruch, usłyszał jednocześnie dwa odgłosy ładowania pistoletu, jeden bliższy, dobiegający zza pudeł, za którymi znalazł się Jim, drugi tylko parę metrów dalszy.

Odgłos wystrzału nastąpił w tym samym momencie, gdy, nie zważając już na zdradzenie swojej pozycji, puścił się biegiem w kierunku Jima, po omacku wybierając na telefonie numer Trójki.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nie narobiłam sobie wrogów urywając rozdział w ten sposób ;) Oficjalnie mogę powiedzieć, że do końca zostały dwa rozdziały - kolejny wyjdzie zapewne długi i prawie na pewno podzielę go na części. Nie chcę deklarować się, kiedy się pojawią, bo muszę posprzątać notatki i zadecydować, które rzeczy chcę wyjaśnić, a które pozostawić niedopowiedziane. 
> 
> Piosenka użyta w tekście to „Can't Fight This Feeling” Sophie Ellis Bextor i oczywiście wspomniane „Like a Virgin” Madonny.


	30. Puzzle cz.1

***

 

Dotarcie do miejsca, z którego Sherlock usłyszał strzał, zajęło mu zaledwie kilkanaście sekund, lecz każda rozciągała się w nieskończoność. Każdy kolejny krok przywoływał setki obrazów, czarnych wizji o Jimie leżącym w kałuży krwi, tym razem jego, nie tak jak na dachu Barts, a umysł krzyczał mu w kółko, że _może już jest za późno_ , może już nie ma czego ratować, może za moment zostanie mu tylko zemsta i nic więcej. Parę chwil po huku wystrzału nastąpił głośny rumor i widoczne w odległości teraz już zaledwie paru metrów skrzynki, zasłaniające mu widok, runęły na betonową podłogę, a jego oczom ukazała się sylwetka Owena Pattona, który właśnie przymierzał się do kopniaka. Patrzył się w dół, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego, a uśmiech na jego twarzy poszerzał się z każdym zadanym ciosem.  Sherlock nie wiedział, kiedy wyciągnął z kieszeni pistolet i go odbezpieczył, gdy jednak jego palce automatycznie zacisnęły się na chłodnym metalu, nie miał wątpliwości, że użyje go, jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność. Zanim jednak wyciągnął przed siebie broń, Owen opadł na kolana, częściowo skrywając się wówczas za najbliższą kolumną, a moment później wybuchnął upiornym śmiechem, po którym Jim, wciąż niewidoczny, głośno jęknął z bólu.

_Żyje, żyje, wciąż żyje…_

Minąwszy wreszcie ostatnią kolumnę, Sherlock znalazł się za plecami Pattona i chociaż pierwszą myślą było wystrzelenie w niego całego magazynku, mężczyzna pochylał się teraz nad Jimem i był zbyt blisko niego, by mógł tak ryzykować. Pochwycił spojrzenie ciemnych oczu i na ułamek sekundy wszystko się wydawało się zatrzymać, a dedukcje na temat sceny, jaką miał przed sobą, zalały jego umysł. Jim tkwił na połamanych skrzynkach w wykrzywionej pozycji, przyciskając rękę do krwawiącego obficie, lewego ramienia, które leżało na deskach zupełnie bezwładnie; jego nadgarstek, tyle już razy uszkodzony, wyglądał na wykręcony lub złamany, a broń, którą trzymał wcześniej w dłoni, została odrzucona dobry metr dalej. Przez prawy policzek, aż do skroni, biegła głęboka szrama, a na lewej, rozdartej nogawce widać było ślady krwi. Musiał mieć złamane przynajmniej jedno żebro, biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki wygięte było jego ciało… i był kompletnie, absolutnie bezbronny przeciwko Owenowi, który, nie przestając chichotać, trzymał odbezpieczony pistolet przy jego skroni; drugą dłonią, w której pobłyskiwał nóż sprężynowy, przyciskał go do ziemi, a dolną część jego ciała dodatkowo unieruchamiał, przytrzymując jego niezranioną nogę kolanem.

Uwaga napastnika była całkowicie skupiona na Jimie i nie zdał sobie jeszcze sprawy, że nie są sami, a wzięcie go z zaskoczenia było dla Sherlocka jedyną szansą… tyle że jakikolwiek gwałtowny ruch mógł sprawić, że mężczyzna bezwiednie naciśnie spust i dopóki trzymał broń przy głowie Jima, detektyw nie mógł pozwolić, by adrenalina zagłuszyła logikę i poprowadziła go w tym kierunku. Zanim jednak zaczął rozważać jakiekolwiek inne scenariusze, Patton poruszył się i niejako podjął za niego decyzję, przesuwając lufę niżej i jednocześnie przenosząc nóż bliżej twarzy dyszącego ciężko Jima, którego oczy natychmiast rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

– Jimmy, ileż to miesięcy czekałem, żeby znów móc się z tobą zabawić – powiedział z rozbawieniem, a jego ton był tak gładki i spokojny, jakby żartował sobie niezobowiązująco ze starym przyjacielem. – Mój mały, słodki braciszek… – wyszeptał, jednocześnie przesuwając czubkiem otwartego już noża po jego policzku, na tyle delikatnie, że na skórze niemal nie pozostawił śladu – tylko ty i ja i długie godziny zabawy. Jeśli będziesz grzeczny… to nie będzie nam potrzebne, co? – spytał z rozbawieniem, obrócił w palcach nóż i zatrzasnął go z cichym klekotem, po czym przejechał lufą po skórze Jima, wzdłuż szczęki, aż dotarł do ust. – Otwórz, Jimmy… – rzucił i chociaż Sherlock nie widział jego twarzy, był pewien, że mężczyzna zaczął uśmiechać się szerzej. – No dalej, otwieraj… jak będziesz robił to, o co proszę, nie będzie dziś więcej pif-paf? No już, dzieciaku. Przecież nie przestrzelę ci teraz główki, to by nie było ani trochę zabawne – stwierdził, po czym westchnął ostentacyjnie i zachichotał, a następnie, zupełnie niespodziewanie, podrzucił pistolet, złapał go za lufę i szeroko się zamachnął.

Sherlock rzucił się na jego plecy ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak metalowy uchwyt uderzył Jima w skroń, a cios, chociaż częściowo zablokowany, był na tyle silny, że mógł go zamroczyć lub nawet pozbawić przytomności, lecz detektyw nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Kiedy dopadł Owena, broń wypadła mu z ręki i poleciała między rozbite skrzynki, natomiast Sherlock, korzystając z przewagi, jaką dał mu moment zaskoczenia, przeturlał się z nim po deskach, w pierwszej chwili koncentrując się na tym, by unieruchomić dłoń, w której mężczyzna wciąż trzymał nóż. Patton szamotał się z wściekłością i Sherlock, przyciskający go do ziemi i próbujący rozbroić, szybko tracił siły, a przewaga fizyczna leżącego pod nim na brzuchu mężczyzny stawała się coraz bardziej wyraźna. Zadanie dodatkowo utrudniał mu fakt, że w prawej dłoni wciąż zaciskał własny pistolet, którego jednak nie byłby w stanie użyć, dopóki Owen tak się rzucał, bo ryzyko, że postrzeli samego siebie, było zbyt duże; zerknął odrobinę rozpaczliwie na Jima, lecz ten, chociaż podciągnął się odrobinę na deskach, był wciąż zamroczony uderzeniem i z całą pewnością nie należało liczyć, że nagle oprzytomnieje.

_Unieruchomić go, chociaż na moment, na sekundę, bo jeśli na tyle czasu przestanie się ruszać, będzie mógł wystrzelić, bo przecież koniec lufy wciąż obijał się o bok Pattona…_

Jim nie mógł mu pomóc, bo zanim odzyska przytomność na tyle, by cokolwiek zdziałać, Patton może wyrwać się z uścisku i z całą pewnością nie będzie się z nim patyczkował, podobnie rzecz się miała z ludźmi Trójki, którzy co prawda mogli tu wparować w każdej chwili, ale każda kolejna osłabiała i tak nadwyrężone mięśnie Sherlocka; nie miał szans pokonać go w dłuższej bójce i pozostawała manipulacja, coś, _cokolwiek_ , co zszokuje go na tyle, by znieruchomiał choćby na moment. Nie miał czasu, dłoń, którą zaciskał na nadgarstku Pattona drętwiała, od niewygodnej pozycji i wstrząsów jego kręgosłup zaczął zawodzić, a napięte mięśnie traciły siły. Pierwszym, co przyszło mu do głowy, było ujawnienie swojej tożsamości dopóki jeszcze miał jakąkolwiek przewagę nad drugim mężczyzną, a ponieważ Owen rzucił się kolejny raz, niemal się go z siebie strącając, nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak wykorzystać tę opcję.

– Naprawdę sądziłeś, że to _jego_   chcę zabić? – syknął i pochylił się, tak, by Patton, jeśli nawet nie rozpoznał go po głosie, mógł pochwycić kątem oka jego profil. Zadziałało, dokładnie tak, jak na to liczył, bo zszokowany mężczyzna całkowicie zamarł w ciągu ułamka sekundy, nawet jeśli jego twarz, której bok Sherlock widział teraz z minimalnej odległości, nie wyrażała niczego poza rozbawieniem.

– Ty skurwysynu… – wymamrotał i były to ostatnie słowa, jakie zdołał wypowiedzieć, zanim detektyw jednym ruchem przekręcił pistolet i bez wahania wystrzelił pod kątem między jego żebra, próbując celować tak, by kula przeszła w poprzek przez całą klatkę piersiową. Z gardła mężczyzny wyrwał się zduszony jęk, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co właściwie się stało, zupełnie jakby wcześniej nie wyczuł, że Sherlock jest uzbrojony, a już na pewno – nie spodziewając się, że byłby w stanie w ogóle użyć pistoletu.

 Był niemal pewien, że mógł strzelić w inny sposób, taki, który tylko unieszkodliwiłby Owena do czasu, gdy zjawią się ludzie Jima i to im zostawić skończenie z nim… mógł też celować w serce, mógł wystrzelić kilka razy, zabijając go od razu. Każda czyniła go zabójcą i nawet jeśli niektóre opcje nieco mniej obciążały go moralnie, nie wybrał żadnej z nich. Zamiast zdecydować się na pozostawienie zabicia Owena ludziom Trójki, automatycznie zrobił coś, co znokautowało go, ale nie zapewniło szybkiej i bezbolesnej śmierci; wiedział to, doskonale _wiedział_ , gdy podnosił się znad ciała coraz ciężej dyszącego mężczyzny, który zdawał już sobie sprawę, że umiera. Sherlock ponownie spojrzał na Jima, który, kompletnie blady na twarzy, wpatrywał się w niego, zaciskając na przestrzelonym ramieniu niemal w całości pokrytą krwią dłoń… a następnie na Pattona, który bezskutecznie próbował przewrócić się na plecy lub zacisnąć palce na nożu, lecz nawet gdyby mu się to udało, nie byłby już w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu, którym mógłby im zagrozić.

Przez moment, jedną krótką chwilę, Sherlock zapragnął ponownie go dopaść i pozostałe mu minuty życia zmienić w bolesne piekło, lecz zanim wykonał choćby ruch, dostrzegł, że Jim podciągnął się na deskach do pozycji siedzącej i spróbował wstać, lecz z powodu zranionego kolana, jęknął głośno i stracił równowagę. Wówczas detektyw rzucił się w jego stronę i pochwycił go w ostatniej chwili, a nieostrożny ruch i siła, z jaką objął go w talii, sprawiła, że Jim jęknął z bólu i zawiesił się na nim całym ciałem, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać się na własnych nogach.

– Jim, nie wstawaj… – wymamrotał Sherlock i spróbował posadzić go na miejscu, lecz mężczyzna zacisnął palce zdrowej ręki na jego płaszczu i, krzywiąc się, pokręcił głową.

– Daj mi broń – syknął wbijając wzrok w twarz Pattona, który leżał zaledwie półtora metra od nich i przekręcił głowę w ich stronę, wpatrując się w nich rozbieganym wzrokiem. Wciąż się uśmiechał, szerzej niż kiedykolwiek, a sapanie, dobywające się z jego przestrzelonej klatki piersiowej, przechodziło w upiorny chichot.

– I tak zaraz umrze, a twoi ludzie za moment tu będą i…

– Nikogo tu nie będzie, bo nikogo nie wezwałem…! Daj mi…

– _Ja_ wezwałem, zanim tu weszliśmy – przerwał mu, z lękiem wpatrując się jego obficie krwawiące ramię. – Skończą z nim, a ty potrzebujesz…

– Potrzebuję go zabić, zanim tu wejdą! – podniósł głos, chociaż gdy spróbował krzyczeć, a jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła unosić się mocniej, połamane żebra musiały powodować fale tępego bólu.  – Ten skurwiel gwałcił mnie gdy miałem dwanaście lat i mam wszelkie prawa, by go zabić! To personalne i nie będę się nikim wyręczał! Daj mi broń!!!

– Jim, uspokój się…

– Co, wymiękasz? Dopiero teraz zorientowałeś się, jaki jestem i cię to przerosło?! – wysyczał, dysząc ciężko. – _Jestem Moriartym_ i nieważne, co zrobisz, będzie we mnie! Będę się wciąż w niego zmieniał, nieważne, ile bym z tym nie walczył!

– W nic się nie zmieniłeś – odparł i przesunął ramię w dół, po czym ostrożnie podciągnął Jima, by ten stanął w miarę prosto i mógł się o niego oprzeć. – Po wszystkim, co ci zrobił, to właśnie czujesz i to nie jest żadna maska – dodał i zerknął ponownie na Pattona, który, chociaż wciąż się uśmiechał, chichotał coraz ciszej.

– I tak chcę go zabić – powiedział Jim nieco słabiej, a jego palce zacisnęły się na płaszczu Sherlocka, gdy Owen poruszył wargami, próbując coś powiedzieć, lecz nie był już w stanie artykułować dźwięków. Oczy Jima rozszerzyły się ze zgrozy, jakby rozpoznał niewypowiedziane słowa, a gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos był rozedrgany i ledwo słyszalny – _Daj mi broń_. Tylko go postrzeliłeś. Chcę go zabić. Chcę go zabić, zabić, _zabić_ , zanim ktokolwiek go zobaczy, ktokolwiek usłyszy… – zamilkł, kiedy od strony jednego z oddalonych od nich znacznie wejść dobiegł szmer, oznaczający, że za moment ktoś dostanie się do środka. – Sherlock, chcę… – nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż detektyw uniósł pistolet i podał mu go, odwracając jednak wzrok, kiedy Jim nieco nieporadnie pochwycił broń prawą ręką.

Nie patrzył na pierwszy wystrzał, a po drugim zacisnął mocno powieki. Po trzecim pochylił głowę i zagryzł wargi, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co czuł w tym momencie opierający się o niego Jim, ani jak wyglądał teraz Patton, bo był niemal pewny, gdzie padały kolejne strzały. Wsłuchiwał się w przyspieszony odgłos kroków, coraz bliższy, a potem w odgłos spustu, który mężczyzna przy nim naciskał raz po raz, chociaż magazynek był już pusty. Opuścił rękę dopiero w momencie, kiedy kroki całkowicie ucichły, a gdy Sherlock poderwał głowę, dostrzegł grupę kilkunastu uzbrojonych mężczyzn, którzy zamarli, próbując zorientować się w sytuacji i, nieco zdezorientowani, czekali na polecenia.

– Zdaje się, że się spóźniliśmy – odezwał się spokojnie ktoś z tyłu, a wówczas grupa rozstąpiła się, by zrobić przejście szatynowi koło trzydziestki, który jako jedyny z przybyłych nie był w bojowym rynsztunku, lecz półformalnym garniturze i jasnoszarym płaszczu, a jego okulary w cienkich oprawkach potęgowały wrażenie, że kompletnie nie pasuje do reszty towarzystwa. – Wezwijcie ekipę sprzątającą i sprawdźcie teren… – rozkazał, po czym zwrócił się do Sherlocka – chociaż tutaj nikogo się już nie spodziewam, a wejścia są obstawione – dokończył i zmarszczył brwi, a następnie wykonał gest, po którym mężczyźni rozbiegli się po piwnicy. W słabym świetle musiał nie dostrzec jeszcze, w jakim stanie był Jim, bo gdy zrobił parę kroków w ich stronę, jego oczy rozszerzyły się wyraźnie. – Co się stało? – spytał, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, którego po wcześniejszym, emocjonalnym wybuchu, opuściły resztki energii, a odniesione obrażenia zaczęły coraz wyraźniej dawać o sobie znać. Sherlock w ostatniej chwili wyjął mu z dłoni broń, zanim jego palce bezwiednie się rozluźniły, jakby nie miał siły utrzymać pistoletu.

– Potrzebujmy leka… – zaczął, lecz Jim natychmiast mu przerwał i chociaż jego głos brzmiał słabo i lekko drżał, udało mu się wykrzesać z siebie na tyle życia, by ton był chłodny i nieznoszący sprzeciwu.

– Potrzebuję samochodu. To nic groźnego. _Żadnych lekarzy_.

– Są na górze przy śmietni… – urwał, dostrzegając kolejne zranienia, a w końcu zawieszając wzrok na krwawiącym coraz mocniej ramieniu. – Na pewno nie potrzebujesz…

– Holmes się tym zajmie. Podjedziemy na Baker Street, a ty wiesz, co masz robić – zakończył i spróbował przenieść ciężar ciała na zranioną nogę, co sprawiło, że skrzywił się lekko, ale przy Trójce zdołał powstrzymać się przed syknięciem z bólu. – Nic mi nie jest – oznajmił ponownie, ale sposób, w jaki zawiesił się prawą, mniej poranioną częścią ciała na Sherlocku, był jednoznacznym dowodem, jak mało było w tym prawdy. Mężczyzna nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, lecz wskazał Sherlockowi gestem, w którą stronę ma się udać, a następnie wyszarpnął z kieszeni telefon i zrobił parę kroków w stronę Pattona, a następnie, wpatrując się w jego zwłoki, pospiesznie wystukał jakąś wiadomość.

Kiedy Sherlock, ostrożnie podtrzymując Jima, ruszył w stronę wyjścia, musiał minąć zakrwawione ciało i tym razem nie powstrzymał się przed spojrzeniem na nie, a dedukcje, tak bardzo nie na miejscu w tej sytuacji, natrętnie wypełniły jego myśli. Nie żył, to było całkowicie jasne, być może umarł zanim jeszcze Jim zaczął do niego strzelać. Palce jego dłoni zaciskały się na nieprzydatnym już do niczego nożu sprężynowym, z jego przestrzelonej klatki piersiowej wciąż ciekła krew, a dolna część twarzy zmieniła się w krwawą miazgę, w której nie dało się już rozpoznań rysów. Jim celował w zawsze uśmiechnięte usta, które tyle razy z niego szydziły, ale oczy martwego mężczyzny pozostały nienaruszone. Puste, jeszcze jaśniejsze niż Sherlock to zapamiętał, kompletnie martwe i w jakiś sposób łagodne, wydające się nie móc należeć do człowieka, jakim był Owen Patton.

Pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, wiedząc jednak, że pewnie jeszcze długo nie zapomni tego widoku, o ile kiedykolwiek uda mu się wymazać go z pałacu myśli. Ostatnią scenką, jaką pochwycił, był Trójka, który na moment opuścił telefon, po czym nachylił się nad ciałem Owena i wydał z siebie ledwo słyszalne warknięcie; moment później trącił butem jego bezwładne ramię i zmrużył oczy, wracając do pisania wiadomości. Sherlock z pewnym niepokojem zerknął na Jima, lecz jego twarz, nawet jeśli widział poczynania Trójki, była zastygłą maską; kulał, a każdy krok sprawiał mu problem, nie tylko przez uszkodzone kolano i żebra, ale też fakt, że jego prawa dłoń ponownie zaciskała się na krwawiącym i zupełnie bezwładnym ramieniu, co zaburzało mu równowagę. Pomimo faktu, że ledwo trzymał się na nogach, robił coraz bledszy i z powodu bólu wydawał się nie być do końca przytomny, nawet na moment nie pozwolił sobie, by jego twarz choćby drgnęła. Kiedy dotarli do schodów prowadzących na górę, na moment zniknęli z zasięgu wzroku ludzi Trójki, przed którymi Jim cały czas utrzymywał pozory, z jego gardła wydobył się cichy jęk, a twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu, jakby dusił to w sobie do tej pory, ale dłużej nie był w stanie się powstrzymywać.

Zatrzymał się przed schodami, które, nawet jeśli nie były strome, w jego stanie wydawały się przeszkodą nie do pokonania. Spojrzał na Sherlocka i poruszył wargami, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk, a kiedy mężczyzna spróbował objąć go inaczej i podnieść, pokręcił głową.

– Przytrzymaj mnie tylko – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie, zachrypniętym głosem. – Na górze są moi ludzie. Nie mogą… zawsze wychodzę na własnych nogach.

– Jedną masz skasowaną i nie będzie w tym nic dziwnego, jeśli będę cię…

– Po prostu mi pomóż – przerwał mu, a gdy Sherlock z wyraźnymi rezerwami objął go w talii i zaczął holować na górę, zagryzał z całej siły wargi i nie odezwał się ani słowem, dopóki nie znaleźli się na górze, gdzie czekało już na nich kilka osób, pozostawionych tu przez Trójkę w charakterze ochrony. Wydał im kilka krótkich poleceń dotyczących pilnowania tego miejsca, po czym kazał podstawić samochód i ciężko oparł się o ścianę śmietnika, wbijając nieprzytomny wzrok w okna budynku, z którego właśnie się wydostali.

 

***

 

Od momentu, gdy obaj opuścili Baker Street, planując tylko obejrzeć miejsce zasadzki, minęło nieco ponad pół godziny, a byli tu z powrotem. Gdy Sherlock sobie to uświadomił, przypadkowo zerkając na zegarek w samochodzie, którym zostali podwiezieni tych kilkaset metrów, nie mógł uwierzyć, że tylko tyle czasu wystarczyło, żeby stało się tak wiele. Nie próbował się odzywać, chociaż na usta cisnęły mu się prośby, by Jim zgodził się wezwać Coreya Butlera, skoro wizyta w szpitalu nie wchodziła w grę, bo obawiał się o jego reakcję. Mężczyzna trzymał się coraz gorzej, ale dopóki był w zasięgu wzroku swoich ludzi, udawał, że _lekkie postrzelenie_ nie robi na nim wrażenia, że jest w stanie znieść każdy ból i każdym swoim gestem próbował podkreślać, że nie potrzebuje profesjonalnej pomocy medycznej. Wsiadał do samochodu z fałszywym spokojem, chociaż wnikliwemu spojrzeniu Sherlocka nie umknął fakt, że robił to niesamowicie ostrożnie, nawet jeśli z boku mógł sprawiać inne wrażenie. Zachowywał zimną twarz, nawet jeśli wiele go to kosztowało, a detektyw nie zamierzał zniszczyć pytaniem o wezwanie lekarza jego perfekcyjnie zbudowanej, obojętnej maski, skoro tak bardzo zależało mu na jej utrzymaniu.

Kiedy jednak twarz Jima znikała w cieniu, Sherlock, będący na tyle blisko, by móc to dostrzec, widział, w jakim naprawdę jest stanie, dostrzegał, jak na ułamek sekundy krzywi się z bólu i próbuje nie rozsypać. Przez całą drogę samochodem miał spuszczoną głowę i trzymał ją pod takim kątem, że kierowca ani ochroniarz siedzący z przodu nie mogli dostrzec go w lusterkach; detektyw _mógł i widział_ , a coś ściskało go w środku, gdy uderzała go świadomość tego, co ich czekało… bo jakoś wątpił, czy Jim, gdy znajdą się na osobności, zmieni zdanie odnośnie udzielenia mu profesjonalnej pomocy medycznej, a biorąc pod uwagę traumy z przeszłości wiedział również, że ściągnięcie Butlera wbrew jego zgodzie byłoby fatalnym pomysłem.

 _Holmes się tym zajmie._ Zajmie…! Nie był lekarzem, a ponadto nie raz słyszał od Johna, że jego wiedza medyczna i zdolności praktyczne sprowadzały się do umiejętności ocenienia przyczyny i czasu zgonu podczas oględzin zwłok. Racja, sam nie raz się opatrywał i, podobnie jak Jim, w razie choroby wolał leczyć się sam, jednak gdy przytrafiło mu się coś poważnego, był postrzelony, połamany lub ciężko pobity, potrafił zdać się na pomoc specjalisty, nawet jeśli robił to niechętnie i dopóki nie miał przy sobie Johna z jego zawsze w pełni wyposażoną apteczką zazwyczaj lądował u Molly… tyle że ona z poważniejszymi zranieniami odsyłała go do szpitala i była w tej kwestii nieugięta, a on zazwyczaj dawał za wygraną. W przypadku Jima wątpił, czy było to możliwe, a na ile zdołał ocenić, miał połamane żebra – może tylko obite, lecz sam raczej tego nie określi, rozbite kolano, którym nie poruszał, nawet jeśli nie krwawiło obficie, poważnie skręcony lub złamany nadgarstek i pomniejsze, drobne zranienia, które były skutkiem upadku na ostre deski. Najbardziej niepokoiła go oczywiście rana postrzałowa, do której Jim przyciskał teraz dłoń właściwie cały czas; kość nie była uszkodzona, a pocisk przeszedł raczej przez tkankę mięśniową i nie było konieczności jego usuwania, bo tego na pewno by się nie podjął, lecz krwawienie nie ustawało, co mogło oznaczać uszkodzenie tętnicy. Żadnej z głównych – Jim był wciąż przytomny, mimo że od momentu postrzału minęło już dobrych dziesięć minut, co zdawało się rokować dobrze, lecz do tej pory i tak stracił dużo krwi i prawdopodobnie w każdej chwili mógł zasłabnąć.

Pomimo wszystkich tych myśli dotyczących pomocy medycznej, której zmuszony będzie udzielić Jimowi gdy tylko dotrą do jego mieszkania, od momentu, gdy wydostali się z piwnicy, Sherlocka dręczyło coś jeszcze; postrzelony mężczyzna był obolały i z trudem trzymał się na nogach, to było oczywiste i widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Jego twarz była jednak kompletnie pozbawiona wyrazu i zimna, oczy puste i matowe i chociaż oczywiście stan fizyczny mógł mieć na to wpływ, był niemal pewny, że to w psychice Jima coś się kruszyło i że gdy przestanie się maskować, a emocje znajdą ujście, może okazać się, że zapanowanie nad nimi będzie trudniejsze niż opatrzenie _fizycznych_ ran. Niespełna kwadrans temu Patton kolejny raz był blisko niego i z uśmiechem, półsłówkami, zapowiadał, że zrobi mu to samo, co robił rok temu i co robił, gdy obaj byli nastolatkami… i parę chwil później leżał w kałuży krwi, a Jim strzelał w jego twarz, jakby chciał upewnić się, że to już koniec i że po wszystkich tych latach wreszcie zamknął przeszłość w najbardziej ostateczny i nieodwracalny sposób.

Pomimo maski, jaką utrzymywał, Sherlock zdążył go poznać na tyle, by wiedzieć, jak mogło go to poruszyć, nawet jeśli dążył do tej chwili całe życie. Był rozbity psychicznie i w jakiś sposób potrzebował prawdopodobnie wsparcia, zapewnienia, że już po wszystkim, chociaż słowa czy gestu… Sherlock wolał jednak powstrzymywać się z tym wszystkim, dopóki nie znaleźli się sami i nie próbował go dotykać, obejmować ani okazywać mu jakichkolwiek czułości, a w samochodzie nawet się do niego nie przysuwał – nie miał pojęcia, co Trójka wiedział o ich relacji, ale był niemal pewny, że pionki nie powinny o tym słyszeć ani niczego podejrzewać, nawet jeśli skrycie dziwili się, co w ogóle na miejscu akcji robił słynny detektyw. Nie powinny być świadkami ckliwych scenek, skoro Jim nie pozwolił nawet coś tak logicznie uzasadnionego, jak wniesienie go po schodach.

Kiedy przy Baker Street Sherlock pomagał Jimowi wysiąść mu z auta – mężczyzna starał się właściwie w ogóle nie poruszać zranioną nogą, a opuszczenie samochodu wymagało znacznie więcej manewrów niż wejście do środka – pochwycił spojrzeniem jego tak bladą, że niemal sinawą twarz, a gdy na moment zamarł i z niepokojem zerknął mu w oczy, dostrzegł, że błyszczą w niezdrowy sposób… nie na tyle, by można było oskarżyć go o łzy, lecz nie były już puste, a emocje wydawały się wręcz z nich krzyczeć. Jim, orientując się po spojrzeniu Sherlocka, że jego maski i wszystkie bariery ochronne zaczęły topnieć, natychmiast spuścił głowę, by żaden z jego ludzi tego nie dostrzegł. Detektyw odwrócił się i gestem nakazał im odjechać, po czym, nie czekając, aż wykonają polecenie, bez słowa pochwycił stojącego obok mężczyznę w talii i pomógł mu wejść na klatkę schodową.

Pozbyli się wreszcie niechcianych świadków, kiedy zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i gdy zapalił małą żarówkę przy wejściu, dostrzegł, że Jim porzucił wreszcie pozory i przestał _cokolwiek_ udawać. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu, a moment później nogi ugięły się pod nim. Pomimo iż Sherlock go przytrzymał, Jim automatycznie chronił się przed upadkiem, próbując pochwycić się najbliższej rzeczy, a brak koordynacji ruchów sprawił, że potrącił wiszący na ścianie obrazek, w efekcie zrzucając go na podłogę. Cienka szybka zbiła się z głośnym, nieprzyjemnym trzaskiem, który był tym bardziej przenikliwy w środku nocy. Sherlock odsunął butem część szkła, po czym, nie zważając na ewentualne protesty Jima, przesunął się na jego prawą stronę i pochylił nieco, by wziąć go na ręce.

– Nic nie mów – powiedział cicho, kiedy mężczyzna jęknął głucho i zesztywniał, utrudniając mu zadanie. – Obejmij mi szyję. Im szybciej będziemy na miejscu, tym szybciej się tobą zajmę.

– Nie wzywaj…

– Nikogo nie wezwę – uciął, unosząc go wreszcie z ziemi i kiedy upewnił się, że mężczyzna tkwi pewnie na jego ramionach, ruszył w kierunku schodów, starając się jednocześnie iść na tyle płynnie, by nie urazić żadnego z jego zranień. Z powodu zaburzonej równowagi i panującego w dalszej części korytarza półmroku, zanim dotarł choćby do trzeciej części trasy, kilkakrotnie zbyt mocno uderzył w któryś z trzeszczących stopni, a każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch sprawiał, że Jim mocniej obejmował ramieniem jego szyję i zaciskał zęby.

Robili znacznie więcej hałasu niż powinni, to było właściwie oczywiste, tak jak fakt, że o tej porze najlżejszy nawet dźwięk był znacznie bardziej słyszalny niż za dnia. Sherlock nie zastanawiał się nad tym, koncentrując wszystkie myśli i wysiłki by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do mieszkania i w pełnym świetle zorientować się, w jakim stanie był Jim. Nie zwrócił uwagi na szmery dobiegające z mieszkania pani Hudson, a gdy drzwi jej lokum się otworzyły, w pierwszej chwili nie zorientował się, że nie są już sami i dopiero okrzyk starszej kobiety sprawił, że zdał sobie sprawę z jej obecności.

– Sherlock, dobry Boże! – rzuciła, po czym ciaśniej owinęła się podomką i ruszyła w stronę schodów. Detektyw zamarł w miejscu, czując, jak Jim wbija mu palce prawej dłoni w kark i jednocześnie wtula twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, by pozostała niewidoczna. – Co się stało…? Kto to…

– Mała bójka. _Sprawa_ – uciął nerwowo i spróbował zrobić kolejny krok, lecz pani Hudson, zbliżywszy się do nich, prawdopodobnie dostrzegła bezwładnie zwisające, zakrwawione ramię oraz nogę Jima i wydała z siebie zszokowane westchnienie.

– Dzwonię po pogotowie.

– Nie! – krzyknął, kiedy Jim wyraźnie się spiął na sam dźwięk tego słowa. – To nic poważnego. Trochę się poturbował, ale to _nic poważnego_. Dam sobie radę. Proszę wracać do siebie.

– Nie jesteś lekarzem, a twój przyjaciel potrzebuje…

– Żebym zaniósł go na górę – przerwał jej, coraz bardziej podenerwowany. – Proszę…

– Zadzwoń chociaż po Johna, jeśli nie chcesz wzywać pogotowia… Boże…! – wykrzyknęła, załamując ręce. – Całe schody we krwi, a ty mówisz, że to nic…

– Rano to posprzątam – rzucił desperacko i aby nie przedłużać rozmowy, przez którą i tak stracił już za dużo czasu, przyspieszył kroku, ignorując fakt, że jego gospodyni próbowała go wołać aż zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi mieszkania.

 

***

 

Kiedy Sherlock położył Jima w swojej sypialni – obawiał się, że sąsiadka może tu przyjść, ale nie sądził, że odważy się wejść dalej niż do salonu – i miał wreszcie szansę przyjrzeć mu się w pełnym świetle, zorientował się w ciągu paru chwil, że mężczyzna był w gorszym stanie niż wcześniej przypuszczał. Był tak słaby, że nie poruszył się nawet, kiedy detektyw rozcinał mu i ściągał zakrwawioną kurtkę i bluzę, miał zamknięte oczy i dyszał ciężko, jego skóra była chłodna, a kończyny zupełnie bezwładne, jakby spożytkował resztki sił kurczowo przywierając do ciała Sherlocka, gdy ten niósł go najpierw po schodach, a potem przez całe mieszkanie.

Rana na zewnętrznej stronie jego ramienia wyglądała paskudnie i chociaż do tej pory detektyw liczył jeszcze na to, że uszkodzenie było powierzchowne, nawet jeśli mocno krwawiło, teraz pozbył się złudzeń. Jim miał przestrzelone ramię znacznie głębiej niż wcześniej przypuszczał i nawet jeśli żadna ważniejsza tętnica nie została uszkodzona, krew ciekła obficie z obu stron, nieco mocniej z rany wylotowej. Resztę jego ciała obejrzał tylko pobieżnie, ale ze skręceniami czy nawet złamaniami mógł poczekać, bo w tej chwili za najważniejsze uznał zatamowanie krwotoku.

Nie miał ochoty zostawiać Jima samego nawet na moment, lecz musiał zgromadzić potrzebny sprzęt i jak najwięcej bandaży. Wyparował z sypialni i chwycił się za włosy, zbyt rozproszony i zestresowany, by myśleć racjonalnie; wystartował do łazienki, potem kuchni, w biegu zbierając wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy. Leki przeciwbólowe, opatrunki, środki odkażające, regularnie uzupełniana i wreszcie profesjonalna apteczka, którą John zostawił tutaj przed trzema laty z nieokreślonych przyczyn nie zabierając jej do nowego lokum.

Gdy po jakichś trzech minutach wrócił do sypialni, stan Jima niewiele się zmienił. Wciąż był przytomny, tak samo blady jak wcześniej, ale teraz jego ciemne oczy były otwarte; miał problemy z oddychaniem, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się nieregularnie i zbyt płytko. Jeśli Sherlock miał wcześniej jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, w tym momencie wiedział już na pewno, że miał połamane żebra, a wycieczka po schodach w skulonej pozycji zapewne jeszcze zwiększyła ból i dyskomfort, nawet jeśli akurat to zranienie nie zagrażało jego życiu.

– Nie dzwoń nigdzie – poprosił Jim cichym, słabym głosem. – Zatamuj to. I daj mi coś przeciwbólowego.

– Corey Butler… – zaczął Sherlock, siadając przy Jimie i pospiesznie przyciskając gazę do jego ramienia – mógłby nam pomóc.

– Zadzwonisz po niego rano – wysapał, przymykając oczy. – Moran dał sobie radę, więc _ty też_ dasz. Jak będę w lepszym stanie… Butler poskłada mnie do kupy, jest w końcu pieprzonym ortopedą, zagipsuje co trzeba i… – urwał i syknął z bólu, kiedy Sherlock mocniej docisnął zranione miejsce. – Jezu… daj mi coś…

– Mam morfi…

– Nie…! Coś… normalnego… – wymamrotał, a gdy mężczyzna jedną ręką otworzył słoiczek z lekami, z jego ust wydobył się kolejny jęk. – Dwie. Błagam, daj mi… – urwał, po czym drżącą dłonią przyjął od niego tabletki i wpakował sobie do ust, natychmiast je połykając i przymykając oczy – Opatrzysz mnie, prześpię się i rano do niego zadzwonisz. Ale nie chcę, żeby mnie teraz widział – zakończył i chociaż środki przeciwbólowe mogły zacząć działać najwcześniej za dwadzieścia minut, sam fakt, że je przyjął, uspokoił go na tyle, że zamilkł kompletnie, a jego oddech zaczął się wyrównywać.

Sherlock powrócił do opatrywania jego ramienia, ale ze względu na stres, szło mu to gorzej niż w normalnych okolicznościach. Niby robił wszystko zgodnie ze znanymi na pamięć instrukcjami, dociskał gazę w odpowiednich miejscach i z właściwą siłą, owijał wszystko bandażem ciasno i pewnie, lecz krew, nawet jeśli jej strumień był już znacznie mniejszy, wciąż upływała, a on nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Kolejne warstwy, podręcznikowo, zgodnie z zasadami pierwszej pomocy, lecz, na litość! Te ostatnie dawały tylko ogólne wskazówki, a nie informacje, jak zatamować krwawienie z rany postrzałowej _w tym konkretnym miejscu_. Po dobrych kilku minutach i warstwach, bandaż w końcu przestał przesiąkać, ale Sherlock nie był w stanie stwierdzić, na ile poradził sobie z zadaniem, bo Jim w międzyczasie odpłynął i chociaż nie spał i wciąż był przytomny, nie otwierał oczu, a jego oddech był stanowczo zbyt słaby i płytki.

– Jim… – zaczął cicho, na co mężczyzna uchylił nieco powieki. – W porządku…?

– Nie, ale poprawi się, jak ta siekiera zacznie działać. Wszystko mnie boli i jest mi niedobrze – odparł i zaśmiał się niemrawo, kiedy Sherlock chwycił wilgotną gazę i wytarł z krwi jego twarz, a następnie zaczął nakładać na zranienie na policzku środek odkażający. Kiedy jednak zaczął rozglądać się za plastrem, by opatrzyć to miejsce, Jim pokręcił lekko głową po czym wyciągnął do niego zdrową dłoń, lecz w trakcie stracił siły i opuścił ramię z powrotem na pościel. – Zostaw to na później… chyba nie mogę ruszać lewą ręką...

– Bo owinąłem ją tak ciasno…

– Dłonią – przerwał mu, wskazując na bezwładny, skrzywiony nadgarstek. – Upadłem na nią.

– Wiem – wymamrotał Sherlock i niepewnie chwycił rękę Jima, lecz wciąż obawiał się, że bez prześwietlenia nie będzie w stanie określić, czy jest złamana. Ostrożnie poruszył jego dłonią, a potem kolejnymi palcami; Jim skrzywił się, ale skinął głową, gdy Sherlock zaczął zwiększać zakres ruchów i dopiero kiedy spróbował ją obrócić, syknął z bólu.

– Skręcona – powiedział krótko i sapnął z irytacją.

– Może być złamana…

– Nie jest, to już pewnie setny raz i umiem to określić. Usztywnisz ją później. Sprawdź mi kolano. Chyba musisz zdjąć… – urwał, kiedy Sherlock rozwiązał i ściągnął jego cienkie buty, a następnie zaczął rozpinać mu spodnie. – Sądziłem, że będziesz mnie dziś rozbierał w bardziej przyjemnych okolicznościach – powiedział, próbując nadać swojemu tonowi nieco rozbawienia, ale brzmiał wciąż zbyt słabo, by brzmiało to wiarygodnie. Spróbował pomóc Sherlockowi, unosząc nieco biodra, a w efekcie uraził sobie zranione kolano i dlatego przestał się poruszać czy odzywać, chociaż widać było, że jest skrępowany swoją bezsilnością. Wbił wzrok w sufit, kiedy detektyw zaczął wycierać i dezynfekować zranienie, które w miarę jak stawało się widoczne, okazywało się wyglądać gorzej niż przypuszczał. Nie krwawiło tak, jak wcześniej ramię, ale miał zdartą skórę na stosunkowo dużym obszarze, a tworząca się opuchlizna sprawiała, że nie można było poruszyć nogą ani określić, jak poważna była kontuzja. Wyglądało to źle i dopiero teraz Sherlock uświadomił sobie w pełni, jak bardzo Jim maskował się przez cały ten czas

– On ci to zrobił, czy to też od upadku? – spytał bezmyślnie, nie mając pojęcia, co właściwie miałby tu zrobić, bo każde podjęte działanie mogło Jimowi zarówno zaszkodzić jak pomóc. Gdy zerknął w twarz leżącego przy nim mężczyzny, natychmiast zorientował się, że była to ostatnia rzecz, o którą powinien był pytać.

– Kopnął mnie w kolano, gdy zobaczył, że je sobie rozbiłem – powiedział Jim martwo, unikając jego spojrzenie, a jego głos nieco zadrżał, gdy zaczął wyrzucać z siebie kolejne słowa; mówił cicho, momentami na granicy słyszalności, lecz każde wbijało się w pamięć Sherlock nawet bardziej niż gdyby zostało wykrzyczane. – A potem w żebra, trzy razy. I jeśli nawet nie skręciłem sobie nadgarstka przy upadku, to tym też się zajął. Potem przyłożył mi w skroń, ale byłeś już przy tym, widziałeś to i nie zrobił tego tak mocno jak mógł, bo rzuciłeś się na niego, a potem go razem zabiliśmy, patrzył na mnie, gdy umierał, ale nie dało mi to nawet setnej części satysfakcji, jakiej się spodziewałem. Nie zdążyłem powiedzieć mu ani słowa z tego, czym zamierzałem go dręczyć przed śmiercią, nie dowiedział się, że Kevin wszystkie te lata żył i też dla mnie pracował, nie dowiedział się _niczego_ , ani słowa z moich wielkich planów i nigdy więcej nie chcę o tym rozmawiać więc nie wspominaj…

– Jim, cicho… – wymamrotał Sherlock, odrzucając na bok zakrwawioną gazę i wbijając wzrok w kolano, które wydawało się spuchnąć jeszcze bardziej. – Nic już…

– Przynieś lód i zrób mi coś ciepłego do picia – przerwał mu, przenosząc prawą dłoń na czoło, a ruch ten sprawił, że po jego twarzy przesunął się cień; oczy Sherlocka nieco się rozszerzyły, gdy uderzyła go słabość tego gestu  oraz fakt, że skóra Jima wydawała się nawet bardziej blada niż wcześniej. – A potem poszukaj bandaża elastycznego na te żebra, bo przynajmniej jedno mam złamane. No już, Sherly… Nie umrę, jak nie będzie cię parę chwil – wymamrotał, po czym poruszył lekko palcami, prawdopodobnie próbując wskazać nimi drzwi. 

Sherlock wahał się parę chwil, gdyż wolał tu zostać, nawet jeśli niewiele mógł już zrobić bez rzeczy, o których wspomniał Jim. W pierwszej kolejności ruszył do kuchni, gdzie nastawił wodę i parę chwil szukał potrzebnych akcesoriów, potem zaś do łazienki, by zgromadzić resztę. Po kilku minutach wrócił do sypialni, niosąc Jimowi zawinięty w ręcznik lód, którym następnie obłożył jego kolano, a odłożoną część, w niewielkiej ścierce, zamierzał użyć do spuchniętej twarzy. Miejsce, w które uderzył go Owen, było pociemniałe i lekko nabrzmiałe, lecz nie wyglądało tak źle, jak można by się spodziewać. Zanim jednak przyłożył do niego lód, ostrożnie odsunął chłodną dłoń Jima z jego twarzy, dostrzegając, że słabe krwawienie na policzku całkowicie ustało i z pewnym niepokojem spojrzał mu w oczy. Zostawił go tutaj na nie więcej niż pięć minut, ale mężczyzna w tym czasie oraz w ciągu ostatnich chwil, gdy zajmował się jego kolanem, zrobił się wyraźnie mniej przytomny niż wcześniej. Jego czoło zrobiło zbyt ciepłe, ale skóra pozostała chłodna, miejscami wręcz lodowata, ponadto oddychał jeszcze słabiej niż wcześniej i wydawał się nie do końca kontaktować, zupełnie jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Sherlock wrócił.

– Jim… – powiedział, odkładając woreczek z lodem na bok i niepewnie przesunął palcami po chłodnym policzku. – Jim – powtórzył nieco głośniej, gdy nie doczekał się reakcji. Wówczas mężczyzna zamrugał i przeniósł na niego nieprzytomne spojrzenie, poruszając oczami jakby w zwolnionym tempie. – Co się dzieje?

– Wszystko w porządku – odparł automatycznie, cichym tonem, którego słabość świadczyła jednoznacznie, że wcale _nie było_. – Jestem zmęczony. To wszystko… Nie wyrzucaj mojej kurtki… – rzucił, dziwnie akcentując ostatnie, zupełnie wyrwane z kontekstu zdanie i urwał na moment, a następnie z jego gardła wydobył się przytłumiony jęk. – Te leki chyba nie działają…

– Co cię boli? – spytał natychmiast Sherlock, lecz Jim nie odpowiedział ani słowem, przymknął oczy, a jego głowa opadła bezwładnie na bok. Jego oddech momentalnie stał się urywany, jeszcze płytszy i bardziej nieregularny, a skóra na całym ciele bladła. Opadał z sił coraz szybciej, jego tętno spadło poniżej normy i wyraźnie tracił świadomość, nie reagując na słowa Sherlocka, jego dotyk i próby ocucenia. – Boże, Jim…! – syknął, desperacko rozglądając się wokół, a wizje tego, co mogło się dziać, zalały jego umysł. Uderzenia w żebra, pokryte niewyglądającymi aż tak groźnie siniakami, mogły przecież uszkodzić jakiś narząd, mógł mieć krwotok wewnętrzny, cios w głowę mógł spowodować wstrząśnienie mózgu, mógł zemdleć z powodu szoku lub bólu… przeklął w duchu swoją głupotę, że nie zadzwonił od razu do Coreya Butlera, bo gdyby zrobił to godzinę temu, kiedy byli jeszcze przy Balcombe Street, mężczyzna byłby już na miejscu, a teraz… gdzie właściwie był jego telefon? W kieszeni płaszcza, rzuconego w przedpokoju lub…

Zanim poderwał się z miejsca, by jak najszybciej wezwać pomoc, nawet jeśli Jim sobie jej nie życzył, jego przytępione stresem zdolności dedukcji i spostrzegawczość wreszcie powróciły. Na pościeli, tuż pod ramieniem Jima, zaczęła tworzyć się krwawa plama, a gdy Sherlock ostrożnie go podciągnął, by przekręcić go na drugi bok – powinien to zrobić od razu, oczywiście że _powinien_ , przecież ranę tego rodzaju należało trzymać w górze – od razu dostrzegł, że dolna część bandaża, po stronie rany wylotowej, była całkiem mokra. Podciągnął Jima wyżej i chwycił kolejną porcję opatrunku, dociskając go do krwawiącego miejsca i nakładając natychmiast następne warstwy, ciaśniej niż poprzednie, które dopiero teraz zaczęły wydawać się zbyt luźne.

Kiedy w końcu uzyskał stan, w którym bandaż przestał natychmiast przesiąkać krwią, przesunął poduszkę i ułożył nieprzytomnego mężczyznę tak, by w czasie jego nieobecności nie poruszył się i nie opadł na plecy. Następnie ruszył w stronę drzwi tak gwałtownie, że boleśnie uderzył kolanem o szafkę nocną i, lekko kulejąc, wystartował do salonu, gdzie natychmiast zaczął rozglądać się za płaszczem. Na granicy świadomości zarejestrował stukot na schodach, ale nie przywiązał do niego żadnej uwagi, dopadając kanapy, na której zostawił wierzchnie odzienie, chociaż nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, kiedy właściwie to zrobił.

Drżącą ręką wyszukiwał na skrzynce numer do Coreya Butlera, który wiedział, że niegdyś tu zapisał, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na migoczącą ikonę powiadomień, wskazującą, że ma przeszło sześćdziesiąt nieprzeczytanych wiadomości i kilka nieodebranych połączeń. Zanim jednak kliknął przycisk połączenia, odgłosy na korytarzu stały się wyraźniejsze, na tyle, że nie mógł już udawać, że tylko je sobie wyobraził. Zerknął na drzwi w tym samym momencie, gdy te otworzyły się z gwałtownie i stanął w nich John a za nim przestraszona pani Hudson.

– Sherlock… przepraszam, obiecałam nigdzie nie dzwonić, ale twój przyjaciel wyglądał tak źle…

– Proszę nas zostawić – przerwał jej John i szybkim krokiem ruszył do zupełnie oniemiałego Sherlocka. – Co się dzieje? Dzwoniłem do ciebie! Podobno… Jezu, jesteś cały w krwi – wymamrotał, chwytając Sherlocka za rękę. – Co ci się stało?

– Nic mi nie jest – syknął nerwowo, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. – Wyjdź stąd i… zostaw… Muszę… zadzwonić.

– Po karetkę? Pokaż mi go, zanim…

– Po zaufanego lekarza.

– Zaufanego… – zaczął, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z wściekłości – _Ja_ powinienem być dla ciebie _zaufanym lekarzem_! Pani Hudson zadzwoniła do mnie, że przywiozłeś tu brata Janine i że jest w ciężkim stanie, więc _przyjechałem,_ najszybciej jak się dało i nie waż się dłużej opowiadać mi bujd, że nie mogę nic wiedzieć, skoro ktoś ci bliski ewidentnie potrzebuje pomocy medycznej!

– To nie jest… – urwał na moment i wypuścił telefon, wiedząc doskonale, że Corey Butler, nawet jeśli odbierze telefon mimo późnej pory, nie zjawi się tu wcześniej niż za kilkadziesiąt minut… i czekanie na niego zajmie na pewno dłużej niż zmuszenie Johna szantażem emocjonalnym, by udzielił pomocy _Moriarty’emu_ , nawet jeśli miałby już nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwać. – Poczekaj… moment – poprosił, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę sypialni, kątem oka dostrzegając, jak pani Hudson wycofuje się na korytarz, rzucając mu przepraszające spojrzenie, a następnie cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce i spojrzał na Jima, stwierdził jego stan w żaden sposób się nie zmienił. Leżał na prawym ramieniu, przodem do drzwi, blady i drżący z chłodu; ręcznik z lodem przesunął się z jego kolana, więc Sherlock pospiesznie położył go na miejsce i, słysząc odległe kroki Johna, który najwyraźniej nie zamierzał czekać, zarzucił koc na dolną część ciała Jima. Usiadł przy nim tak, że jego twarz pozostała niewidoczna od strony drzwi i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę jego bladego, rozciętego policzka, wpatrując się jednocześnie w bandaż na ramieniu, który ponownie przesiąkał krwią.

Kiedy John stanął w drzwiach, uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego błagalnie, nie mając pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć, jak go uprzedzić i przygotować na moment, gdy rozpozna leżącego w jego łóżku mężczyznę. Jego przyjaciel rozejrzał się po rozrzuconych przedmiotach, na chwilę zawieszając wzrok na swojej starej apteczce, chociaż w ręku trzymał własną.

– Odsuń się – powiedział do Sherlocka, lecz ten nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Jeśli mam mu pomóc…

– Za chwilę zrozumiesz, dlaczego nie chciałem ci nic powiedzieć, będziesz wściekły, prawdopodobnie dostaniesz ataku furii i będziesz chciał stąd wyjść – oznajmił cicho Sherlock. – Proszę cię… możesz się potem na mnie wyżyć, zbluzgać mnie albo mi przyłożyć, jeśli poczujesz się przez to lepiej, ale teraz zajmij się nim i nie pozwól…

– Sherlock, wstawaj – przerwał mu John nieco ostrzej. – Tracimy czas, a jeśli twój facet potrzebuje lekarza…

– Nie mówiłem pani Hudson, że to on – odparł, zagryzając wargi, ale po chwili zaczął się podnosić.

– Podobno wyglądaliście na tyle jednoznacznie, że nie miała wątpliwości, że to o niego… Jezu… – jęknął, kiedy Sherlock odsłonił mu widok i wreszcie dostrzegł, kogo ma przed sobą. – Co on tu robi? Błagam cię… powiedz, że to nieprawda, że pani Hudson coś źle zrozumiała, że…

– Wszystko zrozumiała idealnie – wymamrotał, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Zajmiesz się nim czy mam po kogoś zadzwonić?

– Twój facet to _Moriarty_ – odparł John i ciężko oparł się o futrynę. – Człowiek, który chciał mnie zabić, zniszczył ci życie i zmusił do…

– John…

– Leży poturbowany w twoim łóżku i twierdzisz, że to właśnie twój… Boże… Przez cały ten czas… jak mogłeś tak mnie okłamywać…?

– Ani razu nie skłamałem – odparł ledwo słyszalnie, zaciskając pięści.

– Nie, nie skłamałeś, za to jakieś sto razy celowo wprowadziłeś mnie w błąd, tak prowadząc rozmowę, żebym nie przypuszczał, że chodzi o niego! Sherlock, na miłość boską, sądzisz, że będę w stanie zająć się tym popieprzonym psychopatą?!

– _Tym psychopatą_ , który jest moim facetem i którego tak strasznie chciałeś poznać! – wybuchnął Sherlock, nie będąc w stanie dłużej opanować nerwów. – Mówiłem ci, że tak zareagujesz! Dlatego nic ci nie chciałem ci powiedzieć, bo wiedziałem, że po prostu nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz! Zajmij się nim albo wyjdź stąd, bo _tak_ , tracimy czas, skoro nie zamierzasz mu pomóc! – krzyknął, a gdy John zrobił pół kroku do tyłu, uderzyła go świadomość, że uciekały cenne minuty, w trakcie których mógł już wzywać Coreya, a tymczasem zamiast błagać Johna, by został, co – skoro prawda i tak wyszła na jaw – byłoby najlepszym rozwiązaniem, pozwolił ponieść się emocjom i tylko go odstraszał swoim wybuchem, czego skutki mogły być opłakane.

– Nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić – wymamrotał John, a jego spojrzenie stało się rozbiegane, jakby próbował nie patrzeć ani na Sherlocka ani na Jima. Detektyw zacisnął powieki i wziął głęboki oddech, a gdy usłyszał, jak John stawia krok w stronę korytarza, chwycił go za rękę i zatrzymał.

– _Przysięga Hipokratesa_ – syknął, zaciskając palce wokół jego nadgarstka – Jesteś lekarzem i gdy widzisz kogoś, kto potrzebuje pomocy medycznej, to jej udzielasz. Czy może tym razem _jesteś żołnierzem_ i, och, okażesz akt męstwa, z premedytacją pozwalając, by twój _wróg_ się wykrwawił?

– Sherlock…

– Jeśli on jest wrogiem, to ja _też_ , bo gramy teraz w jednej drużynie, za to przeciwko Mycroftowi i tylko od ciebie zależy, po której staniesz…

– Sherlock! – przerwał mu ostro, po czym wyrwał dłoń z jego uścisku, lecz, chociaż detektyw był niemal pewny, że wystartuje w stronę wyjścia, zamiast tego wyminął go i wrócił do sypialni. – Później wszystko mi wyjaśnisz, bez półsłówek i kłamstw. Odpowiesz na każde moje pytanie, tak jak obiecywałeś, ale teraz… – włączył nocną lampkę i przesunął w stronę Jima, a następnie usiadł na łóżku, gdzie rozłożył swoją apteczkę i w pierwszej kolejności, starając się nie patrzeć na jego twarz, przyłożył palec do jego szyi, by zmierzyć puls – muszę wiedzieć, co mu się stało.

– Został postrzelony w ramię… – odparł nerwowo Sherlock, zupełnie skołowany nagłym obrotem wydarzeń. – Próbowałem to zatamować, ale zaczęło znów krwawić…

– Leżał na plecach – oznajmił sucho, odsuwając dłoń. – Nożyczki – rzucił i gdy Sherlock mu je podał, zaczął sprawnie rozcinać bandaż. – Muszę to zobaczyć. Kula…

– Przeleciała na wylot i to z tyłu krwawienie było silniejsze.

– Przygotuj więcej bandaży – rozkazał, a gdy ostrożnie przekręcił nieprzytomnego Jima w swoją stronę i zobaczył, jak wygląda rana wylotowa, wydał z siebie głośny jęk. – Jezu, bardziej nie mogłeś tego spartaczyć…

– Nie jestem lekarzem – spróbował się bronić, lecz John spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Ani pielęgniarką – warknął, dociskając gazę do zranienia. – Ile czasu minęło?

– Około godziny…

– Cholera… daj mi… – zamarł, kiedy mocniejszy nacisk sprawił, że Jim, wciąż nie otwierając oczu, drgnął ledwo wyczuwalnie i jęknął z bólu. – Środek dezynfekcyjny. Nie odkaziłeś tego, prawda? – spytał, a milczenie Sherlocka i spojrzenie mówiące _przecież naboje są czyste_ starczyło mu za całą odpowiedź. – Mógłby dostać sepsy, ty idioto…! Oczyszczę to i zaszyję, jeśli będzie potrzeba – wyjaśnił, nieco podnosząc głos, jakby chciał zagłuszyć dźwięki, jakie wydawał z siebie zraniony mężczyzna, którego twarz była teraz dla niego niewidoczna i o którego tożsamości prawdopodobnie starał się nie myśleć. – Najlepiej by było, aby trafił z tym na stół operacyjny, ale…

– To nie wchodzi w grę – uciął Sherlock, który, gdy zgromadził wszystkie bandaże i położył je w zasięgu rąk Johna, nagle poczuł, że nie wie, co powinien ze sobą zrobić. John w pewnym sensie go wyręczył, bo wskazał wolną ręką na miejsce po drugiej stronie łóżka.

– Dawałeś mu coś przeciwbólowego?

– Dwa ketonale – odparł, na co John lekko się skrzywił. – Nie chciał nic mocniejszego.

– No jasne – wymamrotał, jakby nie do końca mu wierzył i zagryzł wargi. – Musisz go przytrzymać, zanim nie skończę. Może być półprzytomny, ale jeśli się nagle wybudzi i szarpnie w niewłaściwym momencie, mogę to jeszcze pogorszyć. Na co czekasz? – rzucił ostrzej, a gdy Sherlock obszedł łóżko i zajął wskazane miejsce, zmrużył lekko oczy, po czym wolną ręką sięgnął po jego dłoń i ułożył ją tuż nad łokciem Jima. – Zaciśnij w tym miejscu, na tyle mocno, by nie mógł ruszyć ramieniem. Boże, Sherlock… mocniej – warknął, kiedy dostrzegł, jak łagodnie mężczyzna obejmuje rękę Jima. – _Jeszcze_. Drugą połóż na jego karku i przesuń odrobinę… właśnie tutaj. Zaciśnij… na litość, masz trzymać go tak, żeby się nie wyrwał, a nie, jakbyś… – urwał i zamiast kontynuować swoją wypowiedź, ponownie położył dłoń na ręku Sherlocka i zmusił go, by faktycznie unieruchomił ramię Jima, mocniej zaciskając jego palca. Chociaż mężczyzna do tej pory leżał prawie całkowicie nieruchomo, teraz się to zmieniło, jego górną częścią ciała wstrząsnęły dreszcze, a z gardła wydobył się głośniejszy niż wcześniej jęk. Sherlock momentalnie przesunął dłoń parę centymetrów wyżej, po czym uspokajająco potarł kciukiem jego skórę; John, który sięgał już po potrzebne narzędzia, dostrzegł ten gest i wyraźnie się spiął, ale nie odezwał ani słowem.

Przystąpił do oczyszczania rany bez ociągania – jakimś sposobem po tym, jak wcześniej zacisnął ją w odpowiednim miejscu, krwawienie faktycznie zaczęło ustępować, chociaż nie zatrzymało się całkowicie. Chociaż Sherlock był przyzwyczajony do widoku krwi, tym razem, gdy sytuacja była tak personalna, czuł, że nie może na to patrzeć i zamiast tego skupił wzrok na karku Jima oraz boku jego twarzy, którą częściowo widział za zasłoną włosów, gdy mężczyzna nieco przekręcił głowę. Ignorując obecność Johna, uspokajająco gładził jego skórę i starał się przytrzymywać go tylko w tych momentach, gdy jego przyjaciel trzymał w ręku ostre narzędzia. Co jakiś czas czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie, lecz starał się o tym nie myśleć, chociaż wyobrażał sobie nieme pytanie na jego twarzy, dlaczego wykazuje się aż taką delikatnością w stosunku do _Moriarty’ego_.

Oczyszczenie rany wylotowej zajęło Johnowi kilka minut i zanim zajął się drugą, wyglądającą znacznie mniej poważnie, bez słowa podał Sherlockowi gazę i pokazał, w którym miejscu ma ją dociskać i w jaki sposób. Następnie odrobinę przekręcił Jima, by mieć dostęp do przedniej strony jego ramienia, a wówczas detektyw dostrzegł jego profil, bladą skórę, zaciśnięte usta i szeroko otwarte, błyszczące niezdrowo i zaczerwienione oczy. Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok, podchwycając jego spojrzenie i chociaż był to słaby, niemal niedostrzegalny ruch, trwający tylko ułamek sekundy, spróbował się do niego uśmiechnąć; gdy John, który w tym momencie odwracał się, by sięgnąć po jakieś narzędzie, ponownie przekręcił się w jego stronę, Jim przymknął oczy i zagryzł lekko dolną wargę. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy mężczyzna zajął się wstępnym oczyszczaniem rany, a gdy przyłożył do niej niewielkie szczypce, którymi starannie usuwał fragmenty ubrania, przegapione całkowicie przez Sherlocka, skupionego wówczas na tamowaniu krwotoku, twarz Jima wykrzywił wyraźny grymas. John na chwilę znieruchomiał i odsunął narzędzie od jego ciała, najwyraźniej orientując się, że mężczyzna był bardziej przytomny niż dawał po sobie poznać, skoro jego mimika była tak wyraźna.

– Chcesz coś przeciwbólowego? – spytał tonem, w którym suchy profesjonalizm mieszał się z nieudolnie skrywanymi emocjami, co dawało trudny do określenia efekt. Jim nie odezwał się ani słowem, a jego twarz nieco się wygładziła, jakby próbował udawać, że nic mu nie jest albo go nie słyszy, co nieco zirytowało Johna. – Widzę, że się ocknąłeś. Mogę zrobić ci zastrzyk z morfiny, bo masz to szczęście, że pani Hudson zadzwoniła do mnie, gdy byłem w szpitalu i mogłem wyposażyć apteczkę… albo dalej udawać, że nic ci nie jest. Zaręczam, gdy zacznę szyć, będzie bolało _bardziej_. Więc? – spytał z naciskiem, a wówczas Sherlock, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, uniósł wzrok… i natychmiast zamarł, gdy zobaczył twarz Johna, który, chociaż starał się brzmieć ostro i chłodno, co w sumie mu się udawało, był zestresowany całą sytuacją, w pewien sposób wręcz _skrępowany_. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachowywać, to samo dotyczyło zresztą Jima – który jednak mógł udawać nieprzytomnego albo zbyt zmęczonego, by się odzywać – oraz samego Sherlocka. Sytuacja była… absurdalna i dziwaczna i była pewnie ostatnią opcją, jakiej detektyw się spodziewał odnośnie momentu, gdy John poznaje prawdę; miały być krzyki i trzaskanie drzwiami, a był poraniony Jim, wymagający pomocy lekarskiej, zmęczenie emocjami i niedopowiedzenia, które wciąż oczekiwały na wyjaśnienie.

Tyle że John był _Johnem_ , szczerym, prostolinijnym i uczuciowym, czyli posiadał wszystkie cechy, których Mycroft nie miał w ogóle oraz których w dużej mierze brakowało zarówno Jimowi jak Sherlockowi. Przed bratem detektyw starał się ukrywać prawdziwe emocje, bo każdą _prawdziwą_ mógł wykorzystać przeciwko niemu, ale John by tego nie zrobił i z całą pewnością w momencie, gdyby zrozumiał… gdyby chociaż _zobaczył_ , jaka jest prawda, nawet jeśli by w nią nie uwierzył, a na pewno nie od razu, to… mogłoby pomóc. Pewnie nie oczyściłoby atmosfery, ale dałoby jednak jakąś płaszczyznę porozumienia, bo w chwili obecnej John był rozbity i kompletnie nie odnajdował się w sytuacji, w której nie rozpoznawał albo błędnie widział dynamikę dotyczące uczuć.

– Jim – powiedział Sherlock i pochylił się nad nim, po czym, świadom, że jest obserwowany, łagodnie odgarnął mu włosy do tyłu i przytrzymał palce przy jego skroni. – Odpowiedz mu. Potrzebujesz czegoś przeciwbólowego?

– Nie chcę brać morfiny – odparł mężczyzna cicho, po czym na wpół uchylił powieki, zerkając niepewnie na Sherlocka. – Ale chyba nie mam wyboru – dodał, lekko się krzywiąc.

– John… – zaczął detektyw, czując się w jakiś sposób łącznikiem między tym dwojgiem, automatycznie uznając, że nie będą w stanie się ze sobą komunikować.

– Dam ci małą dawkę – przerwał mu John, wciąż napiętym, lecz nieco łagodniejszym niż wcześniej tonem. – Powiedz mi, jeśli będziesz potrzebować więcej – dokończył, sięgając do apteczki i wyciągając z niej fiolkę oraz zamkniętą strzykawkę. Pospiesznie pozbył się opakowania i wyciągnął z ampułki jedną trzecią leku, a następnie chwycił lewą rękę Jima i wbił się w skórę w zagłębieniu łokcia. Mężczyzna drgnął, a jego oczy na moment się rozszerzyły, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku i dopóki John nie puścił jego ręki, wydawał się niemal nie oddychać. – Zaraz zacznie działać. Mogę już…?

– I tak będziesz mieć ze mną jeszcze sporo zabawy… więc zaczynaj – odparł na to Jim i zamilkł, kiedy John wrócił do oczyszczania jego rany, co jednak poszło mu szybciej niż w przypadku wylotowej.

– Poza tym postrzałem – odezwał się po paru chwilach, gdy miał już w dłoniach igłę i zabierał się za nałożenie szwu podskórnego – co jeszcze… ci się stało? – spytał, z wyraźną rezerwą zwracając się bezpośrednio do Jima.

– Skręcony nadgarstek, połamane żebra i rozbite kolano – wymienił krótko, darując sobie wspominania o zranieniach na jego twarzy, które były doskonale widoczne.

– Chcę wiedzieć, _jak_ się to stało i w co się w ogóle wpakowaliście?

– Wątpię – odparł Sherlock, ale po chwili uznał, że jeśli John naprawdę chciałby to wiedzieć, to nie zrobi mu to większej różnicy po tym, jak dowiedział się prawdy, którą tyle czasu przed nim ukrywał. – Ale dziś już raczej nic cię nie zszokuje, a na pewno nie to.

– Ktokolwiek to zrobił, raczej już nie żyje, prawda? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, po czym docisnął pierwszy szew i od razu sięgnął po kolejną nić.

– _Jestem Moriartym._ Nikt nie ma prawa do mnie strzelać – oznajmił Jim, a w jego głosie, wciąż słabym i cichszym niż zazwyczaj, pobrzmiała nutka rozbawienia, którą John, mimo stresu i niepewności, musiał usłyszeć, bo uśmiechnął się odrobinę kpiąco.

– Serio? – mruknął, wbijając igłę w skórę i przeciągając przez nią nić. – Boże, Sherlock… mam taką ochotę ci przyłożyć, że powinieneś się cieszyć, że twój poturbowany… _chłopak_ zajmie mi jeszcze trochę czasu, bo może zdążę się do tego czasu uspokoić – oznajmił i wziął głęboki oddech. – Więc oto nastał dzień, gdy Sherlock Holmes, jak mówiły te wszystkie teorie spiskowe, dołączył do Moriarty’ego, jeździ z nim na akcje i, jakby tego było mało, nieudolnie opatruje po tych mniej udanych na Baker Street.

– To nie była zaplanowana akcja – uciął Sherlock, zerkając na Jima, który uchylił powiekę i zerknął na niego z pewnym zainteresowaniem, czekając na jego dalsze słowa. – Miałem tylko kogoś znaleźć. Mówiłem ci o tym…

– Ach, to _ta_ sprawa. Mało interesująca, ale dobrze płatna. Nie dziwię się, że _dobrze_ , skoro w pewnym sensie było to _płatne zabójstwo_ – powiedział z lekką irytacją, ale w jego głosie nie było już wcześniejszego skrępowania, które kazało mu zachowywać milczenie, chociaż słowa cisnęły się na usta. – Interesujące, powiedz mi więc… ile dostałeś za znalezienie jakiegoś jego wroga, który stracił dziś życie? Wiedziałeś, po co go szukasz, prawda?

– Chcesz się wcielić w moje szeregi, Johnny, że pytasz o stawki? – odpowiedział na to Jim, zanim Sherlock zdążył się odezwać.

– Albo poczułeś się na tyle dobrze, by sobie żartować – zaczął John i nieco zbyt mocno zacisnął szew na skórze Jima – albo powinienem był dać ci połowę mniej morfiny, bo zaczynasz majaczyć.

– Pewnie pół na pół – westchnął i gdy mężczyzna lekko na nacisnął na jego łopatkę, posłusznie przekręcił się na brzuch, by dać mu dostęp do tylnej części ramienia. Tym razem jednak odchylił głowę jak najdalej się dało i na ile zdołał się zorientować siedzący po drugiej stronie łóżka Sherlock, jego wzrok podążał za dłońmi Johna. – Ukradłeś ją czy naciągnąłeś drogą Molly? – spytał po chwili, na co John zmarszczył brwi, jakby w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, o co chodziło, Sherlock natomiast skrzywił się, gdyż nie chciał, by od słowa do słowa okazało się, że również miał w domu narkotyk i już go proponował Jimowi.

– Nie byłem sam, gdy pani Hudson do mnie zadzwoniła i ktoś sam zaproponował, że da mi parę rzeczy, których mogę potrzebować.

– Jeśli nie Molly, to kto to był? – spytał Sherlock z niepokojem. – I co powiedziałeś tej…

– Robisz się stanowczo zbyt podejrzliwy, chociaż może nie powinno mnie dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności… ale, proszę bardzo: byłem z Coreyem Butlerem – oznajmił, nie rejestrując jakoś faktu, że zarówno Jim jak Sherlock momentalnie zmartwieli. – Słyszał, że przywiozłeś na Baker Street swojego… faceta – zająknął się na chwilę, gdy dostrzegł uśmieszek jaki pojawił się na twarzy Jima, ale szybko się otrząsnął – któremu coś się stało i potrzebuje pomocy lekarza. Chciał jechać ze mną i ogólnie przejął się bardziej niż powinien. Przecież na sylwestrze nie zamieniłeś z nim słowa, więc co niby miałoby… go… – zająknął się i zamilkł, nieco nerwowo kończąc wiązanie szwu.

– Opatrunek…? – rzucił Sherlock, by jakoś wypełnić ciszę.

– On nie powinien był się tak przejąć – powiedział ostrożnie, ale mimo jego podejrzliwego tonu, nie przerwał pracy, lecz automatycznie chwycił gazę oraz przysunął do siebie bandaże. – Nawet cię nie zna. I sprawia wrażenie osoby, która ma wszystko gdzieś. Dlaczego interesowało go, że coś się stało komuś, kogo tutaj przyniosłeś? – spytał, lecz detektyw zacisnął usta i zerknął na Jima, nie wiedząc, czy może powiedzieć prawdę.  – Sherlock, dlaczego tak się tym przejął? Był naprawdę zdenerwowany tą wiadomością, ale wtedy miałem inne zmartwienia, nie zwróciłem na to uwagi i…

– Domyślił się, że chodzi o mnie – przerwał mu Jim i skrzywił się, kiedy przyciśnięta do jego zranienia dłoń Johna zadrżała.

– Jak mógł się domyślić…

– Pomyśl, Johnny, _jak mógł się domyślić_?

– Nie – jęknął mężczyzna, na moment przerywając pracę. – Corey Butler… jego też zatrudniasz. Zatrudniasz faceta Molly Hooper. Wiedział wszystko i wiedział, że wy…

– Wiedział tylko, że Jim się mną interesował od jakiegoś czasu, ale ostatnio dostał dyspozycje dotyczące układu sieci, dzięki którym nawet taki idiota jak on był w stanie powiązać fakty i domyślić się, że mogłem ciągnąć na Baker Street tylko jedną osobę wyglądającą na kogoś bliskiego.

– Zorientował się, ale mnie nie uprzedził, że tu jedziesz – warknął Jim i chociaż jego głos nadal był dość słaby, zabrzmiało to na tyle złowrogo, że John momentalnie się wyprostował. – Daj mi telefon, Sherly.

– Zajmiesz się interesami, gdy z tobą skończę i stąd wyjdę – powiedział lekarz chłodno, po czym z pewną rezerwą wrócił do pracy i zaczął owijać ramię obłożone gazą pierwszą warstwą bandaża. – Nie ruszaj się i zamknij dopóki nie skończę, bo nie chcę o tym słuchać.

– Podobno chciałeś _wiedzieć wszystko_.

– Chciałem wiedzieć wszystko, ale cały czas wierzyłem, że Sherlock w twojej sieci to bujda, a słynny brat Janine… to w ogóle faktycznie twoja siostra?

– Przyrodnia. Więc jednak chcesz wiedzieć…

– Chcę – uciął ostro – ale nie chcę słuchać o tym, czym konkretnie się zajmujesz… _zajmujecie_. I nie w momencie, gdy mam cię opatrywać, bo za każdym razem, gdy przypominasz mi, kim jesteś, mam ochotę wziąć skalpel i wbić ci w oko.

– Johnny, takie słowa z ust _lekarza_? Może jednak powinieneś rozważyć karierę u mnie – powiedział Jim ironicznie, na co Sherlock jęknął z rezygnacją, wiedząc doskonale, że mężczyzna przeciąga strunę; nie rozumiał, czemu drażni Johna, nawet jeśli wyjaśnienie o polepszeniu się jego samopoczucia i stanu oraz skutkach ubocznych działania narkotyku brzmiało w sumie przekonująco. A dodając do tego maskowanie się Jima _błaznem_ w stresujących sytuacjach oraz naturalną skłonność do budzenia w ludziach agresji… westchnął i zanim John zdążył coś odparować, zabrał głos.

– Skoro Butler usłyszał, że jesteś nieprzytomny, mógł dzwonić albo pisać bezpośrednio do mnie, a od kilku godzin nie otwierałem powiadomień, więc daj temu spokój. Sądziłem, że wszystkie są od moich bezdomnych, bo przecież wciąż ich nie odwołałem, chociaż akcja jest już skończona, a John, jak się okazało, też próbował się ze mną skontaktować. Zakładam, że Trójka również mógł…

– Trójka wie, co ma robić – uciął Jim – ale i tak potrzebuję się do niego odezwać. Muszę wiedzieć, czy wyłapali już jego ludzi, bo wiem, jakie to typy. Chcę mój tele…

– Jesteś w stanie usiąść? – przerwał mu John odrobinę podniesionym głosem, nie widząc już sensu by powtarzać, że nie chce słuchać informacji dotyczących sieci. – Wygodniej będzie mi dokończyć, gdy… – urwał, kiedy Jim nieporadnie spróbował podźwignąć się na prawej, zdrowej ręce, a gdy ta momentalnie się załamała pod ciężarem ciała, oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się i pospiesznie objął go ramieniem i przytrzymał. Ostrożnie przekręcił go na bok, a potem podciągnął do pozycji siedzącej i odsunął się nieco, wciąż jednak przytrzymując go ramieniem; gdy spojrzał na jego zmęczoną twarz, zorientował się, że pomimo faktu, iż mężczyzna prawie nie czuł teraz bólu i był względnie przytomny, dzięki czemu miał wystarczająco siły, by rozmawiać i momentami zachowywać nieznośnie, fizycznie był osłabiony utratą krwi i urazami, których doznał. Udawał, że było inaczej, utrzymywał względnie pewny ton głosu, ograniczał swoją mimikę i gesty, ale cienie pod oczami, lekkie drżenie powiek i bladość skóry zdradzały, że czuje się znacznie gorzej niż to okazywał i że miał już coraz mniej sił, by udawać, że jest inaczej.

Spojrzenie Johna przesunęło się w dół, a jego oczy rozszerzyły, gdy blizny na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu Jima, które wcześniej widział tylko pod kątem i musiał nie zwrócić na nie uwagi, pojawiły się przed nim w pełnej okazałości. Ręka z bandażem znieruchomiała w powietrzu, a spojrzenie przeniosło się najpierw na twarz Sherlocka, a potem zranienie, które miał zabandażować do końca.

– Przesuńcie się, żebym miał lepszy dostęp – powiedział cicho i podniósł się z miejsca; Jim okręcił się, zdrową ręką ciągnąc za sobą koc, po czym postawił stopy na ziemi i nieco nerwowo podsunął materiał w górę, by zakryć nieco więcej ciała. Atmosfera znów stała się nerwowa, gdy John przenosił swoje rzeczy, a zanim usiadł na łóżku, niepewnie chwycił brzeg materiału, jakby nie mógł się zdobyć na siedzenie na tym samym kocu, którego używał Jim. Kiedy zajął miejsce, spróbował chwycić Jima za łokieć, by nieco unieść jego rękę przed nałożeniem kolejnej warstwy bandaża, lecz zanim jeszcze go dotknął, mężczyzna spiął się i ledwo dostrzegalnie cofnął przed jego dłonią. John zmarszczył brwi, ale przesunął rękę wyżej, tak, by pochwycić jego ramię w innym miejscu i dopiero wówczas ustawił je w odpowiedniej pozycji. Oczywiście wcześniej też nie wykonywał specjalnie gwałtownych ruchów i nie próbował z powodu personalnych uprzedzeń sprawiać Jimowi zbędnego bólu, lecz gdy zobaczył liczne, stare blizny, zorientował się, że mężczyzna nie lubi być dotykany w pewnych miejscach i dostrzegł jego chudość i skrępowanie… wreszcie: gdy połączył to wszystko i zobaczył, jaki jest w tym momencie słaby i bezbronny, wydawało się, że zaczął opatrywać go z większą ostrożność niż robił to wcześniej.

– Co teraz? – spytał nerwowo Jim, gdy John skończył zawiązywać bandaż.

– Odkażę resztę zranień, a potem zajmę nadgarstkiem i żebrami, bo to może chwilę poczekać – odparł, po czym zrobił mu miejsce i, kompletnie zaskakując tym obu mężczyzn, gdy Jim zaczął podnosić owinięte kocem nogi z podłogi, pochylił się, by mu w tym pomóc. Poczekał, aż Sherlock podsunie poduszki pod plecy Jima, tak by znalazł się on w półsiedzącej pozycji i nie naciskał nadmiernie na opatrzone ramię. – Zacznę od tego kolana – powiedział i zerknął na twarz Jima, który wydawał się zblednąć jeszcze bardziej, ale skinął głową, gdy John chwycił brzeg koca i zaczął go unosić.

Jeśli jeszcze parę minut temu atmosfera była krępująca, teraz, gdy Jim leżał na łóżku półnagi i odsłonięty, stan ten osiągnął swoje apogeum. Wpatrywał się w sufit oraz rozglądał po pomieszczeniu, byle nie zawiesić wzroku na mężczyźnie, który cierpliwie wyciera resztki zaschniętej krwi z jego kolana i zewnętrznej części uda, dezynfekuje i nakłada jakąś maść. Drgnął wyraźnie, kiedy kostki Johna trąciły dawną bliznę, a jego oddech stał się przyspieszony, co nie uszło uwadze lekarza.

– Gorzej się czujesz?

– Nie – odparł szybko, a palce jego zdrowej dłoni bezwiednie zacisnęły się na pościeli.

– Sherlock, przynieś świeży lód – powiedział John, unosząc się nieco i przysuwając bliżej Jima, który rozluźnił się, kiedy dłonie mężczyzna znalazły się z dala od szramy po dawnym zranieniu, a jego twarz przybrała neutralny, odrobinę kpiący wyraz. Jakąkolwiek założył maskę, wróciła ona na swoje miejsce po momencie stresu, co z jednej strony uspokoiło, z drugiej zaś zirytowało Sherlocka. – Bez zdjęcia rentgenowskiego nie określę na sto procent, na ile to poważne, ale wydaje mi się, że to tylko mocniejsze stłuczenie i trochę zdartej skóry. Opuchlizna zeszła w porównaniu z tym, co było wcześniej, prawda? – spytał, sięgając po stetoskop.

– Zanim przyszedłeś położyłem tam lód i dlatego…

– Zorientowałem się, ale potrzebuję go więcej – uciął John. – Na co czekasz? – spytał niecierpliwie, zerkając na Sherlocka.

– Johnny, myślę że Sherly nie chce zostawiać nas samych – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Albo jest zazdrosny, albo martwi się, że jednak zastanie mnie tu ze skalpelem w oku. A lubi moje oczy, prawda…? Nie chciałby, abym miał jedno mniej.

– Nadal mam go w zasięgu ręki, więc jeśli się nie zamkniesz, będzie mi trudno się powstrzymać – warknął John, lecz pomimo tonu i słów, jakie wypowiedział, gdy przyłożył słuchawkę do klatki piersiowej Jima, był ponownie profesjonalny i delikatny. Sherlock przez moment przyglądał się tej dwójce z niepokojem, ale gdy zorientował się, że nie zamierzają kontynuować idiotycznej i dość żenującej dla niego wymiany zdań, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Skierował się do kuchni szybkim krokiem, mimo wszystko nie chcąc zostawiać ich samych na dłużej niż było to absolutnie konieczne. Wyjęcie nowego worka z lodem, który przywarł do dna zamrażalki zajęło mu parę chwil, potem zaś z powodu nerwów i zmęczenia nieco zbyt długo szukał kolejnego czystego ręcznika. Wszystko to jednak zajęło mu nie więcej niż trzy minuty, ale obawy go nie opuszczały i końcowy odcinek korytarza pokonał truchtem, chociaż kolano, w które uderzył się wcześniej, wciąż mu doskwierało. Kiedy dopadł progu, momentalnie jęknął na scenę, która rozgrywała się przed jego oczami. Jim wpatrywał się w Johna z głupawym, nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem, obracając w palcach słuchawkę stetoskopu, lekarz zaś – stał przy łóżku z zaciśniętymi z pięściami i wyraźnie powstrzymywał się przed rzuceniem mu się do gardła.

– Ana… Aaananana – powiedział śpiewnie Jim, który zdążył już przybrać i idealnie zagłębić się w jedną ze swoich najbardziej denerwujących masek. – Tak do niej mówiłem, wiesz Johnny? _Ananana_.

– Zamknij się – syknął John i zerknął na Sherlocka z wściekłością. – Każ mu się zamknąć albo go zaknebluj, bo jeśli powie chociaż słowo, gdy będę…

– _Ananana_ …

– …w pobliżu, zaręczam ci, natychmiast _zapomnę_ , że jestem lekarzem.

– Jim _przestań_ , cokolwiek robisz – westchnął Sherlock, ze zmęczeniem pocierając czoło.

– Czemu mam przestawać? Przecież, Johnny…! On już i tak wszystkie wie – roześmiał się złośliwie. – Podejrzewałem to odkąd się ocknąłem i wystarczyło mi jedno maleńkie zdanie, by się upewnić, że _wie_. Niesamowite, Sherly, że też ze swoimi zdolnościami sam tego nie dostrzegłeś…

– Co mu powiedziałeś? – spytał ostrzej, co sprawiło, że uśmiech Jima nieco przygasł, a mężczyzna zerknął na niego z wahaniem, orientując się, że Sherlocka cała ta sytuacja ani trochę nie bawi.

– Kazałem mu pozdrowić ode mnie… _Mary_ – odparł bardziej miękko, po czym zerknął na Johna, który wówczas spojrzał na niego morderczo. – I tak wiedział – spróbował się usprawiedliwić – to nic nie zmieniło, bo _i tak wiedział_.

– Nie wszystko i nie chciałem wiedzieć nic więcej – syknął John cichym, ale tak napiętym głosem, jakby była to zapowiedź wybuchu. – Starałem się o tym nie myśleć. O wszystkim, co robiła, kim była, a ty… parszywa gnido… rzucasz mi tym w twarz, gdy ci pomagam, chociaż doskonale wiesz, że gdyby nie Sherlock, nie miałbym najmniejszych oporów, by zrobić ci krzywdę, nawet gdy jesteś w takim stanie!

– John, siadaj – warknął Sherlock, wskazując na łóżko – a ty, Jim…

– Nic nie zrobiłem – powtórzył mężczyzna, bacznie obserwując Johna, który posłusznie usiadł przy jego nogach, starając się jednak na niego nie patrzeć. – Ana sama mu o sobie powiedziała. Musiała to zrobić, skoro wiedział i jej _wybaczył_ , że dla mnie pracowała.

– Nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziała i nie ma pojęcia, że już o tym wiem – warknął John i wziął głęboki oddech; obaj konsultanci wbili w niego wzrok, wyraźnie zaskoczeni, lecz każdy prawdopodobnie z innych przyczyn.

– Więc jak się dowiedziałeś? Nie od Sherlocka. I z całą pewnością nie ode mnie ani od żadnego z moich ludzi. Magnussen musiał przed śmiercią…

– Jak na parę geniuszy obaj potraficie być kompletnymi kretynami – przerwał mu mężczyzna i zaśmiał się gorzko, kręcąc głową. – Parę miesięcy temu Mary dała mi pendrive’a z informacjami o jej przeszłości. Nigdy nie przeczytałem zawartości, ale…

– Miała kopię? – podsunął mu Sherlock, za co został obdarzony pełnym politowania spojrzeniem.

– Tak, _miała_ i ma do tej pory, ale jej też nie _przeczytałem_ i to wręcz niewiarygodne, że szukasz takich skomplikowanych rozwiązań, zamiast pomyśleć o najprostszym – zamilkł na moment. – Nie przeczytałam zawartości żadnego z nich, ale, błagam cię, Sherlock… sądzisz, że mając dostęp do informacji, kim naprawdę jest kobieta, która nosi moje dziecko, wytrzymałbym kilka miesięcy w niepewności, a w końcu bez słowa jej wybaczył, nadal _nic_ nie wiedząc? – spytał i zwiesił głowę. – Leżałeś wtedy w szpitalu, a ja tkwiłem na Baker Street. Wytrzymałem dwa dni, zanim go otworzyłem. Włączyłem, spojrzałem tylko… i zamknąłem. I to wystarczyło, bo uznałem, że jednak nie mam ochoty na konkrety.

– Wiem, że wystarczyło – odezwał się Jim, tym razem mówiąc zupełnie normalnie, bez choćby krzty złośliwego rozbawienia. – Wiem doskonale, co było na tym pendrivie. Pierwszym, co zobaczyłeś, było moje nazwisko.

– Twoje nazwisko było na tym drugim, tym, który nazywała _kopią_ – odparł mężczyzna, na co Jim uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi. – Nazwa katalogu zaczynała się od podkreślnika i była na samej górze. Na _oryginale_ tego folderu w ogóle nie zamieściła.

– Więc parę miesięcy temu dała ci…

– Okrojoną wersję, tak. Wcale nie zamierzała mówić mi całej prawdy, _nigdy_ nie zamierzała jej powiedzieć. Nazwy katalogów i plików… daty… to wszystko było potwierdzeniem, czym się zajmowała i jak długo to trwało, zanim porzuciła tamto życie… i niczym więcej. Niczego nowego się wtedy nie dowiedziałem, bo nie uruchomiłem ani jednego zdjęcia czy pliku.

– Kiedy więc otworzyłeś kopię…? – spytał Sherlock słabo i oparł się o szafkę, wpatrując się w niego z niepokojem.

– Dziś rano – odparł po chwili milczenia. – Gdy wróciliśmy z Cuxton, nie spałem pół nocy, próbując jakoś powiązać ze sobą wszystkie te bujdy, które mi opowiadałeś przez ostatnie tygodnie. Wczoraj znów rozmawiałem o tym z Mary, powiedziałem jej to wszystko, a ona aż _zbyt mocno_ cię broniła, mówiąc o sekretach, które muszą nimi pozostać – zamilkł na parę sekund, a wreszcie uniósł wzrok na Sherlocka. – Kilka dni temu przypadkiem zorientowałem się, gdzie trzyma zapasową kopię. Miałem pewność, że w jakiś sposób... wykryłeś co się tam znajduje, bo wówczas te wszystkie twoje wzmianki o przeszłości i scenka w szpitalu nabierały sensu. Nie sądziłem, że będzie inna od oryginału. I nie miałem pojęcia, że będzie tam cokolwiek więcej.

– Ana nie zorientowała się, że już wiesz? – spytał Jim, na co John gwałtownie obrócił się w jego stronę.

– Przeczytałem to rano i wyszedłem do przychodni zanim _Mary_ wstała. Musiałem ochłonąć, więc po zmianie pojechałem do Coreya żeby zająć się konsultacją, którą… – urwał na moment, lecz jego głos stał się pewniejszy i mniej emocjonalny. – Chciałem się z tobą spotkać, wiesz Sherlock? Porozmawiać, zwierzyć się z tego, co odkryłem, poprosić o radę, co mam robić… ale nie odpisywałeś na smsy ani nie odbierałeś telefonu. Ale to i tak traci na znaczeniu, skoro jestem tutaj, mówię to wszystko i skoro wy dwaj… Mary wiedziała, prawda? Te wasze wspólne tajemnice…

– Powiedziałem jej w szpitalu, gdy się pokłóciliśmy.

– Kto jeszcze wiedział? – spytał nieco chłodniej, a gdy Sherlock nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę, sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i odebrał mu ręcznik z lodem, po czym z powoli, jakby walcząc z samym sobą, ułożył go przy kolanie Jima i sięgnął po opatrunek. – Kto? – powtórzył i, nie patrząc na Sherlocka, odrobinę drżącą dłonią odciął kawałek plastra, by opatrzyć miejsca, w których skóra była najbardziej naruszona. Detektyw przez moment miał zamiar zasugerować mu, żeby albo zajął się rozmową albo opatrunkami, bo nie był w odpowiednim stanie psychicznym, by robić jedno i drugie naraz, lecz gdy zorientował się, że praca i konkretne zadanie wydaje się uspokajać Johna, oszczędził sobie tego komentarza.

– Mój brat. Nie zna prawdy, ale wie…

– Zdołałem się domyślić i stopniowo nabiera sensu wszystko, co mówiłeś na jego temat. O szczegółach powiesz mi później. _Kto jeszcze?_

– Bill – zaczął, na co John zacisnął zęby, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Janine, to chyba…

– _Oczywiste_. Ktoś jeszcze? Pani Hudson? Skoro zadzwoniła…

– Nie wiedziała i nie widziała mojej twarzy, gdy przyjechaliśmy – przerwał mu Jim.

– W porządku. Corey Butler musiał przynajmniej częściowo się domyślać. Kto jeszcze? – spytał, na co obaj mężczyźni odezwali się jednocześnie.

– Nie znasz większo…

– Irene Adler.

– Irene Adler – sapnął John, wbijając zszokowane spojrzenie najpierw w Jima, a potem Sherlocka. – Ona _żyje_?

– Sherly raczej nie widział się w Savoy z duchem.

– Ktoś jeszcze powstał z martwych poza wami i Irene? Może za chwilę okaże się, że Magnussen też…

– Nie, on na pewno jest od świąt trupem, _upewniłem się_ – uciął Jim i lekko się skrzywił, kiedy John, skończywszy nakładanie mniejszych opatrunków oraz lekkiego usztywnienia, położył zimny ręcznik na jego nodze.

– Sherlock, powinieneś dostać po pysku za każdą osobę, która dowiedziała się przede mną. Za Irene podwójnie – oznajmił John i zarzucił koc na nogi Jima, tym razem nie bawiąc się w delikatność, którą okazywał do tej pory. – Wiecie? Nawet nie mam siły się już wściekać. Dokończmy to i, błagam, nie odzywajcie się, zanim się ze wszystkim nie uporem. Ale potem czeka nas długa noc – dodał, zerkając ze złością na Sherlocka.

– Teraz chyba ja powinienem być zazdro…

– Tobie też mam ochotę przyłożyć, więc zamknij się przynajmniej do momentu, gdy poskładam cię do kupy – warknął, na co Jim ledwo widocznie wydął usta, ale faktycznie się uciszył, gdy John ponownie nałożył stetoskop i wrócił do osłuchiwania jego klatki piersiowej.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza, a John, chociaż raczej nie miał powodów tak wnikliwie go badać, spędzał na tym kolejne minuty, przykładając słuchawkę w różnych miejscach i coraz bardziej marszcząc brwi. Sherlock podejrzewał na początku, że mężczyzna próbuje w ten sposób się uspokoić, ale wyraz twarzy Johna, gdy przykładał słuchawkę w kolejne miejsca, był wystarczającym sygnałem, że to nie emocje były w tym momencie przyczyną jego zachowania i milczenia. Nie wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić, wrócił na łóżko, siadając po drugiej stronie Jima i rzucając podenerwowane spojrzenia jemu oraz wyraźnie zaniepokojonemu Johnowi. Gdy lekarz zdjął w końcu słuchawki, przez parę sekund nie odzywał się, zanim zabrał głos.

– Badałeś się w ostatnim czasie? – spytał, lecz napotkał na mur milczenia. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że masz niewydolność oddechową? To nie jest skutek dzisiejszego urazu. Masz obite żebra, dwa są lekko pęknięte, ale żaden siniak nie jest na tyle blisko płuc, by to uderzenie mogło być przyczyną. Byłeś zdiagnozowany?

– Tak – powiedział w końcu, odwracając wzrok i nie patrząc żadnemu z mężczyzn w oczy. – Nie zacznę się dusić, jeśli założysz mi opaskę uciskową.

– Oświecisz mnie, co ci dolega?

– Nie – odparł krótko i zmrużył oczy. – _Nie_. Nie potrzebujesz tego wiedzieć. Ani o tym ani o bliznach ani niczym poza rzeczami, o których powiedziałem na początku – dokończył tonem, który byłby wyzywający, gdyby nie pobrzmiewające w nim coraz wyraźniej zmęczenie.

– W porządku – westchnął John i pokręcił głową, ale nie próbował go o nic więcej pytać i zamiast tego zajął się nałożeniem bandaża elastycznego na jego żebra, a potem nadgarstek, który uznał za skręcony, nie komentując już niczego, lecz dając tylko krótkie dyspozycje i udzielając zdawkowych wyjaśnień. Poprawił niewielki opatrunki na twarzy Jima, lecz tym razem nie rzucił żadną kąśliwą uwagą na temat zdolności Sherlocka w zakresie opieki medycznej.

– Wątpię, czy posłuchasz chociaż połowy moich zaleceń, ale miałbym wyrzuty sumienia, że zaniedbałem pacjenta, gdybym tego nie powiedział – odezwał się wreszcie, gdy zmierzył Jimowi ciśnienie i tętno i zaczął porządkować sprzęt medyczny. – Chociaż jestem niemal pewny, że poza drobnymi pęknięciami żeber nie masz żadnych złamań, musisz mieć zrobione zdjęcia rentgenowskie. Z całą pewnością masz możliwości, by to zorganizować, zwłaszcza jeśli Corey… pracuje dla ciebie. Rano zmienię ci opatrunki i zobaczę, jak wygląda to ramię, ale zatamowałem krwotok, więc nic ci nie będzie, chociaż kilka dni będziesz osłabiony i nie obejdzie się bez leków przeciwbólowych. Mógłbym wymienić jeszcze całą listę badań, które powinieneś wykonać, ale widzę po twojej minie, że nie zamierzasz mnie słuchać jeśli chodzi o twoje dolegliwości i dawne urazy, więc w tej kwestii oszczędzę sobie strzępienia języka – dokończył, po czym podniósł się z łóżka, zabierając ze sobą apteczkę, a w drugiej ręce trzymając narzędzia, które zamierzał odkazić. – Potrzebujesz zastrzyku przeciwtężcowego, glukozy i paru leków, których nie mam, ale teraz tego nie wyczaruję, więc prześpij się, a my to załatwimy przez Coreya.

– Wątpię, czy uda mi się usnąć.

– Uśniesz gdy tylko zamkniesz na dłużej oczy, bo jesteś półżywy ze zmęczenia, wbrew temu, co próbujesz udawać. Sherlock – zwrócił się do detektywa, po czym zrobił krok w stronę drzwi. – Posprzątaj ten syf. Zaraz wrócę i pomogę ci zmienić pościel, bo wygląda jakby kogoś tu zamordowano. A potem _porozmawiamy_ – zakończył, po czym na moment zawiesił wzrok na Jimie, a następnie opuścił pomieszczenie.

– Mogło być gorzej – westchnął Jim i bezsilnie opadł na poduszki, jakby teraz, gdy zostali sami, nie widział sensu by udawać, że czuje się nieźle. Sherlock zaśmiał się na to nerwowo i chwycił się za głowę, parę chwil pozostając w tej pozycji.

– Jak pomyślę o tym, czego za chwilę będę musiał się nasłuchać, zaczynam ci zazdrościć, że to ty zostałeś postrzelony. I jeszcze ten twój tekst o Mary…

– Podziękujesz mi, gdy skończycie rozmawiać – przerwał mu, przymykając oczy. – Wiesz? Nadal ją kocha. Łatwiej mu będzie wybaczyć wszystkie te kłamstwa, gdy od początku rozmowy będzie tego świadomy.

– Mam inne zdanie na ten temat – mruknął Sherlock, lecz ponieważ usłyszał od strony korytarza odgłos kroków, ugryzł się w język, by nie przeciągać tej dyskusji.

Gdy po uporaniu się ze zmianą pościeli, która zajęła dobrych kilka minut, John zaczął zbierać z podłogi ostatnie, pozostawione tu śmieci, Sherlock przysiadł na łóżku, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że pewnie powinien mu pomóc.  Jakiś czas wpatrywał się w przysypiającego już mężczyznę, a wreszcie niepewnie wyciągnął do niego rękę, by odgarnąć mu z twarzy parę kosmyków włosów, a potem poprawić kołdrę oraz poduszki. Poczuł na plecach ponaglające spojrzenie przyjaciela, który stał już w drzwiach i, wiedziony niezrozumiałym impulsem, pochylił nad Jimem i lekko musnął jego policzek, tuż poniżej jednego z opatrunków. Trwający już w półśnie mężczyzna otarł się ledwo wyczuwalnie o jego skórę a przymknięte powieki drgnęły, gdy Sherlock pocałował go jeszcze raz, tym razem przesuwając usta na jego suche, spierzchnięte wargi.

John patrzył na niego cały ten czas, ale wycofał się na korytarz, zanim detektyw podniósł się z miejsca; będąc już przy drzwiach, Sherlock rzucił Jimowi ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym zgasił górne światło i wziął głęboki oddech, szykując się psychicznie do kolejnej batalii.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter zajął dłużej w dużej mierze przez wyczekiwanego Johna-lekarza i związany z jego obecnością research medyczny - nie miałam pojęcia o opatrywaniu ran postrzałowych czy jakichkolwiek, przeczytałam w weekend trochę opracowań w ramach dokształcenia, ale jak mimo to napisałam coś idiotycznego - nie wahajcie się tego wytknąć ;) Podobnie jak literówek/błędów, bo powinnam była przed zamieszczeniem jeszcze przynajmniej raz to przeczytać w całości i skorygować.
> 
> "Puzzle" prawie na pewno będą mieć jeszcze dwie części, a potem już tylko zakończenie; przewiduję wstępnie, że kolejny chapter pojawi się za jakieś półtora tygodnia, ale na razie jestem tak zmęczona tymi pisanymi kombinacjami z opatrunkami, jakby to mnie postrzelono .^.


	31. Puzzle cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że rozdział zajął mi tyle czasu - wyszedł o dobrych dziesięć stron dłuższy niż planowałam, przeróbki też trochę trwały - ale w końcu się udało ;)  
> Jeśli coś brzmi nielogicznie, prośba jak zwykle o wskazanie; mam to wszystko w głowie, ale momentami zapominam, co już zostało powiedziane, a co nie i całkiem możliwe, że pominęłam coś, co mi się wydaje oczywiste, a czego w tekście wcale nie było. Ekhm... tak czy inaczej - miłego czytania ^^

***

 

Sherlock spodziewał się uderzenia, oczekiwał na nie i wiedział, że na nie zasłużył; kiedy jednak pięść Johna z pełnym impetem wylądowała na jego szczęce – dwukrotnie, raz za razem – jęknął z zaskoczenia i cofnął się o krok, próbując uniknąć trzeciego ciosu. Jego przyjaciel oddychał ciężko, a złudne poczucie, że trzyma nerwy na wodzy, rozmywało się z każdą sekundą. Był wściekły i nawet jeśli przy Jimie panował nad emocjami, gdy tylko zostali sami, mógł dać im upust i okazać fizycznie całą swoją frustrację.

– Teraz pójdę zdezynfekować to wszystko, zrobić nam herbatę i pranie i błagam, nie wchodź mi w drogę przez przynajmniej kwadrans, bo muszę ochłonąć, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym cię udusił – oznajmił, zaciskając pięści i unikając spojrzenia Sherlocka. – Przyłóż sobie lód – dodał z irytacją, dostrzegając kątem oka, jak mężczyzna pociera miejsce, gdzie został uderzony – potem porozmawiamy – dokończył, szybkim krokiem kierując się do łazienki.

Detektyw, krzywiąc się z bólu, wypełnił polecenie i ociężale ruszył do kuchni, gdzie wyjął z zamrażalnika ostatnią paczkę lodu i, trzymając go przy szczęce, skierował się do salonu. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, wolałby wrócić do sypialni, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Jim śpi i ufał Johnowi na tyle, by nie musieć martwić się, że jego stan nagle się pogorszy. Musiał jednak zająć się kwestiami organizacyjnymi, dlatego też z ciężkim sercem chwycił porzucony telefon i, na razie ignorując nieodebrane połączenia – wciąż miał wyłączony dźwięk – zaczął przeglądać wiadomości, nie robiąc tego jednak chronologicznie i część na razie pomijając.

Bezdomni informowali go o poczynaniach ludzi Pattona przez całe popołudnie i wieczór, przy czym w trakcie ostatnich dwóch godzin wieści zmieniły swój charakter. Kolejne osoby nagle znikały w ciemnych zaułkach, parę zostało ściągniętych wprost z ulicy przez zakamuflowanych osiłków, jeden został zastrzelony w bramie zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od siłowni, po tym, jak śledząca go czujka wysłała lokalizację do niego oraz Trójki; Sherlock nie przypominał sobie, aby akurat tej osobie podawał kontakt do ludzi Jima, jednakże sprawa szybko się wyjaśniła, gdy zaczął czytać kolejne wiadomości.

Kąciki jego ust opadały, a poczucie, że sprawy zaszły za daleko i wszystko wyglądało inaczej niż się spodziewał, było nieprzyjemne i w jakiś sposób dołujące. Oczywiście… dzieciak, który skontaktował się z Trójką przejął w dużej mierze inicjatywę, rozdał kontakty, rozesłał dalsze wieści i gdy Sherlock czytał wiadomości od niego, uderzyło go, że oto podsunął do sieci Moriarty’ego idealny kąsek, chociaż nie miał takiej intencji, nawet przez moment nie chciał tego robić, obciążać kogoś moralnie i _kierować go na złą drogę_. Jednak stało się i był niemal pewny, że Jim, gdy tylko dojdzie do siebie, będzie zachwycony, iż znalazł mu dzieciaka z takim potencjałem i jednocześnie wizerunkiem, dzięki któremu nikt nie będzie go podejrzewał o niecne zamiary, intelekt ani jakiekolwiek ponadprzeciętne zdolności.

Wiadomości od samego Trójki w pierwszej kolejności pominął, skupiając się za to na smsach od Johna, który wielokrotnie w ciągu dnia próbował się z nim skontaktować, mówiąc, że ma problem, chciałby przyjechać i porozmawiać i że go _potrzebuje_. Zacisnął na moment powieki, a wiadomości z końcówki dnia, w których jego przyjaciel musiał już jechać tutaj i pytać, co się stało, skasował bez czytania. Te od Coreya Butlera przejrzał tylko pobieżnie i jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły – mężczyzna, nie mogąc dodzwonić się do Jima, próbował dobić się do niego i uprzedzić, że John ruszył na Baker Street, pytał, czy też ma przyjechać i czekał na dyspozycje. A że żadnych nie otrzymał, pozostał w Barts .

Zanim Sherlock zaczął odpisywać na wiadomości, zerknął tylko na tę od Billa, który informował go, że naprawdę powinien wejść na pocztę mailową, bo wysłał mu z Irlandii elektroniczny prezent, pytał również, czy u niego wszystko w porządku, życzył udanej nocy i emotikonami, których detektyw nie rozumiał, sugerował prawdopodobnie, że _jego_ noc taka właśnie będzie. Wspominał też, że wizytę w Dublinie nieco przedłuży oraz dziękował za małe finansowe wsparcie. Sherlock prychnął z irytacją, bo nie przesyłał mu przecież żadnych pieniędzy, więc zapewne Jim za jego plecami postanowił sponsorować mu detektywistyczne wakacje, w trakcie których Bill odkrywał jego przeszłość.

 _Małe problemy, już zażegnane. Nie spodziewam się w najbliższym czasie fascynujących nocy._ Napisał i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zaczął rozsyłać wieści do swojej sieci, że sprawa jest zamknięta i nie muszą już szukać osoby, o którą chodziło, a każdą inną z listy – mają przekazywać bezpośrednio do _jego człowieka_ , a jego samego mogą pomijać. Podał telefon do swojej młodej czujki, a następnie poinformował go o tym i kazał wykonywać polecenia Trójki. Mleko zostało rozlane, a jeśli ten dzieciak tak dobrze się bawił w sieci… cóż. Mimo wszystko był dorosły, a Sherlock wątpił, czy ma na niego jakikolwiek wpływ i czy jest sens, by próbować go nawracać.

Obawiając się, że Trójka jest w pobliżu i że będzie domagać się telefonu, na który nie był jeszcze gotowy psychicznie, napisał również do niego, obiecując, że za kilka minut się z nim skontaktuje. Wyciągnął papierosy i zapalił jednego, kątem oka obserwując, jak John krząta się po kuchni, nastawia wodę, rozgląda się za herbatą… nie mogąc nic znaleźć w śmietniku panującym w szafkach, wrzuca do filiżanek wiśniową i waniliową, które jako jedyne znajdowały się w zasięgu wzroku. Jak szykuje płyn do dezynfekcji, czyści narzędzia z resztek krwi, zwija brudne bandaże i wrzuca do kosza razem ze zużytymi rękawiczkami… Sherlock zacisnął powieki, po czym dogasił wypalonego zaledwie do połowy papierosa, a następnie chwycił rozciętą bluzę i kurtkę Jima, które były już sztywne od zaschniętej krwi. Pospiesznie przeszukał kieszenie i po niedługim czasie znalazł telefon komórkowy, słuchawki oraz wykonanego ze szkła i srebra pendrive’a, elegancko zdobionego, z kilkoma drobnymi kryształami  i podłużnym, metalowym zagłębieniem z brzegu. Przyglądał mu się zaledwie parę chwil, zanim zorientował się, że odpowiadało kształtem kamieniowi ze spinki od mankietu, którą zostawił mu Jim. Uśmiechnął się blado, po czym ostrożnie odłożył urządzenie na stół, a następnie chwycił do ręki telefon, który wyłączył się podczas upadku; próbował go uruchomić, lecz, oczywiście – nie znał kodu PIN, a nawet gdyby było inaczej, sytuacja nie była na tyle ekstremalna, by mógł próbować się do niego włamać. Zresztą Jim, znając go, wybrał coś na tyle nieoczekiwanego, że nie było nawet sensu zgadywać, nie mając żadnej podpowiedzi.

Z drugiej strony… był niemal pewny, że gdyby to Jim trzymał w ręku któryś z jego telefonów, odkryłby PIN-y za pierwszym, no, może drugim podejściem, w obu przypadkach.

Zanim chwycił swoją starą komórkę, uznając, że nie może dłużej zwlekać z telefonem do Trójki, John wrócił do salonu, niosąc na tacy dwie filiżanki z herbatą oraz szklanki z nalaną do połowy Whisky. Jego twarz była zmęczona, w jakiś sposób zgnębiona i gdy mężczyzna opadł ciężko na fotel, wydawał się tak wycieńczony, że Sherlock tym bardziej stracił chęć, by rozmawiać z nim… czy kimkolwiek innym, tak swoją drogą.

– Napisałem do Mary, że jestem u ciebie i nie wrócę na noc – oznajmił mężczyzna po dłuższej chwili milczenia i sięgnął po filiżankę; zawahał się, a wreszcie chwycił tę z herbatą waniliową, co wydało się Sherlockowi w jakiś sposób symboliczne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak Jim interpretował znaczenie tych dwóch smaków.

– Nie pytała, dlaczego? – spytał, wpatrując się w jego dłoń, a potem usta, do których została przyłożona filiżanka.

– Powiedziałem, że twój chłopak się poturbował i musiałem się nim zająć – odparł John i wydał z siebie ciche prychnięcie. – Poprosiła, żebym żadnego z was nie zabił w napadzie szału.

– To by było zupełnie nielogiczne. Zabić kogoś, kogo wcześniej poskładało się do kupy.

– Dla ciebie wszystko musi być logiczne, prawda Sherlock? – westchnął, kręcąc głową. – Mam nadzieję, że równie logiczne będzie wytłumaczenie, dlaczego właściwie… – urwał, zaciskając pięści. – Zadzwoń, do kogo tam musisz, bo widzę, że trzymasz ten telefon jakby cię parzył. Domyślam się, że chodzi o kogoś z jego ludzi, prawda?

– Jeden z szefów sieci – przyznał Sherlock, wbijając wzrok w komórkę, która ciążyła mu coraz bardziej.

– Bo ty naprawdę w niej jesteś – stwierdził John. – Oczywiście. Ani razu nie kłamałeś. _Powiedziałem Mycroftowi, że jestem w sieci… Moriarty przy tym był… Moriarty był rozbawiony._ Oczywiście, ani jednego kłamstwa. I ani słowa o tym, że zupełnie opatrznie to zrozumiałem.

– I rozumiesz też, czemu nie chciałem powiedzieć prawdy.

– Nie zrozumiem, dopóki nie dowiem się, _dlaczego_ to jest prawda.

– To akurat też ci mówiłem – odparł Sherlock. – Co do słowa. Mycroft przycisnął mnie do muru, a oznajmić, że jestem w sieci i że mogę go zniszczyć, było jedyną opcją, by nas nie skrzywdził.

– To nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego…

– John, wcześniej w niej _nie byłem_ – uciął, odważając się wreszcie spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Nie chciałem tego i Moriarty nawet nie próbował mnie przekonywać, że powinienem znaleźć się w jego sie…

– Jezu, błagam cię, nie rób tego – przerwał mu desperacko John. – Wciąż tak o nim myślisz? Tak go nazywasz?

– Nie, ale gdy mówię o sieci…

– Więc wyrażaj się normalnie, bo sytuacja jest wystarczająco absurdalna bym słuchał jak nazywasz swojego faceta przybranym nazwiskiem! To ta sama osoba, więc nie rozdzielaj go na części… facet, który wysadzał ludzi i planował morderstwa oraz ten, z którym jesteś i którego kazałeś mi opatrywać.

– Rozdzielanie go na twarze…

– To naiwna próba usprawiedliwiania siebie i _jego_. Przestań to robić, bo to żałosne, Sherlock. _Moriarty jest zły i to on ma sieć, ale ja sypiam z Jimem –_ wziął głęboki oddech, po czym rozluźnił pięści i sięgnął po Whisky. – Więc… twierdzisz, że wcześniej nie byłeś w sieci. Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

– Jim wcielił mnie do niej, gdy Mycroft wyszedł. Dla ochrony. Abym mógł… abym był bezpieczny i miał możliwość zniknąć, gdyby coś mu się stało. Twierdzi, że nie chciał we mnie podwładnego i, zaręczam ci, to wcale nie jest proste… słuchać poleceń i mieć władzę… – obrócił telefon w palcach – jaką od niego dostałem.

– Wiesz? Znając cię, ani jedno ani drugie mnie nie dziwi – mruknął. – Więc jesteś jego podwładnym. Fantastycznie. Rozumiem, że na takie chwile dostałeś jasne dyspozycje, co? – spytał, lecz nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. – W porządku. Zrób, co do ciebie należy, bo jeśli rano okaże się, że czegoś nie zrobiłeś i zobaczę, jak się na ciebie wścieka i jak tobą pomiata, raczej nie będę mieć hamulców by…

– Nie pomiata mną – uciął Sherlock ze złością. – Nic nie rozumiesz.

– Wciąż liczę, że mnie oświecisz – rzucił z przekąsem. – Wyjdź do kuchni i zadzwoń, gdzie masz zadzwonić. Nie chcę tego słuchać – powiedział i upił spory łyk alkoholu, gdy Sherlock podniósł się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Gdy znalazł się w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, zerknął na Johna ostatni raz, po czym opadł na krzesło i wybrał numer Trójki, wiedząc, o co zostanie zapytany, ale nie mając pojęcia, jakich wówczas udzielić dyspozycji.

– Co z nim? – spytał mężczyzna, który, mimo późnej pory, odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.

– Jest u mnie. Został opatrzony i nic mu nie będzie – odparł krótko. – Będę potrzebował paru rzeczy. Szczepionki przeciw tężcowi. Pewnie więcej bandaży i…

– Wyślij listę do Butlera i wszystko dostarczy. Jest przytomny?

– Śpi. Dlatego dzwonię. Próbowałeś się ze mną skontaktować, więc zakładam, że chodzi o coś więcej niż zapytanie o jego stan zdrowia?

– Potrzebuję informacji, co mam robić z ludźmi Pattona. Josie jest w kontakcie z twoimi…

– Jaka Josie? – przerwał mu, marszcząc brwi.

– _Josie_ – powtórzył Trójka z naciskiem. – Tak każe do siebie mówić dzieciak, którego mi podesłałeś – oznajmił, a Sherlock darował sobie stwierdzenia oczywistości, iż jest to żeńskie imię. – Nie odpowiadałeś na wiadomości, a do niego cały czas spływały informacje. Musieliśmy zająć się ludźmi Pattona i skoro on już nie żyje, nie można było pozostawiać ich na wolności, bo mogli mieć plan awaryjny, który mógłby nie spodobać się Jamesowi. Nie było też sensu się ukrywać, dlatego…

– Wyłapaliście ich. Dostałem wiadomości od moich czujek.

– Trzech się stawiało i nie żyją. Paru wciąż szukam, a resztę trzymamy w zamknięciu. Mam problem, żeby coś z nich wyciągnąć.

– Sądziłem, że do takich celów jesteś stworzony.

– To nie moja specjalizacja. Podobnie jak organizowanie _ekipy sprzątającej_. James wiedziałby, kogo wezwać – urwał na moment, prawdopodobnie coś sobie właśnie uświadamiając. – Ty też powinieneś wiedzieć i mnie kimś zastąpić. Wiesz, ale tego nie zrobiłeś.

– To żaden test lojalności, umiejętności ani nic podobnego – uściślił Sherlock, gdy wyczuł w głosie Trójki niedopowiedzianą wątpliwość. – Mam kontakty, ale skoro sobie radzisz, nie zamierzam się wychylać. Możesz chyba poczekać z tym do rana?

– Mam w zamknięciu jedenastu wściekłych facetów i tropię kolejnych, bo od _tego_ jestem, a nie do przesłuchiwania i tortur – powiedział z irytacją, lecz zdusił emocje, gdy zorientował się, jakiego używa tonu. – Przepraszam. Przetrzymam ich i będę czekać na dyspozycje – dodał bardziej uprzejmie, a Sherlock przez moment, jedną krótko chwilę, miał ochotę powiedzieć, że on sam nie jest od wydawania dyspozycji imperium przestępczemu i czuje się w tej roli równie nieswojo jak obecnie Trójka. W porę ugryzł się w język – mężczyzna mógł być zaufanym Jima, ale nie oznaczało to, że powinien zdradzać przed nim słabości.

– I tego się trzymajmy – odparł więc sucho. – Rób, co do ciebie należy, wyłap ich wszystkich i czekaj. Do południa Jim się do ciebie odezwie. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– Na ile zaufany jest Josie?

– Pod jakim względem? – spytał, a mężczyzna na chwilę zamilkł.

– Bardzo mi pomógł. Jest spostrzegawczy i składa pewne pozornie niezwiązane fakty lepiej niż ktokolwiek, kogo znam. Świetnie ocenia ludzi – urwał na moment. – Wie, co robię, ale nie jestem przekonany, czy mogę go wtajemniczać w szczegóły.

– Pytasz o to, czy może wiedzieć, że na ludzi, których razem szukacie, został wydany wyrok?

– Tak. I o to, czy mogę mu ich… – zamilkł, szukając właściwego słowa.

– _Pokazać_? – podsunął mu Sherlock, lecz Trójka nie odpowiedział na to wprost.

– Josie twierdzi, że umie wyciągać z ludzi informacje. Mam mu dać spróbować? I tak umrą, więc nawet jak to spartaczy…

– Rób, jak uważasz – uciął pospiesznie, mając coraz większą ochotę rzucić słuchawką. – Pracujesz dla niego wystarczająco długo, by znać swoje miejsce i wiedzieć, co powinieneś robić, nie mając konkretnych dyspozycji.

– Jeśli okaże się, że źle go oceniłem i narobi nam kłopotów, James uzna, że to moja wina, więc moje rezerwy…

– Wezmę to na siebie – warknął Sherlock, co skutecznie uciszyło Trójkę. – Przekazałem swojej sieci, by się kontaktowali bezpośrednio z wami, jak kogoś zobaczą, więc zajmij się szukaniem tych ludzi i nie zawracaj mi dłużej głowy tą sprawą. Jim się z tobą skontaktuje, gdy będzie mógł, a na razie byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś dał mu się wyspać po tym, jak _został postrzelony_.

– Oczywiście, szefie – odparł mężczyzna uległym i wyraźnie napiętym tonem i tym razem zrezygnował z prób przekonywania Sherlocka do swoich racji; detektyw nie miał pewności, czy jakieś konkretne wyrażenie czy sformułowanie tak skutecznie go uciszyło, czy sam wydźwięk tych słów był wystarczająco dobitny. – Będę czekał na telefon.

– Do usłyszenia – zakończył i odsunął od siebie komórkę, wpatrując się w nią z niechęcią. Nie wiedział do końca, dlaczego tak się stało, ale rozmowa w jakiś sposób wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Wcale nie chodziło o fakt, że od jego decyzji zależały losy ludzi Pattona, bo ci zupełnie go nie obchodzili lecz… no właśnie. Nie obchodzili go, było mu wszystko jedno i poczucie, że miał coś ustalać, dawać komuś zalecenia i brać na siebie odpowiedzialność za kwestie, które były mu obojętne i o których nie chciał nic wiedzieć było przytłaczające. I miał szczerą nadzieję, że Jim, gdy dojdzie do siebie, a wszystko się uspokoi, oszczędzi mu podobnych wrażeń, bo kompletnie się w tym nie odnajdował, a nie znosił zajmować się rzeczami, do których się nie nadawał.

John wyczuł jego kiepski nastrój, bo chociaż jego mina, gdy Sherlock wrócił do pokoju, w pierwszej chwili wskazywała, że ma ochotę znów mu przyłożyć, szybko się uspokoił. Spojrzał na niego z niepokojem i parę chwil nie odzywał się, gdy mężczyzna zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego i zaczął powoli sączyć herbatę.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał w końcu, na co Sherlock pokręcił głową i odstawił filiżankę na stół.

– Nie. Mówiłem ci, że nie planowaliśmy, że znajdę się w sieci. I kompletnie nie podoba mi się moja rola.

– Więc kim konkretnie tam jesteś? Nie do końca podwładnym. Możesz zarządzać jego ludźmi, gdy nie jest dostępny. Słuchają się ciebie i…

– Nie wiem – mruknął Sherlock z irytacją. – Ja mam słuchać jego. Oni mają słuchać mnie. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że prawą ręką, ale prawe ręce mają zwyczaj być użyteczne, a ja nie jestem. Z całą pewnością nie jestem jego Antheą. W kwestiach zawodowych jestem dla niego kompletnie nieprzydatny. Nie wiem, dlaczego twierdzi, że jest inaczej.

– Mówisz, jakbyś czuł się przy nim głupią, ale ładną sekretarką, z którą tylko się sypia – stwierdził John i zaśmiał się nerwowo z tego słabego żartu; Sherlock spiorunował go wzrokiem i fuknął pod nosem, wciąż rozdrażniony rozmową z Trójką na tyle, by te słowa w ogóle go nie rozbawiły.

– Nie jestem głupi – rzucił, ale zrobił to raczej automatycznie. – Czuję się jakby zatrudniono mnie w charakterze tłumacza do języka, którego w ogóle nie znam i wmawiano, że dam sobie radę.

– Pewnie niewiele jest takich języków – stwierdził John i tym razem Sherlock uśmiechnął się blado.

– Cała ta sytuacja… dzisiejszy dzień… – zaczął i zamilkł, nie mając wcale ochoty przyznawać się do swoich obaw; jego opory zaczęły się kruszyć, gdy pochwycił spojrzenie Johna, który usiadł bardziej prosto i odrobinę pochylił się do niego, przyjmując bezwiednie pozę przyjaciela lub lekarza, gotowego wysłuchiwać zwierzeń, wspierać i dawać dobre rady. – Zanim został postrzelony, źle oceniłem sytuację, powinienem był go powstrzymać, nie pozwolić mu się oddalić, a wówczas nic by się nie stało. Nie umiałem go opatrzyć, co sam mi wytknąłeś i nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z jego ludźmi. Nie wiem, czemu sądzi, że go wspieram, chociaż wcale tak nie jest, bo w krytycznej sytuacji popełniam błąd za błędem! – spojrzał ze złością na komórkę, a potem westchnął z rezygnacją. – Podejrzewam, że rozmowę z jednym z jego ludzi rozwaliłem od początku do końca. Wścieknie się, to jasne, ale szybko się uspokoi, gdy powiem lub zrobię coś, o czym nawet nie będę wiedział, że było istotne, a potem powie znów, że się uzupełniamy i za moimi plecami wszystko naprawi i… – wziął głęboki oddech. – W jakiś sposób chce, żebym z nim pracował, nawet jak mi to nie wychodzi – a, uwierz, nie wychodzi. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się na tym upiera, bo ja na jego miejscu uciąłbym sobie całą władzę i kazał się trzymać z daleka od sieci, a on zachowuje się, jakby kręciło go, że z nim jestem _zawodowo_ , nawet jeśli musi mnie prowadzić za rękę jak dziecko i naprawiać moje błędy. Jest ślepy na moje pomyłki. Ja widzę każdą jego, a on moich nie, bo jest zachwycony wszystkim, co robię. Gdy go przed czymś ostrzegam, to nie zwraca na to uwagi, bo i tak _wie lepiej_ , ale z drugiej strony jak zadecyduję za niego, nawet specjalnie się nie złości, a na pewno nie tak, jak powinien. Nawet nie będzie mieć pretensji, że zanim przyszedłeś wszystko zrobiłem źle i mogłem go skrzywdzić. Nie raz już skrzywdziłem, a on wszystko mi wybacza, każdy idiotyzm, każdą… rzecz… – urwał, przypominając sobie sytuację z mieszkania Jima, gdzie tak fatalnie ocenił sytuację i niemal przywołał u niego traumę z przyszłości. Zacisnął usta, bo to było coś, o czym nie mógł powiedzieć Johnowi, nawet jeśli tyle obaw właśnie z siebie wyrzucił i w jakiś sposób ich wypowiedzenie na głos pomogło mu oczyścić umysł z nadmiaru myśli.

– Mam wrażenie, że rozmawiamy o całkiem innej osobie… – stwierdził powoli John, a następnie, po chwili wahania, podniósł się z miejsca, okrążył stolik i usiadł obok Sherlocka. – Nie wyobrażam go sobie… tego wszystkiego, co mówisz.

– Nie znasz go tak jak ja. Nie wiesz o nim tego, czego ja się dowiedziałem przez ostatnie tygodnie.

– Myślę jednak, że wiem więcej niż przypuszczasz – westchnął mężczyzna i wziął głęboki oddech. – Mamy całą noc. Powiesz mi wszystko. A ja postaram się zrozumieć – powiedział niepewnie, a Sherlock spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. – _Naprawdę_ postaram.

– Spróbuję… – zaczął Sherlock i odchrząknął, nie kończąc jednak myśli. – Najpierw musimy napisać do Butlera. Dostarczy wszystko, czego potrzebujemy, więc podyktuj mi to, a ja…

– Daj mi swój telefon – przerwał mu John. – Będzie szybciej niż gdy zacznę ci dyktować listę leków. Zakładam, że gdy napiszę ze swojego numeru, nie będzie mieć to aż takiej mocy sprawczej.

– Tak. Tak, racja – rzucił Sherlock nerwowo i z pewnym wahaniem dał przyjacielowi swoją komórkę, wcześniej jednak ustawiając nową wiadomość adresowaną do Coreya.

– Nie przeszukałbym twojej skrzynki – stwierdził John z nutką urazy w głosie.

– Wiem, ale lepiej, żebyś przypadkiem niczego nie przeczytał – odparł na to i zamilkł, obserwując kątem oka, jak John powoli wystukuje wiadomość, myląc się zdecydowanie zbyt często. Kiedy skończył, oddał Sherlockowi telefon i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Załatwiłem wszystko, co mogę wykorzystać w warunkach domowych, ale wciąż uważam, że powinien jechać do szpitala. Mieć zrobione prześwietlenia, komplet badań i położyć się pod kroplówką. To co mu powiedziałem, to nie była przesada. Ma problemy z układem oddechowym i to wygląda poważnie, skoro bez dodatkowego sprzętu byłem to w stanie stwierdzić.

– Niedoleczone zapalenie płuc z powikłaniami – powiedział automatycznie Sherlock, na co John wziął głęboki oddech, jakby coś zirytowało go w tym stwierdzeniu, ale postanowił tego nie okazywać.

– Tego zdołałem się domyślić.

– Nie pierwsze w jego życiu – uściślił, a John skrzywił się i potarł palcami skroń. – Już jako dziecko przeszedł jedno i podejrzewam, że nie jedyne, chociaż wprost tego nie powiedział.

– To ostatnie… – odchrząknął, wbijając wzrok w twarz Sherlocka. – Kiedy to się stało?

– Niecały rok temu. Podupadł na zdrowiu… pewnie sam to widziałeś. Kurował się… podejrzewam, że do maja lub czerwca.

– Na własną rękę, jak sądzę – rzucił, a detektyw niemrawo skinął głową. – Sherlock… te blizny też mają rok – powiedział i zaczął nachalnie wpatrywać się w twarz przyjaciela, który momentalnie zbladł po tych słowach. – Jego reakcje, gdy go unieruchomiłeś… sposób w jaki go trzymałeś, jakbyś wiedział, że nie chce, byś to robił. I to, jaki był skrępowany, gdy musiał się rozebrać przy kimś obcym. Możesz być geniuszem dedukcji, ale ja jestem lekarzem. Znam się na ludziach. Znam… pewne objawy.  Nie raz je wiedziałem w szpitalu i wiem, w tej jednej kwestii _wiem_ , że nie udawał, jaki jest przerażony, bo niby po co miałby przede mną udawać słabego? Dlatego tak mnie wkurzał i odwracał moją uwagę, prawda? – spytał, na co Sherlock zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

– Nie pokazuj mu, że wiesz. Gdy dowiedział się, że do tego dotarłem… – urwał na moment, przypominając sobie tamtą chwilę i chociaż miała miejsce zaledwie kilka dni temu, czuł się, jakby minęły od niej całe lata. – Bał się, że szukam jego przeszłości, by wykorzystać ją przeciwko niemu. Był przerażony, gdy przyznałem się, że o tym wiem. Zabił prawie wszystkich, którzy wiedzieli – dokończył, a John natychmiast zesztywniał na to ostatnie stwierdzenie.

– Dlatego nie chciał iść do szpitala, bo wiedział, że lekarze mogą to zobaczyć. A nie chciał, by jeszcze ktoś wiedział – wymamrotał, ale Sherlock pokręcił na to głową.

– Szpital… to jeszcze inna historia. Ale teraz już wiem, dlaczego nie chciał nawet, bym wzywał lekarza – stwierdził cicho. – John, jak dużo chcesz wiedzieć na temat tego, co dla niego robię?

– Wszystko, co pozwoli mi cię zrozumieć, ale _nic więcej_ – odparł nerwowym, napiętym tonem. – Dotarłeś do jego przeszłości… _takiej_ przeszłości… i to straszne, co go spotkało, ale obaj zdajemy sobie sprawę, że to nie usprawiedliwia tego, kim teraz jest, bo jest przestępcą od lat, a nie od roku, napsuł nam obu krwi, a teraz _jesteś po jego stronie_ i dziś, Boże… przez niego brałeś udział w zabójstwie i…

– To facet, którego zabiliśmy, zrobił mu to wszystko – przerwał mu Sherlock, a jego słowa natychmiast sprawiły, że John zamarł, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy. – Teraz trochę inaczej to widzisz, co?

– Jezu – wymamrotał zduszonym głosem.

– Sam zaproponowałem, że go znajdę i to zrobiłem, chociaż Jim długo się bronił, bo… jak to było? Nie chciał obciążać mnie moralnie – zaśmiał się martwo, spuszczając wzrok. – W końcu się złamał i tak, jak mówiłem, zapłacił mi. Ale tego, co dziś się stało, nie było w planach. Nie miałem tego oglądać i to nie ja miałem strzelać, jednak _strzeliłem_ , więc możesz z czystym sumieniem nazwać mnie płatnym zabójcą. Biorąc pod uwagę to, kim była Mary, nie powinieneś jednak aż tak mnie potępiać. Nie tak to miało wyglądać i chociaż nie żałuję, że ten człowiek zginął, bo na to zasługiwał, uwierz mi, zasługiwał nawet na coś znacznie gorszego… niektóre rzeczy wygodniej wykonywać cudzymi rękami, prawda…?

– A przy nim wiesz, że nie wszystko zawsze pójdzie zgodnie z planem – stwierdził John płaskim i pozbawionym energii tonem. – I że to może się powtórzyć. Dlatego mówiłeś, że nie nadajesz się do sieci.

– Obiecał, że po tym człowieku nigdy więcej nie zrobimy czegoś takiego.

– Wierzysz mu?

– Nie wiem – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Nie mam pojęcia, co się będzie działo, gdy wszystko się skończy. Staram się nie robić planów, ale…

– Gdy wszystko się skończy – powtórzył za nim John. – Co to w ogóle znaczy, Sherlock? Powtarzałeś to tyle razy, po tym _wszystkim_ miałem się dowiedzieć… – urwał na moment. – No tak. Chodzi o Mycrofta i… O Boże. To właśnie miałeś na myśli, gdy mówiłeś, że wyciągnął coś paskudnego z jego przeszłości. Ten zimny skurwiel tym właśnie przyparł was do muru i tym chciał go złamać…

– Pewnie mówię to pierwszy raz w  życiu, gratuluję zdolności dedukcji – westchnął Sherlock. – Teraz już rozumiesz, dlaczego  do tego doszło.

– Do sieci… tak. W pewnym sensie – wymamrotał. – Nie wszystko… ale zaczyna się to składać w logiczną całość.

– _Gdy wszystko się skończy_ to moment, kiedy Jim i Mycroft się spotkają i wymienią informacjami – kontynuował Sherlock. – Jim wierzy, mimo wszystkiego, co się stało, że Mycroft tym razem dotrzyma słowa, bo boi się, że mając dostęp do sieci, mogę zrobić coś strasznego. Mój drogi brat sądzi, że jestem szalony, skoro… – urwał na moment, kiedy z ust Johna wyrwał się nerwowy chichot – skoro w ogóle się w to wplątałem. Jim widzi w tym naszą siłę i uważa, że Mycroft jest tchórzem, nie odważy się na ryzyko i zrobi co obiecał.

– Chyba za słabo zna twojego brata, skoro wierzy, że dotrzyma słowa, skoro już wcześniej je złamał. Jezu, w ogóle go nie zna, czy on naprawdę nie wie, jaki jest Mycroft? Będzie knuł, dopóki czegoś nie wymyśli i spotykanie się z nim na jego warunkach to pomysł tak idiotyczny, że nie wiem, jak w ogóle mógł na to wpaść!

– Mówiłem mu to samo, ale nadal uważa, że wygra – stwierdził z Sherlock z irytacją. – Och… i że dla mnie warto jest ryzykować, że nie ucieknie z kraju i że wszystko sobie zaplanował! – Wziął głęboki oddech i zamilkł na moment. – John… powiem szczerze, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Dopóki Jim jest poturbowany, nie pójdzie do mojego brata, bo jestem pewny, że ma na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by się na to nie porwać. Wiesz już o sieci wszystko, co powinieneś bez narażania się, bo jeśli mój brat cię dorwie i przesłucha… lepiej, żebyś nie wiedział nic więcej. Nie będzie go interesować nic innego, więc… po prostu pamiętaj, że _naprawdę_ mam dostęp do ogromnej części sieci i nawet jeśli nie mogę zrobić wszystkiego i nie umiem się nią w pełni posługiwać, mam możliwość zrobienia widowiska z mnóstwem fajerwerków. I zrobię je, jeśli coś stanie się Jimowi. A Mycroft pożałuje, że się urodził – dokończył tak zimnym, ostrym tonem, że John wzdrygnął się i odsunął od niego o parę centymetrów. Sherlock przymknął oczy i westchnął, zaciskając bezwiednie pięści i próbując się uspokoić. – Proszę, zmieńmy temat, bo naprawdę nie chcę rozmawiać w tym momencie o moim bracie.

– A chcesz o czymś innym? – spytał ostrożnie John.

– _Nie_ , ale o tym nie chcę najbardziej.

– W porządku – wymamrotał i jakiś czas w ciszy popijał Whisky, a gdy opróżnił szklankę, podniósł się z miejsca. – Mam… wiele pytań. I potrzebuję więcej alkoholu, żeby o tym rozmawiać.

– Wypij moją – zaproponował Sherlock. – Mi z kolei potrzeba, żebym się nie upił, bo znów zacznę opowiadać ci rzeczy… ostatnio za bardzo rozwiązał mi się język i wolę, by się to nie powtórzyło – stwierdził, a wówczas John znieruchomiał, a potem ciężko opadł na kanapę, wbijając w niego zszokowane spojrzenie.

– Sherlock… właśnie mnie uderzyło, że gdy u mnie byłeś mówiłeś o nim, kiedy…

– Kiedy mówiłem o swoich doświadczeniach łóżkowych, tak – wymamrotał, starając się na niego nie patrzeć i jednocześnie powstrzymać rumieńce wypływające na jego policzki.

– Nie chcę chyba o tym myśleć – jęknął John, pospiesznie chwytając drugą szklankę. – Jezu… – sapnął, przypominając sobie kolejną rzecz. – To przecież z nim rozmawiałeś w Cuxton. Ten tekst o oświadczynach…

– Jeśli nie chcesz, żebyśmy obaj byli jeszcze bardziej zażenowani, błagam, skończmy ten temat – jęknął Sherlock. –  Zapytaj o coś innego. _Cokolwiek_.

– Na razie dochodzę do siebie po tym jak kolejny raz mnie uderzyło, że nie tylko pracujesz, ale też sypiasz z Moriartym…

– _Jimem_ – mruknął detektyw i westchnął, gdy John spojrzał na niego dziwnie. – Sam tak kazałeś mi go nazywać.

– To w ogóle jego prawdziwe imię…?

– Nie kłamałem, mówiąc ci, jak się nazywa.

– James Hawkins – wydukał, jakby nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do brzmienia tych słów. – Mycroft to wie?

– Tak, i wie też, że Janine to jego siostra.

– Domyślił się tego wszystkiego? Czy też karmiłeś go półprawdami, jak mnie cały ten…

– Mycroft od początku wiedział, że się z nim widuję. I od razu dostrzegł… – urwał na moment. – Od samego początku uważał… że to obsesja i że to _fizyczne_. Wszyscy, którzy wiedzieli, tak właśnie sądzili, chociaż wszyscy poza Mycroftem widzieli też, że to coś… _więcej_. Bill, Mary…

– _Irene Adler._

– Tak, Irene też się zorientowała, ona nawet szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny – przyznał Sherlock i zamrugał nerwowo, gdy dostrzegł, że John, chociaż od dłuższego czasu był względnie spokojny, znów zaczyna zaciskać ze złością pięści.

– Wszyscy wiedzieli, tylko nie ja. Wszyscy się domyślili lub dowiedzieli od ciebie, tylko _nie ja_. Gdy ktoś coś podejrzewał, mówiłeś mu prawdę, a tylko mnie wprowadzałeś przez cały ten czas w błąd.

– Gdy wpadł do mnie Graham, powiedziałem mu, że kogoś…

– Greg, do jasnej cholery! – krzyknął niespodziewanie John i uderzył pięścią w stół. – Ma na imię _Greg_! Tak, oczywiście, że jego _też_ musiałeś okłamać, bo pracuje w policji i nie wchodziło w grę, by oznajmić mu, że umawiasz się ze znanym kryminalistą, ale na miłość boską! Jestem podobno twoim przyjacielem, a o twoim związku dowiedzieli się prawie wszyscy ludzie z twojego bliższego otoczenia, oprócz mnie!

– Pani Hudson też nie…

– Jezu, zamknij się na chwilę, bo znów mam ochotę obić ci pysk – warknął i chwycił szklankę Sherlocka, by znów upić trochę alkoholu. – Ty wiesz w ogóle, w czym jest problem, czy to jeden z tych momentów, gdy oznajmisz, że jesteś socjopatą i nie rozumiesz dlaczego się wściekam?

– Podobno jednak nie jestem – wymamrotał.

– Co…?

– Nie jestem socjopatą – odparł nieco głośniej. – Mam kiepski instynkt społeczny, ale nie jestem socjopatą. I wiem, dlaczego się wściekasz. Pewnie też bym się o to wściekał.

– Więc dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, idioto…? – jęknął, drżącą ręką odstawiając szklankę i ponownie wbijając wzrok w Sherlocka, który z kolei natychmiast odwrócił głowę.

– Bo bałem się, że się do mnie więcej nie odezwiesz – powiedział cicho, na co John jęknął z rezygnacją.

– Wyglądam, jakby się nie odzywał?

– W sumie cały czas czekam, aż znów mnie uderzysz, a potem trzaśniesz drzwiami, bo zostałeś tu tylko dlatego, że zmusiłem cię szantażem emocjonalnym, abyś zajął się…

– Czasem jesteś tak głupi, że nie aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ludzie mają cię za geniusza – oznajmił z pozornym spokojem, o którym detektyw wiedział, że w każdej chwili może mienić się we wrzaski. – Sherlock, jestem tu, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem. To, co powiedziałeś, o lekarzach i żołnierzach, było niesprawiedliwe i paskudne, a ja zostałem tu nie dlatego, że uderzyłeś w mój czuły punkt, ale ponieważ zrozumiałem, że zależy ci na tym psycholu i będziesz cierpiał, jeśli coś mu się stanie! – wykrzyknął. – Nie kłamałem, mówiąc, że cokolwiek się dzieje, wszystko ci wybaczę, ale chcę znać prawdę! Gdy dowiedziałem się, że Mary dla niego pracowała, pierwsze, o czym pomyślałem, to telefon do ciebie, do mojego _przyjaciela_ , bo na Boga, od tego są przyjaciele! Ale ty wolałeś wszystko ukrywać i nie przyszło ci do głowy, że gdy wpakowałeś się w coś takiego, możesz zwrócić się do mnie o wsparcie i to właśnie doprowadza mnie do szału! Przyznaję, spanikowałem, gdy go zobaczyłem, w pierwszej chwili chciałem wyjść, bo byłem wściekły i _nadal_ jestem, ale mimo to zostałbym albo za chwilę wrócił, by się nim zająć, czego byś nie powiedział!

– Gdybyś dowiedział się w innej sytuacji…

– To też strzeliłbym cię po pysku, za kłamstwa i za głupotę, ale _stało się_ – oznajmił, wziął głęboki oddech i parę chwil milczał z przymkniętymi oczami. Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, lepiej panował nad emocjami, ale nie na tyle, by Sherlock mógł uwierzyć, że to już koniec tyrady. – Nie wiem, jak do tego doszło, ale za chwile mi to powiesz, jednak jesteś z nim, zależy ci na nim i widać to w każdym twoim geście, w tym jak na niego patrzysz i jak zmienia ci się głos gdy do niego mówisz. I wiesz, co jest najbardziej popieprzone? Mogę mu nie ufać i podejrzewać, że każdy jego gest był wykalkulowany i fałszywy, nawet jeśli w takim stanie ciężko by mu było aż tak perfekcyjnie udawać, ale na miłość boską…! Naprawdę uspokajał się, gdy go dotykałeś i gdy tego nie widzisz, gdy sądził, że ja też nie widzę, patrzył na ciebie w tak jednoznaczny sposób, że… – urwał na moment, by zaczerpnąć nieco powietrza i ostatecznie nie dokończył tej myśli. – Może jednak to fałsz, bo cały czas pamiętam, jak grał przed Kitty Riley, ale nawet jeśli jest inaczej, to jego uczucia mnie średnio obchodzą, w przeciwieństwie do twoich i… pamiętam, co o nim mówiłeś, gdy jeszcze nie wiedziałem o kogo chodzi. I widziałem, jak go dziś traktujesz i Boże, kochasz tego psychola i jeśli to nie jest gra, to on na swój pokręcony sposób też cię kocha. I to tak cholernie absurdalne, że nie mam pojęcia, jak reagować, ale to nie znaczy, że zamierzam stąd wyjść i cię zostawić z całym tym syfem, bo do jasnej cholery, nadal jesteś moim przyjacielem i chociaż Mori… _Jim_.  Chociaż _Jim_ doprowadza mnie do szału, mogę próbować go zaakceptować, nawet jeśli nie kłamałeś też w tym, że _sądzisz, że się nie polubimy_ , bo nie, ja też nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek _polubimy_. Tylko, błagam, nie próbuj więcej ukrywać przede mną czegoś, co jest tak istotne, bo obaj wiemy, jak źle się to dla nas kończy. Obiecasz mi to?

– Raczej nie spodziewam się, że zrobię w życiu coś gorszego niż udawanie przed tobą, że nie żyję i związek z naszym dawnym wrogiem…

– Na ile cię znam, myślę, że jeszcze obu nas możesz zaskoczyć. Proszę, Sherlock… nie odwalaj więcej czegoś takiego – powiedział spokojniejszym tonem, a gdy mężczyzna nie zareagował, John nieco niepewnie przysunął się do niego, by objąć go ramieniem i przyciągnąć do siebie, pozostając w tej pozycji parę chwil. Sherlock przez cały ten czas tkwił przy nim kompletnie zesztywniały, dokładnie tak jak w momencie, gdy John przytulił go w trakcie swojego wesela i gdy wreszcie się od siebie odsunęli, poczuł cień ulgi. – Powiedz mi _wszystko_ – odezwał się i wziął głęboki oddech, po którym chwycił szklankę z alkoholem i tym razem opróżnił ją do końca.

– Nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć.

– Zacznij od tego, co się stało, że przestałeś nazywać go Moriartym – powiedział, zagryzając wargi. – Sporo już wiem, skoro przez cały ten czas _nie kłamałeś_. Tyle że gdy wiem, że cały czas chodziło o niego, wszystko wreszcie ma sens, a poszczególne fragmenty same zaczynają się składać w całość.

– Jak puzzle – stwierdził Sherlock cicho i uśmiechnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak to samo mówił Jim, gdy rozmawiali o rozszyfrowaniu jego sieci. – Jak w momencie, gdy po godzinach patrzenia na wszystkie elementy, dostajesz w końcu obrazek, który masz układać.

– Nagle wszystko zaczyna pasować.

– Chyba nie takiego obrazka się spodziewałeś.

– Tak naprawdę, od samego początku… na jakiejś płaszczyźnie musiałem to podejrzewać, ale nie chciałem w to wierzyć. Tyle że żadna inna opcja nie miała sensu.

– Gdy wykreślisz niemożliwe, to, co zostaje, nieważne jak nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą – wymamrotał Sherlock automatycznie, na co John zaśmiał się krótko.

– Tak. Gdybym o tym pamiętał, zorientowałbym się jaka jest prawda, gdy tylko Janine oznajmiła, że umawiasz się z jej bratem. – zaśmiał się gorzko do swoich wspomnień, po czym ponownie skupił na Sherlocku. – Powiedz mi, jak to się zaczęło. _Z nim_. Chcę… zrozumieć, co się stało, że się zbliżyliście i że zaczęło ci na nim zależeć.

– Nie wiem kiedy się zaczęło. Wiem tylko, kiedy się zorientowałem – stwierdził, a gdy John spojrzał na niego pytająco, niepewnie, z wyraźną rezerwą, zaczął kontynuować. – Kolejne osoby dostrzegały, że coś się ze mną dzieje. Sam to widziałem, ty _też_ widziałeś, nawet jeśli nie umiałeś powiązać faktów. Gdy wróciłem z Barts po tym, jak się widziałem z tobą i Mary… dowiedziałem się tam kolejnych rzeczy o jego przeszłości, wiesz, gdy był tam informatykiem… i nosiło mnie. Nie miałem do kogo się zwrócić, bo z tobą byłem skłócony, a nikt inny nie znał mnie na tyle i nie był mi wystarczająco bliski, bym do niego uderzał. Dlatego napisałem do Irene, bo widziałem się z nią parę dni wcześniej i wiedziała przynajmniej, że coś mnie z nim… _łączy_. A w tym samym momencie Jim puścił mi przez radio piosenkę, bo od jakiegoś czasu wysyłał w ten sposób kolejne _wyznania_.

– Wysyłał ci piosenki – powtórzył John, na co Sherlock obrócił oczami, bo przecież przed chwilą właśnie to powiedział.

– Jedną ustawił mi na dzwonek.

– A ty…

– A ja słuchałem tego, co mi wysłał, spojrzałem w lustro, uruchomiłem dedukcje i zrozumiałem, co do niego czuję.

– Zobaczyłeś to w lusterku…

– Nie rozumiałem, co się ze mną dzieje, a dedukcje to jedyna metoda…

– Zrozumiałeś, że jesteś zakochany, bo _popatrzyłeś w lusterko_ – powiedział John powoli, a po chwili milczenia wybuchnął śmiechem, tym razem nieskrępowanym i szczerym. – To najbardziej absurdalna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek od ciebie usłyszałem.

– Ale to prawda – powiedział, nie do końca rozumiejąc, czemu Johna aż tak to bawi.

– Wiem. I to jest najzabawniejsze – stwierdził i jeszcze jakiś czas uśmiechał się, kręcąc przy tym głową. – W porządku. Tak właśnie _zrozumiałeś_ , że jesteś zakochany. Ale jak się to zaczęło? Co się stało, że w ogóle…

– To bardzo długa historia…

– Mamy całą noc, a poza tym to tylko kilka tygodni i nie mogło aż tyle się wydarzyć – powiedział, unosząc brwi, gdy Sherlock rzucił mu spojrzenie, mówiące, że _mogło i wydarzyło_. – W porządku. _Od początku_. Kiedy się zaczęło?

– Zaczęło się, gdy w święta pojawił się na ekranach i uratował mnie przed wyjazdem na wschód.

– A potem spotkaliście się w domu Janine. I…?

– I… porozmawialiśmy. Wtedy jeszcze nic się między nimi nie działo – uściślił pospiesznie, gdy John zerknął na niego podejrzliwie, jakby spodziewał się, że Jim i Sherlock naprawdę zaczęli romans na pierwszym spotkaniu po przeszło trzech latach niewidzenia. – Obiecał, że niedługo znów się spotkamy i zaczniemy drugą grę. A ja byłem zaintrygowany każdym jego słowem i nie mogłem się tego doczekać… opowiadałem ci o grze, więc tak naprawdę już wiesz, co się później...

– Sherlock, błagam cię… chcę usłyszeć o _wszystkim_ , co się wówczas działo. Bez cenzury, jak ostatnio. Już nie masz powodów, by cokolwiek przede mną ukrywać. Więc… zaczynaj. Nie będę przerywał. Po prostu wszystko mi opowiedz.

John po raz pierwszy od dawna nie wtrącał się, nie zadawał setki dodatkowych pytań ani nie naciskał, gdy Sherlock zaczął powoli i z oporami opowiadać mu o smsach, wyjazdach, godzinach spędzonym z Billem w Internecie i kolejnych odkryciach i dedukcjach, które pozwoliły na połączenie pewnych faktów. Nie patrzył mu w oczy, lecz w swoje kolana, mówiąc o piosenkach, jakie otrzymywał, wątpliwościach i niezrozumieniu swoich uczuć, o tym, jak kolejne osoby się dowiadywały… właściwie o wszystkim, nawet jeśli pewne kwestie, te najbardziej intymne i żenujące, jak choćby prysznic w domu Mycrofta, zachował dla siebie i był pewien, że są to rzeczy, o których nikt nigdy nie usłyszy. Częściowo uzupełnił brakujące fragmenty dotyczące gry, wszystkie te wiadomości oraz emocjonalny telefon w jej trakcie; nie krył przed Johnem żadnych wydarzeń, lecz o przeszłości Jima mówił tylko ogólnikami, nawet jeśli powodowało to ogromne dziury w całej opowieści i momentami musiała stawać się bardziej niespójna niż wcześniej, kiedy to ważył każde swoje słowo. _Jego rodzice się rozstali, przeprowadzał się, miał trudne dzieciństwo, lepiej było mu w Brighton niż w rodzinnych stronach_. Wizytę u Rose streścił jednym zdaniem, chociaż bogato opisał sam wyjazd do Irlandii, szykowanie się i spotkanie z Mycroftem oraz wykrycie tożsamości szpiega w służbach specjalnych; wspomniał, że to wtedy dowiedział się dzięki Billowi o przeżyciach Jima oraz opisał, jakie Clane ujrzał. John usłyszał od niego, że _Moriarty_ ochronił to miejsce, produkując i rozpowszechniając mroczne opowieści na temat swojej rodziny, która od dawna tam nie mieszkała… i to musiało mu wystarczyć.

W pewnym sensie zaskoczyło go, że jego przyjaciel nie próbował zmuszać go do uszczegółowienia pewnych kwestii, bo spodziewał się, że będzie inaczej, że skoro ma powiedzieć wszystko, to dotyczyć to będzie również szczegółów jego poszukiwań… tymczasem mężczyzna milczał, chociaż czasem, gdy wspominał enigmatycznie jakąś część historii, o której od razu można było powiedzieć, że to tylko ułamek całości, otwierał usta, jakby zamierzał jakoś to skomentować… potem jednak kręcił głową i dawał Sherlockowi znak, by mówił dalej. Czerwienił się lub odwracał wzrok, gdy słuchał o insynuacjach kolejnych osób, o których jasnym było, że jeszcze nie były prawdą; zagryzał nerwowo wargi, kiedy detektyw po raz kolejny paroma pozbawionymi konkretów słowami wspominał o smsach, ale dopiero za którymś razem z kolei nazwał je na głos flirtem. Słysząc tytuły niektórych piosenek, o których Sherlock zdecydował się wspomnieć, parskał wymuszonym, pełnym skrępowania śmiechem, ale tego również nie próbował komentować słowami.

– Przyjechał do mnie rano, dzień po tym, jak wróciłem z Irlandii – stwierdził w końcu Sherlock i nagle mówienie stało się trudniejsze, bo tutaj nie dało się już stosować ogólników, a ponadto nie chciał spowiadać się z tak prywatnych rozmów, wypełnionych emocjami, które należały tylko do niego i Jima i których nawet najbliżsi przyjaciele nie powinni usłyszeć. – Długo rozmawialiśmy, o naszej grze, o jego maskach i o mnóstwie innych rzeczy, których jednak nie zamierzam ci mówić i tu nie chodzi o tajemnice tylko…

– Rozumiem – przerwał mu John, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. – Po prostu… powiedz, co się stało. Bo to spotkanie było ważne, prawda? Ważniejsze od poprzednich…?

– Tak – potwierdził Sherlock, jeszcze bardziej skrępowany niż dotychczas. – Wtedy właśnie zrozumiał, że nie szukam go, by zrobić mu krzywdę, a ja wiedziałem już, co do niego czuję. Tak naprawdę to właśnie wtedy to naprawdę się zaczęło, chociaż nigdy nie próbowaliśmy… nie wiem. Określać, kiedy zaczęliśmy…

– Być razem…? – podpowiedział mu John litościwie i natychmiast zesztywniał, coś sobie uświadamiając, co Sherlock zinterpretował jako typową reakcję, z jaką już wcześniej się spotkał.

– Nie przespaliśmy się wtedy, jeśli próbujesz to…

– Mówiłeś mi, kiedy to zrobiliście pierwszy raz, więc wiem, że nie _wtedy_.

– Więc dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? – spytał nerwowo, na co John wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył usta, ale ostatecznie się nie odezwał. – Bo sądzisz, że źle mnie traktuje? Wykorzystuje? Albo że stosujemy jakieś podejrzane udziwnienia, bo obaj jesteśmy szaleni? Nawet Janine tak sądzi, więc…

– Boże, Sherlock… – jęknął John. – Wątpię, czy robisz to celowo, dlatego nie zamierzam się wkurzać. Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś: nie, _nie sądzę_ , zwłaszcza gdy wiem co mu zrobiono i… – zająknął się na ułamek sekundy – nie. Mogę go podejrzewać o wszystko, ale nie o _udziwnienia i wykorzystywanie_ , tak trzymając się twoich określeń. Po prostu znów wróciła mi świadomość, że gdy mi się z tego zwierzyłeś, to cały czas chodziło o niego i… _dość_. Więc zaczęliście _być razem_ , właśnie wtedy. O to ci chodzi?

– Pewnie tak właśnie się mówi – przyznał niepewnie i chociaż wciąż nie miał ochoty o tym mówić, nie w momencie, gdy był całkowicie trzeźwy, a poza tym zmęczony emocjami z minionego wieczora i zawstydzony wymianą zdań sprzed paru chwil, wziął głęboki oddech, uznając, że nie ma sensu dłużej tego odkładać. – Zapytałem go wtedy, czy ma rozdwojenie jaźni, bo te jego maski... – urwał i gdy do jego umysłu napłynęła fala wspomnień, uśmiechnął się, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy. – Nie chciał odpowiadać, ale abym się odczepił, powiedział, że zrobi to, jeśli go pocałuję. Nie masz pojęcia, jaki był zaskoczony, gdy to zrobiłem i… tak, wtedy tak naprawdę wszystko się _zaczęło_.

– Nie zauważył wcześniej, że… – zaczął John i odchrząknął. – Dlaczego był zaskoczony? Skoro wcześniej flirtowaliście… wysyłał ci romantyczne piosenki. To wszystko, co robił, to oczywiście było przerażające, bo kto wysyła całusy na ludzkich zwłokach, ale dawał na swój sposób jasne sygnały, że mu się podobasz, a ty przecież odpowiadałeś na to i musiał widzieć, że jesteś… Boże, jak to w ogóle brzmi. Że jesteś _zainteresowany_.

– _Byłem_ , ale nie sądził, że w _taki_ sposób – wydukał Sherlock i zagryzł wargi, zastanawiając się, co powinien powiedzieć, ale John tym razem nie próbował go popędzać ani czegokolwiek podpowiadać. – Wcześniej sam tego nie widziałem i nie miałem pojęcia, że w ogóle mogę tego chcieć – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, a słowa te w jakiś sposób wywołały reakcję łańcuchową, bo kolejne popłynęły  jego ust automatycznie, jakby dusił je w sobie na tyle długo, że tylko czekały na ujście w odpowiednim momencie. – A teraz zaczynam tęsknić, gdy tylko zamykam za nim drzwi, a gdy go nie ma wszystko traci kolor, stoję w przeciągu i czuję jego perfumy z tamtego spotkania i pamiętam każdą sekundę z kolejnych i nie jestem już sobie w stanie wyobrazić, że mogłoby go przy mnie nie być. Mycroft nazywa to obsesją i w pewnym sensie ma rację, a pozostałe osoby, które wiedzą, chociaż mnie nie potępiają, i tak sądzą, że to chore albo głupie…

– A ty tak nie uważasz? – westchnął John, na co Sherlock zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Na początku tak sądziłem i w dużej mierze właśnie dlatego się w to wpakowałem – przyznał. – A później… – wzruszył ramionami, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy relacja z Jimem z buntu i eksperymentu przemieniła się najpierw w coś znaczącego, a potem w najważniejszą ze wszystkich, jakie miał w życiu.

– Właściwie… wiem już, co się działo później – dokończył za niego John. – Dalej szukałeś jego przeszłości, a on na to pozwalał. Spotykaliście się, nadal do siebie pisaliście i pewnie trwałoby to jeszcze długo w takim romantycznym zawieszeniu, gdyby we wszystko nie wmieszał się Mycroft i nie zmusił was do współpracy, czego efekt, pewnie pośredni, leży poturbowany w twojej sypialni. Powiedziałeś mi praktycznie wszystko o tym, co zrobił twój brat, a mi nie potrzeba szczegółów, ani o nim, ani o przeszłości Jima, bo to nie są twoje tajemnice i nie powinieneś ich sam zdradzać. Tak naprawdę… chciałbym, żebyś powiedział mi dziś jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz. Powiedz mi… bo swoje motywacje cały czas pomijałeś, chociaż miejscami byłeś szczegółowy aż do bólu. Dlaczego konkretnie sobie na to pozwoliłeś? – spytał, unosząc głowę i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Wiedziałeś, w co się pakujesz, wiedziałeś, czego od ciebie chce i na początku wcale nie chciałeś związku… a mimo to brnąłeś w to z premedytacją, wiedząc, że to głupie i niebezpieczne. Dlaczego? – nacisnął i westchnął z rezygnacją, gdy Sherlock odwrócił wzrok i zaczął nerwowo wyginać palce. – Z nudów? Z braku ciekawych spraw? Na złość Mycroftowi? – to ostatnie wypowiedział lekko uniesionym głosem, a w jego oczach pojawiła się prośba, by Sherlock zaprzeczył, że to właśnie takie pobudki popchnęły go w ramiona Moriarty’ego.

– John… nie chcesz tego…

– Chcę, właśnie _to_ chcę wiedzieć bardziej niż cokolwiek innego…!

– Przez ciebie – wymamrotał po chwili milczenia, sprawiając, że John momentalnie zamarł. – _Bo ty wybrałeś ją_. Zostawiłeś mnie, a już nie potrafiłem być sam.

– O czym ty mówisz…?

– Próbowałem Janine, ale za bardzo pchała mi się do łóżka, próbowałem narkotyków, ale to od początku był kiepski pomysł, próbowałem Billa, ale to po prostu nie było to. A gdy trafiłem na Jima wszystko zaczęło znów mieć sens. Zniknęły przesunięcia – powiedział cicho, przymykając oczy. – Kochałem cię, a ty zniknąłeś z mojego życia. Popsułeś mnie – zaśmiał się gorzko i zacisnął pięści – i potrzebowałem kogoś nowego, kto cię zastąpi. I wtedy pojawił się on i sprawił, że miałem znów po co wstawać z łóżka. Szukałem jego przeszłości i za tymi wszystkimi maskami i kłamstwami zobaczyłem w nim człowieka a nie tylko najbardziej interesującą ze spraw. Zbliżał się coraz bardziej i cię zastępował, a ponieważ przez ciebie umiałem już kochać, to była kwestia czasu, aż pokochałem _jego_.

– Sherlock…

– Mówiłem ci, że wolałbyś tego nie słyszeć – powiedział i powoli uniósł głowę, lecz dopiero po paru chwilach odważył się spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy. – Ale teraz to i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

– Nie miałem pojęcia…

– Wiem – uciął zmęczonym głosem. – Wszyscy to widzieli, tylko nie _ty_.

– Gdybym wiedział, zanim poznałem Mary…

– Zmieniłbyś orientację? – westchnął i pokręcił głową, gdy John spróbował się odezwać. – Nie odpowiadaj. Nie chcę zastanawiać się nad potencjalnymi możliwościami z przeszłości, jeśli nie są już możliwe. Zmieniłeś mnie, byłeś i nadal jesteś dla mnie ważny, ale teraz obaj kogoś mamy i nie ma sensu patrzeć za siebie – stwierdził i chociaż to prawdopodobnie nie był najlepszy moment na podobne sentymenty, uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie, zdając sobie sprawę, że to od Jima nauczył się patrzenia do przodu, a nie rozpatrywaniu niemożliwych już scenariuszy.

– I w efekcie obaj jesteśmy teraz w związkach z mordercami, którzy w dodatku kiedyś razem pracowali – odezwał się wreszcie John, wyrywając go z rozmyślań.

– Jeśli cię to pocieszy, przynajmniej się znają i lubią, więc wspólne spotkania w przyszłości nie będą nadmiernie krępujące – stwierdził, co sprawiło, że John znieruchomiał i popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Jak będziemy chcieli porozmawiać, nie wiem… każemy im sobie pójść… postrzelać. Czy coś. Na pewno mają wspólne tematy.

– _To_ miało poprawić mi nastrój? Że gdy zaproszę was na obiad, moja żona będzie mieć wspólne tematy z _Jimem Moriartym_? „Sherly, podaj mi kotleta, Mary, w co byś celowała, gdybyś miała zastrzelić…”

– Podejrzewam, że mówiłby do niej Ana, a poza tym nie prosiłby o kotleta – wtrącił Sherlock. – Nie je mięsa. Gdy u niego byłem, karmił mnie trawą i trocinami. Lepiej, żebyście to wy nas zapraszali na obiady – stwierdził i zmarszczył brwi, gdy John, już wcześniej rozbity jego stwierdzeniami, teraz patrzył na niego jakby miał przed sobą ducha. – Mycroft uważa, że byłeś dla mnie zdecydowanie lepszą partią. To może być? – wypalił desperacko, co sprawiło, że John najpierw całkowicie oniemiał, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem, początkowo zduszonym i nerwowym, który stopniowo stawał się bardziej szczery i pozbawiony wcześniejszego skrępowania.

– Sherlock… starczy – rzucił, wciąż chichocząc z powodów, których detektyw zupełnie nie rozumiał.

– Irene też wolała ciebie…? – powiedział pytająco, co wywołało kolejny, chociaż znacznie krótszy, wybuch śmiechu.

– Jesteś niemożliwy. Ale lepiej, żebyś się już zamknął.

 

***

 

Jakiekolwiek próby dalszej rozmowy – która przygasła po pełnym rozbawienia wybuchu Johna – zostały ukrócone przybyciem na Baker Street Coreya Butlera. Mężczyzna przybył zdyszany, nie chciał wejść do środka i wyglądał, jakby bał się Sherlocka bardziej niż samego Moriarty’ego; zniknął niemal natychmiast, dukając jakąś mdłą wymówkę, po czym zostawił ich z torbą z medykamentami i sprzętem, nie wyjaśniając nawet, co konkretnie udało mu się przynieść. John bez słowa ruszył z nią do sypialni, gdzie spał Jim, a Sherlock, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, podążył za nim jak cień. Przyglądał się, jak jego przyjaciel rozpakowuje i układa kolejne rzeczy, sprawdzając prawdopodobnie, czy otrzymał wszystko o co prosił, ale nie próbował się wtrącać, by znów nie wyjść na ignoranta w kwestiach medycznych.

– Powinienem o to zapytać wcześniej, ale nie było okazji… – zaczął John, ostrożnie odchylając kołdrę, by odsłonić prawe ramię Jima – orientujesz się, czy jest uczulony na jakieś leki? – spytał i zaczął odkażać skórę na jego przegubie, zerkając na detektywa, którego mina powiedziała mu wszystko. – W sumie mogłem się tego spodziewać. Zapewne nie masz też jego karty zdrowia ani żadnych dokumentów – mruknął z nutką irytacji, po czym skupił się ponownie na Jimie i, westchnąwszy ciężko, zaczął sprawnie zakładać mu wenflon na zdrowym nadgarstku. – Idź się wykąpać, bo na nic mi się tu nie przydasz, a cały czas jesteś oblepiony krwią i jeśli zastanawiasz się, dlaczego Corey tak na ciebie patrzył, to pewnie dlatego, że sądził, że kogoś zamordowałeś.

– Nie zamierzam kłaść się spać.

– Nie każę ci _spać_ tylko się _umyć_ – powiedział John, po czym zacisnął usta i położył dłoń na ramieniu Jima, by następnie ostrożnie nim potrząsnąć. – Sherlock… zostaw nas samych. Jak cię tu nie będzie, może nie będzie próbował się popisywać.

– Albo będzie tym bardziej, żeby…

– Jezu, idź stąd, jestem tak zmęczony, że nie będę mieć siły się na niego wkurzać – powiedział z  rozdrażnieniem, ale złagodził głos, gdy Jim zmarszczył brwi i niezbyt przytomnie uchylił powieki. Ponownie zerknął na Sherlocka i wskazał mu drzwi, a wówczas ten, nie próbując dłużej oponować, wyjął z szafki ubranie na zmianę oraz ręcznik i ruszył ociężale w stronę łazienki.

Kąpiel i przebranie się w świeże rzeczy pomogły mu zmyć z siebie zmęczenie i oczyścić umysł, czego desperacko w tym momencie potrzebował, bo zostawienie Jima i Johna samym sobie nie wydawało się dobrym pomysłem. Gdy jednak po kilkunastu minutach wrócił do swojego pokoju z poważnymi obawami odnośnie tego, co zastanie, okazały się nie mieć one pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Jim patrzył w sufit spod na wpół zmrużonych powiek, słuchając przyciszonego głosu Johna, który z kolei, używając przenośnego sprzętu, kończył podłączać mu kroplówkę. Usłyszawszy nadejście Sherlocka, leżący mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i lekko poruszył dłonią, jakby próbował go do siebie przywołać, a słabość tego gestu pogłębiła wrażenie, że czuje się kiepsko lub naprawdę potrzebuje odpoczynku i snu, które zostały mu przerwane.

– Zawołaj mnie, gdyby cokolwiek się działo. Pójdę się położyć na parę godzin i rano sprawdzę opatrunki – powiedział John, zwracając się do Sherlocka i podnosząc z łóżka. – Gdy ta kroplówka się skończy, po prostu ją odepnij, to chyba umiesz zrobić? Jak będziesz zmęczony…

– Nie będę. I dam sobie radę – przerwał mu Sherlock, czego John nie próbował nawet komentować. Rzucił Jimowi ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym cicho opuścił pomieszczenie, a po paru chwilach od strony schodów dał się słyszeć przytłumiony odgłos kroków.

– Nie zamierzasz się kłaść? – spytał Jim i spróbował podciągnąć się na poduszkach, lecz Sherlock ruszył w jego stronę i łagodnie go powstrzymał.

– Nie, ale ty powinieneś.

– Będziesz patrzyć, jak śpię? To strasznie romantyczne, wiesz? – rzucił i przymknął oczy, próbując jednocześnie stłumić ziewnięcie.

– Bycie twoją pielęgniarką jest romantyczne?

– To by było seksowne, a nie romantyczne – odparł, próbując uchylić powieki, które jednak wydawały się coraz bardziej mu ciążyć. – Znalazłeś pendrive’a?

– Tak, był w twojej…

– Schowaj go – wymamrotał sennie. – Przynieś sobie laptopa. Albo książkę. Jestem raczej nudny, kiedy śpię – stwierdził, ostatnie słowa wypowiadając tak cicho i mało wyraźnie, że Sherlock z trudem je zrozumiał. Jim zamilkł całkowicie i po paru chwilach jego głowa opadła na poduszki, a oddech zaczął się wyrównywać. Detektyw wpatrywał się w jego bladą, lekko spuchniętą w miejscach uderzeń twarz, a następnie z cichym westchnieniem ruszył w stronę drzwi, gasząc po drodze światło. Chociaż w pierwszej chwili zamierzał tylko przynieść tutaj i ukryć gdzieś pozostawione w salonie pendrive’a i telefon Jima, ostatecznie zabrał również komputer. Uznał że siedzenie w półmroku rozświetlanym tylko przez lampkę nocną może go uśpić, ale nie podejrzewał, że faktycznie użyje laptopa, bo szacował, że rozmyślania o wydarzeniach z minionego dnia mogą zająć mu nawet kilka godzin.

 Wróciwszy do sypialni, usadowił się w rogu łóżka, tuż przy nogach Jima i położył laptopa przy kolanach, ekranem w swoją stronę, by światło nie padało na twarz śpiącego mężczyzny. Zarzucił na siebie cienki koc i przez jakiś czas nie zajmował się niczym, ale też nie pozwalał myślom na ukierunkowanie, pragnąc najpierw je uspokoić i wyprostować. Adrenalina, która utrzymywała go przez wiele godzin na wysokich obrotach, dawno opadła, późniejsze emocje związane z całą sytuacją i przybyciem Johna powoli się rozpływały. Chociaż widział, że powinien zacząć utrwalanie danych w pałacu myśli chronologicznie, zaczynając od momentu, gdy spotkał się z Owenem Pattonem – nie mógł uwierzyć, że od tego momentu minęło zaledwie sześć, może siedem godzin – wspomnienia zalały jego umysł niejako od końca.

Zaczęło się od wizji z dłońmi Johna, ostrożnymi i delikatnymi, z momentu, gdy zajmował się wenflonem i kroplówką. Spojrzeń przysypiającego Jima, który był zbyt mało przytomny, by przejmować się czyjąkolwiek obecnością, ale wciąż pamiętał o pendrivie, którego zawartości Sherlock nawet nie próbował się jednak na razie domyślać. Urywki rozmowy z Johnem, te najbardziej znaczące, gdy po latach wprost i bez zawoalowań wyznał, że go kochał, gdy okazało się, że jego przyjaciel nie zamierza go potępiać, gdy przyznał, że wie, co rok temu przytrafiło się Jimowi, gdy powtarzał, że będzie z nim, co by się nie działo… Chwile, kiedy zmienił się w lekarza i, pokonując opory i uprzedzenia, zajmował się postrzelonym i połamanym mężczyzną, którego pewnie jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej byłby w stanie zabić. Te, gdy on i Jim się ścinali, a Sherlock miał pewność, że gdyby nie stan tego pierwszego, rzuciliby się sobie do gardeł.

Przymknął oczy, kiedy kolejne wypowiedziane wówczas słowa zaczęły wracać, tłukąc się do szuflad w pałacu myśli, nieposkładane i coraz bardziej chaotyczne. Trwało to dobry kwadrans, bo cały czas sądził, że uda mu się nad tym zapanować, ale w końcu powoli podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie zrobił sobie słabą herbatę, przy okazji wypalając do połowy papierosa. To ostatnie przytępiło gonitwę, jaka miała miejsce w jego głowie i kiedy wrócił do sypialni z parującą filiżanką oraz swoimi telefonami, był wreszcie w stanie skupić się na tyle, by stłumić tętniące wciąż życiem, najświeższe wspomnienia i wrócić do spotkania z Pattonem, które zapoczątkowało ciąg wydarzeń z minionego wieczoru.

Cieszył się, że Owen nie żyje. Im silniej jego pozbawione wesołości i emocji uśmiechy powracały, tym bardziej _cieszył się_ , że już nie ma go na tym świecie i że się do tego przyczynił, nawet jeśli to Jim oddał ostatnie strzały. Gdy wspominał jego zachowanie w mieszkaniu nad nieczynną siłownią, zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna napełniał go odrazą podobną do tego, co niegdyś czuł do Magnussena, chociaż, poza absolutnym chłodem i beznamiętnym sadyzmem, nie byli szczególnie podobni. Obaj jednak skrzywdzili lub próbowali skrzywdzić bliskie mu osoby, obaj w pewnym sensie wprowadzili go w zasadzkę i w ostatnich chwilach życia kpili sobie z kogoś, kto wówczas był dla niego najważniejszy. Obaj zginęli, bo musieli zginąć. I wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek, chociaż przez ułamek sekundy, będzie żałować, że tak się stało.

Im dłużej przypominał sobie całą sytuację z Owenem, tym bardziej uderzała go jedna rzecz, z której wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy albo na którą po prostu nie zwrócił uwagi. Zachowanie Jima, gdy ruszył samotnie w głąb piwnicy przy Balcombe Street, było niemal kropka w kropkę tym, co zrobił Sherlock parę godzin wcześniej, idąc do starej siłowni, w której… był niemal pewny, że może zastać Owena. Nie miał ze sobą broni, był zmęczony i zupełnie nieprzygotowany, mógł wpakować się wprost do jaskini lwa i mógł leżeć teraz na miejscu Jima, jeśli Patton poczułby cień wątpliwości odnośnie jego motywów. Obaj w istotnej chwili ryzykowali, w tak idiotyczny sposób, że teraz, gdy emocje opadły, nie mógł się nadziwić, że byli zdolni do czegoś tak bezmyślnego, oni, para geniuszy-konsultantów, dla których niemal każdy spotkany człowiek wydaje się ćwierćinteligentem. Co więcej… w obu przypadkach i właściwie w każdej podobnej sytuacji, powtarzali ten sam schemat, zamieniając się tylko rolami: zawsze jeden z nich zachowywał się bardziej ryzykownie, ślepy na niebezpieczeństwa i zafiksowany na punkcie swojej nieomylności, a drugi wycofywał się i próbował łagodzić prośbami lub logicznymi argumentami jego głupią brawurę. Gdy jeden z nich popadał w irracjonalność, drugi stawał mocniej na ziemi i z lękiem próbował ściągać go na dół z obłoków, w których tamten bujał. Gdy jeden pakował się bezsensownie w niebezpieczeństwo, drugi martwił się… a potem, nagle, czasem dosłownie chwilę później, sam przejmował rolę rozwydrzonego przedszkolaka, który udaje, że nie słyszy, gdy rodzic namawia go, by założył czapkę, zanim wyjdzie na mróz. Każdy z nich czuł się niezniszczalny i każdy uważał drugą stronę za w jakiś sposób słabszą i wymagającą nadzoru i teraz Sherlock zobaczył to w pełnej okazałości, z całą listą przykładów na ich sinusoidalną relację i ciągłą wymianę na pozycjach racjonalnego opiekuna oraz szalonego dziecka. Jim twierdził zaledwie kilka dni temu, że są zbyt podobni w wielu kwestiach i nie będą dla siebie wsparciem, ale nie przewidział możliwości naprzemiennego, okresowego przejmowania uzupełniającej roli _partnera idealnego_ , tego brakującego w ich relacji z powodu podobnych charakterów _przeciwieństwa_.

Gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Jim poruszył się przez sen, przerwał rozważania, które odciągnęły go od bieżących wydarzeń; przysunął do śpiącego mężczyzny, z niepokojem wpatrując się w jego napiętą twarz i zaciśnięte zbyt mocno powieki, po czym ostrożnie wyciągnął do niego dłoń i przesunął palcami po jego włosach, odgarniając je z chłodnego czoła. Poczekał, aż Jim ponownie znieruchomieje, a jego rysy zaczną się wygładzać i dopiero wówczas odsunął się i wrócił na swoje miejsce, pozwalając bezwiednie, by jego myśli przekierowały się na konfrontację z Owenem Pattonem. Przypominał sobie raz po raz każdy ruch i paskudne słowa, jakie mężczyzna wówczas wyszeptywał, osaczając przerażonego, poranionego Jima, przykładając pistolet do jego ust i zapowiadając, co zamierza mu znów zrobić. Swoją reakcję i szamotaninę pominął, spychając ją do głębokiej szuflady, jako niewarte rozważań i przeszedł do dalszej części starcia, gdzie Patton wykrwawiał się na ziemi, a Jim wykrzykiwał, że chce go zabić i że nadal jest Moriartym. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym większego nabierał przekonania, że popełnił wówczas jakiś psychologiczny błąd – nie wspierając go wystarczająco, odwracając głowę, gdy padały strzały, koncentrując się na zbyt prozaicznych kwestiach zamiast tym, co mogło się dziać w psychice Jima, który spotkał się ze swoim oprawcą i zapewne znów przeżywał koszmar sprzed lat. Znalazłszy się na Baker Street nieudolnie zajął się jego obrażeniami, a potem bardziej przejmował reakcją Johna i skutkami jego przybycia niż tym, co mężczyzna czuł po starciu z Pattonem.

Popełnił znacznie więcej błędów i zaniedbań niż tylko nie oczyszczając właściwie rany postrzałowej, to nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości. I nie miał pojęcia, na ile będą mieć one skutki jeśli chodzi o ich dalsze relacje… tym bardziej, że Jim, dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Johnowi, wydawał się wybaczać mu każdą głupotę i prawdopodobnie spróbuje ukrywać swoje cierpienie i lęki, a on znał siebie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie będzie potrafił właściwie ich rozpoznawać. Przymknął oczy i chwycił się za głowę, zaciskając palce na włosach, aż stało się to bolesne i pozostał w tej pozycji dłuższą chwilę. Nie mógł odkręcić pewnych rzeczy, nie cofnie czasu i niczego nie zmieni, ale czekało go przynajmniej kilka dni, które w całości spędzą razem i wiedział, że powinien wówczas naprawić swoje błędy, jeśli jego przypuszczenia były słuszne i Jim przeżył całe starcie bardziej niż to okazywał przy nim i Johnie.

Johnie, który w całej tej pokręconej sytuacji stanął na wysokości zadania i zrobił nawet więcej niż Sherlock miał prawo od niego oczekiwać; jego wybuchy wściekłości były uzasadnione, podobnie jak podwójny cios, który zaserwował mu po opuszczeniu sypialni. Poza tym był jednak wspierający, nie próbował już go oceniać czy potępiać, chciał zrozumieć motywacje i charakter jego relacji z Jimem – nie dlatego, żeby zobaczyć jego słabości, jak robił to Mycroft, lecz aby zbliżyć się do nich i zacząć proces akceptacji. W przypadku Mary, wybaczenie kłamstw zajęło mu kilka długich tygodni i Sherlock podejrzewał, że tu może być podobnie, nawet jeśli na razie John wczuł się w rolę lekarza i dobrego przyjaciela i być może był zbyt zmęczony, by w pełni uświadomić sobie, z czym wiązała się relacja jego i Jima.

Minuty zmieniły się w godziny, a detektyw, po tym, jak fragmentarycznie przeanalizował ostatnie wydarzenia, wrócił do początku – kolejny raz – i tym razem powtarzał w myślach każde słowo, jakie padło, składając chronologicznie ułożone fakty w spójną całość i konserwując je na trwałe w pałacu myśli. Podniósł się z miejsca tylko po to, by odpiąć pustą kroplówkę, a następnie wrócił na łóżko; jego laptop leżał zupełnie zapomniany, podobnie jak oba telefony, które odezwały się kilkakrotnie, ale sądził, że to niedobitki jego sieci bezdomnych przekazują mu ostatnie informacje i nie zwracał na to uwagi. Gdy na zegarze wybiła piąta rano, ociężale podniósł się z łóżka, by zrobić sobie kolejną herbatę i, oczekując na gotującą się wodę, zaczął przeglądać smsy; te, które wpłynęły na jego aktualny telefon były dokładnie tym, czego się spodziewał, natomiast na stary dostał parę wiadomości od Trójki, który informował go, kogo jeszcze udało mu się schwytać a wreszcie – przed zaledwie kwadransem – że akcja zakończona i czeka na dyspozycje.

Sherlock wracał już do pokoju, kiedy komórka ponownie się odezwała i  w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę ją zignorować, lecz impuls sprawił, że znalazłszy się na miejscu, odstawił herbatę na regał i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni szlafroka. Gdy uruchomił skrzynkę odbiorczą, zmartwiał, orientując się, że wiadomość nadeszła od Księcia, a po zapoznaniu się z jej treścią, nie mógł powstrzymać grymasu, jaki odmalował się na jego twarzy.

_Jimmy ma nieaktywny telefon. Zadzwoń._

Wziął głęboki oddech i oparł się o futrynę drzwi, nie spuszczając wzroku z leżącego w łóżku Jima, który znów zaczął się poruszać, krzywiąc przy tym twarz i wbijając palce zdrowej ręki w pościel, a tę zranioną – napinając na ile pozwalały mu bandaże. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zajmować się w tym momencie siecią, ale jeśli Książę był na tyle zdesperowany, by się z nim kontaktować, gdy Jim był niedostępny, najprawdopodobniej sprawa była niecierpiąca zwłoki i nie należało jej bagatelizować.

– O co chodzi? – spytał przyciszonym głosem, licząc na to, że nie zostanie zalany pytaniami jak to było w przypadku Trójki, lecz już pierwsze słowa po drugiej stronie pozbawiły go złudzeń.

– Ktoś z rządu węszy w Clane. Standardowe metody zawiodły. Co mam robić? – wyrzucił z siebie Książę wysokim i niemal dziecinnym głosem, sugerującym, że mężczyzna jest młodszy niż Sherlock przypuszczał. Dwadzieścia trzy, maksymalnie dwadzieścia siedem lat, silny akcent i dodatkowo przeciąganie sylab tak, jak robił to Jim, ale w mniej naturalny sposób, jakby mężczyzna próbował go naśladować i nie do końca mu się to udawało.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc o standardach? – westchnął, odsuwając na bok dalsze dedukcje, które na chwilę obecną tylko go rozpraszały.

– Ciche zastraszanie, historyjki, parę przyjemnych panów szwendających się za intruzami. Nie robi to na nich wrażenia. Kręcą się po zakazanych miejscach – oznajmił, a gdy Sherlock nie odpowiedział, westchnął ostentacyjnie. – Szpital w Clane, szkoła podstawowa i…

– Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – przerwał mu detektyw. – Jim do południa się do ciebie odezwie. Nie możesz poczekać tych kilku godzin?

– Jimmy zakazał niedawno drastycznych metod, a standardy nie działają i jestem w kropce. Jeśli nie zrobię czegoś _mocniejszego_ , za parę godzin mogę nie mieć już czego ochraniać – powiedział i wydał z siebie nieszczęśliwy, w jakiś sposób infantylny jęk. – Będzie _niezadowolony_ , jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

– Co proponujesz? Zastrzegam, zabijanie tych ludzi nie wchodzi w grę.

– Wiem, _wiem_ , jeśli to służby specjalne, to byłby początek wojenki, bla, bla, bla. Bez zgody Jimmiego nie ma takiej opcji, bo obu nas wykastruje, poszatkuje i utopi w szambie – powiedział tonem znudzonego, nadąsanego dziecka, a Sherlock niemal zobaczył sztuczny gest, w jakim Książę mógł odrzucać włosy do tyłu lub jak obracał oczami. – Mam ich postraszyć? Wysadzić coś? Jakieś większe fajerwerki…

– Sprawią tylko, że ci ludzie nabiorą pewności, że to coś ważnego – uciął Sherlock. – Wiem, kto za tym stoi i nie powstrzyma ich parę spalonych samochodów czy budynków.

– Och… ależ _ja_ też wiem, kto za tym stoi i dlatego uderzyłem do _ciebie_ po pierwszym nieudanym kontakcie z Jimmym – zachichotał, po czym spoważniał i całkowicie zmienił ton, robiąc to tak szybko i niespodziewanie, że Sherlock niemal nie rozpoznał jego głosu. – Nadal czekam na dyspozycje, _szefie_.

– Co on kazałby zrobić?

– Kiedyś? Jatkę – odparł bez zastanowienia. – Ale Jimmy złagodniał. Powiedział mi ostatnio, że przestał lubić czerwone kałuże i żebym zaczął _myśleć bardziej na niebiesko_. Jakoś to ckliwie i ponuro brzmiało, chociaż twierdził, że chodziło mu o coś innego niż chłodne smutki.

– _Kreatywność_ – powiedział cicho Sherlock. – Więc, _teraz_ , co by zrobił?

– Gdybym wiedział, nie musiałbym dzwonić. Więc...?

– Wysadźcie parę ich samochodów, z różnych lokalizacji, to nie musi być duża ilość – odparł detektyw, wbijając wzrok coraz mocniej ściągniętą w sennym grymasie twarz Jima, a jego głos stał się bardziej zacięty, gdy usłyszał jego cichy jęk. – Upewnijcie się, że nikogo nie ma w środku…

– I to niby ma ich odstraszyć?

– Nie przerywaj mi – powiedział chłodno. – Napisz, gdy tylko to załatwisz. Zajmę się resztą. Ile czasu ci to zajmie?

– Siódma, najpóźniej wpół do ósmej… będzie po wszystkim. Na pewno nic więcej…?

– Na pewno. Będę czekał na wieści – oznajmił, rozłączając się bez prób dalszego ciągnięcia tej rozmowy. Wsunął telefon do kieszeni szlafroka i cicho podszedł do łóżka, by usiąść tuż przy Jimie i ostrożnie chwycić jego prawą dłoń, splatając ich palce razem. Mężczyzna ponownie jęknął, ale bezwiednie przysunął się do Sherlocka o parę centymetrów, a sposób, w jakie lgnął do niego, nawet przez sen, sprawił, że pozbył się wątpliwości odnośnie słuszności swojej decyzji.

Jim był słaby, zbyt słaby, by znów go budzić i zawracać mu głowę siecią, męczyć kwestiami, w których wcześniej dał mu wolną rękę. Wpatrywał się w jego napięte rysy, obrazujące całe zmęczenie i cierpienia, emocje z ostatnich godzin i wszystkie zmartwienie z minionych dni. Mycroft był jednym z nich, a teraz, mimo obietnic, ponownie spróbował dobierać się do przeszłości, której nie miał prawa ruszać; obiecał hiatus i znów nie dotrzymał warunków. I tym razem musiał zrozumieć, że popełnił ogromny błąd i że dostaje ostatnie ostrzeżenie przed bardziej drastycznymi rozwiązaniami.

Kolejne półtorej godziny Sherlock spędził przy laptopie, nadrabiając zaległości odnośnie ostatnich wydarzeń w kraju, gdyż wiedział, że dalsze rozważania na temat jego brata czy też wspominanie rzeczy, które odnalazły już swoje miejsce w pałacu myśli, byłyby stratą czasu. Czytanie wieści, które na ten moment nic dla niego nie znaczyły, pozwoliło mu trzymać strumienie informacji i skojarzeń na wodzy, a był w tej chwili zmęczony na tyle, że dalsze wysilanie umysłu nie miałoby sensu.

Nie ustalił z Johnem, kiedy się wymienią, Jim wciąż potrzebował wypocząć, a w dodatku czekał na wieści z Irlandii… sapnął z irytacją i zamknął laptopa, po czym odłożył urządzenie na podłogę, sprawdzając na komórce godzinę. Minęła już siódma, informacje o spełnieniu rozkazów mogły nadejść w każdej chwili, a on powoli zaczynał się denerwować i czuć wątpliwości, czy nie przesadza… znikały za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na Jima i uświadamiał sobie, że jego brat właśnie próbował dotrzeć do jego przeszłości, znaleźć kolejne haki, by móc go zranić, by go skrzywdzić… rezerwy topniały, zastępowane wizjami o tym, co zrobiłby Mycroftowi, gdyby ten stanął teraz przed nim.

Złość była jedynym, co utrzymywało go we względnej przytomności i gdy ruszył do kuchni, planował tylko zapalić oraz przyszykować sobie małą kawę, lecz zanim nastawił wodę, usłyszał odgłosy z pokoju na górze. Zamarł z ręką na kranie, a komórka w kieszeni zaczęła mu ciążyć, gdy uświadomił sobie, że może będzie musiał odbierać wiadomość przy Johnie. Ucieczka do sypialni nie miałaby jednak sensu, a on naprawdę potrzebował się położyć i czekał już tylko na jedną, krótką wiadomość, zanim legnie do pościeli.

– Cześć – wymamrotał zaspany John, wkraczając do kuchni, nie dostrzegając, że Sherlock spiął się na jego widok. – Nie budziłeś mnie, więc zakładam, że wszystko w porządku?

– Tak. Oczywiście. Zdjąłem kroplówkę – oznajmił nerwowo i opadł na krzesło, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, który zaczął ospale szykować sobie kawę, robiąc to jednak tak automatycznie, jakby znów tu mieszkał.

– Idź się położyć – powiedział, pocierając oczy, po czym oparł się o szafkę kuchenną. – Wyglądasz strasznie.

– Dzięki – prychnął, bezwiednie zaciskając palce na tkwiącej w kieszeni komórce.

– Mówię serio. Zajmę się nim, a ty odpocznij chociaż kilka godzin – powiedział z naciskiem, nieco bardziej przytomnym głosem. – Obudzę cię koło południa, bo obiecałem Mary, że wpadnę do domu przed popołudniową zmianą.

– Jeśli będzie czegoś potrzebować…

– Jestem lekarzem i dam sobie radę… – urwał, kiedy usłyszał cichy sygnał smsa, który sprawił, że Sherlock zamarł i wyszarpnął telefon z kieszeni. – Dam sobie radę lepiej od ciebie, jeśli będzie – dokończył powoli, z wyraźną podejrzliwością wpatrując się w przyjaciela, który obracał komórkę w palcach, jakby go parzyła. – Coś… ważnego?

– Sieć – wymamrotał Sherlock, po czym, ignorując twardniejące po tym krótkim słowie spojrzenie Johna, otworzył skrzynkę odbiorczą.

_Trzy auta, szpital i dwa przy szkole. Były fajerwerki. Pospiesz się, mam trudną pozycję._

Sherlock odczytał wiadomość dwukrotnie, zanim wyciągnął drugi telefon i zaczął wystukiwać wiadomość do Mycrofta, której treść miał w głowie od momentu, gdy odłożył słuchawkę po rozmowie z Księciem.

 _Ostrzeżenie, drogi bracie. Jak natychmiast nie wycofasz swoich ludzi, co do jednego skończą jak CAM. Nie zaczynaj ze mną wojenki, bo pożałujesz._ Wysłał wiadomość, a następnie wrócił do drugiego telefonu, by odezwać się do Księcia. _Załatwione. Jeśli nie zadziała, otwórzcie ogień i zróbcie to, co Jim zrobiłby kiedyś._

– Obudź mnie jeśli…

– Coś będzie się działo – dokończył za niego John, błędnie interpretując martwy wyraz jego twarzy. Sherlock skinął głową, po czym zgarnął oba telefony i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę salonu, po drodze zwiększając głośność na obu. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale tym razem był zbyt wykończony, aby kłaść się na ciasnej kanapie. Czując na sobie spojrzenie Johna, który stanął w progu, ruszył schodami na górę, wciąż wpatrując się w swój stary telefon.

 _Wzmocnić obstawę BS. Telefon, jeśli zjawi się Mycroft Holmes._ Wysłane do pierwszej piątki, wszystkich zajmujących się ochroną. Zacisnął pięści i wziął głęboki oddech, a znalazłszy się w sypialni, podszedł do okna i stał przy nim, dopóki nie dostrzegł subtelnych oznak przegrupowania ludzi Jima, których obecności cały czas był świadom.

_Mam pogratulować skuteczności czujek w Irlandii tobie czy Moriarty’emu?_

_Moriarty’emu._ Odpisał Sherlock, siadając na wciąż ciepłej pościeli, a moment później, pod wpływem impulsu, napisał drugą wiadomość. _Tyle że teraz to ja jestem Moriartym. Liczę na to, że przekaz był jasny._

Nie otrzymał od brata żadnej odpowiedzi, co zupełnie go nie zdziwiło. Jeszcze parę chwil wpatrywał się w oba telefony, a gdy Książę napisał, że rządowe wtyczki zaczęły nagle znikać, uśmiechnął się niemrawo i ostrożnie odłożył je na szafkę nocną. Po chwili wahania położył się w łóżku Johna, natychmiast owijając kołdrą, aby wygoda sprawiła, by nie zmienił zdania i by nie chciało mu się już wstawać. Prawdopodobnie powinien zmienić pościel, tak dla komfortu psychicznego, ale był zbyt zmęczony by przejmować się faktem, że jeszcze parę miesięcy temu nie odważyłby się położyć w ten sposób spać, nie w tym łóżku, nie w pościeli, która wciąż była ciepła i pachniała wodą toaletową Johna. Teraz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia – bo wszystko to przestało już robić na nim wrażenie.

Śnił mu się cmentarz Clane, na którym szukał bezskutecznie grobu rodziny Pattonów i zamiast tego trafiał co chwilę na inne, podpisane znajomymi nazwiskami. John, Mary, Lestrade, pani Hudson, Janine, jego rodzice, nawet Donovan i Anderson…

Na Mycrofta trafił kilkakrotnie. 

Prawdziwe nazwisko Jima znajdowało się na prawie każdym spośród pozostałych.

 

***

 

Sherlock spał zaledwie cztery godziny, a dręczące go sny sprawiły, że obudził się niemal tak zmęczony, jakby w ogóle się nie kładł. Nie było jednak sensu przedłużać wylegiwania się w łóżku, bo i tak by mu to nie pomogło, a poza tym musiał pozbyć się Johna i porozmawiać z Jimem na osobności, gdy ten wstanie. Jego telefony, jak się okazało, milczały, co odrobinę go uspokoiło – sieć dawała sobie radę, skoro nikt nie próbował już się z nim kontaktować. Wciąż jednak pozostawała kwestia dyspozycji, które wydał wcześniej, a które mogły mieć ciężkie do przewidzenia skutki.

Kiedy zszedł na dół, drzwi do jego sypialni były otwarte, a gdy zbliżył się do nich, usłyszał przyciszony odgłos rozmowy; przyspieszył kroku, obawiając się, że obaj mężczyźni mogli pod jego nieobecność znów się ścinać, nawet jeśli ton głosów, które słyszał, brzmiał na to zbyt spokojnie. Stając w progu, uniósł z zaskoczenia brwi, gdyż Jim i John siedzieli po przeciwnych stronach łóżka, żaden nie miał na twarzy wyrazu wściekłości i chociaż atmosfera była napięta, nie wyglądało na to, że którykolwiek powstrzymywał się przed wybuchem.

– Sherly, w końcu wstałeś! – powiedział Jim, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym poklepał miejsce obok siebie i odrobinę się przesunął. Wciąż był zbyt blady, miał podkrążone oczy, a jego twarz pokrywały siniaki, które przez noc zmieniły barwę, lecz musiał czuć się znacznie lepiej i być bardziej wypoczęty, bo jego ruchy były pewne, a głos – pełen energii. – Johnny właśnie mnie przekonywał, że powinienem odwiedzić Barts. Cóż za pomysł! – parsknął, na co lekarz pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

– To, że nic cię nie boli, to efekt morfiny, a nie dowód, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nadal uważam, że musisz mieć prześwietlenie, przynajmniej żeber i nadgarstka, bo jednak kolano wygląda dziś znacznie lepiej i…

– Nie raz byłem poturbowany bardziej niż teraz i obyło się bez szpitala – oznajmił, a ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że powtarza to zdanie któryś raz z kolei. – W wojsku z całą pewnością zdarzało ci się zajmowałeś się kimś w znacznie gorszych warunkach.

– Tak, zdarzało, tyle że spartańskie warunki to masowa produkcja kalek – powiedział z irytacją. – Razem z Coreyem moglibyśmy zająć się tobą w nocy, żeby nikt… – urwał i spojrzał na Sherlocka. – Liczę na to, że przemówisz mu do rozumu, gdy wyjdę, bo to jak rzucanie grochem o ścianę – sapnął, a jego złość sprawiła, że uśmiech Jima się poszerzył.

– To urocze, że się tak martwisz moim zdrowiem, Johnny – powiedział i w parodii flirtu puścił do niego oko.

– Starczy – wtrącił się Sherlock, nie mając ochoty uczestniczyć w tej wymianie zdań. – John, czy oprócz wizyty w szpitalu, która nie wchodzi na razie w grę, coś powinniśmy zrobić?

– Zanim wyjdę, założę nową kroplówkę i tym razem przemyj to miejsce, gdy ją odłączysz – powiedział, patrząc na niego z lekkim politowaniem. – Wpadnę wieczorem, po dyżurze, żeby zmienić opatrunki i wtedy porozmawiamy. Na razie wszystkie moje rady odnośnie dbania o siebie, odpoczynku i właściwego odżywiania… – urwał, gdy Jim wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem. – Niepotrzebnie strzępiłem sobie język.

– Zamówiłem śniadanie i wszystko zjadłem – oznajmił mężczyzna kpiąco. – I nie, nadal nie zamierzam tknąć niczego, co chociaż przez kwadrans leżało tu w lodówce.

– Boże, Sherlock, czy ze wszystkich ludzi świata musiałeś wybrać sobie wojującego wegetarianina, który uważa się za wszechwiedzącego w absolutnie każdej dziedzinie życia? – jęknął. – Jesteś najbardziej upierdliwym pacjentem, na jakiego trafiłem od miesięcy – zwrócił się do Jima, co jeszcze bardziej go rozbawiło, lecz John nie dał mu dojść do słowa. – Załatwmy tę kroplówkę i będę się zbierał, a wy… – spojrzał znacząco na komórkę Jima, po którą ten spróbował sięgnąć – pobawicie się w przestępców, gdy mnie już nie będzie – dokończył tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i, ignorując obracanie oczami i westchnienia, zaczął szykować kolejną porcję leków.

Sherlock, chociaż pytania cisnęły mu się na usta, zdołał powstrzymać się przed jakimikolwiek komentarzami i zamiast tego rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu; Jim faktycznie musiał coś sobie zamówić, bo opakowanie z restauracji, którą określił parę dni temu jako zaufaną, wciąż leżało na szafce nocnej, obok filiżanki z resztkami herbaty i starannie odłożonych na serwetkę sztućców. Ponadto na pościeli, tuż przy prawej dłoni Jima, która za chwilę miała zostać ponownie podpięta do kroplówki, tkwił jego telefon, który od przyjścia Sherlocka odezwał się pięciokrotnie, oznajmiając nadejście smsa; kiedy zerknął na ekran po kolejnym takim dźwięku, dostrzegł że nowa wiadomość pochodziła od Księcia i jego wzrok natychmiast przeniósł się na twarz Jima, który pokręcił lekko głową, ale chociaż nie odezwał się ani słowem, na jego ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Nie był zły, a wręcz wydawał się zadowolony z tego, co się wydarzyło… lub po prostu od rana zdołał odkręcić ewentualne błędy, jakie popełnił Sherlock i wszystko wyprostował po swojej myśli.

John nie przeciągał wizyty dłużej niż było to konieczne, gdyż musiał dostrzec spojrzenia, jakie rzucali sobie obaj mężczyźni i zorientować się, że chcą porozmawiać o kwestiach, których lepiej, by nie usłyszał. Zanim wyszedł, dla przyzwoitości życzył Jimowi zdrowia i ponownie obiecał, że zjawi się tu wieczorem, a następnie skierował się do drzwi, odprowadzony dwoma spojrzeniami. Sherlock słyszał, jak ubiera się, otwiera drzwi i schodzi na dół, ale odezwał się dopiero, kiedy miał pewność, że John opuścił budynek.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał miękko i zamarł, kiedy Jim uniósł umieszczoną teraz w stabilizatorze, lewą dłoń i przesunął opuszkami palców po jego szczęce.

– Sherly, Sherly… próbujesz unikać trudnych tematów? – spytał z rozbawieniem, a jego oczy zabłysły, kiedy mężczyzna zesztywniał. – John nie był szczęśliwy, kiedy kazałem mu podać telefon i przez pierwszą godzinę odpisywałem na dzikie pretensje Trójki, że niby nie chciałeś mu pomóc.

– Skarżył się na mnie?

– I to jak! – parsknął, po czym opuścił dłoń i nieporadnie zaczął podciągać się na łóżku, by usiąść wygodniej, lecz mając obie ręce w jakiś sposób zablokowane, było to sporym wyzwaniem. Sherlock ostrożnie objął go w talii, by mu w tym pomóc, a następnie podciągnąć w górę za duże spodnie od piżamy, w którą Jim musiał rano się przebrać. – Ale już go spacyfikowałem – dodał, bez specjalnego powodzenia próbując ukryć za chłodnym tonem widoczne skrępowanie swoją niemocną.

– Co właściwie powinienem był mu powiedzieć, gdy…

– Gdy pytał, co zrobić z moimi więźniami? – dokończył Jim, kiedy Sherlock zawiesił głos. – Przekazać sprawę Moranowi i dać wolną rękę temu dzieciakowi z twojej siatki. Ale nie powiedziałem ci o tym i nie mogę mieć pretensji, że zostawiłeś Trójkę z tematami, do których się nie nadaje.

– Załatwiłeś to już?

– Tak – odparł, nagle odwracając wzrok. – I przekazałem Josie’ego Moranowi, bo u niego rozwinie się lepiej niż u Trójki.

– Kazałeś zabić tych ludzi, prawda?

– Obiecałem ci, że po Owenie nie będę nikogo zabijał – odparł, przygryzając wargi. – Na razie Moran się nimi zajmuje, bo muszę zlikwidować strukturę, jaką Owen po sobie pozostawił. Gdy wyciągnie z nich wszystko, nie mam pojęcia, co z nimi zrobić.

– Nie będę mieć pretensji, jeśli nawet…

– Jeśli _zlecę egzekucję_?

– Obaj wiemy, jak działa twoja sieć i nie oczekiwałem nawet przez moment, że będzie możliwe, że tak po prostu przestaniesz zlecać zabójstwa – powiedział, za co został obdarzony dziwnym spojrzeniem. – Próbowali ci zagrozić i nie będę ich żałował.

– Powiedz mi, Sherly, ty byś potrafił to zrobić? – spytał trudnym do interpretacji tonem. – Napisać Moranowi wiadomość, że mają zniknąć? Powiedzieć mu to wprost, gdyby zadzwonił? Byłbyś w stanie to zrobić?

– Nie wiem – powiedział, chociaż nie do końca była to prawda. – Już ci nie zagrażają i _nie wiem_ , czy byłbym w stanie.

– Nie, nie byłbyś – stwierdził Jim z przekonaniem. – Czym innym jest zabicie kogoś jak Magnussen czy Patton, a czym innym wiedza, że możesz paroma kliknięciami pozbawić życia kilkunastu osób, o których właściwie nic nie wiesz. To już nie jest personalne i nie jest uzasadnione bezpieczeństwem, lecz wygodą. Nie zrobiłbyś tego i wcale nie chcesz, żebym ja umiał to robić. Cały czas powtarzasz, że nie chcesz widzieć we mnie Moriarty’ego, a nagle… – urwał na moment – stwierdzasz, że aż tak ci to nie przeszkadza?

– Cały czas mówiłem, że nie chcę go widzieć między nami. Praca to praca – wymamrotał, na co Jim zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Sherly, jeśli sprawa z Mycroftem ma się udać, to moja _praca_ musi się zmienić. Inna opcja nie wchodzi w grę, bo twój brat nie da mi spokoju jeśli będę zajmował się takimi rzeczami. Nie będzie ze mną pracował, jeśli dalej będę tym kim do tej pory.

– Świetnie. Jaką masz alternatywę odnośnie tych ludzi? – spytał Sherlock wprost. – Wypuszczenie ich byłoby idiotyzmem, wrobienie w jakieś przestępstwa i uwięzienie potrwa zbyt długo i jest ryzykowne. Kilku pewnie mógłbyś wciągnąć na dno sieci, ale pewnie dla przynajmniej kilku nie ma na to szans.

– Czy ty właśnie namawiasz mnie, bym ich zabił?

– Jeśli argumenty przeciwko to tylko mój brat i twoja obietnica, której wcale nie zamierzałem na tobie wymóc, to pewnie to jedyna logiczna opcja.

– Sherly… – zaczął, wpatrując się w jego zaciętą twarz. – Wiesz co się dzieje? To, czego Mycroft tak strasznie się bał. Jesteś teraz bliższy Moriarty’emu niż ja. Taki zimny i mściwy. _Łatwiej zabić, więc zabijmy_.

– Nigdy nie wierzyłem, że Moriarty może całkowicie zniknąć i zawsze mówiłem, że bywa przydatny.

– Więc gdy chwilowo go wyrzuciłem i leżę u ciebie jak połamana laleczka, postanowiłeś go przygarnąć?

– Nie pierwszy raz zamieniamy się rolami – odparł, przypominając sobie swoje rozważania sprzed paru godzin… oraz moment, gdy pisał Mycroftowi, że _stał się Moriartym_ , nawet jeśli wówczas była to gra psychologiczna i nic więcej.

– Nie, nie pierwszy – stwierdził Jim, wpatrując się w jego twarz z fascynacją. – Sherly, Sherly… – powiedział śpiewnie i niespodziewanie wybuchnął śmiechem – jesteś cudowny. Idealny. Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka spotkała mnie w życiu. Tym, czego szukałem przez wszystkie te lata. Wszystkim… – urwał, po czym położył dłonie na jego ramionach i przyciągnął go do siebie, aż ich twarze znalazły się parę centymetrów od siebie – To niesamowite patrzeć, jak nosisz moją maskę, ale… _dość_. Mieliśmy trzymać go z dala od sypialni, prawda? I wykorzystywać tylko do ekstremów, a nie dla wygody. Sam o to prosiłeś. No, już… _znikaj_ … – powiedział cicho i zaśmiał się, kiedy Sherlock nerwowo zacisnął palce na pościeli.

– Nie jestem Moriartym – wymamrotał.

– Przez moment _byłeś_. Podejrzewam, że nie pierwszy raz – stwierdził, po czym puścił jego ramiona i sztywnymi palcami poprawił rurkę od kroplówki. – Co zrobiłeś, że Mycroft wycofał z Clane swoich ludzi? Och… nie patrz tak, Książę musiał mi powiedzieć, co się działo. Fajerwerki, bez ofiar, ale aż nazbyt widowiskowe! – wykrzyknął, z jakichś przyczyn nie wspominając, że Sherlock zrobił znacznie więcej, wysyłając Księciu polecenie, by w razie niepowodzenia jego planu otworzył ogień do ludzi Mycrofta; zmarszczył brwi, gdyż nagle coś zaczęło mu się nie zgadzać, bo dlaczego niby Jim upierał się, że Sherlock nie wydałby na nikogo wyroku, skoro parę godzin temu to właśnie zlecił Księciu…? – Sherly… co zrobiłeś swojemu bratu, że ich stamtąd zabrał? – powtórzył z dziwnym uśmieszkiem.

– Musiałem wysłać mu ostrzeżenie – powiedział, błędnie interpretując wyraz jego twarzy i uspokajając się dopiero, gdy Jim wyciągnął do niego prawą dłoń i splótł ich palce razem.

– Wiem i _kotku_ … nie po to dałem ci moc przenoszenia gór, abyś tłumaczył się z każdego kamyka. Powiedz… co mu napisałeś? – poprosił, sunąc opuszkami po jego skórze. Sherlock jakiś czas milczał, a w końcu z cichym westchnieniem sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon i podał go Jimowi.

– Sam zobacz – powiedział i zamilkł, czekając, aż mężczyzna otworzy skrzynkę wiadomości i odczyta jego krótką korespondencję z bratem. Oczy Jima rozszerzyły się, a gdy dotarł do ostatniego smsa, roześmiał się głośno, nie skomentował jednak faktu, że Sherlock powiedział bratu dokładnie to, o czym przed chwilą rozmawiali.

– Zrobiłeś najlepsze, co mogłeś zrobić – stwierdził spokojnie. – I… widzę, że chcesz o to zapytać: nie, nie nadużyłeś mojego zaufania, zrobiłeś wszystko tak, jak powinieneś i byłeś skuteczny, a nikt nie musiał ginąć… a za ten wspaniały blef i pogróżki do twojego brata należy ci się medal – powiedział i wówczas Sherlocka uderzyło, że nie miał pojęcia o rozkazie, jaki skierował do Księcia, a szok musiał w jakiś sposób odbić się na jego twarzy, bo Jim złagodził ton, jakby próbował go uspokoić. – W kwestii Mycrofta i ochrony… swojej czy moich tajemnic, nie musisz się ograniczać i zastanawiać, co jest przesadą. Sherly, rozumiesz już, czemu nie jestem zły?

– Za chwilę możesz zacząć być – powiedział i z pewnymi rezerwami otworzył na starym telefonie ostatnią wiadomość ze skrzynki nadawczej i podał telefon Jimowi. Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, ale po chwili na jego ustach pojawił się chłodny uśmiech.

– Och… więc to jednak nie był blef – stwierdził z rozbawieniem. – Cóż… przyznaję, tu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Że też sądziłem, że jesteś święty i nieskalany i tak bardzo próbowałem cię chronić przed samą myślą, że można pozwolić komuś zginąć – parsknął, a gdy oddawał Sherlockowi telefon, jego oczy błyszczały w niezdrowy sposób.

– Tobie wcale nie przeszkadza, że potrafię się nim stać – stwierdził detektyw, sprawiając, że Jim uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Dopiero teraz to widzisz? – spytał. – Zastanów się jednak… z czym się to może wiązać, Sherly? To ważne, to nasza wspólna zagadka… jedna z pierwszych. Miała nie mieć znaczenia i wątpiłem, czy do niej wrócę, ale _ty sam_ wróciłeś, z własnej woli i bez jakichkolwiek nacisków. Więc…?

– To tego chciałeś na dachu Barts, zanim Magnussen się we wszystko wmieszał – wymamrotał Sherlock z szokiem, gdy dotarła do niego prawda. – Cały czas to powtarzałeś. Jesteśmy identyczni, ale ja jestem nudny i cię zawiodłem…

– Ja jestem tobą, a ty jesteś mną. Niemal już o tym zapomniałem.

– Chciałeś przelać we mnie część siebie bo…

– Bo czasem maski rozpychały się tak bardzo, że nie było już na nie miejsca. Za dużo tożsamości, za często kilka próbowało pojawiać się na raz, za mało nad nimi panowałem…

– Ale wszystkich potrzebowałeś. Dlatego szukałeś kogoś, kto je przejmie, przynajmniej czasowo. Kto rozumie cię na tyle, by móc je rozpracować i używać.

– Mówiłem już, że jesteś fantastyczny?

– Mówiłeś, że nigdy nie chciałeś we mnie podwładnego, a tymczasem… – zająknął się – dajesz mi władzę. Pozwalasz, bym stawał się taki jak ty, wydajesz mi polecania, ale twierdzisz, że nie jestem podwładny i że wcale tego nie planowałeś, chociaż to nie jest prawda, bo _kiedyś_ planowałeś, a poza tym tak naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jakie jest moje miejsce w sieci…!

– Uważasz, że jesteś moim podwładnym? – spytał spokojnie Jim, niezrażony jego nieco uniesionym głosem. – Nie, Sherly. Nigdy nie chciałem i teraz też nie chcę i nim _nie_ jesteś. Dyryguję tobą, bo jeszcze nic nie umiesz i będę to robić, dopóki się wszystkiego nie nauczysz, bo na razie sieć jest tylko moja, a ty nie masz wiedzy, by nią w pełni zarządzać. Nie, nie, nie… Nie potrzebowałem kolejnego zaufanego, bo mam przecież dwunastu i świetnie się sprawdzają. Ani tym bardziej podwładnego, bo zawsze uważałem, że się do tego nie nadajesz. Potrzebowałem _wtedy_ kogoś, kto stanie się _drugim mną_.

– Więc gdy oznajmiłem Mycroftowi, że jestem w sieci, tak naprawdę spełniłem wszystkie twoje plany, bo to _tego_ zawsze chciałeś – powiedział zimno, co sprawiło, że Jim znieruchomiał i wyraźnie zbladł.

– Sherlock… nie – wymamrotał. – To był plan sprzed trzech lat. Porzuciłem go dawno temu. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że sytuacja sprawi, że wszystko wróci, a gdy wróciło, zrobiliśmy to na szybko, w stresie i bez przygotowania, ty masz zbyt wiele rezerw, nie odnajdujesz się w tym wszystkim i…

– Zamknij się – przerwał mu Sherlock, sprawiając, że Jim drgnął i wbił w niego wyraźnie przestraszone spojrzenie. – Przed chwilą cieszyłeś się, gdy zorientowałeś się, że potrafię _być Moriartym._ Kiedy zamierzałeś mi to powiedzieć?

– Sherly…

– _Kiedy_?

– Nie zamierzałem _mówić_ – przyznał w końcu, unikając jego wzroku. – Przygotowałem ci coś. Ten pendrive… tam są wszystkie odpowiedzi. – Wziął głęboki oddech i niepewnie zacisnął palce na dłoni Sherlocka. – Chciałem żebyś przeczytał to wszystko, gdy będę u Mycrofta, bo to wymaga czasu, a pewnie wtedy najbardziej będziesz potrzebował czegoś, by na dłużej zająć sobie umysł. Nie zamierzałem cię okłamywać. I naprawdę nie zamierzałem wciągać cię do sieci, bo porzuciłem ten pomysł trzy lata temu.

– Więc co zamierzałeś? Na co liczyłeś, gdy zacząłeś po świętach grę?

– Że znów mnie _zobaczysz_ i zaczniemy grać jak ostatnio. Nie miałem pojęcia, że… – urwał na parę chwil – że będziesz chciał czegokolwiek więcej. Wiesz przecież, że na _więcej_ przestałem liczyć wieki temu. Mówiłem ci… nie interesowało cię we mnie nic poza Moriartym. Tylko w tej wersji mnie dostrzegałeś, a Moriarty to gry i trupy. Wtedy zadziałało, więc uznałem, że teraz też zadziała…

– Wiesz, dlaczego teraz zadziałało bardziej niż poprzednio?

– Bo nie przeszkodził nam Magnussen – odparł, a jego ton zmiękł i stał się jakby przepraszający. – Bo nie było już Johna. I dlatego wszystko miało szanse pójść dalej.

– I zrealizować inny twój plan niż zmienienie mnie w Moriarty’ego?

– Tak i nie zamierzam tego ukrywać – stwierdził nieco ostrzej, szybko się jednak uspokoił. – Byłem twoim _fanem_ , Sherlock. Dłużej niż przypuszczasz. Pragnąłem cię od lat, ale pozbawiłeś mnie złudzeń, grając dziewiczą wersję góry lodowej, jaką jest twój brat. Porzuciłem nadzieje no _coś więcej_ , ale i tak chciałem się do ciebie zbliżyć, choćbym miał dostać tylko okruchy twojej uwagi. Jeśli kopałbyś głębiej w mojej przeszłości, w końcu byś do tego dotarł. Może nawet przypomniałbyś sobie... Może zrozumiałbyś, dlaczego do tego wszystkiego doszło. Wiem już, co opowiedziała ci Janine. Wiesz, kiedy przyjechałem do Londynu.

– Myślę, że wiem więcej niż sądzisz. Wciąż jednak brakuje ostatnich puzzli w układance i najwyższy czas je uzupełnić.

– _Czas_ … będziemy mieć go całkiem sporo, zanim wrócę do siebie – powiedział i lekko się skrzywił, spoglądając w dół, na swoją unieruchomioną rękę.

– Mycroft…

– W każdej chwili może się tu pojawić, zwłaszcza po tym, co zrobiłeś – wymamrotał i zamilkł na moment, po czym poderwał głowę, by wbić wzrok w twarz siedzącego tuż przy nim Sherlocka – i  do tego czasu opowiem ci wszystko, możemy zacząć w każdej chwili, odpowiem na każde pytanie i niczego nie będę ukrywać i…

– Jim? – przerwał mu i pochylił się nad nim. – Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj – powiedział, naciskając dłoń na jego kark. – Wierzę ci. Nie jestem zły – zakończył spokojniej, gdy oczy Jima rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu. Przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się w Sherlocka, jakby nie dowierzał jego słowom, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się i spróbował podnieść, by do niego zbliżyć. Przez jego twarz przebiegł grymas, gdy uraził sobie żebra, a wówczas detektyw pochylił się nad nim i przywarł do rozchylonych warg, obejmując dłońmi jego twarz. Po chwili Jim wyciągnął do niego ręce i nieporadnie objął jego palce, poruszając jednocześnie ustami i zachęcając Sherlocka do pogłębienia pieszczoty. Pocałunek nie trwał długo i nie zawierał w sobie namiętności, a jego łagodność i czułość uspokoiła ich obu po wcześniejszym starciu.

– Niech Moran przesłucha tych ludzi, wcieli do sieci tych, którzy w jakikolwiek sposób rokują, najbardziej niebezpiecznych się pozbędzie, a resztę wypuści i obserwuje – powiedział Sherlock, odsuwając się od niego na minimalną odległość.

– Dobrze, _szefie_ – wyszeptał i zaśmiał się cicho, sięgając po telefon komórkowy.

 

***

 

Pomimo planów dalszego odkrywania przeszłości Jima, nie zajęli się tym przez całe popołudnie. Sieć wciąż domagała się uwagi, przychodziły nowe wieści odnośnie ostatnich wydarzeń, a mężczyzna dogrywał pewne sprawy, nie kryjąc tego, czym się zajmował, chociaż zdaniem Sherlocka nie działo się nic, co bezpośrednio go dotyczyło i w czym mógłby pomóc. Obserwował ekran komórki, z której mężczyzna wysyłał dyspozycje przesuwające jego ludzi, kazał obserwować pewne miejsca, z innych z kolei wycofywał czujki. Czasem bezwiednie zaczynał tłumaczyć pewne kwestie, nawet w momentach, gdy Sherlock twierdził, że to raczej nie jest konieczne; jego wzrok zmieniał się wtedy w trudny do określenia sposób, mężczyzna milkł na parę chwil, a potem wracał do przerwanego wątku.

Po dwóch godzinach zrobili sobie przerwę, w trakcie której Sherlock przebrał się w końcu i zamówił ze wskazanej przez Jima restauracji obiad, a kiedy wrócił z nim do sypialni, mężczyzna tkwił przed jednym z jego zapasowych laptopów i nieporadnie odpisywał na maile od klientów. Gestem wskazał miejsce obok siebie i sapnął z irytacji, gdy przez usztywnioną lewą rękę nie mógł wpisać wielkiej litery. Szarpnął prawą dłonią, wciąż przymocowaną do kroplówki i spojrzał na Sherlocka z wyczekiwaniem, gdy ten rozkładał dla nich podwójny posiłek.

– Odepnij mi to. Czuję się dobrze, a doprowadza mnie do szału – stwierdził i znieruchomiał, kiedy mężczyzna bez słowa spełnił jego polecenie. – I weź tego laptopa. Będę dyktował ci, co masz pisać, bo to nie ma sensu, a mam całą listę spraw, które chciałbym jak najszybciej zamknąć lub odrzucić.

– Odrzucić…?

– Zmiana profilu jest cały czas aktualna, nawet jeśli okazało się, że wcale nie przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym dalej był tym, kim kiedyś – powiedział, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Wieści już poszły w świat, ale zapytania wciąż spływają. Johnny sądzi, że bawimy się w przestępców i to w sumie śmieszne, że tak sądzi, ale gdy powiesz mu, że jest inaczej, chcę, żebyś przynajmniej częściowo mówił prawdę.

– Jak bardzo zamierzasz… ograniczyć sieć? – spytał Sherlock niepewnie.

– _Zmienić,_ nie ograniczyć. Nie będę jej już potrzebował do tego, co kiedyś. Nie kłamałem, mówiąc, że Moriarty jest mi potrzebny tylko dopóki żyje Owen.

– Chcesz porozmawiać… – zaczął i zamilkł natychmiast, kiedy Jim uniósł głowę i zmrużył oczy.

– Nie, Sherly. To, co stało się na Balcombe Street to ostatnie, o czym chcę rozmawiać. Owen był tam, ale już go nie ma. Ciach, ciach, przeszłość obcięta i wyrzucona na śmietnik.

– To chyba tak nie działa.

– Sprawię, że zadziała – uciął ze złością i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym chwycił niezręcznie brzeg laptopa i spróbował go podnieść, ale okazało się, że pomimo jego niezłego samopoczucia, jest zbyt słaby, by dać sobie z tym radę jedną ręką. – Weź to… – wymamrotał z zawstydzeniem i nie odzywał się, dopóki Sherlock nie uprzątnął łóżka i nie przygotował mu porcji jedzenia; podciągnął się o parę centymetrów i zerknął w dół, zirytowany, że za duże spodnie ponownie obsunęły się w dół, ale darował sobie ich poprawiania. – Co? – mruknął, chwytając widelec prawą dłonią.

– Jak udało ci się rano przebrać? – spytał detektyw, usadawiając się obok niego.

– Johnny-doktor mi pomógł – wymamrotał. – A wcześniej zaprowadził mnie do łazienki i dziękowałem wówczas niebiosom, że mam sprawną przynajmniej jedną rękę, bo inaczej byłbym pierwszym przypadkiem śmierci z powodu zażenowania, jaki w życiu ujrzałeś – stwierdził i zaczął niemrawo grzebać widelcem w porcji warzyw. – Jestem w szoku, że nie próbował tego komentować i chyba nawet starał się, by sytuacja nie była dla mnie tak upokarzająca, jak mogła być.

– Wczuł się w rolę…

– Lekarz czy nie, gdybym był na jego miejscu, miałbym używanie. A on nawet nie dawał się sprowokować.

– Więc po co próbowałeś?

– Wiesz przecież, że lubię badać granice – parsknął, spuszczając głowę i wpatrując się w posiłek tak, jakby stracił ochotę na jedzenie. – Wyobraź sobie, że wybuchnął dopiero, gdy przyszedłeś. Coś ty mu naopowiadał wieczorem, że tak skutecznie trzymał nerwy na wodzy?

– Chciał… – zaczął Sherlock i wziął głęboki oddech, nie wiedząc, jak niby ma streścić tę rozmowę. W końcu westchnął i usadowił się wygodniej obok Jima, spoglądając w swoją porcję jedzenia bez apetytu. – Chciał zrozumieć, co jest między nami. Wątpię, czy umiałem to wyjaśnić, ale musiało poskutkować.

– _Co_ mu powiedziałeś?

– Właściwie to on pierwszy powiedział… – zaczął niepewnie, zupełnie nie potrafiąc znaleźć właściwych słów – że widzi, że mi zależy. Że jeśli nie grasz, to tobie zależy na mnie.

– Grałem, że mam przestrzelone ramię? – spytał z rozbawieniem, wsuwając do ust pierwszy kęs posiłku.

– Podobno uspokajałeś się, gdy cię dotykałem i podobno patrzyłeś na mnie na tyle jednoznacznie, że ciężko by było _aż tak_ udawać – odparł, na co mężczyzna zakrztusił się i momentalnie zaczerwienił. – Nazwał cię też psycholem, ale był bardziej zły o to, że tyle czasu nie chciałem powiedzieć mu prawdy niż że _ty to ty_. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci wyrecytować każde słowo, które padło, bo pamiętam…

– Nie – uciął Jim. – To rozmowa twoja i jego i wasze prywatne sprawy, w dodatku zbyt świeże, by już do nich wracać. Wyjaśniliście sobie wszystko i nie ma już chęci mordu w stosunku do mnie. Kiedyś mi o tym opowiesz, ale na razie sam to przetraw. W tym momencie musimy dokończyć parę spraw zawodowych…

– …i to świństwo – dodał Sherlock, wskazując na porcję jedzenia.

– Tak, to też – zaśmiał się Jim. – A potem opowiem ci o czym będziesz chciał. Będziesz mógł wybrać _cokolwiek_ , a potem możemy już iść chronologicznie lub w dowolny inny sposób.

– Dublin – powiedział detektyw, na co Jim uniósł lekko brwi. – Bill napisał do mnie, co tam znalazł.

– I…?

– Nie miałem kiedy otworzyć tego maila.

– Pokażesz mi go?

– Jeśli jest tam coś…

– W Dublinie nie ma traum lecz cała lista sukcesów i tylko do nich mógł dotrzeć, a poza tym… – urwał, kiedy jego telefon, odłożony na razie na szafkę nocną, zaczął dzwonić, wygrywając Staying Alive, które nawet po latach sprawiało, że Sherlock dostawał dreszczy. Pospiesznie podał Jimowi telefon, nie patrząc, kto dzwoni i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Jim chwycił komórkę i zaczął wpatrywać się w ekran. – Jade… – powiedział cicho i zacisnął palce na urządzeniu. – Jade rzadko sama dzwoni – dokończył, po czym odebrał rozmowę, lecz nie przyłożył telefonu do ucha, lecz włączył tryb głośnomówiący. – Co się dzieje? – spytał, a jego ton momentalnie się zmienił na chłodniejszy i bardziej ostry, chociaż jeszcze moment temu mężczyzna wydawał się przestraszony i niepewny.

– Możesz rozmawiać?

– Tak.

– Dziwnie cię…

– Tryb głośnomówiący.

– Nie jesteś sam – stwierdziła kobieta ostrożnie. – Na pewno…

– Kod S2000. Wszystko w porządku. Jestem na Baker Street i _możemy rozmawiać_. Co się dzieje?

– W służbach specjalnych jest od rana poruszenie. Nie mogłam do tej pory zadzwonić, a chciałam przed kontaktem z tobą mieć pewne informacje.

– Z czym się wiąże?

– Z Mycroftem Holmesem – odparła, a w jej do tej pory przyjemnym głosie pojawiła się ostrzegawcza nuta. – Miałam słuchać wszystkiego, co go dotyczy. Był w Irlandii i wrócił wściekły jak osa, a potem ruszył do szefostwa i przedstawił jakąś propozycję dotyczącą ciebie.

– Szczegóły?

– Irene właśnie je wyciąga na randce z jednym ze swoich ulubieńców.

– Wróciła do kraju?

– Nie. Krążyła wokół niego w Kopenhadze, jak kazałeś. Już po kwadransie potwierdziła moje przypuszczenia, że Holmes chce zgody, by móc się tobą zająć. Podobno wyraziłeś chęć do współpracy z rządem w jakiejś istotnej sprawie, ale żądasz oczyszczenia z zarzutów. To skrócona wersja i to jedyne, co ustaliłyśmy.

– I była w stanie do ciebie pisać podczas _randki_?

– Ten gość leży teraz odurzony i związany, nie myśli o niczym innym jak jej niebywałe talenty i nie przestaje bełkotać, ale większość tematów to kwestie, które, jakkolwiek interesujące, nie dotyczą tej sprawy.

– To, co mi mówisz, to dokładnie to, co podejrzewaliśmy. Dlaczego dzwonisz?

– Bo nie ufam Holmesowi – odparła ostro. – On coś knuje. Niby wszystko wygląda w porządku, chce współpracować z _przestępcą_ , bo jest dużo do zyskania i chce mieć wolną rękę, by działać po swojemu, ale…

– Nie ma żadnego _ale_. Dokładnie o to mi chodziło.

– Gdy ostatnio zgodziłeś się na spotkanie na jego warunkach i z jego metodami, wylądowałeś na ponad miesiąc w ciemnicy, z której wyszedłeś ze skrzywioną psychiką, masą sińców i połamanymi żebrami.

– I informacjami, na których mi wtedy zależało – powiedział tonem, który po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy stał się napięty.

– Teraz też może cię skatować, a i tak jesteś w kiepskiej formie. Nie wiem, co ci się przytrafiło, bo nie raczyłeś mnie oświecić, ale twoje poranne wiadomości…

– Jestem nieco poturbowany i to wszystko. Zanim spotkam się z Mycroftem, zdążę dojść do siebie.

– Gdybyś był _nieco poturbowany_ , nie wyłączyłbyś się na dziesięć godzin bez ostrzeżenia. Takie bajki możesz opowiadać Moranowi, bo on nie zauważyłby że coś ci jest, nawet gdybyś zjawił się u niego z odstrzeloną nogą.

– Moran nie jest pielęgniarką, a teraz ma własne zadania, o których doskonale wiesz, więc daj mu spokój – warknął Jim, co pohamowało zapędy Jade, bo jej kolejne słowa zostały wypowiedziane znacznie bardziej ugodowo.

– Będę potrzebna do obsługi ludzi, których dziś od kogoś przejął?

– Dostał na przeszkolenie jednego dzieciaka, ale to raczej nie twoja działka. Twoje jedyne zadania, to słuchać, co dzieje się w służbach specjalnych. Jeśli poza intuicją nie masz żadnych przesłanek, by sądzić, że Holmes coś kombinuje, to wracaj do pracy.

– Moja intuicja to coś, co jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodło.

– Gdybym wierzył w podobne bzdury, powiedziałbym, że to twoje czarnowidztwo przyciąga problemy – mruknął pod nosem. – Mycroft pyta o zgody na rozmowy ze mną, koniec, kropka. Bądź czujna, bo spodziewam się, że tym razem decyzja zapadnie szybko, a na razie _wracaj do pracy_ i daj mi spokój.

– Oczywiście, James – odparła kobieta. – Będziemy w kontakcie.

– Czekam na wieści – zakończył, rozłączając się, po czym spojrzał na Sherlocka, który wpatrywał się w jego twarz z coraz większym niepokojem. – Co?

– Mycroft nie pytał o zgodę na twoje warunki, tylko o zgodę, by móc działać po swojemu – powiedział od razu, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Jim nie dostrzegł czegoś tak jaskrawego.

– To informacje z drugiej lub trzeciej ręki – uciął mężczyzna. – To przecież oczywiste, o co mu chodziło.

– Przyparliśmy go tydzień temu do muru i skapitulował, ale jest dla mnie jasne, że wciąż chce cię zabić. Jeśli pyta o wolną rękę…

– Tak jak Jade, doszukujesz się w jasnych kwestiach drugiego dna, którego tam nie ma. Nie odważy się na zrobienie mi krzywdy, dopóki wie, że jesteś w sieci.

– Gdyby chciał zrobić ci krzywdę, pytałby o zgodę na pozbycie się ciebie, bo wiem, że nie raz to robił – odparł Sherlock, a następnie zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa szybko i nerwowo. – Podobnie jak w sytuacjach, gdy chciał rozmawiać z kimś podejrzanym. Nigdy nie nazywał tego dawaniem mu wolnej ręki, bo to może znaczyć wszystko. Mój brat chce mieć swobodę i pełną decyzyjność i dlatego nie pyta ani o zabicie cię ani uwolnienie. Ma kilka scenariuszy i w zależności od sytuacji…

– Za bardzo to analizujesz.

– Znam swojego brata! – żachnął się Sherlock. – Umie planować, tak samo dobrze jak ty, ale robi to w sposób, którego w przeciwieństwie do twojego, nigdy nie rozumiałem i dlatego uważał mnie za idiotę, ale nauczyłem się przynajmniej dostrzegać, _kiedy_ _planuje_. Wie, że masz wtyki w rządzie inne niż Kevin Patton i podejrzewa, że możesz dowiedzieć się, o jaką zgodę pyta, dlatego nie wyraża się jasno. Gdyby chciał zrobić to, czego od niego żądamy, nie kryłby tego, a wręcz postarał się…

– Dość, Sherly – przerwał mu cicho Jim. – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Nie mam siły się kłócić. Na razie jestem uziemiony i nawet jeśli Mycroft zadzwoniłby teraz i oznajmił, że chce, bym teraz do niego jechał, nie zrobię tego dopóki nie dojdę do siebie.

– Wciąż możemy wyjechać…

– Teraz, gdy wszystko zaczęło się układać? Zabiliśmy Owena, John dowiedział się prawdy, moja sieć się przekształca… Ucieczka nie wchodzi w grę, gdy tutaj wszystko idzie po mojej myśli – zakończył i westchnął cicho. – Nie psujmy sobie nastroju. Dokończmy jeść, a potem pokażesz mi tego maila od Billa. Dobrze?

– W porządku – odparł Sherlock, chociaż jego gardło ścisnęło się, gdy sprawa Mycrofta, spychana jakiś czas na dno świadomości, wreszcie powróciła. Popatrzył w swoje jedzenie, które wydało mu się jeszcze mniej apetyczne niż wcześniej, ale czując na sobie natarczywe spojrzenie Jima, zaczął powoli wybierać z porcji warzyw i ryżu to, co wydawało mu się najmniej niejadalne.

 

***

 

Zanim po obiedzie, zgodnie z planami, zajęli się oczekującym na nich mailem od Billa – Sherlock otworzył już skrzynkę odbiorczą – szyki pokrzyżowała im pani Hudson, która zjawiła się z szarlotką i pragnieniem, by poznać chłopaka Sherlocka i upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest. Detektyw przetrzymał ją w salonie, mówiąc, że James jest zmęczony i śpi, po czym, przyciskany natarczywymi próbami naciągnięcia na zwierzenia, podzielił się paroma informacjami, wciąż jednak ukrywając jego tożsamość. Kobieta musiała coś podejrzewać, ale akurat w tej kwestii nie próbowała zmuszać go do mówienia prawdy, prezentując tu całkiem inną postawę niż John. Komentowała przybladłe malinki na jego szyi, chichocząc jak nastolatka, mówiła o tym, jak gorący był romans z jej nieżyjącym mężem, wypytywała, jak im się układa w _tych sprawach_. Kilkakrotnie Sherlock miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię z zażenowania i dziękował niebiosom, w które nie wierzył, gdy kobieta po przeszło dwóch godzinach opuściła wreszcie jego mieszkanie, po tym, jak obiecał, że zapozna ją z Jamesem gdy tylko poczuje się on lepiej.

Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, Jim faktycznie spał, a kroplówka, podłączona ponownie po obiedzie, była już pusta. Odpiął ją, zdezynfekował okolice wkłucia i ostrożnie okrył mężczyznę kołdrą, po czym zajął miejsce w rogu łóżka i przysiadł do swojej skrzynki mailowej, by odpowiedzieć na parę pytań od klientów, a prośby o spotkania zignorować, bo nie miał pojęcia, kiedy właściwie będzie mieć czas się nimi zająć. Omijał wiadomość od Billa, chociaż ciekawość go paliła, obiecał jednak sobie, że otworzy ją dopiero przy Jimie, bo inaczej wiedział, że próbowałby ją przed nim cenzurować.

Dobijała szósta po południu, kiedy odezwała się do niego Janine, pytając, jak czuje się Jim; nie sprecyzowała, czy wie o jego stanie od niego czy też Johna i Mary, lecz nie czyniła wyrzutów i wydawała się aż nazbyt spokojna, co oznaczało, że otrzymała złagodzoną wersję wydarzeń, na tyle bezpieczną, że nie zdecydowała się wrócić do Londynu, lecz tkwiła z przyjaciółmi w swoim domu w Sussex Downs. Wymienił z nią kilka smsów, a gdy wysyłał ostatniego, gdzie życzył jej dobrej zabawy, poczuł na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenie Jima, chociaż nie zarejestrował momentu, kiedy mężczyzna się obudził.

– Piszesz z Janine – stwierdził krótko. – Nie powiedziałeś jej, co faktycznie się stało, bo od razu by do mnie zadzwoniła. Nie rozmawialiście też o Johnie, bo gdy o nim myślisz, masz inny wyraz twarzy. Wie, że tutaj był i pewnie o tym wspomniała, a ty odpowiadałeś na tyle właściwie, że nie zamierza przyjeżdżać.

– Dzwoniłeś do niej?

– Rano, gdy Johnny poszedł zrobić mi herbatę i odebrać zamówione jedzenie _. Mam tylko skręcony nadgarstek i rozbite kolano, a twój doktor wpadł na nas przypadkiem i jeśli o niego chodzi, nie musiałem kłamać_. Była bardzo rozbawiona, on – znacznie mniej, gdy powiedziałem, że ma utrzymywać przed Janine tę wersję od teraz do momentu, gdy się wykuruję.

– Nie wścieknie się, gdy się dowie, że kłamałeś?

– Nie, ona woli nie wiedzieć takich rzeczy, Janine to nie Johnny z tym jego _chcę znać całą prawdę, albo rozwalę ci szczękę_ – odparł w zamyśleniu, po czym przeciągnął się na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu bandaże usztywniające lewe ramię i wskazał miejsce obok siebie; chwycił swój telefon i obrócił go w palcach, a następnie odblokował urządzenie i lekko zmarszczył brwi, prawdopodobnie dostrzegając ilość nieodebranych w czasie jego snu wiadomości. – Przynieś mi szarlotkę od tej swojej cudownej sąsiadki, która męczyła cię tak długo, że usnąłem z nudów. I herbatę. _Waniliową_. A potem poczytamy, cóż za informacje wyszukał twój przyjaciel w Dublinie i… – urwał, a jego oczy zalśniły; moment później dwukrotnie uderzył palcem w dotykowy ekran, który następnie pokazał Sherlockowi.

_MH dostał zgodę._

– Pospiesz się z tą szarlotką, Sherly. Potrzebuję dużo cukru i zabawy w moją ulubioną przeszłość, zanim twój braciszek zwali się nam na głowę i popsuje nastrój – powiedział, po czym postukał paznokciem w obudowę laptopa i uśmiechnął się dość sztucznie, kiedy Sherlock niechętne podniósł się z miejsca, by przygotować dla nich porcję deseru, przy której mieli zajął się czytaniem maila z Irlandii.

Pierwsza część wiadomości od Billa – zabezpieczonej i wysłanej z komputera dostarczonego przez ludzi Księcia – standardowo, zawierała opis, jak trudno było mu dotrzeć do pewnych informacji, jak bardzo początkowo nie chciał się tym zajmować, a wreszcie jak Joyce przekonała go, że wyprawa detektywistyczna to fantastyczny pomysł. Wciąż nie miała świadomości, kim stał się James Hawkins-Patton, którego szukali, a przynajmniej przy takiej wersji upierał się Bill, chociaż Sherlock nie do końca mu dowierzał. Detektyw zaczerwienił się, a Jim zachichotał na następnej części, mówiącej o tym, że jego nowa przyjaciółka wyjątkowo entuzjastycznie podeszła do tematu wspólnych poszukiwań i wynagrodzenie za rozrywkę, jaką jej zapewnił, dało mu więcej radości niż same poszukiwania.

Po niemal stronie wstępu, Bill przeszedł wreszcie do konkretów, opisując dotarcie do szkoły, jaką wyznaczyli z Sherlockiem do sprawdzenia oraz kilka podejść, jakie poczynili; pierwszej nocy włamali się tam jako intruzi i przetrząsnęli archiwa, lecz wyniki były znacznie mniej spektakularne niż miało to miejsce podczas poszukiwań, drugiego udawali parę dziennikarzy, trzeciego – kontrolę z sanepidu. Mieli sporo zabawy, jeśli wierzyć opisom, lecz tak naprawdę do niczego nie dotarli dopóki nie ujawniali wprost, czego szukają i dopiero czwarta wyprawa, ze środowego popołudnia, zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Wówczas skierowali swoje kroki szkolnych akademików, udając, że szukają kontaktu do dawnego znajomego i był to strzał w dziesiątkę, bo kierowniczka oczywiście, _pamiętała Jamesa Pattona, jego nie da się nie pamiętać,_ więcej! Kilka osób z okresu, gdy uczył się on w ich placówce, wróciło tu jako kadra naukowa i z całą pewnością będzie chętne do rozmowy.

_Widzieliśmy się z pięcioma osobami i były to najbardziej fascynujące spotkania z całych naszych poszukiwań. Shezza, żałuj, że tu nie dotarłeś, bo to, co o nim mówili, było niesamowite. Przede wszystkim, częściowo mieliśmy rację, gdy podejrzewaliśmy, że zmieniał szkołę, bo zaczął się tu uczyć dopiero od czwartej klasy ogólniaka, a wcześniej chodził do jakieś elitarnej szkółki, gdzie dzieciaki miały mundurki, spacerowały w rządku i nikt się nie wychylał. Planujemy tam również pojechać, bo mamy już adres, ale nie spodziewam się cudów, bo Joyce wie co nieco o tamtej szkole i tam po prostu nie mogło dziać się nic interesującego. Tak czy inaczej… nie zaskoczę cię, pisząc, że był geniuszem i tutaj pozwolił sobie na pokazanie tego w pełni, bez udawania tego nieśmiałego dziwadła, o jakim słyszeliśmy w Brighton. Był przewodniczącym szkoły – został wybrany już na pierwszym semestrze, jako osoba całkowicie z zewnątrz, której nikt nie znał – i w ciągu kilku miesięcy zbudował sobie, nie wiem nawet, jak to określić… ARMIĘ. Ludzie padali mu do nóg i miał tak zagorzałych wielbicieli i obrońców, że to przerażało niektórych nauczycieli, podczas gdy inni też ulegli jego urokowi, jak ta babeczka z akademika, w którym mieszkał przez pierwszy rok. Dyrektor, który tu wówczas działał – i został wyrzucony za przekręty podatkowe, niesamowite, co? – był jedyną osobą, która szczerze go nie znosiła i próbowała zwalczać jego sławę, kilku nauczycieli podobno wyrażało obawy, że po skończeniu szkoły albo będzie politykiem albo kryminalistą, jedno z tych dwóch, bo przecież na pewno nie gwiazdą estrady, ha, ha, James był tak bezpośredni i szczery i pozbawiony talentów artystycznych, a już zwłaszcza aktorskich, jak ktoś tak szczery mógłby być aktorem? Mieliśmy z tym niezły ubaw, uwierz, Jezu, jak strasznie żałuję, że cię tu nie było! W każdym razie: cokolwiek o nim sądzili, wszyscy wiedzieli, że będzie kimś wielkim i jakiejkolwiek ścieżki by nie obrał, osiągnie sukces i na pewno o nim usłyszą i wiesz co jest najlepsze? Wszyscy, absolutnie wszyscy, z którymi rozmawialiśmy, byli w szoku, że zniknął po skończeniu szkoły, po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu, jakby nigdy nie istniał. Krążyły plotki, że wyjechał do Stanów albo na kontynent albo jeszcze dalej i na tym kończyła się ich wiedza._

_Ale przejdźmy do konkretów, bo na razie mówię głównie o tym, co ludzie sądzili, że się stanie lub stało, a w czym nie mieli racji. Każda z osób, z którymi gadaliśmy, gdy pytaliśmy, jaki właściwie był, powtarzała jak mantrę coś w rodzaju „Był niski, drobny i miał niedowagę, a potrafił, ubrany w tanie dżinsy i rozciągnięty t-shirt budzić respekt jakby był panem wszechświata i sprawić jednym spojrzeniem, że ludzie milkli albo rzucali się na kolana, byle tylko dostąpić zaszczytu spełniania jego rozkazów”. No, pewnie trochę to ubarwiłem, ale dokładnie taki był przekaz. Pewnie się tego domyślasz, ale muszę o tym wspomnieć: nikt nie rozumiał, skąd się brała jego siła psychiczna i władza, nikt nie wiedział, jak udało mu się rzucić ten urok, a jedna z dziewczyn, z którymi rozmawialiśmy i która znała go tylko rok i to przelotnie, powiedziała, że wciąż ma sny, jak idzie do niej szkolnym korytarzem i każe jej coś zrobić i jest przy tym tak przerażający, że zawsze się wówczas budzi. Ci wszyscy ludzie… prawie zawsze go podziwiali i bili mu pokłony, ale jednocześnie bali się go, bali się, że jeśli mu się sprzeciwią, to coś im się stanie, bo wielu osobom się działo, jeśli tylko otwarcie postawili się jego wyznawcom._

_Jeszcze wracając do nauczycieli… kilku podobno również należało do grona wyznawców i to dzięki nim pod koniec szkoły żaden inny nie odważył się robić mu problemów, nawet gdy kolejny raz łamał regulamin. Podobno łamał ciągle, niesamowite, co? Z jednej strony geniusz i kujon, z drugiej szkolna gwiazda, a z trzeciej mały degenerat, sprowadzający innych na złą drogę._

_Część rozmów udało nam się nagrać, ale nie prześlę ci ich mailem, tylko podrzucę, jak się spotkamy, bo opisywanie tego wszystkiego nie ma sensu (albo i ma, ale Joyce mnie woła, bo mamy na dziś plany i chce przedstawić mnie znajomym, żeby pochwalić się swoim chemikiem-geniuszem prosto z Londynu). Najważniejsze, co ustaliłem, to że właśnie w Dublinie urodził się Moriarty, może jakaś jego złagodzona wersja, nieważne. Wcześniej go nie było, a tam się pojawił, zbudował sobie wewnątrz szkoły siatkę, która chroniła go przed zagrożeniami i stał się bogiem, który rządził tym swoim małym światem. W sumie zabawna historia, tak już na koniec, bo parę innych informacji jest w załącznikach, pod zdjęciami, które ci wrzuciłem… James Patton miał tu tyle władzy i budził taki postrach, że gdy w ostatniej klasie, z własnej woli, ujawnił przed całą szkołą, że jest gejem, nie usłyszał ani jednego przytyku i nikt nie odważył się na jakikolwiek objaw nietolerancji, chociaż to były pieprzone lata 90, a nie obecne czasy, gdzie homoseksualizm właściwie na nikim już nie robi wrażenia. Tak czy inaczej, nawet jeśli ktoś próbował wtedy jakichś komentarzy, nie mówiąc już o agresji, jego świta pewnie zrobiła z nim porządek, co jednak nigdy nie dotarło ani do nauczycieli, ani dyrekcji ani nikogo innego._

_Przejrzyj fotki, które wysyłam osobno._

_Mam nadzieję, że bawisz się w Londynie tak samo dobrze, jak ja tutaj._

  1. _Straszyłeś mnie Mycroftem, a ja tymczasem niemal zapomniałem, że istnieje._



– To… – zaczął Sherlock i zerknął na Jima, który wpatrywał się w ekran i przesunął treść maila nieco w górę, by wrócić do jakiegoś fragmentu, a następnie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

– Fantastyczne? Niesamowite? Cudowne? – podpowiedział mu, szerząc zęby. – Mówiłem ci, że jestem dumny z Dublina. To była świetna maska, nawet jeśli Bill myli się, nazywając ją Moriartym.

– To był biznesmen.

– Pierwotna wersja, bo jednak bardziej krzykliwa niż później – potwierdził Jim. – Krzykliwość przerzuciłem na błazna i Moriarty’ego, bo im była bardziej potrzebna.

– To było…

– Niesamowite? – podpowiedział ponownie i roześmiał się głośno, gdy, Sherlock zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

– Niesamowite – potwierdził cicho. – Gdybym wtedy cię poznał, wszystko mogłoby być inaczej.

– Ależ Sherly… – parsknął, a po chwili jego uśmiech nieco zbladł. – Nic by się nie zmieniło. Poznałeś biznesmena niedługo później. I nie zwróciłeś na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

– Kiedy…?

– Chcesz pominąć moje dzieciństwo i zacząć od momentu, gdy kończę szkołę średnią i wyjeżdżam do Londynu? – spytał, na co Sherlock niepewnie skinął głową, gdyż nie miał jakoś sumienia, by w tym momencie wytknąć Jimowi, że wie, że zanim skończył szkołę, zrobił w Clane coś jeszcze. – Ale najpierw te zdjęcia, bo niesamowicie mnie ciekawi, co Bill znalazł – oznajmił i spróbował klasnąć w dłonie, co jednak wypadło dość niezdarnie i dlatego szybko i z wyraźnym zażenowaniem opuścił ręce. Sapnął z irytacją, po czym przekręcił laptop w stronę Sherlocka, by ten uruchomił załączniki ze zdjęciami.

James Patton w wersji z Dublina… nie przypominał żadnej innej, jaką Sherlock miał okazję zobaczyć, jakiejkolwiek maski, Jamiego Dawsona ani dzieciaka z podstawówki z Clane. Na wszystkich fotografiach – nie było ich aż tak wiele, ale wystarczająco, by miał pewien obraz – miał okulary w cienkich oprawkach, bardzo krótkie włosy, sprawiające, że jego twarz wydawała się drobniejsza niż zazwyczaj, nosił zwyczajne do bólu ubrania, dobrane zupełnie przypadkowo, jakby celowo chciał wyglądać niemodnie, ale wszystko to ginęło, gdy spojrzało się w jego oczy. Pozbawione wyrazu i lodowate, bez względu na to, jaką miał w danym momencie minę, czy uśmiechał się do kogoś czy wyglądał na zirytowanego. Gdy był w grupie, z samego układu zdjęcia od razu można było wywnioskować, że to on jest liderem, a jego siła psychiczna odbijała się na twarzach towarzyszących mu osób.

Jim uśmiechał się do kolejnych fotografii oraz podpisów Billa, który próbował samodzielnie ustalić, kim byli towarzyszący mu ludzie, wskazując kilku, których mieli na listach w swojej bazie; rozpoznał Liama McQueeneya, będącego dokładnie tym typem człowieka, jakiego opisywała mieszkanka Clane, spotkana przez Sherlocka pod starym domem Lorcana. Kilku anonimowych osiłków, którzy pewnie działali w sieci w charakterze ochroniarzy, paru bardziej zwyczajnych chłopaków i niemal tyle samo dziewcząt, w różnym wieku, zarówno wyróżniających się urodą i markowymi ubraniami, jak zupełnie szarych i pozbawionych jakichkolwiek charakterystycznych cech.

– Zastanawiasz się może, dlaczego tak łatwo dotarli do moich zdjęć – odezwał się Jim, kiedy skończyli oglądać fotografie.

– W Clane nie pozwalałeś, by ktoś ci je robił.

– W Clane byłem słaby i niewidzialny. Tutaj ukrywanie się przed aparatem byłoby podejrzane dla szkolnej gwiazdy. Zresztą… sam widzisz – zaśmiał się, wbijając wzrok w fotografię ze szkolnego albumu. – Nigdy później nie nosiłem takich okularów, a po skończeniu szkoły natychmiast zapuściłem włosy.

– Nie chodzi o fryzurę i gadżety – stwierdził Sherlock, co wyraźnie zaintrygowało Jima. – Ty… twoja twarz wyglądała inaczej. Miałeś tu maskę cały czas i nie zdejmowałeś jej nawet na moment. Inna mimika, inne spojrzenie. Ludzie z Dublina sądzili, że nie umiesz grać, bo trzymałeś się kurczowo jednej wersji, która jednak cały czas była grą.

– Wiesz już, dlaczego zmieniłem szkołę średnią? Właśnie po to. W poprzedniej nie umiałem jeszcze _tak_ grać, a potrzebowałem całkiem nowej tożsamości. W tej poprzedniej… – zaśmiał się do wspomnień. – Gdy się tam uczyłem, sam wiesz… nie byłem w najlepszej kondycji. Byłem słaby, nie miałem jeszcze gotowej maski i nie miałem szans na stworzenie człowieka, którego zobaczył Bill. A po zmianie szkoły, gdy już wszystko wiedziałem, została tylko kosmetyka. Okulary-zerówki, bo udawałem, że mam wadę wzroku. Krótkie włosy, och… jak bardzo wkurzały Kevina, bo nie miał za co szarpać... Odpowiednio wybrane ciuchy, tak, by pokazać ludziom, że prawdziwa siła pochodzi z samego środka i nie ma nic wspólnego z wyglądem. To było arcydzieło, Sherly, to, co tam stworzyłem. Tym większe, że w Clane byłem całkiem inny. Gdy jechałem do Brighton również. I przy Rose… całkiem, _całkiem_ inny. Nikt z rodziny nie rozpoznałby mnie w mojej szkolnej wersji. _Ani jedna osoba._ Więc jak, Sherly… chcesz usłyszeć, kiedy mnie poznałeś? Kiedy pierwszy raz mnie zobaczyłeś, a potem usunąłeś z pamięci, czy zrobimy sobie przerwę?

– To dłuższa historia?

– To początek bardzo długiej historii, którą znasz dopiero od momentu, gdy Johnny zastrzelił tamtego taksówkarza. Więc?  – spytał, lecz Sherlock nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, gdyż zabrzmiała jego stara komórka, odzywając się tą samą piosenką, która w Cuxton tak go zawstydziła. – Odbierz – powiedział z napięciem Jim i zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając kątem oka, że do Sherlocka dzwoni Dwójka.

– Kazałem im dzwonić tylko w jednej sprawie – wymamrotał detektyw, zaciskając palce na telefonie, po czym uniósł wzrok, by wbić go w twarz Jima. – Jeśli Mycroft pojawi się przy Baker Street.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do napisania została mi trzecia część "Puzzli" (też będzie długa i też zajmie przynajmniej półtora tygodnia) oraz samo zakończenie... tak, koniec coraz bliżej, co mi przypomniało, że na początku grudnia sądziłam, że "skończę tego fika do bożego narodzenia" podczas gdy okazuje się, że wypadnie to już raczej po wielkanocy ;) Kolejny raz dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i wsparcie, bo w wielu momentach Wasze sugestie nie tylko motywowały, ale też inspirowały do pewnych rozwiązań fabularnych, których inaczej bym nie uwzględniła.


	32. Puzzle cz.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z lekkim opóźnieniem, miało być wczoraj albo parę godzin temu, ale korekta znów zajęła wieki, bo rozdział chyba najdłuższy z dotychczasowych, wielowątkowy i zagmatwany. Jak wyszły jakieś stylistyczne czy logiczne cudaki, dajcie znać, bo końcówkę przeglądałam już zbyt wykończona, by mieć pewność, czy wszystko widzę jak należy.
> 
> Nie nienawidźcie mnie i pamiętajcie, że planuję happy end;)

***

 

Mycroft wszedł do mieszkania powolnym, spokojnym krokiem, odstawił parasolkę w rogu i powiesił płaszcz, starannie wygładzając podwinięty rękaw. Uśmiechnął się sztucznie do obserwującego go Sherlocka i poczekał, aż ten zaprosi go gestem do środka, a gdy znalazł się w salonie, usiadł na fotelu, bacznie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymywało się na kolejnych przedmiotach, oczy kilkakrotnie zabłysły i jasnym było, iż zorientował się już, że nie są w mieszkaniu sami. Kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na bracie, był tak przenikliwy, że Sherlock poczuł się zupełnie obnażony i przeklął się w myślach, że w ogóle zdecydował się go przyjąć. A raczej, że dał się do tego zmusić, bo przecież gdy dowiedział się o jego przybyciu, w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę zabunkrować się tutaj albo kazać ludziom Jima go odstraszyć; mężczyzna powstrzymał go jednak przed próbami uniknięcia spotkania z bratem i był w tym momencie niemal pewny, że popełnił ogromny błąd, że go posłuchał.

– Spotkam się z nim, ale dziś nie mam jeszcze siły go oglądać, więc wysłuchaj pretensji, spław go i każ mu przyjść w połowie tygodnia – oznajmił Jim parę minut wcześniej tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, gdy tylko Sherlock zakończył krótką rozmowę z Dwójką.

– Wolałbym zamknąć drzwi i udać, że mnie tu nie ma – powiedział wówczas szczerze, za co został spiorunowany poirytowanym spojrzeniem. – Świetnie, co niby mam mu mówić?

– To, co ostatnio – odparł Jim krótko. – Jesteś w sieci, ale to ja rządzę i beze mnie nie podejmiesz rozmów, a wyszedłeś do niego z czystej grzeczności. Musi poczekać parę dni, bo… – wzruszył ramionami – jestem niedysponowany albo niedostępny. Idź do niego i przyjrzyj mu się, bo taka okazja się nie powtórzy. Miej telefon pod rękę i w razie problemów wybierz numer Dwójki. Poinformuję go zaraz, że gdy zadzwonisz, natychmiast ma tu wejść i go spacyfikować. No… idź już – westchnął, po czym gestem wygonił Sherlocka z sypialni i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, lecz nie dodało mu to otuchy, a sama myśl o spotkaniu z bratem, nawet jeśli miało być krótkie i służyć tylko jako okazja do dedukcji, przywołała fale przytłumionego wcześniej niepokoju. Tkwił więc teraz w salonie, wpatrując się w niewzruszoną twarz brata, nie mając żadnych _konkretnych_ dyspozycji i nie wiedząc, jak niby ma prowadzić tę rozmowę, zwłaszcza że Mycroft ewidentnie nie zamierzał niczego mu ułatwiać.

– Co cię do mnie sprowadza, drogi bracie? – spytał w końcu i powoli usiadł na kanapie, bezwiednie zaciskając palce na kieszeni, w której trzymał telefon.

– Twój pokaz siły w Clane był zbyteczny – oznajmił mężczyzna beznamiętnym, nieprzyjemnym tonem, ale moment później zerknął na szyję, a potem dłonie Sherlocka i z jakichś przyczyn kąciki jego ust się uniosły.

– Zbyteczne było, że kogoś tam wysłałeś, wiedząc, że się to nam nie spodoba – odparł natychmiast, porzucając wątłą nadzieję, że rozmowa przebiegnie gładko i nie będzie długo trwała, bo nie byłby w stanie nie zareagować na tego rodzaju zaczepkę. – _Hiatus_. Obiecaliśmy sobie obustronny hiatus, a ty nadal węszysz i to w rejonach, o których wiesz, że są zakazane.

– _Obustronny hiatus_ – powtórzył po nim Mycroft, po czym zaśmiał się zimno. – To wy z nim zerwaliście, chociaż wciąż zastanawiam się, po co wam to było – stwierdził, a napotykając nierozumiejące spojrzenie Sherlocka, wydał z siebie krótkie parsknięcie. – Drogi bracie, nie udawaj. Kiedy bawiłeś się w Cuxton, rozbrajając sektę bandy popaprańców, ktoś _zatrzymał_ jej ludzi od czarnej roboty w Londynie, żeby ułatwić tobie i Lestrade’owi zadanie. To pewnie najbardziej chwalebne wykorzystanie sieci od początku jej istnienia, ale było tam zbyt wiele zwłok, bym to zignorował.

– Pojechałeś do Clane, bo paru zbirów wyleciało w powietrze? – spytał Sherlock, starając się nie okazywać, że nie miał pojęcia o tej sytuacji i że nie wiedział, _jak_ konkretnie Jim zatrzymał tych ludzi z dala od zleceniodawców, dzięki czemu akcja policji w Cuxton przebiegła tak sprawnie i bez ofiar po ich stronie. Mycroft zmrużył lekko powieki, ale nie odezwał się, najwyraźniej próbując ocenić, czy detektyw wie o wszystkim, czy próbuje blefować. – Ryzykowałeś życie agentów, bo oszczędziłem pieniądze podatników, wysyłając kilku degeneratów na tamten świat?

– Nie sądziłem, że Moriarty będzie pomagał ci w śledztwach w taki sposób – powiedział i zamilkł na parę chwil. – Że w ogóle będzie ci pomagał, bo to trochę wygląda na… – udał, że szuka właściwego określenia, chociaż jasnym było, że doskonale wie, co chce powiedzieć – _konflikt interesów_. Wysyłał swoich ludzi, by ułatwić ci jakąś nieznaczącą sprawę. A dodatkowo pozwoliłeś, żeby rozwiązał ją za ciebie, bo wiem, że wcale nie zajmowałeś się szukaniem tamtej dziewczyny.

– Dla mnie ta sprawa _była_ znacząca.

– I dla niego też się stała, bo ładnie poprosiłeś? – spytał Mycroft ironicznie. – Cóż za… sentymenty. Król przestępców zabija własnego smoka, bo poprosiła go o to ulubiona księżniczka.

– Ta sekta to nie była sieć ani jego klient – warknął Sherlock, poirytowany samą sugestią, że Jim miał swój udział w organizowaniu porwań dla sekty zwyrodnialców.

– Śmiem wątpić – rzucił Mycroft, uśmiechając się fałszywie i odezwał się ponownie, zanim detektyw zdołał to skomentować. – Przyznajesz jednak, że dla ciebie wytłukł połowę _tych złych_ i dał klucze do rozbrojenia reszty, bo o to _poprosiłeś_.

– On też o coś _poprosił_ i to _dlatego_ odpuściłem sobie samodzielne rozwiązanie tamtej sprawy. Transakcja wiązana to nie konflikt interesów ani sentymenty, drogi bracie. Akurat to powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej, biorąc pod uwagę to, po co się tu zjawiłeś.

– Tak… oczywiście – potwierdził mężczyzna tonem, w którym rozbawienie mieszało się z ostrzeżeniem. – Najpierw giną ochroniarze pewnej sekty, nad którą pracowałeś, potem z okolic, które badałeś przez ostatnie dni, znika niemal wprost z ulicy kilku mężczyzn. Sentymenty czy nie, złamaliście obietnicę, że do czasu rozmowy sieć ucichnie, a w dodatku wszystkich ludzi, którzy zginęli lub zostali porwani można z tobą powiązać, _z twoimi śledztwami,_ co było bardzo głupim posunięciem.

– Nie sądziłem, że uznasz coś tak mało znaczącego za złamanie hiatusu – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Sherlock. – Jeśli żaden z nas nie podsunie policji tej informacji, a nie widzę powodów, byś to zrobił, nie skojarzą tych faktów choćby mieli do dyspozycji całą wieczność. Zostawmy to, bo dalsza dyskusja nie ma sensu. To ty posunąłeś się o krok za daleko, ruszając do Clane, ja cię stamtąd wypłoszyłem, koniec tematu. Zamierzasz robić następny ruch, czy utniemy w tym momencie tę przepychankę i wrócimy do swoich spraw do czasu, gdy zechcesz podjąć rozmowy z Moriartym?

– Miło słyszeć, że w czymś się zgadzamy, drogi bracie. Jestem tutaj, bo chcę podjąć rozmowy za to nie chcę, jak to określiłeś, dalszej przepychanki.

– Świetnie. Więc wróć za kilka dni, bo…

– Bo twój kochanek-kryminalista jest w zbyt kiepskim stanie, by wyjść z sypialni i ze mną porozmawiać – przerwał mu Mycroft i uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie rozkoszując zmartwiałym wyrazem twarzy Sherlocka. – Nie zaprzeczaj, bo mam wiarygodne wieści, a poza tym wystarczy się rozejrzeć, by widzieć u ciebie jednoznaczne dowody na to, co się wydarzyło minionej nocy. Było z nim na tyle źle, że wezwaliście Johna, a potem pewnego lekarza z Barts, który przypadkowo umawia się z Molly Hooper. Sieć się rozrasta, jak widzę… a sentymenty doktora Watsona są bardziej wyraźne niż się wydawało, skoro dał ci się zmanipulować i zacząć pracować dla…

– John nie jest w sieci i radzę ci trzymać się od niego z daleka – przerwał mu Sherlock, zaciskając pięści z wściekłością, lecz Mycroft parsknął tylko śmiechem.

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – powiedział chłodno, momentalnie poważniejąc. – Nie wzywalibyście akurat _jego_ , chyba że sieć jest tak słaba, że Moriarty nie jest w stanie załatwić sobie niezwiązanej z tobą pomocy lekarskiej, a to brzmi absurdalnie. Potrzebowaliście kogoś zaufanego, na tyle, żeby został tu na noc… – zawiesił głos i uśmiechnął się ironicznie – chyba że był to szczęśliwy przypadek, że John się tu zjawił, kiedy potrzebowaliście lekarza, w co też ciężko mi uwierzyć.

– John nie jest w sieci – powtórzył Sherlock, nie widząc powodów, by uszczegóławiać tę informację. – A to, co tu robił, to nie twoja sprawa. Ta dyskusja jest skończona, Mycroft. Umówię cię z Moriartym za kilka dni. Dziś nie będziesz z nim rozmawiać – powiedział, a wówczas uśmiech starszego Holmesa jeszcze się poszerzył.

– Denerwujesz się – stwierdził z satysfakcją. – Zaciskasz pięści, a na samo wspomnienie, że się z nim zobaczę, zbladłeś. Prawdopodobnie masz podniesione tętno, szybciej oddychasz, twoje źrenice… – urwał na moment. – Chyba nie muszę nic dodawać. _Martwisz o niego._ I wcale nie chcesz, bym się z nim spotykał, chociaż wiesz, że to nieuniknione.

– Denerwuję się, bo bywa nieprzyjemny, gdy nie spełniam jego poleceń, a teraz brzmiało _pozbądź się stąd swojego brata, bo nie będę z nim dziś rozmawiać_ – oznajmił, ignorując drugą część jego wypowiedzi, po czym, chociaż przyszło mu to z trudem, wyrównał oddech i rozluźnił nieco pięści. Wątpił, czy oszuka w ten sposób Mycrofta, ale miał przynajmniej tę satysfakcję, że każdą inną osobę udałoby mu się nabrać.

– Chronisz go, ale wcale nie jak szefa – powiedział powoli starszy Holmes, nachylając się w jego stronę. – Martwisz się, bo był w ciężkim stanie, wasza wczorajsza akcja nie skończyła się dobrze, jesteś zmęczony psychicznie, bo było sporo emocji… ciekawe, czy z nim, z Johnem czy obydwoma. Och, może to _wczoraj_ John dowiedział się całej prawdy, skoro tak upierasz się, że nie jest jeszcze w sieci…?

– Wyjdź stąd – powiedział na to Sherlock i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Mycroft podniósł się z miejsca, lecz nie skierował się do drzwi i tylko spojrzał na niego z góry.

– Przyprowadziłeś go tu tak skatowanego, że ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a biorąc pod uwagę ślady na schodach, prawdopodobnie musiałeś go tu wnieść. Przy Balcombe Street miało miejsce coś, co na pewno zainteresowałoby inspektora Lestrade’a i nie pogardziłby tą informacją, nawet jeśli, jak z całą pewnością już wiesz, nieco się… posprzeczaliśmy – urwał na moment i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, gdy Sherlock ponownie spiął się, a emocje wypłynęły na jego twarz. – Wasi ludzie mogli zablokować na parę minut kamery CCTV, ale mam tu czujki, tak jak wy mieliście w Clane. Wiem, jak go prowadziłeś i wiem, że kłamiesz, próbując wmawiać mi, że to dla ciebie tylko szef, który okazyjnie obraca cię w łóżku. Popełniłeś straszny błąd, drogi bracie, angażując się w ten sposób. Tak naprawdę od początku mi to mówiłeś, długo nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, patrzyłem na ciebie jak na wariata z obsesją – co poniekąd wciąż jest prawdą – a tymczasem okazuje się, że to _sentymenty_ popchnęły cię do jego łóżka i do sieci jednocześnie. Żałuję, że nie widziałem miny Johna gdy się dowiedział…

– _Wynocha_ – syknął Sherlock, ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem się Mycroftowi do gardła.

– Może jednak zaprosisz go na rozmowę? Jakkolwiek zmienianie się w niego wychodzi ci zjawiskowo, to _z nim_ mam sprawy do omówienia, a nie z jego popychadłem stworzonym z chorej obsesji i utraconej _niewinności_ – powiedział i zrobił ruch, jakby zamierzał ruszyć do sypialni Sherlocka. Wówczas mężczyzna przestał się hamować, poderwał się z miejsca i gwałtownie chwycił go za kołnierz, zatrzymując w miejscu i patrząc na niego z wściekłością.

– Przyjdź w środę – powiedział, powoli cedząc słowa. – _Wtedy_ z nim porozmawiasz, jeśli po tym, co zrobiłeś w Clane i co teraz powiedziałeś, wciąż będzie mieć na to ochotę.

– Myślę, że będzie, jeśli wspomnisz o tym, że pewna rezydencja w Szkocji jest obserwowana z daleka przez agentów rządowych, podobnie jak domek Janine w Sussex.

– Obiecałeś ich nie dotykać! – krzyknął Sherlock i potrząsnął nim, lecz Mycroft wydawał się tym zupełnie niewzruszony.

– To było zanim zorientowałem się, że twoją największą słabością jest _on_ , a nie John, pani Hudson czy ktokolwiek inny – odparł, wpatrując się w jego oczy z satysfakcją. – Ty możesz być moją, podobnie jak moja reputacja, co słusznie mi wytknęliście i nad czym ubolewam, ale obie te rzeczy i tak stracę, jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że dla niego pracujesz, że dałeś się wmanipulować w to wszystko i że jesteś współodpowiedzialny za kilkanaście morderstw i porwań. Zrobiła nam się interesująca ścieżka czułych punktów, bo on będzie chronił swoją rodzinę i przeszłość, ty jego, a ja _ciebie_. Też nauczyłem się czegoś od Magnussena, wiesz? I dlatego przekonałem służby specjalne, że należy podjąć rozmowy z Moriartym, więc daruj sobie te dziecinne wojenki. Pojedzie ze mną na przesłuchanie, da mi to, co obiecał i tak kupi swoim bliskim i tajemnicom bezpieczeństwo oraz dostanie nową tożsamość. O to mu cały czas chodziło, a nie o _ciebie_ , cokolwiek sobie myślałeś, gdy pozwoliłeś, by zrobił ci wodę z mózgu i zaciągnął do łóżka. Znów okazałeś się sentymentalnym kretynem, tak samo, jak było w przypadku Irene. Dostanie, czego chce, bo mnie do tego zmusiłeś swoją głupotą i jest za późno, bym się wycofał, ale potem nie będziesz mu już potrzebny. Im szybciej to zrozumiesz, tym mniej będziesz cierpiał, drogi bracie.

– Gdyby chciał tylko wymienić informacje za _bezpieczeństwo_ , nie potrzebowałby mnie do tego – powiedział Sherlock, puszczając w końcu Mycrofta i cofając się o krok. – Nie masz pojęcia, jaką mam rolę w sieci i nie wiesz, do czego będę zdolny, jeśli zrobisz chociaż jedną niewłaściwą rzecz, gdy będziesz z nim pertraktował.

– Nie mam w tym interesu – uciął chłodno i poprawił koszulę oraz krawat, wygniecione przez Sherlocka. – Naprawdę potrzebuję informacji o KAPPA, a on potrzebuje mnie do swoich celów. Ty byłeś pośrodku i czy cię potrzebował czy nie… zabawił się tobą, przeciągając cię na swoją stronę. A ty wciąż tego nie widzisz, Sherlock – stwierdził i pokręcił głową, a jego złośliwy uśmiech nieco przygasł. – Może i dał ci jakąś władzę, by uśpić twoją czujność, ale w efekcie może zrobić to, co trzy lata temu: znów ma w rękach narzędzie, by cię pogrążyć i tym razem właściwie nie będzie kłamstwem, gdy oskarży cię o morderstwa, które potem jako detektyw-geniusz sam rozwiązujesz. W najlepszym wypadku, po wszystkim Moriarty zniknie i okaże się, że to, co wydaje ci się władzą w sieci, było sceną i tak naprawdę…

– Starczy – usłyszeli nagle słaby głos dobiegający od strony sypialni Sherlocka. Obaj mężczyźni odwrócili się w tamtym kierunku, by dostrzec Jima, stojącego w progu pokoju i opierającego się o futrynę. – Popełniasz straszny błąd, sądząc, że mój Sherly tak naprawdę _nie jest_ w sieci i w pewnym sensie żal mi cię, bo będziesz pewnie bardzo zawiedziony, gdy nasze rozmowy się skończą, a on wciąż będzie po mojej stronie.

– Jednak zdecydowałeś się zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością, James – powiedział Mycroft, spoglądając na Jima od góry do dołu, a na jego ustach ponownie pojawił się uśmieszek. – Może usiądziemy i omówimy…

– Usłyszałeś już dość – uciął, nie ruszając się z miejsca, a Sherlock natychmiast dostrzegł, że utrzymanie równowagi i zimnego wyrazu twarzy dużo go kosztuje, chociaż nie miał pewności, czy jego brat też to widzi. – Zamiast bawić się w tworzenie absurdalnych teorii spiskowych, zajmij się szykowaniem dla mnie miłego miejsca, gdzie porozmawiamy, kiedy tylko dojdę do siebie po małych nieprzyjemnościach, jakie mnie wczoraj spotkały. Przyznaję, to porównanie do Irene Adler było całkiem miłe, biorąc pod uwagę jej niezaprzeczalne walory i talenty. I, och… wmawianie Sherly’emu zakochania, to również brzmiało cudownie i niemal się wzruszyłem, że dostrzegasz w moim piesku tyle głębokich emocji – powiedział tak pełnym przekonania głosem, że gdyby Sherlock nie stał z boku i nie miał pojęcia, jaka jest prawda, byłby gotów mu uwierzyć. – Jakkolwiek słuchanie twoich pomysłów brzmiało fascynująco, na tę chwilę musimy się pożegnać. Mamy z Sherlym do omówienia parę kwestii, a zaczniemy od lekcji panowania nad emocjami i językiem, bo widzę, że ta zdolność u niego leży i kwiczy… a ja nie lubię, gdy moi chłopcy, zwłaszcza ci najbliżsi, tracą nad sobą panowanie i to w tak ważnych, w dodatku wcale nie _trudnych_ rozmowach – zakończył i uśmiechnął się w tak samo zimny jak Mycroft sposób, psując jednak efekt ledwo dostrzegalnym skurczem, jaki przebiegł po jego twarzy, gdy nieopatrznie spróbował zmienić pozycję i w efekcie uraził sobie zranioną nogę. – Do zobaczenia, _panie Holmes_.

– Do zobaczenia – odparł na to Mycroft ze sztuczną uprzejmością i jeszcze parę chwil mierzył Jima wzrokiem, po czym wydał z siebie ciche prychnięcie i spojrzał na Sherlocka, do którego z kolei uśmiechnął się w dziwny, niepokojący sposób. – Widzimy się w środę, drogi bracie – oznajmił, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę wyjścia, odprowadzany czujnym spojrzeniem detektywa. Kiedy skończył zapinać płaszcz i z parasolką w dłoni otwierał drzwi, niemal zderzył się w progu z Johnem, który na jego widok oniemiał i natychmiast zerknął na Sherlocka, próbując w jego bladej twarzy znaleźć wyjaśnienie na obecność tutaj jego brata. – Rodzina w komplecie – zakpił Mycroft, na widok jego miny. – John, nie spodziewałem się po tobie, że dołączysz do kryminalistów. Zawsze wydawałeś się bardziej… praworządny.

– Wiem co nieco o twojej wersji praworządności i akurat z nią nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego – uciął mężczyzna i wyminął Mycrofta, po czym przytrzymał drzwi, czekając aż ten opuści mieszkanie i nic sobie nie robiąc z rozzłoszczonego spojrzenie, jakie mężczyzna mu posłał. – Co on tu robił? – spytał napiętym tonem, wbijając wzrok w Sherlocka, który jednak, gdy tylko za Mycroftem zamknęły się drzwi, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę sypialni. – Sherlock! – krzyknął za nim, lecz detektyw nie zwrócił na to uwagi i niemal nie słyszał go, gdy dopadł słaniającego się na nogach Jima i ostrożnie objął go ramieniem, pozwalając by mężczyzna się o niego oparł.

– Chyba będę potrzebować czegoś przeciwbólowego, Johnny – wymamrotał, po czym z ciężkim westchnieniem przymknął oczy i bezwładnie opadł w ramiona Sherlocka.

 

***

 

Po ocuceniu Jima i wygłoszeniu mówki dotyczącej _uważania na siebie_ , John wysłuchał streszczenia rozmowy z Mycroftem, kręcąc co chwilę głową i obracając oczami. Zanim podjęli dalszą rozmowę, zmienił opatrunki Jima i ponownie założył mu kroplówkę – spojrzał na Sherlocka ze złością, gdy zorientował się, że przy niedostatecznie oczyszczonym miejscu wkłucia zaczął się tworzyć stan zapalny – a wreszcie usiadł prosto i jakiś czas mierzył obu mężczyzn wzrokiem, rozważając to, czego właśnie się dowiedział.

– Co zamierzacie zrobić? – spytał w końcu, zawieszając spojrzenie na Jimie. – Wasze plany… że niby zamierzasz jechać z Mycroftem, dać się zamknąć na tydzień i poddać przesłuchaniu… to raczej nie wchodzi w grę w obecnej sytuacji.

– Niby dlaczego? – spytał z irytacją. – Sherly trochę zamotał się w zeznaniach i gdyby nie był _sobą_ , tylko kimkolwiek z mojej sieci, żałowałby długo i boleśnie za to, że dał się ponieść emocjom – oznajmił, kierując wzrok na detektywa. – To miało być _spławienie go i nie wdawanie się w dyskusję_ – powiedział ironicznie, ale skrzywienie na jego twarzy zaczęło się wygładzać, kiedy Sherlock pobladł. – Nie jestem zły. Ale niepotrzebnie się unosiłeś i rzucałeś mu do gardła.

– Też rzuciłbym mu się do gardła – wtrącił John. – Nie cierpię tego człowieka. Uważam, że jego zapewnienia, że podejmie z tobą rozmowy na twoich warunkach to bujda i nie wiem, dlaczego wciąż mu ufacie, skoro już raz was okłamał… skoro cały czas łamie obietnice, pojechał do Irlandii, mogę nie wiedzieć po co, ale zakładam, że to czułe punkty i że nie miał prawa tego robić i…

– Nie drąż tematu Irlandii, Johnny, jeśli nie chcesz się poparzyć.

– Też wysadzicie mi samochód? – spytał chłodno i spojrzał potępiająco na Sherlocka. – Więc to _takie_ wiadomości wysyłałeś, gdy rano rozmawialiśmy.

– Co tam u Mary? – rzucił detektyw desperacko, sprawiając, że John wydał z siebie poirytowane prychnięcie.

– _Wszystko dobrze_ i nie zmieniaj tematu.

– Nie chciałeś słuchać o sieci…

– Mycroft sądzi, że _jestem_ w sieci i raczej mu tego nie wyperswaduję, więc chyba nie mam wyboru – oznajmił i parę chwil milczał. – Zostawmy to. Cokolwiek się stało w Irlandii… jesteście idiotami, skoro ufacie Mycroftowi. Skoro w ogóle rozważacie ten kretyński pomysł, aby się z nim układać.

– Nie ufamy mu, ale nie mam wyboru – oznajmił Jim. – Wie o Irlandii, wie, gdzie mieszkają moi rodzice, dotarcie do Janine to dla niego bułka z masłem. Jeśli spróbuję ich teraz ukryć, Mycroft się wścieknie, że sprzątnąłem mu punkty szantażu sprzed nosa, a poza tym podejrzewam, że sama próba ich wywiezienia z kraju może się źle skończyć. Nawet jeśli chciałbym się wycofać, w tym momencie to nie jest już możliwe.

– Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć, dlaczego właściwie chciałeś z nim rozmawiać. Nie rozumiem… _po co_. Zanim sprawy doszły do tego momentu, gdzie trzymacie się nawzajem w szachu, odgrażacie sobie czułymi punktami i prowadzicie cichą wojenkę… – urwał na moment. – Nie zamierzam wmawiać ci, że żałuję ludzi, którzy zginęli… z tej całej sekty. Widziałem, co się tam działo i każda z tych osób musiała zasłużyć na to, co ją spotkało, więc to w ogóle nie w tym rzecz. Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego dopóki jeszcze się dało – a zapewne jeszcze parę dni temu _dało_ – po prostu nie zniknęliście Mycroftowi z oczu. Ukrywałeś się tyle lat, że byłbyś w stanie dalej to robić.

– Tyle że zniknięcie uniemożliwi przemianę sieci zgodnie z tym, co dla niej planuję i co obiecałem – odparł spokojnie, zerkając na Sherlocka, który westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową. – Chcę się stać… _legalny_. Właśnie te ostatnie dni sprawiły, że chcę tego bardziej niż wcześniej.

– W porządku, masz coś do zaoferowania, chcesz oczyścić sobie imię i móc… nie mam pojęcia, co w ogóle planujecie na później, _gdy wszystko się skończy_ , ale zakładam, że właśnie do tego będzie ci to służyć.

– Mów dalej – zachęcił go Jim, lecz John tylko zmierzył go wzrokiem i porzucił kwestię czekającej ich przyszłości.

– Dlaczego Mycroft? Uważam, że do takich układów to najgorsza osoba z możliwych.

– Bo nie dałby nam spokoju, gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili i sam to proponował, o czym zresztą ci mówiłem – odparł na to Sherlock, sprawiając, że John wziął głęboki oddech, jakby powstrzymywał się przed przyłożeniem mu.

– Zaproponował i nie dotrzymał słowa…! – jęknął z desperacją. – Jeśli tak koniecznie chcesz _być legalny_ , to poszukaj  sobie w rządzie czy służbach specjalnych kogoś innego, bo na pewno są tacy ludzie i masz do nich dostęp!

– Wszystko i tak wróci do mojego brata – uciął Sherlock. – A jeśli go pominiemy, dowie się i jego ego tego nie zniesie.

– W takim razie spotkajcie się z nim na neutralnym gruncie…

– To nie wchodzi w grę, bo Mycroft nie dostanie autoryzacji dla swoich rozmów ze mną, jeśli nie odbędzie się to u nich – odparował tym razem Jim, a obustronne zbijanie argumentów rozzłościło i tak poirytowanego Johna.

– Więc wyjedźcie w cholerę chociaż na kilka tygodni, przynajmniej dopóki jesteś w takim stanie – powiedział i zamachnął się, wskazując na kroplówkę i jego opatrunki. – Zanim dojdziesz do siebie, miną przynajmniej dwa-trzy tygodnie, a tymczasem ustawiacie się z nim na _środę_ , za pieprzone kilka dni. Zaręczam ci, że nadal będziesz się czuł fatalnie, a nie wierzę, że w celi będziesz mieć odpowiednie warunki i pomoc medyczną…

– Nie, Johnny – uciął Jim. – Nie teraz, gdy dotarł do mojej rodziny. Samą Janine mógłbym chronić, mógłbym nawet zabrać ją ze sobą, ale… – urwał na moment. – Nie mogę uciekać, bo w pierwszej kolejności należy wyprostować z nim relacje, co nie będzie proste, gdy Sherly postawił na braterskie starcia. Jeśli wyjadę, nie będę w stanie chronić _wszystkich_ bliskich. Nie jestem w stanie zabrać ze sobą całego mojego świata. Ani całego świata, na którym zależy Sherlockowi. Sam pomyśl, ile osób musiałbym przed nim ochronić… wszystkie nasze czułe punkty, wszystkie _czułe punkty czułych punktów_. Na tę chwilę to już niemożliwe, bo jest między nami wszystkimi za dużo powiązań, a Mycroft nauczył się od Magnussena korzystania z ciągów słabości. Nacisnął na przeszłość Mary, żeby dobić się do Mycrofta, używając do tego celu was obu. Na mnie też kiedyś nacisnął, więc doskonale wiem, że czasem nie da się zniknąć, żeby ktoś bliski nie został skrzywdzony.

– Też coś o tym wiesz, prawda? – spytał John oschle. – Kazałeś Sherlockowi się zabić, żebyśmy _my_ nie zginęli.

– John, nie – westchnął detektyw, a gdy mężczyzna zacisnął ze złością pięści, niepewnie wyciągnął do niego rękę i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – _Nie_. Powiedziałem ci prawie wszystko, ale o tym, co się wtedy działo, nie zamierzam. Ucieczka nie wchodzi w grę, podobnie jak próby szukania w służbach specjalnych sojuszników. Będziemy myśleć o tym i może jakieś magiczne rozwiązanie przyjdzie nam do głowy, ale na chwilę obecną wszystkie opcje są zamknięte. Mycroft nie ma żadnych zahamowań i najwyraźniej jest gotowy na wojnę, więc…

– Jedyna opcja, to zawrzeć sojusz na jego warunkach, bo wojnę byśmy przegrali – dokończył Jim. – Mycroft sądzi, że sieć jest silniejsza niż faktycznie jest, bo umiem blefować, tak samo jak Sherly. Mogę wysadzić w powietrze pół Londynu, bo destrukcja to najprostsza metoda walki, ale nie mam struktur do prowadzenia bardziej subtelnych działań… nawet w momencie, gdy dostałem tak wspaniałe figury na szachownicy jak genialny detektyw i wierny doktorek-żołnierzyk – oznajmił, a to ostatnie stwierdzenie sprawiło, że John uderzył pięścią w materac.

– Celowo mnie wkurzasz, gdy wiesz, że ci nie przyłożę?

– Oj, Johnny, gdybym wiedział, że przyłożysz, mówiłbym dokładnie to samo, a poza to takie słodkie, że się o nas obu martwisz, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać – odparł z rozbawieniem i zachichotał na widok morderczego spojrzenia Johna; szybko jednak spoważniał, gdy zorientował się, że mężczyzna nie zamierza wdawać się w żarty. – Nie mam środków na dłuższą batalię, a opcja gdzie rozwalam pół miasta tylko go rozwścieczy i nic mi nie da. Mógłbym go obserwować i zacieśniać wokół niego klatkę, ale na to nie ma już czasu, który miałem jeszcze kilka dni temu. A to właśnie planowałem robić, bo nie sądziłem, że mimo obietnicy _ruszy w teren_. Masz jeszcze jakieś złote rady, Johnny?

– Tak – powiedział John i przez parę chwil milczał, by odezwać się dopiero, gdy zaciśnięte mięśnie nieco się rozluźniły, a Sherlock puścił jego ramię. – Powiedzcie mu prawdę, zamiast wmawiać mu, że jesteście parą kryminalistów i popaprańców gotowych na wszystko, że Sherlock ma obsesję na twoim punkcie, a ty trzymasz go przy sobie tylko dlatego, że jest użyteczny w sieci i z tobą sypia.

– To w sumie _jest_ prawda, Johnny…

– _Nie jest_ i dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię. Gdyby wiedział, że wam zależy…

– To wykorzystałby to przeciwko nam – uciął zwięźle. – Mycroft to góra lodowa która wymyśli najbardziej dziwaczne rozwiązania i przyczyny, żeby tylko nie uwierzyć w _uczucia_. Sądzi teraz, że jestem Irene Adler i że gdy dostanę od niego, co chcę – a wcale nie chcę więcej niż świętego spokoju – rzucę Sherlocka na pożarcie policji, ujawniając, że dla mnie pracował. To absurdalne, ale Mycroft w to właśnie wierzy po wszystkim, co mu wmówiliśmy.

– Jeśli uważa, że zagrażasz Sherlockowi, tym bardziej ma powód, by cię zabić, gdy do niego pojedziesz.

– Zabije mnie _tym bardziej_ , jeśli zorientuje się, co zrobiły ze mną sentymenty.

– Nie zgadzam się z tobą.

– Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz – odparował Jim i na parę chwil obaj zamilkli, by w jednym momencie spojrzeć na Sherlocka, który jednak wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową, nie zamierzając brać udziału w tej wymianie zdań, a następnie spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana; w tej kwestii powiedział już wszystko i wiedział, że nie przekona żadnej ze stron i chociaż w jakiś sposób doceniał, że John szuka dla nich rozwiązań, wiedział, że już za późno na zmianę decyzji.

– Świetnie – odezwał się w końcu John. – Więc… pozwolicie mu wierzyć w jakąś pokręconą wersję i załóżmy, że zrobi, co chcecie, ty mu powiesz wszystko, co chce wiedzieć, on oczyści cię z zarzutów i… co? – spytał, spoglądając na Jima natarczywie. – Wróćmy to tej kwestii, bo to w sumie nawet ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Gdy już załatwicie wszystko, Mycroft będzie dalej patrzył, jak budujesz swoje imperium razem z Sherlockiem? Uwierzy, że nie będziesz sprawiał problemów i wspólnie znikniecie mu z oczu? Że sprzedasz mu jakieś informacje, a on po prostu zostawi cię w spokoju i pozwoli swojemu bratu z tobą pracować?

– Już raz miał mnie pod kluczem, całe lata mógł mnie dorwać, ale wolał obserwować z daleka, zamiast niszczyć – powiedział Jim powoli i zamilkł na moment, lecz chociaż Sherlock podejrzewał, że faktycznie poruszy temat wspólnej przyszłości, tak się nie stało. – Mimo że chciałby mnie po prostu zabić, nie opłaca mu się to, bo wie, że mam zbyt dużą władzę, by pozwolić mi zniknąć… bo wie, że po mnie może pojawić się ktoś gorszy, a lepiej mieć znanego wroga niż kogoś całkiem nowego. To jak z telefonem Irene. Nie zniszczyłby go, wolał jej zapłacić i coś poświęcić niż ryzykować, że zniszczenie pewnych informacji zrobi większe szkody niż zgodzenie się na jej warunki.

– I zamierzacie okłamywać go całe życie? Nigdy nie powiedzieć mu prawdy?

– Ukrywałem masę rzeczy przez całe dotychczasowe życie przed wszystkimi bliskimi. Dla mnie to nie będzie problem – stwierdził Jim, a Sherlock momentalnie dopowiedział swój punkt widzenia.

– Dla mnie tym bardziej, bo nie potrzebuję Mycrofta i…

– Zorientuje się po jakimś czasie, chyba że będziecie się ukrywać przed wszystkimi wokół – uciął John. – A jeśli tak się stanie, to wrócicie do punktu wyjścia, czyli problemu, że niby Mycroft was zniszczy, gdy zrozumie, co was łączy. Błagam… nie walczcie z nim, nie w ten sposób, bo mam wrażenie, że w manipulacji jest lepszy od was obu razem wziętych. Może spróbujcie jednak uderzyć w jego emocje, bo na pewno _jakieś_ ma.

– Emocje to _słabości_ , a Mycroft ich nie ma i to nigdy nie zadziała – odparł na to Sherlock. – Znam mojego brata wystarczająco długo by wiedzieć, że nigdy tego nie zrozumie i wmawianie mu takiej wersji, jaką jest w stanie ogarnąć, to jedyna opcja.

– Nawet jeśli jedyna opcja niesie ze sobą ryzyko, że Mycroft wyciągnie z was wszystkie informacje, a potem…

– _Nawet_ – odparł Jim cicho. – Nie bez powodu nazwałem go _Iceman_. Dlatego gdy Sherly któregoś dnia napisze ci, że masz uciekać z Londynu, zrobisz to bez mrugnięcia okiem. Dlatego Janine i moi rodzice doskonale wiedzą, co mają robić, gdy dostaną odpowiedni kod. Dlatego mam ludzi, którzy w krytycznej sytuacji was ocalą. I dlatego muszę pójść do Mycrofta i dać mu informacje na tyle ważne dla rządu, by nie opłacało mu się wyciągać armat.

– Jesteś… – zaczął John i wziął głęboki oddech. – To wciąż cholernie głupie i ryzykowne, ale ty chyba po prostu lubisz ryzykować i igrać ze śmiercią. Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy lub coś  w tym rodzaju, na pewno mógłbyś rozwiązać to inaczej, a…

– Tu nie chodzi już o zabawę, bo bawić się przestałem kilka tygodni temu. Czasem trzeba ryzykować, by osiągnąć coś wielkiego. Przepaści nie pokonasz kilkoma małymi krokami, a półśrodki, ucieczka i czasowa ochrona właśnie tym by były.

– Jeden duży krok to jedyna opcja – potwierdził martwo Sherlock. – Będziemy się zastanawiać, jak to rozegrać, żeby zniwelować ryzyko na ile się da i zaszachować Mycrofta, ale i tak nie unikniemy konfrontacji.

– Jeśli macie rację z jego uczuciami, a raczej ich brakiem i jednocześnie uważacie je wyłącznie za słabość, to przegracie każdą konfrontację zanim jeszcze ją zaczęliście – stwierdził John i na te słowa żaden z nich nie miał już argumentów.

Rozmowa z Johnem tłukła się po głowie Sherlocka całą resztę wieczoru. Nie doszli do porozumienia, bo i nie mogli dojść – on i Jim czuli się słabi, gdy wytknięto im błędy w rozumowaniu i chociaż zbijali argumenty logiką, tak naprawdę w głębi serca obaj wiedzieli, że John ma rację. Im bardziej uświadamiali sobie powagę sytuacji, tym bardziej czuli, że Mycroft ich przejrzał na wylot i wygrał, gdyż sam nie posiadał sentymentów, a jeśli nawet – był w stanie przymknąć na nie oko, poświęcić coś, co działało tylko na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej, bo uczucia nie były dla niego aż tak ważne.

Nie rozmawiali na ten temat, wysłuchali dalszych argumentów Johna w ciszy, a ich odpowiedzi stawały się coraz bardziej niemrawe. Obaj byli upośledzeni i skrzywieni emocjonalnie i w sytuacji, gdy to właśnie ta kwestia wyszła na prowadzenie, przestawali sobie dawać radę. W chłodnej logice byli mistrzami, podobnie jak Mycroft i tutaj wygrywali; jeśli blef, który mu sprzedali, byłby prawdą, nie miałby on nad nimi żadnej władzy, byliby w stanie poświęcić drugą stronę bez mrugnięcia okiem, szantaże by na nich nie działały i uśmiechaliby się patrząc na wojnę, jaką wszczęli. Tymczasem stali się częścią wzajemnych słabości, tych jakże _interesujących_ , o których wspominał Jim na początku ich gry i teraz dotarło do nich w pełni, z czym te się wiązały, nawet jeśli teoretycznie już wcześniej o tym wiedzieli. Wiedza i logika były czymś całkiem innym niż konkretna sytuacja, gdzie uczucia wysuwały się na pierwszy plan. A znalezienie się w tym konkretnym układzie okazało się być znacznie mniej zabawne niż kiedyś sądzili.

– Co z tym zrobimy? – spytał cicho Sherlock, gdy John opuścił mieszkanie przy Baker Street i w końcu zostali sami.

– Skoncentrujemy się na myśli, że Mycroft bardziej przypomina nas niż jego – odparł mężczyzna. – I będziemy liczyć na to, że wciąż jest w nas więcej logiki niż emocji.

– Nie masz żadnego magicznego planu – stwierdził detektyw. – Żadnych sekretnych planów awaryjnych na sytuację, gdy się mylimy, a mój brat doskonale wie, że uderzając w któregokolwiek z nas może wymusić na drugim cokolwiek zechce.

– Gdybym miał, dawno wprowadziłbym go w życie – odparł, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Sherly… to nie tak, że zakładam z góry, że przegramy, bo uczucia nas osłabiły. Johnny niczym mnie nie zaskoczył. Nie wiem nic więcej niż wcześniej. Od początku zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, jaką władzę ma nad nami Mycroft, ale wciąż… porozumienie z nim i oddanie mu czegoś, na czym mu zależy, to jedyna opcja, by dał nam spokój, bo jeśli byśmy zdecydowanie odmówili współpracy na samym początku, już by mnie tu nie było. To wszystko uda się tylko jeśli poczuje, że moja użyteczność jest większa niż satysfakcja z zabicia mnie i dlatego nie ma sensu koncentrować się na szukaniu innych rozwiązań. Muszę skupić się na tym, ile i jak mogę mu powiedzieć, by rozbudzić jego ciekawość i przekonać go, że jeszcze mu się mogę przydać… a w tym mi nie pomożesz i obaj o tym wiemy.

– Im więcej mu powiesz z własnej woli tym bardziej będzie naciskał, by wyrwać jeszcze więcej…

– Im mniej, tym bardziej będzie zmuszał, bym powiedział _cokolwiek_ i zapewne nie będzie to przyjemne – stwierdził i przymknął oczy, odchylając głowę na poduszkach. – Jade i Irene wciąż węszą i będą nas informować na bieżąco o zamiarach służb specjalnych. Jeśli okaże się, że chce mnie zabić, wycofam się, zabiorę nas stąd ze wszystkimi naszymi bliskimi, bez względu na to, czy będą tego chcieli czy nie… ale jeśli nic się nie zmieni, będziemy mieć pewność, że dostał jasną dyspozycję, by wyciągnąć ze mnie ile się da, ale nie uszkodzić mnie trwale, abym mógł w przyszłości być użyteczny.

– Jego wolna ręka nie oznacza dla ciebie wolności…

– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy i nie będziemy do tego wracać – odparł, po czym z cichym westchnieniem wyciągnął do niego ręce, a gdy Sherlock położył się po jego lewej stronie, niepewnie chwycił jego dłoń i położył ją na swojej talii. – Dam sobie radę. Nie pogrążajmy się w czarnych myślach. Mycroft wciąż ma zbyt wiele do zyskania, by palnąć mi kulkę w głowę gdy tylko zostanę z nim sam na sam.

– Może to zrobić, gdy tylko dostanie, co chce – powiedział Sherlock, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, a jedyną reakcją Jima był moment napięcia mięśni i skrzywienie twarzy. – Jim…

– Cicho. Jestem tutaj i mamy jeszcze kilka dni. Porozmawiamy. Zostawię ci sieć na czas mojej nieobecności. Pogramy w przeszłość, bo lubię z tobą grać. Gdybym nie był wrakiem, zrobilibyśmy coś więcej, bo moja telefoniczna obietnica wciąż jest w mocy – stwierdził z bladym uśmiechem. – I tak na przyszłość… gdybym ci się oświadczał, zrobiłbym to w bardziej oryginalny sposób niż klękając z pierścionkiem.

– Jim…

– Szkoda, że przez moje strzaskane kolano nie mogę klęknąć i szkoda, że jestem tak nafaszerowany lekami, że żadne zabawy raczej nie wchodzą w grę, bo moje libido jest na zerowym poziomie. Miałbym co wspominać, gdy ludzie Mycrofta będą dla przykładu tłuc mnie na miazgę, bez względu na to, czy mówię czy nie. – Zamilkł na parę chwil, po czym wybuchnął krótkim, dziwnym śmiechem. – Sherly… ta kroplówka już się kończy. Odepnij ją i chodźmy spać. Ale dziś zostań tutaj – poprosił, gdy mężczyzna zakręcił zaworek i zaczął ostrożnie odczepiać rurki od wenflonu. – Janine twierdzi, że _poranki niosą nadzieję i znów wstaje słońce_ , więc może coś jednak w tym jest – odezwał się po chwili. – Może być głupią gąską, zupełnie do mnie niepodobną, ale nawet zwyczajni ludzie czasem mają rację.

 

***

 

Sherlock obudził się przytulony do pleców Jima, z twarzą wciśniętą w jego włosy i ramieniem ciasno obejmującym go w talii, tuż poniżej bandaża na żebrach. Parę chwil nie ruszał się, chłonąc jego ciepło, a wreszcie eksperymentalnie przesunął ręką po jego brzuchu, aż dotarł do biodra, na którym zatrzymał dłoń. Spodnie od za dużej piżamy obsunęły się odrobinę, tak, że miał pod palcami nagą skórę, co przypomniało mu ich pierwszą noc tutaj, gdy obudzili się w identycznej pozycji; tym jednak razem spali na prawych bokach, a bandaż na ramieniu Jima ocierał się o jego klatkę piersiową przy najlżejszym ruchu. Nawet jeśli ciało Sherlocka próbowałoby zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób na bliskość, z przebudzeniem przyszła świadomość, w jakim stanie znajdował się leżący przy nim mężczyzna oraz że jakiekolwiek próby zbliżenia byłyby… _niestosownością_. Spuścił wzrok na usztywniony nadgarstek Jima, jego opatrunki, a wreszcie przekręcił odrobinę głowę, by pochwycić spojrzeniem tylną część twarzy, pozbawioną już opuchlizny, ale wciąż posiniaczoną, co skutecznie ostudziło jego emocje. Jim wydał z siebie ciche parsknięcie, jakby wyczuł ciąg myśli i skojarzeń Sherlocka, a moment później poruszył lekko biodrami i nacisnął nadgarstkiem ukrytym w stabilizatorze na jego dłoń, gdy mężczyzna spróbował rozluźnić uścisk.

– Nie jestem ze szkła. I lubię, jak obejmujesz mnie w ten sposób – odezwał się, po czym naparł plecami na ciało Sherlocka, sprawiając, że znaleźli się jeszcze bliżej.

– Jak długo nie śpisz?

– Wystarczająco, by móc się nacieszyć twoimi dziwactwami – odparł z rozbawieniem, zginając nogę i wsuwając stopę między kolana obejmującego go mężczyzny; zaśmiał się, kiedy Sherlock znieruchomiał, nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować. – Boisz się, że zamierzam cię… _uwieść_ , jak za pierwszym razem? – spytał, odwracając głowę w jego stronę na ile się dało i podchwycając jego spojrzenie.

– Na pewno zrobiłbym ci krzywdę, gdybyśmy czegoś teraz spróbowali…

– Na pewno _nie_ – zaśmiał się, ale nie próbował posuwać się dalej i rozluźnił się w jego objęciach. – Poza tym cokolwiek przeciwbólowego dał mi Johnny, nadal działa.

– Tym bardziej _nie_. Nie mówisz, że coś jest nie tak, nawet gdy to czujesz, a teraz…

– W porządku, nie jestem teraz zbyt pociągający, bo cóż to za radość stukać się z mumią – powiedział, ale za jego żartobliwym tonem kryło się wyraźne napięcie. Sherlock zamarł, a po chwili uspokajająco pogładził jego biodro i musnął wargami odsłonięty kark.

– Wiesz przecież, że nie o to chodzi – powiedział cicho, przenosząc dłoń z powrotem na jego brzuch, a po chwili wahania przysunął swoją twarz do jego, by pocałować go w skroń, policzek a wreszcie przycisnąć usta do tylnej części jego szczęki, pozostając w tym miejscu dłuższą chwilę.

– Muszę się ogolić – stwierdził Jim nerwowo, kiedy Sherlock wreszcie się od niego odsunął. – Wziąć prysznic. I koniecznie umyć głowę. Za każdym razem, gdy widzę się w lustrze, robi mi się niedobrze, a mycie się wilgotnym ręcznikiem…

– Chcesz już wstać?

– Nie, ale nie chcę też spędzić kolejnego dnia oblepiony resztkami krwi.

– Nigdzie nie masz…

– Na pewno mam – uciął poirytowanym tonem i chociaż przed chwilą lgnął do Sherlocka, teraz zaczął wyswobadzać się z jego ramion, jego ciało było nieprzyjemnie sztywne, a wszystkie mięśnie napięte. Kiedy w końcu wyplątał się z pościli, usiadł na łóżku i spuścił nogi na podłogę; wziął głęboki oddech, ale minęło parę chwil zanim się odezwał ponownie. – Pomożesz mi? – spytał cicho, po czym zerknął w jego stronę, zaciskając palce na pościeli. – Johnny kazał się nie przemęczać – dokończył, zmuszając się, by jego głos brzmiał na rozbawiony i chociaż ewidentnie udawał, detektyw uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Gdybym słuchał wszystkich jego porad, raczej bym cię nie poznał. A już na pewno nie odważyłbym się na…

– Gdybyś nawet zignorował _grę_ , uderzałbym do skutku, Sherly – przerwał mu Jim i wyciągnął do niego rękę, tym razem uśmiechając się bardziej szczerze. – W końcu by się udało. W końcu byś mnie zobaczył, bo w końcu wymyśliłbym coś, co by cię zainteresowało.

– Miałeś mi opowiedzieć...

– Opowiem, gdy zacznę wyglądać jak człowiek, a nie niedomyty menel – powiedział, uwieszając się na ramieniu Sherlocka, który znalazł się przy nim i ostrożnie objął go w talii; jego twarz wykrzywiła się w lekkim grymasie, kiedy wspólnie podnieśli się z miejsca i powoli ruszyli na korytarz.– Poszukaj mi jakichś ubrań, bo nie chcę spędzić kolejnego dnia w za dużej piżamie.

– Pewnie możesz kazać chłopcom na posyłki przywieźć ci coś w twoim rozmiarze – stwierdził, otwierając łazienkę.

– Chodzenie w twoich za bardzo mnie kręci – zaśmiał się i oparł zdrową ręką o umywalkę, próbując tak manewrować ciałem, by nie urażać sobie kolana i żeber. – Poszukaj czegoś i przyjdź za dziesięć minut, to pobawimy się w pielęgniarkę i jej połamanego pacjenta.

– Mam poszukać kitla? – spytał, na co Jim obrócił oczami i wskazał mu drzwi; chociaż uśmiechał się, to gdy Sherlock, wychodząc, obrócił się i zerknął na niego ostatni raz, jego twarz była zupełnie martwa i pozbawiona emocji. Zamarł i przez moment miał ochotę wrócić do niego i zapytać, o co chodziło, lecz coś go powstrzymało i postanowił dać mu prywatność, o którą prosił, bez względu na swój niepokój i dziwne poczucie, że nie dostrzegał czegoś istotnego. Może w Jima znów uderzyły przytłumione kompleksy, bo teoretycznie było to możliwe, ale z jakichś przyczyn czuł, że stało za tym coś więcej.

Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, pospiesznie wybrał w szafie z przebraniami bawełniane spodnie, cienki podkoszulek i rozpinaną bluzę, które oczywiście i tak były na Jima za duże, ale były przynajmniej praktyczne, biorąc pod uwagę jego zranienia i usztywnienia. Odczekał parę minut, nerwowo kręcąc się po sypialni, a wreszcie, wiedziony impulsem, zajrzał do szuflady, gdzie trzymał pendrive’a oraz pudełko z biżuterią. Obrócił w palcach spinkę od mankietu, wpatrując się w kryształ, będący kluczem do zawartości urządzenia i zacisnął ją na moment w pięści. Wciąż nie wiedział, co niby miało się tam znaleźć, bo przecież opcja jak w przypadku Mary – która zamieściła na pendrivie swoją prawdziwą przeszłość – nie miałaby sensu. Znał przeszłość Jima, zostały tylko fragmenty, w których nie mogło być już nic aż tak istotnego, a poza tym mieli w ciągu najbliższych dni uzupełnić luki… Zagryzł wargi i ostrożnie schował przedmioty na miejsce. Mężczyzna twierdził, że planował, że Sherlock zapozna się z tymi informacjami, gdy wyjedzie z Mycroftem, ale z drugiej strony – zdradził mu przecież jedną z tajemnic, która podobno się tam znajdowała, więc może zawartość pendrive’a nie miała już żadnego znaczenia?

Zmarszczył brwi, domykając szufladę, bo wydawało się, że wciąż coś pomija, coś istotnego, jakby Jim, mimo wszystko, starał się coś przed nim ukryć, lecz wiedział z całą pewnością, że jeśli go o to spyta, nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Jim już kilka razy zachowywał się przy nim dziwnie, popadał w nagłe nostalgie, które nie zawsze miały powód i przypominał tu Janine bardziej niż to przyznawał. Jego przyjaciółka również miała momenty niepokojącego zawieszenia, lecz u niej wynikało to z powodów, które były dla niego jasne; oboje odzyskiwali dobry nastrój i popadali w zły tak samo łatwo, jednak Jima, mimo wszystkiego, co ich łączyło, czasem wciąż nie potrafił rozgryźć, a jego osobowość i problemy były znacznie bardziej złożone niż u młodszej siostry. Lepiej się kamuflował. Bardziej bał odkrycia sekretów. Więcej planował, a podczas gdy Janine pewnych rzeczy nie chciała widzieć i pewnie nie widziała, on tylko _udawał_ ignoranta… może więc jego niedostrzeganie zagrożeń, o jakie go oskarżał w myślach kilka dni temu, nie było do końca sednem problemu, może było coś więcej, może cały czas, za każdym razem, doskonale wiedział, gdzie popełnia błędy, ale popełniał je mimo to, bo… bo co? Bo lubił ryzyko, tak jak sugerował John? Bo miał życzenie śmierci, jak niegdyś sądził Mycroft? Bo zgodnie ze słowami Rose, tak jak ona, nie potrafił trzymać się ziemi i być cały czas racjonalny, bo potrzebował _latać_ …? Bo był nawet bardziej skrzywiony niż Sherlock podejrzewał cały ten czas, a bagatelizowanie zaburzeń, które niewątpliwie posiadał, było kolejną maską?

Sapnął z irytacji, a wrażenie sprzed kilku tygodni, gdy nie wiedział jeszcze o nim prawie nic i dopiero zaczynał odkrywać kolejne warstwy, powróciło. Poczuł się tak, jakby, chociaż poznał Jima na tylu płaszczyznach, nagle pojawiły się kolejne, szczelnie opakowane i niedostępne, ukryte za kalejdoskopem masek i fałszywych uśmiechów, za kompleksami i niepewnością… kolejne lęki, niesprecyzowane i dziwne, zamiary, które niby były jasne, ale do których sedna nie potrafił dotrzeć. Jim pchał się w ramiona Mycrofta i wcale nie chciał już szukać innych rozwiązań, więcej… nie chciał już mówić o przyszłości, chociaż podobno to myślenie o niej i całe planowanie dawało mu siłę i pchało naprzód. Żartował, gdy rozmawiali o tym, co ma się stać później i Jim jakby… nie przywiązywał wcale do tego wagi. Oczywiście, wymieniał mu potencjalne problemy na przyszłość, wygłupiał się, ale jednocześnie zawieszał, gdy niektóre tematy się pojawiały i… zacisnął pięści, przerywając natrętny ciąg myśli, poprzetykany obrazami, pojedynczymi scenkami i wypowiedziami Jima. Zerknął na zegarek, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że minęło nie dziesięć, a dwanaście minut, dlatego ostatecznie porzucił te rozważania i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę łazienki, niosąc świeże ubrania i ręczniki.

Zapukał do drzwi cicho, a gdy usłyszał przytłumioną prośbę, by wszedł, nacisnął klamkę i od razu utkwił wzrok w Jimie, który znów się uśmiechał, chociaż w jego oczach błyszczała irytacja, gdy, opierając się prawą ręką o umywalkę, próbował usztywnionymi palcami lewej dłoni utrzymać maszynkę do golenia.

– Dlaczego nie używasz elektrycznej? – spytał i sapnął ze złością, kiedy maszynka wypadła mu z ręki i z cichym stukotem odbiła się najpierw od zlewu a potem kafelków, by ostatecznie wpaść pod niewielką szafkę. Sherlock odłożył na kosz z brudną bielizną przyniesione rzeczy, po czym podniósł ją pospiesznie i przepłukał wodą, a następnie wrzucił do umywalki.

– Gdy mam czas, używam brzytwy – odparł, wpatrując się w twarz Jima i szukając choćby cienia jego dziwnego nastroju sprzed kilkunastu minut, lecz, co go jakoś nie zdziwiło, nic takiego nie dostrzegł. – Ogolę cię, gdy się wykąpiesz – powiedział, na co mężczyzna uniósł brwi. – Jeśli chcesz – dodał szybko, co sprawiło, że Jim zamarł i na ułamek sekundy przez jego twarz przebiegł cień.

– Gdy przyjdzie Johnny, pomyśli, że przydarzył mi się kolejny wypadek i zderzyłem się twarzą z czymś ostrym – powiedział jednak z rozbawieniem, a następnie zaczął niezdarnie zsuwać z ramion szlafrok.

– Umiem się ogolić – odparł z urazą, pomagając mu pozbyć się tej części garderoby, a moment później jego dłonie znalazły się niżej, na brzegu spodni Jima.

– A kiedy ostatnio _kogoś_ goliłeś? – spytał, odwracając wzrok z lekkim zażenowaniem, gdy Sherlock rozebrał go do końca.

– Nigdy, ale to nie może być nic trudnego. Chodź – powiedział, po czym objął go ramieniem i pomógł mu wejść do podwyższonego brodzika. – Pewnie powinienem nie moczyć bandaży i…

– Rozbieraj się i chodź tutaj. Nie będziesz mnie mył jak salowa w domu starców – przerwał mu Jim. – Och… pewnie też nigdy nie brałeś z nikim prysznica, co? – zaśmiał się, a wówczas Sherlock zaczerwienił się i, aby to ukryć, ściągnął krótki szlafrok i odwrócił się, by odłożyć go na bok. – Nie wstydź się. Od początku lubiłem twoją _niewinność_.

– Janine nie raz pakowała mi się tutaj – wymamrotał, a samo wspomnienie sprawiało, że policzki paliły go jak w gorączce.

– Chodziło mi o inny rodzaj prysznica niż taki, gdzie uciekasz przed dziewczęciem, które chce cię zaliczyć – parsknął mężczyzna, mierząc go wzrokiem; Sherlock nie mógł nie zauważyć, że kiedy zdjął spodnie, jego oczy rozszerzyły się znacząco, a kąciki ust uniosły. – Kazałem jej opowiadać, jak wyglądasz bez ubrań. Janine umie być taka… _opisowa i szczegółowa_ , jeśli się czymś zachwyca.

– Nie chcę wiedzieć co…

– Ależ mówiła same dobre rzeczy – przerwał mu, kierując wzrok w dół; parsknął głośnym śmiechem, kiedy Sherlock zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony, szybko jednak ucichł, gdy detektyw dołączył do niego i zamknął kabinę, sprawiając, że znaleźli się na niewielkiej przestrzeni odgrodzonej od reszty pomieszczenia. Jakiś czas stali naprzeciwko siebie, Jim opierał się o chłodną ścianę i zaciskał zdrową rękę na baterii prysznicowej, Sherlock z kolei wpatrywał w niego z góry, nagle nie wiedząc, co niby ma robić i jak właściwie zacząć.

– John chyba byłby w tym lepszy, z całym jego… _jestem lekarzem i żołnierzem_ … – wymamrotał wreszcie.

– Chcesz go o to poprosić, gdy przyjdzie?

– Nie! – powiedział szybko, co sprawiło, że Jim zachichotał, po czym ostrożnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Johnny nie zmoczyłby bandaży. I patrzyłby wszędzie, tylko nie na mnie. I próbował być profesjonalny i spokojny. Nawet nie komentowałby blizn, bo już się do nich przyzwyczaił. Ja pewnie udawałbym, że go podrywam, żeby ukryć zażenowanie błaznowaniem, on wkurzałby się i obaj bylibyśmy ostatecznie zawstydzeni do granic możliwości, ale próbowalibyśmy tego nie okazywać. Na koniec spytałbym, czy był taki milczący i spięty, bo mu się podobam i marzył o czymś więcej, a wówczas chyba pierwszy raz nie wytrzymałby i mi przyłożył.

– Nie będę kazał Johnowi cię kąpać – powiedział Sherlock ostrzejszym tonem niż zamierzał, po czym sięgnął po słuchawkę prysznica i, kierując strumień wody na posadzkę brodzika, ustawił odpowiednią temperaturę, starając się usunąć z myśli natrętny, dziwaczny obraz tych dwojga razem w opisanej sytuacji. Jim przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, gdy detektyw zaczął nieporadnie pomagać mu z namydleniem odkrytych części ciała i spłukiwaniem ich tak, by pozostawić opatrunki suchymi, co było sporym wyzwaniem, biorąc pod uwagę jego zdenerwowanie i tak bardzo ograniczoną przestrzeń, jaką miał do dyspozycji. Nie odzywał się i z początku poddawał się jego zabiegom cierpliwie i spokojnie; uśmiechał, gdy dłonie Sherlocka sunęły po jego biodrach i pośladkach, wypełniał polecenia i zagryzał z rozbawieniem wargi, kiedy mężczyzna przyklęknął, by skierować strumień wody na jego zdrową nogę i łydki.

– Sądziłem, że pierwszy będę przed tobą _klęczeć_ – powiedział Jim, po czym oparł dłoń o jego ramię i zachichotał, kiedy ten uniósł gwałtownie głowę, a jego twarz znalazła się w okolicach bioder stojącego mężczyzny. – Jaka szkoda, że klęczysz w innym celu niż…

– Tym razem nie mam wątpliwości, że nie mówiłeś wtedy o oświadczynach – wymamrotał z zażenowaniem i pospiesznie się podniósł. Zanim zdążył coś dodać, Jim niespodziewanie zakręcił wodę, a następnie oderwał się od ściany i przywarł do niego całym ciałem, nie zważając na to, że miał nie moczyć bandaży. Jego wargi w jednej chwili znalazły się na ustach Sherlocka, miękkie i wilgotne, desperackie bardziej niż wcześniej. Nacisnął dłonią na jego kark, zmuszając go, by pogłębił pocałunek i oparł się o niego, nieporadnie obejmując go w talii lewą ręką. – Jim… – zaczął, gdy na moment się od siebie oderwali, lecz mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Cicho – szepnął i pocałował go ponownie, tym razem krócej i spokojniej, a następnie spuścił głowę, opierając czoło o jego ramię i pozostając w tej pozycji dłuższą chwilę. – Cicho – powtórzył, przytulając się do niego mocniej i ocierając wilgotnymi włosami o jego szyję i policzek.

– Zmoczysz…

– Daj mi się sobą nacieszyć – wymamrotał kolejny raz tego poranka i jakiś czas nie poruszał się, oddychając odrobinę zbyt ciężko i co chwilę uginając i prostując palce. Sherlock objął go ramionami i przytrzymał, kiedy zauważył, że noga Jima zaczyna mu dokuczać i nie próbował odzywać się ani poruszać przez dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy jednak w zaparowanej kabinie zaczęło robić się chłodno, a na ciele Jima pojawiła się gęsia skórka, ostrożnie wyswobodził się z jego objęć, a następnie rozsunął drzwi.

– Chodź. John urwie mi głowę, jeśli się przeziębisz – powiedział cicho, a Jim tym razem nie zaprotestował.

 

***

 

Dalsza część poranka przepłynęła im w ciszy, bo obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że mimo flirtów i żartów, w łazience wydarzyło się coś, co wcale nie było zabawne, a nostalgia wydawała się zarażać ich naprzemiennie; w efekcie kilka godzin spędzili przy swoich komputerach, odpisując klientom, pijąc kolejne herbaty i w milczeniu spożywając zamówione śniadanie i resztki ciasta od pani Hudson. Sąsiadka znów się zjawiła, a Sherlock kolejny raz spławił ją tymi samymi argumentami, co poprzedniego wieczoru. Kiedy wrócił do Jima, ten przysypiał z laptopem na kolanach, toteż ostrożnie odebrał mu komputer i ułożył mężczyznę wygodniej, okrywając go szczelnie kołdrą. Usiadł tuż przy nim – wcześniej tkwili po przeciwnych stronach łóżka – i wsunął palce w jego włosy, wciąż pachnące miętowym szamponem.

Uruchomił swój komputer, ale nie był już w stanie skupić się na czytaniu wiadomości od klientów i newsów z portali informacyjnych. Niepokój wrócił, ciągi myśli, czarne wizje, wszystkie te scenariusze, które nie kończyły się dobrze… przymknął oczy, ale odganianie ich nie zdało się na nic, bo wracały, coraz bardziej natrętnie, wraz z pragnieniem, by uruchomić pendrive’a od Jima i dowiedzieć się już teraz, co zawiera. Znów się powstrzymał, chociaż czuł, że może być to błąd i jednocześnie zaczął obawiać się poznać jego zawartość, za bardzo, by pokonać ciekawość.

– Co jest na tym pendrivie? – spytał, kiedy zorientował się, że Jim obudził się i patrzy na niego niezbyt przytomnie.

– Coś, na co jeszcze nie przyszedł czas, byś to czytał – powiedział odrobinę sennie i ziewnął, po czym kilkakrotnie zamrugał powiekami, by się dobudzić. – Parę kluczy. Mały poradnik. Dopóki tu jestem, kompletnie nieprzydatne i pozbawione sensu.

– Klucze – powtórzył po nim Sherlock. – Kody, prawda?

– Tak, Sherly. _Kody_.

– Mycroft…

– Dopóki tu jestem – powiedział kolejny raz – nie potrzebujesz ich.

– Chcę kod na pozbycie się kogoś – odparł na to. – _Teraz_. Na pozbycie się, porwanie, torturowanie i unieszkodliwienie. Muszę go znać. Jeśli mój brat coś odstawi, _muszę go znać_. Mogę nie mieć czasu…

– Podaj mi komórkę – przerwał mu Jim z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy. – I to ostatnia kwestia dotycząca sieci, o jakiej dziś będziemy rozmawiać – oznajmił i poczekał, aż Sherlock podsunie mu telefon. – Wszystkie te zlecenia mają dwuetapowy system. Każda osoba, która może tego dokonać, zada ci jedno z pytań, na które u każdego jest inna odpowiedź i to potwierdzenie zadania. Rodzaj tokena, jeśli tak to można nazwać. A kody to… – urwał i wystukał na klawiaturze kilka znaków specjalnych, po których znajdowały się trzy iksy. – Chcę, żebyś do tego celu używał Morana lub Dwunastki. Zabójstwo to 07, porwanie 15, porwanie i tortury 17. Reszta numerów też ma swoje znaczenie, ale nie będą ci one potrzebne. W pierwszej wiadomości nie wpisujesz imion i nazwisk. A w odpowiedzi dostaniesz jedno z następujących pytań. – Zamilkł, po czym uniósł wzrok, jakby szukał w oczach Sherlocka potwierdzenia, że naprawdę chce to wiedzieć. Gdy mężczyzna ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową, westchnął cicho, po czym zaczął mówić, wymieniając listę kilkunastu pytań i odpowiedzi oraz podając sposób, w jaki należało określić cel i datę wyroku. – Powtórz wszystko, co usłyszałeś – powiedział, a gdy detektyw posłusznie wyrecytował kolejne, pozornie bezsensowne zapytania – o pogodę, kolory, kształty i owoce – Jim skinął głową i zagryzł wargi. – Dwustopniowość ma swój cel. Zlecenia mogą do Morana i Dwunastki przesyłać… różne osoby. I w zależności od odpowiedzi, jakie podadzą, będą przez nich rozpoznane, będą mieć nadane odpowiednie priorytety lub zostaną odrzucone. Gdy im to napiszesz, możesz to zrobić z dowolnego telefonu. Wielkie rzeczy, jak Booom-bom, zadziałają tylko z dwóch numerów, twojego i mojego, podobnie jak odwołanie tego zadania… przy czym odwołanie zadziała tylko z tego samego, z którego wysłano zlecenie… i miej to na uwadze jeśli kiedyś, z jakichś przyczyn… – nie dokończył myśli i zacisnął palce na komórce – tak czy inaczej, tutaj możesz pisać z dowolnego. Odwołanie to powtórzenie pierwszego kodu, nazwisko i słowo „stop”. A teraz cicho-sza! – uśmiechnął się i niespodziewanie odrzucił telefon przed siebie. – Chcę waniliową herbatę i sobie też zrób _waniliową_ , przy okazji układając sobie w pałacu myśli wszystko, co właśnie ci powiedziałem. Nie chcę już mówić o sieci.

Kiedy po paru minutach Sherlock wrócił z parującymi filiżankami, Jim wystukiwał na komórce jakąś wiadomość i uśmiechał się do ekranu, lecz jego twarz jakoś nie wyrażała wesołości, a dostrzegając wchodzącego mężczyznę, wyszczerzył zęby w wyjątkowo sztuczny sposób i mocniej objął palcami telefon. Detektyw ostrożnie odstawił herbatę na stolik przy łóżku, po czym usiadł obok niego i spojrzał pytająco na komórkę.

– Dobre wieści?

– Najlepsze – odparł spokojnym, wyważonym tonem, odkładając telefon na bok. – Jade i Irene węszą i to, co usłyszały do tej pory, to zdecydowanie _dobre wieści_ – stwierdził, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, lecz jego wesołość wydawała się nadal nie sięgać oczu. Sherlock dostrzegł to, a Jim zorientował się, że ten go przejrzał, bo pospiesznie skorygował swoją mimikę i po chwili wpatrywał się w niego odpowiednio zadowolonym wzrokiem. I tym razem detektyw zdecydował, że nie może dłużej udawać, że tego nie widzi.

– Jim, co się dzieje? – spytał wprost. – Coś ukrywasz. Informacje od Irene i…

– Dopóki tu jestem i nie leżę nieprzytomny, nie zawracaj sobie główki moimi dziewczynkami ani kimkolwiek z naszych ludzi. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

– Od wizyty mojego brata dziwnie się zachowujesz. Już wcześniej miałeś takie momenty, ale jest ich coraz więcej i…

– Sherly, Sherly… po prostu się denerwuję – powiedział cicho i tym razem zabrzmiał niemal  szczerze. – Za parę dni pojadę do twojego brata, dotarło to do mnie w pełni, wiem, o co będzie pytał i wiem, że będzie bolało, gdy odpowiedzi nie będą mu się podobały. Wolałbym zostać tu z tobą już na zawsze… ale odkładanie nieuniknionego nie ma sensu. Dostałem kolejne potwierdzenie, że _dostał zgodę_. Gdybym był tu już z powrotem, mielibyśmy czas na wszystko, bez zagrożenia, że ktoś tu wpadnie, miałbym czyste konto i mógłbym dalej działać bez pośpiechu… ale teraz muszę zabezpieczyć sieć i cieszyć się tobą póki mogę, żebym miał o czym myśleć, gdy będę związany, a ludzie Mycrofta będą uczyć mnie pięściami właściwych odpowiedzi.

– To coś więcej…

– To nic więcej. Mogę być geniuszem i nie być zwyczajny, ale wciąż jestem tylko człowiekiem i boję się uwięzienia i tortur…! – wyrzucił z siebie, a w jego oczach, wcześniej tak martwych, pojawił się strach, niezwiązany z żadną maską, który po prostu _nie mógł_ być fałszem. – Nie stresuj mnie dodatkowo naciskając mnie… podejrzewając…

– Przepraszam – powiedział podniesionym głosem Sherlock, gdy oddech Jima zaczął przyspieszać i stawać się przerywany. – Przepraszam. Też się denerwuję, a ty… _Przepraszam_ – powtórzył kolejny raz i objął go, a Jim natychmiast wtulił twarz w jego szyję. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że mięśnie na jego policzkach i szczęce się napinają, ale kiedy mężczyzna odsunął się od niego, wydawał się względnie spokojny, chociaż wciąż miał nieco przyspieszone tętno, a w oczach co jakiś czas pojawiał się dziwny poblask.

– Wszystko w porządku. Daj mi chwilę, bo muszę wysłać parę maili… dosłownie dwadzieścia minut – powiedział i uciekł spojrzeniem na bok. – To cię nie zainteresuje, więc…

– Zajmę się swoimi klientami – odparł ugodowo Sherlock, a Jim skinął lekko głową i po paru chwilach obaj tkwili przed ekranami komputerów, siedząc ramię w ramię, tak, że każdy z nich mógłby spokojnie dostrzec, co pisze druga strona. Detektyw raz na jakiś czas zerkał w wiadomości na laptopie Jima, które jednak, zgodnie z jego zapowiedzią, nie były niczym interesującym – przekazywał dyspozycje dotyczące kwestii finansowych i Sherlock, prawdę powiedziawszy, niewiele z tego rozumiał. Sam prowadził od paru chwil mailową rozmowę z młodą studentką medycyny, która uważała, że zwłoki, jakie badano w prosektorium, pochodziły z nielegalnych i niemal _kosmicznych_ źródeł; detektyw uważał zaś, że dziewczyna powinna jak najszybciej zmienić kierunek, bo cierpi na paranoję, ma urojenia i absolutnie nie nadawała się na lekarza, lecz jakoś nie potrafił powiedzieć jej wprost, że ma ją za wariatkę. Zapewnił ją, że zbada sprawę na jej uczelni gdy tylko zamknie inne śledztwo, jakie prowadzi, chociaż nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru tego robić. Poprosił o adres i nazwę uczelni zamierzał przejść do kolejnej, zaległej wiadomości, lecz odpowiedź nadeszła niemal natychmiast i sprawiła, że powoli zaczął zmieniać zdanie odnośnie swoich planów dotyczących tej sprawy.

_Imperial College London._

– Jim… – odezwał się, zaciskając palce na brzegu laptopa. Mężczyzna najpierw zerknął na jego twarz, a potem spuścił wzrok niżej, na ekran komputera i jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył końcówkę konwersacji i ostatnią odpowiedź. – Chciałem zapytać już od kilku dni – zaczął, spoglądając na wyraźnie rozbawioną twarz Jima – gdzie studiowałeś?

– Myślę, że powinieneś wziąć tę sprawę – odparł, nie udzielając mu odpowiedzi na pytanie. Wskazał na ekran, po czym pochylił się w stronę komputera i przesunął konwersację w górę, by zobaczyć, czego konkretnie dotyczyła. – Och… zdecydowanie powinieneś. A panna… _Tess Williams_ powinna spotkać się z moją Jade jak szybko się da. Jeśli jest w setnej części tak ładna, jak mądra, może okazać się nową gwiazdeczką na londyńskim firmamencie mojej sieci.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

– Tak, Sherly – powiedział, zerknął w swój komputer, napisał dwa zdania, wysłał wiadomość i zamknął go bez wyłączania, po czym ostrożnie odsunął na bok i skinął na Sherlocka, by zrobił to samo. –Tak. Właśnie _tam_. Sądziłem, że nigdy nie zapytasz, że nie masz kompletnie nic i będę musiał powiedzieć wszystko sam o naszej wspólnej przeszłości, a tymczasem…

– Nie wiem dlaczego, ale coś mi mówi, że to nie tam się poznaliśmy – odparł, po czym posłusznie odłożył oba komputery na podłogę. – To znaczy… biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, to niby byłoby logiczne, ale czuję, że to sięga głębiej. To by było zbyt proste, gdybyśmy po prostu _wpadli na siebie_ na uczelni i gdybyś ty mnie przejrzał, a ja ciebie nie.

– Mów dalej. Jak to widzisz w takim razie? Kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy?

– Wątpię, że przez sprawę Carla Powersa, gdy byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi – odparł Sherlock, na co Jim z aprobatą skinął głową, ale pokazał gestem, że chciałby usłyszeć wyjaśnienie. – Mieszkałeś wtedy w Brighton, a on zginął w Londynie. Oczywiście… przyjechałeś na tamte zawody, bo musiałeś zabrać mu te nieszczęsne buty, ale mnie nie było wtedy na basenie i o całej sprawie dowiedziałem się z mediów. Wasza wycieczka wyjechała, zanim się zjawiłem i ruszyłem na policję i po prostu nie mogło cię tu być. Musieliśmy się minąć. Nawet gdybyśmy się _nie_ minęli, pewnie nie zwrócilibyśmy na siebie uwagi.

– Ty nie zwróciłbyś na mnie, ale zostawmy to na razie – sprzeciwił się Jim. – Mogłem jednak dowiedzieć się, że jakiś dzieciak węszy wokół tej sprawy.

– Nie miałeś sieci ani kontaktów z policją, a to nie były czasy, gdy zdolny dziesięciolatek może za pomocą Internetu dostać się wszędzie – odparł natychmiast Sherlock. – Myślałem o tym, gdy graliśmy pierwszy raz i jestem pewny, że to nie wtedy się zaczęło, a ty nie miałeś szans dowiedzieć się, że prowadziłem twoją sprawę.

– Masz rację, gdy byłem w podstawówce nie wiedziałem jeszcze, że istniejesz – potwierdził w końcu Jim. – Dowiedziałem się wiele lat później, ale nie tak późno, jak pewnie przypuszczasz.

– Więc…? Razem studiowaliśmy, a twierdzisz, że nie tam zobaczyliśmy się pierwszy raz… – westchnął krótko, gdy wszystko zaczęło u się układać w czasie. – Musiałeś dowiedzieć się wcześniej, ale nie _dużo_ wcześniej… na pewno nie wtedy, gdy mieszkałeś w Irlandii i zajmowałeś się tworzeniem w dublińskiej szkole armii. Gdy wiedziałeś już, że stamtąd wyjedziesz i szukałeś… – zmarszczył brwi. – Londyn… Imperial College London… to nie był przypadek, prawda…? Minęliśmy się jako dzieci, ale wszechświat rzadko bywa tak leniwy…

– Nie, to nie był przypadek – przyznał Jim, uśmiechając się dziwnie na to ostatnie stwierdzenie. – I masz rację. Dowiedziałem się niewiele przed tym, zanim przeprowadziłem się do Londynu. Co obstawiasz?

– Bywałeś w Brighton w wakacje i na Boże Narodzenie – odparł Sherlock, przypominając sobie słowa Janine. – W wakacje… to by było rok wcześniej. Chyba za wcześnie. Więc… ostatnie święta, ostatnia klasa szkoły średniej. Przyjechałeś… – urwał na moment, nie kończąc myśli. – Byłeś już bardzo pewny siebie. To co napisał Bill, że ujawniłeś się przed całą szkołą, to był akt odwagi i brawura, więc musiałeś czuć się na tyle silny, by mieć pewność, że ci to nie zaszkodzi. Co mogło dać ci tyle pewności siebie? Musiałeś już mieć zalążki sieci i postanowiłeś zaryzykować jeszcze bardziej, wrócić do sprawy pierwszego zabójstwa…

– Przekonać się, jak bardzo było _doskonałe_ , tak, to było w tamte święta, Sherly. Dalej…?

– Już od dłuższego czasu twoi kuzyni byli w Stanach, a ty miałeś dzięki dziadkowi kontakty. Mówiłeś, że zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko, więc jeśli chciałeś powęszyć, za jego pośrednictwem miałeś taką możliwość…?

– Nie musiałem nawet pytać go o zdanie, bo mogłem dawać jego ludziom dyspozycje pomijając jego samego, a on nawet się nie zorientował. Zawadzał, to jasne, ale… – urwał na moment, a na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny uśmiech. – Ale niebawem to już nie miało żadnego znaczenia – dokończył i spojrzał Sherlockowi w oczy, wyzywająco, jakby czekając na pytanie o morderstwo Lorcana Pattona, jakby wiedział już, że detektyw do tego dotarł i chciał zmusić go do mówienia. Sherlock jednak był na tę chwilę zbyt zaintrygowany sprawą powrotu do ich wspólnych korzeni, by podejmować ten temat.

– Z jego pomocą bądź bez niej, ruszyłeś do Londynu, pewnie przed świętami, w trakcie całej tej gorączki i zamieszania, pod pretekstem kupienia rodzicom i Janine prezentów albo innym, równie _zwyczajnym_. Chciałeś dotrzeć do akt sprawy Powersa i udało ci się to. A w aktach, o czym doskonale wiem, była o mnie wzmianka… że pewien natrętny ośmiolatek zadręczał policję listami o tych nieszczęsnych zagubionych butach i wmawiał wszystkim, że to było morderstwo, a nie wypadek.

– Uważali cię za szalonego, a w materiałach znajdowała się nawet notatka od psychologa dziecięcego, który twierdził, że identyfikujesz się z ofiarą… albo zabójcą. I że przydałaby ci się pomoc.

– Znajdował się też mój adres i pełne dane…

– Znalezienie was nie było najmniejszym problemem – potwierdził. – Zwłaszcza że Mycroft studiował już i zapowiadał się na kogoś ważnego, te pełne sukcesów staże w rządzie, pierwsze kontakty ze służbami specjalnymi, wyjazdy za granicę. To jego pierwszego poznałem, właśnie wtedy…

– To było… tamte święta…

– Pamiętasz, co dostał na gwiazdkę od tajemniczego wielbiciela…?

– Czekoladki z arszenikiem – wymamrotał Sherlock. – To _ty_ je wysłałeś, a wszyscy sądzili, że jest ważniejszy niż w istocie wtedy był i że była to próba zamachu, a tymczasem…

– Chciałem zobaczyć, czy jest tak dobry, jak ty i czy się zorientuje, zamiast rzucić się na nie jak na wszystkie inne słodycze.

– I w efekcie zapewniłeś mu przyspieszony awans.

– Tak. Wielokrotnie plułem sobie w brodę – parsknął. – Ciekawe, co by poczuł, gdyby dowiedział się, że to ja byłem motorem jego kariery. Tak czy inaczej… patrzyłem na was wtedy z oddali, głównie na niego, bo to on był wtedy rodzinną gwiazdą i błyszczał tak, że ciebie prawie nie było widać. Te wszystkie szkolne sukcesy, ta nudna, obrzydliwa _idealność_. Na niego łatwo się patrzyło, a na ciebie znacznie trudniej. Zamknięty w pokoju lub laboratorium, śliczny, dziwaczny nastolatek, który w szkole nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, bo był zbyt nieznośny. Nie lubili go nawet nauczyciele, bo ich poprawiał i wprost pokazywał, że uważa ich za przygłupów. Dzieciaki z klasy nienawidziły z całego serca. Wszyscy wokół uważali za parszywego dupka, który wywyższa się i ma każdego człowieka, który nie jest geniuszem, za idiotę.

– _Byli_ idiotami – wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok.

– Byli. A ty byłeś ślepy na ludzi, bo jeśli ktoś od razu cię nie zainteresował, natychmiast go skreślałeś.

– Obserwowałeś mnie, prawda…?

– Przed świętami. Po świętach. Potem przyjechałem do Londynu na kilka dni na początku kwietnia, nie mieszkałem już z rodziną i…

– Wyprowadziłeś się z Clane do Dublina, gdy osiągnąłeś pełnoletniość.

– Tak – odparł, nie dociekając, skąd Sherlock ma tę informację. – Nikt mnie nie ograniczał, świadectwo z najwyższymi notami miałem właściwie w kieszeni, miałem już zalążki sieci i pierwsze zlecenia, zarabiałem na siebie i mogłem latać do Londynu kiedy chciałem. Gdy tylko pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że to tam poszukam sobie uczelni – stwierdził, a na jego usta wypłynął nostalgiczny uśmiech. – Miałem pretekst przed Rose, by co chwilę wyjeżdżać, bo przecież musiałem składać papiery, podania i tak dalej, a ona wierzyła w to i nie wnikała. Nie powiedziała ani słowa, gdy zobaczyła, że wszystkie są na inne nazwisko niż James Patton czy James Hawkins. Wiesz, na jakie, prawda…?

– Jamie Dawson…

– Jamie Dawson faktycznie istniał, co więcej… wciąż żyje i ma się dobrze – powiedział Jim z nutką rozbawienia. – Mieszka w Stanach i to on obserwował dla mnie Kevina i Owena przez wszystkie te lata. Zgadnij… z jakimi papierami wyjechał?

– James… _Hawkins_.

– Tak, Sherly. On wziął moje, a ja jego, wspólnie zmieniliśmy image, by się do siebie dopasować, bo żaden z nas nie chciał występować pod prawdziwą tożsamością, każdy z innych przyczyn. Był prawie tak genialny i pokręcony jak ja i tak jak ja chciał się wyrwać na wieki z rodzinnego domu i zatrzeć po sobie wszelkie szlaki.

– Znałeś go z Dublina…? Z Clane…?

– Z okolic, w których mieszkała Rose, ale pochodził z Anglii. Długa, kompletnie teraz nieistotna historia. Kiedyś ci o nim opowiem, ale teraz nie będziemy tracić czasu. Ważne, byś wiedział, że James Patton zniknął dlatego, że dzięki Lorcanowi stał się z powrotem Hawkinsem, a potem _wyjechał za granicę_. Rozpuściliśmy wystarczająco dużo plotek w moich rodzinnych stronach, by nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że James Hawkins-Patton na zawsze opuścił Wyspy, z kolei ja, latając do Londynu, używałem już wyłącznie papierów Jamiego i nie zwracałem uwagi nikogo, kto mógł znać mnie w którejkolwiek ze szkół. Z jego dokumentami pisałem testy kwalifikacyjne i, w pewnym sensie… – zamilkł na moment. – Jak myślisz, co jeszcze jest ważne?

– Gdy tworzyłeś maski, właściwie zawsze miałeś wzór, na którym się opierałeś… to on był oryginalnym błaznem…

– Tak. Momentalnie niemal wierzyłem, że naprawdę nim jestem, gdy wystarczająco się wczułem i gdy starałem się zapomnieć o prawdzie. Jeśli _ja_ w to wierzyłem, to dlaczego ktokolwiek inny miałby wątpić? – spytał sam siebie i zaśmiał się cicho. – Tak czy inaczej… dostałem się na Imperial College London jako Jamie Dawson, byłem nim, byłem _błaznem_ i czekałem na ciebie, wściekły, że jesteś młodszy i że _muszę czekać_. Oczywiście, rozwijałem sieć, bo już nic mnie nie ograniczało, jeździłem po kraju, poznawałem klientów, bogaciłem się i jednocześnie stawałem uczelnianą gwiazdą, chociaż zupełnie innego formatu niż dubliński _biznesmen_ … ale cały czas obserwowałem cię, będąc bliżej lub dalej. Przede wszystkim musiałem się upewnić, że wybierzesz tę samą co ja uczelnię, bo na zapoznanie się z tobą, gdy jeszcze byłeś uczniem, bardzo szybko straciłem nadzieję, a ty podeptałeś mi serce po raz pierwszy i wykreśliłeś mnie z pamięci.

– Co zrobiłem…? – wymamrotał Sherlock, wiedząc doskonale, że cokolwiek się wówczas stało, nie będzie w stanie sobie tego przypomnieć. – Jim, co zrobiłem? – powtórzył, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, który zwiesił nieszczęśliwie ramiona i nerwowo szarpał palcami brzeg pościeli.

– W Imperial Collage należałem do kółka biznesowego, gdzie wszyscy sądzili, że chodzę tam dla żartów, chociaż zza pleców tych wszystkich pewnych siebie, przyszłych prezesów i dyrektorów, sterowałem absolutnie każdym projektem, jaki był realizowany. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd pochodzą szepty i każdy sądził, że to jego własne pomysły. Poznałem tam mnóstwo ludzi i byłem lubiany… na tyle, że gdy z radosnym popiskiwaniem zgłosiłem się na chętnego, by jeździć po najlepszych szkołach średnich w Anglii i przekonywać zdolne dzieciaki, że _jesteśmy fajniejsi od Oxfordu_ , nikt nie protestował. A wręcz sądzili, że to może być dobre, że ktoś tak rozrywkowy i zabawny, a nie jakiś zahukany kujon, stanie się ich akwizytorem i wizytówką.

– Udawałeś, że to zabawa, a tak naprawdę to też pozwalało ci budować sieć i wyszukiwać najzdolniejsze jednostki – powiedział Sherlock, a Jim skinął głową, lecz nie spojrzał na niego. – Zazwyczaj nie chodziłem na takie spotkania z ludźmi z uczelni, gdy byłem w liceum. Dostałem zakaz, a poza tym uważałem to za stratę czasu i…

– Na tamto poszedłeś – przerwał mu Jim. – Z tego, co podsłuchałem, jakiś nauczyciel zagroził ci zawieszeniem, jeśli postanowisz znów zrobić sobie wagary, bo niby masz ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty… i w efekcie tym razem jeszcze _zostałeś_.

– Nie było… wiele takich sytuacji i… co zrobiłem? – spytał Sherlock, a wówczas z gardła Jima wydobył się niespodziewany, histeryczny śmiech.

– Po tym, jak przez godzinę mówiłem o tym, że _jesteśmy fajniejsi_ , podszedłeś do mnie i mnie _dedukowałeś_. Mnie… _Jamiego Dawsona_ … przy całej swojej klasie. I przy moich znajomych.

– Co powiedziałem…? – nacisnął, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi przez kilka długich chwil, a kiedy Jim zaczął wreszcie mówić, jego głos był niższy i miał przesadnie brytyjski akcent, każda zaś głoska wypowiadana była aż nazbyt poprawnie i dobitnie, co brzmiało sztucznie i po prostu irytująco. Sherlock wstrzymał oddech po pierwszych słowach, uświadamiając sobie, że tak właśnie słyszeć go musieli inni ludzie, kiedy wymądrzał się swoimi dedukcjami.

 _– Pochodzisz z irlandzkiej klasy średniej, ale w papierach masz obywatelstwo brytyjskie i próbujesz udawać, że faktycznie tu się urodziłeś. Nie utrzymujesz kontaktów z rodziną, bo nie żyją albo mieszkają zbyt daleko, możliwe też, że to dlatego, że byłeś molestowany w dzieciństwie i nie chcesz mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Masz potworne kompleksy na punkcie wyglądu, zaburzone ego i jakiś rodzaj dysfunkcji, który jednak na co dzień całkiem nieźle ukrywasz. Podejrzewam borderline i narcyzm, zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę twoje kompleksy, a wszystko to połączone z osobowością dyssocjalną i rozdwojeniem jaźni, co pewnie mogłoby mnie zainteresować, gdybyś tylko przy takim potencjale nie stał się żałosnym nudziarzem unurzanym w swoich kompleksach i obsesjach i gdybyś robił coś konstruktywnego, zamiast jeździć po szkołach i podlizywać się bandzie dzieciaków, która w ogóle cię nie obchodzi, jak kiepski handlowiec po tanim kursie NLP. Zmieniłeś niedawno fryzurę, chociaż czujesz się w obecnej jeszcze brzydszy niż zazwyczaj, długi czas nosiłeś okulary, chociaż nie miałeś wady wzroku, a ubrania, jakie masz na sobie, wybrałeś tylko dlatego, by popisywać się metkami, bo w ostatnim czasie znacznie się wzbogaciłeś, prawdopodobnie otrzymując spadek po nielubianym krewnym, którego część udało ci się dobrze zainwestować w jakiś przynoszący niezłe dochody, ale nieszczególnie legalny projekt. Zerkałeś na mnie przez większą część wykładu i chciałeś do mnie podejść i się umówić… nie musisz na mnie patrzeć, jakbym zdradził największy sekret, bo nie ukrywasz przecież, że jesteś gejem… och, na uczelni udajesz biseksualnego, a powody, dla jakich to robisz…_ – zawiesił głos i wstrzymał oddech, by następnie powoli wypuścić z płuc powietrze. Gdy odezwał się ponownie, brzmiał z powrotem jak on, a nie nastoletnia wersja Sherlocka. – W tym momencie przerwałeś, bo jeden z moich znajomych strzaskał cię po pysku i wyciągnął mnie z sali, by mnie pocieszyć i uspokoić. Pewnie dostałeś naganę, ale nie przejąłeś się tym w żaden sposób, a ja ostatecznie też się nie przejąłem, bo widziałem, jak bierzesz naszą ulotkę i chociaż upokorzyłeś mnie przed przyjaciółmi i całą swoją grupą, to osiągnąłem cel, bo za półtora roku faktycznie wybrałeś Imperial Collage. A tę ulotkę trzymasz do tej pory razem ze wszystkimi dyplomami.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Sherlock, kiedy Jim zamilkł, po wyrzuceniu z siebie wszystkich tych słów. – Takie coś… mogło się zdarzyć. To po tamtej akcji… – urwał, zagryzając wargi. – To wtedy dyrektor zabronił mi chodzić na te spotkania. Za każdym razem to właśnie robiłem, gdy ktokolwiek mnie zagadał albo gdy prowadzący mnie czymś zirytował…

– Albo po prostu dlatego, że miałeś kiepski nastrój i potrzebowałeś się na kimś wyżyć – rzucił z przekąsem i zerknął na Sherlocka niepewnie, po czym uspokajająco pogładził go po dłoni. – Nie ma sensu, byś miał wyrzuty sumienia po kilkunastu latach. Było, minęło. Nie zobaczyłeś we mnie nic wartościowego i potraktowałeś jak każdego zwykłego człowieka i… to wszystko.

– Dziwię się, że mnie nie zabiłeś za to, co wtedy powiedziałem.

– Nie byłem jeszcze na etapie, że zabijałem _każdego_ , kto mnie upokorzył – stwierdził w zamyśleniu, jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć sytuację, którą mógłby tu przytoczyć jako potwierdzenie tych słów, ale ostatecznie z tego zrezygnował. – Zresztą… zafascynowałeś mnie jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. I zmusiłeś, bym bardziej się kamuflował, wręcz… _wzmocniłeś_ moje maski. Wskazałeś, gdzie prześwitują, załatałem dziury i nigdy więcej tego we mnie nie zobaczyłeś tylko dedukując… przynajmniej dopóki się nie poznaliśmy i nie zacząłeś dostrzegać symptomów w inny sposób – powiedział, a na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. – A poza tym dzięki twojemu tekstowi, zacząłem umawiać się z chłopakiem, który mnie przed tobą obronił, co bardzo dobrze wpłynęło na postrzeganie mnie jako zabawnego błazna, który ze swoim chłopakiem stanowi najbardziej rozrywkową parę całego kółka biznsesowego. Nie byliśmy już razem, ale wciąż się… _przyjaźniliśmy_ , gdy poznał część prawdy na mój temat. Chciałem go zabić, a stał się pierwszym, obok Jade, zaufanym.

– Który to numer?

– _Dwunastka_. Najlepszy obok Morana zabójca – powiedział i parsknął śmiechem na widok miny Sherlocka. – Nie martw się, nie sypiałem z nim już, gdy tworzyłem z niego swojego człowieka i gdy pokazywałem mu, och… jak to nazwać, by nie zabrzmiało górnolotnie? _Ciemne strony jego duszy_. Na studiach byliśmy podobni. Para głupkowatych gejów, których nikt nie brał na poważnie. To on, razem ze swoimi ludźmi, celował do ciebie i Johna na basenie – rzucił tym samym, beztroskim tonem, a Sherlock momentalnie znieruchomiał na ostatnie słowa. – Lepiej mu o tym nie mów, jeśli kiedyś poznacie się z Dwunastką. Ale! Odeszliśmy od tematu – oznajmił i uniósł dłonie, lecz szybko zrezygnował z prób klaśnięcia nimi. – Po skończeniu szkoły średniej trafiłeś do Imperial College, a ja zacierałem ręce, bo podczas gdy na pokazie próbowałem pokazać biznesmena, co kompletnie nie wyszło, bo widziałeś raczej Jima z IT… na uczelni byłem błaznem i sądziłem, że to może bardziej ci się spodobać. Że cię rozbawię, że zobaczysz _mnie_ za warstwą głupich żartów, że zobaczysz strukturę, jaką tam zbudowałem…

– Nie zobaczyłem. W ogóle cię nie pamiętam – powiedział cicho Sherlock.

– Nie. Nie zobaczyłeś – potwierdził Jim i zamilkł na parę chwil. – Moja sieć się powiększała, miałem Jade i Dwunastkę, znałem już Czwórkę, bo jej chłopak a późniejszy mąż pochodził z Brighton i spotkaliśmy się ponownie w Londynie… było też paru innych prawie-zaufanych, którzy jednak przestali później nimi być. Miałem zlecenia, nazwisko Moriarty krążyło już po pewnych kręgach, miałem pieniądze, dużo, naprawdę _dużo_ pieniędzy, za które sprawiłem sobie cudowny, dwupoziomowy apartament niedaleko uczelni, w którym odbywały się słynne na cały mój wydział imprezy... Nadal nie pamiętasz?

– Czasem Victor zaciągał mnie do kogoś, żebym się uspołecznił – powiedział ostrożnie Sherlock, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły. – Jeśli powiesz, że mój jedyny przyjaciel z czasów studiów też jest w sieci…

– Nie, _nie_ – zaśmiał się Jim, wyraźnie rozbawiony samą sugestią. – Ledwo znałem Victora Trevora, ale kolegował się z kimś, kogo ja znałem… na początku sądziłem, że do ciebie dotrę właśnie przez niego, ale to raczej nie był typ człowieka, który nadawał się do sieci. Tak czy inaczej… cóż, pewnie to właśnie on cię do mnie przyprowadził. A ty pewnie mnie nie pamiętałeś i nie miałeś pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek wcześniej się spotkaliśmy.

– Jeśli znów cię dedukowałem, oszczędź mi…

– Gdy wszedłeś do mojego mieszkania, razem z Jade, powiedzmy… tańczyliśmy na stole i wszyscy sądzili pewnie, że jesteśmy zbyt pijani, by cokolwiek pamiętać – przerwał mu Jim, nie odpowiadając na jego prośbę. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie, nie miałem pojęcia, że tam będziesz, bo przygotowałbym się na to psychicznie i może nawet udałoby mi się nie skompromitować. Cóż, gdy jednak się pojawiłeś, dokładnie w momencie gdy otworzyłeś drzwi, udawałem pijanego i całowałem się z Jade na zastawionym alkoholem stole, a gdy cię zobaczyłem, straciłem równowagę i spadłem na podłogę. Złamałem rękę, a jedna z butelek rozcięła mi czoło tak głęboko, że  młodsza przyjaciółka z wydziału lekarskiego musiała mnie zaszyć, bo oczywiście odmówiłem wezwania pogotowia. Następnego dnia prześwietliła mi w pracowni radiologicznej i poskładała do kupy rękę, chociaż po tym szyciu tak się zestresowała i upiła, że ledwo trzymała się na nogach, gdy nakładała mi gips.

– Co wtedy zrobiłem? – spytał Sherlock, nie chcąc więcej słuchać o oddawaniu poważnych kontuzji w ręce studentów medycyny.

– Popatrzyłeś na mnie z politowaniem i powiedziałeś Trevorowi, że to nie jest towarzystwo dla ciebie i wolałbyś spędzić rok w pokoju bez klamek niż pięć minut tutaj. Wyszedłeś, a on poszedł z tobą i więcej żaden z was się u mnie nie pojawił.

– A na samej uczelni…

– Chodziłeś korytarzami wpatrując się w sufit, w poplamionym fartuchu laboratoryjnym, a ja byłem dla ciebie kompletnie niewidzialny. Nie wiem, czy chociaż raz na mnie wtedy spojrzałeś – oznajmił Jim, niemal dokładnie powtarzając wizję, jaką sam miał na temat tamtego okresu i ich potencjalnych spotkań kilka dni temu. – W końcu… dałem sobie spokój. Uznałem, że moje plany, by się do ciebie zbliżyć, są stracone na wieki, nic więcej nie trzymało mnie w Londynie a przywiązanie do ciebie przestało mnie ograniczać. Załatwiłem sobie na uczelni wymianę i ruszyłem na kontynent, bo i tak wiedziałem więcej niż jakikolwiek mój wykładowca, a chciałem mieć papierek dla zaspokojenia jakichś ambicji, bo nie przeżyłbym, że dyplom ma moja głupiutka siostrzyczka, a ja nie. Jak wyglądają takie wymiany międzyuczelniane pewnie wiesz… – urwał, patrząc w nierozumiejące oczy Sherlocka – albo i nie wiesz… w każdym razie, miałem mnóstwo czasu, by budować sieć na kontynencie i na tym się skoncentrowałem. Powstała przy moim udziale KAPPA, powstała masa innych projektów, wszystko rosło w siłę i samoczynnie się zapętlało. Spędziłem w różnych krajach w sumie… – zmarszczył na moment brwi – dwa i pół roku. Wróciłem wyrównać różnice programowe i zamierzałem skończyć edukację na licencjacie, ustawić życie rodzicom i Janine, a potem wyfrunąć ponownie z Londynu, by dalej pracować nad budową sieci i zdobywać coraz większe obszary. Oczywiście… po powrocie patrzyłem na ciebie cały czas, ale już nie próbowałem się zbliżać, skoro moje najbardziej przez wszystkich uwielbiane maski, biznesmen i błazen, na _ciebie_ nie działały.

– Ale coś się zmieniło.

– Tak, zmieniło – przyznał powoli. – Minęło parę miesięcy, zacząłem z różnych przyczyn drugi stopień studiów, idąc bardziej w kierunku mojego ojca, zamiast dalej bawić się w _zabawnego informatyka_. O tobie wolałem zapomnieć, zresztą… mniej się udzielałem na uczelni, a ty zaczynałeś już okres, gdzie nudę leczyłeś narkotykami i drogi coraz bardziej się nam rozmijały. Pewnie rozminęłyby na długo, może na zawsze, bo ja znów wyjechałbym z Londynu na dłużej, gdyby nie… _sprawa_. Nie wiedziałem, że pomiędzy godzinami w laboratorium i kolejnymi na haju bawisz się w detektywa i dopiero gdy rozwiązałeś jedną z moich spraw… może przynajmniej to pamiętasz…?

– Córka wykładowcy i jej starsza kochanka – odparł Sherlock, sprawiając, że twarz Jima momentalnie się rozjaśniła.

– Wtedy uderzyło mnie, że nie powinienem był spisywać cię na straty, a jednocześnie, że… jakby to ująć… stanęliśmy po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Potem było jeszcze kilka drobniejszych, w których węszyłeś zbyt blisko. Pojawiła się twoja strona internetowa, a gdy ją odkryłem, przez trzy dni nie wychodziłem z domu, zanim nie zapamiętałem każdego słowa jakie tam napisałeś. Byłem jednocześnie zafascynowany i przerażony, że możesz mnie odkryć, a ponieważ zbiegło się to w czasie z momentem, gdy zakończyłem ostatecznie edukację, uciekłem do Sussex i zatrudniłem się jako wykładowca…

– Przykrywka dla twojej rodziny.

– Tak – potwierdził Jim uśmiechając się krzywo. – Przykrywka, w którą wierzyli, tak jak w firmę konsultancką, naukę za granicą i… jak to nazwałem? _Kontakty z Irlandią._ Znalazłem się więc w Sussex, podczas gdy oni tkwili w Londynie i mieli niebawem przeprowadzić się do Szkocji, by nie psuć mi szyków. Minęło parę lat od czasu, gdy zaczynałem budować sieć, wszystko się rozwinęło i nadeszła epoka, gdzie można już było zarządzać imperium przestępczym przez Internet i komórkę. Tworzyłem kolejne tożsamości, zaczątki Richarda Brooka i wiele, wiele innych, które poprzepadały lub nigdy nie zostały użyte. O sieci już ci mówiłem, więc nie będę się powtarzał, a szczegóły… nie są ważne. Zabunkrowałem się na południu, wpatrywałem się w ciebie z oddali, rozkoszowałem się każdym słowem, jakie napisałeś i chociaż na początku nie było to moją intencją, podsuwałem ci kolejne sprawy i nawet nie zauważyłem, jak po kilkuletniej przerwie znów zacząłem mieć obsesję na twoim punkcie, znów interesować się twoim życiem, stałem się twoim… _fanem_ – przeciągnął ostatnie słowo i zaśmiał się cicho. – Zrozumiałem wreszcie, że błazen i biznesman… że to był błąd. Uwielbiali ich zwyczajni ludzie, a ty przecież nie byłeś zwyczajny. Nie  interesowali cię ludzie, którzy byli powszechnie szanowani i lubiani, którzy budzili zwykły podziw lub strach. Ciebie zainteresował dopiero geniusz Moriarty’ego, konsultanta-przestępcy, o którym powiedział ci psychopatyczny taksówkarz, mordujący przypadkowych ludzi za pieniądze. W tamtym momencie podsuwałem ci już sprawy celowo, a potem zaczęła się gra i po raz pierwszy to ty walczyłeś, by dotrzeć do mnie, a nie ja do ciebie.

– Zmarnowaliśmy… mnóstwo czasu – powiedział Sherlock, na co Jim zaśmiał się krótko, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował. – Na dachu Barts byliśmy już blisko, ale wszystko się rozpadło, a ja wciąż nie wiem nawet, jak bym zareagował, gdybyś powiedział, że oddasz mi Moriarty’ego… A gdy teraz się… gdy się odnaleźliśmy? Tak mówią w filmach…?

– Tak mówią w filmach – powtórzył Jim miękko i wyciągnął do niego dłoń, którą Sherlock pochwycił z pewnym wahaniem.

– _Gdy się odnaleźliśmy_ , pojawił się Mycroft i wszystko popsuł, za chwilę tu będzie, a ja wciąż… tyle jeszcze nie wiem.

– Jutro – powiedział Jim, zaciskając lekko palce. – Dziś nie mam siły grzebać w przeszłości, w tym, co jeszcze nam zostało. Bo obaj wiemy, że jeszcze _coś_ zostało – zagryzł wargi, a niedopowiedziane słowo _Clane_ zawisło między nimi, by rozproszyć się dopiero, gdy Jim kolejny raz wykonał nieskończony gest sugerujący, że chciałby klasnąć w dłonie; zamiast tego uśmiechnął się blado i skierował wzrok na Sherlocka. – Dzisiaj opowiesz mi o swoich śledztwach, tych najstarszych i nieopisanych przez Johna na blogu, a najlepiej nierozwiązanych. I jeśli maczałem w nich palce, opowiem ci, jak je wymyśliłem i dlaczego _pozostały_ nierozwiązane.

 

***

 

Obecność Jima na Baker Street stała się w od piątkowej nocy nową codziennością. John zjawiał się dwa razy dziennie, krytykował zdolności medyczne Sherlocka, nazywał ich idiotami, gdy upierali się, że decyzja dotycząca Mycrofta jest ostateczna i po pół godzinie wychodził, kiedy tylko zauważał, że Jim zbyt często sięga po komórkę i wymownie spogląda w ekran, wystukując wiadomości. Podczas wieczornej, poniedziałkowej wizyty, wyjął część szwów z jego ramienia, pozostawiając tylko te samowchłanialne, a także usunął na stałe opatrunki na udzie i zalecił, by mężczyzna nie obciążał kolana i w ciągu dnia używał opaski uciskowej. Powtórzył bez przekonania litanię o konieczności wizyty w pracowni RTG i ostrzegł Jima, że uszkodzenie nadgarstka, jeśli jest czymś poważniejszym niż skręcenie, może spowodować trwałą utratę sprawności, mężczyzna jednak wydawał się go nie słyszeć.

– Miałeś w tej ręce już przynajmniej kilka poważnych kontuzji – powiedział John kolejny raz, ostrożnie nakładając na dość bezwładny nadgarstek stabilizator. – To naprawdę może się dla ciebie nie skończyć dobrze.

– Może w końcu się zmotywuję i nauczę pisać prawą – odparł Jim z nutką rozbawienia.

– Nie przekonam cię, prawda?

– Masz jeszcze wątpliwości?

– Świetnie – westchnął John, po czym podniósł się z łóżka i zaczął zgarniać swoje rzeczy, gdy zauważył, że Jim znów chwyta swój telefon i zaczyna obracać go w prawej dłoni; miał już całkowicie odczepiony wenflon, co dało mu więcej swobody i możliwości ruchu i wydawał się wręcz popisywać tym faktem. – Mam nocną zmianę, więc jutro przyjadę do was dopiero koło południa. Jeśli coś cię będzie bolało, weź ketonal, ale zakładam, że wystarczy zwykła dawka, o ile oczywiście czegoś przede mną nie ukrywasz.

– Johnny, przeceniasz moje zdolności aktorskie – oznajmił Jim z głupawym uśmieszkiem, a John musiał wziąć głęboki oddech, by w żaden sposób tego nie skomentować.

– Do zobaczenia jutro – powiedział więc i uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób do Sherlocka, po czym wyszedł z sypialni, nie licząc na to, że przyjaciel odprowadzi go do drzwi. Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli za nim i milczeli, dopóki nie opuścił mieszkania.

– Sherly, zrób mi herbatę – odezwał się wreszcie Jim. – I chyba czas zająć się wreszcie tym, co ci wczoraj obiecałem.

– Nie musimy wracać do Clane – odparł natychmiast, mając wrażenie, że parafrazy tego stwierdzenia to słowa, jakie wypowiada podczas ich spotkań najczęściej. – Możemy…

– Dalej opowiadać sobie o starych sprawach? Robiliśmy to wczoraj cały wieczór i dziś większą część dnia i było to fascynujące i niesamowicie pouczające, ale nie chcemy chyba, aby ten temat nam się przejadł, prawda? Nasłuchałem się o twoich dedukcjach tyle, że w tym momencie z powodzeniem mógłbym poprowadzić i rozwiązać dowolne śledztwo. Zakładając, że nie byłoby wymyślone przez geniusza jak ja, bo aż tak dobry raczej jeszcze nie jestem… ale niewielu jest geniuszy jak którykolwiek z nas.

– Twoim następnym wcieleniem będzie drugi w Londynie detektyw-konsultant? – spytał z rozbawieniem Sherlock, na co Jim uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Nazwałbym to jakoś inaczej, żeby nie robić ci konkurencji.

– Miło z twojej strony – parsknął detektyw, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Pewnie i tak odebrałbyś mi większość klientów. Ludzie wolą obcować z tobą niż ze mną.

– Tak czy inaczej, nie groziłoby nam to, bo moja twarz jeszcze długo byłaby _zakazana_ – uciął Jim, a rozbawienie w jego głosie rozmyło się, zastąpione pewnym zacięciem. – Sherly, idź po tę herbatę. Naprawdę chcę porozmawiać o Clane. Jestem gotowy. Chcę, by ktoś wreszcie poznał prawdę – stwierdził, a na jego twarzy pojawił się na ułamek sekundy grymas, trudny do wychwycenia i zupełnie niezrozumiały, bo mężczyzna wydawał się przecież spokojny, cały dzień taki był i o ile Sherlock był w stanie stwierdzić, nie zakładał w tym czasie masek.

Kiedy znalazł się w kuchni, powrócił niepokój. Od popołudniowej rozmowy o ich dawnych spotkaniach, która wciąż pozostawiała w jego ustach gorzki posmak, Jim wyraźnie się uspokoił. Zachowywał się, jakby zamknął za sobą jakiś rozdział, uporał się z demonami przeszłości, pogodził się z czymś…? Niemal całkowicie zniknęły momenty jak przed chwilą, te niedopowiedziane cienie na jego twarzy przestały się pojawiać, nie przejmował się już również, że jest słaby i posiniaczony i z tego powodu Sherlock ma opory przed fizycznymi zbliżeniami. Nie wchodził zbyt blisko w jego przestrzeń osobistą w ciągu dnia, ale poprzedniego wieczoru, kiedy kładli się spać, wtulił się w jego ciało bez słowa, wciskając twarz w jego piżamę.

Obudzili się zamienieni miejscami na łóżku, a Sherlock, jak zwykle, obejmował go od tyłu. Wydawało się, że Jim nie spał dobrze, bo jego oczy były napuchnięte i podkrążone, a twarz zbyt blada, zbył jednak pytanie, jak się czuje, mamrocząc coś o tym, że niepotrzebnie drzemał w ciągu dnia. Szybko się dobudził, a nawet – gdy Sherlock upewnił się dwukrotnie, że drzwi są zamknięte, a pani Hudson nie ma w domu – ruszył do salonu i to tam spędzili przedpołudnie. W rozmowach o dawnych śledztwach starannie omijali trudne tematy i nie poruszali wspólnej ani też prywatnej przeszłości któregokolwiek z nich, tak było łatwiej, tak można było uniknąć zbędnych emocji. Obaj lubili swoją pracę, a przynajmniej pewne jej aspekty i obaj lubili o nich mówić, a poza sobą nawzajem rzadko trafiali na osoby, które w pełni były w stanie ich w tej kwestii zrozumieć; w przypadku Jima dochodził dodatkowo fakt, że raczej nie chwalił się na prawo i lewo swoimi dokonaniami.

Wszystko to było w jakiś sposób relaksujące, a Sherlock po iluś godzinach opowiadania, luźnego skakania ze sprawy do sprawy, bez konieczności wyjaśniania oczywistości, uświadomił sobie, że Jim był lepszym słuchaczem niż ktokolwiek inny. Oczywiście uwielbiał rozmowy z Johnem, popisywanie się przed Gregiem i irytowanie całego Scotland Yardu, ale Jim… w końcu trafił się ktoś, poza Mycroftem, kto w pełni ogarniał tok jego rozumowania. Kto prowadził z nim aktywną dyskusję, wskazywał dodatkowe elementy, które Sherlock pominął, był szczerze zainteresowany każdym jego słowem, każde zagadnie rozważał, każdą dedukcję rozumiał, a nie tylko bezmyślnie zachwycał się efektem. Miał po raz pierwszy chętną do patrzenia na niego, godną widownię, a nie grupę ignorantów, dla których był mniej lub bardziej dziwacznym zjawiskiem. Czuł się jakby wreszcie zagrał na skrzypcach dla kogoś, kto ma słuch muzyczny i zna nuty, a nie motłochu, dla których arcydzieło to tylko zbiór ładnych dźwięków i przyjemne tło do rozmowy o pogodzie. Czas płynął leniwie, minuta za minutą, zlewając się w ciąg słów, wyjaśnień, tematów powyciąganych z najgłębszych szuflad pałacu myśli i paru takich wyciągniętych ze skrytek w podłodze i nieruszanych od lat segregatorów poupychanych w różnych miejscach mieszkania; ciąg uśmiechów, lekkich uściśnięć dłoni, spojrzeń i niewinnych, często przypadkowych dotyków, które, dopóki trwały, wydawały się tkwić gdzieś poza czasem, lecz kiedy następowała przerwa – jak w tym momencie – Sherlock orientował się, że coś, co wydawało się trwać dziesięć minut, w istocie było paroma kwadransami, a ostatnią dobę odczuł, jakby było to nie więcej niż trzy godziny.

Wszystko to sprawiło, że kwestia zabójstwa Owena Pattona i stanu psychiki Jima zeszła na dalszy plan. Mężczyzna nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, a Sherlock, mimo obietnicy, którą złożył samemu sobie, nie potrafił się zmusić, by go do tego nakłaniać. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie chciał również wracać do Clane, bo przecież, oczywiście, wiedział, co jeszcze tam zostało, a była to ostatnia rzecz, o której na chwilę obecną miał siłę choćby myśleć. Pragnął dalszego ciągu spokojnej wymiany zdań, wspólnych posiłków – obaj niewiele jedli i przynajmniej w tym się zgadzali w kwestiach żywieniowych – kolejnych herbat, a nawet minut i godzin ciszy, gdy siedzieli przy sobie, a każdy zajmował się własnym laptopem i klientami.

W pewnym sensie chciał ruszyć do Imperial College i skontaktować się ze studentką, która do niego pisała i podesłać ją Jimowi, chociaż przecież gdy ten chłopak, Josie? Jesse? został zwerbowany przez Trójkę i przekazany Moranowi, czuł się z tym źle… a teraz był niemal _dumny_ , że trafił na kogoś, kto może być dla Jima przydatny. Nie przejmował się już szczególnie wątpliwym moralnie sprowadzaniem na złą drogę ani zagrożeniem, że w rękach ludzi Jima młode osoby mogły całkowicie zatracić swoje ja i zniszczyć sobie życie – w końcu nie planował przekazywać mu nikogo nieletniego, prawda…? W jego głowie w ciągu ostatniej doby pojawiło się jeszcze kilkanaście takich osób, mógłby zaprezentować Jimowi je wszystkie i czekać na aprobatę, chciał otworzyć z nim swoją skrzynkę mailową i czytać bieżące sprawy, bo skoro o tych przeszłych miał tyle do powiedzenia, może z aktualnymi będzie podobnie, może znów wymienią się zdolnościami… to ostatnie przypomniało mu o Owenie i skutecznie spacyfikowało jego dość szalone i nieposkromione myśli, w których zbyt mocno się zapędził. Pominął rozmowy o nim, chociaż nie powinien był, Jim za to chciał mówić o kolejnej, trudnej dla niego kwestii. Może więc tego właśnie potrzebował, może musiał przetrawić w sobie samą myśl o rozmowie, może z Owenem miało być podobnie i za kilka dni czy tygodni oznajmi, że chce powiedzieć, jak on widział wydarzenia przy Balcombe Street i co czuł, gdy opuścili to miejsce.

Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, niosąc dwie filiżanki, Jim leżał na pościeli w rozpiętym szlafroku i bez spodni – po wyjściu Johna nie trudził się z ponownym ubieraniem, skoro i tak za najdalej dwie-trzy godziny mieli położyć się spać. Jego klatka piersiowa i nogi były odsłonięte, ale nie wydawało się, że jest mu zimno, chociaż poły szlafroka były szeroko rozchylone i właściwie nie mogły dawać mu ochrony przed chłodem. Uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka i ostrożnie podciągnął na pościeli, napinając przy tym mięśnie, tak, że jego żebra i kości biodrowe mocniej się odznaczyły, a przy kostkach uwidoczniły ścięgna. Dostrzegając, że mężczyzna wpatruje się w jego ciało, obrócił oczami i sięgnął po cienki koc, lecz Sherlock, odstawiwszy herbatę, przytrzymał jego rękę i lekko pociągnął materiał, by mu go odebrać. Jim uniósł brwi z zainteresowaniem i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, głos uwiązł mu jednak w gardle, kiedy wiedziony impulsem mężczyzna przysiadł obok niego i skierował wolną dłoń na jego brzuch. Pozostawił ją tam parę chwil, po czym przeniósł wyżej, przesuwając palcami po bandażu elastycznym na dolnej części żeber, na klatkę piersiową i obojczyki, aż do szyi, przy której się zatrzymał. Kilkakrotnie pogładził kciukiem jego krtań, musnął opuszkami bliznę sprzed roku i znieruchomiał, uświadamiając sobie, że poza rozmowami są jeszcze inne rzeczy, jakie wolałby w tym momencie robić z Jimem, nawet jeśli na racjonalnej płaszczyźnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie był to najlepszy moment.

– Próbujesz mnie uwieść i przesunąć w czasie rozmowę o Clane? – wymruczał mężczyzna, gdy wreszcie odzyskał głos i spróbował pochwycić rękę Sherlocka usztywnioną dłonią, nie wymierzając się i przypadkowo uderzając go plastikową częścią stabilizatora. To otrzeźwiło detektywa i spróbował się odsunąć, znieruchomiał jednak, kiedy Jim wyciągnął do niego zdrową rękę i położył na jego policzku. – Pewnie bym uległ, gdybyś spróbował.

– Nie chcę cię jeszcze bardziej… poturbować.

– Przecież byłbyś ostrożny – powiedział cicho.

– Dobrze wiesz, że kiepsko mi wychodzi ostrożność.

– Tak, a John się wścieknie, jak mnie popsujesz – odparł, ale wbrew swoim słowom, przeniósł dłoń na jego kark i delikatnie przyciągnął go w swoją stronę. – Zapytałby, dlaczego mam tak marnie zrobione opatrunki, bo na pewno byś je zniszczył i musiał założyć mi je na nowo, a potem powiedział _Jezu, Sherlock, co na jego szyi robią malinki?_ i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, _co robią_.

– Jeśli musiałbym tłumaczyć się przed Johnem…

– Więc nie rób mi malinek – przerwał mu Jim, gdy ich twarze znalazły się milimetry od siebie. – Sherly… nie kuś mnie, gdy nie masz zamiaru nic z tym… – nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż Sherlock uciszył go pocałunkiem w usta i pozostał w tej pozycji parę sekund. Kiedy zaczął się odsuwać, Jim ponownie nacisnął na jego kark, jednocześnie próbując się położyć i ciągnąć go za sobą; nie miał siły i detektyw mógłby spokojnie wyswobodzić się z jego objęć, lecz nie chciał z nim walczyć, wiedząc, w jakim stanie się on znajdował i w efekcie dał się pociągnąć na pościel. Oparł dłoń o materac i zawisł nad ciałem Jima, by go nie przygnieść, a wreszcie westchnął w jego usta i rozchylił wargi, pozwalając, by mężczyzna pod nim zdominował pocałunek. Oddawał pieszczotę spokojnie i zachowawczo, uspokajająco sunąc palcami wolnej ręki po włosach Jima, którego ruchy stawały się z każdą chwilą bardziej agresywne i zupełnie niepodobne do tego, co zazwyczaj pokazywał, gdy byli blisko. Jego palce zaciskały się na karku Sherlocka niemal boleśnie i nieprzyjemnie, a w pocałunku było zbyt dużo zębów, za wiele momentów, gdy tracili oddech, w jakiś sposób _duszących_.

Ciało Sherlocka reagowało, lecz jego umysł – nie; zachowanie Jima, ta dziwna desperacja, sposób w jakie przygryzał jego wargi i wbijał paznokcie w skórę, jak próbował wciągać go na siebie, chociaż do tej pory zdecydowanie wolał inne układy… wszystko to było w jakiś sposób niepokojące. Sherlock nie zamierzał tym razem czekać, aż Jim doprowadzi niezrozumiałą dla niego manipulacją do czegoś, na co wcale nie ma ochoty. Gdy więc mężczyzna objął zdrową nogą jego uda i nacisnął na tyle mocno, jak był w stanie, oderwał się od niego gwałtownie i, ignorując jego dziwnie rozbiegane spojrzenie, rozdzielił ich i usiadł na pościeli.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał, lecz Jim wydawał się go nie słyszeć, oddychał ciężko, był blady i rozedrgany, ale żaden z tych objawów nie był oznaką podniecenia. – Popatrz na mnie. Co ci jest?

– Będę za tobą tęsknić, gdy pojadę do Mycrofta – wymamrotał po paru chwilach. Stopniowo się uspokajał, lecz wciąż pozostał spięty, a jego dłoń drżała, gdy wyciągnął ją w stronę Sherlocka.

– Przesuńmy to, chociaż kilka dni i…

– Nie. Jest za późno. Twój brat nie jest znany z dobrego serca, a gdy zaczniesz go prosić, by okazał krztę empatii, tym bardziej tego nie zrobi. Gdy wstrzymamy to o parę dni, będzie mi jeszcze trudniej wyjechać. Muszę tam pojechać… załatwić jak najszybciej, zanim dotrze za daleko.

– Możemy go ostrzec, wysadzić coś, możesz zlecić swoim ludziom, by go porwali albo…

– Służby specjalne za dużo wiedzą, by koncentrować się tylko na nim. Pozbyć się go mogliśmy gdy tu przyjechał i wziął dokumenty. Popełniłem błąd, ufając, że to, co mu zaoferowałem, wystarczy, by dał mi spokój, ale już tego nie odkręcę. Będę tęsknił, a ty nawet nie chcesz…

– Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy, gdy masz przestrzelone ramię, skręcony nadgarstek i połamane żebra, a ty próbujesz robić się agresywny i zmuszać mnie… wcale tego nie chcesz, _widzę_ , że nie chcesz, a mimo to…

– Naprawdę się denerwuję – odparł na to. – Myślałem, że seks mi pomoże.

– To tak chyba nie działa, a na pewno nie w naszym przypadku. Nie w ten sposób.

– Wiem, ale chciałem chociaż spróbować – potwierdził mężczyzna i przymknął oczy, a kiedy po paru sekundach je otworzył, były bardziej skupione i przytomne. – Przepraszam. Z nas dwóch to ja powinienem być w łóżku bardziej racjonalny, a znów nie wychodzi.

– Nie mam do ciebie pretensji, tylko…

– Wiem, Sherly. Ty też nie umiesz być na mnie zły – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, by ich twarze znalazły się na tej samej wysokości. – Porozmawiajmy o Clane, jeśli inne rzeczy, o których myślę, nie wchodzą w grę.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry…

– Chcę to załatwić dziś, a jutro będziemy mówić o czym zechcesz, zanim w środę… – urwał, przymykając ponownie oczy. – Weź laptop i włącz muzykę. Posłuchamy piosenki o mnie…  i trochę o Rose. I od niej zaczniemy.

– W ogóle nie musimy poruszać Clane przed twoim wyjazdem.

– Musimy – odparł z niedopowiedzianym _nie pytaj dlaczego_. – Włącz ten utwór, którego kazałem ci słuchać, gdy stąd poprzednio wyjechałem – dodał prosząco, kiedy Sherlock z westchnieniem sięgnął po swój laptop. – Po prostu… włącz. _Weź mnie za rękę i powiedz, co czujesz_ – zakończył śpiewnym tonem, jakby cytował tekst innej piosenki. Obaj zamilkli, gdy padły pierwsze takty, gdy znów popłynęły słowa o maskach, szukaniu tej, która spodoba się wszystkim, o lataniu, strachu i gasnących światłach. Palce Jima co jakiś czas zaciskały się na dłoni Sherlocka, a jego spojrzenie było utkwione w ścianie naprzeciwko, jakby nie był w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy. – O czym myślałeś, gdy to usłyszałeś, Sherly? – spytał, kiedy utwór dobiegł końca.

– O niczym. Natychmiast włączyłem ten drugi. A potem nie miałem już okazji o tym myśleć.

– A o czym teraz myślisz…?

– Że ty… że nie umiesz _żyć na ziemi_ – powiedział, przypominając sobie słowa Rose. – Całe życie uciekaliście w _latanie_. Oboje z Rose kiedyś sądziliście, że szaleństwo to sposób na ucieczkę, a gdy zorientowaliście się, że nie da się nigdy do końca uciec i schować za maskami, było już za późno, by tu wrócić.

– Rose nigdy nie wróciła.

– Ty wciąż możesz. Masz przecież powody. Na ziemi są nie tylko rzeczy, których się boisz i nienawidzisz – powiedział, niepewnie przysuwając się do Jima. – Ja tu jestem i nie przeżyję, jak znikniesz, dlatego nie waż się mówić mi piosenkami o _gasnących światłach_. Wrócisz od mojego brata i wszystko będzie dobrze. – Objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy Jim odwzajemnił uścisk w łagodny i czuły sposób, nie tak, jak wcześniej. – Obiecałem Rose, że nie pozwolę ci _odfrunąć_ ani oszaleć i…

– Wiem. I naprawdę się starałeś – powiedział, wtulając twarz w jego włosy i przysuwając usta do jego ucha. – Wiem, że tu jesteś i nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek _gasło_. Nie chciałem cię zasmucić, włączając tę piosenkę.

– Miało to dotyczyć Rose…

– I dotyczyło, te wszystkie zwrotki i zakończenia… ale ty nie wsłuchałeś się w refren. _Nie chcę żyć w strachu i nienawiści._ Przez całe życie tym się karmiłem i to mnie motywowało, całe życie czułem żal, że nie umiem się do ciebie zbliżyć i leczyłem go, szukając rozproszenia i ekstremów. Ale teraz jesteś obok i wszystko się zmieniło, ja się zmieniłem… _scaliłem_. Scalam dla ciebie każdego dnia, chociaż przez całe życie od tego uciekałem, bo wolałem być popieprzony niż słaby, bo maski i inne tożsamości były najlepszą ochroną… a przy tobie już ich nie potrzebuję.

– Częściowo to przeze mnie i dla mnie je rozwijałeś…

– Sherly, byłem chory długo zanim się poznaliśmy, więc nie próbuj sobie wmawiać, że to twoja wina, kim się stałem – stwierdził i odsunął się od niego z ciężkim westchnieniem. – To, kim byłem, to bezpośredni efekt wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w _Clane_. To tam szukałem inspiracji i to tam z mojej psychiki zrobiono sieczkę. Nawet Rose, która była po mojej stronie i która jako jedyna z całej tamtej rodziny żyje, miała w tym swój udział, chociaż nie zrobiła tego celowo. O jednej masce jeszcze u mnie nie rozmawialiśmy, bo nie miałem potrzeby, by ci ją pokazywać, ale czasem się przydawała – zamyślił się i tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich poprzednich, nie zachęcał Sherlocka, by roztaczał swoje wizje i nie naprowadzał go na rozwiązanie, lecz sam zaczął mówić. – Z Rose łączyło mnie coś… niesamowitego. Była pierwszą osobą, która dotarła do mnie, która przejrzała mnie, przynajmniej częściowo i… – zamilkł, zagryzając wargi i nagle się roześmiał, w niepokojący, nerwowy sposób. – Muszę być naprawdę pokręcony, skoro byłem w stanie opowiedzieć ci o wszystkim, a nie umiem wyjaśnić… więzi, jaka była między nami. Byliśmy podobni. Rozumiała mnie, jako pierwsza na świecie rozumiała i nie skreśliła, widząc, jaki jestem. Rodzice i Janine akceptowali mnie i byli dla mnie rodziną, bo nie mieli pojęcia, do czego jestem zdolny i całe życie wypierali podejrzenia, że potrafię być potworem, a ją to fascynowało i była zachwycona, że za przykrywką słabego dzieciaka kryje się to wszystko… to całe popieprzenie. – Przymknął oczy, a jego rysy ściągnęły się wyraźnie. – Przyjeżdżała kiedy tylko mogła, przeprowadziła się nawet, by być bliżej mnie. Patrzyła na mnie i widziała… nie tyle, co ty, ale widziała więcej niż ktokolwiek, widziała we mnie siebie, widziała jaki jestem chory i szalony, częściowo dostrzegała moje maski, chociaż wydawała się jednak wierzyć w _Jima z IT_ bardziej niż w inne. Albo wmawiała to sobie i mi. Nie wiem. Przez wiele lat nie rozmawiałem z nią o Clane. A teraz, gdybym nawet chciał ją zapytać, wątpię, czy rozróżnia jeszcze rzeczywistość od swoich urojeń.

– Nie musisz o niej mówić. Już o niej wspominałeś, byłeś z nią blisko, rozumiała cię i jako jedyna z rodziny…

– Sherly, ona _wie_ kim jestem, widziała jak rodzi się Moriarty i pomagała go wychować – przerwał mu odrobinę desperacko. – To ona zachęciła mnie… dała mi odwagę... – zaczął, lecz nie dokończył myśli i Sherlock był pewien, że miał zamiar powiedzieć coś innego. – To ona pokazała, że moje maski są zbyt ograniczone, że jest ich za mało, że charakter to nie tylko wybranie czy chce się być słabym czy silnym, miłym czy przerażającym. Czasem trzeba dać z siebie coś więcej, a zarówno ona jak… jej… córka – wydusił w końcu, nie nazywając jednak Sinead matką – stosowały to przeciwko Lorcanowi i to właśnie pomogło mi okręcić go sobie wokół palca. To ona powiedziała, że czasem nie wystarcza udawanie uległego, smutnego geniusza ani niezniszczalnego, zimnego szefa, bo ten pierwszy był mdły a drugi nie czuł zupełnie nic… że czasem działa tylko zmiana w wulkan emocji, gdzie niby pozostajesz słaby i wrażliwy, ale robisz to głośno i zjawiskowo. Obcy wpatrują się w _histeryków_ z zażenowaniem lub odwracają głowy, ale pamiętają ich, a czasem chce się być zapamiętanym. Bliscy albo się wściekają, albo spełniają zachcianki, jeśli są na ten rodzaj wymuszenia nieodporni. A Lorcan nie był, bo kochał obie swoje histeryczki, a we mnie widział ich następcę, do obu byłem jego zdaniem podobny, więc koncentrowanie się na podobieństwach, a jeśli dodatkowo je podkreśliłem i zacząłem zmieniać się w odpowiednim wieku w odpowiedni sposób… – zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, otworzył usta, lecz pokręcił głową i więcej nie powiedział.

– Zwerbował cię, bo od samego początku przypominałeś mu córkę, która jednak była stracona i kompletnie nieużyteczna przez nałogi i szaleństwo. Rose, która też była dla niego ważna, odeszła do niego, ale zostałeś ty i był na tyle zaślepiony swoimi wizjami, że nie miał pojęcia, co planujesz. Kilka lat okręcałeś go sobie wokół palca, ale dopiero Rose pokazała ci jak w pełni go kontrolować i pokazała ci coś, co dla ciebie było tylko maskę, a co wiedziała, że działało na Lorcana. Nie lubiłeś tamtej maski – stwierdził, wpasowując kolejny element układanki we właściwe miejsce. – I potem nie korzystałeś z niej, jeśli nie było absolutnej konieczności. Pokazałeś mi ją raz, wypłakując się u Kitty Riley i nigdy więcej…

– Nienawidziłeś mnie w tamtym momencie. To była jedyna moja wersja, gdzie mnie nienawidziłeś.

– Ale dociągnąłeś rolę do końca…

– Cały czas marzyłem, żeby zmienić się w cokolwiek innego, a najbardziej o tym, żeby stać się Moriartym i odstrzelić tej idiotce łeb. To kompletnie nieistotne, a ja nie zacząłem tej rozmowy tak, jak powinienem – oznajmił. – Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć ci o Rose. Domyślam się, co _ona_ ci powiedziała. Wiem, o co się obwinia całe życie i podejrzewam, że wiem, jakie ty masz zdanie na ten temat… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Dotarłeś do tego, co stało się z Pattonami – powiedział w końcu, cichym, niepewnym głosem. – I uważasz, że to wina Rose. Że to ona mnie podżegała i że w końcu jej się udało przekonać mnie do zrobienia czegoś, na co sama nie miała odwagi.

– Byłeś jeszcze dzieckiem, byłeś skrzywdzony i dlatego dałeś się… – zaczął, a wówczas Jim poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego z wściekłością.

– Nie jestem ofiarą czyichkolwiek manipulacji i wszystko, co zrobiłem, zacząłem planować tego samego dnia, gdy matka zabrała mnie z Brighton – wysyczał. – Rose dała mi odwagę i pokazała sposoby, ale nie zrobiła nic więcej. Zasłużyli sobie na to wszystko, doskonale wiedziałem, co robię i to ja wmówiłem Rose, że muszą zniknąć, a nie odwrotnie. Nie próbuj mnie usprawiedliwiać i nie wmawiaj mi, że tak naprawdę miałem dobre serduszko, a zła, szalona babka mi je popsuła. Byłem mordercą zanim jeszcze wróciłem do Clane i nie daj się zaślepić sentymentami do mnie, jak to zrobił Lorcan, który wierzył w maski i…

– Znam twoje maski i znam ciebie – przerwał mu Sherlock.

– Ale winisz wszystkich tylko nie mnie, a to właśnie _sentymenty_. Nie znasz szczegółów, z różnych źródeł znasz tylko fragmenty i poskładałeś je w całość, ale i tak nie wiesz wszystkiego, a dziury łatasz uczuciami i…

– Tak. To właśnie robię, ale jakie by nie były szczegóły, to niczego nie zmieni – powiedział, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał miękko i spokojnie, co jednak nie do końca mu się udało. – Jim, wiem, co zrobiła twoja matka, gdy byłeś dzieckiem. Wiem, dlaczego przez kilka lat mieszkałeś z Hawkinsami. Wiem, co ty zrobiłeś jej i chociaż nie znam szczegółów…

– Chcesz je poznać?

– Nie wiem – westchnął, obejmując Jima, który nagle się uspokoił, uśmiechnął blado i oparł bokiem o jego ciało. – Ale jeśli chcesz o tym mówić i ma ci to pomóc…

– Nie pomoże i nie chcę, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział ode mnie, a nie… od Mycrofta czy kogokolwiek, kto mógł dotrzeć do Clane – odparł na to, a jego głos niespodziewanie się załamał. I kolejne słowa wyszeptywał w urywany sposób, tak, że był tylko krok od niezrozumiałego bełkotu. – Wszystko zaczęło się od Clane. Całe moje życie to Clane, Clane, Clane, cały czas wracałem Clane, przy każdym kolejnym zabójstwie, przy kolejnych zleceniach i sprawach… i rok temu, z Owenem, też było Clane, _wiele razy_ _Clane_ tylko inne Clane, o którym przecież już też wiesz i właśnie _dlatego_ nie lubię brudzić sobie rąk i dlatego sieć wygląda tak, jak wygląda, macki pająka, który zostawił sieć i nie musi nic robić a ofiary i tak w nią wpadają, a on nawet nie musi na to patrzeć – zamilkł w końcu i zachichotał histerycznie. – Pytasz czy mi to pomoże? Nie, nie pomoże, chociaż to, co tam zrobiłem, zanim wyjechałem do ciebie do Londynu, dało znacznie więcej satysfakcji niż zabicie Kevina i Owena i to był właściwie jedyny raz, kiedy zabicie kogoś naprawdę sprawiło mi radość. Co właściwie wiesz, Sherly? Jak wiele udało ci się znaleźć lub wydedukować?

– Wiem, że przed wyjazdem z Irlandii zabiłeś całą swoją rodzinę. Wszystkie osoby, które przyczyniły się do zabrania cię z Brighton. I że nikt nie dotarł do prawdy, bo zamotałeś śledztwem i dowodami, usunąłeś niewygodnych śledczych, zagrałeś obojętną niewinność w trakcie przesłuchania, a potem utajniłeś lub zniszczyłeś akta tej sprawy tak, że nikt już o niej nie pamięta.

– Oprócz Alice Flynn – powiedział Jim martwo, a Sherlock znieruchomiał. – Nie zabiłem jej, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Miałem zamiar… ale tak ładnie prosiłeś, bym nikogo nie więcej nie krzywdził, że nie miałem sumienia, by się jej pozbywać.

– Podejrzewała prawdę przez wszystkie te lata.

– Tak, ale trochę przypominała mi Rose i nie potrafiłem jej usunąć na samym początku. Sentymenty…! – zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Sentymenty, Sherly. Powstrzymały mnie, gdy węszyła wokół tej sprawy i podsuwała policji poszlaki niebezpiecznie bliskie prawdy. Och… w pewnym sensie przypominała też nieco ciebie. Byłoby mi przykro, gdybym miał się jej pozbyć. To ona naciskała, żeby przeprowadzono dodatkowe badania toksykologiczne, to ona zauważyła, że nie zgadza się ilość talerzy, że ktoś jeszcze był na tam był gościem, że okno w piwnicy było otwarte po raz pierwszy od dawna… dostrzegła wszystkie rzeczy, które pominąłem i bardzo dużo mnie nauczyła. Nigdy więcej nie popełniłem takich błędów. Chcesz o coś… zapytać? Widzę, że pomijając to, że to _moja przeszłość_ , tamto zabójstwo interesuje cię też po prostu jako _sprawa_.

– To nie jest najlepszy moment…

– Nie będzie lepszego, bo więcej nie będę już o tym mówić. Więc?

– Wiem, dlaczego zabiłeś swoją matkę i dziadka i nie winię cię za to – odparł ostrożnie, chociaż wydawało się, że Jim po krótkim wybuchu ponownie się uspokoił. – Ale dlaczego zabiłeś ich wszystkich?

– Uwierz mi, obu wujków też miałem za co, ale to nie jest ani ważne, ani interesujące. Ciotka… matka Owena i Kevina… musiała zginąć, bo pojawiła się w niewłaściwym miejscu i o niewłaściwym czasie, za dużo wiedziała, była zagrożeniem… nie zareagowała, chociaż wiedziała, co się działo w naszym domu. Teoretycznie nie musiała ginąć, ale łatwiej było się jej pozbyć, a ja nie miałem wtedy żadnych oporów i chciałem zamknąć tę sprawę do końca. I tak się tego domyślasz, a jeśli nie, to powinieneś to wiedzieć… – parsknął pod nosem, ale odwrócił wzrok, jakby był tym zawstydzony. – Zrobiłem to w ten sposób i _w tamtym momencie_ dla pieniędzy. Gdy nie żyła, miałem łatwiejszy dostęp do ich majątku, zwłaszcza że zadbałem wcześniej, by Owen i Kevin nic nie dostali i by nie mogli wrócić ze Stanów i zająć się sprawami spadkowymi. Byłem pełnoletni, bo to było najważniejsze i potrzebowałem potężnego zastrzyku gotówki, by stać mnie było na utrzymanie zalążków sieci, które przejąłem po Lorcanie, by móc zniknąć i zostawić sprawy w zaufanych rękach. Niezbyt chwalebne, ale taki właśnie wtedy byłem, a ty wiesz o tym wystarczająco dużo od dawna i nie sądzę, że mnie za to potępisz.

– Jak to zrobiłeś? Kto ci pomógł?

– Nie miałem jeszcze środków, żeby…

– Nie wierzę, że ktoś twojej postury poradził sobie z piątką dorosłych ludzi. Alice Flynn powiedziała, w jakim byli stanie, gdy ich znalezione. Nie miałbyś szans tego dokonać, nawet jeśli zatrułeś ich czymś niewykrywalnym, nie wierzę, że sam to…

– Ach, więc jednak chciałbyś więcej szczegółów… a nie tylko otoczki – powiedział, jakby zdziwiony tym faktem. – Tak, Sherly. Miałem wsparcie. Dlatego nie zgadzały się talerze i dlatego egzekucja przebiegła tak sprawnie i pomyślnie. Któż mógł być na rodzinnej kolacji u Lorcana Pattona? Jak myślisz, kogo mógł zaprosić, kto taki mógł chcieć go zabić i komu ufał na tyle, że wpuścił go do swojego domu…?

– Pierwsza myśl to Rose, ale to nie miałoby sensu, bo zapewne zapełniłeś jej pewne alibi i nie wiązano jej z tą sprawą w żaden sposób – powiedział Sherlock, marszcząc brwi. – Ktoś niebezpieczny, kto przyklasnął twojemu pomysłowi i zdał się na twoje zdolności odpowiedniego zainscenizowania tego wszystkiego.

– Masz już wszystkie podpowiedzi. Zagrajmy jeszcze raz, Sherly, przecież zawsze lubiłeś rozwiązywać moje sprawy, a raczej nie będzie już okazji, skoro sam jesteś w sieci…

– Bardziej niż na samych pieniądzach zależało ci na zalążku sieci, na ludziach Lorcana, który nie umiał nimi odpowiednio zarządzać, a ty ich przejmowałeś kawałek po kawałku i to ty wydawałeś polecenia…

– I gdybym wydał polecenie zwykłego zabójstwa, wszystko zostałoby wykonane krok po kroku, dokładnie zgodnie z planem, a ja nie musiałbym skinąć palcem. Zresztą… całe otoczenie Lorcana tak właśnie sądziło, podejrzewali się nawzajem, bo nikt nie wierzył, że to moja matka była sprawcą, dokładnie jak ty teraz, a skoro naprowadziłem błędnie _ciebie_ , to cóż za problem stanowiło wmówienie paru mafiosom, że to któryś z nich maczał w tym palca? – spytał retorycznie, a Sherlock zacisnął usta i nie próbował już przedstawiać kolejnej teorii. – Jego śmierć pociągnęła za sobą wiele innych i zniknęły wszystkie osoby, które mogłyby utrudnić mi działania w Irlandii. Tyle że gdybym faktycznie to zlecił… to by było zbyt proste – zaśmiał się chłodno. – Dlaczego by było?

– Chciałeś zrobić… teatr. To było personalne i dlatego nie kazałeś zastrzelić ich wszystkich, tylko zrobiłeś widowisko, ale nie brał w tym udziału nikt kto był związany z Lorcanem interesami i… – urwał, kiedy spojrzenie Jima zastygło na jego twarzy. – Twoja matka umarła ostatnia i patrzyła na to wszystko. Oni zostali otruci i poszatkowani, a ona była cały czas przytomna i dopiero gdy jadalnia zmieniła się w rzeźnię, zmusiłeś ją do połknięcia tej całej chemii. Jak...?

– Tak, Sherly. Patrzyła na wszystko. I tak strasznie krzyczała, gdy moi chłopcy… och, domyśliłbyś, jacy konkretnie chłopcy, gdybyś się tylko zastanowił, kroili ich na  plasterki. Wspominałem jej krzyki całymi latami.

– Jamie Dawson i Liam McQueeney…? – spytał niepewnie, a uśmiech Jima był dla niego najlepszym potwierdzeniem, że tym razem trafił. – Więc byłeś tam z nimi, mimo alibi…

– Tak, Sherly _._ Ale nie zabiłem jej. Ja tylko _mówiłem do niej_. Oni wyszli, scena została przygotowana, kawałek po kawałku, i została tylko ona i mój głos. Zrobiła dokładnie to, o co _prosiłem_ , wyciągnęła z szafek wszystko, co wskazałem, rozniosła ślady dokładnie tak, jak miała to zrobić, by wyglądało to na jej dzieło i łykała wszystko, co kazałem jej łykać, chociaż to tak strasznie musiało boleć, bo miała cierpieć bardziej niż oni wszyscy, nawet jeśli to ich ciała wyglądały tak _zjawiskowo_ , gdy po paru dniach policja wyłamała drzwi i ich znalazła. Zanim zaczęła popijać trutkę na szczury i środki czyszczące wódką… – urwał na moment i odsunął się od Sherlocka, by ich twarze znalazły się naprzeciwko siebie – powiedziała, że jednak nie jestem tak słaby i żałosny, jak całe życie sądziła. To były najmilsze słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek od niej usłyszałem. Moja droga, szalona mamusia, której Rose tak bardzo chciała się pozbyć, żeby przerwać krąg szaleństwa i nie mając pojęcia, że ja już je sobie wziąłem i mogę być jeszcze gorszy. Ona chyba naprawdę wierzyła, że jeśli jej córka _zniknie_ , czar pryśnie i oboje odzyskamy normalność. – Przymknął oczy, ale moment później gwałtownie je otworzył. – Była… zawiedziona, że tak się nie stało. Zła na karty, że ją _oszukały_. Dlatego mi je oddała. Dlatego umieściłem ją w szpitalu zanim wyjechałem z Irlandii. Dlatego odwiedziłem ją po raz pierwszy dopiero kilka lat później. I to już… wszystko, Sherly. Może coś cię jeszcze interesuje? Chcesz wiedzieć, jak konkretnie tuszowałem ślady, jakie miałem alibi, jak utrudniałem cudzymi rękami śledztwo…?

– Chcę usłyszeć, co twoja matka ci zrobiła, że tak jej nienawidziłeś – powiedział, a gdy Jim spuścił wzrok, łagodnie chwycił go za rękę i pogładził jego kostki. – Wiem, że najwcześniejszy okres dzieciństwa spędziłeś z nią i jej kolejnymi facetami i wiem, co zrobiła, że zostałeś jej odebrany. Ale to musiało sięgać jeszcze głębiej… mam rację…?

– To ona nienawidziła mnie, a nie ja jej – odparł po paru chwilach milczenia i nerwowego przygryzania warg. – Byłem za mały, by rozumieć dlaczego. Pewnie nigdy tego nie zrozumiem do końca… Rose sądziła, że nie chciała mnie, że gdy się urodziłem, odebrałem jej młodość i beztroskę, ale Rose to wariatka, a jej podejrzenia to bzdura, bo dla mojej matki nic się nie zmieniło, gdy zaszła w ciążę i przyszedłem na świat. Rozwiodła się z moim ojcem kilka miesięcy po ślubie i podrzucała mnie kolejnym osobom, chociaż tego oczywiście nie mogę pamiętać i wiem o tym tylko z opowieści. Bawiła się dalej tak samo jak wcześniej, aż znów zaliczyła wpadkę. Moje pierwsze świadome wspomnienia z dzieciństwa to pijana, rozwścieczona kobieta, z ciążowym brzuchem i pogrzebaczem w ręku – wymamrotał, zaciskając palce tak mocno, że było to niemal bolesne. – Wtedy poznała Marka, który lubił to, jaka była szurnięta i nie przeszkadzało mu, że za chwilę będzie wychowywał trójkę cudzych dzieci. To jej najdłuższy związek, bo tylko ktoś jak on mógł z nią wytrzymać i chyba bawiło go, gdy szalała, demolowała nasz dom i upijała się do nieprzytomności z moim popieprzonym wujkiem. A ona uwielbiała to, że pozwalał jej robić co chciała i dlatego była z nim dwa lata, zanim… – zająknął się, nie będąc w stanie mówić dalej.

– Zanim zabiła jego i twoich młodszych braci – dokończył za niego Sherlock.

– Wiesz, dlaczego zginął? – spytał Jim, a z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony jęk. – _Bo mnie lubił._ Chociaż był degeneratem, wielokrotnie skazywanym psycholem i sadystą, traktował mnie jak własne dziecko i gdy rzucał się na moją matkę z pięściami, to tylko dlatego, by mnie przed nią obronić. Dostrzegał we mnie siebie, albo po prostu próbował wzbudzić moje zaufanie, bo jestem niemal pewny, że za kilka lat jego skłonności pedofilskie by się na mnie w końcu skupiły i wyrabiał sobie grunt. Ale dopóki żył, nigdy nie podniósł na mnie ręki i na swój sposób musiał mnie kochać, skoro umarł, broniąc mnie przed nią… po tym jak… zamordowała moich braci na naszych oczach – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie. – Gdy jestem w Clane, przy jego grobie stoję najdłużej. Nikt poza mną go nie odwiedza – zakończył i przymknął oczy, po czym zamarł, oddychając jednak zbyt głęboko, jakby próbował się uspokoić i nie pozwolić dojść emocjom do głosu. – Zobacz, Sherly… potrafię już nie zakładać maski, nawet gdy boli. Jesteś dumny? Cały czas o to prosiłeś – wyszeptał i westchnął z zaskoczeniem, gdy mężczyzna objął go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie.

– I nie pokazujesz niczego – powiedział, ostrożnie gładząc go po plecach. – Jeśli chcesz wybuchnąć, to to zrób, zareaguj tak, jak czujesz, a nie tak, jak sądzisz, że tego oczekuję. Nie musisz… kalkulować i uważać na każdy swój ruch, gdy przy mnie jesteś – dodał i poczekał parę chwil, nie odzywając się, podczas gdy oddech Jima powoli tracił wyważony spokój i stawał się urywany.

– Gdy boli, wolałbym uciec w maski i nie musieć niczego już czuć – wymamrotał.

– I nigdy się od tego nie uwolnisz, jeśli znów to zrobisz – odparł niepewnie, a gdy mężczyzna zaczął drżeć, wsunął palce w jego włosy i pochylił głowę, przyciskając twarz do jego szyi. – Gdy prosiłem, żebyś nie zakładał masek, nie chciałem cię zmuszać do obojętności.

– Jeśli przestanę nad sobą panować nie będę umiał się uspokoić – wydusił, drżąc coraz silniej. – Nie chcesz mnie takiego widzieć, a ja nie chcę, żebyś oglądał mnie…

– Jedyne, czego nie chcę, to żebyś dalej wszystko w sobie dusił – przerwał mu, kiedy głos Jima stał się prawie niezrozumiały. – Przez prawie całą rozmowę to tłumiłeś i udawałeś, że się trzymasz i tylko bardziej się męczysz, gdy… – urwał, kiedy mężczyzna przywarł do niego mocniej, przytulając twarz do jego szlafroka. Nie przestawał się trząść, ale nie wydawał z siebie żadnych dźwięków, jakby wciąż próbował zdusić gotujące się w nim emocje. Co jakiś czas wbijał palce w skórę Sherlocka, jego ramiona i kark lub zaciskał palce na włosach, lecz milczał, wciąż milczał, aż w pewnym momencie z jego gardła wydobył się pojedynczy, suchy szloch.

Sherlock nie odezwał się już ani słowem i tylko przytulał do siebie Jima, gdy ten pozwalał, by skrywane od lat odczucia dotyczące przeszłości w końcu znalazły ujście w jego prawdziwej wersji, a nie za pośrednictwem którejś masek. Łagodnie gładził jego barki i kark, a w końcu, gdy poczuł, jak uścisk Jima zelżał, położył się na plecach, ciągnąc go za sobą i luźno oplatając jego talię ramionami. Spędzili w tej pozycji przynajmniej kwadrans w całkowitym milczeniu, a oddech Jima uspokajał się powoli, podobnie jak tętno. Chociaż padło między nimi tak niewiele słów, gdy Sherlock zorientował się, że leżący na nim mężczyzna usnął, zmęczony emocjami, miał wrażenie, że przez tych ostatnich kilkanaście minut zbliżyli się do siebie bardziej niż od początku jego pobytu tutaj.

Starając się nie obudzić Jima, przekręcił ich tak, by nie urazić w nocy żadnego z jego zranień, a następnie sięgnął w stronę lampki, nieruchomiejąc jednak, kiedy pochwycił wzrokiem skrytą częściowo w cieniu twarz. Łagodnie odsunął z jego policzka i czoła ciemne kosmyki włosów i dłuższą chwilą wpatrywał się w jego rysy, bladą skórę, zaczerwienioną jednak w okolicach oczu. Dostrzegał każdą zmarszczkę i bliznę, wszystkie siniaki i otarcia, wpatrywał się w nie, zapamiętując każdy element jego twarzy. Kiedy zgasił wreszcie światło, przysunął się do niego i musnął wargami chłodny policzek, pozostając w tej pozycji dłuższą chwilę.

Usnął po wielu godzinach, podczas których ostatnie puzzle wpadały na swoje miejsce, tworząc w pełni obraz Jima, który składał po kawałku przez minione tygodnie. Każda maska, jaką kiedykolwiek przybrał ukazała swoje źródło, wszystkie lęki odnalazły przyczyny, kolejne jego motywacje stały się jasne, całe lata ucieczki przed samym sobą i poszukiwanie kogoś, kto mógł go zrozumieć. To, jak tracił kolejne osoby, jak już od najmłodszych lat odbierano mu wszystko, co było dla niego ważne, poczucie bezpieczeństwa, niewinność i bliskich, jak zaczął szukać siły w szaleństwie, które zniszczyło zarówno Rose, jak jego znienawidzoną matkę. Widział oczyma wyobraźni przerażone dziecko, które pielęgnowało w sobie wściekłość i żal, bo za każdym razem, gdy osiągało stan względnej normalności – przy przybranym ojcu, Hawkinsach czy nawet u Lorcana Pattona, który miał do niego słabość i sam nigdy go nie skrzywdził – wszystko się rozpadało, bo faktycznie w jakiś sposób przyciągał złych ludzi, z których dodatkowo wydobywał wszystko, co najgorsze. Zamknął swoją przeszłość i wyjechał ze znienawidzonego miasteczka, zostawiając tu dawną tożsamość, nazwisko i pięć trupów, by rozpocząć gonitwę, która cały czas stanowiła jednak ucieczkę przed przeszłością; żył za swoimi maskami, szukał rozproszenia i ze wszystkich sił starał się zdeptać emocje, które były dla niego tylko słabością.

Pozwolił jednak rosnąć swojej obsesji na punkcie Sherlocka, w którym od początku dostrzegał potencjał i pierwszą po Rose osobę, która mogłaby do niego dotrzeć. Prezentował mu kolejne maski, wciąż desperacko bojąc się swojej prawdziwej wersji i… obaj się pomylili, Sherlock, nie widząc go, chociaż miał tyle sposobności, a Jim sądząc, że tylko maski są w nim na tyle interesujące, by go przyciągnąć. Obaj spędzili całe lata mijając się, krążąc wokół siebie, zbliżając się o krok i cofając o kilka, zanim w końcu się odnaleźli – każdy koncentrując się na tym aspekcie czasu, w którym najlepiej się odnajdował, Jim planując i budując dla nich plac zabaw, a Sherlock cofając się do przeszłości. I gdy wreszcie się do siebie zbliżyli i wybudowali jakiś rodzaj szczęścia, znów stało się to, co tyle razy wcześniej, a nad względną normalnością zawisł Mycroft, który mógł wszystko rozbić na pył, jak niegdyś Sinead Hawkins, Carl Powers i Pattonowie.

Na nagrobkach, jakie odwiedzał we śnie na cmentarzu w Clane, tym razem pojawiało się nazwisko Marka Sheridana, za to na żadnym nie było Jima. Sunął jednak za Sherlockiem jako cień, półprzezroczysty, nierealny i milczący, a detektyw dopiero po kilkunastu alejkach zorientował się, że to jego grobu poszukiwał.

 

***

 

Niepokój, jaki czuł po przebudzeniu, Sherlock w pierwszej chwili odczytał jako skutek niewyspania i wieczornych emocji, które wciąż odbijały się na twarzy śpiącego Jima. Mężczyzna zazwyczaj budził się przed nim, tym jednak razem było inaczej; oddychał nierównomiernie, jakby dręczyły go koszmary, a kiedy detektyw ostrożnie pogładził go po policzku, by go uspokoić, gwałtownie otworzył oczy i wbił w niego nieprzytomne spojrzenie.

– Telefon – wymamrotał, po czym zamrugał kilkakrotnie i spróbował się poderwać. – Podaj mi telefon – szepnął, kiedy Sherlock przytrzymał go i pomógł mu się podnieść. Mężczyzna zmarszczył ze zdziwieniem brwi, ale sięgnął na szafkę nocną, by chwycić komórkę Jima, który natychmiast dopadł skrzynki odbiorczej i zaczął wystukiwać odpowiedź na jakąś wiadomość. Przez jego twarz przebiegł skurcz, ale chwilę później uśmiechnął się w nieokreślony sposób i odrzucił niezablokowany telefon na pościel, skupiając wzrok na Sherlocku.

– Coś się…

– Nie – odparł, zanim mężczyzna zdążył zadać pytanie. – Sherly… dziękuję… za wczoraj – powiedział niezręcznie. – Chyba potrzebowałem tego bardziej niż sądziłem.

– Jak się czujesz…? – spytał, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć.

– Boli mnie głowa i mam przekrwione oczy – stwierdził, a na jego bladej twarzy pojawiło się coś dziwnego, lecz zniknęło w ułamku sekundy. – To było potrzebne, bo chyba w końcu zrozumiałeś, dlaczego chcę zaryzykować z Mycroftem. Powiedz, rozumiesz…?

– Tak – odparł i spuścił wzrok, kiedy spojrzenie Jima stało się bardziej natarczywe.

– Powiedz to… – przysunął się do niego, wyciągając dłoń i kładąc ją na jego ramieniu. – Proszę.

– Przez te wszystkie lata, gdy próbowałeś do mnie dotrzeć, nie sądziłeś wcale, że się tobą zainteresuję… w taki sposób. Po Clane w ogóle nie rozważałeś możliwości, że możesz być naprawdę szczęśliwy, dlatego cieszyłeś się czymkolwiek, co dostawałeś, grą, rzadkimi spotkaniami i flirtami, bo i tak wiedziałeś, że rozumiem cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek. I dlatego teraz pozwoliłeś mi grzebać w przeszłości, chociaż wcale ci się to nie podobało, bo myślałeś, że to jedyna metoda, by mieć mnie blisko.

– Byłem zakochany i zdesperowany…

– I gdy jestem obok, nie boisz się postawić wszystkiego na jedną kartę, bo i tak dostałeś znacznie więcej niż sądziłeś.

– I dlatego, gdy miałem cię coraz bardziej, coraz więcej też chciałem. Gdy mam już prawie wszystko, nie wystarczyłaby mi ucieczka, wspomnienia i półśrodki.

– Na to już za późno, jeśli mój brat…

– Tak, na to już za późno, Sherly. Zdecydowanie za późno – powiedział, spoglądając na swój telefon i szybko odwracając wzrok.

– Co…

– Znajdź mi coś do przebrania – uciął mężczyzna, a jego spojrzenie stało się w jednej chwili odległe, jakby jego słowa miały inne, drugie znaczenie. – Coś wygodnego, ale _ładnego_. Poszukasz czegoś takiego?

– Będziesz chciał się wykąpać? – spytał Sherlock, niechętnie wstając z łóżka. Zerknął na milczącego Jima, który wzruszył ramionami w jakby zbyt obojętnym geście. Detektyw ponownie zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony jego zachowaniem, ale zaczął posłusznie wyciągać kolejne ubrania i w końcu udało mu się wybrać dość nowy t-shirt oraz bluzę, które pasowały do spodni, jakie Jim już wcześniej od niego pożyczył. – Więc…? – ponowił pytanie, sięgając po ręczniki.

– Nie… nie będę mieć na to czasu – odparł powoli, sprawiając, że dłoń Sherlocka zawisła w powietrzu.

– Co…?

– Sherly, chodź tutaj – poprosił, wskazując na miejsce obok siebie. – _Weź mnie za rękę i powiedz co czujesz, zrozum, to dopiero początek_ – powiedział śpiewnym tonem, który załamał się pod koniec. – Masz nową piosenkę na laptopie. Włączaj ją sobie za każdym razem… gdy będziesz tęsknił.

– O czym ty mówisz…?

– Mycroft czeka na mnie w salonie – powiedział z dziwnym spokojem. – Zamierza zaszantażować mnie, że służby specjalne wejdą do domu moich rodziców. Spreparował dowody i będzie mógł udowodnić im przed sądem, że od początku wiedzieli, kim jestem, może nawet, że mi pomagali. Może ich skazać za utrudnianie śledztwa i ukrywanie przestępcy, a jeśli spróbuję kazać moim ludziom chroniącym tamte okolice walczyć, otworzą ogień i nie będą się zastanawiać, czy czasem ktoś niewinny nie zginie, bo takie właśnie otrzymali polecenie. Zapewne ustawił się w twoim salonie w taki sposób, że moi snajperzy go nie sięgną i przyjechał tu z obstawą lepszą niż moja, więc otwarcie ognia na ulicy nie wchodzi w grę, jeśli chcemy wyjść z tego żywi.

– Jak długo wiedziałeś…?

– Że w końcu do mnie dotrze, śledząc twoje ścieżki? Podejrzewałem od początku i właśnie dostałem potwierdzenie od Jade. Nie dam mu satysfakcji… szantażowania mnie. Nie chcę widzieć jego uśmieszku, gdy będzie mówił, że moja sieć, pomijając Clane, jest słabsza niż sądził, skoro dotarł do moich rodziców niezauważony. A ty nie będziesz protestował, gdy zaprosi mnie do swojego samochodu.

– Miał przyjść jutro…

– Szkoda, że nie poczekał, prawda? Dziś byś wreszcie uległ, a tak mógłbym zaciągnąć cię do łóżka dopiero, gdybym wrócił – powiedział, używając dość niefortunnej gramatycznie konstrukcji zdania, a następnie sięgnął po bluzkę, którą Sherlock położył na pościeli. Jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, a ruchy, gdy zrzucał z siebie szlafrok i rozpinał piżamę, wydawały się pewne, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile było to możliwe z usztywnionym nadgarstkiem. – Pomożesz? – spytał beznamiętnym tonem i opuścił ręce, kiedy Sherlock opadł na materac, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Jim, dlaczego on przyjechał teraz? Wiesz, dlaczego i chcę, żebyś…

– Powie, że terminy nie były od niego zależne. A ty nie będziesz się awanturował, Sherly, tylko pozwolisz, by duzi chłopcy zajęli się swoimi sprawami – stwierdził martwo.

– Znów udajesz…

– Obiecuję, że ostatni raz pokazuję ci maskę – odparł na to, a ponieważ Sherlock wciąż się nie ruszył, zaczął niezdarnie ściągać z siebie spodnie. Mężczyzna powstrzymał go i pomógł mu się przebrać, wpatrując się z lękiem w chłodną twarz Jima, ale nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa o tym, jak zabrzmiało to ostatnie stwierdzenie. – Chodźmy. Niegrzecznie by było kazać mu czekać, a ja nie lubię łzawych pożegnań – powiedział, powoli podnosząc się z łóżka. – Nie… nie trzymaj mnie. Nie chcę, by widział… jak mnie trzymasz – dodał, robiąc ostrożny krok w stronę drzwi, starając się nie urażać lewego kolana. Kiedy położył dłoń na klamce, Sherlock poderwał się w końcu z łóżka i dopadł do niego, obejmując go mocniej niż powinien, biorąc pod uwagę jego wciąż sprawiające dyskomfort żebra.

– Nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał – wyszeptał wprost do jego ucha, na co Jim westchnął i położył dłonie na jego ramionach, łagodnie go odpychając.

– To tylko kilka dni, Sherly. Kilkudniowa wycieczka. Potem wszystko się skończy i zacznie na nowo – stwierdził, a gdy wyswobodził się z jego ramion, otworzył drzwi, zanim Sherlock zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Kulejąc, wyszedł na korytarz, a detektyw kątem oka dostrzegł, jak jego oczy odzyskują tłumiony fałszywą obojętnością blask. Jim rzucił mu ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym ostrożnie skierował się w głąb mieszkania, nie spuszczając wzroku z Mycrofta, stojącego z dala od okien i wpatrującego się w niego z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem na ustach.

– Witaj, James – powiedział mężczyzna ze sztuczną uprzejmością. – Sherlock… miło was obu widzieć.

– Miałeś przyjść w środę – syknął nie mogąc powstrzymać cisnących mu się na usta słów.

– A ty miałeś się nie wtrącać, kotku – uciął Jim zimnym tonem. – Darujmy sobie bezsensownego strzępienia języka. Jestem gotowy i możemy ruszać.

– Cieszę się, że tym razem rozumiemy się bez słów – odparł na to Mycroft i wskazał mu drzwi, a następnie cierpliwie poczekał, aż Jim zbliży się do niego i go minie. Patrzył, jak wsuwa on na nogi porzucone przy drzwiach adidasy, a potem sięga po płaszcz Sherlocka, wiszący na haczyku. – Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, drogi bracie, zobaczymy się po weekendzie. Tydzień w zupełności nam wystarczy, prawda? – spytał, wpatrując się w Jima.

– Z całą pewnością _wystarczy_ – odparł, po czym poczekał, aż Mycroft minie go i stanie przy drzwiach, a wówczas odwrócił się do Sherlocka i spojrzał na niego ostatni raz. – Pamiętaj o piosence, Sherly – powiedział cicho i spuścił głowę, na ułamek sekundy pozwalając, by z kompletnie pozbawionej wyrazu twarzy opadły wszelkie maski, zastąpione przerażeniem i bólem. Kiedy wyprostował się, znów patrzył na Mycrofta pewnym, niemal wyzywającym wzrokiem, z twarzą pozbawioną emocji. 

Po chwili zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, dał się słyszeć nierówny odgłos kroków i zatrzeszczały schody na klatce schodowej. Sherlock, początkowo kompletnie sparaliżowany, dopadł do okna, by dostrzec, jak Jim ostrożnie wsiada do rządowego samochodu, jak zamykają się za nim drzwi i jak odjeżdża, bez właściwego pożegnania, niemal bez słowa, świadomy tego, co go czeka… bo wiedział, _musiał wiedzieć,_ co naprawdę planuje Mycroft, a ostatecznie potwierdzenie było w smsie i tego właśnie dowiedział się zaledwie parę minut temu…

Na sztywnych nogach ruszył do sypialni i sięgnął po porzuconą na pościeli komórkę, automatycznie i bez wahania wchodząc w skrzynkę odbiorczą. Przeczytał tylko ostatnią wiadomość od Jade, jaka nadeszła i odpowiedź, by uświadomić sobie, co przez cały ten czas ukrywał przed nim Jim, grając, być może ostatni raz mając w ogóle szansę przed nim grać... dokładnie tak, jak obiecał.

_Potwierdziłam u kolejnego źródła, że MH ma zgodę, by zrobić z tobą, co chce i wolną rękę zarówno na oczyszczenie cię z zarzutów jak zabicie. Obydwoje wiemy, co to oznacza._

_I wiemy, że nie mam już pola manewru, a ty i wszyscy inni wiecie, co macie robić, gdy umrę. Mam nadzieję, że polubicie się z Sherlockiem. Proszę, zajmij się nim, gdy stanie się jasne, że nie wrócę. Nie chcę, żeby był wtedy sam i nie chcę, żeby się przeze mnie smucił._

Telefon wysunął z dłoni Sherlocka i cicho opadł na pościel, ekran zamigał, lecz urządzenie się nie wyłączyło. Mężczyzna osunął na łóżko bez życia, nie będąc w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu, a paskudne myśli, przerażenie i obezwładniające poczucie bezradności sprawiały, że nie czuł upływu czasu, prawie nie rejestrował, że ściany Baker Street, przez ostatnie dni tak stabilne, ponownie zafalowały i straciły całą barwę. Niemal nie czuł przeciągu, chociaż całe jego ciało drżało, a jedynym wrażeniem, jakie odbierały jego zmysły, były ulotne zapachy… znów bergamotka, cynamon, wanilia i wiśnia, połączone teraz z zapachem środka dezynfekującego, świeżych bandaży i miętowego szamponu, którego używał u niego Jim. Zmięta pościel wciąż była ciepła i przesiąknięta nimi, lecz stygła w miarę upływu czasu, a pomieszczenie wydawało się ochładzać razem z nią i stawać tak puste i obce, jakby nikt nie przebywał w nim od lat, jakby w ogóle tu nie mieszkał, jakby wydarzenia, które miały tu miejsce, pochodziły z odległej przeszłości, a nie sprzed paru godzin czy dni.

– Sherlock…! – usłyszał w pewnym momencie, a gdy wyrwał się z letargu, ujrzał zaniepokojoną twarz Johna, który potrząsał jego skostniałe, kompletnie odrętwiałe ramię. – Co ci jest? Gdzie Jim…?

– Mycroft go zabrał – odparł tak cicho i bezbarwnie, że niemal nie rozpoznał własnego głosu.

– Miał przyjechać…

– Jutro – dokończył za niego. – Ale przyjechał dziś.

– Sherlock…

– Złamał kolejną obietnicę, a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. I nie mam pojęcia, co robić teraz – wydukał i chociaż najchętniej nie ruszałby się z łóżka, nie oponował, gdy John objął go i podciągnął do pozycji siedzącej.

– Jesteś geniuszem i jeśli cokolwiek możesz zrobić, to to wymyślisz, on _też_ jest geniuszem i da sobie radę, da Mycroftowi i całemu pieprzonemu wywiadowi informacje, których chcą, a potem tu wróci, będzie kpił sobie, że się martwiłeś i wygłupiał, opowie nam wszystko i będziemy się z tego śmiali. Nic mu nie będzie, wychodził już nie raz z gorszych sytuacji i tym razem _też_ wyjdzie. Nie wierzę, że po wszystkim, co widziałem, po prostu… poszedł na egzekucję i cię tu zostawił…!

– Boję się, że więcej go nie zobaczę – wymamrotał, nie zważając na słowa Johna. – Nie przeżyję tego, jeśli mój brat… – urwał i przycisnął dłoń do ust, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa więcej. Zagryzał wargi prawie do krwi, gdy John przywarł do niego, obejmując go ramionami i próbując go uspokoić niepewną i dość krępującą bliskością. – Prawie od początku wiedział, że Mycroft ma zgodę służb specjalnych, by go zabić – wyszeptał w końcu. – Gdybym kilka dni temu namówił go na ucieczkę… miałem wymyślić kraje, w które chciałbym uciec. Już byśmy tam byli, wszyscy nasi bliscy byliby pod ochroną i coś byśmy wymyślili, wszystko by się ułożyło… a teraz jego tu nie ma, a ja nawet nie miałem czasu z nim się pożegnać. Nie zdążyłem mu powiedzieć, ile dla mnie znaczy i mogę już nie mieć okazji – zakończył ledwo słyszalnie i zamilkł całkowicie, niezdolny wykrzesać z siebie nawet głoski, obawiając się, że każde kolejne stwierdzenie może go złamać i doprowadzić do emocjonalnego wybuchu, z którego nie sądził, że wygrzebie się bez pomocy narkotyków. John jeszcze długo starał się go uspokoić i wyciągnąć go z letargu, w który znów zaczął popadać, prawdopodobnie coś do niego mówił, w kółko te same puste frazesy, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale Sherlock nie słyszał z tego ani słowa.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utwory, o których tu wspominam to „Leave a light on” (Belinda Carlisle) i użyte już wcześniej „Fear and loathing” (Marina). Następny rozdział będzie już zakończeniem - tak, w końcu! - i będzie jednoczęściowy, bez względu na objętość. Boli mnie serce, gdy piszę te słowa i już tęsknię za tą historią, chociaż jeszcze jej nie zamknęłam :| Wybaczcie nadmiar ckliwości, ale sama popadłam w sentymenty, bo żal mi kończyć tego fika i to się pewnie odbiło na klimacie chaptera, zwłaszcza końcówce.  
> Samo zakończenie może zająć sporo czasu, muszę poukładać w głowie kilka rzeczy, a ponadto nie wiem, czy w święta będę mieć czas na pisanie - tak więc półtora tygodnia to absolutne minimum i raczej stawiałabym na zamieszczenie go w okolicach połowy kwietnia.
> 
> EDIT 2015-04-06 Rozdział 27 od jakiegoś czasu oczekiwał na pewne poprawki, które udało mi się w końcu zamieścić; rozmowa Jima i Sherlocka została mocno uzupełniona o rzeczy, które pominęłam (+2500 słów) i chociaż nie wpływa to znacząco na akcję, może rozjaśnić parę kwestii, które były nieco niespójne.
> 
> EDIT 2015-04-13 Zakończenie zamieszczę w okolicach weekendu - będzie 2x dłuższe niż standardowy rozdział i zajmuje mi więcej czasu niż się spodziewałam ;)


	33. Ostatnie rozdanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Długo wyczekiwany, ostatni rozdział – 2-3 razy dłuższy niż zazwyczaj, pisany całe wieki, zmieniany i poprawiany i WRESZCIE gotowy ;) Jest obiecany happy end i mam nadzieję, że na tyle jednoznaczny, by wynagrodzić bohaterom cały angst z ostatnich kilku rozdziałów.  
> Miłego czytania^^

***

 

Sherlock niewiele pamiętał z paru godzin, które spędził z Johnem i ledwo rejestrował jego obecność, pogrążony w letargu, w kompletnych szarościach, pozbawionych barw i ostrości. Nie był w stanie odtworzyć ciągu myśli, nie wiedział, jak przekonał przyjaciela, by zostawił go samego ani kiedy znalazł się z powrotem w salonie, z papierosem w dłoni oraz wiśniową herbatą, trzema telefonami i laptopem na stole. Dochodził do siebie powoli, jakby budził się po długim śnie w niewygodnej pozycji, a wraz z powracającą świadomością przyszło ciche oczekiwanie na emocjonalne załamanie. Spodziewał się, że nagle uderzy go, co już się stało i co miało się wydarzyć w ciągu najbliższych dni, gdy Mycroft dostanie już informacje, których potrzebował. I gdy wykona ostatni krok, na który dostał zgodę służb specjalnych.

Mijały minuty, a on wciąż trwał w beznamiętnym odrętwieniu, paląc kolejnego papierosa z rzędu i wpatrując się w komórki, które co jakiś czas się odzywały, sygnalizując nadejście smsów. Nie był w stanie sięgnąć po żadną z nich, bał się wieści, jakie mogły do niego dotrzeć, informacji, że może już po wszystkim, bo Mycroft zmienił plany i przyspieszył egzekucję… zacisnął palce na papierosie i dogasił go w popielniczce, wpatrując się w swoją zesztywniałą dłoń. Chciał zapalić kolejnego i trwać w tym stanie dalej, bo dopóki emocje tkwiły gdzieś z boku, dopóki jeszcze go nie zalały, miał wrażenie, że jakoś się trzyma, że jest w stanie wpatrywać się w zegar i patrzeć, jak upływa czas, który teraz nie był już do niczego potrzebny; kolejny sms, jaki wpłynął na komórkę Jima, wstrzymał jednak rękę, która ponownie sięgała po zapalniczkę. Czy Jim tego by chciał? Jak by zareagował, gdyby zobaczył, że Sherlock, mając całą władzę, jaką mu zostawił, woli trwać w letargicznym otępieniu, zamiast wrócić do świata żywych i przynajmniej próbować _działać_?

Podniósł się z miejsca, nie będąc jeszcze w stanie zacząć odczytywać wiadomości z sieci. Przespacerował się po pomieszczeniu, zawieszając wzrok na kolejnych przedmiotach, będących śladami po niedawnej obecności Jima; stosie filiżanek w zlewie, których nie chciało mu się umyć przez ostatnie dni, opakowaniach po zamawianym jedzeniu przypominającym w smaku trawę, niewłożonych wciąż do apteczki nieużytych bandażach, dwóch workach ze śmieciami, czekających na wyniesienie, rozrzuconych na stole lekach. Przymknął oczy, zatrzymując się gwałtownie przed lustrem, a gdy otworzył je ponownie i odważył się w nie spojrzeć, ujrzał swoją bladą, zapadniętą twarz, puste oczy, loki, które wisiały mu smętnie nad czołem, spuszczone ramiona i przygarbioną sylwetkę. Postrzał się o kilka lat, wyglądał strasznie, jakby spędził w tym stanie nie parę godzin, a parę miesięcy. Jim by tego nie chciał, prawda? Prosił Jade, by była przy nim i nie pozwoliła mu się smucić. Jim nie chciałby, aby została z niego niezdolna do działania skorupa, ale czego by _chciał_ …?

Zaśmiał się gorzko i obrócił na pięcie, wracając ciężkim krokiem na kanapę. Opadł na miejsce i z pewnymi rezerwami otworzył komputer, jakiś czas wpatrując się w czarny ekran i dopiero po paru chwilach zdecydował się włączyć urządzenie. Wystukał wymagane hasła i znów zamarł; po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu zamigotał jego prywatny telefon i akurat po niego odważył się sięgnąć od razu. Zanim jednak otworzył skrzynkę odbiorczą, uruchomił na laptopie odtwarzacz muzyczny i włączył pierwszy utwór z brzegu, na razie nie będąc w stanie zabrać się za ten, którego Jim kazał mu słuchać, bo gdyby zaczął, wróciłyby ostatnie chwile spędzone razem… a wówczas wreszcie by się złamał, pogrążył w tłumionych szokiem emocjach i rozpadł na kawałki.

John pytał w smsie, jak się czuje i prosił, by nie robił niczego głupiego, a to ostatnie sprawiło, że Sherlock zaśmiał się ochryple; czego niby się spodziewał? Że zbierze z sieci armię i ruszy na wojnę z Mycroftem? Uda się do dawnej meliny, by narkotyki pozwoliły mu zapomnieć? Popełni samobójstwo? Szybko wystukał odpowiedź i cicho odłożył telefon na bok, podczas gdy komórka Jima znów zamigotała, tym razem jednak obwieszczając niski stan baterii.

_Wiesz, jak się czuję, a ja nie będę stwierdzał oczywistości. Nie planuję niczego głupiego._

Parę chwil wahał się, ale wreszcie sięgnął po leżący na parapecie kabel i podłączył komórkę Jima do prądu, aby ta się nie wyłączyła; nie znał PIN-u, tak więc jeśli chciał mieć dostęp do urządzenia, nie mógł pozwolić, by się rozładowało. Wiedziony impulsem, chwycił telefon i – na razie ignorując kilkanaście nieodczytanych wiadomości – wszedł w ustawienia, szybko jednak okazało się, że zmiana hasła jest w jakiś sposób zablokowana, więc dał temu spokój. Przez pewien czas obracał aparat w palcach, a w końcu wziął głęboki oddech i uruchomił skrzynkę odbiorczą. Przejrzał tylko nadawców nieodczytanych wiadomości – większość nic mu nie mówiła, ale była również Jade, Książę, człowiek podpisany jako _Kirk_ , który jednak dla Sherlocka już na zawsze miał pozostać _Trójką_ a także _LC_ , czyli Dwójka. Zapalił kolejnego papierosa i skończył go szybko, zaciągając się zbyt głęboko, aż do momentu, gdy zaczynały boleć go płuca. Kiedy kolejny pet znalazł się w popielniczce, zaczął wreszcie odczytywać wiadomości, gdyż dodatkowa porcja nikotyny wcale nie uspokajała, a powodowane nią odrętwienie tylko bardziej wciągało go w letarg.

Każda z nieznanych mu osób pytała o dyspozycje dotyczące różnych spraw, o których nie miał pojęcia, jakby pisali do Moriarty’ego, ale wydźwięk smsów od zaufanych był inny: Dwójka potwierdzał, że Baker Street otrzymało ochronę tak silną, że nikt nie wejdzie tu już bez pozwolenia, a Książę wspominał o załatwieniu _przerzutu_ i czekaniu na decyzję o terminie. Trójka wysłał kilka szczegółowych wiadomości dotyczących ochrony nieznanych Sherlockowi lokalizacji, a na końcu dodał lakoniczne _Będę pisał do SH, bo najwyraźniej wybiła godzina zero i nie będziesz już dostępny. Odezwij się, jeśli się mylę._

Nie był w stanie przeczytać kolejnych wiadomości, czując, że za chwilę nastąpi długo oczekiwany wybuch, przymknął więc oczy, spodziewając się fali bólu; wszyscy zaufani Jima musieli wiedzieć, co się kroi, przygotował ich na to, gdy przez ostatnie dni dawał im dyspozycje oraz przekierowywał środki finansowe. Sherlock patrzył na to, ale _nie widział_ , uznał wszystkie te operacje za standardowe i mało istotne i nawet nie próbował się w nie zagłębiać. Jim dawał mu kolejne sygnały i popadał w stany nagłego przygnębienia, bo cały czas wiedział, co zamierza, wiedział, że wszystko, co robią, może być tym ostatnim razem. Prosił o bliskość, czasem w desperacki sposób wyszarpywał wszelkie jej przejawy, a Sherlock mu tego odmawiał, nie będąc świadomy, jak wiele mogło to dla niego znaczyć. Jim był niemal pewny, że nie wróci, a od pewnego momentu – nie zauważył, kiedy konkretnie się to stało – przestał mówić o ich wspólnej przyszłości inaczej niż w trybie przypuszczającym. Chociaż kochał planować i roztaczać wizje, teraz skupił się na przeszłości, opowiedział o Clane, odsłonił się całkowicie i jeśli w ogóle wspominał o tym, co miało się stać, ograniczał się do najbliższych dni albo sieci i jej zarządzania… bo wiedział, że już się nią nie będzie zajmował.

Przekazał mu wszystkie istotne kwestie, ale prawdę powiedział dopiero, gdy Mycroft był za drzwiami i gdy wiedział, że to koniec i nie może dłużej jej ukrywać. Prawdopodobnie chciał mu oszczędzić cierpienia i nie pozwolić, by emocje sprawiły, że Sherlock podejmie jakiekolwiek nieprzewidziane działania… albo po prostu nie był w stanie przyznać, że z pełną premedytacją idzie na egzekucję i wolał ostatnie wspólne chwile spędzić bez płaczliwych pożegnań. Wyszedł bez wyjaśnień, bez choćby pocałunku i zapewnienia, że zostały im jeszcze jakieś opcje. Przecież umiał planować, musiał sprawdzić wszelkie możliwości i wszystkie okazały się nie dawać mu szans. Wyszedł, prosząc go, by słuchał wybranej przez niego piosenki za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock za nim zatęskni, a on przecież tęsknił cały czas, od momentu zamknięcia drzwi, _które mogło być tym ostatnim_ , a tęsknota nie brzmiała już słowami _kiedy znów się zobaczymy_ lecz _czy w ogóle_.

Sztywnymi palcami przyciągnął do siebie komputer i przerwał grany właśnie utwór, nieznany mu, ale tej samej wokalistki, która wcześniej pytała _, czy chce prawdy czy czegoś ładnego_. Tym razem ckliwie wyśpiewywała słowa o tym, że _tylko miłość może tak boleć_ , a Sherlock nie był w stanie tego słuchać ani chwili dłużej. Przesunął suwak na sam dół zapisanej playlisty i wahał się przez ułamek sekundy, czy powinien już teraz to robić, czy był gotowy, by usłyszeć… cokolwiek Jim zamierzał mu przekazać. Kiedy zabrzmiały pierwsze takty, brzmiące aż nazbyt optymistycznie, poczuł, jak jego gardło się zaciska, a gdy usłyszał słowa, wydobył się z niego zduszony jęk.

_Weź mnie za rękę i powiedz, co czujesz, zrozum, to dopiero początek. Chociaż muszę odejść… to sprawia, że chce mi się płakać, nie wiem, kiedy znów cię zobaczę… kochanie, zostaw dla mnie zapalone światło…_

Przycisnął dłoń do ust, jego powieki zadrgały, a mięście twarzy ściągnęły się. Wokalistka wciąż wyśpiewywała, że wróci, prosiła, by czekał, obiecywała to, mówiła, że utracenie go byłoby jedyną rzeczą, jakiej żałuje… _Kiedy świat ci mnie odbierze, wciąż będziesz moim powietrzem_. W kółko obietnice i prośby o zapalone światło, zbyt radosne nuty, które nic nie znaczyły, bo przecież Jim wcale nie miał wrócić i doskonale to wiedział, gdy odchodził. Kontrast między optymizmem, jaki niósł ze sobą ten utwór ze stanem faktycznym i jego uczuciami sprawił, że w trakcie drugiego przesłuchania Sherlock wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem i nie mógł się uspokoić aż do końca utworu. Wyłączył wówczas muzykę, lecz zanim sięgnął po kolejnego papierosa, uruchomił odtwarzacz ponownie, pogrążając się w emocjach całkowicie, bo _tak_ , w końcu nadszedł długo wyczekiwany wybuch, bolesna świadomość, że to koniec i że po tych kilku tygodniach, właściwie dniach, gdy czuł, że w końcu znalazł kogoś, z kim mógłby zbudować przyszłość, wszystko się rozpadło i znów był sam… za to z nadmiarem uczuć i zobowiązaniami dotyczącymi sieci, których wiedział, że nie jest w stanie wypełnić, bez względu na to, jak bardzo Jim go o to prosił.

_Zostaw dla mnie zapalone światło._

Nawet odchodząc, Jim próbował mu pokazać, ile ich znajomość dla niego znaczyła i jak wiele mu dała, mówił o tym przez ostatnie dni, mówił o tym setki razy na najrozmaitsze sposoby, a teraz zostawił mu piosenkę z tym całym odrażająco pozytywnym przesłaniem, co tym bardziej bolało. Zrozumiał wreszcie, po tylu latach, dlaczego zwykli ludzie lgnęli do związków i poświęcali tak wiele, by znaleźć i utrzymać przy sobie tę właściwą osobę… i stracił to, zanim przywykł do tej myśli, zanim zdołał nacieszyć się codziennością, czymś, czego nigdy nie podejrzewał, że może pragnąć i doświadczyć. Z każdym kolejnym przesłuchaniem – nie wiedział nawet, ile ich było – bardziej docierało do niego, co znaczyło stwierdzenie _śmiech przez łzy_ , chociaż nie płakał i z całą pewnością się nie śmiał.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził nieruchomo na kanapie, wpatrując się martwo w ekran, słuchając w kółko tej samej piosenki, paląc papierosy i co jakiś czas rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. Nie miało żadnych barw, nie było przeciągów, przesunięć ani zapachów. Wszystko wydawało się nieruchome, zamglonego i kompletnie martwe, bez kontrastów, za to z cieniami, których było stanowczo zbyt wiele. Szarości, mdłe, pozbawione życia i sprawiające, że letarg i całkowita niezdolność do działania zaczęły powracać. Kiedy muzyka nagle ucichła, w pierwszej chwili tego nawet nie zarejestrował i dopiero kiedy na ekranie pojawiło się czarne okno z logo programu zainstalowanego przez Jima, wyrwał się z odrętwienia. Na środku zamigotał kursor, tuż obok czerwonego przycisku play; zamrugał kilkakrotnie, po czym wyprostował się i powoli położył dłoń na myszy, obawiając się, co jeszcze może zobaczyć, kiedy uruchomi… cokolwiek znajdowało się w środku.

Na ekranie ukazała się posiniaczona twarz Jima, który z rozczochranymi włosami tkwił w jego sypialni, ubrany w cienki szlafrok, spod którego wystawały opatrunki. Zagryzał wargi i wpatrywał się w monitor, pospiesznie wystukując coś na klawiaturze, a po paru sekundach uniósł wzrok, tak, jakby patrzył wprost na niego.

– _Witaj Sherly_ – odezwał się cicho i zerknął w bok w stronę drzwi. – _Nie umiałbym ci tego powiedzieć, gdy na mnie patrzysz. Przepraszam, ale po prostu… nie umiałbym. Skoro oglądasz ten film, przesłuchałeś naszą ostatnią piosenkę dwadzieścia razy, co uznałem za odpowiednią ilość… abyś miał już pewność, co się stało i aby nie był to przypadek –_ zamilkł na moment, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraźny grymas. _– Skoro więc słuchasz tego dwudziesty raz, to pewnie czas, byś włączył pendrive’a ode mnie. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś, proszę, zrób to teraz. Na pewno wiesz już, jak. Lubiłeś moje zagadki, a to pewnie ostatnia z nich…_ – zaśmiał się gorzko i zagryzł wargi, ponownie spoglądając na drzwi sypialni. _– Nie chciałem zostawiać cię bez żadnej zabawy. Chciałbym też móc zaśpiewać, że za chwilę znów będę przy twoich drzwiach, ale to raczej się nie wydarzy. Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że nic nie wymyśliłem. Otwórz pendrive’a Sherly… i proszę, pamiętaj… naprawdę starałem się, aby do tego nie doszło._

Nagranie zakończyło się, a program zatrzymał na ostatniej klatce, gdzie Jim sięgał dłonią w kierunku klawiatury. Wciąż patrzył w kamerę internetową, z wyrazem absolutnej rezygnacji i przygnębienia w oczach; Sherlock nie był przekonany, w którym konkretnie momencie stworzył ten film i umieścił na jego komputerze, lecz oznaczał on, że cały miniony wieczór wiedział już, co go czeka, być może miał ostateczne potwierdzenie jeszcze zanim przyjechał John i dlatego tak obojętnie zbywał jego argumenty o konieczności podjęcia leczenia szpitalnego i zagrożeniu trwałym uszkodzeniem nadgarstka… może stało się to dopiero, gdy jego przyjaciel wyszedł, a on tkwił w kuchni i to dlatego Jim tak bardzo naciskał, by wszystko mu powiedzieć, mając pełną świadomość, że to ich ostatni wspólny wieczór. Nie popadał w ekstrema, ale zasadniczo był chłodny i tylko raz, na sam koniec, pozwolił sobie na wybuch, który Sherlock uznał za efekt wspomnień o okropnej przeszłości… a mogło to równie dobrze być spowodowane tym, czego oczekiwał, czego bał się i czego tak bardzo nie chciał. Tak czy inaczej… zostawił mu film, w którym kazał włączyć pendrive’a, ale do jego uruchomienia miało dojść dopiero po kilku godzinach słuchania piosenki, o które tak prosił, wychodząc… i cokolwiek to znaczyło, pewnie miało swój cel, lecz obecnie nie przychodziło mu do głowy żadne rozwiązanie. Może sieć miała jakieś dyspozycje, może chciał, by przed poznaniem informacji z przenośnego dysku Sherlock się wyciszył, może… potrząsnął głową, nie mając siły się nad tym zastanawiać.

Gdy oglądał nagranie po raz drugi, nie słuchał już słów, próbował natomiast pochwycić każde spojrzenie i grymas, nawet najdrobniejsze drgnięcie, jakikolwiek przejaw, że może Jim jeszcze nie poddał się do końca i miał jakąś nadzieję, że się uda. Nic takiego nie znalazł. A przeprosiny, że _nie potrafił nic zrobić_ , sprawiały, że jego gardło ponownie się ściskało, że zdecydował się on przejść przez to wszystko sam, zamiast zwrócić się do niego po jakiekolwiek wsparcie. Wątpił, czy chodziło o zaufanie, po prostu… Jim musiał wierzyć przez dłuższy czas, że Mycroft nie kłamie, a gdy nabrał podejrzeń i zaczął szukać rozwiązań, kolejne upadały; może sądził, że wymyśli coś, zanim starszy Holmes posunie się do grożenia jego rodzicom, a może doszło do tego w ostatniej chwili. Nie wiedział tego i mógł się już nie dowiedzieć, mogli się więcej nie zobaczyć, mogli…

Tym razem nie pozwolił sobie na kolejny zlot emocjonalny, będąc pewnym, że po nim nie dojdzie do siebie i straci kolejne godziny na pogrążaniu się w żalu. Jim by tego nie chciał, prawda…? Prosił go o coś, mogło być to ważne, mogło zawierać informacje, dzięki którym będzie w stanie coś zrobić, coś, co dla Jima było niedostępne z jakichś przyczyn. Mgliste wizje, jakie teraz odczuwał _, ostateczne rozwiązanie_ … nie, nie potrafiłby, było zbyt wiele zmiennych a zbyt mało konkretów, by zdecydować się na to, gdy nie wiedział, gdzie Jim się znajduje i czy czasem nie wyda na niego wyroku, wystukując na telefonie tych kilka znaków, dających mu władzę i moc sprawczą, których wcale nie chciał w swoich dłoniach. Nie miałoby to sensu i nie zamierzał tego robić, dopóki była szansa, że rozwiąże to wszystko inaczej, a ponadto… nawet jeśli by tego dokonał, musiał wcześniej zadbać o ich bliskich, bo jasnym było, że Mycroft – zgodnie z pogróżkami – oskarży o współudział w zamachach rodziców Jima. A _tego_ na pewno by nie chciał i Sherlock nie zamierzał z powodu emocjonalnego pragnienia zemsty czy prób szantażu zaryzykować życia dwojga ludzi, którzy byli dla niego ważni. Nawet jeśli czuł się jak pusta skorupa, a wszystko było tak szare, pozostała w nim jeszcze racjonalność i nie kłamał, pisząc Johnowi, że nie zamierza robić nic głupiego.

Ruszył do sypialni, by wyciągnąć z szuflady pendrive’a i spinkę od mankietu, a po paru chwilach tkwił z nimi przed laptopem. Ostrożnie wyjął podłużny kryształ i umieścił z boku urządzenia, po czym podłączył je do gniazda USB i dwukrotnie kliknął na ikonę nowego dysku, jaki się pojawił. Na ekranie, zamiast folderu z danymi, ukazało się okienko programu, gdzie na czarnym tle obracało się czerwone jabłko, na którym wycięte były trzy iksy. Uśmiechnął się blado i natychmiast zamarł, kiedy przy którymś z kolei obrocie napis zmienił się na równie znane, ale niosące znacznie mniej pozytywne skojarzenia _IOU_. Jego dłoń zadrżała, kiedy sięgnął w stronę myszy, a moment później opadła, gdy napis zmienił się ponownie i „O” w środku stało się sercem. Pod jabłkiem zamigotał kursor, a w oknie pojawił się napis i pole tekstowe do uzupełnienia.

_Gratulację, Sherly! Skoro dotarłeś aż tutaj, znaczy, że znalazłeś rozwiązanie tej maleńkiej zagadki. Jeszcze parę innych, dobrze…? Dla ciebie będą proste, ale nikt inny ich nie rozwiąże. Muszę wiedzieć, że to na pewno ty. Błędna odpowiedź zniszczy dysk twardy na pendrivie, więc postaraj się nie pomylić. Nie używaj cyfr, bo wszystkie odpowiedzi są literowe. To też zabezpieczenie, w razie gdyby ktoś próbował cię zmusić, do uruchomienia… a ja wolałbym, by nikt poza tobą nigdy tego nie przeczytał. Na początek – tytuł piosenki, którą tyle razy mówiliśmy sobie, że tęsknimy._

_Untouched_ wystukał Sherlock automatycznie i kliknął ENTER.

_Twój ulubiony kolor? To chyba aż zbyt proste._

_Moja najbardziej znienawidzona miejscowość? Auć… sama nazwa boli._

_Ptak z naszej gry?_

_Nazwa lokalu, gdzie zaczęliśmy grać?_

_Liczba zaufanych?_

Żadne z pytań, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, nie było dla niego problemem, jednak kiedy się skończyły, odczuł ulgę, którą dodatkowo wzmocnił fakt, iż jabłko, na którym obracały się trzy kolejne teksty, wreszcie zniknęło. Próbował odsunąć od siebie myśl o tym, jakie wrażenie wywarł na nim napis IOU, bo w końcu gdy Jim wypowiadał te słowa trzy lata temu, wypadki potoczyły się fatalnie i zupełnie niezgodnie z planem i skoro używał ich znów, w jakimkolwiek celu… przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, by następnie kliknąć przycisk _otwórz_ , jaki pojawił się zamiast jabłka. Spodziewał się dalszej części aplikacji, tymczasem jednak na ekranie pojawiło się normalne okno, w którym znajdowało się kilka folderów i plików; pierwszy z nich, zwyczajny notatnik, podpisany był jako START i od niego zaczął.

_Witaj, Sherly. Nie wiem, w jakich okolicznościach będziesz czytać tę wiadomość, ale prawdopodobnie tkwię właśnie u twojego brata i to z całą pewnością nie są wakacje pod palmami. Może dostałeś już informację, że nie żyję. Może wszystko potoczyło się jeszcze inaczej i po prostu jestem niedostępny, a wcześniej powiedziałem ci, że znajdziesz tutaj wszystkie informacje, jakie będę ci potrzebne do sterowania za mnie siecią. Najbardziej chciałbym wierzyć, że minęły całe miesiące, wszystko skończyło się dobrze i nagle postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie ckliwą rozrywkę, czytamy to razem i śmiejemy się z tego. Ale gdy to piszę, jakoś nie mam na to nadziei, chociaż wciąż szukam asów i jokerów na konfrontację z twoim bratem. Mam nadzieję, że znajdę i że nie czytasz tego dlatego, że nie znalazłem._

_Ten pendrive to rodzaj testamentu, który pisałem dla ciebie po kawałku po naszym starciu z Mycroftem na Baker Street i który mogłem ukończyć, gdy wczoraj otrzymałem od ciebie bazę. Dlatego tak bardzo jej chciałem i dlatego zachowywałem się tak dziwnie – wiedziałem, co będę robił z nią, gdy tylko zamkną się za tobą drzwi. Momentami chciałem ci powiedzieć prawdę, gdy tak w kółko naciskałeś, co się ze mną dzieje… ale nie byłem w stanie, a ty pewnie nie zareagowałbyś najlepiej, gdybym oznajmił ci wtedy, że nie ufam twojemu bratu tak samo jak ty. I że również uważam, że potrzebował czasu na zastanowienie, by ustawić rozgrywkę, poznaczyć karty i odebrać nam wszystkie asy. Mam nadzieję, że się mylę, nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo pragnę się mylić. Przepraszam, że kłamałem, ale liczę wciąż na to, że moje obawy były bezpodstawne, a nie chciałem cię niepotrzebnie martwić ani obciążać. Pewnie jesteś zły, że udawałem, ale wczoraj, gdy u mnie byłeś, to była jedyna opcja, żebyś nie wymusił na mnie wyjazdu za granicę, bo to byłaby ucieczka i poddanie się, a ja nie zamierzam się poddawać, dopóki jest cień szansy na wygraną._

_Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie kłamałem, mówiąc, że nigdy nie chciałem w tobie swojego podwładnego. Tak jak Lorcan, chciałem przez wszystkie te lata kogoś, kto będzie umiał w pełni wykorzystać potencjał sieci w aspektach, jakich sam nie ogarniałem. W pewnym momencie dalsze budowanie nie miało już sensu. Tworzyłem nowe powiązania i pętle, ciągle nowe obszary i chociaż było tego więcej i więcej, czułem się, jakbym dobudowywał w bloku kolejne piętra, na których nikt jednak nigdy nie zamieszka. Potem wyburzyłeś z Mycroftem prawie wszystko, a gdy zacząłem odbudowę, szybko zorientowałem się, że robię to samo, co wcześniej i znów tworzę wymarłe miasto, które tak naprawdę niczemu nie służy i na którym nikomu nie zależy._

_Przy tobie niektóre puste budynki się zapełniają, a te pozostałe jakoś przestają mnie obchodzić. Gdy zbliżyłeś się do mnie, wszystko zaczęło ponownie mieć sens, byłeś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mnie w życiu spotkała i nawet jeśli więcej się nie zobaczymy, niczego nie będę żałował. Dzięki tobie pierwszy raz byłem szczęśliwy, wiesz? Odkąd cię poznałem, wiedziałem, że jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą mógłbym się związać. Ale w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałem, że to się uda i że będę się przy tobie czuł, jakby całe moje dawne życie nie miało żadnego znaczenia._

_Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że czytamy to razem i że obracasz teraz oczami, że popadłem tu w takie sentymenty i tak się nad sobą rozczulam. Lubię plany, ale nie takie, które uwzględniają poszatkowanie mnie w bunkrze służb specjalnych. Lubię pisać scenariusze, ale nie gdy są testamentem._

_Przejdźmy do rzeczy, bo naprawdę nie lubię się rozckliwiać, a już zbyt wiele zdań napisałem i skasowałem i ta wiadomość to coraz większy chaos, bo tak naprawdę nie wiem, co powinienem ci powiedzieć, nie wiem, co w tym momencie wiesz, ani jak się rozstaliśmy._

_Informacje, które znajdziesz na tym dysku, to pełny dostęp do mojej sieci i o przynajmniej części fragmentarycznie ci zdążyłem opowiedzieć – pewnie już się zorientowałeś, bo czego innego można się spodziewać w testamencie przestępcy? Chciałbym móc pokazać ci to wszystko krok po kroku, ale to tak mało ciekawe i tak bardzo zawsze cię nudziło i męczyło i wcale nie chciałeś tego wiedzieć. Może szkoda mi było na to czasu, bo jestem już u Mycrofta, a styczeń minął nam zbyt szybko, a może dałem ci tego pendrive’a, gdy byłem zajęty, a ty się nudziłeś i musiałem dać ci rozrywkę, żebyś nie przeszkadzał mi w pracy. Podoba mi się ta druga opcja, wiesz? Minęły tygodnie lub miesiące, wciąż jesteśmy razem, wciąż tkwisz na pograniczu sieci, bo nie potrzebowałem cię bardziej wtajemniczać, ale niczego nie muszę przed tobą ukrywać i mogę tak po prostu przekazać ci wszystkie informacje, tylko po to, by cię czymś zająć, gdzieś pomiędzy budzeniem się przy tobie, posiłkami, które w ciebie wmuszam i sprawami, które każdy z nas prowadzi. Jeśli tak właśnie jest, pewnie się teraz uśmiechasz albo obracasz oczami. Chciałbym cię teraz widzieć, jeśli taka właśnie jest prawda._

_Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się nie posypało i nie wykradłeś go wbrew mojej woli, chociaż w setce scenariuszy, jakie rozważałem, była też opcja, gdzie cały czas udawałeś, że ze mną jesteś, by odebrać mi sieć i mnie zniszczyć. Auć… Nie, nie wierzę w to. Ale chciałem to napisać, żebyś wiedział, że ci ufam i żeby dłużej nie opowiadać ci bajek ani nie wprowadzać autocenzury._

_Tak naprawdę nie wierzę w żadną inną opcję niż to, że nie starczyło nam czasu, abym powiedział ci i wyjaśnił to wszystko. Spisanie danych było prostsze i szybsze niż tłumaczenie… mniej bolesne, bo nie będę widział twojej twarzy, gdy dowiesz się, do jakich rzeczy zdolna jest sieć, jacy ludzie się w niej znajdują i do czego ja sam byłem zdolny. Oczywiście miałeś tego świadomość, ale gdy byliśmy razem, co chwilę zapominałeś, kim jestem lub kim byłem… a chcę ci to wszystko pokazać, nie kryjąc już niczego._

_Jestem ci to winien. Od początku to właśnie znaczyły te słowa._

_Widzisz, Sherly… zgodziłem się na warunki Mycrofta, bo nie wierzyłem, że cokolwiek się uda, jeśli spróbujemy uciekać w półśrodki. Szukałem odpowiednich i nadal szukam, ale wątpię, czy do czegokolwiek dotrę. Wymarzyłem sobie nas razem lata temu, a gdy to nadeszło, czułem, że żadna z optymistycznych opcji nie wchodzi w grę, że nigdy się do końca nie dogramy i że wszystko się posypie z miliona powodów, które doskonale znasz. Niektóre sny powinny pozostać snami, bo dopóki nie zaczną się spełniać, nie ma też szans, że zmienią się w koszmar. Nie kłamałem, twierdząc, że nie będziemy się dla siebie nadawać. Byłem przy tobie szczęśliwy i wolałbym, żebyś tak mnie zapamiętał, bo szybko byśmy przestali, gdybym zmusił cię do wspólnej ucieczki, przed twoim bratem, twoimi bliskimi i całym światem, na którym ci zależy. Gdy skończyłyby się gierki i zabawy, znudziłbyś się mną, a ja nie przeżyłbym obserwowania, jak z każdym dniem przestaje ci zależeć, jak zaczynam się stawać zwyczajny, jak wszystko zmienia się w nudną codzienność, jak masz mnie dość i jak zaczynasz żałować, że przez emocjonalny impuls ze mną wyjechałeś, zostawiając wszystko za sobą._

_Dlatego tam poszedłem, Sherly. Nie jestem samobójcą, ale umieranie latami po kawałku w poczuciu, że podjąłem złą decyzję, byłoby dla mnie gorsze. Teraz może wydawać ci się to samolubne i okrutne, ale może kiedyś zrozumiesz, że połowiczne opcje w ostatecznym rozrachunku zniszczyłyby nas obu._

_Dlatego zostawiam ci to wszystko, bo przecież to wciąż testament, a ty czytasz to z tych samych powodów, z jakich zazwyczaj czyta się testamenty. Koniec z tajemnicami. Rozwiązałeś wszystkie zagadki, a sieć to ostatnia nagroda. Możesz z nią zrobić wszystko, możesz stać się mną, przekształcić i wykorzystać do swoich celów, całkowicie zignorować lub oddać bratu i rozbroić. Skoro to czytasz, a ja u niego jestem, musiałem wiedzieć, co mnie czeka i musiałem kazać ci to przeczytać. Skoro to czytasz, to wiesz już, że poszedłem tam ze świadomością, że nie wrócę._

Wiadomość skończyła się nagle, bez podpisu, słów otuchy czy pożegnania. Żadnych porad ani wskazówek, co ma robić, a przecież na to liczył… nic, nawet cienia optymizmu, wskazującego, że Jim miał w zanadrzu jakiś plan, który chciał, by Sherlock wykonał. Chociaż od paru godzin wiedział już o prawdziwych zamiarach Mycrofta, gdy było to przestawione wprost i to takimi słowami, wszystkie wydarzenia z ostatnich wspólnych dni, każde nietypowe zachowanie czy stwierdzenie Jima nagle objawiło swoje przyczyny. Mówił tutaj wprost, że to pendrivem zajmował się przez wszystkie te dni, gdy tkwił _wyłączony_ w swoim lokum i w tym momencie jego zachowanie, gdy spędzili tam dobę, stało się tak jasne i boleśnie oczywiste, że Sherlock zacisnął powieki, przeklinając się w myślach, że nie domyślił się wówczas… że nie próbował go przycisnąć, wiedząc, że dzieje się coś dziwnego, że pozwolił Jimowi na zawoalowane półprawdy i ucieczkę od pytania _co ci jest?_.

Dopóki Jim wierzył, że wróci od Mycrofta, był szczerze szczęśliwy, że zajmą się siecią wspólnie, tak, jak marzył od lat; miał obawy, które wprost wyrażał, te wszystkie słowa, że zrobili to za szybko, że Sherlock zbyt mało wiedział i nie umiał być podwładnym, ale jednocześnie bezgraniczne niemal zaufanie, gdy przekazywał mu kolejne informacje, bez wahania i wątpliwości odnośnie jego lojalności. Długi czas miał nadzieję, że się uda, ale wciąż zdawał sobie sprawę z zagrożenia – aż stało się pewnikiem – i dlatego gdy wracała mu świadomość, że musi przygotować się na pesymistyczny rozwój wydarzeń, robił się słaby i nieobecny. Potem zaś, gdy miał już pewność, udawał, cały czas _udawał_ , próbował się uśmiechać i go uspokajać i… nie było sensu kolejny raz o tym myśleć. Jim wolał przejść przez to sam, bo od początku ich znajomości traktował Sherlocka dość protekcjonalnie i trzymał go z dala od problemów, zostawiając mu tylko sprawy proste i oczywiste, z którymi wiedział, że sobie poradzi.

Kiedy nadeszła pewność i zbliżał się moment rozstania, maski stawały się coraz słabsze i bardziej kruche, a w kolejnych jego stwierdzeniach, rzucanych mimochodem, tkwił oczywisty podtekst i drugie dno, którego Sherlock nie zrozumiał, chociaż przecież dostrzegał, że coś jest nie tak. John ogarnął to swoim prostym umysłem i wprost powtarzał, że Mycroft kłamie, a Sherlock tego nie dostrzegał i był na siebie tak wściekły, że miał ochotę cisnąć laptopem z podłączonym do niego pendrivem w ścianę. _Chcę się tobą nacieszyć_. Tryb przypuszczający. Momenty, gdy nieudolnie próbował być zabawny, jak ten pod prysznicem, kiedy uśmiech na jego twarzy gasł, gdy tylko Sherlock się odwracał. Te, kiedy zawieszał się nagle, zupełnie bez powodu, zmieniał temat, pisał kolejne wiadomości, pozornie niczego nie udając i pozwalając mu spoglądać w ekran… gdy odpowiadał na pytania o sieć bez mrugnięcia okiem, bo wiedział, że i tak Sherlock niebawem wszystko przeczyta na pendrivie.

Pendrivie, który stworzył, by nie tracili czasu na rozmowy i tłumaczenia, gdyż uznał, że szybciej było zebrać całą wiedzę w pigułce w formie pisanej niż o tym opowiadać i popadać w setkę dygresji. _Nie chciał tracić czasu_ , pragnął w tym pozostałym pozamykać przed Sherlockiem swoją przeszłość; pragnął fizyczności, której detektyw mu odmówił, nie mając pojęcia, że może to być ostatnia okazja i podejrzewał, że jeśli to był koniec, to będzie sobie to wyrzucał do końca życia, każdą straconą szansę, każdą sekundę, gdy Jim był tutaj, a on, zamiast tkwić obok, ruszał do kuchni, czytał newsy w Internecie lub odpowiadał swoim klientem; odpychał go, zamiast przyciągać, patrzył w inne miejsce niż na niego, ślepy na fakt, że każda chwila jest cenna, a _życie bywa krótkie_.

Przez cały ten czas, pomijając oczywiście fakt, że nie był z Sherlockiem szczery i ukrywał przed nim swoje lęki, Jim starał się być sobą, zabawnym i złośliwym, ale rzeczowym w istotnych momentach i emocjonalnym wtedy, gdy w grę wchodziły uczucia. Chociaż musiało wiele go to kosztować, trzymał maski z boku… a Moriarty nie pojawił się od zabicia Owena Pattona ani razu. Starał się, pomimo sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł, robić wszystko, by spełnić prośbę Sherlocka, jego samolubną zachciankę, by dla niego leczył się ze swoich zaburzeń, bez względu na to, czy boli czy nie. Walczył sam z całym światem, nie dzieląc się niczym i nie chcąc go tym obarczać. Nie zdążył pomóc swoim rodzicom, którzy stali się narzędziem szantażu, ale wiedział, że jeśli pokornie umrze, Mycroft zostawi ich w spokoju. Ściągnął więc całe ryzyko na siebie, bo Sherlock był niemal pewny, że na pendrivie znajdzie wskazówki, jak ukryć Johna i Mary przed Mycroftem i uciec wspólnie za granicę do miejsca, gdzie jego brat nie mógł im zagrozić.

Zacisnął pięści i gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, gorączkowo rozglądając się za nową paczką papierosów. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by tak się to skończyło, nie zamierzał ani chwili dłużej spędzić na pogrążaniu się w smutku i wyrzutach sumienia, bo nie było szans, że pomoże Jimowi wpatrując się w sufit i _wewnętrznie płacząc_. Musiał działać, zacząć współpracować z siecią, zadbać o jego sprawy, by miał _do czego_ wracać, musiał przeanalizować wszystkie scenariusze, które Jim wykreślił – miał nadzieję, że pendrive albo któryś z zaufanych mu w tym pomogą, a wreszcie: musiał wymyślić i dopracować taki, gdzie Mycroft zmienia zdanie, skoro był on jedyną osobą decyzyjną. Koniec z zabawą w szantażowanie się nawzajem czułymi punktami, bo to z oczywistych przyczyn nie miało szans na powodzenie, skoro jego brat już to wykorzystał i trzymał w szachu rodziców Jima. Musiał… musiał w pierwszej kolejności zgromadzić wszelkie dane i zrobić to szybko, bo nie miał pojęcia, ile konkretnie ma czasu, a poza tym, mimo podobieństw, nie był Jimem i wcale nie był przekonany, czy da sobie z tym radę. Dopóki jednak była nadzieja, miał motywację, silniejszą niż kiedykolwiek, by działać i nie poddawać się. Nagle przypomniały mu się słowa, jakie lata temu skierował do taksówkarza, gdy rozgryzał powody, dla których zdecydował się on zabijać niewinnych ludzi. _Nie zabiłeś czterech osób, bo jesteś zgorzkniały. Gorycz jest paraliżująca. Miłość jest znacznie silniejszym motywatorem._

Dopóki Jim żył i była szansa, by go ocalić… wątpił, czy istniały dla niego moralne granice, jakie mogłyby go powstrzymać przed podjęciem wszelkich środków w celu uratowania go. Wróciły wszystkie chwile, jakie spędzili razem, każde słowo i dotyk, ich pierwszy pocałunek i pierwsze zbliżenie, długie rozmowy o przeszłości i Clane, momenty, gdy Jim rozpadał się przy nim na kawałki i pozwalał naprawiać, chwile, gdy go obejmował, uspokajał lub rozbawiał oraz ta, kiedy podczas konfrontacji z Pattonem sądził, że został on zabity. Nie zamierzał się hamować absolutnie niczym, bo wiedział, że nie przeżyje tego ponownie i nie mógł pozwolić, by brat odebrał mu kogoś, przy kim w końcu był szczęśliwy. Ukryje swoich bliskich, wymyśli, jak uwolnić jego rodziców spod wpływów szantaży Mycrofta, a jeśli to wszystko nie zadziała… zacisnął palce na telefonie Jima i zanim otworzył skrzynkę odbiorczą, by odczytać wiadomości od Jade, bezwiednie zaczął przypominać sobie wszystkie kody, jakie do tej pory poznał i wiedział, że użyje każdego z nich dowolną ilość razy, jeśli dzięki temu pokona swojego brata i wytrąci mu z ręki wszystkie asy.

Nawet jeśli ilość zwłok, jakie za sobą zostawi, sprawi, że w oczach służb specjalnych _nowy Moriarty_ stanie się numerem jeden na liście poszukiwanych kryminalistów i zatęsknią za tym, którego ośmielili się zamknąć, torturować i zabić.

Kiedy zaczął odczytywać wiadomości od Jade, jakie wpłynęły na telefon Jima, jego oczy zwęziły się i był gotów zadzwonić do tej kobiety i jak niegdyś _Moriarty_ telefonujący do Irene, by zagrozić, że przerobi ją na buty. _Sherlock, odezwij się, bo wiem, że masz dostęp do tego telefonu… Wiem, że jest włączony, proszę, daj znać, gdy będziesz mógł rozmawiać… Jestem na spotkaniu, więc napisz, gdy będziesz wolny, bo nie odbiorę na razie telefonu… Mam nadzieję, że już doszedłeś do siebie, bo jesteś mi potrzebny i nie mam czasu na twoje emocjonalne zloty… Podejrzewałam, że będziesz trudny, ale nie sądziłam, że będziesz potrzebował po jego wyjeździe pół dnia, by wziąć się w garść i zabrać się za jego sprawy!..._ Tutaj korespondencja się kończyła, jednak na jego komórce również znalazł wiadomości od Jade, która pisała w podobnym tonie, a z każdym kolejnym sms-em naciskała na kontakt bardziej agresywnie i mniej uprzejmie, w sposób, w który zapewne nigdy nie zwróciłaby się do Jima. Mężczyzna wspominał, że musi zasłużyć sobie na szacunek jego ludzi i, och, miał okazję pokazać Jade, która dla niego nie była przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa lecz _Piątką_ , że teraz on jest szefem i tak ma go traktować, a nie odzywać się do niego jak do niegrzecznego dzieciaka, któremu może cokolwiek kazać.

_Przyzwyczajaj się, że jestem trudny, bo w najbliższym czasie będziesz musiała to znosić. Tak, mam dostęp do jego telefonu, ale pisz na mój, bo w tym momencie to ja jestem Moriartym, a nie on. Muszę zapoznać się z pewnymi materiałami i do jutra nie waż się zawracać mi głowy czymkolwiek, co nie jest bezpośrednio związane z jego osobą. Odezwę się, gdy będę mógł, a do tego czasu nie chcę żadnych jęków o kontakt, o ile sprawa nie dotyczy jego._

_Wszystko, czego chcę, dotyczy jego._

_Tego, co dzieje się u mojego brata czy klientów?_ Wystukał tę wiadomość ze złością i tym razem otrzymał odpowiedź dopiero po minucie, a nie od razu, jak poprzednio.

_Został zamknięty zgodnie z planem. Nie zaczęto jeszcze przesłuchań. Odezwę się, jak będę coś wiedziała._

_Wiesz, ile czasu MH zamierza go przesłuchiwać?_

_Około tygodnia. To oficjalna informacja i sądzę, że jest prawdziwa._

_Jeśli cokolwiek się zmieni, muszę natychmiast o tym wiedzieć. A tak na przyszłość, nie życzę sobie z twojej strony złośliwych komentarzy na mój temat. Cokolwiek mówił Jim, na pewno wspomniał, że masz traktować moje polecenia tak, jakby pochodziły od niego. To samo dotyczy respektu, jaki powinnaś mieć do swojego szefa i radzę ci się do tego stosować, jeśli nie chcesz zostać boleśnie wykreślona z listy zaufanych._

Jade nie odpisała na tę wiadomość w żaden sposób, a Sherlock musiał dobrych parę chwil oddychać głęboko, by się uspokoić po tym, jak pozwolił sobie na ten krótki wybuch. Tak, stał się przy niej Moriartym, dla sieci właśnie nim był, ale zdał sobie sprawę, jak przydatna była ta maska i nie robiło na nim żadnego wrażenia, że w tym momencie był zdolny do tego samego, co Jim w czasach, gdy był jego wrogiem numer jeden.

Wypalił dwa papierosy, odpisując ze swojego telefonu na parę nieistotnych jego zdaniem zapytań od zaufanych i jednocześnie każąc każdemu z nich kontaktować się z nim pod tym numerem. Do reszty, która do niego jeszcze się nie odezwała, wysłał zdawkową wiadomość o niedostępności Jima, kończącej się poleceniem, by wszystkie ważne sprawy kierowali do niego a mniejsze rozwiązywali we własnym zakresie lub przesunęli je w czasie o kilka tygodni. Przez najbliższy kwadrans otrzymywał odpowiedzi – niektóre były lakonicznym potwierdzeniem, że przyjęli rozkaz, a część ludzi pytała, czy ma dla nich jakieś zadania w związku ze sprawą.

Trójka chciał wiedzieć, czy ma wysłać czujki za ludźmi Mycrofta lub kogoś unieszkodliwić.

Książę proponował, że przyjedzie, bo _może potrzebuje pocieszenia, gdy Jimmy jest daleko_.

Dziewiątka oznajmił, że Jim kazał mu przygotować dwa mieszkania i chciał się upewnić, że to nadal aktualne; gdy Sherlock spytał o szczegóły, usłyszał, że jedno miało być przeznaczone dla młodej kobiety, a drugie dla małżeństwa z małym dzieckiem. Wystukał odpowiedź – _Aktualne. Trzymaj je w pogotowiu_ – niemal nie patrząc w ekran i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zapoznał się z dwoma ostatnimi smsami, od Morana i Irene.

_Jeśli zdecydujesz się przerobić MH na mielonkę, uderzaj do mnie._

_Na razie nie będzie to konieczne. Będę jednak mieć w pamięci, że jesteś chętny na przyjęcie zlecenia._ Odpisał i poczekał na odpowiedź, zanim otworzył wiadomość od Irene, zostawioną na sam koniec.

_Zawsze jestem chętny do zadań, które są wyzwaniem._

Przymknął oczy, po czym z ciężkim westchnieniem uruchomił smsa od Kobiety. Dominatrix. Siódemki. Była dłuższa niż którakolwiek i musiał przeczytać ją dwukrotnie, zanim w pełni uświadomił sobie, że o ile cała dwunastka była istotna i mogła być pomocna, gdy zacznie szukać rozwiązań, żadne z nich nie zrozumie go na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej lepiej niż jego dawna przyjaciółka.

_Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci, co się szykuje. Moriarty oczywiście informował mnie, że w każdej chwili może zniknąć i że przejmiesz sieć i zabronił o tym mówić, a ja nie sądziłam, że stanie się to tak szybko. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował porozmawiać, zadzwoń bez względu na porę. Wiem, co czujesz. I mam nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży, wbrew temu, co sądził. I Sherlock… wiem, że jesteś wściekły na Jade, ale musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że była prawą ręką Moriarty’ego od lat i nawet jeśli cię irytuje, to ze wszystkich jego ludzi jest najbliżej źródła i w tej sprawie dysponuje największą ilością informacji, a skoro cię nie lubi, tym bardziej będzie zmotywowana, by go uwolnić._

_W tym momencie Jade jest ostatnią osobą, o jaką się martwię, a na rozmowy o tym, co czuję, nie mam czasu. Zajmowałaś się jakimś politykiem związanym z moim bratem. Co wiesz?_

_To, co usłyszałeś od Jade, gdy rozmawiała z Moriartym. Nie wyciągnęłam nic poza tym, że Mycroft poprosił o zgodę na podjęcie z nim rozmów, ale ten idiota, którego obracałam, naprawdę nic więcej nie wiedział. Będę się z nim jeszcze widzieć, bo ma spędzić w Danii przynajmniej dwa tygodnie. Czy mam pytać o coś konkretnego?_

_Tak. Dlaczego ludzie mojego brata godzą się, by zabił kogoś, kto jest chętny do podzielenia się z nim wszelkimi informacjami, jakich służby specjalne w żaden inny sposób nie odkryją?_

_Sherlock… to akurat jest dla mnie jasne. Mycroft przekonał ich, że wyciągnie z niego wszystko i że gdy z nim skończy, nie będzie już przydatny. Wiesz, jak przekonujący jest twój brat. Przepraszam, że to ode mnie musisz usłyszeć, ale prawdopodobnie będzie torturowany do skutku nie tylko w sprawie, którą im obiecał._

_Sądzisz, że tydzień mu wystarczy?_

_Ciężko powiedzieć, ale obawiam się, że Mycroft pozbędzie się go, gdy tylko zacznie sprawiać problemy. Sfałszuje dokumenty z przesłuchań – jestem niemal pewna, że będzie je przeprowadzał bez świadków – i przekona wywiad, że było to wszystko, co mógł z niego wydobyć._

_Dopóki mówi, będzie żył?_

_Tak, ale nie zdążyłam mu tego przekazać i pozostaje mi liczyć na to, że sam się tego domyślił._

_Gdy będziesz się widzieć z tym człowiekiem, o nic nie pytaj…_ Sherlock wystukał te słowa drżącymi palcami i zacisnął zęby, zanim dokończył wiadomość. _Nie ma sensu, byś się narażała. Zamiast wyciągać z niego informacje, rozpuść plotki o moim bracie. Niech będą dosadne i takie, by w żaden sposób nie dało się powiązać ich z Jimem. Na pewno umiesz to robić i masz mnóstwo pomysłów, czym można popsuć mu reputację. Jeśli podkopiesz jego pozycję, może uda się odebrać mu zaufanie, jakim cieszy się w wywiadzie i zaczną się zastanawiać, czy dobrze zrobili, dając mu wolną rękę. Jeśli się nie uda, przynajmniej napsujesz mu krwi._

 _Z największą przyjemnością, panie Holmes._  

Sherlock uśmiechnął się zimno, odkładając telefon i chociaż nie miał doświadczeń ani obeznania w kwestiach, którymi zajmowała się Irene Adler i które mogła puścić w eter, znał ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, że Mycroft będzie musiał się tłumaczyć przed swoimi kolegami po fachu, jeśli Kobieta spełni swoją obietnicę. Odsunął na bok niepokojące informacje, które od niej pozyskał, rejestrując tylko, że możliwość wpłynięcia na decyzje Mycrofta przez osoby związane z polityką prawdopodobnie nie wchodzi już w grę. Ostatni raz chwycił telefon Jima, napisał Jade, by poszukała możliwości na przekazanie Jimowi zaszyfrowanej wiadomości, a następnie położył się na kanapie z laptopem opartym na ugiętych kolanach i zaczął czytać.

 

***

 

Informacje zawarte na pendrivie Jima były czymś, za co Mycroft i połowa członków wywiadu brytyjskiego daliby się pokroić. Sherlock zaczął od folderu o nazwie ORGANIZACJE, gdzie znajdowały się dziesiątki katalogów z danymi dotyczącymi najróżniejszych grup, jakie działały na terenie kraju i poza nim, baza kontaktów, setki zdjęć, narzędzia szantażu, informacje o zamkniętych sprawach i takich, które zostały odrzucone. Partie polityczne, organizacje terrorystyczne, korporacje, banki, firmy ubezpieczeniowe, spółki związane z mediami i nowymi technologiami… wszystko to idealnie poukładane, czytelne i jednoznaczne. Daty utworzenia plików wskazywały, że Jim prowadził tę bazę od dawna i teraz tylko przekazał Sherlockowi – jasnym zresztą było, że nie zrobił czegoś podobnego w zaledwie kilka dni.

Wiedział, że na dysku znajdowało się mnóstwo innych danych, jednak ciekawość i pragnienie wiedzy zwyciężyły, a ponadto dał sobie czas na pobieżne zapoznanie się z zawartością dysku do południa następnego dnia. Miał całą noc i poranek, a świadomość, do jakich ludzi w jaki sposób Jim był w stanie dotrzeć była obezwładniająca… nawet jeśli przy zdecydowanej większości były adnotacje, że kontakt jest spalony, że ludzi, którzy związani byli z danym projektem musiał się pozbyć… najczęściej zaś że dostęp został ucięty lub zamrożony trzy lata temu. Nawet jeśli lwia część najistotniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych elementów była już niedostępna, lista tych wciąż aktywnych była imponująca i wstępne zapoznawanie się z nimi zajęło Sherlockowi dobrych kilka godzin. Kiedy plecy zaczęły go boleć od niewygodnej pozycji, dochodziła dziewiąta wieczorem, toteż odłożył na razie komputer, ruszył do kuchni, gdzie wyciągnął z lodówki resztki zamówionej poprzedniego dnia kolacji – nie dojadł swojej porcji zieleniny, ale był w tym momencie tak skupiony, że smak nie robił mu żadnej różnicy, a poza tym i tak nie miał w domu nic innego zdatnego do jedzenia. Przyszykował mocną kawę i z papierosem w ręku wrócił do salonu, gdzie przejrzał nieliczne nowe wiadomości na telefonie Jima i przesłał na swoją komórkę te, które wydawały mu się ważne, postanawiając zająć się nimi w wolnej chwili.

Zmienił pozycję na kanapie i wszedł do katalogu SPRAWY, lecz tam ogrom katalogów sprawił, że zrezygnował z zapoznawania się z nimi. Przejrzał program stanowiący zbiorczą bazę, która zbierała nazwy folderów i wyświetlała ich zawartość oraz daty i pospiesznie go zamknął, gdyż nie dysponował aż taką ilością czasu, by czytać to wszystko, nawet jeśli spodziewał się, że lektura byłaby fascynująca. Zamierzał do tego wrócić, gdy będzie opracowywał dalsze plany, aby dotrzeć do dawnych metod Jima i z nich skorzystać, na razie jednak nie miało to sensu.

KONTAKTY były kolejnym obszernym katalogiem, zawierającym liczne foldery opatrzone nazwiskami; uwagę Sherlocka przykuł jednak przede wszystkim pojedynczy plik, podpisany jako _Lista SH_ , a gdy uruchomił go, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, gdy przeczytał komunikat, jaki się wyświetlił.

_Sherly, po to właśnie była mi potrzebna wasza baza. Obiecałem zrobić z nią coś niesamowitego. Chciałem wykorzystać coś, co zrozumiesz, co współtworzyłeś i czego struktury są dla ciebie oczywiste na tyle, byś od razu mógł zacząć z tego korzystać. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się efekt._

Plik stanowił znacznie rozszerzoną bazę, która utworzył Bill. Zostały pozostawione te same formaty i kolorystyka, struktura oraz układ. Wszystkie nowe dane zostały wprowadzone bordową czcionką, mnóstwo już istniejących – tym właśnie kolorem wykreślono, co oznaczało, że dana osoba nie była w żaden sposób ważna ani związana z siecią. Pozostałe jednak miały dodane nowe powiązania, kolejne i kolejne, a im bardziej Sherlock zagłębiał się w pętle, tym bardziej był zszokowany tym, co miał przed sobą. Jim pokazał mu tutaj całą sieć, każdą osobę, absolutnie każdego człowieka, jaki kiedykolwiek był dla niego istotny, pokazał, jak się ze sobą wiązali, kim byli, jaką pełnili rolę w strukturze… kiedy trafili do sieci, czy wciąż w niej byli, czy w ogóle żyli. Część była połączona linkami z katalogami znajdującymi się w folderze KONTAKTY, jeszcze więcej – miało dopisany numer telefonu, e-mail lub adres domowy. Testowo kliknął w jedno z powiązań, a gdy w osobnym oknie pojawił się otwarty katalog, znalazł w nim kopie maili, kilka słabej jakości zdjęć starszego mężczyzny w drogim garniturze a także fragment wyciągu bankowego.

Zaczął sprawdzać w ten sposób kolejne osoby, te, do których dotarł w trakcie śledztwa, ale ich poszukiwania natrafiły na ślepą uliczkę, parę takich, które poznał lub o których wiedział; dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w Liama McQueeneya, którego rozpoznał ze zdjęć przesłanych przez Billa i zamarł, gdy na jednym z nich – datowanym na czerwiec 2006 – obok mężczyzny dostrzegł na oko osiemnastoletniego, zmanierowanego blondyna. Jego jasne, półdługie włosy związane były w wysokiego kucyka, a na jego jaskraworóżowej koszulce nadrukowana była korona oraz brokatowy napis _Prince_. Irlandzki Książę, oczywiście… wrócił do pliku i pospiesznie uruchomił powiązania Liama, by dotrzeć do niego. Zdziwiło go, że nie był podpisany imieniem i nazwiskiem, lecz słowami _6\. Książę McQ_ , jednak kiedy zaczął wyszukiwać resztę zaufanych, zorientował się, że każdy opisany był podobnie – numerem i pseudonimem lub samym imieniem.

Włączył w tle kolejne katalogi, ale przeglądanie rozpoczął właśnie od Księcia, który w miarę, jak był starszy, zmieniał swój styl, coraz bardziej stylizując się na Moriarty’ego. Na pozowanych zdjęciach nie nosił marynarki ani krawata, jego koszule były nieco zbyt nisko rozpięte, a płaszcze i kurtki wyglądały na damskie, jednak od paru lat farbował włosy na czarno i zaczesywał je do tyłu, a drobna sylwetka i dodatki, jakich używał, sprawiały, że przypominał tę właśnie wersję Jima, oczywiście parę lat młodszą i pozbawioną zarostu, jednak… tak, byli w jakiś sposób podobni. Sherlock nie wiedział, czy było to zamierzone, zrozumiał jednak, skąd wymuszony akcent tego dzieciaka. I w pewnym sensie stało się dla niego jasne, co miał oznaczać sms od niego. Zesztywniał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co konkretnie zostało mu zaproponowane i pospiesznie zamknął zdjęcia, by skupić się na plikach tekstowych i zapisanych korespondencjach, a po kilkunastu minutach miał jasność, kim był ten człowiek, czym się zajmował – Jim podał wcześniej tylko kilka jego funkcji i talentów – jaką miał oficjalną profesję… a na koniec porady, jak należało z nim postępować, co prawdopodobnie było najcenniejszą informacją.

Oglądanie zdjęć i czytanie szczegółowych danych dotyczących pozostały zaufanych zajęło Sherlockowi wiele godzin, bo akurat to uznał za ważne, jeśli miał współpracować z tymi ludźmi. Sprawdzał powiązania, dawne sprawy, łączył je w myślach z wydarzeniami, o których wiedział, śledztwami, jakie niegdyś sam rozwiązał i kolejnymi etapami życia i maskami Jima. Trafiał na osoby w różnym wieku, o rozmaitych profesjach i aktualnym statusie. Cztery kobiety i ośmiu mężczyzn, każde z nich inne, ze specyficznymi talentami i możliwościami, każde wywołujące inne wrażenie, gdy Sherlock próbował ocenić ich psychologicznie. Niektórych polubił od razu – jak Dwunastkę, byłego chłopaka Jima, który wydawał się inteligentnym, rzeczowym facetem, z którym wiedział, że będzie potrafił się porozumieć; inni zaś budzili w nim zdecydowaną antypatię i tutaj przodował Dziewiątka, mafioso, zajmujący się ukrytymi mieszkaniami.

Gdy skończył przeglądać profile zaufanych, zaznajomił się ze szczegółowymi powiązaniami w dwunastce, bo, faktycznie – mieli świadomość, że istnieją inni, ale nie znali większości personaliów i nie mieli z nimi kontaktu. Jim wymieniał listę nieistniejących jeszcze relacji, które uznał za dopuszczalne lub wskazane, ale wymienił też parę takich, które jego zdaniem były _zakazane_ , a Sherlock uśmiechnął się kpiąco, gdy na pierwszym miejscu, pogrubioną czcionką, zapisano parę Moran – Książę. Roześmiał się nieco wyraźniej, gdy zorientował się, że ta dwójka ma zresztą najwięcej zakazanych powiązań, co oznaczało, że musieli nie być najłatwiejsi we współpracy; jedyną zaś osobą, która nie była _zakazana_ w żaden sposób, była Jade, co uznał za jedną z najważniejszych informacji, do jakich dotarł.

Gdy wrócił do głównej bazy, dobijała druga w nocy. Chociaż powoli robił się zmęczony, zamiast położyć się na parę godzin, napuścił do przesuszonych po godzinach przed ekranem oczu krople nawilżające, zrobił sobie kolejną kawę i wrócił do salonu, nie pozwalając swoim myślom na odbiegnięcie od informacji, jakich się dowiedział. Kolejne przedmioty przywołujące wspomnienia rozpraszały go, a wizje Jima, tkwiącego w areszcie, być może już po pierwszej fazie posłuchań, tłukły się do jego umysłu, burząc mury, jakie w nim wniósł, by w ogóle być w stanie pracować. Potrzebował jednak chwili przerwy, dlatego też bezwiednie sprawdził wszystkie telefony – komórka Jima milczała, odkąd przekierował kolejne osoby na własną – na tę z kolei nie dotarły żadne wieści, jakie mogły go zainteresować. Na prywatną pół godziny temu pisał do niego John, pytając, czy chce, by do niego wpadł po nocnym dyżurze, a kwadrans później oznajmiając, że wpadnie tak czy inaczej.

 _Nic mi nie jest. Jestem zajęty i gdy skończysz pracę, będę spał._ Odpisał, licząc, że to wystarczy, po czym westchnął i ponownie chwycił laptop, by kontynuować pracę, przeglądając profile kolejnych osób, spoza dwunastki, które uznał za ważne; co jakiś czas wracał do folderu ORGANIZACJE oraz SPRAWY, notował w pałacu myśli odpowiednie dane i szedł dalej, kolejne nazwisko, kolejna osoba, którą znał a okazała się należeć do sieci lub być z nią związana, przedstawiciele mediów lub policji, paru pomniejszych polityków, kilku dziennikarzy, cała lista ludzi, którzy zamieszkiwali w różnych okresach te same okolice, co on – do tego ostatniego użył dodanej przez Jima funkcji wyszukiwania po lokalizacji. Rozplątywał kolejne pętle i wiązał je ponownie w umyśle, czując się nagle, jakby otrzymał kody do gry, w którą do tej pory grał uczciwie; to ostatnie może było ciekawsze, ale zupełnie nieefektywne, podobnie zresztą jak fragmentaryczne opowieści Jima dotyczące jego pracy, których nie był w stanie w pełni zrozumieć, dopóki nie dostał całości. Teraz w końcu otrzymał całą strukturę ze wszystkimi rozgałęzieniami – i w końcu wszystko zaczynało mieć sens.

John nie zjawił się wczesnym rankiem, a Sherlock, obawiając się, że może jednak tu przyjść i zostać wpuszczony przez panią Hudson, na miękkich nogach ruszył z całym sprzętem i trzecią kawą do sypialni na górze. Jego własna niosła ze sobą zbyt wiele wspomnień i nie zamierzał obciążać i tak wykończonego umysłu, natomiast dawny pokój Johna, chłodny, pusty i cichy rozpraszał najmniej ze wszystkich pomieszczeń na Baker Street. Chociaż jego powieki zamykały się, a kofeina nie zaczęła jeszcze działać, zabrał się za dalsze czytanie, kierując się do ostatniego już folderu w głównym katalogu, który opisany był jako DOSTĘPY. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, zawierał tylko kilka plików, a sądząc po ich rozmiarze – nie były zbyt duże i nie mogły zawierać innych danych niż tekst. Zaczął od niewielkiego notatnika oznaczonego ponownie START, a jego dłonie zadrżały, gdy trafił na kolejną wiadomość od Jima.

_Ten katalog to testament w ścisłym tego słowa znaczeniu. Postaraj się o ładną szafkę w pałacu myśli, bo to dane, które powinieneś wyryć na stałe w swojej ślicznej, pokręconej główce, bez względu na to, jak mało wydają ci się interesujące czy istotne. Niczego nie zapisuj i nikomu tego nie udostępniaj w żadnej formie – ale chyba akurat tego nie muszę ci mówić, prawda?_

_Zajmij się moimi rodzicami, Rose i Janine. Zaufani mają dyspozycje, które dotyczą ich bezpieczeństwa, ale chciałbym, żebyś mimo to zadbał o finansowe zabezpieczenie ich przyszłości. Z resztą moich rzeczy zrób co chcesz._

_Nie pomyl kodów. I, proszę, nie używaj ich, żeby robić sobie krzywdę – zapewne wiesz, o czym mówię._

Otwieranie kolejnych plików było bardziej bolesne niż Sherlock przypuszczał, chociaż wszystko rozbijało się o pieniądze, o które nigdy nie dbał. Dostępy do licznych kont bankowych zarejestrowanych na najrozmaitsze nazwiska i firmy, pełen spis nieruchomości wraz z informacją, gdzie znajdzie dokumenty własności i klucze oraz jakie są hasła do systemów alarmowych; kody do sejfów w zagranicznych bankach, gdzie trzymał papiery wartościowe i trochę kosztowności, lecz listy tych ostatnich nie miał siły teraz uruchomić, podobnie jak pliku, w którym, sądząc po opisie, Jim wskazywał, jak chciałby rozdysponować pewną część majątku pomiędzy sieć i bliskich. Oczywiście… potem zamierzał się z tym zapoznać, był mu to winien i było to istotne, jednak nie teraz, zdecydowanie nie w tym momencie.

Ostatni plik był excelową bazą nazwaną _kody_ , a Sherlock zostawił ją sobie na koniec celowo. Odkąd zaczął przeglądać pendrive poprzedniego dnia, spodziewał się czegoś takiego, ale nie przypuszczał, że otrzyma aż tak obszerny materiał. Pierwsza zakładka zawierała telefony do zaufanych i paru innych osób, które sprawdził pospiesznie w poprzednich folderach, w kolejnej zaś miał listę wszystkich kodów, z których korzystał Jim. Wszystkie polecenia, jakie mógł zlecić, hasła – o ile te były wymagane, lista osób, które mogły wykonać dane zadanie… komentarze, mniej lub bardziej szczegółowe, dotyczące specyfiki danego zlecenia, terminów, lokalizacji i sposobu kontroli nad ich wykonaniem.

Kody. Liczbowe, literowe, zawierające znaki specjalne i pojedyncze słowa. Zlecenia porwań i zabójstw, które już znał, a także inne, najrozmaitsze, których sam nawet nie rozważał. Dostarczanie fałszywych dokumentów, narkotyków, broni wszelkiego rodzaju, organów i każdej innej rzeczy, dostępnej na czarnym rynku. Metody ucieczki i przerzucania kogoś za granicę. Zmiany tożsamości, kwestie dotyczące spekulacji na rynkach finansowych – te Sherlock całkowicie pominął – oraz rozmaite rodzaje tortur, jakim poddane mogły być uwięzione osoby. Tę ostatnią listę przejrzał pobieżnie i gwałtownie odsunął od siebie komputer, nie chcąc wierzyć, że Jim faktycznie wymyślił to wszystko, że mógł to zastosować choćby raz, że potrafił z jakiegokolwiek powodu skazać kogoś na podobne potworności… Nie był w stanie choćby myśleć o tym wszystkim i dlatego pospiesznie przeszedł do ostatniej zakładki, gdzie miał przedstawione kody i hasła, z jakich korzystać mogły poszczególne jednostki z sieci. Listy pytań i odpowiedzi przeznaczonych dla każdej z osób… zamarł na moment, uświadamiając sobie, że hasła, które podał mu Jim, identyfikowały go jako Moriarty’ego, chociaż w zestawieniu był również Sherlock Holmes. Jeśli zdecydowałby się użyć zlecenia tortur lub zabójstwa, sieć uznałaby to za polecenie od _szefa_ , a nie od jego zastępcy, bezpośredniego podwładnego czy czegokolwiek, za co Sherlock był uznawany do tej pory.

Spędził jeszcze godzinę na przeglądanie kodów kolejnych zleceń, a wreszcie wrócił do początku i zgodnie z tym, o co prosił go Jim, zaczął zapoznawać się z nimi bardziej wnikliwie, zapamiętując poszczególne kody i ich znaczenie. Tkwił nad tym aż do wczesnego popołudnia, a kiedy dotarł do końca, obiecując sobie, że następnego dnia wróci do tego i wszystko powtórzy, cofnął się na drugą zakładkę i otworzył komentarz do ataku Booom-bom, który ze względu na specyfikę i zasięg zadania, był znacznie bardziej szczegółowy niż jakikolwiek inny. Poznał listę celów, powiązań między zaufanymi, konkretne terminy, w jakich wszystko mogło zostać zorganizowane a wreszcie – koszty, które wydały mu się zatrważające, ale był pewny, że Jim zabezpieczył środki na odpowiednich kontach, aby zlecenia przelewów zostały w odpowiednim momencie zatwierdzone.

Zanim położył się spać, przejrzał skrzynkę Jima i odpisał na kilka wiadomości, które wcześniej pominął, a teraz, gdy zapoznał się przynajmniej pobieżnie ze specyfiką pracy sieci, uznał za ważne. Sprawdzał za każdym razem, z kim ma do czynienia, jeśli nie był to żaden z zaufanych i chociaż był już wykończony emocjami i dobą spędzoną przed ekranem komputera, postanowił pozamykać te sprawy, by nie zostały zawalone przez brak jego dyspozycji. Dograł dwie ucieczki z kraju, zapewnił alibi drobnemu politykowi słusznie podejrzanemu o kontakty z szefem mafii a samego mafiosa opłacił, by rozpuścił właściwe plotki na ten temat w odpowiednich kręgach. Nie miał przekonania, czy zrobił wszystko jak należy, czy załatwił to tak, jak zrobiłby to Jim i tak na dobrą sprawę nie był w stanie powiedzieć, jakie wszystko to będzie mieć skutki, ale uznał, że niczego się nie nauczy, jeśli nie zacznie _działać_ jako Moriarty. Jego opory w sterowaniu siecią przygasały i gdy wystukiwał krótkie zlecenia, uderzyło go, jak bardzo stopniały wszystkie rezerwy, które były tak silne, gdy zastanawiał się, czy może wykorzystać ludzi Jima odnalezienia zaginionej nastolatki. Teraz tkwił w samym centrum imperium przestępczego, wykonał przynajmniej kilka nielegalnych operacji… i nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

Gdy odłożył wreszcie telefony i komputer, dochodziła druga po południu i miał wrażenie, że jego mózg działa na tak wolnych obrotach, że nie był w stanie wrócić na dół, by się przebrać, nie mówiąc nawet o prysznicu. Kiedy zaś legł do łóżka Johna i owinął się chłodną kołdrą, wciskając twarz w poduszkę, zasnął w ciągu niespełna minuty, nie potrzebując tak typowego dla niego czasu na wyciszenie ani tym bardziej – jakichkolwiek leków nasennych.

 

***

 

Po obudzeniu się późnym popołudniem, Sherlock ponownie zasiadł do laptopa i kontynuował zapoznawanie się z materiałami od Jima, sprawdzając co jakiś czas telefony, lecz odpowiadając tylko na niektóre wiadomości. Jade i Irene milczały, podczas gdy to na wieści od nich oczekiwał najbardziej i po paru godzinach pracy i kodowania w pałacu myśli kolejnych danych złapał się na tym, że zerka na swoją komórkę coraz częściej. Zainstalował na niej kilka aplikacji, które Jim zostawił na pendrivie, przetestował je i nauczył się najważniejszych funkcji, koncentrując zwłaszcza na tych związanych z możliwością zlokalizowania sprzętów, samochodów i ludzi. Starał się skupić na pracy, co poprzedniego dnia, kiedy to spędził blisko dobę przed monitorem, jakoś się udawało, teraz jednak miał z tym coraz większe problemy; kiedy pochłonął podstawową część informacji, przeprowadził główne dedukcje i należało przetworzyć je i zmienić w plany i scenariusze, jego mózg zaczynał się buntować przed zadaniem, w którym nie był mistrzem i w którym zazwyczaj potrzebował bardziej wizjonerskiego umysłu do pomocy.

Nowe sprawy na razie nie wpływały na telefon Jima, a kilka wiadomości, jakie się pojawiły, były dla niego kompletnie niezrozumiałe, części nadawców nie udało mu się zresztą w ogóle zidentyfikować. Jim przekazał mu dostępy do kont bankowych i wszystkich mieszkań, zostawił włączoną komórkę oraz sieć do dyspozycji, nie dał mu jednak jednego, ostatniego hasła – do swojej poczty mailowej, za pośrednictwem której kontaktowali się z nim nowi klienci. Nie wiedział, co to oznaczało, a ilość danych do przeanalizowania i innych zmartwień sprawiała, że nie zamierzał się na tym koncentrować. Westchnął ciężko, gdy głowa zaczęła mu pulsować, co prawdopodobnie spowodowane było faktem, iż tyle czasu walczył z natrętnymi myślami, które dobijały się do niego i próbowały tworzyć obrazy Jima, tkwiącego w bunkrze z Mycroftem, zakutego, pobitego, być może nieprzytomnego…

Zacisnął powieki i odsunął od siebie komputer, po czym opadł plecami na pościel. Przegrał, po wielu godzinach pracy i walki z emocjami, nie był w stanie dłużej trzymać ich z boku i gdy wreszcie przestał je hamować, zalały jego umysł z siłą wodospadu. Otoczenie, które przez ostatnie godziny wyglądało zupełnie normalnie, ponownie całkowicie zszarzało i zbladło, przedmioty stały się tak niewyraźne, jakby miał wadę wzroku, a powietrze wydawało się pulsować z każdym jego oddechem, przyspieszając i drgając tym silniej, im wyższe było jego tętno; to ostatnie w parę chwil poszybowało w górę, jego palce zacisnęły się bezwiednie na wymiętej pościeli, a nieistniejący przeciąg stał się lodowaty.

Doskonale wiedział, do czego zdolny był jego brat, wiedział też, że Jim potrafi bardzo długo udawać, że się trzyma, nawet jeśli psychika rozpadała się na części. Widział oczyma wyobraźni, jak próbuje się uśmiechać pomimo kolejnych ciosów, jak zmienia się w błazna lub Moriarty’ego oraz jak zakłada na twarz maskę obojętności i wydaje się być pogrążony w letargu, w którym nie docierają do niego żadne bodźce; jak odpowiada na pytania automatycznie lub zaciska usta, gdy Mycroft próbuje wyciągnąć z niego rzeczy, których nie mógł lub nie chciał zdradzić. Jak jest naciskany bardziej i bardziej, jak zaczyna się łamać, jak po wielogodzinnej sesji przesłuchań zostaje wreszcie zostawiony w spokoju, jak ze skutymi rękami kładzie się na twardej pryczy i próbuje usnąć w zimnej, niewygodnej celi. Oddycha ciężko lub drży, zmęczony, głody, zastraszony lub obolały… wciąż powinien brać leki, których Mycroft z całą pewnością mu nie zapewnił, powinien mieć zmienione opatrunki i lekarza, który pilnowałby, by w żadne ze zranień nie wdało się zakażenie. Jeśli nawet jakieś służby medyczne miały go na oko, to nie po to, by dbać o jego stan, ale aby pilnować, by nie umarł za szybko i jeśli zbliżali się do niego, sprawdzali bieżące uszkodzenia ciała czy opatrywali go, z całą pewnością nie robili tego z delikatnością i ostrożnością Johna, a prawdopodobnie nie dbali nawet, by zachował przy tym _godność_. A Mycroft mógł dalej upajać się upokarzaniem go, zwłaszcza gdy widział, jaki jest słaby i bezbronny i miał pewność, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi, bez względu na to, co zdecyduje się z nim zrobić. Nie martwił się o sieć, jak poprzednim razem, gdy trzymał go pod kluczem, bo…

Ciąg myśli Sherlocka został gwałtownie przerwany. Dlaczego Mycroft nie martwił się o sieć? Poprzednim razem gdy więził Jima miał na celu wyciągnięcie informacji potrzebnych do jej rozbrojenia, teraz jednak prawdopodobnie go to nie interesowało, a przynajmniej nic nie wskazywało na to, że było inaczej. Musiał wiedzieć, że została pod opieką Sherlocka, więc… mógł dalej czaić się na niego i spróbować go zamknąć w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, by go unieszkodliwić i tam wyciągać z niego wszystko kawałek po kawałku. Sama myśl o tym, że w każdej chwili ludzie Mycrofta mogą próbować go dorwać, sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się słabo. Baker Street było dobrze chronione, ale nie było fortecą, bo przecież Jim _miał_ już fortecę i tak na dobrą sprawę powinien był z niej skorzystać zanim pogrążył się w pałacu myśli i zniknął dla świata. Dopóki się nie zabezpieczył w jakiś sposób, nie powinien był tak ryzykować, wystawiając się na cel w najbardziej oczywistej lokalizacji ze wszystkich.

Gdy detektyw gorączkowo pakował rzeczy i dawał przez telefon dyspozycje odnośnie podstawienia samochodu, po jego głowie krążyły inne scenariusze; Mycroft mógł jednak nie wierzyć, że włada w tym momencie całą siecią, mógł uważać, że jest w tym momencie osłabiony psychicznie, że nie nadaje się do tego i że imperium przestępcze w jego rękach jest mniej niebezpieczne niż gdyby nie miało żadnego szefa. Być może cały czas sądził, że udaje współpracę z Jimem, że został zmanipulowany lub zmuszony do wcielenia do sieci siłą lub szantażem. I że po unicestwieniu Moriarty’ego wszystkie te rzeczy staną się nieistotne. A wówczas uderzy do niego pokojowo i nakłoni, by przekazał mu wszystko, czego dowiedział się dzięki swojemu krótkiemu romansowi i w ten oto sposób na wieki pozbędą się najsłynniejszej kryminalnej sieci na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii.

Wciskał do brzydkiej torby podróżnej przebrania i kolejne przedmioty, zastanawiając się dalej nad motywacjami brata. Był coraz bardziej przekonany, iż Mycroft sądził, że po zabiciu Jima wyciągnie z niego wszystkie ważne informacje – dlatego podczas przesłuchań zamierzał prawdopodobnie skupić się na tych rzeczach, których Sherlock nie mógł znać, jak KAPPA, lub nie mógł zrozumieć, bo dotyczyły kwestii które były dla niego nieinteresujące lub zostały skasowane z pałacu myśli i nieodtworzone. Nie było to jednak istotne. Ważne było natomiast, że Mycroft prawie na pewno sądził, że Jim wciąż wie od Sherlocka znacznie więcej i dlatego nie widzi w nim jako czasowym zastępcy większego zagrożenia. I dlatego pozostawi Jima przy życiu, dopóki nie upewni się, że nic więcej z niego nie wydobędzie.

Pakując kolejne rzeczy i rzucając się po mieszkaniu musiał zrobić sporo hałasu, bo gdy po niespełna kwadransie zbiegał schodami na dół, rezygnując z uciekania oknem z dużą torbą, w której znajdowało się zbyt wiele cennych przedmiotów, niemal zderzył się z panią Hudson. Kobieta, mimo iż zbliżała się północ, wyłoniła się ze swojego mieszkania w koszuli nocnej i szlafroku, wpatrując się w niego z niepokojem.

– Chłopcze, wszystko w porządku? – spytała, na co ten zamarł, jakby w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał jej słów. – Twój przyjaciel… jak się czuje? Zostawiasz go na górze samego? – skinęła na jego torbę, a wówczas Sherlock potrząsnął głową i wybuchnął krótkim, desperackim śmiechem.

– Musiał… wyjechać. Wczoraj rano – wydukał, z trudem artykułując słowa.

– Ach, więc minęli się z Mycroftem – westchnęła, jakby nie dostrzegając, że na samo wspomnienie brata Sherlock spiął się, a jego oczy zalśniły z wściekłością. – Jaka szkoda… jak znam ciebie, pewnie jeszcze nie dałeś im okazji się spo…

– Mój drogi brat jest obecnie na czarnej liście – syknął, zaciskając palce na pasku torby. – Gdybym miał taką możliwość, odstrzeliłbym mu łeb za samo to, że spróbował się zbliżyć do mojego chłopaka. Jeśli się u pani zjawi, w co jednak wątpię, bo obecnie jest zajęty ciężką walką w służbie królowej i całemu krajowi… – sapnął ironicznie, a jego usta się wykrzywiły – proszę posłać go do diabła – dokończył, a moment później trzasnął drzwiami wyjściowymi i szybkim krokiem skierował się do skrytej przed kamerami CCTV uliczki.

Gdy wsiadał do podstawionego samochodu kilka przecznic dalej, jego myśli kotłowały się jak szalone, nieposkładane i chaotyczne. Fragmenty wszystkich rozmów z Mycroftem, każda konfrontacja, każde słowo, każda porada, jaką usłyszał… należało przeanalizować to wszystko ponownie, wyszukać luki, bo może jednak Jim coś przegapił, coś istotnego, cokolwiek, co mogło być ważne i mogło naprowadzić na jakiś niewykorzystany czuły punkt, który mógł okazać się jokerem… Nie był w stanie skupić się w drodze na tyle, by dojść do jakichkolwiek sensownych wniosków, dla bezpieczeństwa przesiadał się trzy razy, dwukrotnie przebierał – raz na tyłach furgonetki prowadzonej przez podstawionego wcześniej szofera, raz w opuszczonym podziemnym parkingu – a kiedy wreszcie dotarł na miejsce, był na tyle rozbity, że musiał wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim przypomniał sobie odpowiednią kolejność wszystkich kodów prowadzących do tajnego mieszkania Jima.

Baker Street było zbyt mało bezpieczne i zbyt rozpraszające, jednak kiedy wysiadł z windy, wszystko stało się jeszcze gorsze i w efekcie był gotów odwrócić się na pięcie i wyjść. Powróciły wszystkie wydarzenia z tego miejsca, zupełnie nieudany początek spotkania, ich problemy z porozumieniem, maski, za jakimi ukrywał się wówczas Jim, przerwane zbliżenie… rozmowy. Clane, kłótnie i różnice poglądów, tak wiele słów… _wspomnienia_ , wciąż świeże, bo przecież byli tu zaledwie przed tygodniem, zaledwie parę dni temu o poranku tarzali się po pościeli, to wtedy usłyszał pierwsze prawdziwe _kocham cię_ , wtedy pokonali kolejne bariery i zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

To tutaj, zaraz po jego wyjściu, Jim zaczął pisać swój testament. Już wtedy skrywał swoje obawy i zbijał argumenty Sherlocka fałszywym optymizmem, kłamstwami, że da sobie radę, bo jest mistrzem planowania. Nie był, bo przecież poszedł z Mycroftem na egzekucję, a wszystkie asy zostały mu wytrącone z ręki.

Na sztywnych nogach ruszył w głąb mieszkania, zauważając porozrzucane gdzieniegdzie przedmioty, świadczące o tym, że Jim opuścił je w pośpiechu, spodziewając się, że niebawem wróci; nie przypuszczał, że sprawy z Pattonem źle się potoczą i musiał sądzić, że przed konfrontacją z Mycroftem będzie mieć szansę ponownie się tu znaleźć. Resztki psującej się po kilku dniach w temperaturze pokojowej sałatki owocowej, niedopite, zważone latte, cienki płaszcz rzucony na oparcie fotela, szalik, który Sherlock dał mu na dachu Barts, zwinięty na kanapie, gdzie musiał siedzieć Jim. Zapisane tablice, flamaster bez skuwki leżący na podłodze, otwarty, chociaż wyłączony laptop i karty Rose, rozrzucone wokół niego, przewrócony flakonik z perfumami. Parę nieumytych naczyń w kuchni, zostawione światło w łazience, bawełniana piżama rzucona w _ich sypialni_ na wymiętą pościel. Sherlock cicho postawił torbę z rzeczami na łóżku, ale nie zaczął się rozpakowywać, gdyż wspomnienia znów wróciły i, ponownie, nie zamierzał choćby próbować ich tłumić.

 _Miłość to silna motywacja._ I gdy pozwolił sobie na odtworzenie każdej sekundy, jaką tu spędzili o poranku, poczuł siłę, by działać i nie poddawać się chaosowi ani letargowi, lecz wykorzystać emocje do czegoś konstruktywnego. Kiedy parę minut później wracał do salonu z całym swoim sprzętem, był spokojniejszy i w jakiś sposób pewny, że znajdzie rozwiązanie i wygra z Mycroftem. Miał o co walczyć. I tym razem inna opcja niż wygrana nie wchodziła w grę, bez względu na to, jak słabe karty Jim zostawił mu na stoliku w tym rozdaniu.

Zanim zabrał się do pracy, pospiesznie posprzątał resztki jedzenia, wiedząc, że jeśli Jim wróci… _kiedy_ Jim wróci… będzie wolał, by jego mieszkanie nie zmieniło się w zapleśniałą dziuplę, jaką było Baker Street. Wyjął z lodówki jogurt i karton soku owocowego oraz zgarnął z blatu otwartą paczkę musli, a następnie wrócił z nimi do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie, mając na wprost siebie tablice i bezwiednie odpowiedział Johnowi na smsa sprzed godziny, zapewniając go, że _nadal_ nie zrobił sobie krzywdy oraz informując, że nie będzie go na Baker Street przynajmniej dwa dni.

 Tablice zapełnione były nowymi, chociaż niedokończonymi schematami i gdy Sherlock, pochłonąwszy bezmyślnie niewielki posiłek, przystanął przed nimi, natychmiast zauważył, że tekst i schematy wyglądały całkiem inaczej niż wcześniej. Tym razem użyto do nich tylko jednego charakteru pisma, które, gdy zaczął je analizować, stanowiło o kimś zaburzonym, ale starającym się utrzymywać normalność; kimś, w kim introwertyzm i ekstrawertyzm w silnych wydaniach wymieniają się w zależności od sytuacji, patrzącym w przyszłość, mającym ogromną wyobraźnię, ale ścisły umysł, setki abstrakcyjnych i odważnych pomysłów, z których każdy dopracowywał w okresowych napadach perfekcjonizmu. Kimś niestabilnym, kreatywnym i nieco szalonym, odgradzającym się od przeszłości i mającym problemy z samoakceptacją.

Kimś _zakochanym_ , romantycznym i emocjonalnym do bólu, jeśli wierzyć teoriom o kształcie kropek stawianych nad małym „i”.

Cofnął się o krok i przymknął oczy, a na jego ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech, gdy uświadomił sobie, co to wszystko znaczyło. Dał sobie parę chwil na cieszenie się tą myślą, a następnie wziął głęboki oddech i odsunął na bok analizy dotyczące charakteru pisma, skupiając się za to na treści. Podczas gdy poprzednim razem niewiele rozumiał z abstrakcyjnych, skrótowych zapisków, teraz miały one sens – bo Jim używał tych samych kodów i symboli, jakie umieścił na pendrivie, a pojedyncze cyfry pojawiające się w przy nich oznaczały z całą pewnością dwunastkę zaufanych. Zaczął pospiesznie rozszyfrowywać poszczególne fragmenty i już po paru chwilach dotarło do niego, że Jim rozważał scenariusze dotyczące Mycrofta; tworzył powiązania, wykreślał czerwonym flamastrem to, co uznał za niemożliwe, zielonym zaznaczał zaś otwarte opcje.

Sherlock dopadł komputera i uruchomił pendrive’a, automatycznie odpowiadając na prywatne pytania dotyczące ich dwojga – tym razem otrzymał inne niż poprzednio – a następnie chwycił niebieski marker i pospiesznie wykreślił z głównej listy na środku tablicy opcje, które z całą pewnością przestały być dostępne, gdy Jim został zamknięty, co sprawiło, że liczba wciąż otwartych spadła do niespełna dziesięciu.

Czas przestał mieć znaczenie, gdy ruszył ścieżkami logicznymi, jakie wcześniej przerobił Jim, dopisując na tablicy liczne komentarze, tworząc powiązania, plany i rozgałęziające się scenariusze, z których wyrastały nowe opcje lub ich alternatywne warianty. Co jakiś czas podbiegał do laptopa, by coś sprawdzić, upewnić się, że właściwie interpretował rozumowanie Jima, przeglądając stare sprawy, do których się odnosił, nazwiska, miejsca, kody… bezwiednie zapamiętywał to wszystko, analizował ponownie, czasem korygował wnioski, jakie zapisane były na tablicy, wykreślał coś, dodawał lub całkowicie wycierał i pisał od nowa. Kolejne opcje upadały, pojawiały się inne, które oceniał i starał się przewidzieć konsekwencje, zostawiał na później lub odrzucał.

Przypomniał sobie każde słowo ze swoich rozmów i konfrontacji z bratem, chronologicznie, metodycznie rozważając je i szukając drugiego dna, zapisując hasłowo wnioski, łącząc je z rozwiązaniami – również tymi wykreślonymi; nawet najbardziej absurdalne i oparte na uczuciach teorie, nawet wykorzystanie czułych punktów w sposób niekonwencjonalny… notował to wszystko, rozważał, kłócił się sam ze sobą, a logika coraz częściej walczyła z emocjami. Wrócił do wszystkich swoich dotychczasowych rozważań i przerobił je ponownie, do dyskusji z Jimem, gdzie padły wszelkie argumenty, czasem zostały zbite a czasem – zawisły bez rozwiązania. Analizował je wszystkie, porównywał z zapiskami na tablicy, znów kreślił, mazał, dorysowywał linie i ścierał inne…

Czekał na objawienie, na moment, gdy nagle jakaś opcja okaże się być pozbawiona wad, tymczasem pojawiały się kolejne znaki zapytania przy niektórych elementach, a z całego drzewka logicznego wyłaniały się wyraźne gałęzie, często sprzeczne i opatrzone licznymi komentarzami, zarówno jego i Jima. Pozostawiał tylko możliwości, w których, w razie powodzenia, obaj przeżyją i żaden nie trafi do więzienia na długie lata, bo absolutnie nie dopuszczał takich, gdzie poświęca Jima, by ratować siebie – coś takiego w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę i nie zamierzał nawet tego rozważać, podobnie jak tych, gdy zostanie zagrożone życie kogokolwiek z ich bliskich. Co więc zostało…? Oczywiście, wciąż było mnóstwo niejasności i pętli, jednak na jakich podstawowych kierunkach powinien się skupić?

Rozwiązanie siłowe, ostateczność, koniec świata, jaki znał do tej pory, apokalipsa dla Londynu i zniszczenie Mycrofta oraz wszczęcie wojny. Kosztowne, niebezpieczne i w dodatku nie dające już możliwości cofnięcia się do dotychczasowego życia. John nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy, ale Jim… ale Jim w swoich notatkach wpisał tylko _Za duże ryzyko, a SH się na to nie zgodzi_. Możliwe więc, że uznał, że akurat ta opcja zadziała, a głównym problemem, jaki dostrzegał, były moralne opory Sherlocka, które obecnie wisiały na włosku; detektyw wiedział, że jeśli wszystko inne okaże się niemożliwe, dopracuje brakujące szczegóły – ochronę bliskich ich obu – i _zrobi to_.

Druga opcja opierała się na lichej wierze, że Mycroft miał jednak uczucia i że uderzenie w nie wciąż jest możliwe. Zrezygnował z tego wieki temu, wielokrotnie do tego wracał w myślach w minionych dniach i tygodniach i ostatecznie uznał, że to już przegrana sprawa, lecz… kolejne scenariusze i ścieżki logiczne sugerowały, że to coś, co jeśli zadziała, sprawi, że _wszyscy będą wygranymi_. Najbardziej pożądany efekt i najbardziej niepewne zmienne. Oparcie się na pojedynczej decyzji Mycrofta, na jego _sercu_ , ryzykowanie po raz kolejny i absolutna pewność, że jeśli to nie zadziała, to przegrają i obaj zostaną upokorzeni i zniszczeni. Mary tak stanowczo to odradzała, wręcz zabraniała mu tego, John z kolei sugerował, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie z możliwych. Jim nie był pomocny, bo przy tej opcji narysował niewielki, schematyczny obrazek, na którym dwie postaci trzymały się za ręce, a wokół krążyły serca i nie dodał nawet jednego słowa komentarza. A sam Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, co ma na ten temat myśleć i nie miał kogo się poradzić, bo akurat w kwestii _możliwości emocjonalnego dotarcia do Mycrofta_ był całkowicie pewny zdania Billa, Irene, pani Hudson a nawet Lestrade’a i pisanie do kogokolwiek nie miało sensu.

Poza tymi dwiema biegunami, poza _kijem i marchewką_ , pozostało mu kilka opcji pośrednich, ale w żadnej nie miał pewności co do możliwości wykonania, skuteczności ani efektów ubocznych. Zaznaczył je kolejnym kolorem, mając zamiar skonsultować się z siecią, jeśli uzna, że nie będzie w stanie ocenić ich samodzielnie, po czym zasiadł z komputerem na podłodze tuż przy tablicy i pogrążył się w lekturze.

Wątpliwe rozwiązania były na pierwszy rzut oka albo absurdalne albo dotykały kwestii polityczno-ekonomicznych, które były mu obce i gdzie nie ufał swojej samodzielnej ocenie. Spędził jednak przed ekranem kolejne godziny, wciąż nie zwracając uwagi na to, ile czasu minęło i ignorując nadchodzące co jakiś czas smsy. Był pewien, że jeśli stanie się coś przełomowego, ktoś do niego zadzwoni, nie chciał zresztą przerywać pracy, skoro jego umysł był na tak wysokich obrotach i skupił się na konkretnym zadaniu. Głowa i oczy bolały go coraz bardziej, po jakimś czasie dołączył do nich kręgosłup, a kiedy wreszcie skończył i wykreślił jeszcze parę kwestii – możliwości szantażu i wpłynięcia na Mycrofta uderzając bezpośrednio w konkretnych przedstawicieli góry, służb specjalnych, mediów i rządu – przeciągnął się i na zesztywniałych nogach ruszył do stolika, gdzie pozostawione były telefony.

Zanim sprawdził wiadomości, posiłkując się informacjami o kontaktach z pendrive’a, rozesłał kilkanaście zapytań, chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy nie wierzył, że coś w ten sposób osiągnie. Jego wcześniejszy entuzjazm przygasł, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że długie godziny spędzone na rozmyślaniach przywróciły go do punktu wyjścia. Opcje, które Jim wykreślił, najprawdopodobniej faktycznie były spalone, reszta prowadziła w ślepe uliczki i musiał zrobić coś, co ten usunął z przyczyn moralnych lub z czego nie mógł skorzystać. _Booom-bom albo sentymenty_. Oraz cała zabezpieczająca otoczka, jakiej nie można było zignorować i do zorganizowania której potrzebował pomocy.

Do odpisywania na wiadomości z sieci zasiadł z dużą, mocną kawą i niewielkim posiłkiem i spędził na tym blisko pół godziny, w ramach przerwy angażując się w sprawę kradzieży z muzeum rzadkiego eksponatu, który jeden z liczących się klientów Jima zapragnął mieć w swojej prywatnej kolekcji. Potraktował to bardziej jak okazję do rozruszania umysłu i możliwość oderwania się od spraw, którymi zajmował się przez całą noc i połowę dnia; dochodziła czwarta po południu, był coraz bardziej zmęczony, ale ustalanie w odwrotnym niż zazwyczaj kierunku przebiegu kradzieży w jakiś sposób pozwoliło mu się zrelaksować, tak, że kiedy skończył i nadszedł czas, by skontaktować się z milczącą Jade, czuł się lepiej, a jego umysł ponownie był świeży, pomimo faktu, że był na nogach ponad dobę. Wahał się, czy powinien pisać czy dzwonić, ale w końcu zdecydował się na to drugie, bo tak naprawdę nie miał konkretu, z którym chciał do niej uderzyć, a to z nią Jim zalecał się kontaktować w razie problemów.

– Słucham – odezwała się kobieta, odbierając po drugim sygnale. Jej głos był nieco napięty, ale uspokoiła się, kiedy Sherlock odezwał się i krótko przedstawił, z czym dzwoni.

– Rozesłałem do sieci kilka zapytań, ale potrzebuję pomocy… porady – powiedział ostrożnie. – Zanim podejmę jakiekolwiek bardziej ryzykowne działania, potrzebuję upewnić się, że bliscy Jima są bezpieczni lub zostaną ukryci w odpowiednim momencie. Wiesz, o kogo chodzi, prawda?

– Państwo Hawkinsowie i Janine – odparła krótko. – Na liście osób do ochrony są tylko oni… i ty, rzecz jasna, ale to chyba w tym momencie nieistotne.

– Z Janine sobie poradzę, za chwilę kogoś po nią wyślę i będzie musiała zrobić sobie przymusowe, kilkudniowe wakacje w ukryciu. Co do jego rodziców…

– Nie jestem za nich personalnie odpowiedzialna, ale wiem, kto jest i wiem, że dał ciała, pozwalając ludziom Holmesa podejść tak blisko. Są pod obserwacją i nic nie możemy zrobić, nie zabierzemy mu ich sprzed nosa niepostrzeżenie. To w ogóle nie wchodzi teraz w grę.

– A jeśli udałoby mi się odciągnąć służby specjalne? Zrobić w Szkocji… zamieszanie i wówczas z niego skorzystać?

– Mogę zorientować się, na ile jest to możliwe.

– Chciałbym, żebyś zaplanowała atak w ich okolicach – oznajmił wprost i przez moment czekał na falę wyrzutów sumienia… która jednak nie nadeszła. – Taki, który zamydli oczy mojemu bratu. Jesteś w stanie to zrobić?

– Pilnuje ich niemal osobiście, chociaż właściwie nie rusza się z budynku, gdzie przebywa James – powiedziała i zamilkła na moment. – Musiałby rozproszyć się czymś innym albo być zajęty, abyśmy mogli cokolwiek przygotować.

– Co Jim zrobiłby w takiej sytuacji?

– Nie wiem, a skoro zostawił cię z tym wszystkim, prawdopodobnie czuł, że ty będziesz wiedział – odparła z lekką irytacją.

– Pracujesz z nim znacznie dłużej – odparł, siląc się na spokój i postanawiając tym razem nie wytknąć Jade bezczelności. – Jakie mam możliwości? Ile czasu potrzebujesz na ustawienie _fajerwerków_ w Szkocji?

– Dwa dni – powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. – Mamy kilka planów awaryjnych, gdzie nie jest istotna lokalizacja i chodzi tylko o _hałas_. Tyle zajmie wybranie najwłaściwszego, kontakty i przygotowanie wszystkiego, ale Holmes…

– Musimy wysłać go za granicę na dwa dni i sprawić, że będzie zajęty, a wówczas zajmiecie się przygotowaniem okolic. Atak ma zostać uruchomiony na moje wyraźne hasło…

– Jaki ustalasz kod?

– Szkocja-fajerwerki. Wówczas odpalacie to natychmiast a w twojej gestii jest zorganizowanie ucieczki rodzicom Jima. Mam człowieka, który jest mistrzem ucieczek i…

– W porządku. Wiem, co mam robić. Skontaktuję się z Irene Adler i postaramy się, by Holmes zniknął z pola widzenia na dwie doby, wezwany przez pilne, polityczne sprawy na kontynencie. Wątpię, czy James zdecydowałby się na coś podobnego, biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatnie _łagodzące_ dyspozycje, ale…

– Ale ja nie jestem nim – uciął chłodno. – Chcę również, abyś dołączyła ten atak do ataku Booom-bom – oznajmił, a na to ostatnie stwierdzenie Jade głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno? – warknął, co skutecznie uciszyło jego rozmówczynię. – Skoro wiesz, co robić, _świetnie_. Raportuj, jeśli będziesz mieć problem, a za dwa dni o tej porze chcę potwierdzenia, że Szkocja jest gotowa na odpalenie w dowolnej chwili fajerwerków, zaś rodzice Jima są poinformowani, co mają robić w takiej sytuacji.

– Rozumiem, że załatwisz ucieczkę z człowiekiem, który się tym zajmuje…

– Skontaktuję cię z nim, bo nie mam ochoty ponownie tego tłumaczyć – uciął, gdy przypomniał sobie, że kontakty Księcia i Jade nie są na liście zakazanych. – Daj mi znać, kiedy wszystko załatwicie.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała spokojnie. – Czy jest coś jeszcze?

– Czy… – zaczął, a nagła niepewność i słabość jego głosu sprawiły, że prawdopodobnie brzmiał teraz jak przestraszone dziecko. – Czy wiesz, co dzieje się z Jimem?

– Tak – odparła Jade powoli, ważąc każde kolejne słowo. – Ale raczej nie chciałby, abym ci o tym mówiła. Znasz metody swojego brata. I chyba nie powinnam…

– Zaczęli przesłuchania? – przerwał jej, na co kobieta wydała z siebie zmęczone westchnienie.

– Tak, ale…

– Co mu zrobili? – spytał wprost, lecz napotkał mur milczenia. – Muszę to wiedzieć. Nie próbuj mnie okłamywać.

– Parę siniaków – powiedziała w końcu. – Skręcony nadgarstek. Ten, który miał wcześniej sprawny – dokończyła, a Sherlock, do tej pory trzymający się całkiem dobrze, poczuł, jak pod powiekami pojawia mu się piasek, a po umyśle zaczyna tłuc jeden z kodów, ten mówiący o _połamaniu komuś rąk_. – Poza tym przesłuchania idą zgodnie z planem i jakoś się trzyma. Poinformuję cię, jeśli cokolwiek się zmieni lub…

– Jeśli go zabiją – dokończył martwo Sherlock.

– Chcę wierzyć, że do tego nie dojdzie. Gdybyśmy mieli sieć o sile jak kiedyś, bylibyśmy w stanie roznieść tamto miejsce na pył i go wydostać, uderzyć w rząd bez żadnych konsekwencji, nie bawiąc się w łóżkowe szepty i ploteczki Irene, moglibyśmy po prostu zmusić kogoś do współpracy, a teraz…

– Musimy kombinować.

– W rządzie jesteśmy raczej oczami niż dłońmi, ale Jamesowi czasem wydawało się, że jest inaczej – kontynuowała, jakby nie usłyszała jego słów. – Bez względu na to, jak rozwinął się w ciągu ostatnich tygodni… wciąż daleko nam do dawnej siły. Pierwsze, co odtworzył, to możliwość ataków, bo od tego wciąż miał specjalistów, ale wybudowanie na szczycie siatki wpływów to coś znacznie trudniejszego i zajęłoby wiele miesięcy lub lat, zanim…

– Możesz powiedzieć wprost, że to ja jestem winny, bo to _ja_ zacząłem rozbijać sieć trzy lata temu – przerwał jej Sherlock, przymykając oczy, lecz Jade nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób. – Powiedz mi… ile osób ma jakikolwiek dostęp do miejsca, gdzie Jim jest przetrzymywany?

– Ja, _trzech_ zewnętrznych ochroniarzy spośród _setki_ i paru takich, których lojalność wobec ich szefów jest wątpliwa i mogą okazać się użyteczni.

– Gdy zacznie się akcja, _jakakolwiek_ , upewnij się, by byli na miejscu. Ty też tam bądź.

– To da się zrobić.

– Będziesz w stanie przekazać mu wiadomość, gdy mój brat na chwilę zniknie?

– Ryzykowne, ale możliwe.

– Powiedz mu, że ukryję jego rodziców i siostrę, bo pewnie zagryza się, że nie zdążył się nimi zająć i nie mogę pozwolić, by Mycroft go nimi dalej szantażował. Chcę, żebyś przekazała mu, że cały czas szukam rozwiązań, niech się nie poddaje i nie myśli, że odpuściłem sobie…

– On to wie – wtrąciła. – Ale nie wierzy, że cokolwiek zdziałasz i podejrzewam, że się z tym pogodził. Jeśli chcesz przekazywać mu oczywistości, ryzyko jest…

– Powiedz mu – przerwał jej chłodno – że _wciąż mam dla niego zapalone światło, a podczas pokazów fajerwerków nawet strażnicy patrzą w niebo._ Zrozumie – powiedział, wiedząc doskonale, że Jim od razu skojarzy to określenie z atakiem Booom-bom i będzie mieć pewność, że Sherlock jest gotowy to zrobić, wbrew temu, co sądził. – Zajmij się tym. Będziemy w kontakcie.

– Oczywiście, szefie – odparła kobieta zachowawczo i rozłączyła się, zostawiając go z niewesołymi myślami.

Skontaktował się z Księciem w sprawie Jade i rodziców Jima, a także – kazał mu do odwołania ukryć Billa i, jeśli uzna to za konieczne, jego irlandzką _przyjaciółkę_ ; napisał również do niego, uprzedzając krótką wiadomością, że sprawy przybrały zły obrót i ma się zastosować do poleceń ludzi Jima. Niechętnie zadzwonił do Dziewiątki, przypominając sobie, jakie wrażenie wywarły na nim zdjęcia tego zbyt pewnego siebie mężczyzny przed pięćdziesiątką i poinformował, że rano do przygotowanych mieszkań trafią goście, którymi kazał mu się zająć i wszystko wyjaśnić, nie mając ochoty tłumaczyć Johnowi i Janine sposobów dostawania się tutaj i zasad bezpieczeństwa. Chłodnym tonem oznajmił mu również, że lokalizacja ta ma zostać w trybie natychmiastowym usunięta z listy Booom-bom i zakończył rozmowę, gdy tylko upewnił się, że Dziewiątka przyjął to polecenie do wiadomości. Posiłkując się kolejny raz pendrivem, zorganizował przyjazd całej trójki… czwórki, w końcu była jeszcze niespełna miesięczna Alice, a następnie z ciężkim westchnieniem zadzwonił do Janine.

Kobieta wydawała się nieco poirytowana, że kazał jej się spakować i czekać na transport, ale nie sprawiała problemów i nie pytała o szczegóły; przyjęła bez wątpliwości wersję, że Jim jest czasowo niedostępny, a ona musi się ukryć, na końcu zaś wydała z siebie zniecierpliwione westchnienie i przerwała Sherlockowi wpół słowa.

– Już parę razy to zrobił – oznajmiła. – Stwierdzał, że jest niebezpiecznie i ukrywał mnie w jakimś mieszkaniu, hotelu albo za granicą na parę dni. Nigdy nie skończyło się to niczym groźnym, a skoro macie czas, by się mną zająć, tym bardziej nie mam się czym martwić. Prawda…? – spytała, a jej głos po raz pierwszy odrobinę się załamał, a cała wypowiedź wskazywała, że kobieta nie chciała nic wiedzieć i wolała – co akurat było dla Sherlocka niepojęte – trwać w ignorancji zamiast zastanawiać się, co takiego mogło stać się jej bratu, że był niedostępny i zlecenie jej ukrycia przekazał jej ktoś inny. Pomimo wielu wspólnych cech z Jimem, akurat pod tym względem zupełnie go nie przypominała.

– Oczywiście – odparł, zaciskając palce na telefonie.  – Ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

– Zacznę się pakować. Poproś swoich ludzi, żeby zapewnili mi zapas białego wina i komedii na DVD.

– Postaram się – wymamrotał i pospiesznie zakończył rozmowę, a następnie skrzywił się i wybrał numer Johna, będąc pewnym, że ta rozmowa nie pójdzie mu tak gładko i będzie wymagać znacznie więcej tłumaczenia.

 

***

 

Resztę popołudnia i wieczór spędził czytając dalej materiały z pendrive’a, koncentrując się zwłaszcza na zasadach bezpieczeństwa dotyczących tajnych mieszkań oraz korespondując z Dziewiątką w tej sprawie – wybrał smsy, bo mężczyzna, z tym jego przemądrzałym, pretensjonalnym tonem, irytował go na tyle, że nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Powieki ciążyły mu coraz bardziej, gdyż był na nogach przeszło dobę, ale perspektywa spotkania się tutaj z Johnem o poranku sprawiała, że chciał możliwie odsunąć w czasie moment położenia się spać. Mężczyzna co prawda nie wrzeszczał ani nie protestował, gdy Sherlock sucho oznajmiał mu, że musi wziąć urlop i ukryć się w wyznaczonym miejscu, ale nie był tym zachwycony i wcale nie chciał słuchać wyjaśnień. Po prostu… przyjął to do wiadomości, obiecał się spakować i być gotowy o podanej porze, a na koniec oznajmił, że chce z nim porozmawiać, gdy znajdą się na miejscu i liczy na to, że Sherlock znajdzie metodę i czas, by się u niego zjawić, skoro skrytka znajdowała się gdzieś w Londynie.

Dobijała północ, gdy zaczął wymieniać się z Jade wiadomościami odnośnie planów ataków w Szkocji, a położył się spać dopiero o drugiej, po tym, jak utworzył na pendrivie katalog ZMIANY i wprowadzał w nim informacje o decyzjach, które podjął w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni. _Kiedy Jim wróci…_ musi wiedzieć, jakie ruchy zarządził Sherlock, a takie rozwiązanie, spisanie wszystkiego, co zrobił, pozwoliło mu uspokoić się i ugruntować chwiejną wizję, że to nie jest koniec, że jeszcze się spotkają i że musi dbać o sieć tak, jakby nieobecność Jima była tylko chwilowa.

Starał się zachować wiarę pomimo faktu, iż kolejne osoby odpisywały na jego zapytania, zamykając alternatywne drogi, ale przecież zostało jeszcze kilka… wciąż były jeszcze nieucięte gałęzie, wciąż były alternatywy dla ostatecznych rozwiązań…

Kiedy wreszcie położył się do łóżka, pomimo zmęczenia, długo nie był w stanie usnąć. W ciemnościach optymizm i wiara przygasały, zastępowane wątpliwościami i lękami, które wydawały się być już zażegnane. Czarne wizje wracały, myśli o Jimie, o tym, co teraz przeżywał, co Jade mu przekazała odnośnie jego stanu… _połamane nadgarstki_. Kompletna bezbronność i bezradność, puste, zimne pomieszczenie, w którym tkwił, czekając na ciąg dalszy przesłuchań i tortur, z którymi Mycroft już w pierwszym rzucie bezwiednie wycelował tak, że mógł przypomnieć mu sprawę Carla Powersa i chłodni, w której… był… zamknięty…

Jego oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie, chociaż był już na granicy snu i porzucił na razie myśli o zaaplikowaniu sobie środka nasennego. Skoro Mycroft dotarł do Clane i Szkocji, mógł dotrzeć też do Brighton, dowiedzieć się o wypadkach sprzed lat i mieć pełną świadomość tego, że może złamać Jima psychicznie, używając do tego celu traumy z przeszłości i uszkadzając go tak, jak niegdyś Powers. Cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, gdy uświadomił sobie, co _jeszcze_ wiedział jego brat na ten temat i co mógł wykorzystać, aby go zniszczyć, naprawdę zranić, dla samej satysfakcji, tylko po to, by napawać się jego cierpieniem… Z całą pewnością nie zgwałciłby go samodzielnie. Ale nie miałby zapewne żadnych oporów, by to komuś zlecić.

Zapalił lampkę nocną, drżącymi rękami otworzył szufladę i wyszarpnął z niej lek, który ostatnio zażywali wspólnie i zaśmiał się gorzko, gdy zauważył połówkę tabletki wciśniętą do opakowania. Wyciągnął całą oraz ułamaną część, pospiesznie połknął i legł do pościeli, wpatrując się w sufit i czekając z utęsknieniem na falę błogiej obojętności.

Nie śnił tej nocy albo nie pamiętał swoich snów, a gdy ocknął się po paru godzinach z powodu natrętnie dzwoniącego telefonu, _cieszył się_ , że nie obudził się świadom koszmarów. Walczył z odrętwieniem przez parę chwil, a wreszcie sięgnął po komórkę, wolną ręką przecierając oczy. Nie zdziwiło go, że dzwonił John, ale był zbyt mało przytomny, by z nim rozmawiać. Odrzucił połączenie i opadł na pościel, po czym, walcząc ze snem, napisał mu wiadomość, w której pytał, czy jest już na miejscu i kiedy chciałby się spotkać. Wątpił, czy zachował gramatyczną poprawność i miał wrażenie, że wciąż był pod wpływem leku, co było możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że spał niespełna pięć godzin.

 _TERAZ_.

Ociężale podniósł się z miejsca i na chwiejnych nogach skierował się do łazienki, gdzie ochlapał twarz zimną wodą i przepłukał usta, nie mając siły na inne zabiegi higieniczne. Zarzucił wprost na piżamę przykrótki szlafrok Jima z eleganckiej, szarej satyny i wrócił do sypialni, by zgarnąć z szafki nocnej trzy telefony i poupychać je w kieszeniach. Przez chwilę rozważał zaparzenie kawy, ale zamiast tego – wyciągnął gotowe latte z lodówki, otworzył opakowanie i dosypał do środka dwie łyżki rozpuszczalnej. Przed wyjściem chwycił laptop, zostawiając jednak pendrive’a na stole i uznał, że nie potrzebował niczego więcej, skoro kodów do poszczególnych mieszkań znajdujących się tutaj nauczył się właściwie automatycznie w trakcie wymienianiem smsów z Dziewiątką. Wsunął na bose stopy swoje skórzane pantofle, w których tu przyjechał i zjechał windą na dół, a następnie wyszedł do głównego parkingu, gdzie oplótł się szczelniej szlafrokiem i podbiegł do wejścia, z którego można było się dostać do mieszkania, w którym stacjonował John – i prawdopodobnie Mary oraz Alice, chociaż one miały przyjechać osobnym transportem i inną trasą, by nie budzić podejrzeń.

Zabezpieczenia, chociaż wymyślne, nie były tak liczne jak w przypadku lokalu zajmowanego przez Jima, a Sherlock wpisał kolejne kody automatycznie, popijając co chwilę kawę i licząc na to, że względnie szybko zacznie ona działać przed konfrontacją z Johnem. Ziewał, kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jego przyjaciel stoi na wprost niego i wpatruje się w niego jakby miał przed sobą ducha.

– Jezu, Sherlock, wyglądasz strasznie – stwierdził, a wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał na to, że miał zamiar inaczej zacząć tę rozmowę i był gotowy na konfrontację i wyrzuty, a nie zastanawianie się nad jego stanem psychofizycznym.

– Krótko spałem – wymamrotał, ruszając w głąb mieszkania, lecz nie rozglądając się po nim za szczególnie. – Moi ludzie poinformowali cię o wszystkich środkach bezpieczeństwa?

– _Twoi_ … – zaczął John i chwycił Sherlocka za ramię, puszczając go jednak, kiedy mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie. – Brałeś coś?

– Tabletki nasenne. Nic mi nie będzie.

– Sherlock…

– O czym chciałeś rozmawiać? – przerwał mu i skierował się do obszernego salonu, gdzie odłożył sprzęt i zacisnął palce na pojemniku z kawą, z którego następnie pociągnął duży łyk.

– Dlaczego nas tu ukryłeś? Co się stało, że musiałeś…

– Mycroft przycisnął rodziców Jima, więc wy i Janine jesteście następni na liście. Ustaliłem już plan, jak ich ocalić, gdyby wszystko poszło nie tak. Nie chcę, byście również byli zagrożeni, bo mam wystarczająco dużo innych zmartwień.

– Ile czasu mam tu siedzieć?

– Kilka dni.

– A potem?

– Potem… – zająknął się, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Potem albo wszystko wróci do normy, w co bardzo chciałbym wierzyć, albo wybierzecie sobie dowolny kraj, gdzie dostaniecie nowe nazwiska i pieniądze na wygodne życie.

– Co się stanie, że… – urwał na moment. – Jeśli… stanie się najgorsze, dlaczego będę musiał wyjechać?

– Bo zrobię wówczas coś strasznego i Anglia nie będzie już tym samym miejscem co kiedyś – odparł cicho i odtrącił dłoń Johna, gdy ten spróbował się do niego zbliżyć. – Znienawidzisz mnie za to, ale będzie mi już wszystko jedno. Możesz to powiedzieć. Mycroft miał rację, oszalałem i popadłem w obsesję i…

– Po prostu się zakochałeś. To nie koniec świata i to normalne, że martwisz się o niego…

– To _będzie_ koniec świata, jeśli Jim umrze z rąk mojego rodzonego brata – syknął i opróżnił kubek paroma łykami, po czym sięgnął po telefon, dostrzegając kątem oka, że znajdują się na nim nieodebrane wiadomości. – Przepraszam, ale muszę to przeczytać. Wiem, że wkurzało cię, gdy zajmowaliśmy się przy tobie siecią, ale teraz to nieuniknione.

– Układasz za niego przestępstwa? – spytał John chłodno, na co Sherlock poderwał głowę znad ekranu.

– Szukam innych rozwiązań – odparł, po czym ponownie spuścił wzrok i odczytał pierwszą wiadomość, która jednoznacznie zamykała trzy ostatnie ścieżki, związane z kontaktami z władzą. Przymknął oczy i otworzył kolejną wiadomość… i kolejną… a jego twarz stawała się coraz bardziej martwa, w miarę jak zdawał sobie sprawę z oczywistej rzeczy, której wcześniej nie chciał dopuszczać do wiadomości. – Szukałem… odkąd tu przyjechałem. Szedłem jego ścieżkami, sprawdzałem wszystkie opcje, krok po kroku… – jego palce zadrżały, gdy następny sms zamykał dostępne opcje, a osoba, z którą się kontaktował, informowała go, że to już przecież zostało sprawdzone i odrzucone przez Moriarty’ego w ciągu ostatnich dni… pewnie tych, gdy Jim skończył już pracę nad pendrivem i nie było go w mieszkaniu, by dopisać wnioski na tablicy. – Wiedział, że żadna z nich nie jest dostępna. Dowiadywał się o nich, gdy u mnie leżał i z każdą kolejną wiadomością z sieci tracił nadzieję, ale nie powiedział mi o tym ani słowem.

– Na pewno coś zostawił… coś innego niż _straszne rzeczy_ , cokolwiek masz na myśli…

– Nie, bo jakiekolwiek opcje pośrednie upadły albo przestały mieć sens, gdy poszedł z Mycroftem! – wybuchnął nagle Sherlock, walcząc z pokusą, by cisnąć telefonem o ziemię. – Chciał mieć wszystko albo nic i dlatego się zgodził na wszystkie warunki mojego brata i to było absolutnie głupie, to było właściwie samobójstwo! Nie mam już dostępu do opcji pośrednich, nie mogę go odbić w żaden sposób, nie mam środków ani narzędzi, bo sieć jest za słaba by dokonać tego, co mogłaby zrobić kiedyś! Przeanalizowałem wszystko, co zrobił i czego próbował i nie mam innego pewnego rozwiązania, bo tutaj – potrząsnął telefonem – właśnie wpłynęły potwierdzenia, że wszystko, na co jeszcze liczyłem, jest już niemożliwe. A on o tym wiedział i wiedział też, że popełnił błąd, ufając, że Mycroft nie dobierze się do jego bliskich, a gdy do niego szedł, nie mógł już się wycofać! I wiesz, co jest najgorsze? Straciłem dobę na analizowanie wszystkiego, co on już zrobił, nie doszedłem do żadnych wniosków oprócz tego, że zostały mi dwie opcje i jedna to romantyczne, nierealne mrzonki a druga to morderstwa i zamachy. Pozostaje mi tylko dopracowywanie tej drugiej, by uratować jego rodziców i czekanie na sygnał, że Mycroft skończył przesłuchania, bo dopiero wtedy… tylko wtedy…

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdy skończy przesłuchania możesz już nie mieć po co stosować jakichkolwiek opcji? – spytał John ostro.

– Wtedy po prostu bym się zemścił – syknął z wściekłością. – Wiem, o co pytasz, John. Sądzisz, że jeśli będę czekał, zamiast uderzyć do Mycrofta, to będzie to czekanie na wieści o jego śmierci, ale, zaręczam ci, tak nie jest, bo Mycroft nie zabije go, zanim się tam nie znajdę. Groził mi, że przeprowadzi egzekucję na moich oczach i jeśli to właśnie planuje, to w ciągu najbliższych dni zjawi się u mnie lub zadzwoni. A ja będę musiał tam pojechać… podjąć decyzję, którą wybieram opcję. I liczyć na to, że podjąłem właściwą.

– Co więc się stanie, jeśli podejmiesz złą?

– Jim zginie, a ja emocjonalnie skompromituję się przed Mycroftem i trafię do zakładu zamkniętego albo… – urwał, próbując wyobrazić sobie długoterminowe konsekwencje drugiej opcji. – Albo na chwilę stanę się Moriartym, by ostatni raz odpalić fajerwerki. Wątpię jednak, czy będę żył wystarczająco długo, by się nimi nacieszyć. Za to Mycroft będzie na nie patrzył i, och, jak bardzo będzie żałował, że mi nie uwierzył.

– Sherlock, musi być inne rozwiązanie – odparł, wpatrując się w niego z przerażeniem.

– Gdyby było, Jim by na nie wpadł. Nie rozważał nawet żadnej z tych dwóch opcji, które ja rozważam – stwierdził i zmęczonym gestem potarł skronie.

– A jakie będą efekty, jeśli się uda…? W obu przypadkach…?

– W tym sentymentalnym, żyjemy długo i szczęśliwie, w tym drugim przegrywamy tak czy inaczej, bo nie będzie dla nas miejsca w Wielkiej Brytanii i będziemy już zawsze uciekać, a tego od początku nie chcieliśmy.

– Więc wybierz to pierwsze…

– Tyle że w tym pierwszym w razie porażki przegrywamy tylko my, a w tym drugim Mycroft również.

– Boże, Sherlock… w coś ty się wpakował – wymamrotał John, chwytając się za głowę. – Jestem po twojej stronie, pamiętaj o tym, ale na miłość boską, nie chcę, żebyś toczył wojnę ze swoim bratem! Nie chcę, żeby Jim umierał, bo to cię zniszczy, ale nie dopuszczam do wiadomości, że byłbyś zdolny zrobić… cokolwiek zamierzasz zrobić… tylko po to, by zemścić się na Mycrofcie!

– Nie pozwolę mu wygrać. To nie wchodzi w grę – oznajmił z uporem, po czym sięgnął po komórkę, gdy ponownie się odezwała i jęknął, kiedy przeczytał nową wiadomość, która zamykała kolejne kontakty i możliwości. – Mam jeszcze parę dni. Moi ludzie muszą wszystko zabezpieczyć. Może w tym czasie coś… coś przyjdzie mi do głowy, coś się wydarzy albo… – przymknął oczy i oparł się ciężko na kanapie, a moment później poczuł, jak John siada tuż przy nim i niepewnie obejmuje go ramieniem.

– Jesteś geniuszem. Wciąż masz szansę coś wymyślić.

– Mycroft też jest – wymamrotał i skrzywił się, kiedy usłyszał z głębi mieszkania odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Uchylił powieki, by dostrzec Mary, która stała w drzwiach z zatroskaną miną, a po chwili ruszyła w ich stronę.

– Powinnam cię utłuc za tę akcję z ukrywaniem nas – powiedziała spokojnie.

– To było konieczne – odparł martwo, nie mając siły drugi raz wszystkiego tłumaczyć.

– Wiem. I tak jestem wściekła – oznajmiła, po czym przysiadła na stole, dokładnie naprzeciwko ich dwojga. – Słyszałam częściowo waszą rozmowę i, Sherlock… jesteś wykończony. Daj sobie parę godzin przerwy. Cokolwiek robiłeś, zostaw to na chwilę, połóż się, prześpij albo zajmij czymś, co cię uspokoi…

– Żeby usnąć, musiałbym znów się czymś nafaszerować i nie ma takiej rzeczy, która by mnie uspokoiła.

– Jest – powiedziała z naciskiem, nachylając się w jego stronę. – Nie mów o czarnych scenariuszach, skoro rozważyłeś je wszystkie. Nie patrz do przodu, skoro wszystko wydaje się nie mieć sensu, a planowanie cię ewidentnie wykańcza psychicznie. Pomyśl o tym, co się już wydarzyło, o wszystkich chwilach, które z nim spędziłeś i skoncentruj się właśnie na tym, bo jeśli wszystko się zawali, zostaną ci tylko wspomnienia. To brzmi okrutnie, ale to, że on może zginąć, nie znaczy, że ty masz się poddać i wylecieć w powietrze razem z Mycroftem. Czegokolwiek chciał, na pewno nie tego, abyś się poddawał i pozwalał, by jego śmierć była końcem również dla ciebie.

– Chciał, żebym stał się nim, gdy odejdzie – wymamrotał i odwrócił wzrok, gdy spojrzenie Mary stało się ostre i mało przyjazne.

– Po wszystkim, co John mi o was powiedział? Jakoś wątpię – stwierdziła krótko. – Uspokój się. Zostaw sieć, zostaw tę pieprzoną komórkę i spójrz na mnie. Powiedz mi, jaki był, gdy byliście sami. Nie mówię o konkretnych wydarzeniach, bo to wcale nie jest ważne. Powiedz, jaki on był. Tak, jak mówiłeś o nim Johnowi, zanim wiedział, o kogo chodzi – zakończyła bardziej miękko. – Podobno był całkiem inny niż się kiedyś wydawał, był gotowy porzucić dla ciebie część swojej pracy i poświęcić wszystko, na co pracował, więc z całą pewnością nie chciałby, gdyby wrócił, a ty nie byłbyś już osobą, w której się zakochał, tylko psycholem wysadzającym pół miasta w powietrze. Zależało mu i tak o nim myśl, zamiast pogrążać się w czarnowidztwie. Więc…? Jaki był naprawdę, za tą cała fasadą genialnego przestępcy?

– Wysyłał mi piosenki – odparł Sherlock po paru długich chwilach myślenia, a gdy Mary skinęła zachęcająco, sięgnął po laptop i powoli go uruchomił, wpatrując się w ekran i obawiając spojrzeć na Johna, który wydawał się wypalać mu wzrokiem dziurę w głowie. Uruchomił odtwarzacz muzyczny i wyszukał kilka piosenek, które przestawił na początek playlisty, a następnie uruchomił pierwszą z nich, tę, którą usłyszał wiele dni temu, tuż przed rozpoczęciem gry, w taksówce.

– _Wiedziałam, że sprawisz kłopoty, odkąd się pojawiłeś_ – powtórzyła Mary za wokalistką po pierwszym refrenie i zaśmiała się. – Włącz następną.

– Puszczał mi to przez radio. Ze specjalną dedykacją – powiedział Sherlock i chociaż wspomnienie było słodko-gorzkie, kąciki jego ust nieco się uniosły, kiedy puścił _Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia._ – To uruchomił, kiedy razem _graliśmy_ , tylko fragmenty tekstu… resztę zagłuszył, dając mi wskazówki do zadania… – jego uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy spojrzał na tytuł _Prawdziwa miłość 1980_. – Średnia naszych roczników. Potem włamał mi się do radia w mieszkaniu… – zerknął na tytuł i przesunął utwór, tak, by uruchomił się refren. – To było kiedy łączyły nas tylko smsy. Cytowaliśmy ten fragment o _tęsknieniu_ kończąc każdą rozmowę. Przestaliśmy, gdy w końcu zaczęliśmy się widywać – dokończył i tym razem pozostawił utwór do końca, przypominając sobie wszystkie momenty, gdy go słuchał, albo gdy wypowiadał te słowa. – Parę dni później byłem wściekły i poprosiłem go, żeby mnie rozbawił. Nie miał jeszcze pojęcia, co do niego czuję i że w ogóle mi zależy, gdy wysłał mi… – urwał, kiedy odezwała się wokalistka z irytującym głosem, śpiewając, że _zakochała się w przestępcy_. Mary parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, John natomiast wydał odgłos, jakby czymś się zakrztusił.

– Włącz następną – poprosiła kobieta. – Przyznaję, to było… – urwała, kręcąc głową i zachęciła Sherlocka skinieniem dłoni, by mówił dalej.

Co jakiś czas Mary lub John komentowali jakoś piosenki, wybrane przez Jima i słuchane przez Sherlocka w różnych momentach, on zaś pozwolił sobie na pogrążenie we wspomnieniach; nie przeskakiwał już żadnych zwrotek i chociaż momentami za bardzo pogrążał się w sentymentach, gdy doszli do ostatniej piosenki, czuł się lepiej. Jego myśli się wyciszyły, emocje ustabilizowały, a wcześniejsze rozproszenie i poczucie, że nad niczym nie panuje, wreszcie przygasło.

– To zostawił mi, gdy wyjeżdżał – odezwał się, kiedy minęła połowa utworu. – Kazał mi tego słuchać, gdy go nie będzie.

– Wierzył, że wróci… – zaczął niepewnie John.

– Gdy ją nagrał, pewnie jeszcze miał nadzieję – przyznał, wpatrując się w ekran. – Zaręczam ci, gdy wychodził, już jej nie miał.

– Kazał ci _zostawić zapalone światło_ …

– Kazał _próbować działać_ , bo wiedział, że on już nic nie będzie mógł zrobić – podjęła Mary. – Mógł nie wierzyć, że się uda, ale kazał przynajmniej próbować, żebyś nie pożegnał go z poczuciem, że nic nie zrobiłeś.

– Zapewniam was, zostawię mu więcej świateł niż się spodziewa, jeśli Mycroft mnie do tego zmusi – powiedział, po czym uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na Mary. – Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób. Skoro tyle wiesz, powiedz, którą opcję _ty_ byś wybrała? Słyszałeś, jakie mi zostały… sentymentalną, czy _w stylu Moriarty’ego_?

– Sherlock – powiedziała powoli, wpatrując się w jego oczy. – Nie jestem w twojej sytuacji. Nie znam szczegółów i nie chcę ich znać. Możesz nie wybierać żadnej i dalej szukać i będąc tobą pewnie szukałabym do skutku, skoro żadna nie daje gwarancji powodzenia. A jeśli jesteś pewny, że to nie ma sensu, dopracuj obie do perfekcji i wybierz którąś w zależności od rozwoju sytuacji.

– Są całkowicie sprzeczne i mogę tracić czas…

– Więcej stracisz, jeśli teraz zadecydujesz źle i w ostatniej chwili uznasz, że odpuściłeś sobie tę właściwą. Dopracuj _obie_ i… – urwała, kiedy oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się, a spojrzenie stało zupełnie nieobecne. – Sherlock…?

 _– Obie_ – wymamrotał niezbyt przytomnie. – Jeśli je połączę… mogę spróbować połączyć je tak, aby w razie przegranej pociągnąć ze sobą Mycrofta na dno, a w razie wygranej dostać wszystko, na czym nam zależy. _Wszystko albo nic_ , tak, jak Jim planował od początku. Tak… – urwał, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech; rozwiązania wydawały się wzajemnie wykluczać, to oczywiste, ale im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej jego plany, poszatkowane i porozbijane części, zaczęły się krystalizować i tworzy spójne struktury i fundamenty, które miały szansę utrzymać się nawet, jeśli jakiś element pęknie. – Myślę, że to będzie możliwe.

 

***

 

Mycroft, zgodnie z planami Sherlocka, po pewnych działaniach Irene musiał pilnie wyjechać za granicę i spędził na rozmowach – w których inaczej wcale by nie uczestniczył – piątkowy wieczór i całą sobotę. Jade, Książę i Dziesiątka – będący wcześniej odpowiedzialny za ochronę rodziców Jima – wspólnie zajęli się kwestią ataków w Szkocji oraz planami ucieczki Hawkinsów w razie gdyby rozpoczęły się fajerwerki. Rose została zabrana przez Cory McQueeney na _kilkudniowy wyjazd do nadmorskiego sanatorium,_ a w praktyce ukryta w bezpiecznym miejscu, Corey Butler został skontaktowany z Dwunastką i dostał zlecenie w Barts dotyczące przygotowania pewnego sprzętu oraz sali, do Jima zaś pod nieobecność Mycrofta trafiła zakodowana wiadomość dotycząca _światła i fajerwerków_ i chociaż Sherlock nie otrzymał informacji zwrotnej, w jakiś sposób uspokoił się, wiedząc, że mężczyzna wie już, że sieć cały czas działa, zamiast czekać biernie na wieść o jego śmierci. Został też zostawiony w spokoju na półtora dnia, co Jade potwierdziła, oznajmiając, że nikt w tym czasie nie prowadził przesłuchań, bo Mycroft stanowczo tego zakazał.

Przez cały weekend detektyw tkwił w mieszkaniu Jima, ustalając kwestie związane z atakiem, zmieniając pewne cele, analizując na ile potrafił skutki tego rozwiązania i dając kolejnym zaufanym jasną informację, że w najbliższym czasie mogą spodziewać się zlecenia i powinni być na to gotowi. Opcje awaryjne ostatecznie odrzucił i nie tracił już czasu na szukanie nowych, zgodnie sugestią Mary koncentrując się na dopracowaniu dwóch, które rokowały najlepiej. Układał w głowie całe scenariusze dotyczące tej _sentymentalnej_ , próbując przewidzieć możliwe reakcje brata, rozpisując w głowie i na tablicy całe ciągi wydarzeń. Stawał przed lustrem i wypowiadał kolejne zdania, czynił gesty, którymi zamierzał go nabrać, chwytał się za głowę i przeklinał pod nosem, gdy któryś uznawał za żałosny, żenujący lub zbyt sztuczny. I próbował kolejnych, zdając sobie sprawę, że Mycroft przejrzy jego grę, jeśli się zawaha, a z drugiej strony – nie potrafił zmusić się, by naprawdę _poczuć_ to, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Jego emocje nie były szczere i gdy cały jego umysł wypełniał żal i poczucie, że brat go zdradził, niemal nie pamiętał już, jak mógł go uznać za swój czuły punkt i czuć do niego cokolwiek. Mimo to zaciskał zęby i grał dalej, bo rola, jaką sobie zaplanował, była trudniejsza od wszystkich dotychczasowych, jakie zaprezentował Mycroftowi; czym innym zresztą było wmówienie mu, że jest zimnym psychopatą i człowiekiem Moriarty’ego, a czym innym pokazanie emocji, które niemal całkowicie w nim umarły.

W międzyczasie wciąż odpowiadał na pojedyncze zapytania sieci, a gdy w niedzielę późnym popołudniem dostał od Jade informację, że Mycroft kontynuuje przesłuchania, a Jim _wydaje się współpracować_ , rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, a następnie zaczął powoli pakować swoje rzeczy. Uporządkował odrobinę burdel, jaki zrobił w salonie i sypialni Jima, a następnie rzucił obu pomieszczeniom ostatnie spojrzenie. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy tu wróci i czy w ogóle i dlatego dał sobie parę chwil na zapamiętanie tego miejsca.

Zanim opuścił lokal, skontaktował się z Dziewiątką, by upewnić się, ile czasu jest w stanie zapewniać Johnowi i Mary wszystko, czego potrzebują i skontaktował go z Księciem, każąc współpracować, gdyby musieli przerzucić ich razem z Janine za granicę. Zaznaczył, że koszty nie grają roli i to samo powtórzył obojgu przyjaciół, do których wstąpił przed powrotem na Baker Street. Wahał się długo, zanim to zrobił, ale przed wyjściem wręczył Johnowi nowego, starannie zabezpieczonego pendrive’a, na który przerzucił część danych od Jima; nie wszystko, to jasne, ale wystarczającą ilość kontaktów i informacji, aby móc z ich pomocą przejąć sieć.

– Jeśli nie wrócę, skontaktujesz się z pewną kobietą – powiedział spokojnie, po czym podyktował jemu i Mary numer telefonu i gdy upewnił się, gdy go zapamiętali, kontynuował. – Ma na imię Jade i już kiedyś ją spotkałeś. To jedna z zaufanych osób Jima. Za chwilę wyślę jej kody, które mogą otworzyć tego pendrive’a. Jeśli nie wrócę, zadzwonisz do niej, poinformujesz człowieka, który zarządza tym miejscem, że się tutaj zjawi i przekażesz jej te dane.

– Co to jest?

– Dostęp do sieci – powiedział szczerze, na co palce Johna zacisnęły się na urządzeniu. – Jim ufał jej najbardziej ze wszystkich i jeśli nas nie będzie… chciałbym, żeby to ona przejęła sieć, bo ci wszyscy ludzie, pozostawieni samym sobie, to za duże zagrożenie i prędzej zaczną się nawzajem wyrzynać niż dogadają. Jim twierdził, że jest mu wszystko jedno, co się stanie po jego śmierci, ale przypuszczam, że jest inaczej.

– Nie ma takiej opcji, żeby żaden z was nie wrócił – wymamrotał John. – Słyszysz mnie? Nie waż się mówić, że możesz nie wrócić.

– Wybacz, John – odparł cicho, a następnie zbliżył się do niego o krok i w sztywny, skrępowany sposób objął go ramieniem i jakiś czas pozostał w tej pozycji. – Miałeś zawsze pretensje, że nie pożegnałem się z tobą właściwie przed skokiem z dachu Barts… i przy samolocie też nie pożegnaliśmy się tak, jak należało, prawda?

– Sherlock masz wrócić, rozumiesz? – wydusił z siebie, odwzajemniając uścisk, a kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, jego twarz była pełna emocji, które z trudem trzymał na wodzy. Sherlock uśmiechnął się blado, po czym krótko przytulił Mary, a następnie chwycił torbę z rzeczami i powolnym krokiem ruszył do windy, tym razem nie oglądając się już za siebie.

Gdy wrócił na Baker Street, dochodziła dziesiąta wieczorem. Mieszkanie było puste, nieprzyjazne i zimne i nie miał ochoty tu przebywać, lecz dalsze ukrywanie się mogło zrobić więcej szkody niż pożytku. Rozpakował się i uruchomił komputer, po czym skierował się do kuchni, by przyszykować kawę, zamierzając spędzić noc, dalej czytając materiały z pendrive’a, koncentrując się na dawnych sprawach, jakimi zajmował się Jim; sieć wciąż się odzywała z różnymi zapytaniami i chociaż niektóre tematy natychmiast odrzucał, część wyglądała na istotną, a nie miał wiedzy niezbędnej do ich rozwiązywania i musiał wspomóc się dodatkowymi materiałami.

Nad ranem położył się, ale pomimo zażycia środków nasennych udało mu się przespać zaledwie trzy godziny i obudził się dość gwałtownie od poniedziałkowego zgiełku ze strony ulicy. Obiecał sobie, że następną noc prześpi w całości, bo czuł już pierwsze symptomy buntu ze strony nadwyrężonego nadmiarem myśli i niedostatkiem odpoczynku umysłu. Zajrzał do lodówki – lecz wszystko, co znalazł, było zepsute. Zamknął drzwi, ignorując paskudny zapach pochodzący najprawdopodobniej ze skwaśniałego mleka; wychodząc stąd parę dni temu, zamknął mieszkanie, a pani Hudson nie zrobiła mu żadnych zakupów, nie wiedząc, na jak długo wyjechał, lecz nie miał ochoty opuszczać lokum, by kupić coś na śniadanie. Z ciężkim westchnieniem ponownie zasiadł do komputera i wpatrywał się w ekran, czytając na skrzynce mailowej ustalenia, jakie Trójka przesłał mu w nocy, kiedy to odpisywał na liczne smsy. Odpalił pendrive’a, by sprawdzić pewnego człowieka, z którym wspominał mężczyzna w korespondencji… Rick Havlin, zapisany w nazwie folderu samym nazwiskiem, pochodzący z północy Irlandii i uczęszczający z Jimem do szkoły średniej. Na jednym ze zdjęć, wykonanym na zakończenie roku szkolnego drugiej klasy liceum, byli razem i Sherlock, chociaż widział już jego fotografie z tamtego okresu, uniósł brwi, wciąż z trudem dostrzegając podobieństwo między tym chłopakiem a jakąkolwiek inną jego wersją. Zamknął folder i już miał wrócić do maila, kiedy tuż pod nazwiskiem Havlin dostrzegł kilka folderów, których nazwy zaczynały się od słowa Hawkins. Oczywiście, widział je już wcześniej, ale nie był jakoś w stanie się za nie zabrać, obawiając się, że za bardzo się rozproszy.

Nie zamierzał niczego czytać, to w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę, ale czy cokolwiek stało na przeszkodzie, by tylko zerknąć na zdjęcia…? Zaczął od Janine, którą uznał za najbezpieczniejszą opcję i powoli przejrzał katalog, w którym mieściły się fotografie z całego jej życia. Na paru znajdował się obok niej, tych ze ślubu Johna i kilku kolejnych, zrobionych ukrycia, gdy byli w restauracji lub na spacerze w trakcie ich krótkiego _związku_. Oglądał je w odwróconej chronologii, aż dotarł do tych z okresu nastoletniego i dzieciństwa i… zamarł, dostrzegając Jima na jednym z nich, datowanym miesiąc po tym, na którym stał on obok Ricka Havlina. Zaledwie parę tygodni różnicy, ale jego włosy zdążyły odrosnąć, nie nosił już fałszywych okularów, miał na szczęce delikatny cień pierwszego zarostu oraz całkowicie inny zestaw ubrań niż na jakichkolwiek fotografiach z Clane – kolorowa chustka na szyi, bladożółty t-shirt i zbyt wąskie, zdaniem Sherlocka, dżinsy. I wyraz twarzy, tak różny od tego, co pokazywał przed znajomymi z Dublina, że wyglądał jak inna osoba i detektyw był niemal pewny, że jego szkolni znajomi mogliby go wówczas nie poznać.

Tylko pobieżnie przejrzał foldery Aishy i Henry’ego, trafiając w nich na kilka zdjęć, gdzie w tle znajdował się Jim, _Jim z IT_ , czasem z elementami _błazna_ , a następnie wrócił do głównego katalogu, gdzie dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w jeszcze jedno imię. Wahał się i wątpił, czy dobry pomysł, ale w końcu przesunął kursor i dwukrotnie kliknął napis Hawkins, Sinead.

Przymknął oczy, gdy dostrzegł na miniaturach drobną brunetkę, a gdy tylko otworzył je ponownie, automatycznie włączył w przeglądarce zdjęć pierwsze z nich. I zamarł, wpatrując się twarz nastoletniej dziewczyny z długimi włosami o ciemnych, podkrążonych oczach; była blada i uśmiechała się sztucznie do obiektywu, jakby kpiła sobie z fotografa, kimkolwiek był. Na kolejnym zdjęciu, odrobinę późniejszym i pochodzącym z jakiegoś przyjęcia, jej oczy były okrągłe i nadawały jej twarzy niemal dziecięcej niewinności, a kremowa, dziewczęca sukienka do kolan i jej drobne ramiona i piersi sprawiały, że wyglądała na młodszą niż prawdopodobnie była. Na następnym miała jakieś dwadzieścia pięć lat, była rozbawiona i nieco pijana, trzymała w dłoni butelkę z piwem i paliła papierosa, chociaż wydawało się, że pod skórzaną, markową kurtką widoczny jest ciążowy brzuch – nie dalej niż czwarty miesiąc. Potem cała seria fotografii z różnych okresów, gdzie obejmowała kolejnych mężczyzn, czasem wyglądając jak zwariowana, niegroźna optymistka, czasem mając lodowaty wyraz twarzy i oczy kompletnie pozbawione wyrazu, czasem wydawała się zaś melancholijna i romantyczna, czasem zbyt sztywna i w jakiś sposób pedantyczna.

Jeśli patrzyło się wystarczająco długo, można było wykrystalizować z niej kolejne, starannie dopracowane maski i chociaż żadna nie była tym, co zbudował Jim, dało się dostrzec wzór. Sinead, biorąc pod uwagę sam wygląd i niesamowite zdolności mimiki i zmieniania skóry była _kobiecą wersją Jima_ , była do niego tak podobna, jakby byli klonami różniącymi się tylko płcią. Tak jak on potrafiła udawać absolutnie wszystko i nabrać każdą osobę, prawdopodobnie tak jak on w pewnym momencie nie wiedziała już, kim naprawdę jest. Przez zaburzenia psychiczne, pobyt w zamkniętym ośrodku i używki – z którymi od pewnego momentu pojawiała się na każdym zdjęciu – zestarzała się przedwcześnie, a przez ostatnie trzy lata życia, cały ten czas, gdy Jim przebywał w Irlandii i zdobył po traumatycznych wakacjach siłę do walki, niemal nie nosiła już masek, przynajmniej nie na zdjęciach. Zapadła się w hybrydzie Moriarty’ego i błazna, ale wszystko to za jakąś obojętną kurtyną, jakby nie do końca już kontaktowała ze światem. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy przed śmiercią jej oczy były zupełnie martwe, jakby nie żyła na długo, zanim Jim ją zabił.

Na ostatnim ze zdjęć, jakie znajdowały się w katalogu Sinead, datowanym na styczeń 1997, znajdowali się wszyscy Pattonowie i jeśli Sherlock dobrze zrozumiał jego charakter, pochodziło z rocznicy ślubu starszego z wujków Jima. Lorcan Patton stał za nim i swoją synową, po ich prawej stronie znajdowała się półprzytomna Sinead i jej brat, po drugiej zaś – Jim, obejmujący Rose ramieniem; jako jedyny nie patrzył w obiektyw lecz spoglądał w stronę swojej rodziny, a na jego szczupłej twarzy widoczny był chłodny uśmieszek, jakby już wtedy wiedział, co czeka wszystkich tych ludzi, jakby już wtedy miał zaplanowaną śmierć każdego z nich i napawał się tym.

Sherlock zamknął okno i odłączył pendrive’a od komputera, dłuższą chwilę zaciskając na nim palce, chociaż czuł, jakby urządzenie parzyło go swoją zawartością. Nie był w stanie pracować, potrzebował przerwy, przynajmniej kilkugodzinnej oraz całkowitego oderwania się od przeszłości. Przez moment rozważał wyjście z mieszkania, ale kiedy usłyszał na dole odgłosy krzątaniny, zmienił zdanie. Zarzucił na piżamę szlafrok, schował do niego telefony i pendrive’a i zbiegł schodami na dół, uśmiechając się w wymuszony sposób do wyraźnie zaskoczonej pani Hudson.

– Sherlock! – wykrzyknęła i objęła go krótko, zapraszając do środka. – Coś się stało?

– Wpadłam tylko na herbatę – odparł, rozglądając się po kuchni i przypominając, jakie ustalenia podjął z Trójką odnośnie ochrony swojej gospodyni w momencie ataku. – I pożegnać się, bo być może w najbliższym czasie… – urwał, kiedy kobieta spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. – Będę musiał wyjechać. Nie wiem na jak długo.

– Czy to ta sprawa? Z twoim bratem i z tym paskudnym człowiekiem, którego szukasz…?

– Och… już go nie szukam – wymamrotał, a jego sztuczny uśmiech momentalnie przygasł. – Nie mówmy o tym. Proszę, niech mi pani coś opowie. O pogodzie, kolejkach w piekarni, sąsiadkach albo tym emerytowanym strażaku, który u pani ostatnio bywa. – Po jego słowach twarz pani Hudson rozjaśniła się i w jednej chwili zaczęła świergotać jak nastolatka, biegając przy tym wokół niego, szykując herbatę, krojąc sernik i stawiając przed nim galaretkę z owocami. Sherlock śledził jej ruchy, wpatrywał się w kościste, szybkie dłonie i zmarszczki w kącikach oczach. I po raz pierwszy faktycznie słuchał jej słów, zamiast wyłączać się, gdy tylko zaczęła opowieść.

 

***

 

Po powrocie od pani Hudson ostatni raz powtórzył w głowie wszystkie swoje plany, spędził parę godzin na ponownym czytaniu całej korespondencji, jaką prowadził z siecią, uruchomił również maila Mary sprzed kilku dni. Wszystko było już wykrystalizowane i ustalone, dopięte na ostatni guzik, tak, że wystarczyło czekać na sygnał, ale w miarę jak mijały godziny, nie uspokoił się, lecz stresował coraz bardziej tym, co zamierzał zrobić.

Wieczorem otrzymał telefon od Lestrade’a, który przepraszał go, że zajmuje mu czas, gdy ma ważniejsze śledztwo na głowie i pytał o pomoc w znalezieniu sprawcy tajemniczej kradzieży z włamaniem, odnośnie której wskazówki Sherlock przekazał sieci w ciągu ostatnich dni. Z trudem utrzymał nerwy na wodzy, ale podejrzewał, że nie zdradził się niczym przed przyjacielem, który z pewnymi oporami sugerował, że sprawa może być związana z Moriartym.

– Masz rację – odparł, gdy mężczyzna przedstawił mu krótko temat. – Jest z nim związana.

– Więc… przyjedziesz? Mam kogoś po ciebie wysłać?

– Jest z nim związana, ale niestety nie mogę ci pomóc. Przykro mi i, proszę, nie pytaj o powody.

– Sherlock, czy wszystko jest… w porządku?

– Nie – odparł, wbijając wzrok w zegar. – Ale nie mogę powiedzieć, o co chodzi.

– Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Przyjechać albo…

– Dziękuję, ale nie.

– Na pewno? Sherlock… Rozmawiałem z Johnem, musiał nagle wyjechać i był strasznie tajemniczy, ty też zachowujesz się dziwnie i martwię się, że coś się dzieje.

– Wiem, że się martwisz – powiedział, automatycznie przypominając sobie, jakie dyspozycje otrzymała sieć odnośnie ochrony Lestrade’a. Mężczyzna nie będzie zachwycony, ale lepiej, aby był zirytowanym żyjącym niż odważnym trupem. – Gdybym mógł ci powiedzieć, to bym to zrobił. Uwierz, chciałbym _móc_ powiedzieć.

– Chodzi o twojego brata?

– Chodzi o… o wszystko – wydukał i wziął głęboki oddech. – O niego również.

– Ukręcę mu łeb, jeśli znów się u mnie zjawi.

– Nie zjawi – uciął, po czym zagryzł na moment wargi, uświadamiając sobie, że tak jak w przypadku pani Hudson, to może być ich ostatnia rozmowa. – Szkoda, że mój brat nie jest taki jak ty – wypalił nagle, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna po drugiej stronie zaniemówił. – Wolałbym mieć w rodzinie ciebie niż jego.

– Jesteś śmiertelnie chory czy naćpany, że wygadujesz takie rzeczy? – spróbował się zaśmiać, ale wypadło to niezbyt przekonująco.

– Do zobaczenia, Grah… – urwał, gorączkowo próbując wygrzebać w pałacu myśli prawidłowe imię Lestrade’a i wiedząc, że nie, nie brzmiało Graham.

– Greg – westchnął mężczyzna, a fakt, że musiał kolejny raz przypominać mu jak się nazywa, w jakiś sposób go uspokoił, a przynajmniej na to wskazywał ton jego głosu.

– Do zobaczenia, _Greg_ – powtórzył Sherlock, a gdy się rozłączył, poczuł się tak zmęczony i zrezygnowany, że musiał wypalić trzy papierosy pod rząd, by względnie dojść do siebie.

Położył się spać przed północą i przespał modelowe osiem godzin, ale obudził tak podenerwowany i pobudzony, że nie był w stanie skupić się na niczym. Sztywniał za każdym razem, gdy któryś z telefonów się odzywał, biegał po mieszkaniu i nie był w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu dłużej niż kilka minut. Jedyną konstruktywną rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było uruchomienie na wszystkich telefonach dodatkowej aplikacji związanej z lokalizacją GPS, ale poza tym nie przyszło mu już do głowy nic nowego.

Czekał. Minął dokładnie tydzień od momentu, gdy Jim wyjechał z Mycroftem, szacunkowy czas, jaki mężczyzna uznał wówczas za wystarczający, tymczasem Jade milczała. Wskazówki zegara przesuwały się powoli, jakby czas robił mu na złość, wlokąc się tak niemiłosiernie, gdy nic już nie zostało do zrobienia. W poszukiwaniu zajęć mających służyć oderwaniu się od myśli o tym, że może popełnił błąd, przez który wszystko się posypie, palił zbyt dużo papierosów i robił sobie kolejne herbaty. Koło południa wypił ostatnią waniliową, a parę godzin skończył również opakowanie wiśniowej; jakiś czas wpatrywał się w puste opakowania, a wreszcie włożył je z powrotem do szafki, nie będąc w stanie ich wyrzucić, jeśli… jeśli było ryzyko, że wróci tu sam. Sentymentalizm? Być może. Ale nie zamierzał z tym walczyć.

To właśnie sentymenty sprawiły, że gdy wrócił do salonu i zasiadł przed laptopem, wpisał do wyszukiwarki, bez nadziei, że cokolwiek tam znajdzie, stronę Richarda Brooka. O dziwo, ponownie była aktywna, a zapisy dotyczące aktualizacji mówiły, że zaledwie parę dni temu były wprowadzone jakieś zmiany. Zjechał suwakiem na dół strony i zamarł, dostrzegając nową bajkę, dostępną do ściągnięcia za darmo. Bez zastanowienia uruchomił link i zaczął nerwowo przebierać palcami po stole, czekając, aż plik znajdzie się na jego dysku. Natychmiast wrzucił go do odtwarzacza i uruchomił, a kiedy popłynęły pierwsze słowa, przymknął oczy, początkowo wsłuchując się bardziej w miękki i spokojny głos niż w słowa.

_Przeczytam wam teraz baśń, której większość z was pewnie nie zna. Nie jest moją ulubioną, ale nie wszystkie baśnie kochamy i nie wszystkie dobrze się kończą, lecz nawet te, które kończą się źle, czasem trzeba opowiedzieć. I to właśnie jedna z nich. Od wieków wiecznych wszystkim wiadomo, że nocą świętego Jana, która jest najkrótsza w całym roku, kwitnie paproć, a kto jej kwiatuszek znajdzie, urwie i schowa, ten wielkie na ziemi szczęście mieć będzie..._

Pięści Sherlocka zaciskały się coraz bardziej, gdy słuchał zupełnie mu nieznanej legendy o kwiecie paproci i chłopcu, który odszukał go, by posiąść wszelkie bogactwa i znaleźć fałszywe szczęście, którym jednak z nikim nie mógł się podzielić, bo wówczas czar by prysł. Na koniec okazuje się, że cała jego rodzina umiera, jego wcześniejsze życie się rozpada, a on pozostaje sam, mając bogactwa, które w ogóle go już nie obchodzą i kwiat, który wrósł mu się w serce i którego nie dało się pozbyć.

_„A czego tam szukacie, jasny panie... Chata pusta, wszystko w niej wymarło z biedy, z głodu i choroby...” Jakby skamieniały stał ów szczęśliwiec u progu - stał i stał. "Z mojej winy zginęli oni - rzekł w duchu - niechże i ja ginę!" Ledwo to rzekł, gdy ziemia się otworzyła i zniknął - a z nim ów nieszczęsny kwiat paproci, którego dziś już próżno szukać po świecie._

Nagranie skończyło się, pozostawiając Sherlocka kompletnie rozbitego, gdy zrozumiał, co Jim miał na myśli, nagrywając akurat tę opowieść. Całe życie _szukał szczęścia_ , budował sieć oraz maski, marzył o zemście i stawał się niezniszczalny, a gdy wreszcie je zdobył, okazało się, że nie może go zatrzymać. Sherlock nie zgadzał się z tym, nie miał zamiaru godzić na to, by Jim umierał, oddając mu przy tym wszystko, co ma i chroniąc w ten sposób swoich bliskich. To po prostu nie mogło się tak skończyć, po wszystkim, co przeszedł, co obaj przeszli, to nie mógł być koniec; nawet jeśli Sherlock czuł się w tym momencie _kwiatem paproci_ , który miał zginąć razem z głównym bohaterem.

Przesłuchał nagrania ponownie, a następnie wyjął z gniazdka USB pendrive’a, usunął ozdobny kryształ i umieścił z powrotem w spince od mankietu ukrytej w sypialni; samo urządzenie pozostawił w salonie, gdyż bez tego elementu, co sprawdził już wcześniej, po uruchomieniu otrzymywało się filmy pornograficzne, w których występowali aktorzy podobni albo do niego, albo do Jima – cokolwiek miało to oznaczać, niosło nadzieję, że ktokolwiek niepowołany go uruchomi, uzna tę zawartość za _prawdziwą_.

W jakiś sposób czuł, że nadchodzi czas, bo gdy kolejny sms, jaki trafił na jego komórkę, okazał się pochodzić od Jade, jeszcze przed przeczytaniem wiedział, co zawiera. Wziął głęboki oddech, ruszył ze wszystkimi telefonami do sypialni i opadł na łóżko, wpatrując się martwo w ekran.

_MH przekazał górze pełne informacje dotyczące rozbrojenia Projektu K. Przed chwilą dostałam informację i zdołałam go namierzyć. Jedzie w kierunku BS i będzie u ciebie w ciągu kwadransa._

_Wyślij dyspozycje ochrony potencjalnych celów. Gdzie jesteś?_

_Zostałam skierowana do ośrodka i będę tam przed wami._

_Podejrzewa cię?_

_Nie. Wysłała mnie góra, niezależna od niego. Działania Irene poskutkowały i nie ufają już decyzjom i metodom MH._

_Jakie wieści o planach dotyczących Jima?_

_Wiem tylko, że nadal żyje, ale wszystko jest niejasne. Nikt nie wie, co planuje MH i czy ktokolwiek może na niego wpłynąć._

_Co konkretnie mówi góra?_

_Niepokoją się. Paru ważnym osobom nie spodobało się, że długo utrzymywał przed nimi tę sprawę w tajemnicy, ale nie potrafię określić, czy odbiorą mu kompetencje. Obawiam się, że nadal ma wolną rękę, a konsekwencje zostaną wobec niego wyciągnięte, jeśli uznają jego decyzję za błędną._

_Jeśli decyzja będzie błędna, my też wyciągniemy wobec niego konsekwencje._

_Nadal jesteś pewny co do zlecenia?_

_Tak. Zgodnie z planami, zleć pełną ochronę BS. Otrzymasz kod razem innymi w ciągu paru minut._

_Powodzenia, Sherlock._

Mężczyzna odłożył swój telefon, wiedząc, że nie będzie już go potrzebować. Stracił na korespondencję z Jade sześć minut, ale nie przejął się tym w żaden sposób; miał precyzyjne plany, co zamierza zrobić i wiedział, że pozostały czas w zupełności mu wystarczy do ich zrealizowania. Kiedy wystukiwał kolejne znaki na telefonie Jima, ustawiał dwunastoosobową listę odbiorców i klikał wyślij, był dziwnie spokojny i chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że wydaje wyrok na wielu niewinnych, nie robiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Tak jak ustalił z Jade, Trójką i Dwunastką – data ataku miała przypadać na dziesięć dni po wysyłce smsa, a sieć miała zostać poinformowana, by nie podejmować działań od razu.

_Booom-bom, 2014-02-14, 12.00_

Uśmiechnął się zimno, wpatrując się w wybraną datę, a druga wiadomość, jaką wysłał, zawierała więcej danych niż pierwotnie zamierzał.

_Nie podejmuj żadnych działań do północy. Jeśli do tej pory nie odwołam zadania, przyszykuj Wielkiej Brytanii najbardziej czerwone Walentynki ze wszystkich, jakie widziała._

Usiadł na łóżku, obracając w palcach telefon i zastanawiając, czy coś jeszcze powinien zrobić. Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, co było oczywiste, bo tymi paroma znakami, nawet pomimo kilkugodzinnego odroczenia, wydał jednoznaczne polecenie, a dwunastka, pomijając wtajemniczone osoby, które spodziewały się tej wiadomości, musiała już siedzieć jak na szpilkach i myśleć o konsekwencjach zlecenia. Na razie jednak nie wyłączył telefonu, bo to mógł zrobić w ciągu sekundy, a jeśli Mycroft zrobi coś niespodziewanego – nie liczył na to, ale wciąż miał nadzieję – chciał mieć wciąż do niego dostęp. Wyłączył jednak oba własne telefony, wiedząc, że nie będą mu one już potrzebne, komórkę Jima wsunął zaś do kieszeni piżamy i zakrył połami szlafroka, tak, że nawet dla jego brata pozostał on niewidoczny. Miał pełną świadomość, co się stanie dzięki programowi GPS, jeśli Mycroft postanowi wywlec go stąd nie dając mu możliwości ubrania się… i właśnie _dlatego_ to zrobił.

Ruszył do salonu, gdzie leniwie zapalił papierosa, wpatrując się w zegar. Jakimś sposobem teraz, gdy wszystko zostało już zrobione, poczuł dziwny spokój. Maska, którą pożyczył od Jima i używał od tygodnia przylegała do jego twarzy coraz mocniej i bardziej trwale, stawała się częścią niego i sprawiała, że emocje były odsunięte gdzieś na bok.

Kiedy usłyszał na schodach kroki, a moment później w drzwiach ukazał się Mycroft, nawet nie drgnął. Widział kątem oka, jak mężczyzna zbliża się do niego, jak staje przy stole i spogląda na niego wyczekująco, jakby liczył na to, że Sherlock odezwie się pierwszy. Minęło dobrych kilkanaście sekund, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie nastąpi.

– Witaj, drogi bracie – powiedział w końcu starszy mężczyzna i dopiero wówczas Sherlock uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Tak jak obiecałem, przesłuchania zajęły mi tydzień – kontynuował chłodnym, beznamiętnym tonem. – James Moriarty przekazał mi wiele fascynujących informacji, na których tak bardzo mi zależało. Ubierzesz się teraz i razem po niego pojedziemy, by dopełnić formalności związanych z naszym układem.

– Oczywiście – odparł Sherlock, a chęć, by rzucić się Mycroftowi do gardła za tak bezczelne kłamstwo wydawała się tkwić gdzieś obok niego. Podniósł się z miejsca powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy i nie mogąc uwierzyć, że mężczyzna próbuje wmawiać mu, że Jim zostanie uwolniony… skoro jednak chciał odstawiać tu kabaret, nie zamierzał go powstrzymywać. – Rozumiem, że jadę tam przypilnować, byś przekazał mu komplet dokumentów i zamknął sprawę jego uniewinnienia.

– W jakim innym celu mógłbym cię tam wieźć? – spytał, a na jego ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Ach… więc jednak nie grał, lecz kpił sobie z niego, w najbardziej sadystyczny i okrutny sposób.

– Tak… w jakim innym celu? – odparł na to Sherlock. – Ile mam czasu?

– Pięć minut. Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek – powiedział, spoglądając na dwa telefony leżące na stole.

– Oczywiście, drogi bracie – powiedział spokojnie, po czym skierował się do sypialni, gdzie w pierwszej kolejności zrobił to, czego wcześniej wcale nie planował, ale co postanowił, gdy tylko zorientował się, że Mycroft… zaskoczył go _negatywnie_.

Jego palce zatańczyły po klawiaturze wystukując w wiadomości do Morana właściwy kod. W pierwszej chwili chciał wpisać na końcu numer 15… ale zawahał się i zamiast tego użył 17, mrużąc oczy z mściwą satysfakcją. Odpowiedź zwrotną otrzymał moment później i kiedy na nią odpisywał, pozbył się wszelkich oporów.

_Jaki kolor mają gołębie wędrowne?_

_Niebieski. Termin to dziś po północy. Przetrzymaj go i zmuś, by widział skutki Booom-bom. Jeśli się nie odezwę, po ataku zadanie zmienia status na 07._

_Załatwione, szefie._ Przeczytał po chwili, a wówczas z czystym sumieniem wyłączył telefon i beztrosko rzucił na łóżko, a następnie zaczął pospiesznie zrzucać z siebie ubrania, wiedząc, że z pięciu minut zostały mu niespełna trzy.

Wrócił do salonu w starannie wyprasowanych spodniach i niebieskiej koszuli, które miał przygotowane na wyjazd już od poprzedniego dnia i uśmiechnął się do Mycrofta, udając, że sięga po swój telefon. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi i zaśmiał się krótko, nie dostrzegając, że gest ten był fałszywy.

– Telefon nie będzie ci potrzebny.

– Och… tak. W porządku – wymamrotał, markując zaskoczenie tak skutecznie, że uśmieszek na ustach Mycrofta jeszcze się poszerzył.

– Chodźmy, Sherlock – powiedział, wskazując mu drzwi, a gdy detektyw go wyminął i sięgał po zapasowy płaszcz, jego twarz, do tej pory udająca nieco letargiczne zdziwienie, stała się maską, w której Moriarty mógłby przeglądać się jak w lustrze.

 

***

 

Godzinna podróż do ukrytego na południu Londynu ośrodka służb specjalnych minęła w kompletnym milczeniu. Mycroft wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, co jakiś czas sprawdzając coś na telefonie, Sherlock zaś powtarzał w myślach pierwszą część planów, tych, w których uwzględniał opcję _sentymentalną_. Ze względu na postawę jego brata, coraz bardziej powątpiewał w to, że celowanie w tym kierunku ma sens – zwłaszcza że przecież długi czas próbował zmienić zdanie Mycrofta odnośnie Jima na różne, mniej lub bardziej emocjonalne sposoby – ale mimo że uważał, iż szanse na powodzenie były tak niewielkie, nie chciał sobie tego odpuszczać i od razu wyciągać armat. Miał za dużo do stracenia, a pomimo wszystkiego, co zlecił, wcale nie był przekonany, że chce mu grozić i mieć na rękach krew niewinnych, jeśli mężczyzna zwyczajnie mu nie uwierzy i uzna opowieść o ataku za blef.

Teoretycznie mógł nie wysłać zlecenia Booom-bom i tylko zaszantażować go, twierdząc, że to zrobił… mógł wykonać to ze swojego telefonu, mógł nie wyłączać telefonu Jima albo nie ustawiać na nim lokalizacji GPS – ale każda z tych opcji sprawiałaby, że jego argumenty straciłyby na sile, a Mycroft prawie na pewno przejrzałby, że kłamie lub że może w prosty sposób może wycofać zlecenia. Gdyby jednak wybrał jakąkolwiek inną opcję, jego brat mógłby uznać, że nakłoni Sherlocka do odwołania ataku albo też przywieźć tu właściwą komórkę i próbować zmusić Jima do współpracy torturami. Bez względu na rozwój sytuacji, w momencie, gdy wydostaną się stąd obaj, Jade będzie wiedziała, jakie wydać dyspozycje, bo zapewne była już na miejscu i będzie czuwała nad wszystkim; jeśli tylko wyjadą na ulice Londynu, nawet z pełną obstawą i poleceniem, by udać się na Baker Street i wyłączyć lokalizator na telefonie Jima – miał ustalonych kilkanaście scenariuszy na ucieczkę. Tak, ataku nie będzie się dało wówczas odwołać, bo nigdy nie pojadą po tamtą komórkę, a w momencie, gdy Londyn będzie płonął, będą ze wszystkimi bliskimi daleko stąd. W tej opcji atak w Szkocji nastąpi natychmiast po ich wyjeździe z ośrodka rządowego, rodzice Jima znikną, John i Janine przeczekają w bezpiecznym miejscu piekło a Mycroft stanie się głównym celem Morana. I nie będzie już dla niego ratunku.

Opcji, gdzie jego brat z powodu szantażu godzi się na ich warunki w ogóle nie rozważał – jeśli wyciągną najcięższy kaliber, jakakolwiek zgoda z jego strony będzie kłamstwem i tak czy inaczej będą musieli uciekać. Wszystko się zmieni i nawet jeśli Mycroft jakimś sposobem nie dałby się schwytać Moranowi – starcie na zawsze ich poróżni i będzie to coś, czego nigdy nie naprawią, a z całą pewnością nie chciał mieć w swoim bracie dożywotniego wroga. Dlatego tak bardzo nie chciał wykorzystywać tej opcji i dlatego tak bardzo liczył, że poskutkuje ta łagodniejsza… pozostawało mu liczyć na to, że Mary miała rację w swoim mailu, gdzie twierdziła, że _ckliwość w wykonaniu Mycrofta_ zadziała tylko, jeśli Sherlock postawi za emocjonalny cel ich braterskie relacje. I na to, że rację miał również John, gdy sugerował mu postawić na szczerość. Logika podpowiadała, że szanse powodzenia wynoszą nie więcej niż dziesięć procent… ale z drugiej strony, cała ta opcja była oparta na emocjach a nie myśleniu, więc ślepa wiara w rachunek prawdopodobieństwa i tak nie miała sensu.

Cały plan, chociaż wydał się dopracowany, zapewne miał wiele dziur, bo Sherlock, pomimo działań z minionego tygodnia, wciąż nie nadawał się do wielowątkowego planowania. Nawet z perfekcyjną maską Moriarty’ego, nawet popadając w letarg emocjonalny, wciąż w głębi serca czuł, że nie chce zarządzać siecią i gdyby nie sytuacja, nigdy by się na to nie porwał. Musiał działać i szukać rozwiązania, tego Jim by chciał… po to przekazał mu swój _testament_ , którego również nie byłby w stanie zignorować – dlatego na wypadek własnej śmierci przekazał sieć Jade, ufając, że kobieta zajmie się ich bliskimi tak, jak było to zapisane na pendrivie, który zostawił dla niej u Johna.

Powtarzał to wszystko w myślach przez całą trasę, gdy wysiadał z samochodu, gdy pozwalał ludziom Mycrofta się przeszukiwać, wjeżdżał z nimi windą do wyższej części budynku i przemierzał oświetlony zbyt jasno korytarz. W pewnym momencie ochrona odłączyła się od nich, zostając w tyle, a za kolejnym zakrętem brat Sherlocka zatrzymał się przed drzwiami z mlecznego szkła i sięgnął po kartę magnetyczną.

– Macie trzy minuty, zanim przejdziemy do rzeczy. Nie próbuj niczego głupiego – powiedział krótko, po czym otworzył przejście i gestem zaprosił Sherlocka do obszernego, podłużnego pomieszczenia, równie jaskrawego jak korytarz, z którego tu trafili. Przy samym wejściu stało zaledwie pięciu ochroniarzy, było jednak pewne, że sala była obserwowana, a za szybami weneckimi zapewne znajdowali się ludzie, którzy mogli w każdej chwili tu wkroczyć. Dwie szerokie kolumny częściowo zasłaniały dalszą część pomieszczenia, ale dostrzegał pomiędzy nimi stojące dalej krzesła i długi stół, wszystkie wykonane z błyszczącego, białego plastiku, sprawiającego, że oczy zaczynały boleć już po paru chwilach.

Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, nie będąc pewnym, czego ma się spodziewać, a jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić, kiedy zbliżył się do kolumn i dostrzegł pomiędzy meblami, w odległości kilkunastu metrów, mdły cień. Przyspieszył, a gdy widok całkowicie się odsłonił, dostrzegł na jednym z krzeseł przygarbioną sylwetkę Jima, który wpatrywał się w swoje obandażowane i usztywnione dłonie i uniósł głowę dopiero, gdy kroki stały się bardziej słyszalne. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, a na opuchniętej, posiniaczonej twarzy pojawił się wyraz absolutnego szoku; spróbował się poderwać z miejsca, w efekcie urażając obite żebra i kolano, które musiały być w gorszym stanie niż gdy opuszczał Baker Street, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie bólu.

Sherlock przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość w kilka sekund i przytrzymał Jima, gdy ten niezdarnie oparł się o blat stołu, próbując utrzymać w ten sposób równowagę. Przez parę chwil wpatrywali się w siebie, a spojrzenie niższego mężczyzny, wyrażające przerażenie i rezygnację było wystarczającym dowodem, że wiedział doskonale o planach Mycrofta; miał pełną świadomość, że szykuje dla niego egzekucję, ale nie spodziewał się, że Sherlock zostanie tu sprowadzony w charakterze świadka i że kiedykolwiek go jeszcze zobaczy. Jego obecność poruszyła go emocjonalnie i jeśli nawet wcześniej trzymał się za jakimiś maskami, teraz wszystko wypłynęło na wierzch i na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że w każdej chwili może przestać nad sobą panować, po wszystkich tych dniach udawania i fałszywego chłodu.

Gdy Sherlock ostrożnie go objął, starając się nie urażać jego zranień, Jim wydawał się rozpłynąć w jego ramionach, słabszy, w jakiś sposób zbyt miękki i drobniejszy niż kiedykolwiek; w ciągu tych paru dni, stracił kolejne cztery funty wagi, był odwodniony, a cienie pod oczami i niezdrowa bladość nadawały jego twarzy upiornego wyglądu. Pachniał mlecznym żelem pod prysznic i niedokładnie spłukanym szamponem do włosów, miał świeżo, chociaż wyjątkowo nieudolnie ogoloną szczękę i… spuścił wzrok na dłonie Jima, które ten położył ostrożnie na jego klatce piersiowej. Skręcone oba nadgarstki, kilka wybitych i nastawionych amatorsko palców, dwa prawdopodobnie złamane, zaledwie parę godzin temu, spuchnięte i pozostawione bez udzielenia mu pomocy lekarskiej, kolejne dwa ze zdartymi paznokciami; bandaż na jego prawej ręce miał przynajmniej dwa dni i było założony tak nieudolnie, że było jasnym, iż sam wykonywał opatrunek. Pozwolili mu się wykąpać _przed śmiercią_ , oczywiście pilnując go i prawdopodobnie napawając się jego bezradnością w najprostszych czynnościach higienicznych.

Poczuł chęć mordu, tak silną, że wszystko, czego doświadczał do tej pory, wydawało się przy niej blednąć. Jim oddychał płytko i ciężko, a jego ręce zadrżały, gdy z cichym jękiem oparł się o Sherlocka, przykładając mniej posiniaczony policzek do jego ramienia. Wówczas detektyw przeniósł dłonie niżej i przyciągnął go do siebie tak, by odciążyć jego nogę, po czym przysunął usta do jego ucha.

– Przeczytałem pendrive’a – wyszeptał, niemal nie poruszając wargami. – Zająłem się wszystkim.

– To nie ma już znaczenia – wymamrotał Jim. – To koniec. Wszystko, co planowałem… jest za późno. Już stąd nie wyjdę i…

– Jim…

– On mnie zabije – dokończył histerycznym szeptem, a jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. – Tyle razy mogłem umrzeć, ale na niczym mi nie zależało i było mi wszystko jedno, a gdy w końcu zaczęło zależeć… – urwał, a kolejne słowa z trudem wydobyły się z jego zaciśniętego gardła. – Nie chcę umierać i nie masz pojęcia jak się tego boję…

– Popatrz na mnie – odparł Sherlock, a gdy Jim uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego wilgotnymi oczami, przeniósł dłoń na jego twarz i potarł kciukiem kość policzkową. – Nie pozwolę na to. To nie jest jeszcze koniec – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie, po czym musnął wargami kącik jego ust i przymknął oczy, pozostając w tej pozycji, dopóki nie usłyszał za sobą odgłosu kroków. Mycroft odchrząknął znacząco, lecz Sherlock zignorował to, próbując zebrać siły przed konfrontacją z nim; Jim wciąż drżał w jego ramionach, nie wierząc, że jego słowa są czymkolwiek więcej niż próbami uspokojenia jego nerwów przed nieuchronnym, a potrzebował w tym momencie siły, by poradzić sobie z czekającym go starciem… wiary, że, cokolwiek zaplanował, ma szansę się udać. – Kocham cię – wyszeptał, a te dwa słowa sprawiły, że Jim momentalnie znieruchomiał i lekko otworzył usta, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. – Proszę, zaufaj mi… zadbałem o wszystko i _to nie jest pożegnanie_.

Zerknął przez ramię w stronę Mycrofta, który stał jakieś trzy metry od nich, po czym ostrożnie pomógł oniemiałemu Jimowi usiąść z powrotem na krześle i rzucił mu ostatnie spojrzenie, licząc na to, że to doda mu odwagi i siły do działania. Od początku spotkania twarz poturbowanego mężczyzny po raz pierwszy się wygładziła, a oczy, wcześniej tak martwe, w końcu odzyskały życie. To w jakiś sposób uspokoiło Sherlocka, dając mu pewność, że postąpił właściwie i nawet jeśli za chwilę wszystko się rozpadnie, bo na Mycrofta nie zadziała żadna z metod – nie będzie mógł już wyrzucać sobie, jak to robił po uwięzieniu Jima, że nie zdążył powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo mu zależy. Albo że nie zrobił _wszystkiego_ , co było możliwe.

Mogli mówić sobie, że nigdy więcej nikogo nie zabiją, że Moriarty umrze razem z Owenem, że fałszywe tożsamości nie będą już im potrzebne i że należy trzymać je z daleka, ale Sherlock wiedział, że tak nie było, a wszystkie działania, jakie podjął, zarządzając siecią, były na to jednoznacznym dowodem. Nie zniknęły też żadne inne maski, wszystkie gdzieś tkwiły, odłożone na półkę kłamstwa i wersje i pełne kostiumy z kompletnie napisaną rolą. Jedną z nich zamierzał właśnie odegrać, a że uczył się od Jima planowania, manipulacji i gry przez wszystkie te tygodnie, teraz zamierzał wreszcie w pełni użyć tych zdolności; teraz, dokładnie w momencie, gdy Jim był całkowicie odsłonięty i pozbawiony fałszywego pancerza, przerażony, słaby i sparaliżowany emocjami i lękami, nawet jeśli te ostatnie straciły na znaczeniu, gdy Sherlock, po wszystkim, co przeżyli, wreszcie zdobył się na wyznanie swoich uczuć.

Stawiając kroki w kierunku Mycrofta, zakładał maskę, a z każdym kolejnym była silniejsza i trwalsza; znał ją doskonale, każdy jej fragment, rozumiał i czuł, tak perfekcyjnie, że stawała się jego drugą skórą. Jim pokazał mu je wszystkie, a on przez ostatnie tygodnie je poznawał i chociaż wcale tego nie planował, bezwiednie nauczył się ich używać i panować nad nimi. I gdy stanął przed bratem, nie był już sobą, lecz _Jimem z IT_ , podenerwowanym, zakochanym i w jakiś sposób słabym, pokazującym swoje obawy i emocje jak na dłoni i pozwalającym, by ludzie albo mieli chęć, by zrobić mu krzywdę albo rozczulali się nad jego nieśmiałym urokiem. Mycroft patrzył na niego zaskoczony, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc tego, co właśnie się działo, wpatrując się w niego i wierząc, bez żadnych rezerw _wierząc_ w tę wersję, we wszystkie uczucia, jakie wymalowały się na twarzy Sherlocka… tych kilka starannie wyselekcjonych sentymentów i słabości, które detektyw wyciągnął z głębi samego siebie i prezentował bez żadnych zahamowań. Maleńki ich fragment był prawdziwy, musiał być, bo każda maska, aby być wiarygodna, powinna pasować na tego, kto ją nosił. Ta pasowała, bo Mycroft, mimo wszystkiego, co zrobił, był wciąż jego czułym punktem i to właśnie z resztek uczuć do niego wykrzesał to wszystko i rozciągnął w kompletną tożsamość. A czułe punkty i sentymenty, nawet takie, która pozornie wydawały się tylko słabością, można było obróć w siłę i Sherlock to właśnie zamierzał zrobić. Nawet jeśli miało się nie udać i będzie musiał sięgnąć po maskę Moriarty’ego… należało spróbować, bez względu na to, jak w tym momencie był wściekły i jak blisko stał tego drugiej rozwiązania jeszcze parę chwil temu.

Stanął tuż przed bratem, wkraczając w jego prywatną strefę i parę chwil nie ruszał się, wpatrując się tylko w jego jasne, zimne oczy; zanim jednak mężczyzna zaczął się denerwować, że Sherlock rzuci mu się do gardła – czego w sumie mógłby się spodziewać – ten wyciągnął do niego ramiona i, markując moment wahania, mocno go objął. Mycroft kompletnie zesztywniał, nie mając pojęcia, co właściwie się działo, bo nigdy, może pomijając wczesne dzieciństwo, nie pozwalali sobie na tego rodzaju bliskość i poufałości. Czegokolwiek się spodziewał, z całą pewnością nie _tego_.

– Dziękuję ci – powiedział cicho Sherlock, zszokowany, jak przekonująco, jak _ckliwie i szczerze_ brzmiał jego głos. – Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi być szczęśliwy – dodał, opierając podbródek na ramieniu Mycrofta, który stał przy nim jak sparaliżowany. – Pierwszy raz w życiu zrobiłeś coś, przez co poczułem, że jesteś moim bratem, a nie manipulacyjną, sadystyczną żmiją, za którą zawsze cię miałem.

– Sherlock… – wydukał łamiącym się tonem i przez moment detektyw sądził, że to właśnie ten moment, gdy jego brat wybuchnie śmiechem, odepchnie go od siebie i zrobi to, co zaplanował, napawając się faktem, że Sherlock był przez sentymenty dokładnie tak słaby, jak się tego spodziewał. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało, a z gardła Mycrofta nie wydobyło się żadne dodatkowe słowo.

– Gdy zabrałeś tu Jima, byłem pewny, że go zabijecie – kontynuował więc Sherlock, nawet na moment nie wypadając z roli – a tymczasem, tylko dlatego, że wiesz, jak bardzo mi zależy, _zmieniłeś zdanie_. Wiem, o co prosiłeś swoich zwierzchników, okłamywałeś ich, zaryzykowałeś swoją pozycję i dałeś sobie możliwość, by go ocalić, chociaż wygodniej by było się go pozbyć i tylko o _taką_ zgodę prosić, prawda? Ale wolałeś naprawić między nami wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś i chociaż raz wziąć pod uwagę moje uczucia a nie opierać się na tym, że wydaje ci się, że wiesz, co jest dla mnie najlepsze – stwierdził i zająknął się, chociaż doskonale pamiętał kolejne słowa, jakie miał wypowiedzieć, pamiętał każde z nich, przećwiczył je tak doskonale i nie powinien mieć problemu z udawaniem, że naprawdę tak sądzi; tymczasem cały teatr, jaki właśnie odstawiał, maska, jaką na sobie miał, nagle wydały mu się aż nazbyt prawdziwe. Czuł, jak Mycroft spina się pod wpływem jego nachalnej bliskości, słyszał jego nierówny oddech, miał świadomość każdego drgnięcia jego mięśni; nagle okazało się, że jego własny organizm również tak reaguje, jakąś chorobliwą i niezrozumiałą dla niego samego emocjonalnością, bo _nagle_ , dokładnie w tym momencie, zrozumiał, że słowa, które za chwile wypowie, są szczere, nawet jeśli przed przyjazdem tutaj tak nie było. – Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie będę sprawiać ci problemów – wymamrotał, a moment późnej po raz pierwszy wypadł z roli, a reszta wypowiedzi była z jego strony całkowitą, spontaniczną improwizacją. – No… obiecuję, że przynajmniej będę starał się nie sprawiać na ile tylko potrafię. Nie będę cię kompromitował, nie będziesz musiał szukać mnie po spelunach ani ukrywać przed światem w drogich w klinikach odwykowych ani martwić się, że znajdziesz mnie martwego na jakimś śmietniku po tym jak z nudów zafunduję sobie złoty strzał. Nie będę kłamał ani pakował cię w kłopoty, nie będę już przed tobą uciekał tak jak robiłem to całe życie i z _mienię się_. Obiecuję, że się zmienię i nigdy nie zapomnę, że uratowałeś dla mnie kogoś, na kim mi zależy. Ludzie myślą, że nie masz serca i pewnie gdyby mnie teraz widzieli, uznaliby, że zwariowałem, ale obaj wiemy coś o czułych punktach, o _wzajemnych_ czułych punktach, i obiecuję, że nigdy już nie wykorzystam ich przeciwko tobie. Jesteś moim tak samo jak ja twoim, doprowadzało mnie to do szału i wszystko utrudniało, ale… nie powinienem był traktować cię tak, jak traktowałem przez ostatnie tygodnie.

– _Sherlock_ – powtórzył Mycroft napiętym głosem, jakby wciąż ze sobą walczył… i wreszcie przegrał z emocjami, w które Sherlock z tak idealnie wykalkulowaną precyzją a potem przy użyciu niespodziewanej dla niego samego _prawdy_ uderzył, zgodnie z tym, co mówiła Mary – że jedyne, co na niego zadziała, jeśli chodzi o sentymenty, to ich relacje, które od lat były zagmatwane i napięte i które były największą słabością Mycrofta. Moment później wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ramieniu Sherlocka, lekko zaciskając palce, co prawdopodobnie było najdalej posuniętą formą czułości, na jaką był w stanie się zdobyć. – Ty… naprawdę uznałeś, że… – urwał i odsunął się od niego, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – Naprawdę chcesz w ten sposób to rozwiązać.

– Mam jakiś wybór? – spytał Sherlock, wciąż nie do końca pewny dalszego przebiegu rozmowy.

– Przychodzi mi do głowy cała lista – powiedział Mycroft równie ostrożnie, wpatrując się w jego twarz i szukając w niej cienia fałszu, którego jednak nie miał szans dostrzec, za maską tak naturalną, że niemal nie była już maską, bo przecież ani jedno słowo dotyczące jego obietnic nie było kłamstwem ani _tylko grą_. – Ale wolałeś zaryzykować, że cię wyśmieję i upokorzę. Nie… nie _wolałeś_ – dodał powoli, ale chociaż w jego oczach pojawił się niepokój, wciąż nie puścił jego ramienia. – Doskonale wiesz, że dopiero w tym momencie zmieniłem zdanie. Wiesz, jakie były plany, gdy tu jechaliśmy – powiedział, a Sherlock zacisnął lekko usta, gdyż, oczywiście, nieufność Mycrofta była jedną z opcji, jaką przewidział, ale liczył, że do tego nie dojdzie, bo tak na dobrą sprawę żadna z reakcji, jakie wymyślił na tę okoliczność, nie wydawała się właściwa. – Sherlock… jak się zabezpieczyliście?

– To już nie jest istotne, skoro zmieniłeś zdanie dzięki pokojowej opcji – powiedział nerwowo, wiedząc doskonale, po jak cienkiej stąpa linie.

– Chcę wiedzieć – powiedział Mycroft odrobinę ostrzej, jednak w porównaniu z tym, w jaki sposób zazwyczaj wydawał dyspozycje i polecenia, zabrzmiało to właściwie jak prośba. – Nie wyjdziemy stąd, dopóki nie dowiem się, co by się stało, gdybym nie zmienił zdania. _Co zrobiliście?_

– Co _ja_ zrobiłem – odparł po chwili Sherlock, uznając, że jeśli zdecydował się na szczerość i to wydawało się działać, to akurat w tej kwestii również nie powinien kłamać. – Jim nie miał z tym nic wspólnego i nie rozważał tej opcji – stwierdził, co sprawiło, że Mycroft pobladł i wykonał ruch, jakby potrzebował usiąść, zanim usłyszy, cokolwiek Sherlock miał mu do powiedzenia. – Wszystko zleciłem sam, gdy był tutaj zamknięty i nie miał z nikim kontaktu. Nie byłby winny niczemu, co miałoby miejsce.

– Domyślam się – zaczął Mycroft ostrożnym, cichym tonem, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy i niemal nie otwierając przy tym ust – że służby specjalne nie powinny się tego dowiedzieć.

– Jeśli nie chcesz, bym spędził resztę dni w więzieniu, polecam wyłączyć podsłuch i kamery i skasować dotychczasowe nagrania – przyznał, a wówczas jego brat jęknął i wyszarpnął z kieszeni telefon, na którym wystukał parę znaków, a następnie wykonał gest, po którym wszyscy ochroniarze opuścili pomieszczenie, zostawiając ich samych; wówczas potarł zmęczonym gestem skroń i wskazał Sherlockowi krzesło.

Dopiero wtedy detektyw odważył się odwrócić i spojrzeć na Jima, który wyglądał, jakby sądził, że ma halucynacje, a niedowierzanie walczyło w nim z wszechogarniającą ulgą. Detektyw skinął na Mycrofta, ruszył w stronę siedzącego sztywno mężczyzny i odsunął od stołu dwa krzesła, tak, by nie siedzieli po jego przeciwnych stronach, jakby grali w różnych drużynach. Usiadł nieco bliżej Jima i łagodnie pogładził wierzch jego dłoni, a gest ten sprawił, że na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się blady, zmęczony uśmiech.

– Potem pobawimy się w aktorów i _zagramy scenkę_ od momentu, gdy do mnie podchodzisz – oznajmił Mycroft pozornie spokojnym tonem, chociaż widać było, jak bardzo jest zestresowany i niepewny, czy postępuje właściwie; inaczej, wiedział, że nie postępuje, ale miał też świadomość, że żadna inna opcja nie wchodzi już w grę. – Przekażę wam wszystkie dokumenty, wyślę dyspozycje i odstawię was na Baker Street, do szpitala, na lotnisko lub gdziekolwiek, gdzie zechcecie, ale teraz muszę wiedzieć, co zrobiłeś, bo widzę po tobie, że to coś, o czym muszę usłyszeć, zanim stąd wyjdziemy. Więc?

– Jeszcze się wahasz? – odezwał się Jim, a Mycroft zmrużył oczy z irytacją, lecz powstrzymał się przed złośliwościami i jawnym okazaniem, że, tak jak mówił Sherlock, wygodniej byłoby, gdyby go zabił.

– Nie. Ale muszę wiedzieć, do czego mój drogi brat był zdolny, aby cię uratować i czym miał zamiar mnie zaszantażować. Zaczynaj, Sherlock.

– Najpierw dokumenty i informacje do twoich ludzi – powiedział mężczyzna. – Niczym nie ryzykujesz, bo obaj wiemy, że i tak możesz to cofnąć, jeśli nie spodoba ci się, co Sherlock powie.

– W porządku – powiedział i z ociąganiem sięgnął po telefon, a następnie wystukał na nim i wysłał wiadomość, którą następnie pokazał Jimowi; ten wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany, bo lekko skinął głową i zerknął w stronę drzwi, przez które chwilę później weszła Anthea, niosąc ze sobą plik starannie przygotowanej dokumentacji. Omiotła całą trójkę mężczyzn podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale podała Jimowi teczkę i spojrzała na Mycrofta, czekając na dyspozycje. – To wszystko. Proszę, zostaw nas samych.

Kiedy za kobietą zamknęły się drzwi, Jim ostrożnie otworzył teczkę, starając się używać do tego celu najbardziej sprawnych palców, ale chociaż szło mu to opornie, Sherlock nie próbował mu w tym pomagać, by nie zawstydzać go przy Mycrofcie tego rodzaju opieką. Kątem oka dostrzegł prawo jazdy i paszport na nazwisko James Hawkins, trochę papierów sądowych, akt zamykający śledztwo w sprawie Moriarty’ego i chociaż nie zdołałby wszystkiego przeczytać, same słowa-klucze wystarczyły, by wiedział, że konsultant-przestępca został uznany za postać _mityczną_ , a cała sprawa – całkowicie utajniona przed opinią publiczną – za efekt większych planów służb specjalnych.

– Ładne – stwierdził po paru chwilach Jim, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, gdy wyjął z teczki paszport i jakiś czas się w niego wpatrywał. – Nie sądziłem, że zdołasz mi tu zrobić tak dobre zdjęcie.

– To ci wystarczy? – spytał Mycroft chłodno.

– W zupełności – zaśmiał się i ponownie skrzywił, tym razem z powodu urażonych przy głębszym oddechu żeber. – Sherly… możesz zaczynać. W pewnym sensie sam jestem ciekaw, co dokładnie zrobiłeś.

– Gdy otrzymałem informację, że Mycroft do mnie jedzie, wiedziałem, co chce zrobić i przygotowałem dwa równoległe plany, jak zmienić decyzję. _Kij i marchewka_ – powiedział i poza całym mętlikiem emocjonalnym, jaki już szargał jego nerwy, dodatkowo poczuł się nieswojo, gdy obaj starsi mężczyźni, geniusze planów i przyszłościowych knowań, zaczęli się w niego natarczywie wpatrywać, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia. – Cały miniony tydzień szukałem rozwiązań i z pomocą notatek Jima oraz porad sieci doszedłem do wniosku, że tylko te dwie mają szanse powodzenia. Obustronna wygrana lub przegrana, bo łączą nas wzajemne czułe punkty… bo tak naprawdę przez cały ten czas grałem z tobą w parze, Mycroft, ale zajęło nam obu bardzo dużo czasu, by to zrozumieć – zamilkł na moment, wciąż wahając się, ile powinien powiedzieć, żeby nie zepsuć wszystkiego, co zdołał do tej pory osiągnąć. Kłamstwo nie wchodziło jednak w grę i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. – Kiedy poinformowano mnie, że chcesz mnie tu zabrać, wysłałem dyspozycję… _ataku_ – powiedział ostrożnie i zerknął na Jima, który zamrugał nerwowo, ale nie próbował się wtrącać, chociaż musiał już przeczuwać, o co chodziło. – Wiedziałem, że blef nie zadziała – kontynuował, wbijając wzrok w brata, a następnie słowa wydobyły się z jego ust nieprzerwanym potokiem. – Przejrzałbyś mnie, gdybym faktycznie tego nie zrobił albo przynajmniej nabrałbyś podejrzeń i zaczął zadawać pytania, musiałem więc naprawdę to zrobić i zablokować ci pole manewru. Na Baker Street leży jedyny telefon, z którego można go odwołać, a jedyną osobą, która zna do niego PIN, jest Jim. Wysłałem zlecenie z jego komórki i ją wyłączyłem, zanim opuściłem mieszkanie. Jakakolwiek próba nieautoryzowanego uruchomienia lub wyniesienia poza obręb Baker Street sprawi, że karta SIM zostanie zniszczona, a wraz z nią wszystkie kontakty do ludzi, którzy dostali zlecenie. Mógłbyś oczywiście wyprodukować nową kartę o tym numerze, próbować mnie zmusić do podania tych numerów i odwołać atak, ale to by trwało, a w zleceniu zaznaczyłem, że można tego dokonać tylko dziś do północy. Musiałem mieć pewność, że nie będziesz mieć czasu na zmuszenie nas torturami czy w dowolny inny sposób na udzielenie ci informacji, jak to cofnąć.

– Na czym miał polegać ten atak? – spytał martwo Mycroft, gdy detektyw wreszcie zamilkł i zaczął nerwowo wyginać palce, czekając na reakcję.

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć – odparł na to Jim i powstrzymał Sherlocka, gdy ten otworzył usta, by się odezwać. – Gdy widzieliśmy się pierwszy raz, obiecywaliśmy ci fajerwerki nad całym krajem i to właśnie zlecił Sherly, bo zanim wyjechałem, zostawiłem mu dostęp do całej mojej sieci i wszystkie kody, jakie dla niej ustaliłem. Wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że zginęłoby _mnóstwo_ ludzi, a wszystkie większe miasta, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Londynu, byłyby zmasakrowane. To była ostateczność i dlatego nawet tego nie rozważałem, bo niosło za duże koszty i ryzyko, że zginie ktoś… _niepowołany_.

– Wszystkich naszych bliskich ukryłem w bezpiecznych miejscach lub zleciłem ich ochronę _zaufanym_ ludziom.

– Przy takiej skali nie da się przewidzieć _wszystkiego_ , Sherly.

– Możliwe, ale jeśli Mycroft by cię zabił, nie obchodziłyby mnie konsekwencje – powiedział wprost i zerknął na brata, który, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe, zesztywniał na swoim miejscu jeszcze bardziej. – Chociaż zmodyfikowałem nieco cele, nie porwałbym się na samodzielne ustalanie ich listy o mniejszym zasięgu od zera. To miałem gotowe i dlatego z tego skorzystałem, zwłaszcza że sieć okazała się zbyt słaba, bym skorzystał z czegoś bardziej twórczego, a mniej...

– Wiem najlepiej z naszej trójki, w jakim stanie jest sieć i doskonale wiem, że łatwiej jest siać destrukcję niż budować, bo przerabiałem to całe życie – przerwał mu Jim i spojrzał na Mycrofta, a jego ton zabrzmiał trochę tak, jakby próbował się przed nim tłumaczyć. – Gdy wymyśliłem i dopracowywałem ten atak, byłem w najgorszym zlocie w całym moim dorosłym życiu i chyba nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek go użyję.  Gdy podałem go Sherlockowi, zrobiłem to po to, by miał świadomość, ile mogę dokonać oraz miał w ręku _narzędzie szantażu_. Nie sądziłem jednak, że faktycznie będzie w stanie to zlecić, gdy pozna szczegółową listę celów.

– Gdy wrócimy, po prostu odwołasz to i…

– I na wieki skasuję z listy kodów – przerwał Jim Sherlockowi i zmrużył lekko oczy, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Mycrofta, który od jakiegoś czasu przyciskał palce do skroni; próbował ocenić, ile mężczyzna wie i w jaką stronę należy pociągnąć rozmowę, żeby nie wyprowadzić go z równowagi i nie sprawić, że zacznie podawać w wątpliwość swoją decyzję o pokojowym rozwiązaniu sprawy. – Ten atak… jest zbyt niebezpieczny – powiedział po paru chwilach milczenia – Nawet jak na mnie, to za duży kaliber. Zbyt wiele konsekwencji, których nie da się przewidzieć i…

– Gdybym był na twoim miejscu i tylko w ten sposób mógłbyś mnie uratować lub pomścić, też byś to zrobił – wtrącił Sherlock, na co Jim uśmiechnął się krótko, a jego oczy zalśniły i nie musiał nawet tego potwierdzać na głos, by Sherlock wiedział, że ma rację.

– Starczy – oznajmił Mycroft, przerywając tę pozbawioną słów wymianę spojrzeń, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. – Wiem już wystarczająco. Od dawna krążyły pogłoski, że istnieją plany takiego ataku, ale nigdy nie dotarliśmy do szczegółów i nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, kto miałby być za niego odpowiedzialny. Byłbym znacznie spokojniejszy, gdybym miał _jakąkolwiek_ pewność, że go usuniesz, ale…

– Naprawdę go usunę – uciął Jim i wyprostował się na krześle, próbując zamaskować grymas, jaki przebiegł po jego twarzy, krzywym uśmiechem. – I zrobię _więcej_ , jeśli tylko wyrazisz chęć… porozumienia. KAPPA to nie jedyna rzecz, jaka może wam się przydać – stwierdził, sprawiając, że Mycroft opuścił rękę i całkowicie znieruchomiał. – Kolejne przesłuchania jak to, czym mnie uraczyłeś przez ostatnie dni, nie wchodzą oczywiście w grę. Minął zresztą lata, zanim zaufam ci na tyle, by gdziekolwiek z tobą pojechać bez pełnej obstawy. Ale z chęcią spotkam się na neutralnym terenie i na _swoich_ warunkach, by przekazać wam parę… innych rzeczy.

– Na chwilę obecną nie ma takiej konieczności.

– Boisz się, że jeśli ruszysz do mnie, zrobię ci to, co ty zrobiłeś mi? – spytał wprost, a zastygła mina Mycrofta była jednoznacznym dowodem, że trafił w sedno. – Wyrosłem już zemsty. Jest łatwiejsza i szybsza, ale sprawia za mało radości w porównaniu z _budowaniem_.

– Co konkretnie proponujesz, James? – spytał powoli, zachowawczym i sztywnym tonem.

– Moja sieć się przekształca i takie pogłoski również musiały do ciebie docierać w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Nie zamierzam tobie czy komukolwiek wmawiać, że stanę się święty, ale utrzymam blokadę dla zleceń pewnego rodzaju, tak, jak robiłem to od momentu, gdy to obiecałam. Zanim Sherly nie dostał kluczy i nie uznał, że ratowanie mnie jest dla niego ważniejsze niż moralność, sieć nie dostała żadnych zleceń, które mogłyby zburzyć porządek w Wielkiej Brytanii.

– To, że nie będziesz planował morderstw i ataków terrorystycznych jest dla mnie _oczywiste_ i jeśli nie dotrzymasz tego warunku, cała nasza umowa traci ważność, a ty wracasz na szczyt listy celów służb specjalnych.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odparł Jim spokojnie, jakby nie słyszał, jak oschły i nieprzyjemny był głos Mycrofta. – Ale mogę zrobić coś więcej niż tylko nie brać w tym udziału. Informować cię, gdy będę mieć wieści, że coś się szykuje, bo wciąż utrzymuję szpiegów w miejscach, do których służby specjalne nigdy nie dotrą. Robi się interesująco? – spytał, a gdy Mycroft skinął krótko głową, kontynuował. – Oni pozostaną w ukryciu, ale mogę podesłać kilku _innych_ , a równie użytecznych. Niektórzy ludzie, których zatrudniam, tak jak ja, po wszystkich latach życia w cieniu, chcą stać się _legalni_. Z kolei ty, gdy będziesz potrzebował czegoś nielegalnego… obaj wiemy, że rząd czasem też tego potrzebuje… będziesz mógł się do mnie zwrócić. Nie tylko przestanę wam zawadzać, ale udowodnię, że warto jest mieć mnie po swojej stronie. Och… wiem, że wiele wody upłynie, zanim pozbędziesz się uprzedzeń i mi zaufasz na tyle, byśmy mogli współpracować, ale wierzę, że to możliwe. Mamy wspólny czuły punkt, a to mocny fundament, by coś wspólnie budować.

– Za oczyszczenie twojego imienia dostałem KAPPĘ i obietnicę, że nie będziesz sprawiał kłopotów. Czego chcesz za to?

– Niczego – odparł, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Sherlocka i ostrożnie kładąc ją na jego kolanie. – Dostałem już wszystko, na czym mi zależało, a o sprawach biznesowych porozmawiamy sami, bo Sherly nie jest nimi zainteresowany i nigdy nie chciał się w nie mieszać. Przemyśl to wszystko. Zanim wrócę do działania, muszę się wykurować, więc nie musisz się z tym spieszyć.

– Będę mieć to w pamięci – odparł, po czym zerknął na zegarek, a następnie w nieczynną kamerę w rogu pomieszczenia. – Zajmiemy się przedstawieniem. Krótkim, bo widzę, że do północy nie zostało nam wiele czasu.

 

***

 

Rozmowa z Mycroftem, rzeczowa i dość chłodna, sprawiła, że wstrzymywane przez tyle czasu emocje nie mogły znaleźć swojego ujścia. Wciąż czuł echo nerwów i stresu, jakich doświadczał przez ostatnie dni i chociaż odegrali na potrzeby służb specjalnych krótką scenkę – Jim odzywał się w niej, że ma propozycję, ale nie złoży jej pod okiem kamer, co było najszybszym i najprostszym rozwiązaniem – co niby powinno go rozbawić, lecz z jakichś przyczyn wciąż był spięty.

Dochodziła dziesiąta wieczorem, gdy znaleźli się na podziemnym parkingu i pomagał Jimowi wejść do przygotowanego dla nich, rządowego samochodu, z dwoma rzędami siedzeń z tyłu. W pierwszej chwili miał zamiar od razu usiąść obok niego, lecz zanim ruszył z miejsca, Mycroft, który stał w pobliżu przez cały ten czas, przytrzymał go za rękę i domknął drzwi auta. Gdyby nie fakt, że w środku znajdowała się już Anthea, a oni stali tak blisko, poczułby w tym momencie nową falę podejrzliwości, ale prawdę powiedziawszy był obecnie tak zmęczony wszystkimi emocjami, że nie czuł już właściwie niczego i potrzebował przetrawić przy Jimie i bez innych świadków, co właściwie się stało.

– Co?

– Obiecałeś mi, że powiesz mi wszystko, gdy zamkniemy tę sprawę, a _jest_ zamknięta.

– Co chcesz wiedzieć? – westchnął, na co mężczyzna wyprostował się i rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Jimowi, który siedział w samochodzie z przymkniętymi oczami i lekko odwróconą w przeciwnym kierunku twarzą.

– Co konkretnie cię z nim łączy?

– Masz wątpliwości? Nie byliśmy wystarczająco jednoznaczni?

– _Byliście_ , ale wciąż… – zająknął się i prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy tego dnia pozwolił, by jego mimika wyraziła zażenowanie. – To dla mnie niepojęte.

– Że jemu _też_ zależy? Wcale mnie to nie dziwi – stwierdził i nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – Właśnie dlatego przez cały ten czas nie byliśmy w stanie się porozumieć. Gdy go tu przywiozłeś, gdy postanowiłeś go zabić, licząc na to, że samym zabraniem go mnie sparaliżujesz, nie rozumiałeś jeszcze, że sentymenty to nie zawsze słabość. Jesteś zbyt samotny, by zrozumieć, że dają siłę i odwagę do rzeczy, których inaczej nie byłoby się w stanie zrobić. Zabawne, bo przecież dla mnie tyle razy łamałeś zasady, a nie wierzyłeś, że ja też mogę to zrobić i nie przypuszczałeś, jak daleko się posunę.

– Oprócz tego ataku, wydałeś na mnie wyrok, prawda? – spytał Mycroft i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, a Sherlock natychmiast odwrócił się, nie będąc w stanie znieść jego wzroku.

– Jeśli nie wyszedłbym stąd do północy lub wyszedł bez niego… – urwał, nie będąc w stanie dokończyć myśli. – Ale to już nieistotne. To też anulujemy i chyba nie muszę cię przekonywać, że nic ci już nie grozi. Mycroft… też chciałbym coś wiedzieć – powiedział, kierując spojrzenie na jego zmęczoną twarz. – Gdybym przyjechał tutaj i spróbował cię szantażować, że jeśli go nie wypuścisz, dojdzie do ataku… co byś zrobił?

– Zabiłbym go – odparł krótko i teraz to on unikał wzroku Sherlocka. – Wydałbym polecenie, zanim zdołałbyś powiedzieć, że tylko on może to odwołać.

– A gdybym od tego zaczął?

– Cokolwiek bym zrobił, nie stalibyśmy tutaj wpatrując się w niebo i zastanawiając, jak niby mamy ze sobą rozmawiać, gdy wykreśliliśmy wspólną przeszłość i postanowiliśmy zacząć budować nasze relacje od zera. To mogę ci zaręczyć. Nienawidziłbyś mnie, a ja straciłbym wszelkie opory przed unieszkodliwieniem cię na wieki. Za samo to, co mu zrobiłem… Lepiej, żebyś nie znał szczegółów.

– Wątpię, czy Jim będzie chciał o tym rozmawiać, a z tobą nie zamierzam. Jeśli masz nagrania z przesłuchań, postaraj się, bym nigdy do nich nie dotarł.

– To mogę ci zagwarantować – stwierdził i obaj zamilkli, lecz żaden nie wykonał ruchu, by wejść do samochodu, chociaż czas upływał i tak na dobrą sprawę, powinni już ruszyć na Baker Street.

– Jak znam Janine, będzie chciała zrobić żenujące dla nas obu _przyjęcie powitalne_ z udziałem Johna i Mary… i pani Hudson, jeśli wymyślimy, co jej powiedzieć – odezwał się w końcu. – Wpadniesz? To dobry moment by zacząć… – zająknął się, nie mając pojęcia, jak to w ogóle określić, a w końcu użył tych samych słów, co wcześniej Mycroft. – Budować relacje…?

– Zastanowię się – odparł jego brat tonem, który jednoznacznie wskazywał na odmowę.

– Mówię serio. Może nawet poproszę Johna, by nie wybił ci paru zębów, gdy tylko cię zobaczy.

– Jedźmy już – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, na co westchnął, ale posłusznie okrążył samochód i zajął miejsce obok Jima, podczas gdy Mycroft usiadł za nim przy Anthei. Mężczyzna w jakiś sposób dał znać kierowcy, że mogą ruszać, a chwilę później sunęli w kierunku centrum Londynu. Domyślał się, gdzie byli, chociaż tylna część auta była odgrodzona od kierowcy, a szyby były przyciemnione i niewiele dało się przez nie dostrzec, zwłaszcza w nocy; doskonale słyszał, jak dwójka za nim wystukuje na telefonach wiadomości, zwłaszcza że nikt nie próbował się już odzywać, a pancerne szyby chroniły ich przed dźwiękami z zewnątrz. Jim wydawał się przysypiać, ale Sherlock podejrzewał, że udaje, aby zajęli się rozmową dopiero, gdy będą sami. W pewnym jednak momencie poczuł, jak mężczyzna wyciąga do niego rękę i ostrożnie zgina palce, zaciskając je na dłoni Sherlocka. Wciąż miał przymknięte oczy, a gdy odwrócił się odrobinę, tak, że na jego twarz padło światło żarówki samochodowej, detektyw dostrzegł, jak na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech.

 

***

 

Powrót na Baker Street, ze względu na późną porę i zupełny brak korków trwał krócej niż jazda w drugą stronę, a brak zegarka i zmęczenie sprawiły, że niemal nie poczuł upływu czasu. Wychodząc z samochodu, ponowił zaproszenie skierowane do Mycrofta i obiecał dał mu znać, gdy ich przyjaciele ustalą datę świętowania, lecz jego brat tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo i nerwowo zerknął na komórkę, zapewne sprawdzając godzinę i uświadamiając sobie, jak niewiele czasu zostało do terminu automatycznego potwierdzenia zleceń Sherlocka. Tan na dobrą sprawę mógł żądać, by on i Jim udowodnili, że faktycznie je anulowali, ale z jakichś przyczyn tego nie zrobił; możliwe, że chciał w ten sposób pokazać, że mu ufa, a może po prostu był zbyt rozbity, by w ogóle rozważać naciskanie ich i wkraczanie na Baker Street po wszystkich ich spotkaniach w tym miejscu.

Gdy Sherlock objął Jima i zaczął prowadzić go na górę, poczuł dejavu dotyczące wieczora sprzed ponad tygodnia, kiedy szli w ten sposób po konfrontacji z Pattonem; teraz zranienia Jima, chociaż poważne i liczne, nie stanowiły zagrożenia życia i nie wymagały natychmiastowej pomocy, jednak czuł się w jakiś sposób spięty, a milczenie między nimi pogłębiało ten stan. Kiedy dotarli do mieszkania, atmosfera stała się jeszcze bardziej gęsta, chociaż przecież powinni czuć ulgę, uspokoić się i cieszyć swoją obecnością, a tymczasem unikali swoich spojrzeń i każdy zatopiony był we własnych myślach.

– Przynieś mi tę komórkę. I coś przeciwbólowego – powiedział w końcu Jim, powoli siadając na kanapie w salonie.

– Tak… tak, oczywiście – wymamrotał Sherlock, pospiesznie kierując się do sypialni. Będąc na miejscu, zerknął w stronę szafki, w której trzymał pendrive’a, lecz zdecydował się go nie przynosić, nawet jeśli rzeczy, które zapisał w zmianach, prawdopodobnie były istotne i powinien przekazać je Jimowi jak najszybciej. Zgarnął z łazienki pudełko ketanolu i nalał w kuchni szklankę wody, a kiedy wrócił do salonu, mężczyzna siedzący na kanapie wpatrywał się w niego natarczywie. – Trzymaj – powiedział cicho i usiadł obok niego, zagryzając nerwowo wargi.

– Zadzwoń do Johna – odezwał się Jim, po czym wpakował sobie do ust tabletkę i opróżnił naczynie do dna – Chyba że wywiozłeś go gdzieś daleko i…

– Jest w jednym z mieszkań Dziewiątki. Zleciłeś ich przygotowanie dla niego i Janine.

– Och… Więc zadzwoń też do niego i zorganizuj mu tu transport – westchnął i uśmiechnął się blado, po czym pospiesznie wystukał PIN i odwrócił komórkę tak, by Sherlock widział ekran, a ten objaw zaufania, w pewien sposób wyczekiwany, sprawił, że część napięcia opadło z jego ramion. Na tyle sprawnie, na ile mógł to zrobić z uszkodzonymi dłońmi, wszedł w skrzynkę nadawczą i zerknął na ostatnie wiadomości. – Sherly, te słowa o _Walentynkach_ … – zaśmiał się trochę nerwowo i pokręcił głową. – Nawet nie sądziłem, że wiesz, że istnieje takie święto.

– Umiem czytać kalendarz.

– Ale chyba przypuszczałem, że rokrocznie czyścisz to z pałacu myśli jako nieistotne, gdy spoglądasz na luty… a może to w tym roku wyjątkowo nie wyczyściłeś…? – spytał, na co Sherlock uśmiechnął się i odwrócił wzrok z zawstydzeniem. Jim obrócił oczami, po czym podał mu telefon – Wyślij odwołanie Booom-bom i zlecenia dla Morana. I zablokuj lokalizację GPS – zerknął na swoją rękę, gdy ta zetknęła się z dłonią Sherlocka. – Dopóki Johnny nie poskłada mi paluszków, pisanie na komórce chyba nie wchodzi w grę.

– Powinieneś pojechać z tym na prześwietlenie.

– Sherly… czas ucieka, a sieć się niecierpliwi. Wyślij odwołanie, a potem zajmiemy się resztą – powiedział z łagodnym naciskiem i wbił wzrok w dłonie Sherlocka, gdy ten automatycznie wystukiwał wymagane znaki. Nie poczuł fali ulgi, ani niczego magicznego, w jakiś sposób wcale nie miał świadomości, że odwołuje coś, czego wymyślenie i zlecenie kosztowało go tyle czasu, tyle ustaleń i emocji… – Czujesz zawód, prawda? – odezwał się Jim, jakby czytał mu w myślach. – To normalne. Im większa sprawa, tym bardziej przy odwoływaniu akcji masz poczucie, że to _zmarnowane potencjały_.

– Wcale nie chciałem zabijać Mycrofta ani zlecać ataku, ale musiałem mieć coś…

– _Wiem_. Jestem ostatnią osobą, która wymagałabym od ciebie tłumaczeń w kwestii… moralnej. Nie spodziewałem się, że faktycznie wydasz wyrok na Mycrofta i w ogóle że będziesz w stanie użyć któregokolwiek z personalnych kodów, ale wiem, co się czuje, gdy trzeba zwinąć żagle. To jak zwracanie biletów na długo wyczekiwaną podróż, nawet gdy nie miało się przekonania, czy chce się wyjeżdżać.

– Nie chcę nigdy więcej musieć tego robić – uciął Sherlock, po czym oddał mu telefon, nie mając ochoty trzymać go dłużej w ręku.

– Nie będę cię tym obarczać, jeśli nie chcesz – odparł Jim miękko i przysunął się do niego. – Chociaż poradziłeś z tym sobie fantastycznie. Znacznie lepiej niż mogłem przypuszczać, lepiej niż… – urwał na parę chwil, a jego twarz się wykrzywiła. – Nie sądziłem, że cokolwiek zdziałasz. Że na cokolwiek się odważysz i że zadbasz przy tym o moich rodziców.

– Dostałeś wiadomość od Jade…

– Tak. I to był jedyny moment, gdy miałem nadzieję, nawet jeśli sądziłem tylko, że po prostu… że zajmiesz się nimi, gdy mnie nie będzie – urwał na parę chwil. – Oraz Janine i Johnem, pewnie wszystkimi swoimi bliskimi… zmieniłeś cele, kontaktowałeś się z Jade i całą siecią… – skinął na trzymaną w dłoni komórkę, na której musiał dostrzec ilość wysłanych i odebranych w ostatnim czasie wiadomości. – Poradziłeś sobie z tym wszystkim i zmusiłeś Mycrofta do zmiany decyzji w sposób, którego ja nie miałbym możliwości użyć i w którą nawet przez moment nie wierzyłem. Zabezpieczyłeś się takim, który wykluczyłem ze względu na ciebie. Powiedziałbym, że stałeś się Moriartym w najskuteczniejszym wydaniu, ale chciałem dać ci komplement a to raczej nim nie jest – stwierdził i zaśmiał się w nerwowy i wymuszony sposób.

– Nie miałem wyboru…

– Miałeś i po prostu wybrałeś właściwie – powiedział, ponownie kierując wzrok na telefon. – Potem opowiesz mi o wszystkim, co robiłeś, ale na razie zadzwoń po Johna, bo naprawdę… – zerknął na swoje niesprawne dłonie. – Niech po prostu to usztywni. Opatrzy. _Cokolwiek_. 

– Jedną z rzeczy, którą zrobiłem, to ustawienie z Dwunastką i Coreyem Butlerem dostępu do właściwego sprzętu – odparł na to Sherlock, a Jim natychmiast się spiął. – Jeśli wolisz, żeby John cię przebadał, zadzwonię po niego, ale nie masz już powodów by unikać podstawowych badań, które ci zalecał ostatnim razem – oznajmił i wyciągnął rękę po swój telefon, który leżał tu nieruszony odkąd opuścił mieszkanie.

– Nie lubię szpitali, wiesz _dlaczego_ nie lubię i to się nie zmieniło, nawet jeśli teraz już mógłbym skorzystać z jakiejś rządowej kliniki.

– Nie chciałeś dać się porządnie przebadać i było ci wszystko jedno, czy wykurujesz się właściwie czy nie, bo sądziłeś, że tu nie wrócisz i nie chciałeś w takcie ostatnich dni narażać się na traumę – odparł Sherlock, skutecznie go uciszając. – Więc chyba jednak coś się zmieniło. Zresztą… nie pojedziemy do szpitala. Zorganizowali gabinet lekarski dwie przecznice stąd, oficjalnie indywidualna praktyka ortopedyczna Butlera, a faktycznie pierwsze próby Dwunastki, by odbudować prywatną klinikę na własne potrzeby sieci – dodał łagodniej i spojrzał na Jima wyczekująco, czekając na jego zgodę. – Zanim twój układ z Mycroftem zacznie działać minie trochę czasu i to wygodniejsza opcja niż ukrywanie się w Barts czy zmuszanie Johna, by robił mi w mieszkaniu szpital polowy.

– Jeśli Dwunastka ma zaczynać od specjalistów jak Butler, to nie wróżę mu sukcesu – spróbował się zaśmiać i zamilkł, dostrzegając poważne spojrzenie Sherlocka. – Zadzwoń po _Johna_. Tylko prześwietlenia i nic poza tym – dodał po kilku długich sekundach. – Umówię się z nim na inne badania na… _kiedyś_. Ale dziś tylko to, co jest konieczne, żebym mógł używać telefonu bez ryzyka, że poprzestawiam sobie przy tym te kości w palcach, które jeszcze mam całe.

Rozmowy z Mary, która odebrała telefon Johna, oraz Dziewiątką w sprawie transportu, były krótkie i rzeczowe. Przez najbliższy kwadrans tutaj, a potem parę minut – w samochodzie, który Dwunastka podstawił pod Baker Street – Sherlock wysyłał wiadomości wyjaśniające do osób, które zaczęły domagać się uwagi jego i Jima, kiedy tylko otrzymały wieści o ich bezpiecznym powrocie. Jakiekolwiek prywatne kwestie zostały odłożone na później, ale możliwość działania, rozmowy o dyspozycjach dla sieci, cała ta sytuacja, gdzie nie było pola do starć oraz nieco żenującej emocjonalności pozwoliła im utrzymać _normalność_. Sherlock posłusznie wystukiwał odpowiedzi w dużej mierze dyktowane przez Jima ze swojej i jego komórki oraz wyjaśniał mu skrótowo, o co był pytany, gdy w licznych, długich smsach pojawiał się temat, jakim zajmował się pod jego nieobecność.

Zaufani byli szczególnie aktywni, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Jade i Trójka wydawali się szczerze przejmować stanem Jima, kilka osób – w tym Książę i Dwunastka – proponowali przyjazd i spotkanie, reszta mniej lub bardziej wylewnie okazywała ulgę, że _wszystko wróci do normy_.

Moran był zawiedziony, że odebrano mu zlecenie, które sam miał ochotę wykonać od lat, natomiast Irene wysłała im obu życzenia _szczęścia na nowej drodze życia_.

Janine, która wciąż nie była świadoma, co dokładnie miało miejsce, zgodnie z ich oczekiwaniami zapytała o przyjęcie powitalne, skoro po tylu latach _stał się legalny_ , przynajmniej na tyle, na ile było to możliwe.

John, gdy został przywieziony w umówione miejsce, podbiegł do Sherlocka i mocno go objął, mamrocząc coś o tym, że powinien był się odezwać szybciej, że miał nieaktywny telefon i że jak mógł trzymać go w niepewności i wyjechać do Mycrofta bez słowa! Kiedy odsunął się od niego, spojrzał na Jima i parę chwil obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem, a wreszcie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i odchrząknął, walcząc ze skrępowaniem.

– Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale cieszę się, że cię widzę.

 

***

 

Wrócili na Baker Street koło drugiej w nocy, a Jim, po tym, jak w gabinecie wpakował w siebie dwa batony glukozowe, wypił butelkę wody oraz wreszcie odczuł działanie środka przeciwbólowego, wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej. Miał usztywnione oba nadgarski i kolano, liczne opatrunki na palcach, żebrach i ramieniu oraz parę niewielkich szyć, ale nie narzekał, a wszelkim zabiegom Johna poddał się cierpliwie i nawet oszczędził sobie złośliwości, chociaż parę razy widać było, że z trudem gryzie się w język. Chociaż Sherlock się tego nie spodziewał, bez walki i prób bagatelizowania tematu, umówił się z Johnem na przeprowadzanie paru odkładanych od miesięcy badań – a nawet ustalili konkretne terminy na czas, gdy wykuruje się po pobycie u Mycrofta. Z powodu tego ostatniego, pomimo przekazania mu przebiegu spotkania, doktor wciąż czuł chęć mordu i głośno to wyrażał, a kiedy Sherlock zapowiedział, że jego brat jest zaproszony na przyjęcie powitalne, zacisnął pięści i spokojnym tonem oznajmił, że zamierza wybić mu parę zębów, połamać ręce a na koniec go wykastrować i że mają nie próbować go powstrzymywać.

Gdy skończyli ze wszystkim, John został odesłany pod pełną obstawą do zabezpieczonego apartamentu, żeby mógł spokojnie przespać się i spakować przed powrotem z Mary i Alice do domu. Wieści z sieci ze względu na porę oraz fakt, że Sherlock od pewnego momentu zaczął ignorować nowe smsy, niemal zupełnie ucichły, a ostatnia, pochodząca od Jade, mówiła o całkowitym, trwającym zaledwie parę godzin, rozbrojeniu Projektu K. przez służby specjalne. Kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi mieszkania przy Baker Street, w końcu byli całkiem sami, bez jakichkolwiek spraw do załatwiania i pilnych wiadomości czekających na natychmiastową odpowiedź. Z jednej strony wreszcie mieli czas dla siebie, z drugiej brak konkretnych zadań sprawiał, że powróciła nerwowość sprzed paru godzin, bo jednak konkrety pozwoliły im oderwać się od poczucia, że nie wiedzą, co właściwie powinni teraz zrobić, co mówić i jak się przy sobie zachowywać… gdy nie było już wspólnego wroga, tajemnic do odkrywania, tłumionych traum z przeszłości i walk z samym sobą dotyczących niepewności odnośnie uczuć. Obaj to wiedzieli, a żaden nie miał pojęcia, co z tym zrobić.

Po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, tkwili w salonie, Jim na kanapie, popijając gorącą herbatę, Sherlock zaś kręcił się po pomieszczeniu bezcelowo, zbyt pobudzony, by choćby usiąść i zbyt zestresowany, by podjąć dyskusję na jakikolwiek temat. Spędzili w ten sposób kilka minut, a żaden nie potrafił zacząć rozmowy, jakby całe ich emocjonalne nieprzystosowanie, z którym jakoś radzili sobie, gdy byli razem przez ostatnie tygodnie, teraz skumulowało się i przyjęło poziom krytyczny.

– Co teraz? – spytał w końcu Sherlock, nie będąc w stanie dłużej wytrzymać ciszy.

– Gdybym był w lepszym stanie, zaciągnąłbym cię do łóżka i tym razem z całą pewnością _posunęlibyśmy się dalej,_ na początek chociaż odrobinę _dalej_ , bo obietnica o klęczeniu wciąż jest w mocy – oznajmił, na co detektyw zaczerwienił się i przez moment miał ochotę uciec do kuchni, zapalić, nastawić ponownie wodę albo po prostu poprzestawiać przedmioty, by zająć czymś ręce. Kiedy jednak pochwycił spojrzenie Jima, równie niepewne jak jego własne, wreszcie poczuł, że nie jest w tym wszystkim sam, że przecież na to właśnie czekali; Jim wciąż był w kiepskim stanie i powinien go wspierać, _jakkolwiek_ , zamiast pogrążać się w chaotycznych myślach o tym, co niby powinien zrobić, a czego nie i w efekcie nie robić nic. Dlatego też, spychając stres na bok, zrobił parę kroków w jego stronę, świadom, że Jim cały czas go obserwuje. Opadł na kanapę i parę chwil zaciskał i prostował palce, by wreszcie wziąć głęboki oddech, przysunąć się do niego i kompletnie znieruchomieć. Chciał wyciągnąć do niego ręce i mocno go przytulić, jednak doskonale pamiętał wszystkie jego sińce i zranienia, które zobaczył w gabinecie i wiedział, że nawet jeśli Jim próbował nie okazywać bólu, tak naprawdę nie było miejsca, gdzie mógłby go bezpiecznie objąć, by mu go nie sprawić. W końcu nerwowo przesunął rękę i położył na jego prawym udzie, będącym jednym z niewielu całkowicie nieuszkodzonych miejsc na jego ciele.

– Mamy na to czas – powiedział w końcu, wiedząc, że Jim wciąż czeka na odpowiedź, a kiedy mężczyzna wydał z siebie sfrustrowane westchnienie, ostrożnie pogładził jego nogę przez materiał spodni.

– Chciałbym _teraz_ – odparł Jim i przekręcił odrobinę głowę, krytycznie przyglądając się swojemu ciału. – Ale byłoby dość niezręcznie… – wyciągnął przed siebie lewą rękę z zagipsowanym kciukiem i małym palcem – nawet nie mógłbym cię wygodnie _objąć_. Musiałbym tylko leżeć i poddawać się wszystkiemu, co mi robisz i _mówić ci_ , co konkretnie masz robić i w jaki sposób, żebyś nie zaczął się _krztusić_. Dyrygowanie tobą w tej sytuacji w sumie nie byłoby aż tak złe… – zaśmiał się, gdy policzki Sherlocka znów pociemniały, ale kiedy odezwał się ponownie, brzmiał spokojniej i może odrobinę nerwowo. – Wiesz, że żartuję, prawda…?

– Wiem.

– I…

– Nie przeszkadza mi, gdy tak żartujesz – przyznał, zerkając na niego i mając wrażenie, że czerwienieje jeszcze bardziej pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. – Nawet jeśli wyglądam, jakby przeszkadzało – dodał i uspokajająco pogładził jego kolano, a następnie przekręcił się w jego stronę. – Jim, ja… naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co teraz – przyznał, a gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, mężczyzna przy nim obrócił oczami i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

– Chodź tutaj – poprosił. – Nie patrz na mnie jak na laleczkę z porcelany. Nie potłukę się, jak mnie przytulisz.

– Chcesz się położyć…?

– Nie. Nie chce mi się spać. Chcę, żebyś mnie objął i pocałował, a potem powiedział, że teraz _wszystko już będzie dobrze_. Proszę – wymamrotał i westchnął z ulgą, gdy Sherlock położył mu dłoń na biodrze, a drugą wyciągnął do jego twarzy i przesunął opuszkami palców po linii szczęki, starając się omijać opuchliznę i sińce. Parę chwil pozostał w tej pozycji, a wreszcie pochylił się nad nim i musnął jego dolną wargę, pół cala od miejsca, gdzie była rozcięta. Jim rozchylił zachęcająco usta i nacisnął na jego kark, wciągając go do łagodnego pocałunku.

Trwali w tej pozycji przeszło minutę i niemal się nie poruszali, a pocałunek był tak delikatny i niewinny, że właściwie nie powinien budzić żadnych emocji. Było jednak inaczej, bo tętno Sherlocka przyspieszało coraz bardziej, wyczuwał, że z Jimem dzieje się to samo i jednocześnie wiedział, że nie jest to w żaden sposób związane z podnieceniem, za to miało wiele wspólnego z tym, co powiedział, zanim podjął ryzykowną grę z Mycroftem… co Jim powiedział zupełnym przypadkiem, gdy obudzili się w jego mieszkaniu dwa tygodnie temu i co mówili sobie przez miniony miesiąc piosenkami, aluzjami i półsłówkami, gdzieś pomiędzy podtekstami seksualnymi, dziwacznymi próbami flirtu, rozmowami o przeszłości i tymi o sieci. Chociaż łagodność pieszczoty na tę chwilę obu im odpowiadała, w pewnym momencie Sherlock przysunął się do niego nieco bardziej, przenosząc obie dłonie na jego plecy, które zaczął powoli gładzić ostrożnymi, płynnymi ruchami. Wyczuł, jak Jim się uśmiecha, a moment później – kładzie opatrzone dłonie na jego ramionach, nie naciskając, lecz tylko opierając je luźno. Sherlock odrobinę pogłębił pocałunek, a wówczas Jim przymknął na wpół zmrużone oczy, wzdychając w jego usta z pewną ulgą, jakby dopiero teraz jakieś jego obawy zniknęły całkowicie.

– Sentymenty – wyszeptał, gdy po kolejnej minucie odsunęli się od siebie na minimalną odległość. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że aż tak mnie dopadną. Tylko, wiesz…? Irene chciała nimi z tobą zagrać i przegrała. Magnussen próbował nimi walczyć i przegrał jeszcze bardziej. Mycrofta nimi pokonałeś w najbardziej nieszkodliwy sposób z możliwych, a my…

– Dzięki nim właśnie _wygrywamy_ – dokończył za niego Sherlock i zaśmiał się cicho, gdy Jim ponownie go pocałował, tym razem krótko i niemal niewyczuwalnie, ledwo muskając jego wargi.

– Co właściwie mu powiedziałeś? – spytał, odsuwając się od niego odrobinę. – Przy samochodzie. O czym rozmawialiście? Gdy wszedł do środka, aż buzował _sentymentami_.

– Gdy wyjaśniliśmy sobie pewne kwestie, powiedziałem mu, żeby wpadł do nas jutro. I że w tej konkretnej rozgrywce tak naprawdę byłem z nim w parze… – urwał na moment, gdy Jim krótko zachichotał – chociaż trzy osoby w tej samej drużynie to już raczej nie brydż…

– Ależ Sherly… – powiedział, a w jego tonie rozbawienie mieszało się z rozbawieniem. – _Ja jestem tobą, ty jesteś mną_ , a pod koniec byłeś mną bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. W ostatniej rozgrywce już nie graliśmy ze sobą w parze, lecz jako jedna osoba. _Tymi samymi kartami_. Miałeś ode mnie wskazówki, środki finansowe i wszystkie moje pionki…

– Zamieniamy brydża w szachy…?

– Może – zaśmiał się krótko. – Chodzi mi o to… jako jedyny na świecie do mnie dotarłeś. Nie tylko podszedłeś najbliżej, ale faktycznie mnie poznałeś. Dotarłeś do każdej mojej maski, którą rozbiłeś na atomy i zrozumiałeś na tyle, by _nauczyć się_ mnie i _stać się_ mną, gdy zaszła taka konieczność. Poskładałeś moje maski z powrotem, a mi wydawało się, że nie działają już właściwie, dopóki nie zorientowałem się, że poskładałeś je w _całość_ , a nie w kilkanaście podzespołów, które nawzajem sobie szkodziły, ale byłem do nich tak przyzwyczajony, że nie sądziłem, że mogę funkcjonować inaczej.

– Wciąż umiałbyś używać każdego z nich z osobna…

– Ale tylko ty masz pilot, znasz na mnie kody i wiesz jak je wpisywać – odparł i uśmiechnął się, odrobinę mrużąc oczy, tak, że w ich kącikach uwidoczniły się drobne zmarszczki. – Na co dzień… lepiej zamknij pilot w szufladzie i schowaj przede mną klucz. Zbudowałeś mnie na nowo i nie chcę już patrzeć na siebie jak na poszatkowane części, bo nie po to _uleczyłeś mnie miłością_ , żeby teraz pozwolić mi znów się psuć – powiedział, a następnie przeniósł dłoń z jego ramienia na szyję, sunąc opuszkami środkowych palców po jego karku. – Proszę, pilnuj, żebym się nie zepsuł. Żebym nie zakładał masek, tak jak robiłeś to przez ostatnie tygodnie. Nawet jeśli czasem wściekałem i robiłem ci awantury, że naciskasz za mocno, to tylko dzięki tobie w końcu dowiedziałem się, kim jestem. I miałem u Mycrofta długie noce, by sobie to w pełni uświadomić. Chciałbym, żebyś teraz widział tylko mnie, a nie… – urwał na chwilę i ostatecznie nie dokończył tej myśli. – Najbardziej bolało, gdy tkwiłam tam, gapiłem się w sufit i sądziłem, że nigdy nie będziesz już mieć okazji, żeby zobaczyć, jak _bardzo_ mnie naprawiłeś.

– Widziałem w każdej notce, jaką mi zostawiłeś.

– Gdy je pisałem…

– Byłeś sobą, a nie swoją którąkolwiek _wersją_. Byłeś _tylko_ sobą od naszej randki u ciebie w mieszkaniu.

– Skąd…

– Byłem tam i widziałem twój charakter pisma na tablicach. Jeden z cechami wszystkich poprzednich, a nie kilka rozbieżnych – oznajmił, na co Jim zamrugał a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, stopniowo zastępującego wcześniejszą emocjonalność; parę chwil wpatrywał się w Sherlocka, a wreszcie uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokręcił głową.

– Dedukowałeś mnie z _charakteru pisma._

– Zazwyczaj się kamuflujesz, a tam nie miałeś powodu, by to robić – przyznał Sherlock, nie widząc w tym nic nietypowego. – Dostrzegam takie rzeczy i już jak byłem u ciebie pierwszy raz, zwróciłem na to uwagę.

– Chyba dopiero do mnie dotarło, że związałem się z geniuszem- _detektywem,_ przed którym nic się nie ukryje. Gdybym zechciał mieć romans na boku, raczej nie będzie to przy tobie możliwe – parsknął Jim, wydając się coraz bardziej rozbawiony. – Czy jest jeszcze coś, _cokolwiek_ , czego nie wydedukowałeś o mnie przez ostatnie dni?

– Myślę, że znalazłoby się parę rzeczy – stwierdził i również się uśmiechnął, gdy Jim z powątpiewaniem uniósł brew. – Ze wszystkich elementów układanki, jakie mi dałeś, wciąż brakuje mi na przykład tego, co zrobiłeś trzy lata temu na dachu Barts.

– Ze wszystkich puzzli, jakie przed tobą pochowałem, wybrałeś najnudniejszy – stwierdził i zamarkował ziewanie. – Magiczna sztuczka i to średniej klasy, bo wiedziałem, że będziesz zestresowany i przyjmiesz za pewnik to, co widać, bez głębszej analizy. Znacznie mniej wymyślna niż rzucanie z okna fałszywych ciał, setka bezdomnych i zdolny brat z wpływami. Prawdziwa broń, ale zabezpieczona, wystrzał tuż przy mojej głowie, aby dźwięk brzmiał wiarygodnie – strzelał Dwunastka, bo jemu bardziej ufałem niż Moranowi i nie miałem obaw, by dać mu w siebie celować. Płaszcz z kołnierzem, paczki z krwią, trochę gry aktorskiej, ale udawanie trupa to żadne wyzwanie. Moi ludzie wywlekli mnie stamtąd tak, aby wyglądało jakby ciągnęli zwłoki i zniknęli, zamieniając się na miejscu z paroma pionkami, które nie miały pojęcia, co się właściwie stało i posłużyli mi za zasłonę dymną, gdy Mycroft wziął ich na przesłuchania. Spotkałem się z Kevinem, załatwiliśmy materiał do badań i przeczekałem w Barts całe zamieszanie, bo znam to miejsce i umiem się tam ukryć. Krótko mówiąc, najmniej oryginalna teoria spiskowa ze wszystkich, jakie powstały.

– Masz rację, spodziewałem się czegoś bardziej spektakularnego – odparł Sherlock, gdy przeanalizował to wszystko i dostrzegł, jak było proste. – Może więc nie pokazuj mi pozostałych pochowanych, skoro są ciekawsze. Zostawmy na później jakieś niespodzianki.

– Zostawmy w ogóle układankę o nazwie _przeszłość_ i zabierzmy się za całkiem nową – powiedział i na chwilę spuścił wzrok, by następnie gwałtownie poderwać głowę. – Ostatnie tygodnie to był tylko wstęp i tak naprawdę dopiero teraz wszystko się zacznie. _Weź mnie za rękę i powiedz mi, co czujesz, zrozum, to dopiero początek –_ dokończył śpiewnie słowami, które gnębiły Sherlocka pierwszego dnia po jego wyjeździe i które teraz wreszcie brzmiały tak, jak było to w intencji autora.

– Może powinienem włączyć tę piosenkę – zaproponował, na co Jim zaśmiał się i skinął na niego zachęcająco, a po chwili Sherlock uruchamiał jeden z dwóch przyniesionych laptopów, wystukując kolejne hasła i zabezpieczenia. Zanim jednak włączył odtwarzacz, Jim pokręcił głową i wyciągnął rękę w stronę komputera.

– Daj to. Belinda nagrała nam na tę chwilę coś lepszego – powiedział i moment później nielicznymi, zdrowymi palcami wystukiwał w wyszukiwarce tytuł utworu, który sprawił, że na ustach Sherlocka pojawił się uśmiech.

– _Uczynimy niebo miejscem na ziemi?_ Jesteś większym romantykiem niż sądziłem – stwierdził po pierwszych wersach, sprawiając, że Jim obrócił oczami i przez moment wydawał się zawstydzony.

– Bądź cicho i słuchaj dalej – powiedział i zamilkł na parę chwil; kiedy wokalistka zaczęła powtarzać refren, niezdarnie chwycił dłoń Sherlocka opatrzonymi i częściowo usztywnionymi palcami, a jego usta zaczęły się poruszać, bezgłośnie wypowiadając tekst. – _Już się nie boję_ – zanucił pod koniec drugiej zwrotki i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Gdy byłeś u mnie, mówiłem, że _boję się_ , że do siebie nie pasujemy, że tak naprawdę nie ma dla nas szans, ale widzę już, jak bardzo się myliłem i jak cię nie doceniałem. A teraz mam w głowie setki piosenek, którymi mógłbym ci śpiewać, że _wszystko będzie dobrze_. Nawet jeśli muszę się najpierw pozrastać i w efekcie _dobrze_ nie będzie oznaczało seksu przynajmniej przez najbliższe dni – zakończył z rozbawieniem, by jego stwierdzenie nie zabrzmiało nadmiernie ckliwie.

– Więc co konkretnie będziemy robić? Jutro albo za parę tygodni…

– …gdy już się wykuruję oraz gdy wyjdziemy wreszcie z łóżka?

– Ty to powiedziałeś – parsknął Sherlock, po czym sięgnął w stronę komputera, by przyciszyć dźwięk i przełączyć muzykę na tę, którą miał zapisaną na dysku. – Nie boisz się, że nie będzie jak wcześniej? Bez poczucia, że to zakazany owoc, skoro mamy już błogosławieństwo Mycrofta i Johna?

– Ja wrócę do sieci, którą czeka poważne przekształcenie, a ty do śledztw i zagadek, bo nie wytrzymałbyś bez tego – przyznał, a w jego oczach pojawiło się wyczekiwanie.

– I nie będzie już nas łączyć praca? Chyba nie wierzysz w teorie spiskowe, gdzie nasz związek polega na tym, że zabawiasz mnie organizując dla mnie przestępstwa.

– To by było absolutnie idiotyczne.

– Co więc _planujesz_? Gdy już oswoimy się z myślą, że nic na nie grozi i… – zaczerwienił się, ale dokończył to zdanie – _wyjdziemy wreszcie z sypialni_?

– Wszystko, co ci obiecałem, Sherly – odparł na to, mocniej zaciskając palce – Pojedziemy do Paryża albo Amsterdamu albo dowolnego innego miejsca, jakie dla nas planowałeś.

– _Ty_ jesteś od planowania.

– Więc pojedziemy do Rose – odparł spokojnie. – Ucieszy się, jak zobaczy nas razem. A potem do Szkocji. I może kilka dni w Brighton.

– Więc jednak nie zostawimy puzzli z przeszłością…

– Będziemy je wozić ze sobą, ale jednocześnie układać te nowe. Zanim zrobimy to wszystko minie trochę czasu i pewnie uznamy, że Baker Street jest jednak za małe i otwarte, a moje mieszkanie zbyt niepraktyczne. Kupię coś większego. Pewnie na przedmieściach w pobliżu Johna, bo nie wytrzymałbyś na prowincji i z dala od niego.

– Tak jak obiecywałeś, spróbujesz urządzić mi _nowe Baker Street_ …

– Gdzie będziemy mieć dwie lodówki, a ja będę całe wieki bawić się w organizatora wnętrz, aby wszystko było idealne. Zanim tam zamieszkamy, skończą się już miesiąc miodowy i… – urwał, wpatrując się w niego natarczywie. – Też już umiesz planować, kotku… co wtedy? Wyobraź to sobie. Ja współpracuję z twoim bratem, bo jestem pewny, że do tego czasu pokona swoje opory, zajmuję się siecią i zleceniami, które nie szkodzą rządowi, ty masz swoje śledztwa i możemy jednak czasem, przypadkowo, _wpadać na siebie._

– Ja i sieć to plan awaryjny, który zrealizowaliśmy i który wolałbym zamknąć, gdy już nie muszę cię zastępować…

– Nie chodzi mi o to, że będziemy sobie wchodzić w drogę, bo chyba tego się obawiasz. I nie musimy razem na stałe pracować, bo to absurd – powiedział i zamilkł na moment, a wreszcie westchnął, dostrzegając, że Sherlock woli się nie odzywać i poczekać, by to on to wszystko powiedział na głos. – Ale są sprawy, gdzie… mógłbyś mi pomóc. Albo ja tobie. Możemy czasem, w pewnych sytuacjach się konsultować, jak raz już zrobiliśmy. Podobało mi się to, wiesz…? Wymieniać się opiniami. Podrzucać sobie pewne przypadki, tak jak było z szukaniem Owena i tamtej dziewczyny.

– Sądzisz, że będzie więcej możliwości…?

– Przecież mówiłem już, że to o pewną… – zająknął się na moment – wymianę od początku chodziło. Od dnia, gdy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, Sherly. Wiesz już, o czym myślę…?

– _Ja jestem tobą, a ty jesteś mną_ …

– Ty już mną parę razy byłeś i bez względu jak bardzo byś zaprzeczał, wiem, że ci się podobało. Ja za to chciałbym teraz _pobyć tobą_ i przetestować, ile _ty_ nauczyłeś _mnie_.

– Teraz…? – spytał Sherlock i zerknął ze zdziwieniem na Jima, gdy ten nieporadnie sięgnął po laptop i skinął na niego, by wziął drugi komputer. Po chwili uruchomił skrzynkę mailową i zatrzymał się na momencie, gdzie należało wpisać hasło.

– Włącz swoją pocztę – powiedział, a gdy Sherlock spełnił polecenie, jego oczy zabłysły. – A teraz… weź to – wskazał na swój komputer. – Zaloguj się na moje konto i odpisz na każdą wiadomość, jaką uznasz w jakikolwiek sposób interesującą, podpisując się _Moriarty_. I kolejny maleńki element puzzli. Daję ci dokładnie _pięć minut,_ byś wyśmiał się z mojego romantyzmu. Hasło do mojego konta to _Truelove1981_ … – zmarszczył lekko brwi, gdy Sherlock zaczął chichotać tak bardzo, że z trudem utrzymał laptopy, gdy zamieniał je miejscami. – Pisane razem. Z wielkiej litery – dokończył, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego mężczyznę aż tak to rozbawiło. – A twoje? – dokończył, na co Sherlock przekręcił się do niego i przysunął tak, że ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie parę centymetrów.

– _Truelove1979_. Pisane razem. Z wielkiej litery.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale wykorzystałam ponownie utwór Belindy Carlisle „Leave a light on” oraz „Heaven is a place on earth”, a także fragmenty Baśni o kwiecie paproci - będącej oczywiście słowiańską legendą, dlatego też uznałam, że raczej nie było szans, by była Sherlockowi znana.  
> Dla zainteresowanych, na swojego martwego niemal 8tracksa wrzuciłam playlistę z utworami wykorzystanymi w fiku - to tak... mały bonus ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpa2pOrxRSWMKgMETQiUh1Y4pCiSvH6Lf   
> http://8tracks.com/isshi69nikkei/druga-gra
> 
> Na zakończenie chciałabym bardzo, BARDZO podziękować wszystkim czytelnikom, którzy byli ze mną przez te pół roku, w trakcie którego powstał fik i którzy wspierali mnie kudosami i komentarzami – bez Was nigdy nie dotarłabym tak daleko i wątpię, czy udałoby mi się tak rozwinąć tę historię i ją skończyć xD Każde pozytywne słowo naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczyło – wskazywanie błędów również, bo konstruktywna krytyka bardzo pomagała w ogarnięciu pewnych kwestii. Każdym komentarzem/mailem dawaliście mi cały ten czas motywację do działania i często inspirowaliście, za co nawet nie umiem wyrazić słów wdzięczności :D  
> W trakcie pisania mnóstwo pomysłów i wątków pobocznych zmieniałam lub odrzucałam, dostrzegałam co chwilę pewne niespójności i w najbliższym czasie zamierzam przeprowadzić globalną korektę tego wszystkiego i stopniowo zamieszczać poprawioną wersję. Przez cały czas starałam się przy pisaniu rzeczy, o których mam mgliste lub żadne pojęcie robić choćby pobieżny research lub konsultować wątpliwości ze znajomymi (żeby wszyscy oni wiedzieli, w jakim celu chciałam to wiedzieć ;p) jednak bardzo możliwe, że wyłożyłam się mimo to na jakiejś oczywistości. Jeśli macie jakiekolwiek uwagi merytoryczne, stylistyczne (zwłaszcza dotyczących nadużywania pewnych słów i stwierdzeń) czy jakiekolwiek - jak zwykle prośba o wskazanie ^^  
> Możliwe, że w bliższej lub dalszej przyszłości napiszę do tego tekstu alternatywne zakończenie albo jakieś drobne dodatki, ale na razie muszę odpocząć od tej historii. Mam parę mglistych wizji na inne teksty, tym jednak razem wolałabym coś znacznie krótszego i w zupełnie innym klimacie (nawet jeśli główny pairing pozostanie raczej ten sam;)).  
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim i… mam nadzieję, do następnego razu :)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 2016-01-29 Skończyłam korektę tego tekstu, poprawiłam masę literówek i dziwnych niedociągnięć stylistycznych, zmieniłam kilka drobiazgów w dialogach, ale wbrew wcześniejszym zamiarom, nigdzie nie robiłam rewolucji, bo chcę, aby ten tekst pozostał takim, jakim go skończyłam.  
> Jeszcze raz przeczytałam wszystkie Wasze komentarze i JESZCZE RAZ pragnę podziękować każdej osobie, która napisała tutaj chociaż słowo. Dopiero teraz, z perspektywy czasu, w pełni doceniam jak dużo dał mi kontakt z czytelnikami - bo, uwierzcie, bez Was Druga gra byłaby znacznie krótsza i nie powstałoby całe mnóstwo wątków, na które mnie naprowadziliście. Bardzo, BARDZO dziękuję za każde słowo, jakie pojawiło się pod tym tekstem albo trafiło do mnie dowolnymi innymi drogami:)


End file.
